FE: Awakening with Blossoms
by YueTian
Summary: Sakura had finally become the master of her own cards and is reunited with Syaoran only to be chased by monsters and end up in another world. What else can go wrong? Maybe, an amnesiac, god dragons, zombies, a magical sword and a lunatic who wants to destroy everything while Chrom and his men try to save everyone and possibly both worlds. Wait, who're those silver dragons? Oh no...
1. Chapter 1: Guardians Of A Flower

**Greetings, readers! Thank you for coming to see my second fanfic of Fire Emeblem and CardCaptor Sakura! I hope that you all enjoy this new story of mine. I don't plan on making such long chapters and short deadlines like I've done with my other crossover, "Questions and Reasons". I really pushed myself hard in the fanfic. So, this time, I won't be pushing myself over the edge like I did before and instead will make sure to post at least once per week to prevent stressing myself. Although I enjoy writing my stories, it won't benefit me or you all if I suddenly collapse from all this. That's not what writing a fanfic should be about. I don't know about you all, but I believe that writers should write if they really enjoy writing them. It won't be as motivating nor enjoyable if one stress themselves over what they love to do. So, I took my time and ended up writing more than I thought I would...(again...). It looks like I'll be able to post at least three chapters by Sunday (It's Wednesday. I've already finished this chapter two days ago and am almost done with the next chapter. It also looks like I may start and finish my third before Sunday's over... -_-'). ANYWAY, I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it!**

 ***I don't own any of these characters or plots.**

 **CardCaptor Sakura is rightfully owned by CLAMP, who've produced many other manga and anime.**

 **Fire Emblem: Awakening is owned by the Intelligence System, who've also produced many other Fire Emblem games, three of which Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Fates, and Fire Emblem: Shadows of Valentia being the most popular they've created by far.***

* * *

Guardian of A Flower

Running, running, and more running.

Four figures were seen running through the streets in the middle of the night. An ordinary girl with auburn hair, emerald eyes, wearing her school uniform made up of a black long sleeved shirt, a white skirt and a white sailor hat with black trim. In her hand she was holding a pink staff with a yellow star at the end. A boy wearing green chinese clothing with a broad sword in hand followed close behind her. Behind them was a tall man with long silver hair in a loose ponytail,wearing white silken robes set with dark blue armor, and a long side cape that hangs on his right shoulder. Next to the boy was a large cougar with a chestplate and helmet of beaten metal, studded with a large oval rubies. They dashed through the empty colorless streets. They've been running for a long time and were starting to run out of breath, but what motivated the girl to keep going was-

"This is why I. HATE. GHOSTS!", shouted the girl as she dashing through the streets, "W-why?! Even though, I called out _Time_!"

She was on the verge of tears as dragons and zombies wielding blades, some on top of flying horses came after them. It wasn't long before they came to a dead end in an alley and turned around only to see the zombies advancing. With the land and sky occupied, they had no where to run. The girl tried to think of something, but neither nor any of the others had an alternative to taking their foes head on. Suddenly, a bright light shone down seperating them from the zombies. The man and the beast reflexively sheilded the two was closest to them from the light that had enveloped them all. The four vanished and shadows crept back on the streets, only streetlamps were elft toillumnate the zombies. Another beam followed abd then the zombies too were gone, leaving the streets empty once again.

When the light that had captured them faded out the four reliazed they had been transported from the street. Drops of water could be heard as waves sloshed back and forth. The girl recognized this scene. She had wiitnessed this before when meeting her friends in different dreams. She understood where she was. In a dream. She waited for something to change and then saw nothing except for an elegant woman with long green hair, flowing white gown and a gentle look on her face; she glowed with a pretty green light. As she looked at the lady's lips moving but was unable to make out a word.

"I'm sorry.", said the girl, "I can't hear you. Can you please repeat that?"

The woman met her eyes with a a kind gaze before starting to fade out.

"Wait!"

But she was already gone into the darkness.

"Huh?"

The voice came from a man with blue clothing, silver armor, a white cape, and a strange shaped sword on his belt. He sat up and looked around the camp ground, but only saw his retainer, Fredrick; Robin, the silver hair amnesic they came across recently; and Lissa, his younger sister with blond pigtails in her hair. They were all sleeping around the campfire Frederick made. The cerulean hair man could clearly see that nothing wa wrong, but his instincts told him otherwise. He slowly got up, which in turn woke Lissa who was sleeping not to far from him. She slowly stood up from her spot upon noticing her brother standing. She still looked half asleep as she yawned and said, "What's wrong, Big Brother?"

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, but…", said the man, "Something is amiss…"

His sister had an annoyed look on her and said, "Define 'something'."

"I'm not sure… I think I'll have a look around."

Her eyes snapped open and she said with a frown, "Not alone you won't! I'm coming too."

He smiled and thanked his sister before she grabbed her staff and the two left to take a look around in the forest surrouding them.

They had walked for a while before finally stopping to take a look around. The man couldn't see anything amiss nor any enemies in hiding, but he was still uncertain about it. His sister, who stood behind him, look around and said, "It sure is dark."

She paused before commenting "… and quiet. Where did the birds go?"

It was certainly strange for there to be no sound of birds, especially in a forest like this, even if it is night. Catching on to this small detail, the man narrowed his eyes. He quickly turned to his sister and said, "Something's wrong here…"

As if on cue, the ground suddenly started shaking violently making the two nearly lose their balance. Frightened, Lissa screamed and shouted, "Chrom!"

Chrom, grimaced and said, "Gods, what-"

He was interrupted by a quake and nearly fell to the ground. He quickly regained his balance and said with a frown, "What is this madness?! Lissa, stay close!"

As he said this, he held on to his younger sister to keep her from falling and looked up into the distance behind the trees. He could clearly see the trees from the back collapsing, whatever was causing it was heading into their direction. Immediately urging his sister to hurry he pushed her towards the opposite direction. As they ran, Chrom could see the ground behind them rise up and hot molten lava came rushing out like a tidal wave; rocks flew through the sky and came crashing down around them as they ran. He guided his sister as they rushed through the forest and jumped down a ledge away from the destruction. By the time they were out of danger, they had reached a spot with a perfect view of the destruction still unfloding before their eyes as more rocks came flying out and lava flowed from cracks in the ground setting the forest ablaze. As Lissa was catching her breath when she looked up and noticed something in the he she pointed in its direction, shouting, "Chrom! What is that?"

Chrom turned away from the devastating scene and looked to where she was pointing. There, in the middle of the sky, streams of light were gathering in one place, before enlarging; then it opened like a crystal blue eye with a strange magic circle composed of astrological zodiac signs. Slowly, what seemed to be humanoid beings with armor, weapons and a purple haze coming out of them fell from the eye and hit the ground with a thud. Sluggishly, the beings rose while making strange sounds behind their masks and looked at them with glowing red eyes. Chrom drew his blade and said to his sister, "Lissa, you better stand back."

Lissa stepped behind Chrom and watched from afar. One of the beings with an axe roared and dashed toward Chrome, nearly cutting him in half, but he took a rapid swipe at the being while avoiding the hit. Though that strike to the abdomen should've killed it, the being turned its head at an unatrual degree and fought back. It wasn't till he pushed it away and stabbed it in the back that it disappeared into a purple haze. The moment he had delt with one and was able to relax for a bit, he heard a scream and turned to see another axe wielding being about to attack Lissa! She held up her staff in a futile effort to protect herself. He quickly dashed to her rescue, but, with the distance between them he was'nt fast enough to even come close to stopping it. When he realized that he could'nt make it a man; with short cerulean blue hair, much like Chrom's, wearing blue leather armor, a blue cape and a blue butterfly mask; stopped the blade of the axe with his sword behind his back. He faced Lissa and supported the sword with a single hand against the weight of the blow. Lissa, who was prepared to take that blow, saw the man was clearly struggling against the axe wielder. Chrom too watched in amazment untill the man look in his direction and shouted, "Help!"

Chrom nodded and ran over to help him. The creature was caught of guard by Chrom and the man; together they finished it off, each with a single strike that would've cut it in half from the waist, but istead it vanished into purple haze once more. Once it was gone, Lissa began to calm down a bit and the siblings looked over to the masked man. Chrom said, "Quite an entrance… What's your name?"

The man turned his head to look at them, but, before they could get a response, Frederick came up to them on his horse with Robin close behind. The brown short hair knight said with a worried look, "Milord! Milady! Are you hurt?"

Lissa looked to them, shocked to be seeing them again after everything that had happened, she cried out "Frederick! Robin!"

Robin, wearing a dark robe with silver hair while holding a tome in his hand and a sword on his belt, looked at their enemies, then grimaced a frown and said, "Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?"

Chrom shook his head and said, "They're not from Ylisse, I promise you that."

Relieved, Frederick said, "No one is injured, then? Thank the gods…"

"Thank the masked man who saved me. If it wasn't for him, I'd be…", said Lissa as she turned around only to find him missing, "Hey, where did he go?"

Frederick said, "We can worry about him later, _after_ we put these…things…to the blade."

He readied his lance saying; "Eyes open now. We know nothing about this enemy."

Chrom agreed and with that the four prepared for a clash against the creatures. They were'nt long into the fight when a woman with short red hair, sporting red and white armor with a lance in hand charged into the fray riding a chestnut colored horse.

"Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming!", she said gaining on the group. "Agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em."

Alongside her was a man in blue and leather armor, he pocessed a bow and a quiver of arrows, and had blue hair flowing past his shoulders, Robin asked Chrom, "Are they friends of yours as well?"

Chrom nodded and said, "The lady on her mount is a good friend of mine and a fellow shepherd, Sully. I don't know the man next to her, but it does look like he came to help."

After saying this they saw Sull'ys faceturn to a dark with a smile and she punched the man. Nervous sweat dripped at thiy sight as Robin filled with doubt bout the nature of the ones apporaching them; but, seeing her return to normal immideitly afterwards he came to the conclusion that her companion must have said something to anger her. He directed his attention back to the fight.

It wasn't long before Chrom and the Shepherds were able to cut down all the Risen, espeically with the help of the masked man and Robin's tactics. Once the battle was over, Chrom, Lissa, Frederick, and Robin went to hear of their report as Sully and the archer made a round to ensure there werent any remaining enemies lurking. Frederick nodded aand gestured to the masked man, "It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young man took care of the others."

The man remained silent and Lissa said, "Um, I never got to thank you…for before. So…thank you. You were very brave."

Chrom nodded and said with a smile, "You saved my sister's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?"

The man nodded and said, "You may call me Marth."

"Marth? After the heroic king of old?", said Chrom with a raised eyebrow then nodded, "You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?"

March shook his head and said, "I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but the prelude. You have been warned."

He then turned around and walked away. They were all left conufsued and Lissa said, "Huh? What's teetering where now?"

She saw the man walk away and shouted, "Hey, wait!"

However, the man had already vanished. Robin shook his head and said, "Not much for conversation, is he?"

Frederick nodded and said, "It appears his skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear his name again. But for now, I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste."

They turned around to leave when they heard someone shout.

"Captain Chrom! I see more of those creatures and they're afta a child!"

It was Sully. They ran over to her and caught sight of the creatures running towards a little girl in strange clothing, she held a star staff in her hand. She was lying on the grassy ground under some bushes, unconscious. Surprised, Robin shouted with a concerned voice; "What in the world is a child doing all the way out here in the forest?!"

Chrom shook his head and said, "I don't know, but we need to save her and fast."

They hastily made thier way to her, intercepting the enemy. However the creatures turned on them now and began attacking. With the path blocked by the raging risen, Robin and Sully began to help take down the creatures Chrom was fighting. Robin shouted, "We'll take care of this! Quick! Go save that girl!"

The man nodded and ran past them to the creatures that were still charging the child. He got between them in time to cut down an axe wielding creature beore chasing after another one who had slipped passed him. As it got closer to the girl, Chrom ran as fast as he could to cut it down when a large cougar wearing armor embedded with large red jewels jumped out from behind the bushes and shot out a fire ball at the creature, thereby incinerating it. Without hesitation, Chrom sized the opertunity and cut down the surprised creature. He then watched as the beast shot out another fireball atone holding a bow and arrow, incinerating the objects till they dissipated into purple haze. With the monsters gone, the beast turned around and walked over to the girl. Frederick was clearly alarmed by this and shouted, "Stop!"

However, before he could run up to the beast, Chrom stopped the knight with the raise of his arm blocking the man from doing the obvious thing and said, "Hold on, Frederick!"

The knight looked at him with a questioning look and said, "But, milord-!"

Suddenly, Lissa pointed at the beast and whispered, "Look!"

They watched as the beast examined the girl and, then, surprisingly, let out a sigh of relief and said, "Thank god!"

They were shocked to see the beast calm down. Robins sweat dripped and said, "Is it just me or did that beast just _talk_?"

Lissa shook her head and said, "Nope. I heard it loud and clear too."

The beast turned around and said, "Huh? Oh, right!"

He faced them with a clear a smile before bowing his head and saying; "Thank you very much for coming to my master's aid. I didn't think they'd come during the short time I was away."

He lifted his head and said, "I'm Kerberos, but you can go ahead and just call me Kero. This here is my master, Sakura. So, who are you guys?"

Snapped from his stupor, Chrom smiled and said, "Oh, my name is Chrom. This here is my sister, Lissa, while the man next to us is Frederick."

Chrom then gestured to behind them and said, "And these people here are Sully, one of my Shepherds, and…"

The man bowed, "My name is Virion, sir."

Robin nodded and said, "And my name is Robin."

Kero tilted his head and said, "Shepherds? You mean those who care for sheeps? And you do it in armor? Are you sure?"

Chrom smiled looking back at Robin and said, "You guys could say that. We do have a lot of sheeps to protect after all."

Frederick sighed and said, "May I ask what do you mean by master? Surely, you don't mean that child is your master. She's looks too-"

Kero tilted his head and said, "What do you mean by that? Of course, she's my master and a friend above all else. Who else would it be?"

Before Frederick could say anything, Robin said, "Okay then, so what are you two doing way out here in the forest?"

Kero shook his head and said, "We were chased by those monsters and then a light came out of nowhere. Next thing I knew, I woke up here in this forest and my master is still asleep. We don't even know where those monsters came from. They just appeared one day."

"I see. So, you left your master here and went off?", said Robin, "Not a very good idea, I must say."

Kero sighed with drooping round ears and said, "Yes, but I needed to see where we currently are. So, I did what I could and hide her under these bushes, then went to take a look around, it was only few minutes ago. I didn't think those monsters would come after her while I was gone. It would've been easier if we were still with our friends, but we got separated after the light shined."

"You do know that you're story isn't very convincing", said Frederick with a sigh, "Much like this one here."

Robin sighed and said, "I know it's suspicious that I only just remembered my name and only knew who Chrom was, but atleast he remembers everything."

Chrom nodded and said, "So, Kero, correct? What are you going to do now?"

Kero thought for a bit and said, "I don't know. Everything here is completely foreign to us, but I'm thinking of starting by taking my master to a populated place nearby. She needs a place to stay, we can figure out the rest later."

Robin frowned and said, "You say that, but…you do realize that, to other people, you look like a dangerous beast that could attack them at any moment, right?"

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah. That's the problem here. I can't just waltz through there with a human on my back. I can change my form but then I'll be too small to carry her."

Lissa shouted in surprise, "You can do that?!"

The beast nodded and said, "Of course!"

Suddenly, a pair of large white angelic wings sprouted from his back and wrapped around the beast. It floated in the air and a strange magic circle with a sun and moon appeared below him.

"What the?", shouted Robin in surprise.

When the wings uncovered him, there in his place was wha tlooked like a small plush toy, much like a animated cougar; a smaller, sweeter form of himsel with tiny wings and no armor or pale belly, and beady eyes. He was floating in midair with arms folded and a smile full of pride as he said, "So, what do you think?"

They were silent, but Lissa squealed in delight, "So cute~!"

The plush toy seemed to have made a dramatic fall to the ground, then got back up in the air. He sighed scratching the back of his head in disappointment and said, "Well, I guess my true form is a lot better, this is just a disguise."

Chrom thought for a bit, then said, "You know, I think we can take you into the capitol like that, along with your master. We can just have someone carry her for you."

Frederick said, "Milord, are you sure of this? I know she's just a small girl, but what if this is all a trap set by the beast?"

The man just smiled and said, "I believe it will be fine. I trust in him. Anyone can see he sincerely cares about the girl. I don't see why we should'nt help them."

Robin nodded and said, "Speaking of your master, she's still asleep?"

They looked over to the girl and Chrom said, "Lissa, can you go and take a look at her?"

Lissa smiled and said, "Got it."

She walked over to her with her staff and examined the girl. Then, she turned around shaking her head and said, "There's nothing wrong with her. She just looks exhausted."

Kero nodded and said with a serious expression, "That's because when we were escaping from the monsters, she cast a spell for a long period of time. She used up a lot of magic. She'll wake up sooner or later. I also don't plan on leaving her by herself anymore, not after what just happened."

Robin nodded and said, "Have you decided on what to do after we find a plce to rest?"

He shook his head and said, "I don't know. As far as I can tell we know nothing of this place. Our town in mostly populated with people and high technology. In fact, humans used so much land that some places had to be protected to conserve what's left of the wilderness. It's completely different from here and this forest."

Chrom was a little confused at his words and said, "I'm not really sure what kind of place you two come from to have such things, but perhaps it would be better for you to stay with us for now."

Kero nodded and said, "Alright. In the mean time, I'll go hide in her bag."

Chrom turned to Sully as Kero flew into Sakura's red backpack lying next to her and said, "Sully, can you keep the childwith you on your horse, for now, till we get back to the capitol?"

Sully nodded and said with a smile, "Sure."

Chrom and Robin helped lift the girl up onto Sully's mount and draped her bag over the saddle, and with that they made haste to the capital.

* * *

 **YueTian: Phew. That's it for now. Now! On to the next! Oh, wait. I still need to go to the gym…**

 **Frederick: And where's that?**

 **YueTian: Uh… A place to exercise and move around….**

 **Kero: *Sigh* Frederick, right? A gym is where people, who don't exercise much and gain weight fro staying indoors or want to move around and waste energy go to.**

 **YueTian: HEY! That's not a compliment at all!**

 **Lissa: Um… So, when is she going to wake up? She's been sleeping for a while now…**

 **Kero: Probably for half a day. After using that much magic, that's what usually happens.**

 **Robin: So when are we going to reach the capitol, Chrom?**

 **Chrom: Don't worry. We'll be there by sunrise.**

 **YueTian: Yup! That's how things are suppose to go anyway!**

 **Robin: Really?**

 **YueTian: Yes! Also, you're going to have a busy day tomorrow too, but you'll be fine.**

 **Robin: Huh? Why? What's going to happen?**

 **Chrom: I can imagine why, but I don't think it'll be that much of a busy day though.**

 **YueTian: Oh, you'll see!**

 **Frederick: I don't like the sound of that, especially not from you.**

 **Kero: Anyway, the next chapter will be-**

 **YueTian: Don't!**

 **Kero: Huh?!**

 **YueTian: Someone else already used that idea of introducing the title of the next chapter and I don't plan to copy it from them, instead let's use hints!**

 **Kero: Again!?**

 **YueTian: Our hint for the next chapter is "Shepherds".**

 **Kero: That's basically the title of the next chap-**

 **YueTian: That's the game's. I plan to give a different title. Now, see you on the next chapter, readers!**

 **Kero: Just hurry up and finish writing it!**

 **YueTian: Okay! Okay! Geez…**


	2. Chapter 2: Conflict of Life and Death

Conflict Of Life and Death

"So this is Ylisstol, Capital of Ylisse. I've never seen so many people!", said Robin as he looked around in amazement.

Kero poked his head out and said, "It's not as many as Japan, where we're from, but for a place without advance technology it's pretty bustling."

Frederick nodded and said in relief, "It appears the capital was spared from the chaos we encountered. Thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must've been limited to the forest."

Lissa smiled and said, "Well, that is a relief!"

"Look!", shouted a civilian, "The Exalt have come to see us!"

The group turned to see a blond long hair woman in a green robe and a strange mark on her forehead, much like the mark on Chrom's right shoulder. Kero said, "Um… What's an 'Exalt'? Is it like a ruler, or something?"

Robin nodded and said to Chrom, "The Exalt is your ruler, yes?"

Frederick nodded and said, "Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn."

"Is it safe for her to walk amongst commoners like us?"

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah… With such high standing, she could be targeted by others."

Frederick explained, "The Exalt is the symbol of peace- Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, after the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first Exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us all of the peace we fought for then."

Chrom nodded and said, "With our neighboring kingdom, Plegia, poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war."

Robin nodded with a smile and noted how lucky they were to have her as a ruler, to which Kero nodded in agreement. Hearing this, Lissa jumped up and added joyfully, "That and she's also the best sister anyone could ask for!"

Kero gasped with eyes wide in shock as Robin only nodded and said, "Yes, I imagine she…"

Then, upon realizing what she just said, Robin's eye widened in shock and said, "Wait, what? She's your…"

Kero said, "But wouldn't that make you and Chrom…"

Frederick smiled at seeing the shock faces of the two and said, "The prince and princess of the realm, yes. You remember Chrom's name and not this?"

With a confused look, Robin argued back, "You said you were 'Shepherds'!"

Chrom smiled and said, "So we are… in a manner of speaking. We just have a _lot_ of sheep."

Kero said in shock, "I thought something was off! So, you mean that you call your troop 'Shepherds'. I get it now!"

"Militia, Kero.", Frederic corrected the disguised beast.

Still stunned by this, Robin stuttered, "C-Chrom… I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!"

The man shook his head and said, "Just Chrom is fine. I've never been one for formalities."

Kero said with a smile, "Got it!"

Robin thought for a bit and said, "The prince and princess… That explains why Frederick tolerates all the teasing, eh?"

The knight nodded and said, "Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm…"

Kero smiled at this and thought for a bit.

 _These people don_ ' _t seem to be as bad as I thought, even if two of them are royals. Hmm? Royals? I don_ ' _t recall there ever being a change in government. Meaning_ …

Chrom noticed the Exalt leaving and said, "It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?"

Robin nodded and Chrom turned to Kero. He asked, "What about you, Kero? I can have someone watch over your master at the castle."

Kero was snapped back to reality and said, "Huh? Oh, right. As long as Sakura will be in a safe place, sure, why not?"

As they were leaving, Virion noticed the plush toy frowning and back in deep thought and said, "Kero, is it? May I ask what's the matter?"

Kero noticed the archer and said, "Oh, it just… I don't recall there being a country called Ylisse or any system of monarchy like this."

Sully overheard him and said, "Really? Ylisse may not be bigger than , Ferox, or Valm; but, it's still pretty big and well known. You should've at least heard of it."

Kero nodded and said, "Which is why I find it weird that I don't know of such a kingdom. Also, monarchy isn't a type of government that is commonly used. For a kingdom like this to exist unknown of is quite unusual…"

Confused, Virion said "What? But monarchy is quite a common form of government, is it not? Just about every country I know of has a ruler or two."

Shocked to hear of this, Kero eyes widened, realizing something he said, "I haven't heard of that! Unless…"

Frederic urged him on, "Unless?"

Kero saw the knight and asked, "Frederick, right? Is magic a common thing here in Ylisse?"

The knight was bewildered by this question, "Of course. Not many people can use it, but that doesn't mean that it's a rarity. Every kingdom should have at least a few mages and tomes."

Kero nodded as if coming to a conclusion, "It's just as I was afraid of after all…"

This caught the groups attention and Chrom asked, "What it is, Kero?"

The plush toy looked at the with a serious expression and asked, "Have you ever heard of Japan, China, or even America? Maybe Russia or Britain?"

Listening to the names, Chrom shook his head and said, "I've never heard of those kingdoms before."

Kero sighed and said, "They aren't kingdoms. They're countries. The only country that still has a ruler and a monarchy system is Britain, but these countries are widely known where we're from. Nobody hasn't heard of these countries due to their major contributions and conflicts of the past."

Robin too was starting to realize that something was off and said, "But, we don't…"

Kero nodded and said with a paw on his forehead in frustration, "We're in a different world…"

Frederick was shocked and said, "That's quite a ridiculously fabricated story, if I've ever heardone. I'd say it's quite on par with Robin's! It's impossible for there to be another world let alone that you're from it."

Kero looked at the man with a serious expression and said, "But, you guys know the existence of magic."

"What about it?"

"From where we're from, magic isn't known to the public. When people hear the word magic, they don't think of lightning coming out of a hand. They think of pulling a rabbit out of a hat or something disappearing behind a large piece of red cloth, and those aren't real magic. They're nothing more than tricks thought out by a person to fool their audiences."

"You say that, but here you are transforming and using magic yourself. If you say that you come from another world where magic doesn't exist, than how come you can use it?"

"That's because they don't know that magic exists. The existence of magic is hidden from the public because very few people in our world have the ability or lineage to use it. Also, I'm created by the strongest magician in our world, before Sakura became my new master. If people knew of this, I'd be on the run no doubt about it. They'd probably know of this disguise as well."

Robin was surprised to hear of this and said, "You were created by a powerful mage? If so, why is this girl your master then?"

Kero sighed and said, "He's passed. He told us before hand that one day the things I and another familiar are guarding will be passed down into the hands of a new master. Many years later, those things fell into Sakura's hand and she became our new master, after struggling through a series of tests and challenges. However, she's still learning under my guidance, despite being our master officially."

"Shouldn't she be learning someone else, like her family or another mage?"

Koro shook his head and said, "Nobody in her area knows of magic either. She's the only one in her family able to use magic. So, that leaves me to teach her how to control it. She never even knew she had powers until I met her."

Chrom smiled and said, "I see, but by the looks of it she is quite a good master, even if she's only still learning."

Kero nodded with a smile, then sighed saying, "Great, I wonder how we are ever going to find the others and go back to our world?"

Sully said, "There're others with you?"

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah. A brat in green clothes wielding a broad sword and a man with silver hair in a loose ponytail, white clothing and a cape on his shoulder. He really stands out like that, so he shouldn't be hard to spot, unless…"

"Unless?", said Robin.

"Unless, he's in his disguise as well. A tall young man with grayish silver hair, he'd be waering glasses. Unlike his true characteristic of a cold person who acts aloof, his disguise is like another person in him, who's more modest and kind, or so Sakura says. You can say it's like a having two people in one body. They can take turns exchanging places when he feels the need to."

Chrom shakes his head in confusion, "Right... What are their names?"

Kero yawned and said, "The brat's name is Syaoran, and the other is a guardian like me called Yue. When he's in his disguise, he goes by the name Yukito."

Chrom nodded and said, "Then, I'll let you know if we ever run into them. I hope you find them soon."

Kero nodded to him in gratitude. There was a serious look on his usually happy and carefree face while continued to think.

 _I think_ … _No, I_ ' _m positive that I made the right decision. I can put my faith in them seeing how they_ ' _ve saved Sakura when they don_ ' _t even know who she is. They_ ' _re good people too. Right now, Sakura_ ' _s safety and wellbeing should be the first thing to think about. Yue, brat, You guys stay safe and hang in there. We_ ' _ll find you sooner or later._

At the entrance, Virion and Sully were about to head back to the Shepherds' barrack for the day as Virion joined the Shepherds. Unsure of what to do with the child, Chrom called for one of the servants to come and help carry the child to a vacant guest room. He explained what had happened to her, leaving out that they were from another world, by making up a story that would seem plausible. Sully then handed them her backpack, with the plushy Kero still inside. When the little plush toy saw that Sakura hadn't woken up yet, he decided to change his mind and said that he'd stay with his master, even though they were safe in the castle. With that taken care of, they headed into the throne room, where the exalt was with her bodyguard, a pegasus knight in white armor and light blue clothing. Her light blue hair was in a braided bun and arms folded behind her back as she stood proudly. Upon their arrival, Emmeryn smiled warmly, "Chrom! Lisa! Welcome home. Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?"

Chrom said, "Well-we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while."

The Exalt nodded and said, "Wonderful. And our people?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia."

The pegasus knight frowned upon hearing this news and said, "Forgive me, milord. My pegasus knights should've intercepted them."

The man shook his head and said, "No, Phila. You're duty was here, with the exalt."

Lissa nodded with a smile and said, "And besides, we had plenty of help!"

The exalt nodded and said, "Ah, you speak of your new companion here?"

Chrom nodded with a smile and said, "This is Robin. He fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make him a Shepherd."

Emmeryn smiled warmly and said, "It sounds as though Ylisse owes you a debt of gratitude, Robin."

Robin shook his head and said, "Not at all, milady!"

Frederick said with a frown, "Forgive me, your Grace and your grace, but I must speak. Robin here claims to have lost his memory, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that he is a brigand himself or even a Plegian spy."

Chrom turned to the knight in surprise and said, "Frederick!"

The exalt on the other hand said, "Yet, you allowed him into the castle, Chrom. Does this man have your trust?"

"Yes. He risked his life for our people. That's good enough for me."

The Exalt nodded and said, "Well then, Robin…"

She smiled and said, "It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well."

"Milady.", said Robin.

Emmeryn, then, turned to the knight and said, "But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope that they remember to mention that from time to time…"

The knight bowed and said, "They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, your grace."

He then turned to Phila and said, "Phila, I assume you've heard about the deadly creature we've encountered, yes?"

"Yes, milord. They've been sight all across Ylisse."

The exalt nodded and said, "Chrom, we're about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us."

Her younger brother said, "Of course."

Lissa smiled and said, "That's our cue, Robin. C'mon, there's a place I want to show you."

The young princess left pulling the tactician along with her out of the room. Once gone, Chrom suddenly remembered something and said, "That's right! Emm, I've also brought two more people with us as well."

The exalt said, "Really? Where are they?"

"A girl called Sakura and her guardian, Kero. The child is currently asleep ever since we saw her attacked by those creatures in the forest, just outside of Ylisstol. We helped protect her when her guardian jumped in to help us."

"And she's still asleep?"

Chrom nodded with a frown and answered, "Yes. Her guardian said that it was because she casted a spell for a prolonged period of time, she should wake up sometime later today."

The exalt nodded and said, "That's good to hear."

Phila narrowed her eyes and said, "Pardon me for asking this, milord, but why bring them to the castle? What of her family?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Upon arriving here, her guardian believed that they've arrived here from another world while being chased by those creatures when they were absorbed by some strange light."

The exalt nodded and said, "I see. From another world… That's really fascinating. I take it that you believe in what he said, which is why they're here and that the child is still asleep."

Chrom said, "Yes. From what they've told me of their world and her clothing, I believe they are telling the truth."

Emmeryn nodded and said a smile, "I see. I take it that you agreed as well, Frederick?"

The knight said with a frown, "I agreed that the child should rest here, but I find his story is really suspicious, especially when he mention that they were from another world. However, I doubt that they're Plegian spies as the girl is just a child."

Phila narrowed her eyes and said, "What about her guardian?"

"He's a guardian beast that can change form and use magic. When we encountered them, he shot fire out to vanquish some of the creatures that came after his master."

"A beast?!", shouted Phila in surprise. Then remembering her composure, she calmed herself, "I apologize for the sudden outburst, milady, milord."

The exalt shook her head and said, "It's alright, Phila. It surprised me as well. I take it there's a reason you let him come as well?"

Chrom nodded and said with a smile, "I've conversed with Kero during our travel back. He's an intelligible creature and is very understanding with an outgoing personality by the looks of it. I trust that he won't harm anybody here in the castle nor our people. He states that his role is to protect his master, Sakura."

His sister nodded and said, "I see. I'd like to go and check on the child myself, later then. Chrom, I take it that she's in a guest room?"

He nodded and said, "Yes, she is, Emm. I've had the servants take her to one of them."

She nodded and said, "Okay. Now, let's not be late to the council."

"Of course.", he said and followed his sister to the meeting with Frederick and Phila close behind.

It wasn't long before Robin and Lissa arrived in a stone building. The two entered and saw three people. One of them was a large tan man in armor without a shirt, his hands combed through his blond spiky hair. He was talking in a laid back manner to a kind, smiling, woman with wavy light brown hair braided that was tied back and decorated with a pair of wings; she wore a pale pink armor. Not too far from them was a woman, who looked much like a noble in pink clothes, curly blond hair tied with two white bows. She looked to be in deep thoughts as she stared around the building. Upon arriving, Lissa stretched out her arms with a big smile and shouted with clear excitement, "Here we are! The Shepherds' garrison. Go on, make yourself at home."

Her voice caught the attention of the three people in the room as Robin came in following the young princess. He looked around the building with great interest as the two Shepherds watched the new arrival with curiosity. Their arrival had caught the attention of one person in particular. She jumped up at the sound of Lissa's voice and shouted with an anxious expression on her face, "Lissa, my treasure! Are you all right? I've been on pins and needles!"

The blond hair woman ran over to her making sure she was alright. The princess smiled brightly and said, "Oh, hey, Maribelle!"

The woman frowned and said, "'Oh, hey' yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!"

Lissa giggled and said, "Aw, you worry too much! I can handle a battle or two! …Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue…"

The man shouted in a loud voice, "Hey, Squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' teach and his trusty axe!"

Lissa smiled and said, "Oh, so you're 'teach' now, Vaike? Is that it?"

She giggled and continued, "And here I thought people were just born lacking wits. It can be taught?"

The man grinning and scratching his head responded, "Ha! Never doubt the Vaike!"

He thought for a bit before his smiled suddenly disappeared, with a confused look on his face and said, "…Wait, was that an insult?"

The other woman asked, "Beg pardon, but when might we see the captain?"

Maribelle sighed sadly and said with concern, "Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern… Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. …She might've earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded."

Lissa smiled and said, "Aw. Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about Chrom."

Clearly embarrassed, the woman blushed and said, "Worry? Well, I… He's our captain and our prince-of course I'd worry!"

Curious of the newcomer, Vaike looked over to Robin and said, "So, who's the stranger?"

Hearing the change in topic, Sumia let out a sigh of relief, and Lissa smiled full of energy and excitement as she presented the tactician to them.

"No one's stranger than you, Vaike… But allow me to introduce Robin!", she said as she swung her arms in Robin's direction, "He just joined the Shepherds. Chrom's made him our new tactician. You should see all the tricks he has up his sleeve!"

She jumped up with excitement surprising Robin, who took a step back. Vaike grinned and said, "Oh yeah? Then, can he do this?"

The man let out a loud belch, earning a chuckle from the tactician, he bowed and said jokingly, "I'm sure I have much to learn from the belching arts, 'Teach'. In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances."

However, Marielle's face changed into one of disgust as she began scolding the "Teach", "Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you baseborn oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery?"

Then, she turned to Robin and a frown and exclaimed, "And you, Robin! Don't encourage him! I do hope you're cut from finer cloth. Hmph!"

She then turned around and stomped away, clearly upset. With her gone, Sumia turned back to Robin and said with a smile, "Don't take it to heart, Robin. Maribelle warms up to people slowly."

Lissa giggled and joked, "Or burns to quickly!"

The princess giggled and continued, "But yes, just give her time."

Unbeknownst to the tactician, Chrom walked up from behind, catching the attention of a certain person, who shouted, "Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-"

She ran up to him only to suddenly trip and fall forward face first to the stone ground surprising everyone. After she got back up and dusted herself, Chrom said with a concerned expression, "Sumia! Are you all right?"

A sweat dropped as he continued, "…those boots of yours again?"

Embarrassed, she stammered in response, "No! I mean, yes! I mean…"

She sighed in defeat shaking her head. Seeing that she was alright, Chrom began to announce to the Shepherds, "All right, listen, everyone: in the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox."

Confused by the name, Robin asked, "Regna Ferox?"

Sumia explained to the tactician, "A unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it is said."

"Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace", said Chrom and turning to Robin he added, "Typically the exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events… Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So, the task has been passed to us."

He looked to his Shepherds and said, "Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-"

"I volunteer!", shouted Lissa flailing her arms in excitement.

Vaike smiled and called out, "Me too! You'll be needin' ol' Teach along for such a delicate mission!"

In the back, a man with short brown chestnut hair and large armor shouted, "I'll go as well!"

They all looked at him in shock having never even noticing him. The man looked at them and said, "…What? I've been here this whole time!"

Sumia looked hesitant as she spoke, "I…I, um…"

Chrom looked to her and asked, "Yes, Sumia?"

"It's just that… I'm not sure I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd just get in the way."

Chrom offered a suggestion to the pink armored woman, "Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, simply watch and learn? Your choice, of course. But some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield."

Sumia nodded and responded, "W-well, if you think it wise, Captain."

Chrom nodded and said with a smile, "Just stay by me and you'll be fine."

The knight stammered back as she understood of what to do.

As the Shepherds began to leave the garrison to the barracks they spotted a white winged girl in strange clothing toting a pink staff topped with a gold star walking in the hall way. She was looking around as she called out, "Kero?! Where are you?!"

She looked to be on the verge of tears before shaking her head and putting on a determined expressioni while she continued to look around. Seeing her, Sumia asked, "She looks lost. Is she one of the servants' children?"

Shocked to see her, Lissa said to her brother, "Hey, Chrom! Isn't that…"

Robin nodded and said, "The child we found in the forest."

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, I recall her guardian said her name was 'Sakura'."

"Y-you found her in the forest?", said Sumia in surprise, "What was she doing there?"

Robin answered, "She and her guardian arrived after being chased by those creatures, you've probably heard about them. The ones appearing all over Ylisse right now. We found her unconscious and saved her from them with Sully and Virion. "

Lissa nodded and said, "Yes… But she was asleep all this time, even when we got back here! She should've been in a guest room. What is she doing all the way out here?"

"I don't know," said Chrom, "But let's go see. She must've gotten lost, where is her guardian?"

They approached the child as Chrom called out, "Excuse me, you're Sakura, correct?"

The girl spun around surprised at the sound of her name and answered nervously, her hands clutched tightly to her staff, "Y-yes? Um… and who are you?"

Chrom smiled and said, "My name is Chrom."

He then gestured to the people in their group as he introduced them, "This here is Lissa, my younger sister. Besides me is Robin, Sumia, and Vaike. We're the Shepherds."

The girl placed a hand on her chin and said, "Shepherds? Oh! I recall Kero mentioning that you're all soldiers, right?"

Robin smiled and said, "That's correct."

"And that he met two of the three royal siblings…," she muttered then her eyes widened, "Hoei~! You're the prince and princess of this kingdom!"

The girl looked flustered unsure of what to do in front of the two royalties. Lissa giggled and said cheerfully, "You don't have to get formal and all that with us! My brother doesn't mind it much either!"

She let out a sigh of relief, then Chrom said, "Still, it's a good thing to see that you're awake now. I was about to have Lissa come and examine your condition. She's our healer here."

Sakura looked at her with a confused expression and said, "Healer? Is that like a doctor?"

Lissa tilted her head unsure of what she meant, but smiled anyway and said, "I don't know what that is, but, if you're not feeling well or you're hurt, you should always come and see me first! I'll show you where my clinic is!"

Sakura was unsure of this, but nodded saying, "I heard from my friend, Kero, that you saved me from an attack by those monsters."

She bowed to them and said, "Umm…Thank you very much for saving me and helping Kero out when I was deep asleep!"

"Wait! You fell asleep during the attack as well?!", said Vaike in surprise, "How did you do that?!"

Sakura was clearly surprise by the loud axe wielding soldier and said, "I'm s-sorry! I used too much magic before I got attacked and collapsed from exhaustion!"

Lissa turned to Vaike and scolded, "Vaike! Now, look at what you did! I know you're shocked and all, but don't shout so loud like that! You scared her."

Vain scratched the back of his head and apologized. Sumia said, "It's all right. He looks scary, but he's not a bad person."

Sakura nodded in response, a sweat drop fell from her face . Chrom then said, "It looks like you got lost in the castle, then? Where's Kero? I recall him saying that he doesn't plan on leaving you by yourself again."

She looked up with an anxious expression and said, "Yes, he did say that. Then, when we came out to look around, we somehow got separated…"

Surprised, Robin said, "How did that happen?"

"Well, I saw a person walking through the hall, they were in a black hood robe with a strange purple pattern. I got a strange vibe and I went to follow him, but, the moment I tried to call out to him, he turned a corner and I couldn't find him at all. That's when I realized that Kero wasn't with me anymore."

"A person in a black hood robe with a strange purple pattern?", said Chrom as he turned to look at Robin, "Robin is the only one here that we know who wears a black hood robe like that, but he has been with either me or my sister this whole time. Do you recall anything else?"

The girl shook her head and said, "No, sorry. That's all I know."

Robin looked at Chrom with a frown and said, "You don't think there's an intruder here, do you?"

Chrom shook his head and said, "I don't think that's possible. Our people love Emm. They wouldn't think of hurting her and it'd be impossible for any Plegian assassin to come after her without passing through the forts and we would have heard word of that already."

Robin nodded and said, "I see, then maybe we should increase the security and be on our guard."

Chrom nodded and said, "I wouldn't be surprised if Plegia is behind all this."

"Plegia?", asked Sakura confused by the term, "What's that?"

Chrom nodded and said, "It is our neighboring country, west from here in Ylisse. For a long time our relations with them have been unpleasant."

"Oh.", said Sakura finally understanding what he meant.

Chrom turned to his Shepherds and said, "You guys can return to the barracks. You have a long day tomorrow. Make sure to let the other Shepherds know of the expedition."

"What about the child?", said Sumia with a worried look.

Lissa smiled and said, "I can help her go and find Kero!"

Sakura's face lit up, then she smiled in relief and said, "Thank you very much, umm…"

"Just call me Lissa!"

She nodded and said, "Thank you very much, Lissa!"

The two shepherds nodded and began to make their way to the barracks leaving Robin slightly confused. He said, "I guess I'll be going with them."

Chrom nodded and said, "Alright. I'll see you tomorrow."

The new tactician nodded and followed the other Shepherds. Lissa turned to the little girl, "So, how about let's start with where you last saw each other?"

Sakura thought for a bit and said, "I remember that we were looking at a huge backyard, with beautiful flowers, before I ran after the man."

Chrom thought for a bit, "A huge backyard? ...I think you're referring to the courtyard."

Lissa smiled and said, "Alright! Let's go Sakura! We should be able to find Kero as long as he's still in the castle."

Sakura nodded with a smile at the princess's suggestion. Chrom sighed and scratched the back of his head before saying; "I'll be going back to my room, then. I'll stop by the clinic and let Maribelle know that you're helping Sakura."

Lissa gasped and said, "I forgot! Maribelle told me that she will be returning home to Themis tomorrow!"

With a troubled look, she continued, "Oh no. What should I do?! I really, _really,_ want to help her though..."

Chrom sighed before offering suggestion to the predicament Lissa was trying to think her way out of, "How about this, Lissa? I still have some time before I go train. How about I help her look while you go back and watch over the clinic?"

His sister jumped up in joy and thanked her brother before troubled look rose up again, "Oh, but you said that you were going to take a break..."

He shook his head and said, "I was going to get ready for tomorrow, but I can put that aside for now and help her find Kero. It's not a good idea to leave her lost here, especially since she's a foreigner."

Lissa nodded and said with a wide grin, "Okay. Thank you, Big brother!"

She gave him a hug before turning to Sakura and apologizing "I'm really, really sorry about this, Sakura."

The girl shook her head with a smile and said, "It's alright. You're busy with patients at your clinic. They should come first."

Lissa nodded and said, "Thank you, Sakura! I'll see you later then!"

She ran down the hall to her clinic, where her best friend Maribelle was, without a doubt, waiting on her. Once gone, Chrom shook his head and sighed before saying, "We told her not to run in the halls. I do hope she doesn't fall down again..."

He looked back to Sakura and said, "I apologize for that. My younger sister can be like that sometimes, but she's one of our best healers and keeps up the morale of our troops."

She smiled and said, "That's fine. I do that too sometimes."

Chrom chuckled and said, "I see. Anyway, we should go and find your guardian. Kero must be really worried about you right now."

The two began making their way through the halls, Sakura kept looking around in awe of the flags, decorations, and the wide and long halls. Seeing her reaction, Chrom asked curiously, "I take it that you've never seen a castle before?"

Sakura shook her head and said, " There are castles where I'm from, but I've never actually seen one except in books and such. Most castles I've heard of have either been unhabituated for many years or are in ruins. So, seeing and walking in a castle like this is a new experience for me. It feels like I'm living in the past."

The prince was surprised to hear this, but recalled what the little guardian told them and said, "I guess many things can be different in other worlds, especially ones with different lifestyles and governments."

The girl was clearly surprised herself and said, "How did you know I'm from another world? Did Kero tell you?"

Chrom nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah, so far only my sisters, Robin, I, and my other two Shepherds, Sully and Virion, knows of this. The others have yet to learn,"

"Even the Exalt...", muttered Sakura in wonder, "I wonder what kind of person your older sister is..."

Chrom smiled and said, "I think you'll meet her eventually. She was hoping to see you when she has the time. Emm became interested after hearing that you were from another world and that despite being so young your guardian is a beast."

Surprised, Sakura said, "R-Really?! I-I'll be seeing Exalt Emmeryn?!"

The girl looked nervous and flustered as she was unsure what to do in the presence of such a high standing person. Chrom smiled as the girl reminded him a bit of Sumia and said, "It'll be fine. You don't have to be nervous. Emm is a kind person. You don't need to be so uptight when talking with her."

"B-but, I've never spoken with or even seen the ruler of a kingdom before!", exclaimed Sakura still in shock, "How must I address her!?"

Chrom smiled nervously and said, "Sakura, just calm down. You've done pretty well talking with Lissa and me so far and we're her younger siblings, so, you'll do just fine with Emm. You can address her as 'milady', like the other people."

Sakura took a deep breath and calmed herself. She was still nervous to be meeting someone she's heard so much about, someone who is the ruler of the land she's currently standing on, but from what Chrom could see, she'd relaxed significantly compared to earlier. He was a bit surprised to see how similar she was to Sumia yet she somehow resembled Lissa, especially in the manner she held her staff. Seeing the staff, Chrom asked, "That you have in your hands. I take it that you cast spells with it?"

Sakura looked down at her staff and then back up, nodding to the prince as she said, "Yes. Is there something wrong? I've heard that people who use magic are common here. Don't they use staffs too?"

Chrom shook his head and said, "Some still do, but most of the mages use tomes to cast spells. Only healers, such as our younger sister, still use staffs to heal."

Surprised, Sakura said, "So, that's why Robin has a large book with him! Does that mean that he's a mage too?"

Chrom thought for a bit, then said slowly, "Yes... But, I believe that he can use magic and fight with swords."

Sakura's eye grew wide, "He can use both?! Wow! That's so cool."

Suddenly, she stopped for a bit and said with a smile, "That does remind me of someone, though..."

With a raised brow, Chrom asked, "You know someone multitalented like Robin?"

Sakura nodded and said, "I have a friend who masters in martial arts, which is hand to hand combat, sword fights, and he masters in magic as well! He's really cool and nice and..."

As she went on talking about her friend, Chrom smiled and said, "From the sounds of it, I take it that the two of you are really close."

Hearing this, Sakura stopped and nodded with a smile and a blush, "Yes!"

Then, her face was overcome with a worried expression as she glanced out of a nearby window and said sadly, "I wonder how he's doing though..."

Surprised to hear this, Chrom frowned and said, "I take it that he's one of your two friends that Kero talked about?"

Sakura nodded with her eyes on her staff and said, "We were going back home that night after a festival at school when those monsters appeared out of nowhere and started chasing us. We tried to fight back, but they kept getting back up and still chased us even though I used my powers on them. We accidentally ran into a dead end and a light appeared when they were about to attack. I don't recall what happened after that other then finding myself in the room I woke up in."

Chrom was a confused as to why a place of education would have a festival, but frowned with even more confusion upon hearing the next thinng she said, "I see now, but what were you all doing, walking back home at night? You know you can be easily attacked at night, especially since you're still a child. Why didn't your parents come pick you up instead?"

Sakura nodded understanding the prince's confusion and said, "Well, my dad had work till late that night, and my brother was staying in his dorm at school that night too. We were with my best friend and her driver in a veh-... a transportation device, but the wheel broke. So, my friend and I decided to walk home together, since we're close to my home."

Chrom narrowed his eyes and said, "Okay then, what about your friend's parents?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "They live in another country, while my friend lives in our country, Japan, to study."

Sakura knew that there was another reason for her friend's decision, but that was something only they knew of and it'd be embarrassing for her if the prince or anyone else for that matter. Chrom nodded and said, "I see relations between foreign countries isn't that bad in your world. So, if they can't pick you up and neither can your father nor brother, what about your mother? Surely, she wouldn't just leave you two to walk home by yourself?"

Sakura smiled softly and said, "She passed away from an illness when we were small, so our dad has been taking care of us while working as a professor at a school."

Chrom was shocked and said, "I-I see. I apologize for asking that! I didn't know-"

Sakura, already used to this reaction after seeing it so many times in the past, shook her head with a smile and said, "It's alright. I don't remember her that well since I was so small. My dad has always told me that she is watching over and protecting from heaven!"

After listening to her, the prince did his best to put on a smile and said, "Is that so? Then, it's most likely that she's watching over you right now and trying to help you get back to your world."

Sakura nodded with a smile and said, "Yes!"

As Chrom watched her look around the corridor for her guardian, he frowned.

 _To lose her own mother at such a young age but still able to grow up into child like this, she's strong for her age._

He thought back to his past and watched the child walk through the halls, he followed behind her. Sakura then turned around, tilted her head and said, "Chom? What's wrong?"

After having been caught staring at the child, the man shook his head and said with a smile, "No, it's nothing. Where could Kero be though? We've searched through the halls for a while now..."

After looking around, Chrom asked, "Sakura, do you know where Kero might like to go in a place like this?"

Sakura placed her hand on her chin and thought for a bit, then said, "Other than somewhere pertaining to an important task, he can be easily attracted by the things he like."

Chrom raised and eyebrow, then asked, "And what would that be?"

Before Sakura could answer, the waft of some sweet scent came flowing out, catching their noses. Without knowing, Sakura muttered, "That smells sweet..."

"Oh, they must be preparing for the dessert," said Chrom as he looked out the window, "Wow The sun is about to set. Where is Kero?"

Sakura's eyes lit up and she looked to the prince, then said, "That's it! Sweets! Other than being with me or playing games, Kero loves to eat, especially if they're sweets."

Chrom looked at her in surprise, then nodded and said, "Alright. Let's go and check the kitchen then."

It was just as she thought. The moment they entered the kitchen, they discovered a little plush toy staring at a large tray of sweets. It took a while, much to the prince's surprise, as they pulled Kero away from the kitchen table. It shocked the chefs, but they calmed down slowly after being told by the prince that Kero is the child's familiar. Although none of the sweets or food became victim to Kero's giant appetite Sakura bowed and deeply apologized to the chefs for the trouble her guardian caused, the chefs forgave them easily as there weren't much trouble. She then gave Kero a good scolding as soon as they were out of earshot of the chefs in the kitchen. When they were done, and Sakura banned Kero from entering _any_ thing in the kitchens, Chrom nervously said, "I didn't think you'd like to eat sweets that much, Kero. Though, that's not a bad thing in itself."

Sakura sighed and said, "I apologize for his behavior. Kero receives his energy from the sun and, although he doesn't need to eat to sustain himself like humans do, he loves the taste of food, which is why I always make sure to feed him when I get something tasty or something he likes."

Chrom nodded and said, "Well, I guess that's good to hear, then. Kero, you're really lucky to have such a nice master."

Kero nodded and said with a large smile, "Yup! Hey, Sakura! Have you decided on what to do about food yet? Just so you know I haven't gotten that covered."

Sakura was shocked to hear of this and unsure of what to do. They knew that, although she and Kero were taken in to the castle, they'd eventually have to leave and survive on their own to find their friends. She was unsure about this or even what to do next. To her, a new world meant different laws, different currency, different living style and possibly... deaths. In an era like this, Sakura understood that there would most likely be deaths and, though she had yet to see any, she was terrified of this. Knowing all this, Sakura was unsure of her next move. Seeing the anxious girl, Chrom smiled and said, "I think it'll be fine to let you stay here till you're ready to go out on your own and find your friends and a way back home."

Surprised to hear of this, Sakura turned to the prince with wide eyes and asked, "Are you really alright with this?"

He nodded and said, "Of course, but you'll also need Emm's permission as well, though I think she'd agree with the idea regardless."

Although she was still nervous about meeting the exalt, she nodded to the prince then bowed and thanked the man for such a favor as Kero sat on her shoulder and pointed out, "That's good to hear, but we still need the exalt's permission first, Sakura. Afterall, she owns this place."

Sakura agreed with her guardian and said, "I know Kero. I'll do my best!"

Chrom smiled at the sight of the energetic girl. Seeing her reminded him a bit of their younger sister. He, then, had a servant help escort her back to her room as he left to prepare for the trip and to get some training in.

It was night when Sakura was talking with Kero. They were in a room with an average size bed that had a small table on the right of it, a small desk on the other side of the bed with a shelf next to it, and a wooden framed window with decorations on it. The room was slightly larger than her own room back home and it had stone floors. The two spoke of what had occurred back in their world, what had occurred during the time they got separated and her bump in with the Prince and his Shepherds, but what stood out the most was the black robed man that Sakura followed. It set off a lot of alarms in the little beast guardian's mind. She received a good scolding in turn for following the man as he could've done anything to her. Then, he made her promise not to go off running after something so suspcious like that again without either him or the other guardian. After apologizing and promising not to do that again, Kero nodded and let the child know that at least he was relieved that she was alright and bumped into Prince Chrom and his men, rather than the mysterious figure. They then heard a knocking and Sakura ran up to the door to open it as Kero sat on the desk nearby. As she opened the door, there stood two men and a womean. She gasped in shock at the sight of the three, to which made the curious little plush toy come over to see. He smiled, then said, "Well, this is a surprise. We were expecting the exalt as you've mentioned. Either way, it's good to see you guys as well, Chrom. Lissa. Frederick."

Sakura bowed and said, "Good evening, Lissa, Prince Chrom, and Frederick, was it?"

The knight nodded and Lissa said with a smile, "I heard from Chrom that you found Kero. That's a relief!"

She nodded, then tilted her head and asked, "Thank you very much, Lissa, but what are you all doing here?"

Chrom said, "Actually, the three of us thought that you-"

"We're here to invite you to have dinner with us!", shouted Lissa gleefully, "Want to join us?"

Sakura was shocked to hear this and looked to them, then asked, "Is this really alright with you? I mean I appreciate you coming out of your way to invite me, but I only just got here. So..."

Chrom smiled and said, "It's alright. My sisters and I want to invite you to get to know you better as well. After all, you guys will be staying here for a while. I've told Emm of this idea. She agreed, but wants to see you as well. So, this dinner would be a good way to do that."

"Yeah!", said Lissa, "So, do you want to come?"

Sakura looked to Kero, who nodded, then nodded and said, "Okay. If that's alright with you. Could you also give me a few seconds?"

They nodded as Sakura thanked them and went to make sure that everything was put away. After making sure that her cards and staff pendant were with her, she and Kero left with the three waiting outside the door. Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes was watching the little guardian as they walked through the corridors to the dining hall.

Sakura was nervous to be meeting the exalt and her bodyguard, but, after some dialog between them, she began to feel more comfortable. The way she smiled, and her kind eyes reminded her of someone, but who that person was, she couldn't recall. She had to apologize to them as Kero devoured his food in huge gulps and shouted with joy when dessert came around. Much to her relief, they let it slide and said how it was alright. Lissa was surprise when he swallowed one of the slices of pie whole, making his head shaped like a pie before becoming a huge lump in his stomach. Unlike Kero, Sakura ate her food quietly. Sitting next to Lissa seemed to help her relax as the princess ate her food much like how she did. After the food, they continued to talk of other things, such as how the people were faring, what the siblings did that day, what kind of world did Sakura and Kero came from, as well as, what type of magic she used to require a staff. They were surprised to hear of her cards and shocked when she transformed her pendant into a staff after being given permission to show it to them. Frederick hardly believed her when she pointed out that the pendant around her neck was the staff she had been holding the whole time. After some talk, Exalt Emmeryn then said to her, "Sakura, I know this is dangerous to advise this to you, but I think it would be better for the two of you to go with Chrom and Lissa tomorrow on the mission. Although I don't know how well you can adapt to traveling, I know you'll be fine with Lissa and Chrom."

Lissa's eyes lit up before a worried expression came over her face. She said, "That's true. She can also look for her friends there as well, but what if those monsters come?"

Frederick nodded and said, "Pardon me for saying this, your grace, but milady is correct. From what the child has told us of her world, I believe she is somewhat sheltered. She may be unfamiliar with death or combat."

Chrom nodded and said, "That's true, but there could be a good chance, with Regna Ferox being such a large kingdom, that her friends are there."

He looked to Sakura and said, "My shepherds and I can help protect you, but you also need to know how to protect yourself. We can't shield your eyes from deaths, but you have your guardian to help protect you. What do you two think about this? Will you come with us?"

Sakura and Kero thought for a bit, then Kero said, "May we contemplate this awhile longer? We'd like to discuss this together in private."

Chrom nodded and said, "Alright. If you agree, I'll have a servant come and escort you two to the garrison. There another shepherd, Miriel, will be waiting. We've already received word that she will be joining us on the mission. If you refuse, just let the servant know. They'll let her know and you can stay here in the castle with our older sister."

Sakura and Kero nodded. They continued to speak of their world, which surprised Sakura quite a bit, especially when the topic of magic and pegasi came up, not to mention wyverns. It shocked the royals and their bodyguards that those beasts didn't exists in her world; only horses, domestic animals, and wild animals. While most of the others were thinking about what type of world she could have come c from, Lissa, on the other hand was eager to show her them.

Later into that night, Sakura and Kero decided to take their leave to talk of their decisions for tomorrow. A servant came in and helped escort her away. The owners of the pair of eyes watched the two. Seeing this, Chrom asked, "Frederick? What is it?"

He turned to the prince and said, "Milord, I still don't think it's a good idea to have the beast here, though. I don't think the child could be lying, but what if he's manipulating the child in some way? The child looks suspectible to fall under the influence of others with strong leadership. I wouldn't be surprise if-"

Chrom shook his head and sighed before saying, "Fredereick, I know that you still have your doubts concerning both Kero and, especially, Robin, but I believe in them, otherwise Robin wouldn't have risked his life to help our people nor Kero jump in to stand against those creatures to save a child."

Before Frederick could speak, the exalt nodded and said, "I understand your suspicions, Frederick. Your prudence has helped protect my siblings in the past and now as well, but I see that the two have earned Chrom's trust and, so, I too will believe in them. However, this doesn't mean that we'll put your suspicions aside, Frederick. I believe that, with the Shepherds and you, Chrom and Lissa will be just fine.

The knight bowed upon hearing her words. It wasn't long before they, too, left for their own rooms after discussing amongst each other some personal things that went on that day.

It was early next morning when Robin and Lissa was on the field on the outskirts of the capital with the other shepherds, including Sully and Virion. Chrom looked around, then said, "Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead."

"W-wait for me!"

They turned around and saw a man with messy brown hair and green armor with a bronze sword at his belt running up to them hurriedly. Chrom looked at him as the man tried to catch his breath and said, "Stahl?"

He got up and said, "Why am I the last to hear about the expedition to Ferox?"

Shocked, Lissa said with a confused look on her face, "Huh? Vaike was supposed to..."

A thought hit her and she looked to the axe weilder and shouted with a frown, "Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?"

Vaike scratched the back of his head trying to think back, a sweat dropped and he said, "The Vaike never forgets!...I just don't always remember, is all..."

Lissa pouted, then said, "Ugh... I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it yourself! Speaking of which, are you SURE you remembered your axe this time?"

Vaike turned to Lissa with an angry look and said, "Hey! That was one time!"

He thought for a bit, then continued to argue back, "...Okay, twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here. Teach is loaded and ready for action"

He said as he patted his axe, then turned to Stahl and said with a grin, "Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy."

Stahl only looked at him with a frown and said, "That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and ... Well, I can tell you all about it while we march..."

Robin turned to the man and questioned, "Your name is Stahl, right?"

Chrom was confused for a bit before realizing that the new tactician had yet to meet the man. He turned and said, "Oh, I'm sorry, Robin. This is Stahl, one of our finest."

The man turned to Robin with a smile and said, "Hello, Robin. Miriel told me we had a new Shepherd. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon. She told me that she was waiting for another new mage to come along."

Lissa jumped up smiling and shouted, "Oh! Then that would mean that Sakura is coming?"

Her words shocked the other Shepherds, except Stahl who only tilted his head unsure of what she meant, and turned to Chrom. The prince nodded his head and said with a smile, "It was a last minute decision and my siblings and I didn't like the idea at first, but the exalt believes it will help her find her find her missing friends if she comes with us to Regna Ferox. So, she'll be staying close to Lissa for the if we ever get into combat, which I hope we won't be doing too often on this mission. It looks like she may be coming after all. We'll just have to wait and see."

The Shepherd, who'd seen the child, nodded understanding the situation and agreeing with the idea of having her stay close to a healer rather than join their combat unit for protection. Chrom and his Shepherds then began to march on the path to Regna Ferox.

Along the way, Stahl had just finished talking about his breakfast that morning and turned to Lissa as he whispered, "Say, um... Lissa? Who is this 'Sakura'? It looks like everyone here knows her. Is she another new healer we're going to have with us?"

Lissa smiled cheerfully, "Nope! She's a little girl we found in the forest just outside of Ylisstol. We found her and her guardian being attacked by some of those monsters when she was unconscious. My brother, Sumia, Vaike, and I finally got to see her awake yesterday afternoon. She seemed to have passed out from using too much magic. Anyway, she's a really sweet girl when you meet her."

Stahl was shocked to hear of this and said, "A child? I get it now. No wonder the others were surprised. I'd be as well. And she's looking for her friends... I guess I'll probably get to see her soon, but, if she's a mage, why have her stay with you? I know that she's a child, but she can also use magic and have a guardian to protect her."

Over hearing this, Frederick said to the man, "That's because of something more personal. Now, pay attention up front, Stahl."

Hearing this, Stahl quickly stood straight and continued to walk. It wasn't long before Chrom gave them the signal to stop. The prince looked around and saw a group of those creatures in front of them occupying the forest and bridge up front. He grimaced and said, "Gods, have the Risen spread this far?"

Robin looked at him with a questioning expression and asked, "'Risen'?"

Frederick nodded and explained, "We needed a name for this new threat and the council decided on one."

Chrom shouted, "Everyone, remember what we're up against!"

Before Robin could give out direction of what they'll do, he heard Vaike shout, "Mya ha! They'll remember _me_ once I drive my axe into their..."

He put his hand above his shoulder to where his axe should've been, but only grabbed the empty air instead. Shocked, he looked around as he shouted in surprise, "Wait... My axe! Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!"

Chrom shook his head and said, "Vaike, this is no time for jokes..."

Vaike grimaced with a worried frown and shouted, "I'm serious! It's gone, but I _just_ had it! It's got to be around here somewhere..."

The prince then directed with a sweat drop, "Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!"

The man nodded and ran into position. As the battle began Frederick shouted, "All right, listen up. ...Especially those of you who brought weapons!..."

He then continued to review the advantages and disadvantages of their weapons as Vaike stayed to the rear.

The battle against the Risens began with Robin began instructing the Shepherds on how to hold thir ground in combat. Part way through the battle a red hair woman with oval glasses, a large pointed hat, and a robe arrived with a girl who had chestnut color hair, a pink and white color robe, and held a staff with a star tip paired with wings. The child followed closely behind the mage with a flying plush toy close behind the child. The woman looked around, then nodded and said, "Splendid! It seems we've caught up. Now to extirpate these brutes..."

Before they could join in the fray, the child spotted something over in the corner of the road. She said to the mage, "Miss. Miriel? There's something laying in the corner of the path."

Miriel looked over to where the child was pointing at as they walked over to it. She examined the item and said, "Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds."

"Dereliction'?", the young card mage said in bewilderment of the word.

"Neglect, ruin, or abandon.", Miriel explained briefly as she bent down and picked up the axe with a sigh, "Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!"

"Sakura!"

The child turned her head to see the owner of the voice, Lissa, waving her arm. She wasn't too far off from her, but the child looked to the mage, who nodded and said, "Now go on and whatevere happens stay with Lissa at all times. Is this easier for you to understand?"

The child nodded with a smile and thanked the mage before leaving to Lissa's side. Robin hearing what she had been saying not too far off, instructed the mage to the axe wielder's side hoping for Vaike to at least receive what may be his axe back. It was as he hoped, Vaike was able to retrieve his axe along with a warning and threat from Miriel to have it attached to his hand forever, to which Vaike nodded nervously in hopes that there would be no repeat. Once on the battle field, Kero turned into his true form and began to defend the two from attacks alongside the Shepherds. As they continued to fight against the enemies, Lissa kept an eye out for her comrades as Sakura made sure that she stayed in her sight, hoping to lessen any possible burden she might be imposing on the healer. The Shepherds reached the bridge that the enemy was occupying and were rushing over to cut down their leader. Suddenly, a Risen rushed out from a bush behind them catching them off guard. Seeing this, Lissa stood in front of the child and tried to guard herself with her staff as Robin shouted out, "Sully!"

Without needing anymore instruction, the woman and her mount rushed over to them with her silver spear in her hand read to stab the monster. However; another creature jumped out, scaring her horse and leaving its rider busy disracted. Unsure of what to do he called out to Frederick and Kero as they both rushed over, but, despite the short distance, they knew they would need a miracle to reach the healer and the child in time. Kero, taking his chance shouted, "Sakura! Do it!"

The child nodded and threw a white and pink card into the air. She pointed to it with the star on her staff and shouted, " _SHIELD!_ "

A soft gust of wind whirled around the two as the card lit up and a bubble encased the two girls as the Risen rammed into it and fell back down with a thud. Robin focused on the enemy and zapped it with an _Elthunder,_ incinerating it into a purple haze. The bubble vanished as soon as the enemy was taken out, the bubble disappeared and the card returned to her hand as Frederick and Kero arrived to them. The two made sure the princess and Sakura were both safe before returning to the battle. Robin on the other hand continued to direct them while fighting off the enemies. Lissa, seeing her magic in action for the first time, really wanted to ask some questions, but decided against it once she saw Vaike take a hit in the shoulder by a spear wielding Risen. It wasn't long before they gained control of the two forts behind the bridge. Robin shouted, "Frederick, Vaike, Miriel, take down the enemy on the left. Lissa, you and Sakura go support them! Sully, Virion, Stahl, Chrom, We're going to go against those on the right!"

Surprised, Chrom said, "Wait, what about that Risen Chief?"

Robin nodded and said, "I've been keeping an an on him for a while now. It doesn't seem like he'll move unless we take out these guys first."

Chrom nodded and did as Robin instructed.

It was just as the tactician predicted. The enemy leader didn't move till they took out all his men, but by then he was alone and surrounded by the Shepherds. Together, Frederick and Stahl took out the Risen finishing the battle at last. With the battle finally over, Sakura let out a sigh of relief as Stahl rode over to her on his horse and said, "I take it that you're Sakura and the b-beast next to you is your guardian? Honestly, I thought your guardian would be a person rather than a talking b-beast."

They looked up at the man with curious expressions, Stahl scratched the back of his head and said, "Oh, right. Sorry about that. I'm Stahl, one of the Shepherds. I've just heard of you this morning, I already know your name."

The two nodded and Kero said with a mischevious smile, "It's alright. I won't eat you. That is, if you don't hurt us."

The man nodded with a nervous smile and a sweat drop. Sakura on the other hand placed her hands on her hip and went up to the beast, then said with a frown, "Kero!"

The beast immediately sat down and said, "I-I was just k-kidding, Lady Sakura. S-so please don't deduct my portion of sweets..."

Sakura sighed, and reassured the beast his portion of food would remain intact as long as he refrained from scaring anyone, before turning to Stahl. She bowed apologetically and said, "I'm sorry about that. Kero doesn't mean any harm. He was just fooling around earlier. Please forgive him for his behavior."

She glared to Kero, who walked up and apologized to the man with drooping ears. Stahl laughed with sweat rolling down his forehead and said, "I-it's fine! Really! I was just startled by his appearance."

Lissa walked up to them and said, "It's fine, Sakura. Stahl forgave him, so it's alright! Anyway, thank you for saving me earlier. What kind of magic was that?! You just threw out something and shouted to it! Next thing I knew an invisible barrier protected us from that Risen!"

As Lissa began to bombard the child with questions, leaving her in a confused state, Chrom walked up to them and said with a chuckle, "Lissa, I think you're asking the child too many questions at once. Sakura, you did pretty well for your first fight and thank you for protecting Lissa earlier."

Sakura blushed and scratched the back of her head as she said, "It's alright! After all, Lissa was the one trying to protect me earlier. I just didn't want to see her get hurt..."

Chrom nodded and said, "I see. Right now, we're going to continue on marching. It'll be a while before we reach Regna Ferox."

She nodded, then he and Frederick continued to lead the Shepherds onwards as Sakura followed Lissa close behind with Kero back in his disguise of a lion cub plush toy with wings.

After a while walking, what was afternoon slowly became night. Sakura learned how to pitch up a tent from Sumia and how to make fire from Frederick though he seemed a bit too absorbed into it. Later on, still unsure about hunting, she stayed back with Sully to help with cooking. Chrom and Frederick were surprised to see that Sully's cooking wasn't too bad but they were undecided as to whether she should be on cooking duty again. When everyone returned to their tents Sumia, always a kind knight, decided to let Sakura share hers. It was a little small, but, at least, it was safe enough for them to sleep without worry. Thankfully, the day was so busy for Sakura and Kero that the Shepherds didn't get the chance to ask her questions regarding her magic. That night, Kero quietly woke up the sleeping child and whispered, "Sakura. Sakura! We need to talk!"

The sleepy child sat up rubbing her eyes while wearing a pink night gown, handed down from Sumia. She looked up to the flying beast and said, "Really? But it's in the middle of the night."

Kero nodded and whispered, "Yes, I know. But, I got a feeling that the next battle may be different than those monsters. We need to think up of a strategy against our possible enemy, if we have any."

With those words, Kero finally got Sakura's full attention, the child looked at him with wide eyes and whispered in shock, "Y-you mean going against actual people?"

The child thought for a bit, then nodded and said, "O-okay. B-but what about Miss. Sumia?"

Kero nodded and said, "I think she's asleep. Also, we're not going to leave the tent to discus this either. I don't want us to go into the forest and get attacked. You've never even fought real people before and today was you're first time fighting with your life on the line..."

Kero's voice faded off as he said this. Guessing what Kero is thinking with his ears and tail drooping, Sakura petted the plush toys head and said, "It's okay. Thanks to our plan last night, I was able to act without thinking of which card to use and thanks to _Shield_ we were able to protect Lissa as well."

Kero gave her a small smile understanding the child's attempt to make him feel better. Then, Sakura said, "But, i-if our next opponents are people, d-does that mean that I-I have to..."

Kero shook his head and said, "Maybe or maybe not so soon. I don't know how long we'll be staying here, but our priority right now is to keep you safe and find the brat and snow rabbit."

Sakura nodded and thought of how the boy was faring with this new world while praying for both their safety, especially his. Returning to the issue at hand, Sakura asked, "I don't know if I'm ready t-to-"

Kero shook his head and said, "I understand you're not ready for that yet, so, my plan right now is to have you just knock them out. It won't _bring them down_ , but it will put them out for the moment."

Sakura thought for a bit.

 _If I use_ Thunder _, that'd probably be too much. It's really aggressive..._ Sleep _would probably put everyone to sleep if I'm not careful..._

The child thought and thought, but nothing came to mind. She continued to think as Kero let out a sigh of defeat muttering how this was much harder than they thought. Suddenly, they heard a shuffle from Sumia's spot. The two turned to see the knight sat up yawning and rubbing her eye with one hand wearing her white night gown, then said with a yawn, "I apologize. I overheard part of your conversation earlier... probably part of it."

Panicking, Sakura tried to apologize to the woman, who just shook her head with a small smile and said, "It's fine. I didn't get a good sleep after fighting those Risens today, but I'm surprise to hear that you've never fought before, despite knowing magic."

Sakura looked down to her staff pendant and said, "Well, I've fought before, but it wasn't where my life was on the line. It was more of a test before, so today was a bit of a shock."

Sumia nodded and said, "I understand. I was like that too. Today was also a real surprise for me as well. This is my first proper mission after all. I didn't start taking a life till one of my first few small missions. I certainly wasn't comfortable knowing that I took a life, but I learned that, if I didn't, the people with those lives could've taken many other innocent people's lives with them till someone else comes along and by then who knows how many they'd have taken."

Sakura nodded as the knight continued, "I've heard that your life may have been pretty sheltered, so you've never seen death before. However, it will come one day. Maybe you don't feel like you're ready for it yet. So, what you can do is speak with Miriel tomorrow morning when you're both available. She's more knowledgeable about magic here and she's a scholar as well. I'm sure she'd be able to give you some advice with your magic, if you talk to her."

Kero tilted his head and said, "Why not Robin?"

Sumia yawned and said, "I-I think he can give some advice too, but he's our tactician. So, he's usually with Chrom and Frederick planning out the next move and such."

"In other words, he maybe too busy...Aright, then! Thank you very much, Sumia!", said Kero.

Sakura nodded with a smile and said, "Yes, thank you very much and I apologize for waking you up."

The woman shook her head and said, "It's fine. Let's go to sleep for now, alright?"

They nodded and went back to sleep leaving Sakura wondering what would come tomorrow morning.

* * *

 **Robin: *Sigh* I don't think she'll be able to shy away from taking a life for that long.**

 **Chrom: *nodding* I agree. However, her idea isn't that different from Emm's idea. She achieved peace without picking up a sword or magic. She only used her words and time.**

 **Robin: I think Kero understand that clearly as well. Otherwise, he wouldn't have taken his words so seriously.**

 **Frederick: I wonder how far they'll succeed till it happens?**

 **Sakura: Till what happens, Sir Frederick?**

 **Frederick: *Sweat drop* N-nothing! Who taught you to call me that? I don't recall you calling me that before though...**

 **Sakura: Oh! Lissa told me that! She said you'd like to be called that instead.**

 **Frederick: *Sigh***

 **Chrom: *Stifling back a chuckle* Sakura? I believe Lissa was only joking.**

 **Sakura: Hoei~! I-I'm SO sorry, S- I mean, Mr. Frederick!**

 **Frederick: It's alright, Sakura... Just call me Frederick.**

 **Sakura: *nodded, then dashes off***

 **YueTian: Well, that was a surprise...**

 **Kero: *sigh* Even though you're the one who's doing all the writing...**

 **YueTian: *mischevious grin* Yup! When I'm in the mood, I feel more confident in doing this every now and then!**

 **Frederick: *a dark smile* I advise that while you're at it to learn some respect for your elders as well...**

 **YueTian: I take it that you're far older than me, then?**

 **Robin: Hm? You're older than us?**

 **YueTian: *Shrugs* Who knows! I didn't say that I was nor did I say that wasn't!**

 **Chrom: Huh? But, what does that mean?!**

 **Sumia: um... Chrom, sir... It's not really polite to ask a woman for their age, you know...**

 **Chrom: Huh?! Wha?! Sumia! I didn't mean to say it like that!**

 **YueTian: *Sniker* As if I tell you guys, after all 'a secret make a woman woman".**

 **Kero: Hey! Copyright! You stole that line from 'Detective Conan' by Vermouth!**

 **YueTian: *sticks out tongue* Oh? For you to know that line... just how much anime have you watched to know of this, 'Little Guardian'?**

 **Kero: Grrr... STOP CALLING ME THAT FOR THE PAST TWO STORIES!**

 ***Kero chases YueTian out of sight as silence came over***

 **Chrom: Well, it looks like that's that...**

 **Robin: *nodding in agreement***

 **Frederick: I too agree, but how are wewe going to end this?**

 **Robin: I don't have the slightest idea either. The woman just invited us back here only to run off afterwards... Chrom?**

 **Chrom: Then, how about- Oh God!**

 ***YueTian pops out from behind a tent!***

 **YueTian: Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading this story as much as I did writing it! In our next chapter, we have a majestic and cute member in the group! It's not who you think it is if you thought of the two! It's actually one.**

 **Kero: HALT! I'm suppose to be in the ending of all this!**

 **YueTian: Anyway, I caught a cold this week from the AC...and no I'm not an idiot again, to those who understand...well, maybe...*begins to run around as Kero chases after YueTian* I hope to post up the next chapter tonight or tomorrow afternoon because of it, none the less! See you all later!**

 **Kero: WAIT! DON'T YOU DARE!**

 **YueTian: ...you're already in the ending anyway...-_-... Sakura!**

 **Sakura: *behind a tent* got it!**

 **Frederick: Since when did she-**

 **Sakura:** _ **E-Erase!**_

 **YueTian: What?! Wait! That's the wrong on-**

 **Chrom: Oh no... What is go-**

 **Robin: *sigh* Oh go-**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight Or Dash

Fight Or Dash

It was the early the next morning when Sumia and Kero woke up the sleepy child, who nearly mistaken the tent for her own room. It took a while in this world, but she feels like she is starting to get used to this world and adapt to the changes though it's only been two full days. After helping with packing up, Sakura grabbed the bag of her belongings and thanked the knight before leaving to see Miriel with Kero close behind her. However, when she went to see her, she saw the mage training with the rest of the shepherds and Sumia. She sighed and said, "I guess she's too busy. Let's ask her after she's done."

Kero nodded in agreement and said, "Alright, then. In the meantime, let's get you training on your magic more. It looks like you won't be joining them, yet. We should practice your magic for a bit till you get the hang of pulling out your cards fast. Think you can aim a few at me as well. I promise that they won't reach me that easily."

Sakura nodded and said, "Alright!"

The two ran off to a place close to the training ground.

* * *

For a couple hours or so, they heard Frederick call back the Shepherds and getting ready to pack their tents. She had just finished concentrating on controlling the amount of magic to use during battles and Kero moving around avoiding all the shots that she shot out when there was a chance. Sakura grabbed her belongings and ran over to the group. The two looked around for the princess and, thankfully with her cheery personality, she wasn't hard to find. She ran over to the healer, who greeted the child cheerfully. It wasn't long from when they started marching when the mage approached the child. The three were given the chance to sit in the hooded cart for Sakura's first time. She said, "Sakura, ... I heard from Sumia that you were hoping to ask me something? She said it was about your magic."

Sakura nodded and began to explain everything to her. Sakura was thankful that it was just the four of them, as she was unsure of how the other shepherds would react to hearing her problem. Lissa wasn't so surprised to hear of her problem though she was slightly saddened that the child didn't go up to her to ask for her help, to which Sakura apologized deeply once again and was forgiven by her saying that it was only a joke. When Miriel asked her to explain her magic, they got the mage and the healer to both promise to keep it a secret in case of others who may come after it. After doing so along with Kellam who claimed to have been there the entire time, it took a while for Sakura and Kero to explain the magic that she was in control of in their world, but the mage listened with great interest as she had seen her magic in action the yesterday and word of another world, which was the reason why Sakura was so sheltered, as some of what the child said flew over the princess's head. Miriel, then, asked, "May you show me these cards of yours, Sakura?"

The child nodded and took out the book from her bag, which surprised them to see such a strange pink book. They were more surprised when they saw the cards laying in a stack in an opening made for it after she willed it to automatically unlock and opened it. She took the pink cards out, flipped them over to reveal pictures of figures and images on the other sides with words imprinted on them. She gently handed them to Miriel, who looked over them intently and said, "So, these are the only spells you can use? And they're based on the balance of light and dark, you call 'Ying and Yang'?"

Sakura nodded and she continued, "They're not really spells though. In these cards are strong beings from where I come from."

Kero nodded and said, "Yes, they were created by my former master and creator, who was a powerful well-known magician name Clow Reed. Because he was so powerful he lived for a long time. During the time he was alive, he created these beings here with his powers. Each are alive and powerful. If not for being in these cards, they'd wreck havoc if let loose, which is why he created me and my counterpart, Yue, to guard the cards and keep them from doing any mischiefs."

Miriel nodded and said, "I see. So, they're alive, you say? That explains the warmth of it."

"Really?!", said Lissa in surprise, "May I touch your cards, Sakura?"

The girl nodded and the princess gently touched it. She gasped and said, "Wow... It really is warm."

The girl nodded and said, "Yes. As long as they're warm, that's how I know they're alright. If not..."

"If not, they'd die off and become plain cards.", finished Kero knowing how Sakura doesn't really enjoy the time when she discovered that fact.

"So, they need a source of energy...", said Miriel, "May I ask where does their source of energy come from?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Their source of energy comes from my magic."

Kero nodded and said, "My counterpart too relies on Sakura's magic to avoid disappearing. On the other hand, mine comes directly from the sun."

Lissa gasped and said, "So that's why you were unconscious when we found you!"

Miriel nodded and said, "I've heard as well. So, you have to support your cards while calling on their powers, which I assume would need an extra amount of energy."

Lissa frowned and said, "But isn't that taxing on you?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "Nope. It took a while as I wasn't use to using magic, but I got stronger over time and can call out about two cards at once."

Kero warned the child, "Yes, but please be more careful, Sakura. Unlike in our world, it'll more dangerous if you suddenly fall unconscious here of all places. Even if we are here with the Shepherds, you still need to get stronger till we find a way to get home."

Sakura nodded with a determined smile. Miriel thought for a bit and said, "I take it that it would be too difficult for you to create another spirit to become one of the cards?"

Sakura nodded with a frown and said, "Yes. Unlike Mr. Reed, my magic isn't as strong as his and if I have to create another one. They won't be able to fall under the protection of either Kero or Yue. So, I'll have to make sure that nothing happens to them. I already have one card and it would tip the balance if I made another one. The last time I did it I passed out for a couple of days from just merging two into one."

"I take it that's how you got only one under your protection", said Miriel.

Sakura nodded as Miriel began to ponder around for a while when the cart suddenly stopped surprising the five. Lissa jumped out of the cart and said, "What was that?! An attack?"

Miriel held Sakura's hand and placed the cards back in hers, then said, "You should go outside with Lissa and take a look."

Sakura nodded and thanked the mage before following Lissa to where Chrom and Robin were while Frederick turned back to check on the horse and the people in the cart.

* * *

The two ran over to where Chrom and Robin was and Sakura said, "Umm... what happened?"

Robin shook his head and said, "I'm not too sure either, but it looks like something caught the attention of Stahl's horse."

Chrom nodded and said, "Let's go look around real quick. Better make sure it's not more Risens or Brigands."

They nodded as Sakura held her staff tightly. Lissa turned to the child and said, "Sakura, stay close, okay? I may just be a healer, but, with my brother here and Robin, we'll be fine."

Sakura nodded and followed the group around the corner of the woods. What she saw made her eyes go wide and her jaw drop. Robin smiled and said, "Well, what do we have here?"

Lissa gasped and said joyfully, "Hey, is that what I think it is?"

Sakura carefully got a bit closer to it, but hid behind Robin and said, "Oh wow! Could that really be...!"

Chrom nodded with a smile and slowly the four approached it as he said, "It's a pegasus, all right."

The pegasus was beautiful with a pure white coat and silver mane, armored with silver armor and blue cloth, and have a pair of large beautiful wings. Robin looked at the child, who could only stare at the beautiful majestic being in utter amazement along with her little guardian. Chrom recalled their conversation and said, "That's right. You don't have pegasus or wyverns from where you come from."

Robin was shocked to hear of this, but nodded finally understanding her reaction and said, "So, what do you think?"

Sakura was silent for a while before saying, "It's beautiful!"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, it is."

As he looked at the mount, he noticed something was off with one of its wings and legs and said to the four, "I think it's hurt. Let's just have a look here..."

As he was about to approach the mount, Sakura noticed something flicker in its eyes. However, before she could warn him, it suddenly became crazed and kicked its forelegs in the air surprising the prince as he stepped back and tried to calm the pegasus from afar. Seeing this, Sumia ran up to the shouting, "Captain, one moment!"

She walked up to them only to fall spectacularly on the grassy plain face first. Chrom shouted worriedly, "Sumia! Are you all right? ...Those boots of your again?"

Sakura ran up next to the woman and offered her a hand. The knight took it and got up before nervously stammering, "No! I mean, yes! I mean..."

She sighed in defeat once again. Chrom nodded seeing that she was alright and said, "Well, come no closer. This beast is crazed!"

Sakura said nervously, "Umm. I think its more afraid than crazed, Chrom sir."

Sumia nodded in agreement and looked to Chrom, then said with surprising confidence in her usually nervous voice, "It's okay, Captian. I can handle this..."

She slowly walked up to the pegasus and said with a quiet voice, "Shhh... Easy now, girl. I won't hurt you."

It wasn't long before she had the pegasus calmed and was petting it with surprising calm around them, unlike before. Robin was surprised and said, "How did she calm it so quickly?"

Impressed, Lissa shouted, "That's incredible, Sumia!"

Sakura nodded in agreement and admiration as she watched the two. Clearly shocked, Chrom said with amazement in his voice, "I've never seen anything like it."

The knight blushed and said, "Oh, it's...it's nothing. Really. I just have a way with animals, I guess."

Chrom smiled and said, "I should say so!"

She blushed and said, "You all go on ahead. I'll dress her wounds and catch up as soon as we're able."

"We can make time to wait for you.", suggested Chrom.

Sumia shook her head and said, "Thank you, Captain. But I can manage. Every moment is precious when all of Ylisse is in danger."

Chrom nodded and said, "Right, then. Be safe, Sumia."

She nodded and said, "As you command, sir."

As they left, Sakura looked back to the knight carefully inspecting the wound on its leg and wing and whispered, "Will she be able to catch up with us soon, Kero?"

The little plush toy nodded and said with a smile, "I'm sure she will, Sakura. In fact, I think she's finally found her calling."

Lissa smiled and said, "I think so too. In fact, did you know her mentor was none other than Phila and she's a pegasus knight too!"

Sakura's eyes widen as she said in utter amazement, "Really?! A pegasus knight? Wow..."

As they got back into the cart, Miriel saw the girl a little dazed and asked, "Lissa, did something occur out there? I was told that we found an injured pegasus."

Lissa giggled and said, "Yes, we did. It just that Sakura have told us that, in her world, Pegasus and wyverns that we know and talk about are nothing, but myths back in her homeworld. They only have horses in some part of their military, but that was in the past."

Miriel looked back at the girl finally snapping back out of her stupor with Kero sighing next to her with his paw on his forehead in defeat of snapping his owner out of it. After some embarrassment on her part, Miriel and Sakura talked a bit of what she should do as she didn't feel ready to take any lives yet and were reassured that they wouldn't be fighting to the death like they have with the Risen, only the Risen looked already dead to begin with. Sakura shuddered when Lissa mentioned that. As they continue to talk of what she should do, which, for some reason, began to shift to the difference in their magic due to Miriel's curiosity of their magic. At that point, Kero took over after explaining that Sakura was still being trained by him, which led to more questions that ended up with Sakura joining Lissa n the sideline... with Kellam who they didn't notice again till he spoke up...

* * *

After a while, Kero was starting to get tired of talking and decided to excuse himself out of the conversation. It wasn't till then that he realized how cold it was getting. He poked his head out and was starting to see snow on the ground as well as Sakura and Lissa chatting as they marched with the group. Kero recalled the child let him know that she would be walking outside with the rest of the Shepherds. He was surprised but glad to see that his young mistress was starting to become accustomed to being around the Shepherds and this era. He looked up and watched as snow fell to the ground. It reminded him of the time when their former master announced his prophecized death which shocked the both of them. He looked back to his new master and shook his head furiously to erase what he was afraid may come to mind, then flew over to her. He tapped her shoulder and said, "Sakura, is there any more sweets?"

Sakura nodded with a smile and gave him a small bag of candies that Syaoran gave her as a gift from his mother back from HongKong. Knowing how he was unable to go on without the taste of sweets, she had carefully separated them into little bundles on napkins. Before he could take a bite, he watched his master chatting with Lissa again. He took a look back at the candies and tapped on her shoulder once again before offering a piece of it to her. She took it and thanked him before popping it into her mouth. He recalled how Sakura had been unable to have one ever since she got here in this world, even though they were from that brat. The candy caught Lissa's attention and she asked curiously, "Sakura, what was that?"

"They're called dried persimmon back in our world.", she answered after swallowing her piece, "They're a sweet made by drying a fruit and covering it with sugar from another country that a friend of ours came from. His mother brought some for me to try."

Lissa smiled and said, "Wow, they must be really sweet then!"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes, they are and a bit sour as well. They're really good, though."

"Then, can I try a piece?", asked Lissa.

Sakura nodded and gave her one of the pieces she cut up beforehand. The princess popped into her mouth. Her eyes widen and said, "They're really sweet and a small tang of sourness, but it's really chewy."

Sakura nodded with a smile and a sweat drop, then said, "I know... They were kind of stuck to my teeth earlier too..."

An idea came to Lissa and she brought out a small pouch from her bag. She asked, "I really like them. Wanna trade? I have a bag of caramel candies in here. I got two pouches of them back from the capital. They're really good too!"

She offered a small piece to Sakura and Kero, who popped them into their mouth. It was just like she said. They were really good. They've had caramel back home as well, which surprised them how caramel made from technology and method of the past can surpass theirs back home. She turned to the plush toy and was about to ask for his opinion when he suddenly appeared in front of her face and begged: "Please, Lady Sakura..."

Sakura nodded with a sweat drop after nearly being startled to death by his sudden appearance and traded another bag of dried persimmon with Lissa's bag of caramel. the two placed their new sweets back in their bag.

* * *

After walking for awhile, Lissa and Sakura were both shivering from the weather becoming colder as they continued walking. Lissa said to Frederick, "Brr! F-F-Frederick! I'm f-f-feebing!"

He smiled and said, "Stand beside my horse, milady. She'll shelter you from the wind."

Lissa held on to the child's hand and brought her closer to the mount as well. Then, a shadow began to cast over them as they looked up in wonder and saw a gigantic fortress towering over them. It reminded Sakura of all the stories she has heard as a child about some of the castles in Europe that her dad has told her from a few of his travels. She stared at it in wonder but felt something was off. The other Shepherds were looking up as well while Robin asks, "So this is the fortress? "

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, the Longfort. It stretches along the border of Ylisse and Regna Ferox."

Frederick continued the explanation, "The Khans that rule the Ferox have grown quite wary of foreigners. Still, don't mistake a lack of hospitality for open hostility. This simply calls for a bit of diplomacy."

Chrom nods and said, "Negotiation's not my strong suit, but I'll do my best."

He, then, addressed to the Shepherds, "Remember, everyone: Your actions here reflect back upon Ylisse."

As they got to the fortress, Sakura could see some men, probably guards, moving around. She asked Lissa, "Lissa, what are they doing?"

Frederick narrowed his eyes at the sight of their movements and informed Chrom, "Trouble in the wind, milord: the Feroxi Guard are mobilizing."

The card mage was unsure what the word meant, but stayed close to Lissa and the group with a worried look on her face as the feeling grew when Chrom frowned in shock and asked, "What?! Why?"

Frederick shook his head in confusion as well and answered, "Who can say? But they look ready to let fly at a moment's notice. We'd best prepare for combat, just to be safe. Perhaps we ought to pool our supplies and select which Shepherds to deploy?"

The knight let out a sigh, then said, "Loath an I am to trust him, Robin might offer some valuable insight in this..."

Chrom nodded with a smile and said, "Indeed, he IS our tactician, after all. So, Robin? What do you suggest?"

Robin nodded and said, "Well, let's see. The formation they're in..."

The three began to strategize on a plan as Lissa turned to the child with a worried look and said sadly, "It looks like we may have to go into battle again, Sakura. So, stay close, got it?"

Nervously, the child nodded and asked, "Are we going to..."

Lissa shook her head and said, "I don't know, but, even if we do and I hope we don't, just stick to what Miriel suggested for you to do, okay? I don't know much about magic other than healing, but, if you ever get injured, I'll heal you alright?"

The girl nodded and held on tightly to her staff in hand and making sure that her cards are with her. After having a few of their shepherds change their pieces of equipment along with a few other instructions, they began to face their opponents. As the battle began, a blond short hair woman in a large heavy suit of silver armor in a similar fashion like Kellam shouted over to them, "Halt! Who goes there?!"

Chrom responded, "In the name of House Ylisse, I seek audience with the Khans!"

However, despite what Chrom said, the woman frowned and warned him, "Not another step, my bold lad! I've lancers at the ready!"

Frederick shouted, "Hold, milady! We are not your enemy! Exalt Emmeryn herself sent us to discuss matters of mutual interest."

The woman only grimaced with what seems to be a look of uncertainty and said, "My only interest if keeping you out of Regna Ferox, brigand!"

Shocked and confused, he said angrily, "B-brigand? Now see here-"

With certainty, Raimi said, "You think you are the first 'Ylisseans' to try and cross our border? I have the authority to fell, such imposters, where they stand."

"How dare you! You are in the presence of Prince Chrom, the exalt's own blood!", shouted Frederick clearly angered by her words.

The woman joked unconvinced by the knight, "Ha! Yes, indeed- and I'm the queen of Valm! You do realize impersonating royalty is a capital offense, yes?"

She thought for a bit, then said, "Mmm... Then perhaps we should settle this the Feroxi way."

She looked to the warrior and shouted, "You claim to be the prince of Ylisse? Then prove it on the battlefield!"

Chrom hesitated and said, "Rgh...Emmeryn won't like this at all... Please, good lady! If you'd just listen-"

The woman snapped angrily, "I've heard quite enough! Attack!"

Just as she said, some spears flew over to Chrom with their tip obviously pointing at him. The attack was sudden that it left the prince unable to move out in time, but guard himself for the blow! Sakura covered her eyes in fear of the next event to unfold. However, as Chrom did, a streak of brown and white flew by leaving the spears stuck to the cold stone floor rather than the man himself. In his place, large white feathers began floating down from the sky. They looked up to see a white pegasus soaring through the skies with a brown hair woman in pale pink armor and Chrom on it. Shocked, Chrom looked back down to where the spears landed and back up to see the rider. He was surprised as he said, "Sumia!?"

The woman kept her gaze forward and responded, "Better hold on tight, Captain. Could get bumpy."

Instead of her usual nervousness and uncertain, she spoke with much control and a determined look on her face, which further surprised the prince as he responded, "Uh...right!"

She turned around and looked at Chrom with a confident and calm smile that he's never seen her had before, then said, "You'll be fine."

He stared at her in amazement at her sudden change but snapped out of his stupor when he saw more Feroxi soldiers about to throw their spears at them. He called out to Sumia bringing her attention back to the battle and she turned her pegasus around back to the ground, where she was greeted by the relieved faces of Lissa and Sakura. Once on the ground, she breathed a sigh of relief and said, "Oh Captain, I'm so relieved I made it in time."

"That goes double for me, Sumia!", he replied then looked over to her mount, "And this- is this the same former pegasus we met on the road?!"

The pegasus knight nodded with a smile and said, "Oh, she's a sweetheart, isn't she?... Once you really get to know her..."

Chrom smiled and said, "Well, many thanks to you both."

Lissa giggled and said, "I think the pegasus is blushing!"

Sakura nodded in agreement. Frederick sighed and said, "And I think we had all best focus on the situation at hand!"

Kero nodded in agreement but was smiling none the less for Chrom's save and not witnessing a bloody scene with his young master. Robin called out, "Chrom, they're coming!"

The tactician was correct as they could see the Feroxi soldiers mobilizing once again. However, this time, Chrom nodded with a stern look lacking its previous hesitation and said, "Alright, The Feroxi way it is!"

* * *

Once again, Sakura stayed close to Lissa's side as Sumia explained to Robin about her pegasus and pegasus knights as briefly as she could while reassuring her mount that things would be alright. Robin sent Chrom and a few other Shepherds over to the gate on the left. Chrom did as Robin instructed only to find Kellam with him as well and, much to his shock, learned that he's been there for a long time now next to the captain. Robin continues to send more Shepherds to the right. Sakura and Kero continue to follow the healer as Chrom directed his men to take out the soldier, just not kill them. After discovering that the left gate was locked and Frederick found the key, Robin and Chrom did what they could to get to Frederick, who encountered another soldier out in the woods, from the stairs. Unsure of how long it; takes to get the key over to the captain, Sakura began to think quickly of how to end this battle as quickly as she could. A thought hit the girl and she whispered to Lissa as soon as she was done healing Sully. The lady looked at the child with wide eyes and said with uncertainty, "Are you sure about this? What if they get hurt?"

She nodded and responded, "Yes, Lissa. It'll be fine. Kero and I will keep an eye out for her as well."

Still uncertain about this, Lissa took a deep breath gave Sakura her approval as well as a word of caution before the child could go off and tell Kero of the plan. The beast nodded and dashed to Robin before running over to aid the knight as he knocked out the soldier before another soldier came to take its place. He quickly told the knight of the plan, to which he looked at him and asked, "Are you sure of this?"

As he focused on the next soldier, he nodded and said, "Yes."

The beast looked over into his master's direction. She nodded and pulled out a card as she shouted, "Dash!"

Once again, the wind blew around here and the card lit up as a small white fox-like creature with a long tail came out. It landed on the ground before her and looked back. Sakura nodded and said, "I'm counting on you, Dash. Be careful out there!"

The fox nodded and began running past them and the soldiers over to the knight surprising the enemy and the Shepherds of its incredible speed as their attacks continue to miss the slippery fox. As it reached over to where Kero and Frederick was, Kero covered the two as the knight handed the key over to the fox, who take it in its mouth and turned around running past all of them once again at an even faster speed. It wasn't long before the key was in Chrom's hand as he thanked the little creature and quickly opened the gate before they could charge in. The creature returned to Sakura's hand as a pink card once again. She thanked the creature and quickly put the card back in her pocket before anything could happen to it. She stuck close to Lissa as the Shepherds began charging past the gates following their captain. With Robin's tactics and the Shepherds, Chrom got to the enemy captain as Sakura continue to help Chrom and Robin out by calling out Shield to protect some of the Shepherd and themselves from incoming attacks that they weren't aware of. Raimi looked around with a frown and stared at the card mage before saying, "I see that you're able to make it this far, imposters. Even more with that child and her childish tricks, but that ends now! Let out battle sound out the truth of your words! If you're truly the man you see you are, then defeat me first!"

The two clashed lance against sword. It took a while with Chrom being at a disadvantage against a lance wielder, but he brought down the woman after pushing aside the lance with his shield and taking the chance to hit her with the blunt of his sword, instead of the blade. It was a hard hit to the back of the head and the side with a few other injuries that finally got her to accept her lose and realize that what the captain had claimed were true.

* * *

After enemy's defeat, Lissa went around healing the soldiers with Sakura helping out on the sidelines. As the enemy captain watched the child, she muttered, "So, I guess what he said was true. So what he said about her being his master is true as well... Unbelievable. At such a young age with two familiars already..."

She watched a soldier praising her abilities, to which the girl just laughed nervously blushing and scratching her head as she thanked him while saying how she was still learning.

And to think I thought the Prince of Ylisse and his men to be brigands that caught her when she can smile and laugh like that around them... Plegia have really gotten to all of us...

After the Shepherds and the two had helped the soldiers, Chrom, Robin, Frederick, and Lissa walked over to the woman with Sakura and Kero following close behind the four. The woman bowed and said with a grimace, "A thousand apologies, Prince Chrom. I truly took you for brigand imposters, despite also having a child amongst you. But no frauds could ever wage a battle as you just have! Nor magic, little mage."

Her face became stern again as she said, "I will send word of your arrival to the capital and escort you there personally."

The child blushed and thanked her before Chrom said, "That would be much appreciated, thank you."

Once she was gone, Robin turned to Chrom and said surprised, "Amazing. Her whole demeanor changed."

Frederick nodded and said, "In Ferox, strength speaks louder than words. I should have known better than to overestimate the value of diplomacy here..."

Robin turned to Sakura and Kero still in his beast form and said, "Thank you for the help earlier, Sakura, Kero. Please give my gratitude to that little fox of yours as well."

Sakura smiled proudly at her little friend and nodded, then said, "It was no problem. I'll be sure to tell Dash that too!"

She turns to Kero and said, "I glad that Dash made it out of there safely."

Kero nodded in agreement, then folded his arms smiling and said with a laid-back attitude, "Then, again, she's always been awfully fast in short distances. With the soldiers never encountered a being like her, there's no doubt that she'd get past them with no problem!"

Chrom smiled and said, "Dash, is it? What a fitting name for such a fast creature."

Suddenly, a card flew out of her pocket and in front of them. It was glowing brightly and the word "The Dash" was imprinted on it with a picture of a long tail fox with a blue diamond on its forehead. They were shocked to see it, but, even more, when it made a fox-like noise. Sakura looked over to Kero, who smiled and said, "It wanted to thank you for the compliment."

"Oh, uh... You're welcome.", said Chrom as the card returned back to her owner.

Robin stared at the girl in shock and asked, "Is it just me or are all those cards alive?!"

Lissa giggled as Kero smiled and said, "Of course. All of them are alive and really powerful as well, which is why Sakura and us, guardians are here to keep them from creating mischief. But that was unusual, Dash is usually very shy and would rather run away from a battle unless Sakura is in danger. I didn't think she'd personally thank you for the compliment."

Sakura smiled and said, "Maybe, she really liked the compliment?"

Kero shrugged and Lissa said to her brother, "So can we get going, Chrom? I'm freezing!"

Chrom, getting the feeling that Lissa knew something about this, nodded and said, "Yes, it's not getting any warmer."

Lissa grabbed the child's hand as Kero returned to his normal form and dove into Sakura bag as the five went into the fort.

* * *

 **Kero: ...**

 **Robin: *whispering* Um... what's wrong with Kero?**

 **Sakura: He's just mad that YueTian tricked him and ran into a window.**

 **Robin: *Grimaces* Oh! So, that's where he got that bump from... that's got to hurt...**

 **YueTian: He's glaring at us...**

 **Robin: I think it's just you. I didn't make him fly into a window after all.**

 **Sakura: *Takes out a couple caramel that Lissa gave her* Kero! I got some of those caramels that Lissa gave us. Want to eat them?**

 **Kero: *Perks up and begins charging over to her at top speed with a smile* YEEEEEEEEEEEEEES~!**

 ***The caramel disappeared from her open palm in a split second and was being chewed on by the... beast guardian...cheerfully***

 **Sakura: *Sighs and shrugs with a sweat drop* And that's how you make him happy again...**

 **Chrom: I-I see...**

 **Lissa: SO~, YueTian! What going to happen in the next chapter?!**

 **YueTian: Wel-**

 **Kero: *suddenly pops out* ON THE NEXT CHAPTER, WE'll FIN-**

 **YueTian: *grabs the annoying plush toy shutting his mouth and whispered into his ear with a dark smile* If you say another word, I'll change you into a stone plushy and you can stay that way for the whole two episode like that...**

 **Kero: *Sweatdrops, a lot as he mumbles something***

 **YueTian: Oh, I do it regardless if it will make your fans cry. If you still don't believe me, I give you a good warning in the next chapter...**

 **Kero: *nods his head furiously as he mumbles something again***

 **YueTian: ...good...**

 **Sakura: What's going on over there?**

 **YueTian: *lets go of the guardian* Oh, nothing~! We're just checking out the snow in this area... right?**

 **Kero: *nodding with false seriousness* Y-yes! Of course! It was really interesting. Too bad you won't understand it.**

 **Sakura: *Unsure of what Kero meant***

 **Robin: *Whispers* You wouldn't really...**

 **YueTian: Maybe~ Maybe not~!**

 **Robin: *Sighs* Not this again...**

 **Kero: *Whispers* See you in the next chapter!**

 ***Lights went out***

 **YueTian: KERO!**

 **Chrom: Oh god...**

 **Robin: *sighs* 'Oh god', indeed, Chrom... You know, YueTian, the title is a bit-**

 **Yuetian: Yes?**

 **Robin: N-nothing.**

 **YueTian: (Honestly, I don't know what to call this chapter and I thought this was funny...Wonder if Dash will be mad?)**

 **Lissa: *giggles***


	4. Chapter 4: How To Shut Someone Up

How To Shut Someone Up

As they walk through the halls lit by torches on the wall, Sakura followed the group led by the captain of the border guards, who introduced herself to them as Raimi, as the child looks around in awe. Chrom glances back to the girl and notices her looking around the warmly lit halls. He smiles and asked, "I take it that you still aren't use to seeing castles, Sakura?"

The girl nodded slowly as she looks around the hall and said, "Yes... It's a bit different than the one back in Ylisstol."

With the battle over, Sakura was relieved that she didn't have to worry so much about fighting against people for the time being. It wasn't long before they arrived in front of two double doors. Upon entering, they saw a large room with a throne and blue carpets leading to it on the stone floor. Raimi turned around and bowed as she said, "Prince Chrom, please wait here while I summon the khan."

"Of course.", he said.

She then turned and left the room. Once she was gone, Robin looked to Chrom and questioned, "The khan is away?"

Chrom explained to the tactician, "Out training, I'd wager. The khans of Ferox prefer battle o politics. Or rather, battle IS their politics."

Phonix grimaced as he spoke out his thought, "A warrior ruler, eh? I can picture him now... A giant of a man of unparalleled thew, the broad chest covered in hair, heheh..."

"A woman."

Surprised, Robin turned to Sakura and saw the child looking at him with dull eyes, or rather, past him.

"Sakura?", Robin called out to the child, "What do you mean 'a woman'?

However, the child didn't reply and instead continued, "A woman in red armor along with a sword and have dark color skin and blond wavy hair. She's talking to Raimi... and..."

Chrom looked at the child and noticed the absence of light in her eyes. He called out her names a couple of times, to which Robin and Lissa did the same after no response. Kero, in his disguise, examined the child, then facepalmed himself as he asked, "Oh god! I totally forgot. Lissa, can you help me shake her shoulders? That'll snap her out of it."

Lissa nodded and rushed over to the child. Chrom turned to Kero and asked, "What's happening to Sakura, Kero?!"

Kero turned to the captain and said with a serious expression over his usually cheery face, "It's one of her ability. She's using it unconsciously again. Probably due to the relief of stress she had after the battle. She must've accidentally let go of her control over it along with the stress."

Robin looked at the plush toy with confusion and asked, "'One of her abilities'? She has other abilities besides magic?!"

Chrom asked, "Then, what was she doing just now?"

"I don't know if your world have heard of it, but it's called hydromancy.", explained Kero as he folded his arms watching the child with relief as she slowly came to, "It a bit like fortune telling that involves the waves of calm water. However, the only difference is that fortune telling predicts the future at times, her power doesn't do that, instead, she can see information about a person, place, or object. More on their features and what they're doing at the moment. The hydromancy Sakura uses is a little different, though."

Frederick, still suspicious by this ridiculous fact, asked with suspicion, "Which is?"

Kero sighed and stated, "She doesn't need water to do it, just her thoughts and a calm mind, like just then."

Lissa asked the child, "Are you alright, Sakura?"

The girl nodded and said, "Y-yes... W-what's wrong? Why's everyone staring at me?"

Kero lightly bopped the child on the forehead and said, "You used your abilities again, Sa-ku-ra!"

"HOEI~!", she shouted in shock of hearing this.

Lissa asked curiously, "You didn't know?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "No."

Robin thought for a bit and said, "You mentioned something about 'a woman'. Also, you said she had red armor and a sword"

Sakura looked up as if something came to her and said, "That's right! I remember that you were thinking of what they Khan looked like. Next thing I knew, I saw a drop of water and waves! Then, a picture of a woman like that appeared talking to Raimi. There was another figure, but I don't recall what the person looks like."

Robin was unsure of this and said, "I don't know. I said that he's a giant man with unparalleled thew, his chest covered in hair-"

"Am I now? Please, do go on!"

They turned around in shock to see a woman of the very description as Sakura had mentioned as the child gasped in shock. Surprised Chrom said, "You're the-?!"

 _How- Can Sakura really use hydromancy?! But that's just a coincidence, right? Maybe..._

He continued after regaining a bit of composure, "Er, that is to say... The khan, I presume?"

She nodded with a smile as she introduced herself, "One of them, yes- the East-Khan. My name is Flavia. I apologize for the troubles at the border, Prince Chrom. You are welcome in Regna Ferox."

 _So...she really can... then that means...Oh god. This could mean trouble for them._

Chrom nodded his head anyway and returned to the matter at hand as he said, "Thank you, but I confident we can put that misunderstanding behind us. Is it true bandits posing as Ylisseans have been ransacking your border villages?

Flavia nodded and cursed, "Yes. Those Plegian dogs! We found documents proving as much on the corpse of one of their captains. Plegia must see some benefit in raising tensions between your kingdom and ours."

"Damn them!", he shouted with a grimace of anger only to see the child flinch at the corner of his eye.

He realized the words that accidentally came out of his mouth and apologized, "I... Forgive me, Your Grace. That was... indelicately put. You too, Sakura."

The girl just shook her head and reassured him that it was fine. Flavia nodded with laughter and said, "Ha! Damn them and damn delicacy! Here in Ferox, we appreciate plain speech."

Lissa sighed with annoyance knowing what's going to happen next.

 _This is not going to be good for her._

She put her healing staff under her arm and covered the child's ears with both hands as her brother spoke out his thoughts, "In that case, you should have a word with your damn border guards..."

Flavia was silent before she laughed out loud and said,"... Haha! Now that's Ferox diplomacy! Yes, I like you already."

Then, her stern face returned as Lissa took this as a cue and let go of the child's ears. Flavia them returned to the matter at hand and said, "I know why you have come, Prince. But regrettably, I cannot provide any Feroxi troops for Ylisse."

Lissa was about to grab hold of her staff again when she accidentally dropped it at the notice of the khan's response. As she picked it back up, she looked at her shocked and asked in confusion, "What?! Why not?!"

"I lack the authority.", she replied confusing everyone.

Chrom questioned the meaning of her words, "Forgive me, but I don't understand. Aren't you the khan?"

She, then, begins to clarify what she means to the prince, "As I said, I am ONE of the khans. In Ferox, the khans of east and west hold a tournament every few years. The victor acquires total sovereignty over both kingdoms. And that means they have the final say when it comes to forging alliances. The West-Khan won the last tournament, you see, and so..."

"So we receive no aid at all?", Chrom finished questioning that possibility.

The East-Khan shook her head and said, "Not if you always give up so easily!"

Robin raised an eyebrow uncertain of what she says holds the same meaning as to what he has in mind. Flavia continued to explain, "The next tournament is nigh, you see, and I am in need of champions."

Still oblivious, Chrom asked, "What does that have to do with us?"

"The captain of my border guard informs me your shepherds are quite capable.", she said as Robin nodded with a certainty at this point, "Perhaps you would consider representing the East in the upcoming tournament? If you win and I become ruling Khan, I will grant your alliance."

"I would have assumed Ylisseans had no place in such Feroxi traditions.", said the captain in confusion.

"Ha! On the contrary. The khans themselves do not fight- they choose champions to represent them.", she explained, "Otherwise our land would be rife with blood feuds and dead khans!"

Confused, Kero asked, "Then, what about having one of your soldiers or relatives take part in it?"

"We don't involve comrade or kin for the same reason", she answered, "Over time, it was decided the tournaments should be fought by outsiders. Although the outside have never included foreign royalty. ...That I know of! Ha! Regardless, the choice is yours to make."

Chrom nodded and said without any hesitations, "There is no choice, East-Khan. My people are desperate. We face not only Plegia's constant attacks but now the added threat of the Risen. If fighting for you is the quickest way to an alliance, then we will take up our steel."

Flavia laughed and said, "Oh, I like you, Prince Chrom. I do hope you survive the tournament! Come. I'll show you the arena where the tournament is held. But be wary! I hear an equally able swordsman champions the West-Khan as well as four others that are just as strong."

Chrom showed no worry nor hesitation as he stated, "They shall be defeated by Ylisse's necessity."

Flavia nodded her head with approval and said with a grin, "Well spoken again- I look forward to seeing if you're equally skilled with a blade!"

* * *

The group followed the khan out the doors and into the dark streets. It's already night time right now and only a couple to no people were out this cold snowy night. Only the taverns, like the one where the rest of the Shepherds are, are still bustling inside. As Sakura continued to walk close to Lissa, Kero flew up to her and said, "Sakura, are you alright?"

Sakura nodded with a smile, but Kero could see the girl's red nose and legs shivering slightly. He looked around before changing into his true form surprising the khan and gestured for her to hop on his back as he said, "Just get on. You had a long day of walking and using a lot of magic. I don't want to see you suddenly collapse again."

"But the sun-"

"As long as I consume some food and tomorrow is clear, I'll get my energy back, so no worries. Besides, who do you think I am?"

Sakura nodded with a smile and thanked the beast, but, as she got on, a thought hit her and she said, "Kero! What about the people?"

Flavia smiled and said, "Well, so you do have another form. I was wondering how you'd survive in a battle like that. Don't worry. As you can see, just about everyone is in their homes. The only ones out are either the soldiers patrolling or drunkards returning home. Ha!"

They thanked Flavia and the child sat down on the beast's back. Seeing this, Lissa then begged, "Kero! Can I please hop on as well?"

Kero hesitated as he could see the armor skirt under her dress stick out, then let out a sigh and said, "Alright, but, please, milady, just don't jump on my back."

Lissa nodded as she did her best and climbed on the beast's back as gently as she could and seated herself behind Sakura. Chrom looked at him with a sweat drop and asked, "Are you sure about this, Kero?"

The beast nodded and said, "Yes. Just don't have someone in full heavy armor get on my back. I do have a limit. Your sister and Sakura will be enough."

Chrom nodded without a word as Flavia chuckled and said, "I'm not sure which to be more impressed about now. This or that talent of hers."

Chrom and Robin turned to her in shock as Sakura blushed and asked in embarrassment, "You heard all that?"

Flavia nodded and said, "Yes. Every word of it too! I was about to come in when I overheard your tactician talk about my supposed appearance, but stopped when you so accurately described it to them. I thought I was hallucinating too. To have it and much magic at such a young age. Quite a talented young mage I must say, though I apologize for eavesdropping like that."

As Sakura grew bright red from the embarrassment, Chrom cleared his throat and said, "It's alright, but, East-Khan, about that-"

"I know, Prince Chrom.", said Flavia with a smile, "The consequences can be pretty big after all. Let head to the arena then."

As the group followed her, Chrom walked over to Sakura and whispered into her ear, "Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about your ability and try not to use it in front of the people, alright?

The child gave a confused look but nodded none the less as Chrom began to walk forward. Kero turned to the prince and whispered, "Thank you!"

Chrom nodded his head with a smile as they continued forward.

* * *

It wasn't long before they arrived at an enormous dome coliseum. As they enter, Sakura looked around in awe. While the outside reminded her so much of the ancient coliseum she usually sees on television or books, the inside was unlike her expectations. Inside was four large pillars and a huge arena it was supporting. As she looked up, she could see the moon shining in the dark sky outside and the stone floor was decorated with a unique design on it. The place was lit by torches on the four main pillars. Flavia looked over at the child and said, "I take it that you've never seen an arena quite like this back in your homeland, then?"

Sakura looked over to the khan and nodded her head and said, "This place is really big..."

Flavia laughed and said, "That's all you got to say about this place? Your friend, on the other hand, had quite a lot to say running all over the place when I saw the West-Khan brought him here! Ha!"

Sakura looked up with wide eyes and said, "Syaoran and Yue were here?! Really, East-Khan?"

Flavia nodded and said, "Yes. The West-Khan apparently found them covered under some snow just outside the border on his side. I tell you, that child wasn't with him, we'd probably left him outside in the cold or threw him in the dungeons for interrogations with the imposters situation going on! They're lucky for sure on that."

Sakra and Kero let out a sigh of relief as Lissa said, "That's good to hear, right?"

Sakura looked back with a smile and nodded her head before turning to Flavia and asked, "Umm... Do you know where they are now?"

Flavia nodded her head with a from and said, "Yes, but I'm afraid I can't tell you two where they are right now, even if I'd like to."

Sakura anxiously asked, "Why not?"

"Because we were asked not too by that young boy.", answered the Khan, "I believe his name was Syaoran?"

Sakura looked down in disappointment as she said, "I see, but why would he do that?"

Kero let out a sigh and said, "Well, whatever the reason, so long as Yue and the snow rabbit is with him, he'll be fine."

Sakura nodded. Chrom said, "Well, at least, we now know that your other friends are safe as well."

Sakura lifted her head and nodded with a renewed smile on her face. Just then, she felt a powerful presence close to her. She turned her head and saw two figure in black armor and both with blond hair. The bigger one has a sword next to him and the other younger one next to him held a purple tome in his hand. She said, "Kero, that-"

The beast, who was already looking in that direction, nodded his head and said, "I know, Sakura. I felt it as well."

Curious, the khan looked over to where the two were looking and said, "What is it? Oh, I think those two are from the other champion's team. Hey! Your collar's inside out!"

The younger man froze and checked quickly with an anxious look before letting out an annoyed sigh. He thanked her before leaving out the door with his teammate. As Sakura watched them, she got the feeling from their conversation that they may be siblings, which is greatly supported by the similarity between their physical traits. She turned to Flavia and asked, "Umm...East-Khan do you know anything about them?"

Flavia thought for a bit and answered, "I'm not too sure. They were found in the woods here a few weeks ago, unlike your friends. The West-Khan was the one who found them lying in the snow. What about them catches your attention, Sakura?"

The little girl thought for a bit as Robin said, "Sakura?"

"I-I'm picking up a really strong presence from that person with the purple book.", she answered slowly as she turned to Kero, "How about you Kero?"

The beast nodded with the same concern look at her and said, "Yes. If he's our opponent, then you guys may be in trouble. Better be careful, you guys. This is the strongest presence we've felt since we got here."

Robin looked at them in surprise, "A strong presence? As in their really strong? How do you guys know that?"

Kero turned to the tactician and said, "In our world, those with powers, or magic as you call it here, can sense other power levels of other people with abilities no matter how small. Only those really powerful can learn how to hide them or control it on their own, but I don't think he's aware of his own presence."

Robin listened with great interest and asked, "May you tell me how that's done? Like how did you catch on to his presence when we didn't even notice him?"

Kero shook his head and said, "I'm not sure how, but it's like you're standing in a dark room, but you can feel that's something is off and that you're not safe there. When the light turns on, you find a glass container full of scorpions or tarantula and, depending on them, you can either live or die."

Chrom grimaced and said, "That's... a little..."

Sakura shook her head and said, "I don't get a feeling like that, though. He feels a little more... well, powerful, but...'nice', I guess... Simply put, he's strong, but he won't intentionally hurt others without any reason. Also, he doesn't feel like the other people from where I came from or like any of the mages here."

They were silent when suddenly Flavia smiled and said, "Well, I guess that can confirm things a little."

They turned to the khan and she said, "We don't know much about them. They just told us that they came from afar of land called Nohr and Hoshido."

Chrom raised an eyebrow and asked, "Nohr and Hoshido? You mean, _that_ Nohr and Hoshido?!"

Flavia nodded and said, "Ridiculous, but yes. The ones from all those fairy tales of the Great battle and the Hidden Kingdom. I believe that place was called Valla..."

Chrom shook his head with a smile and said, "I've met a person quite like that. He came saying he was after some runaway guard animals and helped protect my people from them. He claimed to be a prince from the two kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr."

Flavia looked stunned for a bit, then sighed and said, "If that's true, then you got quite some opponents to face, Prince Chrom."

The captain nodded and said, "Never have I thought the day would come when I would have to go against people from those kingdoms."

On the other hand, Frederick shook his head in disbelief as he whispered quietly, "I don't believe this. First, a child and a familiar from another world, then a group of people saying that they're from the kingdoms of the myths. I don't even want to know what's next..."

Being the only one, who overheard him, Lissa giggled and said, "Oh, come one, Frederick. Even after seeing that cute little fox, you still can't believe it?"

Flavia, then, said, "Anyway, back to the point, the rules of the match is simple. You must be at least thirteen to fight in the tournament. Unless you're a mage or healer, and over eleven, like Sakura here I assume, you can enter, but we won't be able to ensure that you'll all make it out alive. So, be on your guard."

Sakura and the rest nodded as Flavia continued, "Those in the tournament may not sabotage the other team's equipments nor injure them before the match. Any of these done would send you to us for judgment. I believe that you and the shepherds would have no problems with this."

Chrom nodded and said, "Of course, East-Khan. My shepherds wouldn't go for such underhanded tactics like that in a match."

"Good.", she said with an approving nod as she continued, "If done so, the person would lose their place in the tournament by default. Also, for defeating your opponents, you don't need to kill them as long as you're able to disarm them or they surrender on their own terms. You got any more questions?"

They shook their heads before Robin spoke up, "I do, East-Khan. How many people are on each team?"

Khan smiled and said, "Robin, right? Glad you asked. One the West-Khan's side a total of seven fighters are allowed in his champion's team while we can only have six on ours."

Robin nodded as he repeated, "I see... So they have seven members while we have...Wait, what?!"

Finally, the information sunk into his head he turned to the khan with a surprised look, to which she just shook her head and said, "This was decided over a long period of time in history. We just accept it, though you can now tell why I haven't gotten the title of ruling khan in a good while now."

Robin nodded with a grimace and said, "So, that means that we're only going to have to do with whatever we have here, then... May I ask if you know any of the other team's members other than those two, just now?"

"Why not. They've already seen you guys. The West-Khan should know for sure now that I'm going to recruit you guys.", she said with a shrug of her shoulders, "There are other two fighters who would be joining as well. one is a red hair pegasus with a lance and the other in an archer with a bow that doesn't have a string attached to it. Still, he is able to shoot a ton of arrow from it, despite not having any with his."

Chrom looked at her in confusion and asked, "Wait. What do you mean by a bow that doesn't have a string, but can shoot a ton of arrows, even without them?"

Flavia shook her head with the same confusion and said, "I don't know how he does it, but it's just as I said literally. The other two are siblings. The older one is a paladin with a strange blade and the other is a dark knight that mostly uses that purple tome of his, rather than the sword on his belt, but, as Sakura guessed, they're pretty strong fighters themselves. I've thought about asking one of them to be my champions before, but it looks like the West-Khan got to them first and their friends won't join my team. Said something about not wanting to go against their 'charges'."

"Excuse me, but 'charges'", said Chrom with a surprised look, "Are they nobles as well?"

Flavia shrugged and shook her head as she said, "I'm not too sure about the details myself. I think the West-Khan may know more."

Robin nodded and asked, "Okay. So, what about the champion or the other two members?"

Flavia nodded and said, "It would have to be that same swordsman that he called on in the past. That' s all I know. I'm not sure of the other two members myself."

Robin nodded once more and said, "Alright. Since Chrom is the champion, he must be present anyway. We will also need Lissa as she's our only healer. Frederick will also join us since he can cover more distance and gaps between him and our opponents with his horse. I'll also join as a mage and the tactician in case anything happens. The only problem now is that dark knight and pegasus knight. We also need to think about the archer. If he can shoot as many arrows without needing them to be by his side, then we may have a problem."

"Umm, about that..."

* * *

It took a while, but the group finally came out of the arena and left Flavia after she insisted that she doesn't need a bodyguard to protect herself to return. Along their way back to the tavern and lodge, they talked about what may come tomorrow and what they'll need along with the number of vulneraries to bring. Even though Lissa is their main healer, it would be impossible for her to run around healing everyone by herself and, to help her with this, they'll need vulneraries with them just in case she can't get to them when she's busy with the other members. It wasn't long before Lissa noticed something was off about Sakura.

"Sakura?", said Lissa.

They turned just in time to see the child slipping of the panicked beast's back. Fortunately, Robin stepped in and caught the child just before her head could come in contact with the ground. He placed the child back in front of Lissa. The young lady sighed in relief and held on to the child as Kero did what he could to balance himself with the two on his back. Chrom let out a sigh of relief as well and said with a grimace, "Thank you, Robin. That was a close call there. Still, she could've told us that she was getting tired."

Kero shook his head and said, "Knowing Sakura, she probably doesn't want to interrupt you guys. She never liked to be a bother to other people, even though she never did."

Robin looked at the beast and asked with a grimace, "I take it that means this happened before."

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah. She'll speak out when she feels like she can and won't when she feels it's important. It surprised me and her brother before as well."

Chrom nodded and said, "I see. Well, I wanted to talk to her about _that_ , but I guess that'll have to be for another day. Can you make sure that she doesn't talk about it, then?"

"Of course. We already had to keep it a secret back where we came from. I don't see why not keep it a secret here as well. It's not like greed doesn't exist here as well."

Chrom smiled and said, "It's good to see that she have someone close to her at the very least."

Kero smiled proudly at the prince's words and said, "Well, we're lucky to meet you guys the day we got here or, else, and the group continued forward.

* * *

It was morning when the group reached the arena. The rest of the Shepherds beside Miriel left to the spectators' seats as they walked into the arena. Sakura held her staff tightly in her hands after making sure her cards were in her pocket as her other hand was in Lissa's. The healers looked at her with an anxious look on her face, but Sakura looked at her with a bright smile of her own and said, "Everything will be alright. Robin, Chrom and Frederick are here with us as well as the other Shepherds."

Lissa thought for a bit before nodding her head and a smiled returned to her face as she let go of the child's hand when Robin called out to the child. She recalled what had occurred last night when Sakura spoke out and told her idea to the tactician in secret. Like Chrom, Kero, and Lissa, he was also unsure about putting Sakura into the tournament, but, after a while, he let out a sigh and allowed the child to come to join them as long as she promises to be on her guard and stay close to either of them. When Kero disagreed, Flavia helped Sakura out, but telling the beast that he can go into Sakura's bag during the fight, to which the beast reluctantly gave his permission after pondering the idea for a bit. Upon reaching over to the tactician, Robin said, "Remember to stay close to either of us, got it?"

Sakura nodded firmly. As they walked in, Robin could see the formation of their opponents as they get into position upon their arrival. He could see the two brothers that they met yesterday as well as the red hair pegasus knight and the archer with the stringless bow that the khan mentioned. Lissa then pointed into the shadows and shouted, "Chrom! Look!"

Chrom nodded and said, "I see him..."

Chrom walked up to the center of the arena as the battle was about to start soon and called out, "Marth! One question, before we begin?"

Instead of an answer, the captain was given silence, to which he said as he pulled out his blade, "...Fine, then. Our swords can speak for us!"

As he did, the masked man also pulled out his blade. Chrom gasped in shock at the sight of it and said, "Where did you get that?"

The man didn't reply, but prepared himself as the battle was about to commence. Chrom shook his head and said, "There's no way..."

He charged forward at the starting signal and jumped into the air before he brought his blade down on Marth clearly surprising some of the other team's member, but that only grew when the swordsman blocked it and fought back with a fighting style identical to the captain's. Upon noticing this, Chrom asked as he blocked the blade in each strike, "Tell me. Who taught you to fight like that?"

The two jumped back and charged at one another with a force that it even surprised Sakura as she witnessed her first match between two swordsmen. Each of their attacks failed to hit their target as they turned around and Marth took this as his turn to jump and attack in a pattern identical to Chrom's. He shouted as he brought the blade down, "My father!"

Instead of blocking the attack head on like the man, Chrom dodged the attack. After missing his target, the man landed on the ground, then turned around and readied his blade again. Chrom narrowed his eyes in suspicions of the man's sword techniques and pondered on what he said before the two jumped back to their teammates. After witnessing the battle, Robin grimaced and said, "Marth is a gifted swordsman, and his men look capable as well. If what Sakura and Kero sensed from the mage is true along with the East-Khan's words being accurate, then this is going to be a tough battle. We should mind our distance. Miriel and I will handle the mage and the archer. Chrom and Frederick, take out the barbarians before taking on the paladin and the pegasus knight. If Marth ever comes in to take over or the two come in first, Lissa, go help them. We'll use our vulneraries in the meantime. Chrom, take on Marth and Frederick will need to watch over your back. We'll come over and help out as soon as we finish taking out the three on the other side."

They nodded and went as Robin suggested. Things were going well after a while. The team had just finished knocking out their opponents and were taking on the four opponents when Robin suddenly noticed that the dark knight was giving out directions to his fellow comrades as well as surprising the tactician. The dark knight looked at him with a smirk and said, "You're not the only one who can plan out tactics, you know."

Robin grimaced at the realization that this battle may be much harder than he originally thought it would be. While he thought this, a blue glowing arrow came flying at him from the corner of his eye! As he jumped back in surprise and looked up to see the archer staring down at him with neither a smile nor a frown after missing his target, but instead shoot another one this time at their healer! Robin called out to the princess to absorbed in healing her brother that, when she looked up, it was already too late. She raised her staff in a futile attempt to block the arrow when a bubble formed around her blocking it in her place as it was the archer's turn to be shocked upon seeing this. Miriel and Robin took this chance and attacked the archer with a thunder and fire spell. It sent the archer flying back and his bow was shockingly hit out of his hand! He got up and looked around to see what might've done that, but narrowed his eyes in confusion when he couldn't find a think, not even a rock! In the meantime, with the archer taken out, the mage took this chance and chanted out a spell. Suddenly, a tree sprouted out from the ground below them making Robin jump back in shock as it nearly ensnared him with its branches! Miriel used her fire spell and burned it down as Robin cast a lightning spell back at him only for it to miss as the dark knight and his mount jumped aside avoiding it. As the knight was about to chant out another spell, Miriel began to chant out a fire spell only for her to be stopped when the pegasus knight came flying at her. She tried to dodge it, but the knight was able to cut the arm holding her tome. Surprised, the mage nearly dropped her tome only to snatch it back up with the other hand before it could hit the ground. Robin let out a sigh of relief, then glanced to the other side to see that, surprisingly, Chrom and Frederick were facing off against Marth and the paladin and that they were barely hanging in there, especially against the paladin. Then, he heard the dark knight shout it, "You should be paying attention to the battle in front of you, tactician!"

He quickly turned around to see that the dark knight was about to send out another attack on him! But, before the dark knight has a chance to finish the last bit of his spell, the knight thought he heard the sound of a child. He dismissed it, but then a figure that looked very much like a pink colored young harpy in a long dress appeared before him. She has wavy hair and feather-like ears with a ruff and a green brooch around its neck. Unsure of what's going on, he had his mount step back, but the women giggled as he heard his brother shout out, "Leo!"

But, before the paladin could get over and away from the two fighters, the harpy giggled, then glowed brightly blinding him. When it died down, he moved away his hand to see the harpy standing next to a child. Shocked to see a child holding a staff looking straight at him, he starts to wonder why he didn't notice her in the beginning when he heard the tactician shout out, "Hey! You should be paying attention to our opponents!"

He looked over to see that the tactician had thrown an _Elthunder_ at him! Unable to move aside in time, he braced himself for the attack when, suddenly, something pushed him aside and off his horse. He held on tight to his tome as he fell to the ground and heard a familiar scream. He got up and saw the pegasus knight had taken the blow for him and was sent off her pegasus. With her lance still in hand, she got back up to her feet and hopped back on her pegasus. After seeing that she was alright, Leo got ready to send out another spell to payback for what the tactician had down. As he opened his mouth to chant, he paused in shock. There was no voice coming from his mouth. He touched his throat making sure that he wasn't attacked when he was unaware only to find it in one piece thankfully. However, this didn't change the fact that the dark knight was now unable to use his voice! Unsure of what had just occurred, his eyes widened in shock as he looked over at the child once more and the harpy floating right next to her.

 _The child... stole my voice?! ...No... she had it do it for her. How did she-... I hate to say this, but I completely underestimated them..._

Without much choice, he put away his tome and pulled out his blade surprising the paladin. As he went against the tactician and the mage, Robin and Miriel both easily dodged them and attacked him with an _Elthunder_ and an _Elfire_ knocking him off his horse once again. He got back up and readied himself before charging at them with the pegasus knight next to him, but, as they got closer to them, something shot by them and knocked their weapons out of their hands. The pegasus knight looked around, but couldn't find the little streak of light. Leo, on the other hand, looked straight back at the girl and saw a little flashing orb dying down a small form appeared. A young spirit with pointy ears and spiky hair of red and yellow, and pink eyes. The spirit then changed into a card as he heard her say, "Thank you very much, _Shot_."

She let out a sigh of relief as Leo's eyes widen upon discovering what has been going on throughout this whole time. She has been summoning out her spirits to render all his comrades and him useless starting from the time when the ponytail archer's bow was _shot_ out of his hands! He grimaced angrily upon seeing his mistake and being fooled by the child. He looked back to the arena and saw that now there was only his brother and the champion, Marth, going against the five participants now. Unlike him, however, the paladin was a much better fighter with a sword than his younger brother and was taking Frederick head on without much issue. Seeing that the rest of his comrades have lost by default from the loss of their weapons... and voice, he then turned his target toward the child. He was hesitant at first, but, as Marth signaled from him to go, he pushed the other knight aside and went straight for the child with the blunt side of his sword. Sakura panicked as she pulled out some cards out of her pocket and summoned, but, when she looked up, she was shocked to see that the cards she pulled out were none other than _Power_ and _Fight_. She recalled the last time she encountered the two and grew worried, but, instead of the figures coming out, some light wrapped around her. She suddenly recalled what Kero told her before when she first got them, then took a deep breath as the paladin brought the blunt side down on her leaving her comrades in horror of what was going on only for it to change into shock as she jumped to the side and _kicked_ the large man off his horse! Stunned by the revelation of what had just occurred, he jumped back on his feet and carefully watched the child's movements before going at her again. However, this time, Sakura stopped the sword with both hands and flung it _and him_ over her sending him and his sword into the spectators' seat next to the stunned Shepherds. With it over, Sakura let out a sigh of relief but then discovered her comrades and Marth staring at her in shock. Her face turned red upon realizing that she did all that in front of _everyone_ this time and could only scratch the back of her head and laugh nervously while everyone's sweat dropped as they watched. Then, the light disappeared and from it, two cards reappeared before her. She held on to them and thanked them for putting them back in her pocket. Miriel, on the other hand, started looking through her pockets for a pen and some paper. Chrom snapped out of his stupor and charged at Marth once again. The man quickly blocked his attack and the two clashed against each other blow after blow. Sakura came over to the tactician and said, "Umm... Shouldn't we help them?"

Robin shook his head and said, "That won't be necessary. I got the feeling that Chrom wants to face him alone."

Sakura nodded and stayed next to the tactician's side as they fought on. The paladin, back in the arena again walked up to the pegasus knight and his brother as he said, "Their movements are very similar..., Leo?"

The dark knight nodded in agreement and was about to voice his opinion when no voice came out of his mouth. He sighed as the paladin's eyes widen and said, "I see..."

The match continued between the two for a while. Then Marth jumped into the air once again and came down at the captain, but, this time, Chrom stepped to the side and hit the man's wrist with the blunt side of his blade knocking it out of his hand easily and winning the battle. The crowd was silent for a while before they started cheering out loud as, for the first time in a long while, the East-Khan have regained power once again as the ruling Khan. As Marth backed away upon the prince's distraction and disappeared into the darkness, Leo looked back at the girl and the harpy floating next to her. Leo let out a voiceless sigh before approaching the child. Sakura then felt a tap on his shoulder making her and the tactician turn around in shock to see him again. The dark knight placed his head in his hand as he shook his head upon seeing their shocked faces.

"Um... what do you want?", asked Robin.

The dark knight looked over at Sakura and pointed to his throat. Sakura thought for a long time with a clueless look on her face before the thought hit her. She shouted in surprise, "Hoei~!"

Quickly, she bowed and apologized to Leo and _Voice_ , then asked the spirit to let the dark knight regain his voice, to which the spirit nodded in acknowledgment and she glowed before she disappeared into her card form. Sakura thanked the card before putting it back into her pocket and said to him, "Okay. Your voice should be back now."

The knight tested out his voice and nodded after seeing that his voice has truly returned. He then turned to the child and said, "That was... quite a surprise..."

The paladin came over with a nervous smile and a sweat drop before he said, "Indeed it was. I take it that it wasn't your own strength of course."

Sakura nodded nervously as she said, "Yes."

She was quite intimidated by the man's size but wasn't as scared as she thought when she didn't felt any hostility in him than she did before. She immediately bowed to him and their other two comrades coming up from behind him and said, "I'm really sorry about that! I just pulled out two cards without thinking and-"

The pegasus knight calmed the girl down and said, "Nobody is mad at you. You just...caught all of us off guard. That's all."

The child got back up as the archer asked with his bow back in his hand, "I take it that you were the one who blocked my arrow and knocked my Fujin Yumi out of my hand?"

Sakura nodded slowly and begin to put her hands in her pocket. As she did so, Robin bent over to her and asked with uncertainty, "Are you sure about this?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes, Robin. I don't feel any hostility from them. I also trust that they'll keep this quiet for me."

Robin pondered for a bit before he nodded his head giving her the permission to continue. She pulled out a couple of cards from her deck and answered the archer, "No. I called out _Shield_ to stop your arrow for me and _Shot_ to knock the weapons away."

Leo nodded with a sigh and said, "And the ones who stole my voice and threw my brother was?"

She put the cards back into the deck and brought out the other cards.

" _Voice_ is a mischevious card that likes to listen to people, but will steal their voice, if she really likes it, like my one of my friends'. So, I called her out to do the same.", she answered as she showed them the cards, "Then, I called out _Power_ and _Fight_ by accident, but _Fight_ was the one that helped me stop his sword while _Power_ gave me an enormous amount of strength to get him off the horse and throw him."

Leo sighed and said, "You do realize that these aren't really your own abilities, correct?"

Sakura nodded and said, "Yes. But, as the master of these cards, this is all I can do. I don't know how to use magic like Robin or Miriel yet. I only just got to this world after all. Our magic is very different from one another."

"Wait a minute.", said the archer, "You came from another world as well?!"

Kero then popped out his head and said, "Yeah. Only we're not from your world, but a much different one."

"What the?!", shouted Leo in shock, "Who are you?!"

Robin sighed and said, "How about we leave the talk for another time? Our healer said that she wants to treat your wounds since she couldn't treat Marth before he left."

Before Leo or the archer could reply, the paladin nodded his head and said, "As long as you all don't mind, is that alright?"

Robin turned to the healer who nodded her head energetically after having healed the rest of her teammates and said with a bright smile, "Of course! I can't leave the injured alone. Friend or Foe. What's the difference?"

Her words stunned the paladin and the pegasus knight for a bit. Catching their expression, Lissa frowned and sighed before she pouted and said, "Right. Right. Before you start lecturing me like Frederick, let's take a look at your wounds!"

The paladin said, "It's alright. I'm not going to lecture you. It's just that you reminded us of a certain someone, right, Hinoka?"

The pegasus knight nodded and said, "My sister would do the same thing, but, unlike you, she was a lot shyer and quiet."

"That sounds like how my sister is. A delicate young lady."

They turn to see the captain walking over to them with a smile. Lissa, on the other hand, pouted and shout with annoyance in her voice, "I told you I'm not delicate!"

Chrom just smiled and reached out a hand to the paladin as he said, "Well, fought. My name is Chrom, captain of the Shepherds, and this here is my younger sister, Lissa. My tactician, Robin. This child here is Sakura and her guardian, Kero."

The paladin shook the man's hand and said, "Same to you. My name is Xander and this is Hinoka, my wife. The archer here is her younger brother, Takumi, and here is my younger brother, Leo. And, pardon me, but, by Shepherds, do you mean the person protecting the sheeps? I can't really picture you doing that in full armor after seeing your skills."

Chrom chuckled and said, "Well, you can say that..."

As he said that, Hinoka and Takumi looked at Sakura. One with curiosity and the other with narrowed eyes making the child pretty uncomfortable and asked, "Umm... is something wrong?"

Takumi shook his head and said with a frown, "No, nothing."

He walked away with Lissa chasing after him saying that she has yet to check out his wounds. Hinoka smiled and said, "Oh, no. It's not much and please excuse Takumi. It's just that our youngest sibling is also called Sakura."

Sakura looked at the knight surprised and said with a smile, "Hoei~! ...that's quite a coincidence... Well, if it makes you less confused, just call me by my last name, Kinomoto."

Hinoka shook her head and said, "It's alright, but I guess I can use it when we found her."

Before anyone could ask what she meant, Flavia walked up to the groups and said to the captain with a wide smile, "Well fought! You have my respect. You and your spirits, especially Sakura! And, perhaps more to the point, you have your alliance. I will provide Ylisse with the soldiers she needs."

"Truly?", Chrom said, "Thank you, East-Khan."

Flavia laughed and said, "I should thank you! It feels like ages since I've held full power. Come, my new friends! Tonight, we celebrate!"

With that, the new ruling khan rushed off back to the castle with a big smile on her face. Not long after she was gone, a deep voice said, "Bah! Any excuse for a party and Flavia jumps on it..."

They turn around to see a man exactly as Robin described, but also have a black eyepatch over his left eye and a large ax on his back. Chrom looked at the man with confusion and asked, "I'm sorry, have we met?"

The man shook his head and said, "I'm the West-Khan you so rudely removed from power, Basilio! You're handy with a sword, boy, and that child... I'd never thought I'd see the day a small child would be able to throw a full grown man over her own head and out the arena. I know that you had help, but I must say that was quite a shock to see. Still, I thought for sure I'd picked the stronger man in the end. Guess that Syaoran was right when he predicted that I'd lose the tournament when he heard the girl was with you guys."

Sakura perked up at the mention of the boy and asked, "Excuse me, West-Khan, but, by any chance are those two-"

The man smiled and shouted over his shoulder, "Hey! You two quit making the girl so worried now and come out. We kept our promise, so stop making her wait!"

Sakura and Robin looked behind Basilio and ,saw emerging from the shadows of the pillars, a boy with brown hair and eyes in green clothes and small armor that barely fits him while next to him was a tall man in strange blue and white clothing, a cape over his shoulder, long silver-white hair in a loose ponytail and large white angelic wings on his back. Sakura gasped and ran over to them as she jumped up into the air and hugged the boy shocking everyone, but Basilio.

"Syaoran! Yue!"

Chrom grimaced nervously and said, "So, that's why she talked so much about him...Great, not they're making me feel awkward..."

Lissa, on the other hand, giggled as the boy turned beet red and Basilio laughed at the sight. Leo let out a sigh and place his head in his hand once again as soon as Sakura began to blush as well after realizing what she just did in front of everyone. Though they were realized that, when she did so, most of the spectators have already left. Kero flew out of her bag and changed into his true form shocking the other group and Basilio as he began chatting with the other guardian and the boy over what has occurred while they were separated keeping up to date over the past events. Chrom, then turned to Basilio once again and said with a serious expression, "What do you know about him?"

"You meant that 'Marth'? Bah! He's just some sellsword with delusions of grandeur. All I know is that he turned up one eve and knocked my old champion flat.", said the West-Khan who then smiled, "It was love at first sight, and I'm generally too old for such things! Baha!"

The other group let out a groan at the khan's joke as he continued, "Anyway, he's gone now. Up and fled the moment the tournament ended."

Lissa, who came back after scolding a stubborn archer and healing him, said with closed eyes, "He's so dark and mysterious..."

She let out a dreamy sigh, to which Robin said in response, "Sounds like Marth's got at least one fan..."

Liss pouted at the tactician and reasoned, "Well, I mean, c'mon... He IS sort of dreamy, isn't he?"

Chrom turned to his sister with a serious expression and said annoyance, "And YOU'RE sort of dreaming!"

The princess, however, smiled cheerfully and said, "Yowch! Lighten up, Big Brother. I was just kidding."

Frederick, who has been standing next to them the whole time, said, "Milord? Milady? If this fascinating discussion is over, we'd best return home. The exalt will want this news of our new alliance immediately."

Chrom nodded with a smile and said to the loyal knight, "Right as always, Frederick."

Syaoran suddenly spoke up and said, "Excuse me, West-Khan. But, may I join them on their journey back? We deeply appreciate your hospitality during my time here and for training me, but I'd like to now rejoin my friends, so-"

Basilio just patted the boy on the head roughly and said with a smile, "Well, that's fine with me."

Chrom nodded and said to Syaoran, "We'll take you back to Ylisse with us. I'll explain to my sister of what's going on."

"Hold, boy. Before you go, I have a present for you and a condition for you, Syaoran. You as well, Yue. Yukito is going to need it as well."

The three looked confused but waited none the less as a man in foreign clothing, brown hair and two swords in his belt came walking out of an entrance behind him. Upon seeing him, Syaoran looked surprised and said, "Lon'qu?!"

The man looked over at the boy and nodded slightly as he stood next to the Khan in silence rather than introducing himself. Basilio, then explained as he gestured to the foreign man, "This is Lon'qu, my former champion. Not much for talking, mind you, but he's peerless with a sword. As good as Marth, in my mind. To be honest, I can't figure out how Marth bested him so quickly."

Lissa looked over at the man and said in surprise, "Marth beat him? But he looks so big and strong..."

Before anyone could stop her, Lissa walked over to the mysterious man, to which he exclaimed with an angry frown on his face, "Away, woman!"

Surprised by his shout, Sakura jumped for a bit as Lissa also stopped in her tracks with a frown and asked in confusion, "Hey! Wh-what did I say?!"

Basilio laughed out loud and explained, "Let's just say that ladies tend to put Lon'qu on edge. Nonetheless, he is capable. Perhaps even has the makings of a khan."

He then returned to his serious expression and said, "Consider him West Ferox's contribution to the Ylissean cause."

Chrom looked at the Khan with surprise and said, "You're certain about this?"

Basilio nodded and said, "Yes, yes. He's your man now."

Chrom looked to the man and asked, "And Lon'qu? You have no objections?"

The man simply closed his eyes and said, "He gives orders. I stab people. I think our roles are clear."

Chrom nodded and said, "...All right, then. Welcome aboard."

"At the same time, Syaoran, you're to continue training with him until he allows you to be on your own in this world. Till then, you must follow what he says, got it? It's for your own safety. The outside world can't be completely taken on with magic after all.", Basilio said to Syaoran, then turned to Chrom, "Also, I want to ask you for a favor in return."

The prince looked at the man with a curious look and asked, "What is it?"

The West-Khan gestured over to the group behind them and said, "It's a bit of a big favor, but these here are four of the most powerful people we have here in Ferox. They have soldiers of their own, though just a couple of them or so under each. I'd like you to bring them along with you to Ylisse. As much as I'd like for them to remain here, I need to watch over that woman as she gathers the men for your alliance. If you'd like, you can have them join your troop. Like I said, they're also really strong fighters as you also just witnessed."

Chrom looked back and Xander and his group, who were shocked to hear of this sudden news, but, before they could say anything, Chrom asked, "Are you the ones that the East-Khan told me to have come from the three mythical kingdoms: Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla?"

The group stared at him in shock, but Xander nodded and said, "Yes, I take it that you know of those kingdoms as well."

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. They are a well-known legend told to us by our eldest sister, as other parents would with their children. I've met a man, who've also said that he came from those places and said that he is a prince from those lands. I was surprised to see him change into a dragon though."

The group was stunned upon hearing the news from the man and Leo asked, "A dragon... Could that have been Big Brother, Corrin?! When was this?"

"About three days ago. Right before I met Robin, I saw him with his maid and butler looking around for what he calls 'Invisible beast'. He said that they were very dangerous and came to Ylisse to hunt them down before they could lay hands on our people. He left after he was done with his work. I really appreciated his help and worry for our people."

"'Invisible beasts'?", said Takumi, "Would that have been-"

Leo nodded and said, "Yes, Takumi. Our old enemies. That must have been before we took down the Silent Dragon. Strange, why didn't he mention this to any of us?"

Xander shook his head and said, "In any case, it looks like we've come to your world at the wrong time, Chrom. That must've been a couple years ago. Those monsters are already gone from our world as we took all of them out, including their leader."

Surprised, the prince said, "I-is that so? How's he doing now, then?"

Xander nodded and said, "He seemed to be doing just fine the last we saw him before we came to this world."

Chrom frowned and said, "I take it that you and your family and friends got separated, Xander?"

The paladin nodded and said, "That's right we were going to go and search for them, but, being new to this world, we needed time to adapt to the lifestyle here. Thankfully, we encountered the West-Khan not long after we got here."

"Yes, I've heard about that from the East-Khan."

The prince then turned to Basilio and said, "Well, they can stay with the Shepherds while they go and find their lost comrades. We might end up marching into Plegia sooner or later with all the activity they've been leading in Ylisse and against our people."

Basilio nodded with a smile and said, "That's good to hear. Thank you for the help, boy. Still... I think you should stay in Ferox for a bit. I don't think everyone will be able to return to Ylisse without rest."

Chrom looked confused, then followed the khan's gaze and saw that Sakura was about to collapse at any moment! He suddenly recalled how many times Sakura used her magic and the amount she used at the same time as well as what Kero had told him about what occurs when she uses up so much magic. He quickly goes over to the child, then bent down to her eye level and asked, "Hey! Are you alright?"

Sakura slowly shook her head and said, "I think I can make it back at least."

Chrom looked over to Frederick and the Shepherds before he realized that just about everyone, who fought with him today were worn out by the tournament today. He then looked back to Frederick and Robin and said, "As much as I'd like to tell my sister the good news, we'll have to stay in Ferox for the night, Frederick."

He then got up and said, "As the captain, I not only have the responsibility to lead my men, but also make sure that they are well before I can take them into any battles or journeys. So, we'll rest in Ferox for the night and leave tomorrow morning. Is that clear, everyone?"

They nodded in agreement as Lissa began to look over the wounds that the other group received during the battle. Basilio, then said, "Well, Flavia did invite you all to join her for her feast. How about to you go and join her? It should also be all right for you to borrow one of our guest room for the girl while your men go and join in on the feast."

Chrom thought for a bit then nodded and thanked the khan before asking Kero to return to his disguise and Sully to help carry the sleepy girl on her horse, to which she agreed without a second thought. Then, Yue also changed his form into that of a tall young man with a tome in his hand. He has grayish silver hair and gray eyes, wore glasses, white and black clothing, and light leather armor. The man looked around in confusion as Chrom, who could already guess who he was, introduced himself and explained the situation at hand. After doing so, the man, Yukito, went over to Sakura and checked her temperature and pulse before nodding his head with a soft smile. He thanked the prince and said that not only was he the other self of her guardian, but also a close friend to the little girl's older brother and was relieved to see her in one piece and good health.

* * *

It was already afternoon when they all walked over to the castle as they followed Basilio. Upon reaching the castle, the Shepherds then joined in on the festivities. On the other hand, Kero and the group took the child and followed a servant to a spare guestroom they have. They set Sakura down on the bed as she continued to sleep while Kero, then explained everything that happened up to the point where they found each other again. Having already seen the little beast at the festival last year, the man wasn't surprised to learn that the plush toy Sakura always had with her was a magical beast nor that she could use magic after seeing how her brother, Toya, have told him of his suspicions. When he was done, Yukito nodded, they patted the plush toy on the head and said, "You did well Kero. You've even found people you can trust and rely on. Sakura's very fortunate to have you as her guardian."

The beast folded his arms and puffed up his chest with pride and said, "Of course, that goes without saying."

Syaoran just shook his head in annoyance and looked back at the sleeping girl. After hearing what the guardian has told him about their adventure he was relieved, but also frustrated to learn that he wasn't there to protect her when she was in danger and leaving everything to the beast rather than him. As he continues to think about it, he only grew more confused as he realized the possibility that he may be more jealous rather than frustrated after hearing that the prince and the shepherds spent more time with her in this world while he was absent from her side. He blamed himself, and silently vowed to stay by her side this time as they've been reunited twice now.

* * *

As everyone was enjoying the feast that night, Chrom walked out to the balcony only to find Xander with his wife and his younger brother. He walked over and greeted them. The captain asked, "So, how have Corrin been doing back in your world? The last I heard of him, he said that he was a prince in your world."

Xander nodded and said with a smile, "Yes, now he's the ruler of the formerly hidden kingdom, Valla."

Chrom nodded for a bit, then his eyes opened wide stunned upon the news and exclaimed, "Wait! He was the prince of the Hidden Kingdom?! The one that was once cursed with silence until the Silent Dragon was brought down?!"

Xander nodded then asked, "Yes. Is something wrong?"

Chrom shook his head and said, "No. Nothing is wrong. I'm just surprised that's all. When I last saw him, he never stated of which kingdom he was a prince from. I never thought that it would be Valla of all places... I don't want to be nosy, but can you please explain to me what exactly happened from your perspective?"

Xander thought for a bit before turning to the two, who nodded and said, "He was originally a prince from Hoshido. Some unfortunate incident occurred. He was then raised in our land as a prince of Nohr till he taken back to Hoshido, but, when we went there to bring him back under the thought that he was kidnapped, he neither chose to return to us nor to his siblings, but instead followed the princess of Hoshido, who took him to the Hidden Kingdom. Many things occurred over time and during those times, both Nohr and Hoshido exiled him. We were all blinded by the true threat during that time as I'm ashamed to say. It took him quite a lot of effort to bring us together and expose the Silent dragon as well as the Hidden Kingdom. It was there that we met the spirit of his mother, who revealed to us that he was in actuality a descendant of the Valla royal family. So, after we brought down the Silent dragon, Corrin was crowned the king of Valla, while we returned to our own land."

Shocked from all that the paladin told him, Chrom was doing what he could to make sense of what was told to him and said, "So, basically, he was a prince of _both_ kingdoms before he became king of Valla after discovering his lineage. I apologize this is just a lot of information to process all at once."

Xander smiled and said, "It's all right. Many of our people get confused sometimes as well."

" _Our_ people?", questioned the captain, "I suspected you all to be nobles at first after what the East-Khan told us, but... Xander, are you all, by any chance, the royal family of Nohr?!"

Leo nodded and said, "Well, I never thought that we could keep it a secret for that long with our manners and speech."

Xander nodded to his brother in agreement and answered Chrom, "Yes, Chrom. I'm the current king of Nohr. We all came here after discovering that our retainers have suddenly vanished and the last place they were seen was going through a portal to another world with orbs in hand. They're families and our retainers were worried, so we went to investigate at first and, then learn, that Corrin also went into the portal to chase after them. We all got worried and had his wife, Azura watches over the kingdoms with the help of her retainer, Hoshido's former king's retainers, and Nohr's soldiers as she was like Corrin and was a princess of both kingdoms, including Valla before she stepped down and wed Corrin. However..."

"Let me guess, you were all separated on the way here and ended up in different places?"

They nodded and Hinoka said, "We're currently searching for Nohr's royal family and mine."

"Your family came too, Hinoka?"

She nodded and said, "I'm the current queen of Nohr, but I'm also the former princess of Hoshido."

Chrom nodded and said, "I-I see... Well, that explains everything."

He turned to them and said with a smile, "Unfortunately, I've yet to see nor hear of your siblings or comrades, but I'll let my sister know and notify the guards. Hopefully, something should come up..."

Leo grimaced and said, "But, after hearing that our lands and wars are nothing more than fairy tales, will they even believe us?"

Chrom nodded firmly and said, "I know that our sister would as would the soldiers. It's a slim chance, but it's one we'll take if it meant finding them."

They nodded with a smile and thanked the captain. Then, Leo, with a narrowed eyes, asked, "You've been talking about your sister quite a bit. Who is your sister to have so much authority, even though you're a shepherd?"

"Well, she-"

"Aha! I finally found you!"

They turned to the balcony entrance and saw Lissa's heading sticking out from behind a pillar with a smile and her healing staff in hand. She came up and said, "Leo! You still haven't shown me your wounds, yet. I know after a battle like that, you will have some wounds to take care of! Now, stay still..."

Leo cautiously backed away and said, "For the last time, I'm alright, Lissa!"

"Then why are your arm and shins bleeding like that?!", she scolded the prince as she pointed them out, "Also, your collar's inside out again."

He looked and, sure enough, not only was his right arm and shins bleeding through his clothes, but his collar was also inside out. He let out a sigh of frustration and annoyance as Chrom did his best to smile, then said with a sweat drop, "I think you need to let her take a look at you... or else she can be awfully scary when you don't..."

The dark knight slowly nodded in defeat and followed the healer inside to a nearby clinic as she said pouting, "Geez! Why do you and Takumi have to be so stubborn?!"

When they were gone, the three smiled as Xander said, "Looks like you have quite an energetic younger sibling. She reminds me a lot of our youngest sibling, Elise. She's also a healer much like Hinoka's younger sister, Sakura."

"Elise and Sakura, huh?", said Chrom, "If you would like, maybe you can tell us what they look like when we get back to Ylisstol, the capital. It will give the people a good idea of what to watch out for, so they can report back to us? And that includes your missing retainers as well."

Hinoka nodded and said, "I agree, then."

"I too agree to go along with this plan.", said Xander, "Again, thank you very much for helping us, Chrom."

The captain nodded with a smile before the three returned back to the feast.

* * *

 **YueTian: Finally! It's done!**

 **Kero: Yeah, after four days. Why didn't you save it three days ago?!**

 **YueTian: How was I suppose to know that I'll be losing all that work after all I did was close my laptop?! I didn't even shut it down! Just closed it!**

 **Kero: Well, you could've just saved it before you did it. Seriously, how hard is it to just give it a title and save the file?!**

 **YueTian: Why you Stupid Plush Toy!  
**

 **Kero: A big fat fool!**

 **YueTian: Teeny fly!**

 ***The argument continues***

 **Syaoran: *sigh* Is it always like this?**

 **Sakura: *nods her head***

 **Yukito: Actually, isn't that what you usually do, Syaoran?**

 **Syaoran: Wha-...not really...**

 **Chrom: I was wondering why she was talking so much about him. It's no wonder...**

 **Robin: *nods his head with a sweat drop* I-I see. You were stuck in a girl's talk without even knowing it, huh?"**

 **Chrom: I'm afraid so.**

 **Leo: I'm just shocked that she'll hug him like that in front of all of us. Also, since when did he got himself into a relationship? Isn't he still just twelve?  
**

 **Basilio: *Laughs out loud* I'm surprised you haven't noticed when he keeps looking at the teddy bear he brought with him!**

 **Takumi: You meant that wasn't just a toy he kept with him?**

 **Basilio: Nope. You'll be going to have to ask him to find out for yourself!  
**

 **Leo: *sigh* ...first, you suddenly brought us in, then you sent us out with some shepherds in armor and now this...so many sudden decisions...**

 **YueTian: A-Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm thinking of taking a break from editing soon and add another chapter to Questions and Reasons soon. However, with things being so busy in my life as well. The chapter may come out a bit later than the original plan. I apologize as I have school and things going on at home as well. So, please excuse me as I work on those while juggling those things as well. Also, by the end of September, I'll be extremely busy and may rarely post chapters. I most likely would be able to post up chapters every two to three weeks, except if I have important tests coming up. It's still a bit early and this is just a heads up to you all, so you won't have to check every day or week. I hope to see you all in the next chapter!  
**

 **Kero: Wa-**

 **YueTian: KE-RO! YOU STUPID CAT! Seriously, a real cat is much smarter than you!**

 **Kero: SHUT UP!**

 **Sakura: When will they calm down?**

 **Syaoran: *sighs in disappointment and shakes his head* I'm still wondering how something from another world became a fairy tale in this world.**

 **Leo: You know what you said make some sense. How did that happen? We never even heard of this world, but they knew ours enough for it to be a story... God, this reminds me of a certain person now... Where is he?!  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Assassination and War

Assassination and War

As the Shepherds journeyed back to the capital of Ylisse the next day, the group spent a night camping outside before they were able to reach the Ylisstol. Upon seeing the bustling city, Leo said, "This place is really busy."

His brother nodded and said, "It like how I hope for Nohr to be. A place where nobles and commoners can walk on the surface or the undergrounds."

"So, it's true.", said Chrom, "Nohr does have an underground city as well. I always wondered if a place like that really exists."

Leo said, "Yes. At the moment, we've been trying to bring together both the commoners from the underground and the nobles, so both can travel on the surface and underground seeing that the underground has also been awfully successful as well."

Chrom pondered for a bit then asked, "Is it really true that it's always night in Nohr with snow and the sun only shines in Hoshido?"

"Yes.", said Xander.

After finally hearing the tale of the three mystical kingdoms himself, Robin asked, "But, without light, how do your land thrive? Surely, there are farmers as well."

Leo nodded and said, "At the moment, we've also been negotiating with Hoshido and Valla regarding that problem of harvest and trade."

"We've been doing what we can to bring the people of all three kingdoms together as well.", said Xander, "With the long war finally ended, the people are still against the idea of living in peace with Hoshido and Valla. It's the same with the other two kingdoms as well. However, the relations have been improving after the marriage."

Chrom nodded and said, "I see. That's good to hear. I hope that you and the other royal family succeed in the peace relation. On the other hand, I don't know if it would be the same between our lands and Plegia."

"I heard that neither Ylisse nor Regna Ferox have a good relation with Plegia.", said Xander, "But may you tell me how did that come to be?"

Chrom sighed and said, "That's-"

"Chrom!"

They turned around and saw Lissa and Leo approaching the two.

"S-Sakura...", said the lady trying to catch her breath.

"We were testing out some of her cards' abilities when a card suddenly went berserk and ran off!", finished Leo with a worried frown and sweat dripping down his forehead.

"What?!", said Chrom in shock, "This is not good..."

Xander looked over at the man with a grimace and asked, "What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, we must catch it before something bad happens!", the captain said, "Do you recall what it's called?"

Lissa finally calmed down, answered, "I'm not sure, but it was a huge pale swan with a head like...like..."

"Like a peacock!", finished Leo, "You won't be able to miss it. I'd say it's about almost the same height as the border fort back in Regna Ferox! Sakura and Syaoran have gone after it already!"

"What?!", said Xander, "Chrom, we need to stop that bird as soon as possible!"

The captain nodded and said, "I know. Frederick, can you first take the rest of the Shepherds back to the barrack. Xander, Leo, Lissa and I will go after it with Sakura and Syaoran."

Frederick nodded and said, "Yes, milord."

"Wait!", shouted Robin, "I'm coming too!"

Chrom nodded and said, "Okay. Let's hurry before any people see it. Especially the Plegians, it would only provoke their king, if he catches word of this!"

* * *

As the knight led the rest of the Shepherds back to the barracks, Chrom and Xander ran following the two in the direction that the children went. It wasn't long before they found themselves in the outskirt of the capital in the woods. As they ran, they saw an enormous figure that matched their description and a huge gust of wind that nearly swept them of their feet! Robin grimaced and shouted, "How are we going to stop something like that when it keeps flapping its wings?!"

Chrom looked ahead as he narrowed his eye against the wind. Then, he noticed to small figures bracing themselves against it as well!

"Sakura! Syaoran!", he shouted.

Hearing her name, Sakura turned her head instinctively only to be caught off guard by another gust of wind and the two were sent flying into the air. Chrom planted his feet on the ground and caught Syaoran as Robin did the same as he caught the little mage while nearly being swept along as well. The bird then flew high up into the sky as the wind die down as well. The two placed the children on the ground and the captain asked with a grimace, "Is that bird always like this?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "No. _Fly_ usually have a very quiet temperament. However, it got burned by a fire spell while it was a card. That's why it's acting like this."

Xander looked at her and said, "Then, how do we stop it? We should hurry before the people begin to see it as well."

Sakura nodded and said, "I have a plan. Leo, Robin, can you help me get the bird's attention with your spell? Just please don't hit it. Chrom, Syaoran, can you help me get on a tree? The rest of you can take over behind some trees as well, Lissa, Xander."

They nodded and Robin said before they left, "I hope this works..."

Sakura smiled nervously and said, "It'll be alright, hopefully."

As Leo and Robin were told, the two shot their spells at the bird in the sky catching its attention. It flew down and landed on the ground. Before it would flap its wing again, Sakura threw a card into the air and shouted, " _Become a binding chain! Windy!_ "

From the card, an elegant fairy with blonde hair in two long strands on both sides, a pair of large pair of wings, feathered shoulders, small green wing pattern on her forehead, and a cloak of green and yellow wind. As she flew around the startled bird, her cloak stretched and, like the wind trailing behind her, wrapped around it as it continued to panic. Sakura and Syaoran then jumped down from the tree. Sakura slowly and cautiously approached the bird as it bent its head down finally noticing its mistress. Sakura gently said, "I'm really sorry about what happened, _Fly_. I wasn't watching what was going on and you got hit by the fire spell. I'm really sorry. I promise not to let that happen again."

The bird thought for a bit before looking around finally seeing where it was and began calming down. Seeing this, Windy slowly let the bird go and returned back to her mistress. The bird looked around nodding its head and began to shrink until it was about the size of a small swan. Sakura knelt on the ground and the bird flew over before landing on her lap. She hugged the bird calming it down and looked over at its chest examining the injury. She looked around and shouted, "Kero?"

"He's over here!", shouted Lissa as she and Xander ran over with the little beast in her arms.

It was plain to see that the beast was knocked unconscious as Lissa said that she had found stuck in a nearby bush. Syaoran looked over at the bird before nodding his head and said, "Maybe Lissa can do something about it?"

They looked to the healer as she walked over to the kids. With Sakura calming the bird, Lissa slowly approached it and examined the burn mark on it before she said with a nod, "It'll be fine. Sakura, do you still have the first aid box I gave you?"

Sakura nodded and gently placed the bird in her hands after reassuring it that it'll be fine. She brought out the box and took the bird back in her arms as she began treating it. As they did this, Chrom asked Leo, "May you tell me what happened earlier, Leo?"

Leo nodded and said with a grimace, "I apologize It was my fault. We were in the cart and looking at what Sakura could do with her cards. Then, I saw Miriel's spell book and was testing it out, but I lost control of it and a spark jumped on one of her cards. That's when it freaked out and flew off."

"Did anyone else got hurt?"

The dark knight shook his head and said, "No. Just the card."

Chrom smiled and said, "It's all right, then. As long as everyone is safe and unharmed, that's all that matters. Though I do think, it would like an apology as well seeing that it can understand human language."

Leo nodded and went over to the bird. Xander said, "I apologize for the trouble my younger sibling caused, Chrom."

Chrom said, "It's fine. We all make mistakes every once in a while. As long as everyone is all right, everything is fine. Objects and things can be replaced. However, we can't bring back a life after it's lost."

"I agree.", said Xander with a smile, "You know you remind me a lot of Corrin."

Chrom smiled and said, "Really? I'm glad to hear that we're not the difference in this thought."

"All right.", said Sakura, "Are you feeling better now, _Fly_?"

The bird nodded and froze for a bit before changing back into a card. Sakura then placed the bird back in her pocket where the rest of the cards are safe and sound. Chrom smiled and said, "Alright! Are you all ready to head back to the castle now?"

"The castle?", said Leo in confusion, "I thought you are all Shepherds."

Robin chuckled and said, "So did I at first."

They looked at the tactician in confusion as Chrom explained, "You see, I'm the captain of a troop I named 'The Shepherds'."

"I see...", said Xander.

"In any case," said Chrom, "Let's head back. I'd like to tell Em the news of the alliance. Sakura, Syaoran, let's go!"

They all nodded and walked back to the city.

* * *

Upon reaching the capital gates, they easily passed the guards surprising the two brothers as they went through the gate. At the front entrance, they were greeted by Frederick with Hinoka and Takumi and their retainers, whom Chrom met with during the feast. The two were surprised to see the group pass through the guards so easily as Takumi asked, "Hold on, how come you guys weren't questioned or checked like we did?"

Frederick sighed as Lissa giggled and said, "For what reason would they check me and my brother, when we're home to see our big sister?"

"What does that have to do with-

"Have you heard of the Exalt, then?", said Robin.

Leo nodded and said, "Yes. We've heard the West-Khan told us before. The exalt is the ruler of your land, Ylisse, correct?"

Lissa nodded happily and said, "Yup! She's also the best sister you can ask for!"

"Sister?!", Takumi shouted in shock, "Wait, if the exalt is your sister, then that makes you two..."

"The prince and princess?", Chrom finished with a smile, "Yes. I'm guessing the khans never told you all?"

They shook their head as Leo asks with a frown, "That would explain how you are able to help us in finding our friends, but, even if you're part of the royal family, won't they have to ask for proof of your identity first?"

"See this on my right shoulder?", Chrom asked and pointed to his shoulder as they nodded, "This proves our lineage as every descendant of the royal family bears this mark. We call it the brand of the Exalt."

"Really?", Xander said with narrowed eyes, "You know, I recall my retainer saying that he came from a place where members of the royal family bear a birthmark that represents their lineage..."

Chrom nodded his head and said with a smile, "Then, it sounds like that man might be in Ylisse. As far as I know, only our lineage have this trait."

The king nodded his head in agreement before Lissa said impatiently, "Come on! Let's go see, Em!"

Chrom smiled and said, "Alright. Just calm down, Lissa."

* * *

The group continued to walk into the castle behind the prince until they were in the throne room. Upon seeing only one knight standing next to the woman bearing the same mark as Chrom on her forehead, Leo asked Lissa quietly, "Princess Lissa, pardon me for asking this, but where are the guards?"

Lissa turned to him with a smile and said, "Oh, just call me Lissa! I'm not really like a princess like my sister once was. As for guards, we don't really need much here. It's not like the people will try to go after her. After all, she's loved by the people and they trust her completely!"

"I-is that so...", Leo said in shock as he thought back to his homeland, Nohr, and the closed gates and the guards.

Upon seeing her siblings, Emmeryn smiled and said, "Welcome back, Chrom, Lissa. You too, Frederick. How did the negotiations go?"

Chrom reported, "It went well, Em. Regna Ferox gave their approval for an alliance and are gathering their soldiers for our reinforcement."

The exalt nodded with a smile and said, "Wonderful. And who are these people? More new companions of yours?"

Chrom smiled and said, "Yes, Em. The West-Khan asked for me to bring them along with my Shepherds, including one of his swordsman, Lon'qu. Next to Sakura is one of her two friends that were brought here this world. We found that they were found by the Khans and taken in."

"I see.", said the Exalt, "You may know this already, but my name is Emmeryn. I'm the exalt of this halidom and Chrom's and Lissa's eldest sister."

As they greeted her, Chrom turned to the exalt and asked, "Emm, do you recall the bedtime story you use to read to us when we were younger?"

She nodded with a curious expression and ask, "Yes, of course. The two of you use to love it very much. What about it?"

"They said that they are from the kingdom of Nohr and Hoshido and are here in hopes of finding their missing comrades and their missing retainers."

Her eyes widen with shock and looked over to the group. As her eyes turn over to Leo, she held her breath even more shocked and said, "Oh my."

She looked back to Chrom and asked, "Chrom, as they're here, does this mean that they've earned your trust?"

Chrom nods his head and said, "Yes, Em. I believe in them."

"I see. Well, if Chrom and Lissa believe in you all, then you have earned my trust as well."

They thanked her as the Exalt smile and said, "Now, we'll depart for the meeting with Plegia's king tomorrow morning."

Chrom said with a serious expression, "Got it, Em. I'll have the Shepherds ready tomorrow before we depart."

Lissa smiles and turn to Robin then said, "Robin, can you and my brother take over my place today and show them the garrison today. Since I'm the only healer today, I need to be back in the clinic right away. I have to check on the patients and change shifts with another healer."

Chrom frowned and said, "Aren't you suppose to ask me that as well, Lissa?"

Lissa giggled and said, "Knowing you with your time, you'll go with Robin as well. You need to tell the other Shepherds about tomorrow after all."

Chrom sighed and said, "Well, you're right about that. We'll see you later then, Em."

The exalt nodded as she watched the group leave the room. Once gone, she let out a rare sigh, which made Phila ask her with a worried look, "Milady, is something wrong?"

The Exalt shook her head and said, "No. It's nothing, Phila. I just hope that everything goes well tomorrow..."

* * *

Sakura has just finished looking around the garrison and showing Syaoran his room before returning to her own. It was getting dark and the four were invited to join the royal family for dinner once again. Although, it also looks like Robin will be joining them since Chrom had invited him. After seeing that Kero had finally woken up with the huge bump still on his head, he explained what had occurred that day before they left. Sakura and Kero sat between Syaoran and Lissa as Chrom and Robin talked about strategy and tactic the tactician used during their battles. Ever since Robin have shown his talent as a tactician, the prince have been trying to learn what he can about battle tactics from him. Once the meal was over and everyone stopped staring at the two guardians eating so much in their disguises, the group began to talk about other things that happened to them that day. Syaoran told them that ever since he and Yukito arrived in Regna Ferox, he has been training with the Khan, Lon'qu, and, occasionally, Xander at times after they said that he needed more training before he'll be able to go outside. Yue, on the other hand, has been training with Takumi in archery after being to by the archer of his slow movement. This surprised Sakura as Yue never truly try to get to know other people actively like her and Kero, but she was thankful to hear that at least it sounded like he made a new friends while they were here in this world. As they talked, Chrom looked over to Sakura and Syaoran, then said, "Sakura. Syaoran. We've discussed this with my sister and decided that, for the negotiations taking place tomorrow, the two of you will be staying in the cart. We've thought about having the to of you stay here, but Lon'qu have asked me if Syaoran could come along tomorrow and Miriel wants to teach Sakura more about their magic. That and-"

"Oh! Oh!", Lissa shouted with excitement, "I also want to teach Sakura a bit of healing too! I think she may be able to heal pretty well too!"

Sakura looked at the princess in surprise and asked, "R-really? But, I don't know much about healing..."

Lissa smiled and said, "That's why I want to teach you a bit more. After seeing you using it today, I think it will help you in the future to know about healing magic. You have a staff too, after all."

Sakura thought for a bit before nodding her head and said, "Thank you very much, Lissa! I'll do my best!"

"Same here!"

As the two talked, Chrom looked around with unease. For some reason, he can't help but get the feeling that they're being watched. Noticing this, Robin asked, "Chrom, what's wrong?"

The prince just shook his head and said with a smile, "It's nothing. I'm probably just imagining it."

The tactician looked at him in confusion before the went back into talking about battle plans.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Chrom was walking in the halls. He and Lissa had finish leading the two children back to their rooms as they were still unsure of how to navigate themselves in the castle. After they returned to their own respective rooms to retire for the knight, Chrom still felt the uneasiness and decided to go and walk around the castle for a bit. It wasn't long when he saw the young prince of Nohr walking through the halls as well. Chrom smiled and said, "Good evening, Leo. Looks like you're out for a night stroll as well."

Leo nodded and said with a frown, "Something like that. I've just wanted to take a look at your castle for a bit. Everything here feels little... like home and calm."

Chrom nodded and said, "Is that so? I've been living here with my sibling all my life I guess it just feels like home naturally. Is Nohr similar to Ylisse in some way, then?"

"Well, in some way, yes.", said, Leo, as he pondered how to explain this to the Ylissean prince. The two continued walking till they saw Sakura in the courtyard with a sleepy Kero in her arms. The child was still in the nightgown she has been borrowing from Lissa. Chrom approached the child and said in surprise, "Sakura? What are you doing out here?"

"Oh, Chrom.", said the child with a surprised look that quickly changed into worry, "I had a strange dream tonight and wanted to see Lissa. I got a really bad feeling..."

Confused, Leo said, "Well, I'm pretty sure that it's just a bad dream. In the end, they're still just dreams."

"I don't know...", said Sakura, "It felt like those prophetic dreams I usually have..."

Chrom, on the other hand, knelt down and asked, "I see. So, one of your abilities, then? Sakura, what did you see?"

Before Leo could say anything, Sakura trembled a bit before she answered, "I saw a group of man in dark clothing inside the castle and Lon'qu was fighting against them. Then, I saw a couple going for Lissa in her room...w-with a-a weapon in hand."

Leo and Chrom were stunned upon hearing this, but, as the Nohrian prince tried to shake it off, Chrom saw the swordsman from Regna Ferox running through the halls with Frederick. The three looked anxious with sweat running down their faces and blood on their clothes and armor. Chrom frowned, then stood in front of Sakura blocking her view and said, "Frederick! Lon'qu! What happened?"

The knight said as quickly and clearly as he can, "Milord! Lon'qu encountered some assassins in the castle! They said that they're after Lissa's life!"

The three were stunned upon hearing the news, but Chrom quickly snapped himself out of it and shouted, "Frederick! Let Em now about this immediately! Leo! Take Sakura and protect her! Lon'qu! We're going to Lissa now!"

"P-please let me come with you!", said Sakura, "I promise I won't get in the way!"

Chrom looked at her and asked, "Are you sure about this? There will be blood."

The girl nodded her head with a determined look. Chrom said, "Alright. Let's go!"

* * *

The group split up and ran through the hallway as they followed the prince over to the princess's door. As soon as the door was in sight, they could see the black silhouette of four figures in dark clothing. Without giving slowing down, Chrom charged at the three and took out one of them that came charging at the group as soon as they were spotted. As the prince and the swordsman began fighting against the assassins, Sakura noticed something shining behind her. As she turned around, she was suddenly pulled back by Leo as the place they once were was slightly burnt by the fire spell aimed at her. Sakura did what she could to pull herself together and quickly pulled out a card and shouted as the mage sent out another attack, " _Watery!_ "

An adolescent blue mermaid with fish fin ears, long blue hair, two wing-like fins on her back, and a scaly band around her forehead flew out with water flowing out behind her. She quickly changed her entire body into water and took out the fireball sent at her while knocking over the mage. Kero, who was woken by the sudden movement of the two, changed into his true form and pinned the mage down as it lost consciousness from the fear of seeing the beast. When she was done, the mermaid flew back to her mistress and returned to being a card. After thanking the spirit, she turned around and thank Leo as well.

"Stop!"

The two turned to see an assassin, who finally got the door unlocked and was starting to run inside. However, as he did, he fell to his side with an arrow under his left arm. They quickly looked over to see a silver-haired man with a black eyepatch over his right eye. In his hands were a bow and a quiver of arrows on his belt. Running next to him was none other than the tactician, who shot a lightning spell at one of the assassins running off. As they did, Chrom turned to Lon'qu and said, "You go after them, Lon'qu! We'll go check on my sister!"

The man nodded and ran after the assassins before the prince could finish his sentence. Leo nodded his head and said, "Good work, Niles."

The archer bowed then the group quickly ran inside to check on the princess only to find her still asleep in her covers. At the same time, the Exalt and the two knights ran inside as well. Chro shook Lissa as the lady grumbled a bit before slowly getting up rubbing her eyes and said, "What is it, Big Brother?... It's still in the middle of the night..."

Chrom and Emmeryn let out a sigh of relief and smiled as the Exalt, still in her nightgown, hugged her sister tightly. Sakura silently lets out a sigh of relief as well and smiled tiredly as she can clearly see the princess alive and well and the prince and the exalt talking about what to do next. Clearly uncertain of what had occurred, Lissa looked around in confusion and asked, "Uh... did I miss something? ...I did, didn't I?"

Chrom patted his little sister's head before saying, "I'll tell you about it in a second, all right? Frederick, call the guards and have them patrol the castle. We need to make sure there isn't a single one of them left."

The knight nodded and called the guards as he gave them the orders. As he did so, Chrom explained to the healer with a calm and serious tone, "Lissa, listen to me and stay calm, alright? Some assassins came after you just earlier."

Lissa's sleepy eyes widen in shock and she said, "What?! But, why would they want to come after me?"

Chrom shook his head and said, "I don't know, but Lon'qu caught them when they were sneaking past the gates and we chased them out."

Lissa was still in shock and at a loss for words as Frederick came running inside and said, "Milord! We captured one of their mages. We've taken him down to the dungeon to question him later."

Chrom nodded and said, "Good work. Is Lon'qu back yet?"

Frederick nodded his head and said, "He's just outside guarding the door."

Chrom nodded and said, "Got it. I need to discuss something with him in a bit."

He turned to the exalt, who gave him a sad nod, before leaving out the door. Once gone, Lissa nervously asked her sister, "Emm, what's Chrom going to do?"

The exalt turned to her and smiled gently before she said, "It was a sudden decision, but we've agreed to ask Lon'qu to protect you as your bodyguard at least till their plot is over starting tomorrow."

"What?", said Lissa in shock before she calmed down, "I suppose I don't really have much say in this, then. I got it..."

The exalt nodded with a sad smile and hugged her sister as she said, "I know you don't like this, but please just hang in there till the plot is over, all right? However, I'm glad to see that you're safe. For tonight, how about you sleep over in my room?"

Lissa nodded her head nervously with frightened eyes, but a reassured smile. Once, the exalt went over to talk with Chrom, Leo asked, "Still, Lissa, you do know that you're a princess, right? How could you've not guessed that there'll be people coming after your life? Isn't that a little naive to think that way, even if you do feel safe in the castle?"

Lissa pouted and said angrily, "Oh, come on! At least, I was cautious enough to lock the door before I went to sleep! Give me some credit for that! Besides, how am I suppose to know that I'd be targetted at some point? I'm not as popular or well-liked as my siblings anyway..."

Leo sighed and said, "Well, you do have a point there, but please remember that, despite not being in those categories, you're still a member of the royal family of this land. So, basically, be more cautious."

Lissa, still pouting, nodded her head none the less as Chrom walked up to them. Upon seeing a frowning dark knight and his pouting little sister, Chrom asked with a sweat drop on his forehead, "Umm... what happened?"

Lissa did her best to put on a reassuring smile again and said, "Oh nothing..."

Chrom nodded slowly, still unconvinced, and turned to Sakura, who was watching some guards drag away a dead body of the assassin with wide eyes as Kero did his best to comfort the girl. With a concerned look, he said, "Sakura? Tonight, can you spend the night with Em and Lissa? It's for your safety as we'll be checking the place for any assassins left. I'll be telling Syaoran and Yukito to sleep in a vacant guestroom close to mine. Sakura?"

Snapped out of her stupor, the child looked at the prince in surprise before a smiling as best as she could to convince the prince and said, "Huh? Oh, okay."

Chrom nodded with a frown as he recalled the type of society and life she and Kero have told the siblings.

 _This may have been a little too much for her tonight... It's a good thing she doesn't know yet..._

After the two followed the Exalt out of the room with Kero close behind in his disguise, Xander came walking in with Frederick close behind. The paladin asked, "What happened? I heard that there was an assassination attempt just now from Frederick."

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. They were after our sister, Lissa. For what reason, I'm not too sure myself. This is the first time that she's ever been targeted before. Also, some of the assassins escaped."

"The first time?", said Leo, "Well, I guess that makes sense. No wonder she was that surprised."

Xander asked the Ylissean prince, "So, have you already decided what to do next?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, I've asked Lon'qu to be my younger sister's bodyguard till their assassination plot is stopped. Also, I have a favor to ask the two of you."

"What is it?", asked Xander.

* * *

It was the next morning when the Shepherds and the exalt left for the border of Ylisse for the negotiation. After the incident last night, Sakura was told to stay close to Robin and stay in the cart when they meet with the king and Syaoran and her guardians are to follow her as the king was unaware of the child's presence nor the strong magic she possess. The exalt and Chrom have discussed with the two brothers and Takumi in hiding their weapons or staying in the cart as well, since news of their weapons being among the sacred weapons would provoke the king without a doubt as he is known to be insane and merciless. They hesitated but agreed to go along with the plan. Xander switched his blade for a silver sword as he left Seigfried with Syaoran and Sakura as they would be staying in the cart during that time. His brother on the other hand decided to stay in the cart with Sakura and Syaoran. Takumi switched his Fujin Yumi for a longbow and left the sacred weapon in Yue's care as his retainers will be coming with him. The group marched on over to the border. As they did, Chrom and the exalt could see a man in outrageous looking clothing, a small stubby beard, and a crown on his head of messy reddish-brown hair. Next to him was a woman in partially revealing clothing and a tome in her hand. Upon their arrival, the man smiled and said, "What's this, then? The exalt herself, in all her radiance? I fear I must shield my eyes! Bwahahaha!"

Takumi frowned and whispered to his older sister, "I know we just met him for just a mere five seconds, but I already don't like this guy! Is he really the king?"

Hinoka nodded her head in agreement and whispered back with a frown, "I know, but it looks like we'll have to bear with it for now as much as I don't like this either. Remember, he's the king and this is a negotiation attempt with him. If things go wrong, then there could be war again and a dead Shepherd."

Takumi recalled the long war the two kingdoms had in their world and the news of the kidnapped Shepherd, then frowned and nodded as he remained silent. Emmeryn, still remaining calm, spoke, "King Gangrel, I've come for the truth of this unfortunate incident between us."

The woman next to him spoke with anger in her voice, "The truth? I can give you the truth."

"Perhaps milady might first share her name?", asked Emmeryn calmly against the angry tone in the woman's voice.

The woman smiled and bowed as she said, "You may call me Aversa."

The exalt nodded and said, "Very well, Aversa. Is Maribelle unharmed?"

"Who?", Gangrel answered with plainly feigning innocence, "Oh yes, the little blonde brat."

As he said, a Plegian brigand brought out the tired lady with her hands tied up and, upon closer look, faint dark rings tracing under her eyes as she said with continued ferocity, "Unhand me, you gutter-born troglodte!"

Upon seeing her best friend, Lissa shouted, "Maribelle!"

Maribelle looked over at them in shock and said, "Lissa? Darling, is that you?"

Aversa began to explain, "This girl crossed the Plegian border without our consent. And what's more... She wounded the brave Plegian soldiers who sought only to escort her safely home."

Maribelle looked at her in anger and shouted, "LIES! You speak nothing but lies, hag! Did they not teach the meaning of the word "truth" in wretched-crone school?!"

Takumi frowned and whispered with a frown, "I got a bad feeling about this..."

His comrades nodded in agreement as the woman spoke with a smile, "...You see? No manners at all. Such a nasty little bird simply had to be caged."

The king's face twisted with disgust as he says, "such a violent temper speaks to her guilt. This will call for a weighty punishment. And if she were to later confess to being a Ylissean spy? My goodness! It would take an act of CONSIDERABLE good faith to repair our relations."

"That man...", whispered Hinoka with a grimace, "He's practically dangling the relation of the two kingdoms in his hands in front of us!"

"I have done nothing wrong!", Maribelle argued back, "It is they who should confess! They are the ones who invaded Ylisse. They razed an entire village! When I attempted to intervene, they took me and dragged me across the border. Let the plundered shops and charred homes of that village serve as my proof!"

Gangrel shook his head and sighed in disappointment as he said, "That would only prove Ylisse has a bandit problem- something I hear oft of late... But indeed, tonight I shall weep salty tears into my pillow for your dead villagers."

Without much choice, Maribelle looked over to the exalt and pleaded, "You Grace, please!"

They looked to the Exalt as she nodded her head and said, "Peace, Maribelle. I believe you."

She then requests the mad king to release the lady to which the man just frowned and said, "Without so much as an apology? Why should I even bother with parley? I'm within my rights to have her head this instant and be home in time for supper."

As the king laughed, Chrom shouted at the man in anger, "You black-hearted devil!"

The man just smiled and said, "Control your dog, my dear, before he gets someone hurt."

As Chrom fought back his anger, the king requested a trade for the hostage. He requested for something that shocked them all, especially the royal family of Nohr and Hoshido. Gangrel said, "You give me the Fire Emblem and I return Mari Contrary here in one piece."

Surprised by his request, the exalt asked with curiosity, "You would ask for Ylisse's royal treasure? But why?"

Gangrel smirked darkly and said, "Because I know the legend! The Fire Emblem is the key to having all one's wishes realized. I have desired it for years. YEARS!"

As he treated the shield to be nothing more than an object of awe, Emmeryn said, "The Emblem's power is meant for a single purpose, King Gangrel: to save the world and its people at their hour of most desperate need. Would you claim a more noble wish?"

Xander's eyes widen as he whispered with a grimace, "That sounds exactly like the Fire Emblem Corrin holds. How can there be another one here when it needs to be created by First dragons?"

Never the less, Grangel smiles and said, "I want what every Plegian wants... an end for every last Ylissean! What could be more noble than that?"

His words shocked everyone upon hearing his words.

"What?", said the shocked Exalt.

Gangrel explained, "Surely you haven't forgotten what the last exalt did to my people? Your father named us heathens! His "crusade" across Plegia butchered countless of my subjects and my kin!"

After he went into the details of the dead man's deeds, the exalt calmly said, "...I have never denied Ylisse's past wrongdoings. But I have sworn to never repeat those mistakes. Ours is now a realm of peace."

Anger came across the mad man's face as he shouted back, "Yours is now a haven of hypocrisy! Now give me the Fire Emblem!"

Maribelle protested and pleaded for the exalt not to hand the shield over to him from her hands. However, as the exalt shook her head and talked to the healer, the mad king was lost his patience and complained, "Ugh... Taaalk, talk, talk! It's time to speak louder than words! This negotiation is over, Your Luminosity! I shall have the Emblem if I have to pry it from your shiny dead hands themselves!"

As he said that, a handful of brigands came out of the bushes and rushed over to the Exalt with an ax in hand. Before anyone could stop him, Chrom rushed and cut one of the men down before he could even get any closer to the exalt and shouted, "Stay back! Or you'll all suffer the same fate!"

With a plain fake grimace, the king said as the prince fell into his trap, "Now that's a declaration of war if I've ever heard one..."

He laughed and said, "A big, messy war that will bleed you Ylisseans dry!"

* * *

The exalt was then taken to the cart for shelter as the war began with the mad king leading the Plegian army as he laughed and shouted, "I finally have my war! Captain Orton! Remain here, and take down as many Ylissean you can. You can expect reinforcements from the forts as well. Now do your best at doing your worst!"

He laughed as he waves a strange looking sword in his hand that caught the Exalt's and the Nohrian King's attention as she boarded the cart before the madman ran back to shelter. She gasped and said, "No... He really does have it with him! Does this mean that he can wield it as well?"

Leo, Sakura, and her group looked at her in confusion as the Nohrian prince asked, "Is something wrong, Exalt Emmeryn?"

The exalt looked over to the dark knight and said, "I know this is sudden, Leo, but, after this battle, I believe you and your comrades will want to have a talk. Would you tell them that I'll be in the throne room waiting for them tonight?"

Although Leo was confused, the anxious expression on the exalt's face stopped him from questioning her and, instead, nodded his head as he said, "I understand."

The exalt smiled kindly at him in gratitude as the battle continued on. The group knowing the reason why the Exalt is there with them didn't dare to ask about what had occurred during the negotiations.

* * *

As the battle continued, Robin quickly sent out orders as he carried out his tactic against a large number of soldiers outnumbering the Shepherds. As they fought, Takumi noticed his sister and Xander close by. He quickly shouted, "Xander! Wasn't that-"

"I don't know.", shouted the paladin, "However, I won't deny that it was identical to it!"

"Watch out!", shouted Hinoka.

When he turned around, he saw a brigand coming at him with an ax in hand and a Plegian soldier next to him holding a sword. Unable to move out in time, he braced himself for the impact. However, the impact never came... He looked up to see Chrom blocking the blow with his sword and a bolt of lightning struck the soldier killing it in one blow. Chrom pushed the man back with all his strength and cut him down. Takumi thanked them before continuing on to the next far target.

* * *

It took a long while and along the way, they were able to meet up with Maribelle and Ricken, who Chrom frowned and warned the lad of an upcoming lecture from him and Frederick. Tthe group fought non-stop against the hated Plegian soldiers till the last one of them was killed. After it was finally over, Lissa ran over to reunite with her best friend as the Exalt came out of the cart and her brother said with a frown, "Forgive me, Em. I acted rashly."

Emmeryn shook her head with a sad expression and said, "It's all right, Chrom. King Gangrel is the one at fault here, not you. You were only protecting me."

Frederick, then, said,"The Mad King will be rallying his forces if they have not mobilized already. I suggest we make haste back to Ylisstol and discuss our strategy."

The exalt nodded firmly and said, "Of course, Frederick. It seems war is upon us. We must protect the Ylissean people at all costs."

* * *

As the group was getting ready to leave, Xander began to approach the exalt only to be stopped by Leo. The paladin looked at his younger brother in question as Leo said, "I don't know what you're going to ask her, but the exalt wanted me to tell you that she'll be waiting for us in the throne room tonight if you wanted to ask her something."

Xander raised an eyebrow before looking back to the ruler in surprise before whispering, "So, she knew."

"What do you mean, Xander?", Leo asked in confusion, "What is going on?"

"Believe it or not,", said Takumi with a frown, "We just saw that mad king, Gangrel, hold a sword that looks exactly like King Xander's Seigfried."

"What?!", shouted Leo in shock, "But, how can that be possible?! There's only one Seigfried that should exist!"

Hinoka nodded and said, "Yes. It's one of the four sacred weapons the Rainbow Sage created during the war of the First Dragon. So, there should only be one."

Xander shook his head and said, "I think we'll most likely get our answers directly from the exalt tonight then."

* * *

 **YueTian: Finally! Yay!**

 **Kero: Umm...Yuetian?**

 **YueTian: What is it?**

 **Leo: I'd like some answers about this... What in the world is going on? How come there's another sacred weapon and it's in the hand of a madman?!**

 **YueTian: *Sweatdrop as the write steps back* I'm sorry, but you're going to have to wait for the next chapter, Prince Leo.**

 **Leo: Wha-**

 **Kero: Anyway, please hold on for a second. I've got my complaints too, you know.**

 **I APOLOGIZE AS WE ARE CURRENTLY EXPERIENCING SOME TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES. I THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AS WE TAKE CARE OF THE PROBLEM!**

 **YueTian: YES! Finally, got away from them! I know this is short, readers, but please hold on as I write up the next chapter of the story and post it... before either Leo and Kero tears my limbs apart.**

 **Kero: There you are! Why am I not active in this chapter as I was in the others and what do you mean that I was sleeping?! YUETIAN!**

 **YueTian: Oops. Got to run!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Side Trip with Time

A Side Trip With Time

As they journeyed back to the capitol, Leo thought back to what his comrades said still in disbelief.

"Milord?"

He turned around and saw his only retainer looking at him with a concerned look, "Is something wrong?"

The Nohrian prince shook his head and said, "It's nothing, Niles. Anyway, before we left, did you make sure that Odin's daughter is back at the castle with the servants?"

The archer nodded his head and said, "Of course, milord. Ophelia was with the servants and the other children before we left, including Nina."

"I see.", said Leo, "It must be hard for her right now as she and Odin are really close. If she discover that we lost contact with her mother as well, I don't want to know how she'd react."

Although Leo had expected him to become an uncle after seeing his eldest brother's marriage and a father after his own, he'd never thought that he'd see the day his little sister's marriage to his own retainer, Odin! It also became quite a shock for him when he heard the news of Ophelia's birth and, although he had treated the child as he did with Seigbert and Shiro, the child always insisted on being her cousin's retainer in following her father's footsteps much to his surprise. However, he was never opposed to the marriage nor did he rejected the girl. It only surprised him to see to what extent the child wants to be like her father to the point that she took on his theatric speech! It was shocking to see the man disappear without a word to his daughter, who the man was so attached to other than his little sister. With his retainer gone, the dark knight grew worried over both his younger sister and his niece as was his son, Forrest. Suddenly, he perked up and looked around catching Robin's attention as the tactician asked, "What's wrong, Leo?"

Leo frowned and said, "I thought I heard someone cry out for help just now..."

"Really?", said the tactician before he quietly listened as well, "You know, I hear it too, but it sounds much closer than I expected..."

Suddenly, a teenage boy wearing a farmer's clothing and a battered pot on his head burst out from behind a nearby bush as he shouted, "HALP! HALP! You gots to help us! I'm beggin' you, milords!"

Shocked, the Ylissean prince approached the man and said calmly, "Slow down. What happened?"

"Oi! There's the wee piglet!"

Chrom narrowed his eyes as he frowned and said, "...Great. Bandits..."

"What's this?", said the brigand, "A little lordling come to watch over his chattel?"

As the man began to laugh, he froze in shock upon his own words and the sight of the mark on Chrom's shoulder and shouted, "Aw, damn me! S-Shepherds!"

Chrom nodded as he approached the man and said, "That's right. So, what'll it be? Run and live? Or fight and die?"

Hearing this, the brigand fled across the plain as fast as his two legs could carry him. The prince quickly turned over to the young man and said, "Quickly, lad. What happened here?"

"Y-yes, milord! Right away, milord!", stuttered the farmer with his pitchfork in hand, "...Er, if it please Your Graciousness."

Chrom sighed and said, "Maybe just hold off on titles for now. What's you name?"

"Donny. Er, that is, Donnel. ...Your Majestyful. I live in the village just beyond, sir."

Chrom nodded with a smile and said, "I guess that'll do. Now, what happened?"

"That rotten-toothed, pig-stinkin' bandit you just ran off attacked us!", he shouted in anger before a shocked look came across his face, "Er, pardon my language, Your Lordliness. I'm the only one what got away and even then just barely. They were roundin' up the others to haul 'em off to a bandit camp... Please, sir! You gots to save them folks! My ma's one of 'em. She's all I got in this world, a-and there's three noble girls still fending them off! Please, Your Royal Majesty! I don't know how long they'll be able to keep this up with just the three of them."

Chrom frowned and said, "This blasted war seems to spawn more evils by the day. All right, Donny. We'll save your ma. Can you lead us to her?"

"Aw, thank you, milord! Thank you! Just follow me, Your Sirness!"

Chrom turned to the Shepherds and shouted, "Those, who can still fight, can decide to come with me or head back to the castle with my sister with the others!"

Phila nodded and said, "Then, I'll escort Lady Emmeryn back to the castle."

The exalt looked over to the children, then to her siblings and said, "Please be safe."

Chrom and Lissa nodded with a smile as Lissa shouted, "We got it, sis. We'll be back home for sure."

As they left, the group followed the captain and the farmer as they hurried to the village. Once there, they could already see from the distance smoke rising from some of the burning houses. Donnel pointed to one of the dark smoke a little further from the village and shouted, "There! That's where those rotten bandits are right now with my folks! Those nobles are withou' a doubt still fighting them. Please hurry, Your Lordiness!"

Chrom nodded and said to Robin, "Robin?"

Robin nodded and said, "I'll be splitting the number of shepherds with us into two groups. Leo, I want you to act as the tactician for one of them for the time being and head to the village. Those people need help fast! Shepherds, when I call you go with Leo to the village. Maribelle, Ricken, Takumi, Sumia, Vaike, Niles, Oboro, Azama, Sakura, Syaoran, Yue and Kero! The rest are to follow me and Chrom to the bandits' hideout!"

Leo nodded and lead the shepherds assigned to his group to the village. As soon as they were gone, Hinoka asked Xander, "You know, I've seen your brother with the children since this morning. At first, I find it kind of... funny, but I'm surprised that Robin even put them under him. Do you know what's going on, Xander?"

Xander smiled and said, "It's a favor that Chrom wants to ask of him. Leo accepted it and is now just doing his job. However, I do agree with you. Normally, I'd see Elise around him, but I never thought I'd see the day when other children, beside Forrest and the children back home, to be around him."

Hinoka nodded as they followed the Ylissean prince and his tactician to ambush the hideout with Donnel.

As they got close to the village, a flash of red and whitecaught the dark knight's attention. He turned and gasped in shock upon seeing what seemed to be a girl on a pegasus with red hair and wore white and red armor with a silver lance in her hand. Next to her is a girl in pink and white clothing, and pale red hair curly hair healing some of the injured villagers as the two fight back against the bandits. Seeing the two, Leo's eyes widden in surprise and said, "What?! Isn't that..."

But before he could rush over to the two, Takumi called over to the dark knight without knowing of what was happening. Leo grimaced before turning back and began stategizing a plan. As he got the plan ready and the Shepherds began to move out, he went over to Sumia and Yue.

"Sumia, Yue, I want you two to go out there with Niles and make sure that the healer and the pegasus rider ot there stays safe.", said Leo with a frown, "Sakura, Syaoran, you two will stay with me."

Sumia and the two archers nodded before leaving. Sakura looked over to the mage and asked, "Leo, who are those two woman? Why do you want to talk with them?"

Leo sighed and said, "That's... you'll see."

The two looked at him with a questioning look before they went out to the battle.

As Robin and Chrom led the shepherds over to ambush the hideout, they could hear the sound of a girl casting a spell. The two looked at each other in shock and Chrom said, "Well, looks like we won't really be able to surprise them like this anyway. Looks like someone else got to them before we did."

Robin nodded and said, "But who?"

"That's!", shouted the farmer boy in shock, "It's one of the noble lady that speaks funny!"

"Who?!", said Chrom in surprise, "Well, in any case, we need to get other there fast!"

They nodded and rushed over to the lady as she shouted, "As one of the chosen ones, I'm here to save the people you've taken hostage!"

Xander and Hinoka froze as the pegasus knight said, "Xander, isn't that?"

The man nodded slowly before he said, "I don't know what happened, but we need to go over there now!"

As the group rushed over and hid behind some bushes and debris of ruined structures, Chrom could barely make out a woman with long blonde hair and strange pale yellow and black mage clothing. She casted spells against the brigand bandits with the help of two other people. One of them was a women with a woman with long light blue hair wearing a mercenary armor with a sword in hand, and the other was a girl with two long dark brown braided pigtails and wore clothing of a pale blue and gray with a small red cloak around her shoulder. she quickly brought down one of the bandits with the bow in her hands as she said, "Ophelia. You do realize that it was Forrest that called us to come over to save them, right? God, what are we going to tell King Xander and Prince Leo when they find out we're here?! Father won't like this either."

"We can talk about that later, Nina! Right now, we have to save the villagers and Donnel's mother!", said the mercenary.

Suddenly a bandit appeared from behind a nearby wall and charged at the mercenary with a lance in hand. His sudden appearance surprised the young lady and just barely blocked the strike with her blade, but was pushed down on the ground! Before he could end the girl's life, Nina shot an arrow at the bandit in the chest ending his life right there. Chrom grimaced and said, "Just what are they doing?! They're going to get cornered at this rate. Xander?"

"I know those girls.", said Xander with a frown, "They're our retainer's children and my niece! But, what are they doing in this world?!"

"What?!", said Chrom with a grimace, "At any rate, we need to help them. Robin, I take it that you have a plan for this."

Robin nodded his head and asked, "Your friends all got their weapons back, correct?"

The paladin and the pegasus knight nodded as Robin continued, "Good. I'll have the shepherds distract them with the surprise attack. During that time, use that chance and go over to them. We'll cover you guys. Have them go to where Lissa and Lon'qu is. She'll heal the three while we take care of the bandits. Also, Hinoka, stay on the look out and keep away from the archers. Instead take out those using a sword or lance."

After hearing their directions, Chrom signaled the Shepherds as they began to ambush the bandit's camp. The sudden appearance of the militia shocked the bandits and their leader, including the three girls!

"What's going on?!", shouted the mercenary as she looked around in confusion.

Taking advantage of this confusion, a brigand swung his axe at Ophelia catching her offguard! The girl tried to jump back, but slipped spectacularly on the ground as she barely missed the axe by an inch. As she quickly got back to her feet, the bandit swung at her once more, but froze in place before falling face down next to her feet. She looked up to see Lon'qu standing there with Lissa next to him. The princess quickly approached the girl and said, "Are you alright, Ophelia?!"

The girl slowly nodded her head still in shock upon the sudden attack. The Myrmidon held his Killing Edge as he cut down an approaching lancer and said, "Well, move, unless you want to get hurt!"

Lissa pouted at the man, but none the less pulled the dark mage to the side and examined her injuries as Xander and Hinoka brought the mercenary and the archer back with them. Xander said to the three with a stern voice, "We'll talk about this later. For now, wait here as we rescue the villagers. Nina, your father is with Leo helping the remaining villagers back at the village."

The three nodded with their head hung low. Once they were gone, the mercenary muttered, "We're in trouble now, right?"

The other to nodded before Nina frowned and looked over to the two and said, "It's a because the two of you HAD to leave the castle that Forrest, Caeldori and I were forced to go after the two of you!"

The mercenary frowned and said, "But the two of us heard some cry for help in that strange looking portal! How would we know that we'd pull you all with us?!"

With a frown, Hinoka's pale blue hair archer retainer, Setsuna, asked them, "Hold on. Did you say that Prince Leo's child is here along with Subaki's? What about Hisame?"

Nina shook her head and said, "I don't know. I think he's still in the library or out with Prince Takumi's son."

Setsuna nodded and said, "I see. That's good. Anyway, I need to go and help Lady Hinoka. You stay here."

Before they could stop her, the female archer left the group with Lissa as Ophelia whispered, "You don't think, she'll end up in another trap again, right?"

The two nodded in agreement as Lissa said, "I'm surprised that you actually came from another world, Ophelia! Well, Corrin did say that you're all from Nohr and Hoshido, after all. I should've guessed."

As the mercenary and the archer looked over to the dark mage in shock, Ophelia just laughed nervously and said, "Well, the stars did guide me to come and aid you against the enemy that time."

Lissa giggled and said, "I see. Well, then, I need to go over and help the Shepherds. I'm their only healer in this group after all. So, you three sit tight, alright?"

The girls nodded as the healer got up and left the three with wounds taken care of. After seeing their defeat close at hand, their boss noticed the little farmer boy and said, "It's that brat. Boys! Haul out that cow. We'll get them to surrender with this for sure!"

The bandits nodded as they began to drag out a woman in green clothing and pale brown hair in a disshelved bun. As soon as Donnel saw her, he shouted in shock, "MA!"

Chrom looked over in the direction where Donnel was looking and saw the woman with a sword against her neck! The man shouted, "If you want the woman back alive, drop all ya' weapons!"

Chrom gritted his teeth in anger and shouted, "You-"

" _Time!"_

Suddenly the man and his men froze in place and their surroundings turned black and white. As they turned around, they can see Syaoran run over to the woman, who wasn't frozen like the bandits were and cut her rope, then guided the lady over to Donnel. Chrom looked over to the forest and saw Sakura still using the power of one of her spirits with Leo standing next to her and the guardians. Most of the shepherds watched the girl in shock before she called the card back. Time returned to their surrounding as well as the vibrant colors and the boss look around in shock upon seeing that his hostages were suddenly teleported from his side to theirs.

"Wha-?!", the bandit boss shouted with bewilderment, "What did you do?!"

Quickly, Chrom took this chance and signaled the shepherds to start attacking them. It wasn't long before all the bandits were killed by the Shepherds. Once they got back to the village, the villagers returned to their home and began to fix the parts that were destroyed as Chrom decided to let the farmer boy join their militia, to which, after a while, the mother finally gave her son the permission to join. Once done, Chrom and Robin walked over to the children. Xander and Leo were already there questioning the teenagers of what have occurred with a frown on their faces. Chrom said, "Xander, Leo? I take it that you know these girls?"

Xander and Leo nodded their head as Xander said, "Apart of our retainer's children, this here is my nephew, Forrest, and this pegasus knight is a child of my younger sister's missing retainer, who came over to the castle for the day."

"Wait. Nephew?", Robin said in shock.

Leo sighed and said, "It's my son's hobby. However, we made sure that they were back at the castle in Nohr before we left. How are you guys here?"

"U-um... W-we found this stange looking portal in the back of the castle and was about to call Lady Nyx to come and take a look at it.", said Ophelia.

"R-really, it's actually my fault.", said the female mercenary, "We were about to leave it, but, then, I head a cry for help and got Ophelia through the portal to help whoever it was. When we did, Forrest and the others saw us and came to bring us back, but when we looked back the portal closed and we saw that the village was under attack and tried to help them..."

"A portal opened up behind the castle?", Leo said in disbelief, "And you all went through it?!"

As the Nohrian prince let out a sigh, he lifted his head and said with a small smile, "Well, at least, you're all safe."

Xander nodded, but then frowned and said, "However, where did this portal come from and how did it get into the castle?"

Ophelia shook her head and said, "I don't know, but it just opened in front of us."

"And the two of you just decided to go through it when you heard someone shouting out for help.", the tactician said with a sigh, "What if it was a trap to draw you in? You would've all been in trouble if it was like that!"

Chrom smiled nervously with a sweat drop as he said, "In any case, you're lucky we found you when we did. It would've been bad if the bandits got a hold of you all. For now, you can stay with the Shepherds till you find a way back home."

The teens nodded with guilt over their faces and apologized before the king and the dark knight had their retainers take them over to the cart to rest up before turning over to the Ylissean prince.

"I apologize about this, Chrom. Also, thank you for helping us save them earlier before the ambush.", said Xander, "I had no idea that they would be able to get here as well."

Chrom smiled and said, "It's fine. They're still children and can still make a few mistakes. I'm just glad we got to them when we did."

Before the group could say anymore, Leo saw Sakura climb back into the cart with her guardians and Syaoran. He walked over to them and asked the child, "Is something wrong?"

The girl shook her head and said, "I'm just a little tired."

Leo nodded and said, "All right. Forrest? Ophelia?"

The two shook their heads, but it was clear to see that the dark mage was completely worn out. He said to his son, "Forrest, watch over them. Let me know if something happens, got it?"

The healer nods his head as the dark knight left to prepare for the departure back to the castle. Once gone, Forrest looked over to the little mage and asked, "You're Sakura, correct? I'm Forrest. Leo is my father. May I ask you something really fast?"

Sakura nodded her head tiredly and said, "Sure."

"Why are you always with my father?", Forrest asked, "I've seen you two with him since you came to help us."

Sakura thought for a bit and said, "You're right... I didn't quite notice. Even, Robin told me to stay with him. Maybe, it's because of the assassination attempt last night?"

"There was an assassination attempt?!", said Nina in shock.

Syaoran immediately hushed them and looked out the window before turning to the card mage and scolded, "Sakura! You weren't suppose to talk about that!"

"Huh?! Oh! Right!", Sakura said in surprise as she covered her mouth with both hands, "I'm sorry..."

"Anyway, why does someone want to kill you?", asked the archer.

Syaoran shook his head and whispered, "They weren't after her, but we still aren't strong enough to protect ourselves and like you we are from another world, so we reside in the castle with Prince Chrom and his sister's permission."

"I see.", said Forrest, "But, why would father be watching over you, instead of the other 'Shepherds'?"

Syaoran shook his head with a shrug and said, "I don't know. We haven't even noticed how long he's been with us till you mentioned it. However, that does seem suspisicous. What do you think, Sakura?"

They looked over to see that the girl was already fast asleep next to him as was the dark mage next to her cousin. Forrest sighed and said, "I see, it's true when she said that using those cards take a lot of energy. How about we continue this talk another time? Seeing that your friend over there is asleep as well."

The boy nodded before the cart began to move and this time toward the capitol of Ylisse, Ylisstol.

 **Leo: ...**

 **YueTian: ...uh...sorry?**

 **Leo: *Sigh* Just tell me when do I get to hear the answer to my questions.**

 **YueTian: Oh! For sure that will be on the next chapter!**

 **Leo: But you said that in the previous chapter!**

 **YueTian: Well, I was thinking of putting it at the end, but I thought it would fit better in the next chapter instead.**

 **Kero: I'm still not an active role in this chapter either...**

 **YueTian: Well, maybe in the next one? To be honest, you're suppose to be a guardian and one of Sakura's close friend, so it's no wonder that you don't appear much.**

 **Kero: What do you mean by suppose?! I am her guardian and her close friend! Not suppose!**

 **YueTian: ANYWAY! I'll see you all in the next chapter that I'm currently working on with the next chapter of Questions and Reason. I got to warn you though. I'm having a bit of a difficulty writing out the next chapter, so please hang on as I continue to write the chapters! Thank you very much!**

 **Kero: Hey, wait!**

 **Chrom: This doesn't look like it'll end any time soon.**

 **Robin: Yes...**


	7. Chapter 7: Growing Mystery

Growing Mystery

It was night Chrom took a walk in the courtyard clearly with something in mind. As he did, Robin and the Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings approached him as the tactician, who had been out for a stroll with the siblings, called out, "Chrom? What are you doing out so late?"

The Ylissean prince looked over to them and said, "Oh, hi, Robin. You're all here too? I was just... dueling with some unpleasant thoughts..."

As silence passed between them, Chrom said, "Tomorrow we march to Regna Ferox to request additional soldiers. But there's something you all should know first."

They nodded for him to continue.

"...Not everything Gangrel said was a lie.", the prince said with a stern frown.

"What do you mean?", asked Takumi.

"The last exalt, my father, waged war on Plegia for many years.", Chrom answered as he recall the past with anger, "The violence... It was a brutal campaign ending only with his death 15 years ago."

"What?!", said Hinoka in shock, "Then..."

Chrom nodded and said, "Plegia rightfully remembers their suffering, but the war our father started was no kinder to his own people."

They remained silent as the man continued to explain, "As the fighting dragged, on or army became more and more diminished. Farmers who could barely wield a pitchfork were conscripted and sent to their deaths. Soon there was no food at all, and the kingdom began to collapse."

"That's...terrible!", Leo said in shock upon hearing the history of the land, "Why did he do that for?!"

Xander just looked to the Ylissean prince and said, "How did the exalt gain the trust of all her people so easily when your father was such a ruler?"

Chrom shook his head with a grimace upon the memories of the past, "She didn't. I was young, but I remember those dark times. ...I know how they affected Emmeryn."

Robin nodded and said with a frown and a sweat drop, "Such an experience would change anyone."

Xander and Leo nodded as they began to think back to the days their father ruled. Even now, not everyone trusts the royal family as the people in these lands do.

"Indeed. When our father died before her 10th year, he left her quite the legacy... Plegia's desire for vengeance... Our own people's unbridled rage... My sister became a target for blame from all sides. Her own subjects began to hurl insults...and stones. She still bears the scar from one..."

Takumi grimaced and said, "That's..."

Chrom continued, "But she never let them see her pain. Only Lissa and I understood."

Robin grimaced upon hearing his past and said, "It must have been so hard..."

Chrom frowned and said, "I cannot claim to know how she does it, Robin, but I could never greet such hostility with warmth and patience as she can. While our people mocked and vilified her, she reached out to heal them. She brought soldiers home to their families. She ended the war. And when Ylisse's spirit was mended and the people'forgave' her?... She never resented them for it. She represents the best of the halidom-the part most worth protecting. She IS peace."

Hinoka frowned upon remembering the hostility she felt from the Nohrian citizens when she arrived in Nohr. As she imagined the exalt going through the same only with stones and verbal insults, she frowned and realized that she probably wouldn't have been able to survive that if both their families weren't there to support them.

 _On the other hand_ , _she went through with it alone as the new ruler as well with only her siblings' support from behind. Not just that, but she's still able to help her people despite what they did and ended the war. She's strong._

Chrom continued, "But some men would take advantage of that. Men like King Gangrel. The day he understands peace will be the day death gives it to him. ...So perhaps I must be death's agent."

"What?!", said Takumi, "But-"

Chrom shook his head and said, "Emmeryn would never order him killed, nor would I wish her to."

They nodded in silent upon recalling the exalt's personality.

"Well spoken, sir."

They turned around in shock before they wet their eyes on a masked man standing in front of them.

"Marth...", said Chrom with eyes narrowed in suspicion.

Marth nodded and said, "Good evening to you."

Surprised to see their former teammate, Leo shouted, "How-"

Chrom raised a hand and said, "How did you get in here?"

Marth nodded and said, "That cleft in the castle wall, behind the maple grove."

"There?!", Chrom shouted in surprise, "But how would you... ugh."

He scratched the back of his in embarrassment as Robin asked, "You know the place, Chrom?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. Well, I bashed in part of the wall while training the Shepherds..."

They looked at him with wide eyes as Takumi asked in shock, "What kind of training did you do that requires you to break a hole in the wall and of all things the castle's wall?!"

Leo sighed and said, "Now we know how _that_ happened last night."

Chrom frowned and said nervously, "Wait! It's only a small hole, and I'd thought it was well concealed, but..."

Hinoka frowned and said, "Then, you can explain how he knows of it?"

Marth shook his head and said, "Your secret is safe with me. I come here only to warn you."

"Warn us?" asked Xander with his eyes narrowed.

Marth nodded and said, "The exalt's life is in danger."

The news surprised the group as Chrom said, "What, Emmeryn? That's absurd. he's guarded at all hours."

Xander asked the man with suspicion, "How do you know of this?"

Takumi nodded and said, "Also, how do we know that you're not just tricking us. It's possible that you may be the one after her life instead."

Marth nodded and said, "What if... What if I told you I have seen the future? Would you believe me? A future where Emmeryn is killed. Here. Tonight."

Before anyone could say their opinion, Chrom frowned and said, "See the future? Have you lost your wits?"

Leo and Takumi nodded as Leo said, "I agree. That's nothing, but fantasy. Nobody can foresee the future that easily. To do that, they'd probably need a large amount of power and magic."

Marth said calmly, "Yes, I expected you wouldn't believe me. So allow me to prove it!"

"Prove it?", said the archer in confusion, "What are you going to show us?"

The man didn't say anything but unsheathed his blade that was identical to Chrom's sword. Everyone, including Chrom, got ready to fight, however, the man said, "I'm about to save your life from him."

He turned his head over to the bush right next to them. Suddenly, a man in black clothing rushed out at him with a dagger in his hand! Before anyone could do anything, Marth threw his blade into the air and jumped over the would-be assassin, then grabbed the blade by the hilt and brought his sword done on him killing the man instantly. He collapsed on the ground as Marth got back up with his sword and said, "I trust this proof will suffice all your suspicion?"

They looked at him stunned as the Ylissean prince slowly nodded his head and said, "Yeah."

With this, the man was about to put away his sword when another assassin jumped out from a tree behind him with a sword in hand! As he turned around ready to brace himself, Marth accidentally slipped on the dead man's sword lying on the ground next to Marth! As he fell back, the assassin's sword slice Marth's mask in half and fell to the ground letting the long hair tied behind his head to fall. Chrom quickly dashed over past Marth and cut down the man before he landed on to the ground. As Marth got up, they turned and looked at the warrior in shock.

"Wait.", said Chrom stunned, "You're a woman?"

Marth turned to them and smiled as she said, "And quite the actress too. Honestly, I'm surprised you didn't figure it out about it until just now."

Hinoka stifled a giggle as Xander looked over at her in shock, "You knew about this, Hinoka?!"

Hinoka smiled and said, "I've had my suspicions about her gender. I caught her staring over at a clothing shop once that displayed dress back in Regna Ferox as we were heading over to the arena."

Marth scratched the back of her head in embarrassment and said, "So, you saw that..."

Suddenly, a loud explosion could be heard through the air. They turned around to find the source of it coming back from the castle. The group immediately ran for the castle without a second thought.

* * *

Lissa had been walking back to her room with Lon'qu and Niles as Leo had ordered the retainer to do for the night from a "bad feeling" he was getting after hearing the news of the failed negotiations. As he listened vaguely to the chit chattering of the carefree princess, he recalled how the other retainer, who also worked with him, loved to talk as well.

"Seriously...", whispered the annoyed retainer, "You two are way too alike..."

"What did you say, Niles?", asked the curious princess.

But, before the retainer could respond, a loud explosion could be heard throughout the hallway along with the tremble of the ground under their feet, knocking the princess off her feet as Lon'qu reached over and caught her surprisingly. When it was over, some guards suddenly ran past the three.

"Quick! Protect the castle! Someone head to the Exalt! They're here after her!"

"Big Sis!", Lissa gasped in shock and turned to the two with a desperate expression, "I need to head on over there fast! Please, Lon'qu! Niles!"

The two nodded without a word and was already running to the council room. As soon as they turned the corner, a brigand in Plegian clothing charged over to them with his ax in hand, but, before he could bring it down, the Myrmidon stabbed the man in the stomach. With the enemy down, the three continued on their way as they continue to cut down the Plegian men. As they continued forward, they came across her brother and his group.

"Chrom! Big Sis-"

Chrom nodded and said, "I know, Lissa, we're heading to her right now!"

Lissa looked over at the blue haired woman and asked, "Um. Chrom, who's this?"

Robin nodded and said, "Believe it or not, Lissa. This is Marth. Turns out she was a woman in reality all along."

"What?!", said Lissa with wide eyes in shock.

"Anyway, let's hurry!", shouted Chrom as they continued running to the throne room, "Leo, where's Sakura?"

Leo nodded and said, "With the Exalt! Forrest and the others are there as well!"

Chrom nodded and said, "Got it! We need to get there before they do!"

* * *

It wasn't long before they reached the council room and saw the Exalt with the children, the teens, and the guardians. Kero and Yue were already in their true form in battle stance as the Shepherds gathered around the entrance to the council room.

"Emm!", Chrom shouted.

The exalt and the children looked over at him with fear in Sakura's eyes. The exalt quickly pushed the children and the teens over to the group as she shouted, "Chrom! Lissa! King Xander, Prince Leo, please take Sakura and Syaoran to safety before they come after them too! Chrom! Take Lissa and flee while you still have time!"

As the children got over to the Chrom and his group and looked back at the exalt with anxious looks, the Ylissean prince looked over at her and shouted, "No! We're not leaving you! Just stay where it's safe!"

Xander looked over to the tactician and said, "Robin! Can you think of a tactic right now?!"

Robin gritted his teeth as he thought as fast as he could before saying shortly after, "The assassins should scatter if we can defeat their leader. So, we need to find him first!"

"But, how do you know if that person is here and not taking shelter!", said Hinoka with a grimace.

The tactician shook his head and said, "The assassins sent for Chrom and the sudden attack on the castle... This is way too convenient for it to be a coincidence unless someone is coordinating all this. Look around! That person shouldn't be that far! He needs to be able to see all this from afar to coordinate their every move!"

"Is that him?!", shouted Takumi as he pointed over to a slender man in dark clothes and dark skin with long pointy nails just behind the castle walls.

* * *

The man smirked upon seeing the group as he said with disappointment, "Hmph! Two assassins and the little princeling was not even wounded? ...Wait. Some of these actors do not belong on his stage..."

He then noticed Robin standing behind the group and smiled darkly as he said with surprise, "Ho ho! Can it be?! After years of searching... Tonight, fate truly piles the gifts at my feet!"

* * *

Suddenly, Marth muttered something under her breath as Chrom asked, "What's wrong?"

Marth shook her head and said, "It's not your concern."

"Seems like nothing ever is with you.", said the Ylissean prince.

Marth nodded and said, "My apologies."

"Just stay by Emmeryn's door. We'll handle the killers."

Marth nodded as Robin said to Leo, "Leo, Takumi, keep an eye on Sakura and Syaoran! Forrest, Soliel, Caeldori! Stay on this side with him and make sure nobody gets past up here, got it? We need to make sure we take out all the assassins on this side! Lissa! Lon'qu! You stay here as well!"

Forrest, the mercenary, and the pegasus knight nodded their head as the tactician continues, "Frederick! Stahl! Vaike! We're headed on the other side! Hinoka! Xander! You and your retainers will stay at the entrance with Marth!"

They nodded and immediately began to head over to their positions. Before Leo and his group could leave, however, the exalt called out, "Leo! Come here! I need to talk to you before you go."

The dark knight looked to his best friend both in confusion before walking over to the Exalt.

"Yes, milady?", Leo said as he addressed the exalt.

Carefully, she handed him a medium size bundle wrapped in a piece of cloth and whispered to them, "I apologize to you and your brother for not being able to tell you and your friends what you all need to know tonight. If I don't survive this tonight, please hand this over to Lissa. This is an heirloom and another royal treasure that only those strong enough to control it can wield. However, I've never been strong enough to wield this. I believe that our younger sister will be able to do what I can't and become its wielder. For now, please hold on to it."

The two princes looked at the Ylissean ruler in shock as Leo said, "W-wha-?! But I'm sure you'll be able to survive this attack, Your Grace! Please stay positive about this. Your brother has a good tactician by his side and strong soldiers willing to fight with him and protect you as will we. Also, I believe that your sister would be far happier to receive this from you rather than outsiders like us."

"No, Prince Leo.", said the exalt with a frown as she continued calmly, "You don't know about this yet, but, if King Gangrel hears that we have this with us as well, he will come after us for it. Its importance is similar to the Fire Emblem that I hold. That's why I need it to be in the hands of an outsider that he doesn't recognize as easily or that the outsider doesn't know the significance of this item... yet."

"What do you mean?", said Takumi with a frown.

She turned to Leo and said, "I promise the two of you that I'll stay strong through this. But, even if I live through this, it can't stay with someone like me, who will be targeted. Leo, you'll know the significance of this item as soon as you open it. However, I beg that you take this with you and not to uncover it until the day it reaches Lissa's hands. I believe with my heart that she's the only one, who can wield this."

Upon hearing the exalt's plea Leo looked to Takumi before sighing in defeat and said, "I-I understand, then. But, till that day, please don't throw away your life."

The exalt nodded with a smile and said, "I understand."

She handed him the bundle as he put in into his bag, then left. Once gone, the exalt looked over to them and whispered quietly, "Please, Naga, if you can hear me, don't let their lives be taken and don't let it fall into their hands with the Emblem."

* * *

As Leo took out another soldier with his Brynhildr, he and Takumi noticed one of the assassins taking out one of his own comrades!

"Is he insane? This could be dangerous. Sakura, Syaoran, stay close to Forrest and Takumi!", the dark knight said as he began to confront the man, "You there! Drop your weapon now, or else die where you stand!"

"Woah! Easy there, gloom!", said the man in surprise, "I'm not here to hurt anyone."

"What's going on?"

They turned to see Chrom running over to them as Leo said, "I caught this man taking out his own comrades and now he's here telling me that he meant no harm."

Chrom nodded with a doubtful look on his face and said with suspicion in his voice, "...Yet you run with a band of assassins?"

The man shook his head and said, "Believe it or not, just trying to make a living."

He continued to explain, "I'm a thief, see? Bust open doors, crack into chests... that kind of thing. This lot said they wanted to break into some type of vault."

"And...?", said Leo.

Gaius sighed and said, "Nobody said anything about murder. I'd just as soon sit this one out."

Leo shook his head in confusion and said, "Yet you took out your own comrades?"

The man shook his head and said, "Nah. I wasn't the one who started it. You see, they realized that I wasn't going to help them kill anyone here and tried to force me to help them. After they threatened me, I killed them before they could get me with their weapons."

Chrom thought for a bit and said, "Then perhaps you'd be willing to prove your good intentions?"

"Beg pardon?", the man looked at him in surprise at the words.

Leo thought for a bit then nodded and said, "That sounds like a good idea. We need all the help we can get to save the exalt's life. You appear capable as well, and we could use any information you have about our foes."

Chrom nodded in agreement and said, "Yes. As we don't know anything about our enemies, information is crucial in this fight. So, will you be willing to help us then?"

The man sighed and said with a frown, "Oh, right- those good intentions."

He thought for a bit before replying, "Fine then, I'll prove my sincerity... if you sweeten the deal."

"You want gold?", said Chrom with an angry look as he gritted his teeth, "...Fine, you scoundrel. Let me just-"

A small bag was dropped on the ground by accident as Chrom said, "Oops."

As the Ylissean prince picked the bag back up, the thief eyed the bag with curiosity and asked, "Looks like you dropped something. What's in the satchel, mmm?"

As he did so, the three girls looked at each other and as Soliel asked, "Prince Chrom, by any chance, is there candies inside?"

The captain looked at them with a confused look and said, "Yes. Lissa handed these to me when we got here-"

"I know this will sound strange, milord.", said Caeldori, "But try offering it to the man instead of gold!"

The three princes looked at them in shock as Takumi said in confusion, "What?! ...Oh, I get it now. You know, they do look very similar, besides the hair color."

Still confused, Chrom said, "What are you three saying? I'm sure he-"

"'Candies'?", asked the thief, "As in, sugar candies?"

"Well... yes, I assume they'd be sweet? But-"

"IT'S A DEAL!"

"... You'll risk your life for us if I give you... a bag of candy?", Chrom asked in shock, "Are you sure about this?"

"I said 'sweeten the deal,' didn't I?", the thief said with a large grin, "Don't get me wrong, I'll take the gold, too. Later though... Unless you've got more of these. ...Have you got more of these?! The name's Gaius by the way."

Chrom looked over at the girl in shock as he answered with confusion, "Um...I'll ask Lissa."

After handing what candy his sister gave him that day and promising the thief for more after the fight was over, he walked over to the three and whispered, "Tell me how did you guys know to give him the candy?"

Takumi sighed and said, "It must be from a friend of theirs."

Caeldori giggled and said, "Yes, it was. We have a friend, who'd be willing to do anything as long as he can get his hands on sweets in the end, much to his father's disapproval. But, like that thief, he also doesn't want to kill people for them."

Chrom smiled nervously as he said, "I see. Anyway, if there's nothing else wrong, I'll be heading back over to Robin. Also, we just had a new ally, who can change into a large beast as well, but she's a woman. If you see her, don't attack just help her out. She's on our side of this battle."

The group nodded as the captain left. It took a while as the two got past countless of soldiers. Sakura, who only used _Shield_ and _shot_ to help aid them, lost count after fifteen. Although she had a calm expression, in reality, she was terrified for her life as her heart pounded hard against her chest, but, with the cards' and her friends' safety in mind, she did everything she could to stay calm as they took out the incoming enemies. During the whole time, Syaoran stayed close to the card mage as he helped push the enemy aside with the skills he knew and picked up as well as what he learned back in Regna Ferox. Using his size as an advantage, he dodged the incoming attacks with ease and surprised his opponents by hitting them hard with his martial arts. However, when the enemies were too big or tough for him to deal any damage, he lept to the side and switched places with the more experienced fighters. He continued this pattern for a while till they took out just about all of the assassins and Plegian soldiers on their side with the help of the thief and the shapeshifting woman. It wasn't long till they got to the ringleader of the group, who called himself Validar. The evil dark mage looked at the children with a frown on his face and said, "You! Who are you?!"

Sakura flinched at his angry voice as Syaoran quickly jumped in front of her with his blade in hand. Validar shook his head and said, "Well, no matter. I'll just have to kill all of you!"

As he began casting a spell, Sakura quickly called out _Voice_ and stole the man's voice just as she had once done with Leo during the tournament. Catching the shocked mage off guard, Soliel charged at the man and stabbed him in the stomach. The man collapsed from where he stood as soon as she pulled out her sword. After seeing that the man was defeated, Sakura quickly called _Voice_ back to her. However, as soon as she did, the man jumped back up and was about to shoot out a spell at the mercenary! Sakura covered her eyes in horror as Soliel braced herself with her eyes shut tight. However, the two heard a thud and slowly opened their eyes to see the man fallen on the ground with the captain holding his blade, as the villain muttered, "No...It...shouldn't be... like...this..."

While the captain caught his breath, he turned and asked the mercenary, "Hey! You alright?"

Soliel nodded her head and smiled as she said, "Yeah! Thanks for saving me just now!"

"Well, as long as you're all safe.", said Chrom, "Now, let's go back. We've taken out all the assassins."

They nodded and returned the check on the Exalt.

* * *

As they entered the Council room, the prince rushed over to their sister and said with relief, "Emm! Thank the gods you're safe!"

The exalt said with a relieved smile, "It is you I have to thank, Chrom."

Phila bowed her head deeply and said, "I beg yo forgiveness, milord! I failed in my duty...they should have never made it into the castle in the first place."

The Ylissean prince shook his head and said, "Peace, Phila. You couldn't have known what was coming. Only Marth could..."

The exalt looked at her brother with a questioning look and said, "...Marth?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, I would speak more with... um... Robin, where's Marth?"

The tactician looked around in surprise only to see that the swordswoman was indeed missing and said, "Hmm... An excellent question. She was here a moment ago..."

"Uh, Chrom?", said Takumi, "One of my retainers spotted her leaving through the courtyard."

Chrom and the tactician looked at each other in shock as the captain sighed and said, "...Not again!"

The captain then rushed out the double doors as the others watched him leave. Leo, then said to the exalt, "Exalt Emmeryn, I think you should have this back now."

As he took out the package and handed it to her, Emmeryn frowned and said, "But-"

"Like I said, if you want to give this to Lissa, I believe that the princess would be happier to receive this from you rather than me, Your Grace."

The Exalt thought for a bit, then nodded and said, "I see. Then, I'll hold on to it for now till the time comes."

Though they were confused, Leo and Takumi nodded their head none the less.

* * *

As Marth walked through the courtyard back to the way she sneaked in, the swordswoman turned around and looked back at the castle once more before continuing onward.

"Wait!"

She turned around upon hearing the woman's voice. As she did, a woman in silver armor with a long spear, and with bright blue and pink hair ran over to her. As she was catching her breath, Marth looked at her with confusion and asked, "Peri? What is it?"

"Xander had Peri come to ask you to wait. Captain says that he wants to talk to you."

Marth thought for a bit, then shook her head and said, "I'm sorry, Peri. I know that Xander asked you to have me talk to Chrom, but there's someplace I must be at immediately."

She turned around and began walking once more before the retainer could stop her.

"Going somewhere?"

Suddenly from the shadows of one of the pillars, Chrom walked out and stood in front of the woman.

"You have a bad habit of leaving without saying goodbye, you know.", Chrom said and turned to the retainer, "Peri, was it? Thank you for helping me."

As the woman smiled then left the two, Marth grimaced upon realizing that, in the end, she was still stopped. She said, "Yes, I'm afraid I have a few bad habits."

"Good ones as well.", Chrom added, "You saved my life, as well as both of my sisters. Is there a way I can repay you? Some favor I can grant?"

Marth gave the captain a smile he rarely saw and said, "Hearing you offer is reward enough."

Chrom frowned and said, "But there must be something..."

Marth shook her head and said, "I already have what I came for: history has been rewritten."

Chrom looked at her in question and asked, "And what future averted?"

Marth looked down with a frown and said, "After the exalt's untimely assassination, the Fire Emblem would be stolen. This, in turn, would lead to a great war, and soon to the end of mankind itself."

She looked up again and said, "...But I'm sure that sounds like madness to you."

Chrom shook his head and said, "Actually, no. It doesn't. We've already taken in some people, who also claim to be not of this world, and they've fought by our side risking their lives to protect our people. So, somehow I know I can trust you as well. And I hope someday to repay your favors."

Marth smiled and said, "Perhaps one day you shall. Until then..."

She then walked past the prince and continued on her way.

* * *

Back in the council room, the shapeshifting woman with long rabbit ears braided together with her braided pigtails and wore light leather armor stood before the Exalt as she spoke, "Brave taguel, there are not words to express my gratitude."

The woman looked at her with surprised before returning to her calm demeanor and said, "So you know our true name?"

Robin looked to Emmeryn with confusion and asked, "Sorry, what's a taguel?"

Xander answered, "I take it that this woman before us who can shapeshift is a taguel. We have some people like that back home as well."

Takumi nodded and said, "Except some can change into wolves while others into foxes."

The woman, though confused, nodded her head and said, "You guessed right, man-spawn. I am a taguel. However, unlike those you spoke of that, I do not know, I'm... the last taguel. We are indeed shape-shifters, except we don't shapeshift into wolves or any of those you speak of. Most of your kind called us "beast" or "coney" in the midst of their hunt. I only helped you because my warren owes Ylisse a debt. Do not think us friends, you and I!"

Robin shook his head and said, "I don't understand..."

As Takumi agreed, Leo remained silent as the taguel spoke, "Yes, it's precious little your kind seem to understand. It was man-spaw like you that invaded our warren and slaughtered my people."

Her words shocked them as the exalt spoke with shock, "What?! Is this true? Who would do such a thing?"

The taguel, however, scowled at them, "Ha! Do not act so shocked. You are all the same. Right down to your base desire to ruin and destroy all you touch... even each other."

Before anyone could argue back, Emmeryn nodded her head sadly and said, "...There is truth to your word, perhaps. I'm told that, in taguel society, everyone is treated as an equal. Mankind could have learned much from your warren. The words may come too late and mean too little, but I am deeply sorry. We have stolen your friends and family and made the world a lesser place."

Phila looked at the exalt in shock and said, "Your Grace... you had no fault in this!"

The taguel spoke in disbelief, "You claim to be blameless, and yet you would apologize? Pah! Your words are but wind."

Emmeryn nodded in agreement and said sadly, "I know... But they are all I have."

A couple minutes of silence passed between them before the taguel spoke, "...You seem sincere, man-spawn. You feel my pain as your own. ...I've never felt that before. Look at me. ...See what I am. I will never trust mankind. But you..."

She thought for a bit then said with a soft smile, "Perhaps you truly are not like the others."

Seeing the taguel finally smile for the first time since her appearance, Emmeryn smiled as well as she said, "All I ask is a chance to earn your trust."

With the negotiations with the taguel who called herself, Panne, came to a close, Chrom and Frederick returned to the council room. Seeing that they'll have to speak more about the next plan after this second assassination attempt on the royal family, the Nohrian and Hoshidan siblings excused themselves as the four began to talk privately. Once out of the double doors, Xander asked Leo, "Leo, just what did the exalt asked you to give Lissa?"

The dark knight shook his head unsure of it himself and said, "I don't know. However, during the fight just now, Brynhildr was glowing while I came in contact with it. The only time it ever did that was when we unlocked the Fire Emblem Corrin have."

"What?!", said Takumi with a grimace, "Do you know the reason why it did that?"

"No.", said Leo.

"I see." Xander said as he thought for a bit, "For now, let's return to the barracks. Leo, Chrom had Forrest and the kids watch over Sakura and Syaoran right now."

Leo nodded and said, "I suppose I go check on the girl then. I had Niles keep an eye on the boy at this moment for me."

Xander nodded and said, "It looks like our suspicions may be right, after all."

"What do you mean?", asked Hinoka with a frown.

"Last night after the assassination attempt on Lissa, Chrom wanted to talk with Xander and me.", said Leo.

Takumi nodded and said, "So, he asked you to watch over the kids? Is it because they're residing in the castle as well?"

Xander nodded and said, "That too, but what he asked Leo to do was to be Sakura's bodyguard for a while. You recall what happened back in the...arena, right?"

They nodded as Hinoka said, "Ah, I get it now. True. That would be bad."

The brothers nodded and Leo said, "Which is why Xander and I agreed to have me protect her and her friends as well. Speaking of which, I should go over there and check things out. Forrest and the children only just got here today, after all."

They agreed and watched the dark knight walk through the halls before they too returned to the barracks.

* * *

 **YueTian: There! How's that?**

 **Leo: *sighed* Maybe a little more would've helped. You're only making things even more confusing for me. What's in that package anyway?**

 **YueTian: Oh...Just something...**

 **Leo: Saying that is really answering my question.**

 **Kero: Can't you mention about me a little bit more too?**

 **YueTian: Of course I have.**

 **Kero: What?! Where?!**

 **YueTian: Here! In the Author's notes or something like that...**

 **Kero: No! I meant in the chapter! Sakura, back me up here, would you? Huh? Where are she and the brat?**

 **Leo: Sakura said she's going to calm down a bit in her room and wants to ask Syaoran some questions about the cards she has.**

 **Kero: Ah... Okay- Wait! That reminds me! Why are you guarding her?! I can do my job just fine without your help!**

 **YueTian: *sigh* Great. I totally forgot he can be like this too... Well, everyone. Please wait patiently as I get the next chapters up and ready. That does not mean that I've finished writing them though. I'm still working on that, so, like I said, please wait patiently as I get both chapters ready and, just so you know, I can't multitask at all. So, please just hang in there. I promise I'll get it out. ...At least, Leo's not as mad at me anymore...**


	8. Chapter 8: A Little Too Many Answers

Answers

Two days have passed since the second failed assassination attempt on the royal family and, since then, another fighter had joined the Shepherd. A red hair merchant name Anna, much to their surprise. Upon asking the merchant for an explanation of there being another one back in their world, she just smiled and answered the Nohrian and Hoshidan siblings that the woman they encountered there was none other than one of her sisters with strange family traditions of sorts regarding their names. Although they were unsure as to rather or not to just accept it, with so much that's happened the past couple days and the exalt still unable to give them any answers, they put the matter to the side for the time being as they continue to search for their siblings during the journey. Since they've joined Chrom and his Shepherds, the militia have been growing larger with the newcomers steadily joining them in some quite unique circumstances. The siblings and the children have been adapting well to life in Ylisse, however, the mood in the castle remains gloomy as word went to the Shepherds of their next mission. It was just before sunrise when Leo came to check on Sakura and Syaoran. He had asked Ophelia to stay with Caeldori to stay with the child that night as he kept an eye out for the boy. Luckily, nothing occurred for the remainder of the night. As he was about to knock on the door, a loud scream was rang out from behind it! He quickly shouted as he banged on the door instead, "Sakura! Caeldori! What's going on? Are you two alright?"

After a while, the door opened showing the pegasus knight already geared up and Sakura starting to get out of her bed still in her nightgown. He asked the knight, "What happened just now?"

The knight frowned and said, "I apologize for the false alarm, Prince Leo. Sakura just had a bad dream last night about the mastermind of what happened that night."

He looked at Sakura, who nodded her head and said, "I think it was just a nightmare. That man was saying something about how things weren't supposed to go that way and were talking to a scary shadow figure."

Leo wanted to once again say that this was nothing more than a nightmare the child was experiencing, but, after what happened with Lissa, he was starting to believe a bit about the child's abilities besides her magic. Wanting to make sure of this, he asked, "Alright, then... Do you think it's one of _those_?"

Sakura thought for a bit and said, "I don't know. It did feel like one of those, but It felt like I was intruding in someone's privacy for a second."

Kero flew over to them and thought for a bit with a serious face and folded arms before he said, "I think... you may have entered into someone else's dream, Sakura..."

Upon hearing this, Sakura gasped and said, "I-I did?! What do I do?! I didn't mean to enter someone else's space! But, wait... Isn't that man..."

Leo nodded and said, "That's just not possible, Kero. The man is dead. We all witnessed that the night he sent the assassins."

Kero nodded and said, "I know that! But, what concerns me the most is how did she enter someone else's dream. I don't recall her ever having such a strong ability."

Sakura nodded and said, "I don't recall ever doing it before either."

"So, being able to enter into someone else's dream is considered to be a strong ability in your world?", asked Leo.

Kero nodded and said, "As long as you're able to influence or see someone else's dream, including seeing the future in it as Sakura can, it's considered to be a really strong power, but quite dangerous if used incorrectly, without experience or knowledge, or abused. As far as we know, she's only been able to predict the future and interact with her cards, unless..."

"Unless, what?", asked Leo still in disbelief, but cautious now.

"Unless she was taken in by another person. In other words, she was pulled in without knowing it."

Leo sighed and said, "But, like we've been saying this whole time, the man is dead. Unless someone outside of this incident is responsible for this, it's nothing more than a nightmare."

Kero just nodded a the prince's argument and said, "You're right. Sakura, don't worry about it, all right? Just leave it to me and Yue. We'll keep an eye out. You just be careful out there today, alright?"

The girl nodded still with uncertainty across her face.

"Um..."

The three turned around in shock and realized that the red hair pegasus knight was still there! The girl smiled nervously and said with a sweat drop, "What's going on?"

Leo sighed and said, "Kero, I'm sorry, but can you explain this to Caeldori?"

The plush toy nodded and said, "Got it. Caeldori, I'll explain things to you as Sakura gets ready"

Leo then closed the door and waited for the girls to be done. As he waited, he thought back to the package that the exalt handed to him and how his sacred weapon glowed that night not long after he held it. He looked down at his hands and whispered, "Yet, it somehow feels very familiar. Why?"

"Hey! Leo!"

He looked up to see Robin coming over to him waving. He smiled and said, "Good morning, Robin. Are you ready for _it_?"

Robin nodded with a grim look on his face and said, "Yeah. But what happened? I heard a scream just now."

Leo shook his head and said, "It was a false alarm. Someone had a nightmare just now, that's all."

Robin nodded knowing who the dark knight meant and asked, "I hope it's not something bad."

"I think it will be fine.", said, Leo, as he shook his head, "She just dreamt of that person leading the assassins a couple days ago."

The tactician grimaced and said, "Is that so? Reminds me of the time I dreamt of something ridiculous."

Leo chuckled at his words and said, "Is that so?"

Robin smiled and nodded his head as he said, "Yeah, but Lissa woke me out of that. Speaking of her, I heard that your retainer got quite a scolding when he refused to have his foot checked a couple days ago. I'm surprised that he refused to have it looked at when it was swelling like that."

Leo sighed and said, "I just don't want to hear that woman's voice screaming in my ears anymore..."

Robin chuckled and said, "Lissa means well though. She's one of our healers after all and I think she's doing a really good job with it ever since I met her, Chrom and Frederick."

"Speaking of which, when did you join the shepherds, Robin?"

"Well, about that.", Robin said nervously, "I'd say it's been over a week now."

"Over a week?!", Leo said in shock, "Then, did someone taught you to plan out tactics like you do know? You clearly look experienced at thinking up strategies. You don't look like an amateur at all either. Uh..."

Robin smiled and said, "It's fine, Leo. I know what you mean. The thing is I don't remember if anybody taught me nor who it was. You see, I have amnesia and most of my memories when Chrom and the two found me lying face down on the ground. I recall that it was only about nearly a week before you and your friends joined the Shepherds."

"So, Chrom recruited you into the militia on the spot?", Leo asked with a frown, "That's..."

Robin nodded and said, "Yes. I confronted him about his decision to help someone, who lost all their memories, but the name of a member of the royal family. However, he still refused to change his ideas or be more wary like Frederick was when he heard about it. To be honest, I only remembered my name immediately after I went with them back to the capitol."

"I would be wary like Frederick as well then if I was in his position."

They turned to the source of the voice and saw the Hoshidan archer, Takumi standing next to them. He frowned and said, "I apologize for eavesdropping just now, but I'd agree with Frederick in a situation like that. Just how did you earn their trust so quickly in a condition like that? It'd be hard for me to trust a person like that if I heard that they only recall their ruler's name, but not anything else."

Robin shook his head and said, "I just did you could say. I don't even know how, but, after helping them save a village from Plegian brigands, I just felt like I'd be able to help them in their battles. However, Frederick still doesn't trust me and I can understand that. Like you, I'd also be suspicious around a person with the same conditions as me. But, Chrom... Well, I've decided to watch out for him in something happens anyway, so I guess we'll have to deal with it when it comes."

Takumi sighed and said, "This reminds me of a certain incident, right, Leo?"

The dark mage nodded and said, "Yeah."

"What do you mean?", Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"During the war against the Silent Dragon and before the curse even broke after he was defeated, our brother, Corrin, rescued this boy in Valla.", said Takumi, "With the land still under the dragon's control, we were all really suspicious when we heard that he was the only survivor along with the fact that he nearly killed me by making us cross a bridge that was sabotaged. Despite all that, Corrin still trusted the boy, which isn't a bad thing to have, but in that situation..."

Robin nodded and said, "I see. I'm surprised something like that happened during the war. They never mentioned that in the books. How did he deal with that, then?"

"Well, the boy just showed his true colors and we just came in and saved came after our brother and saved him.", Leo answered simply, "Our brother can be trusting to a fault sometimes, which is why all of us help watch out for him at times that happens."

"Wow.", said Robin in surprised, "That's quite a coincidence for you all to decide something like that. Surprisingly, I've told Chrom the same thing."

Leo chuckled and said, "Really? Looks like the two are quite similar in some ways."

Takumi nodded with a smile as he said, "I guess I can see why the two of them can get along so well when they've just met as Lissa said."

Robin thought for a bit and said, "Yes, I've heard of that. They said it was just before they found me too."

Suddenly, the door opened behind the dark mage and out came Sakura with Kero sticking out of her bag and Caeldori with her lance. They were surprised to see the trio together in front of their door as Robin said, "Oh, Sakura, Caeldori! Are you both ready?"

The two nodded their heads as Sakura said, "Um... Robin, Mr. Takumi, what are the two of you doing outside of the door?"

Takumi sighed and said, "Just call me Takumi, like the others. I was waiting for you to come out, so we can all get to the field. I had my retainers go check on Syaoran as well."

Leo looked at the archer in surprise and said, "But, Takumi, my retainer is already taking him and Yukito out to the field along with Soliel, Ophelia, and my son."

"What?!", Takumi said in surprise, "Then, where are those two? Unless..."

Robin sighed as he recalled the two retainers and said, "Let's hurry and find them before another false alarm occurs..."

The group nodded as they immediately went searching for the two.

* * *

The objective of the mission was clear: Escort the exalt to the Eastern fortress safely for shelter. As the group continued marching through the hills and plains outside of the capitol with the exalt right behind her younger brother and alongside one of her supporters, Lissa finally sighed and complained, "Ugh, my poor feet. I've got blisters the size of eggs!"

Chrom turned around and tried to encourage his younger sister as he said, "Oh, it's not so bad, Lissa. Just a healthy little stroll! How are you holding up, Robin?"

Robin shook his head with a grimace as he said, "My legs feel like pudding... Your endurance astounds me, Chrom."

Next, to the tactician, Takumi nodded as he said, "Same here and I've used to walk long distances too, but I'm surprised how far you can keep walking, Chrom! Leo?"

The dark knight nodded in agreement silently as he tried to catch his breath. Xander looked over to his brother and the archer, then said, "Maybe you two should get on our horses."

Hinoka nodded and added, "Or you can get a ride on my pegasus? I'm sure she won't mind, unless...then again, forget what I said. That might not be a good idea..."

Takumi and Leo shook their heads as they insisted that it wouldn't be fair and would rather walk with the Shepherds instead, despite their tired faces. Chrom smiled and said to Lissa, "Hah! Should I carry you?"

Lissa jumped up and shouted, "You can carry me! ...No, seriously. I would really be okay with you carrying me."

As the two joked around, Takumi noticed the exalt's supporter, the Hierarch, glancing up at the peaks from time to time. He quietly tapped the Nohrian prince on the shoulders and whispered, "Hey, Leo. Are you catching what I'm seeing as well?"

The dark knight nodded and answered, "I know. I've been having my retainer secretly keeping an eye on him. His actions are too suspicious not to take notice of."

"I know. I told Oboro to keep an eye on him as well. Somehow I don't like this feeling that I'm getting from him."

"Me neither, but why is he staring at the peaks for? He was complaining how we were moving fast enough earlier. Now he's just quietly staring at the peaks. Unless... Takumi. Just listen to me, got it?"

The archer nodded as the dark knight began to whisper some words to him. As they whispered back and forth, Frederick asked the noble, "Is something troubling you, Hierarch? You keep glancing up at the peaks."

"Hmmm? Oh! I-I'm just a b-bit nervous, I'm afraid.", said the old man as he nervously looked around, "Gh-ghastly times, these!"

Robin asked the captain, "Chrom, who is he?"

"The hierarch?", Chrom said, "Oh. He's been a friend of House Ylisse for many years. He guided Emmeryn during the early years of her rule. Why do you ask?"

Robin said with a frown, "I can't quite put my finger on it, but something feels..."

"Chrom! Robin!", shouted Takumi with Leo close behind him.

Turns out at some point the two went off discussing something before coming back with Xander and Oboro close behind the three. The paladin quickly said, "Get ready! I just got word that there are Plegian soldiers just behind these peaks!"

As he said that, two Plegian brigands ran up to them with axes in their hands. One of the shouted, "Well, cat's out of the bag! Time to die, princey!"

"What?! Damn!", shouted the shocked captain, "But, how did they know we were here? Everyone! Prepare for battle!"

As they did, the suspicious elderly man ran up to them and shouted, "Hold, sir! I am the man King Gangrel told you about! Did you not receive order to take me into your protection?!"

The man with dusty red hair said after pondering, "I've orders to protect a man, true... But I see no man here! ...Only a pig! A rasher of traitorous bacon that sold out his own sovereign! And what do we do with little piggies, mmm?"

The Hierarch began to stumble back as a nearby brigand charged up and killed the sad man. The man triumphantly shouted, "Now, on to the main event! By tomorrow, they'll be raising a statue of me in the capital after this! Now, Ylisseans, give me the Fire Emblem and your wench of a ruler, and spare yourselves a gory end!"

"I knew something was off about that man.", Takumi said quietly as Leo nodded in agreement.

Instead of surrendering, Chrom said to his sister's bodyguard, "Phila, take Emmeryn to the rear of the column. We'll fend off these blackguards!"

As she did so, Leo noticed from the cart that the exalt came out was Sakura looking around as the beast guardian and Niles tried to get her back in. He quickly rushed over to the cart quietly as the exalt left with Phila and said, "Sakura! What in the world are you doing? A battle is going to start soon!"

"I know that, but..."

She continued to look off into the distance and said, "I keep getting the feeling that I'll get to see Caeldori and a purple curly hair woman on a dragon with an ax in that direction."

She pointed to the sky. Caeldori shook her head and said, "That's impossible, Sakura. There's no way that I would be over there when I'm right here. Also, nobody can ride on dragons. Now get back in before you get shot!"

"But..."

With a bit of interest, Leo asked, "Sakura, what does this woman look like again?"

"You mean the one that looks like Caeldori?"

Leo shook his head and said, "No, the other one with purple hair."

The child nodded and said, "It was a tall woman in black armor, curly purple hair and had a large ax in her hand, and was taking out some soldiers with it at a place that looked like the fort back in Regna Ferox. I thought for sure the large winged lizard was a dragon though..."

Leo sighed.

 _Her Marzia isn't going to like hearing this..._

He looked back at her and said, "That's not a dragon, Sakura."

"Father.", said Forrest with wide eyes, "You don't think..."

"I don't know, Forrest.", said Leo, "But, maybe... I got to go back to the battlefield now. Forrest and you girls, stay in the cart and watch over Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura, don't come out of the cart, got that? Niles, we're going in to help the Shepherds."

The retainer nodded and the two left for the battlefield once more. Sakura, then turned and asked them, "Um... then what was it if it wasn't a dragon?"

Forrest nodded and said, "Sakura, can you see the commander of the Plegian's militia over there?"

Sakura and Syaoran nodded as the child gasped in shock and said, "That almost exactly like the one I saw! But it was black color..."

Forrest looked at Ophelia, who nodded silently as the young man continued,"Sakura... That's a wyvern. We don't ride dragons."

"Oh...", the girl said finally realizing her mistake and blushed in embarrassment.

* * *

The battle continued onward as Chrom and his Shepherds fought back their enemies. Halfway through, Takumi had arrived next to Leo and he said as he took out another Plegian soldier, "They just keep coming!"

Leo nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah..."

"Leo, what is it? Now's not a good time to get distracted!"

Leo nodded with a grimace and said, "I know that, but I keep thinking back to what Sakura said about a black wyvern rider with purple hair coming here."

Takumi looked at his friend in shock and said, "You don't think..."

Leo shook his head and said, "I don't know. Sakura was right when she said that Lissa was going to get attacked that night. I'm not sure about now though."

Takumi nodded and said, "I know, Leo. However, we're on the battlefield. We should focus on this and try not to get killed here."

Leo nodded and ensnared another Plegian with his spell. Phila grimaced a frown and said, "How did they get here as well? How did they get on Ylissean soil?"

Xander asked, "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"All right.", said the paladin as he cut down an enemy lancer, "But, right now, we need to focus on this battle!"

The body guarded nodded as they continued to fight against the soldier that came after the exalt behind the two. It wasn't long when they heard the sound of flapping wings. The two looked up in shock to see a pegasus rider with long red hair and silver armor with a lance in her hand. Behind her were two black wyverns. One with a purple hair woman wearing black armor and a large ax. The other was a woman in dark armor with an ax as well, and have short light blue hair much like Soliel's. As they got closer to them, Phila gasped in shock upon seeing the red hair woman. Xander looked over at the blue hair pegasus knight and asked, "You know her?"

Phila nodded with wide eyes and said, "The one on the Pegasus is none other than one of our best pegasus knights, but she was supposed to be at the border with the rest of the pegasus sisters! I don't know who the other two are, though. I don't recall there ever being wyvern riders amongst them."

Xander squinted his eyes as he took a closer look and to be stunned as he shouted in shock, "Camilla?!"

As the pegasus knight saw the situation up front as she landed catching her breath, her eyes widen at the scene before her, "No! Plegians here as well?!"

Upon seeing the newcomers, Robin asked, "Who are they?"

Phila answered, "Her name is Cordelia."

"Cordelia?", said Leo in shock, "She looks exactly like Caeldori!"

Phila nodded and said, "Yes. She's one of my knights. Yong yet, but quite gifted. Much like one of the children you have with you. Which is why I nearly mistook her for my knight. But she was supposed to be stationed at the border... Why...? Oh, gods! Could it mean..."

"And the wyvern rider?", asked Robin.

"I know them.", said the paladin, "The one in the front is one of my younger sibling, Camilla. The woman next to her is her retainer, Beruka. She is Soliel's mother."

"Really?!", said Chrom in surprise, "Then that means we found one of your siblings and your comrade!"

Robin nodded and said, "In any case, I'll go ask them for their assistance then."

Xander nodded and said, "All right. Leo, can you go with him?"

Leo nodded and left with the tactician to greet the three. After agreeing to aid the Shepherds and Leo says that he'll explain everything to his older sister in a bit, the group continued to go against the enemy soldiers.

* * *

Caeldori looked outside in shock to see a woman just like her, but with a slightly different armor, and next to her was Princess Camilla and Soliel's mother.

"What?!", she shouted, "Soliel! Isn't that your mother? Who is that pegasus knight she's with? She looks just like me!"

Soliel looked outside in shock as well, then said, "Oh no... I'm going to be in big trouble now."

Ophelia nodded and said, "You're right about that, but that knight does look much like our friend here. If not, I'd say this doppelganger is her twin!"

Forrest and Nina sighed in annoyance as the girl spoke in her theatrical voice again.

* * *

Cordelia then said to the prince, "Milord! We need to take out their leader as soon as possible! There are still Plegian soldiers coming here after us!"

"Got it!", Chrom said with a nod, "Robin! We're going against the commander!"

Robin nodded and said, "That' exactly what I'm aiming for right now and I have a plan!"

After telling the captain of the plan, they continued onwards as Virion and Sully fought through the soldiers with Chrom and Robin in front of them. Once close enough, Virion let his arrow fly. The man smirked as he simply dodged it and shouted, "Is that really the best you Ylisseans can do?!"

As he said this, Robin shouted, " _Elthunder!_ "

A bolt of lightning shot out of his hands and hit the man square in the chest in surprise. The wyvern, who was also shocked, suddenly backed up in shock and fell to the ground stunned. The man, who was now on the ground, got back up to his feet and said, "Hah! You'll have to do much more to defeat me! People will remember me as Vastos, the one who slayed the Prince of Ylisse!"

As he said this he charged up at them with his ax in hand. However, it didn't help with the fact that the man lacked speed and the captain simply jumped to the side, then took this chance and slashed at the man's shoulder before the enemy captain could block it with his ax. The man staggered back as Sully quickly charged at the man and cut him down with her lance ending the battle and scattering his men with his death.

* * *

With only the remaining scattered soldier to take out, the Shepherds began to take them out one by one till nearly all were killed or some escaped. Once the battle was over, the exalt came out of her hiding place and walked over to her siblings as the pegasus knight rushed over to them and shouted, "Your Grace! My prince! Run! As far and fast as you can! More Plegians are coming, no half day's march behind you!"

"What?!", Takumi shouted in shock upon hearing the news.

Phila asked the pegasus knight, "Cordelia, what are you doing here? ...Tell me the border remains secure!"

"That I could, milady! But it would be false...", the woman said with a frown, "Gangrel himself led his might against us! The end was upon us when my Knight-sister begged me fly and warn the exalt... I should have stayed... I should've-!"

Camilla shook her head and said with a stern frown, "And die with them? If you've done that, they would've never heard about the attack. Cordelia dear, I know that you wanted to stay with them, but your sisters wanted you to flee that place because they wanted you and the exalt to live along with the people and stop that man. Staying with them also wouldn't have changed the fact that we'd lose the fight!"

Phila nodded and said, "Yes. Peace, Cordelia. You did your duty. The sisters rightly prized your youth. You've also many years yet to keep their legacy alive."

"But I abandoned them! I'm weak... Their legacy deserves better.", said the pegasus knight on the verge of tears.

Phil shook her head and said, "Sometimes fleeing take the most courage. They knew that. Now pull yourself together. Let the faith they showed in you give you strength."

"C-Captain Phila, I... How can I go on like this?", the pegasus said with tears already running down her cheeks, "They were my... my family...Oh, gods..."

As Camilla did her best to comfort the young pegasus knight, Chrom grimaced and shouted, "Damn those monsters!"

The exalt nodded and said, "I must return to the capital."

"What?!", Takumi shouted in shock, "But that's too dangerous!"

Phila nodded with a frown, "Your Grace, I cannot advise-"

The exalt shook her head and said, "I should never have left. If it's discovered I'm away when this news comes to light... The people could panic. Riot. More Ylisseans could needlessly die."

She then handed the bundle to Lissa and said, "Please hold on to this, Lissa."

The shocked princess struggled not to drop the bundle with both hands as the exalt took out the shield and said, "Here, Chrom. I entrust this to you."

She handed the shield embedded with a white gem to her younger brother, who took it with both hands and said in surprise, "The Fire Emblem?"

Emmeryn nodded and said, "Take it to Ferox...to safety."

The Ylissean prince looked at his sister in shock upon realizing what his sister was thinking and said, "And leave you? No, Em."

The exalt shook her head and said, "No part of House Ylisse matters more than the Emblem. It possesses tremendous power. But too much blood has been shed over it already. I hope it finds a better guardian in you than it did me."

Stunned, Chrom said in disbelief, "Emm, come on. You can't... Don't talk like that! You sound like you're ready to give up..."

"I am not giving up, Chrom.", said the Exalt, "I am only giving what I can."

"But..."

The captain and their sister remained silent as the exalt turned to the Nohrian and Hoshidan royals and said, "Xander, I need to speak with you and your siblings in private, if that's all right with you? Chrom, Lissa, Robin, and Frederick. I need the four of you to come as well."

The paladin nodded along with her younger brother and the other three Shepherds as they walked to a distance away from the Shepherd left in Phila's care and the two children's safety with Sully and the guardians.

* * *

"You're sure about this?", asked Xander, "You understand that, if you return, you could get captured or worse?"

Emmeryn nodded her head sadly and said, "Yes, King of Nohr. However, I won't stop persuading them, even if it means that it should cost me my life. I still believe that our people can still come to an understanding one day. Just as how our ancestors have in the past."

"Wait!", Leo said in shock, "I don't recall we ever told you that we were royal unless..."

He looked to the captain, who thought for a bit, but shook his head and said, "I...don't recall ever telling Em about it either, now that I think about it... Emm...How did you..."

"Let me explain, but first", she turned to Lissa, "Lissa, I'm giving this to you."

She unwrapped the bundle in the princess's hands. When she finished, the Hoshidan and Nohrian siblings and comrades gasped in shock. Forrest looked to his father and said, "F-father, isn't that?!"

Leo nodded and said, "Yes, but..."

The Nohrin prince looked in his arm making sure that Brynhildr was with him before looking at the purple object in Lissa's hands.

"That's Brynhildr... How-?!"

Xander's eyes widen in shock before a frown came over and said, "I see... So, that's why you wanted us to hid our weapons when we met with that man."

The exalt nodded and said, "King of Nohr, the truth is that you've not come to another world, but, rather, you traveled thousands of years into the future."

"What?!", Chrom said in shock, "Then those stories you told us were..."

"Yes, Chrom. They weren't made up at all. But, rather the long distant past before all the kingdoms existed and the land being formed the way they are now."

She continued to explain, "This has been a secret amongst our family for generations, but, in the past, there really were three kingdoms: Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla. After the war, peace have reigned amongst all three kingdoms. However, several hundreds of years after your rule ended, a natural disaster struck that forced the kingdom of Valla to appear out of their hiding as well as their skies to become the way they are now and, not long after, confusion and disorder amongst the three kingdoms occurred. We don't remember how it occurred, but some books say that it had been due to weak leadership in some kingdoms or some conflict occurring in the royal family in their fight for the thrones. However, in the end, the people split up and began to form their own kingdoms. As more conflicts and change occurred over these lands, the only kingdoms that we know of now are Regna Ferox, Plegia, and Ylisse on this land as with Valm, Chon'sin, and Archea across the sea of Plegia and Regna Ferox."

She turned to Xander and continued, "Long before our father's cruel conquest, Plegia and Ylisse were on good terms until after some unknown tragedies occurred between them. However, I still believe there will be a chance that our lands will come to understand one another."

Chrom frowned and said, "Why do you believe in that so strongly, Emm?"

Lissa nodded and said, "Yeah. Also, why are you giving me a tome that looks exactly like Leo's?"

Leo nodded and said, "I recall that my Brynhildr and Xander's Siegfried are one of a kind and there can only exist one, but how did my tome get into your hands and Seigfried in that mad man's hand?!

The exalt nodded and said, "The reason is because the House of Ylisse is your descendants, Prince Leo. As with Plegian's royal family yours, King Xander."

A few seconds of stunned silence came across the group before shock and her words finally set in.

"What?!", Xander said in disbelief, "Then, the mad king earlier is... a descendant of mine?! How..."

The exalt nodded sadly and said, "Yes, King Xander. If not for our father, I assure you Gangrel would've been more understanding than the way he is now, engulfed with rage and hatred."

Chrom sighed and said, "I know, Em. But to be related to that madman is..."

Lissa, then asked, "But, are you giving this to me, Big Sis? Shouldn't you be the one to use it?"

The exalt shook her head and said, "No, Lissa. I'm afraid the book did not choose me to be its wielder nor did Seigfried chose Gangrel."

"Then, how did you know that it chose me? I'm not good at leading nor fighting like you and Chrom. I can only heal."

The exalt laughed softly, something she hasn't done for a long while now, and said, "That's because you were playing with the book once when you were younger. When I found you, you were stuck in one of the trees you made on your own. Chrom was studying that day, so I told Father that I had the gardeners plant some trees in the back to protect you from being thrown into the battle he was in."

Lissa's eyes looked like they were going to fall out of their socket and her jaw dropped in shock."

"So... that's why we a forest back in the courtyard...", Lissa said slowly.

Xander looked at the exalt and said, "Exalt Emmeryn, you said that the sword did not choose Gangrel?"

Emmeryn nodded and said, "Yes. If it did, he probably could've taken us all out instead of holding a hostage for the Fire Emblem as we don't have a sacred weapon in use."

She looked around to see their shocked looks with a sad smile and said, "King Xander, I apologize, but I'm afraid that this is all I know. I must begin to return to the capitol now. Our people needs me."

Snapped out of his stupor, Chrom pleaded to his sister as she began to walk back over to Phila, "Emm, please! This is madness!"

Lissa turned around as she was about to run after her only to be held back by Leo.

"Let go!", she said as she struggled, "Sis, wait! Let me go with you!"

As Phila returned to the exalt's side, Emmeryn turned around and said with a stern voice, "Stay with Chrom, Lissa. I command it."

"This isn't fair! It's not fair!", shouted the princess with tears beginning to roll out of her eyes, "I know our people need you, but we need you, too!"

The exalt smiled kindly at her sister once more and said, "Dry your tears, Love. This is not good-bye. Prince Leo, I understand that this is sudden, but can your son watch over Sakura, while you teach our sister how to use the tome?"

Leo frowned upon hearing what could be her last request and said, "I-I understand."

The exalt nodded and thanked the Nohrian prince as Phila said with a bow, "Your Grace, the pegasus knights will accompany you to Ylisstol."

"Very well, Phila.", Emmeryn said with a calm expression, "Thank you."

"Your Grace!"

They turned to see Sakura and Syaoran running over to them with anxious looks on their faces.

"Are you really going to go back there, Your Grace?", said Sakura with a sad frown.

The exalt nodded and said, "Yes, Sakura. I must or more lives will be lost. Can I ask you to stay here with your friends and keep my siblings company?"

Sakura nodded slowly as Kero and Yukito came over to comfort the children as Syaoran's hand curled into tight fists. The exalt thanked the children.

"I will keep the prince and princess safe, Your grace. Yo have my word.", Frederick promised their ruler.

Emmeryn said, "I know you will, Frederick. Thank you.

The knight bowed deeply and said, "It is my honor."

Phila turned to her last pegasus knight from the border, who finally stopped crying, and called to her, "Cordelia. You will stay here with Chrom."

"But, Captain-"

"I know your heart is heavy, but this is how it must be.", she said firmly before smiling once more at the knight, "Your knight-sisters will be with you in spirit, wherever you go."

Cordelia thought for a bit before she finally nodded as she wore a determined look and said, "May they give me strength. As you command, Captain. I will pray for your safety."

With their conversation done, Emmeryn said finally, "Come, Phila. We must go."

"No!", Chrom shouted, "You don't have to go! This is absurd!"

Sakura clung onto Yukito as the two continued to talk.

"Chrom, you don't-"

"Walking to your own death will not bring peace to anyone!", the Ylissean prince reasoned, "Ylisse need you. We need you! Be selfish for once in your life!"

The exalt was silent before a smile came over her face and said, "I love you, Chrom. Both you and Lissa are my everything. As for the peace, I seek..."

She thought for a bit before continuing, "You cannot see who it is for. I have to go. I'm sorry... I truly am. Let us embrace again in Ylisstol when you arrive with Feroxi reinforcements. I know you will come."

Chrom grew silent before gritting his teeth in anger and muttered, "This is a terrible plan."

Their sister smiled and said, "The blood of the first exalt flows strong in us. You and I will keep Ylisse safe. I believe it with all my heart. Safe journey, Chrom. Safe journey, Lissa."

With that, the ruler turned around and rushed back to the capitol.

"Em... Em?!"

Upon seeing their sister walk off, he attempted to give chase only to stop in his tracks as they watched her walk away.

"This...", said Hinoka with a grimace, "This isn't good. She's going to get caught or worse."

Xander nodded with a frown and looked over to the Ylissean prince and princess as he said, "The question now is can we make it in time to save her from them or..."

Suddenly, they heard someone collapse behind them.

"Takumi!"

They turned around to see the archer on the ground with his hand over his face covering his expression as his retainers try to see what was wrong with the Hoshidan prince. Hinoka's eyes widened in shock and looked back to the direction the exalt left before rushing over to her brother and began to whisper as she shook his shoulders lightly, "Takumi. Takumi! That isn't our mother. You remember what we saw back in Valla! She's not in this world nor is she trapped by the silent dragon. I know they're alike, but that was the exalt not our mother. Stay with us, Takumi!"

* * *

It took a while, but the prince slowly began to regain from his sudden breakdown. Xander quickly called his brother and sister over to his side as his wife did what she could to calm the archer and regain his senses. He slowly got back up to his feet once again and said, "I-I apologize for that."

They shook their head as Xander said, "More importantly, are you feeling better now?"

The archer nodded slowly in response. Leo thought for a bit and said, "I know that you might want to join the next battle, but maybe you should sit out for the time being. The last we need is you get caught off guard."

Takumi was about to shout out his opinion, but clenched his head in pain and nodded nonetheless. Hinoka called her retainer, a priest, Azama, over to check on her brother as she and Leo helped bring the archer over to the cart, where Sakura and the others were with Forrest and his friends.

* * *

Once gone, Xander said, "It looks like the exalt's decision affected more than just their siblings. We can't change the past anymore nor can we fix the relation between the two countries as easily, but we need to look ahead."

"That we do, Xander.", said Camilla, "By the way, I'm surprised to see that you were with this land's royal family. Have you found the other siblings yet? Elise or maybe our retainers?"

Xander shook his head and said, "I'm afraid not. You're the only one we've found so far."

"I see.", said Camilla with a frown, "I hope Corrin is safe amongst all of this."

The king nodded in agreement and said, "Yes."

The two siblings continued to talk about what had occurred to them the day they arrived at this time as they marched on with the fellow Shepherds. He discovered that the wyvern rider had been found just outside of the border with her retainer and was taken in by Cordelia and her pegasus knight-sisters. They were allowed to stay there for a couple of weeks to adapt to the changes here before venturing out on their own. It had only been a few days before they spotted Cordelia flying her pegasus at full speed in their direction with the enemy close behind, so the two decided to go and help her take out the enemy and escort her to her destination only to be reunited with them.

"I didn't think that would be the last I'd see of them, though.", Camilla said with a grimace, "They'd told me that their war had ended fifteen years ago and that everything is peaceful again, other than the terrible relation with Plegia... I should've known it would only be a matter of time before war broke out. I'm glad to see that Cordelia is alive, at least."

Xander smiled and said, "It sounds like you've gotten pretty attached to that pegasus knight."

Camilla chuckled and said, "Well, I _did_ nearly mistake her for my retainer's daughter. It was surprising to see that the two were so much alike in appearance and skill. I think the two would get along really well too, but that's only a thought right now. Also, she resembles Selena in some way... I can't quite figure it out though."

"Maybe, after we find your retainer, you'll be able to figure out why. For now, I think someone else is even more shocked than all of us."

He gestured over to the cart in front of them and saw Caeldori and Cordelia staring at each other in shock, but they could see that the two were making an effort to get to know one another.

* * *

Caeldori said nervously, "So, umm...My name is Caeldori. What's your name?"

"Oh...", said Cordelia in surprise, "My name is Cordelia. ...I see now. No wonder, Camilla mistook me for someone else."

"Excuse me?", said Caeldori in surprise, "Princess Camilla mistakened you for me? Well, I can see why."

"Princess? I see so that's why... I used to be one of the pegasus knight-sisters stationed at the border, but you heard what happened."

Caeldori nodded sadly and said, "I'm sorry for your loss."

Cordelia shook her head and replied, "It's alright, but thank you anyway. How about you?"

"My father and mother are both perfect retainers of one of the royal families. I'm currently training to become just like them, but I still got ways to go before I can match up to them."

"Really now!", said Cordelia in surprise, "I don't know why, but I got the feeling that you'll do just fine... Maybe when all this is over, we should have a spar sometimes."

Caeldori nodded with enthusiasm and said with a bright smile, "All right! I can't wait!"

As the two talked with enthusiasm, Ophelia whispered to Forrest, "Um...Forrest? Do you know what those symbol on the exalt's forehead and her brother's shoulder are?"

The teen shook his head in response and raised an eyebrow as he said, "No, but why are you interested in that?"

"Oh! Umm... I'm just curious that's all."

Ophelia looked back at the princess sitting next to them with a worried glance. She hasn't said a single word since the exalt returned back to the capitol and just stared at the book in her hands with a distant look in her eyes. The dark mage wanted to say something to her but didn't know what to say. For the remainder of the march, the two remained silent. One staring at the book and the other watching her friend with worried looks.

* * *

 **YueTian: There! Now no more complaints, right?**

 **Leo: ...**

 **YueTian: Leo?**

 **Kero: I think you may have overflooded him with more answers than he initially wanted. Sakura?**

 **Sakura: ...Oh, what is it, Kero?**

 **Kero: ...**

 **YueTian: *whispers* Sorry, Kero. I knew this would happen eventually too, but this is what was going to happen anyway.**

 **Kero: *sighs* I knew something like this would eventually happen...Hey, Sakura! Let's go and ask Gaius to share some of his sweets with us!**

 **Sakura: *Gets pulled away* Huh?! K-Kero? What are you doing?!**

 **Kero: Brat! You too! Let's go!**

 **Yukito: *Whispers* It'll be all right. We'll watch over her for now. You just keep writing.**

 **YueTian: Thanks!**

 ***The four left***

 **YueTian: I may just have to do something about this sooner or later... Okay! I hope you all like this chapter! I'll be posting the next chapter in two days or so. Right now the new chapter of Questions and Reasons need my full attention. See you all then!**


	9. Chapter 9: The Short Life Span of Peace

The Short Life Span of Peace

The group walked nonstop to Regna Ferox. To help out some of the tired Shepherds, Sakura and the group in the cart came out every now and then as they let the other shepherds take turns resting in the cart. Nobody wanted to stop and rest after hearing that their kind and selfless ruler had gone back to the capitol to protect her people. They were all in a rush to get to Regna Ferox for the reinforcements. Sakura also couldn't get much rest as Kero had the girl stay on his back for the majority of the night. Syaoran didn't have much issue with walking along the other Shepherds, but sat on the beast behind Sakura from time to time as he wasn't use to the amount of walking the other soldiers were. It was dawn when they reached their destination. Once there, the khans nodded their head with a frown upon hearing what news the prince and his militia brought with them as they had the Ylissean royal families rest up for the night along with the Shepherds at a tavern while the khans spent the rest of the morning pulling together reinforcements as well as keeping updated with what's going on back at the Ylissean capitol. At the time, Lissa had tried to get her brother's attention only for him to fail to notice her every now and then call him. The mood amongst them all were gloomy and tired as they all retired for the remainder of the night. Caeldori did what she could to help cheer the other pegasus knight up despite knowing the depressed state they were all in. It was morning again when they were all back in the castle of Regna Ferox. They were all talking about the probably situation back at the castle. Sakura and Syaoran stood next to Lissa as the princess said, "B-but she's safe inside the castle, right? Phila and the others will protect her!"

"Lissa...", Ophelia whispered with a worried look on her face.

"And Khan Flavia is assembling her best troops as we speak.", the princess argued back, "We'll make it back home in time. I know we will!"

Once again, her brother was quietly thinking to himself unresponsive to his younger sister's voice. Lissa pouted and said, "Chrom? Say something! Say, 'Yes, of course, we will!', like you usually do!"

Chrom suddenly turned to her in surprise as he said, "I'm sorry, Lissa. What?"

"Ugh, fine! Never mind!", the princess shouted at him in anger before frowning again, "Let me know when you get out of your own head for a second!"

As the captain remained silent once again, the shepherds whispered amongst themselves with a frown upon their situation as they're eye snapped over to Sumia, who walked over to the captain and stood before him unnoticed by the man, then shouted, "Snap out of it, Captain!"

The woman raised her fist and brought it down at the captain's cheek shocking everyone in the area! Chrom rubbed his cheek in pain as he said, "OW! ...What the hell was that for?!"

The pegasus knight returned to her nervous self again and said in surprise, "Oh no! ...Did I do it wrong? Captain Phila said sometimes a good slap will break someone out of their doldrums..."

Leo sighed and said, "Sumia...When you slap someone you do it with an open palm."

Takumi nodded and said, "Yeah. You just punched your own captain _and_ a prince in the face just now!"

As silence came across the room, Sumia thought for a bit before she slowly said, "Um...It's the thought that counts?"

Chrom rubbed his now red cheek with a frown and muttered, "Gods, that seriously hurt..."

Camilla smiled as she whispered to Hinoka, "Well, at least it looked like it worked..."

Hinoka nodded with a grimace her archer retainer whispered, "Well... that does look like it hurts..."

"Haha! What's wrong, my dear prince? Sometimes love hurts!"

They turned in surprise to see Khan Flavia standing next to them laughing out loud. She continued with a smile, "You're lucky to have strong women like these and not just dainty flowers about. In any case, I bring good news."

They looked to her as she said, "The Feroxi army has finally mobilized. Every last man is itching to fight. I must say, I'm looking forward to savoring a skirmish or two myself."

Shock ran through the group, as Chrom said to the Khan in surprise, "...Wait. You're coming along?"

Flavia nodded her head as she states with certainty, "Of course! A khan must have her fun. I'm even bringing my insignificant other."

"Your who?", Robin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hinoka sighed and said, "I think she meant Basilio."

Flavia nodded and said as she shakes her head, "The oaf isn't good for much, but he might stop a few stray arrows."

"I-I see...", Xander said with a nervous sweatdrop.

Camilla looked at them with a curious look and asked, "Is that the man you said who found you all and took you in?"

Takumi nodded and said, "Yes. He was still skeptical about our story that time, but still helped us, despite it."

"I see.", Camilla said with a smile, "I suppose I should thank him for what he did for you all."

Flavia looked at the woman in surprise and said, "Ah! I see you finally found one of your comrades?"

Xander nodded and said, "Yes. I'm afraid I can't give you much of an introduction as we are short on time, but this is my younger sister, Camilla. We found her on the way to escort the exalt at first."

Camilla smiled and said, "Thank you for taking care of my siblings, Miss. Flavia."

Flavia shook her head and said with a smile, "As much as I'd like all the appreciation. You should thank that oaf instead. All I did was help find them!"

"I think I will do that too.", Camilla said.

Flavia nodded and said, "Anyway the West-Khan was looking for you, Chrom. He said that it was pretty urgent. I'll take you to him."

The Ylissean prince nodded as they quickly walked over to the throne room to see the West-Khan standing there looking around frantically. As soon as he noticed them coming over to him, he faced them with an anxious look on his face and said, "Chrom! Good gods, I've been looking for you everywhere!"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes, Flavia told me just now. Is something wrong?"

The man grimaced and said, "Our scouts have reported back. Dark news, I'm afraid..."

Hinoka grimaced and said, "You don't mean..."

Basilio nodded sternly and said, "Ylisstol... has fallen."

The news shocked everyone in the room as Chrom shouted in disbelief, "What?!"

"What happened?", Xander asked with a surprised look.

Basilio explained to them, "The Plegians captured your Exalt and retreated back across their lines. Gragel has declared she's to be publicly executed within the moon."

"E-executed?!", Chrom said stunned by the news.

Stunned, Lissa suddenly fainted on the spot and was about to collapse when Robin, who was behind her, caught the princess. Robin shook her shoulders anxiously as he shouted, "Lissa? Lissa!"

Flavia scowled in anger, "That dastard's not even trying to be subtle anymore."

Robin, still holding onto the princess, nodded with a frown and said with frustration, "I agree. It's an obvious trap."

As they nodded in agreement, Basilio said, "The Mad King knew our scouts would relay this information back. It's clearly a provocation- a hot brand to the buttocks! We should consider our options carefully before jumping to any-"

"Shepherds! We march to Plegia!", Chrom shouted despite Basilio's words.

Basilio cleared his throat with a frown and said, "Well, that would be _one_ option, yes... But perhaps we've seen enough royalty waltzing into traps for one war already, eh?"

The other royal families nodded in agreement. However, Chrom said with an anxious frown, "I don't care if it's a trap, Basilio. He's going to murder my sister!"

Leo argued back, "We know that, Chrom! But, if we march out immediately without a plan, we're all going to be killed before we even reach the exalt or that Mad King! Then, who will be able to save her?!"

"Wha-"

"Leo!", Xander called out to his younger sibling, "Calm down."

Flavia nodded with a frown and said, "Peace, Chrom. Breathe a moment. No one's suggesting we don't act. We're simply saying we should act _wisely_. We'll need guts _and_ wits in equal measure if we're to save your sister."

Robin agreed and said, "The khans and Leo are right, Chrom."

He then frowned and said, "I'll think of something, Chrom. I promise."

"...All right, Robin.", the prince said after finally calm down, "I leave it to you to formulate our strategy."

Flavia said with speculation, "Are you certain you're up to the task, Robin? It won't be easy."

Xander nodded in agreement and Flavia said, "You hold the exalt's life in one hand and all of ours in the other."

Robin nodded firmly and said, "A responsibility I do not take lightly. But I am equal to the challenge."

Silence echoed throughout the room before Flavia finally broke it with a hearty laugh and said, "You've got stones, at least. I like that!"

Basilio thought for a bit and said, "No hesitation, no mincing words... He's either a genius or a fool!"

He then gave a big smile and said, "I suppose we'll find out once we march. Hold on to your tassets, Ylisseans. We've got an exalt to save!"

Takumi whispered to Leo, "Honestly, I surprised he wasn't even hesitating either. I hope everything turns out all right. What do you think, Leo?"

The dark knight nodded and said, "I don't know. I can only hope as well, but I do think he just might be able to save her."

Takumi looked over at his friend in surprise before he said, "I see... Maybe I should join you two once in a while when you talk about tactics. I'd like to see what else he can come up with."

Leo nodded in agreement and said, "You should. It's pretty interesting..."

The Shepherds then got ready to depart as Lon'qu came over and carried the fainted princess back to the tavern. As he walked away, Basilio looked at Robin and Chrom with a shocked look and asked, "Oh, gods! Did I just saw Lon'qu just _carried_ your sister, Chrom?! Or, am I just hallucinating after all this?!"

Chrom's eyes widen in surprise upon the realization as he muttered, "No, West-Khan... Robin, do you know about this?!"

The tactician sighed and said, "Chrom, if it's about Lon'qu getting close with a woman, many of us have already seen this occur recently. We've already had our fair of shock. Well, almost everyone..."

He turned to see Vaike and Hinata look at the two in shock as Takumi sighed and said, "Please excuse my retainer. He's... like this sometimes. However, I assure you he's a great fighter with the blade despite how he seems."

Chrom nodded and said, "It's alright. We've already seen that quite clearly on the battlefield since you all joined the Shepherds."

Robin nodded and sighed in annoyance as he said, "At least, he's not as forgetful as Vaike."

Chrom chuckled, something he hasn't done since his eldest sister left, and said, "Yes, I agree. One Vaike is more than we can handle."

The group smiled to see that things were starting to lighten up once more. Basilio then looked to the siblings and said with a jolly smile, "Well, it looks like you've found another one of your comrades!"

Xander nodded and said with a smile, "Yes. This is my younger sister, Camilla, and her retainer."

The princess smiled and said, "I heard you've taken care of my siblings when they got here, especially our youngest brother, Leo and his friend, Takumi. Thank you very much for watching over the two."

Basilio laughed and said, "Oh, it's fine. There quite spirited themselves and strong fighter I must say."

Camilla smiled and said, "Yes, they are."

"Oh, by the way. Leo.", Robin said to the dark mage, "Your...uh... collar."

The dark knight froze before quickly checking his collar and letting out an annoyed sigh, then said, "Well, thank god, Elise isn't here to see this. I don't know how many times she'd have made fun of me by now..."

Xander smiled at the usual scene in front of him and said, "It's all right, Leo. We were all quite busy with everything to notice the smaller details."

"Speaking of your comrades," Basilio said with a frown as he turned to the archer, "Takumi, we found someone who says that they were looking for you."

"Me?!", Takumi said in shock, "But, I don't know many people here. Unless... Is the person a swordsman called Ryoma or a healer called Sakura?"

The man shook his head and said, "No... He's an archer as well and was found where you all were before with his friend, who's a swordsman, but not by that name... It was not long after you left..."

He turned around and shouted to a door nearby, "Hey! You two! Come on out! Why are you hiding there?"

One of the two doors slowly opened and two heads stuck out from behind one of them.

Takumi and Hinoka gasped in shock as did most of their retainers.

"Wha-?!", Takumi said stunned from what he was seeing in front of him, "Kiragi?!"

"Hisame!", Hinata said in surprise, "What are you doing here?!"

The two slowly approached the two with their eyes on the ground as the young pale blue haired swordsman said, "I-I can explain this. We were in the woods hunting when Kiragi found something below a ledge-"

"We were going to inform Orochi of this, but, when I was getting back up, I lost my footing and accidentally fell into that strange looking green portal.", said the brown hair archer, "I... also kind of pulled Hisame along with me... Sorry..."

Takumi sighed and said, "Well, I'm glad you two were safe this whole time."

He turned to Basilio and said, "Thank you for taking in these kids for us, West-Khan."

Basilio nodded with a smile and said, "Well, I'm just glad we found them when we did. The two seemed to be unconscious for quite a while when we found them and brought them back with us. I figured they'd know you all with the foreign clothing and that area."

Chrom asked with a raised eyebrow, "Still, care to introduce us?"

Hinoka nodded and said, "Yes. Well, this swordsman here is Hinata's and Setsuna's son, Hisame. Also, this boy is my brother's son, Kiragi. Thank you again for taking them in, Basilio."

The man laughed and said, "What did I say? It's quite alright! But, Takumi's son, huh? That would explain why he's so skilled in archery."

Takumi nodded and smiled proudly, then said, "Yes. He's quite skilled in archery and loves to hunt."

Chrom nodded and said, "I see. Maybe they can come with us, then? What do you think, Takumi? Hinata? Setsuna?"

The two retainers didn't need to look at each other for confirmation as they quickly agreed to have their son join them and thanked the captain for the offer. Takumi agreed as well and thanked Chrom before asking his son, "Was everything alright back at the castle, Kiragi? How about your mother?"

Kiragi nodded and said, "Everything is fine, Dad! Mom was fine too. But, I left after letting her know that I would be out hunting with Hisame. I bet she's going to be worried now. Also, Dad, it's only been three days since you left to Uncle Corrin's castle with Uncle Ryoma."

"What?!", Hinoka said in shock, "But, we've been here for over a week now!"

Chrom sighed and said, "How about let's first get ready to move out. I know Hoshido and Nohr is important to all of you, but can we first focus on the task at hand before things get worse. I'll have Miriel come and see if she can help you with what's going on after this gets resolved."

Xander nodded and said, "I understand, Chrom. Let's all go get ready to leave now."

The group nodded and began to depart with the remaining Shepherds when a soldier came rushing in and said to the khans, "Khan Basilio sir, there's been a report of a village been attacked by those hordes Risens in the far right of Ferox near the fort!"

"What?!", Basilio said in surprise, "Now of all time for them to show up!"

Chrom thought for a bit before he turned to the Khans and said, "Is it alright if the Shepherds help you take them out for you, West-Khan? East-Khan?"

Basilio and Flavia looked over at him in shock as the West-Khan asked with uncertainty, "But, shouldn't we go prepare to save the exalt, boy?"

Flavia nodded and said, "Are you sure about this?"

Chrom nodded and said, "Yes. You've helped our people and Ylisse. In turn, I believe we should do the same. Also, I don't think my sister would be happy to hear that I would put aside the lives of other people to go and save her."

The two khans thought for a bit before nodding their heads and Flavia said with a smile, "All right, then. I appreciate the aid, Prince Chrom."

They then left the throne room as the two children reunited with their parents.

* * *

It was around the morning of the next day when Frederick pointed to the distance and said to Chrom, "Milord, look! Risen!"

Chrom frowned upon seeing where the knight was pointing to and said, "Ugh, and there's the village just ahead. Come on!"

"Help! Heeelp! Open the gates!"

As the man pounded on the large gates with a banged up pot over his head begging the people behind the closed gates, he shouted along with the other refugees, "The dead walk the earth! If you've any kindness in you, open the gates! We're from Woodham, up the road! You KNOW us! Please, open the-"

Sounds of the crunching of the snow made the villagers turn around in shock as the man shouted, "Gods, no. ...No, no, no, no! They're here!"

He screamed as he stumbled back on to the ground. A risen wielding a sword came up to the villagers along with its comrades as purple haze rose from their bodies. The villager froze in shock as it got closer to him and rose its weapon into the air. Suddenly, a blade stuck out of the Risen's chest. The risen then faded away into a purple haze leaving a tall man with short black hair, wore blue clothes, and black armor. He catches his breath as he looked around with his iron blade in hand and sweat pouring down from his forehead. He then looked over to the villagers and said, "You should hurry and take cover. I'll hold them back."

"Wha-? B-but,", one of the villagers said in surprise, "Toya! You've only started training under the guards recently! It'll be impossible for you to keep them back for long."

Toya nodded as he argued back, "I know. But, if you all stay here begging them to open up, you're all going to be sitting ducks for these monsters! So, hurry and take shelter! The reinforcements are coming after all, right?"

The villagers stunned to see the young man stand between them and their enemies slowly nodded their heads as the man said with regained composure, "Yes. We heard from the guards that they'll be coming, so hang in there! Everyone, let's go take shelter in the woods!"

As they hurried off into the woods, one of the villagers looked back to the large gates with a sad look, then shouted over to the warrior, "Thank you very much, Toya!"

Toya nodded as he faced the Risens once more with a frown and said, "Well, I've only thought up to this far, but, with the reinforcements coming, I just got to stay focus!"

With that, he jumped aside barely missing an attack of one of the ax-wielders and stabbed it in the shoulders with hopes of gaining an advantage. However, the risen just got back up and tried to swing its blade with it. The man jumped back quickly as the blade cut his sleeve. Toya let out a deep breath before charging at the monster once again, but, as he did, an arrow came out from the sky and landed right before his feet. As the young man jumped back, his feet slipped on the wet soil beneath him as pain shot up from his leg. As the Risen came at him once more, he gritted his teeth and tried to put more distance between him and them. However, as he did so, the pain shot up once more forcing him to kneel on the ground with one leg. He gritted his teeth as he muttered, "Damn it!"

He once again staggered back up with both hand on the hilt as he got ready for the next attack. He frantically tried to think of something as more of its comrades joined it and inched closer to him. The one wielding the ax charged up once more, but suddenly froze in place before collapsing with an arrow on the back of its head and faded into a purple haze.

"See?! I said I could do it!"

He looked up to see a teenage boy in old Japanese armor that archers used shouting with excitement as he looked back to a taller archer with a pale silver ponytail, who nodded and said, "Good work, Kiragi!"

Then, a man with blue hair, a silver shield over one shoulder and a strange looking blade in hand ran up to the man.

"You all right?!"

Toya nodded as he said, "You're the reinforcements?"

The man nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah. It'll be alright. My Shepherds and I are here to help."

He then looked down and frowned upon seeing the swelling foot.

"I see you had quite a fall back there.", the man said with a grimace, "I'll call one of my healers over here."

He turned around and shouted to a lady in a yellow dress with a staff in hand, then shouted, "Lissa! Can you come over here and heal him?"

She nodded and ran over to them followed by a dual blade samurai in old Japanese clothing. Once they arrived, Lissa looked over the foot and said, "It looks like you sprained it pretty good. Healing only takes care of injuries on the outside. You'll have to stay away from combat for a while."

Chrom nodded and said, "I see. We should have you stay by the cart with the others then. Where are the others?"

Toya shook his head and said, "Those that were with me didn't make it past here. The others are still persuading the villagers behind this gate to open up. They dislike being involved in anything depending on the danger outsiders bring with them. As you can see, it doesn't look like it's working."

The tall archer grimaced and said, "What?! But there are people here in need of help!"

Toya nodded and said, "Which is why we were out here with the villagers from another nearby village. The villagers all took refuge in the woods."

The warrior nodded and said, "I understand now..."

"What?"

The man shook his head and said, "Oh. No, it's just you remind me of someone... My name is Chrom. What's yours?"

"Toya, sir."

The man nodded and said, "All right, Toya. I need you to stay by the cart and-"

"Big brother!"

Before they could turn around to see who it was, a girl with chestnut-color hair jumped and hugged Toya around his neck in tears with her friends and Leo close behind.

The young man was stunned upon seeing the girl.

"S-Sakura?!"

The others looked to them in shock as Chrom said, "You're her brother, Toya?! But I thought her brother was back in her world."

Toya patted the girl's head and said calmly, "Sakura, what happened? Your friend, Tomoyo, said that you disappeared that night around the Emporer Penguin Park."

Kero came over to the man and said, "We were chased by these monsters and suddenly brought to this world. Chrom and his militia, The Shepherds, found us and we've been under their care for the past week in Ylisse since arriving."

Toya turned to Chrom and said, "Thank you very much for watching over my younger sister, Chrom sir."

The captain nodded with a smiled and said, "Just call me 'Chrom'. I'm not one for formalities. Also, it's fine, you're sister has been the one helping us instead. It's good to see that you found each other at least. We can talk more about this later. Right now, we need to help the villagers."

"I can still fight-"

Toya flinched from the pain in his leg as Chrom said, "I understand that you want to help us, but, with that injury, you need to head on back to the cart for now."

Toya and Sakura nodded reluctantly as Yue helped carry Toya back to the cart with Sakura close behind. Robin watched them walk off with a surprised look.

"I didn't know that Sakura has an older brother.", the tactician said.

Chrom thought for a bit and said, "She told me that before when she first woke up. You know... despite being a beginner, he seems to have some skills in swordsmanship."

Robin nodded in agreement and said, "You're right. I don't use my blade too often myself, but, even I can see that he might become quite a swordsman if he continues his training... Anyway, let's find those villagers before those Risen does!"

Chroom nodded in agreement and said, "You're right about that. Let's hurry!"

* * *

After Robin finished assembling the shepherds into groups, Chrom and Robin lead theirs into the woods as Leo and Hinoka lead the others against the remaining Risens. As Chrom looked around for the surviving villagers, he grimaced and said, "Where are they?!"

Suddenly, a bush nearby began to rustle causing the prince and his group to draw their weapons once more.

"Hold on! I'm not here to hurt anyone!"

As the owner of the voice said that, Panne jumped back instinctively before getting back and scowled, "If you're not here to hurt anyone, then show yourselves!"

As soon as she said that, a man with black and white hair, a long furry tail and pointy dog-like ears came out from the bushes.

"Keaton?!"

Chrom turned to Camilla in surprise and asked, "You know this person, Camilla?"

"Actually, we all know who he is.", Xander said, "His name is Keaton. He was once in Corrin's militia and is currently the leader of other Wolfskins much like him. He's also my sister's spouse."

"King Xander? Camilla?", the wolfskin said with surprise, "Oh... I get it now. So, I'm in the same world as you guys are in..."

"A wolfskin? I recall you mentioning that when we met Panne. I see. Someone from your world...", Chrom said.

The Wolfskin looked over to Camilla, "Camilla, by any chance, have you see Velouria?"

Camilla gasped in shock and said, "You don't mean-"

Keaton nodded sadly and said with an anxious look, "I went with her out of the castle today because she was complaining about her being bored, but then a hole opened up beneath us and we fell in. When I woke up, I was by myself here in these woods for maybe an hour or two? Anyway, I can't find her anywhere in all this snow. Not even her scent!"

Xander furrowed his brows and asked, "But you've lived in Nohr with the other Wolfskins you lead. Aren't you able to at least catch on to something in the snow?"

"Well, I've done what I could, but all I found were some living dead people and some humans."

Chrom and Robin looked at each other in shock before the Ylissean prince asked the Wolfskin, "We're actually looking for the villagers when we heard they took refuge here from those Risens. May you tell us where you last saw them?"

Keaton had a confused look and said, "You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Noticed what?", Frederick asked with eyes narrowed in suspicion, "We've been walking around here for a while now. I'm pretty sure we would've noticed just about everything here."

"Uh... You sure about that?"

The Wolfskin pointed up as Chrom followed in the direction where he was pointing only to find a young man clinging to the tree in fear. As they looked around, they could see many others in trees as well and those, who aren't, are behind some other bushes. Frederick quickly ordered the Shepherds to help the villagers and then turned to the Wolfskin as he scowled, "What did you do?!"

Keaton rubbed the back of his neck with a frown and said, "Calm down! I'm not too sure either. I just saw them being chased by those 'Risens', you call, and ran over to help them out for a bit. But, when I was done, they were already high up in the trees! I've told them that the Risen were gone been trying to get them to come down, but they wouldn't budge! I honestly could've climbed up too, if they didn't threaten to jump!"

Panne sighed and said, "You wouldn't have transformed into your beast form in front of them, right?"

Keaton thought for a bit before nodding, "Well, Of course, I did! I'm a Wolfssenger too, a higher shapeshifter than the Wolfskins. That's my only way of fighting back, you know!"

The Taguel let out a sigh as Chrom and Robin nodded upon realization.

"Keaton, was it?", Robin said with a frown, "Excuse me for saying this as I know you mean to help them, but the people aren't used to seeing others change into beasts. I think you may have frightened them."

Finally understanding what happened, the Wolfskin said in surprise, "Really? They've never heard of us Wolfskins? Well, I suppose this is another world..."

Panne shook her head and said, "No, they don't. My kind is the only ones capable of doing that here as far as I know."

Keaton looked at her with a questioning look, "Then, where are all your pack?"

Panne grimaces as she shook her head and said, "We don't call ourselves a 'pack', but there weren't many of us, to begin with. They were all killed by man-spawns when I was young. I'm the last."

Keaton frowned upon hearing this and said, "O-Oh. I'm sorry about that. Didn't mean to-"

"Save your pity.", the taguel snapped angrily, "Anyway, I'm going to go help them."

With that, Panne walked away through the snow as Chrom and the others watched her walk off. Chrom looked back to the Wolfskin with an apologetic look, "Please excuse her. She's... not always like this. She's usually calm."

Keaton just nodded none the less, "It's fine. However, have you seen another Wolfskin like me? A girl with a red hood and silver hair with a purple strand of hair?"

Camilla shook her head with a frown, "I've been with them the whole time and I haven't seen her. If I've known I'd kept a close eye on our surroundings..."

Chrom frowned and said, "We'll just keep an eye out for her then. She can't have been far from where you were..."

* * *

After the Risen was taken out and the villagers were rescued then taken back to the village, Leo and his group came back in surprise to see Leo and his group with another new addition. It was a girl with blonde hair and a streak of pink hair. She wore clothing similar to Hinoka and Takumi, but, like Keaton, she also has ears that were much pointier than his and a bushier white tail. The girl looked around in confusion before jumping up in surprise to see the Wolfssenger and frolicked over to him, "Hi, Mr. Keaton! Have you seen my dad?"

The Wolfskin sighed in disappointment, "No. I haven't. H-how did you get into this world, Selkie? And, more importantly, have you seen Velouria?"

"Velouria?", Selkie said with glee as she jumped up, "She's here? No wonder I smelled her scent!"  
Camilla ran over to them with a hopeful look, "You have?! Where did you find it?"

She tilted her head slightly and answered the wyvern rider, "I think it was by the huge wall over there..."

"What?!", Keaton exclaimed in shock, "She snuck in with the people in that village?!"

"Oh no...", Camilla said in shock and turned to the captain, "Prince Chrom, Keaton and I _need_ to head on to that village! Our daughter is behind those gates!"

Chrom nodded and said, "Alright. Toya, can we get the people behind to open the doors?"

"I don't know.", the young man said with a grimace, "It's been over a full day now and the other guards have been unable to get theirs to open the gates. The village is welcoming to outsiders, but are unwilling to accept them when there is danger involved. Despite that, the soldiers still went in there to try and persuade them and haven't been successful as of yet."

"Milord," Frederick said as he turned to the prince, "Do you suppose the village will continue to bar its gates to refugees?"

Chrom thought for a bit with a hand on his chin, then nodded slowly and said, "As long as they view the Risen as someone else's problem, then yes."

Frederick shook his head sadly, "They claim to love peace...Yet the uneasy peace found behind a barricade is nothing I'd want. Peace begins when the fighting is over and the barricade comes down. I pray they can see the truth of that before it's too late..."

Leo nodded in agreement and said, "I agree. However, the problem now is that my sister's and Keaton's daughter is stuck in there. I don't think they'll be willing to let us go in there either to find her."

Keaton frowned and scowled, "If they're unwilling to let us in to bring her out, then I'll scale over that wall if I have to! Our daughter is in there!"

Robin looked over to the Wolfssenger in shock, "Hold on! If you do that in your beast form, they'll definitely attack you before you can even get in there!"

"Then, what are we suppose to do?! I can't fly over there either without an archer shooting me.", Camilla said anxiously, "Our daughter is a shapeshifter too. I don't know what they'll do if they find her, especially since they have never encountered a shapeshifter before! She's still just a child!"

Robin frowned before turning to Chrom and said, "Do you think you can help persuade the villagers to open their barricade for just a few minutes? At least just enough time for one or two of us to run in and find the girl? Surely, they should be able to let you in, if asthey learn that an outsider has snuck past their gates under their nose."

Chrom nodded, "I see... I don't know, but it's worth a shot."

"Hold on, Chrom sir!", Panne called out, "I've heard some situations like this before as a child. If they find out that an outsider is a shapeshifter, they could kill them instead of handing them over as well. If that were to occur, what are we going to do then?"

The prince grimaced, "If that's true, this is going to be a problem. Even if I tell them that they have an outsider amongst them, they can also just look for her instead. If they find out that she's a shapeshifter..."

Robin thought for a bit, then frowned as he said, "I have a plan, but I'm going to warn you all, it's pretty risky."

Chrom nodded, "All right. At the very least, it should be better than what we have right now... Let's hear it."

Robin nodded slowly, "I've thought about what Keaton said, and thought that maybe we can have Gaius scale over the wall and search for the child that way. We'll create a distraction that will attract them and then that's when we'll send Gaius in."

"Wait!", Keaton said with a frown, "Why can't I go in there?! We're looking for my daughter, after all. I know what she looks like and catches her scent."

The tactician frowned, "I meant no offense, but you're a shapeshifter, and, in a small area like that, you'd probably attract attention with your appearance rather than avoiding it."

Keaton sighed with a hand scratching the back of his head, "...That's..true..."

Chrom frowned and said, "Okay... So, how are we going to make that distraction?"

Robin nodded and said, "First, we can start by making that request to get in the barricade, if they do disagree as we feared, that's when we send Gaius in on the other side of the wall away of the entrance. Since it's a wooden wall, it shouldn't be too hard to get in. As for coming out, we can ask Sakura for some assistance with her cards."

Chrom frowned and said, "How would we know if Gaius gets caught first before he could get out with the child?"

"Oh, come on, Blue!", Gaius said with a frown and a lollipop in his mouth, "I'm a thief, you know! I can pick locks, and steal stuff! Sure, I've never kidnapped or killed a person before, but I can at least sneak past this pile of wood and people with no problems. Just as long as you give me the sweets as the price or gold, and I'll do the job for you."

Chrom thought for a bit before sighing and said, "All right, then. Is that alright with you, Camilla? Keaton?"

The two nodded their heads in agreement. Robin turned to Toya, "Is that alright with you, Toya?"

The man thought for a bit before looking over to Sakura, "Sakura. What do you think? They're your cards after all."

Sakura thought for a bit before nodding her head with a smile, "All right! I think I can figure something out to distract them."

Robin nodded gratefully for the two's willingness to assist in his plan, "Thank you, Toya, Sakura."

Gaius shook his head with a frown and said, "Now, that we got that covered, you have yet to tell me what my target looks like. Also, since you all say that she's a shapeshifter, won't she try to attack me if she doesn't trust me?!"

Keaton thought for a bit before reaching into his pocket and pulled out something in his hand, "I know! I'll give you something. It has my scent on it too and it's a treasure of mine that she really likes as well. Here! Just make sure you don't let it fly off."

Gaius raised a brow as he reached out an open palm as he muttered, "'Don't let it fly off'? What do yo- AGH!"

The Wolfskin then dropped something neon yellow and green into the thief's palm only to make the man jump back in shock from seeing it as it flew off.

Surprised, Keaton jumped up and caught the bug before it got away, then sighed in relief as he turned around, "Hey! I told you not to let it fly away!"

"How was I suppose to know that it was going to be a bug that big?!", the thief argued back, "Is it even poisonous? Also, how am I going to bring this inside with me?!"

Leo shook his head, then placed a hand over his face as Chrom turned to the dark knight, "I take it that he always does this, then?"

Camilla nodded with a smile and said, "Yes. I find it adorable at times. Our daughter also inherited his love for collecting strange things as well. Keaton, how about handing him something that the man can actually hold in his hand without getting bit?"

Keaton sighed in disappointment with a drooping tail, but nodded nonetheless, "Fine..."

He places the bug back in his pocket before taking out what seems to be an acorn and said, "Velouria should be able to remember this, at least. She gave me this when she said that she was looking for a perfect acorn for me. So, be careful not to break it in any way."

The thief nodded in relief and quickly took the acorn before the shapeshifter could change his mind.

As Camilla began telling what their child looks like and what she would most likely be at, Takumi asked the card mage, "Sakura, just what are you planning to do now with those cards?"

The girl smiled and said, "I've thought of something that can help get the people's attention. I just need to think of what to get their attention with."

The archer looked over at her with a look of confusion at the child's reassured smile.

* * *

"Excuse me! I believe that we have a friend of ours that accidentally got inside a couple days ago before you closed your doors! Can some of us come in and escort her out?!"

As Chrom began negotiating with the gatekeeper, who surprisingly began to converse with the prince, Robin watched as Gaius silently and stealthily climbed up the wooden barricade.

Thankfully, it wasn't as bad as he thought as he quietly climbed the wall with the rope and hook he had with him. Once up there, he could clearly see some of the guards stationed there beginning to rush over to the entrance.

"Man. Your popularity can sure come in handy, Blues. Just make sure to give me the reward after all this though.", he muttered quietly before silently jumping over the edge and into the shadows of one of the nearby posts.

As he swiftly dashed past the guards and into the shadows of a building, he immediately checked his surroundings once more before scanning around for the girl. It took a while of silently moving around and scanning the place, but it wasn't long before he found what he was searching for.

"Found it!", he whispered quietly.

Near a bed of flowers in an alley, a girl with a red hood and a light silver tail much like the Wolfssenger knelt down looking around on the ground before sighing and walking off as she covered her silver hair and ears with her hood. Surprisingly, it didn't look like she was noticed by the people yet, despite suddenly appearing in the village. Gaius wondered how to approach her, but, then, the girl suddenly turned around revealing the purple strand of hair from one of her bangs and said, "Is someone there?"

Gaius cursed under his breath for being caught so easily and thought frantically for a bit before he let out a quiet sigh in defeat, then carefully walked out in front of the girl, "Hi there! I need to talk with you quietly..."

He looked around carefully, "if you know what I mean."

He wasn't sure if the girl would follow along as she narrowed her eyes and said, "Who are you? Also, why should I go with you when you're acting so suspicious and hiding from me?"

Gaius sighed and said, "Look, Little Red. I was ordered to get you out of this village. Your parents want to get you out of here before you get caught."

The girl's ears perked up for a bit before settling back down and frowned, "And how do I know that what you're saying is the truth? From what I know, you could be after my pelt as well!"

The girl's voice suddenly rose shocking the thief as a voice could be heard not too far from them, "Hey, do you hear that? It sounds like a girl talking just now. Do you think it-"

"Impossible. Even if the prince of Ylisse said it, there's absolutely no way a child would be able to get through the gate before we even close it. It's possible that he may have made a mistake."

"Come on now! What if it's actually the girl? You cant be too sure that it wasn't true. Let's go!"

Gaius frowned upon hearing the footsteps and clanging of the knights' armor as the girl looked back in panic. The thief quickly grabbed the girl by the arm and dragged her behind some empty crates as he whispered, "Be quiet unless you want the both of us to get caught!"

Before the girl could argue back, the thumping of the footsteps came close to them. The two remained silent as one of the soldiers spoke, "Did you find anyone?"

"No, I told you that she can't be here! What a waste of time!"

"I don't know... Let's keep searching! If we find her, we can just toss her out the gate and save these villagers the trouble as well. Can't believe the other guards from Woodham were trying to get us to open the gates, then what of the people here?"

"I know. It's a good thing we sent them back out to those monsters before they kill the villagers here."

The thief cursed under his breath as the guards continued to search around the perimeter. He silently took out another lollipop from his pocket and placed it into his mouth, but as he did so he accidentally bumped into a nearby crate.

"What was that?!"

"I told you there was someone here!"

The thief clicked his tongue in annoyance and pulled the girl along as he got up.

"Ah."

As he looked back, his face turned pale as he saw another one of those bugs, that the previous Wolfssenger tried to hand to him, fly out of her hand and out behind the crates.

"W-what's this?!"

"I don't know, but look at the size and color of it! Is it poisonous?! Run!"

As they heard the soldiers run out of the alley, Gaius sighed in relief as he slumped back down and muttered, "That was a close call! Didn't think one of the bugs that Wolfy have would actually save us."

He looked over to the Wolfskin, whose ears and tail droop in disappointment from the loss of one of her treasures, and said, "Well, guess it was true that you do take after your father. Here!"

He took out the acorn that Keaton gave him and handed it to the girl, who observed it with a questioning look before gasping in shock and snatched the acorn with a wagging tail, "T-this... This is the perfect acorn that I gave Daddy! How did you-"

"Welp. That confirms things other than your ears and tail. You're Velouria, right? The name's Gaius. Wolfy and Camilla have been looking for you. They're on the other side of the gate right now with the rest of the Shepherds. Are you going to come with me now?"

The girl nodded eagerly, "Alright! Let's go!"

She jumped up and pulled the thief along.

"H-hold on!", Gaius said in shock as he stamped his feet into the ground against the girl's incredible strength, "If we go out like this, they'll catch both of us in seconds!"

The girl stopped abruptly and turned around, "Then, what do you suppose we do? You have a plan?"

Gaius nodded and said, "Yeah, but you need to stay quiet and follow me. Don't let yourself be found. We need to get to the gate's entrance."

"Is that where the bird comes in?"

Gaius looked at her in surprise, "Wha?! How did you-"

He sighed as he facepalmed himself and muttered, "Right... You're Wolfy's little girl... Just stay quiet alright? Also, don't transform, unless you really want to be skinned, got it?"

The Wolfskin nodded and silently followed the thief as they made their way to the gate entrance. It was still daylight when they reached the gate entrance as they hid behind the tall lookout tower. After scanning for any possible guards, he made sure the child was still with him before quietly let brought out a pigeon from his bag. He untied the ropes and tossed it into the air. It opened its wings and began to fly up into the sky. Not long after doing so, a large white dragon appeared out of nowhere are roared as it flapped its wings and shot out fire from its mouth sending the people and the guards into panic and disarray.

"Wha-"

Gaius quickly covered the girl's mouth and whispered, "Quiet! It's all part of the plan! They won't get hurt by it. I'm sure."

The girl nodded as she heard soldiers on top of the lookout tower scream in shock upon the scene. Then, her ears perked up, "I hear someone coming."

The thief nods and quietly peeked out to see a couple soldiers rushing over to the large double door gates. One of them begins to open the door as the other looks around nervously, "Are you sure about this? What about those monsters outside?"

"Would you rather the people get eaten by a dragon of all things or get chased by those monsters?!"

As he said this, he unlocks the gate and opens it before calling out to the other guards to escort the villagers out. Taking this chance, Gaius grabbed Velouria by the wrist and pulled her along, "Hurry! This is our chance!"

With that, they dashed past the two guards and straight outside. He didn't stop till they were safe in the woods.

* * *

"Velouria!"

They looked up to see Keaton and Camilla running over to them and embraced the girl, "Oh, Daddy! Mom!"

As Keaton tried to get his daughter to release him from her strangling hug after realizing his mistake, Chrom and Robin rushed over to the thief. Chrom brought out a bag of sweets, "I know this isn't enough, but, like I said, we'll get you the rest after we return to Ylisstol."

Gaius grabbed the sweets from the prince and said as he looked inside, "Yeah, yeah. I know, Blue."

He then popped a caramel into his mouth and said, "By the way, Flower, what are you going to do about your little creation there? It's a pretty good illusion too. Almost had us fooled. And...What's with the book?"

Sakura laughed nervously with the brown book with a large star across the cover, "Oh. Well, this is _Create_. It just needs someone to write something in it and what happens in the book appears in reality and can interact with things that exist. That's where the dragon came from. I had Takumi help me out with it since I have no idea what would scare the people of this world with so many different things here."

Gaius nodded, "Oh-. I get it now, so-...Wait! So, that things real!"

Doing his best to remain calm, Chrom looked at the girl and said as he did his best to smile, "I take it that you know how to get rid of it?"

Sakura nods and pointed over to the dragon, "See? Without the writer continuing to sustain it with more plots and words, they'll eventually disappear."

Sure enough, the dragon in the sky faded away till it as completely gone. The group let out a sigh of relief as they watched the villagers of that village return back into their barricade with confusion. Robin turned to the girl with a frown and said, "I'm glad it's gone now, but, Sakura, what would you do if that dragon didn't disappear as you said?"

Sakura thought for a bit, then said, "Well... I have another card that lets me make things disappear, so I can ask her for help..."

Chrom chuckled nervously with a sweatdrop coming down from his forehead as he quietly muttered, "Thank god she's on our side..."

Frederick nodded in agreement and looked back to the barricaded village, "I guess this proves my point one way..."

Chrom nodded and said, "Never the less, let's hurry back and tell the khans that we finished taking care of the Risens and rescued the villagers."

"Oh, right!", Gaius said, "Blues! Frederick! I have some information you may want to know regarding the guards."

As the thief told them of the information, Sakura returned to the cart, where he brother and her friends were, to rest for the day as it as tiring after using the power of the _Create_ card over a long period of time. She returned the book back into its card form and thanked it before putting it back into her pocket and getting on the cart. It wasn't long before they left when the child fell asleep with her brother and Syaoran watching over her along with the guardians.

* * *

 **Kero: ...**

 **YueTian: ... What? Are you still upset about how I didn't make your role more active this time?**

 **Kero: ...Thanks for bringing her brother back with her in one piece.**

 **YueTian: ... You're welcome. Though I do apologize for bringing him back injured.**

 **Kero: You did what you could and I respect that. I'm just glad he didn't lose his life out there, or else, Sakura and the Snow Rabbit would both be sad for a long time.**

 **Sakura: Hey-! Sorry, I'm late!**

 **Kero: Sakura! Where were you?!**

 **Sakura: Sorry! Sorry! I was watching as Lissa was treating my brother's foot. He won't be walking for a while, but she said it may heal up in a week or two with her healing staff.**

 **YueTian: Isn't that good news!**

 **Sakura: *nods* So... When's the next chapter coming out?**

 **YueTian: ...That's...I'll tries and gets it done soon. Sorry, but I'm still working on the other story. I'm arriving on my first writer's block as well. It's as hard as the other writers said it would be, but I'm slowly getting by. Hopefully, I'll have that out. For now, I'll remain active on this one for the time being, but, yesterday, I was able to brainstorm and accomplish a lot more than I thought I would, which is good. I'm just worried that it's going to get more confusing. Anyway, how about you go help Gaius out with the cooking? It looks like he's finally being allowed to cook for the Shepherds now.**

 **Sakura: *nods* Got it! Let's go, Kero!**

 **Kero: As long as I get to have a sweet or two from him, count me in!**

 **YueTian: ...That was fast...**

 **Leo: Yes. Now, I have to go teach Lissa how to use her Brynhildr. I'll go ask Forrest if he wants to come along.**

 **YueTian: That's fine. I wonder how Lissa is doing with the sacred weapon. I also wonder if Sakura gets lonely sometimes too... Maybe I can add another friend... Oh well. Guess I'll wait till the time comes! See you all later, then!**

 ***lights out***

 **Sumia: Wait for- Ow!**

 **YueTian: Oh, that gotta leave a bruise there... Sorry, Sumia. You're a little late this time. Maybe the next chapter?**

 **Sumia: *Sigh* I guess that doesn't leave much choice. All right...**

 ***Sumia leaves the scene***

 **YueTian: That's strange. I thought I told Stahl and Vai-... Oh...oops...**


	10. Chapter 10:The Tacticians

**Edit: Changed Corrin's name to Kamui (Because it felt more suited that way...)**

The Tacticians

The sun was setting when the Shepherds decided to set up camp. It was a bit hard with all the snow around, but Sakura didn't have much of an issue with it as she was starting to get used to all this traveling. She has started being able to help Sumia set up the tents and Frederick was teaching the child how to start a campfire after hearing that she had never made one before. As Frederick was teaching the child and starting the fire, Toya walked up to them with a crutch, "You're learning how to make campfire now, Sakura?"

Sakura looked up in surprise, "Big brother?! Didn't Lissa and Miss. Maribelle said that you need to stay inside?!"

"Well, yes, but they let me walk around camp as long as I have my crutch with me and I don't use my foot. So, how are you adapting to these changes here?"

Sakura smiled and said, "I've been doing really well. Sumia has been teaching me how to set up tents and Lissa has also been teaching me how to heal with my staff! Kero and I were surprised to see that I can actually use healing magic! Now, I'm learning how to make a campfire."

Toya smirked, "Really? Just make sure that you don't set everything on fire, Monster."

Sakura shot up from her seat with an angry look and stomped over to her brother, but then walked away. Frederick looked over at them with a raised brow, "You sure enjoy teasing your sister..."

Toya shrugged and before looking in the direction that his younger sister left with a sigh, "Did something happened to her when I wasn't here?"

The knight look at him with a surprised look before nodding, "Quite observant, aren't you."

Toya looks to the knight as Frederick explained, "As you must've heard by now, your sister and her friends have been in the care of our exalt and her siblings. However, recently, the exalt have been taken captive by Plegia and their Mad King, whom we're at war with, along with notice of her execution. I didn't think she'd get that attached to the royal family, but, like everyone here, the news has been affecting us all."

Toya nodded slowly, then looked back in the direction of the kitchen where Sakura went to go and help Gaius with their dinner along with her little guardian close beside her. He frowned in silence, "She didn't hear what happened to the guards, did she?"

Frederick shook his head and answered, "No. We've kept that a secret for now. Milord is planning to tell this to the khans in private when he returns."

Toya nodded, "I see. It's best if Sakura doesn't hear of this, either."

Frederick looked over at the man before he nodded in agreement and returned to tending the fire.

"Anyway, where is that brat? I haven't seen him anywhere either.", Toya asked with an annoyed look.

"'Brat'?... Oh, you mean that other child? I recall that he's currently being trained by Lon'qu, right now, while milady is learning how to use her tome.", the knight said, "Why do you and Kero keep referring to him as 'brat', anyway? How hard is it to refer to him by his name?"

"Haha. For Toya, it's very."

They turned around to see mage from Sakura's world. Toya averted his eyes with a sigh and said, "Yuki... Not really. I just don't want to."

The mage chuckled and said, "You just don't want to accept the idea that Sakura is going to be taken by him, right?"

Frederick just sighed in annoyance and muttered silently to himself, "Looks like we got an overprotective brother amongst us now..."

* * *

During dinner, Gaius and Sakura have been chatting about sweets and the ingredients of the food they used and what they could try next time. Sakura was beginning to learn how to cook and make food using the ingredients of this world as it was different from some of the processed ingredients back in theirs. They were talking with great interest while Syaoran came over and sat down next to her as Kero began munching on the food energetically. Every day was a new experience for them. They've been learning how to cook bear meat and clean them, much to Sakura's displeasure. As they taught her all that, Sakura and Syaoran began to introduce to some of the styles of food back from their world, which sparked some of Shepherd's attention, especially the girls. On occasion, Peri would join in as well and talk about recipes and such. Afterward, everyone began to leave as it was Stahl and Sully's turn for cleaning duties that night.

Early in the morning, Caeldori and Cordelia were organizing the weapons and armory that day. It surprised one another when they discovered that each of them have already done some of the things that the other was suppose to do, such as when Caeldori went to check on the medical supplies only to discover that Cordelia has already done it and when Cordelia went to check on the weaponry except Caeldori had already done that. It took a while, but the two were starting to get used to working with one another when the day ended. Since the day, Cordelia joined many of the Shepherds have begun to comment how they could've been long lost twins earning them the nickname, the 'Pegasus Sisters', much like the pegasus sister-knights where Cordelia came from. Hearing this made the Ylissean pegasus rider's mood brighter as they called the two that. It wasn't long before Chrom began to call the Shepherds to move out. Sakura slowly began to get used to the travel over the days as she continued to walk through the snow next to Lissa and Forrest. Ever since the Nohrian healer has been with the child in his father's place at times, the two have begun to have a friendly relationship though he still earned a glare or two from Syaoran.

"I get it!", Sakura said with a smile, "So, you're interested in fashion. I have a friend, who likes to design clothes too. Though, most of them are actually costumes."

Forrest looked at the girl in surprise, "Really? Costumes, huh? You mean the one for acting?"

The card mage nodded with a smile, "Yeah. In fact, when we had a school event going on where we had to do a play, she was in charge of all the costumes."

Kero nodded and said, "Yeah. Though, she mostly makes clothes that use Sakura as her model."

Sakura chuckled nervously as she recalled her best friend's obsession with filming and dressing her up. Forrest smiled and said, "She sounds like a really nice friend. I would really like to talk to her about designs sometime."

Sakura nodded with a smile before Maribelle called him over to the cart. He looked over to the noblewoman before back at Sakura in confusion.

"You go ahead. I'll stay here."

They turned around to see Forrest's father behind them in surprise. The healer nodded then rushed over to the other healer. Once he was out of the hearing range, Leo said to the child, "Thanks for talking with my son as of late. With Ophelia being depressed and Nina busy, he must've been lonely as of late."

Sakura shook her head with a smile, "It's fine, Leo. I like talking with him too. His ideas with his design are very interesting. I wonder if he has someone to be his model, yet?"

Leo shook his head with a sigh, "I don't know. I've never asked him about it. In fact, I don't really know how to talk about fashion from the time I discovered his hobby to now. I couldn't even stay with him for long without being called by the other Shepherds and his mother isn't even with us at the moment. I wonder if he felt the same way he did when we had him stay at another far away place rarely visiting him-"

"It'll be alright.", Sakura said as Leo looked to her in surprise, "I'm not Forrest and I don't know a whole lot of what happened to him, but I don't think Forrest will resent you two for what you did. If what you did was for his well being, I don't think Forrest will be mad at you for worrying about him. As for his interests, I think you can try and find another common ground to talk on. It doesn't have to be about fashion or what he likes to do. Since he can use magic, maybe the two of you can talk about that. That's what my dad and I do. Though, I'm still a kid so..."

Leo smiled nonetheless, "I suppose you're right... What exactly does your father do that contrast with your magic anyway? Considering that he doesn't use magic like you, I'm a little curious about his occupation."

Sakura smiled and said, "My dad's a history professor at his school. He's also an archeologist and studies about the past and any artifacts he finds from where he traveled to, so he's always busy too."

"I see, then you two must always be home by yourself as well.", Leo said with a frown, "Pardon me for asking, but the two of you must've been awfully lonely, then?"

Sakura thought for a bit with a hand on her chin before shaking her head and answered, "My brother and I are okay with it. We take turns caring for the house when he's not home and do the cooking. Also, there are times when our dad tries to stay with us at times too. However, I just don't want to get in the way of his work, since he really likes his job."

Leo nods his head with a smile.

 _She's a good child. Her parents must be really proud to have a strong and kind daughter._

He thought for a bit before frowning upon realizing something, "Sakura, wha-...Then again, nevermind. Thank you for answering my questions."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion as she wondered what the man was about to ask her before Kero began to ask the child for any sweets that were left from yesterday's dessert.

* * *

It's been a while since the news of the Exalt's execution. So far, the mood of the Ylissean princess and the card mage seem to have helped boost the morale and confidence of the Shepherds as they continued marching forward.

After returning to where the khans and the reinforcements were, the Shepherds restocked their supplies, gears, and weapons before heading back out once more into the snow with the Khans.

* * *

It's been a few days since the Shepherds left for the execution ground, where the exalt would be with the Mad King. The terrain slowly changed from snowy hills to lush green woods before it finally became a desert. During those days, Sakura continued to stay close to Lissa and Leo, as well as his son. Sometimes, Lissa and the other healers would teach the child how to treat a wound or what to do in the case of a serious injury, while, at other times, she would practice her magic with her guardians and help the others out with the chores as she continue to learn how to set up camp with them. Syaoran would always remain close to Sakura as did her brother and, whenever he's not with her, he was training with Lon'qu or practicing his magic and martial arts. Xander would go train with the Shepherds and sometimes give hints and advice about the young boy's training. Sometimes, when he's not training, he'd watch over the Ylissean prince as the warrior makes decisions with his tactician and loyal knight/caretaker regarding their expeditions and what to do for the battle to save the exalt. Camilla continued to spent time with Cordelia and Caeldori and sometimes join in for the training. Leo would continue to watch over the two children, especially the young card mage. At times, he would switch shifts with his son or any of the other shepherds and teaches Lissa how to use the tome, which at often times ends up with something going wrong leaving the dark knight with a headache. Takumi have been continuing his training in archery with Virion, who was willing to practice with him. Hinoka would often times train with the Shepherds or, when they're all busy, she'd go and train by herself. Other times, she'd check in on her youngest brother making sure that he was having a migraine or anything that would make him act out again like he did when the exalt left. Robin have been talking with Chrom about the terrain of the upcoming battle and any possible ways to get through the fight without sinking up to their knees with sand. As the talked, Chrom began to learn more of the tactician's strategies and his way of thinking around a battle. Leo and Takumi joined the tacticians at times much to the Ylissean prince's relief upon seeing his friend sharing the burden rather than keeping it all upon himself, like he usually did before the Nohrian and Hoshidans joined their militia. As the days continued on, it's been nearly five days since they've left the borders of Regna Ferox and have been traveling in the desert under the merciless sun and wind that carried sand wherever they went. Toya joined them after finally being allowed to walk once more with his foot once the swelling was gone and regained some strength in it. Despite the conditions, they continued to march onwards. The Ylissean prince said in surprise to his friend, "I'd like to believe it's our cunning that got us this far without being spotted... But we've seen far too little of the Plegian Guard. Where are they?"

Robin shook his head with a grim expression, "I don't know, but, whatever is going on, my intuition is telling me that something isn't right.

Xander frowned with a furrowed brow and nods in agreement, "I agree with what you say, Robin. I also have a bad feeling that this is another trap the Mad King has set up to throw us off. I suggest we remain cautious as we continue marching, so we don't trigger anything before we get to the execution grounds."

Chrom nodded and said to the paladin, "I agree. However, whatever trap Gangrel has planned, he is in no hurry to spring it."

The three then heard running footsteps as they turned to see that it was the Ylissean prince's loyal knight coming up to them as he walked through the sand carefully, so as to not fall.

"Milord", Frederick reported as he stood up straight, "our scouts report some manner of engagement downfield."

Chrom nodded and said, "Understood. Get everyone ready to move."

"Wai-"

Robin stuck out his hand stopping the paladin from saying anything further.

"These desert sands are certain to bog down our units, milord.", said Frederick with a worried look, "Only mages and fliers will likely be able to proceed unhindered."

Chrom nodded with a concerned look, "Good point. I'll keep it in mind. Robin, let's discuss strategy."

Robin nodded as the Ylissean prince lead the way. He quickly said to the paladin, "If this is what Chrom wants to do, then we'll go along with it as long as Chrom is safe. We'll just make sure that, if anything occurs, we'll be there to help him."

Xander's eyes widen in surprise at the tactician's words as the man followed Chrom as Leo and Takumi joined him. Frederick looked over to the paladin with a raised brow, "What's wrong?"

The Nohrian shook his head, "It's just I'm surprised to hear those words coming from him."

"I'd say.", Frederick said with a nod of agreement, "Even though I still don't trust him, I agree with his words. I can't stop milord from helping others without taking precaution, but, at least, I can aid him when things do go wrong."

"No, it's not that, though I agree as well.", Xander says with a slight smile, "I recall saying something along the line to one of our brother. He was naive to the point that he placed his trust in a suspicious child that nearly killed Takumi and himself. When he began to tackle the issue of changing himself after we saved him, King Ryoma of Hoshido and I said something similar to Robin's words. I'm surprised to hear those words once more."

"Is that so?", Frederick sighed in disbelief, "Well, I'm still going to hold my doubts about him, but I do agree that he does have a talent in forming tactics, I have to say."

The two then hurried after them to one of the tents set up for planning strategic plans.

* * *

It wasn't long before the Shepherds reached the site where the scouts have reported the activity and began to prepare for the possible battle. Suddenly, a little girl in green scale clothing and dark purple hoodless robe, blond hair and pointy ears came running across the field with a large intimidating man chasing after her. The girl stopped for a bit and muttered as she catches her breath, "Have...Have I lost him?"

"Wait, I say! Why you no comprehending, wee one?", the man called out.

"Oh no!", the girl said in terror before running once more.

She ran through the sandy terrain blindly before crashing into a woman in a black and purple robe and a large bag.

"W-woah!", the woman said in surprise, "Pardon me. I apologize for that. Are you all right?"

She looked to see a kind looking woman with long silver hair in a twin tail.

"Y-yes. Sorry!", she turned around and screamed, "AUGH! GET AWAY! Everyone just leave me ALONE!"

The woman covered her ears in surprise from her loud voice.

"Please, be keeping down with the voice! You give away position! Very bad!", the large mercenary begged.

"U-um... Can someone explain what's going on here?", the woman said nervously with a sweat drop.

The girl looked on the verge of tears as she answered, "My throat is dry, my shoes are full of sand, and some big weirdo is trying to _kill me_!"

"What?!", the woman said in shock and reached for her green tome with one hand just in case.

"Oy, you break Gregor's heart!", the mercenary said with a frown, "Why you treat like villain?"

Chrom shouted over to them, "You there! Fiend! Keep your hands off that maiden!"

"Who is fiend?", the mercenary questioned as he thought for a bit, "...You mean Gregor?! No, friend! You have idea wrong!"

Lissa frowned as she shouted back in disbelief, "Yeah, right! ...Creep!"

Gregor sighed and complained, "This day has been nothing but insults and punches to groin. And all for doing good deed!"

"What do you mean?", the robed woman questioned, "Can you two explain what is going on?"

Gregor looked up with hope-filled eyes and said, "Finally someone listen to Gregor!"

He said, "... Listen, friend! Gregor only want to-"

Suddenly, a red-robed old man with a strange symbol on his helmet rushed over with a crooked smile and shouted in relief and anger, "Gotcha, you slippery scamp! Prepare for a dose of Grima's wrath!"

Gregor grimaced and said in frustration, "Oy, this is most terrible! Do you see now? They make with the catching of us!"

After guessing what the man was trying to say, the robed man nodded and said to the girl, "So, they're after you, then?"

Xander furrowed his brow, "Why are you all after the girl?"

"All? What is this 'all'?", Gregor said in confusion before his eyes widening in shock, "Gregor is not one of 'all'! Look close! Maybe you not see from so far? Gregor have innocent-baby face!"

Chrom and Lissa began to hesitate as a few of the Shepherds try to stifle their laughter upon hearing what the man said in contrast to his looks as Robin said, "Yeah... Not sure 'innocent baby' is how I'd describe it..."

Leo and Takumi nodded silently in agreement to the tactician. The robed woman frowned and said, "I'm sorry, sir. But, what you say isn't very convincing..."

The mercenary let out a frustrated sigh and shouted, "Gah! Never be minding! Gregor is not enemy! You must believe!"

Chrom put his head in one hand and muttered, "... This is making my head hurt."

Xander nodded in agreement and said, "We can sort him out later, Chrom. Right now, we need to protect the girl."

"Y-you're going to help me?", the girl said in disbelief.

Chrom nodded and said, "We'll do everything in our power to keep you safe. Just hold on until we can reach you, and we'll drive them off!"

The robed woman nodded and said to the girl, "I'll help you out too. Stay close to me, alright? I'll hit them hard with my magic."

The girl nodded and stayed by the woman's side with the mercenary right by them. Chrom looked around and saw villages in the field of battle, "We need to warn these villages of the danger. But who to send? Best if it's someone who can move swiftly through the sands..."

Robin nodded, "Then let's have some of the mages and fliers go there. You and Leo head on over to the gir-"

"You'll die by the hands of us Grimleals for trying to escape!"

Just then, a Plegian swordsman rushed over to the child with a sword in hand.

"You fool!", shouted a Plegian mage.

Despite the robed woman casting out her lightning spells, the target jumped aside and the blast of the lightning hit the Plegian mage instead. She tried to chase after the swordsman but wasn't able to reach him as easily with all the sand slowing her down. As the enemy drew closer to the girl, the child pulled out a blue shiny jewel from her pocket. It shone as the girl was wrapped in what seemed to be a large bright flower bulb. The bulb exploded as the large petal faded away and in her place emerged a yellow dragon with green wings and a long green tail. The dragon moved back a bit and let out a tremendous roar as the girl's voice could be heard echoing from it, "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

It shot out a trail of translucent blue flame from her mouth incinerating the Plegian swordsman to his death. Her transformation stunned everyone, but Gregor, as Robin's jaws dropped, "What in blazes?! The girl is a dragon!"

"Does this mean that the child is a royal?", Camilla asked with a questioning look.

Despite his shock, Chrom shook his head and answered, "By the gods, she's a manakete... I never thought I'd see one."

Takumi shook his head in confusion, "A what?!"

"A manakete are dragons, who took on a human form. They require the use of a dragonstone to unlock their true forms.", Frederick explained, "However, I've been told that they are hard to come across in places."

Robin nodded as he muttered aloud, "Hmm... Perhaps she doesn't need our help so much as we could use hers..."

"Later, Robin.", the dark knight said, "We need to save her first from those 'Grimleal' before we will be able to get the chance to ask her."

"You're right, Leo.", the tactician nodded in agreement, "Let's hurry, then"

* * *

Chrom then continued to lead the Shepherd forward. Cordelia and Robin were the first to reach the nearest village. The two quickly warned the villagers before heading back out after seeing them lock their doors. It wasn't long before the manakete and the two humans were within the protection of the Shepherds as they began to go against the mysterious old man and his followers. The woman looked around to see who needed help and what more advice she could give to the 'Shepherds' till her eyes rested on the tactician on the other side of the field. She gasped in shock, "T-that can't be... Could it?"

Chrom was the first to reach the enemy leader cackled in laughter as he simply dodged the prince's sword, "You dare defy Grima, god of annihilation?"

Robin and Cordelia were close behind the captain as the pegasus knight rushed at the enemy with her lance. The old mage was caught off guard and was struck on his shoulder. The man winced in pain and cursed at the flier before turning around as the tactician let out a lightning bolt from his hand to the opening striking the enemy in the chest. The man gasped in shock from the sudden pain and toppled over head first to the sandy ground. Chrom let out a sigh of relief, "Thank god that's over. I didn't think we'd come across the Grimleals so soon. Aren't they with the Mad King?"

After recruiting the mercenary and the manakete with them, Robin came over to his friend with a look of confusion, "Beg pardon, but I recall that manakete, Nowi, I think, called the enemy 'Grimleal'. Who are they?"

"Followers of the fell dragon, Grima.", Frederick answered with a frown.

"'Grima'?", Hinoka said with narrowed eyes, "Another dragon?"

Leo frowned and said, "I recall that man said it was their 'God of Annihilation", correct?"

Frederick nodded and continued, "The selfsame dragon the first exalt defeated a thousand years ago."

Takumi frowned as he looked at the dead bodies of their enemies, "I don't understand. Why would they worship something like that?"

The knight shook his head in confusion, "I don't know why, only that even today there are some who yearn for the fiend's return."

Robin frowned as he thought for a bit and slowly said, "I...see."

Flavia came over to them and said, "Well, shall we get some rest? We're almost to the Plegian capital. We'll need all our strength, soon enough..."

They agreed with the East-Khan and was about to walk away when suddenly the Plegian mage jumped back up and shot a fireball at them, "How dare you! Grima would not approve of this, you traitor!"

Before they could do anything, the ball of fire shot past Chrom and Frederick as it headed straight for Robin. The man braced himself for the attack.

"Reflet!"

Suddenly, the female mage tackled the tactician to the side taking the blow in his place as she flew back onto the ground. Chrom quickly took this chance and dealt the final blow on the man through his left chest with his blade. The warrior drew out his blade as the man collapsed onto the ground finally dead along with his men. They quickly rushed over to the woman.

"Hey!", Chrom said, "Are you all right?! Hang in there! Frederick, call for one of the healers!"

The man nodded and rushed off on his warhorse. Robin helped the silver-haired woman up. She groaned in pain, then slowly looked up and saw the tactician. A small smile formed on her face as she muttered, "Thank god you're alright,...bro..ther..."

Suddenly, the woman fell unconscious as Robin said in alarm, "What are yo- Hey! Hey! Hang on, I can see Lissa and Frederick coming over right now!"

The woman didn't respond as she hanged there with her arm over the tactician's shoulders.

* * *

It was barely night time once more. Robin has been forming as many possible tactics with Leo and Takumi that night. When they were done, the tactician began to organize the things, then returned to his tent briefly. Once out of his tent, he noticed Leo, Takumi, and Camilla coming over with their retainers, except for Beruka, close behind.

"What are you three doing out right now?", Robin asked, "Off to have a meal with the others?"

Camilla shook her head with a smile, "No, I suddenly have a slight headache, probably from the heat. So, I'm going to see the healers. Prince Takumi and my brother wanted to come along. They're so sweet!"

Leo looked away in embarrassment, "It's not like that for the last time. We just want to check on that mage we found today. Sakura is currently with her brother in the clinic."

"What a coincidence.", Robin said as he nodded, "I've just finished putting everything back and am heading over there right now. Care if I come along?"

Takumi nodded, "I don't see why not. Leo? Princess Camilla?"

Camilla chuckled and said, "Sure. The more the merrier, they say."

Leo nodded in silence.

* * *

As they walk past the tents to where the medical clinic was, they could see the Ylissean prince walk inside with his devoted knight close behind. Takumi frowned and whispered, "I'm surprised to see that retainer of his is still next to Chrom. I was sure, after that incident, he would have Frederick kept at a distance from him."

Camilla stifled back her laughter and said, "Hehe... You mean when he put up posters of his charge to boost up morale? I can see the good intentions he meant in doing it and it's a wonderful idea, though I'd appreciate it more if it wasn't done so in front of our children."

Robin sighed with his hand over his face, "I was hoping to never remember that event... Gods! Chrom must've been quite devastated to see that."

The siblings nodded in agreement as they continued into the tent. Chrom was there talking with his sibling as Frederick watched the woman eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"Oh, Robin!", Chrom said when he noticed them, "You're all here too?"

"My sister has a slight headache, so we came along as well.", Leo said, "Takumi and I wanted to check on the woman and met Robin on the way."

Robin nodded, "I wanted to see how the mage is doing."

"As you can see, she's still not awake yet.", Lissa said with a frown, "The injuries were a couple burns and a few bruises, but that's it. She's fine and should wake up soon. Camilla, can you come over here so we can do a quick checkup. I think all you need is to stay hydrated, but I just want to make sure that it's not a cold or any of that sort."

The Nohrian princess nodded as they left to her and the Healer's desk, where Sakura sat next to her brother. With the bandage off, the young man still needed to come in one more time so they can make sure that there isn't anything else wrong with it. Robin walked over and sat on a chair next to the bed. As he did so and looked at her, Chrom said, "You know, Maybe it's because of her clothing, but I get the feeling that the two of you are somehow related to one another. Maybe you have a younger sister or something like that?"

Robin thought for a bit with a hand on his chin and said, "You know, maybe you're right... I've never thought about it till now, but maybe I have a family out there. Also..."

The archer looked over to the tactician with a questioning look, "Also?"

The tactician hesitated for a bit before finally looking up, "I don't know if she was hallucinating or I was imagining things, but I clearly heard her call me 'brother' before she fainted."

His words surprised everyone, besides the healers checking on the patients. Frederick nodded and said, "So, this means that you _are_ from Plegia! Then, you are-"

Chrom shook his head and said, "Hold on, Frederick. Let's not jump to conclusions again. Do you remember what the enemy leader shouted when he tried to attack Robin."

Takumi nodded, "...He called him a 'traitor'..."

Chrom nodded, "Yes. So, that would mean that, even if he was from Plegia, he could've left these lands for some reason..."

"I-I'm pretty sure he must have."

They turned around to see the woman's eyes open and struggling to sit up with a hand on her head.

"Y-you're up!", Leo said in surprise, "Are you alright?"

The woman slowly nodded, "I-I think so."

She turned to the tactician as her eyes widen in shock, "E-excuse me! Can you show me your left hand?!"

Her voice surprised the tactician, but he nodded and gave her his left hand. She quickly looked at the back of it and held her breath upon seeing the purple pattern, "So, it's true... You're my brother!"

"Pardon me, miss.", Chrom said, "Do you know Robin?"

The woman looked to the captain with a surprised look, "Robin? But, I'm Robin."

"What?!", Takumi said with a bewildered look then turned to the tactician, "Aren't you suppose to be Robin?"

Frederick sighed and said, "Oh gods...What's going on here?"

The tactician shook his head with a hand on his head, "I don't know anymore. The name just came out of my mouth when I remembered it..."

"'Remember'?", the woman said in shock, "What do you mean, Reflet? ...Wait. Don't tell me-"

Chrom nodded and said, "We found him a couple weeks ago on our land unconscious. When he woke up, he said that he doesn't remember anything, but my name and that his name was 'Robin'. But, if you're Robin, then what's our tactician's name?"

After the news began to sink into the woman, she said sadly, "I-I see... So, he lost his memories. Then, do you remember anything about me?"

She looked at him with a desperate look. As much as he didn't want to, the tactician frowned and shook his head, "I'm sorry. I don't remember anything, but Chrom's name and 'Robin'. So, I assumed that was my name. However, I'm not sure why?"

Robin looked down in disappointment, then nodded and said, "I-I see... It must've been how we always like to fool the servants when we were younger. Because we looked alike with my short hair, we'd wear gloves and have fun confusing the people around us."

"What else?", the tactician said with a desperate look, "Do you know anything else? My name? Our family?"

Robin shook her head and said, "Like you, I don't remember much. However, I still have a good part of my memories. I was found by the villagers here among these villages far from the capital. Your name is Reflet. I don't recall anything about our father, but our mother told us that he was a scary and cold person. She secretly took us and fled our home with Maria, our mother's personal maid. When we asked her why after, she said that it was to keep you safe. I don't remember what happened later on, but I do remember her looking quite scared one day and told Maria to take you to Ylisse since Plegian can't cross the borders that easily and Maria's relative was a Ylissean. Mother then took me and ran. That was the last I saw of you."

The others were silent as Reflet was stunned in silence, "Then, what about our mother? She's still around, right?"

Robin shook her head sadly and said, "We were found by the people our father sent. Some villagers were willing to hide us, but mother handed me over to them and left. She said that she'll be back soon... She never did come back. That's all I remember. However...I'm sure she would've been proud to hear that you're now a Ylissean tactician. That's all you ever wanted to be when we were small."

Reflet was silent as he struggled to process the things in his mind.

"But why would your father be after the two of you like that?"

They turned around to see Camilla walking over to them. Robin shook her head and said, "I'm not too sure. But, my theory is that it has something to do with the symbol on Reflet's hand. As for me, I'm not too sure. I don't have the symbol. However, the villagers, who found me said that I was critically injured and covered in blood, so something must've happened during that time."

Frederick then frowned and said, "If you're telling the truth, then what were you doing out in the field during the battle with the manakete?"

Robin looked to the knight, "I understand your suspicion, sir. However, I was near the border of Ylisse to search for my brother and see if he was still alive till I received word that the exalt of Ylisse was taken hostage by our Mad King and would be executed. So, I came back but ran into the uh,... manakete. Is that why she could turn into a dragon?"

Chrom nodded as he thought for a bit then said, "Well, seeing that your brother is with us, how about joining the Shepherds? I heard from the Shepherds that you were quite talented with your tactics and magic. It helped us reach the last two villages much faster than we thought."

"What?!", Takumi said in shock, "But we only just met her and you want her to be Shepherd's second tactician?!"

Frederick nodded in agreement, "I agree with Takumi, milord. This may not be wise. Even if she's our tactician's sister, she only just suddenly appeared on the battlefield and ran into Nowi. I advise that we remain cautious and-"

Chrom smiled, "Now, Frederick. She risked her life to aid the Shepherds and protect our tactician, her only blood relative that she could turn to. She also has the support of many of our Shepherds and, with her tactics, I don't see why not have her become our second tactician, but I appreciate your concern, Frederick."

Before the wary knight could say anything, a voice spoke out, "Is the conversation done now?"

They turned to the entrance to see Xander walking in.

"With the exalt taken hostage and news of the execution, we will need help in saving her.", the Nohrian king said.

The knight was still unconvinced, "But-!"

"If she does turn out to be a traitor, we will do what we can and support your prince."

Frederick remained silent as Leo sighed and said, "Why do I feel like we've gone through this conversation before?"

Takumi nodded and said, "That's probably because Reflet told us that same thing and we did too a couple years ago to big brother Kamui."

Lissa smiled and shouted in joy, "I don't see why not. If not for her, Lon'qu and I would be done for today!"

Lon'qu, who have been by the entrance of the tent nodded silently. Chrom smiled and said, "Then, it's settled. What do you say, Robin? ...That was weird."

Blushed with embarrassment, Reflet nodded in agreement, "I apologize. I had no idea I was using my sister's name. ...Gods, this is embarrassing..."

Robin chuckled nervously and said, "If it's alright with you, sir, I'll do whatever I can to help my brother with his tactics. Also, I think we'll be dealing with this for quite a while, brother."

The group sighed at the thought of the sudden name change affecting the whole militia.

* * *

 **Reflet: Don't tell me you had this planned from the very beginning...**

 **YueTian: Nope~! It was last minute decision. So what do you think?"**

 **Reflet: *Groan* I don't know how much longer before this embarrassment ends.**

 **Chrom: At least, it's not as bad as mine... I'm still worried that he'd do it again though...**

 **Reflet: You and me both...**

 **Robin: You don't know how many people keep staring at me for that. I hope it ends soon.**

 **Sakura: Ha...Ha...**

 **Leo: I think we're all confused here. I'm having a headache now. I'm going to see Azama.**

 **Takumi: Actually, that's not a good idea. You should go to see Lissa or Maribelle.**

 **Leo: ...Okay, then. If you say so...**

 **YueTian: Well, at least you're not alone. You have friends with you and now a younger twin sister!**

 **Reflet: I guess. I've never thought I'd have a sibling though. Actually, I never thought that I'd be reunited with my family at all nor did I believed that I'd have one.**

 **Robin: That's a little..,**

 **Reflet: Sorry! That's not what I meant. I'm glad to see that I still have a family with me. I'm just... surprised, that's all.**

 **YueTian: Weren't we all? Anyway, I'll start working on the next chapter. Questions and Reasons are still there. I just have a writer's block again... Sorry, guys. I'll think of something hopefully. However, right now, I'm stuck and out of ideas for it. I'll try concentrating more on it as I work on this one. And I apologize for the sudden change in names. I just can't help but think that his Japanese name is better.**

 **Reflet: Jap-niece?**

 **YueTian: ANYWAY! See you all later!**


	11. Chapter 11: End of Loving Peace

End of Loving Peace

A couple days have gone by and, since the last battle against the Grimleal, Reflet's long lost twin sister, Robin, was starting to adapt to being part of the Shepherds. After suddenly being told that he has a sister, Reflet struggled a bit to get used to having a sibling around, but, thankfully, the struggle would usually disappear when the two talk about strategies and tactics. Reflet was surprised to see his sister's perspective and the idea of the terrain as she was accustom to it more than he was and knew some of the advantages. Every time they talked about tactics with Leo or Takumi, Chrom would come in and join them in their talk. The Ylissean prince have begun personally training Sakura's older brother after saying that he may have talent and wanted to train him to help protect his younger sister when they can't be there for her during the battles, which would also benefit the militia with a well trained warrior. During that time, Toya has also begun to grow wary of the Nohrian prince and his son being around his younger sister so often. It was the third day since then. The scouts that were sent out only returned with news of the usual bandits and very few Feroxi soldiers. With the Shepherds having two tacticians now along with some help from Leo and Takumi, things were going really smoothly and the Shepherds they sent out to deal against these problems all came back in one piece. Reflet was walking through the campgrounds that night in his new coat and armor plates as he only recently became a Grandmaster. He wanted to check on the plan once more with Takumi and Leo, so he was heading to the training grounds where the two were usually at. His younger sister had told the him that she would be there soon not too long ago after he insisted that she get some rest. He was only a couple tents away from the destination when a large trees sprouted out of nowhere at a fast pace. Surprised, Reflet rushed over to the training ground and saw Lissa on her knees in exhaustion in front of the large tree. Leo let out an annoyed sigh as his son frowned in disappointment. Not too far from them was Miriel watching them with interest. Reflet quickly walked over as the tree began to flower before changing into red apples, "Uh... I take it that you messed up again?"

The princess let out a tired sigh, "Yeah... Far too much magic this time..."

Leo nodded, "I was hoping that she can make branches like mine, but I guess she still needs practice controlling her magic before she can cast it. Still, why are they all trees?"

"Well, at least it's not a complete loss."

They looked up to see the younger archer, Kiragi, picking a nearby apple, then waved over to Miriel, "Miss. Miriel! Do you think we can eat this?!"

The female mage shook and said, "Kiragi! You need to let me examine it before I can give you an answer... Though I think it should be fine if Frederick has been using the sticks for our campfire..."

"Okay!", said the young archer before taking a bite of the apple, "Hey, it's pretty good."

They heard a sigh and turned to the direction to see the young archer's father coming up with his retainers behind him and Virion next to him, "Kiragi! Come down here right now and you shouldn't try consuming anything that you're unsure of! God, if only Mozu was here..."

"Dad! Look up!"

As soon as he heard that, the archer looked up to see his son shoot an apple hanging from its branch. The arrow hit it square in the center and it fell only for it to land in Takumi's open palm. The boy jumped down and ran over to him with a large smile on his face. Takumi sighed but patted the boy on the head anyway with a smile. He looked at the apple with suspicions.

"It should be fine.", Leo said with a nod, "We've already had some before back in Ferox, remember? You were asking where we acquired such fruits."

The archer's eyes widen in surprise, "So, that's where they came from..."

He looked at it, then pulled the arrow out and took a bite. He nodded, "Well, that solves one mystery."

Kiragi smiled, "It's good, right? Do you think we can pick them before it gets burnt down again?"

Annoyed, Forrest sighed as he left and returned with a large basket, "Well, that's what we plan to do when Miss. Lissa does this."

Leo nods in agreement, "Lissa, let's call it a day. You used too much magic this time. It'll be dangerous for you to continue casting magic. We'll take care of things here."

Lissa nods her head and carried her tome as she walked off in the opposite direction of the tents.

"Where is she going?", Reflet asked in confusion.

"Most likely to where Lon'qu and Syaoran are.", the dark knight said.

"Huh, I was wondering where he was.", Reflet said.

Leo sighed and said, "Well, if he's not here with her, he's most likely training that child. If not, it's with either Vaike or my brother."

Takumi nodded, "It's a surprise to see how he's still afraid of other women, except for Lissa. She's the only exception."

"That's quite a mystery...", the tactician says with a frown.

Leo and Takumi looked at each other in shock before looking back at the man.

Takumi shook his head and said, "You say that, but you're not that different from what they're going through."

Reflet looked at them in confusion, "What do you mean? How am I not that different from him? I don't think I have any fears..."

Virion shook his head with a chuckle as the children left the adult to pick the apples, "No, no. They're not referring to fear, Ro- Reflet. It's Miss. Cordelia. We've already noticed how often the two of you been together not long after she joined this militia. You two already got a couple of the Shepherds _pretty_ jealous, I must say."

"Really?", Reflet thought for a bit before his eyes widen in shock, "H-hold on! It's not like that! I was just trying to apologize to her those times, but she kept refusing to talk to me."

Takumi thought for a bit, "Well, that'd explain why she'd always storm off. You must've got her really upset if she's going to hold a grudge like that. Just, what did you do?"

"Well..."

Reflet hesitated for a while before the Nohrian prince sighed and said, "Let's change the topic. What brings you here, Reflet? I'm sure it's not from seeing Lissa's result from her training."

The dark knight rubbed his temple with two fingers as he frowned upon looking at the tree. Robin nodded and said with a stern look, "Actually, I'd like the two of you to come and help me look over the plan once more. Is that alright?"

Leo and Takumi looked over to the children and Lissa's aftermath. Seeing this, Kiragi smiled and shouted, "Don't worry! We'll be fine!"

Takumi nodded and shouted, "All right, but you two be careful, got that?!"

"Okay!", the young archer responded before returning to picking the apples.

Virion smiled and said, "It'll be fine. Lady Miriel here and I will keep watch over them. Though this may be my first time watching over kids, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Leo hesitated while Takumi just nodded and said, "I appreciate it, Virion. However, we have an important day tomorrow, so you need to rest as well. I'll ask my retainers to watch over them. I'm just worried about possible attacks from Plegians."

The man shrugged and said, "Well, if you say so, then I'll be taking my leave."

The man walks away as Takumi asks Oboro to watch over them with Miriel, who would be staying around till she finishes erasing the evidence that they were there.

* * *

It wasn't long before they left when they saw Chrom running through the campground with Robin not far behind.

"Isn't that your sister, Reflet?", Takumi said with a curious look.

"Y-yeah...", Reflet answered with a confused look before it turned into shock, "Is that a rock she's holding in her hand?! I need to stop her!"

"Oh, I think it'll be fine."

They turned around to see the wary knight give out a disappointed sigh.

"This is a surprise...", Leo said, "I thought you'd always be worried about your lord."

"Me too."

A figure walked up to them not far from Frederick. It was the Nohrian king approaching the small group, "It doesn't look like she's really going to hit him with it though. I take it there's a reason for this foolishness?"

Frederick nodded, "Milord have a bit of a problem when talking to women. It's not like he fears them, but, rather, he doesn't have the right _manner_ when talking with them. I can only assume what may have occurred to anger your sister, Reflet."

The three shuddered as Takumi muttered, "I'll have to make sure not to anger her then..."

The Nohrian prince and the tactician nodded in agreement as the tactician muttered, "I can't believe that my sister is so violent though..."

"I'm what now?"

The tactician jumped in shock and turned to see Robin standing there with her hands on her hip and a frown on her face.

"U-uh...I-it's nothing! I-I'm just thinking about... uh... s-some strategies! Yeah..."

Robin stared at her brother with narrowed eyes before letting out a sigh and said, "Well, alright, then. I'll be in the tent in a bit after I put some stuff back. I'll see you guys in a bit!"

As soon as she walked away, Reflet let out a sigh of relief, "Gods, that was scary..."

"Well, glad to see that she's fitting well with the Shepherds though.", Leo said.

Takumi nodded, then grimaced and said, "Y-yeah, but that was..."

They nodded silently in agreement of what Takumi was referring to before parting with Xander and Frederick to their destination, where Chrom already was catching his breath.

* * *

Last night, they've received word from a scout that the execution would take place this morning. Sakura and the children were forced to stay inside the cart unless otherwise to avoid the Mad King's eyes. The Shepherds all snuck to the side of the field where the execution would take place. In agreement to avoid catching the eye of the Plegian king, Xander and Takumi had to swap out their weapons for normal ones while Leo was allowed to join in the fight this time with Lissa finally allowed to bring the tome with her, but was only allowed to use it in case of being cornered and must continue to use her staff. As they snuck to the side of what would be the battlefield, They could hear the Mad King give out his speech with the exalt and her executioner right behind her with the ax. The mad man's awful voice rang throughout the field, "Good people! Warriors of Plegia! Welcome! Welcome, one and all! Your anticipation electrifies the air! We _all_ remember the crimes of Ylisse... Would you have their witch-queen answer for them? Here? Today? _Now_? Yeees! Finally, we will have _justice_!"

He turned to the executioner and shouted, " _Executioner!_ If you would be so kind..."

Reflet immediately shouted, "Flavia!"

The East-Khan with a large ax in her hand shouted, "I've got him!"

She threw the ax high into the air as it hit the brigand executioner in the chest and toppled to the ground far below the exalt surprising the ruler! Reflet immediately gave the signal and the Shepherds began to charge into the execution ground as the captain shouted, "Take out all the soldiers first! We'll deal with the Mad King later!"

The king just remained a calm composure, "Oh will you now?"

The mand man laughed, "We've been expecting you, Little Prince. Men! Kill him. Kill his sister. Kill his troops and his friends and anyone else you find! _However,_ if you find a little girl with a pink staff, bring her to me! And the tome his sister holds! Otherwise, KILL THEM AAALL!"

The Shepherds were shocked from the king's words.

"Wha-?!", Chrom said stunned, "How did he find out about Sakura?!"

Robin frowned and said with a grimace, "I think it has to do with that woman by his side! I've seen her talking to a Grimleal when we were children. I'd never have thought that she'd be affiliated with that madman!"

Reflet nodded, "Anyway, we have to save the exalt first! That's the main priority of this battle!"

* * *

The Shepherds began charging against the Plegian soldiers as the battle began. Leo rushed over to the cart and said, "Sakura! Syaoran! You four must remain, got it?"

Sakura nodded her head with a determined look on her face as did the young boy. The dark knight quickly turned to his son, "You heard all that, right?"

The newly promoted strategist nodded with a frown, "Yes, Father. I'll stay here with them. Ophelia and Nina will be with me as well, so we'll be all right."

Leo nodded, "All right! Still be careful, got it?"

Forrest nodded and Leo rode back out to the Shepherds.

* * *

As Chrom cut down another Plegian soldier, he turned to see a pale blonde woman with an ax taking out another soldier all on her own.

"You there! Who are you? Why do you fight alone?", the captain shouted over to the female fighter.

The fighter turned around as her eyes widen in shock, "Good heavens! You're Prince Chrom, brother to Her Grace the Exalt!"

Hinoka rushed over in curiosity, "You know Chrom?"

The ax woman smiled and said, "Know him? Of course! All Ylissean clergy do. I must thank the god for uniting us! Oh, dearest and most heavenly fa-"

Chrom interrupted her, "With all respect, now is not the time for prayer- it's action that's called for."

The fighter frowned upon remembering where she was, "Ah, too true! We hurried here to help as soon as word came of the execution."

"We?", Hinoka said in surprise, "Then there are more of you?"

the woman frowned, "Alas, there were. I lost many brave comrades along the way. In truth, I was starting to doubt the purpose of my struggle..."

"I-I see.", Hinoka said with an apologetic look.

The fighter smiled once more and continued, "But no longer! Pray, sire, let my ax serve you and your party!"

Chrom nodded with a smile, "Your love for my sister is clear. I would be honored to be joined by such a formidable woman of the cloth."

There was silence before the fighter corrected the prince, "...Man, sire. Man of the cloth."

A surprise came over the man, "You're a... You're not a woman?"

The war monk shook his head and said calmly, "No, sire. Women are clerics. I'm a priest. Well, technically a war monk, if you care to split hairs..."

"Oh.", the prince grimaced in embarrassment upon his mistake, "Yes, well, I'm... I didn't mean to imply... Well, this is rather awkward."

He looked over to the pegasus knight, who shook her head, "I didn't know this time. He's not like Marth. She's much easier to read at times. Like you, I'm quite surprised myself."

The war monk smiled and said, "Oh, it's all right, sire. You realized your mistake quickly enough. It could have become much more awkward. ... _Much_ more..."

Chrom grimaced a frown, "Right! Let's stop there."

* * *

With that, the war monk joined among their ranks and introduced himself as Libra. The group then continued onto the fight as Chrom and Xander met a dark looking Plegian mage, who didn't cast a single spell against neither the Plegians nor the Ylisseans and Feroxi soldiers. Xander shouted, "You there! Are you with the Plegians?"

"You seem reluctant to fight.", the Ylissean prince added.

The woman just muttered enough for them to hear, "Death comes for all of us eventually. Why invite it early, fighting for a cause I don't believe in?"

Confused, the Ylissean prince said, "So... I should take that as a no, or..."

The dark mage looked off into a distance behind the two, "Let's just say I'm keeping my options open. I mean, long live the king and all, but I'd like to keep living as well. And I have a bit of a rebellious streak, I afraid. A...dark side."

Xander hesitated before his eyes widen, "Rhajat?!"

"What are you saying?", the mage said in annoyance.

Xander thought for a bit, "N-Never mind. I apologize. I got the wrong person."

"It's fine.", Chrom said before turning back to the mage, "Then perhaps you would rebel now and fight for our cause?"

His words surprised both of them as the mage said, "...You would trust me? What if this is all just a ply to plunge a dagger into your back?"

Chrom shook his head and said, "My sister, the exalt- I think she would trust you. And I'm trying to learn from her. Besides, I already need to watch my back, whether you're with us or not."

The woman looked to the prince with confusion, "Well, that's odd... Usually, when I bring up the backstabbing bit the discussion is over."

She smiled darkly and said, "All right, then- consider me your new ally... For now."

As Chrom left to go against the next Plegian, Xander watched the prince walk off, "Learn from her, was it? Chrom, you're already starting to act a lot like her... Like a ruler, like Kamui."

* * *

The battle waged on. Sakura and Syaoran would occasionally see the enemy and help Forrest and the two girls distract or disarm the soldiers. Quite often, Sakura used her staff to heal the injuries of any nearby Shepherds. the fighting went on till the sun was in the sky. The noise died down as Syaoran looks off into the distance, "Looks like it's finally over."

Forrest nods, "Looks like it. You guys should get back into the wagon before something unexpected happens. ...Sakura?"

The girl was tugging on his sleeve as he looked down to see her with a troubling look. She as looking around with fear in her eyes, "Something feels off. I don't know what it is, but I can feel it in the air..."

The strategist and his friends have heard of her abilities as the possible reason for her to be a target and, although they were skeptical, he didn't want to risk going against her thoughts after the incident with his aunt and Cordelia's arrival. He nodded and quickly got the two into the cart as he looked around with Nina only to see that the coast was clear, but, like the card mage said, something didn't felt right. Due to this, they were a bit on the edge as well while they got into the cart. They could feel that something big was going to happen.

Something really big.

* * *

After Chrom was finally able to take out the commander, the prince quickly notified his tactician, "Robin! Their wyvern riders have fallen! The skies are clear! I'm giving the signal!"

As soon as he did, Phila came soaring through the skies on her pegasus with her other knights, "Your Grace!"

The exalt was relieved to see her bodyguard once more, "Phila! I'm so glad to see you're safe! But how-"

"Khan Basilio's men freed me. Come, we must hurry!"

The pegasus knights flew over in the direction of the Exalt.

"That damned Ylissean tactician does _not_ play fair!", the Mad King said with frustration on his face.

Aversa on the other hand smirked and said, "Yes, well... Neither do I."

Suddenly, an army of living Plegian corpses rose up around the small group of pegasus knights.

"Wha!", Phila said in shock.

The tactician grimaced and shouted, "Oh, gods! Risen?! Chrom! There are Risen everywhere!"

Chrom frowned and said, "Damn! Not now!"

Gangrel laughed hysterically at the sight of the shocked looks on the Shepherds' face, "Oh, did an army of living corpses just _appear_ out of the blue?! Truly, the heavens smile upon mighty King Gangrel this day!"

As he laughed, the undead archers began to shoot arrows annihilating the pegasus knights that were unable to properly defend themselves from the incoming arrows as they all fell dead to the ground one by one with their pegasi much to their horror.

"Phila!", the exalt shouted in shock as she watched her bodyguard fall dead to the ground with arrows sticking out of her dead body.

"No no no...", Reflet said in shock with his sister looked just as stunned as him in despair.

Chrom grimaced as he muttered, "We've lost..."

Gangrel smirked, "I believe this is what they call a reversal of fortunes. Now... grovel before me. Plead! Beg for your worthless lives!"

"Chrom! Don't!", Takumi shouted.

The Ylissean prince nodded in reassurance to the archer and turned to the Plegian king, then scowled, "I'd give up my life before I'd beg for it from you."

The madman laughed and sneered, "Oh, now that is a good line. A fitting epitaph for your tombstone, perhaps? But it's not just your life in the balance. The exalt still stands upon the block. And I have a dozen bows trained on her. All it would take is one word from me..."

"Emm! Hold on, I'm-"

The Mad King immediately shouted, "ARCHERS! If this Ylissean pup so much as twitches, let fly your arrows!"

"I... I'll kill you!", the prince shouted back at the king.

Gangrel smirked, "Go ahead! I welcome it. Just know you were responsible for Big Sister's bloody demise!"

"You... You monster!", Hinoka shouted, "Using a family member as a hostage."

"And what of the rest of you? Eh?", the man said, "Who wants the honor of killing the exalt?"

Everyone remained silent and held their ground as they were being pushed into a corner. Seeing this, Gangrel frowned, "...No one? Bah! Your merry band isn't quite so headstrong anymore, is it? Pathetic!"

Chrom grimaced a frown, "Damn you!"

Gangrel smirked upon seeing the frustrated Ylissean prince, "Now, now, my boy... no one needs to die today. Not you. Not the exalt. Not your friends. Just lay down your sword, and give me the Fire Emblem."

The prince hesitated as everyone looked at him.

"Chrom! You can't trust him!", Robin shouted in hopes that he would listen to her.

He frowned and replied, "Of course I can't trust him! I'm not an idiot!"

Chrom looked back to the madman, "But if I just say no, he'll kill her! The gods are cruel, damn them! My sister or my duty... A problem with no right answer, yet I must choose!"

As the Prince pondered, Ophelia could see the exalt just outside the cart with her best friend, Soliel.

"That's the exalt?", Ophelia whispered, "W-why are they using her life like this?"

Soliel shook her head slightly, "I don't know, but... we need to save her somehow..."

"Don't move!", Leo's retainer whispered to them, "Remember, our objective is to save their ruler."

"I-I know...", Soliel said with a frown, "But..."

"Just stay where you are, you two.", Leo whispered, "Also, the last thing we need is for them to find out about you, Soliel. We don't need for them to have a misunderstanding."

The girl remained silent as Beruka remained next to her child.

Finally, Chrom looked back to his friends with a resolved expression, "No, I'm not going to hand over the Fire Emblem!"

Robin nodded in relief, "That's right. Don't give up! There has to be a way..."

Chrom grimaced, "If there is, I can't see it... Ah, gods!"

With his patience growing near, the mad king announced, "I will count to three! Throw down your weapons, or your exalt becomes the world's largest quiver. One! Two! Thr-"

"Gangrel, hold!", the prince finally said with a frown, "...You win. Everyone, lay down yo-"

"No, wait!"

They all turned to see the voice that shouted came from none other than the exalt herself. Gangrel sneered in anger, "SILENCE!"

The prince turned to his sister, "Em..."

The exalt ignored the Plegian King's order and said within a calm composure without fear, "King Gangrel, is there no hope you will listen to reason?"

The king shouted in anger, "You mean listen to more of your sanctimonious babble?! I think not. No, all I want to hear now is the THUNK of arrows, and a SPLAT as you hit the ground. Take one, long, last look from your perch. You do so enjoy looking down on people... Then prepare to meet the ground and your maker! That is unless someone were to give me the Emblem... _NOW_!"

The exalt remain silent as her brother shouted, "ALL RIGHT! All right..."

The prince turned to the Exalt, "Emm, I know you won't approve, but this is my final decision. _maybe_ someday we'll face a crisis where _maybe_ the Emblem would've helped... But I know for a fact that Ylisse needs you, today! The people need their Exalt... And we need our sister. If those dark days should come, we'll face them together."

"Chrom...", the exalt said quietly before she smiled happily without care or burden, "Th-thank you. I know now what I must do..."

The prince looked in confusion, "Em, what are you-"

She then announced loudly to everyone in the area, "Plegians! I ask that you hear the truth of my words! War will win you nothing but sadness and pain, both inside your borders and out. Free yourselves from this hatred! From this cycle of pain and vengeance. Do what you must... As I will do."

As the exalt smiled, Leo's eyes widen in shock upon the sudden realization, "...No... No! Chrom, she's going to-"

"See now that one selfless act has the power to change the world!", she continued despite the dark knight's warning.

Upon hearing this, Chrom and the Ylissean and Feroxi militia's eye widen in shock upon realizing what the Nohrian prince was trying to warn them of as her brother muttered, "Em, no! No!"

As he did, he rushed over to below the edge as fast as he legs could go regardless of the Plegian king's warning, and the tiredness and pain creeping up the prince. As the Ylissean prince dashing across the pathway, many held on to hope in their hearts that he would be able to catch their ruler, who slowly watched her brother running as fast as he could to her. The exalt then looked up to the sky and examined the skies for any signs or changes across the Plegian lands filled with people. After seeing none, the Exalt thought of her brother, who would become the next in line to be Exalt as she whispered with a confident smile, "So be it..."

Much to everyone's horror, the exalt slowly stepped up to the sharp edge calmly, then gracefully fell over it. What were seconds felt like minutes as they watched their exalt fall and hit the ground in front of her brother a few feet away dead without a single arrow to her dead body? As the prince crumbled to the ground with tears streaming down his cheeks as he punched the stone tiles, Lissa was sobbing and screaming with her hands over her face and Robin covered her mouth with one hand as her eyes widen in shock. Reflet was stunned as the words slowly fell through his lips, "Oh gods..."

The prince got up and what was sadness became anger, "DAMN YOU, GANGREL!"

His sister screamed in sadness and shock. However, despite everyone's remorse and anger towards him, the made king laughed, "Well now! ... How disgustingly noble. And so lovely a fall! Here I thought death to be an ugly thing. I've never seen one fall so gracefully, in fact. ...And I've seen many falls."

The madman sighs, "So ends Emmeryn, Ylisse's most exalted! But how can we ensure everyone remembers this beautiful moment of her sacrifice? Perhaps we should gather up her body and put it on display!"

He laughed out once more angering the prince as he scowled, "Gangrel! You die today!"

The west and east khan quickly rushed over to the Ylissean prince, "No, boy! I secured an escape route! We have to flee!"

"B-but... her body... I have to..."

Basilio shouted, "You have to RUN! Now do it! Reflet! Robin! Don't let him do anything stupid!"

Before Chrom could do anything, both tactician quickly grabbed the man by the wrists and pulled him Lon'qu quickly grabbed the princess as Hinoka rushed over and pulled her stunned brother onto her pegasus as they rushed off with the militia.

* * *

Off in the distance in the desert, a cerulean blue hair woman stopped in her tracks as she catches her breath, "No! No... I'm too late... Our bleak future is written once more... And darkness awaits us all"

A silver hair man and a woman with long blue hair quickly rushed over to her and each grabbed her wrist as the man shouted, "Not yet! Marth! I know this is not what you hoped for, but now's not the time to get depressed over this! We must flee immediately before his men catch us!"

They quickly pulled her along as the woman with light blue hair nodded, "I understand your pain of losing someone. We lost someone close to us too, but, if we stay now, you'll be losing more than a life!"

As the three began to dash out, Marth slowly began to regain herself as she started to run along them without their help as the fled the area before anyone could see them.

* * *

 **YueTian: ...And...I'm here by myself...Well, it's not like they must come over with so much going on. Sorry, guys. Nobody's in the mood. ...Well, anyway, I'll be getting the next chapter written and I'm sad to say that I've been making very little progress on my other story. However, I have started writing in it once more with small ideas trickling down. If you haven't read it (which I'm sure isn't quite possible as these two are the only crossovers for Cardcaptor Sakura and Fire Emblem at the moment), I suggest you try it out. Anyway, I'll get back to writing for now. I haven't gotten a title for this chapter at this moment before I post it.**


	12. Chapter 12: Falling Apart

Falling Apart

The militia has been running and marching for hours since they left the execution grounds. The sky darkened as clouds covered the sun and rain began to pour down the dry desert filled with large bone like stone structure. No one muttered a word throughout the whole journey. Lissa was silently following the Shepherds with her bodyguard close by. Sakura silently wept as Syaoran stayed close to her along with her guardians. Toya remained silent as he stayed close to the small group keeping an eye out for them. In the carriage, Takumi was starting to recover his senses once more much to his son's relief, as his sister quietly talked to him. The Nohrian siblings stayed quiet along the way helping out tired soldiers that needed assistance. It wasn't long before the West-khan stopped in his tracks and turned around, "Hurry! There should be carriages waiting just through the ravine!"

The prince hesitated in silence. Robin turned to the prince as she begged, "Chrom, please!"

"Chrom!", Reflet said as well.

"Rrgh... I'm...I'm coming.", the man finally said in defeat.

Basilio quickly turned around as he said, "Quickly! We're almost... Huh? Damn!"

They all turned to see numerous Plegian soldiers rushing over to them with weapons in their hands.

"Plegian! I knew it couldn't be that easy...", the Khan said with a frown, "They're right in our way! We must fight!"

"Ylisseans! I offer you mercy!", shouted an ax-wielding commander, "Surrender to me now and live!"

The West Khan frowned and responded to the man's words, "Surrender? Sorry, I'm not familiar with the word."

"Emmeryn would not have wished for this to come to bloodshed."

Upon hearing this, Chrom perked up with anger burning in his eyes, "Don't speak her name!"

Despite what the prince said, the man neither smiled nor frowned in anger. Instead, he nodded and said, "Your rage is justified, Prince Chrom. But the meaning of your sister's final sacrifice was not lost on me. I suspect many Plegians who heard her final words would say the same. If you lay down your weapons, I vow to protect you as best I can."

The wary knight questioned back in disbelief, "How can we trust you after what your barbarous king has done? I think we shall take our chances with weapons in hand!"

The man nodded in acknowledgment, "I suspected you would say as much."

The man frowned as he drew out his ax, "So be it, Prince Chrom. I shall endeavor to grant you a swift and dignified end."

* * *

Despite their low morale and fatigue, the shepherds quickly drew out their weapons and followed the twin tacticians impromptu plan that they made on the spot. Despite his sister's concern, Takumi quickly rushed out to the battlefield. Seeing this, Xander quickly called for his brother to stay by the archer. As she and her brother directed where their comrades go, Robin quickly had the two go after a nearby ruffian that was running towards them. Leo quickly sent out branches out to the ruffian as Takumi shot out an arrow, but, rather than easily dodging it with his speed as they planned, the man took the hit head-on and collapsed to the ground.

"What the?!", Takumi said in shock as they rushed over to the dying man.

"Why didn't you dodge that?!", Leo said with narrowed eyes.

The man just chuckled weakly with a smile, "It was.. as she said. This war... brought nothing, but sadness and pain...But we can't defy... our king...neither could... our general... What is there... to gain from this... Either way... take this."

With trembling bloody hands, he pulled out the blade, to which the archer hesitantly took and asked, "What is this?"

The man smiled weakly as he answered with heavy breaths, "A Wyrmslayer... what's left of my family... t-take it... and... end this...g-god damn...war..."

With that, his hands went slack on the ground covered in his own blood and rain.

"A wrymslayer...", Leo said in surprise, "These can help us take out the enemy wyverns!"

Dumbfounded, Takumi stared at the weapon as he said, "To think... that an enemy would be willing to sacrifice his life to help us... Could this be what Chrom's sister was trying to accomplish this whole time?"

Leo frowned as he nodded in agreement before looking around the battlefield to see that the many of the enemy soldiers were either too hesitant to fight back or couldn't bring themselves to fight back just as this man did, "It looks like it was true... Her words really reached the Plegians, unlike their king, but at what price did it took?..."

Then, a thought surfaced in the dark knight's mind as he muttered in realization, "However, if they want to go against their ruler's orders, but can't... Don't tell me!"

Takumi looked around, "That's the only explanation for why we are getting past this so easily... They planned for this to be their final battle with their general."

The Nohrian prince grimaced in anger, "It's like... back when father was still alive..."

The archer nodded, "That madman needs to be slain before peace can come over both countries..."

With that, the two continued on fighting against the enemy soldiers with the rest of the Shepherds.

* * *

Back in the cart, Sakura has finally stopped weeping and was looking out to the battlefield as she muttered with a sad look, "They... don't want to fight anymore... But why are they still trying to stop us from escaping?"

Syaoran shook his head with a confused look, "I don't know either... But...But, I think that there has to be a reason to this..."

"It's probably their king's order.", Forrest answered the two, "You...This is the first time you've seen war, then?"

Sakura nodded her head as Kero explained, "Back in our world, our country hasn't been at war for a long time now, but that doesn't mean that there aren't wars. We just don't see them anywhere else, but books. If there was war, there would be more casualties and deaths than this probably with our advanced technology."

"That's a scary thought.", Forrest muttered with a frown, "So, you've never experienced war... I see. I hope this one will end soon, but, with what happened, I don't know either..."

The three nodded in silence as Ophelia did her best to change the subject, "A-Anyway, I saw that mark when we first met Prince Chrom. The exalt had it too on her forehead. What are those?"

Soliel nodded, "Yeah. Prince Leo and my mother were both awfully worried about it. Is there a meaning behind those birthmarks?"

Kero looked at her in surprise, "You mean nobody has told you yet?"

As Ophelia nodded, her cousin said, "We weren't told anything about it when we got here. To be honest. I'm a bit curious as well."

The plush toy nodded, "All right. It's a well-known fact in this world, though. It seems that all members of the Ylissean royal family are born with those birthmarks. In Ylisse, it proves that you're descended from the royal family."

"W-what?!", the two girls shouted with wide eyes.

"Shush!", Nina scolded the two, "You want us to get caught?!"

The two apologized with their heads down.

* * *

After a long period of fighting against the Plegian soldiers with reinforcements still coming in, Chrom and the Nohrian king was barely able to get past them all as they made their way to the general.

"I am General Mustafa of Plegia.", the general said, "If you wish to keep your lives, then you must win them!"

As he said this, Chrom rushed over to the general and attacked the man only for it to be blocked. Miriel used this chance to launch a fire spell at him as it hit the general directly on the shoulder. Frederick and Xander than rushed up and dealt the finishing blow.

As the man collapsed on the ground dying, he muttered, "Well done, Ylisseans... Please... spare my men..."

With that, the general was dead along with many of his men, who died before him. Frederick approached the dead man and picked up something shining on the ground next to him, "A beast stone?! Aren't these hard to get? Why would he..."

"Maybe he planned this as well?"

They turned around and saw Leo and his friend walking up to them. Takumi held up the Wyrmslayer and said, "When we took out a Plegian ruffian, he handed this to us before he died from the injuries we dealt. He said something about not being able to defy their king."

Frederick narrowed his eyes in suspicions. Reflet sighed and said, "For now, let's just put them with the other weapons. We don't have the time to deal with it now... We'll take a look after we get to safety first."

The two nodded and was about to leave when a young woman with pink hair and dressed in clothing of a dancer with a white headdress rushed over to them, "Khan Basilio!"

"Olivia!", the man said in surprise, "I'm sorry we kept you waiting."

The woman let out a sigh of relief, "When I didn't hear from you, I thought... I assumed the worst."

"Olivia?!", Leo said in surprise, "What are you doing here?"

The Khan turned to the group, "Chrom? Robin? Meet Olivia. She'll be smuggling us out of here."

Olivia nodded with a worried look, "Only if you hurry! Doubtless more of the Mad King's men are on their way."

The khan nodded, "Right. Pile in, you lot! And bid farewell to this Plegian hell hole."

As many of the Shepherds quickly gathered in the dancer's nomad wagon, Olivia nodded and said, "Ready? Hold on tight!"

* * *

It wasn't long before they could all see the skeletal stone figure of the ravine far behind them that they knew they were safe from danger. They continued to travel in solemn silence as the harsh storm continued. It was as if even the heavens were crying tears over the death of their exalt. Although they survived the sudden ambush on them, nobody felt as relieved as some hoped. Their ruler was dead and no matter what they did it would not bring their kind exalt back. The Halidom of Ylisse have lost their Exalt and, even more, Chrom and Lissa lost a beloved sibling.

A close family member...

Every once in a while, they would fight off bandits and some soldiers that came after them. After a while, they finally stopped in the woods just on the border between Ylisse and Plegia.

As they got off, Chrom looked around, "I-it seems everyone has managed to survive."

Frederick frowned and said, "It may be my imagination, but it seems the enemy has become even more aggressive."

Stahl nodded in agreement, "They were all really bloodthirsty and cruel. Like they were bandits or something!"

Leo sighed, "Stahl, some of them _are_ bandits, but I agree with him. Were the rumors of rebellion false? Was it an act?"

Gaius shook his head as he came over with a lollipop in his mouth, "I wonder. I saw a sorcerer in the enemy lines laughing as he attacked his own comrades."

He frowned as he recalled the scene, "The guys he attacked all panicked too. No matter how you look at it, that's not a friendly fire, more like a falling out."

Reflet said in shock, "Unbelievable..."

Takumi sighed and said, "I don't know any better way to put this, but either that man is rebelling or is a lunatic laughing while killing."

Chrom looked at the thief and asked, "By the way, Gaius, should we go in this direction?"

Olivia nodded in agreement as she nervously said, "I-I want to ask that too! I-I'm not trying to say I don't trust you! I just have never gone through here before..."

The thief nodded nonetheless, "Yeah. There should be a ghost town around here where we can hide."

The wary knight looked around and said, "We must rest soon. Everyone is at their limits after the battle and all these fights."

Virion frowned as he muttered examining the surroundings, "A withered forest and slimy earth. A village located in the heart of the mountains. It's been quite a long while since anyone lived there."

Takumi nodded in agreement, "That's true. From what Mozu taught me, the soil needs to be in a certain condition for any of them to grow and this is not it. There's no way crops would grow in this kind of soil."

Stahl gasped and pointed in a direction, "Over there!"

Leo nodded as Robin said in surprise, "A small abandoned village! It's really there!"

Virion nodded, "The majority of the old houses are already decaying. It does look to be uninhabited."

Ophelia nodded, "I can let the horses rest here before we head out again..."

Chrom agreed, "It's also enough to keep off the rain. It is no palace, but right now, I want nothing more than to let Lissa rest."

Lissa looked up and said, "I-I'm all right now! Ehehe... sorry, everyone. I couldn't stop sobbing, even though we were in the middle of battle... I'm all right now!"

Stahl sighed as Leo looked unconvinced by his pupil's words, "You don't look 'all right' at all, Lissa."

The princess did her best to reason them otherwise when Robin said, "Chrom, you must rest as well. Your wounds still hurt, do they not?"

The prince shook his head, "I'm... fine. We must not... linger here."

The female tactician grimaced a frown, "Chrom... Your anger is not yet spent..."

"Of course not!", the man shouted, "I will not forgive those dastards who killed Em!"

"R-right...", Reflet said.

Suddenly, a surprised look came across the female tactician's face as she nearly tripped.

"Robin?", Lissa asked with concern, "What's wrong, all of a sudden?"

"Ah... um... I-it's nothing. I simply missed a step."

Lissa looked unsure of her response, "Huh? Really?"

The woman nodded, "Yes. Pay me no mind. C-come, everyone, we'll catch our breath here. Don't worry, we just need to wait here until everyone has recovered from the fatigue and injuries. We'll surely return to Ylisse after all this."

They nodded as the group headed on over to the village.

* * *

Not long after they took refuge from the rain, Reflet sent the candy thief to scout their surroundings as Chrom, Robin, and some of the soldiers went out to check the area. After a couple hours, Gaius returned with news as he handed the bundle of food to Stahl, who's stomach wouldn't stop growling. After hearing what the thief found out, Leo frowned, "So, the enemy militia is closing in, but, if we go take shelter in that small village, we'll only bring war to them and more casualties."

Reflet nodded, "But there's nowhere else to hide around here. W-what do we do?"

As the tactician thinks of a plan, Frederick looked over to the bundle of food Gaius brought with him in Stahl's hand, "Gaius, you can't have."

"Huh?", the green armored knight looked up with a questioning look.

The thief frowned as he said, "Hey, hey. Do you doubt me? I didn't steal it."

Frederick nodded with an unconvinving grin, "I'm joking."

Gaius chuckled, "If I did that, Robin would definitely yell at me, 'Go return it!' I paid for it properly."

Leo nodded, "Yes, we know."

Stahl laughed weakly, "Ahaha... it didn't sound like a joke at all."

Frederick ignored the knight's comment and continued, "But in actuality, our food provisions are steadily diminishing. They will soon reach their limit."

Stahl nodded in agreement, "Do you think maybe that village will give us some food?"

"Give up on that.", the thief answered bluntly.

The green knight asked, "Why?"

"I'm saying you shouldn't approach the people who live near that abandoned village."

"So... What do you mean?"

Leo raised a brow before his eyes widen in shock as the wary knight stepped back and gasped in shock, then he grimaced, "I get it now..."

The thief nodded, "More importantly what is Robin and the others up to?"

Frederick returned to his composed self as he began to answer. Leo looked over to the tactician with a worried look, "Reflet? You haven't said a word for a whi-"

Suddenly, the man began to collapse to the ground only to be caught by his friend.

"Reflet!", Leo said in shock, "Hey! Are you alright?!"

The three rushed over to them with a worried look.

"What's wrong?!", Frederick said stunned by the sight.

Upon hearing the weak breathing, Leo frowned and touched his forehead with his palm. He grimaced as he looked up at them, "Call the healers! It's a severe fever."

Their eyes widen in shock as Frederick quickly ordered Stahl to rush over to them. The knight looked back to their tactician and muttered, "How did this happen?! He was fine just a moment ago..."

It wasn't long before they heard a gasp. The two turn to see it was coming from the thief, whose eye widen in surprise, "A fever? ...Don't tell me... Robin got one too.

The two looked at Gaius in shock as he explained, "She was acting weird earlier too, remember? When the princess was asking her if something was wrong. She nearly fell."

The knight shook his head, "I hope not..."

Suddenly thunder crashed, Basilio rushed in with Maribelle next to him, "I've got bad news. It seems that Sakura has come down with this damn fever as well."

They all grimaced upon the news as Lissa and Gaius helped carry the tactician to a bed.

"WHAT?!", Leo said in shock, "...No! Don't tell me-"

* * *

As Chrom and Robin walked through the rain to the abandoned village with Lissa, Lon'qu, Takumi, Xander, and Virion, the female tactician called out from where she stood, "Look. Over here."

They walked over to her as the Ylissean prince said in surprise, "...A graveyard."

Saddened by the sight, Lissa frowned as she looked around, "There's so many of them... what in the world happened here?"

"A cluster of simple graves marked only by stones.", Virion said with a sad look, "Yet would be correct to think that they are the graves of those who fell in battle."

"But that's ridiculous! For there to be a war upon this mountain..."

The paladin looked over to the Ylissean prince, "Chrom? Does this have to do with-"

Chrom nods his head, "Most likely. Ylisse and Plegia have continued to quarrel since times of yore. The number of skirmishes has decreased during Em's reign, but it seems that they occurred frequently in every corner of the continent in Father's time. Disaster may have befallen this village then."

Robin frowned, "The war has continued for so long."

"Very well. Then shall we offer these flowers? ", Virion suggested, "I went through the trouble of gathering them after all."

Lissa nodded, "Yeah. Good idea. Let's place them on the graves."

As Lissa left with the archer and her bodyguard behind the two, Chrom frowned and muttered, "So flowers bloom even in this soil."

Robin nodded weakly, "Yes. You're right. Even in a place like this."

The three looked at her with a questioning look.

"Robin?", Chrom said with uncertainty at her unusual words.

The tactician continued, "The to kingdoms have bee at war since ages past. Why continue to repeat something so meaningless? Are they trying to destroy each other? Even though war breeds nothing but sadness. This... earth where such beautiful flowers grow... is stained with blood..."

Chrom frowned, "It is because they have behaved aggressively since ancient times. Most likely after the time, Em spoke of. Ylisse has always been threatened by Plegia."

"Even so! Continuing these attempts to destroy each other is sheer folly from both sides!"

"Robin!", the Ylissean prince shouted in anger, "Are you saying that Ylisse is also at fault? Are you siding with the Plegians? With those dastards who killed Em?!"

"Chrom?", the paladin called out.

"T-That's not what I... meant...", the tactician argued back ignoring Xander.

"Then what did you mean?", the captain asked in confusion.

It was then that Lissa and the two came rushing back.

"W-wait, Chrom! Don't fight!", the princess shouted with tears coming out.

Chrom slowly began to regain his composure, "Damn! At a time like this, we should be returning to Ylisse as soon as possible and preparing to defeat Gangrel! And yet, I... what an am I doing here?"

"Chrom...", Robin said, "It is especially at a time like this... that you must remain calm... and lead... everyone..."

Suddenly, Robin staggered as she tried to keep herself up only to start falling back.

"Robin!", Xander shouted in surprise.

The princess gasped in shock, "Robin?!"

Virion quickly rushed over and caught the woman just in time. Chrom rushed over to his tactician in panic, "R-robin?"

Virion raised an eyebrow as he joked, "Oh? Whatever is the matter, Robin? You collapsed so suddenly. Did you so long to be embraced in my arms?"

Takumi groaned in annoyance at the Shepherd's words, "Virion, now is not the time. Robin, are you all right?"

The female tactician remained silent. Her breathing was ragged and her cheeks looked awfully red. Virion suddenly frowned as an alertness expression immediately came over him. Seeing his usual demeanor suddenly change, Lissa became nervous, "Virion?"

He immediately touched the tactician's forehead, "She... has a terrible fever..."

"W-what?!", Chrom said upon the revelation.

Just then, the group heard footsteps running over to them. Chrom turned around quickly in surprise, "Damn! Not now! Don't tell me-"

"No, Chrom.", Takumi said with a nod, "I think it's only one person. If it was Plegian soldiers, I doubt they'd come at us alone."

"Prince Chrom!"

The group began to relax upon hearing the familiar voice and a figure of the East-Khan came rushing over to them. However, the frown the khan had made the group slightly anxious. As she got over to them, she said, "It's your tactician and that little girl! They've fallen ill with a severe fever..."

"What?!", Lissa said in shock.

Flavia's eyes went over to the princess and other tactician as she gritted her teeth in frustration, "Damn it! Not her too! You should bring her to where they are. Fast!"

"I got it!", Chrom said with an anxious look on his face, "Let's go, Shepherd! Hurry!"

The group nodded as Virion quickly lift the tactician up and they followed the khan and the prince back to the abandoned house.

* * *

 **YueTian: *Sigh* Still nobody here... Well, I guess I shouldn't complain after all I'm the writer here.**

 **Chrom: Which is why you need to hurry and write out what happens next! I'm telling you, they better survive. We've dealt with enough deaths as it is and the last thing we need is to lose Reflet and Robin as well!**

 **YueTian: Got it! Got it! I'll get right to it! Geez, I don't want them or** _ **her**_ **to die too, but that was just because that's how the story went and I have reasons for this too.**

 **Chrom: And that would be?**

 **YueTian: You.**

 **Chrom: Me?! What does putting them in danger has to do with me? YueTian, if they die, I'll...**

 **YueTian: You'll what?**

 **Chrom: ...**

 **YueTian: *Sigh* Chrom, I know that you are wholeheartedly against what have been going on for since the last chapter, but you need to think about this in another perspective. You don't have to agree with me, but you can always fight back against your fate if you think about what you want to do now and in the future!**

 **Chrom: ...**

 **YueTian: Well, I'll get to writing before somebody else lose their mind as well. See you guys later! I'll try to end this on a better note next time!**


	13. Chapter 13: Hope's Miracle

Hope's Miracle

It was night as the tears from the sky finally ceased. A knight in green armor and a blue hair female mercenary stood just outside of the abandoned house. Stahl looked up to the sky as the clouds floated away letting the gentle light of the moon come over them, "The rain's finally let up, but who knows when it'll start falling again?"

He let out a sigh and said, "I'm so hungry..."

"You're always hungry, Stahl.", the girl said, "Even though you ate not too long ago. Shouldn't I be the complaining? I didn't eat a thing and I'm not saying anything. Also, focus on guarding this area. Otherwise, we're in for another lecture from Frederick. It's already annoying as it is with this bang of mine, so, I'd like to avoid a lecture as much as possible."

"Right... By the way, Soliel," the knight said with a curious look, "why do you have your bangs like that when it bothers you so much?"

The girl froze in shock as she tried to smile while thinking of what to say in response. Suddenly, she heard someone approach them from behind and turned around just as the figure tapped on the knight's shoulder, "Hey. Stop spacing out, Mr. Watchman. Also, don't ask things that puts your own comrade on edge."

The knight jumped up in shock but calmed down as he sighed in relief, "Oh. Gaius."

"What? At least, Beruka's daughter is paying more attention than you.", Gaius said with a sigh, "Anyway, the moon's pretty dim tonight. Pay attention to your surroundings."

Soliel nodded in agreement as Stahl grumbled, "Yeah, I am. Anyway..."

"You want to know how those three are doing?", Gaius finished.

Stahl nodded, "Yeah."

"Lissa's looking after them constantly along with the other healers. You don't like how they're doing?"

Soliel looked to the knight with a questioning look as he shook his head and explain, "I went to see her a little while ago. My family runs an apothecary. Other than the infected sword wound Reflet have on his shoulder. Their illness is like nothing I've ever seen before."

"What?", Gaius said in surprise.

Soliel looked at the knight stunned in disbelief, "You're joking, right? It's just a cold, right?"

It must've been just a cold. In her heart, she begged that this would all it would be for the little girl and the militia's tacticians. Nothing too serious. However, to her disappointment, the man shook his head, "It's not just a common cold or physical exhaustion, but..."

He thought back to what he learned from his family and his experiences as the two looked at him with concern for the three.

"Right, I think it's some kind of endemic disease.", Stahl concluded.

The thief nodded with a frown, "Endemic disease... so that's it."

Stahl nodded, "All we can do is make them comfortable and continue to redress the wound. But still, they really should get plenty of food and rest well."

"You're right.", said the thief as he concurred before suddenly whipping his head around, "Huh?"

Curious, Stahl asked the thief, "Gaius?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down! Someone's coming!"

Soliel remained silent as her eyes widen in shock, then stooped down as she crept up with the other two and whispered, "You're right. Someone _is_ coming..."

Stahl's face grew serious as he too heard the footsteps, "Yeah. There shouldn't be anyone here but us. It can't be... the Plegian army?"

The thief shook his head, "There's only one set of footsteps... it looks like they're alone."

"Is it a scout, then?", Soliel guessed to which the thief nodded.

As a dark cloud covered the light of the moon, there was silence once more. However, the silence disturbed the young mercenary rather than reassure her as she readied herself with a hand over the hilt of her blade. One of the things she recalled from those training she had with her parents.

"The footsteps stopped.", Gaius whispered with a raised eyebrow before his eyes widen and gasped upon realization.

"I wonder what's wrong?", Stahl asked curiously before getting ready to get up and see.

"Stahl?!", the mercenary whispered in shock, "What are you doing?!"

"Hey!", the thief whispered in surprise, "Don't just look outside like that!"

Suddenly, a woman with blue hair dashed through the bushes with her blade aiming straight for Soliel. The mercenary gritted her teeth as she parried it with her blade and pushed her back with all her strength before jumping back.

"What?", the woman said in shock, "Then-!"

Not leaving a chance for an attack, the swordswoman dashed thrusts her sword to the green armor knight and it halted just before his neck as the knight screamed in surprise. Gaius grimaced as he saw that the scene before him and shouted, "I told you! Hey! Don't point that sword at his throat! He's worthless as a hostage!"

Soliel said with a nervous sweat drop, "Isn't that a little harsh, Gaius? Although, it kind of is true..."

"Huuuh?!", Stahl shouted in disbelief "You guys are horrible!"

The woman looked surprised upon taking a closer look at her hostage then back at them, "You guys... what are you doing here?"

Gaius peered through the darkness only to be shocked upon seeing the figure as the cloud floated pass the moon, "Ah. You're..."

Upon hearing the thief's shocked voice, Stahl turned around, "Huh? Oh! You're..."

Light shone on the woman revealing long cerulean blue hair and blue warrior armor. Soliel gasped in shock, "You're that woman back during the assassination attempt!"

"Um... Soliel?", the knight said nervously, "You might want to rephrase that... You're making it sound like she's the bad guy."

"Well, you tell me how to rephrase it.", the mercenary said with a nervous sweat drop, "I'm only stating that I saw her that night helping us out."

As they talked, the woman frowned and muttered, "Who are you? I don't recall you being here at all... And..."

Soliel turned around in surprise, "Huh? What?"

The woman shook her head, "No. It's nothing. Forget I said anything."

"Uh... All right. I'm Soliel. Who are you?"

"The name is Marth.", the woman said, "Can you tell me what are you all doing here?"

Gaius nodded, "Yup. You're that woman who helped us out, alright. Two of our Shepherds have fallen ill with a fever along with Sakura. That little girl who uses card spirits or something like that."

Stahl nods along with the thief's words, "I think they all got an endemic disease from this area. Lissa and the other healers are taking care of them right now as I guard the entrance. Anyway, we can't leave this place without them, but we can't put stress on them by continue traveling."

Marth thought for a bit then said, "All right. May I talk with Chrom?"

The two nods their heads and allowed the woman past them. Soliel looks back with an anxious look, "Is this all right?"

"Don't worry.", the knight said, "She's saved Chrom's life before and warned us of the assassination attempt. We can trust her."

"I hope she can help cure them...", Soliel said with a worried look.

"We all do, Soliel.", said Gaius, "But an endemic disease isn't easy to cure. We need someone from this area with the knowledge and will help us out."

"Then, why not ask the village nearby?"

The two adults looked at each other, then back at the girl.

"That won't be possible.", Gaius said with a grimace.

"Huh?"

* * *

Inside the abandoned house, the three lay in their own respective beds with a healer caring for the patient. Toya stayed close to his sister's side with an anxious look as did Syaoran. Robin and Reflet rested across the room from one another. Lissa sat next to Robin's bed. With a pained look, the female tactician was breathing heavily with sweat pouring from her forehead. Lissa frowned as she squeezes a cloth soaked in water, "It looks like you're in pain... I'll wipe your sweat away."

As she did, Robin muttered weakly, "I'm sorry... Lissa..."

The princess shook her head, "Don't worry about it. Just let me take care of you."

"The two at the entrance said it was an endemic disease."

They turned around to see Marth walking in as Virion said with a worried look, "So it seems."

Chrom gritted his teeth in frustration as he said, "Ugh... think there's nothing we can do..."

The wary knight looked at the woman in suspicion, "But Marth... what are you doing so deep in the mountains?"

"Frederick.", Xander said with a frown, "Now is not the time-"

"I followed you here.", the woman said calmly, "I heard you were fleeing from the Plegian army."

Chrom looked up in surprise, "You came to help us again?"

Marth nodded, "More importantly, this place is dangerous. The enemy is swiftly closing in. They'll be here within days. They are searching frantically for the prince of Ylisse and his companions."

"For Lord Chrom?!", the knight shouted in shock.

"Damn it!", Flavia said as she grimaced.

"But the three are in poor condition.", Virion said anxiously, "Especially the child..."

Marth frowned as she said with confusion, "If it is an endemic disease, those who live here may know something about it. Are there any people living nearby?"

"There... is a small settlement.", Frederick sighed in frustration, "However..."

Chrom looked to the knight in confusion, "What? Why do you hesitate, Frederick?"

"The people who live near a village destroyed by war are most likely orphans or those who suffered otherwise. That is why, Chrom.", Leo said as he approached them, "They most likely want nothing to do with or have no sympathy for the Ylissean army and its royal family, right, Frederick?"

The knight nodded, "Yes. I doubt they would willingly cooperate with us."

"Whether or not they cooperate," Virion said, "It marks the end for us if they inform the Plegian army of our whereabouts. Though we are near the border, this is still Plegian territory."

"Then I will go alone!", Chrom said determinedly.

"And how will you do that?", Leo asked with a frown.

"I will conceal my lineage and make do somehow!", the Ylissean prince answered.

"Uh...I hate to break it to you," Takumi said as he grimaced at the thought, "but, even if you do that, it isn't going to help once you start talking. Gods, I really wish Mozu was here with us right now..."

"Or Elise.", Leo added with a frown, "She'd be able to get people to warm up and help much easier..."

Basilio gritted his teeth as he muttered, "If only we have more scouts or soldiers that could leave their post."

"E-everyone... what are you discussing?"

They turned around to see Robin awake once more as her brother remains unconscious from the high fever. Lissa answered, "We're thinking of going to a nearby village to ask for help, but we'll be in trouble if they tell the Plegian army where we're hiding. We're deciding what to do."

Robin shakes her head, "You don't have to go that far. I-I'm all right. S-see?"

She says as she tries to get up, "I'm better already."

"Robin!", Lissa said in shock, "You should stay in bed!"

"B-but-"

Takumi sighed, "You're clearly not 'better', Robin. It doesn't take a healer to see it too. Now get back to bed."

As the two urged the woman back to rest, Chrom said, "Robin. It's fine. Get some sleep. I'm going to pay a visit to that 'village'."

Robin suddenly called out, "Chrom! Wait! If anyone is to go, we'll need a plan. Ah, um... Let's see."

"Please call Stahl."

They turned in shock to see Reflet sitting up with beads of sweat rolling off his forehead.

"Reflet?!", Chrom said in surprise, "You're up too?!"

"B-brother...", Robin weakly muttered in surprise as well, "But aren't you also-"

"I-I'll be fine, Robin.", her twin said, "I've slept longer than you must've. I'll take it from here. Just rest."

As Robin slowly nodded, the other tactician looked over to their friend, who nodded and ordered a nearby Shepherd to go fetch the knight.

* * *

"Honestly, even at a time like this...", Chrom said in bewilderment, "You're really something, but why not call Donnel to help?"

Reflet shook his head, "I don't think that would work too well... since he never went undercover before..."

He then looked at his sister, "How is it?"

Robin nodded, "The two of them look just like a married couple on a journey."

"R-really?", Stahl stammered in embarrassment in his clothing.

The princess giggled in excitement with her ordinary clothing and hair tied up under her headscarf, "Ehehe! It's fun wearing something different! What do you think, Lon'qu?"

The swordsman muttered something inaudible as he looked away. Frederick nodded his head with a hand on his chin, "I see. Takumi may be right. Even if Lord Chrom hides his lineage, his royal dignity cannot be concealed, and word will spread. And so the one to visit the village must be Stahl, who is completely unremarkable! As expected, Reflet! What a magnificent plan!"

The others nodded their heads in agreement as Lissa smiled with a nervous sweat drop, "Ahaha... is Chrom really that dignified?"

Stahl, on the other hand, sighed in disappointment, "Hah... I almost feel insulted... but putting me aside Lissa's the princess, you know?"

The princess best friend, Maribelle nodded with a frown, "I reject this plan as well! What if she gets hurt?! Lissa, please don't go."

"Aw, you worry too much, Maribelle.", the princess said with a smile, "I'll be fine. I'm just going to talk with the villagers, that's all. I can handle it."

"I hope so.", Hinoka said with a frown and turned to the tacticians, "Are you sure about this? Reflet? Robin? Won't she get attacked if they find out?"

"No," Virion said with a confident smile, "even taking into account her station, Stahl would seem much less suspicious with a woman by his side."

He chuckled then turned to the disguised knight, "Either way, you are superbly qualified, Stahl."

The man sighed from the comments, or insults, "Yes, yes, is that so? Well, in any case, we're going."

Lon'qu muttered with a warning tone, "Make sure she gets back in one piece, got it?"

The man jumped before nodding his head vigorously in fear, "Y-yes, sir!"

Lissa giggled and looked back to the two, "Wait for us, Reflet! Robin! Hang in there, Sakura! We'll definitely find a way to cure you!"

"Lissa, take care.", the wary knight said.

"Oh, please return as soon as you're done, Lissa treasure!" her best friend prayed nervously as she watched the princess take her leave with Stahl.

"Stay cautious, too.", Leo warned, "The last thing I need is to face _her_ and explain what happened."

"Huh?", Stahl said with a questioning look, "What about me?"

"Huh? Oh, you'll be fine.", Takumi said bluntly, "It's not like we need to worry about you with your role."

Stahl's slumped his shoulder as he sighed in disappointment, "Is that a compliment or another insult?..."

Robin giggled weakly, "Don't overdo it, you two."

"Okay!", the princess called out.

After waving, the two left the house as Robin leans back onto the bed. Reflet was already fast asleep as well. Frederick looked at the two anxiously, "The two are asleep again. However..."

He turns to the child with a look of clear concern, "She... hasn't awoken, yet?"

Toya and Forrest shook their head with worried looks as Syaoran continues to watch over her with her guardians. Maribelle frowned as she too shakes her head sadly, "No. Her fever is getting worse and her breathing is ragged. I think her immune system to this disease isn't as strong as Reflet's nor Robin's. If we don't get the cure soon..."

She remained silent. Understanding the situation, Chrom and the knight nodded with a frown on their faces. Chrom gritted his teeth as he looked from the child over to his tacticians, "Damn it!"

Upon seeing the Ylissean prince in frustration, Marth nodded, "Well then. I shall also depart."

"Oh?", Xander said with a frown, "Where will you be heading? You know that there are Plegians outside after us."

Hinoka nodded in agreement with a suspicious look as the swordswoman looked to them with her repaired mask in hand, "I will return to the mountain paths and delay the Plegian soldiers."

Chrom turned around in shock, "Alone? That' s impossible! It's too dangerous!"

"However, it is also true that we must buy time by some means.", Virion said with a nod of agreement, "Very well. I shall accompany you."

"You too, Virion?!", Takumi said in surprise.

The nobleman nodded with a smile, "I'm quite skilled at delaying tactics."

"Really?", Leo said in disbelief.

"No.", Marth said bluntly, "I can move more freely alone. Also, I have a couple comrades with me waiting outside. You stay here. Please protect them."

"H-hey! Marth!", Chrom called out desperately, "Wait! Do you want to die?!"

Marth turned around and answered with a confident look, "It's all right. Rest assured, I will flee if I encounter trouble. And... I am not fated to die here."

She turned around and left the door despite the prince's attempt to stop her. Once gone, Frederick said with curiosity, "She left. Who in the world is she, I wonder? She is of course quite skilled, and I know she is a trustworthy warrior, but..."

"But right now, we have no choice but to rely on her.", Chrom finished the knight's sentence with a nod in acknowledgment of the woman's strength.

"I wonder who she is with though.", Leo said with a questioning look, "Also, from her personality, I find it hard to believe that she'd actually let someone join her party."

Xander nodded his head as he thought for a bit, "You don't think... No. The last we need is more of the children coming to this world to be in the middle of a war."

Hinoka nodded in agreement at the thought of their son, Seigbert, who they left in the castle with the other children.

* * *

"Hey are those Ylisseans really hiding somewhere in these mountains?"

A Plegian soldier nodded, "Yeah. If they're trying to escape, they have to be around here. There's no way for them to continue without rest, even if they're on horseback!"

"A place like this? They'll just end up dying like dogs. Look! The storm's still getting worse.", the man argued back as he pointed to the rain clouds that have poured down once more.

"Will you shut up and march?!", the soldier snapped at the man.

Your march ends here. Turn back."

They turned to see a man with blue hair with a butterfly mask, The soldier laughed, "Hey, look this guy. What's with the mask?"

"One of the Ylisseans?", the mercenary said with suspicion.

The soldier smirked, "Mover over, little boy."

"And if I don't? What would you do?", the masked man said.

The soldier laughed, "Aren't you a proud one!"

"You'll move.", the mercenary shouted as he charged, "We'll make you! Graaah! Die!"

They all charged at him, but the man jumped back dodging the blade, "Too slow!"

She dashed past the man and disappeared. Their mage looked around in surprise, "Wha-?! He's gon-"

Suddenly, screams filled the air as the man's comrades fall to the ground dead. Seeing the scene before him, the man shouted in horror, "You- who are you?!"

A cavalry soldier rushed over to them, "Hey! What's going on here?"

Another mage shouted, "It's the enemy!"

"Y-yeah.", a soldier stammered, "Hey, be a gentleman and scram!"

Marth faced the soldier, "What's the matter? Weren't you going to make me?"

"Oi, all of you!", shouted their ax-wielding soldier, "Let's get him all at once!"

Suddenly, two figure rushed in from either side of the field and took out some of the men in surprise.

"An ambush?!", the mercenary shouted, "They're with the enemy!"

"Hang on!", the soldier shouted with a smirk, "There's only two of them!"

"I'd listen to the man if I were you.", the silver hair man shouted as he raised his odd-looking blade.

"Hah!", the soldier laughed, "With only three of you? As if! Charge!"

As the soldier said that, the silver hair man rushed in with the light blue hair woman and took out a few of the soldiers instantly shocking their enemy further. As the two reached over to the masked man, the masked man frowned as he took down another brute, Even so, there for too many of them for us by ourselves..."

"Marth! Watch out!"

The masked man turned around upon hearing the woman's shout and saw a soldier coming at her from behind, "Take this!"

Before Marth could move, light blinded them as several screams could be heard through the air. When it was done, they looked up to see many of their foes down of the floor dead.

"W-what was that?!", the silver hair man shouted.

Marth looked around in shock, "Was that... Ruin?!"

"Ruin?", the woman asked with a confused look.

"A dark mage's attack!", Marth briefly explained, "But... Where could it have come from? But if they're divided like this..."

Suddenly, laughter ran through the air as they turned in surprise to see a man with silver hair, like their comrade, but with Plegian mage's robe and a purple tome, "Another fights started? Good~! But splitting from the army would be more fun, hmm? That's why I just killed my own allies. It's been suuuper fun, but soon this battle will be over, you know? And then we'll just stroll around the mountains trails forever. And I thought, oh, that would be _so_ boring... So I'm glad another battle started~ Yay!"

"Umm...", the silver hair warrior said hesitantly, "Who in the world is he..."

Marth frowned, "He's... what in the world is he..."

"Marth! Kamui!", the blue hair woman whispered with a frown, "Is that how you treat someone who just saved you? I know he's a little... off, but-"

"Hey, you!", a Plegain soldier shouted, "You're a dark mage! A Plegian soldier! THOSE guys are your enemy!"

"Ahaha?", the mage laughed, "But right now, doesn't the guy wearing the mask look more interesting?"

The soldiers stared at him in shock, "W...wha... What the heck?!"

They started backing away as the mage said with a dark expression, "Well then, let's get on with it! Coming forth from the sludge of hell, I summon thee, thou who art grotesque."

"L-let's back away from here!", Kamui shouted, "We're a little too close..."

As they did, the mage shouted, "Melt them, my puppets. Mire!"

As a glob of slime emerged from the magic circle surrounding the army killing them, Marth said in shock, "It couldn't be..."

The two looked to the warrior with a questioning look.

"Marth?", the woman said with a confused expression, "What is it?"

"I heard that several days ago, there was a mutiny within the Plegian army...", Marth explained, "Was that his doing as well?"

After the mage took out another soldier with his spell laughing, Marth shook his head with a nervous sweat drop, "No... it seems it's a different situation..."

"Oh god.", Kamui said with a sweat drop, "W-what do you mean by that?"

The woman shook her head, "Let's... not ask."

* * *

"I wonder if Lissa and the three are all right.", Frederick asked with a concerned look.

"It'll be all right.", Chrom said, "The other Shepherds and the Khans are with them. But right now..."

"We need to get that herb, right?", Gaius finished with a frown.

"Aye!", the prince responded.

Xander looked up, "The rain is growing stronger again. We should hurry then!"

The looked to the green armor knight, who nodded and said, "According to the old woman in the village, there should be a cliff around here. Ah! There it is!"

He pointed into the distance not too far from them. As the got closer to the cliff, Frederick ordered, "Halt!"

Chrom approached the cliff and looked down into the endless depth, "Here, huh?"

Stahl looked down as his eyes widen in surprise, "W-whoa... it really is a sheer cliff... it's the end of the line if we fall..."

The thief laughed, "Getting scared, Stahl?"

"N-no, I'm not!", the knight denied immediately.

"Then, would Stahl like to be the first to go down there for Peri?", the Nohrian retainer said with a smile.

The knight looked terrified at the thought as he looked around for help and inched away from the scary lunatic.

"As if, he would.", the wolfskin said with a frown, "Even I wouldn't go down there, why would a human go down there as well? Well, besides getting the herb."

Frederick shook his head at their foolishness, "However, Stahl, Xander, Peri and I are currently wearing armor. It seems we will not be able to proceed down this path by normal means.."

The prince looked over to the Wolfessenger and the thief. Keaton shook his head as he said, "Sorry. I don't think I'll be able to go down there and I won't be able to help you if something happens."

The thief walked over to the edge and looked down before nodding, "Well, Chrom? Better hurry up if we're going."

Chrom nodded and said to them, "Gaius and I will go, then. Frederick and the others will remain here."

They looked at the man in shock as Frederick exclaimed, "Unacceptable! I will accompany you! I will not allow you to face such peril alone!"

Chrom shook his head, "The two of us are unarmored; it is better if only we proceed. You all stay here and watch the horses."

"B-but..."

"Are you sure that you won't be needing any of our help, Chrom?", Xander asked with a raised brow.

The green armored knight nodded with a worried look, "Yeah... Will you be all right?"

Chrom nodded firmly as he answered the two, "Aye. Leave the herb to us. And Frederick, if we have not yet returned by the time sunset, it is surely because the search is taking some time. In that case, return to Reflet and the others for the time being."

"L-lord Chrom...", the knight said in shock.

The Prince began to reason, "Plegian soldiers are closing in. We mustn't leave our comrades alone for too long as we're short on soldiers."

"B-but!"

"Hey.", Gais called, "We're wasting time just standing around talking like this."

The captain nodded, "Yes, you're right. Understood, Frederick?"

"Let's get going already.", the thief said impatiently and jumped down with the Prince following after.

The knight gasped with fear other his face, "Lord Chrom! Gaius!"

"They left...", Stahl said with a sigh.

"Aww...", the Nohrian retainer whined in disappointment as her shoulder slumped, "Peri wanted Stahl to go down there..."

As the knight shivered in fear, Xander sighed and said, "No, Peri. It'll be impossible for any of us to go down there. Now let's wait for the two to return."

"Okay..."

Frederick shook his head as Stahl inched away from her, "I still don't understand why you let her become your retainer."

"Me neither.", the green armored knight whispered quietly.

* * *

Back at the abandoned house, Lissa continued to watch over Reflet's sister as Reflet, himself, continued to sleep.

"Robin. Reflet.", she said with a worried look as she turned to the child, "Sakura..."

"Their condition continues to worsen.", Virion said with a frown.

Hinoka nods in agreement with a frown. Maribelle grimaced as she said with growing concern, "Especially, this child. We've even nearly lost her a few minutes ago... She needs those herbs immediately or..."

Lissa looked at the entrance with an anxious look to the entrance, "Is Chrom and the others still not back?"

Takumi shook his head, "No, not yet."

"But rests assured.", Virion said with a smile, "We will surely protect you all. I as well. I swear it on my pride as an aristocrat..."

Lissa nodded slowly, "Yeah. Thanks, Virion."

Suddenly, Robin's eyes slowly opened as she looked around.

"Robin?!", Hinoka said in surprise.

"What is Chrom... doing?", the tactician said weakly with a hoarse voice.

"Ah! Robin!", Lissa said in surprise, "You've come to! How are you feeling?"

"More importantly... where's Chrom and Frederick?", Robin said with a worried face, "Xander isn't here either? ...Did... something happen?"

Leo's mind went frantically as he thought of an excuse, "They're-"

"Chrom and the others went out to get the herb that'll cure you three. So relax.", the princess answered without hesitation, "You'll definitely get better!"

"Yeah!", Ophelia said with a confident smile as Virion and Leo sighed at what the two just did.

"What are they doing?", Robin said with a frown.

"Huh?", the two said in surprise by the unexpected outcome.

Robin continued, "If they have that much time... they should be preparing... to return swiftly to Ylisse... Everyone... is waiting... for them to return..."

The two looked surprised at their tactician's words, "Ah... Robin..."

"I don't want... to put everyone... in any more danger... on my account...", she continued, "You should... take Sakura...and Reflet along... as well... it'll be... too dangerous...for them to be here..."

Lissa looked at the two with a troubling expression, "B-but!"

Before Lissa could finish, Robin fell asleep once more. Camilla takes a closer look, "Oh, my. She seems to have fallen asleep once again..."

The Ylissean princess looked to be on the verge of tears watching the female tactician, "Robin..."

The younger sorcerer looked at the princess with an anxious look on her face as the Ylissean archer said, "Lissa, the truth can sometimes be cruel. Just now, we should not have told Robin about Chrom, even if it meant lying to her. We should have let her sleep without worrying. Sometimes it is kinder to lie."

"Ah... s-sorry. I see... you're right.", the princess said with slumped shoulders.

"Ah, pay it no mind. Well, nothing can be done now. I apologize.", Virion said with a worried look, "I went too far. However, please keep that in mind and act appropriately from now on."

The princess nodded, "Ah... yeah!"

Hinoka nods after seeing the situation cleared up and looked over to the other tactician and the child, "At least, they have yet to hear of the situation."

Toya bent over and touched Sakura's forehead as he grimaced in frustration, "Her fever is still rising..."

Maribelle went over and checked as well only for her eyes to widen in shock as she quickly listened to the child's breathing and checked her pulse, "I see..."

"What's wrong?!", Syaoran said with an agitated look, "Miss. Maribelle?"

The healer looked over to them, "She starting to come down with pneumonia... Is the cause of it is the disease? Lissa. How's Robin temperature?"

"H-huh?", the princess touched the tactician's forehead, "It's still high..."

"Libra?"

"Hmm...", the priest did the same as Lissa, "No change, I'm afraid. Let me see."

He went over to the child and touched her forehead, "This-"

Suddenly, Virion whips his head around, "Hm?"

Takumi looked over to his Ylissean friend with a raised brow,"What's wrong, Viri-"

Almost immediately, the Hoshidan archer went quiet as well with eyes narrowed.

"Virion? Takumi?", Lissa said with an agitated glance.

"Shh! Quiet down.", Takumi said to them, "Leo... where are the Khans?"

"They said they'd go patrol the area and would be back in a bit.", the dark knight said, "What is it?"

Virion turned to the Ylissean princess, "Stand up slowly and look out the window."

"Takumi?", Hinoka said anxiously.

The Hoshidan prince turned to his older sister, "A number of people are approaching. These footsteps..."

Virion nodded, "Most likely belong to a troop."

Lissa gasped in shock, "You're right. They're coming closer."

"Damn it!", Hinoka said with a frown, "Do they know we're all hiding here?"

Takumi shook his head, "I don't know, but probably. And that accent... it sounds like...Plegian soldiers?"

Virion took a peek out the window, "Ugh... what numbers!"

Lissa peered outside once more and saw an elderly woman leading them, "Oh... that person..."

Leo looked outside, "That's definitely not a soldier... She looks to be one of the... Lissa...do you know her?"

They turned to the girl nervously as the princess said with a stunned expression, "She's the old woman... from the village Stahl and I went to."

"What?!", Takumi said in shock, "I thought they didn't find out!"

Virion cleared his throat, "I see. Anyway, it seems my bad premonition was correct. Most likely the villagers there revealed our whereabouts to the Plegian soldiers."

Lissa looks to be on the verge of tears once again as she said in fear, "No... it can't be... why?!"

"Lissa!", Leo said, "Pull yourself together! For now, we got to think of a way out. It's most likely that we'll have to engage in battle once they reach here."

* * *

Halfway down the ravine, Chrom and Gaius were starting to show signs of difficulty climbing down the cliff without stepping on a loose rock and almost falling down to their death.

"I see.", Gaius nods, "The did say it's pretty good at keeping out trespassers. A vertical mountain. If we fall, we go straight to the bottom and die immediately. This definitely isn't somewhere people are meant to go."

"If you don't like it, go back to Frederick and Stahl!", Chrom said with frustration as he nearly stepped on a loose rock again.

Gaius looks to the prince in silence before he said, "I'm fine. I just think it's not worth it. That's all."

"What?", Chrom said in shock.

Gaius frowned and continued, "I both of us lose our lives here, we'll have died for nothing."

"Gaius.", the captain said with a frown, "Are you saying that those three's life isn't worth it?"

The thief nods his head, "Yeah, exactly. Chrom, which matters more, your life and the lives of all those people... or their life? You know, right?"

"What?!", Chrom said in anger.

The thief continues, "The winner of a war is the side tatt survives. You hate Gangrel, and the only way to get revenge against him is to win. I'm saying you have to make choices with that in mind."

Chrom gritted his teeth in anger as he tried to keep himself composed, "Keh... Gaius. What do you mean? Are you saying we should give up on Robin?"

Gaius shrugged, "You know, that deserted village is a Plegian village destroyed by Ylisse a long time ago."

"What?", Chrom looked at the thief in shock as he nearly tripped on another loose stone.

"Do you know what the Plegians thought of Ylisse during your father's time? And what they called the previous king? There's no way you don't."

The thought hit the prince like a ton of brick upon the realization, "I-I..."

 _I never once thought about it... If father was such a terrible person to his people just as the Plegians, then does that mean..._

Gaius continued despite the prince's silence, "That village was destroyed by Ylisse just because it was near the border."

Chrom frowned upon his theory being correct back at the gravesite.

"War is always absurd.", stated the thief, "And you, the prince, are searching for power to overcome that absurdity. This isn't the time to be so stubborn."

Chrom remained silent as the two continue down as they finally reached a narrow path and began to slowly descend down with their hands grabbing on to the stones jutting out of the stone wall.

"You get it, right?", Gaius said, "Back then, you told Frederick and the others that they can't take this steep path because they're all wearing armor, but that was partly the reason, wasn't it? You left them behind in case we don't come back, didn't you?"

Gaius frowned and concluded, "Even if something happens to us, they can carry on your will. Isn't that what you were thinking?"

Chrom grimaced upon hearing the thought of the thief hitting the mark spot on.

"You knew it was necessary.", Gaius continued.

"Gaius.", the captain interrupted the man from continuing as they stopped abruptly, "Go back to the others. And tell this to Frederick...'Take the three and return to Ylisse as fast as you can.'"

Gaius raised an eyebrow as he slowly nodded, "Got it. ... and what about you?"

Without hesitation, Chrom replied, "I will find the herbs and cure them. And then I will go back."

The thief shrugged, "Oh. Really. Bye."

* * *

A Plegian soldier screamed as a sword pierced through him and he toppled onto the ground dead. The silver hair Plegian mage said, "Oh, was that the last one? It's too bad it's over. But it was sooo much fun!"

He turned to the three, "Wasn't that an entertaining battle?"

Kamui frowned with a sweat drop and whispered, "W-what did he just say? But that power... He's strong..."

With her mask broken once more, Marth said to the mage, "For now... I owe you. Thank you. To be honest... I hadn't thought there was any way out of that situation."

"Marth?", the woman said in surprise.

"Oho?", the mage said with a smile, "So the enemies were THAT strong, huh? Ahaha, but I still haven't gotten enough of the fighting!"

"What?!", Kamui said in shock.

Marth looked at the mage in surprise, "You stil- no... My battle is also not yet over."

"Huuh?", the man said with curiosity as he watched her walk away with her comrades, "Where are you going? Ooh, are you going to keep fighting?"

Marth turned around and answered, "Yes. This place may soon become a battlefield."

"Well then! I'm going with you~", the mage concluded.

"W-why?", Marth said in surprise.

"Becaaause, I still haven't played enough! If I stay with you, I could take part in another fun fight~?"

Marth shook her head, "It's not 'fun'. I have people I want to protect. They may be on the precipice of danger right now. And so I will do everything in my power! That's all!"

"And those people?", the mage said with a curious expression.

Kamui nodded, "We're just helping her since we're new here and Marth looked like she needed help with her goal, right, Azura?"

The woman nodded.

"As long as it doesn't hinder me.", the warrior said as she turned to the mage, "Anyway, we should part ways. Farewell."

The mage remained in a dark silence before he ran after them, "-ell. ...Er, uh...Wait!"

"Uh, Marth.", Kamui said with a frown, "Are you sure we should leave him behind? He calling you..."

Marth sighed in annoyance and turned around, "What is it now?"

The mage catches his breath as he said, "Just now... I had an ominous vision. Haha! Because I'm a spellcaster, you know? Sometimes I can see things."

The woman's eyes widen in surprise, "W-what did you see?"

"Oh my.", Azura said with surprise, "That certainly was fast!"

As lightning flashed in the sky, the mage said, "The people you want to protect... will soon all... go to their destined death, it seems."

His words shocked the three as Marth shouted in shock, "Wh-what did you say?!"

Kamui swiftly glanced back in the direction they came from, "No..."

"What do you mean, they're going to die?!", Marth shouted in disbelief and was agitated by the words.

Henry continues to smile as he said lightheartedly, "The platoon from earlier wasn't the only one that came out here~ There are a _whole_ bunch more! They've spotted your allies, and soon they'll kill them~ Ahaha! How fun!"

Kamui and Azura looked at the man in shock as Marth recomposed herself and asked the mage, "Is there any... is there any way it can be stopped?!"

The mage thought for a bit with a hand on his chin, "Mmm, let's see. I'm a spellcaster, so I can probably do something kinda cool~."

He looked at them with a smile as he nodded, "Uh-huh, let's see... Oh! I can bring a voice to them, I think~."

"A... voice?", Azura asked in confusion.

"Yup. The voice of whoever they want to hear the most. The spell carries it over!"

Marth thought out loud, "The one they want to hear the most... their voice..."

"How about it? Shall I give it a try?", the mage asks with a smile.

Marth nodded as her two comrades looked at each other with an anxious look.

"H-hold on, sir!", Kamui asked, "Can this spell be directed to certain people like who they connect with?"

"Nope~!", the mage said, "Only the voice of whoever they want to hear the most."

As Azura whispered into Kamui's ear, the swordsman nodded, "All right, then."

* * *

"Khh..."

Chrom has returned to the top of the mountains with a handful of the herbs and barely survived a fall to the bottom after the thief decided to return to help his captain to save their tacticians and that child. Luckily, all he got was a reopened wound. However, not all things went as planned, despite finally getting the required herbs. A platoon of the Plegian troops has discovered the knight and their group as they clashed in the absence of the two. The fighting didn't stop when Chrom and Gaius returned and joined the fight. Despite having their prince and the thief back on their side, things weren't looking too well with the Ylissean prince being still injured and the mass number of soldiers, including the absence of their tacticians. They aren't even able to ask the help of the child when she too was ill to the point of being under a deep sleep back at the abandoned house. Chrom grimaced at the odds stacked against them, despite one of their members having a sacred weapon on their side. It was clear who would be the victor in the near future.

"So," the thief muttered with a frown and his seventh lollipop in his mouth, "this is it, huh?"

"Lissa..."

A weak voice echoed.

"Robin!", the princess's voice echoed in surprise.

Suddenly, a Plegian mercenary rushed over to the Prince and the thief, "How dare you! Don't get full of yourself!"

The man shouted as he and the prince clashed blades. Caught off guard, the captain gasped in surprise and jumps back, "What was that?"

He looked over to the others, but they were occupied with their fight concluding that it didn't come from them."T-these voices..."

As Frederick pushed back a soldier and ended their life, he looked around nervously, "They sound like Lissa and Robin's voices, but where is it coming from?"

"They're...", the green knight said in confusion, "being sent into our minds?!"

"What?!", Xander said in surprise, "That's not what I heard. It's like someone is calling out to me and my siblings... No, wait. I'm hearing it now too."

The enemy soldier smirked, "What's with you bastards? Hearing voices? Aren't those just your final prayers?!"

"Whew.", Gaius sighed in relief and whispered, "Seems like only we can hear them."

"Plegian soldiers... are approaching, aren't they?", said another weak voice.

"Reflet?!", said another voice in shock.

"Lie back down this instant!", a strict voice echoed through their mind, "You're going to reopen that wound on your shoulder!"

"Lissa?...", Reflet asked once more.

"Um... well...", the princess hesitated.

"No.", said Leo, "It's not the soldiers."

"Those footsteps belong to the villagers coming to visit.", Virion said calmly, "It's fine."

"We'll go speak with them.", Camilla said.

"Yeah.", said Hinoka as her voice echoed through the minds of Chrom and his group, "So stay here and rest."

They could hear Robin's painful giggle as Reflet said calmly in a hoarse voice, "Virion... you're quite skilled at lying... but we remember... the situation well... If the villagers were to come here, it's... for one reason..."

"But...", his twin sister said, "thank you, guys. I know. You've all done enough..."

"Robin... Reflet...", the Ylissean archer said quietly.

The two were quiet as Takumi said with suspicion in his voice, "Reflet? Robin? What are you..."

"Lissa...", Reflet said, "Takumi... Leo...leave us... and... take the Shepherds... and Sakura."

"Huh?", Lissa's voice echoed in shock.

Hinoka's voice came through with clear shock, "W-wha-!"

She was cut off in silence as Virion calmly spoke, "What are you saying?"

Chrom frowned from hearing the words of the group, "These voices... are they real?"

The group remained silent as they continue fending off the enemy soldiers.

"It's the group we left behind in the village.", Frederick said in conclusion, "Some power must be bringing them to us across the intervening distance."

"Someone's powerful enough to do that in this world?", the paladin said in surprise.

The voices continue as Robin's voice echoed through their head, "The enemy is approaching. You can't bring us along. We'll only be a burden, but a child shouldn't be a problem and she needs immediate care with better supplies."

Lissa gasped in shock, "No!"

"Are you sure about this?", Leo asked the two.

There was silence as Virion's voice came in a whisper, "Are those your orders as tacticians?"

Robin laughs weakly, "It's nothing that grand right, brother?"

"Yes...", Reflet said with a chuckle.

Robin continued, "I just... don't want to... cause you all any more sorrow."

"S-sorrow?", the Ylissean princess's voiced echoed in confusion.

Robin continued weakly in a heavy tone, "Lady Emmeryn has died. If we die as well... You are all too kind. You will be overcome with sorrow..."

"Robin...", Lissa's voice echoed with concern.

Reflet's voice came in, "We don't want to burden... Chrom and the others... with more sadness. So... please pretend that I... a person with no memories... of my past... and my sister... never existed, to begin with."

Robin continued, "Please... forget about us..."

"Don't say that, Robin! Reflet!", Lissa shouted with clear sadness in her voice.

"Lissa...", Robin said, "this is where we part ways."

"If we do that," Hinoka said, "you know Chrom will come back for you two."

"That's right.", said the Nohrian princess, "I've only been with your militia for only a short time, like Cordelia. But, even I know how your prince is like. It's unlikely that he'll leave you all behind."

Reflet said, "Please tell Chrom... we escaped alone... and concealed our whereabouts. 'They fled from battle. We gave in to fear and departed the battlefield.' Like that."

"Then," Robin added, "Then... everyone will immediately forget about us. I think... I think that's for the best..."

"No!", Lissa screamed, "I don't want to!"

Virion's voice came in through the sound of the princess's sobbing, "Robin... Reflet... you two..."

"We're a hindrance...", Robin said," So-"

"That's just illogical!", Takumi shouted, "We've been here long enough to know that the two of you aren't like that at all."

"I agree.", Leo's voice came in, "There's no way Chrom would even believe in those words as well and you know that just as well, Reflet. You've been in the militia longer than we did."

"I-I'm staying right here!", Lissa shouted in determination, "We'll protect you until the end, Robin! Reflet!"

Maribelle's voice came in, "And, if Lissa is staying here, so am I. Our job as healers is to treat every patient we have. I will neither leave her nor my role!"

After a while, Reflet sighed in defeat as his twin sister said, "Lissa... you guys...haha...T-that is a problem... right, Reflet?"

"Haha...Yes, Robin. That is quite a problem...", Reflet said as his sister's sobbing can be heard.

Leo's voice came in, "Then, I take it you finally decided?"

There was silence as Reflet said, "However... I really am sorry. I... failed when... the Shepherds really... needed us... the most, but... I don't want to... be forgotten."

"Yeah...You guys... I... really am hopeless... but even so...", his sister said, "I don't want everyone to forget about me!"

Lissa's voice echoed in their heads as she called the two while sobbing.

"Robin... what a resolve you two have shown! The title of an aristocrat too is not just for show. No matter what may befall me, no matter how wretched I may become, I will protect you from the Plegian soldiers outside!", said Virion as Takumi's groan could be heard in the back.

"Well, I glad you finally made that choice.", Camilla's voice came in, "I don't think Cordelia would be happy to hear what you were about to pick either, Reflet, and if you make her upset again..."

They could hear a sigh as Takumi said, "Well, I still don't like how you weren't able to save the Exalt, but you would've gotten me much angrier if you just decided to give up like that."

"Takumi!", Hinoka said, "Anyway, you've helped us find our comrades and even helped save the children when they were in danger. This time we'll return the favor."

"Yes.", said the Nohrian prince, "Also, you forget that you're not the only one, who can think of tactics. This time we'll think of a way out of this. Also, don't forget that we still have the khans helping us. They'll be back as well."

The group outside were still fighting against the enemy as Chrom muttered, "The two harbors such feelings... and our precious friends harbor such resolve. I... I am ashamed... of my own lack of strength! I must become stronger... and stronger! So that I can protect everyone!"

Frederick nodded, "I... feel the same."

"Me too.", the green armored knight said.

"Hey, you guys! That's all well and good, but Robin and her brother's just going to laugh at us if we don't find a way out of this mess.", thief shouted as he finally brought down another soldier with Peri laughing and rushing to the next one.

Stahl nodded, "You're right. Somehow, just hearing their voice filled me with strength. There's no way I'm giving up now!"

Gaius laughed at the knight's comment, "Geez, you're easily swayed. And you were just acting like you were about to die, too."

The knight laughed nervously before shivering after hearing the Nohrian retainer bring down another soldier till her charge called the child-like knight back as Stahl muttered quietly, "Why do you need ruin the moment..."

"Oh.", Keaton said in his beast form undisturbed by this, "She tends to be like this. You'll get used to this... probably."

Chrom smiled regardless, "Easily swayed? Hm. It seems the same holds true for me."

Fredrick hesitated before he finally smiled, "I... feel the same. Heh."

The enemy soldiers grimaced in shock upon seeing the unusual optimistic look upon the Shepherd's faces as Chrom shouted, "All right! Everyone! Lend me your strength! We will be victorious no matter what!"

Frederick nodded, "Aye, of course! We must not die here!"

"Let's end this already and go back to Robin!", the thief shouted.

"Huh?", Peri said with a confused look, "But what about Reflet?"

The thief stuttered in shock, "Wha-?! When did you-? Ah! Nevermind! Let's just hurry back to them!"

"Yeah!", the green armored knight shouted, "And we'll all return to Ylisse together!"

"Let's go!", shouted the prince with enthusiasm.

With the signal, they all charged at the large enemy platoon shocking them in disbelief.

"Let's see what I've learned from Robin!", Chrom said as he looked around the battlefield, "Xander, I'll be borrowing your retainer for a bit! Stahl, Frederick, Peri, take out the archers with your javelin!"

"All right.", the paladin said, "Peri?"

"Got it, Xander!", the retainer shouted excitedly as she rushed over to the other two knights on her horse.

"Understood!", the wary knight shouted, "Let's go, Stahl! Peri!"

The green knight shouted, "Yeah! Let's go! One, and!"

The three began taking out the Plegian archers with javelins and lance. As they did so, Chrom shouted the next order, "Gaius! Keaton! Charge straight into the enemy's ranks!"

"Yeah, got it!", the thief called out with a smile as he looked to the wolfessenger, "Make sure you don't get lost again, got it Wolfy?"

"Hey, I told you I don't get lost that often!", Keaton shouted, "Also, stop calling me tha- Hey, wait for me!"

The Plegian smirked upon seeing two charging at them till the thief suddenly disappeared from their aim and the man morphed into a beast and jumped over them. The thief laughed as he shouted, "You're way too slow to hit me! How's this?"

" _Xander?... Camilla?... Ryoma? Anybody?! I'm right here!... Kamui!... help!"_

Xander quickly looked around the battlefield in shock as he muttered with frustration, "It's this voice again! It sounds like a woman' voice, but where is it coming from? Why does it sound so familiar?!"

As the paladin looked around in confusion, the battle continued on. Much to the enemies' frustration, they struggled to hit the man and the beast as he swiped an enemy pegasus knight from the sky. Chrom smiled, "Causing a commotion is his job, after all. Xander!"

"I see. Got it!", the paladin shouted as the two charge in and took out the confused Plegian soldiers.

With the prince's strategy, they were able to continue forth.

* * *

It wasn't long before the storm ended and it was sunrise again when they returned to the village in one piece.

"We've finally returned.", said the wary knight as he rushed into the house, "How are they?"

To their surprise, the group and the soldiers were gone. Panicking, Stahl called out, "Reflet! Robin! Lissa! Virion?"

Xander looked around agitated by his family and friends' disappearances called out, "Hinoka?! Camilla? Leo? Takumi?"

"Soldiers' footprints..."

Upon hearing the words, the two immediately turned to see the voice coming from Gaius, who frowned as he bent down examining the ground, "Were the attacked by Plegians, after all?!"

"It can't be?!", the wary knight said in disbelief, "The Shepherds and the Khans were here too! They can't have been defeated so easily!"

"Ugh... Damn!", the prince shouted in anger, "Again... I failed to protect the people I care about!"

"Oh, you're back."

They turned around in surprise to see an old woman. Stahl gasped in shock, "You're!"

The woman smiled, "Your friends are resting at my house. Come with me."

* * *

Suddenly, three people rushed over to them. Chrom shouted in shock, "Lissa!"

"So, you've returned.", said the Ylissean archer.

"And Virion!", Frederic shouted in shock, "You're unharmed?"

"Naturally. A true aristocrat would not allow himself to die shamefully in a place like this."

"You three...", the green knight let out a sigh of relief, "I'm so glad you're all right!"

Gaius turned to the woman and said with a look of confusion, "But you... why?"

"Now's not the time.", Leo said with a frown as he rushed, "Do you have the herb?"

Chrom nodded and took out the leafy plants, "They're right here. How bad are their conditions?"

Virion frowned and said, "Not good, I'm afraid. Especially Sakura. Hurry and give it to them. Time is of the essence."

They nodded and hurriedly followed the old lady.

* * *

After a couple hours, the medicine was made and given to the three. During that time, Virion, Leo, and Hinoka explained what had occurred to them. The village knew despite the disguise that they were Ylisseans and wanted to tell them to those who hated the militia but discovered the flowers that the princess and Virion placed on the graves. Seeing that, they had reconsidered their decisions and told their whereabouts to Plegians, who empathized with the Exalt's words, much to Chrom's surprise. Reflet and his sister were finally breathing steadily as the medicine kicked in. Frederick let out a sigh of relief, "It seems the worst is over."

"Not yet, I'm afraid.", Chrom said with a grimace as he turned to his younger sister, "Just how bad is Sakura's condition?"

Lissa frowned as she took them to the room right next to the twins and answered as she opened the door, "She finally woke up once after we were brought here before falling asleep again, but her fever has gotten worse. Her temperature still hasn't dropped..."

As Chrom walked into the room, he could see the child lying on the bed in the corner of the room with her brother and friends watching over the child with anxious looks as the child was still breathing heavily. Forrest sat next to Maribelle at a desk opposite of the bed and was talking as they ponder on the child's condition in deep concentration. Lissa quietly walked up to them and whispered in worry, "Maribelle... Forrest... have there been... a single improvement?"

Her best friend and the healer looked to the princess in surprise before Maribelle said with a sigh, "No... Her temperature finally stopped rising, but it's not falling either. At this rate..."

Dead silence hanged in the air as Chrom grimaced and looked over to Toya, who was watching over the girl. It looked like he didn't get a wink of sleep since hearing that his sister has fallen ill as did Syaoran. Although the two were usually seen giving each other death glares, they weren't doing that for a while now and have been watching over the girl. It was an unusual sight for the two, but it was one that was understandable to them. He turned to the healers, "Is there no way to help her?"

Maribelle shook her head, "We're thinking of one for a while now, sir. We've given her the medicine. It took a while, but she was able to digest it probably because medicine in their homeland is different. We've also given her food, but she couldn't finish even half of it. It may be because she rarely catches any foreign illnesses. Toya said that she's never caught any type of foreign diseases back in their home, besides a cold. Right now, her condition is not looking up..."

Lissa frowned as she looked over at the child anxiously, "Sakura..."

Suddenly, something began to glow under the covers as a card slide out surprising the group. They all stepped back in surprise as the card floated in midair next to the girl's bed.

"Wha-", Chrom said in shock, "What's going on?!"

The guardians gasped in shock as Kero shouted, "That's-"

Before the beast could finish, the card glowed as a gentle breeze blew through the room around it. When it died down, a small barefooted girl with long white silver wavy hair that reached just past her waist, white wings atop her head, a blue star on her forehead and wore a frilly dress with a wing pattern on the collar of it. In her arms was a red heart with small three pointed crown and a large pair of white wings. They stared at her in shock as the child smiled and walked up to Sakura. Maribelle immediately got out of her seat and was about to rush over to the little mage, but was stopped by Sakura's brother. Kero slowly went up to the child with suspicion across his face, " _Hope..._ What are you trying to do?"

As the girl remained silent, _Hope_ gently touched her mistress's forehead, then turned to them and said with a smile, "It'll be alright."

Leo stepped up, "What do yo-"

The girl shined brightly blinding the group. When it died down, a beautiful woman with flowing wavy purple-silver hair floated in her place. She had a white flowing dress and beautiful white wings on her back making her look like an angel, but what made her stood out more was the fact that she looks transparent. As she bent down to touch the child's forehead, nobody could stop the woman. Frederick frowned in suspicion, "Who are you?"

"Mother."

Stunned by the sudden answer, the group turned to Toya, the owner of the voice, as Chrom in shock, "But, didn't Sakura said that she passed away from illness?! Also, what is she doing here?"

Before the man could answer, the woman nodded with a smile as she removed her hand, "It's all right now."

It was as she said. The girl's breathing has become steady once more and the red on her face has begun to fade away. Seeing this sudden development, Maribelle and Lissa rushed over to the girl's as Toya said in surprise, "You were with us the whole time we were here?"

The woman looked at the shocked group with a smile, "I truly wish I could, but I lost sight of both of you after a bright light flashed and took you away. I couldn't find you two anywhere. I heard a voice that told me what happened to Sakura and I rushed over. I was worried when I saw her collapse."

She looked at the group behind and bowed, "My name is Nadeshiko Kinomoto. Thank you very much for taking care of my children and getting the herb for my daughter."

The prince was snapped out of his stupor when the spirit began talking to him, "Huh? Oh! Right... It's fine. Your daughter has helped the Shepherds a lot in the past and your son is a strong fighter. We are lucky to have him with us."

"I see.", the woman nodded and turned to her son, "I wish I can stay longer, but I must go back and see how your father is doing."

"Dad?!", the man said in surprise, "Mother. How has he been, since we gone missing?"

Nadeshiko nodded her head as she said, "He's safe, but he's been awfully worried about the two of you. It's been one whole day since you've both gone missing."

She looked at her children's appearance, "But I see it's been longer than that for the two of you. It also looks like Sakura have grown taller as well. Do your best and stay strong, Toya."

She bent down and patted the child's head as she said gently, "Do your best as well, Sakura."

As a smile appeared on the child's face, the woman slowly began to fade away and a card flew next to Sakura's pillow. When the woman was gone, Leo let out a defeated sigh and said, "Did I clearly just saw a ghost?!"

"Somehow, after what we went through in the past," said the Hoshidan prince, "I'm quite convinced that we really did just encounter a spirit."

As the group was left stunned, Syaoran rushed over to the healers and asked anxiously, "How's Sakura's condition now?!"

The group looked over to Lissa and Maribelle as the awaited the report.

"It's a miracle!", Lissa said in surprise as she cried with joy, "Her fever is down and her throat isn't as red as before! Like this, she's going to get better soon."

As Syaoran plopped down to the ground and let out a relieved sigh, Maribelle nodded with a relieved smile, "I agree. With her condition the way it is now, she'll certainly make a full recovery in about a couple of days."

"I think that confirms what I just saw...", Leo said and frowned, "At least, Miriel isn't here trying to figure this out."

Takumi nodded in agreement, "It'll probably take years and she'd still be trying to solve it."

"Thank god.", Chrom said with a relieved smile, "...we nearly lost another life just now..."

Suddenly, a rustling could be heard as the group turned to see that it was coming from none other than Sakura sitting up as she rubbed an eye groggily, "M-mother?..."

She looked around only to be greeted by the princess smiling with tears in her eyes.

"S-Sakura!", Lissa shouted as she jumped and tightly hugged the shocked and confused child with tears coming out of her eyes.

"This truly is a miracle.", Xander said as the group began to crowd around the child leaving the Ylissean prince at the entrance.

"Yes, but who was that child?", Chrom said as he looked at the card in Sakura's hand.

"That was _Hope_."

They turned only see Yue next to them watching Sakura and her friends and family from afar.

"Hope?", Chrom said in confusion.

Yue turned to the two and said, "It was originally the only card that harbors a large amount of negative magic as the other ones harbor the positive magic. So, it's as strong as all the other cards combined."

Their eyes widen in shock as they recalled the past encounters they had with those cards and recalled that there were others the child have yet to call out. Chrom asked with a nervous smile and a sweat drop, "You mean... that child is actually a card? And a powerful spirit as well?"

Yue nodded, "She was once a lonely card called _Nothing_ that wanted to be back with the rest of the cards and, so, she started stealing them from our mistress with her powers. Sakura was able to pacify her and Syaoran nearly had to pay the price for sealing her back into a card with his life if not for that heart she's now holding in her arms."

Kero floated next to them in his disguise as he said with a smile, "She certainly caused quite some trouble back in our hometown making everything vanish all of a sudden and taking the cards, but it's quite understandable. _Nothing_ was lonely and said that she can't be with the rest of the cards since both negative and positive together would cause a lot of damage dealt with our world. So, it's deliberately hidden away."

Xander frowned from what the two said, "Then, wouldn't it be dangerous to be with her? Nothing has happened at all."

Kero nodded, "It would've, but, before then, Sakura unconsciously made a card without a name and that was the heart that _Hope_ no has with her in her arms. Sealing the card needed a unique price. It was the most treasured feeling of who has the strongest magic and, with Sakura being the strongest we currently have in our world, the price would have to be that brat, but, during the sealing process, that heart reacted to Sakura's plea and took his place. The two cards merged and, as a result, the negative energy is nullified with that heart's positive one making it safe for them to be with the other cards and Sakura. Also, her name changedfrom _Nothing_ to _Hope_ and everything that she took was returned in one piece, including the people."

Chrom smiled as he looked over at the group, "It looks like she had quite an adventure herself. I'm just glad to see that she's better now."

"Me too.", Kero nodded in agreement, "I was worried that we'd have to go through all _that_ again, but this is the first time we've ever seen _Hope_ in action. I've never seen her do anything else after she was sealed into a Sakura card. Maybe creating a miracle to bring hope is what she can do? But I'm going to guess that it'd have to be within her abilities..."

Xander looked at him in shock, "You mean the child has never called out that spirit before?"

Kero nodded, "To call out a card, it would require a good amount of mental energy and magic. You'd have to be serious to summon them out for a reason rather than on a whim. Otherwise, the cards will lash out. We've gone through something like that before with one of them. I'm pretty sure we've told Miriel and Leo that too..."

Chrom chuckled, "That'd explain why she always have a book and pen with her these days on the field. I wonder what happened though..."

Kero sighed as he briefly said, "We had to chase after a very frightened _Dash_ all over town..."

As he heard this, he recalled how the child called the fox spirit out to help them that day at the fort of Regna Ferox with delivering the key, then he grimaced nervously as he imagined chasing after that fox all over Ylisstol, "That... must've been... quite a disaster... At least, it looks like you calm it down."

"And, how come I never heard of this?"

They looked over to Yue who looked like was glaring at the little-disguised beast. Kero smiled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Oh, um... I kind of told Sakura that I told the Snow Rabbit...and..."

"And that Snow Rabbit happens to be my other self.", the silver hair guardian said with a frown and sighed in annoyance, "I'd like to hear the rest of this story another time. From you specifically, _Kerberos_."

The beast shivered in shock as he said, "Alright, alright! I got it! Geez..."

The little beast then tried to escape the glare of his counterpart as he rushed back to their mistress's side.

* * *

"Oh? Are you more of their companions? The children are in that big house. They're all covered in wounds, but it seems they'll be fine. The sick kids also seem to have narrowly escaped death, especially that little girl. She was certainly a young miracle."

The elderly lady said to a small group of travelers outside the house before leaving them. Marth let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "I see. That's good."

Henry looked to the building with interest, "Oohhh... wow. In the end, everyone survived, huh?"

Azura nodded with a relieved smile, "Yes. I do hope that they didn't hear any of us, though."

Kamui nodded with a serious expression, "I hope so as well. The last we need is for them to come with us. We still got some work to do after all."

"It appears that I must thank you again.", said the swordswoman.

The mage looked to them with a look of confusion, "Huuuh? Why?"

Marth explained, "It seems you've guided them to a fate where they kept their lives."

"Ohhh, is that right. Well, if the fighting's over, I guess I'm done here~! I'm thinking of going off somewhere else where people kill each other. What will you do?"

As the other two looked at the man in shock, Marth nodded with a stern expression, "Until the time comes, I will conceal myself for some time."

The mage looks over to the swordswoman with what seems to be a look of suspicion before turning to the other two behind her.

"Y-yeah.", Kamui said nervously, "We'll stay with Lucina for a while as well. Isn't that right, Azura?"

"Yes.", Azura nodded with a smile, "We're still getting used to this wor- this land, so we'll need Miss. Marth's guidance till then."

As the mage also looked at the two in suspicion, Marth said to him, "We may meet again somewhere... Plegian spellcaster whose name I don't know."

The happy expression returned the mage's face, "Yup. It'd be great if next time we met in an interesting battle again!"

He turned around and began to walk away as he waved, "See ya!"

With the mage gone, Azura said to their companion, "You know... you could've at least asked him for his name, instead of... a title?"

However, the woman was lost in thought with a smile as she quietly muttered, "The storm... has passed. Father..."

She turned around and began to walk into the woods with her confused companions behind her, "May we meet again soon."

* * *

 **Kero: ... That's it?...**

 **YueTian: For this chapter, yes...**

 **Kero: And the showdown against the final boss?**

 **YueTian: In the next chapter,.. probably... I'm currently writing it.**

 **Kero: ...it's been how long since your last chapter?...**

 **YueTian: Two to three days...**

 **Kero: And this is all you could update?...**

 **YueTian: *nods***

 ***Silence***

 **Kero: ...WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET TO THAT PART?!**

 **YueTian: Oh... I'm working on it. I'm also still working on the other story. Just hit another dead end too... Hopefully, I won't have to rewrite most of that story. Also, to the Guest who put down that request about who would be Inigo's father, I've... already decided, who would be his father and it certainly isn't Reflet. However, I'm debating on that right now. If I do change it, I'd have to change a few parts in the past chapters, but I'll definitely keep thinking about that. Anyways, I'll take this as a sign and leave now...See ya!**

 **Kero: GET BACK HERE! IM NOT DONE TALKING WITH YOU YET!**

 **Yue: So... when will he explain to me what happened with** _ **Dash**_ **that day?...**


	14. Chapter 14: The Blade That Ends Madness

The Blade That Ends Madness

A few days have passed before they could reach back to the Capitol with the three up and ready to prepare to invade Plegia. The streets of Ylisstol was still bustling, but it was clear to see that the people weren't as lively as before and not as many people were out and about today. Nobody could bring themselves to come to greet the Shepherds. The streets hold as solemn and depressed atmosphere from news of the exalt's passing as the Shepherds marched back to the castle in solemn silence.

* * *

Back in the castle, Chrom was talking in private with Lissa, Frederick, their twin tacticians and Xander. The others have returned to the barracks. Since their return, the Shepherds have recruited a new fighter, though she wasn't exactly a fighter. It was none other than the dancer that had helped them escape from Plegia, Olivia. Despite being shy and hesitant in joining the Ylissean's militia, the West-khan reassured her of her skills and encouraged her to join them. Sakura stayed with Maribelle and Forrest as they began treating the wounded and the patients. Since the child was good at using her newfound ability to heal, Lissa and Maribelle have taught the girl first aid for injuries and cold as it would be impossible to teach her how to treat against other sorts of illness and such. It was hard to her at first, but, thanks to the two doing their best to be patient while teaching the girl and Forrest helping her at times, she was starting to get the hang of it and could start taking care of the Shepherds' wounds on her own. Syaoran remained close to her and the two would discuss their otherworldly magic. Leo went to talk with Miriel and Kero about the difference of the passage of time between the three worlds. As he explained the unusual situation between theirs and this worlds or times, the mage grew intrigued by the unusual development and agreed to help them find the reason behind it and possibly a way back. As Miriel continued to search for a logical reason, Kero theorized with the knowledge of his world that it may have been that time flows differently between the worlds, so the Nohrian and Hoshidan's time must have flowed slower than this time. With only this, Leo then left to assist their twin tactician with his best friend, Takumi. Reflet had told them beforehand that this time Chrom, Frederick and Xander would come by and help out, which interested the two after hearing of the last time Chrom won a battle using his own tactics.

* * *

It was the next morning when Sakura woke up in her own guest room. She looked around to see that everything was normal. The birds were singing in the trees and servants and guards walking through the hallway. It was as if everything that happened was just a dream... As she thought of this, she recalled what the former master of the Clow cards, now Sakura cards, told her before his passing. She looked out the window. It was a new day... a new beginning, that would probably only start when the Plegian king is taken down... She was still unsure of taking a life with her own hands, but she wanted to help and she has found that through her newfound healing abilities. So, she has been learning all she could from the healers. She looked to see that Caeldori was sleeping next to her on the bed. Sakura tilted her head in confusion. Normally, the pegasus knight would be the first one up to wake her. She gently shook her shoulders as she tried to wake her up, "Miss. Caeldori? Wake up. It's morning."

Slowly, the pegasus knight opened her eyes, "Hm? "

She slowly got up and stretched before she looked outside, "Oh my. I didn't mean to wake up that late!"

"It should be alright.", Sakura said to her with a smile, "I don't think the other Shepherds started training yet."

The two quickly got out of bed and hurriedly got dressed before walking through the hallway at a fast pace to where the other Shepherds and her brother and Syaoran were already having breakfast.

* * *

"Do we have any other family members with the Brand?"

Leo nodded as the prince clarified what he and Xander have asked the Ylissean prince. They are in the throne room by themselves with the twin tacticians. Chrom shook his head instantly, "No, I'm afraid not. Many of our distant family members have not survived the war during our father's rule with or without the brand. Nobody else, but Em and I, have the brand. ...However, with our sister gone, I'm the only one left with the brand."

Xander asked in confusion, "'The only one?' Doesn't your younger sister have a Brand as well?"

Leo nodded, "Since she's one of the royal family, surely she'd have one too."

The Ylissean prince looked around before shaking his head, "It's not something Lissa likes to talk about, so please don't talk about this with her, unless she brings it up. Lissa doesn't have a Brand when she was born."

The two looked surprised to hear of this.

"I told you before, but not all members of the Ylisse's royal family are born with the Brand. I recall it disappointed many of the other nobles...", Chrom frowned as he recalled the past, "So, Emm and I try to be by her side as much as we could before she began working independently as a healer, but we had her join the Shepherds shortly after. Em was very busy ruling over our people and I was leading the Shepherds, so, to avoid her staying in the castle with Em, we made sure she stayed with me when I was gone or with Maribelle. With or without one, she's still our little sister. She won't need a brand to prove it either."

Xander nodded with a frown, "I see. We won't talk about this with anyone then."

Leo nodded in agreement as did the twin tacticians.

"Thank you, guys.", Chrom said with an appreciative nod before his rose an eyebrow, "However, why do you ask that though?"

Before Xander could respond, Leo answered, "We were just curious after hearing that this was the future of our time and thought how things would be in the future of this."

Xander nodded, "I apologize if we were too nosy about this."

The Ylissean prince shook his head, "It's all right. I understand your curiosity after hearing that our time is your future, but I'd rather focus on what's going to happen now and bring down Gangrel. So that, Ylisstol can regain the peace we once have and you still need to find you're family and friends."

Xander nodded and said, "Now all that's left is Kamui, King Ryoma, Princess Sakura, and our youngest sibling, Elise. We'll also have to keep a lookout for our missing retainers as well."

Chrom and the tacticians thought for a bit before Robin asked them, "Pardon me, but is it possible for you to tell us how they disappeared in the first place?"

Xander nodded, "Yes, the missing retainers and my siblings were heading to Kamui's kingdom, Valla. However, all three of our retainers immediately faded away right in front of us and their family as soon as we were about to leave our castle."

Leo continued, "We contacted the other two kingdoms and were about to have our mages and soldiers help us find out what was going on, but both kingdoms realized that brother Kamui has yet to send his response for a while. So, we all got worried and decided to go over there to see him together. My brother and King Ryoma can't leave the throne for long as their rulers, so we decided that it would be a short trip, but..."

"But it turned out longer than you all initially expected, correct?", Reflet finished with a grimace

The two nodded as Leo said in slight relief, "At least if Kero's theory is correct, time flows slower in our world."

Xander frowned and said, "Still nonetheless, we need to hurry and find a way back before our people starts to panic with a missing ruler. At the moment, we've asked our children and Azura to watch over the kingdoms for the time being."

"Azura?", Robin said with a curious look, "King Kamui's wife if I remember correctly. Why would she be able to watch over all three kingdoms when she is Valla's queen?"

"I understand your confusion, but Azura was a Nohrian princess before she became queen and is one of our siblings. Leo and Elise may not have remembered her as much, but she was raised in Nohr for a short time before Kamui was brought over and she was kidnapped by Hoshido due to the fact that Kamui was taken. However, our father... didn't want to give up Kamui, who was raised with us as one of our siblings. As a result, she was raised in Hoshido as one of the children of the Hoshidan royal family. This makes her both a Nohrian and Hoshidan princess. So, she's able to help out both royal families in this situation."

"So... the same as Kamui?", Chrom said with a sweat drop, "That's... quite complicated."

Leo sighs, "It was at first for me. I didn't even know I had an older sister till then, though I'm not against it. It was just... surprising."

Reflet said with a frown, "Somehow I can relate to that, except I don't remember anything."

Chrom nodded, "Well, I'm sure your kingdom would be all right for the time being with your sister and the children there. I just hope not many of them reach here away from the kingdoms."

Xander nods in agreement to the Ylissean prince's words.

"I hope that does not occur.", Leo said with a frown, "Anyway, I've asked Miriel to also help me figure that out. It doesn't make sense how a portal opened up exactly where Keaton and the children were."

Robin nodded, "I agree. Somehow all of this seems a bit too _organized_ to just be a coincidence. If not, there'd be people from either of those kingdoms here already if it were random. I'd also like to know what kind of magic it is for opening up a portal to another world. It would be terrible if the same could occur to any of the people and the Shepherds here."

Xander grimaced upon the thought, "That would be quite a problem..."

Leo nodded, "I'll try to look into that. I've already asked Miriel to check on so many things, so I'll try to do this myself... If that's all right?"

Chrom thought for a bit with a hand on his chin, "...that'd be fine... if you can find someone else who'd be willing to guard her."

Leo nodded, "... I think I know someone, who'd be willing to do that..."

"Oh?", Chrom said with a curious look, "Who'd that be?"

"Well..."

* * *

It was afternoon when Forrest and his future retainers were with Sakura and the healers. Because Prince Leo had something important to discuss with the Ylissean royal family and Caeldori needed to go train and help Cordelia, the group were left in charge of protecting the little mage and her friends, despite the fact that she already has guardians. However, Yue was studying his magic as Yukito in the library with Ricken and Kero was asked to assist their scholar mage with her research to help their past world friends. As a result, they were left to watch over Sakura as she treats one of the many small birds Selkie nearly killed when she was just out "playing" in the woods with Velouria. This has been occurring ever since the Kitsune have joined the militia. Due to her personality, many Shepherds tend to immediately turn down her request to play with her, since it usually consists of her pouncing on everyone. Stahl had once complained how he felt like a punching bag when they were treating one of his injuries and examining one of his many bruises caused by her rough play. Despite their warning and scoldings, the child couldn't quite suppress her strength and decided to stay with her best friend and Panne, much to her concern and worry around the Kitsune. However, Lissa and Maribelle agreed to have Sakura practice her healing magic by caring for these birds. As a result, there is a large bird cage in one of the empty rooms next to the clinic with two large windows opened wide for the little birds and a small clinic for the child and Forrest as her supervisor. Sakura looked over the bird before nodding her head and turned to Forrest, "Forrest, it should be all right to set this one free now right?"

The strategist/healer walked over and examined the bird she cared for before nodding his head with a smile, "Yes. Its condition is good. You can let it go now."

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Yes!"

She walked over to the opened window and lifted the brown bird up to it. It poked its little head out and looked around before flapping its wings and taking off.

"Be more careful next time!", she called out as she waved her hand before returning to clean up.

As Forrest helped Sakura put the stuff away and the child left with Lissa to help out with some of the human patients, Ophelia went over to examine the birds and Nina looked out the window.

"These little ones are looking a lot better than when we first brought them in.", the sorcerer said with a smile as she looked at the birds in the cage on one side of the wooden planks that were set due to fights that would break out between them.

"Well, of course.", Forrest said with a smile as he began gathering some medical tools, "She's been working very hard in caring for them. It's been much easier too with the plank separating them. All she needs to work on now is her mathematics and some more experience. Now, if only we can get Selie to stop pouncing on every little thing that moves, then her workload would lighten up a bit."

As the two nodded in agreement, the healer opened a cabinet and began putting the equipment away.

"Watch out!"

The two turned around only to see Ophelia push Forrest aside and something shot through the unguarded window. It then flew between the two and smashed into the cabinets breaking it into little splinters of wood and equipment and medical supply scattered everywhere.

"Lord Forrest! Ophelia!", the archer screamed in shock.

She took a quick glance out the window before dashing over to them with fear over her face, "Forrest! Are you injured?"

Forrest shook his head as he and Ophelia slowly got up, "No. I'm fine. Ophelia pushed me out of the way just in time. Ophelia, are you all right?"

The sorcerer nodded with a smile, "Yes, milord."

Suddenly, the door burst open as Lissa, Sakura, Lon'qu rushed in.

"Forrest! Ophelia! Nina!", Lissa said in surprise, "Are you three all right?!"

Forrest nodded, "Yes, but what was that? It looks to be magic, but it was so fast. I thought it was an arrow!"

Before they could do anything, Lon'qu was already checking through the window.

"You won't be able to find the culprit like that, Lon'qu sir."

They turned and saw Syaoran looking over the aftermath of what use to be a cabinet.

"Sakura, did you felt that earlier?", the boy asked.

The young mage nodded, "Yes. It was right before the explosion, right?"

Lon'qu narrowed his eyes in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sakura explained to the confused group, "We can feel the presence of magic and who it is from when they're used and if we know the person. Just now we felt the surge of power before the explosion happened. I assume the person must have cast it from quite a distance. The presence of their magic is very faint, but this presence..."

Syaoran nodded in agreement, "It feels like Clow's magic."

"Clow?", Lissa said with a finger on her temple, "Why does that sound so familiar?"

"It's because it is the name of the former creator and master of the cards Sakura now have in her possession."

They turned around to see Leo walking into the room with Niles, a shocked Frederick, and worried Chrom close behind him.

As the Ylissean prince and his retainer looked over the damage and was given a brief explanation of what occurred from the archer and Ophelia, Leo turned to Forrest with a worried look, "Are you all right, Forrest?"

"I'm fine, father. ", the healer said with a nod, "Ophelia pushed me out of the way just in time."

Lon'qu walked over to Syaoran, "This 'Clow' made the cards Sakura now has?"

Syaoran nodded, "Yes. He created the cards a long time ago and was the former master of it for many years, but...

"What is it?"

"However, he's been dead for a long time now. Long before Sakura was chosen by the cards as their mistress.", Leo finished, "Is that right?"

The two children nodded. Lon'qu frowned, "Then, who shot that magic?"

Syaoran and Sakura both pondered over this dilemma before Lissa finally sighed and said, "Let's first get out of here and let Frederick take care of this situation. You children need to get out of this room. Sakura, I take the birds to another safe place, okay?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, the little girl said with a confused expression, "Shouldn't I help out, though?"

Lissa shook her head as she answered with a confident smile, "It'll be fine. Maribelle is probably still worried sick about us again. Can you go with Syaoran and tell her that everything is all right before more strands of her hair 'turn grey'?"

"O-okay, then. Syaoran, let's go!", Sakura said as she began to pull the boy along.

The boy's eyes widen in surprise, "H-Hold on, Sakura! I'm coming."

As Sakura dragged the boy along, Reflet and Robin rushed in only to be greeted by the scene before them. Chrom went over to them and began explaining the situation. With the two children gone, Lissa went over and did what she could to move the large cage, but, when it looked like it would topple over at any minute, Lon'qu let out an annoyed sigh as he went over to help the princess. Frederick went over to the entrance to reassure the Shepherds that came rushing over and began giving orders to the guards and servants.

"I'm glad nobody got seriously injured.", Chrom said as he approached Leo and the children, "Well, what do you think?"

Leo nodded, "It may be some mages sent as assassins after Sakura, but, as for how they got to know of this room, I'm not too sure about that. Not many people are aware that this room was rearranged for Sakura. It was usually an empty storage room as well. However, with how they timed the attack, I'd say they cast a spell only knowing where she usually works meaning they can't really spy on her or pinpoint her exact location."

Chrom pondered on this as well before he said, "I see... Thank gods Sakura wasn't here before the attack came in. I'll go let those three know of this before they start panicking."

"It might be a little too late for that.", Nina said with a frown as she looked towards the door.

As they did, Running footsteps could be heard through the hall. Chrom groaned, "Speaking of the devil..."

He started walking outside before he suddenly turned around, "Oh, right! Ophelia, you might want to get that arm of yours checked."

As the captain walked out, they looked over to the sorcerer and saw her quickly clasped a hand over her wound with a smile, "Oh, this? Tis, but a mere scratch."

Leo frowned and said, "Are you sure?"

Ophelia nodded quickly, "O-of course, Prince Leo."

Forrest shook his head, "Ophelia, I can see you're lying. A lot of blood coming from your arm. Just let me have a look at it, please?"

As the sorcerer hesitated, Nina sighed in exasperation before stomping over to her, "It's best if you just have it looked at, Ophelia! Now, let's go to the clinic and stop hesitating."

She began pushing the girl into the clinic with Forrest following the two as he sighed at their antics. Leo raised an eyebrow as they left, "Strange... I don't remember Ophelia acting like that with my son before..."

His retainer looked to the entrance with eyes narrowed in suspicion before shaking his head and following his charge out the door.

* * *

"Come on! Just show us already!"

"Fine. Fine, but are you sure that nobody is here?"

"Ophelia... Nina and I have told you many times already. Miss. Maribelle left to check on Lissa with Sakura and Syaoran. The last patient left before they did. Just let see that arm."

Ophelia slumped her shoulders in defeat, "Al-all right, but please don't tell anyone of this."

The two let out another annoyed sigh before Forrest nodded, "Okay, Ophelia. We promise we won't tell anyone right, Nina?"

The archer nodded and started yanking at the hand, "Yes, I promise too if there's anything to hide. Now just show us that arm. What. Do. You. Have. Hiding. Under. It. Any. WAYYY- Ooof!"

Nina was finally able to pry the sorcerer's hand free as she stumbled back unexpectedly. As the two looked at the wound, they gasped in shock.

"This...", Forrest muttered in bewilderment, "Ophelia-"

"Shhh.", the young sorcerer quickly glanced around, "Please Lord Forrest, Nina. Not another word."

The two nodded as the healer quickly cleaned the wound and Nina kept on the lookout for people. As Forrest quickly wiped the large gash, he could clearly see through the mix of blood and water a dark tanned tattoo below the wound.

"Hold on.", he said, "This is going to hurt a bit."

Ophelia nodded and gritted her teeth as he quickly sewed the gash closed. When it was done, he applied for the medicine and bandaged around the arm and the tattoo as fast and carefully as he could.

"There done.", he said as he turned to clean up the equipment and used supplies littered over the desk, "Now..."

He looked around before continuing, "Since both your father and Sir Laslow came from this world with Lady Selena, I'm going to assume that _it_ came from your father too?"

Ophelia nodded in silence as Nina sighed and Forrest continued, "Then, why didn't you tell us or Father? Surely, we could've helped."

"I really wanted too," Ophelia said with a complex look, "but my dad made me promise not to tell anyone. He wanted me to keep it a secret."

"So, Sir Odin knew of this too. Did he tell you anything about it or why?", Forrest asked.

Ophelia shook her head, "He said that he couldn't tell me the reason, but that it was something very important. He told me that he had one as well before it was gone and it would've made grandmother very happy to see that I have one."

Forrest thought for a bit before he said, "Was this what you wanted to talk about before back in Nohr? Your secret that you wanted to tell us the day the village got attacked?"

Ophelia nodded her head, "Yes, milord. Father told me to keep it a secret, but, ever since Father came back, I've wanted to tell you and Nina about it since he said that I could only do so with a few. But, when we got sent to this world and I saw Prince Chrom, I've been unconsciously feeling the need to hide it once more. I didn't think it'd mean much till Prince Leo and Lady Beruka began watching over Soliel and we asked Sakura about it. I've been keeping it hidden ever since for as long as I can remember. Only my dad and mom knew about this."

Forrest thought for a bit before slowly nodding his head, "Aunt Elise, as well? ...Of course, she's your mother. She must've seen it when you were born. I see... Thank you for telling us your secret, Ophelia. I promise I won't tell anyone about it. Just don't take that bandage off, Ophelia. That would be the only thing covering it if you ever get wounded. I will take out the stitched in about a week and change the bandage, but whatever you do don't take your bandage off where there are people around. If they ever question you about it, just tell them that it's an old injury you received when you were young and leave it at that. Also..."

Forrest hesitated a bit before he continued, "Stay with us as often as you can. Just make sure you're not alone. Is that clear?"

Ophelia nodded, "Yes, milord."

Nina incoherently mumbled something before she finally let out an exasperated sigh and nodded in agreement, "I'm not very happy that you didn't tell us about this sooner, but, since Lord Forrest is fine with it, so am I. Who'd thought you'd have such a huge secret for this long. I promise I won't tell either."

Ophelia tearfully thanked the two. Once she calmed down a bit and was sent to one of the clinic bed, Nina whispered, "Excuse me, Lord Forrest. I don't mean to question your decision, but is the reason why you had Ophelia stay close to us because..."

Forrest sighed and nodded, "Yes. Surely, after keeping it for so long, I won't be surprised if it accidentally slipped one day. If it does happen, we'll be there to help her out of the situation. I've heard Sir Odin was like that. I wouldn't be surprised if Ophelia also has such characteristic that goes along with his choice of speech."

Nina nodded with an annoyed frown, "I see. She does have a problem with that... and theatric words..."

With a sorcerer dead asleep after all that happened, Forrest began recording the injury that his future retainer received that afternoon as Nina continued to protect him. Then, suddenly, a thought hit the archer as she said out loud, "But, doesn't that mean Ophelia and Soliel are related, then?"

* * *

A few more days have come and passed as the Ylisse prepare for what they hope to be the last battle against the Mad King of Plegia. During those days, they've restocked their supplies and trained harder than they usually did as the tacticians formulated a new strategy against their next attack. This time with the help of Leo and Takumi. It wasn't long before they were ready to depart once more into Plegian territory. Sakura was once again requested by her older brother and Forrest to be with the Shepherds after the event in her small training clinic. After a few days of traveling, scouting, and preparations for the attack, they were on the outskirts of where the battle would take place, the Plegian castle. Their tacticians then began to give out direction.

"Forrest, you will remain here with Sakura. Ophelia, Nina, Soliel. You three as well.", Reflet said much to their surprise.

"Wha- Why?!", Soliel exclaimed in shock, "Is it because I'm not strong enough?"

"It's because we requested it."

The mercenary turned to see both the paladin and the dark knight walking up to join the upcoming battle. Leo explained, "There is also still a chance that Gangrel is aiming for the child again. If that were to occur, Forrest and the others won't have anyone else to help them, if the enemy gets past us and reach you guys."

Robin walked up to them as her brother continue explaining the plan to Chrom.

"Of course, we'll make sure that no Plegian soldiers get past us under our watch, but, as we know what Gangrel and the woman alongside him can do, we don't want to risk any more than just the Emblem. So, we'll be leaving a few Shepherds behind to watch over the camp, including Sakura.", Robin explained as she tried to calm the mercenary and reassure her of her abilities.

Still upset, the girl nodded her head nonetheless as she muttered, "I-I understand..."

She then perked up to her usual smile and said casually, "Then, you can count on me to keep them safe!"

Robin nodded with a smile. She wanted to say more when she noticed the Ylissean prince's retainer suddenly running over to Chrom with a serious look over his face.

"I need to go know. Stay here and watch over the others with the remaining Shepherds, all right."

As soon as the mercenary nodded, Robin rushed over to where Chrom and her brother was.

"Milord," the knight said, "I've a report from Khan Flavia."

They remained silent as the Ylissean retainer continued, "The Plegian army is in disarray."

Chrom's eyes widen in surprise, "How do you mean?"

"It seems many of their soldiers are opposed to further violence. There has been infighting, desertion...", Frederick explained, "Gangrel is trying to stamp out the mutiny by force, but with little success. Outside of a few faithful who serve him directly, his army has all but collapsed."

As the Shepherds listened to the knight in shock. Many grew hopeful of their chances of victory on their enemy's land and castle.

"This... is incredible news.", Chrom said before he furrowed his brow, "But why...?"

"There's only one reason why, Chrom.", Xander said as he walked over to them.

"I agree.", said his younger brother with the same thought as the paladin, "We've noticed changes to the enemy after that one incident. Honestly, the reason isn't that hard to find."

"Emmeryn.", the Ylissean prince said without hesitation.

Frederick nodded with a solemn expression at the mention of the exalt's name, "Yes, milord. Emmeryn... The report says Gangrel's men chant her name as they abandon the field. Her words and her sacrifice have made her a folk hero of sorts."

"Emmeryn...", Chrom said with a grimace as he recalled memories of their eldest sister and her last moments before her suicidal death, "Why did it take me so long to understand. She believed _all_ people desire peace. She knew, deep down, the Plegians wanted it, too. It just took her to bring it to the surface."

Takumi nodded and said in shock, "I can't believe it, but she did it."

"Yes.", Hinoka said as she thought back to the exalt's last moments, "She made the Plegian people open their eyes and see what was important..."

The tacticians smiled as they heard the results of the exalt's last words. It also meant that the chances of them coming out victorious grew.

"I hope she can see this," Chrom whispered quietly to himself, "wherever she is..."

He looked up to them once more and firmly said, "Today we put an end to Mad King Gangrel and bring peace back to the land."

They nodded as the prince signaled for the Shepherds to begin marching to the Plegian castle.

* * *

Sakura remained at the camp with the others remaining shepherds and the otherworld children as the rest of the militia left leaving Sumia and Stahl in charge of the safety of their camp in the meantime. With the militia gone, Sakura tilted her head with a thought in mind and turned to her strategist friend, "Forrest, I've been wondering about this, but, if they're going to fight in a battle like this, wouldn't more soldiers be better than leaving a few behind?"

"It would've been.", Forrest said, "But it would be harder to keep track of strategizing with more people. It would be hard to keep track of where certain soldiers are. Also, we have a camp to protect for when they return."

Sakura nodded, "I see... That would be difficult, but does big brother really need to go as well?"

"I don't know.", Forrest said with confusion, "But our tacticians decided that it'd be best and, from what I know of your brother so far, I don't think he'd like it if you were all attacked by Plegian soldiers while you're all here in this world..."

He looked to the girl with a nod, "I believe that the captain and tacticians will watch out for him along with the other Shepherds. We all know that he's still learning after all, but I heard that he may have some skills with the sword. So, I'm sure he'll be back."

Sakura slowly nodded her head as she looked off to the distance where her brother and the other Shepherds left to what may possibly be the final battle of this war.

* * *

Screams and smoke filled the sky as the Shepherds were already crashing against the Plegian soldiers. Reflet was rushing through the hallway just behind Chrom and Olivia with a tome in one hand and a sword in the other. Despite it being the dancer's first battle, she has been doing well against their enemies with the help of their captain. At this moment, his sister is outside giving out orders to the other Shepherds as he and Cordelia rushed into the castle. As he rushed through the hall, he can't help but get a strange feeling as he looked at the stone wall and purple carpet. It all felt so familiar that it was scaring him. Did he ever come here in the past before he lost his memory? If so, what was he doing here? Was he-

He quickly shook his head to empty the oncoming thought. He didn't want to believe in it. He was already fortunate enough to know that he wasn't alone in the world. He has reunited with his long lost twin and made many friends. With that, it was enough for him. He doesn't need his memory as long as he has these new bonds.

It wasn't long before they reached large double doors after slaying countless enemy soldiers coming at them as well as occasionally using magic. After seeing the Ferox castle and the castle of Ylisse, it wasn't difficult to assume that this was the entrance to the throne room. Chrom quickly pushed the doors open and rushed in. There sitting on the throne smiling as he looked out the window to the smoke and screams in that hung in the sky was none other than King Gangrel, the Mad King.

"Gangrel!", Chrom shouted, "This war of yours ends here and now!"

The man looked over to them with a feigned look of shock over his face, "Well, if it isn't the little princeling! You got here faster than I thought... Are you ready to join the squashed sister of yours now?"

The man unsheathed the sacred black blade as he said, "You know, I was looking for some worthy dummy practice for this legendary blade of mine... Without a doubt, it would be rather pleased to covered in the blood of a royal member of the fallen Halidom of Ylisse."

Chrom raised his blade as he said, "That would never happen, Gangrel. Your men wouldn't even stand behind you. Also, that blade didn't even choose you as his master to begin with!"

The man laughed, "And? So what if it didn't choose me now, there's always later on. Maybe... after it soaks itself in the blood of the exalt's bloodline!"

With that, Gangrel charged forward with the blade in hand and cackling laughter. Chrom quickly parried against the mad man's blade and pushed him back as he jumped back preparing to strike when his opponent suddenly raised his hand. Realizing what was going to happen, Chrom quickly jumped back, but it was too late. An arrow flew through the air and was coming straight for him. He braced himself for the tip to pierce him when a zap of lightning could be heard and the scent of smoke and scream filled the room. He lowered his arm and saw splinters of what he assumed to be the arrow and a bow-wielding Risen collapsed on the ground with a glowing arrow through its forehead before vanishing into a purple haze. The two looked back in shock and saw Takumi standing there with his bow in hand.

"That bow...", the stunned Plegian King said, "It can't be! I've yet to invade Roxanne for it!"

Chrom's eyes widen, "Takumi?! Virion?! What of the situation outside?"

"Many of the Plegian soldiers have either dropped their weapons and fled the battlefield, or fought alongside us, milord.", Virion said, "Robin is making sure that the remainder of the enemy whom stayed is taken out."

Takumi sighed in relief, "She actually sent us here herself. After what occurred during the last encounter, we had to make sure that you didn't fall into another trap... Guess her intuition was spot on."

"Takumi?", Gangrel muttered in confusion, "As in Takumi, the Wild Card?! How did you... Well, it doesn't matter. You're all going to perish anyway and I'll obtain two more sacred weapons to my collection!"

The man quickly raised the blade. The group watched in shock to see a great number of Risen appear in front of them.

Immediately, Reflet began giving out orders as he fought alongside with the pegasus knight with his magic and blade. Chrom was barely able to push back against the large number of Risen coming at him. With the help of Olivia, the fight was definitely not going well, but, with Olivia's dance and sword skills, they were making past the Risen. He then took on another ax-wielding Risen and killed it in one strike through the chest.

"Die!"

Startled by the unexpected voice, Chrom immediately turned around only to find the tip of a black sword coming at him.

"Captain!", Olivia shouted in horror as she rushed over to him.

Reflet turned instantly with eyes widen in shock, "Chrom!"

A loud clang of metal could be heard as the group watched in surprise. A silver sword parried against the blade as the owner of the silver sword pushed it back.

"Are you all right, sir?", the man on the horse said as he faced the Mad King.

Chrom looked up to him with a relieved smile, "Yes. I appreciate for the he- Xander? No. I apologize for that. I thought you were someone we know, but that armor..."

The red hair black paladin looked at the prince in shock, "You know-"

"You shouldn't be looking away from your opponent you know.", Gangrel shouted as he suddenly charged at the red hair paladin.

The man quickly blocked the blade and pushed back once more, then rushed in to strike down upon the king, who blocked it this time.

"This sword...", the man said with eyes wide in shock, "What are you doing with my father's sword?!"

Chrom's eyes widen in shock. Before Gangrel could mention anything, Chrom quickly slams the paladin aside and off his horse as he takes on the Mad King once more.

"Reflet! Olivia!", the Ylissean prince shouted as he forced his opponent back and went in for another strike.

"Got it!", the tactician said as the dancer nodded.

The two quickly rushed in and pulled the paladin and his war horse away from them before he could bring any more attention from the Mad King.

"Wha-? What are yo-"

Reflet looked back with a stern look, "We'll talk about this later. For now, don't bring more attention to you than you already have."

"What do you mean?"

"Siegbert!"

The two turned as Olivia rushed back to assist Chrom and saw Takumi rushing over to them.

"U-uncle?!", the paladin said in shock, "Wait. If you're here, then-"

"I take it that he's Xander's child, then.", Reflet said with a nod, "Have him stay with you two for now. We'll need him to stay away from Gangrel's eyes. I've no doubt that he must've had a misunderstanding from those words just now."

Takumi nodded as he and Virion pulled the young paladin aside with them as they returned to shooting at theRisens just behind Cordelia and Reflet.

* * *

As the fight continued inside the castle, Robin and Shepherds were doing their best with the Plegian soldiers, who allied themselves with the Ylissean and Feroxi soldiers, as they went off against what remained of Gangrel's soldiers and the remaining Grimleals, who suddenly revealed themselves in the midst of the battlefield. The plan she and her brother had devised for what they hope to be the final battle was simple, but also quite risky. The Shepherds were to attack the castle from the east side as the Khans and their soldiers charge in from the North side of the enemy castle. During the fight, both the Shepherds and the Khans will help sneak Chrom and Reflet into the castle with two other Shepherds. Despite being finally allowed to use her sacred weapon, Lissa would not be able to join her brother in this fight as Gangrel also seeks the sacred tome as well as her life. It also didn't help with the fact that she was only just barely able to grab a hold of using Brynhildr without summoning more giant apple trees. The last thing they needed was the princess accidentally taking a life, which was an action she was not accustomed to doing, much like their deceased sister. During the battle, they can't afford for someone to lose themselves to shock, even if it was momentarily. The only big problem aside from all the personal problems was that the number of soldiers under the Mad King's control. After their escape back to the kingdoms, the number of Feroxi soldiers that Flavia gathered for their alliance weren't as much as before, due to a large number of casualties that have forced many to remain on their land. As a result, the numbers of soldiers from both sides may just barely be either less than or equal to the enemies number meaning that, even with this strategy formulated by both tacticians with the help of Leo and Takumi, they could still possibly be defeated just by numbers alone. However, after hearing the news the received from the Khans, things were looking up, even if it was just a little bit after hearing the news of the rebelling Plegian soldiers against their own king for the peace that the deceased exalt spoke in her last words. Now, here they are. Fighting against the remain Plegian soldiers with the help of those rebelling for that peace. Due to this, it wasn't as hard as they thought to help bring Chrom and her brother into the castle before she learned of the aid they were receiving from the allying Plegian soldiers. Their only hope now was that Chrom and Reflet are successful on their part of the strategy and slay that madman. However, over an hour have past and, although the Shepherds are now trying to wrap up the battle, the two and their partners still haven't returned or signaled for their victory. Deeply concerned for her long-lost brother and their good friend, she was able to spare their two best archers to head into the castle and check to see if they've fallen for any possible traps the Mad King and his witch might have placed throughout the castle or in the throne room where Gangrel may be. It's been about another long hour since then with no word from any of them, much to her concern, and they were just about finished when she heard Gaius's voice, "Hey, Bubbles. Looks like you got guests. Xander is coming over with Toma- Hinoka... and... they don't look too happy. Oh, wait. Actually, they're not."

Robin looked over to where Gaius was looking after handling another spear wielding soldier. Indeed, the two were coming over to them and they don't look as optimistic as the other Shepherds. If she would use one word to describe this, it would be "fear".

* * *

It's been probably about an hour since they've reached the throne room. However, with the intensity of the battle, Reflet and the others were starting to lose track of time if not for the sun rising high in the sky and just barely out of sight from behind the castle's windows. This was not part of their plan. What seemed to be a simple inside strategy suddenly became complicated with the arrival of Risens by the Plegian King's side. They've already expected soldiers by his side, but, with the disappearance of both his men and that witch, they were caught off guard by the sudden appearance of Risens, despite guessing something was already off. Reflet and the Shepherds have been tirelessly fighting against the large number of Risens as they helped defend Chrom and Olivia from incoming enemies with the Mad King still trying to take their captain's life. It was a miracle for them to have survived the fight for such a long period of time, but it was also wearing them down as both fighters began to show signs of fatigue. However, neither one of them is determined to back down. The only thing they've been able to succeed in is beating against the previously large number of Risens. It was a slow process that finally began to show results as the number eventually became half as many as before.

Chrom continued to clash against the Plegian King. After witnessing all the traps and deception the Mad King of Plegia have used against them, Chrom wasn't too happy to learn that the man wasn't as weak as he thought with his sword. Chrom frowned as he looked at his opponent's black blade. He'd like to say that the color was a perfect match to the color of that mad man's own soul, but he could scarcely believe it after facing the Nohrian King with the exact same blade. He recalled it being a different feeling upon seeing the sacred weapon than the weapon in a crooked man's hands. Despite it being the same design and perfect shape, it looked dull. With the fight continuing longer than it should've, Chrom did what he could as he tried to think of a way to catch him off guard. He needed something that could help him do that or a way to disarm that damn weapon of his. He gritted his teeth at the thought as he blocked another of what seemed to be the millionth strike from the madman. As he quickly pushed back once more, he jumped back, but, as he did, he was shocked to see his opponent rushing at him this time rather than waiting for him to do so. His eyes narrowed in suspicion upon the sudden change as he raised his sword to block that attack once again. However, unlike the other attacks, the force was a sudden change to the man's usual attacks and it nearly threw him a few steps back. This time the man stepped aside letting the blade slide down his most treasured weapon, much to Chrom's surprise, and rushed towards the Ylissean prince with the blade of his sword coming straight for his face!

Suddenly, a loud sound of clashing metal and crackling static was heard once more as the black sword disappeared from his view and landed far behind the Mad King with a clang. Shocked, Chrom looked up with sweat dripping down from his forehead, "Seigbert! I thought Reflet told yo- Xander?!"

In front of him was indeed the paladin that they've mistaken Siegbert to be. Xander stood there with his sacred weapon in hand as his wife rushed over to where their surprised son and her brother was. With the appearance of reinforcement, Gangrel gritted his teeth in anger and unsheathed a silver sword hidden under his cape. However, instead of charging at them, the man ran over to where the sacred weapon was much to their surprise as they quickly tried to stop the man. However, before he could reach for it, a shock hit him in the back and collapsed on the ground. As he looked up, he could see Ylisse's grandmaster tactician with a blade in one hand and a burnt tome in the other as he dropped it to the ground upon using the last bit spells from it. The Mad King looked around the room filled Risen as his eyes widened in shock upon seeing the awakened sacred blade in the hand of another person other than himself, "What?!"

He wanted to look back at where his weapon lay but was faced with the tip of Chrom's blade.

In the Ylissean prince's hand was the sacred weapon that was disarmed from the Plegian King, "It's over, Gangrel. You've lost."

However, instead of anger or frustration, the Mad King grinned deviously and said, "I wouldn't be so sure about that if I were you."

The captain narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "What are you trying to say, Gangrel?"

The man shook his head with a sigh of disappointment, "I'm pretty sure my soldiers have acquired that girl by now and burned your little camp just outside of here."

"What?!", Chrom said in shock, "Gangrel, you..."

As soon as he prepared to strike, the Mad King used this chance and tackled Chrom down as he tried to reach for the blade. However, Chrom could already see this and flung the sword into the air, "Reflet!"

Reflet nodded and rushed over to the direction of the blade as he cut down another Risen. He reached out and barely caught the black sword by the hilt. Upon touching the black sword, he felt some shock sensation running through his arm as he winced from the strong bolts, but refused to let go of the sword. Suddenly, all three sacred weapons in the room began to glow.

Chrom kicked the Mad King off as he jumped up with eyes wide open, "Wha-What's going on?! Reflet!"

"H-hold on!", Takumi said in shock, "Isn't this just like when Kamui awakened his sacred weapon?"

Xander nodded, "Yes. That could mean that..."

The light died down and, in Reflet's hand, the sacred weapon glowed gently with static emitting from the double blade. To Chrom, it looked and felt nearly identical as the blade in the fellow paladin's hands.

"What's going on?", Chrom said in confusion, "Xander? Do you know what happened just now? Don't tell me..."

The paladin nodded, "The weapon chose him as his master. In other words, Reflet awakened this time's Siegfried."

"Nononononono!", Gangrel shouted in anger, "THAT'S not possible! He's not even a member of the Royal family! There's absolutely no possible way that he could awaken it! _I'm_ the one from the royal family. _I_ should be the one to wield the sacred weapon! Not some low life Ylisseans! All this preparations and years... _For nothing!_ The sacred weapon is mine!"

With the silver sword in hand, Gangrel blindly charged past both Chrom and Xander as he rushed over to the tactician in rage, "Its mine, you hear! Now, die!"

"Reflet!", Cordelia screamed in panic as she tried to rush over to her partner.

Snapped out of his daze, Reflet quickly pulled up his silver sword to block only for it to snap in half by the force of the enraged king and was pushed back. As the madman rushed at him with the tip of his sword pointed at him, Reflet quickly lifted the sacred weapon in his other hand as he jumped aside and barely missed the blade. He immediately brought the black blade down as fast as he could. The blade cleaning cut through Gangrel's arm as both the arm and his silver sword dropped to the ground and electricity burst from the black sword killing a few more Risens nearby. Gangrel stared at his bloody arm before screaming in outrage. However, his scream was cut short as a spear had run through his chest and the man himself collapsed onto the ground face down. Dead. The man laid dead on the ground with blood trickling out from under him.

Chrom walked up and checked on the man's corpse. He nodded as he said, "It's... finally over. Gangrel is now dead."

Reflet nodded, "In the end, his own madness made him blind to his surroundings. As a result, it led him to his death. Thank you for helping me out, Cordelia."

As the pegasus knight nodded, Xander frowned upon seeing the dead corpse, "I've never seen someone so obsessed over the sacred weapons to the point of insanity..."

Chrom continued, "It looks like we'll be able to finish things here in a bit. Now we got other problems to take care of. Olivia, Takumi. The two of you will handle the last few Risens left. Cordelia, Virion. I need you to return to camp and-"

"Excuse me, sir."

They turned to see that the voice had come from Seigbert.

"Seigbert?", Xander said, "Is something wrong?"

"No. It's just that I was coming here with Lady Nyx, and Sir Kaze's daughter, Midori. Along the way, we saw a camp just outside of the battlefield under attack by those monsters and assisted the people in taking them out. Midori decided to help care for the wounded soldiers as they only have a novice healer and Forrest, so I came with Lady Nyx."

Chrom looks to the young paladin in surprise, "Just outside the battlefield? Could it be..."

"I don't know. They said that they were shepherds, but they don't quite look like people raising sheeps in lands like this."

Reflet chuckled as he said, "That's our camp. 'The Shepherds' is what Ylisse's militia is called."

Chrom nodded with a smile, "Yes. It's a little late, but my name is Chrom. I'm their captain. Thank you for helping Sumia and the other Shepherds protect the camp while we weren't there."

"Still...", Hinoka said with a confused look, "Siegbert, how did you get in here unscathed? Of course, I'm glad to see that you're all right, but it's a little surprising after all those soldiers your father and I had to go through to get here."

"Yes.", Xander said with a raised eyebrow after finally noticing his child only had a few bruises and cuts unlike them, "Could there have been a secret path or something similar?"

"I'm not sure if you could call it a secret.", the young paladin said with a frown, "It was something like a backdoor entrance that leads to this room over in that corner. That's where I saw Chrom fighting against this 'Gangrel'. He looked like he was in need of help, so I jumped in. After hearing their conversation, it wasn't too hard to figure out what was going on or who was the enemy."

As he said those words, he pointed over to the corner of the room to reveal that there was indeed an open door there standing in plain sight. Their eyes widen in shock of this unnoticed detail as Xander said in surprise, "Also, there was no guards or soldiers guarding the entrance?"

"There was, but only a couple. This dark mage showed me the entrance and took out the guards for me before leaving. He said something about going to find the next battle. Lady Nyx decided to assist Uncle Leo and his retainer after finding them in the midst of battle."

"I-I see.", Chrom said with a nervous smile, "Now, I wished we knew of this beforehand. It would've saved a lot of time and effort in getting here."

Olivia walked over to them, "Chrom? The last of the Risens have been defeated."

The captain nodded and said to the tactician and his pegasus partner, "Reflet, can you signal the other- Oh, right... your tome was worn out."

"I'll do it, milord.", Cordelia said as she rushed out the double doors without waiting for his reply.

The group looked at each other in surprise as Chrom said in confusion, "Did something happen to her? Usually, she'd wait for my orders before leaving too. Reflet?"

The tactician chuckled nervously with a smile as he said, "I-I'll go talk to her in a bit. Right now, I'm pretty sure Khan Flavia would want to talk with you now that the war is over, Chrom."

"You're right.", the prince said, "We'll go speak with her after we get back to camp. For now, we need to go see the situation outside."

At the thought of his younger sister, Reflet nodded and the group began to leave the throne room and the castle as they rejoined Robin and the other Shepherds.

* * *

Sakura has been treating the soldiers' wounds after the sudden invasion of Plegian soldiers. The sudden large number of men brought some chaos and disorder before Sumia and Stahl began to issue orders of their own. They were then assisted by three passersby, who said they were on their way to find some friends. It wasn't till after the battle that Forrest came to see their new allies when they realized that it was none other than Xander's and Hinoka's son, Seigbert, along with Nina's mother and their Hoshidan friend, Midori. It was a surprise to hear that three have followed the rumors of the Nohrian King and Queen all the way to their camp despite knowing the war going on between the two countries, though many were more shocked to see that the young female archer's mother looked so young. It was difficult to believe that she could be the archer's mother or even have children of their own with her age appearance till she had to briefly explain the reason behind it as "something personal" and that she was actually much older than her physical appearance. Though the Shepherds tried to understand the logic of it, Siegbert was rather more eager to go find his parents after discovering that they've joined the Shepherds for the moment and are currently in what they've hoped would be the last battle of the war between Ylisse and Plegia. However, after hearing that Sakura and Forrest was their only two healer here and she told her that she was still in training, Midori decided to remain in the camp to assist the young girl in caring for the other soldiers with her own herbal medicine as Sakura heals them with her staff and treats any serious injuries that a staff won't be able to treat just as her mentors have taught her. A few hours have passed before Sakura and the others could finally take a break from their work. During that time, Caeldori began to tell the Mercenary what had occurred before they arrived here but left out the reason behind Soliel's change in hairstyle. Sakura watched as Forrest wrote his report of the injuries of each person they've treated and the number of casualties. When he was done, Sakura's eyes widen in pure amazement, "You actually remembered all of that, Forrest? That's amazing. I don't even remember all the Shepherds I've treated after all that. How did you do it?"

The strategist smiled, "It takes practice. Also, I've taken care of many of the soldiers alongside my mother, who is also a healer, back in my world. So, with this many Shepherds, it isn't much of a problem any more than it was back home with so many soldiers my uncle led. If you keep treating patients yourself and record their progress as you have been doing now, it won't be long till you can do the same as well."

"Really?!", Sakura said in excitement as Forrest began organizing the papers, "Then, I'll keep working to help the Shepherds!"

"That's good to hear."

They turned to the entrance to see Kero floating in with a smile on his face as he continued, "If only you can be this motivated in getting better in your math..."

As he said that, Sakura raised her fist as she tried to withhold her anger and shouted, "Well, I'm at least better than you at it! You barely know much of it!"

The little guardian's ears perked up as he raised his own "fist", or, in actuality, paw, as he yelled back, "What are you saying?! I'm the great Kerberos. Of course, I'd understand something as simple as mathematics!"

"As if! The last time I asked you to help me with my homework, all you did was write what you want!"

The group sighed as the usual two friends bicker back and forth over the simplest of things regarding Sakura once again. It only ended after Sakura's usual bribing of sweets that always works on the little plush toy as Forrest was just about finished putting away the files in order. Suddenly, Syaoran rushed in through the tent entrance catching his breath. Shocked by the scene before her, Sakura rushed over to the boy's side with a concerned expression over her normally cheerful face, "Syaoran! Are you all right?"

As he nodded weakly, the strategist walked over to them, "Is there another attack?"

"N-no.", Syaoran answered as he slowly got up and wiped the sweat of his chin, "Chrom... and the other Shepherds... have returned. It looks like we won... Reflet is even holding the Plegian King's weapon."

As the others rushed out to greet the returning soldiers, Forrest stood there in deep thought as he said aloud, "That Mad King's weapon? ... Wait, wouldn't that be-?!"

Immediately, the strategist looked out with the surprised archer and sorcerer following after him.

* * *

A couple weeks have gone by after they began the return journey back to Ylisse. Upon reaching back to Ylisse, Chrom and his younger sister immediately begin to prepare for the funeral of their sister that they've set aside for such a long period of time. In the end, the body was never found much to their disappointment and regret. Nevertheless, they continued to hold the funeral for their beloved sister and Ylisse's exalt a couple days as soon as the preparation was completed. Many attended her funeral, including those from the other world and the long distant past. The rest of the process remained solemn and gloomy with sadness and grief hanging in the damp air that resulted from rain the night before. As if the funeral process wasn't enough, they've discovered that Lissa's assassins have come after the princess once again. However, this time, Lon'qu was able to put an end to the remaining assassins that came after her life. Still, the swordsman came back with an arrow sticking out from his chest to most of their shock, as Lissa dragged him into the clinic as quickly as she could. Though he came out fine in the end, rumors began circulating as to how they've witnessed Chrom getting kicked out of the clinic by his own younger sister as she immediately treated the swordsman, even though it was actually the truth upon Sakura's witness of the event. It has been long after when Xander began to teach Reflet how to control his Siegfreid's power and practice using the black blade. As a few days passed, Sakura was walking through the hallway chatting with Syaoran as they were heading over to the clinic. With the Plegian King dead, Sakura was safe from any possible kidnapping or assassination attempts for the time being as not many knew about her abilities or powers. Also, there's been word that Chrom is planning to take on the title of Exalt as respect for his late sister. Despite the sudden decision, not many were surprised by this as he was the prince of Ylisse and the second eldest. As they entered her small training clinic, they noticed Nyx, the Nohrian dark mage with brown hair and wore a mage clothing a bit similar to Tharja's, calmly sitting on one of the stools talking with Nina while Forrest was checking on the records of patients that suffered from the invasion of Ylisse when the late exalt was taken hostage and Ophelia was back in the same spot admiring her little patients. Upon hearing the creak of the door, Forrest looked up and smile when he saw the young healer, "Oh, good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning!", the young girl said with her usual cheerful look till she looked over to the dark mage with a confused look, "Huh? Mrs. Nyx? Are you here to see Nina?"

The dark mage smiled softly at the child's confusion, "Yes. Well, that was also part of the reason."

"My mom also brought over a friend, who really wants to see you, Sakura.", Nina said as she motioned over to the birdcage.

Seeing this, Ophelia moved out of the way and there stood a girl with long grayish-violet wavy hair, porcelain-like skin, purple eyes, and wore a purple dress with red shoes. She smiled gently and said in a quiet voice, "Sakura! You're all right! Thank goodness!"

Sakura froze in place with wide eyes, "Tomoyo?"

Hearing this, Syaoran and Kero rushed over to see and were stunned as well.

"Tomoyo?!", the boy said in surprise.

The two ran over to the girl and greeted her with joy upon their reunion as Toya and Yukito quietly walked in unnoticed by the kids.

"What a relief. It's good to see that Sakura is cheerful again.", Yukito said with a smile as he watched the three interact, "I haven't seen her this cheerful for a while now."

Toya remained silent as he watched the four before turning over to the younger looking sorcerer, "Where did you find Daidoji?"

Nyx tilted her head in confusion, "Daidoji?"

"Ah, we formally address a person by their last name in our world.", Yukito quickly explained, "It's probably different from where you are from, but-"

"No.", Forrest quickly said, "In the Hoshido Kingdom, that's how they do it too if I remember correctly. My mother told me about it."

Nyx nodded, "As for the child, we found her wandering outside the borders of Regna Ferox. We arrived at this time around the area and found her there. Her clothing was quite strange, so we assumed that she was a resident of this world. However, we were quite shocked to hear that she had never been here. After reaching this capitol, she later claimed that she must've come from another world. Then, we heard rumors of King Xander and Queen Hinoka joining this time's 'Shepherds' to fight in the war against Plegia, we left Tomoyo with a kind old couple who run a tailor shop here before rushing after you all."

The warrior nodded as he watches the kids. Yukito nodded with a smile, "I see. Thank you very much. I'm sure her mother would appreciate you as well if she heard of this. To her and us, Sakura and Daidoji are very important. Li as well."

"It's all right. Really.", the younger looking sorcerer said, "To be honest, she managed to do most of the things herself. She actually sold some of her unusual possessions to make some money and negotiated the price herself, although we have a merchant on our side who could also help her. That's something you don't see every day. She's really mature for someone her age."

Toya nodded with a sigh, "That's because her mother runs an enormous trading business that designs, produces, and sells toys. In our world, it's really successful and her mother runs it by herself while trying to make time to see her and Sakura."

As some of their eyes widen in surprise, Nyx nods her head unamazed at the words, "I thought so. So, she does have a bit of experience in trading. That'd also explain her maturity as well."

Nina, however, frowned in confusion, "I can understand Tomoyo, but why Sakura?"

Toya sighed, "That's because our mothers are cousins, so she has quite taken with Sakura as she was supposed with our mother when they were younger. It's quite complicated, but basically, the three of us are distant cousins or biologically related."

As they stared in shock, Yukito chuckled, "However, it was quite a coincidence that Daidoji and Sakura became best friends without even knowing this. I'd say it's like fate brought the three together, right Toya?"

The brother didn't say a word as he diverted his gaze to one of the windows. Forrest sighed in exasperation at seeing his usual behavior, which the Shepherds have grown used to, before asking him, "Anyway, have you decided on what to do for now since the war is over?"

Yukito smiled and answered for the warrior, "We've talked about it with Chrom and Robin and decided that we will remain here for now as part of the Shepherds while we search for a way back to our world. We need a source of income in this world after all and a place to stay. Also, Chrom and Sir Frederick have offered for us to join the Shepherds. So, we accepted it."

The strategist nodded before turning over to the chattering children, "Then, what of Sakura and the kids? I heard Lissa and Maribelle have been requesting the captain to ask her to stay as their apprentice. Though personally, I'd like that as well. She's really talented in healing and has been getting better at treating patients. She's even getting by this training with the birds really well since wild birds can be really hard to keep calm when handled in the hands of humans. It won't be long before she can actually start learning how to treat human patients."

"About that.", said the brother, "Just yesterday, Chrom talked about that with her. Sakura accepted the offer, even though we talked about how hard it might be for her. She said that she wanted to help, so we couldn't really stop her. As for the brat, he said that he'll remain here because the West-Khan told him to until Lon'qu says otherwise. So, we'll all be here for the time being till we find a way back."

Yukito nodded and looked over to the kids, "We'll watch over Daidoji as well. She's still a child, much like Sakura and Li. So, she shouldn't be out by herself, but I'm not sure how she'll spend her time here with all of us busy."

"Actually...", Nyx said after a bit of thinking, "I think Midori could help with that a bit. She's a merchant and, with Tomoyo's intelligence, she can learn some herbal medicine from her. The child is quite smart. We'll let her decide this, though she should stay away from the red hair merchant. I... don't think she'll be a good influence on her..."

The group silently nodded with a sweatdrop upon remembering Anna's "negotiations" and obsessions over money when it comes to trading. Yukito smiled as best as he could and asked, "So, may I ask what your group have in mind now that the war is over?"

Nyx nodded, "King Xander and Prince Leo have discussed things with Prince Chrom and it looks like we may remain here with his Shepherds for a long while. There's been a rumor going around that another continent has been at war recently and we're hoping to avoid being in the middle of it all once again."

"Yes, I recall father telling me that.", Forrest said with a serious look, "I'd agree as well. I'd rather not go through another war again if it were me. Two is quite enough. I hope nothing else breaks out while we're all here."

As Nyx and the Nohrian children nodded, Toya said with a nod, "Also, I heard your father was personally offered by Chrom to assist our two Grandmaster tacticians along with Takumi ."

"I've heard that as well.", Yukito said with an awed look, "Is that true, Forrest? If so, that's quite a feat for them when Reflet and Robin are already really talented in their field of work."

Forrest nodded, "Yes. I've heard about that last night. He came to tell me about that. Apparently, he accepted to help them for now along with Prince Takumi. But, Toya, I've heard that you also became Prince Chrom's personal pupil and, Yukito, I've also heard the Grandmasters are teaching you magic as well and those are no small feats as well. Not when Prince Chrom is also about to become the exalt and the Grandmasters are becoming awfully well known here in the castle, not just for Reflet being chosen by the Seigfreid of this time, but mainly for their talents."

Toya sighed in irritation, "Yeah. I don't know why they chose to teach us out of everyone here, but... I'm thankful for it... After all, I need to protect them somehow."

As he said this, he looked over to Sakura, who was beginning to show her best friend what she does here in her clinic. Understanding the young man, they didn't say a word as they watched kids.

It wasn't long before Sakura began to start her work in the clinic as Forrest continues to be her supervisor.

* * *

As the weeks have gone by after Chrom foreswore the title of Exalt and was swamped with work to restore the peace between the two previously warring halidoms and the grandeur of Ylisse with the help of his tacticians. The war had left many wounds on the people and the Halidom. It also didn't help with the past that Ylisse and Plegia had for a long time nor the ongoing Risen attacks. However, with the help of the khans and the reparations of Plegian's gold, Ylisse eventually restored its former glamour and the people, though very slowly, are beginning to show signs of trust between the three halidoms. One that would have even pleased the former exalt if she been there to witness it. As if that wasn't enough, word begins to spread of the exalt's decision to take on a wife after peace had been restored to Ylisse. Many were pleased and thrilled to hear of this as was the Shepherds, though they were more shocked to hear that it was none other than Olivia, the timid dancer, who had accepted his proposal ecstatically before the announcement due to her shy nature. Many of the Shepherds had thought that Sumia would be the one the young exalt would choose but were surprised to hear that she held no romantic emotion with the prince and was rather overjoyed to hear of their engagement.

* * *

The castle was bustling with servants rushing through the halls in preparation for the wedding that morning. It was so busy that even some of the Shepherds had to help with the preparations as well. Xander, his younger brother, and the two Hoshidan nobles were walking through the busy hall over to Miriel's lab. It's been a while since they receive word from Seigbert of the condition of Nohr and what the young paladin had to say shocked them speechless. It wasn't till the night before that their retainer brought word that Miriel and Kero, whom they've asked for assistance, in this case, had come upon some type of explanation for this.

As they reached the doors to her study, Leo knocked on the door. A voice was heard through it, "Come in!"

As they opened the door, the group walked in to see Miriel rapidly scribbling something on paper at her desk with Kero, who was usually rarely away from his mistress, watching over her work. Upon noticing the group, Kero gently tapped on the mage's shoulder before she looked up to them and set her quill back into the small jar of black ink. She stood up and walked over, "I see you're all here."

Xander nodded, "We've heard that you and Kero may have found the reason to why time is now frozen back in our time?"

Miriel let out a disheartened sigh as she slowly shook her head with a frown, "I deeply apologize, but I haven't been able to determine the cause for this phenomenon as of yet. To simply put this, I've been coming up with theories and experimenting them. However, it's nearly impossible to experiment with time. To do that, it would require an unimaginable amount of magic to do so. Also, to freeze the flow of time in the past would result in our time being frozen as well, but this wasn't the case here. Instead, our time continues to flow at a steady pace. However, Kerberos may have a theory behind this, though there is indeed no proof to this."

The little guardian nodded with arms folded together as he began to explain, "In our world, it's possible to control the passage of time. However, just as Miriel said, to mess with the flow of time would require an enormous amount of magic and mental energy."

In confusion, Takumi raises a brow as he said, "But I recall Kinomoto using her magic to manipulate time before. If it was so hard to do so, how could a child stop time the way she did?"

"That's because she wasn't the one directly stopping the time. It was the _Time_ card that stopped it. Also, all he did was pause it temporarily according to the amount of magic and mental energy she used as the price of asking for such as task done. She didn't mess up time, such as now where the past is frozen and the present's flow of time is still running at a normal pace."

Xander frowned with uncertainty and frustration as he does his best to remain calm, "Then, do you know what is going on with our time?"

Kero frowned as he carefully said, "I have a guess. It may sound crazy, but I feel that it may not be off the mark in this situation..."

"Which is?", Hinoka said with a tinge of impatience and agitation in her voice.

Kero looked to them in the eyes as he said in a serious and concerned voice, "After the mysterious presence on the day Sakura's clinic was attacked and from what Tomoyo told me of our time being frozen along with people showing up in this world, I'd say that it'd be most likely that someone from either our world or your time have also come here and is powerful enough to mess with time in both worlds. Otherwise, they would've done this years ago before we got here. However, I don't know what they may be after for doing this or if they are responsible for our problems back in our worlds. If this is true, then we may have a problem on our hands, since we don't know what they plan to do next. It's also concerning me that they can still move around and continue to cast magic when it normally would've taken a person's life or left them in a deep coma for months after manipulating time."

Everyone was disturbed upon hearing this as Leo said with a grimace, "Kero, you do know what you're saying, right?"

The guardian gravely nodded. The usual jolly and light-hearted personality of his was nowhere to be seen upon his face making it all them all the more convinced that he was not joking or fooling around as he would be around his mistress.

"Yes.", Kero said with a frown, "If this is what is truly going on, then it's not just that Sakura is in danger, but, rather, both worlds and the people are as well. We may have a serious issue on our hands now. Probably much, _MUCH_ bigger than the war that we just survived through."

Solemn silence hung in the air as his words sank into their minds. Takumi let out an irritated sigh as he placed a hand on his head, "And I thought that this was just going to be us going back in time to find some missing people. Now, we're stuck in something much larger than we expected!"

Leo nodded, "I felt something was off when those three just disappeared in front of us and was seeing going through that portal. Not only that, but we've yet to find them or Sakura, Elise, and King Ryoma. I do hope Brother Kamui is safe too... huh?"

Leo's eyes widen in surprise before he placed a hand on his chin in deep thought.

"What is it, Leo?", Xander said seeing the confused expression on his brother's face.

The dark knight shook his head with an annoyed sigh, "No, it's nothing... Sorry about that. I think what's going on here is starting to get to me a little..."

"All right...", the paladin said with a nod, "For now, let's just return with the other Shepherds. Miriel, Kero, I appreciate your help with this. Can we continue this discussion at another time? Maybe tomorrow?"

The two nodded as Miriel said, "Of course. Today is the day of Exalt Chrom's royal wedding, so I advise you all to take the day off as we all did and go join the festivities in town. I've witnessed the grandmasters themselves leave the castle with Sakura and her friends. Maybe you should go and join them?"

The Kerberos's ears twitch upon those words as her usually jolly expression returned and flew in circles in excitement, "That's right! With all the seriousness and gloom going on, I nearly forgot! I need to go back to Sakura! There may be some special sweets or cake on sale for an event like this! I also need to be sure that Sakura can use the _Flower_ card correctly! Ahh! So many things I need to do!"

Xander smiled at the suggestion of the mage and the words of the small guardian beast, "Yes. Thank you, Miriel. I think we'll take your advice on that."

They then turned around and began to leave the lab as the little beast guardian waved to his scholar friend and darted out the door in a rush. While he did so, Hinoka asked with uncertainty, "Xander, do you know what is this ' _Flower'_ card he's speaking of?"

Xander smiled with a sweat drop as he said, "I don't, but I do hope it's not something that would ruin the celebration. Leo? You've seen her cards before. Do you know what does it do?"

The dark knight nodded with a sigh of disappointment, "I was hoping it was something bigger, but, just as the name applies, it manifest flowers according to what Sakura wishes for."

Takumi shakes his head, "Let's just hope that what happened during Hayato's and Hana's wedding doesn't happen a second time. I've had enough bugs for one day. I'd rather not go through that again..."

The group agreed as they began to leave walk past the castle gates to the brightly colored town.

* * *

After exchanging vows and completing the ceremony, Chrom and Olivia walked over to the balcony as they greeted the people, who cheered upon seeing the two. Among the nobles, friends, and Shepherds that attended, Lissa quietly signaled over to a girl not far from the balcony. Off to the side with two small pigtails tied using two pink ribbons and a cute white and pink blooming dress designed and handmade by her best friend accompanied with a pair of black shoes, Sakura nodded, then pulled out her card and her pink staff as she recalled what Cordelia and Sumia have told her and gently tapped on the card as she quietly whispered, " _Flower!_ "

A gentle gust of wind blew as a pale young woman in a similar blooming pink dress with very curly pigtails, corsages on her wrists and ankle, leaf green eyes, and a pink floral symbol on her forehead appeared. She smiled happily upon seeing her mistress and the festivities. Quietly, Sakura whispered, " _Flower_ , I need to ask for your help again. Can you please..."

After hearing the request, the woman smiled joyfully and flew up into the sky high above the castle. She began twirling in the sky as numerous colors of petals began showering down upon them surprising everyone by the sudden shower of flower petals in the sky. The show brought even brighter smiles upon everyone's faces as they happily cheered for the couple.

After they were done and Sakura called _Flower_ back, the two returned inside as Chrom and Olivia glanced over to the little girl and the little flying guardian, who was stuffing his face with cookies that Sakura had bought for him with the money she earned from her work, with a smile on each of their faces. It wasn't hard for them to guess who was behind the little flower shower they were all in after seeing the pre-teen child and her spirit manifest a large bouquet of pink gerbera and peonies. Nonetheless, it was quite a pleasant surprise for them all. The wedding ended up being quite a success and a memorable event for the newly married couple as the party began that didn't end till late into the night.

* * *

 **YueTian: Finally, done!**

 **Kero: Yeah. Took you long enough!**

 **YueTian: Sorry! Sorry! I had my own celebration to go through last Monday, a birthday celebration, and had many urgent errands I needed to run throughout the whole week. Though, I did kind of took a day off during all those busy days, since my school is going to start soon. I was really tired and always ended up falling asleep late in the night. I apologize for not keeping up with the updates, but I did the best I could. Also, you may experience more of this by the end of this month as I'll be very busy with college assignments and such. I'll still do my best, but, until then, I hope you continue to enjoy this story! I've done my best to use a bit wider range of vocabulary so I won't be repeating the same old words over and over again. This is why I don't enjoy writing essays along with the page and number of words requirements. Anyway, it's a little late right now, like 4:55 in the morning, so I'll hit the sack now as this is put up.**

 **Kero: ...And- she's gone... Oh well, I guess I'll let her off for no- Hey! You forgot the title again! YueTian! Wait!**


	15. Chapter 15: Signs of A Premonition

**Warning: Disclaimer!**

 **What would be mentioned in the chapter have already been done as a Fanmade support conversation about after the war in FE Fates was over. It is made as a youtube video under the channel MaxHP! I've been following his videos while hoping to see more. I highly recommend you to watch his video. Although I'll be mentioning his video, it will be (hopefully) the only of his video I will mention and very briefly as well! If you wish to see the whole support, please go onto his channel: MaxHP! I highly recommend it! :D**

* * *

Signs of A Premonition

Glowing ripples like water were formed as a faint glow of green light appeared in the center of it. As the light grew in the pitch black space, a human figure slowly appeared in sight while Sakura began to realize that she was actually approaching the lady. Upon a closer look, Sakura soon realized that this was none other than the same woman who appeared to her in her dreams long ago when she arrived in Ylisse. Unlike before, it seems as if she was sitting on the nonexisting ground in what looks to be a large gold birdcage. She doesn't understand why, but the sight of the green hair woman in the cage left Sakura with a feeling of agitation and alarm. Yet, the presence the cage gave off felt very familiar yet it felt slightly off as well. As she was about to approach the bars, she heard the jingling of bells coming from below her. She look down and soon realized that she was wearing unusual clothing of a white dress that reaches to her knees ornamented with a gold ornament on the collar of it and a gold waistband attached with two gold string on both sides lined with bells, and behind her was two long white sash attached to the back of her dress on each both sides. She was shocked by her sudden bizarre appearance, but quickly snapped herself out of her stupor and reapproached the bars. As she got closer to the cage, she gasped in shock upon seeing a figure laying behind the woman. Instinctively with her bare feet, Sakura began to rush over to the cage catching the woman's attention.

 _"No!",_ the green hair woman shouted, _"You mustn't come any closer!"_

Hearing her stern voice, Sakura froze in place with a troubled look, "But-"

The woman shook her head, _"You mustn't, Mistress of Sakura cards... If you do,_ He _will find you and imprison you as well."_

With shock and uncertainty, Sakura shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you mean. Who is this person you are referring to? Also, how do you know who I-"

 _"I'm sorry, young mistress, but you can't remain here for long. Otherwise,_ He _will find you.",_ the woman said with a frown, _"Time and space is out of sync with one another. My heroes of another time is in danger._ He _much stronger than he should be. You must stay with those of the exalt's bloodline. They will keep you safe."_

"No!", Sakura shouted on the verge of tears for the caged woman, "There must be something I can do to help free you. Why must you be caged up like this?! It...It just feels so... so sad..."

She wiped away her tears and said with great determination and desperation, "Please, is there anything I can do to help? Anything?"

The woman's eyes widen in surprise at the words and sight of the young lady, _"You have only just met twice, yet you grieve for my captivity and wish to help free me? May I ask for the reason?"_

Sakura tilted her head in confusion and thought for a bit before she finally shook her head, "...I ... don't have one. I just felt that you don't deserve to be caged up like this. I don't know who you are or why you are trapped, but should there be a reason to help someone that looks like they need it? Also..."

 _"Also?"_

"You... seemed really sad and desperate. It was as if you were trying to ask for help when we last met...", Sakura said what she honestly thought as she recalled their last encounter.

The woman thought for a bit before she nodded with a small smile, _"You... are a naive child, yet honestly kind as well. You remind me of one of my own during her days as a child... Then, I ask of you to help save the descendant of my own kind and my heroes of time from another parallel dimension. That's all."_

Still, in confusion upon her words, Sakura said with a frown, "'The descendant of one of your kind'? 'Heroes of time from another'... I'm sorry I don't understand all that, but you asking me to help save them, right?"

The woman nodded, _"Yes..."_

"Will you be freed if I do so?"

The woman looked stunned upon her words, _"You truly wish to free me?"_

"Of course.", Sakura said, "Please... Let me help free you from this cage."

The woman remained silent before she finally opened her mouth, _"I understand, but, first, you_ must _save them. In doing so, you will encounter the reason for my captivity. From there, you will know what to do."_

Sakura nodded before a thought hit her, "But how do I find these people?"

Suddenly, a loud roar echoed in the air causing the woman to look up in alarm and turned to the young lady in panic, _"You must leave!_ He _is returning here! Hurry! You will know when you see them! I'll be all right! You must remain by the exalt's bloodline! Now, go!"_

She raised a hand through the bars in the card mage's direction. Sakura suddenly felt a heavy force pushing her back into the air as the ripple under her feet ceased. Alarmed by the sudden development of the situation, she reached out to the woman, "Wait! I have so many things to ask you!"

Unexpectedly, two hands each grabbed both of her hand pulling her back. She immediately turned around and saw two women. One was a tall woman with long brown hair that curled up a bit and was dressed much like Nyx down to her bare feet. Another was a woman that have violet eyes and seemed to have her dark violet hair much like those in the distant past of her home. She had a gold ornament that tied her violet hair in a large bun with white ribbon, wore a white top and dark blue pants accompanied with black sandals and white sleeves with some form of bracelets on each. Each of them grabbed on to one of her wrists as they pulled her back. Much like Sakura, the barefooted woman was surprised upon seeing the other lady's appearance before she shook her head and faced Sakura again, "Now's not the time, Sakura. I feel danger is approaching. You need to return to the real world _now!_ "

The voice of the brown hair woman sounded so familiar that Sakura instinctively said in surprise, "Nyx?"

"You understand the consequences of remaining here for too long, don't you?"

Sakura nodded and glanced back to the green hair woman in the far distance, "Yes, but-"

The other woman frowned and said, "She'll be fine. If she said so, then you need to believe in her. Now leave this place with us. I'm positive you'd rather not want to be there when the thing she mentions appears. It sounds dangerous."

The woman turned to the supposed Nyx, "I don't understand what is going on, but you're Nyx, right? Take this child and get out of here."

She let go of the hand as Nyx replied, "I'm already at it."

The three of them immediately disappeared from sight.

* * *

All of a sudden, Sakura found herself staring at the stone ceiling. She slowly got up and looked around. Everything was the way things should be. In the corner across her bed was her small desk with her pink book that consisted of her cards and an open drawer where Kero slept with the small items and furnishing she remade from the items that laid around her small room. Hanging on the wall was her red bag that she bought with her own money shortly after she discovered her old one from her world couldn't quite fit her anymore. Next to the desk was a shelf filled with books on healing, while a couple was about the magic of this world that she bought out of curiosity. At the end of her bed was a large trunk filled with her old clothing and the ones that she bought or received from the other women among the Shepherds. The sun was starting to rise outside her window as she rubbed her eyes groggily. Slowly, she stretched and got out of her bed to get changed out of her white nightgown and into her dress and armor. After the war, she remained in the castle's guest room during the time of her apprenticeship under Lissa and the other healers till she was recently deemed able to be a full-fledged healer and joined the Shepherds along with the other healers in the castle. As she and her brother was still unable to find a place to live in with their friends, Sakura was given a small room of her own in the castle, since her main work in the castle was in their infirmary as with Tomoyo while her brother, along with his best friend, reside in the barracks along with the other Shepherds. Like the healers, Chrom also believed that the warrior was finally strong and skilled enough with his sword to the point he no longer required the exalt's guide. Their process of becoming full-fledged was quite different from the other soldiers and healers, but it was understandable in some sense with their unusual condition and talents. It's been two years now since the war ended and, during that time, some things have changed as Sakura and her family and friends settled down in Ylisstol. Sakura and Kero were shocked to hear that not only did time stopped in their world, but the people from the past have stopped growing much like how time froze in their world. Kero's and Miriel's assumption was that this was due to what their world is experiencing leaving Sakura and her friends more confused as the same didn't occur to them while Sakura and her friends continue to grow older. Sakura has just turned sixteen this month as did Syaoran before her. She stopped tying her hair into small pigtails now. Though she's gotten a lot taller other the two years, there still some things about her that haven't changed. She still gets a bit squeamish when it comes to directly handle wounds or surgeries, but it's come to the point where it doesn't bother her much and she can handle stitching up wounds no problem. She is also starting to practice how to use her cards without the need of her wand as a medium by herself as it was out of Kero's expertise, despite how he's seen their former master done it numerous times. As for her usual bad habit of oversleeping, it's not as bad as before, though she still gets up late once in a while. She's been putting effort to wake up as early as she could since there was no alarm clock in this world. Also, she's still bad in mathematics, but it seems to be getting better over the time she remained here.

"Another strange dream... It's been a while too...", Sakura said with an anxious look on her face, "Just who is that woman with the green hair and the person lying behind her."

As she thought for a bit, she then shook her head to dismiss the thought. It was a strange dream for her, where Nyx appeared as an older woman with another beside her.

"Could she have the power to see dreams as well? But, why does she look much older...", Sakura thought aloud in wonder, "Also, who was the other woman beside her? ... Maybe I can try talking to her about this. I hope she doesn't find me weird or anything... And I should probably get up now if I want to talk with her. I'll wake up Kero a bit later this time. He really stayed up late last night throwing that tantrum."

The little plush guardian was settling down as well, but, on occasion, he would begin to show a longing to play the video games she once had back in her real world and throw small tantrums and complaints till Sakura could give him a sweet. As she finished tidying up her bed and brushing her hair, there was a knock on her door.

"Coming!", she called out to the person behind it as she placed her brush down on the small table next to the shelf and checked herself in the mirror on the wall once more.

Then, she walked over to the door and opened it. There stood the small sorceress, who in reality was actually a lot older than many thought. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, "Mrs. Nyx..."

The sorceress nodded, "Again, just call me Nyx, Sakura. I need to talk to you about something, is that all right?"

Sakura looked over at the clock on the wall and nodded her head, "Sure, I still have some time before I wake up Kero to go to the Mess hall. Would you like to come in, M-... Nyx?"

The sorceress nodded and walked into her room as she took a seat on the chair at her small table and her at her desk. After doing so, Nyx took let out a deep breath and spoke, "Sakura, how long have you've had the power to see dreams, such as the one last night?"

Sakura gasped, "So, that really was you... Does that mean you have-"

Nyx nodded, "Though it doesn't have much to do with a soothsayer, I have a bit of power regarding dreams, but not as much as the other person you saw next to me."

"Who was she?"

"She's a Hoshidan Onmyoji.", Nyx said with a frown, "She was supposed to be back in Hoshido's castle and help Queen Azura and Prince Shiro, her son. However, with things the way they are, I wouldn't be surprised if they came here as well. However, back to the question."

Sakura nodded as she answered, "I've had this power for about five to six years now. However, I don't actually have the ability to see other people's dreams. That's probably what occurred last night."

A surprised look came over the sorceress's face, "You _don't_ have this ability, then how did you enter that dream last night? Also, what is your ability?"

Sakura shook her head, "I have the power to foresee the future through my dreams and can use hydromancy. That's all I know. As for how I enter the dream last night, I don't know. Kero said that this was probably because someone else brought me into their dream rather than me entering it. I also don't like entering someone else personal space."

One of Nyx's eyebrows twitched at her words as she frowned, "Someone else _brought_ you into their dream? It sounds like you've gone through this before."

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I have. It was once when I first came to this world. I believe that it was just after Emmeryn's attempted assassination."

"And do you remember what you saw?"

Sakura thought for a bit before nodding, "A bit."

"Can you tell me what you saw?"

"I saw the dream of the dead leader, who leads the attack that night. He was greeted by something."

"Do you remember what it was?"

Sakura frowned and shook her head sadly, "Not much. All I can recall is a dark figure of a person and that they were talking about something. I don't remember what it was, but..."

"But?"

"I-it was very scary..."

After saying that, Sakura bit her lip as she recalled that small part of the incident. Nyx slowly nodded, "I see... Then, let's talk about what happened last night instead."

The young healer nodded before she tilted her head in thought and asked, "Is it all right if I call Kero out? I normally talk about my dreams with him because he's more experienced and has been teaching me these things."

Nyx looked at the girl before nodding her head, "All right, then. I suppose it'll be best for him to hear about this."

Hearing this Sakura smiled and thanked the sorceress before going to her drawer much to Nyx's surprise, then gently opened one and called the guardian beast up. He was obviously still very sleepy at first, but his ears perked up and his eyes widen at the news of his mistress having another dream. However, this time, one of the soldiers of another time, Nyx, was involved in it as well further surprising the beast. The little beast sat on the desk crosslegged with arms folded and listened intently as the two quickly filled him in on what occurred.

"I see...", Kero said with his eyes closed in deep thought before looking over to Sakura, "Do you know who that woman was?"

"The woman in the cage?"

Kero nodded as Sakura answered, "I've seen her once before I woke up in this world, but I couldn't hear her voice then. She also looked like she was trying to tell me something then. This time is the first time I've seen her in a while and I can hear her voice too..."

Kero thought for a bit and said, "It's possible that this time, it may have been that woman, who brought you into her dream. If so, she must be quite powerful if she can do that."

Nyx looked over to Sakura, "But what I want to know is why? Was she trying to ask you for help again?"

"Yes.", Sakura said, "She said that it was the only way to help free her."

Nyx raised a brown in surprise, "May you tell me what would that be?"

Sakura nodded, "She told me that I have to find someone who's a descendant of her own kind and something about heroes of time..."

The two tilted their heads in confusion as Nyx said, "A descendant of her kind? Does that mean she's not human? I also don't know about this 'heroes of time'. Also, our army saved a world from destruction, not time."

Kero sighed and said in his carefree tone as he glanced over to his mistress, "And, I'm guessing you're the one that offered to help her?"

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, then smiled nervously, "Um... H-how do you know that?"

Kero shrugged his shoulder as he shook his head, "I've been with you for how long now?"

"Five to six years..."

He nodded with a disappointed smile, "With all that happened since then, I'm really not surprised that you would do things like this. Still, can't you hold at least a little suspicion, Sakura? Dreams can be quite dangerous too, you know. It's only because Yue and I are here that you are safe. As I thought, you are still a little child..."

Sakura tried to hold back her anger, then leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "Says the one who threw a tantrum last night for not being able to play video games! You're banned from having any sweets for a week."

Kero's jaw dropped as he quickly switched to praising the card mage doing what he could to bring her to take away the ban upon what he loves. Seeing this, Nyx had a small smile on her face upon the scene. After glancing at the plush toy with one eye opened, Sakura let out a small giggle and finally decided to lift the ban after seeing her little friend sincerely doing what he can to please her. As the little plush toy cheered in triumph and relief, Sakura looked over to the sorcerer in surprise, "Oh! I'm sorry about that!"

Nyx shook her head and said, "It's all right. However, Sakura, you should be more careful from now on. I don't know how your world is like in regard to this field, but, here, there are those with abilities that can either cause harm as much as they cause well. You must remember that and remain cautious, understood?"

Sakura nodded, "I understand. I'll be more careful from now on. Thank you for your advice. Huh?"

Nyx tilted her head as a thought hit Sakura's mind and asked the sorcerer, "Um... May I ask what you were doing in the dream, Nyx? Were you also brought there?"

She shook her head, "No, Sakura. I wasn't. However, I did felt something was off and did some digging as a soothsayer. That's when I discovered a connection that led into the castle. I thought that something bad would probably happen and went along with it. That was where I found you being pushed away from that woman in the cage and felt something dark approaching. If you've stayed there, you could've been in trouble too. Deep trouble. Please be more careful from now on."

Sakura nodded her head as she recalls that dream where she tried to stay with the green hair woman, "Yes, ma'am."

Nyx nodded at seeing the young lady's sincere words and looked up to the clock, "Well, I suppose we should go join the other Shepherds now or we'll miss breakfast. Do you two wish to come along?"

A smile formed on the young healer's face as she said with a slight nod, "Yes! Kero, let's go!"

* * *

As the three left the room, Nyx watched her and the guardian beast conversing with one another about some things she doesn't quite understand and assumed it may have been from their world. She watched their backs as she recalled how she would always see an image of slightly younger self carrying a tome in her hand. She had always thought about what would've happened if someone, like Kero and her friends, had been there during those days when she was known for her talent in dark magic. Would she have averted in making her mistake? Her regrets? Would she have helped the people rather than use them as tests for her dark magic? Would she have grown to be like Sakura?

She sighed and shook her head as she clearly knew that, no matter how much she thought about it and regretted her decision, she'll never be able to change her past and the dead will never return to life. However, what she can do is continue to move on with her life in her cursed form. This was the price for what she has done and it was what she had come to accept at some point in time, though she would still go and find a way to break it every now and then. She looked at her small hands as she recalled the dream. She... was in her true form that night. It was only for a brief moment, but it happened for sure. During that time, she was in the age she was meant to be in. It was surprising how she wasn't old or wrinkly as she once thought herself to be after all those years she has lived through. It was only at that time, but that alone was enough to satisfy her desire to break the curse. Even if it was only for a minute or a mere second, she was glad to finally see herself grown up on the inside rather than physically. She looked from her hands to the card mage now joined with her best friend, Tomoyo, the apothecary, personally trained by Midori. Although she was unable to wield a sword, like Anna, she showed some talent with the bow and have been trained by their merchant to wield one. Nyx smiled softly at the sight as both Oboro, who've become friends with Tomoyo due to their similar hobbies, and her daughter greeting them at the entrance to the Mess hall. As they talked, she looked over to the group and Sakura.

 _She holds such powerful abilities at such a young age. If she continues on this course with her friends and family beside her, surely, she will not turn out like I did. Sakura, you may have been blessed with good luck, after all. Libra may be right, after all. You could be-_

 _...God's most beloved child..._

* * *

Two years have passed since the war between Ylisse and Plegia. Peace has returned to the people and Ylisse after months of dedication to repairing the damage dealt by the war. Though it would take long periods of time for the to halidoms to regain their trust in one another, things have been on track. The tacticians and their friends from the past with their retainers were waiting in the throne room for the exalt and his retainer to arrive for an hour now. The retainer had gone to see what has happened to his charge and rushed off not too long ago leaving the group waiting. Takumi sighed in impatiently, "What's taking Chrom so long to get here? Reflet, Robin, do you two kno-"

"He's probably doting on his daughter again.", Robin said with a sigh, "He's been like this ever since she was born."

Reflet nodded in agreement, "Yes. You could even tell that he's not paying attention during meetings when he's smiling like that..."

Camilla frowned in confusion, "I don't see what's wrong with doting on your own child, but I am a little worried about all these late meetings this week."

Leo shook his head as he muttered, "I just hope he doesn't miss it this time."

Xander grinned nervously, "Yes. At least, I can see that he has been trying to get to them on time."

Hinoka nodded, "Well, the damage dealt by the war have been nearly repaired. All the meeting now are about is politics and the borders between Ylisse and Plegia."

"And... have you started getting used to the meetings yet, Hinoka?", Lissa said with a smile.

The pegasus knight smiled back, "Kind of. I starting to get the hang of it... How about you? Your brother has been attending most the meetings though..."

The Ylissean princess sighed in defeat, "No, not really. What they talk about still goes over my head. I'd be much happier taking care of my patients with the other healer that attending the meetings."

Leo frowned as he said, "Now, that sounds very familiar..."

His siblings nodded in agreement as they recall their youngest sibling. Even after two years, they still haven't found their sibling or friends that came along with them to this time. All they could get was that someone was messing with their time and freezing their growth and over people's world. Since then, all they've found was the possibility that Orochi maybe in this world as well and the kingdoms maybe in danger. As much as they would like to go over to the other continent, word of a conquering war has stopped them in their tracks. The exalt and the Khans have asked them to wait till word if it ending reached them, but, so far, there haven't been any, which worried the group at thought of their family and comrades getting themselves smacked right in the middle of it all like they had two years ago.

"I'm here!"

They turned to the entrance and found the exalt walking in at a fast pace with his retainer not too far behind.

As he stopped in front of them, he said nervously, "Sorry about that I was with Olivia and-

Robin said with a smile, "It's fine, Chrom. We can pretty much guess what took you."

Lissa joined in as she giggled and said, "Yeah. There's only one reason why you're always late so far."

As Chrom scratched the back of his head with a nervous smile, the group nodded in agreement. He said, "So, the meeting this time will be about trade between Ylisse and Plegia, right?"

As the twin tactician nodded, Chrom frowned with a grim expression, "I... still don't think this is a good idea..."

A heavy silence filled the room at the exalt's words. They can understand the reason for his dislike toward their former enemy kingdom. Leo nodded as he said with a frown, "Chrom, I can see why you think that way, but Ylisse will have to open trade with them eventually."

Takumi nodded, "They're also the center of trade as well since they can open trade with other foreign kingdoms in the other continent. Even if some are at war, they could also trade with others that aren't in it. It'd be a good idea to negotiate this at some point."

Chrom grimaced with uncertainty, "I know, but-"

It was then when they heard footsteps coming into the room and turned around to see a soldier came into the throne room. After being here for so long, all of them could just about recognize that this young man was one of the guards from the castle gates. He stood straight and said, "Sire, a messenger from Regna Ferox."

The group looked at each other in surprise as the exalt turned to the soldier with a nod, "See them in at once."

The soldier bowed, "Yes, milord."

Almost immediately after the man left leaving the group in confusion, he soon returned with a familiar blond hair woman. Hinoka gasped in surprise, "Raimi?! Did something happen? You rarely leave your position..."

The captain of the border guards nodded to her with a stern expression and turned to Chrom as she bowed and said, "Prince Chrom, I come on behalf of Khan Regnant Flavia."

"Flavia?", Chrom said with curiosity, "Well, this is a surprise. Is something amiss?"

Raimi nodded with a frown, "I fear so, milord. The khan requests your presence at a summit as soon as you're able."

Chrom frowned with an anxious look, "What's happened?"

"Our western neighbors of Valm are no longer acting so neighborly. The emperor, who they name the Conqueror, has launched warships against us."

"What?!", Takumi said in shock.

Ignoring the archer, Chrom narrowed his eyes with a composed expression as he spoke, "An invasion? Are you certain of this?"

The knight bowed respectfully to him and answered, "Yes, milord. The khan hopes to meet with you in Ferox if it please you."

They looked to the exalt as Frederick asks, "What do you make of this, sire?"

He turned to his retainer, "Ill business to be sure."

With a serious expression, Robin nodded and said, "Then, I take it that we're going to help them, then?"

"Of course.", Chrom said with a nod then turned to the Feroxi knight, "Raimi, we will meet with Flavia at once..."

As Raimi nodded and took her leave to quickly return to Regna Ferox, Olivia came walking over to them in her pink dress as she held the infant princess in her arms and asked, "What about me, my husband?"

Chrom nodded, "I'd stay with you if I could, Olivia, but we owe Regna Ferox a great debt. I must apprise myself of the facts there before deciding on a course of action."

She nodded as she looked around, "Yes, I suppose so. But I..."

She hesitated a bit before looking back up with a confident smile, "I was hoping I could go with you. I could dance for our hosts..."

Her words surprised everyone, but the exalt shook his head and looked to the young princess in her arms, "Olivia, Lucina is still newly born. She needs her mother."

"Can't she be wet nursed?", Olivia said as she tried to persuade her husband, "I was told that your family have a tradition of wet-nursing their infants too. If so, you and Lissa turned out just fine without a mother by your side and Lucina is strong, too! She has the brand, just like you."

It was as she said about their child. Lucina, their child, has not only inherited her father's cerulean blue hair but, from the day her blue eyes opened, they were all shocked too in that she also inherited the brand of the exalt as well. Except, it was in the place they least expected, which was on her left eye. Chrom frowned as he said, "Am I not allowed to keep you safe?"

"How can you keep me safe if you leave me here?!", Olivia said as she looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Aw, look at her! She's heartbroken.", Lissa pointed out hoping to be able to support her sister-in-law's side.

"You know," Robin said with a hand on her chin, "I recall a book about how a ruler was unable to protect his own wife when she was kidnapped from the castle because her husband was on a campaign... Are you sure you want to leave Olivia here?"

"Robin!", Reflet scolded as he glanced to his younger twin sister, "This is something for Chrom's family to discuss about-"

"Come on, Big brother!", Lissa said with a smile, "Surely, it will be fine. She'll be with you there too and-"

"All right!", Chrom said with a sigh of defeat, "All right. Gods... But you must promise to stay out of danger. Lissa and I had Em of course, but we lost our parents when we were young. I want Lucina to grow up with her whole family around her."

Olivia smiled joyfully as she wiped away her tears, "I know. I promise."

Lissa jumped up happily as she said, "I knew you wouldn't leave Olivia. Not after your whole whirlwind romance... Hee hee... Turn my back one minute and you're married. The next minute? A baby!"

Chrom frowned nervously at his sister's words about their relationship, "A lot can happen in two years, Lissa. One day, you'll understand."

As he said this, Frederick nodded, "I will ride ahead and assemble an escort, milord."

"Thank you, Frederick.", the exalt said before the knight bowed and took his leave immediately.

Once he was gone, Reflet nodded and said, "I'm quite impressed, Chrom. You make a fine ruler."

Robin nodded with a smile, "Yes. You've come a long way from tending sheep!"

Chrom laughed at the joke one of his best friends made and said, "Have I truly changed so much?"

"Mmm...In a way, you haven't.", she answered after some thought.

Her brother nodded in agreement, "Yes, but you've grown as a leader, and, of course, as a father."

Chrom nodded in appreciation, "I've tried to do my best. My sister left a weighty legacy. I do all I can just to live up to it."

The group nodded in silence upon the mention of the former exalt, whom they've respected for her decisions and actions she chose to take for her family and her people.

* * *

As the group temporarily parted ways from the room to prepare for the departure, Xander looked over to the direction of the exalt and his family with a frown. Seeing this, Hinoka said with curiosity, "Is something wrong?"

He thought for a bit then said, "I've been thinking about this for a while now. Do you all recall how we discovered that their child's brand was in her eye?"

The pegasus knight nodded, "Yes. I was quite surprised as well. We all thought that she wouldn't be born with one. None of us thought it would be possible for one to appear on the child's eye!"

Camilla nodded in agreement, "Yes. It was quite a shock for many of us, indeed. But, what about it, Xander?"

Xander continued, "Actually, I recall Laslow telling me about those 'birthmarks' that the royal family of his land."

Leo nodded, "I remember you saying that and we suspected that he was talking about the brands."

"However, there has been this conversation about it that struck to me as a rather odd one. During that time, he was staring at my face and, when I asked him for the reason, he simply inquired if we have the same trait as the royal family of this land. Also, if it was in the eye specifically..."

Their eyes widen in shock as Leo said, "You sure that part wasn't just a coincidence, Brother?"

Takumi nodded in agreement as Xander said with a frown, "I thought the same and that it was just a prank of his, but, after coming here, I've been thinking back on that conversation. I'm starting to get the feeling that, rather than a prank, I think that he was trying to misguide me from any more information about it..."

Camilla frowned as she said, "That's interesting. I wish Selena could have told me things like this..."

Leo looked to his sister with a nod, "You too? All Odin ever talked about before was how he wanted a mission that I use t- ..."

Upon seeing how the prince stop what he was going to see, they looked to him with a curious look. After a while, Takumi's eyes widen in shock upon a sudden realization, "Leo, don't tell me-"

"No, I didn't.", Leo said quickly, "All I did was ask him to help get me some materials from a town."

"Leo.", the wyvern rider said with a smile, "You know it's not good to lie, especially now that they've gone missing. Also, I've seen your retainer return to the castle not long after they became our retainers. He was injured that one time and, the next time he returned, he came back with a strange looking stone in his hand. What happened?"

Upon hearing this, Leo groaned in defeat and began to confess, "B-because I didn't trust someone father forced me to accept as my retainer, I sent him on some errands to retrieve something that didn't exist or slay something that was false."

Camilla nodded, "So, I take it that every time he was successful and returned with proof of it, then? And, since he stopped leaving with these 'errands'..."

"I did that because I trusted him and didn't want him to go on these dangerous missions anymore.", Leo said with a sigh, "However, during the war, he told me that he actually like going on these 'missions' saying that it has something to do with his hobbies, but I still don't think that's a good idea. So, I stopped it."

Xander frowned upon hearing this, but, before he could say anything, Camilla jumped in, "Well, do you regret doing what you did, then?"

"Yes..."

She smiled and turned to their eldest sibling, who sighed and said, "I understand your suspicions, Leo. I tested my own retainer's strength with a duel and was quite surprised. Though I did win, I will admit that he was quite strong... However, don't try to do that again."

Leo's eyes widen in surprise as he nodded while Camilla nodded in understanding for it also took her a while before she could trust Selena as well but, in the end, she trusted her after seeing how hard the red hair retainer did her job to the best of her abilities always trying to achieve perfection. Takumi frowned and said, "But, if neither of your retainers talked about their homeland, why was Xander's retainer the only person who did so?"

Leo nodded in agreement, "I thought the same before, so we asked our retainers. However, from what they could tell us, we got the idea that it was probably because Laslow may be more emotional about his home more than his friends did."

"What about their children?", Hinoka said, "Surely, they should be curious about where their parents originated from or their family."

Camilla smiled and said, "As for that, we didn't get anything about their homeland, but we did get that they all really treasure the memories of their mothers and father. Selena has been telling many tales of her mother to Caeldori and that she was a pegasus knight as well. Soliel also said that her grandmother was said to be a dancer."

Takumi nodded and said, "Not surprised with that. We've always caught him dancing at night every now and then... He should be more careful if he wanted to do so in secret. What about your niece?"

"As for that...", Leo said with a frown, "She told us that she heard stories about her grandmother being a talented healer..."

Hinoka nodded, "So far, we've yet to hear a word from other people as well..."

Silence fell upon the group as they continued walking.

"Actually..."

They turned to see the paladin with a frown, "I didn't think we'd be able to find them from the start of the idea with spreading out the word of them."

"Why's that?", Camilla said as she tilted her head in confusion before her eyes widen in shock, "You don't mean..."

Xander nodded, "Laslow told me once that I would have a hard time finding him when all I have is... a false name and a fake appearance."

"What?!", Takumi said in shock, "You mean not only did they give us all a false name, but that they also _faked their appearance_?!"

Leo groaned in irritation at the sudden information, "So, that's why we got nothing despite all this effort. In the end, we're back from where we started only this time without a name or appearance, but how in the world did they fake their appearance?! Unless... Niles!"

The eye-patched archer rushed over to them and bowed, "Milord?"

* * *

The Shepherds have been marching for what seem to be hours as the sun began to set. Although Chrom would like to keep on marching to Regna Ferox, he knew better than to tire out his own men before a battle and called to set up camp for the night. After setting up their own tent and having their meal, Kero came floating in with a concerned look over his face as he muttered, "I've heard from the rumors going around that this may be the start of another war."

Also concerned, Sakura nodded and looked over to Nyx. The two decided to share a tent after what had occurred the night before. Nyx nodded with a frown, "Yes. I've heard that this time Ylisse may be involved in it as well. As for if their ruler is the mastermind behind what Sakura is asked to do, I'm not sure. As a soothsayer, I should be able to envision what would occur, but even the future isn't clear enough for me to see anything."

"Nothing?", the healer asked desperately.

As the sorceress shook her head in confirmation, Sakura placed her hand on her chin in deep thought before a thought hit her, "Oh, that's right!"

She quickly looked over to her little guardian, "Kero, can we use fortune telling to figure out what the situation is?"

"Oh yeah!", Kero said with a relieved smile, "I nearly forgot that we could use that for this situation. Go for it!"

"Fortune telling?", Nyx said with confusion across her face, "You never told me that can do that."

Sakura laughed nervously and said, "That's because my cards are the ones that help me do that, so it's not really my own ability. We've used it before when I was learning magic from Kero and it always helped me greatly during those times."

"Hmm... That's interesting. Can you demonstrate it to me?"

The healer nodded with a smile, "Of course!"

She took out her cards and sat down on the leather ground of the tent as she placed them in front of her.

"You don't need to use that winged staff for this?", the sorceress said with a frown as she recalls everytime she had used her magic she always used her medium.

Sakura shook her head and said, "For something like fortune telling, I don't need to use my staff. I'm also practicing on using the cards without it, in case the occasion arises where I don't have it."

Nyx nodded and Sakura returned to what she was doing as she repeated each of the steps the little guardian once told her while moving the cards. Carefully, she mixed the order of the face down cards with her left hand and returned them into a stack after making sure that they were thoroughly out of order. Using her left hand once more, she divided it into three more and placed them back together with her left hand in whichever order. Then, she picked some of the cards and placed them in the same order that Kero had once told her till nine of them formed the shape of a diamond. Finally done, Sakura closed her eyes and said, " _Ancient cards of Sakura, Answer my query._ "

As soon as she said this, the cards all began to glow brighter than the lit lantern above their heads.

" _Show before me the true guise of the one standing in my way_."

A gentle breeze blew around the young healer as she continued. When she was done, the wind faded as Sakura slowly opened her eyes and let out a deep breath. Slowly, she reached over and flipped over the top one. There laying on the floor was _Storm_.

"This is not good...", Sakura said with worry as Kero nodded in agreement.

He looked over to see that their sorceress friend was in confusion upon what was occurring and briefly explained, " _Storm_ is a card that represents severe problems in general. This means that something big is happening. As for how long it's been going on, I'm not sure. However, it may be possible that this next battle may have a very large impact on all of us and the mission Sakura was given."

Nyx narrowed her eyes with a frown, "But what is this darkness that's after her? Also, why is she brought her when she's still a child? I know she holds a powerful type of magic from your world, but it still doesn't make sense why she should be brought her out of her sheltered world?"

Kero sighed in irritation upon all the question they have of their situation as Sakura laughed nervously with a sweat drop and said, "How about let's first figure out who the one against us is like?"

After saying this, she began to flip over the three cards in the middle of the diamond revealing _Twin, Dark,_ and _Power._ Kero frowned upon seeing them and said, "Our enemy is one that can be related to these cards."

Sakura placed a hand on her chin as she voiced her thoughts, " _Twin... Dark..._ and _Power_..."

Nyx stared at the cards and muttered in confusion, "So, it's someone with a twin and is powerful with dark magic? I can only think of two people, but I don't want to believe that it could be them. Even if they are good at using magic, they don't even know much dark magic."

Kero shook his head and said, "It doesn't have to be them, Nyx. It could also be someone else, even those we've yet to meet. What I want to know is what or who this person is after right now."

Nyx looked to him confidently, "Then that should be rather clear. They're after Sakura right now for her powers, right?"

Kero shook his head once more in denial, "We don't know that for sure yet. They could be after her for a certain reason, but for what reason would they need her abilities? They could be using her to achieve something else. The last card will reveal who or what the person or thing is targeting. Sakura?"

The young teen nodded and flipped over the card at the bottom of the diamond revealing _Shield_. Upon seeing this, the group looked at each other as they could already figure out the meaning behind the card. Sakura frowned upon seeing this and said painfully and softly, "No...The Fire Emblem... Emmeryn risked her own life to protect it along with Chrom and Lissa... It's going to be targeted again?! I have to tell-"

"No!", the sorceress abruptly said and grasped onto the teen's arm.

"Why?"

"Because not everyone will believe in things like fortune telling."

Sakura frowned but nodded nonetheless understanding what Nyx was trying to say. Seeing this, Nyx sighed and said quietly, "How about this? I'll be talking to Prince Leo in a bit, so I'll go tell this to him. I've heard from Forrest that they witnessed one of your prophetic dreams coming true. I'm not sure as to whether he'll consider believing in your fortune telling, but I can at least assume he'll remain cautious at the very least."

Hearing this, Sakura perked up at the sorceress's words and gave a warm smile as she bowed deeply, "Thank you very much, Nyx, for helping me!"

At the sight of the cheerful girl, the sorceress couldn't help but smile as well and said, "It's no problem, Kinomoto."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion as Nyx nodded understanding her confusion, "I've started calling you by your last name because I've predicted that we'll eventually find Prince Leo's wife, whose name is also Sakura. I don't want to confuse the two of you, so is it all right if I just call you by your last name?"

"EH?!", Sakura said in surprise before jumping up in excitement, "Of course! Then, she's all right?"

Nyx nodded with a smile, "Yes. I'll also be telling this to him as well and his son."

"That's wonderful news!", Sakura said with a big grin on her face, "I wonder what kind of person she is..."

"Well... You'll just have to wait and see. Anyway, can you use your fortune telling one more time, Kinomoto?"

"Huh?"

* * *

As he held on to the book, Leo stood in the far corner of the camp, then turned to see Niles and the retainer's wife, Nyx. The Sorceress bowed and said, "Greeting, Prince Leo. You wish to speak with me regarding dark magic?"

Leo nodded and said, "Yes. Do you know of any type of dark magic, hexes or curse that can change one's appearance temporarily?"

Nyx frowned and was in deep thought before she looked up and said, "I've heard to hexes or curse that can change a person's appearance permanently, rather than temporarily. However, to do so, it would also require a large amount of magic for just one person. Is this regarding the missing three retainers?"

Leo nodded and said, "I've just discovered that Odin and the others, not only gave us all a false identity but also faked his appearance."

"Hmm... Really?", Nyx said with a frown, "If that's what's going on, I can assure you that it wasn't his doing."

Leo raised a brow in surprise, "Why's that?"

"Pardon me for saying this about your retainer, but it's because, from what I can tell from his dark arts, he only started learning about it recently possibly two or three years.", the sorceress said, "During the time we fought alongside, it wasn't hard to tell that he was feigning confidence in being able to use dark magic. It's most likely, he was learning them just recently instead. When he discovered my past, he immediately backed off from a challenge he himself set up after I ignored it. At best, I do believe that, despite only learning it during the short period of time, he does have some talent in it. However, to change one's appearance would require much more time to learn such magic. It would also require more magic if it's for more than one person and this would have to be permanent, such as a curse. and require another strong force to break such magic."

Leo frowned and said, "So, it's either that they've broken the curse or they are still around with their fake appearances."

Nyx nodded, "I don't know if that's what is going on, but that could be true... Actually..."

Leo looked with a brow raised once more, "What is it?"

Nyx looked around in the woods around the camp before she turned to them, "Prince Leo, as someone who've watched over Kinomoto during the war, you are aware of her abilities, correct?"

Leo's eyes widen in surprise as Niles said in shock, "W-what? When did yo-"

"Niles, it's all right. ", Leo said with a nod then turned to the sorceress, "I don't think Niles would tell such secret information like this anyway. How did you found out?"

"I found her last night in a dream talking to a woman with green hair."

As Leo continued to have a confused look, Nyx quickly explained, "Although I'm a sorceress, I'm also a practiced soothsayer as well."

Leo frowned in even more confusion, "But, aren't soothsayers people who can supposedly predict the future? What would that have to do with the child's dreams? Unless-"

Nyx shook her head, "I don't have the power to see dreams like she does. However, I could see that someone else tried to connect with her through a dream last night. I didn't know who it was and decided to follow it using dark magic till I found myself in that other woman's dream."

Leo nodded with a frown, "I see... it's starting to make some sense now, but she'd normally talk to us about it as well..."

"That's because I asked her to refrain from telling anyone else about this.", Nyx answered with a frown, "She said that she have been pulled into her dream. If so, then it could be quite dangerous for her, especially since she's still figuring out her abilities. So, I told her not to tell anyone about this to keep her safe."

"I get it now.", Leo said with a frown, "And I take it that the Hoshidan Onmyoji was there as well?"

"Yes. I saw her there when we went to pull Kinomoto out of it before it got dangerous."

"Meaning..."

Nyx slowly nodded, "Someone is still after her and, at this moment, it has also caged up the green hair woman in the dream. We only knew it was dangerous for Kinomoto to stay any longer when we saw a dark shadow and the woman was telling her to leave."

Shocked, Leo said with bewilderment, "What? But, I thought Gangrel was the only person after her!"

"Maybe.", Nyx said with a nod, "Or it could be possible that someone else was trying to use him to get her. As for who though, I'm not sure. I only know that it could be the dark shadow and that there are many possibilities to this conflict."

Leo frowned and said, "I appreciate you for telling me this. I'll keep quiet about the dream, but have Forrest stay with her."

As Nyx nodded, Leo shook his head in confusion, "However, what does this all have to do with Odin?"

"When I asked Kinomoto this morning about what she and the woman talked about, she was asked to save some people, whom the woman said to be a descendant of her own kind and some heroes of the time. I don't know who this 'descendant of her own kind is', but I can only assume who the 'heroes of time' may be."

Leo's eyes widen in shock as he muttered, "If Odin and his friends are from the future, then... That is certainly is a possibility... But if that is true, then you're also saying that our retainers are in trouble, as well."

Nyx nodded with a frown, "I don't know if what I'm thinking is correct, but, if so, then that the most likely possibility.

"Then, why ask Sakura to go save them?"

The sorceress shook her head with a frown, "I'm afraid _that_ I don't have the answer to, Prince Leo. All I know is that the woman knows of them and reaching out to her for help instead of everyone else here. It may just remain a mystery for the time being. Also, she has just recently done some investigation upon the matter with some fortune telling. We don't know who the culprit is, but all we can do is warn you that they could be after this time's Fire Emblem. Whether you choose to take the warning or not is up to you, though."

"What?! ... I-I see..."

"Prince Leo?", Nyx said.

The dark knight nodded slowly and thought for a bit, then said to her, "I see. I appreciate your help with this, Nyx."

"There's also one more thing I'd like to inform you from what I've seen through my abilities as a soothsayer. Whether you believe it or not is up to you once again. Though, I do think you would be slightly relieved to hear of this."

"What would that be?"

Nyx nodded, "I've picked up that Princess Sakura alive and well somewhere where there is a large body of water. Along with King Ryoma."

"What?!", Leo said in shock at the mention of his wife, "Sakura?! As in-"

"Yes, Prince Leo.", Nyx said with a nod, "Princess Sakura of Hoshido. The youngest sibling of the Hoshidan royal family."

Although Leo knew of the possibility of this being true could also be not as she predicted, it relieved him of some concern with his family and the current situation amongst them. Leo nodded with a smile, "I see... Thank you for telling me this, Nyx. I think I'll have no problem believing that..."

Nyx nodded and soon returned back to the tents leaving the prince, who let out a relieved sigh and stared at the old book in his hands as he recalls what he could learn from his niece.

* * *

 _After the Shepherds finished setting up camp, Leo walked over to the far corner of the camp and saw Ophelia standing there nervously looking at her tome with Niles close by. When she saw the Nohrian prince, she stood straight and bowed, "Prince Leo, I heard that you wish to talk to me about something?"_

 _The dark knight nodded, "It's regarding your father."_

 _He looked over to his retainer, who nodded and walked away leaving the two to speak in private. Ophelia nodded nervously, "About my father? But, I said all I could, honestly..."_

 _Leo nodded, "I'm not doubting that you're lying, Ophelia. Nor, do I wish to poke my nose into your and Odin's business. I just want to know if there's something you couldn't tell us. For instance, something he forbade you to speak of to anyone, including your mother."_

 _Upon hearing the words, Ophelia jumped a little with wide eyes, "That's..."_

 _Upon seeing the sorceress in silence, Leo nodded and finally said, "I see... So, he did ask you to do so."_

 _He sighed and said, "I'm not asking you to betray your father right now by telling me all his secrets. I'm just going to tell you this. You're probably going to be shocked by this as well, but your father... has been hiding his identity the whole time he was back in our time. Did you know about this as well?"_

 _Ophelia's eyes widen in shock upon hearing this, "W-what?! B-but why would he do that?"_

 _Leo shook his head, "Like you, none of us know the reason as to why he and his friends did this. All we can assume is that they did it to hide the fact that they came from this time, the distant future. So, now we are trying to find them from what we know about them."_

 _Hearing this, Ophelia bit her lip nervously as she trembled from the shock. Seeing this, Leo decided to quickly dismiss the child to return to his son's side and began to gesture her to leave._

 _"Actually..."_

 _He froze in surprise as the sorceress lifted her head quickly with a determined look about her face. She bowed and said, "Pardon me, milord. I'll be right back."_

 _Before he could say anything, the girl rushed off quickly surprising his retainer as they saw her go into her and Sakura's tent set up next to his son's. As his retainer took this as his conversation being completed and began to walk up to his charge with his wife next to him, the girl rushed back over to the Nohrian prince with an old book in her arms. She then lifted the dusty book and said, "Lord Leo, I'd like for you to use this."_

 _The Nohrian prince frowned in confusion, "What is this book, Ophelia? It looks really old too..."_

 _"This is a journal my father wrote. I've read through it before my father disappeared."_

 _Leo's eyes widen in shock, "Wha- Ophelia! I can't just take something you're father wishes to keep a secret!"_

 _"I know.", Ophelia said with a firm nod, "However, It's not something I've promised to keep a secret and my father was the one who gave me it after I found it. Surely, he wouldn't be as upset to hear that it was used to search for him!"_

 _Although he would like to reject the offer, Ophelia determined look made him hesitate. A long silence came between the group before Leo finally said, "Are you sure about this, Ophelia? Odin could be furious to hear that you've given something so important to the both of you to someone else outside your family."_

 _Ophelia thought for a bit and said, "Well, Prince Leo is my uncle, so it should be all right."_

 _"That's not what I-!"_

 _The dark knight thought for a bit longer, then finally sighed in defeat and said, "All right. I suppose I'll have to just hand this back to him after we find him, then... But, Ophelia, what did your father write about in his journal? More expeditions of his training in dark magic? Or is it more records about those names he keeps coming up with?"_

 _Ophelia smiled and said, "He said that he may have exaggerated a bit, but this was something that happened to him before he met my mom, at least that's what he told me. I thought it was more of his tales of adventure, but he told that the things that happened in here are actually true events that took place."_

 _Leo grimaced with a frown and nervously muttered quietly to himself, "Basically, it's like your asking me to read his personal journal about his life...That's..."_

 _"Milord?", Ophelia said in confusion._

 _"R-right.", Leo said and took the book from her stretched out hands, "Thank you for entrusting something this important to you, Ophelia."_

 _The girl bowed as he quickly dismissed her and shook his head as he glanced over to the book. From the time the dark mage has been his retainer, he'd never thought that he would have kept a journal and handed it over to his daughter of all things for him to do. He sighed and muttered, "Well, as much as this could help us with finding them, I'm still unsure about reading this... I'll think about it a bit longer then."_

* * *

As he stared at this book, hesitation grew as it was tempting to just open the book and find some answer as convenient as it was, but, at the same time, he couldn't really bring himself to look at another person's private belonging, even if the person was his own retainer. He frowned as he stared at the old journal unsure of what to do.

"Leo?"

The dark knight turned around and saw his siblings coming over to him.

"We saw Nyx leaving earlier.", Camilla said with a nod, "How did it go?"

Leo shook his head in disappointment, "Not much. Nyx said that it could be possible that they used a curse, but it turns out the Odin might not have known how to use that type of dark magic yet unless some else did it for him. However, that person would have to be really skilled to be able to do so and have a large amount of magic just for one person alone."

Xander nodded as he said with a frown, "So, he wouldn't be the one to cast the curse, to begin with... That's unusual. I recall how he'd always use dark magic with such confidence before too. Is it because he doesn't have the required amount of magic to cast it?"

"Big brother. Actually, Nyx told me something quite interesting earlier from her conversation with Odin."

"What is it?"

Leo grimaced as he muttered, "She said that he might not have practiced dark arts for that long and that his skills may have come from what talent he has in the field of it."

"What?", Camilla said in shock at the information, "You mean that he has never used dark arts in the past?"

The dark knight nodded and said, "It's a hypothesis, but, with how he could still calmly fight in the previous war, he must've been familiar with war. So, I'm thinking that he must've used something else rather than a tome."

Xander's eyes widen in surprise, "Actually, I've once seen Laslow fight of the invisible soldier with ease before when I'm sure it was our first time fighting against such enemies without being able to see them well. As for Peri, she fought off the enemies quite well, but even she had some trouble with it... Still, if Odin never used a tome before and have fooled us in thinking he could for a long time, what of the others? I don't think Laslow used anything other than a blade with the way he always fights."

Camilla nodded in agreement, "I don't think Selena would be able to handle other weapons without some training herself. I've tried to get her on a wyvern once and my retainer was nearly thrown off of it in the air! Since then I never let her try to get on one again."

Leo frowned as he muttered, "So, then maybe it's just Odin's case? But, what else can he possibly use other than a tome? A sword? He'll also need armor if he was using something other than a tome..."

As silence settle in their conversation, Leo tilted his head in confusion, then said, "Wait. For what reason, would those three go so far just to hide their identity? Also, why would they come to our world, to begin with?"

Camilla nodded with a frown, "If they really loved their homeland, like Laslow does, why would they leave it all behind and want to become our retainers? Did something happened here before?"

As the new topic appeared leaving them in more confusion, Leo gritted his teeth and tightly gripped the book in his hand under his cape. Xander sighed and said, "Let's all continue talking about this another day. For now, we'll focus on the upcoming battle. The khans need the Shepherds and our help."

They agreed with their eldest sibling before they parted to their tents. While doing so, Leo stopped and made sure that his siblings were nowhere to be seen. He nodded, "Niles?"

"Yes, Lord Leo?"

"I need you to go gather what information you can about Odin and the others."

Upon seeing his retainers confused look, he continued, "I know I asked you to do so before when we were in Ylisstol, but, this time, I want you to find information from the people who came from our world. If Nyx knew such information like this about Odin, it wouldn't be a surprise if the others also know something about them that we don't."

Hearing this, the confusion left and the retainer nodded, "Understood."

The retainer then immediately left his charge, who looked back at the book with an irritated sigh and returned to his tent.

* * *

It was early the next morning when they arrived at the Ferox castle. Everything was still the same as when they first came to the Halidom with blue carpet and a large banner with two wolves hanging above a throne. In the center stood none other than the blond hair warrior.

The exalt immediately walked up to her with his tactician and their friends for the past.

"I apologize I could not come sooner, Flavia.", Chrom said.

The Khan shook her head with a smile, "What matter is you are here, Chrom."

"Is it true Valmese warships have set said? What can you tell us?"

Flavia frowned and shook her head with a shrug, "Not much more than that, I afraid. The details remain hazy."

Xander frowned and said, "Maybe Basilio know something about it? He is in charge of the West side of Ferox. So he should know more about a battle on his side."

Flavia nodded, "I know. Just a moment..."

She turned her head and shouted at the top of her lungs, "Oaf! ... Where are you, you big, bald- Chrom is here!"

Seeing this, Takumi muttered nervously, "Glad to see that Flavia hasn't changed much..."

It wasn't long before the eye-patched khan showed up and walked over to them, "Ah! Well met, boy. I knew you'd come."

Leo raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You knew?"

Basilio nodded sternly and said, "We have someone you should hear from. I believe you've met? He claims to have insight into Valm's intentions."

As he went to call in the person, Camilla narrowed her eyes in suspicions as she frowned and said, "Someone we've met? I hope it's someone from our time..."

Then, two figures walked over to the group. Their eyes widen in shock at the sight of one of the people in front of them.

"Virion?!", Takumi said in shock upon the sight of the new friend he made in this time.

The blue hair archer smiled at the sight of them, "Good day, lords and ladies. How fare you all? Allow me the great pleasure, and indeed honor, of introducing myself..."

Leo sighed in slight irritation at the man's words and said, "We all know who you are Virion. Where were you all this time you left Ylisstol anyway?"

Chrom nodded, "Yes, although I don't believe we've met your companion?"

Virion smirked and bowed as he continued, "Hmph! You know nothing! Prepare for my great unmasking! Long have I posed as archest of archers! Yet that was but a ruse! Yea, an artifice, to disguise myself as a mere above-average man. In truth, I am-"

The woman with long red hair and wore silver armor decorated with wyvern shaped wings cleared her throat interrupting the archer's fancy speech in the process and finished politely with a kind smile, "May I present Duke Virion. I am his humble servant, Cherche. Greetings, sire. You honor us with your presence."

"Cherche!", the man said in disappointment, "You stole my moment!"

Takumi shook his head as he said to his friend, "It's not like we can't tell that you came from a higher position than you were trying to act as, Virion."

Ignoring the duke, Chrom turned to the woman, "A Please, Cherche. Perhaps you could speak on your master's behalf?"

The woman nodded, "That may speak things along, yes..."

"Then please.", the captain said, "Time is of the essence."

The young woman bowed deeply, "Very well, then. First, concerning our origins... We hail from Rosanne, a fertile territory on the continent of Valm. Milord is the head of House Virion, and the rightful ruler of Rosanne."

She smiled and pointed out, "A fact he often reminds us of- and loudly."

"Ha!", Virion said with a smile and a shrug, "Is she not a true wit? She gets it all from me, you know."

Despite his words, The group continued to ignore his statement and continued, "So what brings a noble and his charge all the way across the long sea?"

Hearing this, the archer's face quickly became serious as he answered, "The Valmese."

"And just what kind of kingdom is Valm?", Leo said with a frown, "I've heard that they and Ferox use to trade with one another till now."

Virion nodded and continued, "Theirs was an unremarkable nation once. Tiny, almost pitifully so. Had our continent not shared its name, you might almost have forgotten it existed. And so Valm might have remained, if not for Walhart the Conqueror. One by one, he has taken the surrounding realms into his growing empire. I had no choice but to ru... Er, that is, to RECRUIT new allies to aid my people. That's why I've come."

"... You fled for your life.", Chrom said as he understood what the man was about to say.

Cherche nodded, "More or less, yes. While milord hastily gathered his valuables and guided his people out to safety... I alone remained to keep an eye on the Valmese crisis."

She then frowned as she continued, "I was there as Rosanne was swallowed up by Emperor Walhart's overwhelming forces. In the end, I, too, fled here to Regna Ferox seeking asylum."

"To my great relief, I might add!", Virion said with a smile, "Eligible women are one of Rosanne's most precious natural resources! It would be a shame to waste any, even one who cuts off her lord and ma-"

"Ahem! As I was saying...", Cherche said with a cold smile as she gave a quick glance over to her master.

The archer nodded and said, "Yes, yes, all right, it was only a jape!"

He then turned to them with a nervous expression as he said, "Please, by all means, you may con-"

"So, begging your pardons, but perhaps it is time to cut this long story short: Walhart has conquered or continent and now seeks to conquer yours.", said the woman as she interrupted the archer once more.

As they finished explaining everything to them, Basilio walked up to the group with a stern look, "She claims the Valmese fleet will be at our shores in a matter of days. We'll know soon enough if her story proves true."

"I speak only what I know for true, good people. As does my lord.", said the woman with confidence before giving her master a glare, "...At least, with respect to this matter."

"There's that wit of your again!", Virion said with a nervous chuckle, "That wonderful... needling, crafting wit."

Before anyone could say anything, Chrom immediately said to the two, "I believe you both."

His allies nodded in agreement as he turned to the West-Khan, "Basilio, we must secure your ports as soon as possible."

"You should know that Valm has the strongest cavalry in the world.", the Duke informs them as soon as he heard the captain's words, "You will want to station troops with experience fighting mounted troops."

They looked at him in surprise as Chrom asked the archer nervously upon the advice, "Why, Virion, are you volunteering?"

"Of course.", the archer said bluntly, "I can't let Walhart continue to take control of Rosanne. I came to warn of the invasion Valm will bring on this land-"

"Milord wishes to join this battle in hope of freeing the people of Rosanne from Walhart's tyranny.", Cherche quickly finished.

Chrom nodded as he said to the two, "All right, then. I appreciate your help in this fight. Reflet, Robin, Leo and Takumi, I'll be counting on you in strategizing a new tactic against this threat."

"Of course, Chrom.", Reflet said with a confident smile, "We'll do our best. Let's go, then."

"Ah, wait!", Virion called out and turned to Takumi, "I believe I've found someone you're very familiar with, Takumi."

The archer tilted his head in confusion only for his eyes to widen in shock upon seeing a brown pigtail haired girl with a small brown robe around her shoulders carrying a tall brown bundle and her own silver bow in her arms.

"Mozu?!", Takumi shouted in shock and quickly rushed over to her.

Seeing the confusion on Chrom's and his tacticians' faces, Virion quickly explained, "Cherche found her right in the center of the invasion and rescued her from the Valmese right before she left and meet up with me at the port. Her looks and speech reminded me of what Takumi told me about his wife. So, we brought her along with us in hopes of finding you all here."

"I see.", Xander said with a relieved smile upon seeing another comrade reunited with them.

After making sure that she was all right, Takumi looked over to the two, "Thank you for saving her and bringing her here, Virion, Cherche."

The duke grinned, "It wasn't a problem. I only did what I could for a friend."

The wyvern rider smiled warmly as she nodded, "I'm just glad she didn't get hurt or caught by the enemy."

Mozu looked around with a desperate look then said to the Hoshidan archer, "Takumi, I couldn't find Kiragi anywhere back in our time! Your friend told me what was going on and that he's here. Is he really with you all?"

Takumi nodded and reassured her that their son was indeed with them. Hinoka smiled warmly at the sight of another reunited family before it changed into a frown and said, "It looks like we were right to be worried, then..."

Her brother nodded in agreement with a grimace and said, "We were lucky that Mozu was saved by Virion's vassal this time. But what if everyone else also appeared in the middle of the battle that occurs in that other continent?!"

A grim silence fell upon the group as the idea of that thought sinks in. It wasn't long before Chrom looked up to them and said, "We'll think of a way to help after this battle. Right now time is of the essence. We need to hurry before the enemy comes. Reflet! Robin!"

"Got it!", the twins said in unison as the three rushed out with Leo following close behind as they followed the West-Khan.

With this, the rest of the group rushed out of the throne room and headed over to the port.

* * *

It was just before the group reached the port that a young girl came rushing over to the Shepherds with tears streaming down her face, "H-help! Please! D-daddy... They're going to hurt my dad!"

Lissa and Sakura quickly calmed the child as Chrom asked, "Can you tell us what happened?"

The little was still sniffling with tears still streaming down her face as she answered with quivering lips, "D-daddy... said that... a strange ship h-have come... a-and he wanted to... see who it was... Then some soldiers... came and said that t-they... wanted our boat a-and our stuff. B-but they already h-have a boat larger than us. W-we didn't want to give it... a-and tried to talk with them. T-they said something about... hurting him. I-I just r-ran..."

Leo frowned upon hearing the news, "It seems those 'Valmese' are already here."

Robin nodded, "And they already got a hostage as soon as they got here. This is bad..."

Lissa nodded and asked calmly, "It's good that you got away from those big meanies. Do you know where they are now?"

The girl nodded, "T-they're on their big boat..."

Chrom nodded and grimaced, "Great... Now we have a hostage situation and invasion to deal with at the same time."

Reflet nodded, "The problem now is how do we go about this. Even if we do get there, they could easily kill the hostage..."

"Can I try something, Chrom, Reflet?"

They turned and saw Sakura standing there with her staff in hand. Chrom raised a brow in confusion, "Are you sure about this, Sakura? If you're not careful, that man will end up losing his life."

The card mage nodded and said, "Yes, I'm aware of that. However, I believe I can help. So, please, let me give it a try. I wish to help this girl save her father."

Chrom let out a defeated sigh, "All right. We don't have much time and I wish to help save this man as well. So, we'll give it a shot. However, you need to speak with Reflet and Robin about this plan of yours. If they approve of it, then you can go along with it."

Hearing his approval, the young healer smiled with joy and thanked the exalt. The khans quickly called some of their soldiers to escort the child back to her home and see to it that the people in the area were taken to a safe place before they began rushing to the port where the large ships were docked as Sakura spoke with the tacticians of her plan.

* * *

It wasn't hard to spot the large ship for it was the largest of all the rest at the port with the most foreign and elegant designs. Once they arrived, they were surrounded by numerous soldiers around them wearing gold and red armor, some with silver rather than gold. It was also just as Virion informed them before. Many, if not all, of the soldiers, rode on horseback. Near the rails of the boat stood a strict tall man with pale brown hair and a beard and was equipped with a long spear in his hand. He glared at the villager, who wished to talk with the man. However, the Spearman showed no change on his face as he frowned, "You dare board or ship, worm?"

He then noticed the exalt standing there with his shepherds, then came close to the rails and declared to them, "I am Dalton, captain of this troop. Listen well! I will not discuss terms with a peasant; I will issue demands to all! Citizens! Soldiers! Hear my words! The Conqueror himself, Emporer Walhart, claims dominion over these lands! You will grant your new emperor your ships! You will grant him all your provender! You will grant him your loyalty and your every possession! And you will surrender this land's greatest treasure, the Fire Emblem! Do this, and your lives will be spared. Resist, and your lives are forfeit! Now, kneel! And swear fealty to the mighty Valmese Empire!"

Shocked, the villager stammered in a plea, "B-but if you take all that we have, how are we to make our living? Without food and ships, people will starve! Would you have us all die?"

The spearman turned to the man with a nod, "You'll do for now."

Much to the man's horror, the captain raised his spear high above him and quickly brought it down upon the man only for it to land on the wooden floor of the deck much to his shock.

"W-wha-?!", Dalton said with eyes widen in surprise as he scanned the area for the villager, "What sorcery is this?!"

Chrom sighed in relief, but then shook his head, "These savages will never listen to reason. Everyone: prepare to engage!"

"Chrom!", Xander said with a frown, "We've spoken about this before. If you attack these foreign soldiers, it may lead to another war. My siblings and friends have all decided to help because the khan and their people helped us, but your kingdom only just recently recovered from the previous war with Plegia."

The Ylissean retainer looked over to his charge with concern, "Milord, are you certain? Another war..."

Without hesitation, Chrom looked over to the two with a nod as he said firmly, "I've had time to ponder Ylisse's place in the world, Frederick, Xander. ...And my own. We must stand against evil, in all its forms or there can be no peace!"

Suddenly, they heard a roar not far behind them and saw a large wyvern. Riding on its back was none other than the ax-wielding vassal of the fallen duke.

"Might I join, sire?", Cherche said as her wyvern landed next to the exalt, "This may not be my country, but it is my cause. My dear Minerva here hungers for a bite of the action as well!"

Hearing this, Chrom nodded, "Of course."

Upon his approval, the wyvern let out a loud shriek and took flight once more as the two sides began to fight. The tacticians quickly began pairing the soldiers in hopes of dealing against the enemies' advantage with mounts and large numbers. As the fight continued, Sakura and Lissa did their best in making sure that their comrades receive their aid as they heal their wounds with their staff. To the young healer, this was her first official battle as a healer and, though she dislikes seeing both sides getting hurt, she had resolved to do what she could to at the very least protect her friends with her abilities and refused to let them fall under the same fate as the former exalt did. Ever since she heard how Emmeryn fell to her death she had always regretted not being there at that time as she could've always called out _Float_ to save the kind woman from her demise. During her time of regret, her brother and friends always stayed close to her as they told the young child that there was nothing she could've done when she could've been killed during the fight the moment she stepped out of the wagon. It took a while, but, with the help of Syaoran and the people around her, the girl grew determined to protect the people around them as she slowly began to move on. Throughout the fights, Syaoran began staying by her side. He was dressed in a white and black Japanese custom-made clothing that their close friend, Tomoyo, who's now a full-fledged apothecary, designed and made with the help of one of Takumi's retainer, Oboro, and Leo's son, Forrest. He continued to wield the same blade passed down from his parents despite many others advising him to use a different sword of their world. Despite all the fighting and training, he went through with Lon'qu, the blade showed no signs of damage or wears and continues to be of much use to the young swordsman to the point where many compared it to Chrom's blade. The battle continued on for hours as the unrelenting enemies continue to charge forward under their captain's orders. Reflet and Robin everything in their power to fight back against the Valmese soldiers while giving direction to the soldiers. Seeing that his men were slowly grinding away by the Shepherds, their captain finally joined in the fray as his horse galloped off the decks of the boat and on the port with his men. Syaoran noticed this sudden change and began to call out to their tactician, but, as he did, they were shocked to see that the man showed no signs of slowing down as he headed towards Reflet, who was already badly injured from a heavy armored soldier and was now about to be healed by Lissa.

"You are nothing! A speck of sand on the boot of the great empire!", the man shouted as he closed in on the tactician and Cordelia.

As he brought down the short spear in his hand, Reflet was quickly saved by Cordelia and her pegasus as they flew high into the sky avoiding the incoming lances. As they did so, an arrow pierced through the sky and in their direction. Sakura quickly pulled out a card from her pocket and threw it into the air as she used her staff, " _Move!_ "

Suddenly, wings sprouted on the arrow as it took a sharp turn and landed right before the captain's horse making it rear back in shock. As it did, Dalton suddenly fell off his mount from the shock of the horse. Seeing this, Cordelia quickly landed her mount close to the two young Shepherds. The enemy captain cursed under his breath and jumped to his feet as he soon found himself faced against two paladins in black armor blocking his path to either the exalt or to any of the tacticians. He glanced around but saw that his warhorse was nowhere to be seen and the wings on the arrow have vanished much like the villager. Seeing the odds stacked against him, the spearman glanced around the battlefield only to find that his men were slowly being decimated by the Shepherds. He grimaced in anger and turned around when an arrow suddenly hit him in the back of the neck, "Wha... H-how..."

The man's body became limp on the ground dead with the arrow still stuck in the back of his neck. With the death of their captain, the rest of the fight soon much easier as they were able to quickly fight off the enemy cavalries. From there, the outcome of the battle became clear as it also didn't last much longer than one or half an hour. It wasn't till after Chrom took down the last spearman did Reflet and Robin was finally able to rush over to their friend. Reflet glanced around the battlefield with Seigfried in one hand and a tome in the other. Robin did the same before looking to the exalt, "Chrom, is that all of them?"

Their captain nodded slowly as he too looked around, "Yes, but victory's come with a price..."

Basilio frowned as he glanced around the port and his men, "The town is in shambles, as is my army."

"This is most troubling news.", Frederick noted with a look of worry, "Feroxi soldiers are the finest east of the long sea. If they are having trouble, we are _all_ in trouble."

Flavia shook her head in frustration and frowned, "That's not the half of it. This was just the vanguard- but a taste f the meal yet to come."

Basilio nodded in agreement, "And once it arrives, their host will wash over the whole continent in weeks. There's no way we could repel them and defend our people. It would be a slaughter."

Chrom nodded as he added, "Ylisse is no better equipped to handle an attack from the sea... Reflet, Robin, what do you suggest?"

The two began thinking carefully as they glanced around the area. Reflet began pointing out what he could from the battle, "Their greatest strength is their cavalry, which puts us at a disadvantage... on land."

Robin nodded in agreement, "However, if we were to catch them at _sea..._ "

"But how?!", Chrom said with a frown, "Ylisse has no warships, nor does Ferox."

"Then we'll need aid from a kingdom that does..."

They turned to see Xander walking over to them with his siblings and the Hoshidan siblings. Takumi asked, "Is there another kingdom who can help provide us with warships?"

Basilio nodded as he glanced over to the exalt and answered, "Perhaps a land that borders the sea, with enough wealth to afford his campaign?"

"That's it!", Robin shouted.

Reflet nodded in understanding, "Plegia!"

"No. Absolutely not.", Chrom said bluntly as he voiced his disapproval, "Out of the question.

"They have gold, boy!", Basilio argued back, "Countless ships! And more importantly, we have a fart's chance in the wind without them."

Flavia nodded in agreement, "The oaf is right. ...Crude, but right. There's only one path forward."

Leo sighed in defeat and said to the exalt, "Chrom, I get it that you're still doubtful towards Plegia, but, at some point in time, you will have to negotiate with them, especially now that we all know that Valm is heading over to conquer all the kingdoms here. Including Ylisse."

"Also, they have a new ruler.", Hinoka said, "We don't know what he's like, but, at least, he should be better than that madman."

Reflet nodded in agreement and looked to their friend, "Chrom, will you reconsider?"

The exalt remained silent before finally letting out a sigh of defeat and said with a nod, "... Very well. Send a messenger and request a summit immediately. Let us pray this new king is more reasonable than their last."

Reflet nodded along with the others, "Indeed."

"Yes...", Robin said with a grimace as she recalled the remaining horrifying days during their childhood, "I hope so..."

As silence seeps in, Flavia was the first to break it with a smile as she glanced to the twin, "You know... For your first time against Valmese forces, that was an impressive victory. The two of you and Chrom have both grown quite adept. You should be proud."

At the change of the topic, Leo sighed in relief as he muttered, "After all that we and his own retainer did to help, I'd be worried if he didn't."

Xander nodded with a smile, "He did quite well in taking up politics during the past two years."

Takumi shook his head as he muttered, "Now if only he can get to his meeting on time..."

Flavia laughed as she said, "Ah, yes. I've heard of the young princess myself. I wonder what kind of woman she'll grow up to be in the future!"

The West-Khan nodded with a smile before it changed to a stern look, "Flavia, I know you want to talk about their child. I would too if the situation was _not_ so dire!"

Flavia nodded as she looked over to Chrom, who had already sent their messenger in the direction of the Plegian kingdom. The exalt then came back to the group as he looked around before turning to his tacticians, "Do you two know where the villager was this whole time?"

Reflet nodded and called out to Sakura, who came rushing over to them. Once there, the older twin asked, "Sakura, about the villager..."

"Got it.", Sakura said with a nod as she turned to an empty space behind her, " _Erase_?"

To their shock, a tall female jester in a harlequinesque design with short hair, a diamond under he left eye and held a large sheet of white cloth appeared in front of them. Sakura walked up to her and said, "Thank you for saving that man earlier."

The woman nodded her head with a smile and bowed to her before returning to her card form. When she was done, Sakura turned around and said, "It's all right now. The man should be back this ship where he disappeared."

As she said this, they could see the man look around in panic only to be confused by the sudden immense change in scenery of the aftermath of the battle. Seeing this, Chrom shook his head in confusion, but with a smile on his face nonetheless, as Robin asked the healer, "You said the spirit's name is _Erase_ , right? Is that implying..."

Sakura nodded, "She can erase anything. People and thing from existence. But, when I call her back and her power is cut off, everything that disappeared will return to where it once was. Though there is a downside to it..."

Reflet frowned upon hearing this, but asked nonetheless, "Which is..."

"There's a time limit to how long they can be erased before things get serious.", Sakura answered with a frown, "If they get erased for over a day, they could disappear forever, which is why I rarely call her for help to use her abilities on living beings."

"I-I see...", Chrom said with a frown, "Then, let's not do that again. Just this once is enough..."

They all nodded in agreement before dispersing to prepare for their trip to the Plegia castle.

* * *

 **Kero: ... That's it?**

 **Syaoran: It looks like it.**

 **Sakura: So, we're going to Plegia's castle again?**

 **Reflet: It should be fine... I got their sacred weapon and Gangrel is dead. ...**

 **Robin: ...**

 **Toya: Is something wrong you two?**

 **Reflet: Actually I got a strange feeling when thinking about heading back into the castle...**

 **Robin: Yes... I don't like it either...**

 **Chrom: The two of you can choose not to come.**

 **Takumi: Then, can I take that offer? I got a bad feeling that I may... act out.**

 **Robin: Does it have to do with your mother your sister told us about?**

 **Takumi: ...Maybe.**

 **Chrom: It's fine. You don't have to come. I also agree with Reflet and Robin. I've been getting a bad feeling of all this too...**

 **Leo: By the way, Takumi, have you ever asked Mozu what was in that large bundle?**

 **Takumi: I have, but even she doesn't know what's in it...**

 **Sakura: Maybe, we will have to find that out in the next chapter?**

 **Kero: Probably... Hey, where's YueTian?**

 **Robin: She said that she has to prepare for school, so she's leaving this to us.**

 **Reflet: Right. I do wish that she can continue writing like she uses to, but...**

 **Kero: I heard that she's going to be in another writer's block again...**

 **Sakura: Kero, that's just your thinking.**

 **Kero: Hey. It's still a possibility!**

 **Syaoran: Anyway, we'll see our readers in the next chapter.**

 **Sakura: Yeah! See you next time!**


	16. Chapter 16: More Questions Than Answers

More Questions Than Answers

A couple days have passed since Chrom have sent a messenger to Plegia castle. Since then, Sakura and the other healers have been busy treating the injured people of Port Ferox and a few of the Shepherds. By the third day at sunrise, the messenger finally returned bring news of their request. Leo frowned as he repeated what the Ylissean retainer said, "So, you're saying that they agreed to see Chrom, but they set the meeting on an isolated island?! I don't think that's a good idea... This could be a trap."

"And who was the one that said we should negotiate with Plegia at some point...", Robin said with a frown, "But, I agree. Though we are starting to build a connection with Plegia, having our first negotiation at an island, like Carrion Isle, is a risky way to start."

Frederick nodded in agreement, "A poor venue should thing go sour, as the island's name makes plain. But then I don't see we have much of a choice."

"Cautious as ever, Frederick the wary.", Chrom said, "Don't worry. We'll get out ships."

"Yes.", Hinoka said with a nod, "The word of the invasion hangs over them after all."

"This threat hangs over all of us- Plegia as well.", the exalt pointed out, "They must see that. Also..."

The warrior turned to their friends with a strict look, "I know that Takumi said that he won't be joining us in the talk, but I think it'd be best that the rest of you remain outside of the negotiations."

They nodded understanding what the exalt meant as the paladin spoke, "Yes. This is your kingdom that you're representing. We are from another time, so we can't join you this time."

Reflet nodded with a frown, "Yes. There's that, but also..."

Leo sighed and spoke, "He meant that if too many people are present it would look like a planned attack on Plegia's ruler. A trap that we orchestrated."

Hinoka looked around before nodding with a grimace, "That's right. There's ten of us here... That'd raise suspicion obviously."

"I understand.", Xander said with a nod, "Then we'll remain with the other Shepherds while you four meet this new Plegian ruler."

Reflet nodded then faced his sister and said firmly, "That means you as well, Robin."

The female grandmaster's eyes widen in shock upon hearing this as Chrom continued, "Your brother and I have talked about this, but we're worried of another Risen attack while we are away at the meeting. The Shepherd would need a tactician to help fight off against another attack if that was the case. So, we decided to have you stay with the others."

Robin frowned as she pondered this, but finally lets out a sigh in defeat and said, "All right, then. But, the three of you be careful. I don't know what, but I'm getting a bad feeling about all this..."

Chrom nodded with a smile, "We understand that, Robin. Also, Leo, I'll keep the Fire Emblem close, so try not to worry too much. Reflet and Frederick will be there as well."

Leo nodded with a worried look, "Fine."

* * *

That night as the group camped just outside of Regna Ferox's border, Sakura had already finished setting up her tent. Today, Ophelia was told to guard the child along with Syaoran as he would stay till they decide to call lights out. With Nyx's approval, only those who knew of her ability were told of what the card mage has seen in her dream. Ophelia was clearly thrilled to hear that she get to see Sakura's fortune telling. Kero grew concern over the child's excitement as he warned her, "Just so you know. Fortune telling isn't something Sakura can do on a whim. It requires magic and mental concentration to cast it. So, there's a limit to how often she can do it."

The young sorceress nodded her head with a bright smile and said, "I know! I'm just shocked to hear that someone else have the power of the stars other than me! And Kinomoto is from another world!"

Syaoran sighed in irritation with his arms folded at seeing the child's joy, "Hey, hey... If you're not going to stay quiet throughout the whole process, even I don't know if she's going to be successful in casting it..."

"O-oops!", Ophelia said in shock as she quickly covered her mouth, "S-sorry, Kinomoto..."

Sakura smiled and said, "It's all right, Ophelia. I'm just about to cast it, so you don't have to worry."

Ophelia smiled and said, "I-I see."

As Syaoran nodded his head in annoyance at seeing this, Sakura giggled as she pointed out, "You know, Syaoran. You're starting to sound a bit like Lon'qu, just by looking like that."

Ophelia glanced over at him as well before she too giggled, "You're right! Maybe because you've been constantly training under him for so long that you're finally taking after him!"

At this, Syaoran glowered at the two, "I'm only training under him. That doesn't mean that I take after him because of that!"

Although he was upset about this, it was clear from his bright red ears that he was slightly embarrassed making it very clear for them that he was taking this as a compliment more than an insult despite his words. As they finally began to calm down from the random topic, Sakura placed the stack of Sakura cards on the tent ground and, once again, repeated the steps that she had told Nyx. Throughout the process, Ophelia watched intently as she always did when she wants to learn something. Once she finished setting up the diamond pattern, Sakura closed her eyes and said, " _Ancient cards of Sakura, Answer my query._ "

Once again, the cards began to glow brightly as she continued, " _Show before me the descendant of the one's kind she spoke of._ "

Again, a gentle breeze blew around them much to the sorceress's surprise as she continued. As soon as it died down, the card mage opened her eyes and slowly reached over to flip the top card as Kero explain what he had told the other sorceress. There flipped up was _Illusion._ Sakura frowned and looked over to Kero, whose face also became serious as he said, " _Maze_ , huh? It's a card that represents a loss of confidence and confusion. I don't think this is what's causing the problem from the beginning, but rather what this specific person is going through. This could be bad though. If they don't know what's going on, it may be much more difficult for us to know what's going to happen to them..."

Syaoran shook his head and said with deep concentration, "Sakura, what else do the cards say about this person?"

The healer nodded and flipped the other three cards revealing...

" _Dark, Twin,_ and _Silence._ ", Sakura said with a frown, "Eh? I didn't think _Dark_ or _Silence_ would play a role in this... Maybe someone looks like _Darkness_?"

"I don't know about that, Sakura.", Kero said with a frown, "I mean, it can also mean that, with _Silence_ , that person can also be mute..."

Ophelia frowned as she spoke, "But, couldn't _Dark_ also mean that they could be evil?"

Despite her words and seriousness, Sakura shook her head with a warm smile, "No. _Dark_ is not that type of person."

The healer's words confused the sorceress, who gave her a confused look, "What do you mean? I mean since her name is ' _Dark_ ', surely she must have quite a personality?"

"No.", Sakura said with a calm voice despite the sorceress's superstitions, "I've met her before. She's really serene, gentle and kind, much like to her sister, _Light._ Also, just because her name is _Dark_ , it doesn't mean that her name has to tell what kind of person she is, Ophelia."

The sorceress's eyes widen in shock as she heard this, "You mean that she not like that and you met her? Also, she has a sibling name _Light?_ This is very interesting. I really hope to meet them soon!"

Seeing the young dark mage jump up in excitement, Syaoran shook his head, but then said to Sakura, "Sakura, what of their whereabouts?"

"Well..."

She reached down to the last card of the pile and flipped it over. Seeing this, the three had a look of confusion over their face as Ophelia bent over to see, "Uh, guys? What's wrong? Let's see... _Dream_? Um... Kerberos?"

As eyes rested on him, the little guardian shook his head and said, "Dang it... To tell you all the truth, I don't even know what's going on here... It could mean that they are stuck in a coma, but that's not telling us about the place they're in... Hey, brat. What do you think?"

Syaoran, however, shook his head with a frown, "I'm not too sure what's going on as well..."

He then glanced over to the little plush toy as he pointed out, "Also, aren't you the expert in this?"

"Hey! I can't help it if I don't know what I don't know!", Kero shouted in clear anger and irritation at the young man.

Sakura frowned as she began to recall the mysterious woman's words.

 _You_ must _save them. In doing so, you will encounter the reason for my captivity. From there-_

Sakura nodded with a confident smile and said, "Everything will be all right."

They all looked at her in surprise as Ophelia said in confusion, "So, you already know what it means?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "No, but the woman said that I will know what to do when I do find them. It sounds like she knows that I'll find them. So, even if we can't find them now. I'm sure we'll come across them eventually."

Syaoran raised a brow in surprise, "What make you think that, Sakura? You've only met that woman twice."

Sakura thought for a bit, then said, "That's true, but... I believe in her and her words. So, I know everything will be all right."

Syaoran and Kero let out a sigh of disappointment while Ophelia had a concerned look over her, but they nodded nonetheless as Kero flew up with his usual jolly look and said, "Well, if you believe in that woman, then so will we. But, like I said, please be a little more wary of strangers, Sakura. This isn't back home in our world anymore."

Sakura smiled reassuringly to her friends before carefully putting away her cards. Ophelia tilted her head in confusion as she said, "Kinomoto? Aren't you going to do another fortune telling about those Heroes of time?"

Kero slapped his forehead in irritation and muttered, "That's all you care about isn't it?..."

The sorceress giggled excitedly and said, "Sorry. But the name of it was very cool and I really want to hear more about it. The 'descendant of my own kind' was interesting, but the 'heroes of time from another parallel dimension' was just as cool! I really want to see who they are."

Sakura giggled at her friend's enthusiasm, "You really are into theatrics, Ophelia. Even Lissa talks of how much she enjoys hearing your stories you tell the children in town."

Ophelia blushed in embarrassment and said, "T-thank you, Kinomoto."

"Also, I can't use fortune telling too much, since it also requires a bit of my power to do it.", Sakura reasoned, "I've already done it twice in a row a few days ago. So, I think I'll do another fortune-telling another day, just to be safe."

"Oh, right...", Ophelia said in surprise, "I forgot that you can collapse if you use too much magic. I'm really sorry for asking you without thinking about it."

The card mage shook her head, "It's all right. I'll let you know when I can do another fortune telling. How about it?"

The sorceress's eyes lit up at the healer's offer and jumped up in excitement, "If that's all right with you, then please do let me know! Thank you!"

"Ophelia!"

They turned around to the entrance of their tents and saw Nina poking her head inside.

"I've been calling you for a while now. Lord Forrest said that he wants to two of us to switch shifts temporarily!"

Puzzled, Ophelia got up and asked, "Huh? But wasn't that until tomorrow morning?"

The archer let out a sigh and said, "I told you that it was only temporarily."

Reluctantly, the sorceress got up and began to head out of the tent.

* * *

It's been four days since Chrom led the Shepherds out of Ylisstol to Regna Ferox and now on their way to Carrion Isle. For the night, they decided to camp out close the borders of Ferox. As those days have gone by, he only grew more anxious for his only child back at the castle with a wet nurse. He knew that it was a tradition in his family, but he wished that he could've left her in the care of his wife rather than a servant of the family. He had hoped during their conversation back at the castle that Olivia hadn't known about this tradition and remain with their child for both their safety. However, since the day she became his wife, she too had been working hard as a wife and a mother in learning all she could about the family she married into, as well as how to help him in his work at times as the wife of the Exalt. With so much effort she put into all of it, it was no surprise that she would learn of it sooner or later. However, he knew that despite all this, she'd most like have continued to try and persuade him till she started sobbing like before, which was something he didn't want her to do. Though he had left Lucina back at the castle with slight worry over her growth initially, the news of the Valmese invasion and an experience against them during the last battle left him not only worried about his kingdom and the continent but also about the safety of his daughter. To top things off, he also needs to negotiate with the ruler of the kingdom that he still has doubts towards as well as the warning Leo said their otherworldly friends have predicted. Although he, himself, didn't quite believe in fortune telling despite knowing that the child does have abilities to accurately do such things, the word of it has left him worried nonetheless, especially after hearing how the Valmese and their ruler are after it as well. He let out a deep sigh of frustration upon the current situation they've been thrown into and continued to walk around the edge of camp when he heard something rustling behind some bushes nearby. He frowned as he recalled passing by some of the Shepherds placed on guard duties. Thinking it would be another Risen or bandit, he instinctively placed a hand on the hilt of his sword and got ready as he called out, "Who's there? Come out!"

As he said this, a figure stumbled out into the open and collapsed on the ground. It was dark, but the dim light from the slim crescent moon was barely enough for him to realize who it was.

"Leo?! Nina!", the great lord exclaimed in shock and rushed over to them.

The two both looked to be heavily injured and Nina seemed to be unconscious on the ground as Leo tried to get up. As he helped the dark knight up, he quickly glanced around before seeing Stahl coming out from his tent and quickly called out to him for assistance. After watching seeing the green knight rushing to fetch a healer and his retainer, Chrom immediately set his attention at the situation at hand.

"What happened?", the exalt said in alarm upon seeing their conditions, "Was there another Risen attack?"

Leo slowly shook his head and said, "I'll... tell you later... Right now... Kinomoto and Ophelia... are in danger..."

"What?!"

* * *

Ophelia was about to walk over to the tent entrance when a sudden pair of hands grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Wha?!"

She turned around and saw Syaoran glaring at Nina while Sakura's other hand held one of her Sakura cards as she glanced at the archer with a frown.

Syaoran pulled out his blade and shouted, "You can't fool us. You're not Nina."

Sakura and Kero nodded as the beast quickly changed into his true form.

"What?", the sorceress said in shock, "What are you guys saying? That's clearly Ni-"

" _Shield!_ "

As Sakura said this, a shield was put up around them blocking a sudden fireball launched at them. Ophelia stared in shock as she saw her comrade inside the tent smiling, but with a dark aura behind her. Thought her appearance was similar, Ophelia could tell that this was definitely not the archer she knew, "Y-you! What have you done with Nina?!"

The imposter said nothing but a pair of black butterfly wings sprouted on the back of her back as she notched an arrow on the string and pulled it back. Sakura gasped in shock, "Those wings-!"

But, before she could continue, the imposter let the arrow lose as it was sent flying towards them. Syaoran quickly rushed in and cut down the arrow as he charged at the fake Nina, but as he did, the girl jumped back and rushed past him to them as she headed straight for the two. However, she suddenly fell face on the ground as the beast jumped over of her and landed on her back.

"Ha!", the guardian beast said with a smirk, "Didn't think of that did you!"

"Kinomoto! Ophelia!"

As the sound of Soliel's voice coming from outside of their tent, a sudden strong gust of wind blew blinding them as they shielded themselves from it. When it was over, papers were scattered all over the floor as Caeldori and Soliel rushed in, but the imposter had already disappeared much to the guardian's surprise. Sakura glanced over to Syaoran who nodded with a frown as he returned his sword into his palm with magic before they went to explain things with the other two.

* * *

When the commotion finally began to calm down that night, Chrom walked out of the tent with Reflet and Robin, "I'm glad that Leo and Nina are going to be all right along with Niles and Nyx."

Reflet nodded with a sigh of relief, "Kinomoto is all right too."

"We've found Niles and Nyx in the forest as well. I'm glad they didn't get any more injuries along with frostbites being out there for so long.", Robin added with a look of concern, "It turns out that Forrest was with Lissa and the other healers all this time. Thank god everything is sorted out again."

Reflet frowned, "But now that we know that someone can actually pretend to be someone else and cause this much trouble while getting past the guards. This is a problem..."

Chrom nodded in agreement, "Yes. It's a good thing that Kinomoto and Syaoran can sense the presence of magic. The imposter completely fooled us."

"I'm surprised that they can injure Leo and Nyx to that extent when they're both really strong with magic as well.", Robin said.

Her brother shook his head in relief, "At least, it doesn't seem like they're after the sacred weapons. They didn't give chase when he took Nina and fled that place. So, that's one good thing, but it seems that they were after Kinomoto. It could be possible that they knew about her abilities and magic..."

Robin nodded in agreement as she recalled what her brother and their friend have told her about the child's abilities that led to her being targeted by the former Plegian king. Chrom frowned as he muttered, "I hoped that it wasn't for that reason, but I can't think of any other reason as to why they would be here. It wasn't another Risen attack. I haven't seen those for a while now, so it may be another party that knows of her."

"I agree.", Reflet said with a frown, "It's only a hypothesis, but Kinomoto and Syaoran said that the presence of the intruder felt much like someone they know back in their world. It may be possible that this person sent the intruder in to steal her cards and possibly Sa- Kinomoto herself."

Chrom looked up to the two with a raised brow, "Right. Let's not tell her any of this. The last we need is for her to panic and make a sudden decision without much thinking. By the way, where are those two right now?"

"They're back in Sakura's and Ophelia's tent.", Reflet said, "Toya and Cordelia are heading over there to check on the two before they call it a day."

Chrom nodded in relief as he muttered, "All this right before the negotiation, somehow I don't like this so far."

He suddenly felt a pat on his back and saw that it was Robin, who smiled and said to him, "Now, Chrom, Let's not try to jinx things. Just leave Kinomoto to me and Cordelia. We'll keep an eye on her safety tomorrow. You and big brother just focus on your meeting with the Plegian king tomorrow."

The two nodded in agreement before they left back to their respective tents.

* * *

It was the day of the negotiations as Chrom and Reflet left for the castle on Carrion Isle followed by the Ylissean retainer. Robin and the other stayed behind with the others outside of the dark-looking castle. Ophelia had gone to see her charge after receiving a large wound on her arm that morning from a small accident in the weaponry that day leaving Sakura with Lissa waiting for news of the results. It didn't take long before the three came back out with success in their negotiations with far more ships and support than they originally intended, which left some with suspicion while others with a sense of relief.

Since that night, Leo and the other injured weren't allowed to participate in any fights till the other healers allowed it leaving the dark knight stuck in the infirmary with a couple other healers and his retainer, who had apparently broken his arm that Maribelle was currently treating. However, due to their ideas sometimes clashing, they've been arguing more than trying to patch his injury quickly, which didn't help along with the fact that the dark knight had received a concussion from that night. It finally led to the point where Nyx and Ricken had to come in and stop the two before it became a big commotion. Leo sighed in irritation at this and glanced over to where his son was treating Ophelia's wound. He had his back turned against the commotion as Nina was watching her mother and the young mage doing their best to sort the situation out. Somehow, he can believe that neither any of them, other than Libra and Maribelle, have yet to realize that he was there.

Camilla and Hinoka were talking with the two pegasus knight 'sisters' and Cherche as the walk across the camp of their experiences with their mounts. Since joining the militia, Cherche was getting along well with the other Shepherds, though many were still wary of her loyal wyvern as well as Camilla's Marzia due to being the only two wyverns in their militia as far. Xander was training with some of the other shepherds and was currently sparring against Lon'qu. During their past two years in Ylisse, their comrades from their time have begun to settle down into what seemed to be a routine for them while many reminded themselves of their temporary stay. Despite this, many have grown fond of their temporary home as they continue to search for others. Takumi was once again practicing archery with Virion once more now that the Rosanne archer was back with them once more.

The Hoshidan prince was about getting ready to leave when he noticed his wife running over to them with the same tall bundle in her arms.

"So, this was where you were.", she said.

Takumi raised a brow, "Mozu? Are you here to practice archery too? Or did Kiragi escaped from his studies again... Really, this is the-"

She shook her head, "No. Kiragi finished his studies for today. His out hunting with Syaoran and Hisame. Actually, I wanted to ask about this bow your friend told me to hold on to."

He looked to the bundle with a frown, "That's right... You told me that Virion asked you to hold on to it..."

He turned over to Virion, who was still practicing, and called out, "Virion, there's something we want to ask you about regarding this bow."

The archer jumped in shock as he accidentally missed the target completely, "Wha-? Oh, right. That bow... I forgot about it. Thank you for bringing it back to me."

As Virion walked over to them and picked up the wrapped bow, Takumi said, "You know, if it's about replacing the broken string, you could always talk to another blacksmith in the next town we pass by. It shouldn't take longer than a few minutes."

"Yes, I know.", the fellow archer replied, "I just happened to have forgotten about it back in Ferox. I'll make sure to find one in the next town. Now, I think I'll call it a day and head back to my tent with this."

As they watch him collect his belongings and left the training ground with the bundle in his hands, the two watched him rush off with a concerned look as Mozu asked, "Is he alright?"

"I don't know.", Takumi said with uncertainty, "Maybe that's just how important the bow is to him."

"Ya know," Mozu said with a frown, "He did mention that the bow is a family heirloom of his."

"What?!", her husband exclaimed in shock, "Then, why would he leave such an important thing with us? First disguising himself, then this. Just what is he up to now?"

"So, he normally wouldn't do this?"

"No.", the prince said with a frown, "Despite his appearance, he can actually do really well when he felt the need to and is rather responsible. It would probably be better if he stops flirting with the other woman, though. That reminds me... he didn't try to flirt with you on the day they found you, did he?"

Mozu shook her head and said, "No. But he did with Miss. Cherche and the other women back on the boat. I think it's because he knew that I'm married..."

Takumi let out a sigh of relief and muttered, "At least, that's a relief."

"Uh... What would happen if he did?", she said with hesitation and concern.

"Oh, probably ask him to help me with my training. We still have some apples from Lissa's training three days ago. They'd be a great help with it."

* * *

It was finally night as most of the Shepherds began to head back to their tents to prepare themselves for their voyage out to sea the next day for their next battle as some of the other Shepherds remained on guard duty that night. Despite knowing the importance of getting rest, Robin has been unable to get any sleep that night. She tossed and turned under her blanket still unable to bring herself to fall asleep. It was hard to tell if it was from the upcoming battle taking place on the sea or how Chrom and her brother came back from the summit. As she stared at the ceiling of her tent, the female grandmaster recalled how shocked the three were when they came back from the negotiation. Her brother, on the other hand, was rather pale while Chrom remained silent as he continued to get ready for the battle tomorrow. Finally, she let out a sigh of irritation and decided to take a walk out of her tent after putting on her armored robe and a tome in hand. As she stepped out of her tent, she noticed a dark shadow passing by the tents followed by another, "Kinomoto? Ophelia? What are you two doing out this late?"

The two turned to the tactician with a troubled look across both their faces. In Sakura's arms was her beast guardian still fast asleep while being carried like a teddy bear. She answered with a nervous expression, "I had a strange feeling just now... We were going to find Syaoran and see if he got the same feeling."

Robin tilted her head in confusion and looked to the sleeping plush toy, "But, if that were the case, wouldn't Kero have felt it as well?"

"Y-yes, but he wouldn't wake up.", she said as she raised him and shook the disguised guardian as hard as she could, but, in the end, he remained fast asleep.

Robin frowned with concern, "No injuries... He was just fine before...Well, he's not like us, humans, so he should be able to produce his own energy. At least, we know that he's not in the worst case scenario... Maybe he isn't a light sleeper?..."

Ophelia shook her head, "We've all shook him really hard before and he always woke up from it, but this time he's not waking up. This never happened before. So, we're thinking of bringing him to Nina's mother or Miss. Tharja along the way. I thought that it may be an influence of some dark magic..."

Hearing this, Robin nodded, "Yes, that would be the best course of action, since I don't think any of our healers can diagnose someone that's not a human. Just don't bring him to Tharja... She's a little... off for your kids, all right?"

The two girls nodded with a smile and waved as they left for their destination. Once gone, Robin folded her arms in deep thought as she thought back on what had just happened to the guardian beast. She didn't want to trouble the kids with difficult thoughts as she knew how easily worried the card mage would be when something bad happens to her friends, as it did with the former exalt. But, the tactician knew something was up. During the past two years, she and her brother have come to learn of what kind of magic the two guardians and the cards were made off along with where Sakura's power comes from. The two were once different before Sakura had changed they're ownership completely by changing the card's appearance. It was an interesting story they had told them of her struggle while being entrusted with such a powerful magic at such a young age. However, despite having been in a country where it usually snows a lot, the weather has been quite clear leaving the beast with quite a lot of energy as the sun was still out. So, it was unusual for him to suddenly be in a state of coma.

As she thought, she soon noticed more figures walking up to her.

"Wow. Just how many Shepherds are still up?", she muttered with a frown and looked up in shock, "Chrom?! Xander and Camilla too? You're still up?"

Hearing this the wyvern rider smiled, "Yes. I can say the same for you as well. Couldn't sleep, Robin?"

Robin chuckled lightly, "You can say that, but I wasn't expecting so many Shepherds to still be up at this time of night."

"Really?", Chrom said in slight surprise.

Xander nodded, "Well, I did see Kinomoto and Ophelia up and about earlier. Just what were they doing?"

"Apparently, they felt that something was off and went to find Syaoran to confirm something.", the younger tactician replied with a concerned look, "Somehow I have a bad feeling about all of this. What's worse is that Kero isn't waking up. They said that it normally doesn't happen when they wake him. So they're hoping to see Nyx about it."

Chrom frowned, "That's weird... Maybe it would be best to see a dark mage about this. A healer won't be able to treat a guardian beast such as hers. Anyway, have you seen Reflet? I went to go talk to him about something regarding the meeting that's been bothering me, but he didn't seem to be in his tent."

"Huh?", Robin said with a frown, "He told me that he was going to go to bed early since he wasn't feeling too we- Argh!"

Suddenly, the tactician let out a scream of pain as she held her head.

"Robin?!"

Chrom rushed over to his friend and called out to her as did the others, but she couldn't respond well as she continued to cover her ears with what looked to be a migraine.

"C-Chrom. G-go... find Reflet... I-I think... some...one is trying.. to get him..."

"What?! But-"

"Chrom.", Camilla said with a frown, "I'll stay here with Robin. You go find her brother."

Chrom hesitated after looking at Robin, but soon nodded and rushed off with Xander in search of the man. As they did so, the princess helped the tactician up and took her to Lissa's tent.

* * *

It didn't take long for them to find the pale tactician near the deserted training grounds also clenching his head in pain as he struggled to stay up on his feet shouting. The two quickly rushed over to him in fear that the man would soon collapse.

"Reflet! Are you all right?", Chrom said with a concerned look, "I heard shouting."

Finally, the tactician to pull himself together as he slowly steadied himself and looked towards them, "I-I think so... Yes, Chrom, Thank you. I'm... I'm fine."

Chrom frowned, "'Fine' is a poor choice of words! What's happened?!"

Xander shook his head as he explained, "You're sister just now had the same headache as you did and told us to come looking for you immediately. She said that someone was trying to get you. I don't see anyone here, though."

Reflet grimaced, "... That's because the person spoke to me in my head... But I didn't think he'd be able to connect with Robin as well..."

"What?!", the paladin exclaimed in shock.

"... King Validar, he... He spoke to me... in my mind.", the tactician said with a slight hesitation, "He said I was his... his son..."

The revelation left the two dumbfounded as Chrom shouted in shock, "What?! ...Is this true?"

Reflet shook his head with a look of uncertainty, "I don't know... But I also don't know it's a lie. Loath as I am to say it, I felt a... a strange connection, between us."

Xander, who was already told the details of the meeting with his siblings, frowned, "We already knew that you and Robin originated from Plegia, but to think that their new ruler would claim to be your father... Then what of that so-called 'Hierophant' of their highest order you met?"

"That's right! Oh gods...", Chrom said upon remembering that other man they had met during their summit, "That hierophant doppelganger... Could he be the king's son, as well? Are you twins? No. Triplets?"

At the word of this, Reflet clenched his fist in frustration, "I... I'm sorry, Chrom. I can't remember... But if I'm being honest... it would explain much..."

He let out a deep breath and continued with a look of uncertainty, "I'm not even sure I want to know the truth of my past anymore..."

Before the paladin could say anything to the tactician, Chrom spoke, "You are yourself, before you are any man's son. Remember that."

Hearing this, Reflet slowly nodded his head with a look of confidence on his face once more, "... Thank you, Chrom."

With that, the three began to walk back to camp once more.

* * *

"What?!"

Leo was shocked to hear of such thing as he sat there on the bed in the infirmary tent. Camilla had brought Robin to Lissa's tent beforehand shocking the Ylissean princess before escorting the two immediately into the infirmary tent where her best friend, Maribelle was. The two immediately went to check on her condition only for a headache to vanish not long after and the younger tactician slowly began to pull herself together enough for her to tell the group what had occurred. Leo shook his head in disbelief as he muttered, "So, you're saying that someone tried to contact you and your brother and that person was Plegia's new ruler?!"

"Leo!", Lissa scolded angrily, "Quiet down. You're going to wake up all the Shepherds if you keep yelling like that!"

"But-"

He was then cut off upon seeing the glare of healer leaving him mumbling in frustration as he said there with arms folded and glanced to where his Brynhildr lay next to his pillow. He was just glad that his younger sister wasn't here to witness him this time. She'd talk nonstop about this if she were here aside from his shirt being inside out before.

Robin frowned as she spoke, "He could be... Anyway, what I'm worried about is how he's after, Big brother... Oh, god... I hope Chrom and Xander found him."

Lissa smiled as she said, "I'm sure they did. I don't think Reflet could've gone that far..."

Hearing this reassured the tactician as she smiled weakly and thanked the princess. Suddenly, hurried footsteps could be heard outside the tent followed by shouting leaving the group surprised at the sudden commotion outside.

"W-what's going on?!", Lissa said in shock as her best friend quickly rushed to her side with worry.

Leo quickly got up as he picked up his tome, "Are we under attack?! I thought something was up with their new king!"

Immediately, Gaius rushed into the tent in, "Glad to see you're alright. We are going to be fighting for our life this time. Blue's orders."

Hearing this sudden, Robin immediately got off the bed, "What happened?! Are we under attack?"

"Yeah.", the thief said with a frown, "By Risens this time too."

"What?!", the dark knight said in shock, "What of the sentry that was put up?"

Gaius shook his head, "Don't know. Heard they got past them. Anyway, hurry!"

Robin nodded and quickly told the dark knight and their healers, "Take those that aren't in the condition to fight into the wagon! I'm going to go and help the other Shepherds! Let's go, Gaius!"

Before they could say anything, the tactician had already left through the entrance with the thief close behind leaving them no other choice than to rush those too injured to fight into the wagon guarded by a couple Shepherds already there.

* * *

The militia quickly grabbed what they could and fled into the woods as they fought against the oncoming horde of undead. After hours of running, Chrom and the Shepherds finally found themselves caught in a dead end in a ravine surrounded by hordes of Risens.

"Chrom! It's a dead end!", Lissa said in horror as she looked around their surroundings.

"I know that, Lissa! Damn it! Ref-"

Out of the blue, a large flock of crows flew around them blinding some of the Risens around them as they engulf the undead enemies.

"Wh-what's that? A storm of... crows? Gods, it's upon us!"

The sight of the ominous crows sent a few of their soldiers flailing as they tried to get some of the crows off their shoulders and head.

"S-stop.", Sakura shout out waving her hands to stop the prince from accidentally killing one, "I think they're helping us..."

As she said this, a crow perched onto her shoulders as it cuddled up to her cheek angering Syaoran next to her. The card mage smiled weakly due to the exhaustion and gently petted the little one on the head.

"CAW! CAW! Are you folks lost? Or perhaps a lost _Caws_? Heh ha!"

They looked around in panic as they fought off the incoming Risens.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!", the prince shouted among the large numbers of crows, "God's breath, I can't see anything through all these damned birds! Sorry, Sakura, but-...Shoo! Scat! Away with you!"

With a swing of his sword, the crows immediately scattered through the dark sky. As they did so, a silver hair mage in Plegian clothing with a tome in hand stood there as the birds flew off.

"What's wrong?", the man said with a laugh, " _Caw_ -strophobic? Nyahaha! Oh, I slay me!"

Syaoran groaned and facepalmed upon hearing the terrible puns as Sakura could only laugh weakly. Chrom however clearly didn't have the time to react as the others did and called out to him, "Not if these Risen do it first! This is no time for japes! Hide yourself, boy!"

"You know, I thought you were all right...", the man said with a smile, "Turns out you're all _fright!_ Nyahaha! I'd wish you good luck killing these monsters, buuuut... They're _already dead!_ "

Syaoran shook his head and shouted, "Can you please just stop it with these puns?!"

Chrom, however, ignored the young swordsman and said to the dark mage, "We are well aware!"

As if ignoring the urgency of the dire situation they were in, the man just continued to smile brightly, "The ravens wanted me to give you a message. 'Caaw... C-caw-caw.' Roughly translated, it means..."

He paused and placed a hand on his chin and muttered, "Now, what was the human word for that again? ...Traipse? ...Tripe? Oh, _trapped!_ Right!"

He then glanced at the busy exalt, who was still taking down incoming Risens, and said bluntly, "...They say you're trapped."

"We know, damn it!", Chrom shouted in frustration, "Gods... Where did they all come from?"

"Well, see, when a mommy zombie and daddy zombie love each other very much-"

"Now's not the time for that!", Leo shouted angrily at the mage.

"Perhaps I should save the Risen the trouble and silence you myself.", Chrom said with a threatening glare.

"Mind if I join you, Chrom?", Takumi said as he shot down another Risen off the cliff side.

"G-guys...", Sakura said nervously as they walked over to the dark mage.

"Hey, wait! I want to join your _Caws-_ ", the man said with a nervous smile, "I mean, I can help you! I know magic! What do you say... Birds of a feather and all that?"

At his word, Chrom stopped in his tracks and raised a brow, "Those robes... A Plegain dark mage? ...Why would you help us?"

Sakura smiled nervously upon seeing their friends finally noticing this obvious fact.

"Oh, don't let all the joking around fool ya- I've got kind of a thing for killing.", the cheerful man said, "Most funny people do, you know. The two things must be linked somehow. Ever talk to a jester when he's off duty? Those guys are som-"

"I get it! I get it!", Kero exclaimed with irritation after destroying another enemy, "You mean don't judge a book by its cover! All right! Just help us out, okay?"

"Sure thing!", the mage said with a smile as he and his crows rushed off to help a nearby Shepherd, "Oh, right! My name is Henry, in case you need help just _Caw_! Nyahaha!"

"Gods.", Syaoran muttered as he took down another ax-wielding undead, "Glad that's over."

Sakura mustered a chuckle and said with a smile, "For now. He's a Shepherd now, remember?"

Hearing this, the young swordsman groaned in frustration before firing a lightning spell at another nearby enemy.

As the desperate battle to survive to continue to rage on, the twin tactician quickly thought of a plan of attack as they fought back. The battle continued on for hours before Yue finally noticed something.

"Reflet! Robin! Those monsters are coming from those forts on top of the ravine. I think the leader of them are on that bridge."

Reflet nodded with a tired smile, "Got it. Good work, Yue. But how are we going to stop them from coming at us?"

"Oh, that's right.", Henry said with a smile, "The crows said that the Risen Chief over on that bridge is most like the _Caws_ of all these monsters appearing. If you kill him, the monsters will cease to come out. Nya ha! Ain't that interesting?"

Hearing this, the twins looked at each other and sighed in irritation, but thanked the mage nonetheless as they restrategized another tactic on the spot.

* * *

Back at the wagon, Virion and Hinoka were doing what they can along with Takumi to fight off the wave of Risens coming at them. With their tactician's new strategy, Leo was called up for assistance. Despite Lissa strictly forbidding it, the dark knight left anyway leaving a very upset Ylissean princess and a worried group as they knew that the prince was in no condition to join the frontline of battle on his mount with the concussion. As they fought off the undead enemies, they could all hear Lissa muttering something and suddenly created an oak tree that sent many of the monsters flying back with her Brynhildr. Throughout the fight, most of the Shepherds had to avoid the princess due to her anger before she finally calmed down and returned to healing the others leaving a large forest of oak trees and purple haze behind. Takumi and Virion continue to shoot down the Risens coming at the wagon with weapons of their own. Hinoka took out those on top of the cliffs while doing what she can to avoid the arrows and lances that came flying at her. As far, they were barely doing all right against the horde of Risen when a sudden scream was heard.

"Ms. Hinoka?!", Virion shouted in shock and turned around in time to see the red hair pegasus rider falling down on top of the two.

The two quickly got back up as the other shepherds rushed over to her.

"Huh?!", Takumi said in shock as he noticed that something was amiss, "No. W-where's my Fujin Yumi?!"

It didn't take long for him to finally find his sacred weapon laying on the ground nearby. Quickly, he dashed over to it in hopes of getting to it before another Risen could attack him.

"Takumi!"

Almost instantly, he was tackled to the ground barely missing the ax of another Risen before its dying scream could be heard. The prince quickly got up and saw something as Hinoka gasped in shock and shouted, "K-Kamui?! Azura?!"

The silver-haired man grinned and said, "It's good to see the two of you again, Takumi, Hinoka."

The sky-blue hair woman slowly got up as she brushed off the dust on her dress and smiled to the Hoshidan archer, "I'm glad to see that your all right, Takumi."

Stahl rushed over to the archer, "Takumi? You know them?"

"Yes. They're-"

"Sorry, Takumi.", Kamui said as he parried against another Risen, "You might have to save the introduction for later."

"Here.", Azura said as she handed her brother the sacred bow.

"Th-"

Suddenly, a scream was heard as the group quickly turned around and saw that some of the Risen had already gotten to the wagon Lissa and the others were at. The Ylissean princess ha held up her staff in hopes of defending herself against the undead brigand with a raised ax.

"LISSA!", Maribelle screamed in horror.

"Damn it!", Takumi said as he quickly grabbed the bow and materialized another arrow despite knowing that it may be too late.

However, before he could let it fly, a materialized arrow was already seen darting through the air and struck the Risen through the head vanishing into a purple haze.

The group stared in shock before Takumi quickly glanced around the area. However, it didn't take long before he noticed his fellow archer wielding a bow very similar to his own with a broken bow and the same cloth that was used to wrap the 'incomplete' bow that Mozu held at his feet. Virion slowly let out a sigh of relief before noticing his friend's stare and froze in shock as he glanced down in his hands. Takumi, however, let out an annoyed sigh and said to him, "Let's... talk about this later, all right? First, we need to deal with these monsters."

Kamui and Azura looked to their younger brother in surprise before smiling and nodded their heads before returning to the battle at hand. Upon Maribelle's inspection, the rider had dislocated her knee and was told to go back to the wagon with the others. Despite her complaints, Stahl and Caeldori quickly escorted her back to the wagon before another Risen could take the chance and attack them. The battle continued on for what seemed like hours before they finally noticed that the horde was starting to show signs on slowing down much to their relief. Kamui looked to Azura with a smile and the two nodded their heads. Leo and the other Shepherds had finally beaten the leader of the enemies.

* * *

On the bridge, Xander walked over to the Ylissean prince, "Is this side finished as well, Chrom?"

Chrom finally lets out a sigh of relief as he finally brought down his blade, "That's the last of them. Gods, I thought it might nev-"

"Chrom, look out!", Reflet shouted in shock.

Suddenly, another Risen appeared in front of the three and rushed over to the Exalt.

"Huh?! Ah!", Chrom exclaimed with wide eyes and tried to defend himself.

However, with the speed of the Risen and distance between the two, the Ylissean prince was unable to do so in time.

"Father, no!"

Suddenly, a streak of blue dashed out from behind them and forcefully pushed the Great Lord aside as she blocked the incoming attack now coming at her. The undead quickly jumped back and immediately vanished into thin air. Seeing that the enemy was gone, Marth let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the gods you're safe!"

However, those around her were more confused as Xander said with uncertainty, "Did you just..."

Chrom frowned in confusion, "...You called me 'Father'."

Hearing this, Marth's eyes widen in shock, "Did I? I..."

Suddenly, they heard a chuckle behind them as they turned around. Surprised, Chrom said, "You're-"

"Kamui?! Azura?!", the paladin said stunned upon the sight before him.

In front of them were none other than Kamui and Azura walking up to them.

Kamui walked up to the group with a tired grin and said, "Well, we had some suspicions, but putting that aside it looks like you might need to have a talk with Chrom, _Marth._ "

Hearing this, the swordswoman let out a sigh, "You're right."

She glanced over to the Ylissean prince, "... Perhaps we might speak privately?"

Chrom nodded, "Perhaps we should, yes."

As the two left, Reflet shook his head as his younger twin sighed with a shake of the head. Seeing this, Kamui raise a brow in confusion, "What's wrong?"

Frederick sighed in disappointment as he said to the group, "I'll be taking the men to a safer place to rest for now before we get to Regna Ferox. I entrust that you can help milord before a misunderstanding arise?"

"We understand, Frederick.", Robin said with a smile before glancing over into the distance to where their Exalt and Marth headed.

As they followed their gaze, they could see a pink hair dancer sneaking into the clearing where the two should be. Leo sighed understanding the situation as he shook his head, "Maybe you should help Chrom before... you know..."

"Right...", Xander said with a grimace, "I'm going to have to leave this with the two of you as well. I need to go check on Hinoka and Seigbert. I heard that she got injured."

Takumi nodded with a frown, "Yes. Big sister seems to have dislocated her knee. She's in the wagon right now. Azama is taking a look at it. Seigbert is already there."

Kamui nodded with a smile, "We can discuss about our whereabouts later. First, our friends."

The paladin nodded with a relieved smile at the sight of their missing siblings before rushing off on his horse over to where the wagon was. As he did so, Leo sighed and said, "Looks like I'll have to-"

"You'll have to what?"

The stern voice of the Ylissean princess sent chills down their spine as the turned around to the direction the Ylissean retainer left. There standing in front of them was a pouting and clearly upset healer with her hands on her hip, as well as her Brynhildr in one hand, while she glared at them. Behind her was a clearly annoyed swordsmaster, Lon'qu, who had apparently gotten engaged with the princess during the start of the two years of peace after the war against Plegia.

"Lissa?", Kamui said in surprise, "What are you doing here? What about Hinoka?"

The princess then noticed the Vallite king and smiled cheerfully, "Oh, Kamui! She's just fine. Azama and Forrest just finished treating her injury. She won't be walking on it for a while though. We don't want it dislocated again. Probably for a week or so as long as she gets it check daily. Anyway, a certain patient of ours should also be avoiding _any more_ battles..."

Leo froze in place, "Wh-what? But they needed-"

They also give the option to switch with Takumi as well! He was fine with it. Also, Maribelle and I already told you many times now! You can't go in the front line in that condition!", Lissa scolded the dark knight in clear anger.

He glanced over to the swordsmaster, who sighed and shook his head in defeat. It didn't take long before he was soon dragged away by his 'pupil'.

"You know...", Kamui said with a nervous smile, "I heard about this from 'Marth', but is Chrom and Lissa really Leo's descendants. It doesn't look like it..."

Azura sighed as she elbowed her husband's arm lightly, "But the tome in her hand says otherwise, Kamui. You know that."

Kamui chuckled as he rubbed his arm, "I know. I know. It was just a bit hard to believe it."

Hearing this, Reflet tilted his head with curiosity in his eyes, "That reminds me. Kamui, was it? If you don't mind me asking, what happened to your descendants?"

Kamui laughed nervously as he answered, "I'm not too sure either. Apparently, Marth doesn't know as well."

"Speaking of them...", Robin said with a frown before she began to drag her brother along by the arm, "Let's go before Olivia starts bawling again!"

"R-right. I'm sorry, but it looks like we need to go, Kamui."

"I'm going with you too."

They turned around and saw Soliel and Beruka coming over to them. The Malig knight and her daughter were shocked upon seeing the Vallite king and queen but then bowed to them in greeting before glancing over to the tacticians as Beruka said, "Lady Camilla wished for me to go check on Ms. Olivia. May we join you as well, Reflet, Robin?"

"I'm really worried about Olivia too, so can I come along?", Soliel said with a confident smile.

Hearing this, the two nodded without a second thought as they both hurried to the clearing.

* * *

Once there they saw Chrom and Marth talking, they quickly scanned the area for Olivia. Marth then suddenly walked next to the prince's side and turned to face him. As she did so, Chrom gasped in shock. As Chrom muttered something, tears began falling down her cheeks and to the ground. Seeing this, Chrom hesitantly wiped her tears before the woman suddenly hugged the prince.

"I'm still not sure what's going on, but...", Takumi said with a frown before finally seeing bawling Olivia standing not too far away from them, "And found her..."

"At a really bad timing too." Kamui added with a frown, "Gods, how are we going to explain this to his wife."

Robin sighed, "Either way, I can already see that there's going to be some misunderstanding along the way already."

They quickly rushed over as the girls immediately start calming down the dancer to a sniffle. As they did this, Takumi sighed in annoyance before following Reflet over to the Ylissean prince, who he and the swordswoman finally parted. Once there, Reflet shook his head with a hand on his forehead before reaching over to the two, "I'm sorry- Chrom?"

He turned and saw the tactician and the archer, "Hmmm? Oh, Reflet, Takumi. What is it?"

Robin let out a disappointed sigh, "It's just that... You two are out here alone, and Marth is... crying. This is how ill rumors born."

Takumi shook his head, "You really should look around your surroundings... and how others will see you, Chrom."

Unsure of what the two meant, he glanced to where they were looking and saw Olivia still sobbing as Soliel tried to console her as Beruka glared over to them.

"Oh, Chrom...", the dancer said as she sniffled, "I thought we would last forever!"

"Olivia?", the Ylissean prince said in bewilderment, "Why are you crying?"

"Oh god.", Takumi said with a grimace.

Olivia sighed as she tried to stop her tears from falling, "It's all right. She's beautiful, and your happiness should come first..."

Suddenly, the dancer started bawling again.

"What's going on here?"

They turned and saw the Nohrian princess walking over to the group only to see her retainer still trying to calm the dancer down. Camilla glanced at them. Takumi frowned and said, "It's a misunderstanding, Princess Camilla..."

Hearing this, the Malig knight nodded before turning to Chrom with a dark smile, "Prince Chrom, I know that you're not the type to be unfaithful to your own partner. So... would you please clear this up for dear Olivia right now? Or would you like have this talk with my dear Mazia?"

Hearing this sent a shiver down their spines although it was only meant for the Ylissean prince directly. Chrom nervously glanced over to Marth, "R-right. We have to tell her, Lucina."

"Of course.", the woman said with a nod.

Upon the name, Olivia stopped crying and turned around to them in confusion, "'Lucina'? I don't understand..."

They turned at stared at the Exalt and the woman with the same confusion as Chrom said, "Olivia, this will come as a shock, but... I'll just say it, then."

At this, the swordswoman turned around as he continued, "This is our daughter."

A dead silence hung in the air as they stared at them dumbfounded at the words that came out of the captain's mouth.

"... Do you think I'm an IDIOT?!", the dancer shouted in anger shocking everyone as she wasn't the type to raise her voice often.

"It's true, Olivia.", the woman said as she walked over to her, "Look closely. Prove it with your own eyes by looking into mine."

As she said this, Olivia, including everyone else, glanced at her left eye, where the Brand of the Exalt was supposedly on their infant.

The pink hair dancer gasped in shock, "Ah! You have the Brand!"

Chrom nodded with a smile, "The same Brand carried by all House Ylisse's bloodline."

"Our baby's is identical..."

"You see now?", the captain said with a smile.

"No, I... I don't understand any of this.", Olivia said now with panic in her voice, "What happened to our child? Is this some sorcerer's trick?"

"Peace, Olivia.", her husband said as he tried to calm her from making any sudden conclusions.

The woman, now identified as Lucina, said, "Your baby is right where you left her, and perfectly safe. I am her from another time. From a time that is yet to be."

Olivia hesitated before finally said with uncertainty in her voice, "You mean... the future?"

Lucina nodded, "Yes, more than 10 years hence. After history takes a dark and most destructive turn..."

Silence once again fell upon them before Takumi said in shock, "Wait, wh-"

Immediately, a hand covered his mouth before he could continue and saw that it was Robin, who shook her head, "In a bit, Takumi. This is their family's conversation. Let's not butt in."

Reflet rolled his eyes and shrugged at his sister's words, "That was what I told you, Robin..."

Ignoring the three, Olivia examined Lucina closely, "You're really... my daughter?"

"Yes. I swear it."

Much to their relief, the confirmation brought a bright smile to the dancer's face, "But you're so strong and beautiful... Nothing like me!"

Camilla giggled softly upon hearing this as Lucina smiled, "Everything like you... milady."

As she said this, Olivia's shoulder slumped down as she wore a disappointed look on her face, "You don't want to call me Mother?"

"A-actually... I... thought you might mind."

"Mind?", Olivia said in surprise before she put on an overjoyed smile, "It would make me happier than anything!"

Lucina, then, started to sniffle as well and rushed over to embrace her mother. Olivia giggled softly, "I love you, Lucina."

"I-I've missed you more than you'll ever know...", their future daughter said as tears started coming down her cheeks once more.

Despite being stunned by the sudden revelation, nobody could bring themselves to interrupt their family reunion as they watched the heartwarming scene with smiles on their faces.

* * *

 **Kero: So, what happened to me?**

 **Sakura: I'm not sure either. You just didn't wake up till we brought you to Nyx.**

 **Robin: It's good to hear that you're all right now though. What happened?**

 **Kero: Not too sure myself.**

 **Leo: Anyway, does anyone care to explain what happened while I was gone?**

 **Takumi: Actually, you'll probably find out about that yourself. Honestly, I'm still unsure about all this or the situation with Lucina.**

 **Leo: Lucina? Chrom's daughter? What happened?**

 **Kamui: Haha... You'll find out eventually. Anyway, how does it feel seeing your descendant's next generation?**

 **Azura: Kamui... Still, I'm still trying to figure out why does one of their tacticians wield Seigfried... Isn't that Xander's sacred weapon?**

 **Leo & Takumi: That's a long story...**

 **Reflet: ... This chapter was too short. Not many questions are being answered. What is YueTian doing?**

 **Kero: Dang it! I hate it when school's about to start! They better have tasty food during the fall season or this is just not worth it!**

 **Syaoran: Idiot. It already falls during their time.**

 **Kero: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME, BRAT?!**

 **Sakura: KERO!**

 **Lissa: Syaoran! Don't pick a fight in front of the infirmary tent! If you two want to argue, do it somewhere else!**

 **Kero & Syaoran: Yes, ma'am...**

 **Reflet: ...Right... We'll see you all in the next chapter. I've also heard that YueTian might finally be done with the other story chapter this week. I'm sure it was Question and Reasons? However, it may be short, since she told us that she was running out of ideas...**

 **Robin: Yeah. Let's hope everything goes well.**

 **Gaius: Hey, Bubbles! I'll be borrowing your sister for a bit if that's alright.**

 **Reflet: Huh?! Wait, what are you-**

 **Robin: That shouldn't be much of an issue right, Big brother?**

 **Reflet: Sure, but-**

 **Robin: Great! I'll see you in a bit!**

 **Reflet: H-hey! Hold on! Robin! Gaius! ...I don't know about this, but did you al-**

 **Leo: Know about this? Yeah. It's just like you and Cordelia, after all.**

 **Reflet: W-what?! Just so you know that wa-**

 **Takumi: You said that you two were only friends, but you've been together far more often. I'm not even surprised if the two of you are engaged now.**

 **Reflet: Uhh...**

 **Takumi: Reflet... Don't tell me...**

 **Leo: ...Gods... You do know that our sister and Hinoka are going to be very upset if you make the poor girl wait, right?**

 **Reflet: A-Anyway, I think Chrom and Lucina are calling! See you all later!**

 **Sakura: What just happened?**

 **Leo: ...You'll figure it out in couple more years, probably. Or just go ask Lissa or the other girls.**

 **Takumi: Still that was such an obvious li-**

 **Chrom: Hi, Takumi, Leo. Sorry, I'm late. Oh, Sakura, Syaoran! You here too? ...Uh, what's wrong?**

 **Leo & Takumi: ...**


	17. Chapter 17: An Ocean of Flame

An Ocean of Flame

I'm... here again.

Sakura scanned her surroundings with a worried look as ripples formed under her feet in the pitch black empty space. She was in the same attire as the night she met the green-haired woman. Each time she moved, the bells on her waist would always ring. Unlike before, she felt calm and at peace in this space than in the past. It wasn't hard for her to tell that this was her own dream. However, she was concerned about how she is in her own dream rather than foreseeing the future. It didn't take long for her to suddenly realize that she was not alone. Hesitantly, she called out nervously, "Who's there?"

As she slowly walked forward in the empty space of her dream, she soon came upon what looked like a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom. It looked really beautiful as she slowly approached it and placed a hand on its trunk as the petals floated down carried by the wind.

"Milady, you shouldn't approach that man! What if he's one of those Valmese!"

Startled by the voice, Sakura listened carefully to the source of the voice.

"I-I know, but I'm a healer, Orochi. It wouldn't be right to just leave him here. Also, he looks like he's really injured..."

The voices seemed to be coming from the other side of the tree. Slowly, she silently walked around the tree and peeked out from behind the trunk. There she saw a young woman in a white and red priestess clothing, holding a staff with an odd looking mirror on its tip, and a lighter shade of red hair, rushing over to the tree. As she did this, Sakura carefully walked out from behind the tree trunk and nervously called out to the red hair woman, "Umm... excuse me, who are you?"

"Eek!"

The young woman jumped back in shock as she covered her mouth, "I-I'm s-sorry! I-I didn't know i-if anyone else was here, s-s-so..."

Seeing the nervousness of the woman worried her, so she just smiled gently as she had when she had first talked with Olivia, "It's all right! I didn't know you were here either, so there's no need to apologize. Um, but what are you doing in my dream?"

"T-this is your dream?!", the woman gasped in shock, "I-I'm s-s-so sorry for intruding! I was told that I was in a dream, but I didn't think...! I-I didn't mean to be here. U-um..."

Sakura laughed nervously as she tried to reassure the woman before she felt like she would probably faint like how Olivia nearly did. As she did, she suddenly noticed somebody lying down on the ground. It was a teenage boy around her and Syaoran's age in a black and blue robe with a large black hat both decorated with yellow and blue designs and wore square spectacles. Next to him lay a large spikey golden staff. She gasped in shock, "E-Eriol!"

She quickly jumped over a root sticking out from the empty space like as if there were ground and rushed over to the boy's side with a concerned look. She saw that the boy seemed to have received quite some injuries followed by some parts of his clothing tattered and torn. It was clear to her that he had been in a fight not too long ago and seemed to be badly injured. She looked around and gasped, "W-where's my staff? Of all times not to have it..."

"Umm... Can I heal him? I have a staff with me?"

She turned and saw the woman holding tightly on to her staff with both hands standing right behind her. Sakura nodded and scooted over for the woman to sit down. As she examined his injuries, Sakura glanced over at the boy with a look of concern. After doing his bleeding wounds with her staff, the two let out a sigh of relief.

"So, it's you again."

The two turned around as Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, "Huh? You're the one who helped me before..."

She quickly got up and bowed deeply, "Um. Thank you very much for saving me before!"

The woman sighed, "It's all right, but shouldn't you thank milady for saving your friend here?"

"R-right!", Sakura nodded and glanced only to find that her surroundings were starting to get very blurry, "Huh?..."

"Ah! Watch out!"

* * *

When her eyes opened again, she found herself back in her tent staring up at the ceiling of it. Slowly, she got up and looked around. Lissa was still asleep with Kero dozing off between the two in the mini-sleeping bag she had handmade for him for journeys like these. She frowned upon remembering the dream she had that night. She quickly got up and changed into her white and pink clothing designed by her friends. Unlike the robe she had before when she first arrived, she now wore a simple white dress with pink embroideries of Sakura flowers, that Oboro had taught Tomoyo, followed with light silver armor plates covering her chest and shoulders. Despite taking some sword lessons from Soliel, she relied mostly on her magic with sword skills during the time of emergencies. For shoes, she wore light colored brown boots that reached up to her knees and white stockings under it. It took a while, but the mage soon grew used to wearing them. Although the apothecary would like to add a hat along with the outfit, Sakura and her friends were able to persuade her otherwise finally settling with a short robe much like Velouria's only it was pink with white sakura patterns. As she got dressed, she went to wake her little guardian as she had decided that they would talk with Syaoran and the others of her dream.

* * *

It was early morning three days after the ambush that horrifying night. There were already signs of Shepherds beginning to get up and ready to start the day, or tried to. Kamui and Azura had already been up and were making their way to the infirmary tent. The two knew that their siblings would probably want some answers after two years of being apart. As they walked in, they saw Lissa and Sakura already up and at work. Today, they would soon board the ships against the Valmese. Leaving the Shepherds ready to pack their things for the voyage, the two went over to where their Hoshidan sister was sitting up with a couple crutches laying next to her on the ground. It would only be a few more days before she was allowed to walk on her own. It didn't take long for the woman to notice the two coming over to her as she smiled, "Kamui! Azura! You're here!"

Azura smiled in return, "I've finished packing your things for you, Hinoka."

"How are you today?", Kamui said with a smile, "I heard from Xander that you'll be able to put aside those crutches soon."

Hinoka nodded, "Yes. It won't be long too, though I'd rather go without them right now. I hope to train with Sully and Cordelia again after I'm up. Thank you for helping me pack some of my stuff, Azura."

"It's fine. I'd be happy to help. We don't have many things with us, to begin with anyway."

The red hair princess then glanced over to her younger brother, "I heard that the two of you have been constantly traveling with Lucina over the past two years. Is she really from the future of this time?"

Kamui chuckled nervously, "Actually, we never asked much about her past. I was quite surprised to hear that she was from the future and that she was Chrom's daughter. I'll tell you and our other siblings more about it after we get on the ship."

Hinoka nodded with a smile, "Anyway, it's good that the two of you are safe."

Kamui nodded with a smile, "I'll be going to be going to see if Takumi and Leo need any help."

"Right.", Hinoka said with a frown, "Actually, you should just go ask Leo if he needs any help."

Hearing this, Azura frowned, "Did something happen with Takumi?"

Hinoka nodded, "Let's just say that something happened between him and a friend. Anyway, it might be better to leave him be for now."

Remembering the incident during the ambush the two nodded in silence before leaving the tent.

* * *

Sakura had just finished packing her things and was now helping Lissa and Maribelle pack up the vulneraries, medical supplies and pieces of equipment. As they were almost done, they heard the door of the tent opening and glanced to see who it was. Walking in was none other than the woman many have heard was Chrom's future daughter, Lucina. Word of this sudden revelation behind this 'Marth' character was shocking. Many have heard of the situation with Kamui and his siblings and friends coming here from the past, but never did they think of the possibilities for people from the future to travel back to their time, the past. The news of this has struck confusion amongst many, especially Miriel. However, after word of the card mage coming from another world and their new friends from their past, it wasn't as hard to believe as before. Frederick, however, still held some suspicions towards their origins, but he didn't try to doubt the future princess with her proof in the exact place as their infant princess nor with them over the past couple years. As the woman glanced around, Lissa smiled upon the sight of her future niece, "Hey, Lucina! How are you? It looks like you're looking for something?"

Seeing the bright Ylissean princess, the swordswoman smiled warmly, "Actually, I was hoping to find Ms. Kinomoto?"

"Oh, you mean Ki-Kino-Kinomoto?", Lissa said, "Uh... Still getting used to calling her by her last name... It's so long... Oh, whatever. If you mean Sakura, she's helping Forrest and Maribelle with the medical equipments. Toya and Yukito should be there too!"

Lucina thanked her aunt before following in the direction the healer pointed to. It didn't take long for her to find the blond hair healer with another chestnut brown hair one helping her count the number of supplies as her brother and his friend helped put it in the wagon.

"Miss. Kinomoto?"

The girl turned around with a curious look, "Huh? Oh, Princess Lucina! Good morning!"

As she bowed, the swordswoman smiled, "Please just call me Lucina. You don't have to be so formal with me."

Toya looked over to the two with beads of sweat dripping down his forehead as his best friend smiled, "I'm not surprised. Not to sound offensive, but you do take after Prince Chrom quite a bit."

Hearing this, the woman blushed, "T-thank you, Mr. Yukito. I've always hoped to become like him since I was a child."

As they went back to work, she then glanced back at the girl, "Anyway, I'd like to discuss something with you and Kamui, if that's all right?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, but smiled nonetheless, "Sure! Can Syaoran and Kero come too?"

Lucina nodded with a smile, "Yes. I was actually going to find them myself, but can you please let them know. It'll be this afternoon on the ship's deck."

"Okay!", the healer said, "I'll see you then, Lucina."

The future princess nodded and waved before leaving the tent.

"What do you think they want to talk to her about?", Yukito whispered to the warrior.

"Don't know.", Toya mumbled with a frown before returning to the task at hand.

"Wow! Look! Look! There's nothing but water all around! We're really far from the mainland, huh?"

* * *

It's been a long while since they've set sail. Sakura was on deck looking out to the orange horizon in awe and excitement as Syaoran and her guardians stood next to her also looking out.

"Hehe. Is this your first time on a ship?"

They turned and saw Chrom and the tacticians walking over to them. Sakura blushed in embarrassment as she said, "Well, I've been on a boat once or twice back in my world, but never on a ship this big."

Chrom smiled, "Well, we'll have to take a ship again when we return and believe me we will make it back. We'll make sure of that."

Upon remembering the reason for their voyage, Sakura nodded nervously as did Syaoran with a determined look. They've survived through a war two years ago, despite being so young, only because they had people willing to help protect and guide them during those days. Now that they've grown over these past two years, they've also learned how to protect themselves from Risens and bandits during their time in Ylisse. Currently, they've found themselves involved in another war yet again. One that they chose to be in to help protect their comrades and themselves. Syaoran was only recently given permission from both the swordmaster and the West-Khan to have the decision to leave their side as they've deemed him strong enough to finally leave and survive on his own. However, the young swordsman decided to join the Shepherds upon Chrom's offer after seeing how much he's improved other these past two years. With Sakura's decision to stay with the Shepherds and assist their friends, Syaoran stayed with her and their friends to protect them, especially Sakura.

"By the way," Robin said with a curious expression, "Did Lucina call you here as well?"

"Huh?", Sakura said with a tilt of her head, "Did she called you guys?"

"No. She did, however, call Kamui and his siblings.", Reflet said with a frown, "She said that there was something she wanted to talk about. "

Chrom shook his head, "I'm still quite shocked that Kamui has quite a large family. Adoptive or not, having eight is quite a number."

Their words confused the card mage further as she tried to change the topic, "Um... A-actually, there was something I want to talk to her about."

Chrom nodded knowing what she was talking about, "It has to do with your mission, does it not?"

She looked up at them in surprise.

"Leo told me about it.", Chrom explained, "Don't worry only those of us that know about your abilities know about this."

"Oh... I-I see."

Syaoran nodded, "We believe that it may be the main reason that we were brought here into this world two years ago."

"So, you're saying that have something to do Lucina?"

They turned around and saw their friends from the distant past coming up to them. Chrom frowned, "What are you-?"

"No."

They all glanced over to the beast guardian now in his beast form, "We don't doubt her words. We've been here for two years now. It may not be enough time for us to understand your world's magic and races as detailed than those who live here their whole life. However, from what she told us, it's more than enough for us to assume that there was someone else powerful enough to actually intercepts time _and_ space to bring her, King Kamui and his siblings, and us here. Someone very, _very_ powerful..."

As he said this, long uncertain silence fell upon them.

"I'm impressed that you can deduct so much just from your ideas."

Nearly everyone jumped upon hearing the sudden voice. They soon saw Lucina walking over to them, "I see that everyone is here."

Kero smirked, "Well, it's all thanks to Miriel. I helped assisted her in some of her studies and experiments, as well as reading some of Sakura's books about magic."

Lucina giggled, "Is that so?"

"So," Leo said with his arms crossed, "May I ask why you called us all here?"

The future princess nodded with a frown, "Actually, I hope to talk about this in private with you all if that's all right, father?"

Chrom nodded with a smile, "It's fine. The three of us will go back down the deck to check on Lissa in the infirmary room. Since this is our first time on a fleet, I'm worried it may be affecting her more than me."

"Thank you, father."

With that, the three went down the deck as Lucina checked around the surrounding before nodding her head and glanced back to them, "Now, to get straight to the topic..."

Lucina began to explain the conflict at hand and surprisingly nothing about what had occurred in the future.

"Wait, what?! So, you're saying that we weren't there in your future?", Syaoran said in surprise.

Lucina nodded with a smile, "I'm afraid so. I don't recall a word of Kamui and his siblings being here before, nor did I ever heard of my father or aunt taking on an apprentice. If so, I would've heard about that a long time ago or have already met you all during my childhood, especially about a young child using magic to help throw a swordsman far bigger than herself over her own head and out of the arena."

Hearing this, some chuckled as Xander groaned upon the memory of that day.

"Looks like not many have forgotten that day.", Azura said with a smile, "It gave us quite a shock as well."

He looked at the two younger siblings in surprise, "You mean, you were there as well?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't we?", Kamui said with a nod, "However, because we decided to help 'Marth' here with her quest, we could only stand by and cheer you on during the tournament. Since her mission required secrecy, we remained quiet instead and helped you all by the sidelines with her. Sometimes traveling back to Plegia."

"In fact," Azura said with a frown, "that's where we heard of the negotiations between Chrom and King Validar. After hearing that, we all rushed over to where you were."

"Hold on.", Takumi said in shock, "So, you're telling us that you've been there the whole time and never told us?!"

Lucina nodded with a look of regret, "Yes. We were there when Aunt Emmeryn was taken hostage as well and failed to save her during that time. I also failed to make it there in time, when she decided to take her own life. I thought after I stopped her assassination, that history would be able to divert the disaster that would soon come, but, instead, history has a way of always favoring the original course of time... In the end, I was unable to prevent her death. All we could do was make sure that my father and the Shepherds of this time made it safely back to Ylisse."

Kamui nodded with a frown, "I apologize for not telling you all of our whereabouts. We were afraid that if we did, this 'fell dragon' of this time would soon catch on and try to come to stop us while we do our work behind the scenes."

As silence came upon the group, only the sound of the waves and cries of seagull were heard from the background as Sakura stood there nervously with her friends at the intensity of this conversation. However, it wasn't long before Xander let out a sigh, "It's fine, Kamui, Azura. I'm just glad that you're all safe, but please don't try and do this again. I can understand why you had to remain silent during the war against the Silent dragon and this time, but, the next time this happens, please at least let one of us know beforehand."

Leo shook his head as he said, "You even left your kingdom just to chase after our retainers. Kamui. Unlike me and Takumi, you're not a prince anymore, but a ruler of your own kingdom. You need to remember your station as well."

"Gods, you didn't even say a word to your own retainers. They were starting to panic if Azura had not said anything.", Takumi muttered upon the memory, "If you're going to let her know, please tell them as well."

"I agree." Camilla said as she walked over and hugged the two, "But, I'm glad to see that you're both safe."

Hinoka nodded with a smile, "Yes, we nearly lost you once before. Let's try to avoid that situation. I don't want to lose you once more, nor Azura."

"Huh?", Azura said with a surprised look, "Me as well?"

"Of course.", the red hair pegasus knight said with a frown, "You may not be born into our family, but I still see you as my little sister, right Takumi?"

The archer sighed with irritation, "Yeah. Same here."

The two princesses giggled as Camilla said, "Aww. It looks like someone's embarrassed. Reminds me of Leo sometimes when he gets-"

"C-Camilla!", Leo said with a startled frown, "Please don't start comparing us like that again. I know we're similar, but still..."

As the conversation began to grow lighter, Lucina chuckled with a nostalgic smile on her face. Seeing this, Kamui had a curious look, "Is something wrong, Lucina?"

The future princess just shook her head, "Not really. You and your siblings all get along quite well, don't they?"

Azura nodded with a smile, "Yes, they do."

Hinoka looked over with a smile on her face, "That's right. Do you have siblings of your own, Lucina?"

The swordswoman smiled, "I'm afraid I can't answer that question. It may alter the course of the future after all. However, I can say that I've many friends that came with me from the future. All of whom are children amongst the Shepherds."

Leo suddenly gasped in shock, "Wait, what?"

Camilla's eyes widen, "Really now? This could get interesting, though I already know who Cordelia will be with. Ophelia dear is already married to Chrom as well. That leaves Robin and Cherche..."

Lucina sighed, "I'm sorry, but, like I said, if I told you all who they'll be with, it may alter the future and possibly my friends as well."

Kamui nodded, "I see... Well, we won't pry another than that, then."

The future princess nodded in appreciation before she frowned, "However, I heard that you were all looking for your missing retainers? Is that correct?"

They nodded and explained the situation.

"I see. That was really daring of you, Kamui. Leaving your kingdom to chase after their retainers without a word to your family or friends, besides your wife. However, it is weird.", the swordswoman said with a frown, "And what made you all believe that they are from Ylisse? I've seen the posters that Libra made, but, though they look familiar to me, I've never seen them before."

Camilla answered with a worried expression, "That's because, back in our time, Xander's retainer, Laslow, have left quite a lot of hints that he made us disregard as false. However, those 'pranks' that he made up seem to match up perfectly well with Ylisse, especially regarding your family and the location of your brand."

"What?!", Lucina muttered in shock at the mention of her and the Brand of the Exalt.

Leo nodded with a frown, "We've already searched for two years now since we're stuck in the time. Their families have been doing the same, but there's been no luck. It wasn't till recently that we recall what Laslow have told our brother that he wouldn't know how we might find them with false appearance and false names."

"Wait, please give me a moment!", Lucina shouted in bewilderment, "I can understand false names, but _appearances_? Did they wore some sort of mask or makeup?"

Hinoka shook her head, "No, we've seen them before. They had none of that sort, especially during our times of war where we need to be ready in case of attacks or ambushes."

"...Is that so... you all came to the future because you believe that they may be from here... But you can't find them despite my father's help... Then... could it be...", Lucina muttered as remained in deep thoughts before she finally let out a deep breath and opened her mouth, "I think I might have a clue as two what they're true identities are. As for their whereabouts, I'm afraid to even I don't know where they are. Can you tell me what kind of people they are?"

"...What are you-?", Kero had a curious look before he gasped in surprise, "That's right!"

The future princess nodded firmly, "It's only a hypothesis, but, with time being out of joint like now, it's a strong possibility."

Leo shook his head with a slight irritation, "'Time being out of joint'? Did you really have to recite that from Shakespeare? Gods, that sounds like something Odin and Ophelia would do as well-! Hold on! you're not saying that-"

"Yes.", Lucina said with a frustrated look, "It may be that, instead of reaching this past where my father and the Shepherds are, some of them must've gone much further than that and suddenly appeared in your time. That would explain how they suddenly appeared as you said."

Xander shook his head, "I'm not too sure since their clothing was of Nohr's rather than a foreigner... but it's still a possibility."

Camilla nodded, "Yes, I agree."

Takumi glanced over at Sakura and said to the future princess, "I know this is very important, but Is it possible to talk of this matter a bit later? Kinomoto and the two are still here. I'm also curious as to what this otherworld 'Sakura' and her friends are doing here. From what we know, she doesn't come from any of our timelines, but from another world. That's just really strange."

As they all looked to her, Sakura nervously stood there being the center of attention. Lucina nodded with a concerned look, "You're right. I'm curious as well. Miss. Kinomoto? What brought you and your friends into this world?"

Sakura shook her head with a frown, "I wasn't too sure at first. Back in our world, we were chased by Risens on our way home. At first, Tomoyo offered to take us home on her family's... 'carriage', but it broke down. So, we ended up walking home."

Syaoran nodded with a frown, "The moment we turned a corner, we encountered those undeads and ran for our lives. No matter which path we took or how much we attacked them, it wasn't enough to take them out or lose them."

Sakura nodded, "In the end, I had to temporarily stop time for as long as I could with _Time_ , so we could escape, but even that proved useless. They just kept chasing after us."

"In the end, we found ourselves stuck in the dead end of an alley and cornered when a bright light appeared out of nowhere. By the time I woke up, I was in a forest with Sakura unconscious from the prolonged use of magic by ourselves before Chrom and the Shepherds found us during another Risen attack.", Kero finished with a frown.

Lucina's eye widen in shock as she grimaced, "Oh, gods! So you're saying that Grima has even taken over your world?!"

Concerned, Sakura said, "I don't know. If it was something that's been going on a while, word would've reached all of us long ago."

"What do you mean?"

"In our world, we are surrounded by advanced technologies that assist us in many fields, training, research, medical, culinary, travel, communications.", Syaoran said before he frowned, "Even war. In our past, it has played a major role in many of the wars that took place years ago, even now in other foreign countries. Making a major influence. Better technology, more table turned hundreds of deaths in just one battle. Due to this, most countries have been trying to build better relationships with others to prevent any more major wars, that would also include more deaths on all sides. Even now, most countries try to maintain this peace. That's how advanced our technologies have been to influence the tides of battle and daily life. To alert the civilians of such things, like a Risen attack, would've already been made in a matter of hours than days, especially since corpse rising back up is something of a mere fantasy in our world. It would've made a big commotion among the people."

Kero nodded, "Simply put, the attack on us must've been the very same day they first got to our world, but, as to why we were brought here, we're not too sure, though we are thankful to be alive. All we know is that it may have something to do with this woman with green hair Sakura saw and the request that she was given by her. Something about looking for some heroes of time and a descendant of her kind."

"Well, I know for sure that I can't be that hero after all that happened in my time...", Lucina said with a frown, "Wait, a woman with green hair?!"

"You know the person?", Kamui asked.

Sakura continued, "She was a woman with long green hair, pointy ears, and wore a white dress. She didn't tell me who she was, but she looked like she was in trouble."

"Pointy ears?", Kamui said with a frown of suspicion, "I remember Chrom and Nowi mentioning that characteristic. Is she a manakete, then?"

Lucina was in deep thought once more before she finally spoke, "I might... know who it is, but, if she's in trouble, then that is not good..."

Agitated by her words, Leo finally asked, "What do you mean?"

Lucina sighed and shook her head, "I'm afraid I can't tell you yet as it would alter history, but those that I know have green hair other than Ms. Nowi are those that are much more superior than us. I and my friends depended on them to help save my people in the future, but that wasn't possible. We were missing important items that would've saved my people from the destruction. In the end, they help bring us to this time to alter history in order to stop it. Syaoran, from what you've told me, it may be possible that your world may be able to hold out for a bit longer than my world had. However, with everything being almost exactly on track again followed with word of this, things are becoming worse than they did in my time. God, what am I going to do?"

"You mean what are _we all_ going to do?", Kamui said.

Azura nodded, "In case you haven't realized Lucina, you're not alone in this anymore. It's not just the three of us and you're not figuring things out by yourself now."

"Yes. You shouldn't take on something that you can't handle on your own, Lucina.", Xander said, "For something this big, you _need_ help. Allies."

Kamui nodded, "That's what I did when we went against the Silent dragon in the past. I couldn't take on such a foe on my own. I needed help from my siblings and friends. That was how we learned how to take on a foe that we thought we couldn't take on. This time, not only are you not alone, but you have Chrom and us with you."

Lucina's eyes widen in surprise, "You're all willing to help me?"

Takumi sighed, "Well, it's not like we'll be able to get home until we figure out a way back."

"Not to mention that you've also told us what would happen if we remain here for too long.", Leo added with a frown, "I'd rather not find out that something bad happens to our retainers in this time while we're here."

"I also want to help your father as well, since he had helped me in the past with one of the problems we had with our enemies.", Kamui said with a smile as he glanced to the sword, "Since both you and Chrom said that there could only be one Falchion in your family and that you have it, I'd rather that he doesn't fall to that fate again..."

"That reminds me...", Leo said with a frown, "Kamui, perhaps you can finally explain to us what happened during the first time you came here?"

Xander nodded in agreement, "Yes. We were told that you were chasing after some of those invisible soldiers that got into this world when you met Chrom. Why didn't you tell us of this?"

"Th-that's..."

As Lucina watched the siblings begin to interrogate the Vallite king of the incident, she watched with a look of surprise when she felt a tug on her arm and saw that it was from the young card mage. Sakura smiled at her with a confident expression, "I don't know just how terribly serious the situation is, but I believe, that with everyone here, everything will turn out all right in the end. So, please... don't lose hope."

Kero nodded with a carefree smile, "Even if we weren't there in your past and things look like they're going downhill, doesn't mean that everything will do the same! It just means our enemy will have more than you all to deal with now than before!"

Hearing this, a hopeful smile slowly formed on the Ylissean princess's face, "Yes... you're right. It's still too early to give up here. Also this time, we have the sacred weapons. Our chances of winning should increase as well."

"'This time?'", Xander said with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

Lucina's eyes widen in shock, "Y-you mean you haven't been told. The four sacred weapons were destroyed during the battle between the fell dragon and the first exalt because they all ended up in the wrong hands and were used for evil. As a result, the first exalt had no choice, but to request the diety dragon, Naga to destroy them before it ended up in the wrong hands again in the future. So, in my world, the sacred weapons vanished from that point on. It's a legend my mother and Aunt Lissa would always tell me when I was young."

"What?!", Kamui said in surprise, "Then, what of Yato?!"

"Yato?", she said in surprise, "I'm surprised you even know of that blade... Naga used it with one of her fangs to create the Fire Emblem my father now have in his possession. She did it to avoid humans using it to take more innocent lives and to strengthen the power against the Fell Dragon. Since then its existence has vanished throughout history. Now, they only show up in stories of the past that it was once used to save the people. However, it looks like in this timeline, all Naga could do to help us was to seal their power away until their chosen master came for them or so Aunt Lissa had told me. As for their whereabouts now, I'm not too sure. Only what you all know that my aunt holds Brynhildr, Reflet wield Seigfried, and now Sir Virion has Fujin Yumi in his possession."

What she had said stunned everyone as the men glanced down to the weapons in shock before Azura finally spoke, "You have mentioned before that almost everything was exactly the same. Was that you referring to just the sacred weapons?"

Lucina shook her head, "No, it was more than that. In fact, the war against the conquest of Valm didn't start till I was seven years old, which means that we have taken notice of this much earlier than usual because they tried to invade at such a time. Why they did it? I'm afraid even I don't know the reason behind this. This is another paradox in time."

They all remained quiet upon all this information rushing at them. It was a lot to take in, especially after hearing that, not only did their retainers may be from the future or their weapons were sealed away for the _safety_ of the people, but that the conquest of Valm being sped up seven years earlier than usual caused them all to think back to their own kingdoms currently frozen in time, including Sakura's and her friends'.

 _"CAW!"_

They suddenly looked up and saw a black raven gliding towards them before finally landing on Sakura's shoulders.

"What the-! What's a crow doing here?", Takumi said with a frown, "Kinomoto, don't tell me that you brought it along-"

Lucina's eyes widen in surprise as she muttered, "Hold on. Doesn't that look like-"

"So that's where you were!"

They all turned around and saw Henry walking over to them with a usual smile on his face. "Wow! You sure are quite attached to her, aren't ya?", he said with a laugh.

As he said this, the bird flew over to the dark mage and perched himself on his shoulder.

Hinoka frowned upon remembering a word of the new addition to the militia she had met some days after the ambush, "Henry? Is this one of your crows? I thought that they're in your barrack. What's it doing out here?"

"Oh, that's because this little guy says that he likes Kinomoto a lot.", Henry said with a smile, "He left the barracks on his own as soon as I opened the door. It wasn't hard to guess where he'd be since he always goes to see her."

"Huh?", Sakura said in surprise, "Maybe... it's because I took care of birds as part of my training before."

Kero looked up in surprise and said, "Say, wasn't there a raven that you treated a few months ago right before Lissa said you could finally become a full-fledged healer? Maybe that was it? It was pretty vocal too..."

Hearing this, the raven cawed and flew straight for the beast guardian's head. Once perched, it began to peck on his ears.

"Ow! Get off of me, you little...!"

Henry grinned, "It looks like you definitely _caw_ t he's attention now. He doesn't really like it when people talk bad about him, you know."

No matter what he did the bird always came right back at the beast guardian before Sakura finally picked it off of him and carried it in her arms. The bird didn't struggle as she gently put him back on to her shoulder and whispered quietly to it. It seems to settle down quite well on her shoulder before flying back to Henry, who finally left after asking if it wanted to return to its flock. When they were gone, Takumi muttered quietly, "Say, you don't think that Henry heard all that, right?"

* * *

It's been a while since their conversation ended. Leo was now walking on the upper deck looking out to the night sky. What had to seem to be a dead end to their search for a way home and their retainers ended up becoming another path with more possibilities after their conversation with Lucina. He had recalled the shocked face of the princess when he and his siblings had told her about their retainers followed with what their retainers described of them. She had told them that she wasn't sure as to whether or not it was possible that they were from the future, but the look on her face seems to tell otherwise. They weren't too sure what had occurred in her future other than a doomed world, but he was quite sure now that they finally might have a lead in all this mess. He let out a sigh of relief as he looked out to the dark sea, "Finally, it looks like we might have caught on to something... God, I also have to find Elise too. Just where is she? It's been two years now. I suppose it's a good thing that she's always close to Forrest."

He then heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

"Lord Leo."

Lucina was walking down the corridor when a voice called out to her. She turned to glance and saw that it was the Malig knight, Camilla, followed by her only retainer, Beruka.

"Camilla?", the princess said with surprise, "Beruka? I didn't think the two of you would still be up at this time of night."

Camilla smiled, "Yes. Well, there something I wish to ask you. It's regarding about the future you came from."

Lucina thought for a bit before looking around, "Is it all right, if we speak about this on the deck. Maybe there would be... fewer people around to hear about this."

As she said this, a green-faced Vaike walked out of the barracks with Miriel pushing him with all she could to get the reluctant soldier into the infirmary muttering something about medicine. Not long after, a female tactician poked her head out of the door glancing around before noticing them and returned back inside muttering something that probably had to do with the candy thief stealing stuff again.

Camilla nodded and the three walked out to the deck. Since it was dark, only those on guard duty was up and about.

"So what is it about the future that you wish to ask about?", Lucina asked them.

"Actually, it's something quite personal about you.", Camilla said making the future princess give her a surprised look.

"Depending on what it is, I might answer it.", she responded with a frown, "I can't reveal everything about the future sadly."

The Malig knight nodded, "Yes, I fully understand that. What I'm hoping to know is if you have any cousins or siblings in your family. Maybe some that came with you?"

Hearing this, Lucina remained in deep thought before finally opened her mouth, "I... can't say who it is or if they're my sibling or a distant relative. All I can tell you is that I have two close relatives. My apologies, but I'm afraid that's all I can reveal, Camilla. I know you're worried about your retainers and I really want to help you, but, for now, this is all I can reveal. Maybe after ensuring that my friends' parents are together and we find them again, I'll tell you more about it. Right now, I'm more concerned as to whether or not they'll even exist in this timeline."

Hearing this, Camilla smiled, "I see. Thank you for telling me this at the very least, Lucina."

The Ylissean princess nodded with a smile, "It's fine. I just hope that we find them all at some point in time."

As she watched her walk away, she began to wonder. For what reason, did the Nohrian princess ask her such a question? Was it because of her own reaction when they spoke about them? She was muttering about how similar they were to her brother and Owain. Maybe she accidentally let that slip? That's not good. But, as they didn't pry more about her timeline, she felt the need to do the same in return.

* * *

A few days have passed since their conversation with Lucina. Since then, everyone has been on edge as they drew closer to the other continent. Chrom, his sister, daughter, and the twin tacticians had been on the deck with Kamui and his siblings along with Sakura and Kero in case of the sightings of the Valmese ships. Kamui glanced over to the Seigbert on Reflet's belt, "I still can't believe that you'd be the one to be chosen by Xander's weapon in this future, though I'm not against it."

Reflet chuckled, "Yes, well. It confuses me as well. I don't recall any of my memories and the one that Robin can recall are only about our mother and our childhood in Plegia, so I'm quite confused as to why it would choose me of all people."

"Honestly, I don't think that matters.", Takumi said shaking his head, "Your sister said that you're from Plegia like her. Maybe that's the only requirement you need to be one of the people to help awaken it. Gangrel being the other. Since he couldn't awaken it, it wouldn't be a surprise if someone else with that met the same requirement did. Rather than Validar being chosen as king, I am wondering if it may be your mother's side, like how Big brother Kamui turned out to be from the Valla's royal family through our mother."

Kamui nodded in agreement to his younger brother's idea, "Either way, Plegia or not, you're yourself. That's all that matters. What I'm more worried about is that doppelganger you mentioned earlier."

"That's obvious.", Leo said with a frown, "I can see that you and Robin are twins, but it's impossible for you to be one of a set of triplets like that."

"Not only that but with the same name.", Takumi added, "But, after all that happened, it's pretty hard to see you as an enemy. It's probably something the King set up."

"I don't know about that.", Reflet as he shook his head, "He talks like me and even looks like me. Movement, looks, voice. It's really suspicious."

As he said this, a seagull suddenly flew past the group and landed next to Sakura. Lucina giggled, "You sure are popular with birds, Miss. Kinomoto."

Hearing this, Robin giggled as well, then glanced at the sea, "It really is breathtaking though. It feels as if our troubles feel a lifetime away out here."

Chrom nodded before he had a serious expression, "Yet in truth, we're headed straight toward them... I should be grateful the Plegians delivered us this fleet, as promised. But it's my first time on a vessel and my legs... I never fancied myself a sea captain."

Lucina smiled, "This is my first voyage as well."

Azura looked at the swordswoman in surprise, "Really? That's a surprise. I thought for sure you'd have been on a ship before."

Lucina shooked her head as she explained, "In my time, all ships were destroyed. Smashed to pieces, along with their ports."

As she said this, Chrom raises a brow with curiosity, "Lucina... Something I've been meaning to ask... After you stopped Emm's assassination... Why didn't you stay with us?"

All eyes were on the woman as she spoke, "I felt I had no other choice. I could not risk altering history any more than necessary. I sought only to divert events that directly led to Grima's return."

Lissa jumped up energetically as she spoke, "Hey, so wait- what about the guys who tried to kill Chrom in the gardens? What would've happened if you didn't save him?"

"He would have been gravely wounded.", Lucina answered as she recalled that night, "And those wounds would have played a part in the tragedies to come."

Kamui frowned as he spoke, "So, basically, he would have a permanent injury that would also affect the outcomes of battles? Then, it's a good thing we snuck in to prevent that hole in the wall."

Hearing this, Chrom grinned nervously as he muttered to himself quietly, "Y-yeah... I really need to get that repaired though..."

"Wow...", Lissa said with surprise, "Good thing you changed things huh?"

"If indeed they have changed...", Lucina answered with a grimace, "The river of time always favors its original course. Take the exalt's death... We stalled it, yes, but in the end, I was not able to prevent it."

After a short silence at the mention of the exalt, Chrom was the first to break it quickly, "...You did what you could."

"I was so certain it was over. That I'd saved the world.", Lucina said, "But time simply found another way back to its course. Perhaps the task is simply too great... Perhaps if I'd done something differently? I replay events in my head, over and over..."

"Don't. You did your best. And you saved me, after all."

Hearing his words, Lucina nodded, "You're kind, Father. But nothing is certain... Another could take your life. Time could find a way..."

"..."

During another period of silence, the Ylissean prince spoke what was on everybody's mind, "...Do you know how I die?"

Lucina shook her head sadly, "Only rumors... I was told you fell in a great battle, fought to sway your destiny."

She paused with uncertainty before continuing, "...And that you were murdered- betrayed by someone dear to you."

As if on cue, Reflet suddenly held his head as what seemed to be another major headache hit him. They looked to him in surprise as Chrom called out, "Reflet? What is it?"

"Brother?!", Robin shouted in bewilderment and quickly rushed to his side.

"M-my head... I don't...", Reflet stammered in shock before slowly getting back up as the wave of pain began to fade, "F-forgive me. I'm fine."

They looked to the man with silent concern before the future Ylissean princess continued, "After your murder and Grima's return, I took the name Marth and fought back. I prayed to the Hero-King for a small part of the strength he used to save the world. But I need this subterfuge no longer. I choose to fight as Lucina now. The name that reminds me of the strength in the man and woman who chose it."

"A strength shared by the woman who bears it.", Chrom said with a smile.

At this, the seagull now in Sakura's arms screeched loudly making the girl trying to hush it. Suddenly, fast-paced footsteps could be heard on the deck as they turned to the source of it and saw Frederick walking over to them with Flavia and the West-Khan just behind.

"The pegasus knights report the Valmese fleet matches ours, ship for ship.", the knight reported.

"Your tone tells me this is not good news.", Chrom said with a stern look.

The retainer nodded, "Their troops vastly outnumber ours. Our vessels are half-full, at best. But every Valmese ship is packed from stem to stern with soldiers."

"If we attempt to board them in a straight fight, we'll be slaughtered.", the Ylissean prince muttered.

"We've little choice but to try anyway.", Flavia said with a determined look.

"Is there anything we can do to overcome this number?", Kamui asked the East-Khan.

Flavia shook her head, "Plegia had no men to spare, but they were generous with other supplies... including oil."

As she said this, she glanced over to the two tacticians, "Perhaps a couple of clever tacticians could find a use for that."

Reflet placed a hand on his chin, "Hmm... Perhaps they could."

Hearing this, Takumi looked at the two twins before backing at the East-Khan in shock, "H-hold on... Are you thinking of-"

Flavia nodded, "If we can put their ships to flame, they'd have nowhere to escape to. We could-"

"You could roast us all like hams!", Basilio exclaimed, "Are you truly so eager to die, woman?!"

"Do you have a better idea, oaf?!", Flavia snapped back, "...The problem is we have no catapults. Hmm..."

"That's true.", Leo said with a frown, "Though the tactic is our only hope to win this, doing so will only get our own ships caught on fire along with their..."

Robin thought carefully before a smile formed on her face, "Unless we _want_ our ships caught in the blaze..."

The West- khan shook his head, "Why in the gods' names would... Well, I know better than to question these two siblings. Especially not when he has that look in his eyes. Gods save us from what he's cooked up this time- Let's just hope it's not us!"

Reflet nodded with a smile, "Robin, I think I know what you're thinking of."

He quickly glanced over to the Ylissean prince, "Chrom, I have an idea."

Chrom grinned, "Those words from your mouth are music to my ears, Reflet."

Leo sighed and muttered, "Why does it feel like its going to be another crazy plan of theirs?"

Xander smiled nervously with a sweat drop, "Well, it has always saved us before. We should see what they've thought up of. Let's hear it, then."

"I just hope it's better than when Azura first told us to jump down a cliff...", Takumi mumbled quietly, "I really thought that we were going to die there..."

Reflet nodded, "But, for it to work, we'll need to disrupt their chain of command... Our strongest team would need to board their lead ship and kill their general. As our best captain, I'd have you head the squad, but you _are_ the prince, so..."

"Yes, I _am_ the prince, so no one can order me _not_ to go.", Chrom said firmly, "I will lead the assault!"

Robin nodded with a smile, "Then this plan truly stands a chance."

"Heh... So much has changed since we found you two that day. Reflet lying in the open field of Ylisse and Robin in that desert in Plegia", the captain said with a smile, "Hard to believe you two would determine the fate of our entire army now... our entire people. Destiny has a strange way."

"... No, Chrom. Not destiny.", Reflet stated as he shook his head.

"What?", Chrom said in confusion as Robin tilted her head at her brother's words.

"We're not pawns of some scripted fate.", the older tactician explained with a serious expression, "I believe we're more. Much more."

"How do you mean?"

"There's something between us all. Something that keeps us together...", Reflet said, "Like... Invisible ties, connecting us. giving us strength... _We_ forged these ties. _We_ strengthen them. If we preserve them or break them, it will be by our choices, not some 'destiny'."

"Brother...", Robin muttered in surprise at her brother's words.

"... Reflet...", Chrom muttered before laughing, "I think this salty air might have gone to your head, hah!"

The older tactician shook his head with a sigh, "All right, all right- perhaps enough philosophy for one day... There are still details to discuss."

"Indeed there are! And preparations to be made!", the Ylissean prince nodded, "Oh, and, Reflet... If we are all bound by these invisible ties, I thank the gods it's with you two."

As Reflet grimace and was about to speak again, Chrom continued, Now then, everyone! Look lively! We have work to do!"

"All right!", Lissa shouted energetically, "Come on, K-Kino- Agh! Forget it! Sakura! Let's go! We have to prepare too!"

"R-right! I'm coming!", the card mage shouted as the two rushed back under the deck.

Robin sighed wearily, "We haven't even told them what our plan was, yet."

"It's fine.", Kero said with a smile, "I'll just have to let them know right after, but I think they probably got a good idea of what to do."

Chrom chuckled, "Yes. However, can you tell them immediately after, Kero?"

The beast guardian nodded with a sigh, "Yes, yes... That'd be a good idea after what happened last time when we were in Southtown."

Robin frowned, "But, wasn't that because you forgot about relaying your message? I'm pretty sure it was because you were too _busy_ eating sweets in the middle of bat-"

"A-anyway, what's the plan?", Kero interrupted the tactician hurriedly.

Robin nodded, "Right. Let's hurry to the council room first. We can go over the plan there."

As they began to head below the deck leaving the dark knight and his best friends and older brother, Leo frowned as he whispered, "Takumi, Big brother Kamui, about what Lucina said earlier..."

"I know.", the archer muttered with a grimace, "I got a bad feeling about all of this, but, at the same time, it's almost hard to believe it being possible. However, Reflet's reaction earlier to what she said and his words... Could he really have come from the future as well?"

"Chrom and his sister _did_ say that they found him laying in the open field near Southtown, but that wouldn't explain how Robin didn't have the same reaction to all this.", Leo said in frustration, "Maybe she recalled it much earlier than her brother?"

"If so, she could also be trying to fool us.", Takumi sighed in irritation, "She fooled Lon'qu pretty well last month when they were partnered up against the Risens in Southtown. Even if it was to help with his fear of women, he ended up with some pretty bad bruises from those figs. She even ignored her brother when he tried to talk to her about it. If she could fool him that easily... then-"

Kamui shook his head in response, "I disagree."

Takumi turned in shock, "Wha-?! But-!"

"Leo, Takumi, I understand that you're suspicious of them _because_ they're the closest to Chrom second after his family and that they're his best friends, but, if they were truly after his life to the point that they'll go back in time as well, they'd have taken it during the two years they were here.", Kamui pointed out carefully, "However, they didn't."

Leo frowned and hesitantly muttered,"I know, Kamui... However-"

Instead, Reflet advised him about against the idea of destined bonds as if he knew that type of situation _will_ occur in the future.", the Vallite king continued, "Also, I might not have been there with you all after the last war, but, after the past two years they've been working together to protect Ylisse, I also don't want to believe that they will most likely end up being the one to take his life. And Takumi, Leo, both of you have seen what they were like during and after the war. Do you _truly_ believe that they'll really be the ones to take Chrom's life after everything they and the Shepherds have gone through together with you all?"

"...No. Still...", Takumi muttered with frustration.

The two remain silent as they carefully thought about the possible situation.

"I believe in them as well."

They turned to the stairs and saw Azura gracefully walking over to Kamui.

"And it seems Chrom does too, despite Lucina's warning.", she continued with a smile.

Hearing this, the two princes finally shook their head in defeat. Leo smiled wearily, "Well, he and Big brother Kamui are really alike when it comes to trusting others, so I'm not really surprised. But I do trust in the tacticians. What about you, Takumi?"

"Same here.", the archer nodded, "It's hard to believe that Reflet can hide something for so long, unlike Robin. He'd give way, eventually... Anyway, we should hurry. We shouldn't keep the others waiting right before another battle."

As the two walked down the stairs, Kami stood they with a confused smile and a sweat drop, "I guess that's a compliment?..."

His wife stood there stifling back laughter while the couple watched their younger brothers leave.

As they walked down the steps, Takumi had a hand on his chin as he was in deep thoughts.

"What is it, Takumi?", Leo said with confusion.

"Leo.", the archer said with a frown, "Have you noticed anything off recently? Like... we're forgetting something very important?"

"You too?", the Nohrian prince said in surprise, "I've got that feeling for a while now. Like, we're forgetting something that we shouldn't have forgotten..."

Takumi glanced at his friend with a grimace, "I was hoping that it was just me, but...what could it be. The Silent dragon is gone too, so I don't think we're forgetting anyone from our world. The people were even told of Valla's existence and nothing happened to any of us."

Leo nodded as he muttered, "How about let's talk about this a little more after this battle... That's if we survive whatever the twins have come up with."

Takumi nodded wearily as they walked down the hall.

* * *

After organizing their supplies and the soldiers, Chrom and Reflet led a group of Shepherds with them as they sailed on one of their ships over to three boats, one of them being reported to have the general on them. As they could finally see the enemy ships on the horizon, Leo sighed as he mumbled, "Of course, we're going against three of their ship with just one of ours. What are the odds that they'll think that this was a good idea?"

Lissa giggled, "Well, Chrom is the one leading it. Also, with Reflet's plan, everything should go smoothly!"

Takumi glanced over to his fellow archer, "Virion, I know you only just got the hang of your Fujin Yumi, but are you sure about joining us in this battle? You were quite worried about using it before."

Virion chuckled nervously, "Yes. Well, I'll have to get use to using it in battle, eventually. Though I do admit that I'm still uncertain that I would be capable to wield such a strong weapon like you can, I'll have to build that confidence sooner or later."

Takumi nodded slowly. The two have discussed the fact that he was chosen by his sacred weapon, but chose to hide it from them and, to make it worse, avoid using it in battles that could've potentially helped them. It didn't take long for the Hoshidan archer to realize that it was due to the fact that the Fujin Yumi of future was held to such respect that, when the man realized he was chosen, he grew uncertain of the fact. Hearing this, Takumi understood that, rather than choosing not to wield such a powerful weapon, the fellow archer was simply struggling with the idea of it. It was unusual to hear of it from some like him, but the Hoshidan prince knew that it wasn't impossible and was glad that he found out of this sooner rather than later since they're in another war. With the man's other bows gone, Takumi and Kiragi had helped him practice his archery with the new sacred bow. Though Kiragi was in the same boat as the Roxanne archer, he was eager to help out his father's friend as well as discussed some of his worries of using the sacred bow. Since then, his concentration used in materializing the arrows have improved greatly. It took a while before Virion finally decided that it may be better for him to just wield it during their future battles. However, this was the first time he was actually going to use it. With his son and most of the other archers back on their other ships with Robin, they were the only ones in their squad that can fire arrows across distances other than their mages. If the man loses his confidence now of all time, he'd be unable to materialize any arrows for him to fire and, in turn, be more likely to get killed.

* * *

By the time their ship had barely reached their enemies', the three smaller Valmese ships immediately surrounded them. With the railings of both ships getting closer, Chrom gave the signal as the teams, that Reflet organized beforehand, jumped over the railings and onto the enemy ships before any boards could be placed over it. Sakura remained close to her teammates as they made their way onto one of the boats. Their orders were simple and easy enough for them to follow. They are to go with Gaius, Virion, and Henry onto the vessel that Reflet thought maybe a Second Seal, which would greatly help them as there haven't been many as of late. Unlike before, this time she was partnered up with Cordelia as the two followed them against their opponents. As she rode on the Pegasus, she started to realize that there was a benefit to this as being on a mount gave her the advantage of helping her comrades much faster than before. After an hour of struggling against their small numbers of enemies, they finally got through defeating many of the soldiers that came on deck. Once the coast was clear, Cordelia stayed on deck on the lookout as the thief and dark mage descended below deck in search of the item they were looking for after telling the young lady to stay with the pegasus knight. Sakura looked around their surroundings littered with dead bodies of their enemies before looking up to the knight, "Um... Cordelia, what kind of enemy soldiers are we looking out for? We pretty much took out most of the soldiers on this ship, so..."

The woman nodded, "Yes, we took out just about all the soldiers on this vessel, but that doesn't mean that there won't be Valmese pegasus knight coming after us. It was something Reflet had warned me to keep watch of."

"Valmese pegasus knights? Then, they're coming here to help their general defend the ships...", Sakura muttered quietly in deep thought, "So, that would mean that their commander in the battle would be the one controlling the movements and telling them what to do... Oh! So, that's why Chrom and Reflet had gone to face him immediately!"

Cordelia looked at the girl with a smile on her face, "Yes. It looks like you figured that part out all by yourself. You're pretty smart."

Hearing this, Sakura smiled nervously with a slight blush of embarrassment, "T-thank you for the compliment!"

Cordelia stifled a small giggle as she watched the girl fluster. Despite being a little shy and timid like Olivia, she was outgoing and optimistic as their princess and catches on to things quickly. Although she possessed such strong magic with her cards, it surprises many of her sense of responsibility and kindness towards them that she'd refuse to call the spirits out during battles, but only to protect the people. At the same time, her friend was quite strong with and without a sword in his hand followed with unique magic spells and a mind that can also think into the depth of dire situations, one she discovered over the past two years fighting against Risens. She can start to see why the tacticians were quite fond of the girl and the child's boyfriend, and, to be honest, so was she. Suddenly, a familiar flapping noise could be heard as they all looked to the sky and saw squads of pegasus knights coming at them from all sides of the battlefield.

"Kinomoto!", Cordelia shouted getting into her battle position.

"Right!"

After taking out another soldier, the Valla king glanced around the battlefield. Leo and Lon'qu were taking on a heavy armor knight. His older brother was supposedly on one of the other ships. Chrom and his daughter, Lucina, were making their way towards the general followed by their tactician.

"Kamui! Get down!"

Instinctively, the swordsman did as he was told and heard a sudden cry behind him. He immediately looked back and saw a cavalry soldier fall to the ground with an arrow stuck in his stomach. Kamui looked across the deck and saw Takumi rushing over to him.

"That was a close one.", the archer said with a relieved look.

"Thanks, Takumi.", Kamui said with a smile.

Immediately, shouts could be heard across the deck.

"The general is down! All men are to board the Valmese ships as planned! Hurry!"

At this, many of the Shepherds finished what they were doing and rushed to the large Valmese battle ship's upper deck or stairs leading to it. It wasn't long before everyone was on board and they could see the enemy fleets in the distance. Leo grimaced as he looked at a large number of boats, "This had better work. Or else, we're all dead."

Chrom's voice rang across the deck, "All appointed ships, change course! Head right at them! Ramming speed!"

Kamui smiled with a sweat drop, "I'm sure that we'll be all right. When Chrom gives the signal, we'll jump back on our ship. While the others follow this one straight to them. It's risky, but, with the right timing, I'm sure we'll make it."

As ordered, the ships' course shifted till they were sailing straight towards the enemy fleet.

"Gods and thunder! Any second now!", a Ylissean soldier shouted.

Chrom watched carefully, "Steady... Steaaady..."

As he said this, they could start to see a more detailed view of the enemy ships.

"W-we're right on top of them!", the man shouted.

"NOW! JUUUMP!", Chrom hollered as the soldiers immediately jumped over the railing over to their ship.

Kamui did the same as he ran over to the rails when a sudden sharp pain hit him in his left arm. It caught him off guard as he stumbled and collapsed to the floor.

"Kamui!"

He could hear his siblings shout in shock on the other side as he slowly got up and saw the tip of a spear jutting out from his arm. He glanced back and saw the cavalry soldier Takumi supposedly took out stumbling over his own feet before he collapsed finally dead.

"Kamui! Hurry!"

At Chrom's shout, he glanced over and saw their ship starting to slip past his fast. He gritted his teeth as he yanked the spear out of his arm and wave of pain rushed at him, then threw it aside and rushed to the very end of the ship. It was going to be a slim chance getting back on board, but he knew that, if he was going to make it out alive, he'd have to take it nonetheless. All he needed was to at the very least grab hold of the bow of their ship. With this in mind, he hopped on to the railing before finally jumping. As explosions could be heard behind him, he desperately reached over with his right hand stretched out to the ship trying to grab onto the wooden rails. As he touched the edge of it, he tried to grab hold of it, but failed and ended up slipping past it as he began to descend downward, much to his horror. Out of the blue, a pair of small hands reached out and grasped his arm. He looked up and saw Sakura standing there just barely over the rail as she struggled to keep him or her from falling. Behind her, Azura and Syaoran quickly rushed over to help the young lady followed by Chrom and the others. It wasn't long before he was finally on board with everyone else back on the main vessel as they watched the scene before them.

"The sea itself is on fire!", Lissa shouted in surprise.

"It worked! It worked!", Frederick shouted at the sight.

Flavia chuckled, "Only you could hatch such a brilliant scheme, Reflet, Robin. Who else would desert half our vessels and turn them into flaming cannonballs?"

"Not only that.", Kero said with relief, "We still have enough room on the remaining ships for the rest of the troops."

Kamui smiled wearily, "I'm surprised that they didn't think about it. It was a really simple one as well if you look at it from afar."

"You mean one that nearly cost you your life!", Azura said with a frown with tears starting to well up from the corners of her eyes, "I-I thought we'd lose you!"

"We all did.", Xander said, "I hope we don't have to go through something like this again as well. But, with this war here..."

As Kamui tried to calm the dancer, Camilla rushed over to give the two a hug and Hinoka checked the two worriedly while Leo muttered glancing at the scene, "Still, why didn't they think we'd be willing to sacrifice half of the fleet?"

"Leo, all that matters right now is we won this battle this time and Kamui is safe.", Camilla said with a frown as she finally released her younger siblings, "I'm sure we can think about this a bit later."

Chrom nodded, "Yes. Kamui is safe and we may have won the day, but the war still looms. I can't guarantee that something like this won't happen again, but I do hope that we won't have to go through that again."

He muttered something quietly to himself, to which Lissa glanced over to her brother with a worried and depressed look. He looked up again, "Anyway, we must continue on and seize control of their main harbor."

"Aye, boy!", Basilio said, "I've head enough of the smoke and smell here for one lifetime, besides."

"Full speed for Valm!", the captain ordered.

At this, the sails on the mast were pulled up catching the wind as the speed began to pick up. Kero raised a brow and mumbled to himself, "Didn't he just said that he wasn't much of a sea captain?"

Sakura chuckled nervously before glancing over to the Vallite king, "Um... we should really get your arm checked out."

"Right.", Kamui nodded, "Thanks, Kinomoto."

"I'm coming too.", Azura added quickly.

Sakura nodded as they began to walk down the steps.

"Thank you for saving my brother, Kinomoto."

She instinctively turned her head around expecting to see either Hinoka, but nobody was behind her and the Shepherds were busy getting ready with the last bit of the voyage to Valm.

"Kinomoto?", Azura called out with a tap on the girl's shoulders, "Is something wrong?"

Sakura shook her head with a nervous smile, "N-no. Sorry about that."

She then headed down the steps quietly. She has faced undead zombies before... but could that have been a ghost? N-no way. That can't be... could it?

* * *

 **Sakura: Th-that wasn't a g-g-ghost, right? Right?!**

 **Kero: *sigh* After fighting against Risens, you're still scared of ghosts? And for how long have we been here?**

 **Sakura: Risens are Risens and we can fight against them, but ghosts are another issue!**

 **Syaoran: Um... Sakura, calm down...**

 **Kero: Riiight. Anyway, I wonder what that was.**

 **Sakura: Hm... she did call Kamui her "brother", so I thought it was either Hinoka or Camilla since it sounded some much like a woman's voice.**

 **Kero: Maybe one of his siblings is trying to get in contact with you?**

 **Syaoran: The only ones left besides his brother would be his two younger sisters, Elise and a woman with the same name as Sakura.**

 **Kero: Anyway, well probably figure out when we find them.**

 **Sakura: I do hope we find them soon. I really want to meet Forrest's mom. She seemed to be really nice from what I was told. Ophelia would probably cheer up more when we find her mom too.**

 **Kero: I hope so...We'll just have to wait and see, then...**


	18. Chapter 18: Appearances

Appearances

"...This again..."

Sakura glanced around as glowing ripple formed under her feet.

"I wonder if I'll see Ms. Orochi and the nice woman again..."

She then recall the young man that was in her previous dream, "Eriol! That's right. I need to find out if he's here!"

The young mage remembered the condition her friend was in and nodded with determination, "I'd like to see if I can find them, but he was in a really bad condition the last time I was here. I must see if I can find him first!"

She glanced around and saw that her staff was not in her hands once again nor in its key form around her neck. She sighed in disappointment before looking around. After seeing nothing but darkness, she finally decided to see if she can feel the magic presence of the man. It took a while, but she finally tracked down the familiar magic of her friend. She quickly made her way through the darkness. After what seemed to be hours of walking, she finally saw a gentle glowing light not too far in the distance. As she approached it, the familiar figure of a large Sakura tree appeared. Seeing this, she rushed over to it. However, unlike before, under the tree wasn't her friend from their world, but, rather, a young woman with long and slightly curled silver hair, a black hairband, and wore a silver armor and blue clothing similar to a certain ruler. She was lying on the ground, unmoving.

Nervously, Sakura slowly approached over to her as she unintentionally called out, "Um... Excuse me?"

As she said this, tall thin pillars suddenly formed around her and the tree.

"Kinomoto!"

She turned and saw Nyx in her true form rushing over to her, but it was too late. Before the card mage had realized it, the pillars soon became tall golden bars imprisoning both her and the woman with the Sakura tree. She quickly looked back to the unconscious woman under the tree, then tightened the fist over her chest as she called out, " _Shadow, hide this woman and take her out of the confinements of this cage to Nyx immediately! Shadow, release!"_

As she gave out this order desperately, a somber figure in a black cloak that hid its facial features appeared from Sakura's shadow, much to her relief, and flew over to the woman. She was wrapped in its dark cloak and sank into the ground before darting through narrow space between the bars and to the sorceress's shadow.

Shocked, the woman looked to the mage with eyes wide, "Wha-?! Kinomoto... don't tell me..."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know why it's after me, but, at the very least, that woman can be taken to safety. I can't risk letting her get caught in all this as well. So please, Nyx. Can you please take her away from here for me?"

"But that thing will come after you! Aren't you scared of it?! You could get hurt or worse!"

Sakura smiled softly, "I'll be all right, Nyx because I'm not alone."

She placed both hands over her chest, "My cards will protect me and I believe in them as well. I'll be all right. So, please... believe in them too, Nyx."

Silence fell upon the two as Nyx hesitantly glanced at the girl, then to her shadow, and finally to the looming darkness coming to them in the distance. Finally, the sorceress sighed in defeat, then looked back to the girl, "All right. I'll take her away from her with this _'Shadow'_ spirit, but be careful, all right? I'll figure something out with the others back in reality."

Sakura nodded, "I understand. Thank you very much, Nyx."

With that, the sorceress turned around and rushed off into the distance before finally disappeared from sight. Sakura then looked over to the darkness with a look of concern, but also determination. Although it as true that she feels like everything will be all right, she was also unsure of what she was going to do to get out of this place. She felt that this was a trap laid out for her and she had fallen for it completely. The mage wondered what Syaoran and her friends would've done if they were here to help her, but they aren't. So, this only meant that she'll have to figure this out all by herself. She nodded her head and began to look around as she thought of a way out of this cage. As it would seem that the darkness looming overhead would soon approach, she inspects around the perimeter of the cage in deep concentration before looking over to the tree. As she rushed over to it, she heard some voices.

"I can't believe you idi... ought that... would be a great ... to bring La... here!"

"Hey, you were fi... with ...t earlier!"

"Guys! How about w... jus... calm down a..."

As she listened to the voices, she quietly followed the voice until she found three floating lights behind the tree trunk. Each three had a distinctive color: Red, Blue, and Yellow. She called out, "Um, wh-who are yo-?"

"AGH!"

Th blue orb darted up in surprise before settling back down with an audible sigh, "Oh, it's just you... Uh, hold on... Who are you?"

"Oh, just shut up, Inigo!", a female voice spoke out from the red light, "Well, who are you? Are you the one who set up this cage?"

Sakura shook her head, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. You can just call me Kinomoto. As for this cage, it wasn't set up by me."

"Okay, then.", the woman said, "Then, if it's not you, then who is it?"

"I've never seen the person before, but they've always been after me, apparently.", Sakura answered with a worried look before glancing at the darkness creeping closer towards the cage, "And this time, it looks like they finally caught me..."

The three orbs floated by her and gasped.

"No.", the woman mumbled, "I thought that _thing_ was dead!"

"Y-yeah.", the yellow orb stammered with either shock or fear, "Severa, didn't your father annihilated him into oblivion years ago?!"

"Of course, he did! It took him two years to return too just so you remember!"

"Either way," the blue orb interrupted them, "right now, all three of us... uh,... make that four, are trapped here and that crazy dragon is back. The first course of action should be to get out of this birdcage first with milady-. Wha-?! Where's-?!"

"Oh! Um, if you're talking about that woman lying in front of this tree earlier, I had a friend of mine take her out of here before I was completely trapped inside.", Sakura answered as she recalled the woman, "I promise that she'll be fine. She should be where my other friends are right now."

"And just who is this 'friend' that you're talking about?", the red orb inquired the card mage with clear suspicion.

Sakura glanced back at the darkness before immediately telling her about the sorceress, "U-uh, she's a sorceress. Her name is Nyx and she came from another time where supposedly there are three kingdoms. I believe she said that she lives in 'Nohr'? Also-"

"H-hold on!", the blue orb, supposedly 'Inigo', interrupted, "Did you say 'Nohr'?"

"And Nyx?!", the yellow orb exclaimed in obvious shock.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. She's the mother of my friend, Nina. I'm also pretty sure that Nina's father is a retainer to Leo and-"

"Oh, god. Lord Leo is here too?!", the yellow orb shouted, "Is he all right? What of the o-"

"Owain!", Inigo called out, "Right now, we need to get out of here ourselves! If Milady is with Nyx, then she's safe. I'd give it a try and see if I could break this cage, but without our bodies... Severa, your father once had a connection with Grima's powers before he severed it himself. Can you try to do something about this cage?"

"Y-yeah!", the yellow orb, 'Owain', agreed, "You don't have the dark connection with the villainous dragon, but perhaps you can sense something?"

"All right! All right!", Severa shouted with irritation as she mumbled, "Geez! Are you idiots purposely trying to get me angry? In any case, it certainly sounds dumb, but it's better than just sitting here waiting for death."

She floated over to the bars on the opposite side of the now close approaching darkness and remained silent. After a while, Inigo finally sighed, "Well, I guess that was a dumb thought, after al-"

Immediately, the sounds of creaking and metal were heard before Inigo could finish his sentence. The bars in front of the floating red orb slowly, but surely, looked like it was being pulled apart by bare hands till it seems that a person could go through. When it was done, the three of them remained silent as the Red orb let out a sigh of relief and shouted, "Okay! It actually worked! Now, let's move!"

As she said this, the red orb darted out of the cage followed by the young mage as Inigo and Owain stayed in midair in silence.

"...Remind me not to get her mad next time...", Inigo mumbled with fear in his voice, "I don't want to get beat up by her any time soon..."

"You and me both, my friend...", the yellow orb whispered as he shook with fear.

* * *

Reflet was rushing through the corridor as he tried to remain as quiet as he could not to disturb the other soldiers on the boat. He followed the disguised beast guardian till they finally came to a stop in front of a door near the end of the hall. Kero gave the door a small knock before it was opened by Toya. The warrior looked down the corridor before letting them in. Upon entering the room, they saw Lissa, Syaoran, Nyx, and Leo standing by the healer's desk as the Ylissean princess records the symptoms of her patients. Next to her was Lucina and Forrest. The strategist's two retainers and Yue stood against the wall across from them with Caeldori glancing to the card mage lying motionless on the clinic bed with concern. Kero floated over his mistress, "So, she still hasn't woken up?"

He glanced over to Yue, who silently shook his head, then to the healer, who did the same and whispered with worry, "She hasn't woken up at all, even when we tried to shake her or brought her here. Kero, can you feel her magic?"

"The brat can't feel it?", Kero questioned with a raised brow of surprise.

Syaoran shook his head, "I've tried. I can feel it, but it seems so far away when she's right here."

"Yue?"

The winged man shook his head silently as he glanced at his mistress. Kero frowned as he furrowed his brow, "All right, then. I try to find her presence."

With that, he sat next to her on her pillow and sat up as he closed his eyes focusing on finding the familiar magic presence of his mistress. As he did so, Reflet glanced over at the small sorceress, "Nyx, I heard that you were the one who saw her getting captured, is that right?"

She nodded, "Yes. I got there as fast as I could, but, even then I was too late, I saw her behind the bars of a large bird cage that was big enough to fit a tree and a small area around it."

Leo sat on a nearby chair and crossed his arms, "That's bizarre, but I'd really like to know how did she get caught in the first place. This didn't happen before. Nyx, did you see who was the one responsible for this?"

The sorceress shook her head, "I did see a large mass of darkness approaching us from a long distance, but, as it got closer, I could feel a large amount of negative energy emitting from it and was forced to flee. I tried to bring Kinomoto with me, but I don't know how to get her out of the cage."

"You weren't forced to flee because of the energy, am I right?"

They turned to the clinic bed and saw the beast guardian looking over in her direction.

"She asked for you to escape and leave her there, didn't she?", Kero said with crossed arms, "And not alone."

The sorceress remained quiet before nodding her head, "Yes, I apologize for not telling all of you about this sooner. Kinomoto was the one who wished for me to flee the area with someone she wished for me to watch over for her, but how did you-?"

"I suppose I haven't explained everything to you clearly. Only Miriel. As I've told you, I'm one of the Sakura's two guardians that represent the sun.", Kero answered, "The cards have something similar to a hierarchy regarding power and jurisdiction, especially Yue and I being on the top right under Sakura. Being the guardian representing the sun, I, not only, am appointed the duty of guarding the cards and choosing the next candidate to be our master, but also have jurisdiction under three of the main elements under it: Light, Fire, Earth. As my counterpart, Yue, have Darkness, Water, and Wind."

"Wow!", Lissa said in surprise, "I've heard that you've held an important role, but I didn't know that it was such a big part of it... I think. Some of it flew over me..."

Leo sighed and said, "And yet, this 'important' figure fell asleep for many years while watching over some really powerful cards. Anyway, what are you trying to say, Kero?"

The small guardian mumbled something incoherent with a look of irritation before continuing, "Back to this. As long as the cards are under my field of control, I can sense them and use abilities pertaining to a majority of them as can Yue with his, while Sakura can only sense all of them. Nyx, I believe that you have a card 'spirit' with you that's under my jurisdiction? Perhaps one under ' _Light_ '?"

Nyx slowly nodded, "Yes, I was in contact with a card. Though I'm not too sure if it's actually under this ' _Light_ ', it was ordered by your mistress to protect this woman in her dream realm and have her in my care. However, upon waking up, neither it nor the woman has yet to appear. Since I know nothing about your magic from your world, I'm unsure as to whether the darkness has yet to have taken them from me before I woke up nor that it was willing to appear before me. So, I'm unsure as to what's going on. I do apologize for not speaking out sooner about this."

Kero thought for a bit before heaved a sigh, "It's all right, Nyx. With everything going on, it probably slipped your mind. In any case, you shouldn't worry about the card. The cards have a mind of self-awareness as some of you may have realized. If it won't show itself or this 'woman' it's protecting, it's most likely that it probably felt that it was unsafe or not the right time to do so. We'll just have to wait for that time before it feels ready to release her or appear before us. Right now, the main problem is that Sakura has been taken captive by this 'enemy'. Even now, I can feel that her presence may be farther away from reality than we thought.

"You mean you found her?", Toya said with a hopeful voice.

To their disappointment, the disguised beast shook his head, "I'm afraid not. However, I do believe that she has not been taken to another person's dream. So that's a relief for now."

"Why's that?", Cordelia asked with a look of concern.

After his long silence, Yue finally spoke with a solemn tone, "Because if our mistress's mind is taken away from her body, she could slowly..."

From his silence, they could already figure out what he was trying to tell them. Syaoran grimaced with clear frustration, "Then, what should we do to bring her back? There has to be a way!"

Kero thought for a while in deep concentration before finally glancing up to the group, "There is, but it's a little tricky."

"What is it?", Reflet asked with a frown.

"There is a card that can grant a person dreams. Either one that they desired the most or what's to come. If we ask it to do something else like bring a person into her mind, then we might be able to save her as the person won't slowly die from it with a guide. However..."

"What is it?", Toya asked with a frown.

"That person needs to be more powerful than it to break the cage, but, at the moment, we know nothing of it. Only that it's powerful and is made up of a large amount of negative energy."

Lucina, who's also been silent throughout the whole conversation finally spoke with a look of concern, "And if the last person it trapped with the person I'm thinking of, then they need to be very powerful to break it."

"But, since we can't know who that last person is, we need to see if someone actually knows how powerful it is.", the Nohrian prince glanced over to the sorceress, "Nyx, as you're the one who witnessed it from afar and felt its powers, how powerful do you think our opponent is?"

After some thought, the sorceress, with a troubled expression, finally opened her mouth, "It's without a doubt far stronger than our previous enemy, the Silent dragon."

"What?!", Leo exclaimed as he jumped from his chair dumbfounded by her answer.

Lucina glanced over to the prince with a look of bewilderment, "And may I ask who is this 'Silent dragon'?"

Hearing this, Leo sat back down still unsettled by the name and explained, "That's right. It doesn't exist here anymore... The Silent dragon was the one that conquered and ruled over Big Brother Kamui's kingdom for many years before he became king of that kingdom after we brought it down. It not only conquered the kingdom before, but it also was the mastermind behind Nohr's and Hoshido's war for many years while going unnoticed by both Kingdoms. If not for Azura and Kamui, we'd probably still be at war killing each other till one of us won as it wanted. However, despite our numbers, strong allies, and the sacred weapons, we were only barely able to defeat it once and for all and it was also because Yato played a major part in that battle. If the enemy is even stronger than the Silent dragon, then we have a problem. A _big_ problem."

The future princess looked down with a frown, "So, in other words, another fell dragon, but only stronger..."

As silence fell upon them, Kero spoke out, "There's another option, but, with the information we have, it will be difficult to do it."

Syaoran looked up, "Which is?"

"Find someone who is related to he or she and see if they're willing to help us break that cage. As long as the person has magic identical to the one who created that cage, then we can use that to break it."

Syaoran nodded, "So we can use this to get around this problem, but the problem is how do we find this person when we don't even know who the person is?"

"Then, we'll just have to find someone who does."

Surprised by the voice, everyone turned to the doorway and saw Chrom in front of it with Lon'qu just behind him. He glanced over to the motionless card mage.

"Can someone explain to me what happened with Kinomoto?"

* * *

"So, Kinomoto has been taken from her dream last night...", Olivia mumbled quietly in disappointment upon the news.

Kero nodded slowly while Chrom stood on the deck with arms crossed. Reflet and Robin were sitting on a bench nearby with the morning sun shining on them. It's only been two years since they were found in Ylisse and joined the Shepherds. Since then, Chrom and his family have not only become good friends with the twin tacticians, but also with the Kinomoto siblings and their friends. So, hearing of the mage's sudden condition brought worry and concern over them all, especially her brother and Syaoran. It was morning now and three hours have passed since they were found in the infirmary by the Ylissean prince. Upon seeing the condition of the card mage, they had no choice but to tell the captain what had occurred. After some thoughts, Chrom decided to also follow what the beast guardian suggested... to find a person related to the kidnapper. The prince sighed, "I don't know anything about fortune telling and those related to it. It is best if we left things to those who are. However, we can't have everyone watch over her."

Robin nodded, "It'd be a bad idea if we always leave out some of our mages from battle."

"And soldiers.", Reflet added, "It's a good thing that Forrest and his retainers let Ophelia watch over her."

"Soleil too.", Chrom added, "I'm surprised that, not only Xander, but _Camilla_ as well would let us have the child watch over her."

"Now that you mention it...", Robin said with a frown of suspicion, "They rarely ever left either of them. Ophelia always stayed with Forrest, which makes sense, but I've heard that Soliel's going to be Seigbert's retainer at some point. I wonder why have her leave temporarily. I know that it's to protect Kinomoto from further physical danger, but couldn't they let Caeldori or Sophie? They're strong fighters as well."

Reflet sighed an shook his head, "I'm just glad that we have someone strong enough to protect her for now. Syaoran decided to watch over her in case of a sudden change in her magic."

Kero nodded, "And in battles, I'll switch places with him. If not, Yue would. The three of us are the only ones who can sense magic here after all."

Chrom glanced at them and said, "Next time something like this happens again, make sure that you tell me as well. Though I don't know much about magic, I would like to hear about the situation and offer my help as well, especially when Kinomoto is in such a dire situation like that. I just hope she wakes up soon."

"Right.", Reflet said, "Sorry about that, Chrom. We'll let you know if something like this happens again. I do hope it doesn't though..."

As Chrom nodded, they could hear the heavy footsteps of the Ylissean retainer.

"Milord, Valm Harbor have been spotted in the distance. We'll be arriving along its shore soon.", said the knight.

"Finally, we're almost there.", the prince said, "All right. Tell everyone to get ready to leave the ship and be on guard for any attacks."

After hearing his order, Frederick soon left to notify the other soldiers as the others quickly dispersed to get ready as well.

* * *

"At last, Valm Harbor.", Chrom said as he looked around the shore, "Hmm... It appears well fortified... Prepare the troops. We'll- Huh? What's that?"

Xander carefully listened, "It sounds like there's a fight going on."

Frederick glanced in the direction of his charge and the Nohrian king was looking, "An altercation?"

As he said this, a woman with long black hair, in foreign clothing and armor, and wielded two swords in her hands rushed out of an alley in the distance

"That woman-", the retainer spoke with suspicion before a group of Valmese soldiers also rushed out of the alley behind her, "The Valmese dogs are running her down."

Immediately, Chrom turned to them, "Any enemy of theirs is a friend of ours. Come on!"

"Hold on!", Robin called out to the three, including her brother.

However, her voice was not heard as the four ran off. She sighed as she shook her head, " And... they're gone... I guess I'll start by helping Reflet organize the Shepherds for battle... Geez, those boys."

Hearing this, Camilla chuckled, "Well, that's how they are, Robin. You should know that quite well since you have been keeping an eye out for a certain person too. I'm starting to wonder why you don't have any cavities yet."

"Wha-?!", Robin exclaimed in surprise, "A-anyway, I'm going to go and start getting ready. I-it should only take a couple minutes."

With that, she rushed off, but it was quite easy to see the blush on her cheeks as she did so. Leo sighed, "Camilla, what did you do?"

The Malig knight giggled, "Oh, just having a brief girl talk. Nothing for you boys to know about."

The Nohrian princess, then began to walk off towards her wyvern getting ready for the battle.

Leo frowned in confusion, "Maybe I should ask Sakura about this... then again probably not. The last time I did so, she wouldn't tell me a thing. I suppose it's something private then..."

As he began to rush to his mount a thought hit him. If Nyx foresaw our meeting with Sakura again and we haven't seen her at all back in Plegia and Ylisse, does that mean she's actually in Valm where this war is going on? He hoped that wasn't the case, but he began to grow uncertain of that as he knew the impact this conquest was taking on both continents.

By the time they got there, soldiers have already mobilized around them and surrounded the woman. Immediately, Reflet began giving out directions on what to do. Chrom immediately shouted, "Our first priority is to hurry and save that woman."

* * *

She had been running for a long while now street after street, alleys after alleys. But no matter how many turns she went through, she has been unable to shake off her pursuers. With her small group of resistance taken out by the Valm soldiers immediately after their last attack on another smaller camp, she was the last of their small detached group and, unlike in the past, her pursuers were more persistent in catching her. It wasn't until she got to the harbor that she could finally take a moment to catch her breath. As she took a quick scan of her surroundings, she could see more soldiers pursuing after her and... another squad of soldiers on the shores of the harbor she was at rushing over to her while taking out some of her enemies. Squinting her eyes to get a better look, she muttered, "Who is that?"

As she said this, a shadow cast over her. Shocked, she turned around and braced herself for the pain of a blade with eyes shut tight. However, as a few seconds passed with nothing, she slowly opened her eyes and saw heavy armored Valm soldiers with a raised sword frozen in place. It wasn't long after that when the soldier finally collapsed on the ground without ever getting back up. Upon closer inspection, she noticed a luminating arrow sticking out from the slit between its helmet and the armor. At the sight of it, she gasped, "Th-this can't be!"

"Say'ri!"

Instinctively, the woman looked to the source of the voice only to find another swordsman fall at her feet this time with a bleeding wound from it's back. She turned and saw a red armored swordmaster taking down another enemy soldier with a white katana.

"King Ryoma?!"

"We'll discuss this later. Right now, we need to meet up with the allies. Those are the 'Shepherds' Takumi and Hinoka are in?"

As he said this, another voice spoke out of nowhere, "Yes, milord."

The woman glanced at the squad of soldiers and noticed a blue hair warrior taking down enemies one after another alongside another blue hair swordswoman, "... The Ylissean League! So they have finally landed!"

Almost immediately after she said this, a voice cried out, "Over 'ere! We have 'er cornered!"

"Confound these wretched imperials!", the woman mumbled angrily under her breath while she lifted her blades again as she began to flee with her two allies.

* * *

As the four left the golden birdcage behind in the distance, a thundering roar could be heard about possibly after what seemed to be half an hour in Sakura's dream. It was loud enough that it shook the air around them as they immediately sped up and ran without looking back. It wasn't long before they soon lost track of time and, surprisingly, the card mage was starting to grow tired of all the running, despite being in a dream. But, the four kept moving as if they're life depended on it. They weren't sure how much time has passed before they saw a radiant light in the distance. Seeing this, Sakura pushed forward with hat energy she had left in hopes that it would lead to safety. As they got closer, another Sakura tree could be seen. While the three orbs voice their complaints, Sakura, however, continued rushing over to the familiar tree. As she got closer, they could see that among the warm light was a brighter one radiated below the tree. It wasn't long before they saw that it was coming from a young man lying below it. A very familiar person.

"Eriol!", Sakura shouted as she rushed over.

Without much choice, the three orbs continue to follow her. The red orb called out, "This better not be another trap!"

As they got closer, the four felt as if they passed through some curtains before finally coming to a stop under the tree. Once under the tree, Sakura slowly felt her strength coming back to her as she catches her breath. She glanced back for the first time and saw that the darkness was gone... for now, "I-I think we'll be safe for now."

"Well, I don't see any bars popping out again.", the red orb added as the girl went to check on her friend's condition.

After seeing that Eriol was all right and still asleep, Sakura stood up as the blue orb floated over to her, "Still, we shouldn't stay here for long. We need to get back to her at some point."

"I think it'll be all right...", Sakura said as she glanced around their surroundings.

The red orb floated over to her, "What makes you so sure about that? Sure, this probably isn't a trap anymore, but you _did_ fall for the other one. Also, we only just met."

"I know...", the card mage said with a confused look as she glanced around, "But I got the feeling that we'll be fine as long as we say under this tree."

"What do you mean?", the yellow orb said, "Are you saying that this gigantic tree has some ancient magic to dispel our foes?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion upon his words before the blue orb spoke, "It's all right. He's always like this. Basically, we want to know what makes you think that? Is there something about this tree that's different from the last?"

After some thought, Sakura nodded, "It probably sounds weird, but this tree felt more 'real' than the other one. In fact, Eriol is here too, like the last time when I came here."

"Eriol? You mean that person lying right there? And what do you mean by 'last time'?", the red orb asked question after question in apparent confusion.

"Severa. How about we just let the lady explain what's going on here first?", the blue orb said, "I think we're _all_ getting very confused here."

At this, the red orb remained silence that they took as an acknowledgment. Sakura let out a deep breath before explaining what had happened to her the last time she was here. She had wanted to talk about everything, but felt that the need to refrain from doing so, especially with that darkness lurking around.

When she finished, all three remained silent before the red orb finally broke it with a sigh, "It does sound really stupid, but..."

"Yeah...", the yellow orb spoke, "After mysteriously vanishing from everyone and ending up here, it must be the truth. But, to also here that you're from another world of an alternate dimension?!"

"Owain, let's ask her about that another time. In any case, I think it's much closer to a truth than we can get right now.", Inigo muttered, "But the realm of dream and that this is hers? I never thought we'd be so far away. God, I hope Soleil is all right..."

"And Ophelia.", Owain added.

Severa said, "I'm sure they were with your wife the last I saw them. My daughter should be back at the castle, so I'm sure she's safe too... At least, I hope so."

Hearing this, Sakura said in shock, "Soleil and Ophe-"

"I was wondering what all the ruckus was about."

They jumped upon hearing the voice above them and glanced up only to see a black-blue panther with a pointy ears, a long curly tail, a large pair of navy blue butterfly wings, and a large blue gen on both his forehead and silver butterfly armored chest plate jumped down from one of the many large branches high up. It landed in front of them, then carefully walked over to them with paws barely gliding over the ground. At this, the air around the three orbs tense whereas Sakura jumped up in surprise with a big smile, "Spinel! You're safe! Thank goodness! When we saw Ruby attack us, we all got worried about you and Eriol! Syaoran and I have also wanted to know what happened."

As she said this, the panther nods in a greeting, "I'm glad to see you safe as well, Mistress of the Sakura cards. I take it that Kerberus is doing fine as well eating sweets like an idiot?"

Sakura laughed nervously, "Haha... Yes. You two got into another fight before we disappeared, I guess?"

The panther ignored the question and glanced over at his master, "Our master is all right now, ever since you and those women found him here. Ever since the sudden attack on us, the enemy has kidnapped Ruby Moon from us. When our master saw that he immediately sealed me in his staff to prevent from them taking me as well and he did it while he was badly injured too. I was only able to come out when I sensed that his life wasn't in danger anymore. That was the condition to breaking the seal, but his soul seems to have been torn from his body and tossed aside. I'm not sure what happened, but, in the end, I found myself here when I woke up. Since then, I've been watching over his soul. I must apologize for landing on your back though."

After hearing this, Sakura recalled that moment where the pale red hair woman was trying to warn her of something, "Oh... So, that's what happened... Anyway, I'm glad that you're all right. It also looks like Eriol is in a stable condition for now-"

She was then interrupted by a sudden cough. As they turned, the two saw the three orbs behind her. The blue orb floated over, "Could you maybe please tell us who this... 'beast'...is?"

"Oh, that's right!", the card mage said, "This is Spinnel Sun. He's one of Eriol's two guardians that he created with magic. He's also a friend of one of my guardians, Kero."

Hearing this, the panther rolled his eyes, "I guess I let you say that."

He then turned to them, "Greetings."

With that, the orbs then seemed to have 'nodded' in response. Spinel then glanced over to the mage, "In any case, it's just as you said, mistress. If you stay under this tree, you'll remain safe from that darkness."

"This tree?", the red orb questioned in suspicion, "And why specifically this one? What's wrong with the other one?"

"'Other one'?", the panther tilted his head in confusion.

Sakura then filled the beast as to what happened a while ago. After hearing the incident, the panther nodded, "I see. That's simple. The tree you all went to was a trap made specifically for one person for a good reason. The three of you were just passersby that came by and found it. The trap won't activate if the three of you were there."

"So you're saying that it was after Kinomoto?", the blue orb said in surprise.

"Then, does that mean Kinomoto here is a chosen one from her world?", Owain asked.

"Owain, stop it with the theatrics already.", the red orb said, "Anyway, why is it after her?"

Spinel glanced over to the card mage before back at them, "Because, they're after the mistress of the Sakura cards."

"You mentioned that too.", the red orb said in a suspicious tone, "What is this 'mistress' of those cards?"

Spinel then sighed and looked to Sakura, "By the looks of it, you haven't told them a thing?"

Sakura chuckled nervously, "Y-yeah. We didn't really have the time to go into many details. I'm sorry."

Spinel turned to the orbs and said, "It's fine. Listen carefully, all right? In our world, there existed a magician, or a sorcerer as you would probably call them, who was renowned around the world of magic as the most powerful sorcerer in the world. His name was Clow Reed. And because his magic was so powerful, he lived for a very long time. During the time he was alive, he created a set of fifty powerful cards from the magic of positive and negative energies. Each held a powerful individual entity that he created tied to the world's elements. As to why he did it, I'm not too sure myself. Those cards were then called the Clow cards, named after him. However, just as they were powerful, if left to their own device, our world would fall into chaos."

"Greeat!", the red orb said, "So, he created a bunch of cards capable of destroying the world. I don't see how different he is from the enemies we faced before."

"You may think that, but he wasn't like what you're thinking.", Sakura said as Spinel calmly nodded in agreement.

"Yes. He was no fool nor a person who would take advantage of his own power.", the beast said as he continued, "To protect the cards and retain it from running amok with their mischief when he was absent, Clow also created two guardians from the two energy source. One represented the sun and the other the moon. Polar opposites. Each held jurisdiction over the two attributes of light and dark, while they are in control of their own cards along with two of the four elements including those _they_ held jurisdiction over. Too simply put, it's a bit complicated... Anyway, the guardians themselves held a close bond with their master and got along very well. This went on peacefully for nearly thirty years until the day he foresaw his own death."

Hearing this, the yellow orb jumped, "You mean he could see into the future?! Who'd thought he was that powerful... Wait... can't Orochi do that too?..."

Before Sakura could say anything, Spinel continued, "Clow Reed was not only powerful in magic, but he was also born with strong abilities. One of which happens to be the power to envision part of the future. However, as powerful as it was, he was unable to control it and ended up envisioning his own death... and the new successor of his powerful cards, who would appear years after his death, apparently. Before his death, he'd given roles to his two guardians. The guardian representing the sun would choose and guide the new successor as his counterpart would give he or she the final trial. If they pass, he or she becomes the new master of the cards. If not, the world would fall into chaos."

Hearing this, the red orb shouted in disbelief, "Wha-?!"

"And they passed it, just as Clow Reed believed they would.", the beast interrupted the red light left clearly upset, "Not long after, those that are the master of those cards were trained to become stronger than him and transform those cards under their magic and name making it completely theirs with no ties to the past master and creator, Clow Reed. Now, that person is known to be the most powerful sorceress in our world throughout the history of magic."

"So, you're saying that Kinomoto is targeted simply because she's the most powerful sorceress in your world?", the blue orb said, "But, why is she here?"

Sakura turned to the panther, "Yes, why am I here? And why would they be after me?"

The guardian shook his head, "I don't know, but my best guess is that they want more power. That would explain some parts. Because our master is the only one that has some last connections to other worlds. The enemy used that to find the most powerful person. It's most likely when they learned that our master isn't the one they were looking for, they went chasing after the person that actually was."

He then glanced to the mistress, "Sakura Kinomoto. Mistress of the Sakura cards. They're after you."

Upon the reveal, the group was shocked upon hearing the actual reason for the mage's situation. Finally, Sakura spoke, "But why would they also have brought Syaoran and the others? Even, Tomoyo is here."

"I don't know.", Spinel answered with a firm expression, "I also have no idea what they want with so much power. However, to prevent them from getting you, you need to remain under this tree."

"Rriiight...", the blue orb spoke, "So what's so special about this tree?"

At that, the beast guardian looked up, "I heard from my master not too long after the two women left through his thoughts... that this tree will provide strong protection to those who need it and is also very special because... it is the name of the powerful sorceress and the flowers of this tree is what a kind mother named her daughter out of love, am I correct, mistress 'Sakura'?"

Hearing this, Sakura slowly started to smile once more and nodded, "Yes!"

After a moment, a loud roar was heard far in the distance. The blue orb shouted in shock, "Oh god, he's still after us?!"

Spinel quickly placed his master on his back and picked up his staff in his mouth as he muttered aloud, "Quickly, all of you! Get to the roots of the tree!"

Without a moment of hesitation, they quickly took refuge under the large roots of the sakura tree while taking care to make sure not to leave any tracks of sakura petals behind them.

* * *

The battle had gone for what seemed like hours before the woman was saved and the people were deemed safe from the danger of the enemy soldiers.

"Prince Chrom of the Ylissean League! You have my gratitude!", the woman exclaimed with relief.

At this, the Ylissean prince raise his brow, "You know of our cause?"

"Of course!", the woman said as matter of fact, "The tales of your strength were no exaggeration... I am called Say'ri, and I fight with the Resistance."

"So there is an organized resistance?"

"With how the villagers here regarding this 'Walhart', it's not a surprise that there would be one.", Xander said as he walked over to the two with his family not too far behind.

The woman nodded, "Aye, of sorts. Several groups formed to seek liberty for the states of Valm."

"I thought the emperor had stamped out all dissenters...", Chrom said in confusion.

Say'ri nodded, "He tries, but we Resistance are a slippery lot. We strike hard and then vanish again into the dark of night. Even now rebels ride to the banner of dynasts across the continent. United, we could pose a terrible threat to Walhart. And so, for some time I have struggled to bring us together."

"What's stopping you?", Flavia asked as she and the West-Khan walked over to the small group.

At this, the woman grimaced, "Greed. Jealousy. Sloth. All the old weaknesses of man. The dynasts all would have freedom but on their own terms. Some refuse to take up arms unless their territory is threatened. Others thrive under the Conqueror's heel and will not join unless there is profit in it. Liberty is a fine word, aye, but not always enough to rouse men from foolishness."

"I take it you're looking for a more convincing argument, then?"

"Just so, although my efforts thus far have met with meager success."

Hearing her words, Hinoka frowned in confusion, "Why's that? I'm sure there should be others willing to fight with you with the same ideas..."

The swordswoman shook her head, "'I fear many distrust me because my brother fights for Walhart."

"What?!"

"Why does he support the empire?", Basilio questioned with the same confusion.

"Would that I knew, good sir.", Say'ri answered with apparent anger glinting in her eyes, "Yen'fay was a good man once, but he is my brother no more! If we meet on the battlefield, I would cut him down, same as any other imperial. Wahart is said to command a million men now. Perhaps more. Sooner or later, he will stamp out the Resistance entirely, if we do not unite."

"Um, Chrom?", Lissa said anxiously, "Did she just say he has a _million_ soldiers?"

"Ha! And what are one million men against the Ylissean dogs of war?!", the swordswoman said, "You stopped a thousand of their ships to get to this continent, did you not? Your daring strategy has awoken and inspired people across all of Valm. Together I know we can yet unite the Resistance and break Walhart's grip! Help me, Prince Chrom! I beg of you!"

The Ylissean retainer turned to his charge as did the others, "Milord?"

"This is no easy thing you ask of me.", Chrom said, "I have my own causes: A halidom to save and a future to win."

As he said this, he took a quick side glance to his future daughter before looking back at the woman, "I know a great battle has been foretold but is this it? How to know? Still, I admire your courage... Perhaps your mission is the best way to achieve mine. So yes, Say'ri. I will join your cause with my own."

"But what if it isn't?", Takumi asked with a frown, "It certainly would benefit both sides if we help them in this war. However, what would you do if another war occurred while we fight this one?"

Without hesitation, the captain answered, "And if I'm wrong, it's my life on the line. ...As it should be."

He then glanced to Say'ri, "Now. What will it take to unite your people?"

"Well, I do have one idea...", the woman said with a nod.

"Chrom."

The group turned and saw Robin, who continued, "Sorry to interrupt the conversation, but we just arrived on a new continent and fought a battle. I think it would be best if the Shepherds rest for the time being. We also have another problem to take care of as well..."

The Ylissean prince nodded, "You're right, Robin. We should try setting up camp for the time being."

"Yes. The harbor has only just been liberated temporarily from Walhart's rule. The town will require time to restore from the damage of his rule."

At the sound of the voice, the group looked around before they noticed a red armored sword master walking over to them with a man in dark clothes not too far behind.

"Ryoma!", Kamui exclaimed in surprise, "So you _were_ on this continent all this time!"

As he said this, Say'ri spoke up, "That blade... Kamui, I assume. King Ryoma, spoke much of you and your siblings. Though I hate to interrupt your family reunion, we'll need to leave this place to the Resistance stationed here. Walhart's men will return and with a large army with no doubt. The men here will lead the people to safety when that happens. I'll show you all a place to camp just on the outskirts of the town."

"Yes.", Chrom said with a nod, "I appreciate your help, Say'ri."

* * *

It was late into the afternoon when they finally finished setting up camp. Upon speaking with the Hoshidan king, they decided that it would be best to have the woman temporarily join the Shepherds till she was able to regain control of her kingdom after taking down both Walhart and her brother. Lissa returned to check on the card mage, who was now kept hidden in the infirmary guarded by Soliel and Ophelia for the rest of the day as Syaoran remained outside the tent on the lookout. Chrom walked into the tent to check on the young healer. When he got over to his sister's desk, Lissa glanced up and sighed, "No. She hasn't woken up yet..."

"I see..."

The two glanced over to where Sakura lay on the clinic bed with here two guards sitting next to it. Ophelia quietly read her book, occasionally writing something in it, as Soliel fiddled around with her bangs. As he was about to call out to the two, a voice spoke from behind, "Hey, Ophelia! Soliel! We'll take over, so go and grab some food before it's gone."

As the two walked out of the tent, he turned around and saw Nina and Caeldori walking in. Upon seeing the Ylissean prince, the two wore a surprised expression as Caeldori spoke, "Oh! Lord Chrom! I apologize for not seeing that you're here as well."

Chrom chuckled nervously with a wave of his hand in dismissal, "It's all right, Caeldori. So, the two of you are going to take over the task for the time being?"

Nina nodded, "Yes. We were given orders to switch with them during the meal times. As I have been able to use a bit of dark magic, I was chosen as well."

"I see.", the captain said with a nod, "Then, Syaoran is off as well?"

Caeldori nodded, "We just saw Syaoran and Yukito switch places. He should be heading to get dinner as well."

"That's a relief.", Chrom smiled, "I was worried when he wasn't there for breakfast this morning."

Lissa giggled, "That just goes to show how much he cares for her. They've always been together anyway. I can't believe that the two decided not to get married yet. I mean, sure, they couldn't get married in their world because they're not at the age to be able to get married, but that doesn't apply to this world."

Hearing this, Chrom frowned with a nervous look across his face, "Actually, I think he'll have to talk with Toya about that when that time comes anyway..."

Lissa groaned, "Oh, come on! Why does it have to be so hard for them to just decide already? I mean isn't Toya always disapproving him because he's overprotective? ...Overprotective brothers..."

At her pout, Chrom shook his head with a sigh, "I don't think he's that protective over her, Lissa. He just tends to worry over his sister. It's just how we, older brothers, are. I'm pretty sure he'll give the young man permission."

"All that from another 'overprotective' brother...", Lissa grumbled as she pouted before a curious look came over her, "I wonder if her father will give it?"

Chrom sighed, "Lissa, You can talk about this with Kinomoto after she wakes up if you want. I'll go talk with Reflet and Robin about the terrain on this land. Hopefully, there's something we can use to our advantage in future battles."

"Ugh, fine.", the healer mumbled, "I'll just stay here with K- oh, forget it! Sakura. While you go and have your boring talk."

Her brother nodded and was about to walk out before turning around, "Oh, right! Lissa, I heard that you pulled some pranks on Reflet and his sister again. Including Leo and his friend. You know-"

"I apologized to them for it already, Chrom.", Lissa said in annoyance, "You should hurry along and go talk with Reflet and Robin already."

Hesitantly, the Ylissean prince left the tent before Caeldori turned to the princess, "Um... Lissa? What exactly did you do?"

The princess giggled, "Oh, nothing bad. I just sort of pinched Reflet's nose during his nap and threw a couple frogs into Leo's and Takumi's shirts... Oh, I also kind of did the same with Robin and placed a frog in her clothes while she was taking a shower."

The two girl's eyes widen in shock as Lissa continued, "Hey, I properly apologized to them, all right?"

"So, why did you do all that?", the archer asked with a frown.

The healer giggled again, "Oh, it was just to perfect of a chance to resist pulling a prank like that! Well, Robin did make me promise not to pull any more of that, so I haven't been playing any pranks in a while now... perhaps."

At this, the two had a nervous look on them before walking over to Kinomoto's bedside.

* * *

Kamui was walking around the camp that night with Azura when they noticed the Ylissean prince running right past him with a _very_ angry tactician behind him holding a tome in one hand. They looked to each other then back at the two as Kamui asked, "Um... what just happened?"

"Well, maybe Chrom said something to anger him, but what did he say to anger Reflet to such an extent.", Azura said with a look of concern.

"Oh, you saw that just now?"

They turned around and saw an annoyed Robin standing before them with water still dripping frown her two pigtails. Upon seeing this, Azura's eyes widen in shock, "You don't mean he-?"

The younger tactician sighed with irritation, "Saw me in the girl's shower room? I'm afraid so. The idiot didn't even hear clearly when I told him to wait outside and just came in. We need a signboard around the shower rooms before something like this happens again."

"I'll talk to Frederick about that...", Kamui said with a nervous smile upon seeing the angry tactician, "There's going to be another misunderstanding, I suppose?"

Robin shrugged her shoulders, "If you're talking about Olivia, possibly, but that's if word actually reaches to her. Either way, if she hears about it from either the other Shepherds or Chrom, he'll have to explain things properly with her."

"You're not going to help him?", Azura asked.

"It depends.", the tactician answered, "If Olivia is still unsure about that, I'll help explain, but I'm sure that won't happen. I'll be going over some books before heading to bed. Don't stay up too late, you two!"

As she said this, the younger sibling turned around and walked away. Once disappeared from sight, Kamui sighed in relief as he glanced over to the direction his friend and the other tactician had gone, "I suppose I really will have to talk to Frederick about this or we'll need to have someone guarding those tents everytime someone goes in there. Gods, I hope Chrom survives from Reflet's thunder tome."

"The good thing is that he's not using his sacred weapon to chase him.", Azura spoke with a frown, "But, I don't know if that's over yet."

"What do you mean?", the Vallite king asked in confusion.

"Well, I think another person might not be too happy to hear of this.", the dancer said further confusing the swordsman, "Anyway, it seems that we just need to find Sakura and Elise now. At least, we know that Sakura isn't alone if Orochi is with her at the moment."

* * *

After the battle, the siblings talked about all that occurred during the time they were separated. Although neither side was unable to figure out where the youngest Nohrian sibling was, they discovered that despite unable pinpoint her exact location, Sakura was said to have hidden herself in a territory controlled by the enemy along with Orochi and her retainers. With news of her appearance have yet to surface, they hoped to take this as a sign that she has yet to be found or caught. Now, they hope the other has yet to be in the same circumstances.

"So how long is it to this tree that Say'ri told us about?", Kamui asked as he recalled their talk with the swordswoman.

"Apparently, quite some distance."

"Then, it will be awhile before we get to the place.", he said with a frown, "I wonder if the tree really is as big as they say."

Azura shook her head in confusion, "Who knows... Hey, isn't that Leo? He looks like he's searching for someone."

As he peered into the darkness, he could barely make the figure of the dark knight talking with his retainer, "Yeah, it does. He's talking with his retainer. I think he's giving him something. A book? Oh, he sees us. I guess we should go see him, then?"

* * *

 **YueTian: Finally!**

 **Kero: Yeah!... Wait, what about Sakura?! She's still in a coma!**

 **YueTian: Right... In the next chapter. It's been about two weeks now since my last update. I have to post something up first. Anyway, I'm going to have class in a bit, so see ya!**

 **Kero: H-hey! Wait! And... she's gone... Oh well, See you all next time, guys! Now what did she- What the-! YueTian! You forgot the title again!**

 **( Hours later... she came up and placed the title on it after her class ended for the day.)**


	19. Chapter 19: The Messenger

The Messenger

"So", the red orb said in a negative tone, "what do we do now?"

The yellow orb answered, "This is where we go and-"

"Yeah...", the blue orb said with a sigh, "That probably won't be a good idea. It's times like these that I wish there was a backdoor escape from these situations..."

As they tried to think of a way out, Sakura glanced out the small opening between the roots as the loud pounding noise could be heard outside. As Spinel explained, since this tree was made by Sakura's unconscious magic, it would form a barrier preventing those with bad intentions or bad energy from invading the area where the petals of Sakura flowers land. However, as the loud pounding noise continue, she was starting to grow concern over the time they have left before the darkness can truly come after them. It wasn't till a voice started echoing out once more that Sakura's attention was brought back to the conversation, "It's all right, Miss. is a way out of this."

They all jumped as the voice chuckled, "I apologize. I scare you all, didn't I. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa _._ "

"Eriol!", Sakura called out in relief as she glanced at the boy slowly getting up, "So you're all right!"

"Yes. I apologize for worrying you, Miss. Kinomoto. I was also listening to all of you talking just now as well. So, I'm sorry about that.", the voice said before changing into a more serious tone, "Now, as much as I would like to chat with you all more about myself, with the situation, I'm afraid that won't be possible at the moment. So, listen carefully. As you were all told, this is Miss. Kinomoto's dream realm and, as much as I would like to take all of us out of it, I'm afraid that would be difficult."

"Okay?...", the yellow orb said with a confused tone, "And why's that?"

"Because, as a soul without a body with the limited amount of magic, I'm unable to pull the three of you out of here, only Miss. Kinomoto because this is her dream.", Eriol answered, "At the moment, we'll need either somebody to come into her dream and pull all of you out of here or someone from reality calling the three of you."

As he said this, the red orb said, "Fine, then. But, say that someone does call us, why can't Kinomoto come along?"

"Because this is her dream, so she will need to wake herself up. However, with the darkness outside, it's blocking any possible passage for her to safely escape to reality."

Sakura nodded upon understanding the reason before frowning, "Then, what about you, Eriol? Do you need to be called out as well?"

The man shook his head, "As you were told, I'm just a soul at the moment. If I leave the dream realm to reality, I will disappear without my body."

"Then, we'll need someone to come down here and save all of us if we are to leave in one piece...", the blue orb muttered, "But that thing is very strong! Without Falchion, none of us have a way of beating it, much less push it back temporarily. Gods, I wish Lucina was here."

"Huh. Never thought I'd hear you say that again.", the red orb mumbled, "But, it would have been a lot easier if she was here."

"But she isn't.", the yellow orb said, "So, it looks like we'll have to think of something ourselves..."

Upon hearing their conversation, Sakura looked up in surprise, "Um. Did you guys just say 'Lucina'?"

"Yeah. What is... Hm?"

"What is it", the blue orb said anxiously.

The red orb sighed, "Don't tell you found another inspiration for something again?"

"Did you guys hear that?", Owain said with a frown.

"No.", Inigo answered, "I think it was just you, Owain."

"You sure.", Owain said with a frown, "I was certain I heard someone calling my name..."

After a moment of silence, the red orb glowed bright, "I swear if this is another one of your-"

Almost as soon as she spoke, all three orbs vanished in midair.

"W-what just happened?!", Sakura shouted in shock, "Severa? Inigo? Owain?!"

"It's fine, Miss. Kinomoto.", Eriol said with a smile, "It looks like someone called out to them first."

"Then-!"

The young sorcerer nodded, "Now, we can just wait and hope for someone to come and save us. I'm sure Kero is on that right now."

Suddenly, another sound of pounding rang out.

"Eek!"

A scream was heard soon after. Sakura immediately took a peek out the small opening between the roots and saw a figure huddling against a root close by.

"So, you saying that this woman, who lives on top of the large tree will be able to help us defeat Walhart _and Grima_?"

* * *

It was morning again when Chrom, the twin tactician, and many of their otherworldly/time friends were talking about their next move with Say'ri.

"Aye, Prince Leo.", the swordswoman said with a nod, "She's known as Naga's Voice by many here. I met her once when I went to take refuge in her shrine from the attack of Valm. Right now, she's the only one able to communicate with Naga. Surely, if we tell her of Grima's return, then she'll most likely lend a hand in helping you against the Fell dragon as she had years before. However, right now, Walhart have gained control of the Mila's tree, where her Shrine is located."

"I see.", Chrom said, "If that's the case, then we should get ready to leave immediately before either Walhart gets to her first or the Fell Dragon's resurrection."

As the group began to disperse, the dark knight remained where he was seated for a bit longer.

"Leo?"

He turned around and saw Kamui and Azura standing there.

"Is something wrong?", the Vallite king asked with a concerned look.

However, despite knowing it was his older brother, he couldn't help but felt like it was someone else, who was talking to him.

"Um, Leo?", Kamui called out, "Are you feeling all right? Maybe you should go see Lissa or Maribelle?"

Suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, the mage finally spoke, "Y-yeah... I'm fine, Kamui. I just stayed up too late last night."

Azura frowned, "It won't be good for you if you always stay up late like that. Try to get some sleep in the wagon later, all right?"

"I know, Azura.", Leo said with a sigh after being treated like a child.

As they watched their younger brother leave the tent, Azura said, "That was weird. He looked fine during the meeting."

Confused, Kamui nodded in agreement, "Yes, but..."

"What is it?", the dancer said as she glanced at him.

"When he saw me earlier, it felt like as if it wasn't me he saw..."

The singer tilted her head, "Well, if it wasn't you that he saw, then who would it be? I don't think any of us here look like you that he'd mistaken you for someone else."

"I know.", Kamui said with a grimace, "But I can't help but feel that there is someone... Weird, huh?"

Azura shook her head, "If you felt like that, then there should be a logical explanation for this. We'll probably figure it out eventually."

At her word of reassurance, the Vallite king nodded, "Yes, you're right. I just hope it's nothing serious though..."

After walking for what seemed to be hours, Lissa finally started to complain, "Can't we take a break already? We've been walking for so long. There's going to be more blisters on my feet and my legs already feel like rubber. Tell me we are close to a nearby town."

Leo sighed, "Lissa, I'm sure this is possibly- no, this is _definitely_ the twentieth times you said this. If you're tired you can always go to the wagon and take a break. Also, with all Valm conquering most of the territory on this continent, I'm pretty sure we'll just be camping outside again."

Lissa groaned at the word as Takumi said, "I'm sure it would be a good experience for you since you've yet to pitch up your own tent successfully on your own."

"Maybe you're still having some trouble adjusting to sleeping outside?", Azura said with confusion at the Ylissean princess's dilemma as she continued walking with Soliel and Ophelia following not too far behind her.

The two were finally switched with the pegasus knight and the archer temporarily for a chance to move about as the other two remained next to Sakura in the wagon.

"Oh, I can pitch up my own tent just fine, including sleeping outside!", Lissa said with irritation, "I'll probably be even better if there aren't any more bugs flying about! Oh, I can do without them for a lifetime!"

Leo shook his head as he muttered, "And, despite having learned how to use your Brynhildr over the two years you started, you still can't even handle a couple of bugs... Well, at least you stopped making all those apple trees."

Hearing this, Robin laughed bitterly, "I agree. We were all starting to grow tired of eating nothing but apples for a while. I'm just glad you finally stopped pulling those pranks on us."

At her sentence, nearly everyone in the small group groaned as Reflet said, "Not completely, I'm afraid."

His sister nearly froze in her steps before letting out a sigh and said, "Oh god..."

Lissa let out a nervous giggle as Leo muttered, "I wonder how long this will last before you stop pulling these pranks of yours."

Xander, who happen to overhear the conversation, was reminded of their youngest sibling and spoke with a chuckle, "Oh, I'm sure she'll grow out of it, eventually."

As he said this, the Ylissean princess then frowned and had a hand to her chin before turning around. She looked to her future niece, "Hm... Say, Lucina? I'm still around in your future, right? So, um... what am I like?"

Upon her sudden question, nearly everyone turned to the future princess with a look of concern at the sudden change of subject. Ever since the private meeting the group held, Lucina has rarely spoken of the future where the Shepherds all perished and the Fell dragon that took over her time. The swordswoman nodded and slowly smiled, "Yes. Well... You're warm and kind, for starters. Even amid the darkness an desolation. Your smile serves as a beacon of hope for all those around you."

At her words, the Ylissean princess smiled with excitement, "Oh, geez! I'd better get cracking if I want to live up to that."

At this, Takumi shook his head, "I don't know. Maybe you can start by stop pulling all these pranks first?"

As the healer ignored the Hoshidan prince, Leo asked, "Actually, speaking about the future, Lissa, I know you only just got married recently, but have you thought about having any children yet? I assume you and Lon'qu have talked about this before at least once?"

Lissa thought for a bit and said, "I don't think we have talked about that yet, but that does sound nice... Oh! I know! Lucina, do I have children in your time?"

"You have a son named Owain.", Lucina answered.

"Aw, cute!", the Ylissean princess said with a smile, "What's he like?"

Surprisingly, Lucina became hesitant as she answered nervously, "He's... Well, he's quite colorful."

At her reaction, the Ylissean princess nervously looked to the swordswoman, "Hmm... I'm not sure I want to know what that means."

Leo, however, raised a brow and said, "'Colorful' as in like Ophelia here or Soliel?"

As he said this, the two looked up in surprise and glanced over at the woman, who also did the same before sighing and said, "I'd say... Ophelia, but possibly... more... colorful..."

As if a thought came to her, her eyes grew wide in surprise, "Oh! Wait! One more thing! Does he have..."

However, instead of finishing her sentence, she remained quiet.

"Yes?", Lucina asked in confusion.

However, the princess shook her head, "No... Never mind."

Leo, understanding what his pupil most likely wanted to ask, glanced over to the healer with a look of concern, "Are you sure, Lissa? You know, you can always-"

"Sorry, I just remembered I promised to help Chrom with something.", the princess suddenly spoke, "...Bye!"

"Lissa?!", Ophelia called out in surprise as she watched the lady rush off.

Once she was out of sight, Takumi frowned, "Uh... what just happened?"

Leo sighed and said, "It's just something personal, Takumi. One which she doesn't like many to know about..."

He glanced over to his niece, who was clearly looking quite nervous upon the look she was getting from the nobles and tried to hide behind her friend. However, Leo sighed and turned to Lucina, "Was this the person you were thinking about during our last conversation?"

Lucina frowned as she nodded, "I'm afraid so. If he really went to your time and became your retainer, I hope he wasn't too much trouble for you. I assure you, despite his choice of speech, he's a fine swordsman, like his father. In fact, he was the one who personally trained him ever since we were children, though my father did teach him a bit as well."

Leo shook his head, "It's quite all right, Lucina. Odin surely was 'colorful' as you said, but, rather than swordsmanship, he is talented in the arts of dark magic, even if he supposedly only _just_ picked it up, and a good friend I can rely on. However, we've yet to be certain that this person may be my missing retainer."

Despite her bewilderment, Lucina nodded firmly, "Right."

Suddenly, Takumi froze in place and looked around. With a raised brow, Xander called out to his brother-in-law, "Takumi?"

However, the prince raised a hand stopping anyone from speaking before whispering, "I thought I heard someone just now..."

"What?!", Leo said in surprise.

It wasn't long after when they suddenly heard a scream cry out not too far from them.

"That's a scream for sure!", Leo shouted.

Xander immediately looked to the future princess, "Lucina! Go tell Chrom what happened! Leo, Takumi, go get the twins! Soliel, Ophelia, go back to your stations."

Immediately, the group dispersed.

* * *

"I've never heard of no treasures here! Honest, I haven't!"

By the time they got there, the could already see a band of Ruffians lead by one thin man holding a short sword in his hand. As the village maiden cried out in fear, the man frowned and spoke in anger, "Oh? Then I guess we're done here. She's useless, boys. Kill her."

"Aye, boss!", an ax-wielding man spoke out and walked up to her as he slowly raised his ax.

Immediately, Leo began to cast his spell as quickly as he could.

"Halt, fiends!"

Almost instantly, the dark knight froze in shock at the voice and glanced over at the owner of it. There stood a young man in a clothing similar to that of a Myrmidon, like Lon'qu, and held a steel blade in one hand, but, despite having brown hair similar to that of the swordsman, it wasn't difficult to see the distinct similarities of the sorcerer retainer in him.

"The devil are you?!", the ruffian shouted in shock of the man's possible stupidity.

"One chosen by forces beyond mortal comprehension! See how my sword hand twitches! It hungers... for justice! Leave now if you value life and limb for I cannot stay the hungry hand!"

"This guy's got rocks in his head...", the man said with a look of bewilderment before shaking his head and began walking over to the swordsman's direction, "All right then, boy. Guess you're the first to-"

However, before anyone could move from their position, the man swiftly cut down the ruffian mid-sentence much to their surprise. The swordsman wore a triumphant smirk and glanced to the dead man, "I tried to warn you, foul villain. The hand cannot be denied!"

"Wait.", Chrom spoke quietly as he approached the dark knight and his older brothers, "That stance..."

"Wh-who are you?!", the leader shouted in shock.

As the man readied his blade, he said, "I am the wolf who howls for justice! The eagle who cries for love! A chosen warrior come from the future to bring hope to a dying world... I am Owain! Now, atone for your deeds in the eternal hellfire of perdition! _Radiant Dawn!_ "

However, as a slight breeze blew through, nothing happened making the dark knight heave a sigh in disappointment as he spoke to the future princess next to him, "Yeah... that's him, all right. He looks younger, but, without a doubt, that's him... Now, what I want to know is how are we going to save him from this."

"He'll be fine.", Lucina said bluntly, "He's been like this as a child before, so we'll just have to go help him out of this one again."

"Blast you, sword hand!", the man shouted, "Now's no time for games! You've escaped fate this time, rogue, but remember- justice always prevails!"

As an awkward silence settled on all of them, Lissa finally spoke, "Wow, that guy's really weird. ...Wait a second."

The bandit leader laughed, "I _knew_ there were rocks in your head! Look lively, boys! Ignore the dolt and find us that treasure! Pinch everything that shines and make for the hills!"

As soon as he said this, the band of ruffian bandits rushed past the swordsman leaving him unharmed. Lucina let out a sigh of relief till she saw the man running after them. She quickly glanced to Chrom, "Father, I'll be going on ahead."

As she said this, she quietly rushed after the man through the woods. Chrom shook his head, "I am so lost right now. What is he even talking about?"

"Basically, he's telling them to surrender or he'll beat them up. Oh! Also, he said that he'll go beat them up and that the weapon those bandits are after is the same thing he's been looking for."

Shocked by the sudden voice, they all turned around and saw a woman around Lissa's age holding a silver staff, wore a black and white gothic dress, have long blond hair curled into two pigtails by two black ribbons and have a long strand of purple dyed hair running through it.

"Elise?!"

As Xander and Leo shouted in shock, Camilla rushed over to her and gave the lady a tight hug.

"Are you all right?", the Malig knight asked with great concern as she began to bombard her with questions after questions much like when she found Kamui and Azura.

Chrom walked up to the group, "I'm glad that you finally found your sibling, I assume, however, can you all hold on to them for now."

"Right.", Takumi said with a frown, "But about Owain..."

Chrom nodded and sighed, "Let's... just kill the bandits first, and I'm sure everything will sort itself out."

With that, the Ylissean prince gave a quick gesture and called out to the other Shepherds as they began charging out into the open.

* * *

As Leo took down another ruffian from afar, he quickly made his way to the swordsman, who had just finished taking down another ruffian and was now confronted with the Ylissean captain and his eldest brother.

"Um, sorry to interrupt your... conversation?", Chrom said with slight uncertainty, "But I have a question about your stance."

As he heard this, Leo said with confusion, "His stance?"

As he took a quick glance to the dark knight and back to the myrmidon, he nodded, "You've created your own style around it, but it's clearly from the royal house of Ylisse."

"By the gods old and new!", the man cried out in shock, "Another future traveler?! And yet, impossible, for I saw none like him in the light... Who are you villains?! Speak now!"

"Um, I'm Chrom. ... Of Ylisse?", Chrom spoke uncertain of the man's theatric speech, "I have no quarrel with you, but if we must fight, then-"

At his words, the myrmidon's mouth gaped open in shock, "UNCLE CHROM?!"

"Uncle?", Leo said in surprise before he nearly facepalmed himself dramatically if his hands weren't holding either the reins or his tome, "That's right your-"

"Wait! Hold on! Let me start over.", the man said, "O fellow scion of the great hero, I greet you as a kin and kind! From across the misty shores of time I strive, bearing forth tidings of-"

"Keep it brief, would you?", the captain bluntly said.

"I'm Lissa's kid from the future.", the man answered immediately upon the request.

Chrom looked at him in surprise, "That is... not what I was expecting to hear. Did you come with Lucina?"

"Yes. It seems the blood we share had drawn us like moths to the flame! Like a great tidal wave of heroism, we crash upon the shores of-"

"Can you fight? Or do you just talk a lot?", the Ylissean prince said.

"My mettle in combat is the stuff of legend! Bards sing tales of my-"

Leo sighed in irritation, "Odin, your uncle just left..."

"Huh?!", the swordsman look up in surprise, "I'm sorry, sir, but I think you got the wrong person."

The dark knight stared at him in shock, "Odin, please don't joke around. We came to this time just to find you, along with Selena and Laslow. Ophelia got here too just so you know an-"

"Um... Leo?"

He turned around and saw Kamui and Elise walking over to them. The princess rushed over to the two, "He really doesn't know who we are."

"What?!", Leo's eyes widen in shock, "But how..."

"Right...", the man said in confusion upon the situation, "I apologize, but I think we may have a terrible misunderstanding among us. I'm afraid I'm not the 'Odin' you're all looking for. Neither do I know who this 'Selena' or 'Laslow' is. You see, I came upon this time from its doomed future where evil still looms-"

"We're the middle of a battle here.", Leo said with a sigh, "Please make it quick."

"I'm not Odin, so you got the wrong person. I also don't know who the two you mentioned are.", the young man quickly spoke with a frown, "I came here from the future with Lucina to stop the fell dragon. My name is-"

"Owain.", Leo finished quickly after taking down another nearby bandit, "We know. Lucina told us just recently when Lissa asked."

"Huh?! Then-"

The dark knight frowned, "Let's just talk more about this later. So, why are you here fighting against these bandits? Also, make it brief."

Owain nodded, "I'm here searching for a legendary blade Mystletainn when I found this woman from the village not too far getting attacked. So if you find it, please permit me to wield it!"

"That blade you were yelling about earlier?", Kamui nodded with a smile as he brought another bandit down, "It should be no problem. We just need to find it before they do. So, do you know what kind of blade it is?"

Owain shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

"Wait. What?!", the Vallite king turned around in shock, "Then, how do you know it exists?"

"My mother told me since I was small that the blade was fated to be wielded by me.", the man quickly explained, "In fact, it was the last mission she handed to me as the exalt before..."

Upon his silence, they understood easily without the need for him to finish.

"All right!", Kamui said with a grin, "It's not certain we'll find it, but I suppose it's still worth looking into if you're that certain of it."

"Still," Leo said with a frown, "Why are you after this sword?"

"I would use its might to defend my sacred queen and mother!", the swordsman immediately answered.

"'Sacred queen and mo-'. Oh, you mean Lissa?", Leo said.

"That's right! Now, excuse me as I have to help stop those villains!"

With that, the young man rushed off to assist his uncle and King Xander. As they nervously watched him do so, Leo shook his head in irritation, "Well, he certainly acts like Odin, but..."

Kamui laughed nervously, "You can talk to him in a bit. I'm positive Chrom will have him join the Shepherds, anyway. It looks like Lissa sure has... a devoted son..."

* * *

With the leader dead and the Shepherds finishing off the rest of the bandits, Ophelia poked her head out of the tent of the wagon and saw the young blond healer in a black gothic dress walking over to them with the other royal families as they chat, "Mo-mother?!"

She immediately jumped out of the wagon and rushed over as she gave the healer a tight hug.

"Ophelia?!", the woman shouted in surprise before smiling and patting the young sorceress's back.

As the two talked briefly, a thought seems to hit the sorceress, "Oh, right! Have you seen father?"

As the siblings looked at each other in uncertainty, Leo sighed as he spoke, "Well, we _think_ we probably found him, but- Huh? Wait, where's Lissa? I thought she said that she'd be here."

Upon hearing this, they quickly looked around only to find that she was gone. Leo's eyes widen in shock, "Oh god... Don't tell me!"

"What's wrong?"

They turned to the wagon and saw the blue hair future princess poking out of the wagon's tent.

The dark knight asked with worry, "Lucina, have you see Lissa?"

The woman tilted her head, "I have not too long ago. She asked me if I've seen Owain, then rushed off."

"I thought so."

As he said this, he rushed off. Elise turned to her daughter, "Ophelia, you should go with him."

"B-but-!"

The healer smiled, "It's all right! I'll be here till you get back. Besides, I already heard. It's possible that you might find your father there too."

After a second of hesitation, she finally nodded and rushed after her uncle.

* * *

In the woods, the princess was stumbling through roots as she looks around desperately looking for something. It wasn't long before she finally stopped in her tracks and sighed with frustration, "Where did he get off to? Lucina said she saw him go this way."

As she said this, she frowned in a moment of silence before finally spoke, "Ugh, maybe I should just forget it. If he doesn't have one, either..."

"Lissa! Get down!"

"Huh?", she cried out in shock.

Instinctively, the woman ducked as an arrow whizzed past her head as a cry of pain rang out from behind her. She turned around and saw an arrow sticking out of the shoulder of an ax-wielding ruffian, "AAAH!"

The man, however, yanked that arrow out as his comrade said, "I'll go after him. You just do your job!"

The ruffian grinned as he watched the bandit runoff, "Keh heh! Let's make this quick. Hand me all your coin, girly! Unless you wanna lose that pretty head."

"S-stay back!", the princess shouted as she waved her staff around.

As she did this, a large twisted tree sprouted in front of her startling the man as he jumped back in shock, "Wh-what the?!"

Upon seeing the tree, she turned around and saw Leo and Ophelia rushing over to her. As they stood between her and the man, Ophelia said in relief, "Lissa, are you all right?!"

The healer nodded with a look of surprise, "Y-yeah."

"No one hurts the mother of Owain!"

They glanced to the owner of the voice and saw Owain dashing up to the ruffian from the side with an unusual silver blade in hand as he cried out, " _Sacred... Stoooones!_ "

As the ax-wielding ruffian fell to the ground motionless, the man quickly rushed over to the princess, "Mother, are you all right?!"

She nodded in relief with the enemy gone, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm... Holy crow! Your arm!"

"This? Hah! It's not but a torn sleeve.", the swordsman said as he laughed it off.

As he said this, Niles sighed as he walked over to them, "He's fine, Lissa. He also saved me the trouble of finishing off that thief earlier."

"... No, I mean, _Holy crow, Look at that thing on your arm!"_ , the princess clarified still in shock.

As they glanced at his arm, they could see a circular symbol on it like a birthmark of some sort. Leo's eyes widened in bewilderment, "That's-!"

"Oh, right! Sorry. Guess I should have shown you before.", the man said with a grin, "It's my Brand. The one carried by House Ylisse. So no more need to worry, eh?"

"Worry?", Ophelia said with bewilderment from the symbol and his words.

Lissa, however, was too focused on her son to hear the sorceress, "Th-then you know? That I don't..."

"That your Brand never surfaced?", the man finished with a wide smile, "Yes, you told me as much."

He had a look of concern as he continued, "You said it always weighed on you... You should have seen how happy you were the day mine appeared!"

He laughed lightly and said with a smile, "You were sobbing and laughing for an hour without pause!

Lissa smiled in embarrassment as she said, "I was kind of hoping to grow out of the crying thing..."

"Yes, well. No more worrying. It was by chance alone your Brand never surfaced. We're all family, linked by blood. You really are Chrom's sister. My Brand proves our lineage."

As he said this, tears began to well up in the princess's eyes, "Thank you. Just... Thank you, Owain."

"You're welcome!", the man said with a chuckle before glancing over at the three bystanders, "Also, thank you for saving my mother. I assume you're also part of the Shepherds?"

Leo nodded, "Odin, are you sure that you don't know who we are?"

Owain frowned as he said, "Again? No. I'm sorry, but my name is the one my mother gave me, Owain. Also, only our friends and I followed my cousin through the portal to this time and we were the only ones left among the living. The blasted Fell dragon took everyone else. Commoners, farmer, knights, servants... family and many of our comrades. Literally, every living person is now dead, simply put. Only us descendants of my uncle's militia lived. If you had gone through the portal with us two years ago, you'd surely stand out quite well, since only one of our friends wears black armor. Anyway, I appreciate you for saving my mother and helping me find Mystletainn. Can you tell me your name as you already know mine?"

Leo shook his head in disappointment, "I see. So, you really did come from that same doomed future... My name is Leo, the second prince of Nohr."

"Oh, so you're the prince of Nohr?", Owain said with a smile before frowning as in deep thought, "Huh, now where have I heard of that before...?"

"Th-then... what about me?", Ophelia said with a hopeful look, "Surely, you recognize me."

The swordsman stared at her with a frown and finally shook his head, "No... I'm sorry. May I ask who this 'Odin' is like? I can only assume him to be of great importance with such an inspiring name. I've heard that he's Lady Elise's husband, but that's all."

Leo sighed and patted the disheartened girl on the head, "Along with Niles here, Odin Dark is my retainer, who seem to have a talent for dark magic, as well as a good friend and ally. He served as my retainer for a few years before suddenly vanishing before all of us and his family. He's also this girl's father."

Owain's eyes widen in shock, "I-is that so? I'm sorry, but I've not seen a person like him at all. Though, I would like to meet him one day and, since I'm in the past, I think I probably could if I can find him as well. Who knows? As scions of the hero, it falls on us to ensure my dark future doesn't come true. Come, Mother! We shall fight together! Uh-oh... Argh... Too much... passion! Sword hand... getting hungry... again!"

As she wiped away her tears, Lissa looked on with a mix of confusion and concern, "You know, maybe you should have that looked at."

As the others groan in irritation, Ophelia was able to smile upon hearing the similar speech and joined in. As she did, Chrom walked over to Leo and his retainer, "Looks like, everything was all right. Thank you for saving my sister, Leo."

The man shook his head, "It's fine, Chrom. She's also my pupil, after all... and one of my remaining two descendants. Actually, it should be four now, right? Gods, time flies by fast here. By the way, if Ophelia is with me, who is-?"

"It's fine. Her mother told me that she and Forrest are taking her place till we get back.", Chrom chuckled as he watched the three interact energetically with each other.

Immediately, he frowned in uncertainty as he asked, "If I heard you correctly, you said that Ophelia and the rest of the kids are your family's and comrades', correct?"

Leo nodded, "Yes, what of it?"

"I've been wondering about this for a while now... Lucina and her friend's conditions were, I guess you could say, reasonable, but, for your son and his friends to be that big? How did that occur? Besides Nyx being the exception, even their age doesn't quite match up with you and your friends according to time.", the Ylissean prince said with a frown, "I don't mean to sound offensive, but even my wife and daughter are worried about it whenever they see Soliel and Ophelia."

"Right...", Leo said with a frown, "This is going to take a while to explain, but, with the battle done, I'll tell you about it."

Chrom nodded for the dark knight to continue.

"You see, all of the children you've met so far and those possibly still back in our time were born during the war against the silent dragon and, as you know about our father and the invisible soldiers, the castle that we occupied during that time wasn't a safe place to raise Forrest and the other children, especially since they were newborns born during a time of war. So, we looked all over the place before discovering the Deeprealms. It's a place where many small worlds reside across this astral plane-... I suppose I'll have to explain that as well."

"It's fine.", the captain said with a nod, "Kamui was able to talk about that briefly with me when we talked about how we camped outside a couple days ago."

"Well, that's convenient.", Leo said with a smile, "Anyway, even though we knew that we could hide the children, there was a... problem to it."

"Go on.", Chrom said with a nod.

"Time in those worlds passes far more quickly than our world.", the man said, "However, compared to the situation during the war, we didn't have much choice and had to have them raised in those worlds separately, because they were safer than the castle. As a result, they grew up faster than we anticipated. When they became adults, we decided that it'd be safe enough for them to join us in the castle as they were strong enough to protect themselves though they'd still need us by them at times."

"So, that's how it happened...", Chrom said with a grim expression, "For the situation to be so dire where you couldn't even raise your own children in a place where you call home. That's terrible. I hope the same won't occur to the infant Lucina back home... May I ask how did the children fare to this?"

Leo sighed, "As far as I'm aware, not many were happy with our decisions. Though, I think Ophelia was one of the few exceptions and possibly Soliel and Caeldori? I'm not certain. Their sudden growth did leave many of us with some adjustments."

"I see...", the captain said as he glanced back to the child striking a conversation with a nervous expression with the other two, "I've heard from Kamui before I came here. You all think that my nephew maybe your retainer?"

Leo frowned, "At this point, we're not too sure. Owain certainly looks much younger than my missing retainer, but, other than the hair color, he resembles him almost exactly. It's quite unusual since we were all certain that they altered their appearance completely. But, Owain said that he doesn't know who we are or who Ophelia is..."

Chrom thought for a bit in silence before finally opening his mouth, "You know, ever since I saw Ophelia, I was honestly surprised to see her for some reason. It wasn't till I heard that Owain maybe your retainer and Ophelia's father that I realized it may be because she resembles Lissa a lot. I believe that something must be going on here."

At his words, Leo's eyes widen in shock, "Now that you mention it, you may be right. She does resemble Lissa a great deal... or it could be a coincidence."

He sighed wearily before he continued, "Let's talk about this another time. It felt like we've gone through a lot already after all that happened..."

Chrom laughed nervously, "Agreed. Lissa, Owain, Ophelia! It's time we return. Everyone is waiting for us."

"Got it!"

Leo shook his head as he muttered, "It's like watching three kids playing."

* * *

Soliel was sitting on a stool next to Sakura's bedside with Syaoran as Ophelia had fallen asleep in her chair with her book opened in her lap when Lissa came in followed by her future son.

"I'm back, everyone!", she said with a bright smile and set her stuff on the table before walking over to the girl with a look of concern, "Still no change?"

Syaoran and Soliel shook their head as Maribelle placed a cover over the sleeping sorceress and said, "It seems she finally gotten tired after all that excitement today... You know, I mean no offense, however, I can't help, but notice how much the young lady resembles you a lot."

"Really?!", Lissa said in surprise, "I don't know, but she's a really interesting girl for sure. I'm just surprised how Owain can communicate with her speech."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Lissa treasure.", her best friend said with a smile, "Honestly, I find it difficult to understand what the child is trying to tell me sometimes, but you look to have gotten it down as to what she's saying quite well."

As Owain glanced over at the sleeping sorceress, he placed a hand on his chin and spoke carefully with uncertainty, "You know, I've been getting a strange feeling when I saw her today. I know I said that I've never seen her before, but it really does feel like I have. It was the same when I met Lady Elise and her retainers, but it seems much stronger this time."

Lissa tilted her head in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"It feels like I've met her somewhere before, but, at the same time, I honestly never met her before.", Owain said bluntly.

"Really?", the princess said in surprise.

Owain nodded, "Yes... but I've never met her before. As for mother's pupil..."

He glanced over to the girl sleeping on the bed, "I'm surprised to hear that mother is the wielder of a legendary weapon far stronger than Mystletainn, but I'm far more surprised to hear that she even had a pupil under her!"

"But all the healers here have been teaching her for so long before she finally became a healer.", Lissa said with a look of concern, "You don't think."

Owain shook his head, "I was told by you personally in the future that you had no pupils under you or any other healers, besides our friends."

"That's strange...", Lissa said with a frown.

As an uncomfortable silence filled the room, Syaoran suddenly jumped out of his chair and shouted, "Everyone, watch out!"

Immediately, a light shined in the middle of the room blinding just about everyone there. Without a second thought, Owain jumped in front of his mother and Maribelle shielding the two screaming women as the light continued to blind them.

It wasn't long after the light died down when Chrom and Xander rushed in followed by Kamui, Reflet and the retainers as the Ylissean prince shouted, "Is everyone all right?!"

He glanced around and saw that just about everyone was getting back up to their feet as they looked around. Lissa groaned as she shook her head, "Oh... I think we're all right. What just happened?"

Ophelia on the other hand slowly opened her eyes and looked around in surprise, "H-huh? What just happened?!"

It wasn't until her eyes shifted from them to the floor that she suddenly jumped up in shock, "O-Owain?!"

They looked only to see an unconscious swordsman lying face down on the ground as his mother rushed over shaking his shoulders in growing panic, but the man remained asleep. Maribelle rushed over to her and said, "I don't think he's waking up. Let's take him to a vacant bed."

Lissa nodded wiping away a tear. With haste, the two healers immediately dragged the man to a nearby vacant bed as Lissa instantly began checking on her son's condition. As she did so, Leo and Elise came rushing in. Upon seeing the scene before them, Elise rushed over to the two healers' side talking with the noblewoman as Leo turned to the three teens, "What happened?"

Maribelle glanced to the guys and briefly gave a quick explanation to the situation. When she was done, they turned to the unconscious swordsman as Kamui said in confusion, "So basically, you guys were all here talking when Syaoran suddenly warned you all to take cover and, when it was over, Owain was on the floor? That makes no sense! What happened to him?"

As he said this, Lissa finally sighed and said, "I can't seem to find anything wrong. His condition is also stable. I'm not sure why he's like this though. Owain, wake up!"

As the man remained fast asleep, Chrom grimaced, "Oh god... So, he's in the same condition as Kinomoto?!"

"No, he isn't."

They turned around in surprise and saw the disguised beast guardian floating in midair. He turned to Syaoran, "You can feel that too right, brat?"

Instead of glaring at him like before, the young man folded his arms and nodded, "Yes. His magic is growing stronger. It's not like Sakura's condition. However, he feels a little off. Like he's stronger, but he's not the same person..."

"Magic?", Leo said as he turned to the unconscious man.

As they frowned in confusion, Lissa said in great concern, "S-so, what does that mean?"

"I'm not too sure.", Kero said with a frown, "It's the same person, but their presence is off greatly almost as if... No, that's not possible..."

"What is it?", Lissa said with tears welling up as Maribelle and Elise tries to calm her.

Kero turned to Kamui, "All of you are from the past of this world, correct? How long was this war you had gone through?"

The Vallite king nodded, "It lasted for possibly a year or so."

"And how has it been in your world after the war ended?"

"About two years."

Kero folded his tiny arms and sat in midair as he sighed and said, "So, three years huh? ...Yeah, I'd say that's probably enough time, but..."

"Kero, what is it?"

Despite what the Vallite king said, the beast guardian floated over the man and touched his forehead as he concentrated before he nodded and turned to them, "Lissa. Rather my theory is correct or not, I can assure you that your sons will be all right. Soliel, Reflet, can the two of you step outside and keep an eye out at the entrance? Syaoran and I will be here, so Sakura will be all right. I'm sorry for the trouble, but, Reflet, can you make up an excuse to anyone that questions for a reason. Also, Maribelle, I apologize for doing this as your job is a healer here, but can you take a step outside as well? Also, can you go get Lon'qu? Frederick, can you also take a step outside and fetch Lucina? This is going to be a private talk with those, who know them very well."

Reflet nodded and gestured for the mercenary to follow as the two walked out. Maribelle sighed and looked to her best friends doing her best to give her a reassuring smile before walking out of the tent behind the three. Chrom turned to the disguised guardian beast in confusion, "'Them?' Kero, what's going on here?"

With the three gone, Kero turned to the Ylissean prince, "This is only a hypothesis honestly speaking, but I believe that, whatever the light did back there, it must've brought back that man you all kept calling, 'Odin'."

"What?!", Lissa said in bewilderment, "What are you trying to say here?"

As she said this, the flap of the tent lifted up and rushing inside was Lucina and Lon'qu, who took a quick look around till he saw the swordsman lying on the clinic bed unconscious and a panicking healer. He then looked to the captain and said firmly, "Chrom sir... what happened?"

After the explanation, the swordsman turned to the disguised beast, "So, what are you trying to say? That our son got..."

Kero shook his head, "I can't really say it clearly, but, to many, it would seem like it. Lissa, I know you all just got a family reunion recently, but did Owain said anything about Ophelia or anything else that struck you as strange or unusual?"

Lissa frowned before glancing over at the sorceress, "Actually, while Ophelia was out, he did mention that he felt as if he's met Ophelia before... and possibly Elise here. We were talking about Sakura right before the light appeared. That's all."

Ophelia and her mother gasped in shock as the youngest Nohrian princess said in shock, "So you're saying that he actually remembers us?!"

Lissa shook her head sadly, "I'm not too sure. He didn't specify if he did. Sorry, Elise..."

"It's all right...", the woman said with a reassuring smile.

Xander looked to the guardian beast, "What are you trying to say here, Kero?"

Kero nodded, "I'm thinking that this 'Odin' you're all looking for and Owain, just might be the same person, after all."

"What?!", Leo said in shock, "But didn't he just said that he doesn't know any of us? I mean, it could've only been a coincidence they looked so much alike...Unless... was he brainwashed?!"

Kero shook his head, "No. If he was brainwashed, he'd have forgotten more than just those from the past. Here, just let me explain, all right? Here's what I'm thinking. As you all heard, Owain doesn't recognize any of you, but felt familiarity toward 'Odin's' daughter, Ophelia, and his wife. Although he said that he doesn't know anybody from the past where Hoshido, Nohr, and Valla are, I believe that may be true, but, not as much. My thoughts are what if, rather than not being able to recognize Kamui and his siblings or 'Odin's', he just has _yet_ to meet them?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible.", Lucina said, "The only time we are able to time travel is when we were sent from our time to my father's and, even then, we had help from a higher power. It's impossible to time travel again to another time from here. This is the last chance we have in taking down Grima."

Kero sighed and nodded, "Yes, I understand that, Lucina. But, in some way that we don't know, let's say it _was_ possible and that, at some point in time between now and who knows when instead, he's able to go time travel, then what do you think?"

Silence filled the tent as everyone stood in their place in shock before looking to the future princess, who slowly nodded, "...Then, that would make sense. I don't see how they're able to do so, though..."

Elise frowned, "But what about this 'familiarity' he felt from us? If he has yet to meet us, how would he even feel any of that from us?"

As they looked to the guardian with the same confusion, Kero sighed and sat on a nearby desk, "This is where things will get a bit confusing. Let's say that after Owain found himself in this world's distant past with a new appearance and, from what you told us, made up a false name on the spot. Then, from there, lived out the last four to five years in Nohr as Leo's retainer as a dark mage."

After the explanation, the beast took a deep breath and said, "So, what do you think? It's weird, but do you think that could be a more likely situation than them suddenly appearing in Nohr by accident, rather than here?"

A short silence followed before Kamui sighed and looked over to the others, "I think that's a likely scenario... So, Xander, Leo, what do you think?"

The dark knight sighed, "It's a lot to take in, but I think that can also be possible. Xander?"

The Nohrian king nodded, "Yes. That does sound a likely situation, but... why would they come to our time when they have yet to take down this Fell dragon? Somethings still doesn't make sense."

Kero shook his head, "I'm afraid those are something you'll have to ask him yourself in a bit."

"What do you mean?", Chrom said.

"There's going to be some knowledge of our world's sorcery in this.", Kero said, "In our world, a person is made up of the body and soul. Without one or the other, we are unable to remain in the world for long. What Syaoran and I just felt was a magic presence coming from a _swordsman_ , who fights with a sword and has a weaker magic presence not too long ago. I wouldn't be surprised to hear that the same applied here and that they are one and the same as neither of us felt a change to the magic in him."

"So, you're saying that the Odin we know is somehow possessing his own past self?", Elise said in shock, "Is that even possible?'

Kero sighed and shook his head, "I'm afraid I'm not even sure about it myself. As I said, it's a hypothesis, but it's the only thing that can make some sense right now."

Chrom looked around the tent before finally speaking, "Then, may I know the reason why you want us all here, but those four outside?"

The guardian beast nodded and glanced to the unconscious man, "Because I believe that, when he wakes up, we may end up seeing Owain as 'Odin' rather than the Owain we just met today. In fact, his magic is slowly starting to grow stronger as we speak. I'm just thinking what I can to help prevent the man from panicking when he does."

"What?!", Lissa said in shock, "Does that mean this is going to be another reunion for him?!"

As she said this, a groan was heard as they turned and saw the swordsman slowly sat up, "Uh... Oh, gods, where am I this time? I hope I made it..."

"Owain!", Lissa cried out in a mix of surprise and relief.

Startled by the sound of her voice, the man jumped and looked up to them, "M-mother?! Father?! How did you-!"

"F-father?"

He turned and saw Ophelia and her mother standing next to Syaoran, "Elise? Ophelia?! What are yo-?!"

As his gaze shifted to the others, his eyes widen in surprise, "L-lord Leo?!"

Leo sighed with a mix of relief and irritation, "I see that it was true then... Odin, I think you have some explaining to do? Or should I say 'Owain'?"

At the mention of his name, the man froze in place, "H-how?"

Kamui stepped up, "How about let's first exchange information first, like some explanations."

Chrom nodded, "If this continues, it seems my nephew will probably pass out before we get any information out of him. Kero, the next time this happens, how about letting the family members meet him in person first, especially Lissa and Lon'qu. This is probably too much going on for him to handle all at once."

The beast guardian sighed, "All right. I don't do this that often anyway, so it's not like I knew something like this would happen."

Lucina slowly approached the man as she said, "Owain, you're with my father and his Shepherds at the moment..."

"So...then, I'm back to when the cursed dragon is still around?!", Owain said in shock, "H-how- No... Now's not the time for this, Owain..."

Lucina frowned in confusion, "What are you saying, Owain? Also, why and how did you leave this time when we've yet to bring down Grima?"

Owain grabbed his cousin on the arm, "Lucina, listen to me. I'm currently on a time limit. I can't stay with you all for long, Apparently, doing this can drain a lot of Orochi's mana. It won't be long before I am forced to go back to my mission."

"Your what?", the future princess said in bewilderment, "Owain, now's not the time to fool around. What's going on?"

Despite her words, Owain's eyes show nothing but an unusual seriousness they've yet to see from the man's younger self, "I'm not joking, Lucina. I'm here to warn you all of the danger you are facing."

"What are you trying to say, Owain?", Leo said with clear confusion written over his face, "I need you to explain this a bit more... and straight to the point."

The swordsman nodded, "Yes, milord. Not too long ago, we were asked to guard a certain person against an old friend of ours. One of his children was kidnapped when none of us were looking and wanted us to guard them. However, as we did so, we taken along with them and thrown into some portal the enemy conjured up right before us and it sucked us in there. It was there that we learned who the kidnapper was."

As he said this, he turned to his cousin, "Lucina, that kidnapper was none other than Grima himself!"

"What?!", Lucina said in shock, "So he even went that far into the past?!"

The man nodded with a grim expression, "I'm afraid so. Also, I don't know how, but he's gotten far stronger than before. Right now, he's after a young girl in her dream, but, at the moment, he should be having a hard time as he's trying to break the strong barrier her magic tree created around her. However, even I'm not sure how she is at the moment nor how long it will last. The three of us was called back to the kidnapped person's side during that time and have been with them since."

Syaoran jumped to his feet in shock, "A young girl you say?! Did she ever told you her name?"

Owain turned to him blinking in surprise, "Y-yes, she did. I believe she told us it was Sakura Kinomoto. It was rather a surprise to hear it, but she wanted us to call her Kinomoto for some reason."

As the boy glanced over at his friend, Owain followed his gaze only to be visibly shocked to find the young girl lay in her bed sleeping peacefully, "That's her! How did she- Ow, ow, ow... Not... enough time. Lord Kamui, I was told to give you a message from our friend."

"A message?", the Vallite king at the man's glowing form, "Who is this friend of yours, Owain?"

"I wish I can tell you, truly. But that'll only cause more confusion.", the man said as he clenched his head and gritted his teeth in pain.

Despite this, he continued to struggle as he spoke, "He wanted me to tell you that you must bring her back with you before the Fell dragon takes her. If done so... Grima's power will weaken... significantly."

"Her?", Leo said with eyes narrowed, "Who is this person, Owain?"

"I deeply apologize, milord. ... But I'm unable to mention her name... Our friend said that only those outside... are allowed to say it... If done so, she'll return with you all in one piece. King Kamui, I believe... you'll be the one to remember her first... before everyone else. ...For you were the one... who spent the most time together... since you were... born..."

He then glanced to his family, "Please... don't tell anything... of this... to... my younger... self... I'm... unsure... how... it'll affect... the future...Agh!"

Upon saying this, the man suddenly collapsed only to be caught by his cousin before his head could hit the ground.

"Owain? Owain?!", Lucina called out in shock.

After some shaking by the shoulder, the swordsman slowly opened his eyes and covered one of his ears as he said, "Ow... Lucina? Why are you screaming in my ear for?"

As he slowly sat back up and looked around, his eyes widen in surprise, "Uh... why is everyone looking at me?"

* * *

 **YueTian: Yay... I'll make it brief since I have some work to do. I did this chapter immediately starting Friday afternoon after class was all over as well as some immediate homework since this idea just came to me. I'm still unsure how short it'll be, but you guys will know after I post it since I'm still checking what I just typed as I type this. So, yeah. Since this is the weekend, I'm not too worried about time... Well, partially cause I still have homework and to study, but I'll be fine since I don't go to sleep easily at night although many of you may be against the idea... I'll** _ **probably**_ **be fine. Anyway, I'll leave things to Kero. It's not like I have much choice, so see ya!**

 **Kero: TITLE!**

 **YueTian: Right, right! ...After my work, bye!**

 **Kero: Wait!... *sigh* Oh well. Either way, I'm surprise to hear that Lissa would have a child at such a young age... Well, it's not like there is a law that says you can only start marrying in your twenties... I wonder when's the next update though... Sakura...Wake up already...**


	20. Chapter 20: A Large Family Reunion

A Large Family Reunion

That night, Kamui and his siblings immediately set up an emergency meeting with the exalt, his daughter, the Khans and the twins in the council tent. Kero was asked to join as well after the display he'd shown with his knowledge from his world and due to the fact that he was the only one from his world with the most knowledge. After Lissa checked his son's condition, Owain was deemed well enough to be sent back to his tent but stayed close to Lon'qu's side due to his mother's worry. As his future self-requested, none of them revealed what had occurred during the time he was supposedly out cold. Because Ophelia's mother and recently-discovered- grandmother also needed to attend the meeting as well, Elise and Lissa had asked if the child could spend the night with Beruka's daughter as the Nohrian princess knew how close the two were like their fathers. As they sat around the large table and had a brief explanation, Chrom looked around with a nod, "Good. It looks like everyone's here. Let's start with what this Owain from the distant past said, then."

"But where?", Lissa said with a frown, "There was so much he told us and they all sounded very important..."

Leo nodded, "Then, how about let's start from the beginning? When he told us why they disappeared. I believe they were asked by a 'friend' to guard their child? In this scenario, we should start with who it is that is trying to kidnap them and who it is that's being targeted."

Lucina nodded, "I suppose that's fairly easy. Owain said that it was... Grima. I never thought the Fell dragon could become so strong in just two years to go back in time. But, why would he go after a child? If I remember correctly, isn't the Yato and the other four sacred weapons considered to be the most powerful items in your time, Kamui? Why didn't he try to go after them, instead?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes, my Yato and the four sacred weapons are considered the most powerful weapons in our time, Lucina, which is why it's also puzzling all of us why he didn't come after us for them, but rather a child."

Chrom's eyes widen in shock as he said, "Wait, are you saying that you possess the sacred weapon Yato?! I suppose that'd explain its unusual shape... But, I agree. Of all things, why a child?"

Xander nodded, "Yes. I believe he said that Kamui would be the first to remember them amongst all of us? That could also imply that we may also know of this person as well."

Hinoka nodded with a frown, "You're right, but almost everyone we know is with us and we know that many others certainly aren't taken away, so who could it be?"

As silence fell upon the group, Leo broke it with a frustrated sigh, "Actually... I've always gotten a strange feeling that we were always forgetting someone, but, no matter how much I tried to recall who it was, I'd always draw a blank in my head."

"Leo?", Reflet said in shock.

"Me too."

They turned and saw that the owner of the voice was from the Hoshidan prince.

"I had a feeling like something was off. It felt like there are some strange _gaps_ in my memories and it's always whenever I recall our times with Kamui. I did think that I was being delusional, but, when Leo told me _that_ , I felt more certain that I'm not the only one and something was going on.", Takumi said with a frown, "I apologize for not saying anything sooner."

Leo nodded, "Me as well. We wanted to talk with Kamui about it before, but, with the constant battles and change in the situations, I couldn't find the time to talk about it with anyone for that matter."

After a couple seconds, Xander spoke, "It's fine, Leo, Prince Takumi. There certainly have been quite a lot of battles emerging all over the place as of late."

"I agree.", Ryoma said, "So, it's all right. However, after Takumi said that he discovered _gaps_ in his memories, I wonder... is it the same with every one of us here from the past?"

As he said this, a long silence fell upon the group.

"That sounds like a likely scenario...", Kero said with a frown.

"What do you mean?", Robin said with a frown.

"I'm sure some of you recall the _Erase_ card Sakura used to make a hostage disappear once back on Ferox Harbor?"

"Like any of us would be able to forget that!", Flavia said with a laugh, "The girl done well saving our people with those spirits of hers, but what of it?"

"Just as it has the power to erase everything, there are sorcerer and sorceress in our world that can just as well take or seal away the memories of a person, even erase them. _Erase_ is a spirit that could do the same.", Kero said with a frown, "Which could explain the reason why we were attacked back in our world as some of our mages have that ability though it won't necessarily explain why us entirely."

Ryoma nodded, "If our enemy got his hands on one of these sorcerers you speak of, then it's possible for them to erase some of our memories during the period of time we were traveling to the future. The question is who is this person that was kidnapped from us and why them?"

"You mean _her_.", Chrom said with a nod, "Owain seemed to have changed the way he referred to the child halfway through the conversation, remember? Also, he said that Kamui would be the one who might remember her first _because_ he's been with her the longest. He even said that it was since _birth_. Kamui, it sounds like you may have more of your memories taken than your siblings. Kero, is there any way in your world that can bring back those lost memories?"

The beast nodded, "There are, but only if they are either sealed or taken. If they are erased, then it'd be impossible to do so or, in rare cases and if they're lucky, difficult to retrieve them. If Sakura were here, she could try using one of her cards to show you the past too, but that'd require a lot of her mental energy and magic or a place with a lot of spiritual energy, and she's not available at the moment nor do we have enough energy to do so. So, we can only hope that it's sealed. If so, then we won't have to worry about finding the person responsible for taking it nor if it were erased."

Camilla shook her head with a frown, "The big problem is just who are we forgetting? I certainly hope it's not a family member of ours. If so..."

"P-peace, Camilla...", Chrom said nervously.

Takumi folded his arms, "What I want to know is who is this 'friend' that they're referring to? Also, why can't he just tell us who they are?"

Elise jumped up as she said, "That's right! Owain said something about only those outside can say it and she comes back when we do! What does that mean?"

As an uncomfortable silence passed throughout the room, Kamui's eyes shot open in surprise and turned to Lucina, "Lucina! Can I ask you something about the Grima of your time?"

"Y-yes?", the future princess said in surprise.

"Can this dragon by any chance take energy from another thing with power?"

The future princess looked to be in deep thought before finally shaking his head, "I'm sorry, but, even I don't know about that."

"I-I see..."

Ryoma turned to his brother, "Kamui, what is it?"

The Vallite king looked to them and said, "I don't mean to bring back bad memories, but I just remembered before when we nearly won against the Silent Dragon. He did something shocking to remain alive."

Upon the silence, Chrom grimaced, but spoke cautiously none the less, "What did he do?"

As some of the siblings looked at one another, Xander finally spoke, "He... consumed what once was our father..."

At this, nearly everyone in the room was stunned by the news.

"H-hold on!" Robin said in shock, "You're telling me the dragon killed him?! So, he died in battle?"

Without any answers, Azura finally spoke up with a nod from Xander, "The former Nohr king, King Garon, was supposedly dead a long time ago before the Silent dragon was discovered, however, the Silent Dragon used him after his death to become his servant and control Nohr from the shadows. He made it seem like the former king was the one responsible for causing the war between Nohr and Hoshido. It took some time, but, when we finally exposed the Silent Dragon to both royal siblings and brought him down, King Garon appeared out of nowhere and offered himself to the Silent Dragon. As a result, he finally died at the hands of the Silent Dragon. From there, it took a much longer time, but we were still able to kill him once and for all."

"I see.", Reflet said with a grimace and glanced to the siblings, "Still, that... must've been difficult to lose someone like that. I'm sorry for-"

"I appreciate your concern, Reflet.", the current Nohrian king said, "Though I still thought of him as our father, it doesn't change the fact that he was dead... for a very long time. We were all fooled by our enemy for years before Kamui and Azura finally opened our eyes to the truth, but why are we bringing this up, Kamui?"

The Vallite king nodded, "What if this 'Fell dragon' can do the same as the Silent dragon? If he could travel back in time, I wouldn't be surprised if he tried to consume even a portion of the Silent Dragon. Though I don't know if that would be possible, we are talking about any situations here that would occur if the possibilities are true and so this was what I've thought. In fact, I've always thought what happened to his body after we killed him."

Chrom raised a brow, "What are you trying to say, Kamui?"

Kero gasped, "I remember now. Didn't the future Owain said that Grima had become much more powerful than before? But, wait, how would this imply to what Owain told us about being unable to tell?"

Kamui nodded, "During the war, Azura and I had a hard time trying to tell our siblings about the threat of the Silent Dragon or the Kingdom of Valla that I now rule over. That was because the Silent dragon placed a curse on the land, so that whoever mentions it will have their existence erased! It wasn't till we killed him that the curse was finally broken and everyone, besides former Queen Arete and my mother, began to reappear. It was like a miracle."

At this, the group were shocked as Chrom spoke, "So, you're saying-!"

The Vallite king nodded, "If Grima truly found a way to attain some of the Silent Dragon's powers, he could also place that same curse on Owain and the others, but alter it a little where it doesn't have to be about a place. At least, those are my thoughts."

Leo slowly nodded, "True. If that was possible, then it'd explain why he was unable to tell us from the start. Who it is that was kidnapped. Who told them to protect that person. If they were forbidden to reveal them with a curse, then Owain truly wouldn't be able to voice out what it was that we can't know and he's never gone against my orders before."

Reflet grimaced as he spoke, "Then, we can likely assume it would be the same scenario with the other two retainers. Whatever the case, none of them can say what they want us to know, even if we force them to."

At this, they all nodded before an awkward silence came through.

"Anyway, Lucina. Just curious, but who was it that brought you and Owain into this time?", Takumi said.

The future princess nodded, "Well, I _will_ have to tell you all of this eventually. After Grima took over, we had already sought Naga for aid, but even she was unable to repel the Grima since he was so strong. So, she used her powers to send us back in time before he could catch on to this, but it seems that there was some... confusion during the process. Perhaps if Owain had explained things clearly, I'd have known how they've gotten to the time of the three kingdoms."

Elise giggled and said, "It's fine. I mean, if they didn't reach our time, I'd never have met my husband!"

Leo sighed and said, "Right... So, if my retainer is actually Lissa's and Lon'qu's son and the other two retainers are his close friends from 'an unknown foreign country', then..."

"Yeah...", Chrom said with a frown, "I didn't think we'd be able to actually go find them because of the war, but now it sounds like we may be forced to go find my daughter's friends after all, especially since they've fallen in their trap."

At this, Lucina grimaced and sighed, "I deeply apologize for all the trouble we caused for you all."

Camilla smiled sweetly, "Oh, it's fine, Lucina. Selena was of no trouble at all and is a wonderful retainer. It's just surprising to hear that we may have met with some of their parents though or that they've had such a difficult past."

Xander nodded, "It would explain the surprising skill they shown us during the war and confirm a lot of things those three said when they were with us."

Leo shook his head and said wearily, "I hate to admit this, but I'm still trying to get over the fact that my retainer is actually my descendant and a member of Ylisse's royal family."

"Wow!", Elise giggled, "Would that mean that maybe Ophelia or Owain can wield your Brynhildr too!"

At her words, the Nohrian prince nearly fell off of his chair before catching himself and let out a sigh as he rubbed his temple with one hand, "Let's... not get too into this yet, Elise."

Flavia chuckled, "And I thought I've seen everything when Prince Chrom's future daughter came."

Basilio nodded and said to the dark knight, "I suggest you all prepare yourselves, then. I got a feeling that many more unusual things will occur from now."

Reflet shook his head as he said, "How about let's hear what kind of people your retainers are. Just so, we don't get confused or caught off guard like we did today..."

"Well, I don't think we'd have much choice.", Camilla said with a nod, "Selena is a talented retainer as is Beruka. I've never had a problem with any of them, even to this day. However, she does have this one habit that causes me to worry about her at times..."

At this, Reflet raised a brow, "Oh, what would that be?"

"She always trying to be perfect sometimes.", the Nohrian princess said with a frown, "One time I caught sight of her in one of her challenges against her husband before their engagement. She was quite frustrated and wouldn't stop trying to win against him. It worried me at that time because I've never seen her so frustrated like that before."

"Oh, really?", her youngest brother said with a raised brow, "One time, she challenged me to a strategy game she was apparently very good at and, when I beat her at it, she didn't stop challenging me either till she won. She's really persistent, though I suppose that's a good thing sometimes. I was told by some of the men before that she does have this problem with purchasing things too..."

At this, Lucina glanced up, "Do you mean a shopping spree? Like for clothes and such?"

Leo nodded, "Yeah... I think so. So, you know her, then?"

Lucina nodded with a frown, "Yes... But I never thought that she'd go with Owain too. Did they go that far back in time just to chase after Grima?"

"I don't know, Lucina.", Chrom said with a frown, "We'll just have to try and get in contact with them again before we can find out. But, Xander, I believe that you said that your other retainer was one of the three, correct?"

The Nohrian king nodded, "Yes. He told us his name was Laslow, though that's without a doubt a false name now. He does his job well and can stand on his own in battle, which was one of the reasons why I accepted him as my retainers. However, though I hate to say this, like Selena, he had one problem that many of us all knew."

Camilla nodded, "Right... I remember that quite well..."

"Him too? What was it?", Chrom said with a frown.

Xander sighs and said, "Well..."

"He flirts with other women.", Camilla finished with a frown, "He has the tendency to ask women out for tea quite often, though it decreased slightly after he married my retainer and Soliel joined us."

"I-I see.", Chrom said with a frown, "I don't mean to sound rude, but is that why-?"

Before he could finish his sentence, a unison of disappointed sighs could be heard throughout the room as Camilla and Xander nodded. Lucina shook her head and placed a hand over her forehead before she followed along with a sigh of her own, "I-I see... May I ask where the child is now? And please, let's not try to reveal too much..."

At this, Xander looked up in surprise and frowned, "I see you caught on... Soliel should be in her tent with Ophelia or in the infirmary with Kinomoto, is that right, Elise, Lissa?"

The two girls nodded. The future princess looked to the king and said, "Then, may I speak with her in private later?"

Xander glanced over to his younger sister, who nodded and turned to the blue haired woman behind and said, "Beruka?"

The woman nodded, "Yes, milady."

Lucina nodded, "Thank you very much, Beruka, Camilla."

"Lucina?", Chrom said with a bewildered look.

The woman looked to her father with a weary smile, "I just have something I need to talk with her about."

"All right...", Chrom said with a raised brow, "Is it something that would affect your friends again, Lucina?"

The swordswoman nodded nervously, "Y-yes, father. I apologize."

"It's fine.", the exalt said with a nod, "I suppose I'll put that aside then. So, it seems like we should first see if we can locate the other children that came with my daughter, but the problem is how can we do so when we also have to go to help Say'ri with her Resistance? Also, it seems that Grima is also after Kinomoto, but we're unable to free her from the cage-"

"Actually," Kero said with a frown, "Didn't Owain said that Sakura is currently taking shelter under a tree that created a barrier around it? If she was in a cage, wouldn't Owain have stated such an obvious thing in the first place?"

At his words, Leo's eye widen in shock, "Now that you mention it, he did say that, didn't he?"

At this, Reflet looked up in surprise, "So, that means that she was able to escape the cage, after all? But didn't you say that it would require someone with either power more powerful than the one who cast it or a person related to them with magic? If the one who made the cage was Grima, then that wouldn't make much sense. Who could be stronger than the Fell dragon and is there truly anyone related to him?!"

At this, Kero shook his head and sighed, "Even I'm unsure of what's going on over there, but it doesn't change the obvious fact that Sakura was able to escape and is now being cornered in the barrier by this 'Grima'."

"Right!", Lucina nodded with a frown, "But we can't just go into her dream to save her. Grima is very powerful and has destroyed all of humanity in the time we lived in. It would be suicide if we all charge in there without a plan, especially after hearing that he's gotten stronger."

After a short moment of silence, Kamui finally spoke, "Lucina, by any chance, does the Fell dragon have a weakness?"

"A weakness?", Lucina clarified in confusion, "Yes, he does. It'd have to be the Fire Emblem, but why-?"

Kamui nodded, "I see, then."

At this, Azura turned to her husband in shock, "Kamui, don't tell me-?!"

"That I'm planning to go there?", the swordsman finished with a smile, "I suppose that sounds about right."

"What?!", Xander said in shock, "Kamui, I'm afraid that's too dangerous. You can't go there alone."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Kamui, are you planning to go there with the Fire Emblem?"

To their surprise, the Vallite king nodded as he said, "My Fire Emblem may not be as strong against Grima if he's consumed the Silent Dragon's powers, but it would certainly be able to distract it long enough for us to take Kinomoto and escape from her dream. If we can stop him in his tracks for even a few seconds that's good enough for us. What do you think, Kero?"

The beast thought to himself before hesitantly said, "That'd work for sure... But, Kamui, if we underestimate his powers, you'd also be putting yourself in danger."

Chrom nodded, "That's right. So, I think we should both go there instead."

At the exalt's words, nearly everyone's eyes widen in shock.

"M-milord?!", the Ylissean retainer said stunned.

"Chrom, this may not be a good idea.", Reflet said with a grimace, "I understand that you want to help Kinomoto as do all of us here, but it would be a poor decision to just charge on in like that."

His sister nodded, "Yes, I suggest we think about this a little bit more before-"

"Actually, how about let me go there in father's place?", Lucina interrupted as her word further shocked the others, "I do know a weak spot that, if we hit it, it should leave him in a short daze."

"Now, hold on!", Kero exclaimed with a frown and sighed, "Kamui, I don't know where you got a Fire Emblem from your time, but we don't know just how powerful the Fell dragon has become. So, it's very risky if the three of you just go there by yourself. If it turns out that he had become far stronger than both Fire Emblems, then we could lose all three of you. What of the war against Valm, then? Can the Shepherds win the war without their exalt leading them or a kingdom without their ruler? Also, Kamui, don't forget that you also have your own kingdom to rule over as well. Also, both of you have families waiting for you. Lucina, if you're not here to prevent the Grima of this timeline to resurrect, what would happen then?"

At this, the three finally quieted down as Kero nodded and turned to the Vallite king, "Now, Kamui, can you possibly explain to us how you acquired the Fire Emblem when it's clearly attached to Chrom's arm?"

The man nodded, "Actually, my Yato is known as the Fire Emblem back in our time due to its awakening. It took the other four sacred weapons that my brothers wield to unlock its power. It was created by the Rainbow Sage, who was one of the remaining First Dragons the royal families are descended from. So, I was surprised to hear that it had been used to create Chrom's Fire Emblem in the form of a shield, rather than a sword."

"Wait, you're all descended from _dragons_?!", Lissa gasped, "You mean that you can all turn into dragons too, then?!"

Leo sighed in disappointment as Azura giggled and said, "No, Lissa. We may be descended from dragons, but, because we aren't as closely related to them as Big Brother Kamui, we are unable to turn into one. However, we are able to use some of their powers to trigger some parts of the terrain where energy is gathered, but, other than that, we don't have much relation to the First Dragons anymore. Otherwise, won't you or your brother be able to become dragons as well? Only once in a while, one would be born with the ability to turn into one due to their blood being closely related to the First Dragons. My husband is one and... huh? That's weird... Why did I feel like there should've been another person?... But none of us can turn into one..."

Without a second thought, Takumi turned to Kero as others began to do the same. To their surprise, the guardian had a smirk on his face, "It looks like we may have a clue now to our mystery person. It seems Grima did _quite_ a sloppy job at cleaning up all evidence of her existence after all. If this really is the result of Grima's sloppy work, then it may be true that the mystery girl can turn into a dragon-like all of the manaketes here in this world."

The siblings looked around in shock as Takumi muttered in disbelief, "Then, does that mean the one we forget is another one of our siblings?! Are you sure of this?"

With a serious expression, the beast shook his head, "No, I'm not saying that it's certain, but, with how Azura said it instinctively I suppose, it may be possible. After all, you said that only you and your siblings are the only ones descended from those First Dragons. If you believe that there should've been another person who could do the same, then it could be likely."

"Seems like this 'Fell Dragon' truly wishes to help me prepare my Marzia's meal for the day.", Camilla said with a dark grin as she placed a hand on the handle of her large ax.

"C-Camilla! Please, let's not try to do anything reckless here.", Chrom said as beads of sweat rolled down his forehead.

Basilio shook his head with a sigh and spoke, "All right. It seems we discovered something rather interesting during this talk. Now, let's just get to the bottom of how to save that young girl."

Lissa said with a look of concern, "Well, I agree with this. If she continues to sleep without food or water, I don't know how much longer she can last. The sooner she wakes up the better."

"It's quite all right, Lissa.", Kero said with a reassured smile, "Those with strong magic, like my master, can sustain themselves with their magic alone. Though Sakura doesn't follow this as did my former master, she currently doing the exact thing at this very moment. I'm just worried how long she'll be asleep till, then."

Chrom nodded, "Right. I still say we should go on and distract him, but... Reflet, Robin? What do you think we should do?"

With a smile, Reflet glanced over to the future princess, "Lucina, you mention that you know Grima's weakness? Can you tell me where that is?"

The blue hair swordswoman nodded, "Yes. It's apparently on top of his head. I had one of my friends' help take me up there on her pegasus. It seems to be the only area where Grima could be dealt with any sort of damage. I don't know any other way to get there other than that method or on a wyvern."

"I see.", Robin said as she placed a hand on her chin, "Kero, just how many people can we send into her dream?"

The little cougar nodded, "As the card we are using is under Yue's control, he'll be the one to use her ability by himself. With his magic, I'd say probably about a total of five at most or, if we're lucky, six. However, once you're there only Sakura can bring you back, which is why if we're doing this, you need to think about this carefully."

Despite the shocked look from some, Chrom and Kamui nodded as the exalt turned to his tacticians, "What do you think?"

Reflet nodded, "It's going to be difficult as we don't know the terrain and that our opponent is the Fell Dragon, but we'll see what we can do with this information and the numbers available to us. We just have to figure out with the limited amount of men we could send. Kero, if you have any other information we can use to our advantage, even the tiniest one, let us know immediately."

Kero nodded as Reflet turned to his friend, "Chrom, we may need some time to figure this out possibly a day and a half at most, right, Robin?"

His younger twin nodded, "Yes."

"Also, Father.", Lucina said with a resolved look, "I believe it may be best to just continue on with the march to where Naga's voice resides."

Chrom looked to his future daughter in surprise, "Are you sure of this Lucina? Your friends are now part of the answer in our fight against the Fell Dragon."

The princess nodded, "Yes. I've thought about this, but, if Owain and the others have already gone to the past from this time's future, then I believe without a doubt that we will come across them during our travels for sure."

Upon seeing the determined look of his daughter, Chrom nodded and said, "All right, then... In the meantime, it seems we can call this summit to a close now that we got most of the problems taken care of. Tomorrow's going to be another long day of travel as well."

* * *

As they got out of the council tent, the future princess walked over to the Nohrian King and the first Nohrian princess and said quietly, "Xander, there's something I want to make sure of. Your retainer... can he dance by any chance?"

Upon hearing this, they nodded as he answered, "Yes. I don't know about his daughter, but many of our men have seen him dance in the middle of the night."

As he said this, Lucina giggled lightly and shook her head, "That sounds like something he'd do, all right. Glad to see that part of him hasn't changed. Although I'd like to see Ophelia as well, I think she'll need a break for tonight. Too many things happened all at once."

The two siblings nodded in agreement before letting Beruka lead the woman to her daughter.

* * *

It was night as Soliel and Ophelia remained by the card mage's side. Soliel glanced over to the sorceress, who was carefully watching over the healer with a look of concern, as she finally sighed and spoke, "You know, I never knew that we'd be related, but you seem to know about it before I did."

Ophelia looked up at her friend with a surprised look, "Oh! Right... I've kind of none about the Brand before you did. It appeared on my arm that day I joined my father and mother into the militia. When I showed them this, mother dismissed it, but father... was rather surprised and made me keep it a secret from everyone, though it's useless now. Lord Forrest did assume that I had it on me when I was born, though that's not really true. I only revealed it to milord and Nina two years ago at this time."

"So, they knew about it, but you didn't try to tell me? That's mean.", the mercenary said with a disappointed look.

"I'm sorry. I didn't have much of a choice. I got injured at a spot where they would be able to see it if Lord Forrest tries to bandage it. They did promise to keep it a secret and even went as far as to help me hide it."

The swordswoman smiled, "Hey, I was only joking. It's all right. So, what did your father say about _it_? All father told me was that it was very important in his homeland and that he had one as well. Now, I can see why. I wonder why he couldn't tell me that it represents a royal family? I mean that's such an important thing after all and it's pretty hard just to fight with a bang over it. How did you do it?"

"Huh? Oh! Mine is on my arm.", Ophelia said with a frown, "Lord Forrest wrapped it with a layer of bandage. Now that the secret is out, we're debating rather to keep it on or not."

Upon hearing this, Soliel let out a sigh, "Wow. Why can't mine be on my arm? That'd be so much easier. It was harder to ask the ladies out for tea because of it too. They probably think that I got wounded there."

The sorceress shook her head in disappointment and said, "Well, it could've been worse. If they find out that you have _it_ , you'd most likely have more than just village girls to have tea with."

As she said this, she glanced over to the empty healer's desk, "I know I should be ecstatic to finally see my grandmother, but it's still a little hard to comprehend the sudden revelation. I never knew that the reason why she'd be so happy to see it. I never knew that by not having it would be such a bad thing..."

"Well, I bet she's more than happy now that she knows you have it too!", Soliel said with a smile, "I wonder if I'll get to see my grandparents as well. My father always bragged about how my grandmother was such a great dancer, so I've been asking Olivia for some lessons to surprise her and father. However, it's been two years and I'm still a terrible dancer. I guess I'm more suited to fighting with swords after all."

"However, that's not a bad thing in itself, Soliel."

At the sound of a voice, the two jumped into battle stance immediately only to find themselves facing the exalt's future daughter.

"Lucina?!", Soliel said in shock before seeing her mother next to her, "Mother? Wha-? Uh... how long have you been standing there?"

"Not as long as you feared, Soliel.", the Malig knight said, "Lady Lucina wishes to talk with you."

The cerulean hair swordswoman chuckled softly and said, "You can drop the formalities, Beruka, especially since I know Laslow and Owain very well. Also, I'm not used to formalities, either."

"As you wish.", the light blue hair woman said and looked to her daughter, "Lucina already knows about your situation, Soliel. You're free to talk with her about it. However, Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa have yet to know, so we should remain cautious, understand?"

As Soliel nodded in relief, Ophelia timidly asked, "I-is it about _that_?"

"' _That_ '?", Lucina said tilting her head slightly, "Oh! You mean the Brand? Yes, but I also have something else very important to tell you. First, I'd like to know how much you know about the Brand, is that all right? Also, Ophelia, I know you had a tough day today with all this happening at once. Would you like to call it a day?"

The sorceress shook her head, "N-no. I wish to know more about the Brand, if possible."

The future princess nodded, "I see. I'll try not to reveal too much, though. I believe your fathers would probably want to be the one to explain all this to you rather than me. So, can you tell me when did they appear?"

"Father said that my grandmother would be ecstatic to learn that I have one on me as well, but I never understood why he said that till now."

As Ophelia finished what she had to say, they had finished telling all that they knew of the mark on them and their fathers. Throughout the whole conversation, Lucina remained quiet and listened to the two girls before she finally nodded, "I see. Ophelia, your father is correct. But, listen carefully, just because a member of the family doesn't bear the brand doesn't mean that they're not of our family. What matters more than brands or blood should always be the bonds we share with each other. Aunt Lissa may never have her Brand on her, but she was still a warm and bright figure to us all back in our time to the very end. Your fathers and I heard it from her ourselves when we were children. She never let the pain of not having one pull her back. She was certainly upset but decided to continue to live her life as best as she could without it or my father. So, just as she would be happy to see that you bear one, she's much more excited to learn that she also has a granddaughter, who can get along with each other so well."

Ophelia nodded as a smile begin to form on her face, "Oh! Then, speaking of the past, what was our fathers like before?!"

"W-what?", the princess said in surprise as she was immediately caught off guard by her question.

At the sudden topic, Soliel too perked up with eyes full of excitement, "Yeah! What were they like when they were kids? Father told me some stuff before, but nothing when it comes to Ylisse!"

After a moment of shocked silence, Lucina chuckled lightly at the children's excitement. She had always thought of what it would be like to have a family of her own when she and her friends were all, but children. However, with the war and her people to worry about, she had put them all to the side. Never did she thought that she would actually have the chance to experience talking like this to a new generation she had never thought she would truly be able to speak to the next generation coming from her close relatives, who are actually around the same age as her at the moment. She smiled as she began to talk about some of the mishaps and little adventures she could recall about her brighter time with the two to the younger children. As she did so, she felt lighter and continued to talk as she did her best to avoid revealing the true identity of 'Laslow'. It was a feeling she had not felt for a very very long time. As for how long, she was unsure, but was overjoyed nonetheless. When she was done, the girls became ecstatic upon hearing the stories the princess had told them. It reminded her of the time her own mother and aunt had told them tales of their own adventures when they were younger, though she was more into how her father and mother met, her cousin always wanted to hear more stories of their adventures. As she noticed the girls finally starting to settle down, she took a deep breath as she began to speak, "Now, let's talk about something else."

As the girls looked to her, she continued, "As you know, Laslow and Owain are my relatives. I can't tell you about Laslow yet, because he's not with us at the moment. Have they told you anything about the Fire Emblem of this time or Falchion?"

"We've heard of the Fire Emblem already ever since we got here, but what's this 'Falshyon'?", Soliel said with a look of confusion.

Lucina detached the sheathed blade from her belt and showed it to them, "This is Falchion. It's an heirloom of our family followed by the Fire Emblem. This blade is very special. The first Hero-King, Marth, wielded this blade to save his kingdom from the darkness as did the First Exalt used it against Grima and sealed him away using the Fire Emblem alongside. I don't know how they did it, but, without a doubt, this blade is considered to be special. It chooses who will be able to wield it within Ylisse's royal bloodline. If it doesn't choose those who hold it, the blade will pass through everything they try to cut, leaving the target unharmed. But, if they are chosen, the blade will cut through just about anything."

As she said this, Soliel looked up with a nervous expression, "W-was that how Prince Chrom broke a hole through the castle wall?"

Lucina chuckled with a sweat drop, "I suppose so. You're just going to have to ask my father when your father shows up."

"A blade that can pierce through any object?", Ophelia said with eyes sparkling with interest, "And you said it chooses its own master as well?! By the stars, this sounds like the sacred weapons! Do you think either one of us would be chosen by it as well? Can father wield it too?"

"No, Ophelia. Owain was unable to use it. As far as I know, only my father and I have been able to wield this blade.", Lucina said, "However, I've never checked if Laslow has been able to use it with the war against the Risen going on back then."

As they heard this, Soliel examined the blade in admiration, "I bet this could attract a lot of ladies in town."

Lucina sighed and said, "Soliel, Falchion is not an item for decoration. It's an important family heirloom used to protect those important to us. So, please treat it with a little more respect."

Both girls sulked as they apologized before Lucina chuckled, "The reason why I'm telling you this is because if the time comes when you are in danger and lost, I would like either of you to use Falchion to protect yourself and those you hold close."

The two looked to the princess stunned by her words as did Beruka sitting on a chair at the sideline.

"B-but, if Father can't wield it, I'm not too sure if I could either.", Ophelia said in shock, "I mean, I'm sure he must have tried it when his Brand already appeared, right?"

Soliel nodded in agreement, "I don't know if I'd be able to use it either. It's an amazing sword and all, but, to wield it, I don't know if I can actually do it right now either."

Lucina nodded, "Yes, I understand of the possibility that both of you won't be able to use it. However, that time doesn't have to be now. It may also be when you become full adults or at a different time much like the Brands' appearances. Also... I've heard that your time is now at peace, but, if this is your future we are living in, then I suggest that, when the time comes, you use this blade to defend yourself. I may be the one using it now, but I don't plan to continue using it till my time comes to an end as my father did. Eventually, I'll have to pass it down to someone as well. If we defeat Grima and the Risen he commands, then I plan on passing this to either your father or the two of you to take back to the past. This time's future only needs one Falchion, not two. And... we've already lost far too many people back in our time. Our family, friends, and my people. I'd rather not lose another family member as we all had in our time. Which is why when this is over, I plan on passing this down to your families and have it continue from there, where it can continue to protect you."

* * *

It was late that night when Lucina finally walked out of the infirmary tent with Beruka behind her. The princess looked up at the sky, "Oh, the moon is rather high up. Looks like I talked with them longer than I anticipated. I apologize for making you stay up this late with me as well, Beruka."

The Malig knight shook her head, "It's fine, Lucina..."

"Are you worried about my decision earlier?"

As the retainer remained silent, Lucina nodded, "I understand. However, if those two are against it as well, then I'll withdraw my decision. The same with both Ophelia and Soliel. You as well. I know they're young and talented, which is why I don't want them to go through the same thing as we did back in our time. Just let me know if you don't want them to hold on to it."

"I see.", Beruka nodded, "I do apologize for Soliel treating it like an item though."

Lucina chuckled and said, "Oh, it's all right. I can't count how many time Laslow have used it as a fruit knife back then. I always scolded him for it, but he still does it. I'm not sure if he'd still do that in your time, though."

"I'm afraid not.", Beruka said with a frown, "It's gotten better now, but I still try to tell him to stop using his sword like that sometimes. I'm not sure if Soliel caught on to that as well..."

"I see. So, somethings just don't change. Oh well. I guess that's something that we can't make him change. Including, Owain's speech."

At this, the quiet Malig knight was able to crack a rare small smile.

* * *

It was morning again when the army set out once more for the large tree where the Voice resides. As they continued to walk up the tall mountains, Reflet was climbing up the steep trails followed by Leo, Kamui, and Takumi. Finally, he came to a stop as he tried to catch his breath, "Why do mountains... have to... be so steep?"

The Hoshidan prince came to a stop as well with beads of sweat trailing from his forehead, "I agree... Even... some of the mountains.. back in Hoshido aren't this steep... Gods..."

"Same... I don't want... to sound like Lissa, but.. when do you think.. we can... take a break?", Leo said as he wiped the sweat off his cheeks.

"Just... where does Chrom even... get this much stamina?", the Vallite King spoke as he glanced around the rocky trail, "Speaking of Lissa though... where is she?"

"Over there with our sister.", Leo answered.

Kamui looked around for either one of his Nohrian sisters and saw Elise chatting with her mother-in-law, who was nearly around the same age as her. At first, Lissa and her husband were dumbfounded to discover not just their son from the future, but also the same son, only from a more distant future, with a family of his own making the two not just parents, but also grandparents in just one day. However, due to Elise's open personality followed by her daughter's already existing friendship with the Ylissean princess, Lissa quickly got along very well with her sudden large family. Lon'qu has probably felt the same, but, with the sudden appearance of the two girls, his fear of women still get the better of him leaving his wife to help explain the problem to her daughter-in-law. As for Owain's request, Chrom and the others agreed to keep things hidden from the rest of the Shepherds till the possible appearance of his nephew from the more distant future... or past. Though Leo had wished to speak with his niece once more regarding her brand, his little sister was able to persuade him otherwise and was forced to leave it for another time. It wasn't surprising to hear that Forrest and Nina knew about it for over two years either, with how the sorceress has been with them more often than back in their time. As they continued up the steep trail, Reflet chuckled lightly, "Honestly... I'm not that surprised to hear that 'Odin' would marry a princess. I suppose he probably takes after his father for that."

Leo shook his head, "I'd never imagined the possibility that 'Odin' would be my descendant. Well, descendant or not, he's still one of my retainers. Though it would explain a few things back in our time when he and Elise were preparing for the wedding by themselves and talked to Xander about it, or when I gave him tasks regarding politics. If he's a royalty, he'd have already some experience with those things."

"What I don't understand is why didn't they ever mention the name of their homeland?", Takumi said with a confused frown, "I'd get it if they'd think we wouldn't believe them, but is it that difficult to speak the name of their homeland at least? If it wasn't for you and King Xander remembering what they told you, we'd probably still be traveling around looking for them and our siblings!"

Leo nodded, "You're right! I never heard where 'Odin' and the other two retainers came from, besides a 'foreign country' or 'homeland'. He never did tell me what it was called."

"Neither did 'Laslow'."

At the sound of the deep voice, they turned around and saw the Nohrian king walking behind them. Reflet's eyes widen in surprise, "Xander? But, weren't you up ahead with Chrom and Frederick?"

Xander nodded briefly, "I was. I went to check on Hinoka earlier."

"Kinomoto?", Leo said with a frown at the mention of the sleeping young girl.

"Yes.", the Nohrian king spoke, "She and Camilla are worried about her condition. She hasn't consumed anything for a long time."

Reflet nodded, "It's been nearly four to five days now... Lissa and Elise said her health isn't looking good right now. If she continues to sleep any longer, then- woah!"

Suddenly, the tactician fell to the ground with a look of surprise on him.

"Reflet?!", Takumi said startled by the man's sudden fall, "What happened?"

As he slowly got and glanced back, he spoke with a grimace as he dusted himself off, "N-nothing. I just tripped over something. Huh? What's this?"

Carefully, the tactician bent down and picked up the item from the ground.

"Reflet! Are you all right?"

They looked up ahead and saw the tactician's younger sister rushing over with the candy thief walking up behind her with another lollipop in his mouth. Reflet grinned and said, "Yes, Robin. I only tripped on something. "

At this, he glanced to the item in his hand, "Is this a dagger of some sort? The shape is off, but the double side blades are rather similar to the dagger that Ryoma's retainer uses."

As they took a look as well, their eyes widen as the archer said in shock, "Wha-?! That's a-"

"Oh, hey. Like what do you know, it's a kunai!"

They turned and saw Gaius.

"A what?", Robin said as she tilted her head in confusion.

"You said that retainer with the mask used these weapons?", Gaius said as he took out the lollipop stick and popped in his mouth a brand new one, "Well, that's because he's a ninja. They're like assassins and thieves in a way that originates in Hoshido, and they tend to use these weapons, like how some of us use daggers. Huh. Didn't think I'd see one up close like this. Well, better than having one aimed at me anyway."

Reflet glanced to the blade, "So... Saizo might've dropped it? That's unusual since he didn't seem like the type to lose things."

Takumi nodded with a frown, "Somehow, I don't think that's possible either. I rarely speak to him, so I'm not too sure. But, Gaius, how do you know about all this? He only joined us recently, so I'm pretty sure that not many know about him. Yet, you know quite a bit about this."

At this, the thief casually shrugged his shoulders and said, "Rrright... Probably heard about this from someone, I suppose. But if you really want to know..."

"We got it. We got it.", Reflet said with a sigh, "Sweets, right?"

"You got it.", the thief said with a grin, "Money is fine too, though."

Robin shook her head, "Gaius, if you don't want to talk about it, then we won't force you to. Anyway, perhaps we should hand this back to Saizo, then? I'll go ahead and return it to him, then. With the war going on, the sooner the better."

Reflet nodded and handed the younger tactician the weapon before thanking her. As she left with the thief following after her, Takumi shook his head in irritation, "You know, I really don't like that guy. Why does he always try to go for sweets at every chance?"

Reflet struggled with a nervous smile, "Well, at least, it's better than Anna."

Nearly everyone had a look of annoyance at the mention of the red hair merchant as Kamui mumbled something inaudible to himself.

"Here. Have some water."

He looked up and saw the pink hair dancer handing out containers of water to them. As Reflet received him, he nodded his head in appreciation, "Thank you, Olivia. You're a lifesaver."

"Oh, hardly. I just flail around and pretend to dance, mostly.", the dancer said with a smile.

"That's not true."

As the voice spoke out, Azura walked over to them with a smile, "You're a very talented dancer, Olivia. I'm not surprised to hear that the West-Khan would encourage you to join the Shepherds."

As the blue hair dancer said this, Olivia's cheeks blushed red in obvious embarrassment, "O-oh! But, I think you dance much better than I do. Your movements are so graceful and on point and I love the song you sing so often. It's beautiful."

The Vallite Queen giggled as she spoke, "Thank you, Olivia. But, as much as my movements and voice are as you say, I 'm afraid I don't have as much experience dancing on stage as you do. I've only done so a few times, but that's it."

Reflet nodded with a smile, "Also, your dancing is spectacular! It never fails to pick me up."

"Ha! I dance like a ham someone rolled down the stairs. Just thinking of people watching me makes me cringe...", the shy dancer said.

"Even so, you've done something none of us thought would be able to do.", Xander said with a smile, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when Soliel can actually pull off a proper dance, but you were able to help her do so before you and Chrom's wedding."

Leo shook his head and said, "With her father being a dancer as well as a swordsman, we didn't think that his daughter would be unable to dance, despite 'Laslow's' talent."

Kamui nodded with a smile as he pointed out, "Yes, but she has grown to be very skilled with the blade like him."

"Really?", Olivia said in surprise, "So, her father is a dancer as well as a swordsman... hehe. That's amazing. I hoped to raise Lucina to be as talented as him in both, but I suppose it seems like she's more likely to want to learn swordsmanship than dance."

Azura, who remained quiet for a while now, asked the fellow dancer, "Then... what if you have another child?"

"W-what?!", the pink hair dancer said with much redder cheeks, "Th-th-that's... I-I suppose I would if I do have another child... Oh! Hinoka and Camilla are there! E-excuse me, then!"

As she said this, they watched as the dancer rushed over with the containers of water in hand to the two women getting off the wagon. Kamui glanced over at his wife, "Azura, you don't usually do this as much. Is something wrong?"

The Vallite queen glanced over to her husband and said, "Kamui, just out of curiosity, just how many dancers do the Shepherds have in their ranks?"

"Hmm... Just... Olivia, I think. Why?"

"I thought so.", the blue hair dancer said with a nod.

"Azura?", Xander called out to their younger sister, "What is it?"

Hesitantly, the queen spoke, "It's just... I seem to recall that your retainer told me that his mother was the one who taught him how to dance, Xander. Also, didn't we discovered that those three retainers are most likely the children from Chrom's militia?"

At this, Leo grimaced as he said, "How could I've forgotten something that important?! We've even talked with their children about their parents."

Xander nodded, "That's right. You said Ophelia says 'Odin' have talked about his mother being a talented healer. Lissa is a healer. Lucina assumed that they were among the friends, who came along with her."

"She also said that those who came with her are the future children among the Shepherds." Reflet added with a frown, "If that's true, then it would seem that Lucina actually may also have a younger sibling, who came along with her."

Takumi let out a sigh and said, "I'm surprised by how well the pieces are finally starting to come together... But, wouldn't that also make 'Laslow' a prince as well?"

The dark knight shook his head with a grimace, "Just when I thought things wouldn't get more confusing, this comes along. Why didn't we realize this the moment Lucina said that her friends are children of those in the Shepherds?"

Kamui frowned as he spoke, "I somehow feel bad for Chrom now that we know about this."

"Now that we know 'Laslow's' relation with Lucina and Owain, it would explain Soliel's situation quite well.", Xander said with a frown.

"So, by the way, you're all saying, I take it that Soliel has _it_ too, then?", Reflet said with a look of concern.

At the tactician's word, Leo and Takumi froze in shock as the paladin said with a frown, "Ye-"

"Big Brother Xander!", Leo called out in alarm.

Takumi sighed, "Leo... It's already too late. Reflet is too smart not to have figured it out by now and he's been standing with us for a while now like it's the most natural thing."

As the Nohrian king's eyes widen in surprise, Kamui chuckled nervously and added, "Also, I'm pretty sure Chrom will find out eventually. So-"

Reflet nodded with a frown, "Yeah. I get it, Kamui. I suppose I'll cooperate along with you since the discovery of having a granddaughter might... give him more than just a shock. So, let's keep this a secret until we find him. Also, do try to be more careful about your surroundings, Azura, Xander."

As the two nodded, Takumi shook his head, "So, it seems your family is starting to become much larger and more unusual, doesn't it, Leo?"

At this, Leo could only let out a weary sigh and answered, "I know, Takumi. Honestly, what am I going to do with all this..."

Hesitantly, Reflet said, "So, if Chrom and Lissa never knew that they are your descendants, do you think it's the same with 'Odin' and 'Laslow'?"

At this, Leo let out a sigh, "Let's... just leave it at this..."

Kamui and the other older sibling chuckled lightly at their younger sibling's _little_ dilemma before they finally came to a stop and saw the Ylissean prince walking over to them, "Uh?... Why are you all staring at me?"

Reflet shook his head, "It's nothing, Chrom. Is something going on?"

As the captain nodded, he said, "We received word from a nearby village of a bandit's camp not too far from here. They've also ravaged surrounding towns in the area with impunity for too long. It ends today."

The tactician nodded, "Right."

"I'll have my retainer go call Robin as well, then.", Xander said.

"Thank you, Xander.", the older tactician said with a smile.

* * *

"Not today, rogue!"

A young man with short cerulean blue hair and blue clothing and armor shouted as he gracefully cut down a brigand with his blade. When the bandit showed no signs of getting back up, he turned around and grinned to the crying young woman, "All safe now, buttercup."

When the lady looked up, her eyes widen in shock, "I-Inigo?!"

"The crying part is over love. Now give us a smile.", the man, Inigo, said before displaying a carefree smile on his face, "And perhaps a wink if a fellow can be greedy?"

Despite his words, the woman only grew more worried as she shouted, "Inigo, you stupid fool! That bandit you slew has-"

"Dozens of friends who will terribly cross with me? Aye.", the man finished with a smile, "Worry not! I'll mop up the lot of them and be back in time for tea."

"You mustn't! They'll kill you!"

The man laughed, "Don't be silly. I'd never let anyone ruin this perfect face. Surely you want them gone as well, yes? So that you may rebuild in peace?"

"Of course, but..."

"Then let us have no more frowns!", the man said, "A smile like your is not a treasure to be locked in the king's dungeons! I'll meet you in town once I've sorted-"

"Inigo!"

The man flinched at the sound of a voice shouting his name. As he turned around, they could see a with forest green hair and clothing followed with a sickle-like blade attached to his arm. He glanced over at the woman behind Inigo and said with a smile, "It's a good thing he got to you in time. You should hurry back to your village. We'll take care of this mess."

The woman nodded and thanked the two before dashing in the direction behind him. After seeing the woman gone, the man turned back to the younger man and shook his head with a frown, "Inigo, Do hope you realize what you've gotten us into."

The swordsman laughed and said, "Of course, but we'll be fine. By the way, did you find a replacement for the 'kun-eye' you lost earlier?"

"Temporarily, yes.", the man said as he pulled out a dagger from his bag, "I've never used these kinds of weapons before so I may have some trouble using them. It was only supposed to be just until we get to a nearby town that does have one. _Not_ to fight head-on with a group of bandits."

As Inigo chuckled nervously, he said, "Right. Well, we'll still be able to get through this in time for me to head back for tea. We just need to remain cautious, then."

Before anyone stops him, Inigo had already dashed off to the direction opposite to the village. As the man heaved a sigh, another man with long silver hair in a ponytail and wore clothing similar to that of a butler's walked up to him and said, "Well, looks like I'll have to give him something to make him sit still later... Perhaps something a little stronger?"

The man in green turned to his friend, "Jackob, how about we put that aside for the time being and go after that young man before he gets himself in even more trouble than he can handle? Also, can you give me some tips for using this weapon? And possibly putting away those herbs?"

The man, Jackob, nodded in agreement, "All right, then. It would sadden Lord Kamui if something were to happen to you because of him."

After working alongside the butler for the last two and a half years followed by another two years in this world, the man decided it would be the best course of action to simply ignore the butler's comment and rushed after Inigo.

* * *

They've been walking for probably an hour and a half before they finally arrived what looks to be a large fort of some sort.

"Their hold is just ahead. It should be...", Chrom said before his voice faded as he spots a figure dashing up to it, "Wait, what's that?"

Chrom's eyes widen in shock as he watches the figure clash against a nearby bandit, "Gods, that man is fighting them alone. Come, let's lend him a hand!"

As Reflet nodded in agreement, he looked to his sister before noticing the surprised look on the Nohrian king's face, "Xander?"

"That looks like... Laslow?!"

Upon hearing the surprise voice of the king, a blue hair Malig knight immediately followed his gaze as her eyes also widen in shock, "Las-?!"

But, before she could move, her charge raised her arm blocking her way, "I'm sorry, Beruka. But not now, do you remember what happened with Leo's retainer?"

At this, the knight nodded slowly and remained where she was as she glanced back to the cart from the back of her wyvern. She could see Soliel stare at the man in the distance with a look of surprise before the future princess pulled her back in as she walked out to join her father in the battle. As she did so, she could see Lissa climb in as she tried to reassure her daughter as what she could depict by her hand gestures. Before Soliel could get in, she turned to her mother's direction as all the Malig knight could do was give her a nod. Neither one of them knew what to do at that point but hope that everything will turn out just fine by the end of all this.

Upon realizing that the man out there could be one of the missing retainers, Reflet and Robin began to weave another new tactic that they hope would succeed before the young man met his demise, but, as they did so, something caught the corner of Chrom's eye.

"More bandits?", the exalt said with a look of great concern for the young man.

As they followed his gaze, Kamui cried out in surprise, "I thought so! That's Jackob and Kaze!"

He turned to the Ylissean prince, "It's fine, Chrom. Those two serve as my butler and retainer."

As he said this, they could already see the men began taking out the bandits surrounding the blue haired man.

"I see.", Chrom said with a relieved look, "It seems we may not have to worry as much."

"Maybe.", Kamui said with a frown, "But, we still need to get to them quickly. It seems that Kaze may have lost his kunai. I'm not even sure if he does know how to use a dagger well."

Robin's eyes widen in surprise before she nodded, "I see, so that was his... Got it! Reflet!"

As Reflet nodded his head, Robin turned to Xander, "Xander, since you cover more distance with your horse, we need you to deliver the kunai to this 'Kaze' before the worst could occur. Of course, they could hold off on their own for the time being, but let's not take that chance. Also, the sooner we get them amongst us, the easier the battle may be for us without having to worry as much for their safety."

As she said this, she handed him the kunai. He nodded as the twins began to sort out any possible pairings and gave directions before they rush out to the battlefield.

As the battle started, Chrom and Xander quickly rushed over to the fort entrance as the tacticians planned out: to remain focused on the enemy at hand as it would seem that those men had the same goal in mind. As the three men were already attacking the enemy head-on, an ambush would prove useless as they're already on their guard. The best they could go for was to take down the bandits inside the fort and get to their leader as fast as they could. It wasn't very long before Chrom and Xander could see the blue hair mercenary.

"Inigo, what did I say about forming a strategy before rushing head-on into a battle?!", Kaze scolded the mercenary as he struck down a bandit by shooting a shuriken, that the butler handed to him, at its neck.

"It should be fine!", Inigo called out as he also brought down an enemy mage with a smile, "There doesn't seem to be a lot of these guys, anyway."

Suddenly, Jackob's voice could be heard across the field, "Inigo! Behind you!"

"Huh?"

Instantly, the mercenary turned around in surprise and jumped back barely missing the blade of a bandit by a couple inches. As he heard the man click his tongue, the mercenary raised his weapon once more only to see the white blade of another weapon pierce through the stomach of the man. The man groaned before collapsing to the dirt and remained motionless among the other bandits outside.

In front of them stood none other than the Exalt. The great lord glanced over to them, "You all right?"

"Me? Hah! It takes more than that to wound a rogue this charming!", the blue hair mercenary said with a confident smile before giving this a look of suspicion, "Not then, who are you? Not an enemy, it seems."

The warrior nodded as he answered, "I'm Chrom, leader of the Shepherds. We came to deal with the bandits, so it appears our purpose is shared."

The green haired man nodded as he walked over to his friend, "Chrom, was it? Thank you-"

"Chrom?!"

They turned and saw the blue hair mercenary stare at the Ylissean ruler with eyes wide in surprise.

"Inigo? You know him?", the green haired man with a confused expression.

However, the mercenary didn't seem to hear his friend's words, "Then you..."

A wide smile appeared on his face as he slowly said, "You're my father."

They all looked at the man in bewilderment as the Ylissean prince said in shock, "What? You, too?!"

"Then, you've already met Lucina?!", the blue mercenary said surprise.

Chrom nodded, "Yes, she's with us now."

Upon hearing this, the man let out a realized sigh and smiled, "Oh, good. She was so terribly eager to see you!"

As he said this, his friend glanced over to him with a look of confusion, "Inigo, perhaps you can explain what's going on here? You say that this man here is your father?"

The man, 'Inigo', looked to him with a smile before recomposing himself and said to them, "Ah, right. Forgive me. I still haven't introduced myself. I am Inigo, Lucina's younger brother and a crown prince of Ylisse myself. If you need further proof, I bear a Brand in the opposite eye as Lucina."

"What?!", his other companion said in shock, "Inigo, this is no time to be fooling around-"

"Yep. That's a Brand all right.", Chrom said with a nod leaving the other two in a mix of shock and further confusion as they stare at their friend.

Seeing this, the man scratched the back of his head as he cheeks grew slightly red, "Um, could I ask you guys to stop staring now? I get a bit... bashful."

"Ah, right. Sorry.", the Exalt said in surprise.

"Ahaha! Not to worry.", Inigo said as he waved a hand and glanced back to the fort up ahead, "Now, then. It's back into the fray with me, Father. Then it's off for tea with a farm girl! ... And perhaps a bit more. Don't wait up!"

Upon seeing the surprise on the exalt's face as they watch him run off with an overconfident laugh, the green haired man sighed and said, "He's fine. He's always like this, sir."

In disbelief, the exalt shook his head and said, "Oh, gods. I raised a philanderer. ...Well, he seems content enough."

As he said this, a thought seems to come to him as a smile appeared on his face, "Heh. A son. Who knew?"

"I see that habit of his was just as bad before... Well, I suppose he hasn't really changed much."

They turned around as the mercenary's two friends' eyes widen in shock. Surprised, the silver hair butler said, "L-lord Xander?!"

The king nodded in greeting, "I see that you two are all right, Jackob, Kaze. Kamui is just behind us with Azura. You should return to his side. Also, Kaze, I believe this is your Kunai, then?"

As he said this, he pulled out the kunai the tacticians found that day.

"My kunai?", the man said as he received his weapon, "I thought it flew off the ledge when I threw it... Thank you, King Xander."

After a brief conversation of the situation at hand between the three, the two bowed and quickly rushed off to find their liege. Once gone, Chrom asked the king with a look of confusion, "You said something about a habit-... Wait! Don't tell me."

The Nohrian king nodded with a sigh, "It would seem so."

At this, Chrom grimaced, "I see. With his personality, he wouldn't be that hard to spot. I hope he wasn't too much of a trouble to you and your family."

Xander shook his head, "'Laslow' was... not a problem at all. He did his job as my retainer quite well and got along with Peri. It's yet to be sure if he truly is my retainer, but, as side from his recklessness, his personality and style in swordfight are much like 'Laslow'. It could be possible."

"I see...", the Ylissean prince said with a sigh of relief before looking around, "Speaking of him, where is he? ...Oh, gods, could he have possibly rushed into the hold already?!"

As the captain ran into the castle after his future son, Xander shook his head with a frown, "At least, 'Laslow' isn't as reckless as he is now, I assume. That would've caused quite a disaster..."

* * *

Inigo was in the stronghold when he paused briefly for a breather and checked his surroundings, "Well, then. I should think five kills would be enough to impress a simple village girl. Though six might earn me a sweet kiss... Hmmm... That _is_ -"

"Is what?"

"AGGHHH!"

Startled by the sudden voice, the man jumped and spun around only to see the female knight with neon blue and pink hair on a horse, "Um... Pardon me, but who are you?...I-I mean-"

"Hm? What are you saying? Peri is Peri, remember, Laslow?", the knight said with a smile.

"I-I see. I apologize, but I'm afraid I'm not this 'Laslow' you're speaking of.", Inigo said with a nervous look, "...Peri, correct? I am Inigo, Lucina's younger brother. Though the name does sound familiar, I'm afraid I've not seen this man called 'Laslow'."

"Huh?", the knight said with apparent confusion, "Anyway, Beruka have been very worried about you, Laslow. Soliel is here too! So-"

"Uh... right...", the mercenary said with a look of uncertainty, "Like I said, I'm not this person you think I am. My name is Inigo, so- Uh... w-what are doing?"

"Oh, Peri just think that maybe you hit your head somewhere and just need help remembering, so... maybe a few cuts are needed?", Peri said with a smile.

"W-what?!", Inigo said with a look of shock and fear, "N-now, please hold on here! I assure you that there's nothing wrong with my head. So, hear me out a bit more before someone gets hurt here... Um... are you listening? O-oh god!"

Despite his words, the man was forced to desperately run for his life as the strange colored hair woman chased after him with her horse.

"Peri! Stop that immediately!"

Upon hearing this voice, the woman immediately halted her horse and turned around as she lowered her spear, "Yes, Xander."

At this, Inigo let out a sigh of relief and turned to the man, "T-thank you for stopping her, sir."

The king let out a sigh and nodded, "Yes. Well, you should hurry back to the others. Your father went looking for you ever since we heard you rushed in here blindly. Knowing him, he'd most like start forming a search party for you in the next couple minutes."

"R-right.", the mercenary said with a look of guilt before looking at the man with a frown, "Excuse me, but are you part of the Shepherds my father leads?"

The paladin raised a brow, but nodded nonetheless, "For the time being, I am. As are my other siblings and friends."

"Really?", the man said with a look of uncertainty, "'Cause I don't recall there ever being a black paladin among the Shepherds, from what I was told. Perhaps if you told me your names, I'd probably remember? I'm Inigo. As you probably already know, I'm Lucina's younger brother and the crown prince of Ylisse in the future. If you're like Frederick, then I'll tell you to know that my brand is in my right eye."

Sure enough, as they glanced at the man's eye, there, like his older sister, was the Brand of the Exalt.

"So, you're a crown prince as well and bear the Brand...", Xander said with a sigh, "That confirms a lot of things, then... My name is Xander. This here is my retainer, Peri. I apologize that she chased after you earlier. Peri?"

The woman nodded with a sad look across her face, "Peri's sorry."

Inigo waved his hand as he smiled without a care, "W-well, that's all right. So, let's not dwell on the past. Hm... Xander and Peri... Nope, never heard of them. However, they do sound familiar. Anyway, I'm going to assume that you're looking for this 'Laslow', then? Like I said, I'm afraid I don't know who this person is. However, just like you two, it also does sound awfully familiar. Can you tell me a bit about him? I've only been here for two years with Kaze and Jackob, so I'm afraid I might not have seen him. However, it's worth a try."

"Let's talk about that after the battle is over. For now, hurry on back to Chrom.", Xander said as he gestured to the direction where the exalt was, "Also, don't try to do something as reckless like this again."

The man nodded and ran off in search for his father. Peri tilted her head in confusion as she said, "Why doesn't Laslow and the other two remember us, milord?"

"Because we supposedly in their past when they were younger.", the Nohrian king said with a frown, "I wonder why is the Fell dragon going after those three? Why did they come to our time to be our retainer rather than staying to fight against Grima?... In any case, let's hurry back to the others."

* * *

Despite the tacticians' concern in fighting within small spaces, they were able to take out the bandit's leader and clean out the stronghold of any remaining bandits within a few hours. With this, Lucina let out a sigh of relief as she watched her brother walk off in search of their mother. As she scanned her surrounding, she could see some of the Shepherds preparing to leave the area. Kamui was talking with his retainer and vassal in the distance with his wife not too far off. Her father and his retainer decided to talk with a villager, that her brother and his friends had saved, to reassure them of their bandit situation. Lucina nodded with a smile at seeing how everything was coming along before heading back to the wagon. As she got closer to it, she spotted Beruka by the wagon as she slowly petted her wyvern as if deep in thought. Upon seeing her, she recalls the 'Laslow', who they were looking for, and glanced back to the direction her brother headed to. She thought carefully for a minute or so before finally coming to a conclusion and approached the wagon. As she did so, two heads poked out from behind the tent. The future princess didn't need to think twice before knowing who it was. Once she got closer to them, she spoke to her niece, "Soliel, you can go see him if you want. He probably won't know who you are yet, though. You too, Beruka."

The Malig knight thought for a bit as her daughter had a troubled look, "That would be nice, but Kinomoto-"

"We'll stay by her side with Ophelia."

They turned and saw Queen Hinoka and her son, Seigbert, walking over to them. Hinoka said with a smile, "I've talked with Xander already as well. We'll stay here while you go see him. It's true that he probably won't remember the two of you, but I'm sure _he_ will appear eventually. I've also spoken with Princess Camilla about this and she gave you permission as well, Beruka."

Lucina nodded in agreement, "Soliel, you haven't seen your father for over two years now. Inigo may not be your father... yet, but you've yet to even talk with him either. You can go see him now if you want? Beruka, what about you?"

The mother and daughter thought for a bit before looking at each other then back at them and nodded. The Malig knight bowed to them, "Thank you very much, Queen Hinoka, Lucina. Soliel?"

Upon hearing her mother, the mercenary hopped out of the wagon as she glanced over to her mother, who continued, "You go on ahead. I'll need to ask Cherche to watch over my wyvern while we're gone. I'll be there soon."

The young lady nodded and turned to them, "Thank you very much, Queen Hinoka, ... Aunt Luce!"

As they watch the swordswoman run towards the direction her aunt had shown her, Lucina stood there and giggled softly, "'Luce', huh? She seems to take after her father. He calls me that quite often as well.

She glanced over to Beruka and continued, "Still, it's a relief that he was able to find someone to settle down with. I was worried that he'd never find one with his bad habit, but, if it's you, then he should be fine."

Hearing this, Beruka nodded in appreciation before quietly leading her mount to the other wyverns.

Once the woman was gone, the future princess stared at the sky, "So... I'm an Aunt now... Who'd have thought that would be possible."

Surprised by her words, the pegasus knight glanced over to the young swordswoman, "You've never put any thought into having a family of your own? Even your brother's?"

"No.", the princess said, "I'm afraid not. With humanity on the brink of danger constantly by Grima and the Risens, I stopped thinking about my own future over my family and our people since I picked up the sword to protect them as the new Exalt after our Aunt's passing. With the war going on, we didn't have much time to think for ourselves as much. There was always a battle that would occur each day as Grima and his force drew closer to our land. I've heard that the situation only became worse after father's passing."

"I see.", Hinoka said with a grimace, "For something that horrible to occur in the future... Then, if we take down Grima at this time, will your time be at peace again?"

"From what I was told, yes."

"'From what you were told'?"

Lucina glanced over at her and nodded, "You see, if we were to travel back in time, we'll be unable to return back to our time."

"What?!"

"With everyone, but for us, dead, we had no choice, but to go back in time and stop Grima once and for all. The person with the ability to do so, said that she only has enough power to send us all back in time and, if we stop him for good, the Grima in the future will seize to exist. However, as everyone is already dead, they won't be revived and we won't be able to return to our time."

As silence settle down, a voice spoke out, "But, you and your friends decided to take it anyway, correct?"

They turned and saw Ryoma walking over to them as Lucina nodded, "Yes. The people are dead and, no matter what we do, they'll remain dead, but we can still divert that future from reoccurring and kill the Fell Dragon once and for all if we go back in time. We've already lost just about everything important to us when Grima invaded Ylisse. So we decided to go back in time to, at the very least, stop him for good there and, in turn, our Fell dragon will be gone as well. None of us plan to give up, which is why I'm confused as to why Inigo and Owain decided to leave. Especially, 'Selena'."

Immediately, shouting could be heard from nearby as they all looked around in surprise.

"By the stars! What was that just now?!", Ophelia said in shock as she peeked outside the tent.

Lucina frowned as if in deep thought, "Hm... That sounds awfully familiar..."

"That'd be Lissa."

Upon hearing the voice, they glanced over and saw Prince Leo walking over to them with a grimace.

"You mean your younger descendant, who inherited your Brynhildr?", Ryoma asked with a raised brow, "What happened?"

"Oh!", the future princess said as a look of nostalgia came over her, "That's right... I haven't heard this for a long time now."

Hinoka looked to the princess with a look of confusion, "Uh... What is it?"

As he let out a sigh and rubbed his temple with one hand, Leo answered, "Lon'qu thought something was wrong with Owain apparently and brought his wife to check on him. Looks like it was a false alarm caused by the way he talked again. Lissa is giving him a lecture right now... Honestly, I'm glad I'm not the one being scolded this time."

Lucina chuckled as he said this and spoke, "Yes. I recall that whenever we got in trouble Aunt Lissa would always be the one to scold us, mostly Owain because his speech always caused so much confusion in the castle before. Though, as you can see, he never dropped his speech for long. It's been a long time since I last heard her scolding him. Owain probably won't be happy hearing me say this, but it certainly sounds nostalgic."

"Is that so?", Leo said with a frown, "I suppose that's just who he is, then. It would be nice if he could get to the point sometimes. That would make communications easier."

"Yes.", the princess said with a nod, "However, his theatric display and speech always brought many of our people joy at times when they most needed it, especially the few children Ylisse had left. So, none of us could really force him to stop anyway."

"... The future must've been awfully bleak, then.", Leo concluded with a grimace, "To rely solely on you and your friends for protection and support..."

Lucina didn't respond as she recalls the memories of her past.

"Um... Lucina?"

They looked up to the wagon and said Ophelia with a look of concern over her face, "When do you think Lissa will finish. Grandpa doesn't look too well, either..."

Lucina smiled with a sweat drop, "Probably after a couple more minutes."

Leo looked to his niece with a raised brow, "So, you can refer Lon'qu as grandpa, but you can't call Lissa as your grandmother?"

The young lady had a look of confusion as she said slightly timid, "W-well, Lissa doesn't look like she could be a grandma when she looks so young and I feel like it would sound disrespectful and calling Grandpa Grandpa doesn't seem strange to me."

Ryoma chuckled as he said, "It seems that both sides will have to learn to adjust to these changes, then."

Hinoka giggled lightly as she said, "I think some of us have quite some more adjustments as well."

Leo let out an irritated sigh, "Can we just drop the topic already? After all, with so much time passed, it's only natural for any of us to have more than a couple descendants. Owain and Lucina are a special case since they went back in time."

Lucina smiled as the atmosphere became lighter, "Yes, but let's not forget my younger brother."

At the mention of this, the dark knight let out another sigh, "Why do you guys have to pick on me specifically? I mean even Takumi has a descendant as well. Speaking of which, do you know if you have any descendants as well, King Ryoma?"

"Yes, Prince Leo.", the samurai said with a nod.

At this, Hinoka's eyes widen in surprise, "Really? Who are they?"

"You've already met her when you first got here."

"We did?", the Nohrian queen said with a frown as she tried to recall what had occurred before her eyes widen, "Wait! You don't mean Say'ri?!"

At this, the man chuckled as he nodded, "Yes, Hinoka. Say'ri is apparently a descendant of mine."

Leo looked to him in surprise, "Really? Does that mean she has another version of your sacred weapon with her as well?"

At the mention of this, Ryoma frowned as he spoke firmly, "No..."

* * *

"Um... Olivia? Might I have a moment?"

Hearing a voice next to her, she spun around in bewilderment as she saw the young cerulean blue hair mercenary, "W-what? With me? Why?! ...Wait, how did you know my name?"

"A little bird tweeted it out. So is that a yes?"

Slowly, Olivia nodded her head, "Um, all right, I guess."

Almost immediately, the man began to look uncertain as he hesitated, "...Er, yes. You see... What I mean to say is..."

Finally, he shook his head and said, "Goodness, this is much harder than chatting up other girls I've met. I suppose it would be quickest to just show you this..."

From a short distance, another young mercenary silently gasped in shock as she whispered to herself, "Isn't that grandma's ring that Father gave me?!"

"M-my ring? But... I'm wearing it!", Olivia exclaimed in shock, "How did you...?"

The man wore a big smile and said, "Indeed. How does Inigo have you ring when there is only one in all the world? Unless it _is_ your ring and I brought it back from the future!"

"What?", the woman said in surprise, "You mean, like Lucina...?"

"Exactly.", the man said with a triumphant smile, "I knew my mother was a dancer, you see. So I've been scouring the land looking for all the dancer I could find. Not the worst job in the world, mind. Heh heh heh... But now I've finally found you, Mother! And my dancing is all the better for it!"

Hearing his words, the pink hair dancer looked up in surprise, "Oh! You dance?"

"Er sort of, yes. That is to say, I try my best.", the man said with a bashful smile, "But some people don't appreciate male dancers. Not that I care! I'm content to just shake my hips for the ladies."

Olivia giggled, "Oh, don't listen to them! I think it's wonderful. I'd... love to watch you dance sometime."

Almost immediately, the man's face grew red as he exclaimed in shock, "N-no! Impossible! I'd be far too embarrassed for that! Besides, I'd rather watch you dance."

Upon his words, the pink hair dancer began to blush as well, "What?! N-no! I couldn't possibly!"

"I'm shyer than you are, Mother!", the man argued back desperately.

"You are not!"

Neither side responded nor continue to speak as they both looked away timidly. Then, a sigh was heard followed by a voice, "Would you two stop it already? Now I'm the one who's getting embarrassed..."

They turned around and saw Chrom walking up to them followed by Soliel and her mother as well as the Nohrian king.

"F-father?!", Inigo said in surprise, "Uh... How much of that did you hear?"

Chrom let out a sigh, "Starting from who should see who dance probably, but I don't know about this child here."

As he said this, he gestured behind his cape where Soliel stood nervously, "S-sorry... I kind of... heard everything..."

"W-what?!", the mercenary said in surprise before he saw the blue hair Malig knight, "Hmm... Pardon me, but have we met before? Possibly within the two years?"

Soliel's eyes widen in surprise an glanced over at her mother, who frowned with uncertainty.

"This is Beruka, Inigo.", Chrom said, "She and her daughter, Soliel, have been in Ylisse for the last two years, so I don't think she's ever came to Valm before till now."

"Really?", the mercenary said with a look of uncertainty, "I apologize for the confusion... Soliel, huh?"

The girl looked up in surprise, "Yes?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing.", Inigo looked to the black paladin, "So, um... since when have Xander joined the Shepherds? I don't recall him or Beruka being part of the Shepherds back in our time."

At this, Chrom grimaced, "That's... Let's talk about this later."

"Okay.", the man said then glanced at the two ladies, "I'm Inigo by the way and Lucina's younger brother.

"Inigo...", Soliel muttered to herself before giving a similar smile back, "Cool! My name is Soliel and this is my mother."

The woman remained quiet as her daughter spoke with the mercenary. Finally, the captain said, "Inigo, would you like to join the Shepherds to take down Walhart and Grima with us? Owain has already joined us not too long ago as well."

"Owain is here too?", the man said with a look of surprise, "That's fast. Of course, I'll come along. It was our intention to do so from the very beginning of the time travel after all. Uh... By the way, where _is_ Lucina?"

The mercenary girl smiled and said, "Oh! Aun-... I mean... She's at the wagon... watching over Kinomoto."

"Kinomoto?", the man spoke with confusion and glanced at his father, "Uh... Does Lucina know what's going on? I'm pretty sure the Shepherds doesn't have a person called 'Key-nomoto', either. The only Shepherd from Chon'sin should be Say'ri."

"Right.", the Ylissean prince said with a frown, "We've told her what's going on. We'll tell you and Owain in a bit. He only knows a portion of what's going on as well. Now let's go, Inigo."

The mercenary nodded with a frowned in disappointment, "I guess I really can't make it to tea today..."

At this, Chrom sighed as he shook his head, "War is hell, Inigo. Now come with us or be left behind."

As he watches his father walk away, Inigo sighed, "Fine, fine! I'm coming. ...I suppose there'll be more buttercups blooming along the road ahead."

Hearing this, Xander shook his head amused by how the young mercenary took the situation so lightly, unlike his older sibling before walking away.

* * *

"Hold on! Y-you're joking, right?"

As Owain said this, Inigo responded bluntly, "Owain. Lucina isn't smiling and we know she almost never jokes around, so..."

"But how is this possible?!", the myrmidon cried out in obvious disbelief, "I mean I thought we were the only ones able to go to the past, yet they _came from_ the past! Darn it! I was hoping to meet this 'Odin' they keep talking about too..."

Inigo sighed, "That's all you ever think about, isn't it?"

The mercenary glanced back to his sister and said, "Anyway... that's a lot to take in. So, basically, the young lady currently in the infirmary and her friends are from another world completely different from ours and Xan- King Xander and his family and friends are from our past, where the three kingdoms from the fairy tale we always heard about are. And you're saying that there's a possibility that Grima is behind all this..."

"And to think that we're Prince Leo's descendants.", Owain said with a frown, "Hm... W-why do I suddenly have this really bad feeling?"

Inigo nodded nervously, "Same here... I mean it could've been worse... Let's forget that thought for a second. Gods, she would've screamed at us if she were here..."

Catching on to his cousin's thoughts, Owain nodded in agreement, "Same, cousin."

Lucina sighed and said, "In any case, we're going to follow Say'ri of this world to a woman, who is referred to Naga's voice. We're hoping that she may have the answer to our problems."

"I get it now...", Inigo said with a frown, "So, things have gotten from bad to worse in the blink of an eye... I don't want to imagine what's next."

"Let's not speak of the possibilities, Inigo.", Owain said.

Lucina nodded, "Right... Anyway, it's late and the other Shepherds are turning in for the night. We should do the same. We're going to start marching again tomorrow after all. Oh, Inigo, that means you as well. No dance practice in the middle of the night again."

"Ri-...", the mercenary froze in surprise, "C-can you not tell this to anyone, Luce?"

At this, the future princess chuckled lightly and nodded, "I got it, Inigo. I'll see you tomorrow, then."

As the two cousins watched the princess walk away, Owain frowned in confusion, "Uh... What was so funny just now? Inigo?"

As he glanced over to his cousin, the mercenary shook his head with a smile, "I don't know, but, for some reason, I'm feeling pretty happy myself... and possibly a bit nervous."

Chrom walked out of his tent and let out a sigh from that had occurred the past couple of days or so. He then noticed movement coming from a nearby tent and saw Soliel and Ophelia exit from the infirmary as they headed back to their tent for the night. As he watched them disappear to their respective tents, a thought hit the man as he muttered to himself, "Gods, I'm a grandfather, even though I'm still in my twentieth! Somehow, I'm starting to understand what Leo is going through when he heard we're his descendants... I hope the insanity end here."

In the empty space under the roots of a tree, a brown hair girl was comforting another trembling lady, who seemed around her age, but with pale red hair, as the blue hair young mage scanned outside through the opening of the roots. Waiting for someone or something to come save them still.

* * *

 **Kero: Hi, you all! The great Kerberos have finally arrived! YueTian is too tired for today and decided to leave this all up to me, so she can get some shut eye for the night! It was surprising to hear that this 'Laslow' they've been searching for was none other than the future crown prince of Ylisse and Lucina's younger brother! Who'd have thought a person like him would be her brother and a crown prince of all things! Somehow I feel a little sorry for both Xander and Lucina. Especially Chrom... For him to be a grandfather in his twentieth... Haha... Anyway, that's it for today! I hopeful Reflet and Robin figures something out and save our master... Sakura, hang in there! We're coming!"**


	21. Chapter 21: Nightmare

Nightmare

"Uh... Reflet? Reflet?!"

Takumi was calling the tactician for the last couple of minutes. However, no matter how many times they called out to him, they'd yet to catch his attention. For some odd reason, after the meeting they held discussing ways to save Sakura in her dreams, the tactician had been seen letting out a weary sigh and glancing at something in his hand as he remained in his seat.

"Lord Leo. How about letting me have a try?"

As the Nohrian archer said this, Leo let out a sigh and looked to his retainer, "I suppose we don't really have much choice. Go ahead, Niles. Prince Takumi, let's just watch from here. Reflet probably won't be too happy with this..."

The counterpart prince shook his head in defeat, "Well, we did what we could. Even shook him and he still won't look at us! Gods, what could be taking this much of his attention?"

Without any other ideas, they watched as the Nohrian retainer stand by the tactician's side and smirked as he whispered something into the man's ear. Almost immediately, the poor man jumped out of his seat, but ended up stumbling and tripped over his chair before landing on his bottom. The two grimace as they watched their friend fall to the floor.

"W-wha-?! _Niles?!_ ", the mage said in shock before noticing the other two princes and the Hoshidan retainers behind the smiling Nohrian archer, "L-Leo? Takumi? Uh... How long have you been there?"

The Hoshidan Spear Master, Oboro, shook her head as she mumbled, "Of course, _he_ would be the one to snap him out of it. Niles, what did you do?"

"Nothing much.", the man said with a grin, "Just something I thought he'd like to know."

"That's more than anything I'd like to know, Niles!", Reflet exclaimed slightly blushing, "Anyway, how long have you all been here?"

Takumi frowned as he answered, "Probably for ten minutes now."

As the tactician's eyes widen in shock, Leo shrugged, "We've been calling you for those past ten minutes, believe it or not. Seriously, what do you have that would consume so much of your attention?!"

Instantly, the man quickly stuffed what seemed to be a box into his dark coat as he said with a weak smile, "N-nothing! I-I mean... It's just something personal! I deeply apologize for that, Leo, Takumi. I know I should be paying far more attention to my surroundings."

Takumi shrugged as Leo sighed, "It's fine, Reflet. Just don't let this happen on the battlefield. Not all of us will be there when you get spaced out like that again."

As Reflet nodded with a disappointed frown, Takumi tilted his head as he said, "I know it's something personal, but shouldn't you just get it over with so you can focus on this war and saving Kinomoto? I can understand that it's difficult, but you should really just tell the poor girl already! I'm surprised how you haven't told her yet right, Prince Leo?"

The dark mage nodded in agreement, "Reflet, if you don't get it over with soon, it wouldn't just distract you, but her as well. I've been told by Camilla and our sister-in-law that she's not doing too good herself. Of course, she still shows nothing but excellent results alongside with Caeldori, but our sisters know her and Caeldori better than us. If they say either one of them is not doing well, then we believe that as well."

"I-is that so?", the tactician said with eyes wide in shock, "I-I suppose I'll go have a talk with her."

With that, he let out a sigh of defeat and smiled, "Nothing can get past you two, can it?"

At this, the two smiled as well while Takumi said, "It's not that hard, Reflet."

His best friend nodded, "Yes. I'm not trying to be offensive, Reflet, but you're like Chrom sometimes. Easy to read."

"Really now?", Reflet said in surprise, "I'd never thought I'd be _that_ easy to read, like him. Guess that's something I should work on."

"I don't think it's that bad, Reflet.", the Hoshidan archer said, "We've just been with you longer than the other Shepherds, besides Chrom and your sister. So, we just know."

Leo nodded, "In fact, just about everybody knows about the two of you already as we did with Chrom and Olivia."

"Wait, what?!", the tactician said in shock, "H-how-"

"How long has it been?", Leo said with a chuckle, "Reflet, we've known it for the past two years! I'm surprised you haven't figured that out, yet."

Hearing this was news to the young tactician as he groaned in embarrassment as his ears grew visibly red, "I-I see... Oh god, this is embarrassing..."

"So," Leo said with a frown, "when are you going to ask her?"

Reflet looked up to the Nohrian prince with a look of resolution and said, "After we save Kinomoto. If we succeed in saving her from Grima, then I'll do it."

Hearing this, the two distant past friends looked at each other briefly in surprise before glancing back to their friend and nodded.

"I see...", Takumi said with a frown before letting out a sigh, "Well, all right, then. That explains why you're more determined to save her than usual"

Reflet nodded, "Of course, I want to ask her, but Kinomoto is another close friend of ours along with her brother. I want to save her before I can follow through with my other plan. Also, Cordelia is really close to her as well."

"Well, I see there's no stopping you either, so do your best, Reflet.", Leo said with a nod before a bead of sweat rolled down his forehead as he grimaced, "Just... don't make her cry all right? A message from them. Camilla said that she'd have you become Marzia's lunch otherwise. So, try to be careful."

"And Hinoka.", the Hoshidan archer added nervously, "She mentioned something along the line of beating you to a pulp... Again, just be cautious, Reflet... Really."

"R-right...", the tactician with a grimace, "Thank you, Takumi, Leo."

Finally, as the tension loosened up, Leo sighed and looked to the tactician, "But, are you sure about this, Reflet?"

The tactician nodded, "Regular weapons may not be as effective against Grima, but, even if the sacred weapons aren't Falchion or Kamui's Yato, they should deal some damage on him. I may not be as experience with my Seigfreid as Xander is, but we need a tactician on the squad in case there's a change of plans and, with my sister here, we won't have to worry as much on this side as well. She's just as good a tactician as I am. Chrom and Lissa must remain here against Walhart's troops, so we'll need both Lucina and you on the squad. We'll also require Kamui's assistance since he's the only one who bares the Fire Emblem of your time. Without a doubt, we may have to fight Risens on that side, so we'll need King Ryoma's and your help in taking them out and protect Kinomoto, Takumi. So that we may be able to stun Grima. Since we can only rely on Kinomoto to help bring us back, we'll have to do all we can to save her if we want to return."

At this, the two princes nodded in agreement as their retainer reluctantly did so as well.

After telling them of their plan, Chrom approved it almost after some thoughts about what the twins and their friends thought of. He was disappointed in being unable to join the rescue party, but he and Xander had little except to agree to it after hearing the thoughts of the four. With Chrom needing to lead his militia that makes Lissa and Xanderbeing the only one holding a sacred weapon followed by Virion, they had to remain in the reality with the tactician's younger sister, who would be acting as their only tactician till they return. The remaining royal family was obviously anxious about their other sibling, especially Kamui, with the way they planned who would go, but had little choice as they'd most likely be unable to go against a being of pure malice as the Fell Dragon with their own weapons. Some questioned Reflet's decision to join in the battle, but they acknowledged the logic that it would benefit the team with a tactician on their side followed that he also wielded a sacred weapon himself.

* * *

With everything planned out the way it did, Inigo and Owain decided to check on the young lady stuck in a coma once more after hearing of their eldest relative's participation in the rescue.

"So, this is 'Key-nomoto'?", Inigo said as he stared at the girl, "She's not just some sleeping beauty here? I mean I'm sure someone had to have already attempted a-... um..."

He whispered into his cousin's ear, "Pst. H-hey, Owain. Who's the kid giving us the glare?..."

The myrmidon sighed weakly and answered, "Inigo, my cousin, I'm afraid he's giving _you_ the very hateful glare, not me. I've done nothing to earn his rage. For he is, well... Simply put, he's her beloved."

"O-oh... Y-you mean he's her other human friend... w-who trained under your father.", the mercenary said in shock before wearing a nervous smile to the young swordsman, "S-Syaoran, was it? I-It was just a joke! I promise. S-so-"

Before the man could finish, Syaoran averted his attention back to the girl at hand leaving the man with beads of sweat rolling down in the forehead from fear of the anger he sensed from the young man. He let out a silent sigh of relief as Owain muttered, "You're fortunate her sibling isn't here to hear this, Inigo. I hear that her older brother is strongly attached to his sister and was your father's pupil after all."

Hearing this, the man looked visibly shaken despite his effort to maintain the carefree smile across his face as more beads of sweat rolled down his cheek. Soliel silently mumbled to herself nervously as she overheard their conversation, "You really sort of messed with the wrong lady, Dad... And possibly at the wrong time as well, though it really could've been worse."

"So... Luce and Sir Robin will be entering her dreams, correct?", the cerulean blue mercenary said with an unfamiliar frown before putting on a laid-back air around him, "I wonder what kind of place her dream is?"

After some thoughts and hesitation, the man continued this time with a distant look, "Do you think it would be a good one, Owain?"

The man shrugged his shoulder with a sigh, "I don't know, Inigo, but, without much say, it should be better than ones we had..."

After a couple moments of uncomfortable silence, he grinned once more, "Anyway, it seems there's not much we can do here anyway, so we'll just have to wait for her to come back, then, After all, it's not till tonight, right?"

Seeing the sudden change in the man's expression the two girls looked to each other in surprise before back at their fathers' younger self as the two continue to chat and left the tent.

After the two were gone, Soliel quietly said with an anxious look, "I can't believe that I forgot. Dad and your father came from the future with Aunt Luce where this Fell Dragon conquered everything, didn't they? Father talked about how grandma died before him once..."

Ophelia slowly nodded her head in silence as she glanced at the empty healer's desk. It was hard for either of them to believe that the strong Ylissean militia they've been with for the past two years would just perish so soon. It was even harder for them to imagine the thought of the Ylissean Prince's death the day Grima resurrected. She quietly mumbled to herself as she glanced at the sleeping lady in worry before furiously shaking her head.

"If Kinomoto was up, she'd probably say that everything would be all right in the end...", Ophelia said with a determined look, "So, let's not give up! Lucina said that none of us were there in her future, so maybe that meant we can also help prevent the Shepherds' deaths as well! If we do that, things should be different. I'm sure with the power of the stars everyone will be all right!"

As the sorceress said this, an optimistic smile appeared on the mercenary's face as she nodded, "Yeah! If we get stronger, then we are able to help them out too! All right. Looks like I'll start training first thing tomorrow before coming here! I can always have tea in the afternoon after all."

While the girls talk with a hopeful look in their eyes, Syaoran glanced back to his loved one and a small smile appeared on his face, "Looks like your words finally got to them, Sakura."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the kids, a few figures stood just outside of the tent hidden from sight.

"Looks like we worried over nothing.", the blond hair mage said with a sigh of relief.

The taller black paladin nodded, "True. I was starting to think something happened when Seigbert told me about Soliel this morning, but she _is_ 'Laslow's' daughter."

The cerulean blue hair man nodded with a smile, "Yes. I've heard from Lucina yesterday about her swordplay... To be honest, I've yet to see her skills myself. Xander, is it possible if I could train her from time to time? I won't try to disrupt her schedule."

Hearing this, the paladin said with a frown, "I think that's something you should ask her yourself. She's my retainer's child. I don't have control over what she wants to do. 'Laslow' isn't here either, which means you'll have to ask the child herself."

"Speaking of which," Leo said with a frown, "you've yet to actually talk with her at all, correct?"

Shaking his head in response, Chrom answered awkwardly, "No... I actually haven't..."

The man let out a sigh and said, "It's just hard to believe that I've already become a grandfather in my mid-twenties... Parents, yes, but..."

"Yeah... I can understand that.", Leo muttered with a nod, "But aren't you taking a bit long to accept this. I mean I've gotten over this a few days ago after Owain showed up."

Chrom shook his head, "True, but I'm sure you've gotten through this when you heard that we're your descendants, I assume. Also, the two of you already known about this, haven't you?"

"Actually, that is true...", Leo said with a frown, "I can't believe that I didn't connect to dots from there, though there was an exception..."

"An exception?", the Ylissean said with a raised brow, "What do you mean?"

"When we discovered that the two had the Brand, we only found it on Soliel because it was in the same place as her father's, which was rather obvious.", the Nohrian king explained with a frown, "But, because it was discovered this during the start of the Plegian war, we decided to try and hide her from the eyes of other soldiers, besides the Shepherds, to avoid something happening to her because she has the Brand on her eye. We decided not to tell you directly since the assassination attempts on your sisters. We were worried that she'd be found and mistaken for Lissa since you said that not many knew of her situation. I apologize for not telling you sooner, Chrom."

"I see. I recall you asking me if we have any other relatives in our family. So, you were trying to remain cautious for the children's safety.", Chrom concluded with a nod, "I can't really blame you for your decision. In that situation, I'd most likely have done the same, but that doesn't explain how Ophelia would be an exception."

The dark mage nodded with a nervous sigh, "Right. Ophelia is a little different. We didn't know she was under the same circumstances as Soliel till Lucina began talking about Owain the day we found him and what she said made me think of my retainer, so I tried my luck. 'Odin' was also said to have made his daughter keep some secret as well..."

As he recalled that night she mentioned this, his voice slowly faded causing the two to glance over to him before he continued, "Anyway, it was on that same day we found Owain that I could pretty much guess the secret 'Odin' made her keep. We later discovered that she wasn't the only one who knew of this. It seems my son and Nina knew of this as well, besides Elise, and have been helping her keep it hidden for the past two years..."

Hearing this, Chrom's eyes widen in shock before he could finally manage a chuckle, "It seems Forrest is quite a strategist himself and have hidden it for two years is quite an accomplishment itself. Ophelia is fortunate to serve under him."

Leo nodded with a proud smile as Chrom continued, "Still, I recall Lucina had asked you if she could speak to Soliel... So, she knew of this much earlier than we did, didn't she?"

The black paladin nodded, "Yes, she did and I can guess why."

Leo sighed in defeat as he said, "If that man were your own sibling, of course, you would want to go see their children as soon as possible. I never knew that he would be her younger brother though."

The Ylissean prince chuckled lightly, "I can see why. However, why in the world did he decide that it'd be fine to teach her _that_ of all things... But, if Lucina said her swordplay is just that good, then it seems he taught her well. Lucina rarely tells me of someone's swordplay before other than Lon'qu's. It would be best if I go and see it for myself tomorrow, then. I see he also picked a really good wife. I suppose I don't have to worry over 'Laslow's' future as much... Now, about Ini-... Huh? Wasn't he going to the Mess hall with Owain earlier?"

After a couple seconds of silence and blank looks, Chrom let out an irritated and frustrated sigh, "Oh, gods... Don't tell me..."

With that, they watched the man rush off and disappeared as he turned the corner to the camp entrance.

"Brother...you've... yet to tell him of all those reports from our time...right?", Leo said to his eldest brother with an anxious expression on his face.

Xander let out a long tired sigh as he shook his head, "No... This is probably as much as he could handle... for now... Who'd have thought it was this bad before..."

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they gathered in a large separate tent with Sakura deep asleep in her own blankets. It was finally time for them to go to save the girl.

"I know Yue said that there may be two more open spaces, but are you sure of this, Syaoran?", the older tactician cautioned, "If something happens to you, we may not be there to help you."

The young swordsman had a firm determined look as he nodded, "I promise I'll be fine, Reflet. I have learned as much swordplay from Lon'qu and have magic from my world to protect me as well. Also... I've decided already that I'll go save Sakura."

Upon hearing the resolved words of the young man, Kero let out a defeated sigh, "Fine, then. Reflet? Robin? Chrom?"

The three friends looked at each other before shrugging in defeat.

"All right. We'll let you come with us.", the man said, "But stay close once we're there."

"Hmm... If the brat is going...", Kero mumbled before glancing over at the young man, "Hey, brat. You brought that board with you, then?"

Syaoran nodded as Kero glanced over to his counterpart. The man nodded and said, "Then, get ready. I'm going to use the card's power."

Hearing this, they looked to the white-haired man with an affirmative nod as he cast his magic. A bright light appeared before them as a woman with long straight hair wore a flowing white caplet, an elaborate headdress that obscures her eyes from view and a white dress with blue trim and short white robe appeared before them. Their eyes widen in shock as the mysterious woman, _Dream_ , disintegrated into a group of glowing white butterflies and flew around them obscuring their vision of the Exalt and the female tactician.

Immediately, the exalt and his retainer quickly caught Reflet and Syaoran before they could hit the ground and dragged them onto blankets prepared for them ahead of time as did the other past retainers did the same. Lissa glared to the beast guardian as she complained, "You know you could've at least had them prepared ahead of time about this, Kero!"

The beast guardian shrugged and said, "How was I suppose to know that? In this world, Yue's powers fluctuate from time to time. Sometimes, he has more powers than usual and other times he has less. I can't tell when he needs to cast it. I just give him the signal."

Lissa sighed as she shook her head in frustration, "You know, Kero, sometimes I think you're no different than Vaike. If Chrom or Frederick wasn't here, I'd be forced to catch both Reflet _and_ Syaoran and you know I'm not as strong as my brother in strength!"

Despite the young lady's complaints, Kero glanced to the group lying on their respective beds and muttered with a serious tone, "Now, we just got to wait and hope everything goes all right..."

* * *

It wasn't long when they opened their eyes and found themselves in a dark open space as ripples of water formed under their feet.

"This is her dream?", Leo muttered in shock, "I thought I'd see some images or something similar, but this is rather unusual already, I suppose."

As the tactician glance to his surroundings and the ripples under their feet, he frowned, "Is this how she can envision things with her hydromancy? If there's water like this in her dream, then I'd say it's possible for her to be able to do it when she's asleep."

They glanced around in surprise as Syaoran began to pull out a small wooden board from his belt.

"What's that?", Takumi said as he took a closer look at the object, "Is it the object that Kero was asking you about?"

"The Rashinban.", the young man said with a nod, "It was created by Clow to locate the Sakura cards when it was under his magic and ownership. It's a special device that has been passed down my family for generations after his death. Now I'm going to use it to help save Sakura."

"It's been passed down in your family for years?!", Kamui said in shock, "But how did your family acquired it in the first place if Clow was the one who created it?"

"Unless...", Ryoma said with a frown.

The young swordsman nodded, "I'm a direct descendant of Clow Reed, at least from my mother's side, apparently. At first, I brought this with me before I got to your world in case something happens to the cards again, but it seems there is another way of using it now."

"Hold on!", Leo called out in shock, "How are you going to find her with that board?"

"Well, Yue used _Dream_ , just now didn't he?", the man said as the others confirmed with a nod, "The card will always return to its master after it's used, so all we need to do is track the direction it disappeared to and follow it."

With confirmation from their tactician, Syaoran began his chant, " _The kings of gods, command gods appear from all directions._ "

As he spoke, the board soon began to glow as he continues, " _Gold, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder, wind, lightning. The New Command. Soft Thunder, Spinning Thunder._ "

As he said this, the light from the board lifted itself away from the object maintaining its glowing shape, then, after some rapid spins, the movement came to a stop. Seeing this, the young man glanced back to the tactician with a nod. Immediately, Reflet said, "All right. Let's hurry!"

Without needing further directions, the group quickly rushed off with the young swordsman in the lead with his board. As they rushed through the dark scenery, Takumi glanced at the swordsman and asked with confusion across his face, "I don't get it. If you're a direct descendant of the sorcerer who created the cards Sakura holds now, why didn't you inherit it instead of Sakura? I'm sure she didn't say that she was his descendant or that if there ever was one."

Without looking back, the otherworld man answered without hesitation, "I understand your confusion, Prince Takumi. My family is known amongst the society of magic to be one of the few families of sorcerers in our world that still exists because of our connection to Clow Reed, who is known as the strongest sorcerer in the world. I use to think that, because the board was passed down in my family and I held the strongest amount of magic than any of my other relatives around my age, I'd be the one to inherit the cards. However, that wasn't the case. After Sakura and I finished collecting all the missing cards she accidentally scattered, we both took the final trial that would determine who would be the sole successor of the cards by fighting against Yue. Yue was to be our judge during that time after a long period of time in hiding and, if we fail his trial, we lose our cards and our candidacy as the successor. With his control over the cards, the portion of the cards I've captured was forced to leave me and joined Yue, which also meant that I failed the trial ultimately, so I was unable to fight back as soon as it began. I was too weak and Yue beat me to the ground."

"So you lost your candidacy when your cards chose to return to Yue with or without their choice. I had no idea his role in the trial was so vital in this...", Reflet said with a frown, "Then, how did Kinomoto passed such a difficult trial? If I recall correctly, Kinomoto and Kero said that the two of you were around ten when Kinomoto was chosen as the mistress."

"What?!", Leo said in shock as he turned to the swordsman, "At the age of ten?! To be in control of such powerful cards at such a young age..."

Despite the dark knight's outburst, Syaoran just continued, "Sakura disliked using the cards' abilities to her own benefit and was taught by Kerberus not to randomly use their abilities whenever she liked, but when she truly needed it. So, she was rather responsible with it, to begin with. However, if there's one flaw, I'd say she's too softhearted at times, though that just makes her who she is. During the trial, she didn't attack Yue, as I did. Instead, she tried to talk to him and befriend him, which I deemed to be impossible to do without force. The reason why he was given the role of the judge was that he was very close with Clow during the time he was alive and strongly refused any other masters besides him. However, rather than trying to replace what Clow was to him, Sakura asked if she could be his close friend instead and, like that, she regain control over the Clow cards and gained Yue's trust and friendship. She transformed the staff Clow created for her to the way it is now and one of the cards to its current form. She passed the trial without trying to fight and gained Yue's acceptance, just like that. It was such a naive plan, but she was able to do it. It was unbelievable. After that trial, she became the official successor and mistress of all the cards."

Hearing his story, Reflet glanced to the swordsman with a frown as he recalls the strong magic of the winged man, "I agree that the plan was rather naive, but it's rather quite a miracle that she passed with such a thought in mind, especially since this is Yue we're talking about."

Leo looked to the otherworld man with eyes narrowed in suspicion, "So, you didn't try to take back Sakura's succession? I thought that it would be rather important for you if you went so far just to become the successor."

Syaoran glanced over to them eyes widen in shock and anger, "And why would I do that?! Yes, those cards are important, but the reason why I was sent there as a candidate is _that_ they were on the loose. If left to their own device, they could destroy our world. That was the whole point of going to Sakura's country in the first place. After she accidentally scattered the cards around her country, my mother immediately sent me out of the rest of my family to the town where Sakura live and gather them back together. So, as long as the cards are together and someone responsible is in control of it, then it's fine."

"Your mother sent you to another country by yourself?", Reflet said in surprise, "Also, how did she know something that would occur in another country?!"

"My mother is the strongest sorceress in our family as well as the direct descendant of Clow. So, she sensed the disturbance in the cards before any of us did and sent me to the location.", Syaoran explained, "Also, I wasn't sent there alone. Our butler came with me and I maintain communication with my mother regarding the mission progress throughout the time I was there. After Sakura inherited the cards and strange things were happening around town again, I was then assigned to help her when she needed to change the ownership of each card individually to her magic. She struggled with it at first but finished changing them under her ownership over a year in secret. Only my family, Tomoyo and I knew of this at first. Throughout the time, I remained in her country for the purpose of studying in her school."

"Over a year?!", the dark knight said in surprise, "Is there a reason it took so long?"

"Sakura's magic was still growing.", Syaoran explained with a grimace, "So, it took a long time for her to change every single card before they could fade due to lack of Clow's magic to thrive on. After she finished changing her first card, she didn't wake until a day later. The transformation exhausted her from using a majority of her magic. What's more is that she cannot recklessly transform the cards or use them. Otherwise, she'll endanger both herself and the cards. Over time, her magic began to grow stronger and she became less exhausted to the point where she was able to transform the last two cards at the same time. Those last two were also the one that requires the most concentration and magic. Not even I would've been able to successfully do that on my own."

"You stated 'strange occurrences' earlier in her town just now.", the Hoshidan king said, "Can you tell me what happened?"

"That's-"

Before he was able to continue, he came to an abrupt halt as the others followed.

"Reflet.", the boy said with eyes trained in the distance ahead, "I'm picking up a presence of a very violent, dark energy coming from up ahead."

As Syaoran pointed to the direction ahead of them, the grandmaster tactician walked over to the young man's side and focused on the horizon.

"That dark mass... Leo, do you think that could be it?"

As he asked the man, he went over next to them. After a couple seconds of observation from afar, he slowly nodded with a grimace, "Without a doubt. It seems exactly as Nyx described it. A mass of darkness..."

Hearing this, Ryoma asked their tactician, "Reflet, do you have a plan? I recall that we're going against a dragon, correct?"

The Ylissean tactician nodded as he scanned their surroundings, "I don't see any obstacles that we can use to our advantage... Lucina, you said that there is a weakness?"

The future princess, who had been silent throughout the whole talk nodded with a stern expression, "Yes. It's on his forehead. After he attacked the castle in my time, I saw something shining on his forehead and struck that place using Falchion with my friends' help. He wasn't gravely wounded, but it seemed to have injured him greatly."

The Hoshidan archer nodded, "Okay. So, either Leo or I could strike him on his forehead and-"

"That's the problem...", Lucina said with a frown, "After I struck him on that spot, I got the feeling that the damage could only be dealt if it was by Falchion. Normal weapons would've probably been unable to leave a dent in him. I'm not sure about the sacred weapons since they don't exist in my world anymore."

"What?!", Leo said in shock, "So... only Lucina can strike him down... This is going to be difficult. We can help clear you and Kamui a path, but... Reflet, what do you think?"

They all turned to the tactician who frowned as he folded his arms deep in thought. Finally, he looked to them with a nod, "For now, let's have Takumi and Leo stay to the rear of the battlefield and take out any archers or mages on their side. Lucina, you and Ryoma will team up and head to Grima as will Kamui and I. When we get close enough, we'll switch, so that you and Kamui can get to him. Syaoran, you go find Kinomoto. When Grima is stunned for a few seconds, I'll give the signal and we all fall back immediately, got it?"

As they nodded in response, Reflet glanced over to the distance as he frowned and said, "Now, to find that tree Nyx talked about...uh... Do any of you know what a Sakura tree looks like?"

After a moment of silence, Takumi mumbled, "Well, I suppose I haven't seen a single Sakura tree ever since we got here. Our kingdom is practically covered with them. They're basically trees literally covered in small pink flowers."

Leo nodded, "Yes. I remember seeing that once with Sakura during a visit."

"I recall seeing some in Chon'sin last year as well. I've yet to witness it this year though due to Valm's conquest.", the Hoshidan king said as he glanced over at the dark robed mage, "They're really easy to spot. Their petals are known to fall leaving a large pile of pink petals nearly covering the ground."

Syaoran nodded, "Our world has them as well and they were really well-known in Sakura's country. In fact, they're considered very popular when it comes to her country's tradition. So, in a sense, it seems Hoshido and Japan are quite similar in some ways."

"I-I see...", Reflet said nervously, "I suppose we'll be counting on you, then. I've never seen such a tree before. Have you, Lucina?"

The Ylissean princess shook her head with a curious expression, "No, but it does sound very beautiful. I've never traveled to Valm, so I never knew."

Takumi shook his head with a frown, "Somehow, I'm not that surprised the tree itself would be powerful enough to protect her if she was named after it. It was the same with our youngest sibling after all."

"I've heard.", Reflet said with a nod, "For now, let's hurry and find the tree. Syaoran, is the board of yours still working?"

Upon seeing the swordsman nod and show them the magical device, the tactician nodded, "Good. Everyone, let's hurry!"

* * *

As the pale red hair woman from her previous dream cried out in fear once more, Sakura was by her side reassuring the young lady as the loud pounding continued to ring throughout the area. As she huddled close to the black panther's side, Sakura walked over to her friend, "Eriol, how long do you think the barrier will hold up?"

The young man frowned as he answered with a grim expression, "Not long I'm afraid, Miss. Kinomoto."

As the lady looked down with a frown, Eriol slowly smiled and said in a calm tone, "However, I've sensed some presence not too far from here. Can you tell who they are? I'm sure you can recognize one of them already, Miss. Kinomoto. The one you hold very close to you."

As the priestess looked at her in confusion, Sakura gasped and closed her eyes with her hands clasped over her chest. Suddenly, she looked up and glanced at the small opening between the tree roots. Eyes widen in a mix of surprise and joy, "Syaoran?! He's here?!"

Bewildered by the girl's sudden change, the priestess timidly asked, "K-K-K-Kinomoto? Does that mean w-we're going to be saved?"

The girl spun around with a bright smile and nodded, "Yes, but how did he get here? Wasn't this suppose to be my dream? Did I...?"

The sorcerer shook his head with a smile, "No, Miss. Kinomoto. You did not dream of him, otherwise, he'd have your magic coming from him and this is your unconscious mind, so a dream simply put. It seems those two finally figured the other way to use _Dream_ to get here."

At the mention of the card, the card mage's eyes widen in surprise, "That'd explain why Dream came to me just now, but I didn't know she had that ability as well. Still, thank goodness they're safe."

"Um... do you think Orochi is with them, Kinomoto?", the priestess said with an anxious look.

Sakura had an anxious look as she said this. Ever since they've found her just by the roots of this tree, they've stayed in hiding for what seems to be hours as time slowly elapsed. The priestess has told them of the disappearance of her late mother's retainer and onmyouji, Orochi. However, neither of them have seemed the woman at all. Despite this, Sakura wore a hopeful, gentle smile as she shook her head, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel her presence, S-Sakura. However, we've yet to hear that anything bad happened to her, so let's not give up. I'm sure she's somewhere safe as well."

"You really think so?"

The girl gave her a nod, "Yes!"

As the priestess began to smile with a hopeful feeling, the four began to notice what seemed to voice holding some sort of quiet conversation as the thunderous pounding continues. They looked to one another before Eriol and Sakura began to creep closer to the large gap between the roots leaving the priestess close to the panther's side. The two looked to one another with an anxious look before a familiar voice could be heard, "Seriously, I've seen many Sakura trees before, but never one this big."

Another familiar female voice gave a weak chuckle and said, "But these flowers and the tree itself are so beautiful. I can see why Kinomoto and your youngest sibling was named after it. Though I'd love to continue observing it, it'd be difficult with Grima so close by."

"Yes. Syaoran, go find Kinomoto first. Everyone else, get ready."

Sakura gasped in joy and relief but was grabbed by the wrist before she could get a chance to run out. She turned around and saw her friend slowly shaking his head with a frown, "If you run outside, the darkness will find you. Miss. Kinomoto, what do you think can attract the attention of your friends, but not enough for it to notice?"

Hearing this, the sorceress thought carefully before her eyes widen in surprise, "That's right!"

Upon seeing the reaction of the girl, he nodded with a smile as he let go of her hand. Slowly, the girl let out a deep breath before she began to concentrate on her magic, "Glow _card, become a guiding light and guide Syaoran and the others here,_ Glow _card, Release and Dispel!"_

As she said this, the image of a radiating Sakura card appeared before her and slowly changed into several small flickers of bright light. As they gathered around her, the card sorceress nodded and gently said to them, "Be careful out there, okay?"

With what seemed to be a nod, they quickly flew out of the small space as their mistress held her hands over her chests praying for their safety and the arrival of their would-be rescuers.

"W-what's this light?"

"...Syaoran is this-? Huh, wait!"

"It's all right, Leo. I think we've found her. In the meantime, let's get ready to create a diversion."

As they said this, the face of a shocked swordsman appeared from behind the large roots as he desperately called out, "Sakura!"

"Syaoran!"

Immediately, the sorceress jumped and embraced the young man, "Thank goodness, you're all right!"

"H-hey! That's my line!", the man said in surprise with bright red ears before he finally noticed the other three before him, "Eriol?! Spinel! So, this is where you were the whole time... Who are you?"

The priestess slowly got up and dusted herself off as she said timidly, "M-my name is Sakura. I'm the youngest sibling of the Hoshidan royal family."

"H-hold on! _You're_ their youngest sibling?", the swordsman said in shock, "How did you get here? We thought that you were in hiding with your retainers at some area taken over by Walhart's forces."

"I was.", the princess admitted nervously, "But I somehow fallen asleep and haven't woken up for a long time according to Orochi. The last thing I remember is hiding in a shrine when I heard some footsteps."

"So, you were caught?"

The princess tilted her head with obvious confusion, "I-I don't know. I'm sorry. Orochi came into my dream here and said that a man appeared out of nowhere and sent me into this dream realm. He said that it was for my safety, but Orochi is suspicious of him and tried to get me out of here not too long ago before she vanished as well. I-I don't know where she is right now."

As she said this, _Glow_ returned to her master in her card form and vanished before her as did her previous card. Syaoran nodded and said, "I don't know much about what's going on, but let's go back with the others and let them know we've found you guys. Eriol, Spinel, you too!"

Spinel glanced over at his master with a worried look before the sorcerer nodded with a smile, "It's all right. I've figured something out for the time being that is if you give me your hand in this."

The beast heaved a sigh of irritation before nodding his head, "Right... I assume it'll have to be the only way to get you out of here. I understand."

With that, the four rushed outside close behind the swordsman. It wasn't long before they saw the other six members of the squad.

"I was afraid that this was going to happen?", Takumi said with a frustrated frown, "We've fought against an enormous dragon before, so how come I didn't think of this in the first place?!"

"I know, Prince Takumi.", Leo said with a nod, "So, how are we going to get Big Brother Kamui and Lucina up there, then?"

"Not just that, we also need to help them get back down unharmed.", Ryoma added as he glanced over to the large mass of darkness looming over the invisible barrier.

After some thought, Kamui looked up as a thought seemed to have come to him, "Well, why don't I just try and carry her in my dragon form?"

Hearing this, Reflet shook his head with a frown, "Transforming into a dragon, then carrying her up there isn't a bad idea, but I don't think she'll be able to wield your Fire Emblem with her Falchion at the same time. Lucina, what do you think?"

The woman nodded with her arms folded, "It's disappointing to say, but, besides a bow, a lance, and my Falchion, I've been unable to wield dual blades or a battle ax. My uncle tried training me once simply because Owain insisted that I gave it a try, but I only ended up nearly cutting off my own hand."

"It's all right, Lucina.", the Hoshidan king said with a nod, "Everyone has their own weaknesses, but the problem is how are we going to get both of them up there. Kamui can turn into a dragon and fly up there, but Lucina doesn't have that same advantage as him."

The Hoshidan prince nodded, "Yeah... If only we could- ... S-Sakura?!"

At the mention of their youngest sibling, they all turned to the direction the archer was looking at and saw Syaoran with the four. The princess quickly rushed over to them and gave the archer and the dark knight tight hug surprising the two. As the family talks with the priestess anxiously, Sakura smiled awkwardly as she said, "We've kind of been here for a while now..."

Hearing this, Reflet wore a nervous frown, "Wha-?! Really? S-sorry about that. So, if this is King Ryoma's and Prince Takumi's last missing sibling, then who might you two be?"

As they glanced over at the man and the black panther with a wary expression, the young man only nodded with a calm smile, "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. I'm a fellow sorcerer from Miss. Kinomoto's world."

The panther bowed his head and said calmly, "My name is Spinel Sun. One of his two guardians. It's nice to meet you."

"L-likewise...", Reflet raised a brow in confusion, "So, like Kero, then..."

As he glanced over to the swordsman, Syaoran nodded, "We can trust him. He's the one who helped us transform Sakura's cards, after all."

"I see... Eriol, I'd like to ask you more questions, but, with the situation, we're in, can you fight?", the tactician asked with a frown.

After glancing over to his guardian, the sorcerer nodded, "I still retain most of my abilities, so I'll be all right here. May I ask what sort of plan you have in mind... Pardon me, but I haven't asked for your name, sir."

"I'm Reflet, one of Ylisse's grandmaster tacticians.", the man said with a nod, "We were told that Sakura can use one of her cards to send us all back to reality if we could just distract Grima for just a few seconds. However, we just realized the size of the dragon and now we're just thinking of a way to get them up there and back safely after we hit his weak spot."

"Is that so?...", Eriol said with a frown as he hesitantly glanced over to his guardian then to Sakura.

Finally, before he could say anything, the black panther spoke, "Then, how about riding on my back?"

"E-excuse me?", Reflet said in bewilderment.

Leo held a hand to his chin in thought as he spoke, "She can reach the enemy faster this way, but-"

Before he could continue, another loud pounding was heard and this time a crack was seen on the barrier making it visible to everyone. Reflet cursed under his breath before shouting, "Everyone, remember your positions. We're going to against him head-on. Syaoran, go with Takumi. Eriol, go help Leo take out any Risens that comes at us. Spinel, stay by Princess Sakura till I give the signal! Kinomoto, stay with Syaoran and Leo. Everyone understands their positions? Let's go!"

* * *

As they rushed towards the darkness, the cracks in the barrier began to spread before it finally began to collapse. Using her card's powers, the sorceress quickly placed another large barrier around them before Eriol used his magic and lightly tossed the shards of the broken barrier to the side of the field. It was just as they thought on some points. Grima had sent his army of Risens after them. Even the Fell Dragon himself appeared before them. Upon his appearance, the future princess froze in horror before Kamui and his elder brother pulled her along snapping her out of her stupor before nearly being cut down by a nearby Risen. As he cut down the enemy, the Vallite king glance to the Ylissean princess briefly, "Are you all right, Lucina?"

Regaining herself, she nodded in response, "Yes, sorry about that. I won't let it happen again!"

As she said this, the woman ran up and cut down a nearby undead brigand and mercenary. Kamui then continues to assist the Ylissean tactician as he did his best against the Risens with his sacred weapon in one hand and a tome in the other. As they went through the endless number of Risens, Sakura concentrated before her once more as she shouted, "Mist _card, Destroy the weapons of those who stand in our path,_ Mist _card! Release and Dispel!"_

With that, another bright card appeared before her as it disintegrated into a large mass of thick, green fog and flew through the enemy army as their weapons quickly became corroded before dissolving away in their hands. Leo glanced at the girl in surprise before letting out a sigh and said, "G-good thinking, Kinomoto. B-but, it may be best if you save the rest of your magic for our return."

The sorceress nodded with a smile as here card returned to her hands and vanished. As they continued cutting down the now unarmed army, Takumi said with a frown as he shot down an unarmed pegasus knight, "Thank god they aren't humans anymore, otherwise, I'd have a harder time shooting them down while they're unarmed."

As they drew closer to the dragon, everyone could feel the negative energy oozing out of the dark dragon.

"Go!", Reflet shouted as he incinerated another Risen with his Thoron spell.

Immediately, the Vallite king and the Ylissean princess rushed past their teammates as Lucina shouted, "S-Spinel!"

At once, the beast left the Hoshidan princess to the card mage's side and dashed through the crowds of Risens and their teammates. He then pounced on top of a nearby brigand and leaped into the air as large blue and black butterfly wings sprouted on his back much to their surprise. As he glided toward the princess, Lucina jumped onto his back while Kamui transformed into his silver dragon form and soared into the sky followed by Spinel and Lucina as they flew around the spears and arrows of reinforcing Risens untouched by Sakura's card. The two split paths and flew around the dragon's gigantic head leaving it uncertain of which to go after before the Vallite king reverted back to his human form with his blade in hand as Lucina jumped off the panther's back. Together, the two managed to land on top of the dragon's head before thrusting their blades into the certain spot of its forehead at once. A bright light shined as the dark dragon flung its head back roaring in pain and anger. Unprepared for this, the two were thrown off its head much to their teammates' horror. Their terror was short as Spinel dove down and, with skillful maneuvers in the air, caught the two before they could hit the ground. Immediately, Eriol called out to the sorceress, "Miss. Kinomoto!"

The girl nodded and immediately began to concentrate hard as Reflet saw the dragon tossing his head to the sides in pain. Without hesitation, he shouted, "Now, guys!"

Upon his shout, they all began to fall back around the card mage as a bright card appeared before her once more. Focusing on her powers, Sakura began to chant, " _I call upon the powers of the stars, draw the power from my light..."_

Out of the blue, a loud roar shook their surroundings causing everyone to look back in shock.

"Don't tell me that attack wasn't enough?!", Takumi shouted in surprise.

"Oh, gods...", Leo said with a grimace, "Both the Fire Emblem and Falchion wasn't enough to faze him longer?!"

"Maybe we can strike at him again?", Kamui suggested with a glint of determination in his eyes.

"No.", Lucina said with a frown, "It worked before, but we can't guarantee that he would fall for the same trick twice."

"Damn it!", Reflet said as he glanced around his surroundings only to find nothing they could use to their advantage.

"I-I feel something!", Syaoran shouted as he glanced over at their fellow sorcerer, "Eriol!"

The mage nodded, "Yes, I feel it too. This enormous amount of magic. It's not enough to rival against Grima, but it's still powerful nonetheless. It's... coming from the tree!"

"Now that you said it, I also got the feeling that there's something in that direction.", Kamui said with a frown as he glanced over to the direction of the large Sakura tree.

Reflet glanced to the Vallite king in surprise, "What?! You too-"

Before the tactician could finish, a large ball of flame shot across the field and landed straight on the Fell dragon's chest knocking him back much to their surprise. When they looked back to the direction it came from, a man wearing a grey hooded robe with aqua blue hair sticking out of it appeared out of nowhere catching his breath with beads of sweat dripping from under his hood, "Thank.. god... I made it... in time! Phew!"

Stunned by his words and sudden appearance, they stared at him as the Kamui said, "Were you the one who attacked the Fell dragon just now?"

Upon his question, the man froze in place before slowly getting back up, "...K-Kamu...?! Y-Yes. Anyway, that's not important! You need to take this chance and get out of here! All of you!"

Snapped out of his stunned expression, Syaoran quickly turned to Sakura, who nodded and continued, " _Use your powers and save us all from this terrible nightmare..._ Dream _card, Release and Dispel!"_

The glowing pink cards shined bright as it changed into the same woman figure as the one who brought them into her dream realm. A large magic circle appeared under their feet as a gust wind circled around them making the numerous fallen Sakura petals surround the large group. In the midst of all this, Kamui noticed the mysterious man about to walk out of the circle from the corner of his eye. Immediately, he reached out and grabbed his sleeve, "I know that you were able to knock the Fell dragon back, but I'd rather you not put yourself in danger out there, sir. It'd be better if we have Chrom and his Shepherds for help. My siblings will be there as well and I'm sure they'll aid us when we find Grima."

Before the man could say anything in return, the petals around them spun faster as the wind blinded all of them.

* * *

After Lissa was told to retire for the night, Chrom and the others remained in the large tent set up specifically for the group to the dead of night. The Nohrian king and the other family members of the six came by to check on them every now and then throughout the night. It wasn't long before a head popped in did the exalt averted his attention from the situation. As the figure stepped inside, Chrom muttered, "Olivia? Did Inigo finally returned to his tent?"

The pink hair dancer greeted her husband then glanced over the eight unconscious figures as her eyes settled on her future daughter, "He returned from the nearby forest not too long ago... Chrom, Lucina will wake up, won't she?"

After hearing the timid dancer's question, Chrom looked to his future daughter and nodded, "I'm sure of it, Olivia. Reflet, Syaoran, Kamui and his siblings are with her as well. We've seen how strong they are. She'll wake up for sure with the others and they'll bring back Kinomoto as well."

Hearing this, the dancer slowly nodded as she anxiously watched over them. After some thought, Robin slowly got up from her spot and dusted herself off as she said, "I'll go check on Toya and Tomoyo. I find it unusual that they're not here when something like this concern Kinomoto is happening."

The Ylissean prince gave his friend a nod as she took a step out of the tent only to stop as she turned her head, "Oh... They've could've just come in..."

As the people inside looked to one another in confusion, Chrom called out, "Robin? What is it?"

The tactician let out a sigh before a small smile appeared on her face as if the tense atmosphere they were in had disappeared instantly. She turned to them and said, "Oh, it seems we weren't the only ones waiting for their return. Can someone help me carry these kids back?"

Upon hearing this, they looked at one another in surprise as Chrom and Olivia took a step outside. There, sitting against the side of the tent away from view, were the two that Robin was searching for followed by the exalt's future son and future nephew all fallen asleep on the ground. Upon the sight, Olivia gasped in surprise as she rushed over to their future son, "I can't believe I didn't see them when I was coming here. I was sure I saw Inigo walk back to his tent earlier too!"

Chrom frowned as he walked over to her side and examined the four, "They're fast asleep..."

"What happened?"

They turned around and saw the Nohrian king standing near the entrance to the tent. Chrom nodded and said, "It's fine, Xander. They're just asleep. Frederick, help Robin carry them back. I'll bring my son back to his tent. By the looks of it, it seems we weren't the only ones waiting for them to return tonight..."

* * *

As the two carefully woke the four not to wake the other Shepherds and began escorting them back to their respective tents with the assistance of Kaze, Chrom did the same as brought the mercenary back to his tent. After seeing the young man had actually fallen asleep, he walked back to the large tent only to find it lit up from the inside with a gentle glow. Immediately, the prince rushed inside and was blinded by a gentle light, "W-wha-?!"

When it started to dim slightly, they could see a kaleidoscope of clear butterflies fluttering around the space obscuring their vision of the unconscious group. When it slowly came together, it merged and the figure of the same woman appeared briefly before returning into her card form and landed next to her mistress's pillow. It wasn't long before Syaoran was the first to open his eyes and immediately sat up looking around him as the others slowly got up as well. Upon seeing their future daughter rise, the exalt smile in relief and walked over to her, "I see you're awake now. You've all slept for quite a while."

As the woman looked up in surprise, the pink hair dancer tearfully rushed over and embraced her future daughter with a relieved look, "Thank goodness you're safe!"

Upon seeing their safe return from their long sleep, Robin and her brother quickly glanced over to the sleeping girl, as did Syaoran. For a while, she didn't stir as they held their breath desperately hoping for any movement from the unconscious young woman. After what seemed to be a couple moments, the sorceress's eyes finally began to flutter open as she tries to adjust to the lantern's light leaving her friends to release a sigh of relief and joy. As Reflet and Syaoran began to talk of her current condition, Robin ran out of the tent to fetch the blond Ylissean princess. Chrom smiled in relief at the sight of the squad's return and said to his best friend, "Uh... Reflet, how about let's hear about your report tomorrow? It's... a bit late."

Before Reflet could give an answer, they noticed the raised brow of the Ylissean prince and followed the direction of his gaze before their eyes also rested on a priestess, a hooded man, and a blue-black panther. Seeing this, the tactician scratched the back of his head and said anxiously, "R-right..."

* * *

Not long after their return to reality, Lissa had rushed in to the tent with her nightgown and pushed everyone, besides the card mage, out of the tent immediately after her best friend and her 'daughter-in-law' confirmed of their stable condition leaving none of them the time tell notify the girl of her untidy hair much to the poor Ylissean retainer's shock. As Sakura watched all this occur around her in confusion, she was finally able to snap out of her daze upon seeing the sight of the Ylissean princess and the noble healer.

"Lissa? Ms. Maribelle?", the girl said weakly to the two as she desperately tried to regain her thinking, "Am I... finally back in reality?"

"Yes.", Lissa said with tears welling up in the corner of her eyes with a relieved smile, "Yes, you're not dreaming, Sakura! You're finally back with us! It seems your condition is good too, so you should be all right. Thank god!"

"Oh, don't ever scare us like that again! You've had us all on pins and needles!", Maribelle exclaims anxiously as she gives the girl a tight hug, "I've even sprouted another 14- No, _20_ gray hairs fretting over you!"

Sakura frowned worriedly as she said, "I-I'm really sorry for making both of you so worried, Ms. Maribelle, Lissa."

"Oh, it's all right!", the Ylissean princess said as she wiped away her tear, "I'm just glad you're back with us again!"

It wasn't long before she soon felt an unfamiliar presence and turned to see another blond hair girl in black gothic clothing and a staff, "Excuse me? Who are you?"

The healer looked up in surprise, "Oh, right! My name is Elise. Let's see... I'm Ophelia's mother! I'm also a healer, too. A troubadour, like Forrest! I've heard a lot of good things about you from Lissa and the other healers, Kinomoto!"

"O-Ophelia's mother?!", Sakura said with eyes wide in surprise, "Then If I remember correctly, you're Leo's little sister and the second princess of Nohr!"

"Yup!", the woman said cheerfully, "Oh, but you can just call me Elise! It's nice to finally meet you, Kinomoto!"

The sorceress nodded cheerfully in return, "Yes, it's nice to meet you too, Elise!"

After the return of the tactician and his team and Kero's reassurance of the dream being unable to occur once more, everyone could finally return to their respective tents as Lissa suggested for the card mage to remain in the medical tent with her two guards and beast guardian for the night. After being persuaded by both the tactician and the swordsman of the knight's wary suspicion over the three newcomers, Frederick finally assigned them a couple of tents to stay in for the next few nights before they could come across another town nearby as Chrom decides to listen to their story the next morning. With this, everything was put to the side temporarily till the next day after the tiring night. Due to the fatigue of the eventful night, everyone retired for the night almost immediately after they reached to the own tents.

* * *

 **YueTian: Well, I was planning on doing more but I felt that you've all waited long enough and my own exams are coming up, so I'll post something for my readers, anyway. I was finally able to get access to office 365 thanks to a friend of mine. So, hopefully, I'll have less spelling errors as well. I also have found a person who has and will look over my chapters for me as well as the previous ones, so I'm making updates on those as well as I already had in Chapter 1. I've yet to show them my other story, "Question and Reason", due to how I felt I need to look over it before having them take a look for my sake... Anyway, as that's going on, I may not be able to post anything else for a week or two due to exams, but I'll still be making more chapters along the way, just very slowly. Kero, you take over. I'm going back to study for the rest of my exams! ...Kero?... Oh, right. It's night... I also need to put up a title. Oh well, I'll get to that in a bit. I hope you all do your best in whatever you do as I take my exams! I'm going to study, then take a quick nap before review for my tests again! See ya!... Darn, I forgot to eat too... Guess I need to start somewhere...**


	22. Chapter 22:True Weight of A Doomed Past

**EDIT: Added the spoiler alert just now (Should have posted this Alert sooner besides weeks later...)**

 **!**

 **Spoilers:**

 **Lineage facts that appear in the revelation routes of FE Fates, where Kamui and his siblings are from! You can find this in the game's DLC Xenologue: Hidden Truth where current missing retainers' past is revealed and never told in the game's main plot! (Wonder why not though... Well, that's part of the reason that inspired me to add them in this crossfic.) This will go on from this chapter on probably.**

 **!**

* * *

True Weight of A Doomed Past

"Sakura, are you sure that you're all right?"

It was early in the morning after that eventful night. Despite the other healers and her friends worry, the sorceress nods with an energetic smile, "Of course, Tomoyo. I'm fine. I apologize for making all of you so worried."

The black hair merchant shook her head with a gentle smile of her own, "It's all right. I'm just glad you're back with us again, but where's Kero?"

"Oh! I just saw him with Reflet and Chrom this morning!", Lissa answered with a smile, "I think they're going to talk about what happened last night. Lucina was with them too."

Elise nodded her head, "Oh, right! I think I saw Princess Sakura and that mysterious man walking to the council tent too! There was also a strange flying blue cat with a swirly tail with them. You should've taken a look at it too, Lissa! It was adorable!"

"Really?!", the Ylissean princess exclaimed in excitement, "I want to see it too! Oh… but we have work here today… I guess maybe later, then."

Immediately, Sakura gasped, "That's right! I forgot! Chrom and Reflet wanted to hear what happened in my dream! I'm suppose to be with them. I'm sorry, Lissa."

"Oh, it's fine. You go on ahead. I'll stay here and watch over the tent with Elise and Libra. You can work with Maribelle and Forrest in the afternoon. I'm pretty sure Azama, Midori and Dwyer are suppose to be on tonight's shift.", Lissa said with a smile, "I'll let Maribelle and Forrest later. It should be a while before we start marching again. Now hurry before you're late again!"

Hearing this, Sakura graciously thanked her friends before rushing out the tent.

After Reflet and the past friend's report, Chrom spoke with a raised brow, "I recall Lucina said that her strike was able to stun the Fell dragon long enough for her to escape… So, 'Odin' wasn't exaggerating when he said that Grima has gotten stronger…"

The future past princess grimaced as she said, "Of all things, if only _that_ was something that he was exaggerating about. My Falchion was only able to faze him for a brief split second… Just how strong have he grown in just these past two years?"

After some silence, Sakura timidly spoke out, "Um… By 'Odin', you mean Ophelia's father, right? Does that mean you were able to find the missing retainers?"

Chrom and his best friends looked to one another before Chrom hesitantly answered, "Well, in a way, you could say that we have."

As the Ylissean prince explained what occurred during the time of her slumber, the sorceress's eyes widen in shock, "No way! Owain and Inigo came from the future with Lucina! I see… If they were the missing retainers that would explain what they were talking about."

"It seems you've met them already.", Lucina noted at the girl's comment.

She nodded and said, "They were the ones who helped save me from the cage in the first place."

"What?!", Lucina exclaimed with eyes wide in shock, "That's right. Owain did mention about meeting you… Then, I assume there a mercenary with silver hair in pigtails as well?"

"Silver hair?", Sakura repeated before nodding her head, "I'm not sure. They only appeared in the forms of different colored orbs… But I think her name was something like…um…Severe…Severa?"

"I see. Thank you for telling me this, Kinomoto.", Lucina interrupted nervously with a smile.

Chrom looked to the swordswoman in confusion, "And I believe that this mercenary is also one of your friends, Lucina?"

She nodded, "Yes, father, but how did they overcame Grima's powers?"

"Well, we should probably ask them about it when we find them. Right now, we only have Owain and Inigo in the Shepherds, but none of them seem to have gone over to the distant past yet.", the exalt said.

Robin frowned as she spoke, "The problem now is how do we find the three and who are they being asked to guard. We know now that Grima is after Kinomoto possibly due to her abilities and her cards…"

"Actually… it's maybe a bit more than just that."

They all turned to the unfamiliar voice and saw Kero floating into the tent followed by his plush blue counterpart, who was supposedly waiting outside upon their request. Kero looked to them with a serious look and said, "It seems Grima maybe the reason why we came to this world in the first place."

"What do you mean, Kero?", the exalt said with a frown before turning to the flying blue cat behind him, "And you arrived with Reflet and the other Shepherds yesterday."

With that, he However, unlike their expectations, the cat nodded his head and spoke in a different voice, "Greetings. My name is Spinel Sun. I came from the same world as Kinomoto and this idiot here."

"Who are you-… Argh! Just tell them what you told me just now, Suppie.", Kero snapped before turning his back to the blue cat.

The cat glared at him before a voice echoed from the cat's body, "Please allow me, then."

Surprised by the difference, Takumi said, "That voice, just now. Where have I heard that?"

Kero nodded and glanced over to Spinel, who heaved a sigh and gracefully landed on the table next to the disguised beast on all four, like a cat, before he laid down and said, "Due to the lack of a body and the danger back in the dream realm all caused by this 'Fell Dragon' of your world, my master's mind is forced to reside within my body with me temporarily."

"So, Eriol's mind is in Spinel's body?", Sakura spoke with a look of confusion.

Out of the blue, the same unfamiliar voice spoke, "That's correct, Miss. Kinomoto."

"What in the world?!", the West-Khan said in shock.

"'Without a body'?", Leo asked with a raised brow.

Chrom shook his head with a sigh, "This is starting to get out of hand. Regardless, can you introduce yourself and explain what have occurred in your world, 'Eriol'?"

"Of course, Prince Chrom.", the voice said, "Spinel, you can take a break. I'll take it from here for now."

With this, the small cat nodded and carefully placed his head down as the man's voice continued, "My name is Eriol Hiiragizawa. Please call me Eriol. I'm a fellow sorcerer from the same world as Miss. Kinomoto. I was in another country far from Japan called England when Grima came to my residence and attacked me."

"Hold on! Grima attacked you too?!", Lucina said in shock.

"Calm down, Lucina. I understand your surprise. I'm sure we all are as well.", the Exalt said before turning to the cat, "So, why did Grima attacked you, Eriol? Do you have abilities as well?"

The sorcerer gave a light chuckle, "I do have abilities, milord. In fact, nearly every other individual, who are in the field of magic in our world, have abilities of some sort."

"Really?", Kamui said with wide eyes, "That's interesting. But, if that's true what make you and Kinomoto here so special to be targeted by a Fell Dragon of all things?"

"When he attacked me, he told us that he's intention was to absorb my powers because he believed that I was still the strongest sorcerer in our world.", the sorcerer voiced in a grave tone.

"So he's after more power." Ryoma said.

"And he thought you're the strongest sorcerer of your world?", Leo said with a frown, "Why's that?"

"Have Miss. Kinomoto or Syaoran told you about this other sorcerer called Clow Reed?", Eriol said.

"'Clow Reed'?", Reflet said with a frown, "I recall Sakura have told me that he was the creator of her cards and its former master. He was also a really strong sorcerer, wasn't he?"

"Didn't Syaoran said in the realm yesterday that Clow Reed was the 'strongest sorcerer' and he's also a descendant of that sorcerer too.", Takumi said to them.

"What? Syaoran is his descendant?!", Robin said in surprise, "So, that's how you all know each other… I guessing the same applies to you, Eriol?"

"Something like that.", the man said with a chuckle, "Actually, I'm Clow Reed's reincarnation."

At his words, the exalt nearly jumped out of his seat, "His reincarnation?! I suppose if it's like that, then things do line up."

"Pardon me, milord.", Frederick said with a wary glance to the cat, "But that's can't be possible. Time travel and crossing between worlds maybe a plausible, but reincarnation? Do you have proof of this, Eriol?"

"I understand your disbelief in my words, Frederick sir. All I have Clow Reed's magic and his memories.", Eriol said with confidence in his voice, "Miss. Kinomoto and my descendant should be able to confirm the magic as they felt his presence through the cards before."

"All right. I know your skepticism in his words, Frederick.", Chrom said wiith a nod, "However, I believe in his words. Also, it doesn't seem that Kinomoto is surprise to hear of this herself. She and her friends must have known about this from the beginning as well. It would also explain Grima's actions during the past two years."

Kamui nodded in agreement, "If Grima wants more power to the point that he'd go to another world, he'd most likely go for whoever was the strongest to absorb. Since it seems Clow Reed was renowned in in your world as the strongest sorcerer, it wouldn't be surprised for him to go after someone so powerful."

"However, Clow Reed is dead, so he'd have to go after someone else who'd be the best candidate.", Reflet thought aloud with a hand on his chin, "In that case, since Eriol is the reincarnation of the strongest mage during that time, he'd be the best candidate followed by his incarnation's most powerful creation, the cards… That'd explain why he'd go after Kinomoto, who inherited them."

"True.", Eriol said, "If he didn't know that was the case anymore."

"What do you mean?", the Nohrian kind said with a raised brow.

"I'm no longer the strongest sorcerer in our world.", Eriol noted much to their surprise, "A few years ago, with my memories, I knew of Miss. Kinomoto's and my descendant's candidacy to the inheritance of my cards because Clow Reed had saw into the future with his power much like her powers. And so, prepared to help her in the process of the transition of ownership before his death since he knew who would inherit it. I, on the otherhand, did the same and sent someone to her in secret to assist her during the last trial before it was decided that she would be the new master of the cards. I went there with my guardians to assist in completely changing the source of power the cards would pull from to keep them alive as well over the year I kept my identity hidden from the two. In addition, I tried to help her grow stronger. In other words, Miss. Kinomoto is now the strongest sorceress in our world. Thankfully, Grima didn't know that when he came after me in person and only sent his men after them. However, during the fight, he stole my body and kidnapped one of my two guardians, Ruby Moon. When I saw this, I sealed Spinel into my staff and seeked refuge in the dream realm where Miss. Kinomoto's tree was."

"So, in other words…", Lucina said with a grimace, "He's now after Kinomoto for both her cards and her magic."

"Then, Grima was the one who brought me here?", Sakura partially concluded in a mix of confusion and worry.

"That I'm not sure.", her sorcerer friend said gravely, "I don't think he'd do that when he could just catch you right back in our world. It would be too much work if he tried to bring you over to this world just to get you and the cards."

"… I think I have a guess. Though I'm not sure if that's possible.", Lucina said hesitantly.

"However, we've been going through nothing but assumptions and they've been coming up right. Can you tell us your thoughts, Lucina?", Chrom said with a smile.

The princess nodded, "Kinomoto said that they were brought here by a bright green light. The only one that I can think of who'd do something like this can only be Naga. I don't know how she knew of this, but she is the only one, besides Grima, that I know may have the power to travel between worlds."

"So, Kinomoto and her friends may have been saved by a goddess…", the East-khan said with a smile, "You're awfully lucky, Kinomoto. To be saved by a goddess. You're really beginning to live up to your name, Kinomoto. Now, we just need to win this war and beat the damn Fell dragon."

"Actually, Miss. Kinomoto, I remember that you were 'chased' back to your dream. Can you please explain what happened?"", Eriol said.

"Now that you said it," Chrom said with a frown, "I believe Nyx didn't know what happened prior to your capture either."

Sakura nodded her head and began to recount the events that had occurred to her.

After she was done, Takumi shook his head and said, "The green hair woman again? Just who is she?"

"I'm not sure either…", the sorceress said with a frown, "But it looked like she's still held captive. Also, she also told me to stay with the Shepherds too."

"Well, that goes without saying.", Chrom said with a nod.

"Doesn't anyone find it odd that the woman would know about Shepherds?", Leo said with a frown, "It'd make sense if she was from Ylisse, none of us know anything about her."

"I don't know about that.", Say'ri finally spoke after her long silence, "On our continent, word of Prince Chrom and his Shepherds' deeds in the previous war are quite well known followed by their victory."

After a couple seconds of silence, Chrom finally spoke, "It seems this mystery will stay like this along with some of our other questions. Kinomoto, It should be all right for you to return now. We'll soon begin to head out to the shrine Say'ri spoke of. I suggest you get ready. Also, could you tell my sister and the other healers to prepare to move out after you're done?"

The healer nodded with a smile, "Of course, Chrom!"

Once the healer left the tent, Chrom let out sigh and said, "Regardless, it's better if someone continue to stay by Kinomoto's side. Reflet, Leo? What do you think?"

"That's obvious.", the dark knight said with a nod, "I think we don't have to worry as much about her physical protection since Syaoran is always with her and my son or your sister is constantly by her side in the infirmary."

"So, the only problem is when she goes to sleep.", Reflet concluded, "On several occasions now, Kinomoto have found herself in her dream realm. I'm not sure if we're able to help prevent her from enter that area for the time being, so we may need someone to be by her instead."

"Well, what about Nyx?", Robin said, "In the past, she was the one who notified to us of her capture and, with her experience in the field, she should be able to watch over Kinomoto where we're unable to."

"That's true.", Kamui said with a nod, "I can try asking her after the march."

Reflet nodded, "It seems this is the best solution we can come up with for now. Hopefully, it would be enough to keep her at a safe distance from Grima for now."

"At least, we have an answer to our problem at the time being.", Chrom said, "Since Naga was the one who brought Kero and his friends here, perhaps Naga would know a much better solution to our problems. Looks like we may have more to talk of with Naga's voice then we initially thought… Now to the next problem, Frederick, have you talked with the one wearing the gray robe?"

The Ylissean retainer bowed and answered, "Yes, milord. He calls himself Mark. He said he was a 'Vallite' mage and was looking for his long, lost children when he was pulled into a portal."

"Vallite?!", Kamui said in shock as he nearly jumped out of his seat, "You mean he's from Valla? Oh god, have this power started pulling the people into this world as well?"

"I don't know, Kamui.", Chrom said as he shook his head, "But, Mark… Isn't that the name of the mysterious tactician, who disappeared after helping Marquess Eliwood and his allies to win the war against the Earth Dragons?"

"Earth Dragons?", Xander said with a look of confusion, "Can you explain to us about these 'Earth Dragons' of your world?"

With a nod from his liege, Frederick answered, "The war lead by Marquess Eliwood and his allies against the Earth Dragon was a legendary battle, though not as popular as the one lead by the first Exalt. In the past, there existed two types of dragons: the Divine Dragons and the Earth Dragons. However, I've heard that there were more than just these two clans. Not much is said about either one as both clans dispersed long before our time. It was said that, due to the danger of Degeneration among the dragons, both the Divine and Earth dragons tried to come up with solutions to protect humanity. I believe that the Divine dragons decided to contain their powers into their dragonstone and took of the form of humans to prevent the effects of it taking over them, while the Earth dragon went down the path of the Degeneration and were eventually sealed away by humanity. All the other clans of dragons were wiped out by the Hero-King, Marth and his men as they too fell victim to the Degeneration."

"'Degeneration'?", the Hoshidan king said with a raised brow.

"They slowly went mad over a period of time and became nothing more than mindless, violent beast that would attack without reason.", the retainer explained.

"Story says that it was because they refused to give up their dragon form and powers due to pride.", Chrom said, "It is a tale all people in our world know of since young alongside to many others. No one knows for sure why they went insane, but it was said that those who didn't take on human forms and fell victim to it can not be brought back to sanity. The Earth dragon stood out the most out of them was due to the fact that they were the most violent of them all to the point the Divine Dragons had to ally themselves with the Hero-King in order to seal them away in the Dragon Table. I've heard that the Fire Emblem also played a role in the sealing, but, knowing it, I'd say it played more roles over time than just that."

"Yes. It was said that, when an evil sorcerer threatened to reopen the seal on the Dragon Table, Marquess Eliwood and his men fought against the Earth dragons and resealed them using the Fire Emblem.", the Ylissean retainer continued, "The Divine Dragons that survived the Degeneration by taking the form of humans are now called Manaketes. So, I assume Nowi is most likely one of their descendants. Also, Mark was the name of the tactician, who helped lead Lord Eliwood and his allies to their victory. His name was brought up numerous times throughout the tales of their battles. However, after the war ended, he went missing and was no longer mentioned in the records after that."

"I see. So, they don't actually exist in your world anymore.", Leo concluded in deep thought.

"But why did you immediately thought of that when Frederick mentioned this, Chrom. I know the 'Mark' you speak of is a renowned tactician of his time, but it shouldn't be much of a surprise if many were named after those figures…", Kero said as his voice faded slowly, "Wait!"

Reflet nodded, "However distant that time was, the kingdoms of Nohr, Hoshido and Valla are much more distant to the point that they've become just fairy tales to many. So, the possibility that they were named Mark during the time before Eliwood's is rather unusual."

"Or it could be just a coincidence.", Robin said with a sigh, "I know we should remain cautious, but there are many common names, even in the past. 'Mark' being one of them. I agree that we should be wary about this person as Frederick is, but, even then, let's not have it get to our head and end up suspecting everything we encounter."

"True.", Chrom said with a smile, "Also, the thought only came to my mind when Frederick mentioned this. It doesn't mean that this man should be suspected just for his name. All I'd like to know is how did he end up in another realm when everyone else showed up in our time and if the same is occurring to all your other friends or people."

"That'd be disastrous.", Kamui said with a grimace, "If that's occurring, then-"

"I don't know about that…"

They all turned to the future princess as she spoke, "It's only a thought, but I think there is something more going on than just a simple 'random' occurrences of portals."

"So you're saying that there's someone behind all this?", Xander said with a grimace.

Lucina nodded, "I've noticed this after speaking with your allies. As you've probably seen, those my father and his Shepherds have found from your time are those who've allied themselves with Kamui."

"I understand what you're trying to say now.", Robin said with a frown, "You're saying that perhaps those that transported to this time are allies of Kamui and his siblings, correct?"

As Lucina nodded, she continued, "However, I'm unsure as to who is behind this. I would say that it was Naga, herself, again, but she most likely have used a tremendous amount of power just to teleport me and my friends, as well as saving Kinomoto and hers. So, I can't say who it was or their intentions in doing this."

"So, it could be possible that they were intentionally brought here rather than by random…", Ryoma said, "However, the only people we know descending from Vallite are Azura and Kamui, and they were raised in both Hoshido and Nohr. We've ever heard of any other Vallite amongst us."

Kamui nodded, "But he said that he was looking for his children, so he could be one of the people who survived. Also, he never mentioned that he took part in the fight against the Silent Dragon with us. So, he could've accidentally followed one of the men when we weren't aware."

"It seem that we may have to keep our guard up around him, then.", Leo concluded, "Though if whoever is purposely pulling us into this time specifically bringing our allies with us, this man remains a mystery to us."

As they nodded, Kamui spoke, "Since he's from Valla, I'd like to speak with him as well. Perhaps, he'll tell us more when talking to someone from the same kingdom."

"Good idea.", Reflet said with a nod, "Otherwise, we can't say for sure of his intention for being here. The sooner we get an idea the better, especially with Grima's bizarre actions being far more unusual than we initially comprehended."

Flavia chuckled and said, "It seems everything that happened are actually tied together from the beginning. I thought something felt off ever since we've met the kid and the people from the three kingdoms."

"Who'd have thought that the Fell dragon would be the one behind all these unusual occurrences over the last couple of years.", the exalt said with a grimace, "If we hadn't met Lucina, I'd probably still assume Plegia's new king would be the only threat we'd be facing."

"However, in actuality, the situation is more dire than it had back in my time.", the future princess noted with a frown, "Grima had followed us back to the past and even went as far as invading another world and time. Now, he's gotten so powerful that not even Falchion would be enough to bring him down. Honestly, I'm unsure of our next step."

"We go find the Voice of Naga.", Chrom said with resolve, "Say'ri, can you tell us more about the Voice and this Mila tree, you spoke of."

The black hair swordswoman nodded, "As I've said, since ancient times, many of our people have worshipped Naga. More precisely, we worship the divine dragon's oracle, Lady Tiki. Though most know her only as the Voice. However, the Voice is possibly trapped in her temple as Walhart's prisoner. But if she were freed…"

"Then, the Resistance could unite around her.", Reflet finished as he catches on to her thoughts, "Where is the Voice being held?"

"There is a shrine built in the branches of the divine Mila Tree. Though I don't know much of the tree itself, I know for sure that she is confined there.", Say'ri answered.

"Then, we shall continue to head onto the Shrine as planned.", the Exalt concluded.

Not long after the meeting came to an end, the Shepherds had resumed their march towards Mila Tree that the swordswoman had spoke of. During their march, Sakura watched from afar at the two royal cousin, who followed the future past princess to this world's time, with Syaoran next to her. Neither strayed far from the wagon as Lissa advised her not to do so in fear of any sudden changes in her condition, to which she complied to ease the princess's and her friends' worries. The two had conversed a lot over all that had occurred during the time she was trapped in her dream. At the mention of the message from the dark knight's retainer, Sakura's eyes grew wide in shock as she began to secretly recount what had occurred in her dream to the swordsman. Upon hearing her experience, Syaoran gave a look of bewilderment as he glanced back to the two ahead of them. It was then when sound of flapping could be heard from the distance.

"I'm back.", the purple hair princess said as she got off her wyvern.

"Welcome back, Camilla!", the younger tactician greeted with a smile as the knight suddenly gave her a tight hug, "W-wha-?! Camilla?"

"Oh!", the woman looked to her in surprise as she let go, "Sorry about that, Robin. Strange. I thought you were Kamui and-… huh?"

As she watched the knight in a state of confusion, Robin frowned as she recall her strong bond to her sibling, especially to Corrin and her own family, before she glanced over to her own brother and best friends.

Hesitating, Chrom looked to the twins, the two children, then to his retainer before back to the Malig knight and slowly spoke, "Your sibling?"

After letting out a frustrated sigh, Camilla grimaced, "If only I could remember who she is…"

As soon as she said this, the woman's dark wyvern lifted its head in the air sniffing it before giving a soft whine and brought it back down causing its rider to turn her head with a smile back on her face as she petted the large creature. Seeing this, Reflet spoke with a look of bewilderment, "I was wonder what went wrong. You were only gone for probably five minutes after all."

The exalt nodded in agreement, "Did something happen when you joined the scout just now, Camilla?"

"None that I could think of. Honestly, I wasn't able to go further as well.", the princess answered with a frown as she glanced to her mount, "I took Marzia with me since he looked like he couldn't stay still, but, when I did, he wasn't able to continue paying attention to my direction and looked distracted. He isn't upset though, instead… it seemed much like when my Velouria couldn't wait to go somewhere when she was younger… like an excited child…"

As the others had a look of confusion, the Rosanne Wyvern knight spoke up with a bright smile, "I see. Then, it would have to do with where we are headed."

Chrom raised a brow in surprise before looking to his retainer, "Frederick, where does this road lead?"

"To Wyvern Valley, milord.", the knight answered immediately, "Home to Valm's greatest feral wyvern population."

"Wyverns?", Robin said in surprise, "I suppose that would make a lot of sense now."

"That sound… interesting.", the exalt said hesitantly as he glanced to the women's wyverns, "We'll have to be sure and keep our distance, regardless."

Reflet nodded in agreement as Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Huh?"

Syaoran sighed, "Sakura, not all wyverns are like Marzia and Minerva."

"Yes.", the older tactician said as he added, "I don't think most of them would like interaction with humans as much as the wyverns with us."

With a slight look of disappointment, Cherche smiled nonetheless as she said, "Shame. My Minerva's fit to burst. She's excited other of her kind are near as well. She was raised there before I found her orphaned as a very young wyvern, after all."

Camilla giggled softly and said, "I see now. That'd explain why he was so excited. You really want to go and meet the other wyverns too, don't you, Marzia?"

As if understanding his rider's words, the wyvern huffed and glanced over to its fellow wyvern, who glanced at him before back to her mistress. Unable to understand the creatures, Chrom raise a brow and noted, "Oh? They don't look that excited to me."

As soon as he said that, he immediately added as the two women glanced to him, "N-not that I can really tell the difference…"

Hearing this, the pink hair soldier continued to smile as she said, "Oh, it's easy. My Minerva just looks even cuter than normal. Is it the same for you, Princess Camilla?"

"Of course.", the princess answered with a smile as she petted her mount.

As the two began to dote on their wyverns, Chrom frowned awkwardly as he began to walk off, "I'll, uh… leave the two of you to them, then…"

As they were soon out of earshot, Chrom mumbled, "That gave me a scare."

"Really makes you think that they'll let their wyverns munch on us, doesn't it…", Robin mumbled with a shudder at the thought of the wyverns' open jaws, "And I thought it would be harder to get Tharja to leave me and my sister be…"

"Well, that's my older sister for you."

They looked ahead and saw the dark prince standing in front of them with his Brynhildr in one of his arm as he continue, "As long as you don't get her angry and nothing happens to us, you'll be safe, especially when it comes to big brother Kamui."

Chrom chuckled weakly, "Thank you, Leo. I'm pretty sure we got that message the day she joined our ranks. …Looks like I wasn't the only one, then."

Seeing the look of suspicion on the exalt's retainer, Reflet quickly spoke up, "A-anyway, Frederick, I heard rumors around camp that you were brought to the stable a few days ago with Cherche. Did something happen?"

Hearing this, the knight looked to him with a nod, "Of course. She was rather fond of having me around them. So it seems everything went well."

"'Fond of have you around them'?", Leo repeated in confusion, "So, you didn't do anything to get Cherche angry?"

The knight looked to the Nohrian prince with a look of bewilderment, "No… Also, Cherche wouldn't let Minerva go after the Shepherds. Besides our enemies, of course. I also believe Minerva thinks that way too."

"Well, that much I can believe for sure, but that's some trust you have for Cherche's wyvern, Frederick.", Reflet.

"I agree.", the dark knight added, "Especially when she only just joined the Shepherds not too long ago…"

Before either of them could say a thing, the sound of wings flapping through the sky could be heard as they looked up and saw the "Twin" Pegasus knights, or Sky knights as Hinoka had told them, rushing to them on the Pegasi.

"Prince Chrom! We spotted a group of brigands attacking villagers at the canyon!", the older of the two reported quickly with worry.

It wasn't long after the report was given did the exalt ordered his Shepherds following the red hair knights. Once there, the tactician didn't waste any time in issuing orders and directions to the group. They quickly split the Shepherds into squads and sent on of them ahead with Chrom and Reflet while Robin and Leo decided across another bridge to where nearby villagers were. Sakura and Syaoran were ordered to join Cordelia and those who are on flying mounts to head to the other side of the canyon where supposedly more villagers were, due to the lack of a bridge. The Pegasus knight glanced to the card sorceress as she advised, "Hm… Kinomoto, can you go with Cherche? Since there are wyverns in the area, it maybe safer for you to go with her. Is that all right with you, Cherche?"

"Of course.", the wyvern rider answered with a smile.

"Got it.", Sakura said with a nod as a look of worry came over, "What about you, Cordelia?"

As she asked her this, the knight's "twin sister" walked up from behind the red hair woman, "We'll be all right. If we ever encounter a big wyvern, I'm sure our pegasi will be fast enough to get us out of there."

"Also, we can always call the others for assistance.", Cordelia added, "As for Syaora-"

Before the woman could finish her sentence, a sudden roar of a wyvern could be heard vibrating in the air.

"What was that?!", the swordsman exclaimed in shock.

As another roar was heard, Sakura tilted her head in confusion as she glanced over to the wyvern knight, "It kind of sounds a lot like Minerva, Miss. Cherche… But she's here with us…"

The pink hair woman frowned in confusion, "It does… Anyway, let's go take a look. It doesn't sound too far."

Cordelia nodded in agreement before Caeldori quickly informed them, "You should watch out for the brigands too. The villagers told us that they were after the wyverns in this area."

"What?!", Sakura gasped in in shock as Syaoran grimaced.

Cherche nodded, "Got it. Kinomoto, Syaoran, let's go take a look. We'll rejoin the others in a bit."

The two nodded and jumped onto Minerva's back before taking off to the area. Along the way, Sakura asked the woman with a worried expression, "But why would they be after the wyverns? If the villagers see them as guardians, then I don't think they can't have done anything wrong, right?"

"True.", the knight answered with a frown, "However, not many can be obtained as easily in places other than this valley, where the wyverns live their life undisturbed by the people. I took in Minerva since she was orphaned here. However, obtaining a wyvern in the city may not be as simple. So, to find so many of them in one place is something that people, like the brigands, would find benefitting to them as the price for one is said to be much higher than any horse or Pegasus."

"So they're going to catch and sell them in the market?!", Syaoran exclaimed in shock as Sakura gasped in shock and horror.

"And I'm going to assume that they're also going after the villagers to erase evidence of this. This happened before as well, so it's not as hard to believe that something like this would happen in Wyvern Valley.", Cherche added as she and her wyvern scanned the area.

It wasn't long before they spotted Hinoka in an argument with a black armored man with a dark mask with a wyvern next to him. Before Cherche's wyvern could begin to descend, they could see the wyvern suddenly began to lunge at the sky knight as the man quickly pulled back the reins in hopes of stopping it. As Hinoka took a step back in shock, the wyvern lifted its head upon possibly hearing the flapping of Minerva's wings. As soon as Cherche was able to jump off her wyvern, the man's wyvern calmed down and took a step back as its master petted it on the snout before turning to them.

"What happened just now?", pink hair rider said to the princess.

"I found this man here and asked for him to help us against the brigand, since he could also fight. However, he's sturbborn and refuses to do so.", Hinoka explained briefly, "He kept saying something about 'fate'. I'm not too sure. Then, well… I kind of… shouted at him and possibly startle the wyvern in the process since it looked like it was about to come after me…"

"I'm afraid that could be it. It probably felt offended or angered when you shouted at him. Just to show that he's a good person. But it would seem that he's obviously not one of the villagers."

"No.", the man confirmed with a nod, "…I am Gerome. A traveler."

"And a fellow wyvern rider, I see. This is a piece of good news!", Cherche spoke with a smile, "We fight to keep these villagers alive. May I ask why you won't aid us?"

"Why stop something that is suppose to occur. No man can stop fate.", the man reasoned bluntly.

Before the sky knight could say anything, Cherche calmly said, "These people will be killed by spears, traveler Not fate."

"Heh. Spoken like one who has yet to witness fate's implacable cruelty.", the man responded with an unconvinced tone as Hinoka looked at him in suspicion.

"So you do nothing, then, save wandering the land in a fog of cowardice?", the pink hair knight said before glancing to his wyvern, "And your wyvern? Has she seen enough? Does she also yearn to surrender?"

Surprisingly, the man remained silent before finally responding, "You would know better than I."

Hearing his words, she tilted her head in confusion, "What does that mean?"

"Nothing.", Gerome answered bluntly, "I'll fight if you wish it. Death will always have its due, but perhaps it will accept a few substitutions."

"Thank you, Gerome.", Cherche said with a smile of gratitude.

He then turned around and whispered to the wyvern, "Come, my dear Minerva. Join me on one final flight…"

Being the only one to hear this, Sakura's eyes widen in surprise as she whispered to herself, "Minerva?... Could it be?"

"Gerome, can you pair up with Syaoran here? We need to bring them to the other side of the canyon first.", Cherche said to the man who glanced over to him with a frown.

"Syaoran?", the man said with a frown as he glanced over to where she was looking.

Upon seeing him, Syaoran nodded in greeting, "Syaoran Li. I'd properly introduce myself if the situation wasn't so urgent."

The man remained silent for a while leaving the group unsure of the man's thoughts with his face hidden behind the black mask. Finally, he nodded, "Fine. Just don't try anything funny or I'll have you thrown, understand?"

Despite the man's warning, the magic swordsman nodded without a second thought to his tone. With that, Syaoran glanced over to his girlfriend, "I'll be fine, Sakura. Just go with Cherche."

The card mage nodded as Sakura turned to follow Cherche only glancing back at him once in worry. She wasn't worry about the man who called himself Gerome in the least, but, for some strange reason, she had felt a scary dark presence around the man. However, it wasn't coming from him. It was then that she had wished that her other card, _Shadow_ , would return to her side and help protect the young swordsman. Instead, the card had remained with Nyx and refused to return to her still possibly sensing the danger, to which she could understand the spirit and decidedly not to continue calling it back. She had wanted to speak with them of the woman, but, as many things had occurred since her return, the exalt asked to have it put on hold till they were able to put up camp in another area to avoid the possibility of Valmese soldiers catching up to them or finding them. Once she was on the wyvern, the creature began to flap her wings and started to ascend into the sky once more with the sky knight not too far behind.

"What?! So you lost your dragonstone?!"

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "Unfortunately, yes. My wife and I tried to look for it, but it wasn't on me when I got here."

"So you can't turn into a dragon…", the young manakete mumbled quietly before nodding her head with a smile and grabbed something from her littler sack tied around her waist, "Here! You're really lucky I had a spare one on me. These stones are hard to come by, so make sure you don't lose one again, okay?"

Hold the blue stone in hand, the Vallite king nodded with a grin, "Got it. Thank you, Nowi!"

The girl giggled, "It's no problem! I'm to help out Kinomoto and the others now! See ya!"

After their brief conversation, Kamui watched as the little girl turned herself into a gigantic green dragon and took off into the sky before he turned around and quickly followed after Chrom and the others. As he caught up to his wife, the woman spoke, "You got a dragonstone now?"

He nodded, "Yeah. It's here."

After showing it to her, he shook his head with a frown, "I was sure I had it on me before I ran through the portal, though… Sorry for losing it, Azura."

"It's fine, Kamui. What matters now is that you have one on you.", the queen examined the stone closely, "It seems this would be enough to last for a while before you need another replacement. The dragonstones of this time just isn't as durable as the ones from our time. Use it wisely, dear."

Kamui nodded in agreement with a smile, "Yeah. I'll use it when I really need it, then."

He then placed the stone in a small bag before joining the others in battle. As Azura followed him, she felt a strange feeling that, despite losing something so important, she didn't felt the slight bit of concern through her over the object. The item was important for Kamui's well being, so losing it should make her feel extremely worried over him. However, that wasn't the case. She only felt a slight bit of relief when he was able to obtain the replacement. With this, she was starting to become agitated as she thought, " _Could it be… Does_ she _have it?_ "

Not long after securing two more plots of land, Leo quickly glanced around only to notice his other retainer's younger self, Owain, stuck on the otherside of the bridge. Not long ago, he had called Frederick to part from the man to assist another soldier. He had thought that Owain would be right behind them only to find the other. He sighed as he shook his head, "What's he doing now of all times?"

Hearing this, Robin glanced to the direction of his gaze after taking about another soldier with the Levin sword, a crooked blade with sharp ends, her brother had given her, "Ah…Right. Stahl, partner up with Owain and take out the soldier on the rear!"

Leo watched in shock as Owain cautiously stepped on the bridge and dashed across it to where the green knight was. Robin looked at the prince with a look of confusion, "It sounds like 'Odin' must've overcame it later on. Thank god!"

"What do you mean?", Leo said as he looked to the mage in bewilderment.

"Owain seem to be afraid of heights, especially when it comes to bridges, which was why I paired him up with Frederick, since we need him in this fight.", the woman explained as precise as she could as she cut down another brigand coming at her, "I don't know what happened, but Lucina said that it may have something to do with a mission that she sent him on to retrieve something important. She didn't know what exactly happened since she wasn't with him during that time, but, ever since then, he's unable to cross bridges by himself."

"What?!", Leo's eyes widen in shock.

Never had he thought that the man had that sort of fear before.

"But he'd never had that sort of problem before. We even had to jump into a ravine many times to reach Kamui's kingdom and he never even shown a slight bit of hesitation either!", the man exclaimed.

Robin thought for a bit before she nodded with a smile, "I see. Lissa and Lon'qu may be glad to hear of this then…"

Leo glanced at the woman in surprise, "Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sure his parents will be relieved to hear that he had gotten over it later on.", the mage corrected herself.

"Okay…?"

With that, he then casted another spell shooting out another branch towards one of the brigands in the sky on a wyvern as Robin whispered to herself, "It just goes to show how much he must have trust in the royal families then… Haha… Frederick probably would've done the same for Chrom and Lissa as well…"

It wasn't long after Reflet had brought down another enemy with his sacred weapon when he noticed the future past prince knelt to the ground after taking out an enemy brigand. As he quickly rushed to the man's side, he was shocked to see an enemy brigand closing in on Inigo. Before he could cast his spell, the man jumped back to his feet and quickly dodged the man's blade before striking him down on the chest. As the man collapsed on the ground, Inigo grimaced in pain before his usual carefree smile reappeared on his face as he scanned his surroundings briefly. As he caught on to the older tactician running over to him, his eyes widen in surprise.

"Inigo! Are you all right?!", Reflet asked with a look of concern, "Sorry. I wasn't able to stop him earlier."

"It's fine.", the mercenary said with a grin, "He juts caught me off guard there. I'll be more careful."

"You sure?"

The future past prince nodded, "Yeah. I'll be all ri- Ow! P-Peri?! What was that for?!"

As they turned around, they were met with the appearance of a confused Nohrian retainer glancing at the mercenary's foot.

"Peri doesn't know about that.", the woman stated with a frown, "That looks like a pretty big bump…"

At this, Reflet saw the large swelling on the man's ankle and looked to him with a raised brow, "Inigo?"

"Right…", the man said with a sigh, "I'll go see my aunt in a bit. Just… _please_ don't tell this to Father or Lucina. They can't distracted from the fight right now. I'll try not to move around too much till them."

They looked to the man before the tactician finally sighed and said with a nod, "Fine. Peri, can you stay with Inigo for now till the fights over."

"All right~!", the woman said with a smile.

Hearing this, the mercenary's eyes widen in shock, "What?!"

"Or would you prefer to have Henry stay by your side?", the tactician asked with a frown.

"N-no, Sir…", Inigo mumbled with disappointment.

With that, Reflet nodded and began to return to the battle field with Chrom and Inigo's sister across the bridge.

Once the battle was finally over, Chrom had gone to see the villagers' condition as the others began to regroup a long distance away from the valley to set up tent for the night. Robin was walking to see Lissa in the infirmary room when he noticed her brother and Gaius talking to one another with unusually serious looks on both their faces. It had felt strange to her at the sight as they weren't usually seen talking to one another with such a serious expression, unless it was for work which the conversation would take place in a solitary place to keep things from being leaked. As she walked up to them, Gaius turned his head in slight surprise, "Oh, hi, Bubbles."

As Reflet ignored the confusing nickname, his sister tilted her head in confusion as she greeted the man back, "Hi, Gaius, Reflet. What were you two talking about just now? The both of you had quite a serious expression on your faces too…"

Hearing this, Reflet smiled and patted her head, "It's nothing, Robin."

"Okay?", the woman said unconvinced by her brother's words.

"Don't worry about it. Reflet and I weren't discussing anything I did, since I didn't steal anything, all right? You'll see later on.", the candy thief said with a nod.

Despite their words, the woman was tempted to know what it was, but, with her brother being so composed about it, she decided to just let it go for the time being with a shrug, "I'm going to talk with Lissa. What are you two doing here infront of the infirmary?"

"I was going to check on a future prince when Gaius showed up. He wanted to talk with me about something, so here we were.", the brother responded with a sigh, "Oh right. Can you keep this from a certain person before he comes charging in and Lissa kicks him out? He had personally requested that."

The two nodded when a shadow casted over them. They glanced back in shock. To their surprise, rather than a wary knight, Xander stood infront of them with a raised brow.

"What is it?", the paladin said with a look of confusion.

"O-oh! It's nothing.", Reflet said as he shook his head, "That reminds me. Where's your retainer? Didn't she retainer with Inigo?"

"No, she didn't. She was with Inigo?", the king said in surprise.

Reflet nodded, "Something happened, so I asked Peri to stay by Inigo for the remainder of the battle-"

"So, he's injured…", Xander concluded with a frown as Reflet let out a sigh and nodded.

"We were asked not to tell Chrom or Lucina about this, or… you know…", Robin added.

"I see.", Xander said, "But, she wasn't seen with us when we regrouped."

"What?!", Robin said with wide eyes, "Then-"

"Peri's back!"

At the sound of the usual cheerful voice, the group turned and saw the usual cheerful blue-pink hair knight waving her hand as she walked over to them.

"Peri!", Reflet exclaimed in surprise, "Welcome back. Uh… where's Inigo?"

"Huh? He told Peri that he was going to get back on his own. He's not in the infirmary?", the woman answered with a look of confusion.

At her response, dead silence passed through the group before Xander spoke, "Peri, nobody saw either of you when we were regrouping here."

As he said this, Gaius, who seemed to have slipped away during the conversation, came out of the infirmary tent with a frown, "He's not in there either."

"Oh, god! You mean he's still out there?!", Reflet said in shock, "Peri, I know he told you this, but there's no way, he can just get this far on his own. Remember that swelling you saw? He seem to have sprained his ankle. Just why did he sent you back here when he can't even walk back? I don't get it…"

"Then, he can't walk?", Xander shook his head with a frown and turned to his retainer, "Peri, get your horse ready. We'll go get him back before some Risens or brigands do."

"G-got it!", the woman said as she hurried back to the temporary stable.

Robin glanced to her brother, "I remember Chrom is still talking with the villagers. I know this may not be what he wanted, but it's not safe being out there with the Risens about or any remaining Brigands."

"I agree. However, if we sit around for long, there's still the chance that he could attacked.", the paladin said.

"Wait!"

They turned and saw the Vallite King rushing over to them with the Nohrian retainer holding the reins of both horses.

"Let me come along.", Kamui said, "Between the time Peri left Inigo to now, he must've already moved from his spot. In my dragon form, I can get there faster and can scan the surroundings at a greater distance in the sky."

Hearing this, Xander frowned, but, before he could say a word, Reflet spoke up, "I can come along if you're worried about his safety from archers and the wild wyverns in the area."

After a couple seconds, the paladin finally let out a sigh, "All right. But, you two be careful. The sun is setting and Risen will possibly be running about the area by now."

The two nodded as Kamui turned to the tactician, "It's been a while since I've done this, but you can get on my back when I'm in my dragon form. It's faster that way and I'll be much stronger."

"You sure?"

The manakete nodded, "Yeah. Just try not to fall off."

Immediately the group began to rush out of the camp grounds leaving the female tactician and the thief behind with the rest of the Shepherds.

"Ow! This one's pretty bad. I can't go back to camp like this…"

As Inigo said this, he finally stopped in his tracks and took a seat on a nearby rock, "I really shouldn't have sent Peri back after all. That was a stupid decision to make… Let's see…"

"Something wrong, Inigo? Everyone else had already headed back."

Hearing the familiar voice, the mercenary jumped up in shock and slowly turned around with a strained grin, "F-father?! Er, I just… thought I saw a cute milkmaid at the edge of the battlefield!"

Chrom examined the expression on his future son's face before shaking his head, "… You're a wore liar than your mother. It's obvious your leg is wounded."

As he said this, the swordsman bent down to examine the injury as his son was about to jump up.

"It's fine, it's- Gyaaah! Ow! Ow, ow, ow! No, don't touch it! Don't touch it!", the mercenary shouted as Chrom looked looked at the injury.

"This-! This is a serious injury, Inigo!", the exalt exclaimed in shock, "Why didn't you say something?"

The man grinned as he immediately recomposed himself, "What, and ruin my reputation? The ladies want Inigo the Inivicible."

"Gods, _ENOUGH,_ Inigo!"

The mercenary looked to the man in surprise, "…Father?"

"You can barely walk, and you're still thinking about girls?! Be serious for once!", Chrom scolded the mercenary, "Really, why did you travel back from the future? Lucina fights so hard, but you…"

Chrom let out a weary sigh as he spoke, "Honestly, I'm disappointed. You have no idea what it means to be at war."

Much to the Exalt's surprise, Inigo remained silent.

"You don't know a damned thing! You're the one who's clueless, Father!"

The warrior looked at his son in bewilderment at the sudden outburst, "Wh-what?"

"Do you think I'd be out here if I were only after girls? Out here fighting every day, wondering if this is the time I don't make it home?!"

"Inigo, I didn't-"

"You may think me a dandy and a fool, but a lot of people depended on me in the future too. Every day, I was out there fighting Risen and risking my life. With everyone looking to me to be strong, I had no choice. I _had_ to be invincible. I couldn't complain or show any weakness. Not with everyone else struggling in that damn war-torn wasteland… Even with you and mother gone, I had to pretend I was fine. That I wasn't hurting. I had to fight every day of my sorry life and wear a smile while I did it!"

As Chrom tried to think of a response, nothing came to mind.

"… You said I looked like I didn't have a care in the world? Well, I'm sorry to tell you, but that's not the case at all. I smile and joke around because I don't want to show the world any weakness… If that disappoints you… then I guess you'll just have to be disappointed."

Finally, Chrom spoke up, "Inigo, listen…"

"That said…", Inigo interrupted with his usual smile as he covered the injury once more, "I do appreciate the concern… I'll get the leg looked at."

Before he could stop him, the man turned around and walked away without any sign of pain or expressions of the talk they just had. Chrom grimaced as he watched his son walk off and muttered to himself, "I… I had no idea…"

"None of us could've experience in the future, Chrom. Especially since it's a future where the Fell dragon took over after all…"

The exalt turned around in shock, "Reflet?! …I take it that you heard all that?"

"Only part of it.", the tactician confirmed, "Sorry, Chrom. I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I discovered that Inigo got badly injured during the battle just now. So, I had Peri stay by him till I realized that he sent her back to us during the regroup. I came with Xander and Kamui when we heard of this. None of us meant to stumble into your conversation. They said that they'll make sure he returns to camp safely. Though they heard part of it, I can assure you that it's only a few seconds."

Chrom smiled wearily, "It's fine, Reflet. I'm assuming from what he said that he was the one who requested the silence?"

Reflet nodded with a frown, "Yes, he did… He was worried that it would distract both you and Lucina."

Chrom glanced in the direction his future son left and saw the backs of the black paladin and the Vallite king both followed by the hyper retainer of the Nohrian king. After a while, he finally spoke, "I wonder… if the reason he and Owain left this time…"

"I don't think so, Chrom.", Reflet said as he shook his head in denial, "You've seen the relation Owain have with Lissa and Lon'qu. Would someone so devoted to his family truly leave them behind just because he got into a family argument with them?"

After some thoughts, Chrom nodded, "You're right. It's hard to believe that Owain or Inigo would leave their mother behind as well, since they're much closer to them than me or Lon'qu. I'm sure they wouldn't leave Lucina behind either. There must be another explanation for their actions."

Reflet nodded as the two began to walk back to the campsite.

After her retainer had confirmed the release of the entire feral wyverns, Camilla began to prepare for the return to camp when she noticed a fellow pink hair wyvern knight looking over to the masked wyvern rider, who seem to be in preparations to leave.

"Do you want to go speak with him?", the princess asked.

At the sudden sound of her voice, the knight was startled in surprise, "Princess Camilla?! …Yes. The wyern he has is rather cute. It would be great if I could take a closer look, though that would seem rather rude of me."

The Malig knight chuckled, "Well, don't we all do that, Cherche. We've always been comparing our wyverns after all. You should go on ahead and ask him. Maybe, if you're lucky, you could even-"

This time it was Cherche's turn to giggle as she said, "No, Camilla. Though I understand your concern as a woman, the truth is I'm already engaged."

As she said this, she showed the woman a silver band on one of her finger. It was a simple silver ring in a braided pattern. Despite having such a simple design, both women could complicate weave of the band and the importance of such an accessory on the wyvern knight's finger as Camilla gasped in surprise, "Oh my. Congratulation! It's really beautiful. May I ask who you're engaged to?"

Hearing this, the woman smiled brightly, "Thank you. It's Frederick."

As a look of surprise came over her face once more, a warm smile appeared on the princess's face, "Chrom's retainer? With such a loyal knight as your retainer, he'd make a wonderful husband for you. Then, I take it that you asked for Minerva's acceptance as well?"

The woman nodded with a big smile, "Yes. She was quite taken with him too!"

Camilla giggled as she joked, "Careful, Cherche. You don't want her to get too taken with him."

"Oh, Princess Camilla. You know that won't happen. She just sees him as new member of the family.", the Wyvern knight said with a giggle before glancing over to the man once more, "Oh! That's right! I want to compare our wyverns. Want to come along, Camilla?"

"I'll be there in a bit. I'll have to bring Marzia along afterall."

"All right. I'll see you in a bit, then.", Cherche said with a nod, "Let's hurry, Minerva!"

As the eldest Nohrian princess returned with her beloved wyvern, she made her way to her new friend when she suddenly saw the confused look on the female knight's face.

"Wai… wh.. sorc… is? They… they look _identical_!"

As she said this, Camilla looked up in surprise.

 _Identical?! She's not talking about his wyvern is she?_

As she quickly made her way to Cherche, she spoke, "Cherche dear, what's wrong?"

The woman looked to the Malig knight with a shocked look, "It's our wyverns. His wyvern looks exactly the same as my Minerva!"

Hearing this, they both looked to the mythical beast. Sure enough, some of the scars, the eyes and a few other features of the wyvern reminded her of her friend's wyvern during the times they'd compare their beloved wyverns.

"What's happening here?", the princess muttered in surprise, "They certainly do look identical. Marzi- Huh?"

As they looked to the princess's wyvern, the creature was glancing at the wyvern in confusion as he huffed a couple of times before looking back to his other fellow wyvern, who also looked at it in bewilderment. Finally, the man spoke, "That's because they are identical. They're one and the same."

Once he said this, Camilla had a look of shock and confusion over before her eyes widen in realization. However, her friend remained in the same state as the princess as she asked, "… M-Minerva? How is that possible?"

"C-Cherche-"

"You could examine her from tip to tail looking for scars and marks if you like.", the man said as he interrupted the princess and pulled out something from his pocket, "Or you could just look at this ring."

At the sight of the ring in his palm, everything fell into place as the pink hair knight spoke in surprise, "I… I know that ring. So, then you're…"

"I am," Gerome confirmed, "though I had not intended that we meet."

From his words, both woman had a look of confusion as Cherche spoke, "Why not?"

Despite her curiosity, Camilla remained quiet as the future mother and child spoke to one another.

"I came back in time so I might reliease Minerva.", the man answered bluntly, "Not to seek out parents to whom I've already bidden farewell to."

His answer shocked the two woman as Minerva said in shock, "You crossed the bounds of time just to set Minerva free? Whatever for?!"

Unable to read the man's expression, they listened as the man began to explain, "In the future I know, she is among the last of her kind. I…"

Surprisingly, the man's voice showed signs of faltering as he continued strong, "I could not leave her to that solitude."

The princess nearly gasped in shock had not her friend spoke with a warm smile, "She is lucky indeed to know someone of such kindness…. As, I imagine, am I."

Hearing her words, Camilla nodded with a smile of her own. What she had said was indeed true. Rather, than coming to the past to find the parents that he have long lost, the man only cared for his wyvern's happiness and well-being. Not many wyvern riders are like this from what she have witnessed in both times. In fact, in this case, many would've just pulled their partners closer to them if such a situation were to arise. The Cherche of their time looks to have done a splendid job raising such a kind child, though the princess herself still believed that her own child is still the most caring of them all. However, the man showed a visible grimace as he took a step back, "Stay your words. I've no intention of getting close to you. Fate will not be mocked. This way may claim your life anew, and I'll not weep twice for losing the same mother. My burden is heavy enough."

Suddenly remembering the past all the children carry, she was reminded of her missing retainer, who was friends with her brother's retainers and came from the same time.

 _There's the chance that poor Selena is also…_

"But yet you carry it still."

The sound of the pink hair knight's words snapped her out of her thoughts as she returned to the conversation.

"That's enough.", the man spoke firmly as he turned around and surprisingly walked in the direction towards their campsite followed by the future Minerva.

Seeing this, Cherche smiled warmly and whispered, "Thank you, Gerome."

"Inigo! Hold on!"

At the sound of his name, the man immediately turned around and paled at the sight of the blue hair retainer rushing over to him on her war horse with her spear in hand. As he was about to turn around and dash for it, he felt his ankle buckle to the side slightly as pain jolted through his body and collapsed on the dirt floor.

"OW!"

He heard a sigh as he glanced up and saw the image of Kaze, who extended his hand, "Need some help?"

He chuckled weakly as he took the hand and struggled to get to his feet once more, "Th-thanks, Kaze. Ow, ow, ow! Damn, that hurts!"

"It's all because you tried to run earlier. Maybe your ankle was starting to get better before you tripped?", the blue hair woman asked with a look of confusion.

The mercenary turned around and said, "Well, maybe if you stop chasing after me on your horse while swing that lance around, I wouldn't feel the need to run at all!"

"Aw. But, Peri was trying to do that, but you didn't hear Peri and kept walking.", the retainer spoke with a frown, "Peri know! How about if Peri just throw her boring lance next time, then-"

"E-eep! L-let's not do that, P-Peri. If I didn't hear you, then I deeply apologize. Just please, don't cut off any of my limbs. I'd rather be alive and have them intact. Th-thank you…", Inigo spoke meekly in horror as he glanced to the clean lance in the blood crazy woman's hand as he whispered to himself, "Oh, gods. Please don't let her chop off any of my limbs. I swear she's worse than Noire…"

Before either retainer could say anything, Xander called out to the mercenary, "Well, either way, it's not safe here at this time of day, Las- Inigo. We can talk about your errors later. For now, let's just get you back to camp. Reflet and Robin were rather worried when they heard that you were out here by yourself. That is, unless you want Olivia to hear about this as well…"

At the mention of the dancer, Inigo shook his head furiously with a strained smile on his face, "N-no. Please don't mention this to Mother. I absolutely can't simply just let her freak out over my injury. Father is one thing, but mother would probably start bawling again if she hears a word of this!"

Kamui nodded as he folded his arms, "Well, I don't want to sound like I'm lecturing you, but, if you don't want her to hear of this, perhaps, you can start by not sending away people that are there to help you. We were told that You sent Peri back to camp without you while you were injured. It would've gotten bad if a pack of Risens attacked while you're alone and injured. Think of it like this, if you got badly hurt or worse, wouldn't Olivia be in tears for a very _very_ long time?"

"Th-that's true…", Inigo admitted as he hung his head down in guilt, "Sorry for worrying all of you and thank you for coming back to get me. I really thought I won't be able to get back to camp because of this injury."

Xander nodded with a smile, "Good. Peri, help carry Inigo back to camp on your horse."

"Yes, King Xander!", the woman shouted cheerfully.

"Wha-?!", Inigo stopped himself before he could finish his sentence, "I-I mean, th-thank you, King Xander, Peri."

After he got on the retainer's war horse, they began their walk back to the campsite.

"Olivia and Chrom are really fortunate to have such a caring son, don't they brother?", Kamui glanced over to his brother and saw that he was looking in the direction of the retainers far ahead of them chatting noisily with the missing retainer's younger self, "Still thinking about the conversation we accidentally overheard back there?"

"I had always thought that it was unusual for him to be so strong in battle while adapting well to Nohr when it's know for the lack of farming land and other natural resources.", the Nohrian king said with a grimace, "But, if Laslow had already experienced a place similar to… well, 'hell', then it would make Nohr's lack of a sun and resources a very small obstacle to overcome… Who'd have thought those three had this kind of past."

"It would also make sense why they weren't as intimidated by the Silent Dragon's appearance than we were.", the Vallite king spoke with a nod, "Which make me wonder. Why come to our world when we also have a degenerate dragon on our side?"

"'Degenerate'?", King Xander repeated in surprise, "What makes you think the Silent Dragon was also a degenerate? That problem came about many years after our children's time, didn't it?"

"I know, Xander.", Kamui said, "But I recall that Azura said the Silent Dragon was once worshipped and lived among the citizens of Valla in peace. If so, why did he taught the royal family the song Azura now know to help prevent him from becoming insane? If he knew that he was degenerating and he couldn't stop it, then that would make a lot of sense."

"However, even if that were true… like Chrom and Frederick told us, those who become victim to it can't be saved. So even if we knew of this then, there's no way we could've been able to help save him, even if we did, he'll have a heavy punishment to pay for the evil deeds he have done all those years…", the paladin said with a frown as he recall the past, "But, if this degeneration were also occurring in our time, then it would explain why the war between the first dragons began as well."

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "They all showed signs of degeneration… Were they also too prideful to risk losing their dragon form as well, then? …No, they did threw away their dragon forms, didn't they?"

His older brother nodded, "Yes, they did. Otherwise, we wouldn't have the ability to use the dragon pulse without the dragon blood within us. …"

As if a thought hit him, Xander frowned as Kamui noticed this change, "Big brother?"

The man shook his head with a smile, "It's nothing. We're almost at camp now. Perhaps we should have one of the healers take a look at Inigo's injury before Olivia discovers this?"

Recalling the situation at hand, a bead of sweat rolled down Kamui's forehead as he strained a grin, "That… would be a good idea… I go find Elise or Sakura, then. I'll see you later then, Xander!"

As he watched the younger ruler rush off to find either one of their youngest siblings and the retainers escorting the young mercenary to his tent, the Nohrian king lead his mount to the temporary stable, that the "twin" Pegasus knights were in charge of for the night. After handing his mount in their care, he began to make his way to the Training ground in search of a certain person. As the man noticed him approaching, Xander waved his hand greeting the samurai, "Good evening, King Ryoma. There's something I'd like to discuss with you in private if that's all right?"

The man raised a brow, but nodded nonetheless, "Of course."

"It's… about our brother and your younger siblings relation to… the late Queen Mikoto and possibly your father, the late King Sumeragi…"

At the mention of the three individual, a frown appeared on the samurai kings face as he returned his blade into his sheathe, "Perhaps, we should talk of this in the meeting tent, King Xander."

Upon the sword master's reaction, Xander nodded firmly as they walked to the large tent while their retainer eventually followed behind the two.

Once they took their seat in the large empty room and had their retainers guard the tent outside, Ryoma folded his arms and spoke, "Now, what is it that you'd like to know about Kamui and our parents, King Xander?"

"It's about our brother's ability to turn into one of the first dragons. I've only realized this, but, if Kamui had truly been my late father's son by blood, then it would make some sense as the late King Garon had the ability to transform into the form of the dusk dragon.", the Nohrian king spoke with a frown at the mention of his father, "However, we all know that's not the case as Kamui is actually from your family. What I was hoping to know is that you would know is how did Kamui come to possess the ability to change into the form of the dawn dragon. I don't know about Queen Mikoto, but, as far as I remember, I was told by Hinoka once that King Sumeragi was unable to turn into a dragon nor did those before him for a long time. If that's true, then perhaps his lineage from his mother's side as part of the Valla royal family…"

Before he could continue, Ryoma nodded and began to speak, "I see that you've caught on to this as well."

"Just barely.", the king admitted, "It was just that the age gap between Kamui and Takumi or Hinoka are too close for there to be another child in between. I also don't recall there ever being the situation of any concubines like my father had. It just didn't add up."

"You're right, King Xander. Our father never had any concubines in the past because he was with our birth mother, the first queen. He and our step-mother got together a few months after our birthmother past away shortly after Sakura was born.", Ryoma confirmed, "Our father have never met Mikoto before then."

"Then…"

The Hoshido king nodded, "Kamui is not related to our family by blood only through our bonds as family after our parents were married."

 **Kero: Hi! Hi! The mighty Keroberus here to spread today's-"**

 **Spinel: Just get on with it already.**

 **Eriol: Haha…**

 **Kero: (Glare) Anyway~, Yuetian wished for me to tell you the news and what have been occurring to this story as of late. The chapters would go on as planned. She deeply apologizes for the late update on the new chapter. Apparently, it have something to do with tests, projects, grades, blah, blah… Oh, right. It seemed she also had a brief writer's block while typing this. Can you believe that?! So-"**

 **Spinel: (Yawn) Pardon me. So, things have been going on in her personal life where she needed to focus solely on and was unsure of the next plot as she was typing this. We deeply apologize for the late update and the next chapter is currently in process, though it may take another two week, or one if she's lucky. She had written that she hoped to have updated this on Veteran's day, but was too exhausted to continue followed by the need to study for upcoming tests and apologizes to those who had hoped for her new chapters that day.**

 **Kero: (Gasp) Where did you get that?! Also, quit stealing my spotlight!**

 **Spinel: Anyway, she wants to let you know that she's always checking on the review that you've posted for her stories constantly and appreciate all the feedback you've given to her over the course of two to four weeks as it's given her more inspiration. Isn't that nice?**

 **Kero: SPINEL! (Tackle)**

 **Spinel: (Dodges) … Oh my… Is that all you got. Well, I suppose you do use your mouth more on eating and barking than biting.**

 **Kero: I'll show you who's all bark! Also, food is the most important part of living. You can't pass up on that!**

 **(Both guardians flies off as they chase Kero chases after the blue cat while the sheet of paper drifts to the ground.)**

 **Leo: What's this? (Picks up the sheet of paper) Hmm… Oh, I see. Then… "I hope you all have a wonderful Thanksgiving break if I still didn't post anything this week, everyone! Best wishes to all participating the battlefield on Thrusday night and Friday! I'm hoping to remain at home that day if I don't get dragged by my own family. I just don't want to be the one standing in line with bags and bags of things in hand for my family. Honestly, four bags is enough and possibly the most I can carry, but standing in line for hours just to get in one of the numerous store in a mall?!" … So, mall as in like a market?... Hmm… "In any case, I hope you all enjoy this new chapter and have a wonderful Thanksgiving break with your family, friends, or even just by yourself. Also, the new chapter for Questions and Reasons are also being processed at the moment. I'll hopefully get it out by this week or next week. I hope you all can enjoy that one too when it comes out!" …And that's it… Huh… The difference of our culture between our worlds sure interesting. Kinomoto, you come from a similar world as YueTian. So, what's "Thanks giving"?**

 **Sakura: My country doesn't really celebrate it, but I heard it's a time when people show their appreciation to those around them or what they have. They would have a large meal, usually with turkey as the main course, and spend time with all their family members and friends.**

 **Princess Sakura: To show appreciation… I-I do have a lot to appreciate for… being around my siblings and family, my friendship with Elise, having Hana and Subaki by my side, and…a-and… u-um… (Hides behind Leo's cape)**

 **Leo: Wh- Again, Sakura? …Well, I suppose that's fine.**

 **Princess Sakura: Wh-wha? Leo, your cape is backwards…**

 **Leo: Wh- Oh, god! This can't be-… (Clears throat) Thank you, Sakura. E-excuse me for a couple seconds…**

 **(The two leaves quickly)**

 **Sakura: Well, I guess that one thing Prince Leo is thankful for. I wish I can be just as nice as Princess Sakura and Exalt Emmeryn… Emmeryn… A-anyway, I'll see all of you in the next chapter! See you later!**

 **Syaoran: Sakura, is this the book you were looking for?**

 **Sakura: Oh, yes, it is. Thank you very much, Syaoran!**

 **Syaoran: (Blushes) N-no problem…**

 **Sakura: Oh right! Here's the bear I gave you. I fixed the torn wing on its back.**

 **Syaoran: O-oh, thanks, Sakura…**

 **(The last two leaves the area)**

 **Robin: …right… are you sure it's not Valentines day?... Oh, well. Better deliver these cookies to Gaius, then. Hmm… Now where could he be?**


	23. Chapter 23:Fox, Wolf, and Rabbit…Rabbit?

**EDIT: Added spoiler alert in the previous chapter (I really should've remembered to have done that before posting that chapter. Only just remembered after the realization of this spoiler to their Xenologue)**

* * *

Fox, Wolf, and Rabbit… Rabbit?

"What?!"

The sudden revelation of the Vallite king's past was of shock to the Nohrian king as he stared at the red samurai in disbelief, "Then, Kamui is only a descendant of Valla's royal lineage?"

"I don't know. He could be the child of a Hoshidan civilian.", the Hoshidan king admitted, "However, when Queen Mikoto sought my father for help with Kamui as an infant, both wore clothing that doesn't seem native to neither of our kingdoms it seems. I never thought to ask our mother much details of it either. There were things that had to be dealt with when our parents gotten married and, after King Garon kidnapped Kamui and father's death, we were all too focused on saving him instead."

"I see…", the paladin muttered as he recalled the event that rose the tension between the two kingdoms, "If he and Queen Mikoto escaped from Valla, then the Silent Dragon would've ordered King Garon to kidnap him. I've always thought it was unusual why he would lock him inside a tower far from the castle, but allowed us to see him…"

"He allowed you and your siblings to see Kamui?"

"Yes, he did. After Kamui was brought into our family and sent to the Northern Fortress, King Garon told us that it was due to his 'weak health' and had tasked us with the supervision of his growth since he came to the castle. However, only Camilla and I knew the truth, since we've already heard word of him living in Hoshido. Our younger siblings didn't, but we saw him as one of our siblings anyway. Since then, I was tasked in his training when he was young."

Hearing this, Ryoma frowned in confusion as he spoke, "His growth and you were to train him? I can understand why he would want Kamui to be supervised, but wouldn't it put him to a disadvantage if he were to become stronger? Why would he…?"

"We don't know. But, his orders was that only when he could defeat me in his training would he be allowed to return to the main castle and none of us dared to go against his orders."

"So, that day when Kaze found Kamui…"

Xander nodded, "The day before then Kamui defeated me in a mock battle for the first time. So, I brought him to the castle. However, when we got there, King Garon had ordered him to execute Kaze and the daughter of the Fire tribe's chief. But, when Kamui refused to kill them. He was sent to the frontlines without us as punishment. That must've been where Kaze brought him back, since our father's men reported that he had fell during battle."

"But he didn't.", Ryoma said with a frown, "Instead, Kaze brought him back home."

"Yes. Niles was the one who discovered this for us and… you know the rest."

The Samurai nodded as they recalled the unfortunate event that forced their sibling to make a decision and their stubbornness to listen to his reason or words. That was until…

"Huh?"

The Hoshido king looked to the paladin with a raised brow, "Is something wrong, King Xander?"

The man cupped his chin in his hand as he spoke, "Perhaps… I recall that Kamui was speaking with you at the dock where we clashed, but I don't remember him ever speaking to me at all… yet, I still agreed to follow him at Bottomless Canyon… But I'm sure that I had talked… with someone else, perhaps, during that time?"

At the sound of this, Ryoma remained silent before he frowned, "Perhaps it had been the missing sibling, then. If she had been the one to convince you as well, then it could be possible that she followed Kamui and Azura that day…"

"So she must've been someone both our families have been close to?", Xander hesitantly concluded, "It's also possible that she can turn into a dragon as well, but…"

"None of us are as close to the first dragon by blood to do so, yet, it seems that it's possible for her to become one, like Kamui… Perhaps, she could be Kamui's sibling by blood if those were accurate…", Ryoma spoke with a nod, "However, with so many blank spaces, we can't solve this as easily. We may need _her_ existance back to hopefully help solve this mystery."

The paladin nodded in agreement, "True. At the very least, it seems we now can assume that she may be related by blood to Kamui and Azura, then…"

"It's a good thing that their children aren't here as well. However, we can't really tell Kamui about this without telling him of our conversation.", the samurai spoke with a grimace, "I had promised the Former King Sumeragi and Queen Mikoto not to speak of this to Kamui after their passing. Even now, he has yet to learn of the truth, nor have my younger siblings."

Hearing this, Xander's eyes widen in surprise, "Including Hinoka?"

"Including Hinoka.", the Samurai king confirmed, "Even now, they truly believe that we are related to one another by our blood, aside from our bonds as a family. However, if the Fell Dragon is after someone related to Kamui and Azura..."

"Then, it's most likely that he'll come after them as well because of their possible blood relation.", the paladin finished with a grimace, "This is not good. For now, we can try and continue keeping this from Kamui, but the problem is that we won't know how long that would last with Grima coming after him. What about Azura?"

"She doesn't seem to realize it yet, either.", Ryoma spoke as he knew the songstress better than the paladin, "I believe that we should keep this from them for a bit longer as well. I just wonder why he have never questioned anything about his lineage to me after he inherited Valla's throne?"

"Perhaps he doesn't feel the need to.", the paladin said, "Despite knowing that my siblings and I aren't related to him by blood, he still refers to us as his family as he does to you and your siblings, even before your younger sisters became a part of my family. Otherwise, he'd have left most contact with us long ago."

"True.", the man admitted, "Blood relation means little to my family as well when we can form stronger family bonds as we have with Azura. As I thought, we should keep this a secret for a bi-"

Before the man could finish his sentence, the sound of shuffling and a yelp was heard behind the sheet of the tent. The two kings glanced in the direction as the voice of a small female voice whispered, "Ow, ow, ow…"

Ryoma glanced over to the Nohrian king, who shook his head and sighed, "I deeply apologize for this, King Ryoma. Is it possible for another individual in on this?"

The Hoshidan King chuckled bitterly and said, "Of course, King Xander. I don't think we have much of a choice anyway… And perhaps she could tell us how she got past our retainers as well? Mine would probably be quite upset about this for a while."

"Okay. How about let's call it a day for now, Soliel?", Chrom called out to the blue hair mercenary as he sheathed Falchion back, "I can see why Lucina praised your skills the way she did. If you continue training the way you have been doing as far, you could grow stronger than now."

"Aun- Lucina said that?", the girl said in surprise as she sheathed her blade, "Well, I suppose it's rather obvious since father was the one who have been training with me ever since I joined the army with my parents."

"…'Laslow', huh?", the exalt spoke, "I see…"

As he recall his future son's future decision, he glanced to his granddaughter with a smile once more, "Soliel, may I ask what you were doing before you joined Kamui's army? I was told that all the children were placed in the deep realms to protect all of you, but that would mean that you've been there for years. I assume you must've done something to pass the time and, with the way you fought, were you training there the whole time?"

Hearing this, Soliel chuckled lightly, "Sort of. Whenever Father and Mother came by to visit, I would train with Father and spend time with Mother. The servants were the ones who helped raise me when they weren't around. As for my experience, I became a mercenary after I was allowed to leave the house, like Father, and went out to form a group of mercenaries much like me."

"Much like you?"

The young woman nodded, "We would go around helping those who needs it and keep a positive attitude toward what we do. During one of them, we arrived in Father's world for the first time to help fend off some bandits in a town."

Chrom smiled at word of her deeds as he asked, "And I assume that was where you were reunited with your father?"

"Sort of…", the girl smiled sheepishly.

At her expression, he recognized the same behavior Inigo or Olivia would show when they have something to hide from him and asked with a frown, "Oh no… I know that look quite well. Seems something doesn't change, after all. What happened?"

"That is…Well, the bandits that got away returned with a larger group. Fortunately, King Kamui and Father was in the area nearby and saved us.", the mercenary revealed nervously, "To be honest, I was rather scared when the bandits had nearly beaten my mercenary group till Father came. But, thanks to him, I've learned how to deal with my fears. Then, Sir Silas helped me persuade Father to let me join them in the army, to which he agreed."

As he imagined his son being persuaded by his own child as the man himself had recently, a smiled formed on the exalt's face as he chuckled, "I see… Soliel. After you return to your time, what do you plan on doing afterwards?"

"Obviously, I plan on becoming Prince Seigbert's retainer, like Father, for sure, but I've also been thinking of just traveling in our time as well. I plan to get much stronger so I'm going to need more experience. Hopefully, just as strong as him!", the girl spoke with a wide smile.

Hearing her response puzzled the man, "Becoming a retainer I can understand, but why do you want to travel to become just as strong as Ini-'Laslow'? You're strong enough to fend yourself from enemy soldiers, Risens, and the enemies of your time, Soliel."

"Well, I do like it when Father protects me, but the thought of him or mother getting in danger is a rather scary thought.", Soliel admitted, "Back in the Deep realm, I always wondered if I would be able to see Father or Mother again with the war going on back then. So, I believe that, if I just become stronger like them, I'd be able to help them during battles and protect them when they're in danger too."

"I see…", Chrom said with a smile, "I think it's rather admiring that you would want to do that for your parents. However, remember, Soliel, that, as parents, they would want to do the same for you. Nothing else can be more important to a parent than their children's safety and well-being. So, it's natural that they would want to ensure your safety as well, Soliel. Olivia and I would do the same for Lucina and Inigo without second thoughts after all."

"But…"

As he saw the look of confusion on the child's face, Chrom smiled, "I'm sure you'll come to understand the feeling one day, Soliel. Rather or not you choose to have a family of your own."

As the girl slowly nodded, the familiar voice both fighter have known called out, "Soliel! Oh! A-are you two still training? S-s-sorry for interrupting it!"

They turned and saw the pink hair dancer walking over to the two with her future daughter just behind her. The blue hair prince chuckled with a smile, "It's fine, Olivia. We had just finished that not too long ago."

The blue mercenary turned to her young grandmother with a bright smile, "Are we going to practice dancing today, Olivia?"

The dancer nodded as she giggled, "Yes, but are you sure you don't need a break, Soliel?"

"I'll be fine. So, what are we doing today?"

"I want to teach you this favorite dance of mine."

As Chrom watched to two walk off with a smile on their faces, he said, "It seems that I worried over nothing. Soliel is a rather interesting child. 'Laslow' have done rather well raising Soliel as a father and learning what it means to be a parent… Now, if only he hadn't inspired her to go around flirting with women, she'd be quite an inspiration herself."

"You mean 'Laslow'?", Lucina said with a look of surprise, "I suppose so. Soliel is a great fighter, but, like _him_ , she does have her quirks, which shouldn't be much of a problem as we all do. Now, if she wasn't jealous of him…"

"'Jealous'?", the warrior said shocked, "What would there be for her to be jealous of?"

"Oh, you haven't noticed, Father?", the swordswoman said with a smile, "Soliel is rather attached to Beruka as well and seems to be rather jealous of his marriage to her, surprisingly. The other day she wouldn't stop talking about Beruka regarding her beauty and how lucky 'Laslow' was in marrying her. Hehehe…To be honest, I found that rather adorable."

Hearing this, Chrom chuckled, "He seems to have one close family for sure. It seems I might not have to worry over his future, since he's with Beruka…"

After a momentary silence, he whispered to himself, "If only I've known that he was like this much sooner…"

As he began recalling the conversation he had with his son in the present, Lucina's voice snapped him back to reality, "But, why? Why would he just leave us to go to the past like that? He's not the kind of person who would leave me and our friends behind, either. So why?"

Seeing the trouble look on his future daughter's face, Chrom frowned as he knew that only the man himself would know the answer, "I don't know, Lucina. But, I believe that there must've been a reason for the way he chose to go to the past. For now, let's continue believing in the one, who came with you. We can then ask him when we see that man himself. Now, how about we have a sparring match? It's been a while since our last match, since all we've done recently was train Soliel."

Slowly, the woman nodded with a smile, "Yes, Father."

That night, Syaoran and Sakura were walking through camp as the made their way to the corner of the camp where Ophelia had been waiting for them with a bright smile across her face.

"Kinomoto! Syaoran! Over here!", the girl called out to them as she waved her hand energetically in the darkness.

Immediately, the young swordsman pressed his index finger over his lip in frustration as he whispered, "Quiet down! Nobody knows we're here, you know!"

"It's fine, Syaoran.", his friend said with a nervous smile, "Nobody, besides Big Brother and Kero, would come looking for me now that I've finished my shift."

Due to Kero and Eriol needing to borrow the card sorceress's tent for a private conversation, Sakura have decided to do her fortune telling in another quiet area under the supervision of her otherworld friend. Of course, the young dark sorceress was ecstatic to hear of this and jumped to the opportunity immediately. Without much words exchanged, the girl found a large slab of stone and placed the cards on its cold flat surface.

"So, what are you trying to find out this time?", the curious dark sorceress questioned with interest, "Is it the Heroes of Time?! The mysterious woman? Or…"

"I'm hoping to find that woman's 'kind' again.", the girl answered with a smile.

Her friend gave the card mage a look of confusion, "What about those 'Heroes'?"

"Actually, I think I know who they are.", Sakura spoke with a nod.

"You do?!", the two spoke at once in surprise.

"Who is it, then?!", Ophelia asked eagerly as she was nearly bursting with excitement.

"I really can't tell anyone yet, Ophelia. Sorry, but I'm still not too sure if I'm right at the moment.", Sakura replied nervously in front of the excited girl, "I need a little more time to confirm it."

With drooping shoulder, the girl hung her head in disappointment before looking back with a smile, "Well, all right, then. But please tell me when you do. I'd really like to meet them!"

"W-well, I'll give it a try, then.", Sakura said as she let out a deep breath, "Okay. I'm going to give it a go now."

At her words, the two remained silent as she started the process once more. After going through the necessary steps and chants, she finally began to flip the first four cards, "It's the same…"

As she had said, the cards flipped over were still the same cards: _Illusion, Dark, Twin, Silence._ With only the bottom card remaining, she slowly began to flip that card as well.

After a moment of surprise silence, Ophelia gazed at the card through the darkness as she read, " _Mirror_?"

The dark sorceress looks to them with a look of confusion before Syaoran explained, "Basically, the person is now is a place that relates to this card. Sakura, you said that it use to have been _Dream_ before, correct?"

The girl nodded, "Yes. That would mean that she moved… but how…?"

As the three began thinking in silence, Sakura began to recall her experience she have gone through since the last she had done this.

 _We were ambushed by Risens…found King Kamui and Lucina… then got on the ships and fought against the Valmese soldiers... Lucina told us about how Grima was the one who destroyed nearly all of humanity… then, I got captured by Grima… huh?_

Almost immediately, a thought came across her mind as her eyes widen once it dawned on her, "A dream…"

At her voice, the two friends glanced at the card mage before she looked up to them with a look of surprise, "W-when I was looking for the Clow cards a few years ago, I went through my first fortune telling to find the true identity of _Mirror…_ "

"The true identity?", Ophelia echoed in confusion.

"In order for us to capture a card or reveal themselves, we need to know who they are.", Syaoran explained, "Only after we do so, will we be able to return the into their card form and cease their mischief."

Sakura nodded, "During that time, _Mirror_ took on my appearance, since the missing cards have begun to know of my presence during that time, and caused problems all over town with around my town in my appearance. So, Kero and I used this fortune telling to find out who she was under the illusion. The clues to her identity then was _Illusion, Watery,…_ and _Shadow._ "

At once, Syaoran's eyes widen in shock as he turned to the card sorceress, "You don't mean-?!"

Bewildered by their expressions, Ophelia looked to them unsure of what to make of this, "What? What is it?"

Sakura then turned to the young woman, "When I was in a coma, I met three floating orbs, remember?"

Ophelia nodded as she recalled her story she told them in the morning, "Of course! You said that you must've found Father!"

Sakura nodded, "Before then, I saw a woman that looked much like King Kamui's hair and clothing style, but had longer hair and a black headband. She seemed to be unconscious back then and, with Grima about to catch me, I called on _Shadow_ to take her to Nyx for protection before she could be caught as well."

With the still confused look of the dark sorceress, Syaoran explained, "The thing is that woman was literally in her _dream_ , in otherwords, the Dream realm."

"The Dream realm?", Ophelia repeated with a frown, "But wasn't that what Sakura's last fortune telling-…!"

At that shocked look across the girl's face, Sakura nodded, "Since then, the woman have moved from the Dream Realm to Nyx's shadow, which means that she not in the dream realm anymore and _Mirror_ was a card that I was able to guess her name because _Shadow_ was one of the cards that helped give me that hint. With nothing else I can think of, that's the best lead we have in our assumption. In other words-…"

"She's the one you needed to save! Yes! You did it, Kinomoto!", Ophelia finished with a look of triumph across her face, "W-wait, but this _Shadow_ you called out isn't revealing the woman to us. Is it still too dangerous? But why?"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know, but that most important thing now is that she's with Nyx. So, she's all right."

"Thank goodness for that too!", Ophelia said with a relieved nod, "Wait! Could it be that Father was protecting that woman? Then, maybe-!"

"Lady Ophelia!"

The loud voice of a certain retainer shouted across the camp as they immediately turned to the direction and saw Princess Elise's retainer running over to them.

"Oh, Sir Arthur!", the dark sorceress gasped in shock, "What?! H-hold on! There's a-"

Before she could finish here sentence, the man tripped spectacularly over a stone that didn't seem to have been there before and tumbled all the way across the flat plain till he crashed head on into the tree they were under. Followed by the end of his crash, a flash of dark green fell to the ground before them with a thud as they rushed over to the two in shock.

"Kaze?!", Sakura and Syaoran shouted in surprise.

"Are you two alright?!", Sakura exclaimed as she rushed over to the ninja and the sorceress ran to her mother's retainer.

"Y-yes, Miss. Kinomoto.", the ninja answered as the card mage and swordsman helped the man up, "Thank you…"

"How about you, Arthur?", the dark sorceress asked with concern over her face.

"Don't worry about me, Lady Ophelia!", the man exclaimed as he tried to reassure the girl, "Oh, Lady Elise, and Lady Lissa were searching all over camp for you."

"Really?!", Ophelia said in surprise, "Then, I'll go look for her immediately!"

"She's told me to let you know to wait for her back in Lady Lissa's tent.", Arthur said.

"Got it. Thank you, Sir Arthur!", the sorceress spoke with a smile, "Can you go and tell her that I'm heading there right now?"

"Of course!", the retainer spoke with a smile as he bowed and turned around to leave.

Ophelia turned to the three and asked the ninja, "Sir Kaze, can you please help me escort Kinomoto and Syaoran back to the camp ground for me? I need to go mother and Lissa."

Hesitantly, the man glanced to the two children, who stared at him, before straining a smile as he answered, "Of course."

"Thank you very much!", Ophelia said before turning to the two, "I'll see you tomorrow then, Kinomoto, Syaoran!"

As they watched the girl walk away, the two nodded and Sakura waved her hand, "See you later, Ophelia!"

Once she was gone, the two kids looked to the ninja as Syaoran sighed in frustration, "Care to explain to us what you were doing up in the trees, Sir Kaze?"

Hearing this, the man remained silent for a bit before he finally spoke, "That's…"

In the cleanly lit tent, Azura sat on her and her husband's blankets as she closely examines the sapphire pendant around her neck. Since Sakura's return to reality, the pendant have begun to glow once more much to the songstress's worry. It has been a while since the death of the silent dragon and, since then, the pendant have remained silent and dull. That was until that day of the card sorceress's return. It was rather unusual for her at the sight of the sudden change and she was unsure of what else to think of it, besides worry and fear. She had used the power of the pendant during the days of the war against the Silent Dragon with the song she was taught since young. However, in doing so, she was also being drained of her life at each use. Luckily, due to Kamui's decision, she have yet to use the power of the pendant to its fullest and her life remained intact with her. So, the return of the pendant's function was much like an alarm to the queen. The Silent Dragon was gone. Dead to their knowledge. The only thing that trouble them now was the fact that the Fell Dragon of the three retainers' time have consumed the remain of the dead dragon and his powers along with it. She had thought of the possibility that the reason would be due to the Silent Dragon's power being in the hands of the Fell Dragon, but she came to the conclusion that it would be possible as he was around from the start and her pendant only begun to react recently. The timing was off. As a result, she have concluded that it may have to do with the people that followed the teenage girl to reality. As she thought of who it may be, an unknown, yet familiar voice called out from behind the tent, "Pardon me, but is King Kamui here?"

Hearing this, the woman released the pendant in her hands as she let it hang around her neck once more before taking a look outside. Despite the darkness, the brightly lit torch around the campground made it rather easy for the songstress to see that it was the Vallite mage, who may have followed their soldiers to this time, "No, I'm afraid he's still with Inigo and Sakura in the infirmary at the moment."

Unable to see the man's expression, the man nodded, "I see."

"Is something wrong? Perhaps I can help you pass on a message for him when he returns.", Azura offered, "If it's something I can help with, then-"

"N-no-… I mean-…", the man took a deep breath and finally continued, "Back in Valla, I was given this envelope by a fellow mage not long after the Kingdom of Valla was saved. He said that he was trying to get in contact with the current ruler of Valla to give this to him."

He then pulled out a seemingly old envelope and handed it over to the woman as he continued, "I deeply apologize for its appearance. I've tried to preserve its condition to the best of my ability, but this was the best that I could do."

"It's fine.", Azura spoke with a smile followed by a look of confusion so after, "But just who is this mage that sent this letter?"

"I'm afraid even I don't know of this man well. Only that we were in the same militia under the former king of Valla during the days of his rule before the dragon's invasion forced us apart. I had honestly thought that I was the only solier who survived that attack that day, but it seems that was false.", the man said with his lips curled down, "The only thing I know of him was that he was close to the Vallite royal family and surprisingly had amnesia before then. Despite that, he was closer friends with the king's family. I've tried connecting with him several time, but…"

"Is that so?"

The two jumped at the sound of another voice making them turn around only to come face to face with the Hoshidan king.

"Can you tell us where this man is now, Mark?", Ryoma asked with a look of suspicion.

Despite his tone, the man replied unfazed, "I'm afraid he was already nearing his last breath when I found him in the caves of Valla. Partially crushed by the boulders, Lord Ryoma. I almost didn't recognize him."

Hearing this, Azura glanced over to her eldest brother, who remained silent till he finally nodded, "I see. Then, would it be all right if we can examine its contents as well?"

"I don't think it should be a problem, milord. For even I'm not told of its contents as well and nearly forgotten all about it as you've seen the wear of it…", the man replied smoothly.

"I understand. Thank you very much, Mark.", the Hoshidan king said with a smile.

With that, the mage bowed in dismiss before turning around and walked away. Once gone, Azura turned to the king with a look of confusion, "Ryoma, why do you sound so suspicious of this Vallite mage? I can understand that his mysterious appearance that night, but he did save everyone that night in the Dream realm, including you."

Before he cold say anything, a sudden roar startled the two as it vibrated the air around them. Without needing to think much on the culprit at this time of night, Azura exclaimed with a grimace, "Oh my! Nowi?!"

By the time they've reached the Mess Hall, the scene was chaotic as they could see the young manakete chasing after the Vallite manakete, who remained in his human form.

"What in blazes?!", Chrom shouted in shock, "Kamui?! Nowi?! What's going on?!"

"Let's playyyy!", the young girl's voice echoed as she shot fire in the sky.

"It's late at night, Nowi!", Kamui shouted with a grimace, "H-How about tomorrow?!"

"No!"

With this, the green dragon flew towards Kamui as he took this chance and rushed out of the mess hall.

"Oh, gods.", Chrom said in shock, "H-hang on, Kamui! I'll go find Gregor!"

"P-please do! Wha-!"

Fortunately, the Vallite king ducked just in time to miss a swipe from the grasp of the green-yellow dragon as he rushed through the campsite to the entrance.

"Kamui!", Azura shouted in horror as she and her sibling ran after them.

Hearing the roar of the green-yellow hair manakete, it wasn't hard for the mage and swordsman to recognize who and where it was coming from as they rushed into the Mess tent followed by the ninja. It was a chaotic mess. They soon heard running footsteps behind them as they turn around and were soon met with the sight of Gaius and their younger tactician.

"Gaius? Robin?!", Sakura said in surprise, "What's going on? I heard Nowi's roar just now and-"

"Where's she right now?", the thief interrupted with a panicked look.

As if on cue another roar was heard in the distance away from the campsite.

"Oh, gods!", Robin said in shock, "She's outside of camp! Let's hurry!"

Without much of a response, the group just followed the tactician and thief out of camp as Syaoran exclaimed, "Robin! What's going on?!"

"Well…-"

"The kid just ate my bags of candied figs! That's what's going on!", Gaius shouted in frustration.

"Eh?!", Sakura said in shock, "Then…"

"Possibly a sugar rush…", Kaze answered with a grimace.

"If I remember correctly, those were the ones that was ruined by the alcohol right?", Robin asked with a grimace.

"W-what?", the ninja said in visible shock, "So, then Ms. Nowi is also drunk, I presume? …Gaius, correct?"

"Yeah. You got it right this time.", the thief said with a nod.

"Why didn't you just toss the bag away if it was ruined by alcohol?", the man said as he angrily stared at Gaius.

The candy thief shrugged his shoulders, "Thought I could use it in cooking, instead of wasting it. Flower girl here talked of a dish using candied fruits. So, I thought why not try making one up later. But…"

"A drunk sugar rush…", Sakura repeated with a thoughtful look across her expression.

Syaoran glanced over to her, "Yeah… You brought it with you?"

As Sakura nodded, Robin glanced to them with a raise brow, "Brought what with you?"

The swordsman turned to them as they continued running through the cool breeze in the woods and damp soil, "Well, we've had to deal with a friend who has had sugar rushes before. So, if you don't mind having Sakura put Nowi to sleep for the night, then perhaps-"

Before the man could finish, Robin had already glanced to the thief, who returned a look of surprise and shook his head in defeat, as she glanced over to them, "As long as she doesn't get hurt, then go ahead."

"All right!", Sakura spoke with a nod, "I promise she won't get hurt from it!"

As they rushed through the woods, they could hear more footsteps not too far behind them. They looked and saw the exalt followed by Nowi's husband, Gregor.

"Chrom! Nowi is-", Robin shouted to her best friend before her eyes widen at the sight of the large Hero following behind him with a grimace, "Gregor?!"

The man nodded in a brief greeting before he spoke, "Gregor heard from Prince Chrom, but Gregor still don't understand why-?"

"She ate Gaius's entire bag of candied figs and they were also kind of ruined by a bottle of alcohol earlier, so…", Robin interrupted with a strained grin as they looked to her in surprise, "Yeah…"

Chrom shock his head as the shocked look faded to on of concern, "Oh gods… Let's just hurry over to her before her rampage gets to any nearby villages…"

The Vallite king have been running through the forest for so long that he's lost track of time. He have done everything he could think of, such turning corners, hiding under rocks, blending into the trees. There were many times that he wanted to turn himself into a dragon, but everytime he did he recalled his promise to his wife. After seeing the other dragon blow fire burning the trees, he immediately gave up the idea of hiding as it would also heat up the rocks, so he decidedly kept running. As he did, a cool breeze blew past his face as he gazed ahead. It wasn't long before he saw the wide open field. He looked around in we at the sight of the large field under the starry night sky. Too consumed by his amazement, he suddenly felt a tug at his hand as he was pulled to the side. He looked and saw a large black robed figure pulling him as the mysterious man shouted, "Hurry! This way."

"Wh-what?", Kami glance at the man in shock.

"KAMUIE! Let's play tag! KAMUIE?"

"Nowi!"

At the sound of the orange hair mercenary's voice, turned her head in its direction and caught sight of the mercenary, "Gramps~! I can't find Kamie anywhere! Oh… I wanna play a game of dragon tag with him! It's been so long since I last played with another manakete~!"

"Nowi, it's so late! King Kamui is probably too tired to play with you right now!", Gregor shouted in hopes the dragon could hear him, "Also, why did Nowi eat Gaius's candied figs?"

"Candied figs…? Oh… Nowi wanted to thank him for the figs… but he wasn't there and the bag was opened on the table…? What happened after that?...", the dragon's voice echoed with her head tilted to the side, I don't remember… the figs were yummy, though…"

As the girl shook her head in confusion and slowly began to descend to the ground, Gaius and Robin looked to one another before the thief began to shake his head, "Nowi, those figs have alcohol in them. You can't just eat them like that…"

"Aww… but they were so yummy…", the dragon whined in disappointment before flapping her wings once more flying back into the sky, "I wanna play with another manakete too…"

"Nowi!", Gregor called out.

However, this time, his voice barely even reached the manakete as she was too far up in the sky.

"At this rate, she could get seen by others, or worse."

They turned and saw the Vallite Queen followed by Xander, Hinoka and Camilla on her own wyvern.

Chrom's eyes widden in surprise, "Azura! Xander, Hinoka and Camilla?! Where's King Ryoma?"

"We've split up not too long ago.", Hinoka explained, "My brothers and Leo decided to go look for Kamui. Sakura and Princess Elise are back at camp with the other Shepherds."

"Lord Kamui?", Kaze asked with a raise brow.

"He's currently being pursued by Nowi right now.", Chrom explained briefly, "He's currently in the woods as well."

Xander then glanced to the sky where the manakete seem to be joyfully looking around for their younger brother, "Looks like we need to find a plan to bring her back down, but then what?"

"I've dealt with something similar to this back in my world.", Sakura spoke up, "I can put her to sleep for the night, but it'd put her in danger if I put her to sleep while she's still in midair."

"Gregor agrees. She can get badly injured or worse if she were to return to her human form in the sky. We need to bring her on the ground first, but Gregor is unsure how to achieve that when she can barely hear Gregor.", the Hero said with a grimace.

"Well, Hinoka here and I can fly using our mounts.", Camilla spoke as she petted her wyvern's snout, "But, even if she heard us, I'm afraid I don't think that would be enough to convince her to get on the ground."

"Then what if I ask one of my cards to keep her afloat?"

They all turned to Sakura in shock as Chrom said, "You can do that?"

The card sorceress nodded, "Yes, but someone would need to get her or keep an eye on her as my card gets her down. It's just going to use a little more magic, but it's fine as long as Nowi's unharmed."

"Camilla and I have flying mounts.", the Nohrian queen said with a nod, "I'm sure we can keep an eye on her, or just catch her if she's just floating down slowly."

"Great, so we have a plan now.", Robin said with a smile, "Camilla will take Gregor to distract Nowi. Hinoka, you bring Kinomoto with you and, as soon as she casts her magic, Camilla, you and Gregor will catch her while she's afloat. The rest of us will go around and make sure that there's no brigands or risens in the area as we do this, understand?"

At her words, everyone nodded as Chrom smiled, "Glad to hear that we now have a plan. Let's move out before we lose sight of her again! "

Immediately, everyone rushed to their positions.

Sakura held on to her staff tightly in her hand as she and Hinoka was about to approach the manakete from the otherside. Camilla and Gregor have tried to hold a discussion with the manakete, who finally stopped in her tracks.

"Here's fine.", Sakura called out to the Sky knight against the strong winds coming down from Wyvern Valley.

"You sure, Kinomoto?", Hinoka asked as she glanced back.

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Yes."

She then pulled out a card from her pocket. Using the same chant with her staff, she called out, " _Sleep!_ "

At once, a tiny little blue-white sprite with a six-point star on its forehead and one, overlarge, feathered ear on the left side of her head, short hair and held a small wand came out infront of them. Hinoka's eyes widen in shock, "So small…"

Despite the knight's comment, Sakura focused on the sprite and said, " _Sleep,_ see that dragon over there? Can you put her to sleep, so we can calm her down?"

The sprite followed the gaze of her mistress and saw the large dragon, then nodded with a mischievous smile and flew off immediately.

"Be careful, all right?", the mistress quietly called out as she watched the sprite fly off.

"Uh… will she actually listen to you?", Hinoka asked with uncertainty, "I don't mean to sound rude, but it doesn't look like it."

"It'll be all right.", Sakura answered with a smile as she began to pull out her next card, "She's just a mischievous card, who like to prank others, but she's a really good spirit, I assure you."

"A-all right…", Hinoka muttered in uncertainty as she watch the sprite do her magic.

As the little spirit flew above the dragon, the sprite showered bright dust over the dragon causing her to yawn sleepily before she started to droop her head and finally a bright light engulfed the sleepy dragon. As the form of a little girl holding a bright blue stone appeared, Sakura immediately started her chant and then shouted, " _Float!_ "

A bright light was formed as a human size pink and purple stripe balloon with wings appeared under the young manakete stopping her long fall to the ground. At once, Hinoka and Camilla rushed over to her. Once there, the sky knight pulled the little girl off the balloon and on to her mount. Once they were sure the manakete was safe in their grasp, the group began to make their descent to the ground.

Not long after they touched the ground, Sakura hopped off the pegasus and her spirits returned to their mistress as she thanked them and carefully placed them back in her pocket. She watched Gregor jumped off the wyvern and carried the manakete in his arms as Chrom and the others came up to them.

"Is everyone okay?", Chrom called out.

"I think so.", the card mage answered as she glanced at everyone.

Not long after she did so, something red just barely shot by her. Unsure of what just occurred, She heard the sky knight's pegasus cry out.

"What was that just now?!", Sakura cried out in shock.

Without a second thought, Syaoran immediately jumped in front of her and shouted, "Chrom! Robin!"

Chrom turned to Robin, "We're under attack!"

"I know that!", Robin said in a mix of shock and frustration, "Of all times... Everyone take shelter in the woods and whatever you do don't split up! Hinoka, Camilla, don't fly in the air! You'll just become targets like that!"

Following the woman's orders, everyone sprang into action. As Hinoka spun around with her mount, only to find one of some from of red crystals coming right at her.

"Hinoka!"

At the sound of the Hoshidan king from afar, she quickly pulled the reins on her pegasus only for the crystals to graze shoulder of her mount throwing the two tumbling on the ground from the mystical equestrian's shock. As she got up, she could see black hoofs of what could possibly be the Nohrian king's war horse galloping to her. She was in an obscure daze as she glanced around before clearly seeing more crystals coming at her and heard the panicked and horrified voices of the paladin and her friends. Quickly, she grabbed her naginata and blocked a couple of the crystals as she barely dodged what she hope to be the last one.

"Hinoka, behind you!", Chrom called out, "The crysta-"

However, as she turned around, a thunder roar split the air around them as the view of the incoming projectile disappeared from view as a dark reptilian skin appeared from nowhere and the shattering of the crystal could be heard behind it.

"Wh-what?!", Hinoka exclaimed in shock as she slowly looked up and saw the large face of a dark scaled dragon causing her to jump back away from its face.

Despite her shock, the dragon spun its head to the possible direction of their enemy and let out a deafening roar and shot out a purplish colored ball of flame into the darkness. As the light of it burned out, the silhouette shape of what looked to be a slender woman with black eyes, long purple hair and two hair buns on either sides, and a large set of black and yellow butterfly wings much like Spinel appeared as a nearby tree was suddenly set by the purple flame. She wore a Chon'sin style black and purple turtle neck and sleeveless dress with long black gloves. Upon her appearance, an audible gasp was heard from the card mage as she exclaimed in shock, "N-Nakuru?!"

"That's…", Leo called out in bewilderment, "That's the woman, who attacked me and my retainer that night in Carrion Isle!"

Hearing the mage, the woman's lips curled into a smirk and raised her gloved hands as more crystal took form around her. As the Nohrian queen and her mount seemingly braced themselves, the crystals came flying towards them. However, the piercing pain never came… Instead, a dark shadow casted over them once more followed by the shattering of those projectiles. She looked up and saw the paladin before her, who shouted, "Hinoka, take this chance and fall back!"

Before the knight could voice her opinions, the man continued, "I'll be right there."

She frowned, but nodded and pulled her winged horse along as quickly and carefully as she could before Xander called out to their ally, "Kinomoto!"

The girl nodded and pulled out another card, " _Shield!_ "

Immediately, a large bubble-like barrier was formed around the paladin as he too made his way back to the group. The dragon, who had been watching all this, let out another ear-splitting roar. Unintimidated by the large being, the woman's grin grew wider as she raised her arm once more only to suddenly gasp in shock as she collapsed to the ground seemingly unconscious leaving the figure of a man in a black robe with a katana in hand.

"N-NAKURU!", Sakura screamed in horror, but was suddenly stopped by the tactician who glanced to Gaius.

The candy thief nodded and turned to the ninja, who had done the same. They watched as darkness enveloped the large dragon and the shape of a large man in a white robe appeared. The large figure turned. To their surprise, he wore, not just a set Ylissean black armor, but also a plain full face black mask with only eye holes for vision. The man in the black robe took a step forward as they notice that he too wore a mask of the opposite color. However, without a word, both disappeared into the darkness as Kamui called out to them, "Wait! Who are you?!"

But, neither answered as they were long gone from their position. Once gone, the candy thief and Gaius cautiously approached the woman as Robin called out, "Gaius, be careful."

"I know, Bubbles.", the thief nodded as he stuck another lollipop into his mouth much to the dismay of the Hoshidan king's retainer.

It wasn't long after Kamui and King Ryoma's squad rejoined Chrom and the others when Gaius notified them that it was safe to approach the woman. Almost immediately, Sakura and Syaoran dashed across the damp open grass field to the woman's side.

Instinctively, Sakura placed her fingers on the woman's wrists and done the rest of the checkups before finally letting out a sigh of relief. She looked to the young swordsman with a bright smile, "It seems she's not injured and her pulse is normal. She should wake up in a bit."

"That's good.", Syaoran nodded.

"Sakura, Syaoran, you know this woman?", Chrom questioned with a raised brow.

At this, the two nodded as Syaoran spoke, "This is Eriol's missing guardian, Ruby Moon. In her disguise as a human, she goes by the name, Akizuki Nakuru. We first saw her when she disguised herself as Nina and attacked Leo and Nina's parents."

Sakura nodded with a look of guilt, "I'm really sorry for not telling you what we thought about this sooner. I just didn't want to believe that it could really be her."

"It's all right, Kinomoto.", Chrom said with a smile, "For now, l'd say we bring her back to camp. What do you think Kamui? Robin?"

Hesitantly, the tactician slowly nodded, "All right. But we'll need a dark mage to make sure all connection she has with Grima is severed."

"Then, how about asking Sakura and Syaoran to do so?", Kamui said with a nod, "They may not be dark mages, but they have the ability to sense the presence the magic and differentiate them. It shouldn't be too hard for them to see if there are any remaining power controlling her."

They all turn to the teenagers, who nodded and remained silent before Sakura finally spoke, "I don't feel any strong attachments over her anymore, but…"

She glanced to Syaoran, who nodded, "There's still a faint, but strongly attached link of a dark presence. It's identical to the same presence we felt back in Sakura's dream realm. I'm pretty sure that this is…

"Grima."

They all turn and saw the blue flying cat followed by his counterpart.

"Spinel. Eriol.", Ryoma said with a look of suspicion, "How did you know that we were here? Unless…"

The cat nodded as Eriol spoke, "We are also strong enough to sense presence as well."

"Eriol and I both felt Ruby's presence and rushed here with the idiot.", the cat said as he gestured over to the yellow plush guardian.

The guardian raised a fist in expression of frustration and anger before folding his arm as Kamui turned to the cat, "Eriol, this is your guardian. What do we need to do to free her from Grima's control?"

"For this, I'll need Miss. Kinomoto's help.", the voice echoed through the cat as the cat sighed in annoyance, "Miss. Kinomoto, do you recall how to shut out any influence from another sorcerer's magic?"

They turned to the sorceress, who thought deeply to herself before her eyes lit up in surprise, "That's right! I remember now. I just need to call out _Shield_!"

The fellow sorcerer chuckled, "That's right. But, to prevent Grima from taking control of my guardians again, I'll have to call on them to return to their true forms together, so that I can reform a stronger magic connection between us. I should be able to do so in my current state as it won't require a lot of magic."

"So, then I should put a barrier over the three of you?", Sakura asked as she tilted her head in confusion.

"More importantly, can you even keep using your magic?", the Paladin spoke with a frown, "You've called upon two of your cards earlier to help calm Nowi and another to protect me and my wife. You could pass out if you keep pushing yourself, Kinomoto."

"That's right. You were also participating in the previous battle as well.", Eriol spoke, "As much as I'd like for you to help me bring Ruby back, using too much of your magic could put you in a vulnerable position as well and it's rather dangerous to do so, Miss. Kinomoto."

"Sakura?", Syaoran said with a look of concern, "Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

Upon hearing the swordsman's words, the sorceress smiled reassuringly, "It'll be all right. I brought my staff with me to help me and I've been getting stronger with my powers as well. I can still put up another barrier for you."

Despite her words, the group looked to each other in worry before a loud sigh was heard as Syaoran spoke, "Fine. I'll be there to help if something goes wrong, then."

They looked to the teenage boy in surprise before Kero sighed as well and shrugged, "It's hard to stop my mistress when she sets her sights on something. Then, I'll be there to keep an eye on things. Don't worry. I'll jump in when things are about to get out of hand."

As he said this, a large pair of white wings appeared and enveloped the small plush being before revealing the large beast that have always fought by their side in battle. They then turned to Spinel and the others as Eriol finally spoke, "All right, then. But, when something does go wrong, I need you to pull Miss. Kinomoto away from the area, Kerberus, Li."

The two nodded as did the others as they remained behind the card mage. Spinel then flew over to his counterpart. Sakura threw her card in the air once more as she began the chant, " _Shield_!"

Once again the bubble-like barrier was formed around the two guardians as a bright light engulfed the woman replacing her with a brown hair teenager about Yukito's age in an orange turtle neck sweater, white shorts and brown boots. A strand of her hair is braided to the side.

"I take it that's her disguise?", Chrom spoke as he glanced over to Syaoran.

He nodded, "Yes. However, unlike Yukito, Ruby's disguise have no personality of her own and it acts as Ruby's 'costume'."

"I see…", Leo said with a nod in understanding, "Now to re-establish Eriol's power over his familiars…"

Eriol began his chant, " _I call upon the power of the day and the night. Sun and Darkness, unleash your might. Release!"_

Immediately, a tall staff formed and stood in front and between the two as a transparent figure began to take shape as well. Seeing the transparent figure, Takumi's eyes widden in shock, "Could that be…"

They teenage boy around Sakura's and Syaoran's age smiled calmly before raising his staff as the woman began to float up vertically in midair as did her counterpart. Refocusing his magic into it, the young man said, " _Now return to thy true forms, Spinel Sun and Ruby Moon!_ "

Suddenly, both familiars shined brightly before the light both shattered reveal a large panther with butterfly wings and the same butterfly wing woman, but parts of the purple pattern of her dress became red as well as the yellow spots on her wings turned red, her hair became pink, and what was black eyes were now pink as well. The woman, now conscious, looked around the surrounding woods in confusion before her eyes rested on the group in front of them with the young mistress waving her hand with a bright smile. Bewildered by the sight, she looked down to her hands as she moved them, "N-no way… I'm free?... I'm finally…"

"Welcome back, Ruby…"

She then looked up in shock and saw her master and fellow guardian in front of her. Without warning, the woman tackle hugged the sorcerer and the familiar in front of her with tears in her eyes, "ERIOL! SUPPIE!"

Despite being able to hug the beast, she slipped through the transparent image of her master as she turned around in utter bewilderment on the ground next to her counterpart, "W-what?!"

Despite the irritated glare the beast was giving the woman, he sighed in defeat as their master smiled sadly and knelt to the ground as he patted her head and said, "I'm sorry about that, Ruby. I'll keep this brief since Sakura is currently using her power to keep this barrier up. When Grima attacked and kidnapped you, he took my body and a portion of my powers as well. What you are seeing now is nothing more than an image of me with a small portion of my magic."

Hearing this, the woman's eyes grew wide in shock before a look of sadness and regret came over here, "Th-then all that really…"

"Yes.", Eriol said with a stern look, "Grima tried to turn you into his pawn, but it seems he's still not accustomed to using my powers. So now, I'm residing in Suppie's body as we stay with Miss. Kinomoto. It was because of Miss. Kinomoto, Syaoran, Prince Chrom and his friends that we were able to bring you back and re-establish the contract."

"I-I see…", Ruby said with a nod as her face remained the same expression.

Despite knowing it was impossible to come in contact, the sorcerer petted her head once more and said with a warm grin, "So, how are you feeling right now, Ruby? I can't feel any type of attachments tied to you. How about you? Suppie?"

The woman smiled brightly and said joyfully, "I'm feeling so much better now! It feels a lot better moving to my own will again than that empty-headed lizard! I also don't feel any type of attachments beside Eriol's contract with us. How about you, Suppie? Got anything?"

The beast huffed in annoyance as he glanced in another direction, "I don't feel any form of attachments on you besides our master. In any case, can't you stop calling me that already? It's annoying."

"Aww…", the woman said with a mischievous, laid back grin, "But, we all know that you like it."

"I do not!", the beast rebuked sharply with a scolding look and a slight blush.

The man chuckled lightly before turning to the fellow sorceress, "I'll return to Suppie for now. I appreciate very much for your assistance, Miss. Kinomoto. Everything went as planned. Now, behave yourselves as I remain with Suppie, you two."

Like a child, the woman pouted, "Aw… But why can't you be with me, instead of Suppie?"

"Well, now that was a rather bold thing to say.", Camilla said with a chuckle.

As she said this, an awkward silence passed the group as Suppie let out another defeated and annoyed sigh while Eriol laughed upon seeing their reaction and his familiar's choice of words before glancing over to her, "It's… because of your 'preferences', Ruby. You know that. Now be good, you two. With my physical body gone, I can only speak with you."

"Yes….", Ruby said as she continued pouting like a child.

Once the young man disappeared along with his staff, Sakura finally released her barrier and retrieved her card as she glance up to the two figures, "Are you still feeling all right, Ruby?"

The woman smiled cheerfully with a nod, "Yes!"

She then turned to the dark knight and his retainer before bowing deeply, "I'm really sorry for what I did to you two a few weeks ago in the forest."

"So you remember?", Leo said with a frown as the woman nodded with a frown.

Immediately, Eriol's voice came in as he spoke, "As my familiars are of my responsibility and I failed to prevent her capture to occur, I believe that I should be the one to bare the blame, Prince Leo."

Before the tension could begin to rise, Xander spoke up, "Besides some wounds and injuries, no life was lost. Sakura and Ophelia were safe too. Considering the fact that you weren't in control of your body during the past two years, I think we should let it go. It seems you clearly mean no harm as well. What do you think, Leo, Niles?"

The dark knight nodded, "Considering the circumstances, I think we should let this slide as well, Big Brother."

The archer retainer slightly bowed, "My family and my liege are alive. I agree with Prince Leo, Lord Xander."

As he said this, the Nohrian king nodded, "Then, it seems we are in an agreement, then. We'll let this matter go."

Before the other side could say anything, Kamui spoke up, "I understand you feel responsible because you're her master and couldn't prevent her from falling to Grima's hands, Eriol. However, I don't believe you're to be blame for that. You were unable to save her during that time. Nothing would be able to change that as you were going against a Fell dragon. I only ask that you do what you can protect your familiars as you have with Spinel after seeing Ruby caught. The last we need is another powerful and possible ally pitted against us by Grima, especially if they were a friend or family member."

"Of course, Prince Kamui.", the voice echoed calmly with a sense of relief in them.

"Then it seems we finally got this problem resolved." Chrom stated with a smile before his lips curled down and he glance to the woods ahead, "However, who were those hooded people? One of them is even a manakete it seems. It doesn't seem to be one of the dragons Nowi can turn into. It seems much more sinister."

"Kamui, Xander, Ryoma, do you think they're possibly manaketes from your time?" Robin asked with a frown.

"I don't think so.", the manakete king replied before looking to his siblings, "Only those descended from the first dragons could have the possibility to have the ability to become one, right?"

As the Hoshidan king agreed, Xander nodded with a grimace, "True. But that dragon…"

"So, you thought so too, Xander?", Leo said with a frown.

"What about it?", Chrom asked with a look of confusion.

Leo turned to them, "I've read books in our library about the first dragons before and came across old illustrations of them on the pages. By their physical characteristic and ability just now, I'd say that the person turned into a Blight Dragon. It's breath are none but toxic to anything it touches and kills them. However, that dragon just now… it breathed some sort of fire didn't it?"

"Speaking of which," Takumi said with a grimace as he looked to the burning tree, "We should set it out before it attracts the Valmese troops, right?"

"I'll go take care of it.", Syaoran called out before turning to his girlfriend, "You stay here and rest. I'll be right back."

As they watch the boy pull out a long piece of paper, Syaoran tossed the paper into the air before stamping it with the blunt side of his blade in midair, " _Obey the command! Water dragon come forth!_ "

As a body of water rushed out from the piece of paper and began to pour over the blazing flame, Chrom nodded, "It's a good thing Syaoran can use magic as well. In any case, about that 'Blight Dragon' just now, I take it that they're from your world?"

"It's more than just that, though…", Leo said with a grimace, "I've read that turning into one is only possible if you were a descendant of the Dusk dragon, meaning you'd have to be a descendant or part of Nohr's royal family."

"What?!", Takumi's eyes widden in shock, "But you and your siblings are the only ones related to the dusk dragon by blood aside from your children, right? Then, how?"

Xander shook his head, "I'm not sure either. They could be other half siblings, who probably survived the events that occurred between the other concubines our father had… However, as far as I know, those who have died truly indeed passed on. Also, I know that the only one who was able to become one was Former King Garon."

Kamui said in surprise, "King Garon?!"

"He was the former king of Nohr, right?", Chrom clarified with a nod, "I've heard stories of his rule in tales alongside the three mystical kingdoms, but I never knew that he could become a dragon as well."

With arms folded, Ryoma spoke, "But, we have. It's known that he has the ability to turn into a dragon, like Kamui. But I've never seen it till now."

"Neither have we.", the Nohrian king spoke with a frown, "However, he's been dead for the past two years now. Free from being the Silent Dragon's puppet. So, it make no sense how there would be one capable to becoming one."

"Yes.", Camilla agreed with a frown, "Also, we've yet to confirm from which time he comes from. He could be a distant relative of the Plegian royal family or Ylisse's royal family. However, it would seem that Plegia's former king was the only descendant with any blood relation to the first dragon."

"Also, as I've said, besides those with us now, there's no one else who are descended from Ylisse's royal lineage." the exalt confirmed with a nod.

"Then, could they have come from our time?", Kamui said with a frown, "However, if King Garon with the only one capable of turning into this dragon, then there shouldn't be anyone else as the current royal family of Nohr doesn't have the ability to do so as well. So, how-?"

"Syaoran finished putting out the fire!", the card mage called out with a smile as she rushed over to them waving her arm with a bright smile, "Umm… Did I interrupt something important just now?"

The royal families looked to one another in surprise before Leo said with a strained smile, "Oh nothing important, Kinomoto."

"Kinomoto, Syaoran,", the tactician called out to them, "Could the two of you help escort Gregor and Eriol back to camp? We'll be there in a bit too. In the mean time, can you also introduce Ruby here to the other Shepherds? Especially, Frederick before he starts… you know. I'll explain the rerst of the situation to him later."

"All right!" Sakura replied with a knowing smile, "Let's go, Syaoran, Kero!"

"Okay.", the young magic swordsman said as he followed the sorceress.

Realizing that everyone has begun to leave, the guardian beast called our, "H-hey! Wait for me! Sakura! Brat! Suppie!"

"I told you to stop calling me that!", the cat scolded sharply as his fellow familiar snickered.

Once gone, Kamui let out a sigh of relief, "That was a close one…"

"Right.", the exalt spoke with a grimace, "I nearly forgot that she had been there… She didn't hear all that, did she?"

"It's fine, Chrom." Robin spoke with a smile, "I told her to follow Syaoran as he was putting out the fire earlier. I think she also patched the tree up as well."

At her words, Hinoka exclaimed in surprise, "What?!"

They all turned to the tree and saw that, rather than a tall plant stripped clean of its leaves and covered in burn marks, it was standing tall covered in cloak of beautiful green leaves and clean of any form of damage caused by the flame.

"Looks like, she's outdone herself again.", Leo said with a strained smile.

"It's great that she patched up any evidence," Takumi said with a look of concern, "But she still needs to learn not to push herself too much when helping others."

"I wonder what she called out this time, though.", the wyvern rider said with a chuckle, "The tree looks to have been restored rather beautifully. It seems to stand out from the rest of the trees here."

"It's most like a combination of a tree spirit called _Wood_ and a rain spirit, _Rain._ She told me that the two put next to each other could possibly create a forest on their own. Now I can see why."

"Her personality really makes it rather hard for us to tell her the entire truth of our past or situation, doesn't it? Like as if she's still a child to us all.", Azura finally spoke with a smile, "It really makes me want to shield her from the negative aspect of life and reality."

"Yes," Kamui said with a smile.

The Ylissean prince chuckled, "I agree, but, when you do tell her of the troubles, she always seems to want to help us and always knows what to do. Her family and friends are rather lucky to have her by their side. Of course, that includes us as well."

Hearing this, Kamui laughed, "Yes. We wouldn't want to go against her as her enemy as well. I think we all witnessed that quite well the first time already."

As Xander and Hinoka chuckled lightly, Leo shook his head as Takumi crossed his arms with a grimace. At the sight, the Hoshidan king and Nohrian princess gave the four a look of confusion as Robin giggled and said, "Ah, right. I've heard of that… unfortunate event."

"Can't you stop bring that up already, Big Brother Kamui?" the dark knight said with an emarrased frown.

"Well, her spirits were rather powerful.", Takumi said with an irritated sigh.

Hearing this, a smile came across the confused princess's face, "I see we already have some with the experience of coming across her spirits. As much as I would like to hear of it, I won't pry."

"However, with the sun long gone, let's all return to the campsite before the others come looking for us.", the Hoshidan king spoke with a nod of agreement with the princess's words.

"You're right." Chrom spoke with a nod, "We'll talk of this another time. For now, let's all return to camp."

With everyone coming to the same conclusion, they began to leave the cool open field behind.

It wasn't long after they had all returned to camp when Leo noticed his retainer's younger self sitting on a bench outside Lissa's tent as his younger sister's armored retainer, Effie, looked on with worry. He then excused himself from the group and approached the woman, "Effie, what happened?"

Seeing the prince, the retainer stood straight and bowed, "P-prince Leo."

She then briefly glanced back to the mymirdon, who seem to be thinking deeply in his thought so much so that he hardly realized the presence of another person, before answering, "I'm afraid all I know for certain was that Sir Lon'qu came back from the night patrol just now with an arrow stuck through his shoulder and Owain seemed to be rather… pale when he returned with his father, milord."

"So, Lon'qu is injured?", the prince said in surprise, "Did they encounter Risens by any chance?"

"I'm afraid I don't know the specific details, milord.", the soldier said with a concerned look, "It seems Owain was a bit too traumatized to explain the situation clearly. Sir Lon'qu have notified the guards that they were attacked by archers when patrolling near the village by Wyvern Valley. They seem to have lost them during their escape as they were outnumbered. However, Odi- I-I mean Owain is still…"

Hearing this, Leo nodded and dismissed the retainer back to the camp entrance before looking to the surprisingly silent young swordsman, "I guess it's about time I actually have a talk with him. If not, I won't be able to give him any orders without him freaking out like back in Wyvern Valley nor will we be able to even come close to finding Odin."

He then walked over to the myrmidon, "Owain."

Despite calling out to the man, Owain remained deep in thought with a clear look of concern over him.

"Owain!", Leo shouted as he waved his hand in front of the man's face this time.

Finally, the myrmidon looked up with a start, "P-prince Leo!"

Had he not grabbed on the edge of the bench, the man would've crashed into his parent's tent, "I-I apologize for that. I didn't hear you."

"I can see that.", the prince spoke with a frown before he let out a sigh, "May I take a seat next to you, then?"

"Of course, sir.", the man said with an obvious strained smile.

Once seated, the dark knight spoke, "I heard that your father gotten injured."

"Y-yes, sir!" the swordsman spoke with a grimace, "I-I'm afraid it was my fault. I was caught off guard when the arrow came flying at me. Father took the hit for me again and was injured in the shoulder. Mother took the arrow out and is currently cleaning his wound right now."

"'Again?'", Leo echoed the word with a raise brow, "So he's done this before, I take it?"

A look of surprise came across the warrior's face before he spoke hesitantly, "Th-that's…."

Finally, he let out a sigh and nodded, "…Yes, sir. It was in the future where I came from. We… were ambushed by a group of Risens armed with bows and arrows. Father… took the hit intended for me and died from it before mother could get to us to save him. So, when I saw Father took the arrow for me earlier…"

"I-I see…", Leo said with a grimace, but understanding for the man's reaction towards the situation he was put in.

"I deeply apologize for not giving a more detailed report to the guards when we returned.", the man said with a frown.

"It's fine, Owain.", the prince said, "I'll just let your uncle or Kamui know what happened. They'll understand."

"Thank you very much, Prince Leo.", Owain said with an appreciative nod.

"Hm? What's that in your hand, Owain?"

He was looking at the piece of metal and wood the man kept fiddling with in his hands. Whatever it had been, it had become unrecognizable from the years of damage and wear. Seeing this, the man displayed it with a bright smile to the dark knight and his retainer who stood by his liege's side, "Oh, this. It was part of an important staff back from our future. After mother died, I've kept it with me."

Hearing this, the archer retainer chuckled and spoke, "Really, now. I suppose the staff itself must've had a name, then?"

Leo sighed in irritation as he could guess why the man said what he did, "Niles, did you really have to-"

"No. It doesn't."

They turned to the swordsman in a look of shock as they recall the countless times the retainer would give names to any piece of equipment that would lay around and here was the same man, who would also give long over dramatic names to equipments and items. The man smiled as he continued, "The staff didn't have a name, but this piece here does."

Hearing this, Leo began to grow curious at the sudden development as did his retainer and the dark knight ask, "May I hear what it is then?"

"Of course!", Owain replied with a wide grin, "Oh, but don't tell anyone of this. Mother has yet to hear of this too and I don't want to sadden her with this."

As they nodded with annoyance at the man's usual personality, the Myrmidon answered, "I named it 'Lissa'."

Their eyes widden in shock as Leo spoke, "'Lissa?'… Then, you're saying-"

"This piece of metal is actually what's left of Mother's staff.", the man spoke with a sad smile, "She sent me on a mission to retrieve my blade from the town the villager I saved came from. However, when I discovered that the inhabitants there had long perished, I was about to make my way to another nearby village that I heard of when Luce came and found me."

The man chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck, "I was so surprised because mother had sent her and the rest of the Shepherds of a separate mission. However, Lucina told me that it was nothing more than an excuse to get us out of the castle when a horde of Risen ambushed the castle. This was all what she could find of Mother, so I named it after her to keep her existence alive!"

"To keep her existence alive?", Leo said with a grimace at the sudden change of tone, "Again with the theatric speech…"

Hearing this, a frown came upon the man's face, "I'm afraid not, sir."

At his response, Leo looked to the man with a raised brow in surprise, "What do you mean?"

"In our time, Grima had killed most of humanity.", the man said, "Although many have none about our parents, when it comes to the people, those who know of others who died were also in danger of dying. In fact, even the children in our time no longer knows of the tales of the past nor the first exalt. They were all forgotten as people were getting killed every day. Not a day went by when my cousins and I had to attend a funeral or assist in burying the dead whenever we could. Nobody had the time to even make a grave stone for them. Rather they died from starvation, illness or killed. Rather it was Uncle Chrom, Aunt Olivia, or my parents. Only the adults and those in the castle could even remember that there were other kingdoms across the continents. If not for Sir Virion's and the Khan's assistance in the war, none of us would even remember that there were Rossane and Regna Ferox as both were conquered by Grima not long before Mother was killed. So, we had to do something to make sure we can remember those who perished in our time. Luce have Falchion and her tiara that Aunt Olivia gave her. Inigo remembers the dances Aunt Olivia taught him. For Gerome, it was Lady Cherche's wyvern. As for me, it was this piece of my mother's staff. We all have something to help us remember our parents, but none of us could remember who had perished in the battle against Grima or where they perished anymore. Haha… I apologize. None of this must seem real to the two of you does it?"

"No, Owain. As much as this all seems unreal, I believe you. Your cousin came here and foretold things that none of us knew of, but each time she did she had avoided or prolonged the crisis. She saved Chrom from what would possibly be a seriouis injury and prolonged Exalt Emmeryn's life, even by a fraction. However, you now have your parents with you once more, Owain.", Leo said with a grimace upon taking in the information that his retainer's younger self revealed to him.

"That's true, Prince Leo.", Owain said with a strained smile, "However, they are not the parents who raised and trained me. My parents have died a long time ago. In time, the Owain of this time would be born. Even if I can return and visit my parents, I can't stay by their side forever. They have a Owain of their own to care for, which is why, if we can stop Grima's resurrection this time, I plan on serving as a Shepherds for a few more years before heading out on my own. My cousins have thought the same as well when we talked of this a few days ago."

"I see…" Leo said with a nod when a thought hit him, "Then, let's say what would you do if you had the chance to go serve under another royal family in another world or time? Would you do it?"

Owain's eyes widen in surprise before he chuckled, "Now that's quite a… unique question. …If it meant leaving my family and friends, I'm afraid not."

At his response, Leo's eyes widen in surprise as his retainer spoke up, "However, what if this Fell Dragon had been dealt with and Inigo along with a fellow friend would come along, then would you reconsider?"

At his words, Owain smiled, "I'm afraid not, Prince Leo."

"Oh?", the dark knight spoke with a raised brow.

"You see, to my friends and my cousin, we are all we have of each other.", Owain said with a smile, "I doubt Inigo and I would leave Luce and our friends in this world by themselves."

"Is that so?", Leo said with a frown as he cupped his chin in his hand.

"May I ask why you asked such an unusual question, Prince Leo?", the Myrmidon inquired with a look of confusion, "It also seemed out of the ordinary too. If I haven't met Kinomoto, I'd have thought it would be a very strange question about another world."

"Just curious, that's all." Leo said with a forced smile, "Oh by the way, I heard of this from someone, but apparently, you have a fear of crossing bridges at distant height?"

At the prince's words, the myrimidon displayed an expression of shock and embarrassment, "Who-who told you tha- Oh gods, don't tell me you-"

"Saw how you got stranded on the other side of the bridge at a ravine? I'm afraid so." Leo spoke as Niles couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked look of the swordsman.

"O-oh, god… W-well… Don't tell Lu- no, don't tell _anyone_ I told you this, but…"

"So, you're saying that man in the white robe helped hide you from Nowi?", Chrom said in surprise as they were making their way back to their respective tents, which happened to be in the same direction.

Kamui nodded with a frown, "Yes. It was rather unusual. He just came out of nowhere and pulled me under some rocks. It wasn't till we heard Ryoma and Leo calling me that I was able to leave. I never thought that he was a manakete as well."

"I see…" Chrom said with a relieved grin, "So there's a chance that they may be allies then."

"But that doesn't change the fact that they were still suspicious characters, Chrom, Kamui.", Azura spoke with a frown, "I know that you sense of familiarity around them, Kamui, but one of them seem to be of Nohr descendant that nobody knows about and he can turn into a dragon as well."

"I know, Azura.", the king said with a reassuring smile, "Though it doesn't change the fact that he did save me, I'll be careful around them."

Chrom came to a stop as he said, "All right, then. I'll go head back to my tent. Olivia is most likely still waiting for me to return. I'll see you tomorrow then, Kamui, Azura."

"Yes.", Kamui said with a nod followed by his wife, "We'll see you tomorrow!"

With this, they went in opposite directions and walked away from one another. Not long after the Vallite King and his queen returned to their tent, Azura spoke up in surprise, "Oh, right! Kamui, Mark came by earlier when you were gone and wanted me to give this to you."

The blue hair songstress then pulled out a yellow envelope from a nearby pack and handed it over to her husband, who received it with a bewildered look on his face, "From Mark? He came by earlier?"

"Yes. King Ryoma was with me at that time and we learned some interesting things about the man."

"Really?", Kamui said in surprise, "What did he say?"

"He was apparently a mage, who used to serve in Valla's militia when the Silent Dragon tried to conquer Valla and reappeared in Valla after we freed the kingdom from him. This letter is to you and supposedly from a fellow mage, who was rather close to my father and supposedly had amnesia as well."

"Really?!", Kamui said in surprise upon the revelation of the mysterious man's background.

Azura nodded, "Yes, but, apparently, the writer was on his last breath when Mark received this letter. However, Ryoma found it rather suspicious about it and I can see why since he talks like that as if he knew about you before you became king or stepped in Valla as well, Kamui, but, since he saved you and the others, I'm not too sure about all this…"

"That's really unusual…", Kamui spoke with a frown, "I remember that Big Brother Ryoma said that I was from Hoshido and Big Brother Xander confirmed that. So, how did he know about my existence and me specifically when there are my other siblings? ...Was it because Mother was Former Queen Arete's younger sister? ...Perhaps, I should just open it and read it then…"

With that he opened the yellow envelope and pulled out the yellow piece of paper in it as he began to read to himself. As he did so, he gasped causing his wife to look at with in concern, "What is it, Kamui?"

The man looked to his wife before he calmed himself down and said with a look of shock, "This… I-I need to have a talk with my siblings tomorrow if possible…"

"A-All right. I'll let Kaze know immediately." Azura said with a nod in worry, "May I see the letter, Kamui?"

"Sure.", the man said as he handed the letter over to her.

It didn't take long for her to come upon a single phrase in the letter that her eyes soon grew wide in surprise as she looked up to her husband before continuing. Finally, she gave the paper back to Kamui, "I'll go get Kaze or Jakob right now. You just stay here and rest. You've already gone through a lot today."

"Thank you, Azura. But it's all right.", the Vallite King spoke with a strained smile as he took a seat on their blanket, "Perhaps I should have another talk with Mark as well."

A person with chestnut color hair, a pair of tall pointy ears, a long bushy tail and wore Chon'sin style clothing was dashing through the woods followed by another man possibly around Seigbert's age with short, spiky pale purple hair, red and white armor, and held a naginata in hand.

"I'm not trying to doubt you or your abilities, sir Kaden.", the purple hair man asked the fox human with look of concern, "But are you certain that Yarne's in this direction?"

"Of course, Prince Shiro!", Kaden answered with a look of confidence, "I was able to get intel that he had joined a group of mercenaries a couple days ago from that village earlier and I hear fighting up ahead."

"Gods, I can understand that he was scared of dying, but he should know that joining a group of mercenaries isn't going to help keep him alive! And we were only separated for how long now?!", Shiro exclaimed as he gritted his teeth, "What about Asugi, then?"

"He and Felicia have gone ahead after Yarne." the half fox person answered with a nod, "I hear a battle going on up ahead. Yarne should be there."

"Thanks, Sir Kaden.", the prince spoke with a nod, "Let's just hope not to scare the life out of him this time, like when you suddenly appeared in front of him in your fox form."

"R-right.", the fox said with a nervous grimace, "I can assure you, Prince Shiro, that it was purely by accident as I only saw you through the bushes. So, I truly thought you were about to get attacked by a wild beast when I saw Yarne in his rabbit form."

"I got it, Sir Kaden.", Shiro assured the man with a strained smile as he muttered quitely to himself, "Though I'm pretty sure that Yarne was freaked out for another reason…"

"Gwa-GWAAHHHH! S-somebody! Help!"

The two looked to one another in surprise before shouted in unison, "YARNE?!"

"Well, diplomacy is probably out.", Chrom said as he shook his head in defeat.

"Not 'probably', Chrom." Takumi said with a sigh as he corrected the exalt, "You mean, 'definitely'."

"So, what should we do in this situation?" Leo said with a frown, "If we support either side, the other will think that we are supporting the other and it would lead to a bigger conflict. Honestly, I'm not sure what I should do…"

Frederick nodded, "Seems our best option is to end the fighting as quickly as possible. As Prince Leo said, allying ourselves with one side or the other would certainly only expedite things."

Chrom looked intently at the scene of the battle before them as he weighed his options, "A band of riders or a band of knights… Time to make our choice."

"Well, the answer to that is simple and possibly a bit difficult.", Kamui spoke up earning the attention of those around him, "We take out both side and stop the battle first."

"What?!", Xander said in surprise as he glance over to his younger adoptive brother.

"He does have a point." Reflet said with a frown, "As Chrom said, both sides would not listen to diplomacy or words. If they continue to fight the nearby village would certainly receive the aftermath of their battles. In this case, we need to think of the bystanders of what their conflict would surely be dragging along followed by the possible deaths from both sides that resulted from their squabbles. If we are to prevent anymore deaths, we need to stop both leaders as quickly as possible."

"In doing so, we won't be taking either of their sides and protect the villagers from further damages.", Robin added with a smile.

"I see.", Chrom said with a smile, "That certainly sounds like a good strategy. Perhaps we should split into two groups and take out each side then?"

"Of course." Reflet said with a nod, "Robin and I will organize the two groups immediately. We may need Lucina with us though."

"All right." the exalt said, "I know where she is, so I'll go get her. Frederick, you go fetch Lissa and Kinomoto."

"At once, milord.", the knight answered with a both as he immediately left.

When the four was gone, Ryoma glanced over to Kamui, "Who'd have thought that we'd witness a scene like this again."

Xander nodded in agreement, "However, this time, it seems we are standing from your point of view."

The Vallite king smiled as he spoke, "Yes. However, that's all in the past now. In the end, we all were able to get back together again and both kingdoms are in a better relationship than before, including Valla. However…"

"However?", the Hoshidan king said with a look of curiosity.

Kamui thought for a bit before he finally spoke, "Is it possible for us to have a talk after the battle is over?"

"Ah, that. Of course." the Nohrian king spoke with a nod as he could see the unusual look of concern in their brother's eyes.

"It seems that we won't be using the war council tent tonight for once, so how about we meet up there tonight." Leo said with a smile.

"Well, I'll let our younger sisters know, then.", Takumi said as they received an appreciative nod from the Vallite king.

"Thank you." Kamui said with a grin.

It's been a while since they were dispatched to take out both sides of the battle. As for the accurate time, nobody could actually pinpoint anymore. Not when both sides have deemed the Shepherds as their enemies and have taken them both on while they were ordered to only take out both sides, not kill.

"I'm _so_ hungry!", the fox girl echoed in her fox form.

"Me too.", the female wolfskin said as she sniffed the air around them in her werewolf form.

Panne shook her head before pouncing on a nearby enemy soldier unconscious, "Well, I did suggest the two of you _not_ to go exploring in the woods yesterday night. See what happens when you wake up late, girls."

Hearing this, the two groaned as they said, "Yes, ma'am…"

Suddenly, Velouria froze as she said, "I smell something…"

Hearing this, the taguel looked up in surprise, "More enemies? I don't hear anything suspicious."

The wolfskin child shook her head, "No… It smells like…"

Almost immediately, the fox girl jumped around in excitement, "A rabbit! I smell a rabbit!"

Suddenly, both froze as they nervously looked to the taguel, who shook her head with a sigh, "Well, we're almost done on this side. If you're going to catch some food, you should do it fast. Also, don't wander off too far."

Both girls in their beast form looked to each other in surprise before excitedly thanking the rabbit beast and rushing into the nearby forest following the wolfskin. As Panne looked on, the older wolfsksin approached her after knocking out other enemy soldier behind him, "Thanks for looking after Selkie for us. Honestly, she just runs all over the place and would be gone the moment you turn around."

The rabbit seemingly shrugged her shoulders, "It's been a while since I've seen another shapeshifter, similar to me. Also, she looks a little young to be on her own. I don't know how the Wolfskin and Kitsune in your world lives, but we stay with our warren till we are fully grown. Truthfully, it worries me to see a young one out here without their parents, like this."

"I can understand why.", Keaton said with a grimace, "When I was about to visit Velouria once in her deep realm, she jumped out of her realm and joined me in battle. Then, when it was over, she had thought that it was just a game that I put up for her. I don't think she understood the danger in front of her when she saw it."

"Really now? Is that why you thought to bring her along with you?", the taguel spoke with a tone of concern, "Though I suppose keeping those close to you wouldn't be such a bad idea, especially when the girls keeping thinking that things like this are nothing but a game."

"Yes, well-", Keaton suddenly stopped mid-sentence after taking out an archer hiding behind one of the trees, "Panne, are you sure that you're the last of your kind?"

"To my knowledge, I am.", the taguel said in a confuse tone, "What's wrong?"

"I thought it was just me, but I can smell another scent much like yours…", Keaton said with a look of confusion before his eyes widen in realization, "Hey, Panne… You're with Libra, right?"

"Yes. What about it?!", the Taguel shouted as she forcefully tackled another soldier aside before jumping on him.

"Velouria and Selkie is after a rabbit…", Keaton muttered quietly before he sighed in frustration, "Oh, gods…"

"Gwa-GWAAHHHH! S-somebody! Help!"

Both beasts whipped their heads around to the direction of the scream as Panne shouted, "That's coming from where the girls are!"

"I was afraid of this!", Keaton shouted as he knocked a soldier against a nearby tree unconscious and rushed after the taguel in the direction of the scream.

"Velouria, don't just jump out like that!", shouted a brown hair ninja with a grimace.

"Aw…", the kitsune groaned in disappointment as a pink hair maid in a black and white maid frilled dress grabbed on her scruff as hard as she could, "But, we were hungry, Mother."

"H-hungry?! Selkie, no!", the maid scolded in shock, "Yarne is not food!"

"Yep! F-f-f-f-food?!", the large rabbit stuttered in fear, "I-I'm going to go extinct, aren't I? No, I can't get e-eaten!"

The ninja said with a sigh in frustration, "Relax, Whiskers. No one's going to get eaten."

"Or going extinct.", a voice added making everyone turn their head in surprise.

They were soon met by an angry looking spear master and a large fox, identical to Selkie as the girl shouted in plain joy, "Father!"

"Selkie?!", the fox spoke in shock at the sight of the other fox.

Seeing this, the taguel's eyes widen in a mix of surprise and fear as he backed up only to suddenly bump into someone as he quickly turned around. There stood the ninja looking at him with a look of surprise, "Huh, like what do you know. Long ears, so a Taguel? ...Let me guess…"

"What's going on here?!", Panne's voice echoed through the air around them.

"Eeek!"

Suddenly, a loud grumbling interrupted everyone's bewildered thoughts as they all looked in the direction of the two restrained ninetail fox and werewolf. The fox barely held back by her own mother from jumping on the other taguel, Yarne, seemingly pouted as she said, "Well, we did say that we were hungry…"

"Well, that doesn't mean that you can just attack Whiskers here!", the brown hair ninja said as he shook his head and plopped another piece candy in his mouth followed by a lollipop.

Hearing this, the other ninja, who turned out to be a thief with orange hair sighed as he walked over to the two and pulled something from his bag and unwrapped them, "You said you were hungry? Then, take these for now. Just… don't cause anymore trouble."

Immediately, the thief stuffed something brightly colored in their open jaws before they could say a word. Seeing this, the other fox jumped up shocked, "Hold on! What are yo-?!"

"Candy?", Selkie said in a mix of surprise and joy in her voice.

"It's good…", the wolfskin said with a look of uncertainty, "I suppose it would suffice for now… Thank you, Mister Gaius."

"Yeah!", her friend said energetically, "These taste great! Though I still prefer meat. Well, I'll go hunt some chicken later then!"

Selkie, then turned to her friend and shouted as jumped out of her mother's grasp, "Hey! Hey! Velouria, let's go take out the other soldiers! I bet I can knock out more than you could!"

Before the wolfskin had time to reply, the kitsune had already dashed back out into the field leaving the wolfskin to run after her as she got out of the ninja's grasp.

Panne let out a sigh of frustration and concern as she returned to her human form and said, "It seems whatever occurred here have been resolv- That scent… It smells like…"

She then looked to the other taguel now in his partially human form with hair color identical to hers besides a streak of blond hair and had his back turned as he faced the Lance master and his scolding, "Ho! You there!"

"Gyah!" the man screamed as he jumped up before facing her, "Wh-what do you want?!"

"You… You're a taguel…", Panne said calmly, "I see why Keaton asked all that now…"

"Yeah, well so are-" Yarne immediately froze in shock, " _Gods!_ M-Mother?!"

"…Mother?" Panne repeated with a look of confusion as did the others besides the thief.

"Gah, you nearly gave me a heart failure! I'd given up on _ever_ finding you!" the man said in relief, "You wouldn't believe how dangerous it is here. All these swords and brigands… Anyway, I've found you. That make the trip back in time more than worth it."

"So you came with that man-spawn Lucina, did you?" Panne said with a nod in understanding the situation before folding her arms, "Hmm…. Explain to me why my son consorts with common thugs?"

"Well, you see-", the maid started to explain before the other kitsune, now in his human form stopped her.

"Huh? H-hey, I didn't have a choice in the matter!" Yarne said with a look of confusion, "You were nowhere to be found, then I got separated from my friends. Also, roaming around alone is a recipe for… extinction. I figure I'd be safe if I took up with some strong allies in the mean time, and so I…"

As he spoke, his voice soon faltered before the Lance master could say anything as Yarne hesiatantly spoke, "Wait, are you angry? Because you look kind of ang-"

" _Of course I am angry!_ ", the female taguel shouted much to their surprise, "No son of mine will survive by taking the path of the coward!"

At once, she grabbed the man by the arm and began to pull him along, "You're coming with me. I'm going to teach you some taguel pride, starting right now!"

"W-wha…?! H-hold on, Mother! I'm coming! So, please let go of my arm…", the younger taguel spoke in shock as he quickly waved to his friends while following her, "I-I'll talk to you guys later then, Shiro!"

"S-sure…", the prince waved back hesistantly before glancing to his comrades, "What… just happened?"

At once, they heard a sigh and immediately saw the candy thief scratching the back of his neck as he shook his head, "Well, long story, kid. Let's jut say that Whiskers here finally found her child. He's lucky Cub and Little Red were in the mood for the candies, otherwise it would've probably all gone down hill… Speaking of which… Cub called you 'Father' just now, didn't she?"

"'Cub'? Are you referring to Selkie? Well, I am her Father after all. This is my wife, Felicia-… huh?"

The kitsune walked over to the man with a look of confusion before glancing over to the ninja, "Oh, wow! You and Asugi look quite alike!"

Hearing this, Shiro shook his head, "'Alike' isn't the way I'd put it! I'd say that they look 'identical', minus the hair of course! Twins, even."

"Right….", Gaius said apathetically, "In any case, if this ninja is with you then that means you're with Pineapple and Tomato, then?"

"'Pineapple'? 'Tomato'?", Shiro repeated in confusion.

"Uh… they're the prince of Hoshido and the queen of Nohr?", the thief clarified.

The kitsune and the prince stared at him in surprise before Shiro finally spoke, "What?... Uncle Takumi and Aunt Hinoka are here too? Does that mean Father is here as well?"

"Huh… So, you're the king's kid, then." Gaius said with a rather detached tone, "King is on the other side of the battle field at the moment with the Exalt. Orders are to knock out both sides of the battle, not to kill the enemy, and the faster we take out the leaders the better."

"The 'Exalt' as in Ylisse's ruler?!" Kaden said in surprise, "So you're all part of the Shepherds?!"

Despite what the kitsune said, Shiro nodded with a smile, "Got it. Thanks, uh…Gaius, was it?"

"Yeah, just get going before one of our tacticians start to worry.", the thief said before he tried to the ninja, "Just so you know, your father is with-"

"He's with King Ryoma.", the ninja finished with a shrug, "Obviously…"

"Well, whether or not you want to follow after the prince here is up to you. I need to return to one of our tactician, right now." Gaius said apathetically before turning around and running back into the woods.

"Gaius, huh?" Shiro said with a look of confusion, "Either way, I'm going to find Father. What about you, Asugi? Coming to see your father or-"

The ninja shrugged, "Well, there's nothing better to do while we're waiting for the dumb Whiskers to come back. Might as well, follow along then. But, I'm going to find the thief later."

"Right. Right. Now let's go!" the prince said as he rushed ahead while Kaden and his wife excuse themselves to go after their daughter.

After what seemed to be hours of fighting, Chrom and Kamui both returned followed by their group of soldiers. Ryoma looked in surprise at the sight of his son returning with Chrom and the ninja retainer's child, "Shiro?! So, you were here all along?"

"Your son is a great fighter, King Ryoma." Chrom said with a bright smile, "He helped me knock out one of the two leaders back there before they had gotten to Olivia."

"You knew we would be here?" the teenage prince spoke with a look of surprise.

The king nodded, "Yes. You weren't the only one here. Your friends and the other soldiers have also crossed through these portals by accident, Shiro. We and the exalt have concluded that it may have been possible that you were all purposely brought here by someone we've yet to know. I was hoping that you wouldn't be pulled into this as well, but it seems unlikely. How did you stumble into this world, Shiro?"

"Asugi and I fell into some sort of portal back in the castle.", the teenage prince said with a grimace, "We tried to leave the area, but some strange light tried to grab us. So, we ran, however, it got us both and the next thing I knew we fell on Selkie's father and Yarne, a taguel and… well, he said that he was from the future. I think it was their first time seeing each other as well. So, we just kept traveling in a group for the past two years and found Selkie's mother along the way. A week ago, we were caught off guard by some undead and gotten separated from Yarne. Asugi and Kaden got wind that he had joined a group of mercenaries and heard that there was going to be a battle up here, so-"

"So, you came to find him, then?" the Hoshido king finished before his son nodded in confirmation, "I see. Yarne is from the future you say?"

"Yes, Apparently, he is Panne's and Libra's child, as well as a friend of Lady Lucina."

They turned and saw the Ylissean retainer approaching the group. The knight reported, "The fighting is over on both oppositions, milord. That should spare the villages from any further damage."

"Good." Chrom smiled before a look of confusion overcame it, "Though I still don't understand why they had to fight in the first place."

"Competition, milord.", the retainer answered, "A sad consequence of this war."

"Competition caused by the Valmese war?", Shiro repeated with a frown.

Frederick explained to the two prince, "Farm the land, and your fields are pillaged. Open a shop, and your goods are stolen. It's little wonder men take up steel and become mercenaries. …Or worse. There's only so much gold to go around, and so they fight for dominance."

Finally understanding the situation, Chrom nodded in seriousness, "Seems they'll continue to do so until it's safe to be a farmer or merchant again."

"All the more reason for us to end things as quickly as possible.", Kamui added as he approached them.

"Well put, King Kamui.", the retainer said with a nod.

Chrom nodded, "Yes. Now, we should get back on the road before the sun starts setting."

"Agreed.", the Hoshidan king said with a nod before noticing his son glancing around the surrounding with a look of confusion, "Shiro?"

"I was wondering where Yarne gone off to again.", the young prince said with a look of concern, "First, an ambush and then a battle. What now?"

"I've seen him not that long ago. He's with his mother right now.", the brown hair ninja said as he suddenly appeared next to the lance master.

With a pretty good idea of the situation, Kamui nodded, "I see. They're probably going to have a private talk to one another. Just leave him be for now, Shiro. Like the other future children, it's probably been a long time since he saw his family."

"Huh. Oh right then, Uncle Kamui." the young prince said with a shrug, "Since mother isn't here with us yet, I'll probably go see my cousins later then."

Chrom nodded, "Your three cousins: Seigbert, Forrest, and Kiragi, correct? Since, we'll be marching to another place to set up camp, perhaps you can find them during the march."

The Vallite King grinned, "Right. As for Forrest, he should be with the other healers on the wagon right now."

"Got it!", the man said with a smile, "Thanks, sir! See ya later, then!"

The man said as he joined among the Shepherds.

"Hey- Again…?", the brown hair ninja let out an irritated sigh before disappearing after him into the crowd.

* * *

 **YueTian: Hooray! I finally have the time to finish this!**

 **Kero: Good. It seems the title is on there too… What the? From the Wizard of Oz.**

 **YueTian: Don't judge. I liked that movie when I was a kid. Now to post this up and start studying for the Finals. Just so you all know I won't have any updates till after two or three weeks due to finals and personal things! Thank you!**

 **Kero: Hey, wait! …And she's gone… again… Gods, why does education have to be so important like this?! I want to see what I'm going to do in the next chapter… Well, guess I'll go compete with Suppie again, then? See you all in the next chapter, guys!**


	24. Chapter 24: The Hidden Progress

The Hidden Progress

Leo skimmed over the hand written letter as his eyes became wider in shock and muttered, "'I don't know if this truth will come in use one day, but, as I've casted the spell on the paper so only you can open this, I know for certain that this piece of paper will reach your hands, rather than that of the enemy…"

" _To the current king of Valla and his siblings,_

 _I don't know if this truth will come in use one day, but, as I've casted the spell on the paper so only you can open this, I know for certain that this piece of paper will reach your hands, rather than that of the enemy. I do hope that this letter would fall into your hands in time before the future dragon gets you or your siblings in his grasp. If so, that must've meant that I'm no longer in the world as I've feared. As much as I'd like to give you my name, I'm afraid that can't be possible after the dragon caught me the day I witness him consuming the remains of the Silent Dragon. I'm unable to utter or even write my name as it would trigger the silent curse he placed on me. However, I've discovered that others beside me can say_ her _name_ , _though it have been wiped from their memories. So, please at the very least read what I want to have said to you._ _I don't know if this truth will come in use one day, but, as I've casted the spell on the paper so only you can open this, I know for certain that this piece of paper will reach your hands, rather than that of the enemy. I was once a mage and tactician who served under the former King of Valla, as well as a close friend to the royal family. I was there when I witnessed the Silent dragon sent his army of undead soldiers to the castle and planned the strategy to defend the castle and the capitol of Valla. However, even I could see that day, we would not be able keep up our defense. It came to the point where our forces were starting to diminish and the citizens were forced to either pick up their weapons and help, or flee. After what seemed to be days, the "Invisible Soldiers", that we soon came to call them, invaded the castle. In an attempt to protect what remain of the royal family and the people, the former king ordered me to gather his family and the remaining citizens while he acted as the final wall followed by our many comrades. All that was left of the royal family was Former Queen Arete of Valla, her infant daughter, Former Princess Azura, the Queen's younger sister, Former Princess Mikoto, and finally, her twin children. As we soon reached the border of Valla's lands, the Invisible Soldiers have already caught on to us. I failed to protect the citizens, even to the best of my abilities. In the end, I could only send the Queen and the rest of the royal family past the border to the Bottomless Canyon. From there, I don't know what happened after. All I was told of their plans were to separate and seek help from the two kingdoms, Nohr and Hoshido. I remained in Valla seeking ways to defeat the dragon. However, in the end that proved to be futile as I too was slain in an ambush they set up. Before I reawakened in Valla, I had witnessed the children of the Former queens of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla slay the Silent dragon and its remains being consumed by the future dragon. From there, I was caught watching the event of the future dragon's action and was placed on a curse before I could escape the realm. During my escape, I witness a future image, I do hope, of your sister captured by him. From there, I soon learn that he called himself, Grima and placed a curse on her in hope of her existence being forgotten, so he could consume the dragon energy from her. Before he could do so and jump to the other royal families, I had no choice, but to seek help from three retainers, who seem to be from Nohr. As I did so, I soon realized that not only did I transported them there without their knowledge, but I did so in front of their family, friends, and their lieges. Though they were certainly unhappy with how I did things, I had to ask for their assistance in protecting your sister before I sent them to the possible time when the incident would occur with what was left of my magic. I was shocked to find myself awaken in the land of Valla, rather than the afterworld when I opened my eyes. From there was when I soon learn of the situation where I was shortly after you, your siblings, and allies saved the world from the Silent Dragon. As I would've liked to be by your side to watch your reign of Valla and relation you built with your other siblings from afar, I'm afraid I was unable to do so from the thought of the possible event that would occur. Though I'm unsure what had occurred for this 'Grima' to have abducted your younger twin sister, all I can do is to tell you what I do know of her in the vision I saw during my dream like state if what I envisioned had truly took place when you've received this. Though the two of you have slightly similar features and ideas, she decided not to wield the Yato as you had and chose to use her dragon form in combat to aid both of your cause. She is rather close friend to Queen Azura as well. Due to the death of Queen Mikoto, both of you worried over one another's safety and appointed your butler and pink hair maid as her retainer as you appointed the green Hoshidan ninja and your best friend as yours. The day you went to speak with your sibling from Hoshido during the battle at a port, she volunteered to speak with your older sibling from Nohr. Then, when you discover the spirit of your mother trying to persuade the two of you to the Silent Dragon's side, you fought next to one another and freed her. Ever since the both of you decided to leave both kingdoms to seek of another way to unite both kingdoms against the Silent Dragon, the two of you always stayed next to your siblings as you did so, rather you were tied by your blood or your bonds. Over time, she had a family of her own with the green ninja, apparently. You have a nephew around your daughter's age and a niece, who, if guess correctly, works as an apothecary in your army during that time. As hard as it is to remember what is lost, I don't believe that all were lost when "Grima" stole your memories. I'm afraid this is all I know about her and my time seeing what have occurred during my absence from the world. As one of those he cursed in another realm, I'm afraid neither I nor the retainers are able to even speak her name, much less write it. However, as I hope, the names and existence of the retainers should still linger about as I seem to have pulled them two years after you've begun your reign over Valla, King Kamui. In doing so, they were untouched by the Silent curses he placed on me and the memory wipe that was done on you. As of recently, Grima have been capable of sending groups of mindless undead soldier to chase after me. I'm unsure as to how he was able to do this, but he has done it. From here on out, I hope of pass through the caves and block the path with the rocks there if they continue to follow me, or die doing so. I refuse to repeat the same mistake once more. I hope that this letter reaches to you in time before either you or your siblings become next on his list. I pray that either the fellow first dragons or Moro help guide and protect you and your families through whichever path you two plan to take, King Kamui."_

"There's no name…", Takumi said with a grimace as he turned the paper around a couple of times searching for the sender's name, "This is a lot of things to take in, but can this really be true though?"

Leo frowned, "Rather it's true or not, we believed that the memory of the person we are forgetting is our sister. Also, may I have the letter back? You're crumbling it."

"Huh? Oh! Sorry…", the Hoshidan archer looked down in surprise and loosened his grip on pieces of paper, "But, you were about to crumble is earlier as well."

Azura, who had been silent for a while finally said calmly, "How about letting me hold on to it, Takumi, Leo? It's not a surprise that none of you can act calmly right now reading this. We were the same yesterday."

The Hoshidan prince handed the papers and the envelope other to the Vallite Queen as she placed it on the table in front of her before he said, "Also, on the paper, it said that Mother _brought_ Big Brother Kamui and our sister from Valla during the escape, but weren't they born in the castle back in Hoshido?"

"That's right." Hinoka said with a bewildered look, "I've recalled playing with Kamui back in the castle when he was just a toddler."

As she said this, Princess Sakura remain seated in her chair with a look of utter confusion before finally stuttering out her words, "B-b-but, I still think of Big Brother Kamui as one of our siblings, even if wasn't blood related to us."

At the Hoshidan princess's words, Takumi and Hinoka nodded in agreement as the archer muttered, "Well, that's true. In the end, Big Brother Kamui is still our brother rather we're tied by our blood or not."

Hearing this, Kamui smiled and gave his younger siblings an appreciative nod as he spoke up, "Thank you, Takumi, Sakura. In any case, putting this aside, the contents of the letter seem to fit in the puzzle. Jakob and Felicia have certainly recalled me appointing them to be retainers rather than just my butler and maid, whereas Silas also remember being one of my retainers after my former retainer vanished two years ago. But this 'nephew' and Kaze's daughter is my niece?..."

Camilla smiled, "Ah, that's right. I certainly remember the little dragon. He was certainly much like you being able to take on the form of a dragon as well and only descendants of the royal families have that slim chance of doing so. That would certainly match up the possibility that the child and his older sister are indeed descendants of a royal family."

Azura nodded, "That's right. Aside from Kamui's twin sister and him, our daughter and nephew does have the ability to change into dragons as well."

Hearing all this coming together, Kamui's eyes widen in bewilderment, "That's true… Speaking of which, I've never thought of speaking to Kaze about his wife or Midori of her mother…I think I'll have a talk with him after."

"Even if that is true, I still find this rather odd." the Hoshidan Archer said with arms crossed, "Sure these information fits in well with our puzzle, but that fact that _Mark_ was the one who sent it to you and specifically wanted you and Azura to have it is rather unusual."

"I agree." Leo spoke up with a nod, "Even if he did save us that night, he clearly avoids us and even Big brother Kamui and Azura, even though they're the ruler of the kingdom he resides from. He always kept his hood on and was even able to persuade Chrom's tacticians and _Frederick_ of all people to let him keep it that way! We all know how suspicious Chrom's retainer is about those who just appear out of nowhere like that. Reflet and Robin were treated the same, so Mark shouldn't even be an exception either. Yet, he wasn't questioned nor was he judged for it from Chrom's militia. However now, he just suddenly shows up in front of Azura with a letter that doesn't have a name."

After some thought, Kamui glanced over to the Hoshidan king, "Ryoma, what do you think? I heard from Azura that you were there when he handed he letter to her."

The samurai nodded, "I also had similar thoughts. It was unusual for him to suddenly come up to us when he usually avoided the soldiers, which is why there should be a reason for him to suddenly do so. However, we can't easily assume his motive for doing so. He saved us when we went to rescue Kinomoto, so I don't believe he is trying to be a threat to us when he could've left us be to the Fell dragon."

After he said this, Hinoka glanced over to the Vallite King, "Kamui, what do you think about this? Mark claims to have served under the former king as a mage, but we don't know if that's true or if what he told you of the sender of this letter is true either. However, he's still a Vallite soldier. What you think?"

After some thought, Kamui finally spoke up, "… I believe in him. We don't know anything about him and I agree that if he wanted for us to be gone he could've left us be in the dream with Grima, but he didn't. Though he clearly doesn't have any intention to be in contact with anyone, he accepted my offer to join our militia. Since then, he displayed no threat to us and assisted us in battle whenever we asked while risking his life to help us and the people of this time. He may not interact with us as much nor does he wishes to, but this was the first time he actually came up to us to deliver this letter. So, I'll put my trust in him and believe in his words. …Is that alright?"

As he glanced to them, he could see the nod of approval from his siblings as Xander spoke with a grin, "If you believe in him, then we'll support you in your decision."

"Yes. All of us will.", Ryoma added with a nod.

Takumi let out a sigh as he spoke with a defeated grin, "If Big Brother Kamui believes in that man then it's only natural that we'll all be there with him rather things go right or wrong."

"True." Leo concurred with a smile, "This is just the way he is after all."

The wyvern rider chuckled as she said, "And if he decides to harm you as the previous one did, this time he'll have to get past me and Marzia first before he can even cast his magic."

"Right…", Hinoka said with a grimace at the thought of her sister-in-law's idea before turning to her younger brother with a confident look, "Either way, I'll be there as well. There's no way I'm letting you get in danger again nor have you taken away from us."

"I-I'll want to help Big Brother Kamui too.", Princess Sakura spoke up nervously at the idea of the possible attention she'll receive from speaking up.

"Oh! Me too! I want to help Big Brother Kamui too!" Elise jumped up excitedly after her long silence.

Hearing the voices of approval, smiles, and agreements filled the warmly lit tent with an air of positivity as Kamui smiled as he glanced over to his wife, who nodded back with a smile of her own. Suddenly, the dark knight turned to the man and said with a look of confusion, "Still, have you tried to speak with that man regarding this letter today? There's no way you haven't thought of that, correct?"

The manakete nodded with a nervous smile, "Right… about that… I've tried to get in contact with him on and off the campgrounds, but he kept vanishing from our sights."

At his words, the red swordmaster raised a brow in slight surprise, "Have you tried asking your retainers, then?"

"I have." Kamui said with a grimace as he hesitantly continued, "I've even had Kaze and Jakob help me earlier after the battle, but, while following after him, he… well, lead up straight into… a trap."

"A trap, you say?", Xander repeated with a look of surprise, "Are you speaking of that pit fall behind the training grounds?"

"Pit fall? And behind the training ground of all places?" Camilla repeated with a look of surprise, "Who could've done that?"

Hearing this, Leo let out an irritated sigh as he spoke, "I can only imagine who that would be.

The sky knight looked to her husband, "Xander, you said that the pitfall was behind the training grounds?"

The Nohrian king nodded, "That's correct. I was told by Azuma and Hinata that your retainer, Setsuna, was missing since the end of the last battle. You were with Siegbert, so I thought of helping them look for her. But…"

At this, he glanced over to both his younger adoptive sibling and his younger brother-in-law. Takumi sighed and said, "Mozu and I was about to head to the training ground to train with Virion and Mozu when we saw Mark rush past me before I could call out to him."

"Right…" Kamui said with a nervous look, "He noticed me and tried to run off, so we didn't have much of a choice and had to give chase in the center of camp, but he turned a corner and we… well, crashed right into Takumi and his wife… and then right into a pitfall trap behind them. Again, I deeply apologize for that, Takumi."

The archer shook his head with irritation as he said a sigh, "It's… fine. At least, we're both all right. I'll just need to have another talk with the culprit afterwards…. again…"

Leo sighed as he quietly muttered to himself, "Somehow, I feel rather thankful that Owain and Ophelia didn't inherit that part from her. Otherwise it'd be a disaster aside from their speech…"

"Hm? What was that, Leo?", Camilla asked with a smile.

"Oh, nothing, Camilla.", the Nohrian prince said with a nervous look across his face as he received a look of confusion from his sisters, "In any case, what's wrong, Big Brother Kamui? You look rather… worried."

Hearing the voice of his younger sibling, he turned to them and nodded, "Right. It's just that the writer said in the letter that Grima also sent undead soldier to Valla and he stopped them by blocking the passage in the caves. Then, wouldn't that mean Grima have already made his move on our kingdoms."

Hearing this, their eyes grew wide in shock as Takumi gasped in shock, "That's right! I can't believe that we bypassed such an important piece of information!"

Ryoma nodded with a frown, "The undead soldier he spoke of must be the Risen that we are facing here in the future and the ones Kinomoto and Lucina faced in their homeland as well."

"Now that you mention it.", Leo said with a grimace as he glanced to his older siblings, "I've heard word from the guards of the castle that there have been sightings of undead attacking a town far in the outskirts of the capitol. So, I sent Benny and his son to that area to check the situation just in case a couple days ago before we left to Kamui's castle. But, when they were brought here, they reported to me that the town was indeed attacked, however, the attackers disappeared in midst of the battle."

"Is that so?" Xander said with a frown, "What was the state of the town when they got there?"

"Apparently, the Risens have only attacked the edge of the town and there were very few casualties. However, the town people all saw the Risens with the lamp lights." Leo answered, "Before Benny and Ignatius left, they were assisting the villagers in the repairs and guarding the town from any further possible attacks from the Risens."

With a relieved look, Xander frowned once more followed by a look of concern from the Nohrian queen as he said, "I see. It's good to hear that the people are safe, but if the Risens also appeared in our land then…"

Ryoma frowned as he shook his head, "I've yet to hear word of any form of attacks. Takumi, have you heard of any as of late?"

Takumi grimaced, "I've heard rumors of sighting of undead warriors that appear late at night, but never saw them for myself as well. There were no word of attacks either."

"So, we've yet to be invaded by them." the Hoshidan king concluded with a look of relief.

"But, it makes me wonder why did they pull back when they attacked the town?" Leo said with a worried expression, "It's great to hear that they pulled back before there were any serious damage to the town, but it's rather odd."

Kamui nodded, "True. Also, the passage the letter mentioned also coincided with the report Kaze given me a few days ago before I left. There was a landslide in the caves that we went through to the Vallite castle during the previous war against the Silent Dragon. However, Kaze told me that he noticed signs of the landslide being initiated by a person rather than erosion from the seasonal floods in the caves. However, he didn't spot any victims from the disaster nor the Risens."

"Perhaps they took another path." Takumi spoke.

Camilla nodded in agreement, "I recall you said the child during that time told you that the path through the caves was a shortcut. In the end, it wasn't, but it was certainly one of the many paths to where your castle stands today. They could've just pulled back when the landslide occurred and went on another path."

"In any case, I suppose that it's partially a good thing that time stopped in our time. That could mean Grima gave up his attempt to go after our kingdoms, though I do wonder why he did so." the dark knight said with a look of concern.

As he said this, an unsettling silence fell across the tent room. Unbeknownst to the other siblings, the kings of Hoshido and Nohr, followed by the youngest siblings of both kingdoms, carefully glanced to one another before Ryoma finally nodded with a grimace as he broke the silence, "It's possibly because you left our time to go after the Nohrian retainers, Kamui."

At the king's words, the others looked at him with a look of shock as Kamui said in bewilderment, "What do you mean, Big Brother Ryoma? How did my leave of our time stopped them from coming?"

"Ryoma?" Hinoka said as she looked to her brother.

Camilla glanced over to her older sibling only to find that he showed no display of surprise, "Hm… So the four of you know something that we don't, then…"

As she said this, she glanced over to the younger sisters of both families gently as both girls fidgeted in the seats as if they new that they've done something wrong, "You're not in trouble, Princess Sakura. I can assume that our sister pulled you along with her."

Elise looked to the ground with a nod, "Y-yeah… We saw King Ryoma and Big Brother Xander enter this tent with their retainers and got curious… Princess Sakura didn't want to, but I pulled her and Lissa along and we listened to what they were talking about and-"

Princess Sakura quickly added nervously, "I-I decided to go along with them and-"

"Princess Camilla," Ryoma spoke up with a nod, "I requested them to keep this quiet for me. So, they're not to blame for keeping this from all of you."

Camilla nodded with a knowing smile, "Don't worry. I can only imagine that was the case. I just don't want her to get into a trouble we can't pull her out from."

Hinoka nodded in agreement, "But what are you four keeping quiet from all of us, Ryoma?"

The man nodded and said, "King Xander and I were talking of the sibling that is missing… and about you, Kamui."

"Me?", the manakete king said with a look of confusion but remained focused on their words with a nod, "What do you mean?"

Xander spoke up, "We were speaking of the possible reasons for your twin to be targeted by Grima."

"The reason?" Takumi repeated with a look of surprise.

At this, Leo jumped up as with a look of realization, "That's right! We were so focused on our lost sibling and the things that have happened. I didn't even think of there being a reason to why she out of everyone of us were taken first!"

"Now that you said it…", Kamui said with a frown, "I do recall there being someone there with us before I told Azura to remain with the children back home and I handed that person my dragon stone. Also, since this sibling is my twin, I would definitely let her stay with my family back in the castle and the letter said that we were rather close. So if she was the one with me when we saw the Nohrian retainers enter the portal and followed them together, but then how is it that only I came out on this side, but without memories of her?"

Leo frowned as he spoke, "Perhaps the moment when you entered the portal was when she was stolen by Grima and then our retainers jumped in and escaped with her? I don't know if that's possible with how strong that dragon is, but, knowing them, it certainly sounds possible."

"During the conversation, we thought that it may be possible that she was taken because she was your twin with Vallite royal bloodline in her and that she could also become a dragon besides having descended from the first dragons." Ryoma said.

"If he's after someone who can become dragons, then he could also be after Big Brother Kamui then!" Elise said in surprise at this sudden thought.

"Yeah, but you're missing the point here." Takumi said with a frown, "Instead of Kamui, Grima took our sister instead when Kamui can also turn into a dragon. Also, what does he even want with them anyway?"

After some thought, Kamui finally spoke, "I don't know why he's after our dragon energy, as he calls it, but, as to why only she was taken, perhaps it's because he doesn't know that I can take on a dragon form as well."

At the mix looks of confusion and shock, he pointed to the letter in front of Azura, "In the letter, it said that my younger twin decided not to wield Yato, but instead took on a dragon form during battles to aid us. If that's true, then it's possible that Grima believed only she could take on the form of the first dragon while I could only wield Yato, but lack the ability to take on dragon form. I don't recall turning into a dragon that often during the war before either, despite having my dragon stone on me as well. So, it could be safe to assume that he thought that way and I escaped from his eyes. In turn, he set them on my twin instead. And that's not over yet."

Leo nodded with a grimace, "If the contents of the letter is true, then, after taking away both Kamui and his twin, he'll come after us because we have dragon energy in us as well."

"We do?", Elise asked in surprise.

Hearing this, Leo sighed, "Of course we have it, Elise. All the royal families are descended from the first dragons, remember? That mean we also have a portion of dragon energy in us. According to the books from our library, that's what allow us to use the dragon veins back home, though there's not many here now."

"T-Then, he's after us as well?", Sakura said with fear trembling in her voice.

"It would seem so." Xander said with a frown, "Now we know what it is that Grima is after, but the question is why. From what we know, he's already claimed a large portion of Eriol's powers and the Silent Dragon's remaining powers. Kinomoto was rescued by Naga and our retainers saved our missing sister. He is already quite powerful enough to place a curse on us and erase our memories. With powers similar to the Silent Dragon's what else does he want? He's clearly more superior in power, yet he wants more."

Takumi nodded, "Lucina and Chrom all said that what Grima desires above all else is the destruction of humanity. To eliminate all traces of humanity in this world, but he's going around times and even traveling to another world just to acquire more power! Why go that far when he's already taken over the timeline Lucina was living in using his entire army of Risens? This isn't making any sense!"

"Me either." Leo admitted as he shook his head in attempt to clear it.

Hearing the two admit defeat to the entire situation, Ryoma smiled briefly before he said, "For now, I think we should continue protecting Kinomoto from Grima's grasp and try to remember who our missing sibling is. Also, we have to make sure that both Fire Emblems doesn't fall into his grasp, otherwise, we won't stand a single chance against him."

"Yes." Xander said with a nod, "We also need to be careful and not fall into his grasp as well, regardless how much of this 'dragon energy' we have in us. Then, it would prevent him from getting anymore powerful than he already is… Kamui?"

At his word, both families looked to the Vallite king finding him with a hand on his chin as he looked up and spoke, "Actually, I think we should also look for Ahna and my nephew since they can also turn into dragons as well, but…"

Camilla nodded with a grimace, "It would seem that none of us even remember what he looks like. Don't tell me-!"

The Vallite queen shook her head, "If he did get caught by Grima, he would've been completely wiped from our memories as well, yet, we can barely remember his presence. Perhaps it's because he's rather close to his mother and so he wasn't completely forgotten by us?"

"Perhaps.", Hinoka nodded in agreement with a look of concern, "But that would mean that our children are also in danger as well."

Xander spoke, "That's right. Though it would be best for the children to remain by our side, we need to think of a way to keep them safe while continue helping Chrom and finding a way back home. We won't be by them everytime. Even if they're no longer children and can defend themselves, we're facing against Grima's forces of undead soldiers that can outnumber us if the Fell dragon wishes. We also need to find our niece and nephew before Grima gets to them first."

Ryoma nodded before he added, "We'll also have to make sure as to rather or not there's any traces of the First dragons' blood still flowing in our descendants as well. If we're lucky, any traces of it are thinned out to where it's not noticeable anymore and that would be enough from being further targeted by Grima. Otherwise, we'll have a bigger problem to take care of than we initially thought."

"True." Kamui said with a frown, "I'll go speak with Chrom and Frederick about this after this meeting. They'll need to hear about this fast before Grima does something."

The Nohrian king nodded, "I'll go speak with Lucina and Inigo. Camilla, can you go talk with your retainer about this as well? She'll need to know about this."

The wyvern rider nodded with a look of concern, "Of course. That goes without saying."

Leo then spoke up, "Since Lissa and Owain should be in the infirmary right now, I go speak with them. Takumi, I'll go tell her about that _thing_ she pulled, so-"

"Right." the archer finished with a nod, "I'll go find Virion."

The Hoshidan king smiled as he watched the matter began to finish before a frown reappeared on his face, "Now, for one other problem…"

Hinoka looked to her brother with a nod, "Right. I can go speak with Say'ri for you, if you'd like, Big Brother."

"No. It's fine, Hinoka." the Samurai said with a nod of reassurance, "I can talk to her about this. The problem I'm speaking of is my other descendant."

A cold silence swept through the tent as Kamui nodded with a grimace and finally broke it, "Her brother…"

"Do you think he'll believe in what we tell him though?" Hinoka asked with a look of uncertainty.

"Of course not." her youngest brother answered with a grimace, "If I was in his shoes, I definitely think this is nonsense."

"No." Ryoma said much to their surprise, "If it was me or Say'ri, he'd believe us, though he'll probably need time for this to sink in."

"What makes you say that, King Ryoma?" Leo asked with a doubtful expression, "He joined forces with Walhart and Valm letting his country fall straight into that man's hands and left his family behind. He made an enemy of his people and his own sister."

"That's if it really was the case completely." the red swordsman said with a grimace, "It's true that he left his family and their people behind and joined forces with the enemy, but he had a reason for doing so, even if it was a terrible method of doing so."

As the other looked on in confusion, Azura, who had remained silent finally spoke up with a gasp, "No… You don't mean-!"

"He did it to protect what's left of his family, didn't he?" Kamui finished with a grimace.

Much to their shock, Ryoma nodded, "I was there before and after Walhart took over Chon'sin. The day Walhart invaded the country, it took them less than a day to completely conquer the country and slaughter the former rulers. Only Yen'fay and Say'ri were left alive when my retainers and I got there. So, I took the both of them and fled the capitol. However, during the escape, her brother refused to leave and entrusted his sister's safety to us in secret. He said that he was going to return to the capitol as the next ruler on their country and strike a deal with the man."

"Strike a deal with _Walhart_?" Xander said with a raised brow, "I assume it would have to do with the safety of Say'ri, then?"

The Hoshidan king nodded as Takumi then said, "But, how did he know that the enemy would go along with it? If he'd fail, he'll get himself killed!"

Ryoma nodded, "He would've… if the enemy wasn't smart enough to take on that deal."

"What do you mean, King Ryoma?" Camilla asked with a frown.

The man continued, "The day the enemy invaded the capitol, Walhart solely lead the entire invasion on the country, which meant he knows how to operate a militia efficiently and keep the morale of it. Yen'fay is known among his country as the best swordsman. He knows how to keep an army in order as well. Emporer Walhart would've been a fool to lose such an important piece of pawn that he could've used to further accomplish his goal of conquest without any rebellion from his own men. Yen'fay and I know this well, so he decided to strike up the deal. Of course, I was against this idea, but the man had us promise him not to tell her this and left. None of us was able to stop him and Say'ri is unwilling to listen to any of us when it came to his decision."

"What?!" Hinoka exclaimed in shock, "Then, Say'ri is planning to go kill her only family under the idea that he abandoned her?! Why can't he just tell her, rather than let her go and rebel like that?"

Leo grimaced as he answered for the man, "Would you truly believe that the enemy would follow along with the deal for long? You saw back there when we fought against their army out at sea. They have millions of trained soldiers out there and Chon'sin is a rather small country, remember? Even if Chon'sin's militia is much more skilled, they can easily be outnumbered in a matter of minutes."

"So he can choose to just turn it down and kill them right there." his eldest sibling concluded with a frown, "In other words, her brother would either want her to grow stronger and lead a rebellion as she is doing right now, or flee and live in hiding. I see, so there maybe a chance that he would believe us if you notified him of this."

"And since Say'ri is always asking you and Shiro to train her, I take it that she's only just started taking up the blade, then?" Hinoka asked with a look of concern.

The samurai nodded, "Before the country was over taken, she very rarely touched a blade before. Now, she's in the position where she chose to pick it up rather than just leave her kingdom under Walhart's tyranny. I only assisted in training her and looking into other kingdoms across the sea for help after hearing rumors of Ylisse's victory over Plegia despite their disadvantages. That's when I learn that you were all there as well."

At this, Camilla crossed her arms with a smile on her face as she said, "For only training about two years, she improved quite well to get this far, if she's never touched a weapon till then."

"I agree too." Hinoka said with a nod, "But, with her brother siding the enemy, how are we suppose to warn him of Grima's intention? He's also siding with the enemy remember?"

"Yeah." the Hoshidan archer said with a grimace, "As much as I'd really want to tell him of the coming at all of us, it wouldn't be good on both side to contact someone who's suppose to be our enemy, especially if it's someone who's sided with Walhart directly."

The Sky knight nodded in agreement once more, "True and, with the way Say'ri feels about his decision in siding with Walhart, I doubt she'd listen to his reason in doing it or want to speak with him once more."

After some thought, Kamui finally voiced his thoughts, "How about we first speak to Chrom and his tacticians about this before notifying the others? We need them to know about the situation first before something happens."

"It would be best for him to hear this and make sure we get those with us protected first.", Ryoma concurred.

After what seem to be a long meeting, the group begin to disperse out of the tent as they walked on to the campgrounds. It was already night by the time Kamui and Azura began to leave the tent with their retainers when the king heard his name called from the large tent behind him. He turned around and saw his Nohrian eldest sibling, "Big Brother Xander, is something wrong? If it's about the letter, we plan to hand it over to Ryoma after showing it to Chrom and the tacticians."

Near the end of the meeting, the Hoshidan king asked to have his retainer examine the letter a bit closer as a safety measure to which Kamui didn't have much choice, but said that he would send it over to him after showing it to the three hoping to ease his concern over its suspiciousness. However, the black armor paladin shook his head, "No, it's not about the letter that I wish to talk about. I'd like to discuss about something else in private. Of course, Azura, you can come along if you'd like."

"Okay…?" the songstress nodded unsure of what was going on, but followed them back into the now gray empty war council tent with their retainers close behind.

"Toya~!"

Suddenly, the tall swordsman, Toya, felt a heavy weight crash into his back as he nearly fell forward on the dirt of the lit training ground from the huge weight on his back, "Argh! Akizuki, get off already! We've already talked about this yesterday and the day before then too!"

Despite his harsh words, the woman just grinned mischeviously and held on around his neck, "Aww~! But I haven't seen you for so long! Surely, just one hug is okay… Oh, hi, Yukito!"

At her wave to the silver hair mage with glasses, Yukito waved back with a calm smile of his own, "Good evening, Akizuki. How are you today?"

"Great!" the brown hair mage responded with a bright smile as she clung around Toya's neck, "Of course, it would be better if that grumpy man could stop glaring at me."

At her words, a chuckle echoed through their conversation causing them to turn around and catch sight of the blue cat grumpily floating over to them followed by Reflet and the exalt. The prince chuckled as well, "Please forgive my retainer, Ruby. He's always known to be rather skeptical of new people."

"And for a good reason too, Chrom. You can be too trusting of strangers sometimes, though that's not a bad thing in itself." the tactician added, "Frederick is only watching out for all of our safety, especially yours and Lissa's. He'll eventually open up to you over time, Ruby. So, don't worry about it too much."

" 'Kay~!" the woman responded with a toothy grin before glancing over to her beast counterpart, "Hey, Suppie! Wanna go help little Kinomoto make some sweets? I'm sure you'll enjoy them without a doubt!"

The cat glared at her in response as he bluntly answered, "No. I'm planning to go read some of Reflet and Robin's books and stop calling me that!"

Before the two could start another quarrel, the voice of their master echoed calmly, "You seem to really enjoy reading them too."

"Of course." the cat responded with a faint smile, "They're really interesting, even though they're nothing like the books we have back home."

Reflet grinned at the beast's response, "I'm glad you like them, Spinel. If you're interested, I recommend you try reading the books back in the Ylisstol. I find them much more interesting than the ones my sister and I currently have with me."

"I see." Spinel said with a nod, "I'll take on the recommendation, then. Thank you."

"Boo~!" Ruby responded as she pouted, "Books are so boring! If you want to know something, I think it would be better if you just go out and see it for yourself! Hey, let's just go and help Kinomoto with her sweets!"

As she said this, Toya could feel her arms tighten around his neck as he barely shouted, "First… get.. off…me, Akizuki… You're… choking-…me!"

"Aww! Fine!" the brown hair mage responded before finally letting go on the swordsman and jumping off his back, "If Suppie isn't going to come along, then I just go by myself! See you guys later!"

Once she once gone, the cat said, "Hmph! I told her not to call me that…"

As Eriol chuckled softly, Reflet raised a brow and asked, "You know, I thought it was strange, but why are you so against sweets, Spinel?"

Hearing this, Spinel's ears perked up as Chrom placed a hand on his chin, "You're right. I've seen Kero eat a whole cake Kinomoto made for him in one sitting from the start to finish and it was twice his size. Yet, you've never even so much as to touch even one cookie. Do you just can't stand sweets as Kero can?"

At this, Spinel turned his head away from them as he muttered, "Not really. I just don't like it."

At their confused look, Eriol finally began laughing out loud causing them to look even more bewildered as the mage very rarely laugh out loud aside from a soft chuckle here and there.

"W-what is it, Eriol?", the Exalt asked unsure of the situation.

"Oh, it's nothing." the young mage responded lightly as they can still hear the amused tone in his voice.

His familiar glared at the empty sky imagining the look on his master's face, "Hmph, this is all your fault you know."

"Yes, yes." Eriol responded with amusement, "Now, shall we go look at some of Sir Reflet's books?"

"You're changing the subject…" Spinel muttered angrily before finally letting out a sigh, "Fine."

Despite the looks of confusion, Reflet and Spinel left the group as they headed through the brightly lit camp to the tactician's tent to fetch the books. Once gone, Chrom glanced over to his former apprentice and the mage as he said, "Actually, I came here hoping to spar with you for a bit, Toya. It's been a while since you finished your apprenticeship and we haven't had a match since then. Are you up for it?"

The black armored swordsman nodded with a grin as he placed a hand on his hilt, "Sure."

Not long after their several matches, Chrom and Toya were getting ready to leave the temporary training grounds when they heard a familiar voice call out to the prince, "Chrom!"

They turned and saw Kamui and his wife walking over to them.

"Kamui! Azura!" the blue hair warrior exclaimed with a look of surprise, "I see that you're still awake. Don't tell me that you're here to train as well?"

At his remark, both chuckled nervously as beads of sweat rolled down from the manakete king's forehead, "No, Chrom. None of us have as much energy to even train at this time of night."

"Actually, we have something really important to discuss with you." Azura said bluntly.

At her tone, a serious look came over the prince as he nodded and turned to the other swordsman, "You two should go back to your tents for tonight, Yukito, Toya. We have a long march tomorrow."

"We understand." Yukito said as his best friend nodded, "See you tomorrow, Prince Chrom, King Kamui and Queen Azura."

As the two friends left the grounds, Chrom turned to the Vallite king, "So, should we discuss back in the council tent?"

"It'd be best if we do so." Kamui nodded with a frown.

As a gentle, quiet silence fell upon the camp aside from the snores of a few soldiers and some Shepherds at night patrol, the large council tent, guarded by a green ninja and a black armored knight with a spear, was lit by the interior lamps as six figures stood around the table with a couple of papers rested on top followed by an envelope. Despite the calm and gentle atmosphere of the cold night outside, the interior was filled with nothing but a grim and dark atmosphere.

"So, you're saying that there's a strong possibility that those descended from the first dragons your time worshipped could be targeted by Grima for the dragon energy the royal family possess?" Chrom spoke with a grimace at the thought of the Fell Dragon's plan, "That would mean that he's after you and your siblings, not just Kinomoto and her cards!"

"Actually, Chrom," Reflet corrected with a grimace, "The letter mentions _anyone_ with dragon energy in them, which isn't making anything better."

Robin added with a nod, "Meaning anyone descended from the first dragons _and_ the royal family of the three kingdoms, who are descended from them."

King Kamui and his wife have explained the entire situation to their friends before them. Mark's sudden appearance with the letter. The mysterious writer. Grima's possible targets. Risens appearing in their time before their departure. Their own meeting before then. After hearing what Robin said, Chrom shook his head as he finally took a seat on his chair, "So that may include us and the children from both times, then? Just why is Grima after more power? What is he trying to accomplish when he is already capable of taking over the future children's timeline?"

"We can't think of any reasons either, Chrom." Kamui said with a frown, "But I think it would be best to first watch out for the children, including Nowi since she can become a dragon as well."

"So you all think Grima would come after those with the ability to become dragons first?" Reflet questioned with a look of confusion, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Is it because your sister was taken for that very reason?" Robin asked after a couple seconds.

The Vallite king nodded, "During our time, I usually fought our enemies with Yato, or our Fire Emblem, as you may call it. I chose to keep it that way too during that time. My sister seemed to have used her dragon form as a way to fight against our opponent during the war. Perhaps, not having confronted us before, he could've thought that only she had more of this 'dragon energy' than me and gone after her when we gone through the portal. I do remember handing my dragonstone to someone before we headed through it together too, which could visibly convince him that only she was more powerful than me, despite being twins."

"I see." Reflet muttered with a grimace, "That does sound logical."

The Exalt nodded in agreement at the king's words, "Still, it only mean that we have to prevent Grima's resurrection as soon as possible and keep an eye out for one another. It'd also be best to get to the Voice quickly. I hope she or Naga have a solution to all this. At the very least in stopping Grima."

"Pardon me, milord and King Kamui," Frederick finally spoke with a quick small bow, "But there could still be a chance that whatever the writer of this letter that Mark brought could mislead us into a sense of false alarm as well."

"That's true." Reflet said with a frown and nodded before turning to the group, "Even if I trust Mark as he protected us from Grima's grasp, there's still a chance that the writer himself is deceiving us to raise our guard just so they could strike us the moment we get tired from doing so for a period of time."

"Also, not many of us could quite easily put our trust in Mark as we could. So, if we mention that it was Mark who brought the letter…", Robin's voice faded with a grimace as they nodded understanding what she was trying to get across.

"True." Chrom said with a nod, "Frederick and Reflet is right that the writer could be deceiving us and what Robin said is also true. Just because I place my trust in Mark that doesn't mean that all my men would as well and it not possible for them to do so because I tell them to, which I won't. They need to come to accept him on their own, which is vital when we're fighting against Walhart's forces. There'll be many time that we have to watch out for each others backs. However, what's more important shouldn't be about Mark's socializing skills, but rather do we believe in him and in the letter he brought to you, especially. What do you think, Kamui?"

Without any hesitation, the manakete swordsman answered, "I believe in Mark. Since Mark knows the writer of the letter and is willing to bring it to me for him, I'll believe in the writer as well."

At his words, Chrom nodded with a confident smile, "Then, I believe in the writer's words as well. Reflet, Robin, should we think of a partner system for the men in and outside of camp?"

"That does sound like the best solution for the current situation, even if it's just a temporary one." Robin said with a grin and a chuckle.

"But, the problem is the Lucina back home in the castle.", Chrom said with a look of anxiety, "She's still an infant. Even if we discover that none of us have strong enough dragon blood in us as your time does, including the future Lucina. There's still a chance of a paradox occurring such as your and Kinomoto's appearance, and she could have strong dragon energy in her, while the Lucina currently with us doesn't. Damn it, I never wanted her to be put in danger as well. I want to make sure that she could grow up without knowing the fear of danger that we or the future Lucina faced. I can't fail in protecting her as I did in Lucina's future."

"I know, Chrom." Reflet said with a nod of acknowledgement as he placed a hand on his chin, "We also absolutely can't bring an infant with us either. But, with Walhart's forces being as large as Say'ri says, it could be difficult to spare a few men back to Ylisstol. There's also Plegia's new king to worry about."

His younger sister glanced over to the past rulers, "So, how are we going to know rather or not they have this 'dragon energy' in them?"

"About that." the king answered, "Leo is hoping to see if we can use some form of magic to determine that. I'm also going to speak with Nowi since she is the only manakete among us that's lived for a long time. If we're lucky, she should know something. Hopefully, we can figure this out and fast."

Chrom nodded, "The sooner we do, the less things we'll have to be cautious of."

"Or more." Reflet added with a frown, "Since Grima is after those with stronger energy, he'll either come after King Kamui or his family first. Since their descendants, Chrom's family and the other royal families, are millions of years apart, this 'blood of the First Dragons' should have thinned out by now. It's a possibility that they won't get targeted first before King Kamui and his family does. In any case, till we find a way to determine this energy, we should continue with this partner system among the Shepherds."

"We should also keep quiet about this information too." Robin added with a frown, "The last we need is a militia that can't focus on what's in front of them and more about the situation against Grima or those next to them are still there."

Kamui nodded with a sigh of relief, "Then, it's a good thing my siblings and I suggested to keep this quiet first and notify you."

Chrom nodded with a grin, "Yes. I must thank you and your siblings for doing so and placing your trust in us, King Kamui."

The king smiled as he chuckled, "Well, you have my gratitude for placing your trust on me when we first met and taking in my family and friends, Prince Chrom."

The exalt laughed lightly as he shook his head, "Let's just stop there. I think we have done a lot of things for each of our families and we're all friends after all. There's nothing wrong with helping one another when they're in a tight situation."

"Now the problem is the safety of the Lucina of our time." Robin muttered with a grimace.

At her words, Chrom shook his head, "I believe that she'll be safe for the moment. The soldiers and guards back home can insure her safety for the time being, but we will need someone to return to the castle and keep watch of her safety later on."

Suddenly, Kamui spoke up, "Perhaps she could be safe from Grima for now as she's only an infant."

Before the Ylissean retainer could speak up, Chrom asked with a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

Azura nodded, "When we raised our children, none of them showed any particular strong ability nor could they use the Dragon Veins. It's wasn't till they grew older that they were able to do so, especially our youngest who could turn into a dragon at the age of eleven then. So, it's possible that if the blood of the first dragon is strong in her, then it should show around the age of ten. I don't think Grima would go after one who has yet to show any signs of the dragon blood in them."

"If that's the case." Reflet added with a frown, "Let's just hope so."

Out of the blue the entrance of the tent whipped open revealing the green ninja with an anxious expression across his face.

"Kaze?" Kamui said in surprise, "What happened?"

Suddenly, Reflet's eyes widen in shock, "Cordelia?!"

At the tactician's words, they soon noticed the stunned red Pegasus knight behind the ninja. As Reflet rushed over to her, Chrom asked, "Calm down, Cordelia. What happened?"

"I-It's Caeldori, milord!" Cordelia said as she slowly began to recompose herself and stood straight, "We were out on a night patrol with Gaius, Setsuna, and Asugi when we were suddenly ambushed by a large horde of Risens! While we were fighting against it, Caeldori's pegasus was shot by a Risen archer and she was dragged off by them. As soon as they did, the retreated into the forest. None of us were able to get to her in time."

"What?!" Azura gasped in shock, "Subaki's daughter?! When was this?"

Cordelia nodded, "It's been about twenty minutes since then."

Frederick immediately asked, "What of the others?"

"Setsuna has gone to notify Queen Hinoka and her sister, Princess Sakura. Gaius and Asugi are still tracking down the enemy, sir." the Pegasus knight answered.

"If it's Gaius, he probably thinks that we can still save her if he left after her." Robin theorized, "But how did Grima know where we are?"

"Either way, we're going to save her." Chrom declared with a nod from their manakete friend and songstress before turning to Frederick, "Frederick, I need you and Silas to form a rescue group Immediately."

"Do you remember which direction they've gone, Cordelia?" Reflet asked as calmly as he could.

The red knight nodded, "Northeast from camp in the woods."

Almost immediately, the entrance was opened once more as Takumi and Mozu rushed in.

"Takumi? Mozu?" Azura called out in surprise.

"It's Kiragi!" the Hoshidan prince exclaimed as sweat poured from his forehead, "He and Ophelia were taken by a horde of Risens just now!"

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen in shock, "Do you know where they were taken?"

"Northeast from camp!" the archer's wife answered anxiously as desperately tried to hold back her tears.

"What the-?!" Reflet said in shock, "That's where Caeldori is taken to as well! Does this mean that Grima has made his first move already?"

"Caeldori was kidnapped too?!" Takumi exclaimed in disbelief, "Why her?! She isn't even descended from the First Dragon's or a manakete!"

Despite their uncertainty of the reason behind the situation and the shock, Robin muttered, "Isn't north east where-?"

Surprised, the group looked to one another as Chrom muttered with wide eyes, "That's where we're headed to as well."

At this, Kamui grimaced as he muttered in disbelief, "The Voice. Why there?"

Immediately, Reflet turned to the exalt, "Chrom, we should first track down their location first."

"Right." the Ylissean prince said with a nod.

Robin quickly turned to them, "How about having Panne, Sully, Keaton, and Kaze to track down Kiragi and Ophelia? I don't think the Risens are smart enough to even try to hide their scent, but we should be prepared in case Grima plans to ambush us while going after them."

"I'd like to go on the search party after Caeldori as well." Reflet said before receiving shocked looks from both Kamui and Azura, "Huh? W-what's is it?"

"O-oh, it's just that I thought, with you and your sister being that tacticians, that both of you would probably stay with the Shepherds in case of another Risen attack." Azura said with a look of confusion.

"Well, just so you know, I'll be staying here to help the Shepherds if that were to happen." Robin said with a look of confusion, "It's not like we are always together when we do our job, after all."

"That's true." Kamui admitted, "Then, maybe you should bring along Kaden and Yarne with you."

"Well, alright, then. I planned on bringing one of them along, actually." Reflet said with a nod, "I'm also bring along-"

"Perhaps my retainer can also join your group as well, Reflet?"

The group turned around and saw the Hoshidan king standing behind his siblings.

"Big Brother Ryoma!" the Vallite king said in surprise.

"Saizo, you say?" Reflet said and after some thought, "Sure. That'd be a good idea. I'm also thinking of bringing Ruby and Spinel along. Their wings don't produce much sound when they fly. Cordelia, I want you to stay with Chrom and my sister, alright?"

As the red hair Pegasus knight nodded with a slight disappointment, Chrom, who had been silent for a while, spoke up, "Frederick, I'd like you to go with Reflet as well."

At his words, the cerulean blue ruler soon received a look of surprise from them as his retainer soon nodded, "I understand, Lord Chrom."

"Are you sure about this, Chrom?" Kamui asked with uncertainty.

"It's fine, Kamui." the man answered, "I still have one of my tacticians and the Shepherds with me. What's important now is to bring the children back alive."

After what seemed to be a whole night, Chrom and the Shepherds continue their travel through the dry woods under the blazing sun as the sound of dry barks and grass crumble under their feet.

"Still no word from either one of them?" the Vallite king said to Chrom with an anxious look as he caught up to the Ylissean prince with beads of sweat starting to drip down his face, "Is that a butterfly?"

Just as he said, there was a white paper butterfly on the back of the prince's palm that soon unraveled itself into a sheet of creased paper with writing on top of it. Chrom quickly skimmed through its contents before speaking with a grimace, "It seems that both groups met up with Gaius and Asugi outside of a small castle nearby. According to Reflet it's overflowing with Risens."

"Really?!" Kamui exclaimed with a mix look of hope and shock across his face.

"Are there any mention of the children, Chrom?" Robin questioned.

Chrom nodded, "It seems Gaius and Asugi saw them being taken into the castle. Not just that, but they think they saw a child sneak in there as well."

"What?!" Robin exclaimed with a shocked expression across her face, "If we're to go after them, we should consider the space and how to sneak in before they discover us."

"Right." Leo said with a frown, "The last we need is for them to be used as hostages. As soon as they discover that child, Grima could use that child as another one of their hostages."

After some thought, Robin finally said, "Then, we how about we meet up with the others first, then form a small rescue squad."

Leo nodded, "Then, we can slip them in there while the light is out and wait till night."

Ryoma nodded, "That's a good idea, but we'll have to meet up with them first and discuss this with Reflet."

Chrom nodded, "Yeah. According to the paper, there should be an island not too far from here…"

At his words, nearly everyone gone silent for a short while before Leo finally repeated in disbelief, " _An island?!_ "

The Hoshidan archer exclaimed, "How in the world did they get there?!"

Chrom scanned the letter once more before scratching the back of his head with a nervous frown, "Apparently, they took over one of the small boats the Risens were using. Gaius and Asugi seemed to have snuck on board one of them beforehand."

"And with Ruby and Spinel, I can only imagine." Robin said with a sigh, "If it's like that then, how are we going to get across the water to get there? Even if we go searching for some boats, it probably won't be enough for even half the militia, less we're lucky."

Leo hesitantily spoke as he looked up with a hand on his chin, "How about asking Kinomoto and her cards for assistance this time?"

As they glanced at him, the Hoshidan archer nodded, "She's always helped us in a tight situation before with the cards, maybe she can call on them to help us again?"

"We can go ask her about it after we figure out how many boats we are able to acquire around the area first." Robin suggested, "If we do this, we can also lessen the amount of magic she'll use on the rest of the Shepherds, less we find enough boats for the Shepherds. Perhaps Chrom and I can assess the situation over on my brother's side before having the other Shepherds cross the water. As the Risens would need a form of transportation over the water, there should be some around the shore."

"Yes." the dark knight concurred, "But perhaps, not all of us would have to go. One thing for sure, we'll be unable to bring most of the wyvern riders with us due to the tight space. The best is either cavalry knights or pegasus knights."

"Right." Robin said, "We'll have to meet up with Reflet first, though."

Chrom nodded "Reflet drew a quick outline of the area and the path to it. Perhaps we could figure this out."

As he said this, he handed the letter to Robin as the tactician took one look at it and groaned, "It seems that Brother's drawing skills have certainly improved, but maybe if he hadn't thought of things too complicated that would've been easier."

"Really makes you wonder how he is able to tell his plans as a tactician sometimes, doesn't it?" Leo spoke with a grimace.

"He should've brought Libra with him, then." Takumi muttered as they tried to decipher the scribbles that the older tactician drew.

Almost immediately, Olivia and Lissa rushed over to the group as Lissa cried out, "C-Chrom! Owain and Inigo are missing!"

"Yarne as well!" Olivia added nervously with an anxious look over her face and tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh, just where could they've gone!"

"What?!" Robin looked up in surprise, "Yarne as well?"

In the empty halls of a dark castle, a little girl with two rusty-color pigtails, long pointy ears, a white dress and small red collared robe around her shoulders carefully treaded through the cold corridors as she shivered with fear as she was led by a blue hair maid with black and white gothic maid dress. With a worried expression, the maid glanced back with a worried expression across her face, "Are you alright, Nah?"

At her voice, the child jumped in a mix of shock and fear in her eyes, "Y-yeah! I'm completely fine! Thank you for worrying though, Flora…"

"All right…" the maid responded with a slight hint of hesitation in her voice before looking ahead once more, "Still, I'm sure I heard them coming through here, so the dungeon should be around this area…"

As the maid continues leading the child through the hall, the child quietly muttered to herself, "All right, Nah… You can do this. You're strong! You're brave! You…"

She turned her head only to meet head on with a knight in armor and screamed.

"Nah?!" Flora spun around.

Instead of seeing a battle scene in front of her, the little girl was trying to recompose herself as she muttered, "Just… Just a statue. Nothing to be afraid of…"

Before the maid could even scold the child, sound of footsteps could be heard through the halls. Immediately, Flora snatched the child by the wrist and pulled her behind one of the supporting pillars on the side of the halls as she tried to muffle her voice with both hands, "Shh! If I give you the signal, we'll make a run for it."

Without a word, Nah nodded slightly with fear in her eyes. After what seem to be a few minutes and a couple close calls, they could finally hear the footsteps recede into the direction where they came from. Finally, both girls let out a relieved sigh before Nah's eyes widen in surprise and a look of disappointment came over her face as she said, "W-wait a minute, this is silly. I can turn into a dragon… What am I worried about? I'm terribly sorry, Flora. I should've acted at that moment…"

"No, it's fine, Nah." the maid spoke as she shook her head, "Honestly, if you did so, we'd have a harder time getting out or saving Prince Kiragi and the other children with so much commotion. However, I do appreciate the effort. Now, how do we get to the dungeon?"

After meeting up with the remaining Shepherds and Sakura using a card called _Float_ , Chrom and Reflet had sent a squad into the castle lead by them. They had barely reached one of the corridors when they heard a girl scream.

"Did anyone else hear a girl scream?" Chrom said as he glanced around their surroundings with a frown.

"It must be that girl and Flora Kamui told us about!" Reflet said with a look of surprise, "Don't tell me that the Risens got to them already!"

With a gesture to a few other Shepherds with them, Chrom called out to the soldiers, "Come on, Shepherds! Hurry!"

After the two crawled through the windows, Nah took in deep breath and muttered to herself, "You'll find a way to save them and get out of here, Nah. Just keep it together…"

Overhearing this, Flora nodded with a calm smile, "You're doing great so far, Nah. Just a little bit further. I'm sure we'll find where they're keeping Prince Kiragi and the others."

"O-of course!" Nah said with a nervous smile, "We're here to rescue them after al- Eee-"

Before she could continue screaming, Nah slapped her own hand over her mouth as Flora glance over to where the child was looking and saw three dark figures in the darkness causing the maid to call out while pulling out her staff, "Who's there?!"

The three jumped and, as they turned around, the moon light shined through the room revealing a blue hair mercenary, brown hair myriddon, and a brown and blonde hair demi-beast with long bunny ears.

Flora gasped in surprise, "Laslow and Odi-?!"

"Inigo, Owain, and Yarne?!" the child cried out as she jumped up with clear shock and joy across her face.

"Nah?!" the three called out nearly simultaneously.

"It's good to see you again." Inigo said with a look of surprise.

"What are you doing here though?" Yarne questioned as he nervously glanced around with apparent fear in his eyes, "There's nothing but Risens crawling about!"

"We can say the same about you!" Nah said back with a look of relief before turning to the maid, "Flora, this is Inigo, Owain, and Yarne. They also came from the future like me. Guys, this is Flora. Believe it or not, she's from the past of the three mystical kingdom!"

With a look of surprise, the maid stuttered, "N-Nah?!"

"Huh?" Yarne said with a look of surprise, "You too?"

"Me too?" Flora said with confusion, "What do you mean?"

"Oh, so that's why you wear a similar outfit as Felicia!" Inigo spoke up with a grin on her face, "Are you one of King Kamui's maid and Selkie's aunt? Are you here to save Ophelia and the others too?"

"You too?" Nah said with a look of surprise, "It sounds like you've already met some of the people from the past too, huh?"

Owain smiles proudly, "Of course! It also turns out that-"

"Right," Inigo said as he shook his head with slight annoyance, "We're here to save them and we've already met with King Kamui and his other royal siblings."

"Guys…" Yarne quietly called out to them, "Can we just go save them already? I don't think we'll be safe here for long…"

"Fine." Inigo said with a nod before turning back to the two, "Are the two of you coming with us? We all have the same goal and I'm sure Father and Aunt Lissa of this time will come as well. Apparently, they've already gotten word that Ophelia and the others are here, including you."

"Me? And Lucina's Father, Prince Chrom?!" Nah repeated with a look of surprise.

Owain nodded, "Apparently, Sir Reflet spotted you walking through the dark castle gate when he was following after the three helpless victims."

"Does Lord Kamui know of this as well?" Flora spoke with an eager expression.

Inigo nodded with a bright smile, "Of course, Miss. Flor-"

"So, where are they right now?" Nah said as they carefully sneaked out the door and into the empty corridors.

"They're on their way, that's all we know." Yarne whispered with a grimace, "These two fools overheard the conversation and dragged me to sniff them out. I only agreed since I heard Kiragi and Ophelia got caught as well."

Both remained silent, before Nah bluntly spoke, "So, you guys don't know when they're gonna be here."

At this, the three teenage boys also fell silent as Inigo muttered nervously, "P-probably…?"

Before either of the girls could get a chance in saying a single word, Yarne immediately looked up with eyes wide as he whispered, "Someone's coming!"

"There!" Flora pointed over to the pillars on the side of the corridor and immediately grabbed Nah and Owain as Inigo dragged the taguel along by the collar.

Quickly, Flora then tossed Owain in the direction of the other nearby pillar before the swordsman scrambled to his feet once more and took his position as the sound of footsteps became more audible. After what was actually seconds felt to be minutes as the footsteps softly echoes through the hall. As the sound of the footsteps grew louder to the point they could imagine their enemies to be right behind them, Yarne suddenly stopped trembling as he lifted his head up once more with a look of surprise, "Huh? That smell…"

Immediately, a voice snapped, "Who's there?"

Inigo glared at the taguel as he said with slight anger, "Yarne, you dumb rabbit! You gave our hiding spot awa-! Huh? That voice…"

Cautiously, they all carefully poked their heads from behind the pillars.

"By the stars, Inigo? Fa- Owain?!"

"Found them yet?" Lissa asked with an anxious expression.

"Not yet, I'm afraid…" Chrom answered with a grimace, "Just where could they've all gone? Not to mention the dungeon and that child as well."

Though this was probably the hundredth time the Ylissean princess asked this, nobody could bring themselves to ask her to remain quiet as they could understand her worries. After walking through the corridors for a while, Chrom halted in his steps as he quickly gestured them all to do so as well, "I hear something…"

As they all tried to listen as well, Panne growled with a look of anger across her face, "Risens."

"Right." Reflet said with a frown as he nodded and quickly turned around and quickly began to form a battle strategy and paired up the groups.

After doing so, they carefully continued their path down the hall as the sound of the footsteps grew closer. It wasn't long after turning a corner did they soon saw the Risens before them clashing with another group of fighters. Two of them being a large red- green dragon and the other being a familiar looking large bunny.

Lissa and Olivia gasped in shock as the princess shouted, "Owain?!"

They could see the swordsman try to turn around at the sound of his name called, but immediately turned his focus back to the enemies before them as he quickly dealt death blows to two axe and sword wielding Risens before swiftly jumping back as a lancer lunged at him with his spear. The exalt quickly called out to his tactician, "Reflet!"

Without a moment to waste, the man quickly gave his orders to the troops, "Takumi, Virion, take out those Risens on the pegasi! Chrom, Sully, start taking out the enemies with Yarne and that maid with blue hair. Olivia, Lissa, go back them up! Panne, Miriel, go with them and use the rescue staff and bring Caeldori over to Lissa! She's sustained too much injuries! Lon'qu, King Xander, I need you to go help Inigo and Owain in taking out those brigands and cavalries! Kamui, Nah, Gaius, Asugi, go help Kiragi and that dragon! I'm sure they're on our side if they're fighting against the enemy. Lucina, Cordelia, you're coming with me! We're going to assist Ophelia, and that ninja!"

As he shouted out each commands, the group immediately rushed over to their station and followed out their commands. Not long after Kamui and his small group reached archer and the dragon, the king called out after cutting the incoming swordsman , "Kiragi! Thank god, you're safe! Did they do anything to you and the girls?"

With beads of sweat coming down his forehead, Kiragi muttered under his breath, "We're- we're alright, Uncle Kamui. They just threw us into the dungeon. Asugi's mother came and got us out, then we met up with Miss. Flora and this manakete."

"I see." Kamui said with a relieved smile before a look of confusion came over him, "A 'manakete', though? I take it that you're referring to this dragon here?"

As they glanced over to the dragon that was saved by Nah, the magical creature returned to its human form of a little girl with rusty colors pigtails and was soon greeted by Nowi with a bright smile as Asugi and Gaius temporarily took over, "Ooh, you're the little girl we're looking for!"

With a mix of a tired, relieved, and probably a slightly annoyed expression, the new manakete replied, "It takes one to know one…"

Nowi laughs, "It may look that way, but I'm actually quite old. I'm a dragonkin!"

"Meaning she's at least over a thousand years old, unlike me! Ha!" Kamui spoke up as he rushed over to their side and cut down a Risen behind them with his Yato, "If you're going to talk, please keep it to a minimum, we're in the middle of a battle here, now that we're found."

"You too? Well, so am I, actua-", the girl said with a look of surprise before turning over to the female manakete, "Wait, are you Nowi?"

As Kiragi and Kamui looked to the girl with shocked expression before glancing back to one another then back at the two girls, Nowi jumped up excitedly, "Wow, nice guess!"

A bright smile came over the new girl as she shouted excitedly, "It _is_ you!"

After taking out a few more Risens, Kamui walked over to the two as he said to the girl, "Umm. Are you-?"

All right, I've told you my name." Nowi interrupted excitedly, "Now you tell me yours."

"Nah.", the girl answered bluntly.

"Oh, come on, why not?!" Nowi said with a look of confusion.

"I'm sure there's nothing wrong with hearing your nam-" Kamui agreed with a frown.

"No", the girl said with a frown, " _Nah_. N-A-H. That's my name."

Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as Kiragi let out a irritated sigh as he spoke, "Why did I know that this would happen?"

"That's a confusing name…" Nowi commented she pouted.

"And whose fault is that?!" the girl, Nah, cried out with a frown.

Before any of them could comment, the blonde-green hair mankete answered cheerfully, How the heck should I know? Anyway, this place isn't safe. Let's get you out of here!"

As Nowi returned to her dragon form to fight against the enemies, Nah quietly muttered, "After you…"

Before they could say anything, the girl rushed off after the other manakete and turned into a dragon , then began burning Risens 'alive'.

With most of the children back with their parents and the two additions returned to their liege, Chrom and his Shepherds were able to slowly began cleaning the castle clean of any remaining Risens with the help of the new ninja, who calls herself Kagero. The group were led through the castle as the ninja revealed all the passages and hiding places she saw while searching for the kidnapped children. After meeting up with Inigo and Owain, the two swordsman give them a glare, that told them all they needed to know, before sending them back to their remaining parents as they took over their position fighting against the Risens.

After what seems to be minutes of fighting, the moon was already shining brightly in the west as Reflet finished senting out a couple scouting patrols and a messenger to the other group led by his sister, he turned around to the child call Nah while Chrom made his way to them after scolding the three mischevious boys, "So, are you all right, Nah?"

"Yes, thank you so much, sir." she replied with a smile, "If you hadn't come, I'd have been an adorable smear of the wall by now…"

"Can you make it home on your own?" Chrom asked her with a look of concern.

A look of sadness came over her as she spoke, "I… I don't have a home. Not anymore."

"Then, I'll arrange one for you in Ylisse." Chrom said with a nod.

"No," Nah spoke as she shook her head, "my place is here with you now. I'm strong enough to fight, you know."

"Well, seeing as you're a manakete, I certainly don't doubt that…" Chrom said with a hesistant look before he finally smiled, "Look, if you're sure this is what you want, we'd love to have you."

"I'm sure." Nah answered with a resolve nod, "And thank you. You won't regret it."

As she cheerfully walked away to chat with the other manakete, Kamui walked over to Chrom, "I think that would probably be a good choice to bring her along."

Chrom turns to the man with a look of surprise as did Reflet while the exalt asked, "What makes you say that, Kamui?"

"From the way she spoke earlier, I think she's one of Lucina's friends." the manakete king said as he glanced over to the girl's direction, "Look."

"Can I ask you something, Nowi?" Nah asked as she dug something out from her small pouch hanging from her side, "Does this look familiar?"

Seeing the object in her hand, the other manakete looked up in surprise with a bright smile, "Whoa, you have the same ring as me! What a crazy coincidence!"

Nah sighed as she shook her head, "It's not a coincidence. This is your ring. It's a memento of my mother. From… the future. It keeps me safe, now that… Now that you're gone."

Hearing this, Nowi said calmly, "Nah…"

"No, I'm serious. It does." the other manakete said firmly.

"Huh?" Nowi said with a confused expression before a joyful one took its place, "Oh, hee hee! You did it to yourself that time! But no, I think it's very sweet. _And_ now that you're with me, you don't have to hold back."

"I wasn't folding back." Nah commented with a frown, "I fought as hard as I could…"

"No, you fought brilliantly, Nah." Nowi said as she shook her head, "But that's not what I meant. I was talking about your tears. If you're sad, you can talk to me."

"No, I… I have to be strong. Everyone expects me to." Nah replied with a sad frown, "I can turn into a dragon, you know? And that's not… normal."

As she continues to give her reason, tears slowly began to well up in her eyes before she wiped them away as she continued, "So, I have to put on a brave face and protect everyone, just like you do."

Upon hearing this, Nowi smiles, "Your mother cries all the time, dear. …Aaaaall the time. Trust me on this- holding thigs back won't make you stronger. Just be you, Nah. That's enough."

Hearing the words of her mother of this timeline, tears began to well up from her eyes once more as she stutters, "I… This whole time, I…"

"I know it's been pretty scary, but you made it through!" Nowi said with a bright smile.

With some sniffles, tears began to fall one by one as Nah tried to speak, "Mother, I… Oh, it was awful… I thought I was going to _die_ …!"

With that, the girl began to bawl into her mother's arms as Nowi petted her on her head with some sniffles of her own, "It… it's okay, Nah. Mother's here, now."

Chrom frowned as he spoke, "So, she's Nowi's and Gregor's future daughter. Who'd have guessed?"

Reflet nodded, "I suppose, with her appearance, we kept thinking of her as a child that we've completely forgotten her real age. Well, it seems that we now have another manakete in the Shepherds."

"Still, it does sound like as if the children we've come across so far are being made to play the role of heroes or saviors of their time." Chrom commented with a frown, "I suppose that'd have to be our fault for leaving them with the heavy duty to protect the people against Grima on their own, especially me."

"No, Chrom." Kamui said as he shook his head, "I don't think that it's your fault or the Shepherds. None of you could've assumed when or how you'll die. It just happens and, for them, it happened at a terrible time for it to occur. I think they've done well with what they could to the very end. What do you think?"

After some thoughts, the exalt finally nodded, "I think so too. They didn't have me or the rest of the Shepherds, yet they fought hard to protect the people and against Grima till the very end of the kingdom. Even now, they haven't given up on defeating Grima and still focus on saving the world, even if it isn't one of their timeline. Now that they're here with us, I suppose it's now our turn to actually play a role in defeating Grima."

"That goes without saying." Robin said with a smile as she walks over to them, "The last of the scouts returned. There's no signs of any remaining Risens left to be seen by any of them throughout the castle, Chrom. Also, all the missing children have returned with the rest of the Shepherds.

"That's good to hear." Chrom said with a relieved smile before a look of confusion came over, "We let our guard down last night when we assumed that, as long as none of you are in reach, Grima won't sent his force after us. Instead, he came after what _was_ in his reach. The children. Still, why did they specifically abducted Caeldori from one of our patrols? She's not descended from any royal family, correct Kamui?"

The Vallite King nodded with a grimace, "I honestly don't know the reasons behind it as well. Her parents are my sisters' retainers. I don't think either of them have any relation to the royal family by blood. …Wait! Her mother is 'Selena'! And we have no clue of her ancestry as we had with the other two!"

"You mean Princess Camilla's missing retainer?" Reflet spoke with a look of surprise, "Since the other two missing retainers turned out to be relatives of Lucina, you don't think she has another relative, would she?"

Kamui shook his head, "As I recall from our conversation, her mother was a Pegasus knight. However, Olivia is a dancer, and Lissa is a healer. The only Pegasus knight here is Sumia and Cordelia, but they're not even of royalty…"

After some thought, Chrom sighed as he rubbed his temple, "Perhaps we should leave all this for tomorrow? The children have returned and we've found Nowi's daughter. Now that I think about it manaketes might have dragon blood in them as well, of course. They're descended from divine dragon as well. Oh god…"

"Right." Kamui said with a grimace, "I'll first go make sure the children and my siblings are safe before joining the other Shepherds back at the shore. I'll see you tomorrow then."

As they watch the Vallite king walk away while his retainer approached him, Reflet grimaced as he glanced over to his younger twin sister, who nodded, then turned to Chrom, "Chrom, there's something I'd like to talk about with you for a bit."

The man sighed as he nodded, "Right. I was afraid this was going to occur, but all right, then. So, who do you think would be fit for this job? Anyone from Ylisse or perhaps Plegia would be a really bad decision. After all, this is Plegia we're talking about and we don't want to stir up more tension between us than there already is."

"I know." Reflet responded with a nod, "That's why I'm also doing everything I can to protect everyone, especially both of our families."

Sakura was sitting on the sand by the shore underneath the dark night sky watching the soft tide of the ocean with Kero, who was fast asleep in the girl's lap. She soon heard footsteps approached her from behind. The girl turned her head around and saw Syaoran standing there with a smile as he said, "Chrom and the others did it."

Hearing this, the card mage jump to her feet forgetting the sleeping guardian on her lap as he fell off and stuck his head in the soft sand like an ostrich.

"So, Ophelia and the others are okay?!"

The young man nodded as he took a side step revealing the dark sorceress along with Lissa and Caeldori. The blond healer giggled as she shouted, "I finished checking on their condition already, too! They're a hundred percent all right!"

As Caeldori chuckled nervously at the phrase, Sakura rushed over to the two and give them a tight hug with tears nearly welling up in her eyes, "You're safe! Oh, I was so worried after I heard the three of you were kidnapped by the Risens!"

"You can say that again! Geez, I'm so glad to find the boys as well! They should've at least told us that they were going off somewhere before they left to try and save them!" Lissa said with a frown before a relieved smile appeared on her face, "Oh, we also found Nowi's and Gregor's daughter, as well as Felicia's sister, Flora, and King Ryoma's other retainer, Kagero!"

"Really?! That's great-!" Sakura exclaimed with a look of surprise, "Wait! Nowi, has a daughter?!"

At her exclamation, Lissa giggled, "Shocking, right? With her appearance and behavior, we always thought of her as the youngest of all of us, but I always forget that she's a one thousand year old manakete and is married!"

Hearing this, both Syaoran and Sakura chuckled nervously as they recalled the unusual looking couple at their small wedding.

"Anyway," Lissa continued, "her name is Nah, apparently. N-A-H. Nah! It's strange, but, since this is Nowi we're talking about as well, I suppose that does make sense. Also, she looks like a little girl as well, but she's about the same age as Inigo and Owain! She's such as sweet girl too. You should go say hello to her sometime, Kinomoto!"

"That's interesting." Sakura said with a smile, "All right, then."

"Also," Syaoran added, "Robin wants me to tell you that we'll be using the remaining boats in the area to return to the mainland. It seems after the Risens were gone, the small vessels were left unharmed as well. So, you don't have to call on _Float_ again."

"Is that so? Okay!" Sakura said with a smile.

"Perhaps, we could go see Lord Forrest?" Ophelia suggested with a frown, "I've thought of coming to see him first before Lissa pulled us to come see you before my liege or Princess Sakura."

"Ah! Right!" Lissa exclaimed with a look of surprise and apologetic expression, "Sorry about that, Ophelia, Caeldori! You should've gone to see them first! If you'd like, I can go with you!"

"W-wait for me!" Kero called out as he zoomed over to them as fast as his small wing could carry him.

As they continue talking back and forth while heading back to the other Shepherds, Sakura felt something off, as if someone was watching them. Immediately, she turned around only to find nothing behind them.

"Sakura?"

At Syaoran's voice, the mage glanced back to them and shook her head, "I'm coming!"

* * *

 **YueTian: Merry belated Christmas, everybody! I apologize for the late update! I was sincerely hoping that I could post this up for the holidays for everyone as a Chirstmas gift, but one thing led to another and I ended up in Las Vegas for the holiday unable to use the laptop through out the entire road trip due to, well… parent's worry of bad eyesight. Didn't argue since it was the holidays. Then, my younger brother wanted me to play with him a card game (till he finally won). Then, there was sight seeing that I couldn't pass up. Either way, I hope you all had a great Christmas as I did in the end. I'm back home now and typing as fast as my fingers can go and my mind can think up of ideas.**

 **Kero: …Still… 'Dragon energy'?**

 **YueTian: *Shrug* Better than Owain/Odin. I mean what would you call this? 'Dragon blood'?**

 **Kero: Both sounds terrible.**

 **YueTian: I don't really care anymore. You weren't there to help me think of what to refer it to, so I just came up with what I could. Also, if it was you, you'd probably come up with something from a video game too!**

 **Kero: No I won't!**

 **YueTian: Not going there again! Anyway, I'm going to work on the next chapter now. I hope everyone enjoy reading this late Christmas gift Chapter! Now I wonder when will Kamui and his siblings remember their sister? Also, who is 'Mark'? Not to mention the other two mysterious figure who helped Kamui and Ruby last time? Should I reveal them in the next chapter?... Or do I want to? Hehehe….**


	25. Chapter 25: The Return of The Dragons

***Spoilers***

 **The content will contain spoilers from Fire Emblem Fates' DLC Xenologue Hidden Truth. If you wish to see the original before reading, plase continue your game if you wish, or to some of you that would also like to just watch it before reading my story, you may do so as well. Now, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 ***Spoilers***

* * *

The Return of The Dragons

Though the twin tacticians and the other royal family had only intended to speak of this with the Feroxi rulers and Say'ri, Chrom decided that it would be best if the others knew of this as well believing that the matter itself was simply too big not to not let the other Shepherds know of the situation at hand. As expected, the news of the motive behind the kidnapping two nights ago spurred a lot of anxiety in the Shepherds, but also their morale to fight to protect their friends, not just their country and humanity's survival against Grima. As the days of traveling went on and a couple skirmishes against the enemy from Valm went on as well, they continue to march once more before finally coming to a stop in the woods and setting up camp. After setting up their tent, Sakura and Kero headed to the Mess tent to help Olivia with the cooking that night followed by Princess Sakura and Syaoran. As she walked into the tent, she noticed Kellam and Donnel busy setting up an extra tent in the corner of the large room. As Asugi stared with curiosity at the armored knight from afar before being confronted by Robin, who walked up casually to the ninja.

"Kinomoto! Over here!"

At the voice of the future past prince, Sakura turned and saw behind a makeshift table and large fire was Inigo and his mother of this time, Olivia.

"C-coming!" Sakura called out before pulling the two behind her along.

Once she reached the two, Inigo smiled brightly, "So what shall we make today, Kinomoto? The food supplies have been restocked today. Syaoran and Father also took down a couple of bears and Kiragi brought back a deer and…uh…"

As the man tried to recall the result of the young man's hunt, Syaoran finished, "A boar and another deer."

"Y-yeah." Inigo nodded with a grimace, "Man, I know that he's a great hunter with his bow, but two deers and a boar? Haha…."

"W-well, bringing down two bears is no small feat either, Las- Inigo." Princess Sakura spoke with a voice of admiration, "Your father is really strong to bring down a bear by himself. Syaoran especially."

At the mention of the swordsman Syaoran scratched the back of his head in embarrassment as his face flushed, "T-Thank you for the compliment, milady. But, if Prince Kiragi hadn't mention of my heavy footsteps, I would've scared away all the animals before the hunt even begun."

"Even so," the card mage said with a look of admiration, "It's no small feat to bring the bear down by yourself, Syaoran."

At her words, the young man's face grew redder as Inigo chuckles, "So, what shall we make for today's menu? With so much choices of meat, I'm unsure of what to make either."

As she thought carefully, a thought dawned on the small mage, "That's it! How about a Deer stew? We can also cut up the bear meat and make jerkies out of them for provisions later on. It'll make it last longer and, since we've been traveling nonstop for a while, we'll need to make sure that we have a source of protein to keep up our stamina as well when we leave again in the next couple of days."

"That sounds like a good idea." Olivia said with a nod, "Then, us girls will start working on the stew. Inigo, can you and Syaoran prepare the jerkies while it's still light out?"

"Of course, mother." Inigo said with a frown, "But none of us are quite sure how to make it."

"I do." Syaoran said with a nod, "I also know of how to cook and dry them faster. It's just a little tricky and needs constant surveillance on the meat."

"Then, I'll count on you to teach me as well, Syaoran." Inigo said with a smile.

The magic myrmidon nodded in silence as he began to follow the others to the portable food storage. After removing what was edible from them, they stored what could be used and sold into another container. Since the arrival of the twin maids, the Shepherds were able to keep their ingredients fresh thanks to the help of their ice abilities. Something they learn to do when taking care of their liege. Syaoran and Inigo took a large portion of the bear meat and left as Sakura and the girls took an average portion of the deer meat. After bring it and some of the vegetable back to the Mess tent, they immediately got to work cutting up the ingredients and preparing the stew. By the time, the sun was about to set, the tent was filled with the sent of the deer and vegetable soup resulting with the tent completely filled with hungry soldiers chomping or slurping down on their meal with a side of dried herb bread that the two Sakuras made using the knowledge her best friend, Mozu, and the apothecary's mentor taught her regarding edible and nutritional plants. She did her best to make sure to use a plant that can't be confused for another after her last run in with one that nearly gave her blister over her fingers. Once she was done helping Olivia distribute the food, she glanced around the Mess tent in awe, "The militia really grew these past two years, hasn't it?"

"It sure has…" Olivia spoke with a soft smile, "It really does seem like yesterday when I saw all of you going against Lucina and King Xander's family during the tournament. You were small back then too, but you really gave us quite a shock suddenly summoning your spirits and winning against Xander. I've also never seen Leo so stumped in battle before. Hehehe…"

As she giggled, Princess Sakura's eyes widen in surprise as she gasped in shock, "W-what?!"

Covering her mouth, she glanced around making sure that no one noticed before continuing, "I heard that Chrom and the Shepherds defeated Lucina and my older siblings in the tournament despite the odds, but I never knew that it was Kinomoto who defeated King Xander?"

Sakura chuckled nervously with a blush, "Well, I didn't really _beat_ him in combat, you see. I only won by getting him out of the arena and I had my cards to help me, so I didn't really win on my own."

"I think we've all came a long way."

The girls turned around and saw Syaoran and the mercenary approaching them with a large leather duffle bag on their back. The myrmidon continued with a soft smile, "In a way, I think some of us changed throughout the past two years."

Sakura nodded with a bright smile as she recalled the time she woke up and found herself in the castle of Ylisstol, her first combat in battle, learning how to protect herself from real danger, Lissa's and Miriel's willingness to teach her as their pupil, and going to so many adventures and meeting new people. The problem itself hasn't disappeared for sure. They're all still stuck in this world and who knows how long they've been gone from their own world as Chrom and Leo informed her that only a few days or hours have passed since her disappearance and that was when she had gotten terribly sick during the war. It's been two years now and who knows how long it's been since her disappearance now. Every now and then, she'd think back on her father and all her other friends back in her hometown. Even now, she still misses them all a great deal and would often wish to see them again. However, since arriving in this world, she's met new friends as well and experience many new things that she'd probably be unable to go through in her world, such as seeing mystical beings up close or learning how to heal. Indeed there were sad times, such as the kind Exalt's death and the fight against the Plegians who were unwilling to give their all against them, but, even then, she always had her friends and her brother besides her and know that she's not alone as she walks down this path to return home. Though there's still so many questions she wants to ask, at the very least, they now know who their enemy is and what he wants. However, why he wants it or the reason why she's brought into this world will remain uncertain and probably a mystery forever.

"Hey, Sakura."

At her friend's call, she and the Hoshidan Princess both turned their heads as both said, "Y-Yes?"

Seeing this, Syaoran sighed with a grimace as Inigo tried to stifle back a snicker and the mercenary patted him on the shoulders, "It sure is hard to call out to either one when we have two Sakuras here."

"Whatever." Syaoran muttered as he shook off the man's hand and glanced back to the card mage, "Want to go eat now?"

"Sure!" Sakura replied with a bright smile.

The magic swordsman smiled, "Great! Let me first go and put away these jerkies into the food storages. I'll be back in a bit."

As Syaoran turned and left, the card mage turned to the others and said, "I'll see you later then!"

"Bye, Kinomoto!" the Hoshidan princess said with a smile and waved as they watch the girl grab a bowl and went to find a seat with her share of the meal.

Inigo sighed as he muttered in defeat, "Just how did that guy find himself such a cute lady? It's not everyday you come across someone like her. Lucky guy!"

Hearing this, Olivia smiled as she said, "O-oh, I think you'll find yourself a wonderful woman as well, Inigo. Just give it time."

"R-really?!" Inigo said with a look of shock at his mother's words, "H-how'd you know that?"

"O-oh, you could call it a mother's intuition." the pink hair dancer answered.

As she glanced over to the Hoshidan princess and the two ladies giggled, Inigo could only give a look of confusion as he tried to maintain his carefree smile which failed into a look of uncertainty, "M-mother? Princess Sakura?"

After their meal, Sakura and Syaoran got up from their seats. Once the placed their bowls into the large container and walked out the tent, they noticed a very happy looking Tharja walking past them silently muttering something to herself without a glance to the two. During the past two years of their stay, they very rarely spoke a word to the dark mage due to the caution to they told to have around the woman. Something about her magic being really dark and dangerous. Though they aren't sure of the situation regarding the sorceress, they did as they were told and would only speak to the woman when she came up to them. Over time, they began to vaguely understand the reason behind telling the two to be wary of the woman. However, despite that, Sakura could sense that within the dark magic presence was that of a bright light. When she told of this to Syaoran and the tacticians, the three frowned, but nodded and told her with a look of uncertainty to remain cautious of her hexes and requests instead. However, what caught them off guard wasn't the fact that she looked to be in a good mood, but that she walked past them with a look of accomplishment from talking with Virion, who seemly to have rushed off once again much to their confusion. Syaoran frowned and glance over to Sakura, "Uh… You don't think…"

She shook her head, "I don't think so. I don't feel any foreign presence on him."

"Huh. Geez, why do I get the feeling that he's going to be in quite some trouble afterwards?"

The two jumped in surprise before whipping their heads around and saw the ponytail archer with his slightly worried looking wife watching the other fellow archer rush around camp with tools ranging from average to small in hand.

" _A lot_ of trouble." Takumi corrected himself with a sigh as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I hope he's not trying to build that bridge of hers again."

"Bridge?" Sakura repeated with a look of bewilderment, "But it's rather difficult to make a bridge on his own, right?"

"Also," Syaoran added, "why a bridge for Miss. Tharja? What is it for?"

"I don' think there was a purpose for a bridge, Syaoran." Mozu answered with a sigh.

Takumi nodded, "If there's one reason and she's anything like Rhajat of our time, I can assume it was to see if the hexes she came up with works on him."

"On Virion?!" Sakura exclaimed as she covered her mouth with a look of surprise before being overcome with confusion, "But, unlike Reflet and Sir Frederick, I don't feel her presence on him."

At her confusion, the silver hair archer sighed as he shook his head after glancing around, "Surprisingly, that archer is immune to any hexes thrown at him, including Tharja's."

With shocked expressions, Sakura laughed weakly and hesitantly spoke, "T-then… Don't tell me he's…"

Takumi nodded with a grimace, "I've warned him about this a couple weeks ago, but he refuses to listen and continues to follow all the 'requests' she's 'asked' of him."

Mozu nodded, "Last week, Kiragi and I saw 'im trying to build a bridge around this rapid river and the man nearly fell in while trying to make a bridge. We had to make sur' that he wasn't hexed by the woman before any of us could ev'n begin to relax!"

As they hear this, Syaoran grimaced, "He could've at least thought of hiring a couple of people for help… Also, I've heard that it's dangerous to get on Miss. Tharja's bad side. It would probably be better for him to reveal that he's faking it sooner or later. I don't want to witness the claims of what she can do being real."

"That's what we thought as well." Takumi said with a frown, "Virion is one of our close friends, which is why we're also really worried about what would happen when the sorceress finds out about this. I still think we should have Chrom or our tacticians there when he tells her the truth for his safety."

"I think it won't be that bad."

They glanced to the card mage with a look of surprise as Sakura continues, "I mean, she must've heard what nearly happened to him when he couldn't accomplish it as well as she hoped. I don't think Tharja wouldn't go and check on his progress after all. Have she ever asked for him to go and build a bridge for her again? Or any big tasks in particular?"

The couple looked to one another before shaking their heads as Takumi said, "No… Now that I think about it… Aside from small tasks, none… Are you trying to say that she does care about his wellbeing when giving out these hexes?"

"I don't know…" Mozu mutters hesitantly with a look of uncertainty before looking back to Takumi and then to them, "But we are suppose to trust in our allies and Tharja is an ally."

Takumi nodded, "Yes, she also saved us a few time during the past two years when she was with us. I suppose I'll put little more faith in her, but that doesn't change the fact that, if Virion doesn't tell her soon, he may get himself in trouble."

Mozu nodded with a sigh, "And he only just gott'n himself out of one just yesterday when Kiragi told me how Cherche threatened to have her wyvern have 'im for lunch!"

As they heard this, Sakura could only chuckle weakly as even she knows from the other girls that the man was known to try to attract ladies of the Shepherds. However, in comparison to Inigo, he's at least smarter than the mercenary in regards to choosing who to try flirting with. However, no matter how long they've been in the Shepherds, Sakura have yet to see them even try and do it, which strikes her strange as she talks with them from time to time. Virion, understandably as he only sees her somewhat similar to Nowi and Ricken. One of the youngest of the Shepherds. However, though she had assumed that she was be faced with the behavior from Inigo as he have yet to learn of his future wife, he looked to be almost nervous around her, especially more so when Syaoran is around. Despite this, she already knew that the mercenary was aware that her only interest is with Syaoran as he was with her. In Addition to her knowledge of this, she's heard from the Prince Leo and their friends that the man still tries to flirt with women, even when their spouses were around. Though Sakura was unsure of what to think of this, she could tell that it must've been rather hard on the man's liege during the times he's received reports of this inappropriate behavior as the Nohrian royal family said to her. Hearing this makes her wonder if Syaoran was behind the way Inigo reacts around her sometimes, not that the girl was against it as she was rather thankful that the mercenary wouldn't try flirting with her of all people. Sakura smiled nervously as she realized how off track her thoughts have gone from the archer all the way to Syaoran. After a few more seconds of exchange between the four, Sakura and Syaoran left the couple and headed to the infirmary tent, where she took over for Libra and continue with her work for the rest of the day before returning to her tent.

* * *

As a bright light shined, the card mage slowly stirred before sluggishly rising from her blankets and rubbing her sleepy eyes with the back of her hand when she froze at the sound of a water drop. She quickly glanced around her surroundings. It was a recognizable scene of a large vast area of calm, still water now followed by a palpable blue sky occasionally covered with clouds. Finally, the same gigantic Sakura tree right before her with pale pink branches that looks to be reaching hoping to touch the sky and its clouds. She glanced down and saw that she had been lying in her long white sashes, which she had mistaken for her thin blankets. Again, she was in her white dress and silver-gold accessories meaning… she was in a dream again. Immediately, she jumped and looked around her surroundings once more. Everything was calm. She felt no dark energy, at least not the one that threatened to kidnap her. It wasn't till her eyes fell upon a familiar black figure sitting on one off the pink branches that her eyes widen in surprise and called out with a smile, "Nyx!"

The dark sorceress smiled with a nod and she jumped off the branch carefully hopping off each branch jutting out from the side of the trunk till she finally landed on the calm water rippling slightly as her feet touch the water, "I see you've finally woke up."

"Uh… how long have I been asleep?" Sakura said nervously.

"Not long." the sorceress admitted, "About a few minutes or so. Anyway, it may be best to remain here under this tree. I can sense the barrier here still regenerating from the last encounter with Grima. I honestly didn't even think that it was capable of that."

Sakura looked up in awe as she too could feel the calm tranquil energy around her growing as more of the Sakura flowers bloomed on the branches. She then glanced to the dark sorceress's black shadow rippling along with the water as t slowly moved and shifted further much to her surprise. Following the card mage's gaze, Nyx's eyes also widen in shock as the shadow soon rose from her feet and separated itself before vanishing in thin air.

"Wha-?!" Nyx mouth gapped upon in shock before she grimaced and turned to Sakura with look of concern, "Do you know where its gone?"

"Hold on!" Sakura said before closing her eyes and concentrating on detecting the presence of her own magic.

After a couple seconds, she gasped in shock.

* * *

Kamui walked past the camp entrance with Xander, Takumi, a few of their retainers, and Mark. They had thought of bringing Peri and Saizo along had Reflet and Chrom not requested for the ninja's assistance in checking on the current infant princess along with Gaius and Stahl. Though Leo would've been able to check up on the infant for them as well, with the danger of going to far from the group, he was forced to place his trust in Henry of mages to search any form of energy in the child with a new spell he and Miriel created with a bit of help from Sakura's and Kero's ability to detect presences. However, with his wife, Sumia's support and Reflet's suggestion, they agreed to have Henry do the job in the end. Peri was asked to stay and babysit the future past prince since the man's last mistake of inviting a woman into their camp and nearly having their entire weaponry stolen… again. After that, they had only thought of having Silas and Hinata with them, but, with Mark being unusually worried about their safety after the news of the Grima's intentions spreading throughout camp, Takumi decided to bring along his other retainer, Oboro, as Kamui already ordered his ninja retainer to remain by Reflet's and Robin's side as their temporary assistant. As Kamui walked around doing their night patrol, he then asked Mark with a smile, "Mark, you said that you were part of Valla's militia during the former king's rule. There's something I wish to know."

He knew that, as Frederick and Reflet were the ones who asked for the mage to join the night patrol tonight, there was no chance that the man would be able to escape him and his retainers this time.

"Do you happen to remember the name of your friend who've sent this letter to us?" Kamui continued as his siblings glanced to the hooded man.

They could all see the frown underneath his hood covering a majority of his features leaving only the blue hair visible to all. After some thoughts, he shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't remember, milord. Even during our final encounter in the cave, I could hardly remember the man's name. However, I still recognized him as the royal family's tactician. We were in the same militia lead by the former king himself. He was well-known for tactics and skills in magic, and was made the royal family's tactician and the king's right hand man on the spot, similar to Sir Reflet and his younger sister from what I've heard of them. The man himself was also an amnesiac when the former king and his family found him, from what I've heard. The last I saw of him during that time of the Silent Dragon's invasion was when he took the remaining citizens and the rest of the royal family to safety. I stayed with my comrades before I was engulfed by the darkness the Mad dragon unleased on us after he killed the former king."

"Is that so?" Takumi said with a grimace and after some thought he looked up to the man with a raised brow, "Then, do you know if Kamui had any siblings? It was said on the letter that he also escaped from Valla as an infant."

They all fell silent at the mention of the last sentence before the mage frowned with a hand on his chin, "A sibling?... I don't think he had one… besides Queen Azura. I don't think there was any other children in the Vallite royal family. Though, I do recall King Kamui's birth being a really big deal during the former king's reign, even though Former Princess Azura was supposedly the next in line to the throne. It was one big celebration to the next in just one year. King Kamui's birth, the Queen Azura's birth. Many things occurred during that time."

"Many?" Xander said as he raised a brow in confusion.

Mark nodded with a seemingly nostalgic smile, "After the father of Former Queen Arete's death, she wedded the former king. Then, Former Queen Mikoto's marriage occurred shortly after with one of the king's soldier. The family got along so well, especially when news of Queen Azura's and King Kamui's births came around months after. That was the last time we've had such a carefree time celebrating without a worry of what the coming day would bring. Months later, we finally got word of the Silent Dragon's raid on one of the villages in the outskirts of the border. Not long after, the dragon invaded the city and the castle as we tried bringing as many citizens as we could into the castle grounds. Then, well…"

Kamui nodded, "I see… So, I was born in Valla…"

"Kamui…" Takumi muttered with a look of concern as did the Nohrian ruler.

Kamui shook his head, "I've heard from Big Brother Ryoma of Father. King Sumeragi cared for me as his own and died protecting me. He done all that for me even knowing I was another man's child. Then, he was my father, regardless if we're blood related or not. Though I do wonder who was my birth father?"

"T-that's-" Mark stuttered before he froze in place and rushed to the Vallite king, "Kamui, watch out!"

As soon as he was pulled away, in his place was an arrow stuck in the ground.

"Dang it!" Takumi growled angrily as he pulled back an arrow in his hand aiming in the darkness of the trees, "Risens?!"

After some tense silence, something darted through the trees and jumped at Takumi from behind. The man tried to jump back as fast as he could, but, as he did, the figure darted towards him. A flash of Mark's black orb darted past the archer and knocked the figure back. As it got up, they could see the bag mask over its head as it got up wobbly before being cut down by Oboro's naginata as the woman muttered fiercely, "That'll teach you for trying to going after Lord Takumi."

As soon as that Risens vanished, Xander and Silas quickly jumped onto their horses and rode in front of the group as the Nohrian king shouted, "Stay alert, everyone! There's still an enemy archer out there!"

Not long after he said this, another arrow flew out of the darkness. Prepared for it, Silas and Xander dodged it as Takumi let loose his arrow into the shadow of the trees. They could hear the faint thump as the arrow hit its target illuminating the figure of the Risen in the trees before it fell off the branch and onto the ground. Without a moment wasted, Silas immediately rushed over and dealt the last blow on the enemy. As the enemy finally disintegrated into a purple haze, the retainer let out a sigh of relief after looking around their surroundings, "It seems all is clear here, milord."

With a sigh of relief, Kamui got to his feet when his eyes widen in shock, "Do you all smell that? It's like something… is burning…"

Almost as soon as he said this, both horses began to shuffle their hooves nervously as their rider tried to keep them calm when Silas's mount suddenly jumped back as a black portal appeared before him. The knight immediately pulled back the reins making the war horse turn back and barely missing an incoming axe. They stared in shock as the Risens came out one by one from the black portal before them. Immediately, Takumi lifted his weapon once more and shot out the illuminating arrows at their enemies. As they began to join in the fray as well, Kamui looked around their battle ground before noticing something was off…

"They're setting the trees on fire!", Kamui exclaimed in shock as he rushed in and took down another Risen with Yato.

"What?!" Takumi's eyes widen upon the realization.

As he shifted his target to the torch holding Risens, a voice exclaimed, "Takumi! Xander!"

The two looked to the direction of the voice and saw Lon'qu and Owain not to far behind him as the Lon'qu said, "We have to retreat! The Risens have set the entire forest on fire!"

"What?!" Takumi said in bewilderment, "How?"

Xander grimaced, "We need to retreat and warn Chrom immediately! Hurry!"

"We've already sent Inigo and Lucina back to camp to tell Prince Chrom of the situation! We're the only one left out here!"

Kamui nodded as he finished off the Risen before him and turned around to follow after the others. As they ran through the forest, they could feel the heat of the fire rise while the red flames shot out from in between the trees. Following after his older brother, he and Takumi raced through the woods dodging each fallen burning branches and arrows while cutting some down along the way. Suddenly, as they followed after the others, a large crackling sound could be heard as they ran and they were soon stopped by several Risens blocking their only path back to camp around the burning plants. Immediately, they pulled out their weapon as Kamui said with a grimace, "It looks like we'll have to fight our way through!"

At once, they began to clash against the enemies before them. As Kamui cut down some of the Risens before them with his retainer and allies back them up, they were quickly able to secure a temporary path before them.

"Hurry!" Kamui shouted to the others.

"Owain! Go!" Lon'qu shouted as he parried against the Risen his future son was going against, "I'll catch up! Just go!"

After a couple seconds of hesitation, Owain nodded with an unusually stern expression, "Just be sure to make it out alive, Father."

Lon'qu nodded as the young swordsman ran to Kamui's side and called out, "Hurry! We need to get out of here now!"

It wasn't long before they could see the others taking their chances and running over to the two swordsman. After making sure that almost everyone got out of the area as Kamui's retainer carried a injured Oboro on his mount and rushed past them, Kamui turned to Owain, "You go and make sure Silas and Oboro gets back to camp, Owain! We'll catch up with all of you."

"But-!"

"I promise!"

At the Vallite king's words, Owain slowly nodded before running after the others as his father soon followed as well leaving only Xander, Takumi, Mark, and Kamui. As the paladin and archer took out their respective target, they were about to make a dash for it when a loud crackling sound was heard. They looked up and saw the tree behind Kamui drawing closer by the split second. As the man was about to jump aside, Mark's voice ringed throughout the surrounding, "Kamui!"

The manakete king was pushed into his siblings, who caught him before he touched the ground. As they looked ahead, pile of dust flying through the air began to settle revealing a badly injured mage lying on the ground with a bolt of electricity sticking out of his body and blood starting to flow out from the wound, much to their horror.

"Mark!" Kamui shouted with eyes wide.

* * *

"What?!" Chrom said in shock and horror after listening to Silas's report, "We have to send a rescue squad after them!"

"I'll do it!" Reflet shouted, "But, first, you have to get the rest of the Shepherds out of here, Chrom!"

Chrom grimaced, but nodded, "Right! Frederick, call out the rest of the Shepherds! We have to evacuate the area immediate- Wha?!"

As the man was about to give out his orders, a blur of yellow and azure blue flashed past the group.

"Let us take care of this!", the tall figure called out.

"Hey, wait!" Chrom called out to the two figures, "It's dangerous over there! Oh, god. We have to stop them!"

"But who was that?" Robin said with a grimace.

"Father!"

"Chrom!"

They turned once more and saw Lucina and Prince Leo rushing over to the small group as Lucina shouted, "We have to stop Inigo and Owain! Owain also has nothing but one of Sir Henry's remaining spell books on him!"

As if the wind was knocked out of the man, Chrom's jaw nearly dropped as he coughed and exclaimed in shock, "What?!"

Chrom quickly turned around, but the two were already out of sight through the burning woods. Immediately, the man turned to his tacticians, who nodded as Reflet immediately said, "I'll go and form a squad immediately."

"I'm going too!" Leo said with a gimace, "My brothers and friends are out there as well! Niles, you remain here with Sakura."

"Then, I'll help Chrom and Frederick evacuate out through the woods!" Robin added with a stern expression.

Chrom nodded, "I'm counting on the two of you, Reflet, Robin! You too, Leo! I'm counting on you to bring them all back before those children do something much more reckless than this!"

* * *

As Kamui took a sharp turn, a burning tree fell before them once more as he grimaced with sweat pouring down his ash covered face.

"Again?" Takumi grimaced in irritation in the heat of the flames with a couple of burns on the side of his arms, "So, how are we going to get past this one? We can't push it aside like we did with the previous one."

"Not to mention, we can't place Mark on Xander's horse with the bolt still stuck in him." Kamui said with a grimace, "Just what kind of magic is this? The spell should've dissipated by now, but it's still there!"

"I don't know." Xander said with a frown and turned around, "Get ready! The Risens are back!"

"Oh god." Takumi muttered with a grimace as he drew his Fujin Yumi, "Again?!"

He and Kamui carefully placed Mark on the ground as Kamui and Xander took the positions.

"You three should've just left me." Mark said with a grimace as he did his best in covering the wound on his side with a hand, "It's you they want and, if Grima gets a hold of you, then-"

"No!" Kamui cut off what the mage was about to say as he and his sibling brought down the Risens around them, "We're leaving this place together _alive_! I made a promise to Owain and the others as well. So, just hang in there, Mark! Takumi, can you see another way out of here?!"

Without glancing back, Kamui and his eldest brother continue to fight back against the Risens as Takumi examined their surroundings carefully as he mutters, "Not yet! There has to be at least one…."

However, no matter how much he looked, there wasn't much of a path to be seen through the blazing forest, but burning wood, ashes, smoke and hordes of Risens through the unbearably intense heat around them. Though the thought of having Kamui turn into a dragon came across their mind, the thoughts of Risens on flying mounts and the fire proved it to be unwise to do so, especially with Mark's major wound making it difficult to make him move around as much. Finally, Takumi grimaced as he glance back to the tree behind them, "We'll probably have to push the stupid tree again, but with the Rise-"

Suddenly, the archer started coughing in a fit as he got on one knee.

"Takumi!" Kamui shouted anxiously before his attention immediately shifted back to the enemy before them, "The smoke is starting to get to all of us… What now… If only I can turn into my dragon form."

"Kamui! Look up!"

At his elder brother's voice from afar, the Vallite king quickly turned and saw an arrow flying straight at him. He quickly jumped aside as the projectile hit the ground. As he did this, he suddenly felt something hard and cold behind him and whipped around coming face to face with a Risen equipped with a broad sword raised high above them! As the monster brought down his weapon, Kamui swiftly parried it with Yato inches away from his face. He pushed hard against the enemy hoping to make the undead lose its balance, but, instead, the being remains in place. Kamui could already feel himself starting to lose his position as his feet began to slide against the dirt road. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice cry out before the Risen suddenly lost all its strength and slumped to the side reveal a _very_ familiar looking figure before them.

"Laslow!" Kamui shouted in relief earning much of the others' attention, especially the Nohrian ruler.

At the sight of the silver-grey hair man in a similar blue clothing as his former past self with a slight different shield standing before them with his usual confident smile, their eyes widen in shock before the sound a sound of explosion could be heard behind the archer and the mage. The archer turned his head around and soon saw another familiar face clad in a partial chest revealing, flashy, yellow mage clothing with short blond spiky hair.

"Owain!" Kamui shouted with a look of surprise upon seeing the former burnt tree blasted into a million pieces.

The man grinned as he said proudly, "It is I-"

"Not now, Owain." a female voice called out as a flash of blue slipped past the man and to the enemy, "Also, you can tell me how you were able to do that later. First, the enemies! HA!"

As the cerulean blue hair female cried out and swung her blade, two more Risens fell to the ground and into a purple haze.

"Lucina?!" Xander shouted with a look of surprise as the female warrior finally stood next to the man's mount, "What of your father and the rest of the Shepherds?! Did Lon'qu-"

"We already received the message." the woman said as she swiftly cut down another Risen, "Father, Reflet and Robin have already began evacuating the area. Leo and I were sent here with Libra to bring you all back!"

"What?!" the paladin glanced behind them and finally caught sight of his younger sibling with the blond hair cleric on his mount, "Then…"

Lucina sighed as she spoke preparing to take on another enemy, "When Owain and the others returned, a bright light flashed while we were in the infirmary talking about what happened to all of you and how your brother wanted Owain to go with him to save all of you. Ha! …I recalled what happened with Owain before, but both of them appeared like this and ran out of camp to go after all of you! Hargh!"

As she said this, Laslow jumped back to the two with a slightly cocky and overconfident smile as he finally cut down what could be his fifth target, "Well, I had to come when I heard Lord Xander is out here with his siblings against these blasted Risens. Haha… And here I thought I wouldn't have to see them again! Take that!"

AS he cried out, he lunged forward plunging his blade through the Risens and kicked the Risen back before giving it a finishing blow swiftly, then jumped back into place. Xander let out a weary sigh at this and said to the man, "You have _a lot_ of explaining to do in a bit, Inigo. For now, let's hurry and finish destroying these monsters, so we can escape from this place!"

"Of course, milor-" the mercernary's usual smile was wiped from his face replacing it with a dumbfounded expression, "Wait, what? Uh… Pardon me, Lord Xander, but, um… what did you just call me…?"

Hearing this, the Nohrian ruler shook his head and cut down two Risens as he corrected himself, "…You heard our need of help and not this?... It seems we both have some explaining to do, then. For now, focus on the battle!"

"Y-yes, milord." the retainer replied still slightly shocked as he took out a few more Risens.

"How's his condition?" Kamui asked the cleric as Leo and Owain quickly took his place and rushed over to Mark treated by the man.

As Libra wiped away a sweat from his cheek, he let out a relieved sigh and answered, "It's certainly a terrible wound, but he should be able to move around a bit. At least, till we get back to Prince Chrom and the other Shepherds, King Kamui. Fortunately, we made it here in time, otherwise we'd have lost another life today."

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "It's a good thing you got here when you did, then. Thank you, Libra. Mark, how are you feeling?"

"Better, urgh!" the man tried to get up before he nearly collapsed to the ground.

Libra and Kamui quickly caught the man by his arms and slowly helped him up.

"Don't push yourself, Mark." Libra said calmly, "Even if I have given you some treatment, you're still wounded and you can't move around excessively, understand?"

Mark nodded with a visible grimace, "Y-yeah. Thanks, Libra. Still, we need to get out of here and fast."

Kamui nodded, "Do you think you'll be able to get on a horse, Mark?"

"I think so." the man replied with a nod.

"Then, we'll see if we can get you on Xander's horse." Kamui said as he turned around only to see something flying straight at him.

* * *

At the sight of the burning forest and Risens fall in the distance from the camp entrance, Sakura gasped in shock, "No… and the others are still in there?"

"I'm afraid so." Chrom said with a grimace, "You should go back with the others, Kinomoto. We have to evacuate the place immedi-… Kinomoto?"

Sakura's shoulder began to tremble as she lowered her head grasping her staff close to her chest shaking. She soon recall the news of the Exalt's death in her mind from two years ago and the dead assassin that night followed by her brother's injury and the battle against Plegian General Mustafa, "First, the war against Plegia and _her_ , then the war against Valm and now this... If Grima hadn't sent his forces after us, none of this would've happened. Just why does Grima want to destroy humanity this way…"

At her voice, Forrest and Lissa looked to the girl with a look of concern as did Syaoran before his eyes widen in a slight fear and shock as he took a step back from her followed by Kero, much to their confusion. As she lifted her face up once more, rather than sadness, grief, or confusion, her eyes shown with a slight hint of anger and determination much to their surprise.

"Sa-Sakura?!" Lissa hesitantly called out.

Unable to hear the princess's call, the card mage immediately pulled out two cards from her small pouch made specifically for them as Kero shouted in bewilderment, "A-Again?!"

"H-hold on, Sakura!" Syaoran called out to her, despite already knowing that it was futile.

Sakura threw the cards above her, then pointed at it with her staff and shouted with a furious look on her face, " _Watery Card! Freeze Card! Quench the fire and freeze the undead in their tracks! Watery! Freeze! Release and dispel!"_

Almost immediately, the familiar looking mermaid rushed out of her card form and weaved through the trees putting out the flames with the large wave of water trailing behind her tail. Following her in the wet mud ground was a large koi-like fish, or carp, with menacing, sharp, blue eyes, large and jagged ice-like fins, sleek body, and a large blue gem on its forehead. It had jumped out of its card and into the soil freezing the former muddy path into ice as it swim gracefully under the wet mud. Chrom and the others nearby watched in shock at the event occurring before their eyes as the water and ice spirit put out the flames and froze the enemies just by merely passing by them. Reflet, who had been with them the entire time, grimaced nervously as he muttered, "At this rate, the fire would be put out in no time and the Risens would be frozen completely…"

As he said this, he turned to Kero and Syaoran, "Is this why you try not to anger her too much, Kero?..."

"W-well," the beast said nervously, "I did say that she can be really scary and a force to mess with when provoked…"

Syaoran only nodded silently as he kept an eye on his girlfriend with a look of concern.

* * *

As they stood, Kamui and Mark looked up to the gigantic figure with a look of bewilderment as did the others. In front of them, was the blight dragon once more. It looked back to them once before turning its branch-skull like head with a deafening roar that seemingly shook the earth as some of the Risens toppled over themselves. As the Risens came charging in once more, the dragon blew out its toxic flames at the enemies as piles of purple haze emerged amidst the pile of undead soldiers. Kamui stared in shock at the shadow of the figure before them all. As his eyes moved to the torn wings of the mystical creature's silhouette, he could've sworn that he saw it being much thinner than it usually was. As he blinked a few times, he couldn't feel anything in his legs as he nearly fell over before steadying himself as he cursed under his breath, "Damn it. The smoke is now getting to me too… At this rate- huh?"

As he glanced over to the mystical creature, rather than a horrifying dark head of the dragon, he saw a slightly smaller size head of a different creature with white and blue large scales and silver antlers. However hard he tried to snap himself out of it knowing it was possibly the effect of the smoke, he kept seeing his own dragon form standing right before them before he noticed everything start to turn dark before him as a familiar, yet foreign word slipped out instinctively as if a whisper.

"…C-corrin?…"

"Kamui!"

At the sound of the mage's voice, Xander immediately turned around before his eyes widen in shock as he saw the Vallite king on the ground as Mark desperately called out to the king.

"Xander!" Lucina called to the man, "Inigo and I will take it from here! You and Leo, take Kamui and Mark out of here!"

After a second, the paladin nodded and called out to his brother, "Le-"

Suddenly, a dark shadow amidst the dancing flickers of flames departed from the trees as it darted over to the two. As he dashed over to them on his mount, a dark figure emerged from the shadows. It had a long black robe and was entirely pitch black to the point that even not one single part of the body was visible save the robe. As Xander was about to prepare himself to clash against the possible dark mage, it suddenly bent over to the ground till it disappeared into its own shadow and formed a large black dome! Startled by its strange behavior, Xander glanced over to his younger sibling, who had just finished taking out another archer, and called over to him, "Leo!"

At the sound of his own name, the man turned around at the given chance and his eyes widen in shock before saying something to his retainer and his best friend, then rushed over to his sibling, "That's… Could it be? That's impossible… but…"

The dark knight cautiously approached the dome and said hesitantly, "Are you one of Kinomoto's card spirits? If I remember correctly…. You're the _Shadow_ card, correct?"

At the man's words, the dome shifted and moved before a dark thin figure begin to grow and formed the same mysterious robed spirit leaving a woman with long curled, curled silver hair and wore a similar clothing and armor as the Vallite King himself. At the sight of the woman, Leo's eyes widen in shock as images flowed through his mind, "Big Sister Corrin!"

As he shouted this, he rushed over to her as did his eldest brother. At the sight of the returned sibling, Inigo let out a relieved sigh after taking out another Risen that slipped past the dragon, "Finally, Lady Corrin is safe."

He then faced the next Risens with a casual, overconfident look on his face, "Now, to get milord and his family out of this place!"

"Then, we can have our talk." his sister added bluntly.

The man grimaced as he muttered nervously, "Y-yeah… Got it, Sis."

As he watched his sister rush after another Risen while the number of Risens began to decrease dramatically by the appearance of the dragon, he suddenly felt a cool breeze coming from the direction they came from and looked up only to get splashed in the face with cool water completely soaking the man as he exclaimed, "What the-?!"

"Uh…"

Hearing the familiar voices, the mercenary quickly took out a Risen that was taking advantage of his shock before glancing back and notice the two twins start to stir as he chuckled lightly, "Looks like the old splash in the face worked on them too. Hehe… Hopefully, Jackob won't threaten to kill me for this. Still, what was that?!"

"Look up."

At his sister's voice, he glanced over to her and saw her gaze up as he follows only for his eyes to widen in shock at the sudden appearance of a blue adolescent mermaid to come swooping down between them with a large body of water trailing behind her. At the sight of the being, the mercenary's jaw nearly dropped as he quickly turned to Lucina, "Luce, what was that?! It just put out the entire fire!"

The swordswoman moved aside her wet bangs with a relieved smile, "If I'm right, that should be one of Kinomoto's card spirits. Now, that the fires are gone, let's finish taking ou-"

Lucina's voice was soon cut off as the sound of screeching sound echoed in the distance drawing closer to them by the second.

"A-and what about that?!" Inigo added with a grimace, "Something is heading straight for us!"

It was as the mercenary said. In the ground, something jutted out from below the soil like crystals as it came charging towards them with more ice shards and fog behind it. Immediately, the dark sorcerer prepared to weave his spell with the purple book in hand when Leo's voice called out to the sorcerer, "Cease your attacks immediately, Owain! That's most likely another one of her card spirits!"

"I-I see…" Owain immediately withdrew his out stretched hand before turning around and striking down another Risen archer from afar.

He was about to do so again when the monsters were suddenly encased in shards of ice and shattered. As both cousins' jaws clearly dropped, aside from Lucina, the future past princess let out a sigh of relief as all the surrounding risens fell apart and disappeared from the ice shards into purple haze, "It seems Kinomoto and the dragon saved us all tonight- Huh? Where did it go?"

"Uh… Sis, it walked back into the forest while you were all preoccupied with that… ice thing." Inigo answered, "Still, I've heard that Kinomoto was the strongest sorceress of her world, but who'd have thought she was this strong?!"

"True." Leo said with a grimace after helping Kamui onto his horse while Xander started assisting his sister and Mark onto his, "But have you thought about how much magic and energy the girl used to save us all? Just you remember, one of her cards was still drawing magic from her while protecting Corrin for the past few _weeks_. Then, she called out two more powerful spirits to put out this entire fire and destroy all the Risen in the area."

At his words, Lucina's eyes widen in shock before she grimaced, "Oh, gods! That would mean-!"

"Yeah…" Takumi nodded with a grimace as he wearily walked over to the group, "We should return to camp as soon as possible."

Hearing the archer's words, Lucina and Leo nodded in agreement before the dark knight turned to the two retainers, "Also, the two of you have a lot of explaining to do when we get back, Owain, Inigo."

At the stern voice of the Nohrian prince, both men straightened their backs with a stiff expression as they simultaneously shouted, "U-understood, Prince Leo!"

* * *

Upon their return to the former campgrounds, they soon discover the place bare with a luminating blue butterfly and an overly excited and partially worried Peri waiting for them and decidedly followed it to the new campsite where Chrom and the others were waiting for their return. Immediately, Mark and the twin manaketes were sent to the infirmary tent where Lissa, Maribelle, and Azuma were waiting for them. Not even a second later, Camilla and Hinoka were seen racing through the campgrounds to the infirmary tents with their retainers close behind them. Inside, Forrest immediately informed his father of Sakura's condition. Turns out the child was alright and just need some rest for the remainder of the night as her magic was already getting stronger and should recover completely by morning. However, Eriol speculated that it would be much sooner than that due to her enormous growth during the past two years. As Leo conversed with his sisters of the situation, Xander spoke with Prince Chrom of the situation that occurred during the ambush, including the new person they brought along. At the mention of the exalt's son and nephew, Chrom let out a sigh of relief with a small smile, "At the very least, everyone's back alive. We'll have to check on Mark's and your siblings' conditions in a bit after our healers finish examinations. By the way, where's Inigo and Owain?"

Xander frowned slightly as he said, "Leo and I sent them over to the council tent with your tacticians. It'd would probably cause quite some confusion among the Shepherds, if they suddenly learn that three of their comrades came to our time with assumptions of the reasons. Also, I'd like to have a talk with your son regarding what had occurred."

Chrom nodded, "True. That would sound like a possible scenario. May Lucina and I join you as well? I'd like to know just what kind of situation occurred during the time they were missing and Lucina would most like want an explanation for their future actions as well."

"Of course, you and Lucina may go with us." Xander said with a nod, "He _is_ your son and nephew. I'm also rather curious as to why they wish to leave their time as well."

The exalt then glanced over to the infirmary tent watching the paladin's wife and younger sister, Camilla, sitting on a bench patiently outside the busy tents as he said, "Is your sister coming as well?"

Hearing this, Xander shook his head, "I've spoke with her not too long ago. She said that she wanted to hear truth of the situation from Selena herself and she wants to be there when Kamui and Corrin wakes up. Of course, we'll tell her of what we learned of the situation from our retainers. It also seems that Caeldori and the other two children wishes to join us. They're all already waiting with Peri inside the tent."

"I see." Chrom said with a stern look, "Of course, they weren't told of the situation their parents were in or their parent's origin. But, what of Beruka and your youngest sister, Elise?"

"Camilla give her permission to leave her side, but it seems that she's only decided to do so after Camilla and my wife are able to see our other siblings. Elise is with Leo right now. She's more worried about Ophelia and 'Odin' at the moment."

"It's no wonder with the current situation. Frederick, go see if Lissa can come to the War Council tent. I'll go get Lucina."

The Ylissean retainer bowed, "Understood, Lord Chrom."

* * *

The tacticians and the two retainers sat on their respective seats with Peri and the three children on the other side of the torch lit council tent. Reflet turned to Owain, "So about the time limit, it's clearly past more than just a couple hours."

Inigo nodded with a smiled, "Well, that's because Queen Orochi is with La- the Voice and she's agreed to help her extend the time with her powers. At least, that's what Queen Orochi told us. Of course, she did say that it would make things easier if we were called by someone in their minds, apparently, and I think it was Lucina who did that this time. Only she, Prince Leo, and Oboro was there when we looked around."

Owain nodded with a smile, "Right. I deeply apologize for suddenly leaving things so rushed, like that."

"The Voice?!" Reflet nodded with a sigh, "Well, even if I accept your apology, you should probably tell that to your cousin instead, Owain. She is currently very confused with the situation and that includes all of us."

"Yeah…" Inigo muttered nervously, "Not surprised there. What I am surprised is how we're back to the past of our world and how distorted it is from our future."

"How distorted it is from your future?" Robin repeated with a look of bewilderment.

"How about let's wait till Chrom and King Xander arrives with the others?" Reflet said with a sigh, "So, how long do you think you can remain here."

"I'm not too sure. Maybe, a day or two?" Inigo said with a grimace and turned to his cousin, "Odi- Owain, what do you think?"

"Hmmm…" Owain frowned deep in thought before answering, "Ah, yes! The magic would most likely dispel itself before sunrise."

Inigo sighed as he covered his eyes with one hand and muttered, "Owain… I don't think Sir Reflet or Ms. Robin would like to hear that speech right now."

At a glance to the other two tacticians, Owain smiled nervously, "Right… Actually, I really am not too sure myself, probably by the end of tomorrow…"

Reflet looked to his twin and she nodded before speaking with a grimace, "If Prince Leo can't figure this out, we're… going to need Eriol or Kero for this."

"That we will…"

At a familiar voice, everybody looked to the tent entrance as Chrom and the others, Including Ryoma, began to enter the room. Xander looked over to Peri, "Peri, take the children outside for a bit first. We need to have a talk with Inigo and Owain before we can get onto other matters."

"Yes, milord!" the woman exclaimed with a bright smile and began to lead the three outside with Kaze and Arthur.

Once gone, Xander turned to the two as they all took a seat, "Perhaps, let's start with what happened after you two and Selena disappeared before all of us at Bottomless Canyon. Inigo, what happened?"

Inigo nodded and began his report, "After we were somehow teleported from the canyon, the three of us found ourselves, in King Kamui's castle. From there, we were met with an old friend, whom we thought was dead for a few years. He told us that he required our assistance in protecting someone very important to him once more. Of course, we didn't believe the man till he told us proof of our origin. That ws when we decided to believe in the man and followed him through the portal, or dragon gate as we call it. We then found ourselves in an unusual realm with nothing but darkness and crumbled debris around us. The man led us to a hiding spot and, when we looked, we discovered King Kamui and Princess Corrin facing off against Grima, the Fell Dragon, of all beings!"

"What?!" Leo's eyes widen in shock as did the other two Ylissean royals.

Xander, however, only frowned as he said with a nod, "Go on…"

With that, the mercenary continued, "Of course, none of us knew what was going on or why the fell dragon was even around, but we had asked our friend to create a distraction for us to go in and save them from him. However, when we did, we were only able to get King Kamui through a portal our friend created. He told us that it should lead him to a safe place. Of course, we were about to have Selena go with him, so we can remain behind and rescue Princess Corrin. However, Grima somehow had the ability to close the portal and trapped all of us in the realm as soon as King Kamui went through it. None of us were sure of what to do, but rescue Princess Corrin. So, when we did just that, our friend opened another portal and we all passed through it with Princess Corrin before Grima could try and close that one as well. When we all escaped from the realm, we found ourselves in Kinomoto's dream realm and Princess Corrin lost her consciousness shortly after. However, even in that place, Grima appeared once more and our friend could only cast a barrier around us that was barely strong enough to protect us from him before Grima appeared and sent him flying from us. Well, the barrier kind of made Grima rather angry till he just abruptly decided to place some magic around the barrier. So, we remained there till we were found by Kinomoto, who put Princess Corrin under one of her spirit's protection with Nyx. However, her presence made the magic go off. Luckily, we found a way out of the trap he set up and Kinomoto led us to Eriol. He told us what had happened in Kinomoto's world shortly before we were somehow teleported to where Princess Corrin and the spirit was. We weren't too sure what happened, but we suddenly heard Queen Orochi speak to us and, after a while, we found ourselves away from Selena, then heard Prince Leo and Lucina speak of how milord and King Kamui is trapped in a burning forest with Prince Takumi before we found ourselves before them."

As the man reported this to his liege, everyone were equally startled and were unsure of where to start with their inquiry of the situation. Leo frowned, "That's… a lot to take in. I don't even know where to start asking any questions."

"It does seem a lot of stuff went on from both sides." Chrom said with a frown, "It would also seem that their report also coincides with Kinomoto's. It also filled in what exactly happened to them after they disappeared."

However, Xander raised a brow, "Right now, Corrin is with us and Kamui is safe as well. However, your friend knows of your homeland? Interesting… May I ask who this person is?"

Inigo grimaced, "I-I must apologize, milord. We promised the man not to reveal his name, our origin, or speak of what happened to us before arriving to Nohr's castle. Though with the Silent Dragon's curse gone now, what I can say is that he was the same person, who came looking for help a few years ago."

"Wait, what?!" Prince Leo said with wide eyes.

Chrom frowned, "And he came to you for help?"

Reflet, who had remained silent with his sister throughout the entire conversation, finally asked, "…Then, can you tell us where he was from or what he did?"

"Of course, Sir Robin!" Owain said with a smile, "The man himself was considered a close friend of Valla's former king and royal family. He-"

"He had mentioned that he was the king's royal tactician as well and also had amnesia when he was found by Former Queen Arete's and Former Queen Mikoto's family in Valla." Inigo finished.

The answer left everyone stunned in silence before Chrom glanced over to the Nohrian King and the Hoshidan king. They nodded as Ryoma said with a grimace, "It would seem that he was the writer of the letter then…"

Despite the two retainer's looks of confusion, Xander asked, "Yes. I suppose it maybe a good thing that you haven't mentioned his name, then. We've actually received a letter from that man. It said that he was placed the silent curse by Grima after consuming the remains of the Silent dragon."

"W-What?!" Inigo exclaimed in shock before he caught himself, "My apologies, King Xander."

"It's fine, Inigo. At least, we haven't lost memories of you three as well, thankfully." the Nohrian king said with a nod.

"If I may, milord." Owain spoke up with a grimace.

As the Nohrian king nodded, Owain continued, "Princess Corrin is not completely out of danger yet. The Fell Dragon placed a curse that drains her draconic energy to him during our first encounter. I've only used what I could and know to prevent it from robbing anymore of what's left of her abilities, sir. Oro- Queen Orochi suggests that we look to Ms. Nyx for her knowledge of the dark arts as she's unsure of how to cut the connection of the curse between her and the evil Fell Dragon."

Leo said staring at his retainer with a raised brow, "Meaning..."

"Grima placed a curse that absorbs her dragon energy, but I'm suppressing the amount taken with my dark magic. It won't be enough to hold it back for long and Orochi said to ask Nyx for her help to get rid of it because she's unsure how to get rid of the connection between them too." Owain said immediately.

At his words, Xander grimaced as Elise suggested, "Oh. Then, we can have Effie go and look for Nyx right now!"

"No." Leo said with a frown and looked to Xander, "I think we should have Niles go. Xander?"

The Nohrian king nodded, "We'll have your retainer go get her, then. Inigo, Owain, is that all that occurred, then? Whatever happened to Selena?"

At the mention of the Malig knight's retainer, Owain shook his head, "I'm afraid even we don't know what became of her, milord. Last we saw each other was with Princess Corrin and the spirit. She could either be here as well or stuck in another part of the dream realm, which I hope isn't true…"

Reflet clenched his teeth and he uttered, "At least, Caeldori isn't here in here with us to hear of this."

Lucina nodded before glancing over to the two, "Inigo, Owain, I need the two of you to tell me why did you leave this time and left for Nohr to be retainers? What happened?"

"Hold on, what are you saying, Lucina?" Inigo looked to her with a look of confusion, "Our past self never left you or the Shepherds till Grima was defeated."

"Wait, what?!" the future past princess said with a dumbfounded expression over her face, "Grima was actually defeated?!"

As everyone shared mixed looks of bewilderment or dumbfounded as the princess, Chrom raised his hand catching everyone's attention and calmly said to them, "Inigo, Owain, can the two of you explain to us what happened after Grima was defeated, then?"

The two nodded and Owain began to speak, "After the evil Fell Dragon's demise, I first thought that it would benefit me by staying with the Shep-"

Inigo sighed cut off the dark sorcerer as he interrupted, "It was about two years and a few months after Grima's defeat. Selena, Owain, and I were starting on our own adventures with Lucina of _our_ future traveling the world when we came across a robed man who just approached us as soon as we got out of our inn in Chon'sin. The first thing that came flying out of his mouth was to help him save his kingdom, but also asking for us to remain silent of his request. Of course, Selena and I were more suspicious about this than any of us about the second part, but we grabbed our stuff and told my sister that we have a mission to take care of and possibly won't be back for a long time. And, honestly, it was pretty hard to persuade her to let us go, of course. However, when we did, we followed what the man told of where and when to meet him. Turns out the location was at the roots of Mila's tree where the Voice's shrine is located at sunrise. From there, he only told us his name and changed our appearance and hid our brands."

Owain nodded, "The man was also about to take us to his kingdom when we were suddenly ambushed by invisible soldiers. Those things caught all of us off guard, especially the man himself."

"What?!" Chrom exclaimed with wide eyes, "Those things were here in the future as well?!"

Inigo nodded, "Yes, but, with his guidance, the four of us were able to finish taking them out, Father. So, they shouldn't be here in the future anymore. If so, they'd have retreated back to the Silent Dragon's side as the man they were after is no longer there, including the three of us. After that battle, the man told us that they were after him and we decided that it would be better to follow him now that we were involved in this too."

"And that was how you got to Nohr?" Lucina spoke with a frown.

Owain shook his head, "I'm afraid that was only a portion of the story, cousin. You see, after the man used his powerful magic to teleport all of us to his kingdom, we found ourselves in Valla and ambushed once more by the invisible soldiers our foe sent against us. When we were about to fall to their strength, the man then changed our clothing, gave us some of his remaining strength, and also gifted us with new names that we had planned to use for the mission and we lived to see another day!"

"Yeah…"Inigo said with a frown, "Anyway, following what Owain said, we were also told of the true situation and how the man was unable to tell us the problem or the mission he wanted us to help him with was due to the curse the Silent dragon placed on those who enter there and know of the place. We agreed to help him save Valla. However, when we reached the castle where the Silent dragon was we were unable to defeat him and nearly got killed instead. So, we were forced to flee the place. We haven't even gone far from the castle when we were ambushed by more of his undead militia. The numbers were too much for us to handle and we soon learned that not only was Queen Azura saved from our enemies forces hiding in Nohr, but that King Kamui and Princess Corrin were kidnapped to Nohr's side. While we were cornered, the man used to last amount of his powers to teleport us out of Valla without him and gave us instructions to head to Nohr's royal castle, become retainers for the royal family, and find King Kamui and Princess Corrin. We had wanted to flee the place with him, but he was caught in battle by the enemy. We soon found ourselves in Nohr's royal castle surprisingly. From there, I just went along and asked to become retainers of Nohr after giving Former King Garon our names."

"My siblings and I were there as well and from what I recall," the Nohrian king said with a frown, "Father permitted it on the spot, surprisingly. Looks like you solved that part of the mission."

"Yes, Lord Xander." Inigo said with a nod, "However, we were unable to find King Kamui and Princess Corrin. All the man told us was that they were twins. He was unable to tell us their names when the invisible soldiers attacked, so we were unable to find them when there more than just one twins in a single country. It was like finding a needle in a haystack. In the end, we decided to continue serving the royal family for the next four to five years or so. None of us thought that it would be King Kamui or Princess Corrin till we learn that they were originally from Hoshido's royal family, but, by then, they were already taking back to Hoshido. So, we knew that they were safe from the Silent Dragon as Former Queen Mikoto was their mother. So, we all decided to continue to stay by our liege's side as all our friend instructed was to find them and insure of their safety."

"So, the reason why you wanted to become our retainers was to find my siblings and ensure of their safety and you were already facing against our true enemies from the beginning?" Leo said with a look of surprise.

"Y-yes, Lord Leo." Owain said with a nervously grimace, "I must apologize for our silence of our knowledge. I'm afraid, with the curse and our dear friend's warning, we were unable to even bring up the matter to our lieges. B-but, seeing that only milord and his siblings cared for them followed by his servants, I'd say that they were already taken care of from the beginning, despite being in Nohr."

"True." Inigo said with a frown, "Though none of us realized that Gunter was working for the Silent Dragon…"

With a sigh, Xander shook his head, "It's fine, Inigo. None of us did. He was one of my father's soldiers for the longest times before being sent to watch over Kamui and Corrin. All of us nearly fell for his trap had the two not brought his crime to light."

"However, I do have one question." the dark knight said with a frown, "Why the three of you, specifically? Or was it just pure coincidence that this man asked you for help?"

"Actually," Owain said, "He said that he was looking for us because he witnessed us help my uncle and cousin bring the end of the Fell dragon from afar, milord. Though I do not know how he did so."

"So, basically, this all was brought about by another one of your misadventures and you two all pulled 'Selena' into it, then?" Lucina said with a sigh before a small smile came to her face, "Well, at least, this is better than what I initially thought."

Ryoma chuckled and said to the Nohrian king and his younger brother, "It seems you certainly have some unusual and loyal retainers, King Xander, Prince Leo. No doubt, none of us will be able to find one as interesting as them."

Hearing this, Xander sighed and said, "True. I was expecting them to be… 'unusual', but it seems that word is also much… underestimating the truth."

Leo sighed as he shook his head with irritation, "At least, now I know why Niles was unable to find anything on you three. Not only were you not from our time, but you didn't even exist yet in this time as well! If not for Lucina, I'd still believe that you're all from this time."

"My apologies for suddenly vanishing like that, milord." Inigo said to his liege, "But, if I may ask, how is it that you know of our real names? Also, what do you mean by 'time'? I mean, certainly we're from the future of this world, but-"

Lucina sighed as she shook her head, "Inigo, did the three of us ever heard the tales of the three kingdoms from mother and Aunt Lissa in the future of your timeline?"

After some thought, the two retainers nodded as Owain said with a bright smile, "Ah, that tale. Well, of course, cousin. We were all estatic to hear of the tale when we were children that 'Selena' would always try to ask Aunt Cordelia and Lady Sumia to retell it behind our backs so many ti- Wait, what?"

Leo frowned, "It seems that this is going to be a _very_ long conversation…"

"Hehe!" Elise giggled, "There is a lot of things to talk about for sure!"

"Yup!" Lissa concurred with a bright smile, "Of course, I'll save ours after you're done! Right, Lon'qu?"

As the myrmidon muttered something with a grimace, the two could already tell that they maybe in for a surprise for something more than what they expected…

* * *

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and found herself staring at the ceiling of her own tent. Still feeling slightly groggily, she slowly sat up finding herself in her own sleeping bag. She rubbed her eyes and was about to stretch when she felt a strange presense around her. She quickly glanced around before seeing a sleepy disguised Kero sleeping on her pillow next to her. She gently taps the familiar's shoulder a couple of times on the shoulder gently calling him. However, after seeing that he wouldn't wake up, she shouted as loud as she thought was possible without disturbing the others. Finally, thought slightly startled, Kero also sat up as he rubbed his eyes still very, _very_ drowsy, "Oh, Sakura… You're finally up… Well, I'm just gonna go back to sleep now."

As he laid back down and mumbled happily about something regarding cakes and sweet, his eyes shot open as he shot up, "Sakura?! You're up?"

He immediately took off flying to the girl's side with a look of concern over him, "How are you feeling? Still tired?"

Sakura shook her head with a small smile, "Nope. I'm feeling great right now."

Kero folded his small arms and let out a sigh of relief, "That's good to hear. Looks like Eriol was right that your magic is growing stronger by the day. Without a doubt, you've further surpassed Clow during the past two years we've been here."

Sakura silently agreed as she took a look around her surroundings, "K-Kero? This presence…"

Immediately, the familiar looked to the girl with a stern look as he whispered, "Yeah. About that, it looks like Inigo came around as Laslow a while ago and that includes Owain as well."

Her eyes suddenly widen at the plush toys response, "'Laslow' as in King Xander's retainer and Soliel's dad?!"

Surprised by her sudden response, Kero quickly turned to her with an anxious exprerssion over his face, "Shh…! We're suppose to keep this quiet from everyone remember? Besides their families and those from the past, we and Syaoran are the only ones, who knows about their future self."

"O-oops…" Sakura gasped as she quickly covered her mouth with both hands, "S-sorry, but 'Laslow' and 'Owain' are here? I recall this happening before from what Ophelia told me. How long do you think they'll be here this time?"

"Hmm…" Kero frowned deep in his thoughts, "I'm not too sure, either. I'll need to get a closer distance with them to know. Right now, they're having an important talk with the royal families. Soliel and her friends went with them too."

Suddenly, a voice called out to them, "Kero~, are you there?"

Slowly the face peeked through revealing to be none other than Peri.

"King Xander and Reflet asks for your assistance in-"Her eyes soon fell on Sakura as her smile grew wider, "Kinomoto! Finally, you're awake! Oh. Kero, King Xander and the tacticians wishes for your assistance with something. They're in the council tent. Of course, Kinomoto can come with us if she likes!"

Sakura glanced over to her familiar, who nodded, "Sure, why not? Let's first go see what they need help with."

Sakura nodded with a smile and got out of her sleeping bag before smoothing out her clothing seeing as they were crushed during her sleep. After checking quickly, she nodded with a bright smile, "I'm ready. Let's go!"

"Yeah~!" Peri cried out with a bright smile.

After weaving through the tents nearly filled with drowsy Shepherds readying themselves for bed, they found themselves in front of a familiar large tent lit from inside with Kagero and Arthur standing guard outside. Peri waved to the two with a smile, "Peri's back! Oh, guess what? Kinomoto's awake!"

As Arthur glanced over to the two with a look of surprise and a smile, Kagero nodded, "I see. That's good to hear. You had a few of us quite worried when you fainted. Now, go on inside."

"Just to inform you, Lady Elise and her daughter are inside as well." Arthur said to the two nearly announcing it aloud, "Beruka, Soliel and Caeldori went inside just now too."

"I see." Sakura said finally understanding the situation, "Then I'll see you later."

The ninja nodded in silence and watched the two follow the blue-pink hair retainer into the tent. The interior of the tent was surprisingly warm as Sakura glanced around the room. As usual there was a large table in the center of the room. Around it was Chrom's _entire_ family, the two kings, Prince Leo, and what looks to be Inigo and Owain. Seeing them in their physical body was rather unusual to the girl in contrast to their previous outfits, especially Owain. As she thought this, Peri announced of their entrance, "Lord Xander, Peri brought Kero and Kinomoto!"

"Thank you, Peri." Xander said with a smile.

"Wait, Kinomoto is awake?" Lissa said with a look of surprise and relief, "Eriol was right about her waking up sooner than! How are you feeling? You had me worried there when you suddenly collapsed."

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Well, I feel great since waking up. I apologize for making all of you worry like that."

Chrom smiled as he waved, "It's fine."

"Yes." Leo said with a nod, "However, next time, try to take a couple minutes to think before using your magic like that, Kinomoto. Though we are thankful for your actions in saving us, however, to call on two card spirits to put out a fire and take out Risens are one thing, but to have them do it on an entire forest. It would take more than two mages to do that."

"I agree, though I'm more relieved to know that nothing worse than fainting happened to you, as a result." Reflet said with a nervous grimace.

Lissa nodded with a bright smile, "But, I'm sure Grima learned his lesson after today. I mean did you see how Kinomoto was able to quickly put out the entire forest so quickly! Not just that, but she also froze those Risens instantly! Grima will have to think twice now before sending anymore Risens at us for a while now! Hehe!"

"That or he's going to plot something else against us." Robin added with a grimace, "Let's just remain on our guard, in case he does something unexpected again."

As they nodded in agreement, Leo glanced over to the two, "Kero, Sakura, I actually need some help in figuring how long these two have before Queen Orochi's spell dissipates and they turn back to being their past selves again. Can you help us with this?"

Kero frowned as he folded his small arms, "Hmmm. I'm unsure as to rather or not that is possible for me to detect. Most forms of magic like this in our world usually last between a few minutes to hours. It would become dangerous as both the souls of two times can burden the physical body and mind."

Hearing this, Ingio calmly spoke, "Then, what if we have some help from the Voice? Queen Orochi already notified us of the danger in this form of magic, but the voice assured us that, with her powers, she'd be able to prolong the effects of the magic without putting any strain on us."

"And you believe if the Voice?" Ryoma questioned with a raised brow.

Inigo nodded, "Yes. In the timeline we originated from, the Voice was the one who helped us stop Grima."

"If that's how it went in your time," Xander said with a frown, "Then you believe that this person will also offer us aid in the battle as well?"

Owain nodded, "Of course, milord. And they're not one to mess around with."

Inigo chuckled nervously as he scratched the back of his head, "Yes, though that person may… fall asleep from time to time."

At his words, looks of confusion ran across the room before Chrom looked to Kero once more, "Anyway, back to the topic, do you think you can predict how long they have till the spell ends, Kero?"

After some thought, Kero frowned before speaking, "It would depend on how powerful this person assisting the caster is…"

"About that." Inigo spoke up and gestured the disguised beast over to him with a wave of his hand, "though we don't know how powerful she actually is, we already know about how old she is around this time and what she can do from our experience, but we can't reveal any of it in case it's something that changes the future, though I admit that I don't know how that's possible. Just taking precautions."

Kero sighed and flew over to the man before the mercenary whispered into his ears, "….. Oh! And….."

Out of the blue, Kero immediately dropped out of the sky and landed dramatically onto the ground to their surprise as he screamed, " _WHAT?!_ "

"K-Kero?!" Sakura shouted with a look of bewilderment, "Wh-what is it? Are you all right?"

As the beast floated back up in the air and rubbed the bump on his forehead, he sighed with his head hanged down muttering something inaudible to them all, before looking up and said, "At least, a week… to a month."

At his answer, nearly everyone jumped out of his seat as Lucina grimaced, "What?! The last time Owain was here, he only stayed around for nearly an hour. Is the voice is that powerful?!"

Kero sighed as he nodded, "Not just that, what makes this even more important is that she's also old. Really, _really_ old, but, at the same time, also young."

"May you please explain that? Leo said with a grimace, "I'm afraid you're not making much sense, Kero."

"Oh! Does that mean the person follows the same logic as in our world, Kero?" Sakura asked with a frown as she thought back to her lesson, "Where the stronger the magic of the being is the longer they'll retain a young appearance?"

Kero shrugged, "Normally, yes. It probably is the same for them as well, but, according to what Inigo told me, I'm unsure till I get to ask the person themselves. However, the Voice is very old and have possibly witnessed many events over the decades, including the birth and passing of a person. In our world, it would mean that the person is very, very powerful. However, the person we're referring to has another reason for this longevity. That is the kind of person we'll be meeting at the Shrine."

At his words, Chrom grimaced with a mix of nervousness and awe as he spoke, "It starting to make sense how she's always revered to being something to worship to. At the same time, we also know that a person looked up to like that by the people is someone, who can help us in our current situation. I appreciate your help, Kero, Sakura. You may retire to your tent, if you like. I don't think we have anything else to trouble you with."

"It was no trouble at all, Chrom." Kero said with a smile, "We also benefitted in teaching my mistress something new before she retire for the night. We'll take our leave, then."

As Kero turned around and began to leave, Sakura waved before leaving the room after her familiar.

* * *

As they walked out into the cold night, Sakura caught up to the guardian and questioned with curiousity, "Kero, just what did Inigo tell you earlier?"

Rather than a full answer, Kero just sighed as he said to his mistress while trying his best to muster up a carefree, joyous smile, "Oh, just something surprising. Sakura, prepare yourself when we reach the Shrine. The brat too. We may be in for a surprise."

Uncertain of the guardian's words, Sakura could only nod her head with a slightly worried and bewildered expression, "O-Okay?"

* * *

 **YueTian: I'm so glad I got this chapter out on New year's! I was so worried when I accidentally fell asleep last night and nearly lost my entire work since the last update after my laptop ran out of power. I've been having a problem since I came back from my road trip where whenever I plug in my charger, something like "Replace AC Adapter", my Dell laptop would say that, since it's not the one specially for this type of laptop [which is something like an "Intel CORE 15 inside" (No clue just reading the freaking labels on it)] it won't charge, but would keep it alive rather than passing what I already have before the problem started, which is 7% battery. *Sigh* So frustrated! I just got this a few months ago too! It's too soon for it to malfunction like this! Anyway, I'm much more happy that this chapter is done, though it's too bad that we didn't continue with the Fire Emblem Awakening's story plot yet. Also, I'm trying of using the horizontal lines to separate a change in scenes. Hopefully, that could dispel some confusion for some of you as it did for me when reading it. (Yes, even I read my own stories and do some criticizing before I get a chance to edit it again.)I was planning for someone else to show up, but maybe in the next chapter. Anyway, I wish you all a Happy New Year! Bye!**

 **Kero: Yu-!**

 **Spinel: YueTian, you forgot the title…**

 **YueTian: Oh, right! Thank you very much, Suppie!**

 **Suppie: *Glare* Stop calling me that.**

 **YueTian: Right. Oh, and thank you too, Kero.**

 **Kero: But that was my line… Dang it! SUPPIE!**

 **Spinel: Hmph!**

 **Eriol: *Stifles a chuckle***


	26. Chapter 26:The Discovery

The Discovery

With the otherworld sorceress and her beast guardian departure from the large brown-greyish tent, Lucina sighed and glanced over to her brother and cousin of another future with a grimace, "Then, it seems that you'll be here for a month, then… Problem is nobody knows that the two of you are King Xander's and Prince Leo's missing retainers."

Reflet nodded with a frown, "A day is one thing, but between a week to a month? There has to be a way to keep them from discovering who you two really are… but how?"

Chrom shook his head and said firmly, "There isn't anyway. We'll just have to go and tell this to the other Shepherds."

"Especially after the past two incidents." Robin added with a grimace upon remembering the kidnap and the fire, "At least, we've confirmed that the Fell Dragon really is after those descended from dragons, so the contents of the letter may be true after all."

"Perhaps." Takumi said with a frown, "But that still doesn't explain somethings that are going on. Like that Blight dragon. This is the second time he's appeared before us! And when we are about to talk to them, they disappear! Just who are they?"

"Not only that." Leo continued with a frown, "In most cases, when you see someone being attacked, wouldn't they try stay out of it, or examine the situation before choosing sides, especially when it came to most mercenaries? However, they didn't do that. Saving Big Brother Kamui from a drunk manakete is understandable, but, to then save Ruby and protect us from Risens? It could be that they're either showing that they're on our side or they're trying to get us to think that way."

"That or it could be a coincidence that we've even came across each other." Reflet said with a frown, "With so many things going on, let's not forget about chances and coincidences. I know Kero said that there's no such thing as coincidences, but, perhaps, those 'fateful' encounters or meetings are just a small part that doesn't have much to do with our goals."

As they all glanced over to the man, Reflet nodded, "Of course, that doesn't mean we shouldn't be wary of them. I'm only saying that we should be careful with when we keep our guard up and when we drop it. The kidnapping occurred right after Chrom, my sister and I received news of the letter. That was before we decided to strengthen our protection around camp. Then, the fire occurred when we had Kamui lead one of the night patrols a few days after the kidnapping."

"Damn it…" Chrom said with a grimace, "It's almost as if he's watching our every movements!"

The exalt then turned to his far-distant future son and nephew, "Inigo, Owain, when you were experiencing this in your past timeline with the other Shepherds, do you recall how you survived all this?"

"No, Father." Inigo said as he shook his head, "The three of us never had to go through something like this before, besides trying to stop the Valmese conquest and the Fell Dragon."

"True." Owain said with a firm nod, "In fact, the foul beast never even thought of coming to catch us for going through the portal to the past after we passed through it."

"Wait, he didn't go after those descended from the First Dragons to begin with?" Leo said with eyes wide in surprise.

"He did not, milord." Owain said with a frown, "Truth be told, he was most likely never interested in us as much. If anyone, it would probably my uncle and the Shepherds due to the fact that he has falchion. It has the power to bring down the foul beast."

"Well, at least that's easy enough to understand." Leo noted before he raised a brow with his hand on his chin, "But, he never came after the two of you in your timeline? If that's true, then why now?"

Xander glanced from his younger sibling to his retainer, "Inigo, do you recall what else the Fell dragon of your time was after, besides the annihilation of humanity? One that would require him to go around absorbing more power?"

Inigo shook his head with a frown, "I'm afraid no, milord. He's always been aiming for the destruction of humanity as far as we know of. It even killed everyone in our original timeline, save for us and our friends who managed to travel back in time. Not only that, but I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't even have thought of the need to seek out more power when he already is clearly powerful. He was even clearly stating that himself, which is why it even confuses us with his desire for more power."

With a frown, Robin nodded, "That does sound weird… Then what make him do something so different from his usual plan and the other timelines?"

"I'm afraid that even we don't know the reason to that, Lady Robin." Owain said with a nervous frown, "Honestly, even you, Sir Reflet and Uncle Chrom had a hard time defeating that thing. Neither of the royal family from Nohr, Hoshido, nor Valla were present during then, nor did the knowledge of our hidden heri-"

As Owain continued, he noticed a stern look from his father and stuttered, "I-I mean, none of us were ever told that we were descended from one of the royal families of the three kingdoms. Even, if that were true in our timeline, none of us had the time to learn of it with the war going on and Aunt Emmeryn, if she were the only one who knew. So, if he's gone and made himself stronger, I'm not sure if Falchion would be enough to stop him anymore."

As they heard what the dark mage said, Chrom frowned, "Then, would you know if the Voice would be able to provide us with anymore knowledge in stopping that… thing?"

"I don't think any of us know, Father." Inigo informed the ruler, "The only thing that we do know is that if there's anyone who may have a helpful answer or any advices would have to be from either Naga or the Voice."

At the blue mercenary's answer, a grim cold silence hung in the air with the warmth of the torches barely keeping the area protected from the chilled breeze that slipped through the entrance of tent. Lissa and Elise remained quiet as they silently glanced around the room hoping for someone to start speaking up. Ophelia quietly and nervously glanced around the room staying by her mother's and Caeldori's side as she saw either grim or firm expressions on everyone's face. Olivia remained by her husband and her daughter's side holding onto her future granddaughter's arm gently reassuring the young mercenary with just that. Inigo and Beruka remained quiet as the wyvern rider held her emotionless expression over her face studying everyone's movements. Caeldori, with nearly no one to turn to, remained in her seat doing her best to maintain her composure as both questions and worries

circled around her mind. Reflet and Robin looked to be in deep concentration both with a hand on their chin, but only Robin closed her eyes for a deeper concentration as King Ryoma remained quiet across from the two. Finally, after what felt to be an hour of silence or minutes, Lucina was the first to finally break it, "As crazy as this sounds, how about we find a way to speak with Naga herself?"

Not even a second later, Takumi had began to voice his opinions, "Well, that is a crazy idea. I mean, who can speak with a being revered to as a deity of your time?"

At his response, Lucina remained silent with a nervous frown at which Leo responded with his jaws nearly dropped, "I didn't even thought it being possible, but you've met with her before?!"

"Yes, I did in our future." Lucina said with a frown, "Once before we tried to protect ourselves against Grima's invasion. Since then, I never saw her again nor do I think it's possible because that time was when I sought for her aid against Grima. However, the Fire Emblem was lost and Naga was unable to aid us any further against Grima. However, I don't know if it's still possible to speak with her once more."

"Um…" the sound of Robin's voice soon intercepted their conversation, "You know we could always ask the Voice to help with this problem, right? She told us that the day we found the younger Owain of our future timeline."

"That's true…" Chrom said with a frown, "I can't believe that I've forgotten something that important. Then, perhaps she can help us speak with her?"

"Perhaps." Reflet said with a nod, "In any case, what are we going to do about this problem before we reach Mila's tree? If none of us have any other ideas, we will most likely have to go with Chrom's plan, though we won't know how that will affect their children…"

After a couple of seconds, Leo looked over to the dark mage, "Owain, you said that you three had your appearances altered before you arrived to Nohr by your acquaintance. Do you think you can tell us how he did it? Perhaps we can try and cast it on you two."

"Uh… right… about that, milord." Owain said with a look of uncertainty across his face, "Of course, Lord Leo's plan would work without a doubt. It's just that we're pretty sure that our friend used a spell that require the help of the first dragons."

"What?!" Leo exclaimed with wide eyes, "It's a type of magic that requires the first dragons' power?"

"That sounds so cool!" Elise exclaimed with eyes sparkling as her daughter's did too with awe.

Though Lissa was just as amazed as her daughter-in-law, she couldn't drop the look of concern for her future son, "So, um… what are we going to do then?"

After some thoughts, Reflet glanced to the two for a while longer as the others continue thinking for more ideas before he finally glanced over to the two, "Inigo, show me the eyes where the brand once was real quick. Owain, that includes your arm."

"H-huh? Okay…" Inigo said with a expression of confusion before looking to his cousin and walked over to the older tactician.

Though they already heard, they could see that the places where the marks once were was certainly not in their places anymore as if they never existed had Soliel and Ophelia not bear one in the exact same place as their fathers. Finally, with the tactician's nod, they sat back in their respective seats.

"Reflet? What is it? Have you come up with something?" Chrom cautiously inquired curiously, "If you do, let's hear it."

After a couple seconds of deep thinking, Reflet looked up to them, "I do have an idea. However, it can be rather risky…"

As if something dawned on her, Robin's eyes widen in shock, "Brother, you're not thinking-. You know that there's still a chance that their friends would know at the very least."

"What are you two talking about?" Leo questioned with a look of uncertainty upon the silent communication between the siblings, "Reflet, what is this plan you're thinking of?"

The silver hair man nodded, "It's a risky plan since we are hiding them from their friends in this time as well. As proof of their lineage are missing and their physical features are slightly altered, my plan is to let the two remain in camp as new Shepherds and continue working under King Xander and Leo. We let some of the Shepherds know that they're two of the three missing retainers, who saved them during the fire and only that. Of course, many of the Shepherds will probably be suspicious of their appearances being exactly like Inigo and Owain, who came with Lucina of this timeline, but, with the shrine being only three more days away, we should be able to manage to get there before the others catch on. Of course, the Khans should know of this. Including the parents of 'Selena', as well after we find her. Inigo and Owain will also have to continue acting as the retainers, 'Laslow' and 'Odin'."

Following the tactician, Chrom nodded, "I get it now. We should ask the Voice on what to do after we get to the Shrine. But, what if they have no way of helping us with this situation."

"Perhaps she does have the solution to all this."

At the sound of the voice, they all turn to Lucina who continue to speak, "If my assumption is correct and Naga brought King Kamui's family and friend to this time, she should have known about this problem. But, Sir Reflet, what if Father was right and she doesn't have the solution? What do you think we should do from there?"

The man nodded with a frown, "Then, we'll have to go with Chrom's idea and tell the other Shepherds."

Hearing this, the group grew silent with uncertainty rising in the air around them. Finally, Chrom nodded with a smile, "Well, it's better than risking their children's past getting possibly altered in any possible way. I'll go along with this plan, but the only problem we still have is what if their friends recognize them immediately. They've been friends since their timeline. I wouldn't be surprised if they caught onto all this."

Lucina sighed and spoke up, "I can speak with Gerome and a couple of our other friends. They're the only ones who would be able to catch on, so it's best to reveal this to them rather than having this cause a commotion. Though there are others that can be rather oblivious of the fact that Inigo and Owain here looks much like the ones who came with us. Right now, Gerome, Nah, Yarne, and Brady are the ones with us. They should be told of the situation, especially since Brady and the two are close friends. As for Gerome and Nah…"

"Yeah…" Robin said with a grimace, "Well, Gerome does care for the safety of the Shepherds and Nah may need some more time to grow out of that… urge to suddenly transform in the middle of camp or populated places. Then, we have some we absolutely can't tell and a few we may have to. Otherwise, it could reveal the plan in a pretty bad direction. However, I can assure you that they do know how to keep a secret rather than voicing it out. As for Panne's son…"

"I believe that he will be able to keep this a secret. He's one of our friends and a fellow comrade I trust." Lucina replied with a smile.

"So there are some who can't keep a secret?" Leo asked with a look of uncertainty, "I wonder who that would be…"

Owain and Inigo grimaced as the dark mage spoke, "Milord, that's…"

"You'll know when you see that person, Lord Leo." Inigo spoke with a nervous smile, "Like, as soon as you start talking with them…"

Hearing this, the prince raised a brow and said with slight confusion, "Is that so…"

Finally, Xander looks to the group and nodded, "Then, we'll go along with Reflet's plan. Let's just hope this 'Voice' really does have the answer to all this."

As they nodded, Chrom turned to his retainer, "Frederick, I need you to notify this plan to Kinomoto an Kero tomorrow morning."

"Of course, Lord Chrom." the knight said with a quick bow.

"Hey!" Lissa pouted, "You know I can tell her that tomorrow morning since we have the same shift!"

Chrom smiled nervously, "Uh, right. But it'd be best to tell her this as soon as possible, Lissa."

As soon as Chrom glanced over to his tacticians, he was given a nod by the both of them before he even opened his mouth.

"You would like us to notify Eriol and Spinel, correct?" Robin said with a knowing grin.

"Of course, we'll let them know." her brother finished with a calm smile of his own.

"R-right." Chrom stammered with a slight look of surprise, "But what will we tell the Shepherds when both the younger Inigo and Owain aren't here?"

After a couple seconds, Leo suggested with a calm smile, "We can say that we learned that we didn't sense any faint traces of the first dragon blood in them and that Gaius reported back with need of a couple more soldiers willing to help Gaius with his job."

"That could work…", Lucina muttered with a hand on her chin, "However, I never recall them doing much undercover work before, though keep watch would be another issue."

"Not just that." Chrom added with a grimace, "That team we sent to check on my daughter consists on Henry, Gaius, Saizo and Stahl. As far as I know, with Henry's reputation in throwing some gruesome words and Gaius being known to be a thief, I don't think many of us would agree to let our future children join their group, even if temporary during these dark times with the war against Valm and preventing Grima from resurrecting."

"Looks like conversing with Reflet and Robin so often did more than just improving your tactical abilities then, Chrom." Ryoma said with a smile before he returned with a stern look, "In that case, how about I say that I appointed Saizo to keep an eye on your future son and Stahl watches over Owain."

"That sounds like a good idea." Robin said with a smile, "It'd be best to throw in that Gaius and Henry promised to protect them if anything goes wrong, in case they're still not convinced. Of course, following this plan would need us to request for their assistance to cooperate with us on this plan as well as notifying them of what have occurred."

"It's still better than letting their distant future self be known by everyone." Chrom said with a small smile, "I'm just glad that we finally found a solution to this, even if it's only temporary."

As they nodded, Leo spoke up, "But are you sure that we should tell Maribelle's future son? Of course, I trust him, but…"

"Oh, Leo!" Elise pouted angrily at her sibling, "Just so you know, Maribelle's child isn't like that bad at all. We get it that you misunderstood him to be one of the bad guys, but he clearly isn't. Also, I believe in him as well."

"Yeah. Hehe…" Lissa concurred with a bright smile, "He actually cares a lot about those around him. Remember how often those villagers spoke so highly of him back when we found him? Especially, his violin skills! Plus, if he's Maribelle's child, there's no way he'd be a bad person. Not since Maribelle always cares about me and Owain so much!"

Finally, the dark knight sighed as he shook his head in defeat and, without so much of a come back, said, "Fine. I get it, so can you please stop looking so angry already, Elise? You too, Lissa. You have that same look right before bring out your Brynhildr right now."

"Huh? Now why would I do that?" Lissa said with her usual bright and mischevious smile and giggled as did the man's youngest sister.

Chrom sighed as well before turning over to his even more distant future son and nephew, "In any case, that's just how things will go till we reach the shrine. Of course, I'll have to notify Say'ri as well before we confuse her by suddenly giving that request out of the blue. I don't think she'd be the type of swordswoman to reveal a secret."

"That she certainly doesn't, Chrom." Ryoma confirmed with a smile and a nod.

Chrom nodded in appreciation with a confident smile of his own to the man before he turned to the others, "Well, it looks like we finally got this wrapped up temporarily. Let's call it a night, then. It's already gotten rather late."

Reflet nodded before glancing over to Lucina, "Lucina, I know it's late, but now would be the best time to tell Brady and Gerome of this, wouldn't it? Since we have you and your friends sharing tents, it would be best to notify them of this before a commotion breaks out. Brady, Gerome, and the two were sharing to tents since our numbers are growing so quickly."

Hearing this, a look of concern and acknowledgement came over the future-past princess's face as she said with a nod, "You're right. Though I wouldn't want to wake them in the middle of the night with news of this, it must be done. I just hope Brady doesn't get too upset and that we find a nearby town to stock up on tents."

"Sir Brady getting upset?" Ophelia finally questioned in confusion after her long silence with the other children.

"Ah." Owain said with a grimace, "Yes, Brady and I have been really close friends, even back in our timeline, and he always tends to worry excessively over all of us."

"Right…" Inigo whispered to the two with a frown, "Well, that's true. He well also gets really emotional is very sentimental, even if he won't admit it. Oh! But, don't tell him we told you that, okay Soliel? He'll probably come yelling both our ears out for revealing it, otherwise."

"Got it, Dad!" Soliel replied with a bright smile as her distant cousin did her best to stifle back her laughter at the thought.

As they talked, Caeldori silently watched the two families talking to one another with smiles on their faces while doing her best to maintain hers. As she quietly rubs her hands together under the table to regain the warmth in them with thoughts of her own missing family, she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see her best friend's husband, Reflet, as he said, "I'll be going with Lucina and make sure things don't go too bad."

As he told her this, they noticed the future-past princess get up from her seat and was about to head to the tent entrance.

"If you like," Robin whispered as the others conversed on without notice of the quiet conversation between the three, "we can share my tent tonight. Since your friends are already asleep, I doubt we can wake them up at this time of night."

For the past two years, everything went as Miriel and Kero said. As Cordelia grew, Caeldori remained physically the same. Now, the Pegasus knight have become slightly taller than her, despite their strength and manners remained the same. Though many still refer to them as twins, Caeldori was starting to feel like as if they could be viewed as younger and older siblings now. She'd always admired the Pegasus knight for her perfection in her duties. It always reminded her of the stories her mother had always told her about her grandmother while growing up. Since her best friend's marriage, the sky knight have begun to share tents with either Kinomoto, or Soliel and Ophelia. Although her intention for tonight was to join the night patrol tonight, she was advised by Maribelle and Cordelia to remain with others in camp after the attack and forest fire tonight. Of course, she did have her own tent as well, but, with the appearance Maribelle's son during the past few days, she decided to lend her tent to him till they could reach another nearby town or village. The only problem now was that Kinomoto must've have fallen back asleep after fallen unconscious and aiding them with the current situation. She had yet to ask her of her request to share tents with her for the night leaving her without much of an idea of what to do. Though touched by the twins' kindness, Caeldori hesitantly replied, "A-are you sure? I don't mean to bother you-"

Robin smiled as did her brother before the younger tactician replied, "I assure you that you won't be a bother at all, Caeldori. It would be me in my own tent tonight and there certainly is more room for one more person."

"I see, then." the sky knight spoke with a relieved smiled, "I take up on the offer then. Thank you, Lady Robin."

Hearing this, the long pig-tails tactician chuckled lightly before correcting, "Oh, didn't we talk about this before? Robin. Just call me Robin is fine."

"Right." Caeldori nodded, "Thank you, Robin."

After seeing that the child would be all right, Reflet followed Lucina out the tent to speak with her friends while hoping that everything would turn out all right on their side as well.

* * *

With the help of the tactician, Lucina was able to gather Gerome, Yarne, and their new healer and led them to the hidden and isolated corner of the campgrounds. Despite Sakura's and her spirits' magic, they were fortunate to find a dry ground to camp this night though they were unable to leave the lingering cold air of the ice created by the spirit. Much like Reflet, Lucina apologized profusely to their manakete friend for the early wake up call, to which the girl forgave her as easily through her slight grumbles reassuring her. It wasn't long after they either took their position or seats with weapons at their side when Nah yawned and stretched before asking, "Lucina, what's wrong? It's been a long while since you last woke us up this late."

"Y-y-yeah." Yarne stammered nervously, "D-Did something happen?"

"Well, you could say that." Lucina admitted with a nervous nod.

Hearing this, an unsettling silence surrounded the group before Gerome finally spoke with a frown, "This has something to do with that meeting just now, doesn't it, Lucina?"

"Partially." Lucina replied with a slight look of surprise.

"A meeting? Right after that fire?" Nah questioned with a look of confusion, "Though I suppose it's natural to have one since it was orchestrated by those Risens…"

"Right about that." Brady said with a look of concern, "Lucina, have you seen Inigo and Owain after the fight? I haven't seen them since everyone came back from those blasted Risens."

"Right." the princess said with a nod and a look of renewed confidence, "I can assure you that they made it back safely. But, first, I need to request the three of you to do something very important."

"Something very important?" Nah said with a look of concern, "What is it? Is it also the reason why Sir Reflet is here?"

"Yes, Nah." Lucina said with a nod, "This is something only the royal families, Father's tacticians, and the Feroxi rulers know of and, by tomorrow, so would Lady Say'ri. King Kamui's soldier will also hear of this soon as well."

"Only them?!" Yarne gasped with eyes wide in shock.

At her words, Brady grimaced, "In other words…"

"A private secret among the superiors and leader of the militia that only some may know of." Gerome finished with a nod, "Then, I take it that you wish for us to keep it a secret as well, Lucina?"

The swordswoman nodded with a stern expression and said firmly, "Yes."

"But what would be so important that we need to know about it too?" the manakete inquired with a worried expression.

"Y-yeah!" Yarne agreed as he furiously nodded his head.

"It's because it would be harder to hide it from all of you, besides Father's Shepherds."Lucina silently let go of her breath, "However, at the same time, I trust that you all can keep it a secret, even if it's only temporary."

"Temporary?" Brady voiced with a look of confusion before he sighed, "Well, forget it. If it's something so important that you're trusting us with, then, of course, I'll do it since… since you trust us that much."

"M-me too!" Yarne unexpectedly called out with a flame of determination in his eyes, "I-I'm not very good at keeping some secrets I admit, but, if you believe in me, then I'll do my very best, Lucina."

"I'll help as well, since it seems that you really need our help." Nah said calmly with a smile.

Gerome finally spoke up, "I'm willing to keep this secret that Chrom and our superiors are keeping, as well."

"But, Lucina…" Nah spoke up with a worried look, "Just what is this secret that even those three royal families of the mystical kingdoms know about?"

"Right." Brady said with a nod, "I know that they're helpin' us and I'm not against them for helpin', but no one ever recall the three mystical kingdoms bein' real in the first place or did any of them ever appeared in this time. Well, I suppose, with that rotten dragon, they do now."

"Right." Lucina said with a frown, "It seems that I'll have to explain everything from them beginning, then."

At her words, the others looked to her as Reflet took a seat on a small boulder half buried in the dirt ground and kept watch of their surroundings while the princess start to explain what had occurred during the past two years.

* * *

"Then, the reason why you never knew about this was because only Former Exalt Emmeryn knew this secret." Nah spoke with a look of awe on her face.

"And the reason that they're initially here is to look for the Vallite King, which is King Kamui, and the three missing retainers that he and Princess Corrin chased after them before they vanished into this…'portal', then. Also, with what they talked about, the royal family recall one of them speaking of the mark of the Exalt that you bear exactly to its location meaning that they must've come from Ylisse." Gerome said with a frown, "And I'm assuming that they still haven't found them during these past two years, Lucina?"

"We have, actually…" Lucina spoke with a grimace, "It's a secret from the other Shepherds, but we've found two so far."

"You guys did?!" Nah exclaimed with a mix look of joy and shock, "Thank goodness! I heard from Flora that King Kamui and Princess Corrin were really worried after they vanished. So where are they now?"

After a couple seconds of hesitation, Lucina answered nervously, "Well, this is about to get complicated to be honest, but those three retainers are time travelers from a time different from ours and the three royal families."

Her sudden answer nearly caused Yarne to shout had Brady not been there to knock his head slightly with his staff though he too was just as confused and surprise as everyone there, excluding the princess and the tactician. The healer quickly turned to the princess with a clear expression of bewilderment and inquired, "They're time travelers too?"

Nah just as surprised spoke with uncertainty, "But, if I recall correctly, only we traveled back in time. There wasn't any other left when we escaped the place… Unless, we were wrong?"

"No, Nah." Lucina spoke as she shook her head slightly, "You're correct. Those three just have gone through something different than us. They've gone to the past twice already."

"Wha-?" Yarne nearly screamed in shock before swinging a hand over his mouth as his jaw clearly dropped and tried to remain calm, "D-did you just say twice, Lucina?"

Gerome, who had remained expressionless with that black half-mask on, finally spoke, "Lucina, just who are these two retainers we found?"

With a silent deep breath, Lucina answered with a frown, "Well, it turns out that it was King Xander's retainer, Laslow, and Prince Leo's retainer, Odin. However, that's… not actually their real name. It turns out to be none other than Inigo and Owain…"

"Wait, what?!" Brady exclaimed this time stunned upon the sudden revelation before quickly glancing around and bringing his voice down, "But, they've been with us the whole time. The Nohrian princess, Elise, even told me that the retainers served under her family for four to five years! The timeline just doesn't match when those two have been in this time for the past two years. Also, they've have to be older by now! Darn it! None of this makes sense!"

Though everyone was visibly seen with astonishment and confusion, the princess said, "Yes, they would. However, the Inigo and Owain came from a different timeline…"

At her words, Gerome clearly frowned, "A different timeline?"

Lucina nodded, "They came from another future where the royal families of the three kingdoms never came to this time and only we came here to prevent the Fell Dragon's resurrection."

"One without the royal families of Nohr, Hoshido, and Valla?" Nah spoke with a surprised expression, "That'd be the one we expected to be in then? One where only we time traveled to the past to stop Grima, but I thought Naga could only open the portal once? How-?"

"Apparently, someone other than Naga herself was able to open a time portal." Reflet spoke up as he turned to look at the group away from his seat, "However, that person looked to have mistaken the portal for a dimensional one when he casted it."

Reflet glanced over behind him, "Now that you're here, how about you take over before your sister gets bombarded with more questions."

As the man stepped back, the three Shepherd's eyes widen in amazement as before them stood Inigo and Owain only taller, different hair colors, and foreign clothing, especially Owain's outrageous ones. At their appearances, Inigo chuckled lightly with a frown, "Of course. Sorry about things suddenly turning out like this, Luce. I'll take it from here if you like."

At his words, Lucina's eyes nearly widen as well in slight surprise before she smiled and nodded, "Oh, right, then."

At the other's stare, Owain nervously whispered with a struggling grin, "Th-this is going to take a while, isn't it, Inigo?"

The man sighed as he said, "Of course, but we can't have Lucina always doing this for us."

The mercenary then turned to his friends and said with a nod, "Well, perhaps we should start from what happened after Grima was defeated."

At the stunned silence in the air and Yarne's dropped jaw, Inigo froze as Owain spoke with a sigh, "Inigo, I believe they've yet to have gone through that…"

"I know that!" Inigo said to the dark mage with a mix expression of nervousness and frustration before he let out a deep breath and glanced over to them, "I'll start with a quick introduction then, since you already know who we are. Owain and I came from another timeline where Grima was defeated by Chrom and his Shepherds. As for how we did it, I can't really tell you that since it may affect the future more than it should. All I can say is that we finally defeated Grima and have started going our separate journeys…"

* * *

After what seemed to be hours, Inigo and Owain carefully explained what had occurred to them, the man who much need their help, how they became Nohrian retainers of the royal families, and won the war. It wasn't long after they even finished explaining how they got into this dilemma did Brady finally spoke with a grimace and relief, "I'll admit. That's some journey you've gone through, you two."

As Gerome nodded, he spoke, "But, to think that this Grima is doing things differently than during their timeline… He must be planning something."

He glanced over to the princess, "Lucina, does Frederick know of this as well?"

"You mean, your father of this time?" Lucina clarified with a frown and nodded, "Yes, he knew of this ever since we discovered that Owain really was Prince Leo's missing retainer."

"'Really was?'" Inigo repeated nervously, "Lucina, just how long have you known about this?"

Lucina sighed, "Well, I had my suspicions ever since I saw those 'missing' posters Yarne's father made. That and based on what King Xander and his siblings described you three. So, probably almost five to six weeks by now. I just wasn't sure till Owain suddenly appeared the day he joined the Shepherds."

"They did? A-and posters?!" Inigo said with a look of surprise, "Honestly I'm more surprised that King Xander would actually remember what I told him during the war against the invisible soldiers, especially the fake name and false appearance part."

"Actually," Reflet interrupted, "He was only able to recall that after Lucina was born and her brand appeared in her eye. However, thanks to that we were able to figure out that you came from Ylisse, besides that you were from our future."

"Yes." Lucina agreed with a sigh, "And, apparently, you left quite an impression on them and their soldiers, Inigo, Owain. A retainer by the name of 'Laslow', whose one big problem is flirting besides his skills in battle, and another by 'Odin', who completes even the most impossible tasks except has a thing for theatrical speech…"

"Ya don't say." Brady said with a grimace as the princess sighed.

"That's them all right." Nah said as she shook her head and sighed, "Along with the information that they're from Ylisse, the description is dead on…"

"Just how do you gain anything from flirtin' anyway, Inigo?", the healer muttered with a small smile, "You too, Owain. Still using that speech of yours, huh? Heh, I guess somethings just doesn't change, not even through time."

The dark mage laughed lightly and spoke, "Of course not."

"As for me," Inigo said with a look of confusion, "It makes the ladies smile, of course."

Lucina shook her head and spoke with a frown, "I'll never understand why Beruka actually agreed to marry you."

Then, she smiled and continued, "Well, at least, you two seem to be doing pretty well with your new life and if my future self from your timeline accepted it that well, then so will I. Soliel is quite a swordswoman herself, even Father agrees."

Inigo chucked lightly and said, "Well, of course. I trained her with the sword after all. As for the axe, Beruka-"

"W-wha?! You finally gotten married?!" Yarne interrupted with wide eyes before getting knocked on the head lightly by the tactician, "S-sorry. It's just I didn't think that Inigo would finally find someone to settle down with."

"Neither did I." Nah concurred with a nod, "But, if Inigo is Soliel's father, then that does make sense."

The mercenary chuckled nervously, "Haha… Do you really have to say it like that, guys? I mean, of course, I'd get a wife. Why does that sound so unbelievable?"

Brady frowned and said glancing over to the dark mage, "So, that would mean that Ophelia is your daughter then, Owain."

"Of course." Owain said with a big smile, "Born as a chosen one too!"

Hearing this, Lucina sighed as a couple others groaned.

"If only she didn't copy your manner of speech…" Yarne muttered silently hoping none would hear.

The blue hair swordswoman then turned to the others once more and said, "In any case, this is the secret that I'm requesting you to keep quiet about. From tomorrow morning, Inigo and Owain would be introduced into the Shepherds using their fake names and only background as King Xander's and Prince Leo's retainers. Not many will be told of this secret and, as far as I know, Yarne's family will be among those who would be notified of this as his father was the one who assisted them in creating those posters around the capitol. This is so that, if the Inigo and Owain of our time does return, we won't do anything to alter Soliel's, Opehlia's, and Caeldori's time by not letting them know about this."

"I see…" the wyvern knight said with a nod.

"Father even made posters?" Yarne said with a look of surprise.

Inigo chuckled nervously before he frowned, "Well, it seems that Lord Xander and Prince Leo really found those missing 'footprints' now…"

"Footprints?" Lucina inquired with a grimace, "What are you talking about, Inigo?"

"N-nothing, Luce." Inigo replied immediately with a smile.

"Anyway, If it's just to keep this a secret and call them as 'Laslow' and 'Odin', then I'm sure we can adjust to that in time." Nah said with a calm smile.

"Y-yeah, we just need to… watch how we talk with those them…" Yarne said as he mustered a smile.

Brady sighed once more for what seemed to be the umpteenth time that night from all this and what their future friends could've possibly done and said, "Fine. I'll help too. Just don't start draggin' me around like before, especially you Inigo! I don't want to remember what happened this morning caus' of you."

"I get it, Brady." the mercenary said with a grimace, "That obviously was a pretty bad experience that time…"

As they continue discussing whatever misadventures the two had with their friends at the moment, Reflet quietly walked over to Lucina, "It seems everything went along as planned. I guess I'll take my leave tonight."

Hearing this, the woman nodded, "Yes. Thank you for your help, Reflet. I'll see you and Father tomorrow, then."

The man nodded and began walking away. Before the group could continue their discussion any further, Yarne turned to the swordswoman with a look of realization, "H-hold on. Lucina, what about the third retainer? If Inigo and Owain are two of the retainers, then the other one should be among us, right?"

Lucina nodded, "Right. She's one of Princess Camilla's retainers. She has two long, red ponytails and is a mercenary, like Inigo. They currently only know her as 'Selena' and she's Caeldori's mother."

"Caeldori's mother and have two long pigtails?" Brady repeated with a look of surprise, "Well, that's already obvious. Does Reflet know about this?"

She shook her head in response, "No. Nobody else but us at the moment."

Inigo grimaced and spoke, "Right, the only thing we're worried about is if 'Selena' is going through the same thing as Owain and I at this moment. I heard that we'd all wake up at different times, so we're not too sure if 'Selena' is up right now."

"I guess we'll have to see later on. That's if we can find them…" Lucina muttered disheartened and anxious of their remaining friends' fates.

After a couple seconds, Inigo glanced over to Owain, who nodded and turned to her with a smile, "I can assure you that we'll come across them eventually, dear cousin."

With a look of surprise, Lucina looked to them, "We will? Was that what happened in your timeline, Owain?"

"It did." Owain said confidently, "Though I'm not sure if there will be too much of a difference in this time line, we were able to reunite with our friends before this war ended."

"Right." Inigo said with a nod, "Though some probably met up with our other friends from the three kingdoms."

After some thoughts, the woman nodded, "All right, then. I trust in both of your words. We'll continue to stay with Father and his Shepherds against the Valmese soldiers. In any case, we should call it a night. Inigo, you and Brady are sharing a tent since our supply of spare tents aren't enough with King Kamui's friends appearing and joining us. Owain, you're with Yarne. Both of your bags should be in the tents already. This was what Robin and Frederick believe would be best for the time being till we find a nearby town."

"Got it, Luce!" Inigo said with a nod.

"Oh! And Owain?" the older sister called out to their cousin who looked over to her, "It'd be best to return that spell book to Lady Sumia tomorrow morning. It's Sir Henry's spell book after all…"

"Of course." the dark mage replied with a smile and showed her the book, "I'll make sure Lady Sumia receives it in one piece. As one-"

"Right." Inigo said with a grimace, "We'll make sure that he gives it back, Lucina. We should head to the the tents now. Let's go…"

As the princess watched her future close relatives walking back to the tents following their friends, she chuckled quietly, "It seems that even time won't change them."

"I don't know if that's a good thing or bad. I mean, Inigo is still flirting and even brought Soliel into it. As for Owain…" Nah said as she pouted unbeknownst to herself and sighed, "Well, I do suppose that they're still the same old Owain and Inigo in the end."

Lucina nodded, "Yes. Now, we should go head off to bed ourselves, otherwise we'll all be sleep deprived by tomorrow morning."

As they were about to walk to their own tents, Nah halted in her path with a look of surprise, "Wait! Why does Owain have Sir Henry's spell book?"

* * *

It was morning when Sakura opened her eyes. She was soon met with dust particles shining from the morning sun's lights peeking through the seams of her tent. Despite it being late spring, summer already feels to be around the corner and the temperature only grew warmer during the past few days. As a result, she prepared this tent after her last encounter with the hot season in her previous leather one. Unlike the other Shepherds, she was still unused to the weather here, despite her two year stay and have learned ways to get around that. However, due to last night's incident, it wasn't too hot thankfully as a result of one of her spirits' ability still lingering in the air. She slowly got up and stretched before rubbing her eyes and looking around. She was soon met with a sleeping Kero still tossing and turning in his tiny makeshift sleeping bag hand made by her. As the guardian mumbled something about winning against Eriol's guardian about some game she probably forgot she had at her homeworld, she carefully poke him softly and called out to him, "Kero, Good Morning! It's time to wake up."

As usual, the beast wouldn't budge, so she poked him a little harder only for him to turn with his back to her as he blindly pushed away her finger and mumbled, "Uh… Five… Five more minutes…"

She sighed and shook her head before turning to her bag and got up. She walked over to it and pulled out the pink and white Japanese -themed dress her best friends made for her. It was similar to Syaoran's. Only rather than it being to move around much easier, it included a place for the cards to remain in. With Tomoyo around, they were able to have a few pairs of clothing, to which Sakura and the others of her world were quite thankful for. However, not wanting to always continue depending on her best friends for repairing all her torn clothing after the constant battles, she soon found herself picking up the needle and thread more often, much to her best friend's disappointment. Last night, after hearing that they'll have to return to the march after yesterday's incident, she and Oboro decided to wash some of the clothes. Though the retainer certainly got some injuries as well after the forest fire, the healers allowed her to continue with her daily tasks with the note to refrain from pushing herself too much. Thanks to her and Sir Frederick, Sakura quicky learned how to watch her clothes with her hands much easier, since she had usually used to wash them with their washing machine back home. Oboro, despite the late night, stayed up to tend to the torn clothings the others had from the attack and forest fire, so Sakura was glad that she wasn't alone when doing her daily chores that night otherwise she'd get an earful from either their tacticians, her brother, or Leo. Not to forget, Marbelle and Forrest. Actually, they'd probably be more worried rather than scolding her with the blond healer saying how many possible strands of hair she must've lost once more. After putting on her clothing and examining for any torn parts, she did her morning daily morning routine before returning to wake the beast. However the beast tossed over to his side once again. With her patience finally thinning, she sighed and glanced around to the shadows of the other tents outside before back to the beast. She knelt down closer and held a deep breathe before shouting, "KERO! WAKE UP!"

Immediately, the yellow beast jumped into the air with his hands, well small paws, over his ears. As soon as he landed on his sleeping bag, he scrambled up and yawned before rubbing his drowsy eyes, "Uh…huh? Oh, morning, Sakura… Isn't it still rather early?"

At his words, Sakura looked up in surprise before glancing over to her tent entrance tied together by a leather strap. She had talked of getting a more secure way to protect herself when in her tent, but, according to Forrest and Lissa, this was a secure as it gets, which was why they always keep their weapons by their side unless they were traveling in groups. Seeing the amount of shadows walking past her tent and the calm or boisterous voices, Sakura shook her head, "No, it's clearly morning and we're marching today. At least, that's what Robin and Caeldori told me last night."

"Ah, that's right! Dang it, and I thought we'd have a day of break from that…" Kero said with drooping ears, " Oh, well. We're getting closer to the tree, at least. I swear, if we ever go against Grima, I'll teach him a lesson he won't ever forget! You don't separate me and my games!"

As he went on his small rants, she only chuckled lightly before looking over her bag again and around the area of her tent before finally calling her familiar to breakfast, which caught his attention immediately. As she walked out of her tent, she noticed a dark shadow over her and looked up before seeing the wary knight standing in front of her tent to her surprise as she said, "Oh, Good Morning, Sir Frederick!"

"Good morning, Kinomoto." the knight replied with a smile and a nod, "I understand from Robin that informed you of the news, but I came to remind you of _that_ , if you understand what I'm referring to."

Hearing this, Sakura was soon reminded of what the tactician and the sky knight told her that night after their meeting. To only refer to Inigo and Owain by their backgrounds as retainers and fake names till they find a solution to their dilemma regarding the current Inigo and Owain. Due to hearing this, she had to reconfirm their names, so she wouldn't forget and was told to inform Syaoran of this as well. Sakura nodded with a smile and whispered, "So, _Laslow_ and _Odin_ are going to join the Shepherds after all… I wonder how they'll think of this…?"

Understanding what the girl was trying to say along the lines, Frederick shook his head with a frown, "If you're referring to Inigo and Owain, I'm afraid that they've went on mission to assist Henry's and Gaius's group back in Ylisstol. We received a message from Saizo three days ago and he arrived early in the morning after we replied. Only Owain and Inigo were suited to join them after last night's incident. So, Reflet and I were there to see him in town this morning. Sadly, they weren't told of the new addition to the Shepherds."

"I see…" Sakura said with a nod understanding the situation they'd come up with in the twos absences, "Then, I'll inform Syaoran of the new Shepherds in a bit. Kero and I are heading over to the Mess tent. Would you like to join us?"

Frederick shook his head with a smile, "I apologize, but I've some work to attend to after this."

Then he cautiously whispered nervously, "Though, I should inform you to bring some water. A lot of water…"

His words confused her for a bit before a thought came to her and she nervously asked, "I-is Lady Sully or Lady Setsuna cooking this morning?"

As she said this, Frederick's expression became a little grim as he confirmed, "Sully is. Her, along with Lady Rinkah. Queen Hinoka joined them as well for she hope to learn a better way to cook for her loved ones."

At the mention of the three, Sakura could already feel a child down her spine for she already knew, from the last time she, the queen and Hisame's mother were on cooking duties, that they weren't _too_ well versed in the subject and knowing how the fire chief's daughter was notorious for burning her cooking followed by the last she and Lady Sully was cooking… This is going to be trouble, _big trouble_.

"R-right." Sakura said nervously, "Thank you for the heads up, Frederick. I'll go fetch my container of water right now."

As she watched the knight walk off to his work, Sakura rushed back inside and grabbed her container of water as did Kero's especially large container just for this emergency situation. With these past few years, Sakura grew to learn more about the Shepherds and their strong and weak points. As a result, she soon learn how to either go around their problems or assist in fixing it. Though, there are still times like these where she has no choice, but to take them head on with the rest of the Shepherds. She's been told that it's gotten a lot better now that Sakura is back with them in the real world. Perhaps it would be best if she or the other Shepherds teach the queen how to cook instead, besides the other three. Thankfully, even Felicia could make a pretty good dish as long as she doesn't mess up or mistaken the ingredients. As she soon reached the entrance of the Mess tent, she was soon greeted by her loved one as she called out to him, "Good morning, Syaoran!"

Hearing her voice suddenly, he turned around and soon saw her before he smiled, "Good Morning, Sakura."

Though they had talked of changing how she was refered, Syaoran disliked the idea for a long time and continues to refer to her by her first name, to which was confusing at times, but she was secretly happy that he did so as nobody else would with the Forrest's mother now with the Shepherds. Suddenly, remembering her conversation with Frederick and Robin as they talked about their morning while heading into the Mess tent, she clapped her hands upon realization and glanced over to him, "Oh, that's right! Robin and Sir Frederick said that we have a couple of new Shepherds this morning. Sir Frederick wished for me to let you know as well."

"Really?" Syaoran said with a look of surprise, "I don't recall there ever being anytime for new recruits to enter yesterday…"

Sakura shook her head, "No, there weren't. Apparently, they showed up last night during the fire and saved the night patrol last night. Chrom and the other royal family had a meeting with them."

"Ah." Syaoran nodded knowingly, "Are you referring to King Kamui's missing sibling? I believe she was Princess Corrin, correct?"

Sakura nodded as she recalled being told that by Robin and Caeldori, "Yes, there's her and two more. Apparently, we've found the two missing retainers. I remember that they served under King Xander and Prince Leo."

"What?!" the magic swordsman spoke with a look of surprise," That's great! That only leaves one more to look for. I recall it being Princess Camilla's retainer, correct."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah! I was told that the two currently with us are called Laslow and Odin Dark. Laslow serves under King Xander and is Soliel's father while Odin serves under Prince Leo and is Ophelia's father."

"Uh… Odin Dark?" Syaoran said with frown, "I've heard that Ophelia's father in a dark mage as well, but…"

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed with a nervous chuckle.

As if something hit him, Syaoran glanced over to Sakura, "Wait, but isn't Ophelia's father also-"

He soon saw Sakura with a finger over her lips and a nervous smile as she whispered, "Only the royal families, the tactician and the retainers know of this, Syaoran. I was told to tell you and that Frederick wants us to play along since we already knew of this."

With a raised brow, Syaoran concluded, "So, we're only to know them as 'Laslow' and 'Odin' and their background as retainers?"

Sakura nodded with a frown, "Yeah… The only problem is that they look so much like Inigo and Owain, but Robin said that it would be alright since they don't have the brands on them and the girls are hiding theirs. The only thing the Shepherds know is that they're from Ylisse as well due to the posters Sir Libra made. This is till they find a solution in the shrine. I hope everything goes well."

"I see." Syaoran said with a nod, "For it being a temporary strategy, this _could_ work. I just hope the other won't find out before then."

"Yeah…" the card mage nodded in agreement.

After receiving their meals, they headed back to the benches and soon saw a small crowd in the corner. Sakura and Syaoran looked to one another as Kero said carrying his bowl above his head, "This can't be good."

"Well, it's to be expected." Syaoran said with a frown, "Since they look so much like Inigo and Owain, they're bound to get a lot of attention. Uh. I think they'll probably be quite happy about this anyway, knowing how those two are like."

As he said this, Sakura chuckled quietly, "Y-yeah… I wonder if they'll be busy later, since they're retainers."

"Who knows…"

At the sudden voice behind them, the three nearly dropped their meal before steadying themselves and turning around. Behind them was her brother, his best friend, and Tomoyo.

"With their personalities, I don't think Laslow will stay in camp for long in the afternoons, especially at night." Toya continued before whispering to them, "You know how they are."

"Good morning, Sakura." Yukito said with a wave.

Tomoyo walked up to them with a bright smile, "Good morning, Sakura."

"Good morning." the two greeted back before Syaoran and her brother began staring daggers at one another once more as usual.

The six went to find a table to sit down at before Yukito spoke quietly to them, "Don't worry. Prince Chrom and Princess Lissa told us of the situation. Aside from us are Libra's family, Virion, and the other future children."

"Chrom is having a meeting with the Khans and Say'ri over this situation right now." Toya added as he gulped on his green scrambled eggs which no one could figure out how that was ever possible and didn't wish to know.

Yukito, who had a worried expression, then smiled and said, "We were told Sir Frederick would inform you and Syaoran this morning, Sakura."

Sakura nodded as she drank her water after barely finishing half of her unusually spicy and bitter brown scrambled eggs, "Y-yeah… He had work though, so I told Syaoran for him."

"I see." Yukito said with a nod, "So, do you have a shift tomorrow?"

"H-huh?" Sakura said with a look of surprise, "I think I'll be free after the march. Is there something going on?"

Yukito smiled as Tomoyo said, "Actually, I was hoping you would come with me to the town the Say'ri said should be close by. I heard that there should be some cloth in a similar style and materials as our homeworld, so I want to check that out and I need to see just what fits you the most, of course!"

Hearing this, Sakura chuckles quietly upon hearing the usual obsessed voice of her best friend and her ideas, "R-right…"

"I plan on going too." Yukito said with a smile, "I've talked with Virion about this, and he told me that it would probably take quite a few minutes to get there. It's not safe if you're coming back when night begins to fall, especially out here where there's bandits and Risens. So, I plan on coming with you two."

"I-I'll go too!" Syaoran said immediately, "With the situation as it is, it won't be good if Grima comes after you while you're outside of camp."

"Really? Thanks, Syaoran." Sakura said with a bright smile to which the swordsman turned to the side neon red as her brother side glanced to the other side from the scene in annoyance and their friends laughed quietly in amusement.

"If you're going, may I go with you as well?"

They all looked up from their meals and soon saw Hisame and Gerome.

Hisame smiled and continued, "I apologize for eavesdropping on you conversation just now, but, considering the current situation, it most likely wouldn't be good to go with just four. That and, well… I was hoping to find this book Sir Reflet told me about. Sir Virion said that there should be a bookstore in most of the towns around the area."

"A book store near our next camp site?" Yukito said with a mix of curiousity and surprise, "That does sound interesting, but how would we know if there really is one there at a nearby town?"

"… I know one." Gerome who had remained silent behind Hisame finally spoke, "Of course, that's if the town you're speaking of is the one behind a small hill. However, I can't guarantee that we'd stop at the right distance with the march. We could just miss it by a long distance."

"That's true…" Sakura said anxiously before glancing over to her best friend, "Wouldn't that mean that we'd miss our chance to reach the town for your cloth materials too, Tomoyo?"

"Oh, dear…" the merchant said with a slight look of surprise and a hand over her mouth, "That's true… Then, perhaps another time…"

Sakura nodded sadly in agreement.

"Well, maybe another time then…" Hisame said with a grimace and suddenly looked around with a slight look of surprise, "Huh?! W-where did Gerome go? He was here a second ago… Was he?"

"Yeah…" Sakura muttered with a look of surprise as she and her friends soon noticed as well.

Yukito chuckled lightly and commented, "Well, he really does keep to himself quite often, but it seems he's fitting into the Shepherds quite well."

"Well… I was hoping to speak to him about how the wyvern riders of his kingdoms fight, but perhaps another day…" Hisame spoke with a look of disappointment before turning to them, "Well… I know it's sudden, but may I sit with you guys instead? With the biggest attraction going on, I'm afraid that I'll be by myself this morning."

"I'm okay with it." Tomoyo said before turning to Syaoran.

The magic swordsman shrugged his shoulders, "I suppose, it's fine."

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Me too."

"Thank you very much." Hisame spoke with a relieved smile before taking a seat by the myrmidon and looking down at his somehow bloody red eggs nervously, "I was hoping that it would be Sir Toya or Princess Lissa on cooking duty today since you and Syaoran were the one in charge of cooking yesterday, but I suppose that would be pushing my luck too far… Perhaps if Percy was here instead of in morning duty, it'd be a bit better…"

As he cautiously began tackling his portion, Yukito chuckled lightly holding his black crusty eggs with a fork, "True. Knowing that luck of his, perhaps we'd get a better chance at breakfast. That or he'd be the only one to get a decent looking scramble eggs and bread. Haha… However, you have to admit that it's gotten somewhat better. At the very least, we aren't getting as much burnt food when Ms. Rinkah is on cooking duty as of late and none of us are passing out as often when Queen Hinoka and your mother cooks."

As if each words from the silver hair mage's mouth were like daggers, they could feel the hidden intensity of those words hitting them as Hisame nervously chuckled, "It may be better than before… But, it still feels like my mother's cooking haven't changed in the slightest… Though perhaps you were right about none of us fainting as much… Still… these flashy colors…"

Seeing this, Sakura tilted her head in confusion as she concurred, "It makes me wonder what could they've added for it to turn out like this?..."

Syaoran, who had been gulping down the last of his white eggs, finally drank his container of water before he muttered, "I-I can already tell that they used some herbs into my eggs… Specifically minced garlic and ginger… I think there was mint in there- ugh… "

"You should have some of the leftover bread frown yesterday, Syaoran…" Sakura advised the man as he brother and their friends all glanced over to one another in uncertainty before down to their nearly finished meal.

Toya glared at the brown hair swordsman before back at his meal and took another bite, "Mint?... No, Spearmint? Spearmint, Chives… and….Is this Oregano? You can't find some of these herbs in this area as often as when you're in Ylisse or these areas… Where did we obtain these ingredients?"

Hearing this, Hisame sighed and said, "It'd have to be some of us, at least. Mine just taste extremely spicy, but that alone still doesn't explain how they were able to make them in such… unique looking colors? They're not trying to experiment during cooking duty, are they?"

Without a glance, Toya stuck another piece of his eggs into his mouth and muttered while chewing, "Don't ask or think about it. Just eat it. It's still food in the end. We'll need the energy for the day after all."

"Agreed." Hisame said with a grimaced as he did what he could and gulped down his meal.

Seeing this, Sakura nervously mustered a smile as she mentally noted to have Syaoran hand him that small bag of jerkies and leftover herb bread to their silver hair friend knowing how big his appetite really is before worrying over her patient's well-being against their meals…

* * *

With the meal done and an interesting conversation with the Hoshidan swordsman regarding their two worlds, Sakura and Syaoran soon departed from the group as Kero trailed behind the two this time while glancing around the bustling area. The Shepherds were getting ready to leave the area as they had been notified of the sudden change. It was understandable since there was the attack last night. Sakura had already finished her packing, so that she only needed to grab her stuff and take down the tent before leaving as did her friends. Almost immediately after taking her first step into the tent, she noticed the mysterious Vallite woman, whom everyone called Princess Corrin and is Kamui's younger twin sister, sitting up and talking with Chrom, his tacticians, and her families. Like her twin brother, she have the same silver hair and red eyes as him followed by nearly the same armor designs besides her black hairband. Robin, who had been listening to their conversation regarding the new addition and what had occurred to her during her unconscious state of coma, turned around and noticed the card mage and her friend before she smiled, "Ah, speaking of her, good morning, Kinomoto."

As all eyes turn to her and Syaoran, Sakura laughed nervously and replied, "Good morning, everyone. I see that you're up. I'm Sakura Kinomoto, but you may call me Kinomoto! How are you feeling Princess Corrin?"

"I'm still a little dizzy." the woman admitted and smiled, "But, Lissa said I should be fine in a bit, so I can join the march today."

"That's a relief." Sakura said with a smile.

Corrin nodded, "Yes. I heard what you did for me while I was unconscious. Thank you very much for saving me in that 'dream' realm, Kinomoto. You've even helped save the missing retainers from the Fell Dragon."

Sakura shook her head with a smile, "It's fine. R-really. I'm just glad you're safe. Also, Laslow, Selena and Odin were the one who saved me before."

"I see." the princess said with a smile.

"Kinomoto." Maribelle called out to the card mage.

Sakura turned and saw the blond healer trying to carry some wooden boxes of vulnaries onto the wagon nearby with her future son just by the tent outside as she continued, "Can you be a dear and help us with these boxes? We'd call your brother and Sir Yukito, but I'm afraid they both have their own things to do for the preparations."

"Of course!" she replied with a bright smile and rushed over to them as she waved to the group, "See you later, then!"

"We'll see you later!" the princess's older twin said as he waved with a smile.

As if realizing something, Chrom called out to her as she reached outside, "Ah, be careful not to hurt yourself again!"

"Yes, sir!" Sakura called out as she pulled her best friend and familiar along.

Kero shouted, "She'll be fine. I'm here after all!"

While helping the hunched healer with the boxes, Syaoran asked, "So, what do you think of the princess?"

Holding a smaller box, Sakura paused and said, "I don't feel anything strange about her. She has this presence around her that's similar to King Kamui. Probably because they're twins? Also, she sounds really nice too. I'm just glad that she wasn't hurt and is awake. How about you, Syaoran?"

The man shrugged, "She's alright, I guess. Though it's a bit hard to believe that she's able to turn into a dragon, like Nowi and her daughter."

Sakura nodded, "But, it makes you wonder what their dragon forms look like, doesn't it? I wonder if it will be just as big and pretty as theirs…"

"I don't know…" Syaoran said with a frown, "Remember that white robed manakete with the black mask we encountered a week or so ago?"

Sakura nodded with a frown as she passed the box into Brady's hands, "It was really scary looking with a dark energy around it… but it didn't feel that bad. It just remind me of the _Dark_ card…"

"True." Kero agreed, "However, let's not put our guard down completely. We don't know anything about them after all. At the very least, King Kamui and Robin believed that it's a man, but that's all we know. A man, who's a manakete in a white robe and black mask."

"Umm…"

They looked up in surprise and saw Brady rubbing the back of his head with a nervous grin, "Sorry. I couldn't help, but overhear you conversation. This man… Did he work with another person with a black robe and white mask?"

"Oh my, Brady! Don't eavesdrop on somebody else's conversation, young man!" Maribelle scolded her future son with a frown.

"U-um…" Sakura spoke up nervously with a smile, "It's fine, Ms. Maribelle. We were talking in front of him, so I doubt it'd be hard not to overhear us talk. But, you know that person, Brady?"

The brown rusty hair healer shook his head, "Nah, not personally. Yah see, there's been rumors going around the village I last stayed with. So, I got curious and they told me about these two mercenaries wearin' a robe an' a mask. Of cours', I thou't it was crazy till they said one of th'm can turn into a demonic dragon!"

"Brady…" Maribelle warned.

The man looked to her with a grimace, "I'm just sayin' what I've heard from them, Ma!"

"A 'demonic' dragon?" Sakura said as she tilted her head, "I guess his appearance is really scary, after all…"

Brady nodded, "Well, those fella' are religious, so that's the best of saying something they think as terrifyin'. But these guys? They were said to go aroun' and help the people around Valm and Chon'sin, but nobody knows where they came from. All I could get from the last town was that one wore a black robe an' white mask, while his buddy wore the opposite. It's crazy, like somethin' out of a fairytale. But, with everythin' goin' on? I'm not really sure anymore, especially since even you guys have seen them!"

This time, Maribelle lightly hit the back on her son's head with her parasol's handle, "Young man, watch your language!"

"Ow!" Brady shouted as he rubbed the back of his head, "Aw, nuts, Ma!"

"I know we had this discussion not too long ago. However, you should try to give it a little change, Brady." Maribelle said as she held her small parasol in both hands.

As Brady sighed in defeat, Sakura felt slightly sorry for the young man and his mother's desperate attempts in changing his speech and resumed moving the boxes into the wagon as the unusually cool summer blew through the camp under the clear blue sky.

* * *

After watching the girl rush back to her job, Corrin frowned with a startle expression over her face as she recalled the burnt dark forest where her family and friends saved her, "She's the master of those 'spirits'. The ones that put out the fire and stopped the 'Risens'?"

Reflet nodded, "Yes. She's rather young to be in control of something so powerful, isn't she?"

"That goes without saying." Leo said with a nod, "To be around them at the age of ten. That'd mean she grew up with something that could go out of control, if not supervised."

"Then, she's rather fortunate to have the boys with her, then." Camilla said with a smile before glancing back to her younger sister, "But, let's change the topic back to you, Corrin. Are you sure you are able to march with us to the Shrine? You know, you can always stay in the wagon with Kinomoto and the children today, if you're not feeling well."

The Vallite princess nodded as she gave her family and friends a reassuring smile, "I know, Camilla. But, I'll be fine."

Despite the Malig knight's deep concern, Ryoma said, "All right, but let one of us know if you still feel unsteady, understand?"

"Got it, Big Brother Ryoma." Corrin answered with a nod before glancing out the tent entrance from her bed.

As she listened to the bustling of the camp and watches the cool blue sky, she said, "Still… to think, we're actually in the future… To be honest, it's quite hard to believe it being true."

"I know." Takumi said with a grimace, "There's no Hoshido, Nohr, or Valla… Everything here is completely foreign."

Her twin sibling frowned, "I hope Shigure and the children are safe, at least."

Corrin nodded recalling everything she was told of the situation, "I just hope we find them soon if they are here in this world too. Hopefully, Shigure is with them right now."

Azura nodded, "If Shigure is with them, they should be safe, but I'm not sure how long he'd be able to protect them with the current situation. If any of us leave the group unattended, Grima would always take that opportunity and come at us meaning they'd be vulnerable to a full on attack by Grima…"

Leo nodded, "However, he's never gone as far as setting the whole forest of fire before. Why did he suddenly went so far last night? Not even the Risens are smart enough to do that."

"They'd only end up burning themselves to death if they have the brains to know that too." Takumi added as he shook his head.

"So they're kind of like the Faceless and the Invisible Soldiers we've faced in the past…" Corrin concluded as she sorted out the information in her head, "To think we're going against another enemy dragon…"

Reflet glanced over to other twins, "King Kamui, Princess Corrin, do you two remember anything from your encounter against Grima before you left his realm?"

Hearing this, Kamui slowly shook his head, "… I'm afraid not. My mind is still a little hazy and all I remember is fighting against him with Corrin, but… I think… he was screaming about something… What was it? I think it was about power… and seeing death or defeat?"

"I don't remember too well, either…" Corrin said with a grimace, "I think he was shouting something about wanting to destroy… destroy and conquer? Whatever it was, he sounded like he was much more than obsessed about whatever his goals were."

Chrom shook his head, "Well, whatever it is, try not to push yourself too hard to remember it. I'm sure it'll come to you, eventually. You only just got your memories back, after all."

Robin nodded before placing her hand on her chin, "Still, I wonder why he didn't take any of you while you were coming to this world when he had the chance?"

"I've been thinking the same thing." Takumi said with a frown, "That's the only time I recall ever dropping our guards at all. Yet, he never launched an attack at the moment. If he can place a curse on us, then he is clearly capable of kidnapping us as well."

"Right." Reflet concurred with a grimace, "I'm just glad he didn't. All of you wouldn't be here after all. But, you're right about that. And I didn't want to add this idea, but do you think he possibly did do it and you just don't remember?"

"Again?" Hinoka said with a grimace.

"I hope not." Camilla added with a frown.

Lucina nodded, "In that case, I hope Naga will be able to answer our problems, if not we will have some more problems on hand before stopping Grima."

"Then, the sooner we get to this 'Voice', the sooner we may get our answers to all this."

They turn to the tent entrance and saw the Khans walking in. The West-Khan held up a couple of creased piece of paper folded neatly in his hands and handed it over to Chrom, "I got these from one of your Shepherds. Henry, was it? That former Plegian dark mage with those crows?"

"So fast?" Robin said with a look of surprise.

As she said this, a floating blue cat and floating into the room as a voice echoed, "It seems Henry was able to successfully use that spell I taught him."

"Eriol? You taught him a spell of your world?" Leo said with a look of surprise.  
"Yes, I did." Eriol responded calmly, "I can assure you that it's only this one that I taught him. Our darker form of magic bring along serious consequences that can even injure its own caster, so I avoided teaching your two dark mages any of that."

Reflet nodded, "I recall we gave you permission to teach Tharja and Miriel messaging magic, but Henry…"

An audible sigh could be heard before Eriol continue, "I apologize. I've tried to teach the two ladies away from him, but Henry's curiosity… can be rather hard to avoid."

Chrom glanced over to his tactician as did they before he shook his head and said, "I suppose it couldn't be helped, but tell me that this is the only spell he knows."

"I can assure you that it is." Eriol said with firmly, "I've also told him that there'd be some unspeakable consequences by experimenting on our magic, which is true. Miriel and Tharja understood that quite well, though I wasn't too sure about Henry till now."

Reflet sighed and said, "Well, there's nothing to be done I suppose. At least, we got our response now, Chrom."

The swordsman nodded in agreement, "True. I suppose we'll just have to trust Henry on this, then. Let's see what it says…"

Chrom, then, unfolded the creased piece of paper and read silently before he sighed in relief, "According to Gaius and Stahl, it seems there's been no sudden movements from Validar. Henry also says that It seems the current Lucina is safe from the danger we're currently facing and there's been no signs of any traces of the first dragon in here, so she's safe from being targeted by Grima."

His words brought some sense of relief among the group as Corrin spoke, "The current Lucina as in your younger self of this time line, correct, Lucina?"

The swordswoman nodded with a smile, "Yes. I'm her future self of another time line, so, if there's no paradoxes occurring, then that would mean that I won't have much traces of the first dragon in me as well. Still, it's best to check to be sure."

"That's great so far." Kamui said with a nod.

"Yes." Robin said, "However, we should remain cautious in case he does suddenly plan on making a move while we're absent."

Chrom nodded, "Perhaps we should begin marching to the Shrine soon. Frederick!"

At his call, the Ylissean retainer rushed inside, "Yes, Lord Chrom?"

As Chrom began speaking with his retainer regarding the preparations for the march, Basilio and Flavia moved aside and walked over to Reflet. With his arms crossed, Basilio whispered something to the tactician, to which he nodded as they watched the Ylissean prince speak with his retainer.

* * *

As they reached closer to the shore, Sakura glanced around the woods as the soft dirt and grass under her feet slowly changed to soft sand. From the smell, she could tell that they were getting closer to the beach. It all started this morning as they had just began marching and finally gotten close to a nearby town. Due to his sister's complaints and the need for some supplies they lacked, Chrom finally called for a break as Cordelia, Reflet, and Laslow went to stock up on some of their supplies. While doing so, Laslow, as always, seemed to have vanished once more before the order of new tents were complete. By the time they found him, he was already returning to the two with his usual smile on his face. Though it had struck them as odd, they were shocked to learn of a far-away neighboring village across the ocean that was taken over by a former Valmese general. Immediately, the three did what they were sent to town for and rushed back to camp with the supplies and information. It wasn't long before the troops were back on their feet once more and on their way to the destination the Nohrian retainer discovered. Luckily, unlike the journey to the abandoned mansion, it wasn't long before they reached the shore with the island far along the horizon just as the information was told.

"I still can't believe that you found out about this that easily." Chrom said in astonishment and turned to his tactician, "Just curious, but how did you found out about this? I believe all Frederick asked was to purchase some missing supplies."

"Right." Reflet said with a grimace, "About that… I'll tell you about that in a bit. I doubt you'd be too impressed to hear about it as much anyway."

Though Chrom and Kamui were both confused about his words, the cerulean blue hair warrior looked around the shoreline before setting his eyes on a small port not too far from them, "Looks like there's a port out here. Frederick and I will go speak with the one of the people in charge."

"All right. Then, I'll stay with the soldiers here." Kamui concluded with a nod.

Upon the agreement, the ruler and his retainer left to the port as Kamui remained with the others. Sakura glanced over to the man's younger twin as the others began to talk amongst themselves. She noticed the distant gaze in the woman's eyes facing towards the ocean and the island and said, "Princess Corrin, are you feeling alright?"

Upon her voice, Corrin turned around with a look of surprise, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm feeling a lot better now. It's just this world looks so different, yet similar at the same time. Maybe it's because this is the future of our time? It really reminds me of both Hoshido and Nohr quite often."

"At least, I wasn't the only one who thought that."

They turned around and saw Kamui walk over to them with a bright smile, "When I was in Ylisse with Lucina and Azura, the building structures reminded me much of Nohr and Valla, but with more greenery, sunlight, and well… no floating islands."

Corrin giggled as Sakura's eyes widen in awe and amazement, "Floating islands?! You have floating islands in your time?!"

Seeing the enthusium of the child, Kamui laughed as he recalled his and his sibling's reaction at the sight of the Hidden Kingdom, "Yes. Yes, we do. Valla is a place where the land floats and are all connected together through numerous bridges."

Corrin added with a smile, "And to make sure that none of the bridges become to dangerous to cross, we would usually check on their conditions with our friends' and the soldier's help. The year we left, my brother and I were talking about building a post to maintain the surveillance of the bridges in each parts of the land."

"That and creating some form of passage from the bottomless canyon between Nohr and Hoshido to our kingdom." Kamui said with a nod, "It'll become a problem if people are unable to reach Valla because they're unable to jump down the ravines."

"You have to jump down ravines to get to your kingdom?" Sakura said shocked, "That sounds really dangerous… Oh, but, since you guys had to get to the kingdom in the first place, that would've meant you jumped into the ravine, right?"

"Yes, we did." Corrin answered, "Azura was the one who lead us there, since she was told the secret by her mother. That's where we learnt the real situation of the war going on during that time. It was all before Midori and the other children were born. Nohr and Hoshido were still in a war against one another and since my brother and I were both raised by both royal families, we decided not to join either side and went to find another solution to end the war."

"Wow… So you were part of both families before you joined the war." Sakura said with amazement, "That's unexpected, but it does sound better than choosing one family and angering the other…"

Kamui nodded, "Of course. Still not choosing either side pretty much angered both of them."

Corrin smiled, "Yes. Well, considering the situation from both sides, it's understandable since the war began because of all the things that occurred to us and our mother. Also, the tension between both countries wasn't… good to begin with. Of course, it's a lot better now than before, but all of our kingdoms still require time to recover and rebuild that connection that we haven't had for a long time."

"Then, when you return, that means you'll have a lot of work to do right?" Sakura asked, "Being part of a royal family sound like a very important role to take on. Whenever I hear about royal families they always reminded me of the fairytales I'd always read as a child. However, everyone has a role to play to protect and help the people. Even Lissa works really hard in the infirmary in the morning with me and Tomoyo and she's a princess."

"Yes." Kamui said with a nod, "Though, since the kingdoms were at war when we were growing up, we eventually had to fight as well when we were deemed able to leave the fortress my sister and I resided in. However, I'm pretty sure the details of the government system was slightly more complicated than that. I'm still trying to get a hang of maintaining a government that helps my people and kingdom recover from the invasion… Oh, that's right! I recall that your family and friends came from another world where there's not much monarchy, correct? How does your government work in your homeland?"

As the conversation went on, it wasn't long before Chrom and Frederick soon returned with permission to use the boats the port was able to provide and sailed to the island. With the distance not being too far, it took less than an hour to reach the island. Immediately after reaching shore, Chrom led the troop following Reflet and Cordelia through the woods till they spotted a rundown village and a group of people huddling in the center. Afar from the place stood a castle that seemed to be guarded by soldiers. As Chrom, Frederick and their tacticians followed by a couple more soldiers began to enter the village for a better understanding of the situation, Sakura was told by Toya to remain with Kero and Ophelia in the wagon as he went along with them. It wasn't long before they soon returned with more information of the situation and possibly some promising ones.

* * *

A man with a red hair ponytail and wore foreign armor and clothing of white and blue rushed behind some trees before hiding behind on of them. Carefully, he looked towards the guarded entrance of one particular castle. He didn't have to wait long before hearing the galloping of a horse rushing over to the entrance. He quickly ducked and carefully peeked over once more.

"What? Chrom of Ylisse?!" one of the guards shouted, "The one that defeated Plegia on the continent of Ylisse in the Ylisse-Plegia War?"

The man raised a brow from their conversation and glanced around his surrounding before carefully listening once more.

"I'm afraid so." the messenger said with a grimace, "And he's coming here with armed soldiers."

The other guard gestured to the messenger and said, "Hurry and tell Lord Nelson, immediately!"

As the man hurried inside, the red hair man quietly snuck away from his hiding spot and the castle as quietly and quickly as he could before he could be spotted by the soldiers. It wasn't long before he soon met up with his Pegasus mount tied under the shadow of the tall trees, "It looks like whoever this person called 'Chrom' is may be able to assist us, if he's willing… Still… why does that name sound so familiar?… Wait, isn't Chrom the name of the current ruler of a kingdom on the other continent that Severa spoke of? So, that must mean he's Ylisse's ruler, but will he be willing to help me save Sele-Severa or, at least, get her ring back from that man?"

He then grimaced and muttered with frustration, "If only I haven't left her alone at with Holland's family that day. Speak about really bad timing. I knew we should've left this place once we heard of the situation. I wonder why Severa was so determined to stay here in the first place? I can understand if it's about his wife, but Holland joining the guards?"

After some thought, he shook his head, "Either way, it seems I have no choice, but to seek help first. Even if he is acting as some lord, his soldiers knows how to keep a tight security around the castle at the very least."

* * *

"It seems you were right, Robin." Corrin said as she saw the castle in the distance drawing closer to them, "This castle looks like the one the villagers told you about."

Chrom nodded, "Good, then-"

Suddenly, the loud sounds of large wings could be heard causing them to glance up in surprise.

"I-is that a man on a pegasus?" Chrom said with a look of surprise, "But, don't Pegasus only accept women with pure hearts? Unless…"

However, among the group, none looked more shocked than the pale red hair Hoshidan princess as her eyes widen in surprise upon seeing a white Pegasus and its rider both in foreign clothing and armor, "S-Subaki?!"

From afar, they could see the shocked expression of the man as he shouted, "Lady Sakura?!"

Chrom glanced from the man on the Pegasus to the princess with a nod, "I take it that you know each other?"

"Yes!" the princess said with a nod and a smile, "He's one of my retainers and a sky knight as well."

As she rushed over to the man and his Pegasus that was already starting to land on the dirt path, Kamui called out to her and rushed after her followed by Caeldori, who suddenly jumped out of the wagon. Upon seeing the bright red hair sky knight rushing over to the man, Reflet raised a brow before Corrin smiled and said, "His name is Subaki. His Caeldori's father, Sir Reflet."

Hearing this, Reflet's eyes widen before he placed his hand on his chin and slowly nodded, "So, he's the child's father… I see."

Robin giggled, "Well, if he's her father, I do hope he'll be able to tell the difference between my sister-in-law and his own daughter."

Reflet sighed as he shook his head in dismay, "Really, Robin?"

Corrin giggled as well with a smile, "Right. Cordelia, was it? I believe that he'll be in a slight state of shock when he sees her. I can't even describe my own surprise when I saw Tharja and Cordelia, and, according to my siblings, it would seem Hayato had the same reaction when he saw somebody look so much like his child. Hehe…"

Chrom shook his head as well with a nervous smile as he whispered to the older tactician, "Who'd have thought that all younger sisters would like to do this kind of thing. Though, some may not be as delicate as my sister."

"You can say that again, Chrom…" Reflet muttered back with a grimace, "And I thought _my_ sister would be just as delicate…"

"Hey!" Lissa called out with a pout as she threw her fist up, "I heard all that!"

"I'm pretty sure we both did, Lissa." Robin said with her hands on her hips and glared at the two.

The two brothers flinched under the stares of their younger sister as Chrom hesitantly spoke with a grimace, "R-right! In any case, we should hurry to the castle and reclaim what's been stolen back to the villagers!"

"A-agreed…" Reflet stuttered as Frederck sighed silently at the scene.

"P-Please wait."

At the sound of the Hoshidan princess's voice, they turned and saw Princess Sakura and Kamui rushing back over to them followed by Subaki. With a stern expression, Kamui quickly explained, "There seems to have been some soldiers in the castle enlisted against their will and threatened."

Hearing this, Chrom raised a brow in surprise before he grimaced, "Some of the soldiers were threatened to become soldiers? Do you possibly know which ones?"

At this, the two glanced over to the red hair retainer who answered, "I only know of two. One of them is a man from the village nearby and the other is a fellow mercenary friend of mine name Severa. She has long silver hair in two long twin tails with red armor and brown clothing. She also wields a sword-"

They suddenly heard a pair of running footsteps and saw Lucina rushing over to them as she said, "D-did you say her name is Severa?"

"So, a friend of yours from the future, then?" Chrom spoke.

"I'm afraid so." Lucina replied with a grimace, "But, I've known her to be really determined and hard to sway from her own decisions. What could've lead her to be forced to join side with the former Valmese general?"

"If I may," the sky knight spoke as his charge gave him a small nod, "I heard from the man's wife that she initially joined when the man was forced to become a guard, but, somewhere along the line, something was stolen from her by the former general, forcing her to continue to work under him. I've tried to find ways to enter the castle myself, but they've had tight securities around the perimeter for the past two weeks and I've been unable to get in contact with her. I only came after hearing of the Exalt's and his Shepherds' arrival hoping to find help."

"I see, then they know we're coming." Chrom said with a nod, "So, unless we defeat the one in charge, the villagers and my daughter's friend would remain under his control and the village would continue to go downhill… Reflet? Robin? Do you think we should consider knocking out the enemies first and aim for the general?"

"I don't know, Chrom." Robin said with a frown, "We'll need to examine the amount of soldiers he have at the castle and see what we can figure out from there. As for Severa and that friend of hers-"

"It should probably be fine." Lucina interrupted, "If the reason she joined was because something was stolen from her, I doubt she'll sit still for long. Subaki, correct? What do you think, Subaki? I know that you've probably have known her between the past two years or so, but, since you're Caeldori's father, what do you think since you also know Severa?"

Upon her speech, Reflet raised his brow as Subaki thought for a bit and finally spoke, "I-If my assumption is correct, she'd probably start doing things her way by now…"

Lucina nodded with a smile, "I think so, too."

She then turned to their tactician, "Severa came back in time with me with the purpose to defeat the Fell Dragon. If she hears word that my father and the Shepherds have arrived on the scene, I'm sure she'll start rebelling against the lord of this land to take back what was stolen from her. We just need to find her and she'd probably be able to tell us which is the villagers and which isn't."

Reflet nodded, "I see. The only problem now is to get to her as soon as possible, though I can't assure that all the villagers will come out unharmed."

"Then, can you join this battle, so we can find her more quickly, Subaki?" Robin asked.

Upon seeing the princess smile, the man nodded with a calm smile of his own, "Of course."

* * *

As they continued their way to the castle, Princess Sakura and the other retainers carefully explained the situation to the newcomer. It wasn't till he was done when Lissa and Robin was about to drag him elsewhere, but was soon stopped when the younger tactician soon caught sight of the castle as did the others. Swiftly, she rushed over to Chrom and her brother's side sending out orders as the enemies also began to mobilize. However, to their surprise, all the guards were gone by the time they were about to invade the castle.

Reflet rechecked the surrounding area from afar with a grimace, "Just what is the man trying to do?"

"I don't know." Leo admitted with a frown, "I don't see any soldiers in front of the castle."

"I see no archers along the walls either." Takumi said as he analyzed the surrounding once more till he suddenly froze in shock, "Hold on! There's someone coming out from the side entrance."

As they turned to where the archer was pointing at, Subaki gasped, "That's Severa!"

Before the man could rush off, Robin raised her arm stopping the man, "It's alright. Chrom's already going over there with one of our Pegasus knights."

They could see the blue hair man and Sumia rushing over to the girl. She was just as Subaki described. Silver hair in twin tails, red and white armor, brown clothing and had a sword attached to her belt. Leo sighed as he shook his head with a smile, "Well, I doubt he knows who she is yet, but, knowing him, he wouldn't just attack a child out of nowhere."

As he said this, he froze in shock and glanced back to the figure in surprise before glancing over to Takumi, "Can you stay here, Takumi? I'm going to get Camilla."

Though unsure of what was going on, the archer nodded, "Sure. Just get back before we charge inside."

Leo nodded and quickly rushed to the wagon where most of their wyvern riders and their mounts were.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Takumi said with a look of confusion.

Robin thought for a bit before looking back at the girl and asked the archer, "Say, Takumi? Have you ever seen Princess Camilla's retainer before?"

Hearing this, the man nodded, "Yes. I don't think we talked that much, but I've seen her around my brother's 'camp' before-"

He froze and glanced back to the girl.

"That certainly does look a lot like her."

They turned around and soon saw King Xander staring in the exalt's direction as his younger sister rushed to them glanced in that same direction. She gasped, "She looks almost _exactly_ like her!"

Before anyone could stop her, she had already turn around and went to where the wyverns were resting. The twins looked to one another before Reflet let out a sigh and Robin just shrugged.

"It seems we'll have to let her go see her, then." Reflet said before glancing over to the sky knight, "You can go with Cordelia to see her too. I bet she'll want to be one of the first to see the girl after all. Just leave Caeldori with Gerome and Brady. She'll be fine."

"Understood." the man said as he gripped on to his naginata.

"Are you sure about this, Reflet?" the younger twin inquired with a frown, "He has yet to meet her."

Reflet grinned, "It'll be fine, Robin. We're in the middle of battle, after all. Also, I'd also like for Cordelia to see her."

Robin said as she shook her head in defeat, "Fine. Just let me go get her…"

With that, the twin tail tactician soon left quickly and called out to the woman. Uncertain of the situation, Subaki glanced to the tactician, "Excuse me, Reflet. But, who's this person called 'Cordelia'? Princess Lissa and your sister have been really eager to introduce her above everyone else from what I recall."

Xander had a slightly weak smile as he said, "You'll see in a bit, Subaki."

Then, the king turned to the tactician, "But, Reflet. Why do you want Cordelia to see Severa?"

Reflet smiled, "Well, I just thought that both Caeldori and Severa look a lot like her."

At his words, Takumi's eyes widen in surprise, "So, you're saying that she may be your child from the future?"

Hearing this, all eyes turn to the man who continued to smile though slightly weaker now, "Well, that's if my guess is correct. But, even so, she does resemble a bit like Cordelia."

"I suppose so…" Leo said with a grimace then sighed after glancing around, "Well, if she's the last missing retainer, then it seems we got everyone back. But, since her hair isn't red, it would seem that 'Selena' have yet to appear, like Odin and Laslow. Meaning she doesn't know who we are. Now, we just need to return that item was stolen from her. Just, what is it?"

"Reflet? Robin said you called for my assistance?"

As they turned to the speaker, the sky knight's eyes widen in shock, "C-Caeldori?!"

Takumi shook his head in dismay, "Well, there's the reaction Robin and Lissa was looking for…"

The red hair Pegasus knight glanced over to Subaki, "Ah, you must be the newcomer everyone talked about a while ago. I do apologize, but, every time we get a newcomer as of late, everyone have done nothing but talk about it. It's just unusual to actually meet people from the tales of the three kingdoms. My name is Cordelia. I'd like to give you a better introduction, but I'm afraid the situation doesn't allow for that at the moment."

"O-of course." the sky knight replied still recovering from the initial shock, "I'm Subaki, one of Princess Sakura's retainers."

"Right." Reflet nodded, "In any case, Cordelia, I need you and Subaki to go over to where that child is and help her retrieve whatever was stolen from her. Apparently, she's one of Lucina's friends from the future."

The Pegasus knight glanced over to where the tactician was looking and said, "That child with the silver hair speaking to Prince Chrom?"

"Correct."

"I understand." Cordelia replied bluntly, "Let's hurry, Subaki."

"Right!" the man called out and the two began to take flight on their mounts.

It wasn't long after did they suddenly saw a dark shadow rush past them from above. Upon looking up, Robin sighed once she saw the black wyvern, "And there goes Princess Camilla…"

Suddenly, they saw another black wyvern rushed past them as Leo added, "And Beruka…"

Xander shook his head, "I apologize for their sudden actions, Reflet, Robin."

"We can talk about this later." Robin said with a grimace, "CHROM! Look ahead! The enemies are coming!"

It was as she said. They could see more soldiers rushing out of the main entrance of the castle. Immediately, Reflet jumped into action and gave directions with Chrom rushed back to the frontline leaving the child in the Pegasus and wyvern knight's care. As they did this, Robin grinned and said to the Nohrian king with her green spell book in her hand, "Phew! It's fine, King Xander. Though I must say, after these past two years, I can see why _they_ chose to remain as your family's retainers. Chrom and Lon'qu didn't say it, but they're both rather impressed with how much _they've_ grown and they think that it must have been because of their experience serving you and your family."

Hearing the younger tactician's words, Xander opened his mouth to say something, but was soon stopped by Robin's interruption, "Anyway, we should get back before the enemy tries something funny from his sleeves. I'll go meet up with Severa. King Xander, Prince Leo, I believe Chrom and Miriel would need your assistance. Prince Takumi, you and Mozu will come with me. We're going to clean out this side of the castle."

"R-right!" the archer said before calling out to his wife.

It wasn't long before they soon dispersed when King Xander said, "She says that, but I believe that we may have also learnt quite a bit from our retainers as well."

Hearing this as they rode their horse into battle, Leo spoke up hesitantly, "Are you thinking back to that time before Big Brother Kamui and Big Sister Corrin left the Northern Fortress? … That incident I created when I tried to sneak them both outside the fortress…"

Xander nodded, "Thinking back now, had it not been for our retainers we may have never found the two in the forest that day nor would we pool together our information and worked on finding them. Though we know that it was only an accident on your part, I believe we've both learnt something important that day."

Leo nodded, "Yes, and- Ah! Lissa, get down!"

The glanced over to the side of the field as they witnessed the princess ducked to the ground pulling the card mage along with her and barely missing an incoming axe by an inch. Without hesitation, Leo began to cast his spell using his Brynhildr.

"Wait! He's one of the villagers!"

Hearing this, Leo grimaced, but continued to use his spell. Rather than killing the man with his spell, a branch-like plant sprouted from under the man's feet and binded the man. Surprised by the sudden moving object, the villager's axe slipped from his hand and clattered onto the ground. With the man binded, Leo glanced up and saw Severa who looked very much like the Selena they knew, but with silver hair and was younger than the woman. However, trying to maintain his cover of unrecognizing the woman, Leo forced a smile and said, "Silver hair in twin tails, just as Subaki said… So, I take it that you're Severa?"

Hearing this, the woman only raised a brow with a frown of suspicion, "And what if I am? Also, who are you? If you're fighting alongside Prince Chrom, then I take it that you two are one of the original Shepherds. However, I've never heard of one that can shoot out trees like that before. Are you two really part of the Shepherds?"

"Severa," Camilla said with a smile, "This is Leo, my youngest brother, and Xander, our oldest brother."

"They're your siblings?!" Selena said with a look of surprise, "Then, they're from the tales of the three kingdoms? I get it now. Ugh… I-I'm sorry…"

Her words suddenly surprised the two earning an irritated expression from the girl, "What? Why are you two giving me that look? Geez… I was wrong when I thought that you two were enemies in disguise, so I apologized, alright? I'm leaving to find Holland now, so excuse me!"

As she storms off, Leo glanced over to his sister, who cuts down another enemy soldier while carefully avoiding to do the same with the villagers, and said, "Is it just me or does your retainer seem a bit nicer and harsher than before?"

Camilla chuckled, "Oh, I think both. This just make her even more adorable than before."

As he and his brother took out more enemy soldiers, the dark knight groaned, "Again, Camilla? Then, again, it's a good thing we left those two back with Big Sister Corrin. It would've been a mess, otherwise."

After knocking out a villager with the blunt of his sword at Reflet shout, Xander nodded, "We've already made sure to have all of the children currently with us stay with Corrin. However, we need to remain cautious in case Grima throws an attack during the battle when we're least expecting it."

"Yes." Camilla agreed with a nod as she watches a villager faint from the loud shriek and appearance of her beloved wyvern, "Oh dear. I knew Marzia is cute to begin with, but who'd have thought he'd be that attractive to make others faint?"

Leo could only groan once more at his sister's joke before tying up another villager with his magic and glanced around, "By the way, it looks like this area is almost finished, but I don't see Chrom and Robin… Perhaps, I should go ask Reflet?"

Hearing this, the Malig knight quickly scanned the area and frowned, "I see Beruka is here, but where's Severa?"

"They're probably deeper in the castle." Xander assumed, "Leo, go speak with Reflet of their whereabouts. Camilla and I will go look for Chrom and Severa."

With a nod, the three quickly left to their task. It took a while and, as they fought their way to the chambers ahead, they soon spotted the pigtail tacticians finishing off a cavalry soldier.

"Robin!" Xander shouted, "Where's Chrom?"

Robin took a quick glance to the two and replied, "He and Severa had gone to the last chamber at the end of this hallway. Apparently, their leader is there! We've also brought back a villager called Holland. So, Severa is free to oppose him. Please make sure she doesn't try anything rash. Hah! _Thoron!_ Severa's already taken quite some damage earlier against an enemy soldier."

Camilla turned to her brother, "We need to hurry."

The man nodded and, after bringing down a knight wielding an axe, rushed through the halls followed by Camilla. It wasn't long before they reached past the double door already swung open by probably the two fighters. They soon spotted Severa facing off against a dark mage in Valmese clothing. Behind him was Chrom rushing towards the man from behind only for their opponent to realize this and jumped aside.

"Traitorous wench!" the mage cried out glaring at the mercenary as he cautiously eyed their blades.

Severa glared back at the man and shouted, "You've got to be loyal before you can be a traitor, you idiot! And you're one to talk, extorting a poor, innocent girl like me…"

With that, she readied herself once more and charged, "It's time you learned just how deadly this innocent girl can be!"

The mage prepared to dodge aside once more till he heard another cry from beside him and saw Chrom rush over to him with Falchion in hand. The man clicked his tongue and jumped back. However, when he looked back, the girl was gone. By the time he noticed that everything around him was starting to get darker and looked up, he was already met face to face with the edge of her blade. Camilla and her older brother were stunned to see the way the retainer's younger self flawlessly finished off the man so easily as the former general laid on his back with blood beginning to flow from his face and head and muttered something inaudible for them to hear. When it was over, Xander chuckled lightly, "It seems that we weren't needed. Who'd have thought she was just as much as skilled fighter as Inigo and Owain…"

Camilla smiled softly, "That's my adorable future retainer. Of course, she'd be able to help Chrom finish off the leader that quickly. Hm?"

Camilla soon noticed something off about the unusually quiet child before suddenly realizing the problem.

"Severa!" she called out to her.

Immediately, Camilla jumped off her wyvern and rushed over to the staggering mercenary as her brother and Chrom ran over to her as well. Rather than just collapsing on the ground as they feared, the girl immediately maintained her balance with her sword, Killer Edge, for support.

"Are you all right, Severa?" Chrom asked as he stood next to the child with a worried expression.

The girl nodded, "Yeah… I'll just go see the healers in a bit. I still have to find my property that rat Nelson stole from me. It's really important to me."

"Oh?" Camilla said with a frown, "And can you tell me what that would be that you'd be willing to put that first before getting yourself healed?"

"H-huh?" Severa looked up before she grimaced, "Well, if you really wanted to know, it's-"

Suddenly, the sound of running footsteps through the hall could be heard as the group immediately looked to the entrance and saw Subaki rushing over to them.

"Severa!" the sky knight called out, "I found it!"

Almost immediately, the girl jumped forgetting the pains of her injuries and rushed over to them, "You did?"

The man stopped in front of the girl and opened the palm of his free hand, "Yes, here it is."

As the other three walked over and glanced from behind the girl, they soon saw a diamond ring surrounded with small delicate designs around the gem. It wasn't anything too fancy with just one small gem and small designs, but Severa smiled with joy, "That's it! That's the one!"

She gently picked up and held it tight in her hand, "Thanks, Subaki! …Wait, just curious, but how did you know this was my ring?"

The man smiled, "Yes. Well, I saw you accidentally dropped it one time during a break and placed it back in your bag once before we got off the ship. I was afraid it'd get stolen with how well it was made."

" _That_ time?!" Severa's eyes widen in shock, "So that's why I found it in a different place."

"A ring?" Camilla said with a look of surprise, "It certainly looks lovely… and quite familiar…"

"It does?" Chrom commented with a look of confusion, "I've never seen one with quite a design like it."

As he said this, Severa tightly wrapped her fingers around the piece of jewelry and said, "Well, it's _my_ ring, and I'll thank you to stop staring so lustily at it! It's worth more than anything in the world to me… That rat Nelson stole it one night while I was asleep."

Despite the harsh words spoken, Chrom smiled, "Well, I'm glad you were able to get it back."

The girl said nothing, but turned around and started to head out. As the sky knight watched the girl walk off with a worried look, Camilla glanced over to the man and said, "Subaki, could you go make sure that Severa is all right? I know she's capable of doing this herself, but, as she's still a child at the moment, I do worry about her as she could make rash decisions as some of her friends do as well. I'll notify Princess Sakura that I requested for your assistance."

The retainer smiled with his usual calm expression and bowed, "Of course. Thank you, Princess Camilla."

As they watch the man rush off, Chrom said, "It's good to see that there's someone, who's willing to look out for her."

Xander crossed his arms after putting away his blade and nodded, while his sister giggled and said, "Yes. Well, considering that she's to be my future retainer later on and Subaki's wife, I'm not surprised. After all, she's also known quite a lot of people amongst our group as well."

Chrom, too, sheathed his sword back as he said, "Is that so-"

He, then suddenly looked up to them with a look of disbelief, "Wait, did you just say…"

"That she would be my retainer in her future and married to that Sky knight just now?" Camilla finished with an amused look on her face, "Yes, I did. Hehehe…"

Hearing this, the exalt was dumbfounded as he sighed and eventually smiled, "Well, so much for trying not to get caught off guard."

"Oh?" the Malig knight said feigning a look of surprise as well as sincere confusion, "But, weren't you also surprised when you realized who Xander's missing retainer was?"

Xander sighed as he smiled weakly, "Well, if we're putting ourselves in Chrom's position, I'd be more shocked to learn that my own child likes to flirt than learning that he's one of the missing retainers we've spent two years searching for."

"That's exactly what I was thinking…", Chrom said with a nod, "And, then, there's the fact that I've became a grandfather in my mid twentieth…"

As he said this, Xander chuckled, "Well, I believe that Reflet may be able to fare with that situation a lot easier than you currently are, Chrom. He's already believes that Severa could be his and Cordelia's future child."

The cerulean blue hair man froze in place with a look of surprise as Camilla glanced over to her brother, "Really? So, Cordelia is _her_ mother? I'm surprised it took that man this long to figure that out after we found Odin. I always had that assumption after seeing how much her Caeldori resembles after Cordelia. I just find it so adorable, especially when people began to assume that they were lost twins."

Hearing this, Chrom sighed and shook his head, "Perhaps I should take my mind off of the subject for now and go speak with the village's elder. At least, we've finally found the last missing retainer. I'll go ask Robin to speak with Miriel or Eriol regarding why Princess Camilla's retainer _still can't be found, yet._ I hope they know an answer for this."

* * *

As Caeldori looked around the hall way for any remaining soldiers, her thoughts soon returned to word of there being another new Shepherd, who came from the same future as Princess Lucina. She recalled her excitement when she had heard of there being a new member from the princess's group a few days ago, only for it to vanish when she realized that the new member wasn't her mother nor her father as she had hoped. However, after hearing the story from the other two retainer, whom she sees as her mother's best friends, the sky knight was starting to understand why she would be unable to locate either of her parents. Though she had yet to admit it a loud, it was hard not to feel even a slight bit of envy or loneliness as she watched her close friends socialize with their other missing part of their family they've never thought were possible for a chance to meet. For the last couple of years, she's only felt comfortable around Princess Sakura, Kinomoto, the tacticians and Cordelia, her look-a-like best friend of this time, aside from her close friends. However, now, the Pegasus knight have been married to Reflet and have began to spend more time with him whenever he was seen in the Mess tent eating or reading some books with Spinel looking at his own. The only times they were ever together was when they do the duties they've been assigned to and training. Whenever they're not, Caeldori found a place next to either her friends or the younger tactician as Cordelia have gone to do a couple of house wife chores. Other times, she'd just continue to train on her own perfecting the skills and stance of her combat repeatedly till she was satisfied with her results or reached the maximum amount of repetitions that would be allowed. Though she's been fortunate enough to spent a greater amount of time with Cordelia as of late, she still wondered when would she ever get to see her father and her mother again. Though she was unsure, Caeldori had prayed to the first dragons for the safety of her family and their reunion. It wasn't till this morning when they were on their way to this village did she discovered her prayers to be answered, even if it was only just one of them. The sight of seeing her father again after two years brought joy and relief to her as she had hurriedly greeted the man. During her time in the Deep Realms, she was use to not seeing her parents for a few months or a year, but being unable to see them for two years made the child much more lonely and sad. It could've gone worse had Cordelia and her friends from her time not been there with her. Though she was glad to see her father once more, her thoughts soon returned to her mother. She now know that, like Laslow and Odin, her mother must've either also appeared in the appearance she had remember her to be or have become a few years younger similar to somewhere along her age. She was unsure of how to react if she sees her mother in that condition nor would she know where to start asking if she met her as mother and child, but what she does know was that she just want to hear her mother's story from the very person herself. As Princess Lucina was considered to be close friends with her mother when they were young, the princess and her friends all had a story or two about the life her mother led without her grandmother and the princess's vague memories of her grandmother. Some of the things they spoke of reminded her of the grandmother she respected and also admired alongside her parents while growing up. As she watched the princess share some of her tales of her childhood alongside her brother and cousin, Caeldori sat on the sideline doing her best to focus on doing whatever it was she was doing trying not to pay any attention until they were done listening to the stories the princess told them before going back to join the march again that morning. A couple of times, Gerome and Yarne had walked over to her making sure as to whether or not she was feeling all right before sitting next to her for a while. It would seen that for some reason they already knew who my mother was and tried to watch out for me like as if I was the only child in the group, which she finds pretty funny as they too are children themselves. As she continue to let her mind begin to fall onto the other new Shepherd, she soon caught sight of her father standing in front of the door having a conversation with Reflet. Both wore a serious expression on their face as she could see a girl, who looks much like her mother, speaking with her close Ylissean friend through the opening of the door. She was unsure of what occurred, but the girl suddenly started to cry by the looks of it. Unsure of the situation before her and growing slightly anxious, she was about to walk over to them when she suddenly felt somebody pat her shoulder. Turning back, she saw Robin gesturing for the girl to remain quiet and pointed to the two. When she looked, she noticed that for some reason Cordelia was smiling. Caeldori then recalled the times they met Lucina's friends and how they introduced themselves. That was when everything started to come together for her. She glanced back to the younger tactician, "Since when did you know about this?"

"A-Apparently, for a while…"

Caeldori looked behind the tactician and saw Princess Sakura. Caeldori's eyes widen in surprise, "L-lady Sakura!"

"I didn't know about this till now either." she said with a smile, "Princess Camilla told me what happened just now, so I came looking for you with Robin."

Despite what had occurred, Caeldori tried to pull her thoughts together and hesistantly spoke, "S-so, does this mean that girl is actually my mother in the past?"

"Yup." Robin replied.

"Then, Cordelia and Reflet are…"

"Their your grandparents." Robin finished with a frown, "It's a bit difficult to absorb all this, isn't it? Perhaps you need a little bit more time?"

Caeldori shook her head, "No… It is surprising to learn my best friend and her husband are my grandparents, but I think I get use to it over time."

She then smiled, "But that just mean my parents are finally back and I finally got to see my grandparents… though they're younger than I imagine…"

Robin laughed, "Yes. Well, I think that's something you and your friends are still going through as well. Still, I didn't think I'd be able to see my great niece so soon. Had Lucina and Odin not show up, I'd never have known."

"So… that's how long you've known about this…" Caeldori said as she wore a nervous smile.  
The tactician nodded, "Yes… Well, let's leave them alone for a bit longer. I think my brother still wants to speak with your father…"

As they glanced over to the two, they can start to feel the tense atmosphere between the two as Robin said with a nervous laugh, "My brother have prepared himself for this not long after Gerome joined the Shepherds, but I don't think he had ever thought that he'd see him this quickly. Just leave the boys alone. Whatever happens, I'm pretty sure Cordelia can help handle it."

"O-okay?" Caeldori said with a look of concern, "Has father never met with grandpa before too?"

As they began walking back, Robin replied, "Possibly…"

Princess Sakura smiled, "I wonder if Asugi and Gaius have something in common, then… They do look really alike."

Robin giggled, "They probably do. Even that child's love for sweets is much like him after all."

Caeldori smiled, "Sounds like this is going to be a rather large family…"

"Yes, it is." Princess Sakura said with a smile, "It's a good thing we finally found your parents. You seemed pretty lonely as of late."

"I did?" the sky knight said with a look of surprise, "Oh no. My apologies. I was trying not to let it show…"

"I-It's fine, Caeldori. There's nothing to apologize for this." the princess said as they began to walk back outside, "I doubt it'd be easy when Cordelia married Reflet. H-honestly, I didn't know what to do till I saw Robin, Kinomoto and the children spending time with you."

Robin nodded, "Naturally, it shouldn't be easy for the children when they're left without their parents for long. Now that I think about it… You've also had to grow up without your parents around you as often, didn't you? It's amazing to see how grow up so well, despite all that. I recall a bit in Plegia that I had a harder time when our mother never returned. I think those villagers were the ones, who were kind enough to protect and raise me."

As they continue speaking more about the tactician and the child, they eventually made their way to the rest of the camp and, from there waited for the other four as they began to get ready to return to mainland.

* * *

After setting camp in a large grassy land, Reflet returned to his and Cordelia's tent. From his pocket, he pulled out the creased paper he secretly received from the Khan that morning and placed it just above the lit candle light as words came to light. As he read, his brow raised as he muttered, "What?! They finally found them?"

Cordelia, who had quietly sat next to the man, questioned, "Who did they found?"

"The maid's family…" Reflet replied, "What Robin said seemed to be of big help. Gaius and Saizo were able to find the family really fast. …Seems like after the maid's death, the family went into hiding from fear of Plegia's attempt to assassinate them."

As he continued to read this, he frowned, "It seems I'll need to have a word with Chrom and King Xander about this."

Seeing the man's hand tremble slightly, Cordelia ask with a look of concern, "What's wrong, Reflet?"

"It's a good thing I sent Gaius and Saizo and look for them." Reflet said as he handed the paper to her.

She read it and gasped before glancing back to him anxiously as he nodded and whispered, "It seems she was adopted by another noble family when she was young, but she was clearly descended from the royal family."

 **YueTian: Finally! I apologize for the late update. I've encountered a few writer's block and uncertainties as I was typing this. That and I was honestly really busy with the new materials from school. I had initially hoped to have this up by Martin Luther King's day, but that wasn't possible as you can clearly see. At least, we've finally gotten to the part where Severa came in. Who'd have thought Robin already knew about this. Now to hurry and do some adjustment, then post it before class starts… I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but who knows if that'd be possible with school. In any case, I'll see you all soon!**

 **Kero: WAI-**


	27. Chapter 27: The Bad Liar

***Partial Spoiler Alert!***

 **Again play/watch FE Fates Xenologue: Hidden Truth**

* * *

The Bad Liar

"And to think that it's already snowing…" Severa said as she glanced up the sky.

Following one of the snowflakes, she gently caught it in her hands as she watches it melt away on her palm. Nervously holding on to her staff, Sakura said with uncertainty, "I-I'm sorry. I called out my cards without thinking of the outcome…"

It wasn't long after the returned from the island did they resume marching till they soon reach the mountains. However, just because the terrain would make it harder for them to travel, it didn't matter to their enemies as more Risens came at them halfway through their hike. With the hot weather and the frustration building up as they struggled to go up the mountains, many were ready to fight back their opponents as a way to vent their anger. That was till Sakura, who seemed to have lost a precious belonging during the battle, pulled out her cards and called out a beautiful ice spirit that has porcelain white skin, long white hair, wore a pure white kimono white a wide collar, tied with a blue obi around her waist, and had a blue jewel necklace followed by a blue crystal on her forehead. According to Say'ri and the other Hoshidans, it resembled very much like a certain ghost called the 'YukiOnna', a ghost woman that's said to appear during a snowstorm with a white kimono and has snow white skin. It was a being even known to Flora and Felicia, who's village is located in a snowy terrain and its people that inhabited the area are known for their ice abilities, though neither are sure if the being is even real. In any case, Sakura had called on that spirit called _Snow_ and, out of anger once again, turned the entire battle field into a snowy terrain in the blink of an eye as it flew over the field. Though the Risens were all frozen, as instructed by the girl, and everyone were able to regather their thoughts from the finally cool temperature, the tacticians and Kero thoroughly scolded the child for her reckless behavior, to which Eriol only chuckled softly as he watched on. As Sakura was about to return to the wagon with Lissa and Ophelia with drooped shoulders while Camilla and Forrest waited, Yukito, and her brother soon returned with her belonging in the mage's hand. Though Frederick gave the two a swift short lecture for leaving the group without notice, Yukito soon handed what seemed to be a blue teddy bear to the mage as her eyes soon lit up and thanked the two greatly before heading on to the wagon as they began to continue once more. Severa, who had been on the wagon, looked outside with awe as the snowy field seemed to continue on. She shook her head in response to the mage's words, "It's fine, Kinomoto. I mean it looks very beautiful and you really can do some thing with those cards of yours! I bet if that person was here right now too, he'd start going off trying to figure all of this out. Now, imagine when he hears that there are mages in your world who can also do this too? Haha…"

Her eyes soon fell on the teddy bear in the girl's arms with confusion, "Still, to think you'd get angry over losing a teddy bear…"

Lissa giggled as she explained, "Hehe… well, you see this teddy bear isn't actually an ordinary one."

"It isn't?" Severa said with a look of surprise as Sakura began to blush, "Is it something that have to do with magic? Or…"

Suddenly, Sully, who was in charge of the wagon, says with a smile, "Hehe… Now, how about we just ask Kinomoto? Kinomoto, is there something special about the bear? Perhaps something like magic?"

The mage's entire face grew red, "N-Not really. It's just something someone close gave me a few years ago…"

Forrest raised a brow as he glanced at the bear, "May I take a look at it, Kinomoto? Just slightly curious at the sewing done on this."

Sakura thought for a bit before nodding and carefully handed the bear over to the man. Curious, Ophelia glanced at the bear from afar before Camilla asked with a smile, "So, you like teddy bears, Kinomoto? That's adorable. It reminds me of when I brought my little Velouria her first teddy when she was only an infant. My, she wouldn't part with it no matter what my husband or I did. Even more so when it began to fall apart."

Sakura could only chuckle nervously as she was unsure how to react to the story and said with a smile, "Y-yes. I think they're really cute and I have quite a few of them back in my home world too."

Forrest tilted his head with a confused smile as he handed the bear back to her, "The stitching on this looks to be well done, though I do wonder why it looks familiar."

Ophelia glanced over to the card sorceress, "With such a unique looking bear, it should have a name. May I hear of it?"

Lissa smiled with a slight look of surprise, "You're right! I never thought of that, but some would give their teddy bears names. I don't know if I can remember mines, though. Can you tell us your bear's name, Ki-Kinomoto?"

At her question, Sakura blushed furiously as she hugged the bear tightly and glanced down to it. She muttered with embarrasment, "S-Syaoran…"

Though faint, everyone could hear the girl's answer loud and clear as Severa turned red upon realization, "Wh-what?"

"Oh my…" Camilla said with a bright smile, "Now, that's just too adorable. Naming it after someone you like."

Lissa giggled, "Maybe I should try something like that too. Get a teddy bear and name it after my husband. Speaking of which doesn't Syaoran have one too? But, I wonder if Lon'qu would mind carrying a bear around…"

Tomoyo giggled and said, "You can go ahead with that idea, Lady Lissa. Though, in our world, that's not how it works."

"Huh?" the Ylissean princess said with a look of confusion, "What do you mean?"

Sully grimaced and said, "So, there's a process to naming a stuffed bear after your loved one?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "Nope. The bears Kinomoto and Syaoran have with them are just something we did back in school a few years ago. One of our friends heard of this rumor that would help with your relationship with the one you like. Of course, as girls, we were all interested in the idea and each of us bought some supplies to make one, since it sounded fun at the time. After you make it, you're supposed to give it to the one you like and they are supposed to name it after the one who made it for them. From there it sort of acts like a good luck charm in your relationship with each other."

"Oh dear." the Malig knight said with a smile, "So, that's how it went."

"What?" Lissa said with a look of surprise and excitement, "So if Syaoran has a bear and Sakura has a bear named after him, then-"

"It would make Syaoran the one who made that bear Sakura now has." Forrest said with a sigh, "I was wondering why those stitches look so familiar. I remember seeing it once when he helped Stahl with some of the torn clothing."

Severa sighed in defeat as she said, "It sounds dumb honestly, but I'm glad that it worked out for you in the end, Kinomoto. I mean… God! You've even gotten a bear yourself from him!"

Though confused, Camilla quietly giggled as the swordswoman turned to face the snow terrain. The Malig knight quietly scooted over to the confused card sorceress and whispered, "You don't need to worry. It seems she's just jealous over your relationship. She'll get over it in time."

Slightly understanding the situation, Sakura nodded with uncertainty of how to face this situation. Camilla smiled and said, "After all, she's going to find someone later on."

Remembering the new Sky knight that came along with the mercenary, Sakura nodded. She had heard of the situation from the princess as she and her friends are the only who knew. Sadly, it seems that the her future-self have never shown according to both the sky knight and Holland, a villager who the girl had become friends with. Sakura glanced over to the girl and noticed her staring out the wagon. From what Caeldori and Reflet said, the two thought it'd be best for her to remain at a distance from the newcomer as it seemed that, aside from being nearly hugged to death by the Malig knight of their "first" encounter and the confirmation of the legend of the three kingdoms being real, she's already had a lot on her mind to process through, including the fact that she's now joined the Shepherds. Sakura have heard the tale of their adventure from the other children of the Shepherds. It was hard to believe that, after all they'll have to go through to defeat Grima, they'll soon be taken into another war. It was a terrifying thought to be thrown into another war to fight against an evil dragon that only thought of the destruction of humanity. For Sakura, this was her second war that she is able to actually get into to aid her friends, but the first against such an opponent. She's came across many unusual things when she was going through her trials and growth back in her world, but going to another world, taking part in two wars, and going against a dragon is, by far, the most unique and dangerous thing she's gone through. As she began to recall what Lucina and her friends said about their timeline, she soon recalled her father and the rest of her friends back in her homeworld. How would they react when they see her again. If Kero and Miriel's theory was correct, then everyone is probably still around the same age as when she first came to this world, meaning she's become two years older than them. How is she going to continue going to school and adjust to it? Surely, everyone is now shorter than her and Syaoran. At the same time, she ponders about how her father is going to react to the sudden change to them. She hopes that the dragon has yet to attempt taking over either of their worlds as well. There were just so many thing circling through her head full of concern. Though she really do like this world a lot, she still would like to return to her own world where her father and her friends are waiting for them, even if time in her world stopped temporarily.

* * *

It wasn't long before they finally came to a stop and Sakura, along with the other Shepherds, began to set up their tents. It wasn't long after she finished putting it up that she soon heard Tomoyo calling out to her, "Kinomoto!"

Upon turning around she saw that it wasn't just the apothecary, but also Yukito and Hisame that came over to her as well. Yukito smiled, "I checked the area on the map and it does look like there's a town nearby. I've let Frederick and Reflet know of our whereabouts. They're fine with it as long as we return before night fall."

Sakura glanced up to the sky, "It looks like it'd be a while, especially since Summer is coming around soon."

The swordsman nodded, "Yes, but let's not stay longer than needed with the Risens still going around, even at this time."

Yukito nodded, "Yeah. Best to be safe than sorry."

Sakura smiled, "All right. I go get Kero. He'll get really upset if we go into town without him."

As she rushed back into her newly set up tent, Hisame sighed and said, "Sweets, again?"

Tomoyo giggled, "Well, food in general."

As the swordsman shook his head in dismay, Yukito spoke up, "I'll go get Syaoran, so I'll see you at the camp entrance in a bit."

"We got it." Tomoyo responded before the silver hair mage rushed off.

Not long after he left, Sakura showed up with a hyper plush toy zooming past them. As they were about to leave, Sakura soon stopped and asked, "Do you think we should invite Severa with us? She seem a bit down earlier during the march."

Tomoyo nodded in agreement with the same look of concern, "True. It'd also be best to get to know her as well…"

Almost immediately, Hisame shook his head, "M-maybe next time. We already have quite a few things to search for. It could take a while."

He then glanced around and whispered, "Also, I was told that Caeldori's mother likes to go on a shopping spree quite often and comes back with a lot of stuff. If Princess Lucina knows about that too as my parents told me, then it's possible that she still does that here too."

Hearing this, Sakura glanced to her best friend before slowly nodded with slight disappointment, "I see. That's too bad. I was hoping to get to know more about her. Do you think we'll have another chance to invite her to join us after we reach the shrine?"

"I hope so." Tomoyo said with a smile.

"Hey, guys! What's taking you so long? Let's go!" Kero called out impatiently as he rushed back and began to pull Sakura's hand, "Let's… GO!"

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" the girl called out as she began to hurry after her guardian as her friends began to run after the two.

* * *

As she watched her future daughter speak with her friends, Cordelia glanced back at the twin as the letter sat between the two on the small portable table. Robin have just finished reading the letter herself and was now silent. Uncertain of her reaction aside from not jumping around, she was calm with a frown on her face as if in deep concentration as the younger tactician spoke with a sigh, "I should've known. I've always felt something was off when Aversa continued to pursue after me and mother… I wonder why she never told us before?"

Reflet shook his head, "My best guess is that she just didn't want us to know about her relation to Plegia's royal family. If you think about it, the country was probably already in a bad shape when we were only children. There was the war between Plegia and Ylisse before Exalt Emmeryn's rule. The royal family was probably already starting to think of nothing, but their own revenge and desires when the mad king was about to take on the throne. Even if she _was_ the eldest, her thoughts just didn't follow with their thinking. If mother told us that what had occurred to her in her past while we were just children, it probably would've hurt us more than it did to her in the present, especially during King Gangrel's rule. In any case, the problem now is that, since Plegia's royal family is suppose to have descended from the Dusk Dragon and we're descended of Plegia's royal family from our mother's side, it also means Severa and Caeldori are also in trouble."

Robin nodded, "I get it. It'd also explain why Caeldori was kidnapped that night too. I appreciate you telling me this first, Brother. However, we should also tell Chrom about this."

As the two nodded, the Pegasus knight spoke with a slight hesitation, "Do… Do you think Prince Chrom would react well with word of this to him?"

Reflet frowned neither nodding nor shaking his head as he replied, "I don't know, but there's one thing we do know. If anything, we can always trust in Chrom and our friends when we really need them."

Robin nodded, "Of course, Frederick could possibly not like word of this along with the fact that both of us don't have any memories after we woke up from our spot, but, if we don't tell them, we could also put our families and the rest of the Shepherds in even more danger."

Reflet nodded and smiled, "Let's just hope everything would come out all right in the end. We may also need Kamui and King Xander's help as well."

He then glanced through the opening of the tent where their future daughter could be seen doing her best working with the weapons in the weaponary as Lucina and Brady walked over to her. He said, "We have to prevent the children's future from repeating itself… again."

As he said this, Cordelia nodded as she recalled the story she was told of Inigo's and Owain's timeline. Though everyone now knows that the legend of the three kingdoms are more than just a fairytale, it would only shock them further and possibly alter the outcome of their future grandchildren. Thankfully, very few know about this, though it seems that there's probably going to be another secret to keep now and even less people to know about it. They're only problem is how would their best friends react to news of this?

* * *

The walk to town wasn't as bad as they thought. It took them approximately less than ten to twenty minutes before they passed through the town entrance. Despite being in danger of the Valmese conquest, it would seem that the effects of it have yet to reach this town as they were afraid of. It didn't even take long before they soon found a shop that sold various cloth that looked similar to that of their home country, Japan. According to the shop manager at the front desk, it was from Chon'sin, the country Say'ri came from. Tomoyo excitedly browsed through the aisles of cloth carefully comparing each design to her best friend and occasionally to Syaoran. Not wanting to waste time, Yukito and Hisame decided to walk to the nearest book store following the directions the shopkeeper instructed for them to take. Without much to do besides keeping watch, Asugi remained on watch as Kellam stood next to the ninja. After hearing of their errand, Kamui and Reflet were a little unsure of this as Sakura, ad possibly Yukito, are currently being targeted by Grima and so the two decided to send the ninja and the knight to accompany them. After what felt to be hours upon hours of going through numerous cloths, Tomoyo finally decided on a few followed by materials and began to pay for it on the front desk as Sakura and Kero returned to the three waiting. As Tomoyo soon joined them and they began to walk away from the store, Sakura glanced up and noticed that the sky was already getting darker with white puffy clouds in the sky, "Huh? Guys, is it just me or is that snow clouds?"

They all looked up as Asugi shrugged, "There's no way that it'd start snowing in the middle of Summer, Kinomoto. It's probably just some rain clouds."

Kero sighed, "That or the cold air left by Sakura's card finally started affecting the climate around here."

"W-what?!" Sakura said with a stunned expression, "Are you sure, Kero? I thought it felt colder than usual. It's also a good thing I switched to the leather tent instead, but is it even possible?!"

"Calm down, kiddo." Kero said with a confident and laid back smile, "I bet at most it's only temporary. Just snow for a bit then leave. It's Summer, after all. Though the area on this continent is a bit more humid that Ylisstol, I'm sure we'll be able to manage~… Hopefully."

"Eh?!" the card mage shouted in shock, "Oh gosh! I hope it doesn't affect the townspeople here as badly…"

The ninja sighed as he uncovered his ears, "Are you trying to let the whole world know that we're here, Kinomoto? … Anyway, the people here seems to have lived in this area, so they're most likely more use to the changes here… even if it's unnatural…"

"I-Is that so…?" Kinomoto said with a look of concern and uncertainty.

Tomoyo nodded, "Anyway, how about we had over to that café. Yukito and Hisame said that they'll catch up with us there. I heard from the shopkeeper that the sweets there sell there are really good too."

"Huh, really?" the ninja said with a raised brow.

Sakura smiled, "I can't wait to try it out, then!"

"Yeah! What are we waiting for, then?!" Kero shouted as grabbed her wrist again, "Let's go!"

As she felt the tremendous tug on her arm, she cried out in surprise as she was being pulled away by the plush toy, "K-Kero!"

Immediately, she grabbed the guardian and hugged him with one arm before some passerby turned around to them with looks of confusion, curiosity, or annoyance. Syaoran sighed and the ninja folded his arms with a grimace, "Again?"

Tomoyo giggled as she walked over to her best friend before she and Syaoran assisted in getting her out of the area.

* * *

It wasn't long before they soon find the small cottage decorated inside and out with greeneries. Not long after receiving their order, Sakura began to take a bit out of her slice of peach cake, "Wow! It's really good. The peached are really sweet too."

Syaoran nodded, "I think they preserved it in a sweet liquid, like honey or syrup. Huh, it'd be interesting to hear where they got it if it's syrup…"

Asugi remained in his seat as he stuck another lollipop into his mouth. To their surprise, the man didn't order anything despite being in a place that sold sweets. All he did was plop a few candies in his mouth and remained silent. However, nobody decided to question his decision for doing so and began to talk of other things as Tomoyo passed Kellam's order to him as they were fully aware of his situation.

"I didn't know they had cafés in the medieval times too…" Sakura commented with a smile, "The first time I went to a café was back in Ylisstol on my birthday."

Tomoyo giggled, "Oh, I remember that! Our friends wanted to do something for your first birthdays here, but, with the repairs going on during that time, not many had to time to spend it with you, even Lissa. She was the most excited out of all of us when I told them that your birthday was that day."

Sakura laughed nervously, "Yes, but I was happy, anyway, even if we couldn't spend it together with everyone during that day. Besides, I never told them of my birthday, so I doubt they were ever prepared for it and there's always next year. Even I was so busy that I nearly forgot about it too!"

Tomoyo giggled as she pointed out, "Yes, but you still remembered ours. Oh, do you remember when Kero tried to sneak a couple of sweets from Gaius and got caught?"

Kero, who was quietly and joyfully enjoying his large slice of cake on the bench between his mistress and her best friend stated after swallowing his large bite, "I did _not_ get caught! I was just about to ask him if I could have a couple of pieces of his caramel candies. He had a lot of them, so I just thought he could spare one or two pieces or at least let me help him finish a bit of it for him."

Sakura gave the little beast a light glare and said quietly, "You didn't even ask him, Kero! You just popped those candies into your mouth when we weren't looking and we found you like that! I had to get Gaius another couple bags of sweets as an apology."

"Well, that just means that I just got to ask first before touching… or… just avoid getting caught." The little beast replied with a mischievous smile.

Syaoran shook his head, "To _steal_ from a _thief_? I'd rather not see the outcome of that… _again_."

As Sakura let out a sigh in dismay, Asugi grimaced as he whispered as a reminder to himself, "Looks like I'll have to keep my sweets away from his hands too… Er, paws."

* * *

Corrin grimaced as she remained seated on her chair in the vacant council tent with the old stained letter in her hand, "If what Mark said is true… Then, we were born in Valla, not Hoshido?"

Kamui nodded as he sat down across the wooden table away from her, "Yeah. That's what he told us. It seems our birth father died during the battle with the Former King of Valla and the writer of the letter led our mothers out of Valla."

The princess looked up with a frown, "Even so, Big Brother Ryoma told us much about our father, Former King Sumeragi. He cared for us as if we were his children, regardless knowing that he wasn't our father by blood. He even died protecting us in the end. So, I still think of him as our father, even if we're not blood related. I wonder if Big Brother Ryoma knows of this already? If he did, I wonder why he nor mother ever told us? And Big Brother Xander… Was he aware of this as well?... No. More importantly, brother, do we know what happened to the writer?"

Her brother nodded, "It seems he was killed during an ambush sent by the Silent Dragon. Xander told me yesterday that the writer sent the three retainers to Nohr's castle in front of King Garon and our siblings were to become their retainers. Both Laslow and Odin confirmed that incident from their side as well. However, the man is believed to be dead. According to the letter, he had sent our sibling's retainer to protect you and left to stop the Risens from attacking our kingdom a couple days before we left."

Corrin's eyes widen in surprise, "What? I've heard that they were appearing in our time from our siblings, but h-how would he-… No.. the rockslide in the caves…"

Kamui nodded once more, "Yes, Corrin. In the letter, he stated that he planned on creating a rockslide and other strategies to stop the incoming Risens from coming to our kingdom. Mark said that he found the tactician, our writer, dying that day he found our letter. Though that doesn't fully explain the condition of the letter, it's contents have been accurate so far. Our nephews and niece were ambushed and kidnapped by Risens during their night patrols, though I don't know why they took Caeldori. Meaning that even if Grima is specifically after us, he's still desperate enough to go after any one of us that stray to far from camp."

Corrin sighed as she shook her head, "It's looks as if we're the sheep and they're the wolves waiting for that moment. It's a miracle that you, Azura, and Lucina were able to make it this far without ever getting caught. But, if we're to move, it'd have to be in a group or he'd just start plucking us off again. What are we going to do now, then…?"

"It's not just the 'sheeps' in this camp, you know. There's always the 'shepherds' that help protect the sheeps and neither are the 'sheeps' completely defenseless nor entirely weak. After all, some can turn into dragons as others can wield weapons, Corrin."

They turned and soon saw Chrom, the tacticians, and his retainer walking in as Kaze and Silas pushed the entrance apart for them. Chrom frowned as he said, "I apologize for eavesdropping on your conversation, Kamui, Corrin."

Corrin smiled as Kamui shook his head with a chuckle, "No, it's fine, Chrom. We've all come across things at the wrong place or time every now and then. Are you in need of the council tent?"

The exalt nodded with a stern expression, "Yes. That and we were looking for you two and the kings of Nohr and Hoshido."

As the sibling glanced to one another before giving the exalt a look of confusion, Refelt spoke, "Gaius and your brother's retainer found some information regarding… _that_."

As the royal twins' eyes widen in surprise, Chrom nodded, "We'll need some help in covering this, especially for Caeldori. Which is why we also need to speak with you and your siblings."

* * *

As they went on to conversing their individual experiences in this world during the past two years, time seem to pass as they talked. After what seemed to be an hour, Sakura continued, "I was so surprised to find out that the baby was coming out that day! It was my first time seeing the baby Lucina being born."

Tomoyo nodded, "She was so small and adorable. Who'd have thought that she'd one day become such a strong swordswoman. It was even more surprising that she was born on the same month as your birthday, too."

Sakura nodded before she began to think a loud, "I can't believe that we were all that small when we were babies. I wonder if I cried a lot when I was born too. Dad told me that my mother was really overjoyed when I was born and already chose my name when they discovered my gender. Mother really loved Sakura flowers a lot."

Syaoran nodded, "I can see why. It's such a beautiful flower after all."

As soon as that left his mouth, Tomoyo giggled as Syaoran soon turned extremely red realizing his mistake coming out of his mouth. Before the young swordsman could get any redder, a voice called out in the bustling café, "Sakura! Syaoran!"

They turned around and saw the last two of their group rushing over to them. Once there, Yukito calmed down and said, "Sorry that took so long. It took a while to actually find the right bookstore."

Hisame nodded as sweat fell from his forehead, "The store the shopkeeper told us was actually a Nursery store. So, the book were actually more on plants and such. We finally found the right "shop and bought our books. I'm surprise that they actually have a copy of our kingdoms' history and-"

"Right, Gramps. We get it." Asugi interrupted with a frown, "If we're done now, let's return to camp before it gets dark."

* * *

It was as he said. Though it was still light out, the could see that the sun was getting ready to set on the horizon. If they start heading home now, they'll be able to return on time without risk encountering those Risens again. As they walked out the door, the sound of armor clanging against each other could be heard approaching them at a fast speed. Sakura glanced over and saw a woman wearing large white-blue armor similar to Kellam's with dark brown, bob-cut hair and held a spear in one hand. The woman rushed past the group before they could call out to her as snow began to drift down from the sky. Not long after she vanished Yukito spoke with a look of concern and curiosity, "I wonder if everything is all right?"

Out of the blue, an elderly man appeared out of a house across the dirt road as he called out in the woman's direction, "K-Kjelle! Ha…ha… Ow, my back…"

Hearing this, Sakura and Tomoyo immediately rushed over and helped the elder back inside then on to an empty chair.

"Th-thank you." the man said as he sighed, "What am I going to do now…"

Yukito frowned, but asked calmly, "Um… May I ask what happened, sir?"

The man looked up to him and said with a sigh, "Kids these days just like to throw themselves into situations without much thought. Did you happen to see a young lady with short brown hair and in armor?"

Sakura nodded as the man continued, "That lady lost her master not too long ago and barely made it back alive with his wife. She woke up not too long ago only to jump back into another fight against Cassius once more."

"'Cassius?'" Syaoran said with a look of confusion, "Who is he?"

The man looked up in surprise as he said as he squinted his eyes, "You… Ah, I see now. You must be travelers. Well, I'm this town's healer. Let me warn you. As of late, there's been a sorcerer, who's taken up residency at a fort not too far from this place. Nobody is certain of his background, so we all assume that he's a former Valmese mage according to his attire. However, ever since he's taken up residence there. Kjelle and her master's family moved up here recently at the most unfortunate time and attempted on fighting against Cassius to make him leave this area for trying to rob us of our belongings and kidnapping a child. According to his wife, Cassius had used the child as a hostage and killed Kjelle's master as soon as he dropped his sword… It was unfortunate and underhanded, but Kjelle and his wife barely made it out alive. However, that foolish child is going back there once more. The man's wife has yet to return as well."

After some thought, the man glanced up to them again with light in his eyes, "Oh! If-If possible… could you help us save her from falling into Cassius's trap?"

Without hesitation, Yukito said, "If it's something in our ability…"

The man nodded, "There's been word of Prince Chrom of Ylisse and his Shepherds on their way here soon with the rumored army of the three legendary kingdoms. I'm unsure if that rumor is true or not, but if possible could you and your friends help me find them and save the child? This is all I can think of to save her."

Asugi sighed as he said, "Fine. Just let us tell our superiors first. Knowing King Kamui, he'd probably just have us go save your friend."

"S-Superiors?" the man said with a look of confusion, "K-King Kamui? I-I'm sorry, but…?"

As Asugi and Tomoyo rushed out the door, Kellam's voice was heard out of the blue, "It's all right, sir. We're part of the Shepherds."

With a clear sense of surprise, the man glanced around, "W-who-?"

Sakura smiled nervously, "It's all right, sir. Kellam is by us. It just takes a bit to notice him… Sorry, Kellam."

"It's fine." the knight responded with slight disappointment.

Finally seeing him, the man let out a sigh of relief as he tried to jump out of his seat, "O-oh, thank Naga… The Shepherds have finally arrived! I-I need to tell his wife about this! She'll be relieved to hear of this- Uff… M-my back…"

Immediately Sakura and Hisame helped the man back up on his seat as he said with a sigh, "Haha… Thank you. I'm just not as young as I use to be anymore. A-anyway, I'll be fine. I'll wait for his wife to return. Please… go save Kjelle. That foolish child is too injured to be out there fighting for such thing as 'revenge'."

Yukito glanced over to Kellam and the two nodded.

"We'll do our best to bring her back, sir." Yukito said with a firm nod, "So, please just rest here and tell the man's wife of the news. We'll return back to camp and see what our captain wants us to do."

* * *

As night began to fall on the bustling campsite center, Chrom placed his hand on his chin as Robin asked their best friend, "What do you make of this, Chrom?"

Chrom frowned as he said with a look of concern, "I hope she knows what she's getting into."

Asugi and Tomoyo have arrived back at camp and informed the guards, who immediately brought the news to the exalt and the other kings just before the sun began to set on the horizon and the remaining group returned. Upon hearing the news of the situation, Chrom and his friends were in a slight dilemma as they were suppose to continue marching to the shrine early next morning meaning the Shepherds would need their rest before then. However, neither wanted to leave the town be with their situation and the case of another hostage situation initiated by another stray enemy.

"Sir! Please! Y-You have to do something!"

As they looked through the darkness, they soon saw a young woman wearing thick clothing and held a lantern in one hand as she rushed through the piling snow with an expression of panic across her face.

Just as she was about to fall over from the deep snow, Chrom was about to catch her only for Lucina and Brady to rush in instead. Chrom walked over to her, "What's the matter?"

The woman looked up with a horrified look, "It's my friend, sir. I fear she's walking into a terrible trap! That scoundrel Cassius would never fight an honest duel. My husband took a similar stand against his tyranny not long ago. The brute took a girl hostage and the cut my husband down as he lowered his weapon!"

As she spoke, tears began to frown from the corners of her eyes and sniffled, "I-I can't let her suffer the same fate… I'd die, I would!"

Hearing this, Sakura gasped in surprise, "Could you be the wife of Kjelle's master?"

The woman looked up with a look of surprise, "Th-that's me… H-how…?"

Kamui nodded, "Kinomoto and some of our soldiers ran into the healer at your house and Kjelle, but she left before they even realized of the situation. They've notified us of it just now."

As she stood there stunned by the news, She immediately glanced over to the man with the Mark of the Exalt, "T-then-?"

Chom nodded, "All right. We'll see what we can do."

* * *

As Corrin watches Sakura and Syaoran rush over while Frederick began to gather Shepherds willing to join the battle, Corrin and Kamui stood to the side waiting for the gathering to be done before joining Chrom and his tacticians. Kamui turned to his sister, "I'll go get Azura. I'll be back."

Corrin nodded as he left. Not long after he got to their tent and called out the songstress, he saw Asugi approach them.

"Asugi, did anything happen during their trip?" Kamui asked the ninja.

The ninja shook his head, "Nope. However, I did hear of some interesting rumors regarding these two robed man you told me to keep an eye out for, Boss. It seems to be something everyone in town knows about."

"Really?" Kamui said with a slight look of surprise, "So, what were the rumors?"

"Apparently, they are well-known on this continents for their mysterious actions that sometimes aids the people in this area." Asugi reported, "I've heard that this white robed man wields two strange katana while the other one uses a really large axe that can be held like a spear. Also, I've talked with a clerk in town selling weapons and armor. I was able to get out that he has met the two purchasing the robes from him."

Hearing this, Kamui's eyes widen in surprise as he nodded with a smile, "Then, perhaps that's where they started their journey? Did he tell you what they looked like?"

Asugi nodded with a grimace, "Well, since they became so well known, he tried to remember as clearly as he could and bragged a lot about it. Apparently, two years ago, the two went into his shop just to purchase two robes. One was a tall samurai with spiky black hair and wore a white and black armor. The other was a tall man with blond hair, wore black armor with gold rims, and holds a gigantic axe that has a handle that resembles the spear's but larger because of its weight, or so the man said."

Kamui frowned as he heard these details. A samurai with spiky black wields two katanas. He recalled the man in the white robe holding the blades in his hands that first day he saw them, but he doesn't recall the other, besides the robe and armor. He certainly did see an axe, but he couldn't recall it in details.

"Kamui…" his wife calls out to him with an anxious expression, "It's probably almost time for us to set out. Have you found any other information aside from this, Asugi?"

The ninja shook his head, "Nothing else, Queen Azura."

"I see." Kamui said with a smile, "Either way, what you've found is more than I had hoped to find. Good work, Asugi."

The ninja nodded and immediately disappeared before them. Immediately, not wanting to waste anymore time than needed, the two left to join the other Shepherds that were leaving to the battle ground.

* * *

Along the way, Kamui continued to ponder over Asugi's description of the two men. A Samurai with spiky black hair and a manakete with black armor and a gigantic axe with a spear-like handle…

"Kamui?" Azura called out to him once more, "Are you still thinking to what Asugi reported back to you about the two men?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes… I just can't help, but wonder if they really don't have any relation to us when they keep showing up whenever we're in trouble. Perhaps I should go speak with the woman and the healer Kinomoto's group met with."

Before the songstress could say anything, they suddenly came to a stop.

"So, this is it?" Chrom said with narrowed eyes inspecting the mansion.

Robin rushed over to Chrom and her brother, "Kagero returned not too long ago. Apparently, the man in charge in hiding deep in the corner chamber of the castle. The place is also full of former valmese soldiers and Ruffians."

Chrom nodded, "The gate is wide opened, but we'd get ambushed if we charge right in."

Robin nodded, "We can start by having Takumi and Frederick team up and take down the archers in the chambers by the gates. Leo and Sumia can go in afterwards. Chrom and Brother should follow after them with Sully and Kellam. What do you think of this initial attack?"

The two nodded as Reflet said, "That could work. Then, you and Mark can go in with Corrin and Kamui and find their leader. Virion and Kagero will go with Hisame and Syaoran to the left chambers while Ryoma and Xander will go to the right with Sakura and Kinomoto. Silas and the others will go in and take out any remaining enemy soldiers."

Kamui raised a brow, "So we're going to separate Kinomoto and Syaoran?"

Reflet nodded, "Of course, it's just for this battle. I really can't think of any other way. But, she'll be with your siblings and Syaoran is able to defend with Kagero and her team."

Chrom nodded, "All right, then. Just for today, we'll separate the two to different areas, but we'll need to be quick about this too and find this woman called Kjelle."

"Understood." the tacticians said firmly.

Immediately, the two tacticians began organizing the groups before Chrom gave the signal. Upon hearing the signal, everyone charged as the twin tacticians began giving out more orders as they clashed against the enemy soldiers. Once they entered into the castle, they began dispersing into their preplanned groups and areas as Robin planned. With the interior given away to them by their scout, it wasn't difficult for them to find the areas they were suppose to be in. As Chrom and his groups closed in behind the red hair cavalry and the brown hair knight, they soon found themselves in the end of the long corridor with a female knight fiercely cutting down the enemy in front of her leaving them without time to react to her attacks as she protects the woman. Seeing this, Corrin shouted, "That must be her! But, why is that woman here?!"

Chrom grimaced, "I don't know, but… Sully! Kellam! The two of you are to help the girl and protect the woman! Robin and Mark too! Corrin and Kamui will come with us!"

The two before them nodded as they left the group followed by their younger tactician and the mysterious mage to the knight's side. However, not long after they reached there, Sully and the knight, Kjelle, left the woman to the three and followed Chrom's group as they continued taking down the enemy soldiers along the way. Once reunited with them, Chrom turned to them after knocking back a ruffian and stabbed him dead as he shouted over the screams and war cries, "Sully?!"

Before she could respond, Kjelle rushed over to the exalt, "Sir, I'd like to take down Cassius in a duel. Please allow me to finish him off! I still need to get revenge for what he had done to my master!"

As she said this, Kamui quickly covered the two as he faced of their would-be next opponents, "Chrom… I think she may know where the man is hiding… Ha!... Reflet and my sister returned just now. Even they couldn't find the dastard. Hargh! …Phew! Anyway, I bet she may know where the coward is hiding."

As he said this, a tall, slender, and silver-plated skin dragon with large blue wings and a blue glass-like screen over its eyes landed gracefully as a familiar female voiced echoed, "I can take her there on my back."

As she said this, she swung her tail knocking back the incoming soldiers. They could see the stunned Kjelle's jaw clearly drop at the sight of the dragon as she stammered, "W-wha-?! Wh-who-?!"

Chrom chuckled before helping the Vallite king take on the next wave of soldiers as Corrin spoke, "Ah, right… Sorry. I'm Corrin. Current Princess of Valla and Kamui's twin."

She, then swung her claw against the startled enemy soldiers, "I'd further introduce myself, but that might not be possible right now."

Chrom nodded, "Corrin! Take her and Kamui to their leader! The three of us will keep them back."

Corrin nodded her head before more enemy soldiers came at them only to be intercepted by Silas and Nowi's group. She quickly lowered herself as the knight and the king jumped on. She then took to the air just below the ceiling of the castle. Kjelle whispered in shock, "So, the rumors were true. The three kingdoms really does exists. But, why are there here?"

"Kjelle?" Kamui called to the young knight who was the snapped back to reality.

"R-right! I saw that scoundrel scurry straight ahead with his bodyguard!"

Corrin nodded and flew in the direction the girl pointed to. It wasn't long as they dodged the lances and arrows bounced off of her plates before they soon found the mage huddling in the corner with mix expression of bewilderment and fear across his face as was an archer not too far off. Immediately, Kjelle gritted her teeth in anger as she shouted, "There he is!"

Corrin nodded and began to dive down as Kamui said with a frown after noticing the bandages in between her armor and on her neck, "You sure that you want to duel against him one on one?"

Kjelle nodded firmly as she said with a stern voice, "Yes. I want a fair duel against him. No hostages. No traps. I just need to fight him and win fair and square. Can you please help me make sure that happens?"

After seeing the determination in her eyes, Kamui nodded, "Got it. You just focus on your duel. Leave the soldiers and his body guards to us."

"If you're wondering about the girl," Corrin added, "our scouts saved her and a couple other children before we ambushed this place."

Kjelle smiled and nodded her heard with appreciation, "Th-thank you very much!"

As soon as her feet touched the ground, Corrin swiped her claws at the archer bodyguard before her brother went in and killed him with his sword as the man tried to shoot an arrow at his sister. Kjelle jumped off the dragon and faced the man, "Cassius! Our duel starts now! Or are you too weak to fight back without those dirty tricks up your sleeves? Now, you have nothing to defend yourself, but your weapon. Let's fight!"

The man laughed as he pulled out his tome, "Most people think a man who fights dirty is too weak to win otherwise. Heh heh… Suits me just fine. A cocky fool is an easy target!"

"I'll show you just who's cocky!" Kjelle shouted as she charged at the man, "This is for my master, whom you killed!"

The man easily dodged the attack and shot out his fireball magic at her. The knight immediately jumped back before taking a swing at him. This time, the man tried to jump back, however, the tip of the spear sunk into his wrist holding the book.

"Argh!" the man shouted as he dropped his tome.

Just before he could pick it up again with the other hand, Kjelle took this chance and ran him through the abdomen with her spear, "As if I'd let you!"

With the spear stuck through his bloody stomach and out the back, he sank to his knees and coughed up blood, "Th-this… can't…"

The man slumped to his side midsentence and remained motionless as the blood began to flow down the spear, she had released. Watching the blood seep out of his body, the girl finally sank to her knees and sighed, "I-I did it… Master… I killed him and stopped his bad deeds… He didn't even put much of a fight either... But, you can rest in peace now."

She then felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Corrin in her human form as the manakete princess said to her with a smile, "You did it. I'm sure your master can rest assure now."

"This voice…" Kjelle said with eyes wide in surprise, "Princess Corrin? Th-thank you…"

As she got up, something flashed right under her eye. They glanced down and saw a gold ring that looked to have a diamond stuck to it. Kjelle gasped and rushed to pick it up. Once it was in her hands, she let out a sigh of relief once more before Corrin asked, "What a pretty ring. It's yours?"

The knight nodded, "Yes. I'm trying to find my parents and this is the ring my father gave to my mother."

Corrin gasped, "So they're missing?!"

"Something like that, yes." Kjelle replied before showing it to them, "Have you seen someone with a ring that look like the one I have?"

Hearing this, Kamui walked over to them after making sure the coast was clear and glanced over the ring in the girl's palm before he nodded, "I've never seen it before, but it does look familiar…. Perhaps you should speak with the other Shepherds. I bet they know where your parents are."

Upon his response, the knight looked up to him with a look of surprise, "R-really? Th-thank you, sir! Oh, but I need to check on my master's wife and let her know that the man is finally dead."

Before they could say anymore, the girl had pulled out the spear from the dead man and rushed back into the corridor with a bright smile across her face. Corrin glanced at her brother with a look of bewilderment, "Kamui…. That was a lie, wasn't it? I mean, I may have been here only for a short time, but I've never seen such a beautiful ring before."

Kamui shook his head, "No. I honestly meant it when I said it looked familiar. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she's actually one of the children from Lucina's time."

Hearing this, Corrin froze as Kamui explained, "I've seen this time and time again, but just about all the children, who came her all brought something that is a memento of their parents, and her personality just now… Apparently, even Inigo, Owain, and Severa all had the rings from their mothers."

Corrin's eyes widen in surprise, "Then, you think…?"

Kamui nodded, "Yeah. She must be from the future."

"Then, it would seem that we may have a new Shepherds amongst us."

They turned and saw Chrom walking over to them with a smile, "Frederick came back and reported that everything is clear. I'll be speaking with the villagers in a bit. I heard from Azura that you would like to speak with them regarding the two robed men as well, Kamui?"

The Vallite King nodded, "Yes. One of our soldiers came back saying that the people on this continent know of the two quite well, especially this town coincidentally. One of their clerks was said to have sold those robes to them two years ago."

"Really?" Chrom said with a look of surprise, "That was when you and your siblings began to show up in this time as well."

Kamui nodded, "Yeah. Our soldier told me that right before we left. I found it rather interesting and wanted to see if any other people know about the two."

"Then, I'm coming too!" Corrin said with a determined look, "From what my brother told me, there's something I want to see too."

Kamui nodded, "All right."

"Then, you should bring your retainers along, just in case." Chrom warned, "Don't forget that the Fell dragon is still after us."

The two nodded.

* * *

As the Shepherds began to regroup, Laslow glanced over the scene as ordered by his liege that they were to remain here to guard the castle incase the enemy do plan on returning. Suddenly, he felt someone accidently bumped into him. He turned to apologize to them before he could feel his jaw drop, "H-hold on! Y-y-you're-?!"

* * *

With the battle finally over, night fell on the camp as the Shepherds returned. Back in the castle, Takumi, Mark and Xander remained in the castle keeping watch for any remaining enemy soldiers. The exalt and his friends had yet to return to the campground and was still in town asking around for clues of the two robed men. Well, mostly the twin tacticians and the royal twins. It was rather difficult for the Ylissean ruler with the air around him and his mark on his shoulder. The snow had long stopped its descent and was rapidly melting with the warm breeze flowing through the camp. In the darkness of the tents where most of the Shepherds had gotten themselves ready to turn in for the night. A blue hair princess could be seen walking with their new Shepherds and, far behind them, a royal retainers of the past. However, shocking findings were still happening, even in such a quiet and peaceful setting.

In the tent of the Hoshidan king was looking over the papers he received from the Ylissean ruler regarding the findings and other discovery they found on their side over the course of the two years, including the war, when a voice called out to him, "King Ryoma."

Knowing who it was, the man looked to the entrance of his tent where a shadow could be seen kneeling on the ground outside, "Kagero? What is it? Did you find something regarding to _that_?"

"Yes, milord." the female ninja responded, "We've confirmed it to be a fake presentation as you assumed."

Hearing this, the man froze, then stood up with a frown, "I see, but the contents were true… Kagero, go find the Exalt and my siblings at once. Tell them to return to camp immediately. Also, have someone go tell the King Xander and Takumi this as well. This could be urgent."

"Yes, milord." the woman responded before her shadow disappeared from the tent's wall.

* * *

Ripples of the water flowed as Sakura could feel herself also flowing back and force like it. It wasn't long before she saw herself back at the camp entrance rather than her own tent. As she continued to look around, she saw Kamui's stunned expression and Corrin crying on the ground as her husband stood beside her. She really wanted to walk over to her and ask what the matter was, but no voice escaped from her lips. Xander's face was stiff as was Ryoma's. Takumi looks to be rather sullen and Leo grimaced before looking away. Princess Sakura stood her ground as her shoulder trembled with tears streaming down her cheeks. However, she could see herself standing in front of them all frozen solid as he eyes stare at what was before her… A dead body. It was a grey robed man with blue hair sticking out of his hood as he laid there on the ground. Her heart skipped a beat as she knew who the person was. She had talked to the man a few times and found him to be very kind and easy to speak with, much like the Vallite King and his sister. However, the man didn't have a smile on his lips. No… Rather than a smile, it was stained with a dark red liquid that Sakura have come to see over and over again since she arrived in this world. It slowly fell and stained the pure white snow underneath him.

 _Blood._

Out of the blue, a gust of wind blew blinding Sakura. As it finally dies down, she brought her arm down as well and the scenery changed to that of a large tree and a dark hooded figure stood in front of her. It looked to be very familiar, but it was rather hard for her to also recall who the person was. Suddenly, everything around her changed as she saw the fallen bodies of her friends of this world and the wicked grin played on the person's lip with their hand on a blade that pierced through the female tacticians body. She wanted to scream in horror, but was stopped when she saw a light flash before her and the scene altered once more. There was nobody dead. Just a white background. Then, she heard someone walk over to her. She turned and saw that it was the grey hooded man. He offered an extending hand to her with a kind smile. Upon seeing this, the girl finally realized by he felt so familiar to her… That smile reminds her a lot like King Kamui and Princess Corrin. That soft, but determined smile. One that also brings another on other people's faces. The man then says something that she couldn't here clearly.

"I'm sorry, but I can't hear what you're trying to say." Sakura said with a frown and sighed in disappointment, "Why does this always happen?"

But, the man kept talking as Sakura strains to hear his voice. She soon found herself staring at the ceiling of her tent. Immediately, she sat up and grabbed her small beast familiar as she shook his, "Kero! Kero! Wake up! I just had another dream!"

* * *

Back in the castle, King Xander and Mark was looking out the edge of the fort when the Hoshidan archer walked over to them, "It seems reports from the soldiers say that all the enemy soldiers have been driven out of the castle, but that doesn't mean that they won't be back."

Xander nodded, "Yes. The snow is starting to melt, but we still have a while before it completely melts away. We can still spot them from here since it would be difficult for them to blend into it."

Mark nodded in silence before Takumi looked to the man with a frown, "Just curious, Mark. But, you say that you were looking for your children, correct?"

Hearing his question, the man looked up to him, "Yes, Prince Takumi."

"Well," the archer continued, "Can you perhaps describe to us what they look like, then?"

The man remained mysteriously silent before he sighed in defeat and finally began to speak with a small smile, "Of course, sir. I have three children. The eldest is a young girl possibly a couple years younger than you, Prince Takumi. Sadly, I was not there to witness her birth nor did I heard of it till the last minute when she found me. It was a very complicated situation and one hard to describe. She have bright yellow eyes and pretty blue hair that transcends to a beautiful crimson near the end of it. It's very unusual, yes, and I don't know if she ever had any problems with it, but she was a bright and determined child the last I saw her, despite all she's been through under the care of her previous guardian."

Hearing this, Xander's eyes widen in surprise as he frowns and was about to say something when the man continued, "And then I have two younger children. Twins, you see. Faternal twins. A boy and a girl. Unlike me, they have their grandfather's silver hair and beautiful red eyes. The last I saw of them was with my wife, who passed away during the war two or three years ago I heard."

This time, Takumi's eyes shot open, but even he was interrupted as the man charged on ahead without stop, "However, even if I loved them, I didn't want them to know who I was nor what I've done before helping their mother flee with her family. I've lost many as I searched for ways to fix what I've done and wanted to find ways to atone for it. One of which was never from them to learn about myself. When I returned to Valla, I discovered what happened to them and the life they led. Although I was happy to hear of it, I didn't want them to learn of the things I did and regret doing, so I left them be and went to stop the enemies from coming any further to them. Lat- King Xander!"

Out of the blue, the man forcefully pushed the paladin to the ground as a black figure jumped from the shadows and pounced at him.

"Argh."

In front of the man was a stealth type Risens that was tall, slender, and wore a straw woven bag over his head. As Xander was about to look up, he immediately sees the splattering dots of dark red and bright blue appearing on the group and looks up There stood the grey robed man hunched to the ground on one knee with a hand clenching tightly on his chest, where a dagger stuck there dripping droplets of blue and red. The mage coughed before streams of red began to flow from his lips.

"Mark!" Takumi shouted alarmed by this before Xander quickly drew his blade and slashed the enemy in two.

They quickly turned back to the mage as Takumi rushed over to him, "Mark, hang in there! I'm going to get a healer."

However, before the Hoshidan prince could turn around Mark grasped on to his arm, "N-no… i..it'd be too late by the time they arrive… Just get out of here before the reinforcement come."

The man coughed as more blood splattered onto the ground. The man chuckled, "I knew… I was digging my own grave… when I went to save them…"

The man staggered before using a hand to support himself. Xander grimaced before approaching the man, "Takumi, it's too late. Even if we call the healer, I doubt they'd be able to stop the poison and the bleeding in time. I don't see anymore Risens. I think that one was the only one sent here to do the job."

As he clenched his fist tightly, Takumi grimaced, "Damn it! If only Lissa or the other Shepherds were up here too…"

As the archer remained silent, Xander knelt down to the mage, "So it's safe to assume that you were the writer of that letter then?"

"Y-yeah…" Mark said with a weak smile, "Though the contents were mostly true… I had a hard time trying to get it to Queen Azura when King Ryoma grew suspicious… I wasn't surprised when he felt that… For _their_ sakes and yours, I created that letter… to warn them of the danger… and hoped that they believed it…"

As Xander carefully got the man to sit down against the wall of the fortress, the man's hood slowly fell back. Takumi silently held his breath as Xander's eyes widen in surprise before he nodded understandingly. Despite his blue hair, the man's face was a spitting image of the Vallite king, including the red eyes.

"So, you are their biological father." Xander muttered with a frown, "Then, that curse on you…"

The man nodded weakly, "It.. was a lie."

"Why didn't you want us to know?" Takumi said with a frown, "You even lied to Kamui! Your son by blood!"

Xander frowned as he thought back to the letter, "… Does it have to do with the role you played during the invasion of the war in Valla?"

The man grimaced, "Yes… Had I remembered all that was important… I'd have saved Mikoto and the children… the royal family… and the people… I left with a purpose… only to forget it all when they found me… Everyone suffered, because I was too late to tell them… of the Silent Dragon's rage…"

After some thought, Xander turned to him once more, "Tell me. Your eldest daughter… was she… Lilith, the former stable girl?"

At his word, Takumi's eyes widen in surprise, "That Astral Dragon?!"

The mage nodded with a gimace, "You're correct… Lilith had a hard life… before I found out about her. …I saw in an afterimage. She had prayed to the gods for help… in exchange that the twins would… never know… who she really was…"

Xander grimaced, "I thought something was weird when she suddenly offered to serve under them. Well, in the end, she did saved them, but to think she was their elder sister in actuality…"

Takumi frowned before calming himself and asked, "Then, who are you? Why did you try to save us in that fire when you should be focusing more on Brother Kamui and Sister Corrin?"

The man smiled, "Mikoto…"

Takumi looked at him with a look of confusion, "Mother?"

"You are… another man's child, yes…" 'Mark' continued as his eyes soften at the thought of his ex-wife, "However… even… if we're not connected by blood… Mikoto loved you all… It…would sadden her… to see you so … soon. Urgh!"

Suddenly, the man began coughing once more before more blood came out.

"Mark!" Takumi said with a look of stupor as he watched the man slowly fade off.

Suddenly, a bright light blinded them forcing the group to cover their eyes.

"Milord!"

As the paladin's retainer shout could be heard, it slowly died down and, between them and the mage stood none other than _Miracle_. As the girl slowly walked over to the dying man, Mark chuckled softly as the grip of his hand began to gradually slacken, "She was right… I'd be... a terrible liar."

They could hear Laslow rush over to them as he shouted, "Wait!"

But, the girl raised her small hand and touched the man's slowly weakened arm as he lips moved silently. He gave the girl a weak glance and a frown, "Is it all right... for you to be out?... You're her spirit, are you not?"

The girl nodded in silence and said some more silent words. As they continued, the mercenary finally reached over to them clearly out of breath. Xander, though knowing the truth, turned to his retainer, "Laslow, is he the one?"

Seeing the dying man and the ghost like girl, the mercenary's face became paper white before turning to his charge and nodded, "Y-yes, milord. He was the one who came to us looking for help."

Then, he grimaced, "But he was the one who saved us instead…"

"That and he was the one, who knocked you out! Seriously, how in the world did you fall for such an obvious trick?!"

At the sound of the female voice, Xander's eyes widen in shock as he turned around and saw the twin-tail red hair mercenary walking over to them only to freeze in her place with wide eyes when she finally saw the scene before them and muttered under her breath stunned with a hand over her mouth, "N-no…"

She turned to the king and the prince. Xander, not able to say a word of this, could only shake his head in defeat with a grimace. Takumi frowned, "That girl is one of Kinomoto's card spirit that grants miracles or so I heard. It worked before and saved both Kinomoto and your father, but this time…"

They could see the light slowly disappear from the man's red eyes that looked so much like the Vallite king and Princess. However, despite this, his lips were still moving as he quietly mumbled something to the child holding the bright red heart with the crown. He was dying… and nobody could do anything to save him… Nothing. But the card kept talking as if she thought otherwise. Xander slowly walked up to the girl and the man, "Mark, I ask you this. Do you want us to tell Kamui and Corrin about this?"

The paladin took a side glance to the archer, "And possibly why you decide to reveal the truth to us now?"

Though the man tries to answer back, his voice was growing weaker as he tries to bring out the words from his lips, but it was unsuccessful till the girl turned around, " _He doesn't wish for the twins to know about the truth. However, he knew the time would come when the truth could not be hidden forever. That's why if he is forced to speak the truth, he wants it to be with people, who truly cares for the children. He knew the day would come when Grima brought him back and tried to control him, but broke free and tried to protect what is important to him._ "

The Hoshidan prince could almost feel his jaw drop as his eyes widen in shock, "W-wait! Grima was trying to use him against us?"

However, the child continued, as the man's lips silently moves, " _He had hoped to speak of this to the King of Hoshido as well. However, he was not here. He would like for the man to know the truth as well."_

Before they could say a thing, the girl bows and turns back to the man with a smile before the man could breath his last, his body began to glow bright. Once again, everyone was blinded by the strong light.

"W-what?" Laslow shouted in shock.

When it died down, before them stood the child holding the heart along with a bright orb in her hand. She turns around and walks over to the paladin as she hands the orb to him, " _King Ryoma_."

Before the man decidedly took the orb, Takumi sighed and walked up, "Here. Just hand it over to me. I…I'll give it to him."

The girl nodded have placed the orb carefully into his outstretched hands after he carefully tucks his sacred weapon under his arm. He sighed, "I thought something was up with him. Well, it certainly was _something_ all right… So… what is this that Big Brother Ryoma is going to get?"

"… _Message…_ " the girl replied with a small smile, " _…return now… Mistress…_ "

Xander nodded, "We got it. Now go back before your mistress starts to faint again."

The girl nodded and was about to turn around before she suddenly turned back, " _Oh… Man said…'Thank you… for looking after them'…"_

"We got it." Xander nodded with a small smile before watching the girl slowly vanish before them.

When it was over, all that was left before them was the blue coated dagger and blood trails on the cold hard ground… and the bright orb in Takumi's hand. Suddenly, they heard the sound of running footsteps and turned to see Kaden rush up the steps in his fox form and Princess Sakura on his back as the sound of wings beating in the air could be heard. Selena looked up and gasped as she muttered, "Mother?..."

The fox's nose twitched, "Oh no… don't tell me."

Sakura's eyes widen in horror as she gasped, "W-we were too late?"

Takumi nodded, "Yeah… He's gone…. Kinomoto's card left a while ago. We couldn't save him."

"I-I was afraid of this…" Sakura said with a sadness over her expression, "Kinomoto notified us what was going on a while ago, so Chrom and Ryoma immediately sent me here. But…"

Kagero jumped off Cordelia's Pegasus and walked over to the blood trail. She then picked up the dagger and examined it closely as she carefully touched the liquid, "This is… I see, this is the poison that was used on him… Perhaps, there's still a chance he's alive somewhere even if the body isn't here?"

At her words, everyone spun their head to her.

"Wha-?" Takumi said with a look of surprise, "Is that true, Kagero?!"

The ninja frowned, "Yes… However, the chances of it is slim. I've seen it being used in assassinations before in this time. Though not many dies from it, they could be stuck in a state of coma for long periods of time. However, even I don't know the exact time."

Sakura frowned, "K-Kagero, just what does this poison do exactly?"

"According to the healers here, it either stops or slows the flow of blood and closes the wound during a short period of time after it is inserted into the blood vessel. Due to this, it's almost the perfect poison to be used in assassination attempts." Kagero explains with a grimace, "If we're lucky, the man should still be alive, but he could still have fallen into a coma state."

"Then, we need to find where he is before the Risens get to him or he could also die from the lack of nutrients the body needs to live." Sakura said with a mix of nervousness and anxiety, "Oh… What do we do?"

After some thought, Laslow said with a confident smile, "Well, if I may, Lord Xander, we could try and reach out to those mysterious robed men for help?"

As they turn to him, Xander frowned but nodded, "Go on."

The man continued, "If those robed men really is traveling around where we were, we could try to contact them for help? If they were willing to go in and save King Kamui, Prince Takumi, and milord, then they may be willing to help find him?"

As he said this, Selena grimaced and sighed as Takumi frowned, "And how do you plan on us meeting up with them?"

"Well, I do know a daughter of an Inn keeper in town, who said that she's seen the two once and her description of them was a white and black armor samurai with black hair and a black armor man with blond hair and a long, but gigantic axe on his back. She says that they've been to her in a few times these past two years…" the retainer faltered as he began receiving a silent glare from his fellow coworker and a glance from his charge, "So... yeah…"

On the side, the Nohrian king shook his head is dismay as he heard this and muttered, "So, that was were he had gone... I should've known."

"Oh!" Sakura spoke up with a look of surprise, "I remember talking with this Inn keeper with Big Brother Kamui. He also talked about seeing these two men and one of them being wounded the first time they saw them. They said that they needed to call in a healer because the samurai was bleeding heavily."

Xander frowned as he placed a hand on his chin, "That does add things up, then, but do we know how many Inns does this town have?"

Cordelia reported, "According to the people, there's only been one Inn here for the last ten years. There's been no records of there ever being any other Inns that opened according to the towns people."

Takumi sighed as he shook his head, "Well, we need to make sure whether he's dead or alive, and I hope he's still alive, even if the possibility is slim."

Xander nodded before Sakura gasped, "That's right! Big Brother Ryoma said that he discovered that the letter was a fake. Well, I mean Kagero did and Ryoma had suspicions about it being a fake, but…"

Takumi nodded, "It's fine, Sakura. We get it and I have something to give him too."

He lifted the orb in his hand, "Kinomoto's card gave me this before she made him vanished. She said it was for big brother."

Kagero examined the glowing object and frowned, "I don't see anything wrong with it. I suppose it should be fine."

Takumi nodded, "It's fine, Kagero. Kinomoto's card was the one who handed it to me. Even if she couldn't save Mark, she saved Kinomoto."

Hearing this, the ninja stepped back and bowed, "Also King Ryoma and Exalt Chrom wishes for everyone to return to camp. The exalt believes that now would be a good time to call everyone back, Lord Takumi."

The prince nodded, "I got it."

* * *

As they began to descend back down the steps, Xander frowned and said to his retainer as they trail behind, "Laslow, where were you when the attack occurred?"

The man grimaced as he spoke, "Th-that's…"

The King turned to Selena, who answered, "I found him lying on the ground in one of the chambers of the castle, unconscious, Lord Xander. As for what happened prior, I don't know. I awoke and found him just like that."

Hearing this, he turned back to his retainer, who frowned nervously, "I admit. I was scanning the battle ground when our friend bumped into me as we regrouped. I was surprised to find him among the Shepherds of all places, but he must've knocked me unconscious before I could think of shouting his name."

As he answered, Xander whispered, "So, that's why he felt forced to tell us in the end... Because the retainers returned and you knew the truth, but then his name... Could it really be 'Mark', then?"

* * *

Up front, Cordelia couldn't help, but look back to the Nohrian king and the retainers as her sights were set on the red hair woman. Unlike her past-self who looked much younger and almost to her shoulder, the woman looked to be taller and more steady than the daughter she had known. It wasn't hard to tell that this Severa had gone through more than the 'Severa' she and her husband had got to know over the short period of time. Though she had spoke to her before, she wasn't too sure how to speak with this woman, who was once the girl they knew working hard to improve herself. She had recall the child was tell her the difficulty of trying to surpass her in her time and the Pegasus knight was anxious to know if it was still the same in the past, where no one knew of her. She had once consulted with the mercenary's charge before about this, but the princess waved it off saying that it didn't seem severe and, in anything, rarely ever saw it from her before. However, Cordelia couldn't help, but feel rather worried. She knew from her encounters with others that she was seen as a representation for perfection and it even bothered her many times in the past when others call her a genius and teased her for it, even when she felt that she just wasn't good with some of the things first hand and sought to get better at them. She thought her future child would have a better time getting along with other, but, from what the child told her, it had affected her life just as much as she also sought the perfection the knight supposedly achieved in her time. Though she would like to speak with the 'Selena' that her foreign friends know of, she was worried as to how the woman now see her. However, according to her son-in-law and granddaughter, it seemed to have gotten better as the sky knight really admired her daughter and reassured her many times that it would be fine if she tried speaking with her now. She was told that the girl never seem to have forgotten about neither her nor the Cordelia, who raised her, and spoke much about the Pegasus knight. Perhaps she would try to speak with her when they return.

* * *

 **YueTian: And~… I'm going to finish it off here for today. You, guys, have waited for a really long time, so I'll just put it out there before more time passes. However, I'm still thinking of going back and changing it a little bit more… Well, I'll think about that when I do. I apologize for the long wait as I have things to take care of back home and in school. I also had a couple of writers block and was pondering as to whether or not I should reveal the truth to the characters.**

 **Kero: Pst… Hey. Hey. Tell them about** _ **that**_ **.**

 **YueTian: Huh? Oh, right! Over the past few months, I've been rewatching an anime that was released three… no, four years ago? Anyway, I couldn't stop thinking about Fire Emblem and my story when I did. It inspired me to make another story. I admit I was really hesitant at first, but, over the weekend, I felt really down because I lost something really important to my school and had to ask for my parents help to pay for it (yes, I'm feeling overly spoiled and very guilty when I've been earning my own money. I need to pay them back a ton when I start living on my own or earn enough to do something very nice for them.) So, to cheer myself back up, I started typing… or that was what I planned to do, but, as I said, I am stuck in a writer's block and so I started the new story I was very hesitant to begin. It's another crossover story of Fire Emblem again (Of course.) and an anime that was also made from a game call Norn 9. Now, for all those who knows about Norn 9 or will know if they plan to search it up, I suggest you wait and read the first couple of chapters ( well, 'couple' after I post my second one) and see what you think first before pushing it aside, though I wouldn't mind either way if you don't want to. Anyway, the story is called Fe Fates of The World and is takes place in the game Fire Emblem Fates going along the routes of Revelation cause the half of the new characters would probably start to die right of the bat if I don't, even if I am the author of it (going with the flow too much could kill sometimes and I want to keep them together, so they could return together, if you know what I mean or later on.) Anyway, I know that this chapter wasn't long, but I hope you enjoyed it none the less. I'm probably going to start the next chapter of the other story, but I'm not too sure because I still have Questions and Reasons still up and I'm also STILL working on the next chapter of that! Geez, what to do. Writer's block stinks, especially if you have two of them! T^T Well, I suppose that'll be it for now. I wonder what the message is? And who are the two mysterious robed man? And is Mark really still alive? It does sound like Prince Takumi and their friends hope so and start talking to her already, Cordelia! Well, see you all next time!**

 **Kero: Hey! I was suppose to do the outro!**


	28. Chapter 28: A Small Bundle of Surprise

***Spoilers Alert***

 **Again, please play/watch Fire Emblem: Fates's Xenologue: Hidden Truth! Have fun reading!**

* * *

A Small Bundle of Surprise

As Xander led the group back, Cordelia couldn't help, but glance over to her future daughter with uncertainty. She really wanted to speak with her, but, as she wanted to do so, her conversation with her daughter of their timeline's future drifted into her mind. Including the solemn silence from Mark's disappearance, nobody was willing to speak aloud as the atmosphere hung around their small group. Upon reaching the entrance of their camp, they were immediately greeted by Chrom and the others, who were relieved upon seeing them back safely. Chrom smiled, "Thank god, you and Takumi made it back with the others."

Reflet frowned, "Wait, Chrom…"

The tactician turned to Xander, then his eyes widen upon seeing the depressed healer before turning back to the group. He grimaced, "Don't tell me…"

Though hesitant, Xander nodded, "Mark, couldn't make it back."

Sakura hung her head in silence as she bit her lower lip before she spoke, "I-I'm sorry. We couldn't make it there in time."

Chrom's eyes widen in shock before he frowned, "I-I see… So, we weren't able to prevent it from happening in time…"

Lucina glanced over to her father with a look of concern. They've lost one Shepherd. Their first Shepherd lost since the war against Plegia. Mark had only been around for a few weeks and didn't interact much with them, so Lucina doesn't know the man very well. However, she could tell that he had made a form of bond amongst others within their ranks and was well-like by some as well. Finally, the exalt looked up to the group, "For now, let's head back into camp. We'll talk more about this in details in the war council tents. For now, let's not tell Kinomoto about this yet."

Toya and the two counterpart beast familiar nodded in agreement. Hearing this, Xander and Takumi looks around before the Nohrian king asked, "Where is she?"

Robin frowned, "Not long after we sent Princess Sakura and the others to the castle, Kinomoto felt something was terribly off and summoned this card spirit called _Hope_ and it flew off into the direction of the castle."

Kamui nodded with a grimace, "When the card returned as a child and back into a card, she fainted from overusing her magic. I was afraid that this would occur."

Kero nodded as he folded his arms, "Yes. However, she'll be fine. She just requires a rest tonight She'll be up and about by morning. She's currently asleep in her tent. Nyx and Yukito is keeping an eye on her. The brat too…"

After scanning around, Leo said, "Now, we should hurry back in before the Fell dragon decided to send more Risens after us. King Ryoma is waiting in the tent for us with the letter."

With that, they nodded before Corrin rushed over to comfort one of their youngest siblings as they began to walk into the campgrounds. Then, Reflet glances around with a look of surprise and horror before his eyes fell upon a woman with two red twin tails tied with a couple of black ribbons. A look of surprise crossed his face before he smiled in relief at seeing her. Her hair is now more like her mother's rather than his, but the facial look hadn't changed much besides more mature. He could assume from the royal families' description of her was that she hadn't changed much besides being much more of a hard worker than her younger self. Despite her appearance being so similar, he could tell that the air around their child have changed a bit. Unlike her younger self, her eyes were more straight forward and she didn't shrink away as much. He had to admit that he could feel that his little girl have grown up… and possibly a little too fast, which led him to recall what Leo had told them of the other children. He sighed.

"Dear."

He looked up upon hearing the familiar whisper in his ear and saw his wife with a look of concern. He chuckled with a light smile and said to her, "Well, it seems we'll have to adapt, then. We already have a granddaughter and a son-in-law. We were able to get use to that pretty quickly. We can get use to one more change. Severa had only joined us not too long ago and now we have 'her' here. Also, we'll be at the Shrine tomorrow to see Lady Tiki. I'm sure she'll be able to help us."

Hearing this, Cordelia carefully nodded as a smile began to form on her lips, "Yes, you are right about that."

Reflet grinned, "Let's talk about this a bit more after the meeting. Right now, we need to sort out the situation. You make sure that Kaden and Toya returns to their tents. Kaden must be very tired and Toya have been with his sister ever since she and Nyx told us about her dreams."

He then glances over to the Hoshidan and Vallite princesses as he continues, "I'm pretty sure Princess Corrin will care for her sister as we have our meeting. Her siblings and Kinomoto's friends will relay the message to them after."

"All right." the Pegasus knight answered with a nod, "I'll see you in a bit then."

Reflet nodded in response he watches his wife walk over to the warrior and Kitsune with her Pegasus' reins still in hand.

* * *

With the situation of Mark's disappearance explained, everyone was clearly stunned upon hearing that the Vallite mage was the tactician of the former Vallite king rather than just merely working under them as a mage, and took the blow meant for the Nohrian king. The Hoshidan king's retainer then carefully unwrapped the poison and blood soaked dagger to everyone as she explains the function of the eerily blue liquid. When the topic turned to the card child, Kero frowned, "Perhaps the man really isn't dead, then?"

Eriol's voice echoed, "That's very likely. Kero, do you recall what the card can do? Sadly, the only think I ever know of it was before when she was named _Nothing._ "

Kero nodded, "As far as I recall it ever being used, she is able to create miracles when needed."

"Then, perhaps, Mark is still alive?" Kamui questions with concern.

Eriol remained silently thinking to himself before he spoke, "Do you recall something happening when the miracles were performed? Like something gone missing?"

Kero frowned as he placed a paw on his chin in deep thoughts, "Hmm… I don't recall there ever being anything lost… Nope. Nothing."

Upon hearing this, Eriol thought carefully before he spoke, "We should have Kinomoto refrain from using that card too much. Something could happen if used too much without knowledge of it."

Kero gasped as he nodded with a firm expression, "Yeah. I get what you're saying now. In our world, things such as miracles don't come as easily to people."

"Yes." Eriol spoke in agreement, "If the person themselves wishes for a miracle, they'll have to give up something of equal price according to how important this wish of theirs are. If nothing happened during the last time, Kinomoto used the card then that's good. However, I wonder if something actually happened this time when she used it… I hope that wasn't the case."

Chrom frowned, "By price, what do you mean, Eriol?"

"It's like this." He explains, "For instance… Ah, let's say we have this really rich, money-obssessive merchant that strongly wishes for something so valuable that he's willing to give up large amounts of his money for it. However, when he comes upon a chance to actually achieve what he really wants, he realizes that what he's after requires him to give up not just his money, but also his life as a merchant and his wealth leaving him with nothing aside from the item he's after. So, basically, the 'price' could be more than just a currency value. It would have to be the value in the eyes of the host that wants their object. I fear that _Hope's_ power may be like this as well. Creating miracles for a price depending on the severity of it."

"That's not good." Leo says with a grimace, "The last time the card was used, the spirit appeared on her own without Kinomoto calling her out."

Takumi nodded with a grimace, "And that was two years ago when she suddenly fell ill with an epidemic disease in the area we were in during the previous war."

"Is that so?" Eriol says in a tone no one could figure out, "Then, she maybe alright, if _Hope_ volunteered to help Miss. Kinomoto. That would mean that the cards would have to be willing to pay the price instead."

Chrom's eyes widen in surprise, "Really? Then, nothing was taken from any of us as the price?"

"Yes." the mage replied, "Nothing was taken, Prince Chrom. You can rest assure on that. We'll just have to tell her to refrain from calling on the card too much."

"That's good to hear." Kamui says with a sigh of relief, "But, the question remains. Where is Mark, then? If we're lucky, then our writer is not dead yet. However, that would mean that he could be somewhere else, even back in Ylisse or worse."

"I… don't think he'd go that far." Eriol says with uncertainty in his voice, "The cards all require Miss. Kinomoto's magic to use their abilities. Taking into account that she had used her magic during battle today and turned a portion of the mountainside into a snowy terrain, I doubt she had enough magic that the card would use to transport our friend to another continent or the ocean. Also considering that this is _her_ cards we're speaking of, they know their mistress much better than anyone and would understand that putting anyone in danger could potentially upset her. Most, if not all, are close to her, they'd be rather attached to her by now. So, it may be possible that the card just transported him to a place that safer for him and possibly within the area. The problem is where."

Chrom nodded, "Not to mention we still need to get to the Voice as soon as possible and we don't know how long it would be before we can find him. I don't want to leave a fellow comrade behind when there's still a possibility that he could still be alive."

Reflet grimaced, "We understand that, Chrom. But, we need to get to the Shrine quickly if we're going to stop both Walhart and Grima."

Robin added, "We'll also need to get there as quickly as possible too."

To their words, the Hoshidan king nodded, "If we don't move on to the Shrine, it won't be long before Walhart's forces reaches us when we're not even at the Shrine."

After a couple seconds of silence, Xander finally spoke, "I got word that you and my siblings found the Inn where our two mysterious fighters have stayed in, Chrom?"

The exalt glanced up with a raised brow, "Yeah. The Inn owner told us about the two in a bit of details that correspond with what Kamui was able to find with one of your ninja's help. Princess Sakura told you?"

Xander nodded with a sigh, "Yes. My retainer also spoke with the daughter of the Inn's owner and heard word that the two may be staying there tonight. It's a slim possibility and we don't know them as well, but, if we're to find Mark, then we need to have someone leave our group temporarily to find them. However, with Walhart's militia being as large, we will need all the soldier available to fight against him. So, we'll need help from the outside. What if we ask them for their aid in this?"

As Chrom muttered in dismay at hearing that one phrase, Kamui smiled in relief, "Th-that's true. We can see if they could help us find him while we go to the Shrine and face off Walhart's forces. The two have always helped us when we were in trouble. Perhaps they'd be willing to help us find a friend?"

After some thoughts, the samurai nodded, "Well, they did save my siblings before. We can give this a try, then."

Reflet nodded, "That's true. Walhart's forces are coming and we do need all the Shepherds and allies available to us."

Chrom frowned, "But, how are we going to get in contact with them?"

"We can send someone down to the Inn and hand them the letter." Takumi spoke up, "If Big Brother Kamui or either of you go down there again to give them a message, the owner is going to think of this being more suspicious than it already is."

Leo nodded in agreement, "You were just there looking for them, after all. To suddenly give him a note is only calling to be suspicious."

Robin thought for a bit, "We'll need someone who doesn't look like a foreigner. With word that the three kingdoms have joined up with the Shepherds, everyone is keeping an eye out for all of us. Perhaps we should send someone from the Shepherds of the present or the future…"

She gasped with a bright smile as her eyes lit up, "That's it! Kjelle!"

Her brother's eyes widen in surprise, "That's right! Kjelle have been living amongst the villagers here for a while. She should now the people around here well."

Chrom nodded with a smile, "Then, we can ask her to help deliver this message to them… Wait, isn't she still injured from her last encounter with the enemy."

Leo sighed, "And can we trust her not to look at the message in her hands and by herself?"

Takumi glanced over to Lucina, "Then, how about we ask one of your friends to help us, Lucina?"

As he said this, some gave the archer a look of surprise as he continued, "Of course, I don't know if she will look at the message as well. She's only just joined the Shepherds after all. Not to mention, she's still hurt from our last battle. If being with one of us will only draw more attention, then let's have either the Shepherds or your friends accompany her."

Reflet nodded, "You're right. It'd be dangerous to call for any of Kinomoto's friends to help with this and, not to mention, it would probably put Kjelle at more ease to be with someone she's familiar with."

Robin smiled, "Then, how about Sully and Gerome? Just in case they encounter some risens, especially at this time of the night."

Lucina frowned, "Well, all right, then. But, I can assure you that she won't try to read something so important. Though it's true that she'll need aid in case the Risens ambush them along the way. I'll go speak with Gerome and Kjelle."

Robin stood up, "Then, I'll go find Sully. I believe she's still with her daughter. I'll explain the situation to her as well if I see her."

The future past princess said with a smile, "If you could. Thank you, Robin."

Once the girls were gone, Chrom sighed, "I hope Mark is all right, though. I didn't think that a Risen would slip themselves into the fortress. Inigo, did this happen before?"

The retainer shook his head, "I'm afraid not, Father. When we helped save Kjelle, we checked over the place a few times before leaving to the shrine and it was clearly winter by the time we got here. We're moving quite fast."

"Really?" Xander said with a raised brow, "Then, this journey was suppose to have taken longer than usual?"

Reflet frowned before he spoke, "This probably have to do with Kinomoto's and your presence among our Shepherds. Think about it. If Kinomoto and your militia hadn't showed up, we'd still have to fight back against the incoming Risens ad enemy soldiers while worrying as to whether our number would be enough or the number of Shepherds injured. It would've also taken longer to fight back with the number of enemy soldiers. It really would've taken a few months had we been forced to go against the original path without the help of Kinomoto's card spirits."

"And in exchange, she uses up a lot of her magic to help us." Chrom added with a frown, "As much as her help have made our journey a little more smoother than normal, we need to be careful not to push her too much or we could put her in danger."

"That or the cards could go out of control." Leo added with a frown as he recalled their last experience with one of them, "It's rare in this world, but the cards also have a conscious and can fight back in provoked or wishes to defend her."

"Yes." Eriol agreed, "The cards are attached to their mistress, so, even if she didn't have her staff, she won't require it when she already have a strong bond with the cards. You've seen her training as well, you should know."

Reflet nodded, "Yes. Miriel and I have seen her done so. She's getting stronger each day by the looks of it. It's been a while since she last had that fainting spell. It's not common or natural for a child to join an army so young, yet she was able to prove herself when she became the healer's apprentice. As for her brother…"

Chrom nodded, "We were right when we first saw him that day in Regna Ferox. He showed promise in his training and soon bypassed the test Frederick gave him."

Kamui smiled, "Well, it's good to see that the girl is not alone at least. Even Tomoyo is fitting in well when I last checked with my niece."

Kero sighed in relief as Eriol spoke, "Yes. Had things been different, they'd have to find a way to survive of their own. You did well protecting your new mistress, Kero."

The yellow plush toy stood on the table with a puffed out chest and a smug smile, "Well of course. Even if she is my new mistress, she's still a child and has to learn more about magic."

Kamui chuckled, "Yes, well, I suppose we'll have to leave that to you and the mages, then. Now, let's return to our tents. We still have a long journey and quite possible a battle tomorrow."

Chrom nodded and turned to the Nohrian king as they were about to leave, "King Xander, is it possible for my son to remain here for a bit? I'd like to have a word with him."

Despite seeing the despaired look of his retainer, the ruler nodded with a sigh, "I don't see why not. I shall return to my tent, then. Laslow, you stay here with Prince Chrom and, depending on what he tell me, I'll decide whether I'll give you your punishment for your behavior or not."

The man glances between his liege and his Father before he sighed, "Y-yes, sir…"

The blue mercenary muttered quietly to himself, "Really, though… I'm pretty sure I'm old enough not to have Father lecture me like this."

"Then, perhaps you should act like you are." Chrom said firmly as the others began to walk out of the tent.

* * *

While his best friend had walked over to the Hoshidan King, Leo sighed as he walked out into the cold air with his brother, "Perhaps, it would be best for both not to reveal all the reports you received, Brother…"

"It does look like it." Xander shook his head, "Though I doubt that would change his ways. If it was possible, he'd probably already have stopped long ago."

Kamui chuckled nervously, "Right. This _is_ your retainer we're speaking of, after all."

"U-um… milord?"

They turned and saw Selena still with them.

"Selena?!" Kamui said in surprise, "Were you not allowed to leave to see your family yet?"

"That's-"

"Selena?"

Once again, they scanned the surroundings till they came across the first Nohrian princess and her retainer followed by her sister-in-law, Hinoka. The Malig knight carefully examines the female retainer before suddenly giving the woman a hug, "Oh, you're back! Beruka and I were rather worried when you still didn't show up after we found your younger-self."

"I-I apologize, Lady Camilla." Selena replied with a nervous grimace.

"Well, it's fine." the princess replied, "But you should probably go see your family now, especially your little Caeldori. She have been so worried when she found your younger-self, but not her mother. It's best if you go see them right now. You can resume your duties tomorrow."

The red hair retainer looked stunned, but nodded and deeply thanked the princess before rushing to the direction where her colleague pointed. Once gone, Camilla glanced over to the yellow mage, then to her younger brother, "Will you be asking for Odin to go see his family for a bit as well?"

Hearing this, the flamboyantly dressed man smiled nervously, "I deeply appreciate your offer, Lady Camilla. But, I believe my mother would need some rest after today's short meeting and my uncle is quite busy with my cousin right this moment. I'd also like to continue serve under Prince Leo."

Xander raised a brow as a certain person came to mind, "Oh, then what about your father?"

"Ah…" Odin grimaces slightly, "I'm afraid he's still busy trying to be around Lady Elise and our daughter. You see, its his fear…"

"Oh, right." Kamui grimaces, "I've completely forgotten about that. Still, it doesn't seem to be that bad, especially since Ophelia looks so much like Lissa."

Leo sighed, "Still, it'd be best if you go see them right now. I doubt he'd be all right if Elise kept trying to speak with him."

After a little more persuasion, the mage finally left his charge. When he finally left, Kamui chuckled lightly, "You certainly have some unique retainers."

As his retainer smiled, the dark knight groaned with a hand over his face, "Don't talk about it… Imagine finding out that your own retainer is actually your future grandson or something like that…"

The siblings only laughed lightly as they made their way back to their individual tents.

* * *

As they continue marching forward, Chrom opens the map in his hands, it was of the continent of Valm. As he looked around their surrounding and compared it to the illustrations, he smiled, "Good. It seems we're almost there now. Say'ri, is this where you said that the shrine is located?"

They all glanced over to the map as the woman nodded, "Aye, it should be just over these hills, Prince Chrom."

"Really?!" Lissa exclaimed overjoyed with the news, "Let's go see!"

"Oh! I wanna see it too!" Elise cried out before running after the Ylissean princess as she pulled her best friend along, "Come on, Princess Sakura!"

"O-okay!" the Hoshidan princess cried out before hurrying after the two panickly.

Takumi sighed, "You know, this isn't a playground right?"

Robin chuckled, "Let them have their fun for now. We still have to get to work later and free the Voice."

Reflet nodded, "I'm just surprised how easily we got here."

"You think that too?" Leo said with a frown, "We haven't seen any Risens or Valmese soldiers on the way here so far. It's likely they're preparing for something."

Chrom nodded, "It may be best for us to be wary of our surroundings, then."

"Whoa!"

They all looked up and saw the princess standing at the top jumping up and down excitedly as her friends were stunned at whatever the sight of their destination was, "This is amazing!"

Elise rushed back to the group and pull her sister along, "Come on, Big Sister Corrin! You've got to see this!"

"W-Whoa!" Corrin shouted in surprise before she smiled and followed after her sister, "H-Hold on! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

As they walked up the hill after the four, Kamui's eyes widen in shock as Corrin gasped, "What a huge tree…"

"'Huge' is not an accurate term, Sister." Leo said with wide eyes, "You mean 'gigantic' for more accuracy."

Ryoma chuckled, "It certainly is quite a sight. Even I was shocked to see the size of it when I first came here with Say'ri."

"And the Shrine is in that tree?" Hinoka questioned in surprise.

"I wonder how we're all going to get up there, though…" Xander said with a frown then turned to the swordswoman, "Say'ri?"

"Aye, sir. I'll explain along the way, King Xander." the woman said with a nod, "First, we need to get to the trunk as soon as possible, but I can assure you that everyone will be able to climb up the tree."

"Including our wyverns?" Camilla added, "Will there be room for our wyverns up there as well, Say'ri?"

The woman nodded, "Of course!"

The tree where the Shrine resided in was gigantic and is incomparable to even the Ylissean castle back in Ylisstol. It had an enormous trunk that could possibly fit an entire village in and have numerous large branches covered in small, lush green leaves. The width of the roots were about the size of an average house or even large than that as it attached itself to the earth. It was hard to believe the woman would lie of there being no room with a tree that big. In total, it was a sight to behold for them all. Kamui glanced over to the map in Chrom's hands as a cool breeze blew by, "Hey, Chrom? Doesn't the body of water around the tree resemble your mark?"

"Really?" the man said before glancing back down on the paper.

It was true. The body of water looked to be much like the Mark of the exalt.

"This is rather interesting." the exalt noted with a raised brow, "But, I'm not too sure about that, King Kamui..."

"Perhaps there's a connection between our lineage and the Voice?" Lucina said thoughtfully with a hand on her chin.

"Then, let's go and look!" Lissa shouted and rushed off as their younger friends followed with their four retainers hurrying after them down the hillside.

Leo frowned, "Tell me if I'm wrong, but didn't she _just_ complain about the hundredth time of how tired she was?"

As the dark knight's archer retainer stifled back a chuckle and the yellow mage retainer remained dead silent, Takumi shook his head with a shrug, "Either way, let's go get them before they get themselves into trou- Argh!"

As soon as the Hoshidan archer took a step into the grass, he slipped and fell spectacularly on his bottom in the sand as a banana peel landed on his shoulder. As some tried to hold back a chuckle and a smile, he groaned painfully before Chrom sighed in dismay recognizing the signature antics, "I apologize for that, Prince Takumi. It'll probably be a bit longer before she decides to grow out of it."

The man grimaces in defeat, "And they were only up here for a couple seconds… I get it, Chrom. Still, it'd be nice if I wasn't the target of it every time…"

As he helped the Hoshidan archer up, Leo nodded with a frown, "Somehow, I'd actually prefer to play Elise's games now rather than go through with Lissa's pranks. Come on, let's go…"

"Oh! Wait for me!" Corrin called out and began to rush after them.

"It seems our younger siblings may be more excited to explore the tree rather than the shrine itself." Xander said with a chuckle.

Chrom nodded with a grin as he began to glance back, "Yes. Perhaps, we should start continuing as well. Kinomoto?"

Suddenly, the teenage girl looked up in surprise, "Y-yes?!"

Standing by her side, her brother sighed and tapped on his sister's head with his knuckle, "Don't tell me you fell asleep already, little monster?"

She gave her brother a glare before she shouted, "Stop calling me a monster! I just never seen such a big tree before and you know that!"

As she shouted, Toya had already clamped his hands over his ears. Seeing the two bickers as usual, Chrom shook his head with a smile, "Well, in any case, we're going to continue on our journey. Frederick?"

The retainer bowed with a smile, "Right away, Lord Chrom."

* * *

It wasn't long before they soon reached under the tree's vast branches that Lissa glances up in awe and whispered, "Whoaaa… I don't think I've ever felt so small…"

"I can't even see the top of it!" Basilio commented in disbelief at its size.

Frederick nodded in agreement, "Most impressive indeed… So, the shrine hides all the way up in its branches?"

"Aye, sir." Say'ri replies, "A great staircase inside the trunk leads up to it. However, the empire has closed off the only route to the steps. Or perhaps, 'roots' to the steps, I should say."

"Roots?" Sakura asked with a look of confusion.

"Aye. The stairs are located between the roots of the tree. If we're to get to the stairs, we're needed to use the roots as our guide to the steps." Say'ri explains, "However, the Valmese have taken over them and the villages nearby."

"Then, we'll just have to break through." Chrom said with a nod as they soon caught sight of the army led by a bald armored general with a big mustache in the far back, "Reflet, Robin!"

"We've gotten the plan down, Chrom." Reflet said with a cocky smile, "We're ready."

"Frederick and I will go get the Shepherds ready, too." His sister said before rushing off to the others.

"That was fast…" Leo commented with a shocked expression.

* * *

The battle had begun for a while now as Syaoran took out some of their mages with his magic. They were shocked upon seeing a swordsman use magic on them without a tome. Sakura and Brady was busy rushing around healing the Shepherds with Elise. It wasn't long before they soon out numbered their enemy as Miriel and Leo were able to finish off their general from afar with the armorbreaker that Reflet had Laslow wield during the fight against the science and beard obsessed general. Apparently, what the enemy general said seemed to have angered their scholar, according to Leo's words, and she had shown no mercy in burning both the man and his beard with one of her best fire spells making her quite satisfied with her accomplishment of proving her point to their enemy regarding his misconception of "Science". Not wanting to anger the woman further that she probably still retained, despite the man being gone now, they decided to let the woman calm down as they continue to follow after Say'ri. Kamui glanced over to the swordswoman, "Say'ri, do you now the way up to the shrine?"

"Aye, sir. Follow me." the swordswoman answered before looking around in the distance before adding, "And let us be quick about it."

Ryoma nodded, "No doubt word of their general's defeat will reach their emperor."

They hurried after the two up the large roots till they came across a large set of stairs that leads high up into the branches of the tree. It was as Sayri said. The set of stairs were even large enough to allow their Shepherd's three wyverns to enter. As they walked up for what seemed to be hours, Sakura glanced back and saw the tall mystical beasts walking up the large set of stairs after their riders, who held the reins tightly. She frowned with concern, "Will they be all right walking up so many flights of stairs? They could just fly up…"

Syaoran shook his head, "They could, but Reflet said that it would make them targets for enemy archers to shoot at."

"Oh! That's right!" Sakura said upon realization, "I hadn't thought of that."

Suddenly, someone besides them suddenly came to a stop. They glanced over to see who it was. Of course, it was none other than the Ylissean princess catching her breath.

"Ugh…" the healer groaned, "How many stairs are there in a case of stairs? Because, I'm already sick of this stupid staircase!"

Hearing this, the exalt turned around with an encouraging smile, "Come on, Lissa. We've only just started to climb and I'm sure it won't be much longer."

As the princess groaned again, Kamui shook his head as sweat rolled down his cheeks, "Right… You do realize that you have more stamina then any regular soldier right, Chrom?"

"Really?" Chrom said with a look of surprise, "I'm not sure about that."

Elise groaned, "Just how much further till we reach this shrine?! All I see is more stairs…"

"Not much now." Say'ri replied with a smile and pointed up ahead, "See there?"

There stood what looked to be a strange rock-like structure as the stairs began to disappear. Seeing this, both girls cheered as Lucina looked up nervously," The Voice truly lives all the way up here?"

"Yes." the Hoshidan king answered, "I've met with her as well."

As they reached the grassy top of the tree, they were surprised to see that, rather than branches and wood, there was stone floors, strange structures around the corners of the grassy plain and a tall structure in the center with large stone doors opened to all. After Chrom left the Shepherds with Cordelia and Subaki, Say'ri rushed over to the front of the tall structure and shouted, "Lady Tiki! Are you here? Prithee answer!"

Suddenly, a voice replied, "She's here, Say'ri! Though, she's only just woke up…"

"That voice!" Corrin gasped in shock.

From the darkness of the interior walked out a woman with green hair tied back into a ponytail with a red ribbon, wore pink collar cloak that reached down to her waist, red dress, pink sash around her waist, and red knee-length, high heel boots followed with red gloves and gold gauntlets under them. Unlike Nowi with her pointed ears, the woman have a strangely spiky shaped tiara that reminded them of the body of water they saw on the map with a red jewel and a gold choker around her neck. As she walked out yawning as she did so groggily, a very familiar figure walked out next to her. Sakura gasped, "You're the one who was with Princess Sakura!"

"Hi!" the woman in the white dress waved with a smile before turning to the Hoshidan king, "Tiki was asleep for quite some time now after she helped me take care of the missing retainer stuff."

"I can see that." the red Samurai chuckled with a nod, "I thought you'd be here after they told me that the Voice helped you."

The Onmyoji laughed, "Yes. Well, I set up a barrier around the shrine, but it seems that the Valmese have no interest in kidnapping her. It makes me wonder just why they didn't try to do so…?"

Regardless, Say'ri rushed over to the woman, "Ah, my lady… I'm so relieved to see you're all right."

Lucina walked up to the woman, "So, you are Lady Tiki? She who speaks for the divine dragon?"

Kamui glanced over to the woman, "You… You're a manakete too?"

Suddenly, the woman froze in the middle of what was probably her third yawn and looked to the woman with wide eyes as she muttered, "…Marth? Oh, Mar-Mar, is that you?!"

As Lucina glanced over to the manakete with a look of confusion, the Voice glanced over to the Vallite king making her eyes grow wider, "And Nan-nan?! Did Mar-mar found you?!"

Without warning, the woman rushed over to the two surprising them as she embraced both the future past princess and the Vallite king. Stunned, Lucina nervously replied, "… I'm sorry, but my name is Lucina, milady."

"Yes, and my name is Kamui." the manakete king added in embarrassment.

Hearing this, the woman looked up in surprise and immediately jumped back with a frown, "O-oh! I'm sorry about that…"

Once released, Lucina said, "Though I did go by the name Marth for a time. Might we have met?"

However, the woman shook her head with a sad expression, "…Alas, no. I'm sorry… The two reminded me of some people I knew."

The manakete closed her eyes with a sad and nostalgic expression, "But they're both gone now. Lost before and during my endless sleep…"

As the two grimaced in silence understanding her words, the woman opened her eyes and looked up to the woman, "You and your father are of the exalted bloodline, are you not?"

"Yes, milady." Chrom replied with a nod of confirmation.

"Do you yet possess the Fire Emblem?" Tiki questioned, "It should have been passes down through your family…"

Chrom's eyes widen in shock before glancing over to both the card mage and the dark knight, whom the two were also stunned, as he answered, "I… Yes, I have it…"

With that, he raised his arm that wielded the golden shield. Seeing this brought a smile to her lips with eyes of relief as she said, "Ah! What relief to know it has not been lost."

As she examined the shield closer, she looked to the man with a curious expression, "…But where are the Gemstones? I see only Argent."

Hearing this surprised everyone as Chrom raised his brow and asked, "Gemstones?"

Tiki nodded and explained, "Yes, there are five of them- Argent, Sable, Gules, Azura, and Vert. Each holds a portion of Naga's power. When mounted upon the Emblem, they allow one to perform the Awakening."

Corrin's eyes widen in surprise as she whispered, "Like Kamui's Yato..., but what's this time's awakening?"

Hearing this, Frederick looked up in surprise and said, "The rite by which the first exalt channeled the divine dragon's power…"

Tiki nodded, "The very same. With the Fire Emblem's power, the exalt was able to defeat Grima. But such power was too much for men, and so the Gemstones were scattered."

She turned around, then pulled something out a green orb from the small yellow bag hanging from her sash, "I kept Azure here with me."

"Then, what of the others?" Kero asked with a frown.

"My kingdom had safeguarded Vert for generations." Say'ri spoke up before she grimaced, "But the gen was recently stolen by Walhart's men."

Hearing this, Lucina turned to the green hair manakete, "Milady, do you know where the other two Gemstones might be?"

Tiki shook her head sadly, "The remaining Gemstones, Sable and Gules, are no longer known to me. They may have been taken long ago, at the time of the Schism."

"The Schism?" Kamui spoke with a frown.

"She's referring to when they had to separate the gems." Basilio explained briefly, "Regna Ferox was founded during the Schism. As were all nations in the realm, I believe."

Surprise, Lissa asked the Khan, "Wait- does that mean you guys have one of the Gemstones, Basilio?"

Flavia said in disbelief, "Ha! As if anyone would entrust the oaf with such a thing!"

"Actually, it's true- We did keep one: Gules." the West-khan said before turning to the jaw-dropped leading Khan, "…Did I never inform you?"

Flavia grimaced, "You most certainly did not."

Basilio frowned as he placed a hand on his bearded chin, "Hmm… Must have slipped my mind. Regardless, yes. The West-Khans once safeguarded Gules. But it was lost long before my lifetime."

Regardless of everyone else's reaction, Tiki frowned, but turned to Chrom and stretched out her hand holding the gem, "Here. Take Azure, exalted ones. With it, you possess two of the five Gemstones. Now you must seek out the others and perform the Awakening. Our world must be defended from Grima at all costs!"

Hearing this, Chrom received the gemstone while he gave the woman a look of uncertainty, "But I'm confused… I thought Grima's power was sealed away."

Tiki nodded, "Yes, but ever since, there have been those who would change that. Grima's life force grows even now, and, with it, the long shadows of despair."

Lucina grimaced recalling her memories as everyone nodded in understanding. Kamui turned to the manakete, "But, when will he return? And where?"

Tiki shook her head, "I cannot know these things. But I can feel his presence…"

She then turns to Kamui, "Surely, you must have felt it too, Kamui. You and your sister, I assume, are descended from one of the divine dragons of my former tribe, did you not?"

Hearing this, Kamui and his siblings gave the woman a bizarre expression as Corrin frowned, "Wait, what?"

However, Tiki interrupted as she turned to the card mage, "You as well, Sakura Kinomoto."

As everyone turned to the card mage in surprise, Tiki continued, "Yes. Mother said that she brought you to this world, not just to protect you and your friends, but to help this world against the power Grima have drained from your world."

"Huh?" Sakura's eyes widen in surprise, "H-how do I do that?"

"I was afraid of this." A voice spoke out from Spinel as he flew over to them in his disguise, "I had hoped that she wouldn't have to be the one to fix what I messed up on."

As the others only looked at them in confusion, Tiki nodded, "I'm afraid that it was inevitable to begin with, Eriol. Grima would have the ability to steal your power regardless and the only way to go against one with a large amount of powers is to find someone who have the ability to overcome that. In this case, it would have to be her. You have no way to stop it from occurring that would allow a situation where she would be pulled here in this realm."

Hearing this, the mage grew silent as Tiki continued, "Sakura Kinomoto, your assistance is needed to stop Grima's use of the magic he stole from your friends. The only way to stop a foreign magic of that world is to find one that's stronger and from the same world. Meaning you. Though, I'm afraid I know not of when or how you will have do it. You'll have to find out for yourself when the time comes."

As the girl stood there stunned, Tiki turned to Kamui and Corrin, "Can you feel his presence? It looms, closer and closer…"

Though the two were surprised to hear this, they closed their eyes, then, finally, Kamui frowned, "I kind of feel something growing bit by bit…"

Corrin nodded in agreement, "It kind of feels menacing in a way."

"Oh!" Elise exclaimed with a look of surprise, "Are you talking about the one that's like someone's glaring at you from behind?"

She shuddered, "I sometimes feel something like that…"

Chrom turned to the group with bewilderment across his face as he glanced over to the girl, "What? But, I don't feel anything. You're not descended from divine dragons as well, right?"

Xander shook his head, "We're not. We're descended from the Dusk dragon of our time."

"The dusk dragon?" Tiki spoke with a frown, "I recall Ban-Ban saying something about there being a dusk dragon long before the existence of the dragons… Oh! Then, you're the ones from the past?"

Chrom glanced over to the woman with shocked expression, "H-how-?"

Tiki let out a sigh of relief, "Thank goodness! I was worried when I heard no word of your appearances. You see, Mother brought you all here when she saw Grima use Nan-Nan's powers. She wanted your help to destroy what's left of his powers."

"Right…" Takumi said with a frown, "Just who is this 'Nan-Nan' and 'Ban-ban' you're speaking of? Did he consume another person while we were fighting against him?"

"Oh! They could've been her nanny!" Elise shouted immediately before she frowned upon realization, "Wait, that doesn't sound right... Oops..."

Hearing this, Leo only sighed in dismay with a hand over his face as some of their retainers could only stifle back a groan or a chuckle.

"Hmm…" Tiki frowned as she placed a hand on her chin in deep concentration, "It's been awhile since I last heard of him… possible for a bit over a millennium now… He's full name was just a bit hard for me to pronounce when I was just a child, you see. So, I usually just call him 'Nan-nan'. Huh… Now what was it?"

"Wait, so you've been around for how long again?!" Leo said in shock, "I know Nowi have lived for a thousand years or so, but you've been around for a millennium?! Just how long is a manakete's life span?"

"Ah! I remember now!" Tiki spoke with a nostalgic smile, "If I remember correctly, his name should be Na…Nachos… No, hold on a minute. It was Anan…kos…? Yes, that was it! His name was Anankos! He left with a few other dragons that have yet to store their dragon energy. Last we ever heard of him was when they found this strange doorway. I haven't heard of him years after. I hope he's safe… But, it's been so long now…"

As she spoke each word, the atmosphere in the area suddenly sunk expectantly while the air grew colder before Kamui exclaimed in shock, "W-what?!"

"Huh?" Tiki tilted her head in confusion, "Wh-what's wrong? I'm sorry, did I say something weird?"

"Kamui?" Robin turned to their friends with a look of confusion upon seeing their grim expression.

Hesitantly, Ryoma grimaced, "Lady Tiki, Anankos is the name of the Silent Dragon… The Silent dragon that tried to destroy both kingdoms of Hoshido and Nohr while having conquered the Kingdom of Valla in the past."

"What did you say?!" Chrom shouted in surprise as his sister gasped.

Hearing this, the manakete grimaced, "The Silent dragon… I see now. The era of the three mystical kingdoms: Hoshido, Nohr and Valla… If I recall history correctly, a war erupted between Hoshido and Nohr as Valla faded from existence due to the lost sanity of their former wise dragon diety that later on became the Silent dragon."

She closed her eyes and whispered with silent grief, "I see now… So, he traveled to the past…and he never gave up his powers and degenerated. I've always wondered how the dragon could lose his sanity when he was supposed to have been wise… What a terrible fate for him… He should've given up his dragon powers long before he left us... Now, I'm the only one of our clan left…"

Suddenly, her eyes shot open, "But, what of Aenir, Idunn, Xane and Foresti? Even Ban-ban and Gotoh left to go find them a few thousands years ago and never came back."

Upon seeing the looks of growing confusion, the manakete shook her head, "I-I'm sorry… Now shouldn't be the time to think about my personal things. As the Voice and one descended from the dragon tribes, I should've known better than to assume their fates…"

She then turns to the exalt, "Stopping Grima is a task with a heavy burden, but, as he of exalted blood, it must fall to you, Chrom."

Chrom nodded with a smile of reassurance and determination, "I understand. Thank you, for all your help."

As Chrom placed the gemstone from his hand to one of the sockets of the shield, Reflet turned to Tiki, "We owe you a great debt, milady."

Tiki glances over to the man before her eyes lit up in surprise, "Ah! You… You have it as well… Both of you…"

"What?" Robin looked up with uncertainty.

"You have power…" the woman spoke, "Like mine."

"We do?" Reflet said with a look of surprise.

"I…" Tiki shook her head as Orochi and Say'ri gave the woman looks of concern, "Ah… Forgive me… I'm still groggy from my slumber. My words outpace my thoughts still."

"Are you all right, milady?" the swordswoman asked with a frown.

"I am fine…" the manakete replied as she yawned, "Just very tired… I haven't the strength to join you in the fray. Not yet. But I will call the people together, in prayer, for an end to this conflict. Say'ri, I'd like for you to join me as I do this."

"Of course, milady!" the woman said before following the manakete back into the temple.

Once gone, Chrom nodded, "Well, it seems we finally have our solution to our problem. But, Kamui, are you going to be all right?"

As the twins glanced over to the man with a look of confusion, Chrom spoke, "That your former enemy was from this time and degenerated in yours…"

As they glanced to the past royal families, Kamui glanced over to his twin and nodded, "We'll be all right. We were just surprised to hear that the Silent dragon had any past involvement with time."

Ryoma nodded, "When I spoke with Lady Tiki before, she never mentioned anything about this, but always gave me and Sakura a weird expression. Perhaps she could sense our dragon blood as she's descended from this dragon tribe?"

Hearing this, Xander glanced to the entrance of the shrine, "Perhaps when we have the time, I'd like to have a talk with the Voice. Perhaps she would know of that manakete working with the samurai."

Orochi nodded, "Well, if you want to do that, it'd be best to find her as soon as she's done."

"Really?" Takumi said with raised brow, "Why's that, Orochi?"

The woman grins mischievously, "The Voice is said to have slept for hundreds of years. Because of this, you could say that she has a bit of a bad sleeping schedule and could fall asleep at anytime, regardless of the place. In fact, I found her doze of nearly dozing off on the sand while taking a walk. And, I'll tell you now, but she can be a really heavy sleeper."

"That's… unusual." Leo said with a grimace of confusion.

Ryoma nodded with a nervous grin, "Well, perhaps we should keep that between us for the mean time, then? If word gets out that our enemy had once lived in this place, then…"

Xander said with a nod, "We'd have a faction from within our group and we can't have that, especially not after we've gotten this far."

Chrom nodded firmly as well, "Yes. I wouldn't mind keeping quiet about it for you as well."

Basilio shook his head, "Well, we've kept quite a few secrets before. Something like this must be kept quiet as well."

Flavia nodded, "It would seem that our times have been more jumbled around than we thought. First, the war against the Mad king, then all this… Who'd have thought that the divine dragon would have a hand in this as well?"

Kamui nodded, "That'd explain why only our allies of our army have been popping up in this timeline too. They were purposely brought here for help."

Flavia sighed, "It would seem our goddess must've been rather desperate to do more than just bring your daughter here, Prince Chrom."

"Most likely." The man replied with a grimace, "To think that the situation had gone this bad… Laslow, Odin, Selena, was it just as bad before?"

The three shook their heads as Selena grimaces, "No, Prince Chrom. This is even worse. He use to just take us all on by himself with the Risens. It's completely different."

"If I may, I say it sounds like he's confidence is wavering." Laslow spoke with a frown.

Odin's eyes widen in surprise as he spoke, "That's impossible! Our mightiest nemesis of our childhood would never falter before till no-"

"Odin…" Lissa said with a frown of strict disapproval as if she was facing one of her stubborn patients.

The man grimaces, "Right. I've never seen the dragon lose his confidence till now. Just what could be giving him second thoughts?"

Niles chuckles quietly in the background and mutters with a smile, "Perhaps we need Princess Lissa around more often to teach him how to speak."

Whatever the archer was speaking went unnoticed as the red hair retainer spoke up.

"You mean, just how is he still existing." Selena corrected and began to explain to the group, "Back then, when Grima was defeated, he was suppose to have vanished forever from both ours and this timeline. Why is he back?"

Odin nodded, "It's like being in a nightmare once more."

Lucina frowned, "Then, did you have to go and find the Gemstones as well?"

Laslow turned to his past sister, "Yes. In the process of requiring them, we lost one comrade for the gems."

As he said this, a cool breeze blew through them as Lucina echoed, "We… lost someone? Don't tell me…"

Odin shook his head with a firm expression, "No. It's not Prince Chrom, I can assure you."

At this, Lucina nodded with small relief. Kamui frowned, "Then, who are we going to lose? Perhaps, we can stop that from occurring."

"I'm sorry, King Kamui." The blue mercenary spoke with a grimace, "I'm afraid if we tell right now, we'd alter our chances of stopping the Fell Dragon. They were already quite slim when my father's militia found us."

Though the manakete king was clearly unhappy with this, he nodded, "I see, then I won't make the three of you say it."

Suddenly, they heard running footsteps and turned to see Subaki rushing over to them with an alarmed expression.

"Subaki?" Sakura spoke with a look of surprise as the man stopped before them, "What's wrong?"

"The scouts spot soldiers raising a red flag, milady!" the man reported, "They're marching down the hill towards the shrine."

"A red flag?" Ryoma spoke with a frown, "Perhaps it's the Resistance's flag? I recall that their flag was red."

"Then, they're already here?!" Hinoka spoke with shock, "That was fast."

Takumi frowned, "Looks like she wasn't joking when she said that she was going to call the people through a prayer."

Chrom nodded, "Now, all that's left is to stop Walhart's forces."

"And for that, we'll need Say'ri and King Ryoma's help." Robin added.

The group nodded before deciding to return to the camp the other Shepherds were creating.

* * *

Not long after this, Kamui and Corrin walked out of the camp entrance.

"Are you sure about this, Brother?" Corrin asker her brother with a frown, "I know Chrom and the khans said that it would be fine, but…"

Kamui nodded, "I know, Corrin. However, something have been bothering me when we spoke with Lady Tiki. Also, don't you want to know about it too? About this 'Anankos' that she knows of?"

"I do." Corrin said with a frown "But I can't help but feel that we may come across something that we shouldn't have…"'

"I know what you're saying." Kamui admitted with a grimaced and sighed, "To tell you the truth, I'm not too sure about it either, but I really want to be sure if this is the Anankos that we know and what he was doing here in the future."

After some thoughts, Corrin nodded.

"Well, that's quite a coincidence. We were told by Say'ri that Lady Tiki wants to speak with us for a bit."

They turned and saw the two kings walk over to the two.

"Ryoma?" Kamui said with a look of surprise.

"And Big Brother Xander?" Corrin added, "Tiki said that?"

The Nohrian king nodded with a grin, "Yes. It seems to be about some personal matters and we were about to have our retainers search for the two of you, but it would seem that both of you were already on your way there."

Kamui grimaced, "I'm sorry for not letting you know, but it have been bothering us for a while now. If the Silent dragon really-."

"I know." Ryoma interrupted with a nod, "Apparently, it would also seem that she would like to hear about him as well, which is why we're being called too. Shall we get going, then? I believe Orochi should be with her right now as well."

The twins looked to one another before they nodded and hurried after their siblings.

* * *

The interior of the shrine was pretty spacious there were columns along the halls that soon led into a room where the light shined down on a decorated cushion area where the green hair woman was lying curled up and fast asleep with orbs and bottled strange potions lying about her while a purple hair onmyoji stood in front of her with her hands on her hip and sighed in dismay. The onmyoji turned around and saw the four with a look of surprise. She smiled in defeat and said, "Please hold on for a bit longer. Lady Tiki fell asleep again."

"Oh no…" Ryoma commented with a grimace, "Did she just suddenly fell asleep again while doing something?"

His wife nodded, "Yes. She was about to retrieve something for the three retainers, but fell asleep while reading the labels."

She sighed, "Lady Tiki… Lady Tiki~…."

As she shook the woman's shoulder a little harsher, the woman slowly opened her green eyes and slowly got up rubbing her eyes drowsily, "Mmm… Say'ri?..."

Hearing this, Xander chuckled, "That certainly does remind me of some people…"

Orochi giggled, "I know someone who's like that too. Lady Tiki, it's me, Orochi. You fell asleep while grabbing some orbs and potions from the shelf, remember? The kings and their younger sister have arrived as you requested."

"Huh… I did?" Tiki said with a yawn before she gasped in shock, "Oh! I did!"

She then saw the three kings and their little sister, "Ah, I'm sorry. I tend to always feel rather sleepy and fall asleep in strange places."

Ryoma chuckled, "It's fine, Lady Tiki. You just can't help it. Now, you called for us to speak about something?"

The female manakete nodded, "Yes, I'd like to speak about Anankos. I'm sorry if it's a rather private matter, but I'd really like to know what happened to him, even if it may not be good. So, can you please tell me anything about him?"

The twins glanced at one another before they nodded.

"Well…" Kamui began, "I can tell you what we do know about him in general."

Corrin nodded, "Aside from that, I'm afraid we don't know much about the Silent dragon and neither does Azura."

The four began to go over what had occurred of the days of the Silent dragon's tyranny. When they were done, Tiki sighed and clutched her hands together with a grimace, "I see… So, that's what happened. Nan-nan…"

Hearing this, Xander raised a brow, "Pardon me, Lady Tiki. But, you seem rather close to the Silent Dragon."

"Ah… Yes, he was a good friend of my mother while she was alive." the green hair manakete replied with a soft smile, "When she passed, Nan-nan was given the duty to educate me with Gotoh, though Bantu was also tasked as my caretaker. So, he was one of my mentors after many of us gave up our dragon powers, though Nan-nan had yet to do so."

"He was your mentor?" Ryoma spoke with a look of surprise.

Orochi grimaced as she recalled the past, "This was probably before he became evil, then?"

Corrin had a hand on her chin as she spoke, "I recall Azura said that Anankos was once a wise dragon deity for Valla, so perhaps it would make sense for him to be a mentor at some point before he lost his sanity."

"Then how was he in our time when he was clearly from the future?" Kamui said with a frown of confusion.

Tiki nodded with a sigh, "Yes, that was probably my fault…"

At her words, they looked to her in surprise as she continued, "When I was just a child placed into times of deep sleep, Nan-nan and the other dragons, who were all hesitant in losing their dragon form or had already lost them, were traveling the continent and they would come back every time with stories or souvenirs for me whenever I woke up. Of course, it would've been a long time before he came back. One day, he was about to leave again with the others and I was fed up with it. I begged for him to take me with them, though I knew that it was strictly forbidden for me to leave this shrine."

"Strictly forbidden?" Xander questioned with a raised brow, "Why's that?"

Kamui nodded, "Yeah. You were clearly able to leave the shrine today and it seems there were record that you left before as well."

Tiki shook her head, "It was not possible during those days. When I was born, my mother and the other clans, besides us divine dragons, were facing against the Degeneration. It would seem that the weaker you have in control of your powers the more likely it was for you to degenerate. As history goes, the other clans, such as the wyvern dragons and the Fire Dragons, had found it ridiculous to give up their powers and, so, they all fell victims to the degeneration. As far as I know, only our clan, the divine dragons, and one other Earth Dragon member decided to give up our powers. I've heard that there were a few others, but I don't know much about them."

The green manakete frowned, "When I was born, my mother was the chief of our clan and was one of the strongest and wisest. However, if she were to degenerate, she would end up taking many lives indiscreetly and no stones would be able to contain such strong powers for long. It would only be a matter of time before she would degenerate as well. She took her life while leading the divine dragons to help the humans fight back against enemy dragons. As I am her daughter, I too bear an enormous amount of powers and was just as capable of becoming a victim to the degeneration as all the other dragons, so my mother separated my abilities from me and placed me into a deep endless slumber in this shrine. However, should I leave this place, I could fall victim in the hands of greedy humans, which was why I had Gotoh and Anankos to watch over me with a few other dragons my mother trusts. They were like family to me here."

She paused and continued, "The day Anankos was about to leave, I had gotten sick of just listening to all the stories he would tell me and began to throw a fit. I knew it wasn't their fault that I was forced to go through all that, but I was still much upset and had wanted to go outside really badly. Anankos wasn't too happy about this and neither was Gotoh or the other Dragons, so they tried to devise a plan for me in secret. Of course, being the curious child I was, I eavesdropped on their conversation once when I was suppose to have already begun my long slumber once more. Nan-nan wanted to help me find a way for me to explore the world without fear of falling into the greed of the people or the enemy dragons. Gotoh wasn't too happy with it, but it would seem that, even he wanted to give me the chance to go outside as well. When they were done, Xane had found me and helped me sneak back into my bed without getting caught. Xane was like an older brother to me, though I have to admit he was like an annoying older brother."

She sighed, "However, that was the last we've ever seen of him and the other dragons. Bantu and I remained at this shrine with Xane for hundreds of years before we've received what was to be his final letter."

"A letter?" Ryoma said with a frown.

Tiki nodded, "He had one of the manakete write it out for him. It said that they had found a mysterious door leading to another world and were going to scan the place before they can reassure that it would be safe for me to go there instead."

Corrin gasped, "Don't tell me!"

Tiki frowned, "His letter spoke of places where only the moon and stars shines or where the land is blessed with the sun with beautiful pink flowers. There were even one where lands were raised in mid air by a mysterious natural force. He said that he and the others would continue exploring the world before deciding whether or not I could go there. However, that was the last we've heard word of him or the others."

Ryoma frowned, "Could this be when the humans were at war before the existence of our kingdoms?..."

Tiki could only grimace, "Perhaps. Years later, I was kidnapped by the humans and used by them till the Exalt's ancestor, Prince Marth saved me. From there, the three of us traveled with them and lived in his castle till he passed on. First, Xane left to find Anankos and the other dragons. Then, Gotoh and Bantu left to find this other world as well and I soon lost contact with them too… I recall Prince Marth looked much like Lucina when he was young."

Tiki turned to the Manakete king, "Also, they were your descendants, Kamui, Corrin."

"Mine?" the other manakete said with a look of surprise.

Tiki nodded, "It was only a tale amongst our clan, but it would seem so. Somewhere along the line, your descendants from Altea with Falchion entered Leo's line of descendants in Ylisse. I believe it was with the first Exalt?"

Hearing this, Kamui grimaced, "Then, Chrom and Lucina…"

"They'd be your descendants as well." Ryoma said with a frown, "I hope that mage, Henry, returns as soon as possible. It would be best to find how much dragons blood they have in them soon."

The green manakete said with a frown, "I'll tell you now that I don't sense any of the dragon's blood or power in them."

"Wh-what?!" Corrin said with a stunned expression.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes with a frown in a slight disbelief, "Is that true, Lady Tiki?"

The green manakete nodded, "Yes. Otherwise, I'd have felt their presence as I have with your tacticians."

"You mean, Reflet and Robin?" Kamui said with a look of surprise.

"I'm not surprised." the Nohrian king answered, "We've received word a couple days ago that the two were apparently my blood descendants from their mother's side of the family. However, if Prince Chrom and, much less, Lucina showed no signs of dragon abilities in them, then why our tacticians?"

The Voice shook her head, "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that. I just feel it radiating from them."

"I see." Ryoma said with a frown, "Then, we have Selena and Caeldori to worry about as well…"

"May I ask who they are?" Tiki inquires curiously.

Xander nodded, "Selena is one of my sister's retainers. It's a secret amongst us, but she's also one of our tactician's child from the future where the Fell Dragon supposedly took over and she goes by the name Severa in this time. Caeldori is her daughter from our time where she's a few years older and the tactician's grandchild."

The green hair woman frowned, "I don't think I felt any energy from her though. However, I did feel some from the distance up here. Perhaps, your retainer didn't inherit the powers, but maybe her daughter did…"

Kamui frowned, "Then, Caeldori could be the one in danger, instead…"

Xander nodded, "However, let's not put our guard down just for that."

As the other three nodded in response, Corrin turned to the Voice, "But, Lady Tiki, why would Grima be after us? Why does he want to get stronger? Our retainers have said that they've already gone through this before and successfully defeated him, but they said that he did not sought out the powers of the other worlds and time, but this time he did."

Lady Tiki yawned as she answered with a frown, "Yes. My mother said to me that it was due to one of the Grimas of another timeline watching what had occurred to himself in the others. So, he saw his defeat by the hands of your retainer's friends and them. It frightened and angered him so that he forcefully separated himself from the other string of timelines with his stolen powers to rethink his plans for revenge. In doing this, he was left unaffected when him of the other timelines began to disappear all together."

"He has the ability to do that?!" the stunned manakete king said with wide eyes as the young woman nodded.

She yawned, "Yes. Well, he did steal Nan-nan's powers and your friend, Eriol's. That was all that was needed to help him break the barrier and separate himself. Though if he had your other friend's power's, he would've done more like create chaos over the world."

"Now, I'm glad _that_ didn't happen…" Corrin said with a grimace as her brother nodded in agreement, "Then, what about- …Lady Tiki?"

The woman was fast asleep sitting up on her bed and her head hung down with eyes closer as she silently snored. Orochi chuckled nervously, "Oops~! Hehe… Looks like she fell asleep again. Apparently the after effects of being put to sleep is a really terrible sleeping schedule. Haha… Lady Tiki? Lady Tiki?"

"Mmrgh…." the woman grimaced slightly before she went back to sleep as she muttered, "…Mar-mar…"

Orochi sighed with a playful smile and shrugged, "And~ now she's back in this 'Altea' again…"

The onmyoji shook the woman a little harder to which she finally began to open her eyes and glanced around, "Huh?"

"Lady Tiki," Orochi said with a smile, "You were talking about the silent dragon and the Fell dragon, remember? You also have something to give them as well?"

"Oh…" the green hair manakete said as she covered her yawn, "That's right… Thank you, Orochi. Give me a few seconds."

She then picked up the orbs and some potions reading each carefully before putting them to different sides. Finally, she then picked up a few orbs and handed them to the kings and princess, "This is for your three retainers. When they use this, their younger selves will separate from them with the memories of meeting you in this timeline. The exalted ones and Say'ri had told me of your problems and I figured something like this would happen when mother brought them here…"

As she yawned, Xander raised a brow, "Your mother? The Chief of your tribe?"

As she wiped away a tear from the corner of her eye Tiki responded, "Yes… She's also the divine dragon the humans refer to as a goddess."

"You don't mean Naga, do you?!" Kamui said with a look of surprise.

Tiki nodded, "Yes. She took her own life and used her fangs and your Yato to create Falchion and recreate a new Fire Emblem. She now remains tied to this realm as a holy spirit, or so they say. Many sees her as a goddess now, but, to me, she's the mother who did all she could for my and our clan's safety. I occasionally speak to her when I sleep. Either way, here."

As Xander grabbed the bags holding the orbs, Kamui was given another one as Tiki explained, "When you're done defeating Grima, use this orb. It will help call my mother to you and she will help seal away the memories of ever meeting your three retainers till they leave this timeline. Of course, your retainers will regain their memories of their time here after they return to your time. I apologize for my mother's powers aren't as strong anymore to completely erase their memories after saving the mages and bring you and Lucina here."

Xander smiled, "It's all right, Lady Tiki. You tried the best you can to help fix the problem. We'll be doing _our_ best now from here. Thank you."

"Yes." Kamui nodded, "At least, we can now speak a little more freely without worrying of the children's personality and experience becoming altered."

Tiki nodded before she finally yawned, "That's good to hear. Now, I'm going to sleep a bit before it become hundreds of years before I wake up again…"

"Can you hold on for a bit longer, Lady Tiki?" Ryoma requested with a firm frown, "I have a question to ask regarding the first dragons if that's all right?"

"Yes." the Nohrian king said with a nod, "There's something I'd like to ask about too."

After Tiki nodded, he turned to the twins, "In the meantime, could the two of you go tell Chrom of the news? We don't know when we'll be forced to leave so we should tell him of the news regarding the children and his son."

Kamui and his sister frowned at first in suspicion, but shrugged and nodded as his sister spoke, "All right, then. Let's go, Kamui."

"Right. We'll see you later then, Ryoma, Xander!" the man said before walking away with his sister and that one orb in hand.

Once out of sight, Orochi said with a frown, "Should I take me leave as well?"

After some thought, Ryoma shook his head, "No, Orochi. This is regarding our siblings and, as you're one of the closest with Queen Mikoto, I trust that it will be fine with you here."

He looked to the Voice, "There's something we'd like to know regarding our younger sibling, Kamui and Corrin."

"You think that they may be descended from Anankos, then."

Her short answer left the three with a look of surprise, especially Xander and Orochi, as Tiki yawned, "Yes… Well, I certainly did feel the same power coming from them. So, I had assumed that they could be his children. I've always thought of that possibility of wanting cousins… In any case, I could already feel their energy as you were all coming up to the shrine. And, with Kamui looking so much like Nan-nan, I almost thought that he was back from his journey…"

Xander frowned, "But, I recall that the Silent Dragon had never given up his powers before, so how…"

The manakete nodded, "It's not that he never had, but that he had yet to do so. So, it's possible for him to give it up when he was nearing the Degeneration."

Ryoma frowned at first with his hand on his chin before he looked up again, "You said that Anankos was powerful as Naga. Then, was there ever a case that a manakete had ever lost their memories before during the process of giving up their powers, but still retain their sanity?"

Tiki frowned, "Hold on. This seems rather familiar. Give me a few seconds."

With that, she got off her cushion and over to the back of one of the corners of the room. She began to pull on something under a table, but was having a hard time getting it out.

"Would you require some assistance?" Xander said as he walked over to the woman.

Tiki nodded, "Yes. Thank you."

Together, the two pulled out a large chest from under the table. Ryoma raise a brow, "Lady Tiki, what is this?"

"Bantu's belongings." Tiki responded curtly while unlocking the lock with a key under one of her pillows.

As she opened the chest, dust flew in all directions making the group cover their nose and mouth from the incoming dust. Tiki coughed, "Sorry about that. It's been years since I last cleaned out his things after he left."

As she began to search through the things, Ryoma asked, "Lady Tiki, who is Bantu? You say that he was once your caretaker when you were young."

The manakete nodded, "Yes. I don't know much about him, but that he defied his master's orders to take me outside once. But, many things happened and I was kidnapped. Then Mar-mar saved me. Gotoh, Bantu's master and my other caretaker, allowed me to venture out of the shrine after that with Bantu and Mar-mar."

Xander smiled, "It would seem that you were quite close with the one everyone called the Hero-King."

"We were. Marth was very nice and helped Bantu and I persuade Gotoh to let me join him in his campaign. Though we also took part of the battles, Mar-mar was never too happy about that, but I always insisted." Tiki said with a nostalgic smile, "Then, there was his wife, Caeda. She was the princess of an allied kingdom to Altea's and was very nice and gentle too, much like a mother."

Tiki chuckled, "Marth said that she was the one who helped him when he was young and was their first Pegasus knight. She always makes me a lot of sweets when I was young and would scold others when they do something bad or lose their morale."

Then, Tiki grimaces as she dug through the chest, "But, after their deaths and their children took on the throne, I came back here where the tree suddenly appeared and my shrine at this very top of it. Then, Xane spoke about looking for Nan-nan. It was after hundreds of years of no communication before Gotoh and Bantu decidedly left to find them after they finished what they had to do to help the relation between the manaketes and the humans. During the time they had decided it, I was probably already about to reach Bantu's height. I've never heard from them since. Then, more manaketes arrived searching for them for assistance with their problems and each time I tried to ask of them to help. Aenir, Xane and Foresti are the ones I can remember now. I think there was also a young manakete by the name of Sophia and Fae… I think. There was also a young Mage dragon. I recall her name was Idunn. She was still recovering from being turned into a weapon by the enemies, but had finally start to regain her emotions, which is a rare recovery for some in her condition. They all had come from their own wars apparently and were searching for answers to their own problems. However, there was no word of them after they all said that they found this door to the past. I recall there being five more, but their names are all but lost now… Since then, I've forbade anyone from searching for them anymore. The search itself have already taken many manakete's lives. I can't just ask for another to be taken... Found it!"

She pulled out a large heavy tome with papers still sticking out from it. She then returned to er bed and began to look through the pages," While helping the manakete that have faced the darkness of humans to find peace away from humanity, he have recorded many things that have occurred during and before that time. I do recall being a time when one of the dragons lost their sanity during the process of becoming a manakete."

"Really?!" the paladin said with a look of surprise.

The Voice nodded and soon stopped flipping the pages. She scanned the two pages before she nodded, "Here it is. It seems that there definitely was a time when a dragon lost their sanity during the process of giving up their powers. …It says that what was left of the dragon's sanity became the manakete while his form was then nothing but the shell of their insanity. When they failed to protect the manakete from his own insane self, his dragon form continue to exist and create havoc on the lands before Ban-ban was forced to take the responsibility on himself. During the brief time, they could also see the human form of the manakete appear briefly before he also vanished. Something also went wrong during the process when he even… lost his memories of ever being a dragon…"

Tiki frowned and glanced up to the two kings, "You don't think…"

Xander frowned, but nodded, "We've found evidence of Valla's royal family finding a man with amnesia before the attack of the Silent dragon. He became a close friend of the royal family as well as their tactician."

Ryoma nodded, "We've also assumed that he had been resurrected into this world under Grima's control, but broke free and aided us for a short time. We don't know if his name was truly Anankos, but all we know was that he calls himself 'Mark' and was the real writer of the letter that states himself as the royal families' former tactician and said that he was cursed into not being able to tell us his name. So, we're assuming that he may actually be Anankos's sane self. However, the possibility of it being true is rather low."

After a while, Xander nodded, "I see now. Before he was dying yesterday and vanished before our eyes, he spoke much about his regrets and his crimes. If he was the manakete of the Silent dragon, then it would make much sense why he doesn't want the twins to know."

Despressed, Tiki nodded, "So, I was right. They really are his children… Nan-nan… So, Grima tried to make him into one of his minions? I'm glad to hear that he escaped, but is he trully dead again?"

Xander nodded, "Perhaps. He had saved me from being assassinated by one of Grima's soldiers last night. However, we still believe that he may be barely alive somewhere. Chrom had sent a couple of his soldiers to ask a couple outsiders for help to find him while we reach here."

"Yes." Ryoma said with a grimace, "My retainer said that it may be possible that he is in a coma from a poisoned dagger, though the chances are slim… However, we're unsure if that man truly is the Silent dragon…"

The Voice nodded with a small smile, "I see… I hope, he's all right. I'd like to meet with him once more before all of you return to the past."

The three looked to one another. They had only known the dragon to be nothing more than a tyrant in all their life, who had overstepped his boundaries with his crazy ideas of destroying the three kingdoms. Though they have heard that the beast was once remembered to be wise, they had never thought much of when he wasn't a mad dragon. Yet, here it was. Someone who had actually remembered when the tyrant was what the people had once remembered him to be. To be a normal being with a soul. The sight of the manakete's depression forced the group to remember that, despite what they went through with everyone, the dragon was once loved and had lead a life of its own. If this dragon really became a manakete at the last minute of his life as a dragon, then it could be likely that the twins were the man's children. Xander frowned as he recalled the gratitude given to them by the girl they had met that night. Perhaps there really was more to their nemesis than they had once thought there was. The Voice looked up to the two with a mustered smile, "I'm sorry for that. It must have been weird to see someone looking like this for someone who tried to destroy your kingdoms. Orochi, you can go back with your friends and family now too. I'm sure your son has been looking forward to seeing you again."

Orochi smiled back, "I'd gladly do so, Lady Tiki. However, I need to ask. What about your safety against Grima? I'm sure he'd come after you knowing that you are one of the keys to his defeat."

The manakete shook her head, "My shrine has a barrier that protects me from his forces. The only time he may be able to defeat me is when he comes here himself. Any humans affected by his powers will find it rather difficult to get up my tree much less enter my shrine."

Though doubtful, Orochi nodded with a smile, "I see. Then I shall go fetch Say'ri for you before I go find my son!"

As she began to walk out, Ryoma said to her, "I last saw Shiro in the training ground before I left camp. He was sparing with Prince Seigbert."

Orochi nodded and smiled with appreciation, "Hehe... Then, I make sure to bring some bandages. They always result in scratches when the two spare after all. Hehe… Oh, I'll make sure to keep things a secret too."

Ryoma nodded with a smile as they watch the Hoshidan Queen leave. Tiki then watches the two intensely before she spoke, "Ryoma, are you perhaps a descended from a dragon too?"

Ryoma's eyes widen in surprise before Tiki continued, "I somehow sense the presences of two dragons from you. You as well, Xander. It reminds me much of Idunn who uses dark magic, but I can feel the Xane's magic over the two of you…"

This time, Xander looked at the woman in surprise before he spoke, "King Ryoma and I are descended from two different dragons. Mine being the Dusk Dragon and King Ryoma being the Dawn Dragon."

"Dusk and Dawn…" Tiki said with a frown and sighed, "If only they could remember to leave their names behind... Then, may I take a look at your divine weapons?"

The two glanced at one another before nodding and pulled out their blades presenting the blade and the hilt to her. She stares at the two before she nodded, "I see now… So that's what happened… You can put it away now. Thank you for showing it to me."

As they sheathed their blade away, Ryoma questioned with a look of confusion, "Lady Tiki?"

After some thoughts, she spoke with a yawn, "I apologize. I just had a theory in my head and needed to check. Thank you…"

"Lady Tiki?" Xander called out.

However, the woman was already fast asleep sitting up right again. They heard a sigh and turned around. It was Say'ri. The swordswoman smiled, "I'll help the Voice to her bed. You two can return to camp. I've already notified everyone that the resistance have finally come together. Ah… And I should tell you that Nowi and her daughter are chasing after your brother and sister… again."

Their eyes widen in horror as memories of that last event flashes through their minds.

"Oh no…" Ryoma said with a grimace and rushes out the door, "Th-Thank you, Say'ri!"

Xander soon follows after as they sprint out the door, "Not this again…"

Once gone, the swordswoman lets out a sigh with dismay and a small smile before setting the manakete into her blankets and putting away the potions carefully as the woman had once told her. As she did so, she muttered, "This is going to become quite an historical event… The three mystical kingdoms, the magicians of the other world, and… the Shepherds… Father, Mother… please watch over me as Itake part in all of this… I'll stop him once and for all, even if it means my life."

* * *

It was night when Cordelia was returning from her inspection of the weaponry and the medical supplies in the tent. Many things had occurred that day. Their manaketes had, once again, tried to "play" with the King of Valla and his twin sister. Had Kinomoto not done something and Nah snapped back to her senses, things would've gone south with a charred tree. Cordelia sighed in relief. She had just sent her future granddaughter back to the child's respective tent and was about to return to her own when she saw the twin tail retainer and said in her dumbfounded expression with a smile and a deep pit in her stomach, "S-Seve- I mean, Selena. I've seen the conditions of the weapons in the weaponry polished really well. Did you do that?"

The woman grimaced nervously, "O-o-of course. Who else would be able to polish the weapons that clean?"

"I-I see…" Cordelia said before she finally whispered, "You've improved so much over the years you've left and strived so much. The me from your time would've been proud to see this as much as I am."

The mercenary blushed as she snapped, "W-Well, duh! She was obviously happy about that! I've even went to see her once with Laslow and Odin. …Mother and Father really hoped to see Caeldori too, but the child really wanted to work harder before seeing you…"

Cordelia laughed, "Like you and Subaki, I see. I'm already proud of how much you and Caeldori have grown… H-have you ever. No, I mean…"

Selena frowned, "Mother, I think you should speak more with my younger self if you wish to know more."

She then smiled with a small shrug, "And who knows? Perhaps, she did forgive you in the end or even have gotten over it. I-I admit that I must have been hard to deal with, especially now that I have a child of my own, b-b-but I was and still am proud to have you and father as my parents. As for what you told me all those years ago before you left… I think I know what you were trying to tell me, though I'm still not sure if that's what she is really trying to tell me..."

Cordelia's eyes widen in surprise as she whispered, "Severa… You were never one we _had_ to _deal_ with. Y-your Father and I truly love you and cared for you, regardless if you aren't the 'Severa' I gave birth to in this timeline."

The mercenary's words brought tears to the Pegasus knight as the knight spoke her sentences before her future daughter soon began to freak out and nervously said with a blush of embarrassment, "H-hold on! Don't cry now! I-I mean,… Oh, gods… Mother! Geez… You're going to cause a scene again..."

They stood there chatting with tiny tears in their eyes before the two began to leave for their tents. As she continued walking, Cordelia couldn't help, but smile as she did so. She couldn't help but feel more confident after her talk with her future daughter. Perhaps she could speak with her child again when she returns. She had received word that there was a possibility to bring their daughter's younger self back to them along with the other two children. They had yet to do so and was worried that the powers of the orbs would not work, but Say'ri and Ryoma trusts in the Voice and they agreed to give this a try tomorrow. If it succeeds, they may have to tell everyone the truth and give the higher ups a breather from keeping so many secrets as they already have. As she kept walking and thought about tomorrow's battle, out of the blue, Cordelia felt a sudden chill down her spine. She felt a sudden pain around the stomach area and collapsed onto the ground as she heard a familiar voice shouted, "Oh my! Cordelia!"

She could barely look up as she saw the purple hair Nohrian princess with her youngest sibling rushing to her side before she could see the black curtains fall over her view of vision.

* * *

Reflet had been practicing his swordplay with Xander as he tried countless of time trying to get the blade to show the flames that Xander had done with his divine weapon. However, all the tactician could do was create more lightning like the Hoshidan's divine sword, Rajinto. He could never understand how Lissa had been able to master over her divine weapon and use its ability when all he could do was produce more lightning. He was reassured by his predecessor and the Hoshidan king that it was probably because of his innate talent for using lightning type tomes, but it still bothered him. As they were about to call it a day and sheathe their sword, the sound of running footsteps could be heard. Reflet looked up and saw that it was his younger sister rushing over to them, "Robin?"

As she stopped in front of the two gasping for a breath, she looked up and spoke, "Cordelia… She's with Princess Elise and Princess Camilla in the infirmary… They said she collapsed just now…"

His eyes widen in shock as he exclaimed, "What?!"

Before she could continue, the man had already rushed in the direction of the medical tent without looking back. Xander turned to the younger tactician with a worry for his descendant, "What happened to Cordelia, Robin? Did something bad happen to her?"

The woman smiled nervously as she glanced around, then turned to the king and shook her head, "No, King Xander. In fact, it's the opposite."

As the man gave the woman a bewildered look, Robin laughed, "I'm going to be an aunt!"

Xander's eyes widen in surprise as he nodded with a smile and a chuckle, "Ah... I see now. But, perhaps you could've told your brother before he ran off thinking that she was dying…"

The woman shrugged, "He would've still dashed anyway and, in my defense, I did try to tell him."

"True…" the king agreed with a nod with uncertainty and a grimace as he tried to imagine a change over the tactician's face and, perhaps, the scolding the man's younger sister would be receiving for the false alarm.

He sighed and said, "Well, we also can't have a pregnant woman in the battle field, especially now of all times. Perhaps, we can have one of the sky knights or Malig knights take her place? We definitely don't have access to the Astral Realms and I don't think you and your friends would be too happy in using that either."

Robin frowned and nodded, "That's true and it would take about eight more months before Severa is born into our timeline too. Chrom and the two of us will think of something. In the meantime, we'd appreciate your help in this King Xander."

As she said this, her eyes widen upon realization, "Oh! I still have to inform Selena. I wonder if I should tell Subaki, though?... Brother would probably be against that, but he would also dislike him for not showing up at least."

He thought of his sister-in-law's retainer with slight pity and concern. The man already had to face their tactician's lightning wrath once, and literally, when he heard that he married his daughter without ever speaking to him and has a child, despite both sides knowing that it was impossible to do so during that time and the tacticians' love for the child. For the Sky Knight's sake, Xander chuckled and said, "Just go tell him. He already dislikes the man for marrying his child without his consent as we all know. Having him show up would probably lighten things up, even if it's only a little."

The tactician looks to him in surprise before nodding her head, "Well, perhaps that would be for the best. At least, I hope my brother could understand that Subaki cares. Thank you, King Xander!"

She then rushes out of the training ground as he waves to her and began to leave the place as well with a smile while he wonders if he should tell his wife of the need for a replacement for a temporary knight or that their close friends are going to become parents. As usual, he decided to go with the more important matter. As he walked out of the training grounds, he then recall the closeness in age of the new younger Shepherds and froze. Just how many replacements would they need?... He grimaced and silently prayed that the worst would yet to occur and began to make his way back to his tent to inform his wife while deciding to leave the children out of it for the time being as they were too young for this yet and the future discussion he would have with Chrom and their tacticians.

* * *

 **YueTian: Yay! Midterms are almost over! All that's left is two more. An Oral presentation and a take home essay due next Friday! As I was writing this, I suddenly realized that the children and Lucina are sort of close in age! My mind just went like "Oh no… I forgot. They'd have to face this problem sooner or later…" X'D So, I went online and searched for all their birthdays and counted back nine months because I recall that it was the average amount of time for an infant to be born. As I looked I realized that the closest and most reasonable notice of pregnancy would have to be Severa's as the nine months before her birthday was somewhere in May. As there was a bit of a missing gap of a couple weeks between the time of her supposed birth and her birthdays, I recall my own experiences** _ **as the eldest sibling**_ **in hearing my younger siblings birth and one of them being born a few days earlier and me being two days later. So, I thought 'why not'? XD It was the weirdest thing to have ever thought of, but it certainly should be quite logical. I wonder when will the other children would start to come into the world?... Well, I guess time will tell. I bet, even if you did figure this out, none of you thought I'd actually mention it or have baby Severa's existence be known, right?**

 **Eriol: Well, it certainly would be a matter of time.**

 **YueTian: What?...**

 **Spinel: With the children being so close in age, we'd have already saw the issue beforehand, of course.**

 **YueTian: *Speechless***

 **Suppie: Of course, Eriol and Kinomoto have already worked together with that descendant of his to figure out a solution to all th- … Correct that.**

 **YueTian: Correct what?**

 **Suppie: See? You did it again. Correct it!**

 **YueTian: … I have no clue what you're trying to tell me to correct.**

 **Suppie: *Glare*… *Sigh* Forget it… Anyway, Eriol and Kinomoto are unsure of what to do. Well, just have to speak of this issue tomorrow with Chrom, then.**

 **Eriol: Hehe… That we will. Now, YueTian-**

 **YueTian: The title right? On it!**


	29. Chapter 29: Unavoidable Solution

**EDIT (3/14/2018): As a FE Heroes player, I've find the idea of putting the Female Morgan as a mage on a Pegasus quite interesting. However, I also really like the original design of her as a mage. I've yet to even introduce her into the story, but, if you'd like to have a voice in my choice, I've finally putting up my first (actual) poll today and it would last for about one and a half to two weeks. I'm thinking of ending it either on next Sunday midnight or by midnight of the first Wednesday of April. There will be three choices: Mage Morgan, Pegasus mage Morgan, or I don't really care just continue the story (P.S. I'm not sure or I have other ideas)**

 **Before I can introduce them into the story, I will tell you ahead of time that I won't just bring her out like, "Hey! Here's Morgan as a mage on a Pegasus!" at the start of the story and that you will have to wait for the story to progress for it to continue. _Also,_ if there ever a mistake on the poll, like the choices aren't popping out and such, please either let me know and give me some time to figure things out. This is my first poll and my second attempt in doing this (The first being an embarrassment because it never reached out to the readers on my first story), so I would probably have to make some adjustments and possibly extend the deadline by a day or two if possible. The poll itself ends at 12 the next day, since I find 11:59 to be rather dumb for those last minutes voters. As for if you need to have an account on the website to vote or not, I'm not too sure. Probably by next week I'll be able to let you know regarding that situation. **

**Well, that's it! Have fun reading the story everyone!**

 **EDIT (3/28/2018): I've decided to extend the deadline that's well past Sunday to the next Sunday! It's located above my profile page as the button "Vote Now" after the topic. I think anyone with or without an account can vote for which ever choices they like. However, you can only choose one. I'll put down the link down here to my profile page for everyone to see or you can also click on my username and go to my profile page as well. Technically, it's the same.**

 **Profile: u/6366755/YueTian**

 **P.S. New chapter is in progress as I also get ready to update FE Fates of The World's fourth chapter. I hope everyone enjoys both stories, regardless!**

* * *

Unavoidable Solution

Sakura walked with Lissa the entire time as they had just left the gigantic tree behind after spending a peaceful night, one they haven't had for a while behind the barriers. Scouts had reported back notifying their captain of the forts being at least two days away by foot. With uncertainty of how to take care of Cordelia's situation, they didn't have much choice but to bring the knight along. Reflet had insisted on sending his wife back to Ylisstol, but they only grew more worried over the idea of another horde of Risens attacking her while they did so. Due to this, Chrom felt the need to speak with the other younger Shepherds while worrying as to whether more of his Shepherds would fall into the same situation. However, even if they new of their birthdays, neither knew when their mothers could have them. Apparently, they were all born during the time before Valm's invasion occurred during the seven years of peace rather than just two. They had spoke with the three retainers from their world as well, but neither of them knew. Just like the others, they only recall when their birthdays are, except for the exception that they only discovered the situation when their mothers of the other timeline had them for a few months already. Chrom and Robin had asked how them for the other timeline that was saved dealt with it to which they had told them that, though pregnant during the battlefield, the numbers of soldiers they have were still not enough to spare and so their mothers had decided to stay in camp unless the situation arises otherwise. They had been born back in Ylisstol, though, and were raised by relatives and wet nurses while their parents were at war. Sakura could remember to look of frustration on the exalt's and Reflet's faces at those words. Things must have been rather desperate during then to be unable to receive the care and affection of their parents when there was a war they have to be in to protect the children. After being told this, Chrom dismissed the three back to their stations and into hiding before their younger selves of their future could spot them. Yes… after some thoughts and news of the youngest Severa, Laslow and his friends had decided that it would be best to bring out the future Severa and the other two before things become more complicated. News of the real situation created a bit of chaotic mess of confusion, bewilderment, and uncertainty before the Voice came out to sort it out. Thanks to her careful explanation of the situation, they were able to clear up the misunderstandings in different areas. Out of everything that happened that morning, the most difficult was explaining the situation to Inigo and his friends. The three used the orbs and, with a bit of power from Sakura's _Mirror_ card into the objects, they were able to bring out three younger selves. Their faces… well, simply put, she'd never forget it for a while probably. She recalled Leo questioning himself rather it had been a big mistake to tell the three anything about their formerly missing retainers or of the future family. Well, it certainly wasn't hard to tell that they had been able to piece "two and two" together to figure things out for themselves. Had Lucina not been there as well… things could've gone south, let's just say. Sakura let out a sigh as she walked on. This morning was just entirely full of surprises. She glanced over to the side and saw Owain talking and laughing with Ophelia. Though Owain and Inigo looked to have settled down with the fact and found ways around it… She turned to where Severa stood next to Kjelle. Every now and then, she'd glance over to the red hair Sky Knight, who looked exactly like her mother, with uncertainty. Well, Reflet and Cordelia couldn't blame her for her actions towards the knight. They had been doing the same as she when they had met with the retainers and learned of the grandchildren. Though uncertain, Tiki had told them that whatever had occurred in their saved timeline could become very _very_ different now with so many events going on that never happened before, according to the retainer's memories. That and Naga would seal away their memories after this paradox ends with only Lucina and her friends stay here. Sakura could only hope that things would be solved soon as they could tell that the situation was only getting worse. All in all, if not for the Voice, a majority of their situation would've been harder to figure out on their own, so she basically fixed most of it for them, to which Chrom and Kamui were quite grateful for. She then recall what Tiki then told them in private before they left.

" _Before you do the Awakening, you must first free my mother."_

 _Stunned, Chrom's eyes widen, "'Free her'? You mean to say that she's being held captive?"_

 _Lucina grimaced, "I was afraid it would be her."_

 _The future princess turned to Sakura, "Kinomoto. You said that you saw a woman with green hair and white dress in a large bird cage?"_

 _Sakura nodded, "Y-yes… So that was…"_

 _Tiki nodded, "That must be her. I was trying to get in contact with her through my dreams. All I can hear now is that she's captured, so I can only hear her voice. I just can't see her anymore. It would seem that Grima had gotten to her first and imprisoned her."_

 _Corrin's eyes widen in surprise, "So you can communicate with her through your dreams? That sounds quite a lot like Kinomoto's abilities…"_

 _Kamui nodded, "However, to think that a deity from this world is capture by the enemy…"_

 _Lucina frowned, "It would seem that he's now powerful enough to overpower Naga."_

 _Leo frowned, "Then, perhaps, we can cut his connection to his source of power? But how?"_

 _Tiki looked over to Sakura, "Kinomoto, I don't know how, but my mother has told me that you are able to sever the connection between Grima and Eriol's magic. Also, we'll need someone from the past to draw out the power left from Anankos out of Grima. With that, Grima would weaken to his previous amount of power. One only your retainers and Lucina would remember. However, I'm afraid that I don't know how to go about this problem."_

 _Reflet frowned as his sister spoke, "Then, maybe you know a place where we can find our answer?"_

 _The green hair manakete frowned in deep concentration, "… I'm afraid, I don't know of one. My best guess… is probably the Fire Emblem blade would be able to help sever it…"_

 _Kamui nodded, "So Yato would probably be the answer to it… Perhaps if both Fire Emblems struck him?"_

 _Tiki nodded, "Perhaps. I'll try speaking with my mother a bit more. It possible that she would know the answer. Till then, you must retrieve the remaining three gems: Sable, Gules, and Vert."_

 _Chrom nodded, "Then, we must defeat Walhart, if we're to retrieve the gems."_

As a result, they were now on their way once more. Everyone had started to settle from the anarchy caused by this morning and the three younger Shepherds have finally given up on attempting to ask their future selves any more questions after seeing how they were refusing to answering them directly. It was sunset when they were nearing the newly conquered borders of Valm. Sakura and the others had already seen numerous burnt remains of what looked to be villages or towns as they pass through the areas. It was extremely chaotic in her eyes as no trees or animals were spared of it either. Some skulls laid here and there while others were far from the bodies of full body skeleton. Ones she only see in text books. She was sure had the bodies not decomposed or the structures still burned, it would've been a horrifying sight to forget. She is unable to tell why the enemy ruler would do such a thing, but she had recalled her own text books in our homeworld. Some weren't too pleasant either from what she recalled of her middle school texts. As the sun was about to set they had finally been able to find a woods to camp by that night. Sakura had gone to check on the Pegasus knight as did Severa and Caeldori. Unlike the silver hair mercenary, the red hair sky knight seemed pretty calm while talking with her. Not wanting to interfere with it, Sakura left the three with Maribelle and her son in the infirmary tent. Not long after setting up her own tent, Sakura soon left to find Syaoran. They had separated briefly to set up their individual tents and, so, she decided to try and look for him when he suddenly heard thundering noises of hooves on the ground. It's easy to tell that it was probably a messenger or something as she was about to continue before a voice called out to her, "Hey, Blossom. Have you seen Blues?"

At the familiar voice, she turned and saw that it was none the candy thief, Gaius, with a lollipop stick in his mouth.

"Gaius! You're back?!" Sakura said with a smile before she looked around, "I haven't seen him since we set up camp. Have you tried talking with Frederick? He should know."

The thief sighed wearily with a grumble, "Yeah, he's been with Blues more often after all. I'll go look for him, then. See ya!"

With that, he then turned around and left till he disappeared behind some of the other tents.

"Was that Gaius?"

She turned and saw Syaoran behind her as he continued, "So, they're back? I'm surprised that they were able to find us all the way here."

Suddenly, Kero popped his head out of her red duffel bag on her back freaking out the young man as he took a step back. As the toy guardian folded his arms around the edge of it, he said with a smile, "Well, of course! Eriol had his butterfly guide them back, after all!"

Out of the blue, Sakura, then recalled the baby Lucina still back in the castle with the other staffs. Speaking of which, she had forgotten that she had yet to give the infant a gift. She had recalled how some of the others brought the child things when she was born and before her birth, but she had yet to give one herself. In fact, even her brother had been able to obtain a rattle toy for the infant! She'd never thought she'd see the day when her brother would show up with a rattle toy in his hands, which the infant seemed quite attached to and accidently flung it in his face. Chrom had joked around once that she'd have quite a problem practicing swordsmanship when she's older and willing to, if it keeps flying out of her hand with each baby swings. Still, she had yet give anything to her. Perhaps, she'll think about it later. She turned to Syaoran, "If Gaius is back, then, perhaps, Stahl and Hen-"

 _CAW!_

Suddenly, a loud screech was heard causing them to immediately turn. Something black darted up to her and crashed into her before the others could move anymore. Black feathers scattered the place as a black bird was perched on her shoulder and looked to her as it blinked its beady black eyes. Kero growled as he waved his arms, "Really?! You again?! Shoo! Shoo! Go back to your owner! Oh gods, where's Henry?"

Sakura chuckled nervously before beckoning the bird into her arms. Once it hopped into it, she began to carry it before hearing some laughter and footsteps approach them, "Whoops! So that's where you were! You sure made a _bird_ line here! Haha!"

As the man laughed, the bird cawed before flying out of her arms and perched itself on his shoulder. As he laughed, Kero took his seat on Sakura's shoulder with arms crossed, "So, you're back. How were things back at the castle?"

Sakura nodded, "Did you run into any Risens or Valmese soldiers along the way?"

The man smiled, "No enemy soldiers! We did met up with some of those undeads, though! And it was fun to see what would happen when I hexed them! Oh! Have you seen Sumia?"

 _CAW!_

They turned and saw another raven perched on one of the tents as it continued to caw. The mage nodded with a smile before he said, "So, she's in with Cordelia in the infirmary tent, huh? Did she tripped again?"

Sakura shook her head, "She's probably gone to see Cordelia. She's going to have Severa's younger self, you see."

"Oh~!" Henry said with a laugh, "So that's it! But, if she has a small one soon, then shouldn't she be back in Ylisstol? That sure _caws_ for some suspicions! Hahaha!"

Kero retrained from wanting to rub his temple as he spoke, "They can't send back a pregnant woman to the capitol when she could get attacked by Risens or enemy soldiers."

"Pregnant? What's this about pregnancy?"

They looked behind the mage and saw the green knight walking up to them with a look of bewilderment as Flora followed after his with narrowed eyes. He continued awkwardly, "U-um… What's this about, well…"

Flora sighed, "One of the Pegasus knights is going to have a child. Lord Kamui and your prince have decided that they would have her remain in camp as it's both too dangerous to send her back or to take part in battles."

"One of the Pegasus knights?" Stahl looked at them with a look of surprise, "Who?"

Flora grimaced, "Stahl, was it? Your group only has two Pegasus knights, aside from the Sky Knights of our time."

"Oh!" the knight said with a nod, "So, it's Cordelia… Huh, I thought that, with Gerome being that big, he'd be the first behind Lucina to be born. Guess not… But, a pregnant woman with us… We're still at war though!"

Syaoran sighed, "Yes, I know. Not a very good idea, but it would be worse if she gets attacked while returning to Ylisstol."

Sakura nodded, "And sending one to the battle field is definitely not a good idea. Even, Prince Chrom and the tacticians know that. So, the only solution they can come up with is to have her stay with us."

Stahl nodded, "Oh, I get it now. It'd be bad to have her travel all the way back to Ylisstol too. It just won't be safe for the child inside her."

"That's right." Kero nodded, "Your family owns an apothecary, so you should know a bit about it too, right?"

Stahl nodded, "Sort of. It's mostly my parents who would take care of the actual births, of course. But, we do have to give some medicines from time to time to ensure that nothing goes wrong during the actual procedure. It's something my Father told us when we were helping out the store. But, it's more important for her to eat well and not to push herself too much. Perhaps I could go check on her later, then."

Sakura nodded as she recalled the time with Olivia. As she was always worried, Lissa and the other healers had done their best to assure her that the unborn princess would come out fine. It was a hectic time as she just wouldn't stop worrying over every little thing and Sakura could understand how worried the mother was with her first child. After talking for a bit longer, the two soon took their leave to the infirmary as Sakura and Syaoran had gone to see Ophelia. They had said that they'd see each other by the woods. They soon saw the energetic girl waving her hand over to them by a stump. It's been a while since they've had time together as friends rather than familiar co-workers. Tonight, she was going to use her cards in hopes of finding Mark. She was certain that the man was vital in stopping what was about to occur to her and her friends. She foresaw it that night. As they could already smell the dinner being cooked by Asugi and her friends on cooking duties, they gathered around the stump.

"So, do you think you'll know where Mark is after this, then?" the dark sorceress said excitedly as she showed them her rocks with a wink, "We can always call on the stars if you still need some help."

Sakura smiled, "Thank you, Ophelia. We can try that as well. I heard from Midori that you can also foresee the future. I didn't know you can't do that."

The other girl nodded as she said proudly with excitement, "Of course! I'm a chosen heroine as well. I have to have something only I can do! Still, let's see what your cards tell us first!"

"Right!"

Sakura, then placed the cards in the order as before and did her incantation, then she began to flip up the card on the top of the diamond pattern.

" _Windy."_

"Windy?" Ophelia repeated before turning to Sakura.

Sakura turned to Kero, "Did someone notify him of our location?"

Kero frowned, "That or it could be that he already knows of it. Either way, _Windy_ meant communication, so something was communicated. Huh, I thought that _Hope_ would be the one to appear instead, since she was the one who teleported him off. …Continue."

Sakura looked to her familiar with a look of confusion before she continue to turn the other three cards, " _Illusion, Light,_ and _Dark…"_

Sakura frowned with confusion before Syaoran spoke up, "That's weird, but he is a mage that was strong enough to blast down Grima. Perhaps it means he's strength?"

"It could be." Ophelia agreed slowly, "You and Reflet said that Falchion and the Fire Emblem couldn't stall for enough time without his help."

As Kero nodded slowly, Sakura looked down to the last card, "Then, we just need to know where he could be."

She then flipped up the last card, "… _Lock_?"

It was as its name said. It was a lock with the keyhole being in the center and a pair of wings on the side of it. Kero examined the card, "Hm… Is there a place that is similar to a lock? Maybe a place that can keep things inside or out?"

Sakura looked to the others. All of them shook their head in confusion. Nobody knows. Kero sighed, "There has to be a place, though. _Hope_ was the one who met with him and teleported him, so she should know."

Sakura frowned as she thought carefully, "A place to keep things inside and things out…"

A shed? As she kept looking to the card hard, Ophelia spoke up, "Perhaps, we can try asking the stars?"

Sakura looked to the others and nodded, "Well, let's give it a try."

* * *

As they were walking back to their individual tents for the night, she thought back to her fortune telling. After watching the girl move around her rocks, she saw nothing, but darkness… It was rather unusual. The area where the rocks were shined rather bright, but, when it dies down, the rocks didn't change their position to which Kero and Syaoran thought that it had failed saddening the sorceress, However, Sakura was rather certain that it did work, without a doubt. Even if there was no proof that the spell worked, she believed in Ophelia and what she had seen. It had reminded her of that vision where many were slain. She shuddered as she recalled the incident before entering her own tent. She thought of what the final card meant, and _Silent_ above all else, as she tucked herself into her sleeping bag with Kero sleeping in his smaller one as she slowly drifted off into sleep.

* * *

That night, Chrom sat in the warmly lit council tent around the table looking over the information they've received and what they've learned from the Voice. The issue of the missing retainers have finally been solved, they've found keys to defeating the Fell Dragon and the conqueror, and they've were able to get that only the three grandchildren from the past related to him and Reflet have dragon blood strong enough to attract the monster. Other than them, the other three royal families are also potential target, especially the twins of Valla and his tacticians. He had never thought of the possibility that his own tacticians would be descended from Plegia's royal family or that they'd have strong dragon blood in them. At the very least, they won't have to worry about any of them running on a rampage than the two manakete they already have of this time and future. It was only a couple of weeks ago when they had to pay for the damage done to a small merchant ship that Nowi accidentally damaged during her uncontrollable damage. The pregnancy issue was given to his younger sister and his distant future nephew's wife to handle. Though, if they really would have to send Cordelia back to Ylisstol, he would have some escorts to help them do so. Chrom sighed in relief. It's been a while since he had felt such lighter shoulders aside from the oncoming horror the enemy dragon would bring and the battle against Valm. With his daughter out of any immediate dangers while they aren't with her, he felt that he could breathe a little and only before finally getting the chance to return home. He then glances over the letter he received of Henry's and Gaius's report. He imagined that the Hoshidan king would've probably gotten one as well, since his retainer was part of the group. He stared back at the letter as he tried to process what they've discovered of the new Plegian king's actions with a grimace and sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, "Is there ever a time when he doesn't mention any jokes? It's like deciphering what he's trying to tell me apart from his really terrible puns."

Well, the night was peaceful for once. If only the war was over then this sense of peace would be more real than he currently felt. Once again , he buried his head into trying to decipher this "coded" letter before Frederick comes back to help him with the writer in hand.

* * *

Corrin let out a sigh of relief as she walked down the small path of tents after sending the two small manaketes to their tents. After the last encounter with the two hyperactive dragons' rampage, she have volunteered to spend some time in their little "dragon" games so that the damage to the area wouldn't be as bad as they feared. The yellow-green hair manakete's future child, Nah, wasn't too bad as she is only half dragon, but Nowi on the other hand… She sighed as she stretched her shoulders, while feeling the dirt under her bare feet as she walked.

"Woah!" she said startled.

She soon saw something black rush past her. She looked back and saw that it was Say'ri stomping off into the direction of the training grounds. Corrin frowned with concern, "Say'ri? What could've gotten her so angry?"

She soon heard a sigh, "It's the situation regarding her brother."

Corrin looked in front of her and saw Takumi standing there with his arms crossed and a grumpy look across his face. Corrin raised a brow, "You mean, Yen'fay? The one who is working under the other side? What happened?"

"Well…" the archer began hesitantly, "Our older siblings have been trying to talk to her about his decisions as of late, but she refused to listen. So, I tried to talk with her too… Well, you saw what happened."

Corrin's eyes wide in surprise before she grimaced sadly, "I see… so she still refuse to think about speaking with him? Well, if our brother's sword chose him, then there must be a good reason why he's chosen to work with the enemy."

Takumi nodded with a grimace, "Well, there is and Ryoma knows it, of course. We can figure it out by now, but she's extremely stubborn to even listen to us!"

Hearing this, Corrin smiled a little as she tried to stifle back a laugh. Now that she thought about it, the swordswoman certainly reminds her much with the straight forward side of their older Hoshidan sister but is rather stubborn like Takumi. It's like as if her little brother is calling the kettle black! She guessed that the girl really is a descendant of the Hoshidan royal family, regardless of any proof. This makes her wonder what the woman's brother, Yen'fay, would be like, then. Would he be anything like their Hoshidan big brother? She frowned as a thought came to her. Sooner or later, they'd have to fight against him and most likely kill him as well. She muttered, "Well, if she does plan to change her mind, I hope she at least plan to speak with him as siblings soon before we have to face against him as an enemy."

Takumi only sighed turning around, "Well, I'm going to check on Kiragi before heading back to my tent. I'll see you tomorrow, Corrin."

The princess nodded, "Good night, Takumi!"

As she waved, the archer soon disappeared after turning the corner and behind some tents. Corrin smiled wider before looking around the campground from her point of view with narrowed eyes. She is unable to see the full size of the camp, but she knew that, with her family and friends joining with Chrom and his Shepherds, the entire militia have become extremely large. She was told that, even during the two years of peace where her family couldn't move around as much to find the others, they were still taking in more of her friends into Ylisstol castle's barracks, to which she was extremely grateful for considering that it was starting to get harder to find an opened space for them to stay in. Being on the move benefitted them where they would only have to worry about making sure that everyone has a tent rather than a bed. For a time, there were some that were forced to share a bed in the barracks or see if they could get a room for the night in his city's lodges. Then, apparently, Reflet have thought of the idea to just have some of the soldiers help out by stopping the Risens appearing in nearby towns and would have them change places from time to time. Sometimes, some of their soldiers would be sent to Regna Ferox to aid in the approaching Risens as well, which benefitted both sides. However, despite this, their eldest Hoshidan sibling and Say'ri still say that Valm have more soldiers than them and that it would be difficult to stop them. Though she disagree, her twin, on the other hand, was rather convinced saying that they had to deal with the Valm's troops that came to invade Regna Ferox. She know, from being together since birth, that the young man was not one who would lie easily or be overdramatic like Odin… or Owain. So, if he says that he believes that, she strongly felt rather convinced as well. But, if that's true then what are they going to do? She and her brothers are helping the Shepherd's tacticians in forming a plan, but will they be able to think of something when they receive more information regarding the battle against the conqueror ahead of them or be able to come up with something on the spot? She sighed before shaking her head and began to walk back to her tent still slightly sore from all the tumbling in the air Nowi and Nah had made her do in the sky in their game of "Dragon Tag. She swore had it not been for them being really high in the sky, she have crashed into the ground and have their butler to go through more than just, quite possibly, faint at the sight of her with a broken neck or arm. Half way through that game, Nowi and Nah questioned her ability to breathe fire like them, to which she discovered she actually could breathe a small strange looking fireball that made her the center of the two's attention for the rest of the day. She feels really tired and ready to return to her tent before changing her mind and decided to go to the infirmary tent to see her daughter instead. As she walked to that path, her mind soon fell to her little son. Though unlikely for it to occur, she prayed that the child and her little niece would not appear in this time, regardless. It would be nothing, but danger to them both.

* * *

Lucina and her future niece was training once more on the training ground. With the girl's father being busy in his position looking through some papers and other duties as her mother was as well, Soliel didn't have much to do and, with the truth out, she didn't have to worry as much about keeping her eye hidden anymore, which she felt more comfortable with and glad that she didn't have to worry about keeping her identity a secret anymore, though it certainly surprised her grandfather's friend, Stahl, quite a bit considering that they've usually worked together one in a while. From afar, they could fear the clanging of Say'ri's katana against Hinoka's spear as the Hoshidan offered to train with her for a bit after hearing that she had a talk with the sky knight's siblings. Many had already understood that they hoped for the woman to have a talk with him before she ends up regretting her decision when the time of the possible death came. Though some of the Resistance forces refused to believe that the girl would stay on their side forever, she has done well in staying against it rather strongly and have gotten stronger at a rather fast pace during her joined forces with the Shepherds. After a few more clashes and swings, Lucina finally put down her blade as she catches her breath, "Good! Let's stop here for today!"

Hearing this, Soliel finally set her blade down as well. Lucina smiled, "You've getting stronger these past couple of weeks, Soliel. I wouldn't be surprised if you can stand up against a couple of mercenaries by yourself, but don't let this get to your head. Inigo and I have done this before and it nearly ended badly had Gerome and our other friends not arrived in time."

The princess then sighed and shook her head, "It's too bad Inigo would rather take his time at night for other things, rather than training with me now. We would spar against each other when we were training."

Soliel laughs, "Really? No wonder he's that strong in my time. He should be practicing by now, though. I wonder what Father was like when he was a kid training with the sword."

Lucina smiles, "Well, because he was younger, I'd always win against him and he'd fall back, but that changed soon after a month or so, if I recall correctly. He stopped trying to fight like our Father and came up with his own style while still training with me under Frederick."

"Sir Frederick?" Soliel frowned as she tried to picture a child version of her father learning to take up the sword from the overly strict retainer and shivered as she recalled her own recent experiences, "He never lets his guard down, even once! Have you or Father ever landed a hit on him?"

Lucina grimaces as she tried to recall it before shaking her head, "I don't remember. He left to the front lines of the battle field when we were still using our wooden swords and he never came back. Sully ended up taking over our training after that and it was around that time I was allowed to use Falchion into my training regime. But… I think I did land a hit one him once. Inigo almost did as well. I remember he was rather close. It's good to see that he was just as strong now than the last I remember him to be. ...Haha. Oh, I know that face. Did he beat you to the ground too?"

As her aunt smiles, the girl groans upon the memories, "Uh… Well, once? …Okay, perhaps too many to count. There was once that he nearly thrown me into a tree."

Lucina chuckles, "I see. Like parent, like child, then?"

"Haha… I guess so, Sis."

They turned and saw the silver hair retainer walk over to them with his usual smirk as he waved to them. Soleil's eyes widen in surprise, "Father! You're done with work?"

Laslow nodded, "Well, for today, I am."

He then places a hand on the girl's head, "And I see that someone here have been doing some interrogating while I was gone again."

"Maybe." the girl said with a smile, "But, did Sir Frederick really thrown you into a tree too? And that time you really tried to peel an apple with Falchion?"

Hearing the girl's questions, Laslow laughed nervously before looking up to his sister of another timeline, "Uh… Just how much have you told her, Luce?"

"Well…", Lucina placed her Falchion away with a small smile, "perhaps a bit of when we were training in the castle. She and Ophelia were quite motivated in knowing more. Well, relax. I haven't told her anything more than what she already knows."

The retainer strains a chuckle and smile as he said, "Haha. Right. I don't know if I want to know how much she already does. Soliel, I'm pretty sure that you should be getting ready for light out. Tomorrow, we still have to go into the fort. Your mother is going to be quite mad if she finds you still asleep by the time we're ready to go."

After seeing the moon high up in the sky, Soliel smiled, "I had no idea it was already this late! Oh... I'll see if I can get a quick shower first. Well, good night, Father! Aunt Luce!"

After seeing the girl rush off to the shower tents, Laslow sighed as he said, "Well, who knows how much she knows about me now. Can't you have waited for me to be around before giving away the things we were up to as kids?"

Lucina smiled, "Well, considering that you and our friends had been to a lot of mischief back then, I didn't know what else to tell when you've already told her the more 'impressive' things you and Odin did as kids."

Laslow chuckled, "If I had known about this, I would have told Odin to not give away too much. Oh gods, now that I think about it, she may get a chance to witness it too…"

"I heard Inigo tried to ask you of all the embarrassing things that would happen to him." Lucina said with a worried look as she folded her arms, "Looks like someone wants to find ways to prevent what would occur. I'm sure that we're suppose to be here to prevent something bigger than just avoiding future embarrassments."

"Haha…" Laslow said with a chuckle, "Oh, yeah. There's that too… I've seen myself once before, but was I really this much trouble around this age?"

The princess smiled, "Well, you certainly had made Reflet and King Xander stick Peri or Henry by your side most of the time, especially that one time you brought in a thief who nearly got away with our weaponary or that time you twisted your ankle. I've told Inigo this, but you really should've told us about that."

Hearing this, the retainer grimaced, "Oh gods. Well, at least, I'm not fooled as easily now as I was before, but did Peri really had to keep an eye on me? I recall it being Henry and Frederick. And since it was them, I always had a hard time getting away."

Lucina shrugged with a small smile, "Well, there certainly was Sir Frederick, but, with everything going on, there just wasn't much of an option to assign him to do so. Did Peri had to keep an eye on you in the past too?"

Laslow laughed, "Of course not! I-"

"I heard that you still have that one habit that you can't control in the past." Lucina interrupted with a laugh, "I guess somethings just doesn't change. No matter the time."

"Well, that's true."

At the sound of the female voice, they turned and saw Hinoka smiling as she waved her hand, "It's great to see that you're dedicated to training, Lucina, but, perhaps we should return to the tents for the night. It's starting to get late and I just saw Say'ri off a while ago."

"You're right. Tomorrow is a big day, after all. Thank you, Queen Hinoka." Lucina said with a nod, "Wait, has Inigo returned yet?"

"Wha-?!" Laslow sighed with slight irritation of the same looks he receives when it came to his younger self and shook his head, "I'm sorry, but, just because I'm from the future of all this, doesn't mean that I'll remember every night I go somewhere."

Lucina shook her head with a look of concern, "Well, I'll go look for him, then. Hopefully, he's back in his tent by now."

* * *

It was the day of the upcoming battle that was to occur at the fort they were told about. As they walked, the surrounding was soon changed from scorched land and wood into grassy plains surrounded by woods on both sides. Kinomoto looked around nervously.

"What's wrong, Miss. Kinomoto?"

She turned to the familiar voice and saw that it was the floating blue cat, Spinel, with Eriol's voice. Kinomoto nodded in greeting nervously, "Good morning, Eriol. Good morning to you too, Spinel. I just have this really… scary feeling. Like something is going to happen today…"

"Hm…" Eriol hum to himself in deep thoughts before he continued, "Miss. Kinomoto, perhaps you should stay with Syaoran and your brother today. I'll see whatever the matter may be."

He then spoke in a more reassuring tone, "I'm sure it won't be too much of an issue."

Though unsure, Kinomoto nodded as she knew that she could trust him whenever she and Kero had any problems and waved to the two before hurrying off to see Syaoran and her brother. Possibly her guardians would be with them too…

* * *

After some more walking, they soon came upon gigantic walls with towers and blue tile roofs and blue flags of the enemy. Flavia grimaces as they drew closer to the walls for examination from afar, "Damn! Look at those walls… This isn't going to be easy."

Basilio frowns, "It's not the walls I'm worried about- It's the hordes of Valmese inside them."

Say'ri nodded, "Our best bet is a swift, surgical strike, right at their heart. So…"

She narrows her eyes in inspection of the situation, "Khan Flavia, your men will take on the forces surrounding the castle. That should create an opening for a smaller team led by Chrom and I."

She then turned to Prince Chrom, "…I regret to say this will put you at the forefront battle, Sir Chrom."

Chrom nodded in approval, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Say'ri nodded with a confident smile, "Then it's settled. Other Resistance forces are on the way. With luck, they'll arrive in time to help. Let's cleave them a proud trail of imperial blood to find us by!"

As they continued on from behind the group, Leo shook his head, "Leave a trail of 'imperial' blood would most likely make things worse, if Walhart's forces would be the one to find us with that."

Takumi nodded, "However, what she said does make some sense. We do want to tell them we're not a force to mess with and it would raise the Resistance's morale."

Corrin frowned before glancing up to the fort walls, "You don't think something bad would happen when we take over this fort, would you?"

"Corrin?" Kamui said with a look of confusion.

The princess shook her head, "Sorry. It's just that I've been feeling rather uneasy about all this."

Xander frowned, but nodded, "True. We're already made it this far into the enemy territory, but there have been no movement from the enemies nor are there any Risens as far."

"Then, perhaps, we approach more cautiously." the Hoshidan king said, "I doubt that Walhart is as foolish as this former Plegian King you've told us about. After all, if he's already conquered Rosanne and Chon'sin, then he might be a foe not to be taken on lightly."

They all nodded before going to see the tacticians, who are preparing for the battle ahead of them.

* * *

As the battle began, three figures stood from a hilltop with the very same fort insight as the figures of the militia began to make their way inside fighting their enemies left and right as reinforcement from another room rushes in. The man in the grey cloak grimaces as he sees the royal family as take part in the battle, "If only there's a way to help them."

The man in the black hood and white mask spoke, "However, it would be best not to interfere with the battle of the next generations. They are no longer children and the next generation are growing stronger as well. We should leave the future to them."

The man wearing the white hood and black mask nodded and chuckled, "I'd never thought I'd see the day when both Hoshido and Nohr would fight side by side. Kamui and Corrin certainly have saved all of our kingdoms. Hoshido, Nohr... and Valla."

Sounding rather impressed, the black hooded man shook his head, "And, to think they'd have found us so easily. They've certainly grown up during the time I was gone."

Hearing this, the white robed man spoke as he folded his arms, "Of course, it's been quite a few years if what you said the last you recall thinking more... sensibly were true. I've already seen them once during the time of their struggles. However, I never knew that they were already forming families of their own."

As his head moves along one of the figures in white and red with a spear in hand, he continues with a hearty laugh, "Who'd have thought that he was the new crown prince? Hm... I wonder what had occurred to lead him to choose a spear as his choice of weapon rather than a sword…"

He turns to the grey robed man, "Are you certain that something would begin to occur in this place, _Mark_? It certainly seems to me that they're doing just fine on their own."

Although they couldn't see his expression fully, Mark lips formed a frown as he nodded slowly, "Yes. Not now though. From what I recall before, he should be approaching them from the distance as they fight. It's from there that Prince Chrom will be forced to make his retreat while his ally choose to buy them time. This is what makes the result of their battle with Grima alter to their favor."

"By being forced to sacrifice your own allies?" the black robed man spoke in surprise and a voice of disapproval.

However, the other man shook his head, "No. It's something else. But, no matter what we have to make sure that Grima would not interfere with this event. Without a doubt, he must have seen this event occur once before. I wouldn't be surprise if he tries to interfere with what became his downfall in his future battle."

From his words, the two only looked on in confusion before the grey robed man began to walk away from the hill. As he did so, the white robed man spoke up again, "Then, I take it that you don't plan to go back to _them_ or fight by their side again?"

As he said this, Mark froze before he clearly grimaced and turned around as he regained a calm expression then slowly replied, "I… I won't go back. It was not my intention to fight by their side from the beginning. I only thought to watch out for them from afar. Never did I thought that they would end up bringing me along, regardless...!"

Suddenly, he paused for a bit before a natural smile formed on his partially covered face, which the other looked on with a seemingly questioned glance. Mark quickly shook his head in dismiss, "Ah. Nothing. I just recalled something. In any case, are you two certain that you wish to aid someone who orchestrated the chaos that occurred two years ago? I wouldn't blame either of you for wanting to kill me right here and now, rather than saving me. You already know of the truth of your past wars and conflicts, after all. Correct?"

The man in black nodded, "True. However, you've risked your life to protect the members of the royal family numerous times and nearly died more than once. From what I saw, I can trust you when you say that you want to stop this 'Fell' dragon, at the very least."

"You've protected, not just your children, but Ryoma and his allies as well." the white robed man added, "I don't know if it's to either gain their trusts or do what you regret not having done all those years ago, however, you've yet to do anything to harm them as far as I've seen. Still, what would you plan to do if Grima goes and does what you fear the most, Mark? Have you thought of what actions to take if that occurs?"

The grey robed man frowned by he said firmly with a nod, "I have. However, I can only hope that they won't have to go through that, or the worst would occur."

Unable to see his expression, the black robe man questions, "Then, what would happen to them if they do?"

After some hesitation, Mark gritted his teeth before he finally responds with a grimace, "Then… it's possible that… one of the kingdoms would have lost their current queen again."

One of the figures jumps slightly before Mark turns to the fort with what looks to be a shocked expression with a dropped jaw, "Oh no! They're almost done with their battle! We need to hurry to position before _he_ gets near here!"

"Hold o-!" the man in the black robe reached a hand out to stop him.

However, the mage was already out of reach and headed into the nearby woods to the fort. Seeing this, the man in the white robe shook his head, "It would seem that he's no different from the twins."

The man in black placed a gloved hand on the chin of his white mask and muttered, "Hm… Perhaps you may be right. I'm afraid I only have brief visions of the time when the enemy took over. However, even so, I don't remember much. I left them to the current royal family, after all. In any case, we should hurry and help him sneak past the fortress. I doubt he'd be able to get past the fort unnoticed."

"Agreed." the man in white nodded before they hurried after the mage.

* * *

With the enemy general, a priestess, gone, King Kamui and Khan Basilio have sent some scouts to patrol the area for any survivors and the area before the manakete king decidedly went back to check on his family. He then returned to Chrom's group followed by his other siblings as the group gathers around Say'ri while the Shepherds rests not too far off with Kinomoto and the other healers at work.

Robin let out a sigh of relief, "That certainly took us a while. The enemy general was certainly more persistent than her soldiers."

Chrom nodded, "However, we still managed to take control over this fort."

Kamui smiled wearily, "Yes. The army would be able to take it easy before we decide to head out once again."

"Aye…" Say'ri concurred with a grin of relief and weariness before glancing around the area, "At last, we've come this far…"

Suddenly, the sound of hooves galloping across the hall rushed over to them as they glanced over and saw that it was Laslow and Sully.

"King Xander!" Laslow reported with a grimace as he tried to catch his breath after hurrying after the cavalry, "Enemy soldiers have surrounded the fortress!"

"What?!" Leo says stunned upon the situation.

Xander frowned, "Who is attacking us?"

Sully grimaces as she answered, "It' the reinforcements, sir!"

As their eyes widen, Laslow grimaces, "The 'former' Resistance have annihilated the Resistance and want Lady Say'ri's death and ours for allying with her."

"What?!" Chrom says in shock.

Out of the blue, another pair of running footsteps hurry to them and they saw that it was the scout the Khans have sent out hurrying back to them with beads of sweat pouring from their face and gasping for air as one of them saluted before beginning his report to the leading captain of the Shepherds, "Milord! Dire news! Our forces to the north and south have been decimated by Walhart and Yen'fay! What's worse, most of the survivors have turned coats for the empire!"

"What?!" Ryoma exclaims in shock.

Like everyone else, Say'ri's eyes widen in horror as she stuttered, "B-but our troops numbered in the hundreds of thousands!"

With a composed expression, Basilio spoke, "The empire must have had more."

Flavia places her hand on her chin in thought, "Or perhaps been better trained and equipped…"

"Blast!" Say'ri mutters in disbelief, "Walhart and my brother-"

She then turned to the group, "Where are their armies now?"

"Marching toward this fortress, milady. It's only a matter of time." the scout reported hurriedly.

Hearing this, Basilio threw his arms down and grimaced, "So much for fortune favoring the bold. This war was lost before it even began."

Chrom gritted his teeth in frustration upon the sudden turn of table and muttered, "All our struggles until now, and we've yet so much as dent the empire…"

As they quickly dismissed the Khan's scout, Reflet finally spoke up after some thought with a firm expression, "Chrom…"

He turns to the tactician, "What is it Reflet? Do you have something to say?"

At this, the tactician soon gained the attention of the desperate group as he continued, "We need to leave here… right away."

"Have you lost your wits?!" Flavia exasperated as she continued with a wave her arm to their surroundings fortress, "We're surrounded!"

Robin looks to her brother before she spoke up as well, "We're not completely surrounded yet. When the other armies arrive, then we'll be trapped for certainty."

Hearing this, Leo placed his fingers on his chin as he clarifies their words, "So, you're saying that, if we intend to escape, now is our best chance. I see…"

They looked to the two in revelation before Say'ri nodded, "They're right. The dynasts outside betray us only out of fear for the empire. They'll only put up toke resistance without their masters watching."

Chrom frowned as he spoke, "But we can't keep running forever. How do we hope to turn the tide?"

Hearing this, Kamui and Corrin nodded as the king spoke up, "That's right. Unlike our armies, a majority of their militia are filled with cavalries. They're bound to catch up to us, eventually."

The manakete princess glances back to the troop resting from afar with a frown, "It's not just that. A majority of our troops are also drained of their energy from the previous battle. If we tell them that we've been thrust into another battle for our lives…"

Hearing this, Princess Sakura gasps, "B-but, there are still some who have sustained too much injuries to continue."

Concerned, Lissa grimaces in horror as she adds, "Not just that. There are still some of us who are in no position to even make it _that_ far."

Hearing this, Reflet nods in understanding before he concluded with a stern expression, "Then, we must strike either Walhart or Yen'fay before they join strength."

Taken aback by his answer, Kamui spoke with wide eyes of shock, "T-that's…"

"You're saying that some of us will have to go out there on a suicide mission to defeat one of them?!" Takumi growls in anger.

In contrast, Chrom nods his head calmly in agreement, "Either one seems a death sentence."

"True, especially Walhart." Ryoma voices his agreement with a nod and arms crossed, "Of course, even if we are capable of defeating one of the generals by chance…"

Say'ri nodded before placing a hand on her forehead, "The other general would be upon us before we could much less finish with the other."

"I agree…" Reflet said with a nod and slowly continued, "which is why we attack both."

As Xander raised a brow, Flavia yells in disbelief to what she have heard from the tactician's lips, "Our army lies in tatters, yet you would divide it by half?!"

Reflet shook his head before he clarified, "… I didn't say by half."

Hearing this, Leo stood stunned as his eyes widen in disbelief and he grimaced, "Y-you don't mean…"

"I see now..." Robin nodded with a frown before looking to them, "Chrom would lead our strongest troops against Yen'fay. Meanwhile, a smaller force would attack Walhart."

"A _smaller_ force?" Basilio says in bewliderment, "We couldn't defeat him with double our entire number."

Robin shook her head before she hesitantly explained, "…Neither Reflet nor I said we'd defeat him. We only need to distract him."

"What?!" Hinoka gasps in horror, "But that's-!"

Interrupting her, Camilla spoke, "Are you sure that this is a good idea, Robin? You do realize that you would be using lives as a form of sacrifice on the battle field to buy us time? If we don't defeat Yen'fay and escape in time, they're sacrifice would be for nothing."

"I'm uncertain about this plan as well." King Kamui admits with a frown, "As logical as it sounds, it seems rather brutal, especially when our forces just finished a battle here."

As he said this, Basilio thinks aloud as he said thoughtfully, "Hmm… Spend some lives to buy the other team time…"

On the other hand, Chrom grimaces with deep concern as he spoke, "Princess Camilla and King Kamui are correct. Even if we are to go through with this strategy, this smaller force would face our most dangerous mission yet. It would need a leader of unparalleled skill, reckless bravery…"

Suddenly, Basilio laughed aloud as Ylisse's exalt spoke and said, "All right, Chrom, please- You're embarrassing me! I'll do it already, just stop with all the compliments!"

"What?!" Takumi exclaims in shock.

Stunned by this, they all turn to him as Robin scolds the Khan, "This is no time for japes, Basilio. The stakes could not be higher."

Despite her words, Basilio continues with a more serious expression, "I am being serious… I'll lead the squad. Though I prefer my steaks well done…"

After some silence, Flavia just shook her head with a sigh in defeat and smiles, "That's just his way, Robin. Bad jokes come with the bravado."

Corrin's eyes widen in surprise, "B-but-!"

Again, Flavia shook her head, "The oaf clearly has faith in the tacticians' thinking. And I as well… All of us do, I wager. Somehow, when you and your siblings work alongside with them, you'd always find a way to best the odds."

Basilio nodded with a more determined expression, "Then, it's settled. I'll make preparations and be off. The rest of you stay with Chrom and keep him safe."

Above the silence, the tacticians nodded their heads firmly as Reflet said, "Godspeed, Basilio."

"…Godspeed." Robin repeated with a slow nod understanding what they've asked of the other ruler.

Kamui looked to the Khan before he sighed in defeat, "I see that there's no stopping you... Good luck, Khan Basilio."

As Corrin and some of her siblings looked on with worry and frustration, Basilio nodded and began his walk to the double doors followed by the ruling Khan.

* * *

Through the cold, dim halls, the future-past princess rushes past the people through the corridors.

"L-Luce?!"

"Wait, cousin!"

Despite her future brother and her future cousin's calls, she ignored them as she hurries her way to the fort entrance and whispered as she did so, "I-I must hurry… Please, Naga… I can't let this happen again."

It was only a few minutes ago when Frederick had informed her of the situation and the decision made against it. When she heard it, Lucina could feel her blood run cold as the words sank into her and a memory resurfaces. Whatever the cost, she must stop them from doing this! It wasn't long before she soon spotted the khans speaking with one another as the other rulers make their way over before the West-Khan turned to the opened doors. She shouted, "Stop!"

Immediately, she stood before the Khans and the entrance. Chrom's eyes widen in surprise, "Lucina? What are you-"

Lucina shook her head as she stood firmly between them and the entrance, "I cannot allow you to go, Khan Basilio. You will die in this battle. I know it for truth!"

"What?" her father says with a look of concern as some of the retainers hurried after her only to come upon this scene.

As his sister gasps, Kamui frowned, "I thought so…"

Takumi grimaces, "I knew this was a suicidal mission, after all!"

Leo nodded with a frown, "I thought so as well… but, is there any other options we can use? There's no dragon veins to be found in this area and the enemies are going to surround us eventually if we don't take action now…"

Despite their words, Basilio scratches the back of his head and said, "You know, lass, you have a strange way of saying good-bye."

He sighed and continued, "All right, then. Who is it? Who kills me? Is it Walhart himself? …Please say yes. It'd make a poor song to die at the end of some farmer's pitchfork."

Hesitantly, the princess nodded her head with a stern look, "…Yes, it was Walhart. Or so goes the story I heard. We must change our plans so fate cannot take this course!"

However, the khan raised his hands for her to stop going any further and responded, "All I needed to know. Thank you much, lass. …I'll be careful."

Shocked, Lucina questions, "Y-you're still going? But I just told you-"

Basilio nods his head in response to her outburst, "Aye, I heard you just fine. But soeone still has to stall his division from advancing. If he's the one that kills me, well then, I'll just avoid confronting him. You don't grow this old and handsome without knowing how to avoid trouble."

"N-no." Lucina continues, "It's not that simple!"

Flavia shook her head and said in reassurance to the future-past princess, "Don't worry, love, he'll be fine. He'll have me to keep an eye on him."

Suddenly, Basilio turns to her in a look of surprise, "You aren't coming, woman! You're the reigning khan!"

Flavia turns to him in irritation as she shouts back, "I though you intended to survive this, oaf! Regna Ferox has two khans, and now you're responsible for both. I dare you to die now!"

Despite the uncomfortable tension between the two rulers, Basilio suddenly laughs, "All right, all right. You can come."

He turns to the exalt with a smile, "…Hope that's all right, Chrom."

Chrom nodded with a look of worry, "Just look after each other."

Flavia huffed a laugh and responded, "Ha! I'll bring this big ox back on a leash if it comes to that."

Basilio smiles and waves his hand without turning back, "Luck and more be with you all. We'll meet again soon."

Desperate, Lucina continues, "But please, your future! You must-"

Basilio shook his head and says in irritation, "'Please,' yourself! Not another word. I fully intend to outlive all you sprogs, just see if I don't. And as for your 'future,' it can kiss my big brown Feroxi arse!"

Just like that, the two rulers walked past the speechless swordswoman and out the double doors without ever looking back.

Leo glances from the stunned princess to the two rulers before turning to Odin and nodded his head to which his retainer bowed silently and quickly pulled her back to her younger siblings and her friends in hopes of reassuring her or bringing back her determination. Once gone, Chrom, who have watched his future daughter leave, frowned as he spoke, "What Lucina spoke of…"

Say'ri shook her head, "Aye. Though I hope it false. It's possible that what she says may certainly occur as she is from the future."

Robin nodded with a grimace, "And she's here to stop all this from happening only for it to occur again… I hoped it wouldn't come down to this…"

Reflet shook his head, "I apologize, Chrom. If there were another option I could've come up with, then-"

"No." Chrom shook his head, "The two of you done what you could with your knowledge in tactics and the current situation. If this is what it takes to prevent their deaths, then I'm afraid we don't have any other choice, but hope for the best no matter how slim they are."

As the others slowly nodded in agreement with grave expressions, Takumi could only shake his head, "If only there've been another strategy… We've never had to volunteer something like this till now…"

His words only brought on more silence before Chrom shook his head, "If there were, we should've gotten to it before coming to this conclusion. However, we still have to complete our part of the mission as well and stop Yen'fay at all cost before Walhart arrives. We must not let their part of this mission nor their lives go in vain."

Hearing his words, they all agreed as Chrom gave the order for them to prepare to move out of the fortress.

* * *

As Xander and his siblings walked away through the cold corridor, Xander turns to one of his retainer, "Laslow, tell me. Was this what occurred during the other time as well?"

Laslow nodded firmly, "Yes, King Xander."

After some thoughts, Xander asks once more, "And did Basilio survive the battle during then?"

Hesistantly, Laslow frowns before he bowed and said, "I deeply apologize, but I can't say the outcome of then…"

Though unsure, Xander waves it off, "It's fine. However…"

Laslow looks up, "Yes, milord?"

Xander continues, "Will a situation like this happen again in the future?"

His retainer grimaces before he shook his head, "As far as I remember, it didn't happen again after this."

As his retainer stood there nervously, the king thought for a bit before he nodded, "I see."

Elise frowned, "So many things happened to the three of you before… It must've been really scary for you."

Leo turned to his younger sister, but Laslow spoke, "I-it's nothing, Lady Elise. Really. We've all had our hard times, of course. Though I had hoped that it wouldn't be our time that'd be causing all the problems as of late. I was certain that he wouldn't cause any more troubles after the lengths my father and the Shepherds went to stop him."

Xander shook his head, "There was no way for you to be certain that Grima is defeated, just as how we never knew that remains of the Silent dragon still existed and have escalated the problems further as to involve a young girl and those close to her."

Before Laslow or Selena could respond, they all hear running footsteps hurrying over to them, "E-excuse me! Princess Elise?!"

They turned around and saw the pale red hair girl hurry over to them before catching her breath.

"Oh! Princess Sakura!" Elise responded with a look of surprise, "Is something the matter? You seem to be in a hurry."

"W-w-well…" the princess spoke, "Lissa is helping the other healers take care of the patients and Brady is helping me with preparing the vulnaries, but we're still short on people for help, and both Toya and Yukito are busy helping with the soldiers. Th-then, Sumia tripped and broke her nose. S-so-"

Elise nodded with a nod, "So, you need my help, right? Got it!"

The Nohrian princess turned to her siblings, "I'll go help the healers, so I'll see you later!"

"All right." the king said with a smile and a nod.

As she hurried after the princess, Camilla chuckle softly as she said, "Well, perhaps we should do our part and help make sure that the group would be able to leave on time as well. I'll go help Cherche and her son with preparations for the wyverns to move out. Selena, can you help checking in on what Sumia is suppose to do? Considering that she got hurt like that, it'd be best if someone who have experience around Pegasi help her out."

"Of course, milady." Selena said with a bow and began to head to where they've stationed the pegasi.

Seeing this, Leo nodded, "Then, I suppose I'll go help the tacticians plan our journey, then. I know that Yen'fay is not the type to play tricks from what Say'ri and King Ryoma said, but that doesn't mean that his soldiers won't try something up their sleeves when he isn't looking."

He turned to his retainer, "Niles, you and Odin will help take over keeping track of our weapons and medical supplies. However, if Cordelia wishes to do so, she's allowed to continue her routine."

Despite his smirk, the archer bowed and began to take his leave. Seeing that his siblings have taken their leave as well, Xander nodded before he turned to Peri and told the cavalry knight to assist Frederick and Stahl with the warhorses before he also began to make his way to check on the soldiers, who have made temporary camp inside the walls of the fort. As they made their way, Xander spoke to his remaining retainer, "Laslow, there's something I've been meaning to ask you about."

The man smiled nervously as he responded, "Yes, King Xander?"

"About _Mark_ …" the black armor paladin spoke, "Was he by any chance the remained sanity of _him_?"

The retainer almost tripped over his own feet and nearly choked on himself on nothing but air before he looked back to his liege stunned as well as disbelief, "Th-that's…"

Upon his silence, Xander sighed, "So, this truly confirms it all, then…"

Uncertain of what to say, the mercenary frowned nervously with a bead of sweat coming down his forehead unsure of what to say or do at the moment before Xander glanced over to him once again and spoke with a frown, "There's no need to worry. So far, only King Ryoma and I know of this. We've also asked for Lady Tiki to keep her silence of this topic as well."

Laslow's eyes widen in surprise, "I-I see... Thank you very much, milord... If I may ask…"

Xander nodded as Laslow continued, "How did milord and King Ryoma discovered about this?"

"Well, we can start with how Lady Tiki mistaken Kamui for an enemy we fought once, just by the presence our siblings gave off to her." Xander explained with a frown and a sigh, "I have to admit that at that point the possibility just appeared in my head and it would seem that King Ryoma thought the same. However, none of us wanted to think it possible till we recalled that one fact. Out of all the other first dragons that survived the war of the first dragons, the Silent dragon was said to have never shed his dragon form. If you put that with the time when the Vallite's former tactician came about, there was certainly a possibility that he must've finally decided to give up his powers at the last minute and Lady Tiki confirmed for us that possibility through past records. However, what's important now isn't our adoptive siblings' lineage associating with his status. What's more important is that, due to their biological connection to _him_ , it explains why they're more likely to become targeted first by Grima than any of us, including to both of their abilities to become dragons. I can see why he doesn't wish for my siblings to know of him now."

Laslow nodded and after some hesitation spoke, "Truth is, milord, when we first spoke with him, we've learned of this as well and thought that we'd have persuaded him to at least speak with them in the end, but neither of us thought that it would've resulted into something like this. And since being a parent myself, I understand why now. However, personally, I still believe that it'd be best for him to at least speak with them once more."

After some thoughts, Xander grimaced as he nodded, "Being a parent is no easy job, especially when you wish to protect your children from any terrible mistakes you've done in the past and are remembered for it. However, my concern regarding this is rather or not my younger siblings would be able to receive this news calmly. What do you make of this, Laslow?"

"That's…" the retainer thought for a bit before he answered with a frown, "Pardon me for saying this, King Xander. But, I don't think it would work out as well as we can hope for. It's true that King Kamui and Princess Corrin have been the one to put down one of the main worries of the man who was our main concern and enemy in the past, but if they learned who it was they've put down…"

Slowly, Xander nodded in agreement, "I've thought the same thing. However, that does not change the fact that Mark is in this world as well and, with the situation, they may soon have to come to face what he have been trying to hide from them for a really long time. If anything, it would be best it Mark was the one they speak to in regards to their past and the actions we've decided to take."

After a couple of second, he suddenly stopped as they were nearing the camp and said to his retainer, "Laslow. I understand that it was him who asked for you to do this, but you have our gratitude for watching over our younger siblings during the time of the war and when Grima came to kidnap them. I hope you and your friends continue to serve as retainers under my family in the future and protect them?"

Hearing this, the mercenary's eyes widen in surprise before he smiled and bowed, "Of course, that goes without saying, milord. The three of us have already decided where we belong in this world."

* * *

It have been a while since they've left the fort behind to head into battle against Yen'fay's forces. From what was afternoon became night as Chrom and his allies found a place that they could finally rest for the night in hiding. Though they knew that it would be risky, Chrom have learned during his time as a captain of the Shepherds that it would be impossible for his forces to continue a fight with a lack of energy than it would with a lack of time. At most, they'd be able to catch their breath and switch places with the other soldiers in the cart while having their mounts regain what strength they could. As she wrote the reports of their patients conditions with Syaoran by her side, Sakura let out a big yawn before Forrest and his retainer came over to her and said, "You should go and get some rest, Kinomoto. I'll take over the reports for today. We need the rest of the healers to be on their feet in the next few hours."

Hearing this, Sakura glanced between her writing and the prince nervously, "W-well…"

Forrest spoke again, "It'd only get worse if you end up scribbling over the reports half-asleep, you know. Believe me. As embarrassing as it is, I've done it once when I was still helping my mother during our war against the Silent dragon."

At the prince's insistence, Sakura finally nodded in defeat and smiled as she handed the writing utensil and paper to the prince, "Thank you very much, Prince Forrest."

The prince nodded and glanced over to her loved one, "The two of you should go rest in the wagon with Prince Kiragi and his mother. I'll have Ophelia come wake you when it's almost time."

The swordsman nodded with a smile and the two left the camp site. It's been a while since she's heard of the Khan's mission to buy the troop time to break through Yen'fay's forces to escape. She'd be lying if she said that she wasn't concerned for their safety and wellbeing after hearing and witnessing the horror of the lands conquered by the emperor. Ever since they left the fort, images of the former exalt and her dream continue to flash in her mind. Though she wish to cry out her tears in worry and fear of the events repeating as they did before, she always forces them back and chose to look forward to what she do have with her now. Her family and friends. Like now, she had her family and friend's support during the days after the former exalt's death and had her guardians and friends to speak of her feelings. Amongst them, Libra, Tomoyo, Forrest, and, surprisingly, Prince Leo have helped her a great deal in regaining herself from her feelings of losing another close friend. Of course, the tacticians were just as kind and thoughtful to her as well, but, like Prince Chrom, they were nearly drowning in the amount of work to help rebuild Ylisstol to its former state and rebuild the trust that was once lost between the two halidoms. Even now, she still greatly misses the kind Exalt, but she's just as grateful to have Syaoran and her friends beside her during this time of her worries, especially when she knows that they must be feeling just as sad and concerned as she was. To compensate for this, she vowed to work hard and help support everyone as a healer and, when possible, as a friend to confide to much like her best friend, Tomoyo. After excusing herself into the wagon, they saw that Cordelia have made a little futon on the corner of the wagon and is sleeping there as Mozu watches over her while gesturing for them to remain quiet as they got in. Despite being with child, the Pegasus knight have yet to show any physical signs of her pregnancy, aside from her sudden fatigue and unusual sleeping schedules that would make sense as she's still working as one of the Shepherds. Severa sat on the sideline watching over her mother with deep concern as Syaoran whispered, "Is Sir Reflet still up working with Prince Chrom?"

Severa nodded with a frown, "Y-yeah. Father and Prince Chrom are currently thinking of a way to get, well… basically, more strategies…"

After some silence, Severa spoke up, "I'm really nothing like my future self, am I? Of course, she can do things perfectly. She is my future self, after all."

Hearing this, Mozu frowned with deep concern and confusion, "Are you still worried about becomin' as strong as Selena is now? Well, she's a few years older than you, so she's been goin' through a lot."

Kiragi raised a brow and asked, "It can't be that your parents are expecting a lot from you after seeing your future self, right? I mean, they don't look as strict as you make it sound like."

"Well, they certainly aren't like that." Severa admits with a nod, "And, of course, my parents accepts me the way I am right now and doesn't expect me to turn out exactly the way my future self have, but it really doesn't help when I know I have a lot to keep my mind of in the future. A lot of future expectations."

Mozu frowned in thought before she says, "Well, you can try and talk with Selena if you want to. I mean, she certainly doesn' seem much different from the way you are right now. Sure, she's older and all, but I think the two of you are rather the same even though you're a few years apart."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "Yeah, I think so too. Perhaps, if you start talking with one another, then you can get to know your future self better and your own thoughts. Since Naga can seal your memories so that you can take on your own challenges properly in the future, it should be fine, right?"

Severa, however, continues to frown with uncertainty before she spoke, "M-maybe…? ...Agh! I think I'll just take a nap for a bit. There's just too many things going through my head right now."

As Sakura smiles nervously, Severa leans against the cloth of the wagon strapped tightly against the wooden supports and close her eyes. It wasn't long before they could see the girl breathing calmly as a more peaceful and soft expression came over her face. Sakura looked over to Mozu and the two smiled with a small chuckle much to the boys' confusion before Sakura also leaned back against the cloth across from Severa and a soft and quiet sleep immediately came to her without notice.

* * *

The Nohrian princess had just checked on the status of the future children and their militia's younger generation from Cherche's future son, Gerome, and was on her way back to rest with her family when she noticed a lone figure sitting on a half-buried small boulder while tending to a fire that the children were managing. As she got closer, her eyes widen in surprise as she soon realized that it was none other than her little brother's future descendant tending to the flames with a straight forward gaze to the dancing of the flames. As she saw this, memories of the even that occurred that afternoon returned to her. While watching the girl from afar, she finally came to a decision and began to approach her with a smile, "Well, good evening, Lucina. May I take a seat next to you?"

"Oh!" Lucina looked up in surprise before nodding her head and moving over, "Good evening, Princess Camilla."

As she sat down, Camilla chuckled softly, "Have tending to the flames became your hobby as well? I didn't think Frederick's hobby could become so easy to catch on."

Lucina finally cracked a smile and shook her head to her light joke, "Haha… No. My brother suddenly had something to do in the infirmary and asked if I could help him with the campfire."

Hearing this, the Nohrian princess nodded, "Oh, you mean, Inigo? It's hard to imagine him forgetting something along his routine, but he certainly is still a child at this point."

"Oh, really?" Lucina says with a grin, "Perhaps working as the king's retainers taught him a few things, then?"

Camilla smiled, "Perhaps. We're not too sure ourselves. Though it would seem some things just doesn't change, for the better or worse."

"Really?" Lucina said as she prodded the firewood set ablaze, "I can see that his habit of flirting still continues to be a problem, then."

"Yes." Camilla replied with a chuckle, "Don't tell your father, but I know that there have been quite a few reports brought to our big brother regarding his habit. It would come to the point where we usually see him being by him for a couple of days to prevent him from running off causing trouble again. Had he not done his duty well as a retainer, I assume he'd be sent out of the castle rather than under house arrest."

Lucina smiles nervously, "I-I see. Haha… I assure you your secret is safe, Princess Camilla. I really need to thank your brother for putting up with his habit."

After some silence, Lucina spoke up, "Did… Did they knew that something like this would happen? Did it happen in their timeline as well."

After some hesitation, Camilla nodded, "Yes, we've spoke with Laslow and it seemed that the Khans have also departed to buy your father and the Shepherds time. When we tried to ask for the result, however, neither him nor Selena dared to speak of it to us."

Lucina shook her head with a grimace, "First, I fail to save Aunt Emmeryn, then I let Basilio march to his death. To make it worse, I've even pulled Khan Flavia along with him as well… Things have gone from bad to worse."

Hearing this, Camilla shook her head, "Perhaps. True, you may not have stopped the Khans, but you've yet to lose everything needed to stop either Walhart or Grima. After all, if your father was killed because of Grima's resurrection, then that must mean he should have won the war against Valm to have gotten to stopping the Fell dragon, right?"

Lucina thought for a bit before she nodded, "I suppose so… I had hoped to prevent all of this from happening, but, now that it came to this, it would probably be best for me to look on to my next mission. I just hope Basilio heeds my warning one way or the other."

Camilla said thoughtfully, "Perhaps. Our retainers never said he lived nor did he die. So, there's still some chance for them to be alive. Just keep moving forward and don't worry too much about Chrom. You've seen what he's capable of after all, and they have two talented tacticians as well. I'm sure they'll be fine."

Hearing this, the future-past princess hums to herself before nodding her head carefully thinking as she spoke, "I see… You may be right. Hm… Wait, how long have we been talking here? Is Inigo still helping Aunt Lissa with the vulnaries?"

Camilla narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she scanned the area, "We've certainly have been talking for a while now. If he was gone much earlier, then he should've been back by now. Hm… someone's coming from the woods…"

The two woman turned to the dark trees as the sound of running footsteps got closer. It was rather difficult as there was no moon and the sky was covered by dark clouds with the possibility of rain. They slowly got into position each with a hand on their weapons as Camilla whispers, "It's impossible for Walhart's forces to be here already… Do you think it's a Risen?"

As Lucina carefully pulled her Falchion an inch open from its sheathe, she grimaced as she tried to see through the darkness of the trees, "Probably…"

As the sound got nearer, Lucina's eyes widen in surprise, "Wait… This footprints sound like-…"

Out of the blue, something scurried through the bushes from afar as a yelp and a scream echoed through the woods. Suddenly, Owain rushed out from behind them and shouted, "Don't tell me a lady is in-"

"Oh, Gods! A coyote!"

A growl was heard as the familiar voice squeaked, "N-nice puppy… I-I'm really n-not here to hurt you…"

Lucina glances over to her cousin and the Nohrian princess. Owain only shown a stupefied expression on his face as Camilla's shown nothing, but confusion. Lucina sighed with her palm on her forehead and a hand holding her blade before shouted, "Inigo, you have a sword on you!"

"Luce?!" Inigo called out, "A-about that…"

Lucina's eyes widen in horror before she rushed into the woods without much of a second thought as she whispered, "Oh gods… Please don't tell me...!"

"Lucina?!"

Despite calling out to her, Camilla soon lost sight of the swordswoman before she grimaced and turned to Owain, "Watch the fire."

Then, she disappeared after the future-past princess. It wasn't long before she came into a small clearing and saw Lucina hit the coyote with the blunt side of her blade while Inigo was on the ground across from them and the coyote with his blade out lying in the grass next to her. Not long after Lucina gave the angry little being a hit to the side, it immediately backed away, grabbed a dead rabbit from the ground, and turned tail back into the bushes. Not long after, Lucina hurried over to her younger sibling and helped him up, "Are you all right, Inigo?"

The young man got to his feet and nodded with a relieved sigh as he brushed himself off, "Y-yeah. Thanks, Luce. You really saved me from being mauled there."

Camilla picked up his blade and handed it back to him, "For now, let's go back. Owain is watching over the fire for us."

Inigo nodded and thanked her before sliding the blade back into its sheathe. After making it back in silence, Lucina let out a relieved smile, "I'm glad you're unharmed, Inigo. But, I'm rather curious as to what you could've done to anger a coyote into fighting back?"

Hearing this, Camilla nodded, "It certainly is strange. I've seen a few all over this time, but they're rather fearful of humans. What happened?"

Owain sighed in defeat as he spoke, "I'd like to know as well. I never thought I'd hear him scream-"

Inigo scowled at his cousin, "I did not scream! Th-that was the coyote! As for what happened, I realized that I was rather late and was taking a shortcut when that coyote popped out of nowhere a-and…and…"

"Inigo?" Lucina said to him with a look of concern.

"I-I may have… accidentally kicked it?" he admitted as he ruffled the hair on the back of his head.

"You kicked it?" Camilla stared at him in disbelief and shock.

Though she can admit the dark humor, she felt rather sorry as she recalled the way the dusty brown coyote turned tail after being hit by Lucina and getting kicked before her arrival. Inigo hurriedly raised his hands in defense, "H-hold on! I really didn't mean to kick it! I just couldn't see where I was going and it just popped out of the bush in front of me. I didn't have the time to stop when I accidentally kicked it! R-really! You got to believe me!"

Lucina sighed as she frowned while pinching the bridge of her nose, "...Well, putting the coyote aside. Right now, I'm just really glad that you weren't attacked by a Risen in that scenario… Inigo, you must keep your blade beside you at all times and don't go running into the woods at this time of night, especially when there's no natural source of light. ...I really thought I was going to end up losing you for a second too..."

Camilla frowned, "The same could be said for you as well, Lucina. I know that you're worried for your little brother and I'm not saying that it's wrong to feel that way, but at the very least have someone come with you. Though you are strong, you can still get attacked out there by hordes of Risens, especially during nights like these. Next time have someone go with you is all I'm asking or it would be your brother who would end up losing you instead. Wouldn't that make Chrom and Olivia sad too?"

Lucina blinked before she nodded, "All right. Thank you very much, Princess Camilla. I take your advice, then."

"Th-thanks, Princess Camilla." Inigo said with a nod of appreciation.

Suddenly, they heard another pair of footsteps rush over and looked up to see Gerome and Caeldori hurry over to them with a weapon in hand as the wyvern knight called over to them, "Lucina, we heard a scream just now! What happened?!"

"Woah! By the Scions of Justice, calm down, Gerome!" Owain says as he patted the man on the shoulder, "It was just Inigo."

"It was the _coyote_ , Owain!" the mercenary immediately snapped at him with a scowl.

"Right…" Owain responds with a nod as he played along.

* * *

As she made her way back to her Pegasus from that false alarm, she could feel the tense atmosphere as she turned and saw that it was coming from the usual duo from afar. Though her father was smiling and speaking with calmly, her grandfather on the other hand was frowning and shooting daggers at him through his eyes. As she was thinking of intervening and wanting to do something of it, her mother and grandmother came by and began to drag the two away much to her surprise as she whispered, "Oh, Cordelia is awake now? I hope she isn't pushing herself."

After hearing of her grandmother's pregnancy with her would-be mother of this time in her, Caeldori did all she could to help take over Cordelia's routine to lessen her stress, ever since she collapsed. It was a mystery to them how it occurred so quickly as her grandparents have only been married for nearly two weeks now and the child have been growing in her for a week. Because of this, Lissa joked of their situation being much like her brother only more like a whirlwind than him. Of course, being the father, Reflet grew to be, not just overprotective, but also rather nervous as he never expected to become a parent so soon after their marriage. Cordelia, on the otherhand, was not only stunned and nervous over the situation, but also overjoyed to hear of it. Despite this, whenever, the two father and son-in-law spoke with one another, it always become like a cat and dog argument, rather than a physical fight, till their wives came over and pulled them apart. After seeing the four getting ready for their departure, she returned to a nearby tree where she left her Pegasus to her great aunt. Upon thanking her and retrieving the reins, Caeldori hesitantly asked, "Excuse me, Robin? … Do you think grandfather and father would ever get along with each other? They looked like they were fighting again a few minutes ago."

Hearing this, a smile formed on the young tactician's lips as she chuckled, "Haha… Again? It's fine, Caeldori. Subaki certainly hasn't been in our ranks till recently, but he and my brother are already getting along in their own way. Trust me when I say this that they are getting along fine, Caeldori. If the two were ever fighting, I'm certain that it would be much different than the way they are now."

Though still unsure, I nodded slowly, "Okay…?"

Robin giggled, "I think they're family relation is that only the boys will know about. Just don't worry about it, Caeldori. If they're relation have been more of fist fighting than just glaring down at each other, then something is wrong here. My brother is just trying to adjust to having such a large family all of a sudden, much less another man in the family. He's only just married Cordelia, after all."

"I see…" Caeldori responded with a look of confusion.

"Hey, Bubbles!"

They turned and saw the candy thief walking over with another candy in his mouth, "Blues and Ref says it's almost time to leave. Ah… Hey, Red."

"Good evening, Gaius." Caeldori relies with a curt bow, "Then, I go to see Sumia now."

As she walked away, Robin smiled and waved to the girl before turning around and began her chat with Gaius as they made their way to the front.

* * *

Ripples of water again…

Once again, visions of a dark robed man with a blade and her friends lying on the ground came over her mind as the darkness was nearly dyed red.

 _No… No…_

She suddenly heard shouting and screams around her. Before she could turn around, the sound vanished as mysteriously as it came. The scenery changed from the dark dungeon-like room to a very familiar and longing scene. Her hometown. It was daylight out as people walked down the streets neither with faces of horror nor fear. It was as if they had nothing to fear for their lives and minding their own business. Suddenly, darkness covered the sky making the people look up in shock as the sky turn from cloudy black to bloody red.

 _No…_

The clouds began to part partially before a horrifyingly familiar face poked out from the clouds. Grima. She knew that being anywhere after their last encounter. The dragon was here in her hometown. As he let out a deafening screech, the bright town she once knew was drained of their colors like a wave and soon the people and sounds around her came to a halt.

 _No… No…_

Suddenly, the being began to spread his wings and flew through the skies towards her.

 _No…Stop!_

"Sakura!"

Her eyes snapped open and she was soon met with anxious faces of Syaoran, her brother, Reflet, and Cordelia followed by the motion of the wagon moving along the rocky trail and the heat of the upcoming morning. It would seem that she had fallen asleep at some point in time along the road. Seeing the girl awake, Toya let out a sigh of relief as he sat back down in his seat next to his best friend while Kero flew over to her with his small white wing worriedly, "Are you all right, Sakura?"

Dazed, Sakura glanced around before slowly nodding her head, "Y-yeah... I just had a bad dream, that's all."

Hesitantly, Syaoran nodded, "Perhaps we should give you some time to should pull yourself together?"

The card mage shook her head with a weary smile, "I-it's fine. Thank you very much, though."

Though he nodded in response, the look of concern have yet to leave his face as Reflet examined the girl's expression and finally nodded, "If it's something you want to talk about, we're all here."

Hearing this, Sakura smiled and nodded to the tactician and his wife, "Okay."

Despite their offer, the truth was that she was unsure if it would be best to tell them what she had seen just now nor was she certain if it was a normal dream as she hoped it would be. There certainly won't be aby reason for the Fell dragon of all things to appear back in Japan in her world when she's here... would it? Suddenly, Reflet got up and said, "I'll go check on the situation outside. We should be close to the enemy's forces. I'd also like to speak with Chrom, Say'ri, and my sister in regards to the current situation."

"All right." Cordelia says with a nod and a look of concern, "Be careful."

As she saw him vanish behind the cloth of the hood wagon, Sakura glimpsed outside through the small crack between the sheets of cloth behind Stahl, who volunteered to drive the wagon in place of Sully for the remainder of the night. She soon saw a mountain with smoke and red slime coming out of it... No, that's not slime, right? She hoped her thoughts to be wrong as she glanced over to Syaoran, "S-syaoran? Do you know where are we heading to?"

The swordsman raised a brow before shaking his head, "Actually, no. We've all been on the road for a while now and you've fallen asleep as soon as the shift began where we got in. What is it?"

As she pointed outside, Syaoran leaned over for a quick glance before his eyes widen in shock as well, "Th-that's a volcano!"

* * *

 **YueTian: Finally! I'm really sorry for the very late update, guys! I had writer's blocks that followed with homework, tests, and personal life problems and they're all really annoying to deal with, but they're just as hard to ignore too. It's almost 2 in the morning, so I'm just going to post this since it's been nearly over three weeks or four weeks since my last post on this story. I'd give you a longer author's note if I could, but I'm in need of sleep so I'll get this over with a put up a title before posting it. Also, something's wrong with my new word document for some reason, so, in case the situation gets worse (followed by finals), I'm going to tell you ahead of time that I may be a bit late again in updates till I get my problem fixed. Geez, first a new charger is needed, then so many personal problem occurs and finally something weird is going on with my document. Never been so glad it's the last week of the quarter. Well, I wish all you taking your finals or midterms good luck before I post this up and get some sleep! Everyone, but the Shepherds are asleep right now too... Good night, everyone!**


	30. Chapter 30: The Efforts of the People

The Efforts of the People

"Just as I thought," Say'ri said with a mutter and a nod of approval, "the turncloaks only made a show of opposing us. We're clear of them."

Leo frowned before he spoke, "Well, I can see that they really didn't try to come after us."

"However, we're not completely out of danger yet." Ryoma spoke.

Say'ri nodded, "Yen'fay's forces approach swiftly. It won't be long now…"

Robin nodded as well, "We should hasten south to meet them, and distance ourselves from Walhart."

"This battle will be challenge enough without the Conqueror breathing down our backs." Reflet said with a grimace.

As they nodded, Say'ri continues, "…Another concern: the dynasts who betrayed us."

Chrom nodded as they recall their encounter with a few groups of the former resistances.

"They attacked us and let us go both, because it suited their purpose." Say'ri looked to the smoking mountain, "Should they attack us from behind as we battle Yen'fay, it would be an easy victory."

"Then, they plan to gain favor with the empire by taking the easy way. Cowards…" Takumi growled in anger.

"Calm down a bit, Takumi." Robin said with a frown, "We get that you're upset for their decisions, so are many of us here. However, don't let that blind you. What we need now is a strategy out of this mess."

Chrom nodded, "We cannot defend two fronts. We'll need to choose our battlefield carefully…"

As he said this, his eyes soon shifted to the burning mountain, "Say'ri, that mountain- I've seen it smoke for hours, but I see no trees on it anywhere?"

She glanced up with a look of confusion as she explained, "What… ah. That is no forest fire, sir. It's a volcano. Have you never seen one?"

Hearing this, Hinoka grimaced as she spoke, "Ah. I think we passed by one once when we were going to see the Rainbow Sage. It was a good thing we never went inside it at least."

Say'ri nodded, "Well, that one is called the Demon's Ingle. It is known and feared by all people of Valm. Few dare even get close, lest they anger the wicked fire god."

Hearing this, Chrom nodded with a hand on his chin, "Hm… Reflet, Robin? Are the two of you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Suddenly, Leo groaned in uncertainty as he spoke, "Oh, god. Don't tell me…"

However, the twins nodded as Reflet replied," Only if you're wondering how quickly we can reach the volcano."

Xander shook his head as he spoke, "Somehow I'm not surprised anymore that they'd be thinking of this idea…"

"G-go to Demon's Ingle?!" Say'ri exclaimed in shock, "Do you know what you're saying?"

Robin nodded once more, "I'm saying your opportunistic former friends wouldn't dare risk following us."

"And we can use the flames as barriers, to limit how your brother's army approaches." Reflet added.

Hearing the idea fully, Say'ri thought carefully, "Mmm…. And brother will still come. His stubborn pride will force his hand…"

As Ryoma raised a brown with uncertainty, Chrom nodded, "Then it seems we have our strategy."

Say'ri grimaced, but spoke, "…'Tis a risky plan, but I can devise none better and you three seem to have a peculiar talent for performing miracles."

Chrom nodded, "Then, we shall leave for the volcano as soon as possible before Walhart and his men arrives."

Everyone voiced their agreement before began preparation for the immediate departure once more. Chrom watched as the Hoshidan king went over to the Chon'sin princess attempting to speak with her once more, but the swordswoman simply walked away ignoring the words. Chrom frowned with slight concern, "Even though the Khans and I gave them the consent to let her speak with her brother once, she still won't listen to King Ryoma's words, would she?"

Hearing this, Robin nodded with a frown, "Even if what King Ryoma said is true, I don't think speaking with her brother would be what she wants. Not after she came this far…"

Takumi grimaced, "We tried to get her to listen and, in the end, she won't listen to our words… Hah. I'm just about to get tired of this and make her reconsider things."

Kamui thought before he spoke, "How about during the battle we let her fight with Yen'fay, instead?"

At his suggestion, he soon gained everyone's attention as he continued,"Say'ri said it herself. Chon'sin is made up of people descended from past heroes and, if they're belief are even a bit similar to Hoshido, then we can probably let their blades speak for themselves what the other thinks. If he's as close to his family as Big Brother Ryoma said, then it wouldn't be possible for her to be killed by him that easily. Fighting your own family to the death isn't as easy for anyone as it seems and we know that very well."

Corrin nodded, "The bonds of family of blood or bonds are equally just as strong and hard to break. Maybe it would be best for Say'ri to fight against her brother and see what he has to say through his blade. However, how would we know that things won't go bad and one of them kills the other?"

Hearing this, Chrom thought for a bit before he turned to the tacticians, "I can trust that Say'ri is strong enough to go against her brother, whether or not I've seen him fight. But, I'm worried as to what would happen if she ends up killing him. I know it's necessary to get past his army, however… What do you think?"

Reflet frowned before Robin shook her head, "I believe she regain herself if that were to happen, Chrom. If Walhart is the one who made them fight to the death on opposite sides, then it would only make her more determined to stop him. If I were in her position, I'd have done the same, since we know mourning over the dead does not bring them back. What worries me is only the weight of her actions that comes after she finishes what she came for."

Hearing this, Chrom sighed, "So, we have no other choice, but, to make them fight against each other, then… All right. Reflet, Robin, I'm counting on you and the second princes to come up with a strategy, then. Is that all right with you, Prince Leo, Prince Takumi?"

The two nodded before Chrom smiled slowly and began to leave as well. Perhaps it would be best to inform his future daughter as well.

* * *

It hadn't been long when Gaius and Hinoka came to the wagon and informed us off the captain's decision. Hearing this, Sakura's eyes widen in shock as she tried to calm herself before her brother placed a hand on her head in silence. She looked up and saw that he wasn't meeting her eyes, but nodded none the less as she could somehow understand what he was trying to do. As the wagon continued on its course, she regained her composure and began too make sure that everyone had enough water to stay hydrated, especially Cordelia, as they drew closer to the burning mountain. As they drew closer, they soon reached a large cave that Say'ri spoke of which runs through the volcano. As they went in, they soon saw a long passage that went rather deep in as a light shined on the other side of it. As Sakura and Syaoran were about to switch places with Ruby and Caeldori, Toya stopped them and motioned for him and Yukito to get off instead, much to Ruby's disappointment for some reason. Though worried, Sakura was force to let him step outside with Yukito. As they drew closer, the heat began to grow till she could feel the heat began to radiate from the Caeldori's spear beside her. Seeing this, the Twin sky knight grimaced and reached over with beads of sweat rolling down her forehead, "I'm sorry, about that. I'll get it out of your way."

As she held her weapon in her hands, Sakura glanced over to her with a look of concern, "Doesn't the metal burn you?"

Caeldori shook her head with a smile, "It's fine. I have my gloves on, after all. I won't be able to feel the heat as much."

Hinoka nodded, "Yes, and most of our gloves in Hoshido are made from the toughest leather, especially if you're a Sky knight. During the summer, the weapon could overheat at times even though they won't weaken like any regular weapons, especially if we get to high up and close to the sun. Of course, the wind does help at times. However, if you're training late in the morning with little of that…"

"I see." Cordelia said with a nod, "That's rather interesting. We've rarely have that problem here, but I think our weapons should be fine against the heat. I must say the Sky knight of your time is rather interesting compared to the Pegasus knights here, especially when our future son-in-law is a Sky knight himself."

"Really?" Hinoka said with a look of surprise and confusion, "I don't think there's much of a difference between out times…"

Cordelia shook her head, "Actually, do you know the reason why the Pegasus knights of Ylisse are called the Pegasus Sisters?"

"Huh?" Cordelia looked stunned as the realization dawned upon her, "Oh, right! Ylisstol's Pegasus knights are referred as Sister, right? … Hold on a minute… Don't tell me that it's because they are all women?!"

Cordelia nodded, "That's right. You see, the Pegasus aren't really fond of men and would only bond with women who have a pure heart, or so the saying goes. Of course, many tried, but they all got gravely wounded doing so. So, in the end, the Pegasus knights are only made up of female knights rather than men, which was why I was so surprised to see my daughter from your time got together with a man who is a Pegasus knight as referred to our time. Of course, I find this rather intriguing and the man is just as skilled in fighting as he is with everything else and it seems Cealdori here is much like a split image from him, which I don't mean physically of course."

Hearing this, the young sky knight blushed in embarrassment as if the heat from the area wasn't enough to turn her face red, "Well, I'm not as perfect as my father is right now. I still have to train more if I am to become as perfect as my parents."

Cordelia giggled, "And it would seem that my daughter would one day have a wonderful family of her own too. It's a shame that we might all get our memories sealed away till the day she would leave this time. And my daughter… I'd have never thought how much stronger she has become, and she also became so good at what she does now. I can tell that she'll be working harder in the future."

Caeldori then tilted her head, "So, you never hoped that she'd become a Pegasus knight like you?"

"No." Cordelia shook her head, "Though I would've been ecstatic if she did, I'm happy as long as they'rer happy with whatever they decide. Of course, I am worried about what the future Severa would go through in your previous wars, but I'm relieved to know that she has such a caring superior and a coworker she can get along with. If she doesn't want to become a Pegasus knight now or in the future, I'll be willing to support her whether she born from the future me or from the current me. It doesn't really matter since she's still our Severa and I'm certain Reflet agrees with me on that."

Hearing this, Hinoka nodded with a bright smile as the began soon started to become worse. Syaoran grimaced, "It seems that we're almost to the center of the volcano now. Be careful everyone…"

* * *

As they got closer to the light, a field of hot lava rocks and flowing molten lava spread out before them. Sakura gasped at the sight. It was as breathtaking as it was scary. The lava shone a mixture of glowing red with bright yellow cracks as if it was like glowing water with lands of ice on the surface. However on the pitch black rocks stood soldiers in very familiar armors. Syaoran grimaced, "It's the Valmese soldiers…"

As they scanned around the area, she soon came upon one particular soldier with a different air around him. He had long silver hair tied back into a ponytail with black samurai armor. Out of the entire enemy troops, he was the only one wearing a different style of armor and also look extremely strong. Sakura frowned nervously, "I-is that-?"

Hinoka narrowed her eyes in suspicion as she nodded, "Yeah… I've only seen Chonsin soldiers where armors like that in this timeline… that must be Say'ri's older brother, Yen'fay. Tch, does she still not want to speak with him before we began the fight?"

"Kinomoto!"

At the sound of a familiar whisper, they all turned around.

* * *

After making sure that Ryoma have stayed with the others on the wagon, Toya and Yue were called to the battlefield after hearing the young man's wish. Though he would've allowed the Hoshidan king to take part in this battle, Reflet and Robin didn't want his appearance to influence the "talk" that the two siblings would soon be having as they planned. Though they knew this would be difficult, they soon learnt of another issue that arrived as soon as they stepped foot on to the hot rocks…

"But, we can still fight!"

Reflet grimaced as he watched the royal twins and Azura sitting on the edge off the wagon as their feet were being examined by the two Sakuras. As they were descended from dragons, he had never thought of the possibility that the three weren't an exception to the hot rocks of the volcano. Though he was certain that Corrin would be slightly all right as she can turn into a dragon, Kamui rarely ever taken his dragon form making him more likely to lose control or require more time to adjust to the change, and Azura doesn't even have blood strong enough to become one like her other siblings. Though the King and the Queen both insisted, he and many of their siblings were against sending them into the battle. Unfortunately, not many of the soldiers have the time to offer them spare boots with the situation and the lengths of traveling they've been going through. The soldiers all packed rather light while the wagon would carry all they need for the journey. Not only that, but, even if they do come with boots on, there's a good chance they'd trip since it didn't look like they usually wear them, which makes him wonder why didn't they and whether it ever bothered them till now. Regardless, the two were forced to remain in the wagon and Corrin was allowed to come along as long as she remains in her dragon form or stays next to her older sisters. As he tried to solve the situation, his younger sister was already busy calling forth the soldiers that would be participating in the battle with the two younger princes. They had made certain to call upon Corrin's maid and retainer, Flora and Felicia, for their ice abilities. The idea was to create or stabilize as much land as possible for them to stand on as they can clearly see that everything was starting to fall apart at a fast pace. They knew they would have to act fast if they wish to live. Of course, they purposely made sure not to exclude Say'ri as they began to give out orders. As the fighting so began, Robin noticed a strange, smug-looking figure suddenly teleported themselves next to the person Ryoma spoke was Yen'fay before the figure vanished.

"Excellus…" Say'ri growled quietly, "That coward. He ran off and let his soldiers do the dirty work again, didn't he?"

"Excuse me?" Chrom said with a frown, "So, he's one of the Valmese generals?"

Say'ri nodded with a grimace, "That he is, but he always makes his men do the fighting instead while he sits back and watch. It's no surprise if that's what he's playing to do right now."

"Seriously?" Takumi scowled.

Robin frowned and shook her head, "Then, let's not lower our guard down or let the heat influence our emotions as it already is. Don't let them find an opening in your fight. Those who are paired up must remain together."

Relfet nodded, "Remember that, not only do we have to deal with the Valmese soldiers, but one small step in the wrong path could also put you in danger. That's why those on mounts are to make sure that they don't get any lower than needed or you'll also go up in flames."

Chrom nodded, "That's right. We need to hurry before the entire area completely collapses too."

He then raised his arm, "Shepherds, let's go!"

At the signal, everyone went charging in their respective groups as their tacticians called out more commands while taking part in the battle next to Chrom and Say'ri. Though the goal was to get past Yen'fay's troops as quickly as possible, the truth was that they wanted Say'ri to be the one to fight against her brother. Chrom and the Khans knew that something was going on when they learnt from King Ryoma that Yen'fay was chosen by his divine weapon in this timeline and his explanation of the situation shed light on the true matter at hand. As a result, the khans finally agreed to allow the swordswoman to speak with her brother with the persuasion from the King and the Exalt. However, the woman showed no interest in speaking with her brother as she sought only to stop him with her own hands. Perhaps, this making them fight against one another would make them come to understand the situation that she's been ignoring to lend an ear to for so long. With this and the safety of the group in mind, Chrom and his tacticians carefully guided the soldiers through the sweltering battlefield as sweat and ashes began to cover their face and armors. The idea was a pincher attack with the manaketes and fliers on the side. Chrom and Say'ri led the attack as they began to make their way to the Chon'sin general with their friends by their side. As they drew closer to the general, a flash of purple rushed at them followed by a bright light.

"Hurry!"

Chromg turned as he ran and saw Spinel in her beast form tackle down another soldier before turning to them, "Don't let Eriol's magic go to waste here and eave this to us!"

With a nod, he returned his focus back to the battle before them and parried against another soldier. He had only taken down at least three more or so before he heard a shout.

"Chrom!"

It was Robin. He turned and saw her and Say'ri fighting against two soldiers while two more came from behind! He rushed over to their side cutting down soldiers that tried to stop them before he blocked to two enemies attack from reaching the women's backs. As he did this, he saw Reflet shot down the other two from the corner of his eye.

"Prince Chrom?!" Say'ri looked back in surprise.

"G-go!" he managed to mutter out before pushing the two soldiers back with all his strength, "Hurry!"

Without looking back, he could hear the two hurry off to stop the General. He grimaced after cutting down one of the soldiers, "Gods, I hope what Kamui spoke of works…"

* * *

Kamui watches helplessly as the battle unfolds infront of them. He could feel Azura's hand on his shoulder as he saw his twin sister fall onto their sister's Pegasus. He let out a sigh of relief as she didn't get any closer to the lava. He then noticed something was off. Some of the Sheherds from behind have started looking up from the finished battle to what was ahead of them. He turned and saw that it has finally begun.

"So, it's started…" Kamui said with a grimace as the two siblings finally started trading blows at each other's blades.

Kamui's assumptions of the man being her brother was correct as the general's sword was none other than their eldest Hoshidan sibling's blade, Rajinto, shining in his hands. The general's presence reminded him much of his Holshidan eldest brother when on the battle field. However, he notied that something was amiss. As he pondered as to what it was, his wife frowned as she whispered, "Something's not right… If he's a strong as Ryoma says he is, why is he getting pushed back by her so easily?"

Kamui nodded with a grimace as it dawned upon him, "That's right… And the lightning that comes out of the blade… Where is it?"

Hearing this, their youngest sister, Sakura, hurried over to them on the wagon and looked before she gasped, "Oh no…"

It was already too late as they watch Sayri dealt the last blow to her brother Knocking him on the to ground with blood flowing from his chest and the sword away from him. Though she won with sweat pouring down her cheeks, Say'ri was clearly upset as Kamui could understand why. As she shouted at him for answers that it seemed he would not reveal, Kamui could tell the man was dead.

* * *

As he and Chrom approached her Say'ri, everyone began to regather. She seemed to have regained herself before turning to them, "Our victory is secured… Yen'fay has fallen."

Takumi frowned as he walked over to them with his brother and Kinomoto behind him, "Did you find even the slightest clue as to why he sided with the enemy, Say'ri?"

The swordswoman grimaced and shook her head in disappointment, "No. He never told me why. I will never understand why he joined Walhart… His reasons die with him."

Suddenly, Kinomoto felt something was off and she jolted, "Magic?!"

Hearing this, everyone got on their guards as a bright light appeared in front of them followed by a disgusting smug voice, "But oh, what a death it was!"

It was Excellus with a grotesque overjoyed expression on his face as he continued with a side grin, "Did you see the grief etched on his face? The mix of longing and pain in the eyes?"

He laughed, "He had become such an accomplished actor, but that was all too real, hee hee!"

"Excellus…" Say'ri growled in anger, "What would you know of my brother, you loathsome toad!"

"More than you, princess of Chon'sin." the mage replied with a chuckle, "And I would watch that mouth of yours… I am honoring Yen'fay's sacrifice by not killing, you now… but even I have my limits."

Say'ri froze, "…What? What do you mean 'sacrifice'?"

"Excellus!" Ryoma warned the man with a frown.

"Oopsie! Did I just spill the beans?" Excellus laughed as he glanced over in the direction of the corpse behind Sakura as she placed a hand over her _Shield_ card in her pocket, "I'm so sorry, but I promised your dear brother I'd never tell…"

Say'ri growled, "Explain yourself, snake- or die!"

Hearing this, Excellus spat angrily, "Bah! As if _you_ could harm _me_! _You_ only live by _my_ grace, you ungrateful _wretch_! I could have had you killed countless times! And I would have, if not for him…"

Before anyone could say another word, Say'ri shouted, "Enough talking around it- say what you mean!"

"Oh? Did Yen'fay not groan out the truth as you cut him to bloody pieces?" the mage questioned darkly with a smirk, "No, I suppose not. He always was so quiet. And proud… honorable, I think they call it? Yet he swallowed his pride and cast aside his honor… all to protect his beloved kin. That's right, Little Sis. He did it… to save you."

"What?!"

Sakura jumped from her outburst as the princess shouted, "…Lies… You're lying!"

The enemy's face twisted into rage once more as he yelled, "No, I'm telling the truth, which I admit Is a rare treat, so you best shut up and enjoy it. Before you met these Ylisseans, I couls have had your head with a word. In Chon'sin, at Valm Harbor… Did you really think yourself so elusive? You were my leverage for Yen'fay. Unwitting and unbound, but a hostage all the same. I let you live; he fought for us. That was our deal. And he kept his end, right _to_ his end!"

"Which was I he asked for our silence…" Ryoma muttered with a nod, "I see now…"

"No… No!" Say'ri screamed much to the mage's delight.

"Phew…" Excellus grinned triumphantly, "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel _much_ better having that off my chest. Maybe I will give this truth telling a try more often! Yes, I shall resolve to do so! And perhaps I should take a little reward as well…"

As he said this, his eyes shifted to Sakura as she held her card tightly in her pocket and Robin stepped infront of her, but the man laughed, "Just joking! Just what can a child do for me as a hostage anyway?"

"You little!" Takumi shouted as he whipped his bow out with a glowing arrow notched to it.

"Oh. So you carry the divine bow, Former duke Virion? No wonder I couldn't find it in Rosanne!" the man laughed, "In any case, good-bye, friends! I wish you safe travels, and so sorry about Yen'fay… Oops! I broke my resolution twice already! Tee hee hee!"

After he said this, Takumi let his arrow fly only for there to be a flash of light as the arrow landed into the ground.

"Damn it!" Takumi cursed under his breath.

Say'ri's shoulder shook, "N-no, this isn't… This can't be… Yen'fay, no…"

"Lady Say'ri…" Sakura spoke in concern for the woman before glancing back to the corpse where the woman's dead brother lay as Ryoma went over and picked up the divine weapon lying on the ground.

"Gods…" Say'ri grimaced, "Thing things I said to him… The things I did… I wronged him beyond imagining."

Nobody could say a word, not even the Hoshidan archer, as she continued, "If he had only spoken! Told me! I could have joined the ruse, I…"

"You can't." the Hoshidan king answered, "That was not what Yen'fay would have wanted to put you through. It was one of the reason why he wanted us not to tell you the day he returned to Chon'sin to strike that deal."

"Milady," Lucina spoke up," I know well the grief of losing family with so much yet unsaid."

"I am wretched." Say'ri said with a grimace, "I've repaid my brother's kindness with death! Oh, Yenfay, forgive me… Please, oh please…Please…"

"S-Say'ri, I…" Lissa frowned as she began to wipe the tears away from her cheeks, "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry!"

"Say'ri," Chrom spoke, "You did all you could. Your brother knew that… You are blameless in this. Excellus and the empire are at fault here. And they will be made to answer for it I promise you."

"Sir Chrom, I…" Say'ri muttered as she wiped away her tears that almost started to flow, "Pray, forgive me. You have done so much for this land while I can give nothing in return. Or worse… What help I offered turned against us…"

Reflet shook his head, " _We're_ the Resistance now, and we've yet to lose a battle!"

"Yenfay would be proud." Robin said with a nod, "And he'd also want us to fight on… to make sure his sacrifice has meaning. And fight we will, Say'ri. Until this land is free."

"Aye, my lady…" the swordswoman replied with a nod, "And thank you. I owe my life to you all and to my brother… I swear to you, and to him… I will make the most of it."

Chrom nodded as Ryoma walked over to her, "I believe that this should be yours now. Don't let this of all things to fall along with the gem, Say'ri."

She looked to the sword her brother once held in Ryoma's hands. She frowned and shook her head, "Rajinto had chosen my brother as it's wielder, not me, I'm afraid. But, if it means to prevent the empire from getting any stronger than they are now, I'll take care and watch over it till the next chosen one comes."

The king nodded as the Chon'sin princess grabbed the blade. Suddenly, a bright light appeared from it and washed over her while Lissa's, Reflet's, Takumi's, and Ryoma's divine weapons all began to glow!

"What the?!"

They could hear Leo shout before footsteps came rushing over to them. Reflet gasped, "This is…"

Takumi nodded in disbelief, "The current Raijinto has chosen Say'ri as its master… Unbelievable…"

Lissa wiped away her tears in confusion, "H-huh? B-but, didn't it chose Yen'fay before?"

Seeing this, Chrom nodded, "Th-that's right… But it chose Say'ri as its new wielder now… W-why?"

Ryoma shook his head in confusion, "I'm afraid I don't know why either. This is the second time I've seen it awaken to a new master."

The light soon faded as the white dull blade gleamed with a sharp edge. They could hear a gasp as the other archer breathed, "Remarkable… Truly remarkable…"

Suddenly, the ground soon began to shake once it was all over. Lissa screamed as her brother grimace and ordered, "Everyone, we need to get out of here now! Those too tired, get on the wagon! Hurry!"

Everyone immediately followed his commands as Lissa and Takumi jumped on to the wagon with a few other shepherds. Uncertain of where to go, Sakura felt a pull on her wrist and saw that Syaoran have began to pull her along as the ground soon began to split. As they were closing in on the exit, a loud rumble could be heard as they saw a gigantic boulder began to slide in front of them and the exit! Chrom grimaced, "No!"

"Syaoran!" she called out as she soon received a nod.

Immediately, she threw a card in front of them, " _Time_!"

The pink card flashed as their surrounding was soon drained of its vibrant colors. Chrom's eyes widen in surprise as Syaoran exclaimed, "Hurry! We can't keep it up for long!"

Needless to say, they ran with all their might to the exit. As they closed in, everyone took their last step and jumped as a blast of cool air blew into their face. Almost everyone, but Sumia, landed on their feet as they continue to run while the color began to return, and the pink card flew back to Sakura's hand. As she ran, she carefully placed it back into her pocket all the while the rumbling intensified. As this happens, Sakura and Syaoran glanced back seeing the molten that began to slowly flow out of the mountain. Syaoran grimaced, "That was some timing. To think that, the day it would erupt would be today…"

Chrom frowned as the day the earth rose and the Risen came flowed back into his mind. However, he didn't comment back, but made sure that everyone was still running. Thankfully, the wagon had only bits of problem when it came to the gravel. Reflet stayed on the wagon as he held on to his wife to steady her from all the shaking. It wasn't long before they soon came to a stop on a hilltop far away that gave them the full view of the event. Some followed the captain and glanced over to the scenery while others returned to rest on the cool grass wiping their faces from the ashes. Everyone wasn't only covered in the ash, but also smelled of nothing, except for smoke, as the sweet scent of grass came to their noses. Everyone was taking this time to regather themselves taking deep breath of the fresh air. Syaoran turned back to her, "Are you all right, Sakura?"

She nodded drawing in a breath, "I-I'm fine… How about you, Syaoran?"

"I'll be good… after some rest…" Syaoran answered with a grimace against the pain in his legs and sast down on to the damp grass.

They soon glanced over to the wagon. Sakura frowned, "I need to go check on Cordelia for a bit. I hope she's safe."

Syaoran nodded and slowly got back up, "Then, I'm coming with you. It'd be bad if something happened to her, after all."

Sakura nodded and thanked him before hurrying over to the wagon. Upon checking, everyone in the wagon was safe as Reflet helped his wife off the wagon and Frederick returned with a report that everyone is present much to their relief. There was little tension left now that this first part of the strategy was over. All that's left is to return to the fort where some of the Feroxi soldiers were stationed. However, seeing that the sun has set just over the horizon of trees, Chrom decided to find a safe location to camp for the night. Miriel advised the captain to move further away from the area as the ashes and smoke from the volcano is rather deadly if taken in for too long. As they were about to move, Sakura noticed the Chon'sin princess glancing over to the volcano with a solemn expression over her face as her hand rested on the hilt of her brother's blade.

"Lady Say'ri…" Sakura whispered silently.

If only they had truly talked, perhaps, they would've prevented all of this from happening and hurting the princess from the thought of losing her only remaining family left.

* * *

They walked into the night before finally given the permission to set up camp as Frederick began to set a camp fire. While Syaoran and Lon'qu went with some of the other soldiers to hunt some meat, Sakura helped with the other healers tending to the soldiers injuries and burns, including Sumia's broken nose much to her embarrassment. It wasn't long before the scent of boar stew drifted into the tents. Sakura remained in the medical tent tending to Sumia's nose. It wasn't long before she finished her shift did she decide to go grab something to eat. Perhaps, she might even be able to finally in her sleeping bag tonight.

As she was walking to the training ground, Lucina saw something similar to sparks fly into the air.

"Calm down, Say'ri!"

Say'ri?! She hurried over to the training area and soon saw the source of the sparks.

"R-right!" the swordswoman grimaced as she muttered, "Oh Naga… please help me…"

"W-what in blaze is going on here?!" Lucina called out in shock as she watches the three other figures on the training grounds.

Suddenly, the sparks soon vanished as they looked up.

"L-Lucina?" Say'ri said with wide eyes.

With the sparks gone, she soon saw the other three as her cousin, Reflet and Ryoma.

"Ah, dear cousin!" Owain spoke dramatically with a big smile on his face and excitement in his eyes, "You've come at the perfect moment! We're watching-"

Reflet sighed, "Basically, we're trying to help Say'ri use her new divine weapon, but it seems to keep getting out of control…"

"Well, are you sure that it's a good time to train her right now? She's only just received her weapon today and we had that battle recently. I'd say she may need some time to recuperate before our next battle."

Lucina swung her head around in surprise and saw her Father and Xander standing behind her smiling before the Nohrian king gave a firm look to the Chon'sin princess, "You can disregard my words if you like, but it would be best not to rush things too fast. It would only hinder yourself, even if you are only trying to get stronger. I've told my son the same words before when he was too eager to master his training."

Ryoma nodded with a sigh, "I thought the same. Say'ri, though your motivation is admirable, it would still be best to start your training after you rested. Your mind is not clear enough to start your training with your weapon. In the end, you could get hurt by your own power."

Say'ri grimaced and nodded, "Well, all right. Perhaps, I was a little too eager to learn how to wield Raijinto. I wanted to get stronger and defeat Walhart and the empire as soon as possible for my country and my brother, but it would seem that I still need time to heal first…"

Ryoma nodded and watched as the swordswoman thanked them before walking back to her tent for the night. Once she was gone, Ryoma sighed as he shook his head, "You know, I've always wondered who is it that the child takes after. I've met with the former King and Queen of Chon'sin, but neither was as eager nor stubborn as her."

Hearing this, Reflet chuckled, "Well, I don't know about you, but I was told by someone that she resembles Queen Hinoka and Prince Shiro when it comes to their eagerness for a challenge, but she's quite stubborn like Prince Takumi, or so they said. I don't know about Queen Hinoka or Prince Shiro, but her stubbornness…"

As Ryoma sighed, Chrom grinned nervously, "Perhaps it's just the trait that goes through the Hoshidan royal family lineage? Only it seems to have appeared in her, rather than her parents."

"Hmmm. That reminds me…" Reflet frowned as he turned to Lucina, "Lucina, you've never… broke a wall before, have you?..."

Lucina sighed and shook her head, "Sadly, no. I've neither had the time nor strength to do such a thing like that. Though it would be rather interesting to see if-"

"L-Lucina." Chrom called over to her with a nervous smile, "Please don't. You're fine the way you are. You don't need to go smash open a wall to prove that either…"

Hearing this, Lucina frowned in confusion before she slowly nodded, "All right...? Still, there's been something on my mind as of late…"

Chrom raised his brow, "What is it, Lucina?"

"It's about the divine goddess Naga." Lucina spoke catching many of their attention, "If she's truly captured behind the golden cage like Kinomoto said, then how are we going to free her? I'm also curious as to how Grima has been able to form he cage when his abilities are that of destructions and rising the dead."

Ryoma frowned as he spoke, "Maybe it's one of Eriol's magic? I certainly don't recall the Silent dragon trapping people in a cage before."

"Then I wonder how are we going to free her if he's using Eriol's magic?" Lucina wondered aloud with a frown, "Or this could be one of the reasons why Kinomoto was brought to this world…"

Reflet grimaced, "But what can she do in her dream aside from her dreamscape and foretelling the future? She could end up getting captured again if neither of us are careful and she's still younger than Ricken."

Chrom nodded, "True. However, Lady Tiki had said that she would be the one who could help Naga and Naga was the one who sent her to bring back Corrin and find the three retainers. That's what she did. She even saved Corrin. But, Naga is still imprisoned according to Lady Tiki…"

Chrom frowned, "I wonder how these things are causing her to stay imprisoned? Perhaps, we should try asking Nyx a bit more regarding dreams."

"Perhaps…" Xander agreed, "However, I wonder if Lady Tiki might know more. She said it herself that she speaks with the deity through her dreams. Perhaps, she'll know something we don't."

Hearing this, Chrom nodded as he mumbled, "That's true."

As he said this, Ryoma spoke up, "Perhaps we should speak with Lady Tiki, then, and see what she can provide to help us."

Reflet nodded as well, "That does sound like a plan. Perhaps we can visit her shrine after the war against Valm is over. What's important now is for us to defeat Walhart's army. Meaning we need all the rest we can get. Right, Owain?"

H-huh?" the myrmidon looked up in shock before he smiled nervously as he scratched the hair on the back of his head, "O-oh! Right! Look at the time! I-I really should be getting some sleep! We do have a big day ahead of us a-and…"

Chrom sighed with a small smile before turning to Lucina, "You too, Lucina. We may need your help tomorrow as well. We don't know how many people the man leads, so we need all fighters available tomorrow."

Lucina frowned but nodded, "That's true. It's getting late as well. Then, I shall retire for the night. Well then, good night."

As she waved her hand and walked off, Owain hurried after her as he turned back and called out to him, "Do try to get some sleep yourself, Uncle. All scions of-"

"Owain! Your tent is in that direrction! This is the direction to my tent!" Lucina interrupted with a shout as they watch the young man hurrying off in the other direction, "Just go!"

"O-oh right! M-my deepest apologies, dear cousin!" he cried out as he ran.

The kings and Reflet grinned nervously as Chrom let out an annoyed and weak sigh at the children's antics. Then, he turned around and glanced over to Ryoma, "So, about earlier… were you successful?"

Hearing this, everyone turned to the Hoshidan king nervously before a small smile appeared on his face and he nodded much to their relief as he spoke, "We were able to take him to the cemetery and a grave should be on its way. I've sent Saizo and Kagero to do just that. So, Say'ri should have another place to visit him beside that dangerous area."

"That's good." Chrom said with a firm nod and a sigh, "I wonder if she'll be all right before the final battle…"

* * *

They've been walking through the cool damp morning for hours now since they got up first thing at dawn. The majority of them had to eat what ever they had on them which was rather handy for Gaius and Asugi as they only looked to eat sweets. It wasn't long before they've reached back to the fort untouched with the Feroxi guards at front welcoming them back. As soon as they made it back inside, Sakura immediately went to work with Princess Sakura and Lissa as they went to check on the patients. After healing the last patient's burns. Sakura and Syaoran looked up as sounds of running footsteps could be heard through the hall. They saw a soldier rush through the hall from the doorway as Khan Flavia followed with a rather solemn expression over her face. Sakura frowned in confusion before glancing over to Syaoran with uncertainty, "I-I don't see Khan Basilio with her… Y-you don't think…"

Syaoran frowned before shaking his head with the same look as her.

"Milord!"

At the sound of a soldier rushing over, Chrom and Kamui turned to see the soldier catching his breath.

"Take a deep breath." Corrin said with a look of concern, "What happened?"

The soldier looked to them clearly alarmed, "K-Khan Basilio, he… He has been killed in battle!"

"No!" Lucina exclaimed in horror.

"Damn it all!" Chrom yelled with a look of disbelief, "You're certain?"

"I am."

They turned and saw the remaining Khan walk over to them with a firm expression as she continued, "He's gone, Chrom. I saw him fall myself. He's gone…"

"Khan Flavia!" Hinoka called out with slight relief till her eyes widen in shock.

Chrom nodded, "Flavia! What happened?"

His eyes soon grew wide as well, "Wait… You're hurt!"

Though unharmed on one side, her other bears numerous bleeding cuts and gashes, some of which are bandaged while others looked fresh. He quickly turned to his future daughter, "Lucina- Fetch a healer at once!"

Just as the woman was about to leave, Flavia stopped her as she muttered angrily with a scowl, "I'll be fine, gods, damn me… Gods damn me for outliving that one eyed clod! That big, bald oaf! That… That…"

She then screamed out in frustration and anger strewn across her face with shoulder shaking in rage.

"Damn it…" Takumi grimaced as everyone remained quiet.

"That's twice now I have failed…" Lucina muttered quietly breaking the short silence.

"I'll kill him!" Flavia swore, "I'll cut that dastard Walhart down myself! I swear it before the gods!"

Before anyone could shout anything along the line, Chrom spoke up, "No, Flavia… for now, you need to rest and to heal."

Seeing the sudden turn of some of their friends, Kamui added, "Chrom is right. When the time is right, we will avenge Basilio."

Chrom nodded, "Yes. We will avenge him. You have my word."

After some hesitation, Flavia slowly nodded, "Then know that I will hold you to it…"

Lucina grimaced as she whispered to herself, "…Why did I let him go…"

Before anyone could answer, Flavia spoke again, "Chrom, there's something else. Something important. Basilio asked I give you this…"

With that, she pulled out a strange red orb from her small bag around her waist earning gasp from some of the people around them. Stunned in disbelief, Chrom gaped, "Wait… is that…?"

He stopped himself as he spoke firmly with a nod, "Ah… I can feel its power resonating through my whole body…"

The khan nodded, "It's Gules, one of the Gemstones you need."

Xander raised a brow, "How-"

"Don't ask me why in hell's name the oaf hid it from you." Flavia interrupted with a bit of irritation in her voice before she sighed, "He always did love his surprises, damn him."

Chrom nodded, "Whatever his reasons, I accept his gift now, and gladly."

With the orb in his hands now, Flavia sighed once more and shook her head, "It's hard to believe he's truly gone… The larger the man, the larger the void left in his wake…"

"And Khan Basilio was a titan." Lucina added cautiously, "There is no replacing him. I should have tried harder to convince him…"

Camilla patted her back, "It's no one's fault, but the empire's, Lucina. We know the West-Khan. He'd have gone, regardless what we say."

Hinoka sighed, but nodded, "That's true. Which is why we need to stop Walhart before he takes someone else with him."

Lucina grimaced before she finally nodded.

Leo frowned before he spoke, "I'll go fetch a healer, then."

But before he could leave, Say'ri walked into the council room, "The scouts have reported back."

Suddenly, tension was in the air as Say'ri spoke carefully, "Walhart's army… has retreated to the imperial capital."

"Retreated?!" Takumi exclaimed in shock as the tacticians looked at each other in confusion, "It's good news, it sounds like. But, why?!"

"I don't know…" Say'ri frowned as she shook her head, "But, it seems the dynast turncloaks are withdrawing their soldiers as well."

"I don't believe it…" Chrom muttered in disbelief.

After some thought, Say'ri spoke, "Steiger and Yen'fay have fallen; it's no shock Walhart might pull back to regroup and, of course, the dynasts now see cracks forming in the empire…"

Chrom frowned, "Maybe they'll reconsider which side they will fight for?"

Lucina nodded, "Possibly, if they can see an advantage in it for themselves. With them or not, it seems a decisive battle is upon us."

Say'ri nodded, "To think, how quickly our fortunes have shifted…"

Robin frowned, "We have Basilio to thank for it. For all of it. His sacrifice made it all possible…"

Reflet grimaced, "If only there had been some other way, though…"

"No second guessing!" Flavia snapped, "Basilio would have hated that. You did your duty as best as you were able, same as he."

Flavia let out a sigh before a calm smile took its place, "Now clear the doubts out of that clever head of yours- we're going to need it. The fate of Valm- and all our homelands here- hangs on this next battle."

She then continued firmly, "For the sake of history and all our fallen comrades… We will bring this empire crashing down!"

Chrom nodded with a stern face, "Shepherds! Comrades! Soldiers! We make for the capital! This 'Conqueror's' reign ends now!"

It wasn't long after the meeting was over and alost everyone have began leaving one at a time when Flavia walked over the exalt and the other time friends, "Chrom, there's something I also need to let you know. It's about Mark…"

Hearing this, Ryoma raised a brow, "Mark? What is it? Did you find him?"

Chrom nodded, "What else happened, Flavia?"

The Khan sighed and shook her head with a grimace, "While I was escaping, the dastard Walhart made an attempt to catch me. However, I saw Mark and the people in black and white hoods appear… They fell, while I made my escape…"

"No…" Corrin grimaced, "Are you certain that it was them you saw?"

The leading Khan nodded, "I could not return for their dead corpses, but I knew who I saw… those robes…"

She then turned to Kamui, "He looked a lot like you, Kamui. Face and red eyes! Only with long blue hair. Hell, he could've been your doppelganger too!"

"What?" Kamui gasped in shock, "Like me? How is that possible?..."

"How would I know?" Flavia said with a look of confusion, "However, Mark and the other two fell during my escape. There wasn't much I can do to bring him back… You best be cautious of Walhart. When we arrived on the battle field. We only saw him. There was no army behind the guy."

"What?!" Chrom exclaimed, "It was a one man army?"

Flavia nodded, "Yet, our soldier all dropped like flies being swatted aside and they're all well-trained Feroxi soldiers! I swear I'll kill him, that damn conqueror!"

Camilla nodded and turned to Selena, "Selena, go fetch a healer for us."

"Of course, milady." the red hair retainer nodded with a short bow before hurrying out of the room.

Once gone, Chrom grimaced, "To think the Conqueror would go of to battle by himself… This may be difficult for us to handle if it was only one of us…"

Reflet nodded, "The fact that he dared to come by himself already tells much about him than his strength. The act he did shown that he must have only saw it as too much to bring the entire army with him meaning he only sees them as pawns for his own goals."

His sister frowned, but nodded in agreement, "True. However, let's make sure of that later on. After all, there can be more than one reason he came alone."

Chrom nodded, "Right. However, even if the man is strong by himself, we have everyone with us when we fight and against one man is all that it needs to stop him. We're not alone, unlike him."

* * *

As they left they room, Camilla watched as their eldest sibling leave with Chrom and Reflet to speak of their strategy in private.

"Princess Camilla?" Hinoka called out, "Is something wrong?"

She thought for a bit before finally explaining, "Oh, not really. It's just it feels like the boys are hiding something… Something about the Vallite mage…"

"Mark?" Hinoka spoke with a frown, "Now that you mention it, they didn't look quite as surprised when Flavia said that he looked a lot like Kamui… You don't think that this is all a trap set up by Grima, do you?"

"I don't know. Do you remember at the Summit with the Plegian King? Reflet said that he met someone who looked exactly like him." Camilla said with a frown, "We were all surprised when we heard that, but this time only Xander isn't as surprised to hear that Mark looks so much like our Kamui."

Hinoka grimaced, "You know, I wanted to say that it's probably not as important as it sounds, but that would really be a lie… It feels like my brothers knows something too."

"Really?" Camilla said with a frown, "I wonder what it is that they're hiding from us… It must be something related our dear Kamui and Corrin, if they're hiding it from their siblings too."

Hinoka nodded, "I just hope it's not something too serious…"

Camilla frowned, "Perhaps, it has to do with the fact that the letter says that they're from Valla?"

Hinoka's eyes widen in shock before she spoke, "That's right! I've completely forgotten about that! It did say that Mother came from Valla with them. Why did I never thought about questioning that?"

Camilla nodded, "Perhaps it's because we were all too busy reassuring our dear siblings that we forgot about asking Mark of the Valla before the Invisible dragon attacked? And now that Flavia said that Mark looked a lot like Kamui…"

Hinoka's eyes widen in horror, "You don't think that Mark may actually be related to Kamui and Corrin, do you? I-I mean, what if that person was their blood relative aside from my mother and Azura?"

Camilla frowned, "That does sound very likely. That man hides so much it'd be hard to believe that he's blood related to our little brother and sister, but the possibility is still there… Now, I'm really curious as to what our brothers are hiding from us…"

"Me too…" Hinoka said with a nod, "Maybe Xander might tell me if I asked him. Or I could ask Ryoma…"

* * *

As the girls continue talking, everyone continued for preparation for their next battle. Reflet, Robin and their other two prince friends left to plan out their next battle that they decided would take place outside of the fort of the castle. Though saddened by another death, Sakura and Syaoran worked hard helping the other healers with the supplies and treating the patients. Meanwhile, Say'ri returned to training with her new weapon with the Hoshidan king and Reflet. Xander and Chrom continued to check in on their tacticians following what would be required in their next battles and all the possibilities that would occur. Lucina continued to train with her niece and the other Shepherds preparing themselves for the next battle. Flavia continued sending scouts to check on the situation of the enemies' positions and any movements from the Empire. Though, they were busy keeping an eye out on the enemy as they prepare, not everything went to plan at times. One of which included an imposter of the exalt that let them to become reunited with one of Lucina's close friends, Cynthia. The last Pegasus knight of the future Ylisse. It wasn't too hard to see the resemblance the child have with her mother and, much to their comrades worries, the girl may also be their most trusting one to be so easily deceived by a bandit and give away the fact that she's from the future like it was the most natural thing in the world, which many began to understand why Lucina was hesitant on telling the girl about their future friends. The child not only was easily deceived, but also ended up being used as an hostage, one which a certain mage wasn't too happy about despite the smile on his face. Had Robin nor Leo not been there, things could've possibly become worse for the enemies that just a gash and seeing the edge of a blade for the last time. It took a while keeping the child from revealing their destination as the return to the fort from their check on Ylisse. Though it had been easy for them to arrive their with Miriel's new transportation magic, it took them nearly four days with the new Pegasus knight nearly pulling enemies with them with her voice and constantly staring at their distant past comrades in awe before bombarding them with questions. Despite the trouble she gets the group into, nobody could deny the motivation she has to protect the people and become a Shepherd, so no one was really against having the innocent child join their ranks. After their discussion of their plans completed, Leo sighed as he recalled the four calm days, "I swear, we were only suppose to be their for two to three days. Instead, we came back with another child, who keeps revealing our destination. …well, I can't say that she doesn't do a good job when it comes to fighting off our enemies…"

Robin smiled nervously as they recalled that day, "I believe she'd be a good addition to the Shepherds, though. She just needs some guidance and to learn not to be so trusting of strangers. Aside from that, she certainly takes after her mother when it comes to wielding the lance."

Takumi groaned, "Think you can get her to stop throwing questions at us as soon as we walk outside? I'm really certain that she'd be there by the door jumping around waiting for us to get out..."

Reflet chuckled, "Well, it can't be helped that you and your friends are all extremely popular in this time. It would seem that she gets along well with the future princes, though. As long as she has a place in the Shepherds, we won't have to worry as much of her feeling left out. Anyway, I'm going to go and take my leave now."

"Going to check on Cordelia?" Robin questioned with a smirk, "This is your fourth time this morning, brother."

Her brother sighed and shook his head, "I just want to make sure she's all right, Robin. She didn't look too good this morning."

Takumi frowned, "Now that Miriel have created a teleportation spell, can't we send her back to Ylisstol with that? … Then, again, that probably won't be a good idea…"

Leo nodded, "The spell is still going through it's experimental phase. If something were to happen to Cordelia during then, it may end up having major consequences on this time's Severa and her."

Robin nodded, "Yeah. We don't want her to take that risk either. You go check on her then, brother. I'll be going to check on Lucina's friends in a bit."

Reflet nodded as he opened the door only to see Chrom right in front of it, "Woah! C-chrom?"

"Sorry about that, Reflet." the exalt said with a brief look of surprise before he frowned, "The scout that was sent came back just now."

"What?!" Takumi shouted as he jumped out of his seat.

Leo narrowed his eyes, "Is it time, then?"

Chrom nodded, "Yes. The scouts said that their forces are starting to mobilize."

"So, it's finally time…" Reflet said with a grimace.

"I've sent Frederick to gather the Shepherds." Chrom said with a frown, "However, what bothers me isn't about being prepared."

Flavia walked in, "Our spies reported that Walhart is about to begin marching here with an army twice as large as ours. Perhaps we should've went at them when we had the chance from the beginning."

"No." Robin responded with a frown, "That'd be what he'd want us to do. They would be able to ambush us if we went there as we were. We wouldn't have any chances of surviving out of that if we did. We needed to be patient and wait for them to begin to come out instead."

Chrom nodded, "The conqueror is finally going to fall. We need to be ready for whatever he plans to throw at us."

* * *

With word of the enemy making their way here, Sakura hurriedly began distributing vulnaries with Lissa and the Hoshidan princess. With the battle close at hand, Chrom an the tacticians had assigned her and Syaoran the duty of remaining next to Cordelia. Though she wasn't too happy with the decision, she knew better than to go against it knowing that it was for her protection as well. It wasn't long before she was outside in the wagon with Syaoran and Cordelia. Forrest was also there with her followed by his retainers. She and Ophelia glanced outside from Stahl's shoulder while the man kept his hands on the reins.

"K-Kinomoto? Ophelia?" the cavalry said with a sigh, "How about taking a seat. Right now, you can end up getting shot by arrows."

"O-Okay…" Sakura replied before sitting back down in her seat and was soon followed by the dark sorceress.

She thought she saw Chrom speaking with their tacticians up ahead. Flavia and Kamui's family were all there as well. The travel to the capitol of Valm wasn't as long as they thought. Before they knew it, they had arrived at the castle walls with the sun still high in the sky. Despite having reached the castle walls, the enemy general have yet to appear before them. Seeing this worried Sakura as she turned to Syaoran and Forrest, "The enemy forces are not out yet… What do you think may be going on?"

Forrest frowned, "I'm not too sure. It could be that they are planning something, such as a surprise attack."

Syaoran continued to look out before he spoke, "Maybe… maybe there are some internal conflicts going on right now. That mage… Excel… Anyway, he seemed different than all the other Valmese general we've faced, like he has his own agenda…"

Forrest nodded, "That would seem like something the person could do. He seemed really suspicious out of all the other general we've faced."

Cordelia nodded, "Even Reflet said that the enemy tactician seemed rather off…"

It wasn't long before they finally see more soldiers rush out as Stahl whispered, "They're here. I-is that their leader? Wha-?!"

Everyone hurried over to the front over the man's shoulder and saw in the distance a man in red armor on a white horse with a long axe in hand. At the sight of the man, Sakura shuddered. The man seemed calm at the moment, but she could feel a dark and burning presence behind it. As she sees this, there was a flash of blue that appeared in the back of her mind. She immediately turned around to where they came.

"Kinomoto?" She heard Nina call over to her, "Is something wrong?"

Hesitant, Sakura frowned before she shook her head, "N-nothing. I was probably just imagining things. Has the battle started?"

Flora nodded with a grimace, "Yes. And it would seem that there are enemy reinforcement behind the walls… This may be our most difficult battle yet."

Out of the blue, grumbling noises could be heard, to which everyone glanced over to Kero perched on Sakura's shoulder. The beast frowned nervously, "Wh-what? I was so busy helping out that I forgot to get breakfast!"

Stahl groaned, "And you can speak so freely about being hungry at this time. I was starving earlier, but now I'm too anxious to even swallow down food…"

Hearing this, Flora sighed as she shook her head in dismay from the two gluttons. As Sakura quickly handed a piece of caramel to the beast, Nina sighed and whispered to her colleague, "Really, Ophelia. You're grandparents' friends are really weird…"

Ophelia chuckled nervously, "Well, it doesn't seem that bad. They've saved the world from an evil dragon in my Father's timeline after all."

"This seems rather risky of them…"

They all looked up and saw Forrest looking out from Stahl's shoulder.

"They're trying to come at us with a pincher strategy too." the troubadour said with a grimace, "We would need to occupy the surrounding towers if we want to get any chances of winning this battle… What will Father and his friends plan to do? We were planning for the same strategy too… Only they have reinforcement for every soldier taken down out here…"

Sakura looked out and saw the clash occur between the two sides. Again, the blood began to spill once more as they take down their enemy forces. Reflet and the others were shouting something and heading to the stone towers as Syaoran nodded, "It seems that they knew about taking advantage of the stone towers too."

"Sakura Kinomoto…"

The girl spung around only to be greeted with the green plain outside of the wagon.

"Kinomoto?"

She turned back and saw Forrest looking to her as he asks, "Is something wrong?"

Sakura frowned before shaking here head. She certainly didn't want to trouble them during the most important battle. However, as she did, she couldn't help, but feel a strange familiar feeling as she reassured her friend. She watches the battle continue forward as Reflet and Robin began to take down the sides along with their friends. Sakura saw the red commander rode forward on his horse as Chrom and his squad rush forward. However, it didn't take long before they saw something rather interesting. Sakura frowned in confusion, "He's retreating? Why is he doing that?"

Forrest frowned, "He's most likely going to call out reinforcement. His position is to lead the entire army, after all. Without him, they wouldn't know what to do."

"That's exactly what he's doing…" Syaoran said with a grimace as they saw more soldiers charge out of the sturdy castle walls.

Forrest grimaces, "So many soldiers… this could take a while. We'll need to move slowly now, or we could get overwhelmed by the enemy."

Sakura nodded before seeing her brother and her other guardian amongst Chrom's squad. She suddenly felt a pat on her shoulder and turned around. It was Cordelia. The Pegasus knight nodded and pointed other to the others in Chrom's group, "Your brother and guardian will be fine. See, Spinel and Ruby are there too."

It's true. Two of her friends were there too. Maybe she wouldn't have to worry as much about them as she thought seeing them four together. Still, she clenched her hands together and silently prayed as the battle continued to rage on from both sides of the field. From the sky, Sumia and Hinoka flew on their Pegasus with Lances and naginata in hand as Camilla and Cherche came in with their wyverns and axes. It wasn't just them either. Even Corrin and their manakete friends took flight breathing out flames of vibrant green and blue color as they slammed into their foes using their claws. From the ground, Reflet and Say'ri led the left side of the field with their friends while his sister and Frederick too the right. She can tell that this would be the last day of their war with the enemy main castle in front of them and their leader on the battlefield. She then recalled Reflet's words when she questioned on waiting for the enemy to prepare themselves rather than heading straight to the battlefield and stopping the conqueror right there. The firm nod and trusting smile he and his sister had with their calm presence as he replied, " _If we're going to stop Walhart, we need to stop his entire army in the confined spaces of the castle. Therefore, we are going to corner them there. Hehe… You'll see what we're talking about. Just trust in Chrom and in our comrades like you always have, Kinomoto. We'll stop him. If we've lived through this war to stop Plegia in Lucina's timeline, we can do it again."_

All she needed to was believe that they'd win this battle and support them with her healing. Suddenly, she felt a strange presence behind here and spun around only to come face to face with a hand. She gasped and took a step back, "Wha-?!"

"Sakura!"

"Nina!"

Out of the blue, an arrow appeared before her as the pudgy hand was knocked away with a yelp. She was then pulled back as Syaoran and Cordelia jumped in front of her, even Kero turned into her real cougar form in front of her as he growled at the intruder.

"What's going on?"

"You-!"

She could hear Stahl and Flora exclaim in shock as the sound alerted the two as well. The wounded person turned out to be none other than a cursing Excellus, who clenched his arm in horror before glaring at them, "D-damn you all! And I was s-so close!"

Before anyone could stop him, the man soon disappeared in a flash of light. With the presence gone, Syaoran and Kero hurried over to her as the beast shouted, "Are you all right, Sakura?!"

"Are you hurt?" Syaoran added with a look of concern that changed into relief when she shook her head.

"I-I'm all right…" Sakura answered as she breathed in relief, "Thank you very much."

She turned to the archer, "And thank you for saving me too, Nina, Prince Forrest."

The archer only breathed in relief as Forrest nodded with a smile before he grimaced, "Still to think the enemy could sneak up behind our backs like that. If you hadn't sensed his magic with your abilities, you'd have been taken hostage by the man. At least, you're safe…"

Stahl nodded with a sigh, "Yeah. Who'd have thought that guy could also end up teleporting here of all places?"

Flora frowned and shook her head before turning to Sakura, "Kinomoto, are you sure you didn't get hurt?"

Sakura nodded, "Y-yes. He only had his hand in front of my face for a second. He didn't attack me."

"That's a relief." Cordelia said with a nod and a small smile before a stern expression came over her, "Still, we should report this to Prince Chrom. If that man had returned to the castle, we need to make sure that we catch him before he tries to pull that one off on any more of us here."

Flora and Stahl nodded in agreement as Kero helped Sakura onto the bench. Suddenly, Ophelia sat on the ground and placed some stones in some sort of pattern. Nina sighed, "Again, Ophelia?"

"Shh!" the dark sorceress said with a frown, "I'm going to track that mage down and see where he is right now. He's not getting away after trying to hurt one of our close comrades!"

"Uh…" Stahl spoke up, "Do you even know how to do that? No offense, but I've never seen your magic work before."

"Stahl!" Flora snapped at the cavalry as he shot his hands up in surrender.

However, Ophelia giggled, "Oh, it'll be fine~! I slipped one of my precious stones into one of his pocket when he was too busy throwing that small tantrum earlier!"

Hearing this, nearly everyone froze as Forrest questioned, "Um… Ophelia, how… did you do that?"

The girl smiled proudly, "Well, Lord Forrest, I tossed it into his pocket and it slid inside without even a sound!"

Hearing this, Nina groaned, "Why didn't you just threw your 'precious' pebbles at his face instead? That'd save us the effort to listen to him rant all day."

Ophelia hushed her before she raised a brow and glanced at the stone formation, "Oh! It looks like I'm getting something!"

Kero groaned before she started her chant. She frowned with a tense expression across her face before she smirked and looked to them, "He's in the throne room with another general it seems! That mustache guy!"

Flora frowned in confusion, "Ophelia… that general was killed back at Mila's tree…"

Ophelia tilted her head, "I know that, but I saw him in this huge room with a throne. The mage was there too and he looked _really_ angry…"

"Hey, guys!" Stahl called out, "It looks like Walhart had retreated back into the castle with his soldiers!"

Forrest jumped up and hurried over to him, "Really?"

After scanning the area, the healer let out a sigh of relief and nodded firmly, "That's great. It looks like Father and the others have won this battle outside… Now all that's left is the interior of the castle…"

Seated next to Sakura, Cordelia nodded, "Meaning we'll have to siege the castle if we're to win the war once and for all."

Sakura glanced out from her seat and saw a red hair cavalry waving as Stahl waved back. The green hair soldier said, "Well, get seated, everyone! It's time for us to follow now."

As the wagon began to move, Stahl groaned, "And now, we have to get ready if we get switched out with some of the other Shepherds. Oh gods, the tension is going to kill me…"

With her knuckle, Flora tapped his head with a frown, "Don't you even think of dying when we're not even on the battlefield, yet!"

She sighed, "Why did Robin want us to work together in the first place? Though if King Kamui and Princess Corrin insists…"

Stahl grinned, "So, if they said so, you'd fight alongside whoever they ask, right?"

Flora glared at the cavalry with irritation making the soldier back away a bit with a fearful expression before the maid finally decide to sit back down and ignore the man. Quietly, Cordelia whispered to Sakura, "Say, Kinomoto, has Stahl and Flora always been like this?"

Sakura tilted her head before she nodded, "Y-yeah… They've been like this ever since Robin and King Kamui wanted the two to work together, but they would get into arguments sometimes, even though the fact that Flora's ice magic and Stahl's lance work well with each other. However, Stahl would always end up saying things that would make Flora so angry. I'm worried that they're not getting along at all…"

Hearing this, Cordelia frowned before she nodded, "I see… This could be a problem…"

* * *

It wasn't long before they've reached the others did Sakura and Syaoran got out and switched places with Libra and Panne, according to Reflet. Forrest and Ophelia switched with Henry and Sumia as the Pegasus knight had to get the gashes alongside her side treated. Yarne and Kjelle jumped into action this time while Brady stepped out with an excited looking Cynthia. Sully and Kellam traded places with Flora and Stahl as Chrom spoke with Say'ri and Robin upon their regroup while Reflet continued to switch their Shepherds in and out of the front lines. Suddenly, a blue flag flashed before Sakura's view as she spung around. It happened again. She wondered anxiously as to what it was, but she didn't feel to disturbed by the thought of a blue flag… and wasn't their flag blue?

"Kinomoto?"

Sakura looked and saw Syaoran and Forrest glancing over to her with a worried look as the magic swordsman asked, "Is something wrong?"

Sakura thought for a bit before she hesitantly spoke, "I-I kept seeing these blue flags in the back of my mind. At first, I felt like it was behind us, but…"

Hearing this, Forrest's eyes widen in shock, "You can't mean that reinforcements are coming from behind, right?"

"Damn! We're surrounded! The dynasts ride against us!"

Upon hearing Chrom's voice, they all turned and saw large armies in unfamiliar looking armor and weapons while some held a blue banner in their hands. Sakura gasped before she suddenly felt a hand on her head. Curiously, Sakura glanced up and saw that it was Orochi. The onmyoji smirked and pointed over to the armies, "Take a look at their flags, you two. Do you spy something different than before?"

"Hold, sir- Look!"

As Say'ri voice could be heard crying out above them all, Sakura and Syaoran carefully examined the flags before Kero gasped, "The symbol! That's not the symbol of Valm!"

Orochi grinned, "Yup. It's the symbol that represents the Chon'sin kingdom. Basically, Princess Say'ri's kingdom."

Running footstteps could be heard as the four turned and saw Say'ri hurrying over behind the front lines with Chrom and the tacticians. Say'ri's eyes widen in shock as she muttered, "This… boggles the mind…"

"Do you recognize them?" Chrom asked with a look of curiosity at the sight of the newcomers.

"Aye, sir." She replied with a nod, "They're from the southlands… States that betrayed us for the empire… or so I thought."

Flavia smirked, "Well, their allegiance seems clear enough now."

"I can hardly believe it… Theirs are the lands my brother commanded." Say'ri says in disbelief, "Finally, now, they come to answer the call?"

"Finally is right." Flavia nodded, "It's taken a lot of hard work to get here, Say'ri. A lot of sacrifice. From you, from Basilio, from Mark, from your brother. Don't forget this moment."

"Aye, my lady." Say'ri nodded, "Aye…"

Chrom nodded, "Now, let us finish what we began. To the capital, friends!"

Sakura watched in amazement as everyone cheered around them. As they forcefully made their way into the castle, Sakura glanced back and saw the Chon'sin soldiers follow behind them. Once inside, Sakura could see the gigantic cavalry leader seated on his throne with his horse standing next to one of his soldiers hold its reins. Along the halls, the spotted someone familiar as Ophelia grinned, "Aha! Now that we found the heinous mustache general, the wicked Excel-Excelli-…Uh… t-the wicked mage must be around here somewhere!"

Nina groaned as she shook her head while Forrest just grinned at her retainer's little show of confidence. Immediately, Reflet and Robin sent Gaius and Asugi to search for the treasury as they began their siege.

As the battle went on, Gerome and Lucina had just finished taking down the mustache obsessed Cervantes when Sakura noticed something from behind them and the wagon. She gasped and shouted, "Valmese reinforcements are coming in!"

"What?!" Syaoran grimaced and turned around after taking down their enemy before them, "Dang it! Reflet!"

At his voice, the tactician turned around and he nodded, "Syaoran, Sakura go support Frederick and Lissa! Chrom, Say'ri, the two of you need to keep moving! We'll handle this! Flavia, Ryoma, we'll need your help! Robin, Kiragi! Go help Chrom!"

Robin nodded, "Then… Lucina, Gerome, stop Excellus! He's hiding behind those statue on the other side! Takumi, Virion, go help them! Stahl, Flora, go help Asugi and Gaius! Kamui, Corrin, my brother needs your help!"

Everyone did as they were told to the best of their abilities as Chrom and Say'ri hurried to the throne room with Robin and Kiragi. Sakura and Syaoran hurried to their station next to Frederick and Lissa as the card mage casted a barrier over their friends from incoming arrows. Reflet and Severa hurried to the back of the front line and quickly cut down some enemy soldiers while the royal twins dove in to aid them. Syaoran and Frederick swiftly dealt the last few soldiers on their side as the retainer did his best keeping his liege's sibling out of harms way. Though finished on their part, Sakura knew that the battle was not over yet. The enemy leader still remained standing and haven't given up. Sakura grimaced as she recalled her life here in this world. She's learnt of shedding blood and death not long after her arrival, but, at the same time, she also learnt that everything they had received back in their world was certainly not as simple as I had seem, which made her treasure the rights and things she have back in her world. Even now, the peace they had after the war with Plegia was built upon the wishes and lives of the people who fought to give their family and friends a better life. Though they were taught about this in school, she have began to understand things a little better after physically taking part and fighting alongside with her friends in another world. She then recalled her history lesson and what the Conqueror spoke as he begins his battle against Chrom and her friends. Even if he believes that conquering the whole world would be enough to bring peace to the world, such peace can't last for long. The world is a large place and having one family rule it is already rather difficult. Even in the past where the rulers had to have certain people take control of each part for them, anarchy and disorder resumes when one chose to rebel or the ruler dies without a strong heir… Thinking of this, Sakura was thankful for the life she received growing up peacefully with her family and friends. Even if the whole world was not completely at peace, she could feel that the people are still striving for their peace and, as long as they're people who strive for it, there is still a chance for it to come. In the end, she believes that what Walhart thought would bring about peace was false. It was a simple solution that one could wish for, but she learned, during the past two years she spent here with her brother and friends, that such a thing may not be as simple as they'd hope. Yet, the conqueror still stubbornly believes that this was the only way for there to be peace. Sakura frowned as she recalled the former exalt giving up her own life to achieve the hard earn peace between the two kingdoms, who had done nothing but fight against one another violently. She realized that Walhart seemed to be much like the polar opposite of Emmeryn. He sought war and conquering as a way to seek the peace he wanted. However, Sakura knew that was wrong as violence would only bring about more hatred and vengeance. The one thing the former exalt gave her life to erase two years ago with her life. As she thought this, a thought hit her. Why did Grima sought to destroy humanity in the beginning? Why does he hate humans so much? Is it because they're always fighting? Did something happened to him in the past with the humans? Before the first exalt sealed him away? Perhaps if she had asked Lady Tiki would she have an answer to her questions? Suddenly, she saw another set of arrows come at them and immediately threw out the _Shield_ card. She grimaced. Now was not the time to think about such things. She'll have to put them aside till the battle was over. It wasn't long before she saw Gaius and Asugi return when Chrom dealt the finishing blow on the enemy leader as he flew of his horse with Falchion sticking out from the crack in his armor. Seeing this, Lissa finally let out a sigh of relief.

"Lissa!" Sakura cried out as a formerly defeated swordsman took the chance and came at her with his blade.

"Brynhildr!"

Suddenly, branches of green cracked through the ground and entwined around the soldier immobilizing him. Sakura hurried over to the healer, "Lissa! Are you all right?"

"Y-yeah…" Lissa said as she slowly got up and brushed off the dirt on her dress, "Sorry, I let my guard down for a second…"

Frederick hurried over to her, "My deepest apologies, milady. I didn't think the man was still alive and-"

"Oh, it's fine, Frederick!" Lissa waved it off with a bright smile, "I didn't think he'd still tried to kill me either! Thanks, Leo!"

Leo nodded as he rode over on his horse. He sighed as he spoke, "Right. How about you be a little more careful about your surroundings from now on? Frederick, can you tell Chrom that the enemy reinforcements have also been dealt with?"

The retainer raised a brow, "All of them?"

Leo shook his head, "No, the majority of Walhart's soldiers have surrendered. Why don't you go see for yourself, then? Reflet and my siblings are keeping an eye on them right now. We shall keep an eye on Lissa here for you."

Frederick nodded with a smile, "That I shall, Prince Leo. Thank you!"

With that, he turned to Lissa, "I'll be right back, milady."

He then hurried to the back of the front lines. Once gone, Leo sighed, "And?... Where's Brynhildr? Don't tell me that you left it on the wagon again…"

Lissa pouted, "Hey! That only happened once!"

She then pulled it out from her belt with a smirk, "I have it here with me the whole time. See… I just didn't have the time to react when the guy came charging at me."

Leo nodded, "Well, make sure that it stays at your side then."

"Oh!" Sakura called out, "It looks like Frederick is going to see Chrom now!"

Lissa jumped up with a smile, "Great! I'm going to check on Owain, then. He kept talking about his arm being injured all day this morning."

They watched as the woman hurried off to the young man with his father. Leo sighed, "Well, at least she's unharmed..."

Sakura and Syaoran glanced over to Leo as he shook his head, "Emmeryn wouldn't have been too happy if we let her siblings get hurt."

Syaoran frowned, but nodded, "So, that's why you and King Xander stayed by them…"

They then glanced around as Sakura questioned nervously, "T-then, is the war finally over?"

"Well, chosen one of another world," Odin said dramatically with a grin, "Of course! This day will mark the end of the Valmese war!"

Leo shook his head as Syaoran sighed. Sakura laughed nervously relieved that the war would finally be over as Cynthia and Brady hurried to give the signal. Finally, the war is over…

* * *

"Sir Chrom, a thousand thanks from every Valmese couldn't repay what you did for us." Say'ri spoke as she stretched out her hand holding a green jewel, "But I recovered Vert, the Gemstone that was stolen from Chon'sin as a trophy. Here please accept it."

"You're giving it to me?" Chrom looked up in surprise.

"But, isn't that Chon'sin's treasure?" Corrin said with a look of confusion.

Kamui frowned, "Are you certain that you want to give it to us, Say'ri?"

"Of course, sir." Say'ri nodded, "It seems the fell dragon will soon threaten us all. I would feel safer knowing the Gemstone was in your hands, Prince Chrom."

Chrom nodded with a grin, "Then so it will be. Thank you, Say'ri."

He carefully took the gemstone into his hand and brought out the Shield of Seals out. They watched as he placed in the fourth gemstone into the socket of the shield. When he was done, Sakura muttered, "Now, we just need one more gemstone."

Takumi nodded, "And since it's not here with Vert…"

"Then, it should be in Plegia…" Leo finished was a frown, "All the other Gemstones are in different kingdoms after all."

Takumi folded his arms, "And, Virion said that his kingdom never held one before, nor have he heard of it till now."

Chrom nodded, "We can speak more about this when we return to Ylisstol."

Reflet nodded, "If the new king knew that we're collecting the gemstones, he would take advantage of this and lead us into a trap. He also can attempt taking over Ylisse's capitol while we're away."

"Then, we should return to the capitol as soon as possible." the Hoshidan king spoke.

Kamui nodded, "Let's hurry and pack, so we can leave."

"I'll go help the healers!" Sakura said before hurrying off to where Lissa was healing the other Shepherds with Princess Sakura.

* * *

It hadn't been long before the sun finally began to set over to horizon that they finally left the castle of Valm behind. The kingdom would have a lot to take care of now that Walhart have passed and sakura didn't know how they're going to recover from the attack, but she hoped the new ruler would be a much better person than the previous one. As the sun began to set, Chrom gave the order to set up camp by the woods for the night. The hot summer was starting to approach as she hurried through the night with fire woods in her arms. Kero did his best and was holding one part of the chopped wood over his head. As Frederick finished setting up the camp fire, Sakura and Kero went to help with the cooking duty for the night, but, as she got closer to the tent, she didn't hear the clanging of pots and pans.

"Does the old man knows?"

"He found out during our mission in Ylisse. Can't say he was too happy about it all either."

She heard a groan, "That's obvious. The role the ninja have in the royal family is thought to be a very important thing after all. He won't be happy if he learned that it fell apart during some world changing event with the royal family."

She hid behind the tent nervously and listened. It was Gaius and Asugi. The two seemed to be having some sort of conversation she didn't quite get, but it seems to be about the ninjas. However, Gaius is just a thief. Was Asugi trying to get him to become a ninja? But he mentioned something that fell apart with a royal family. She wondered what was going on.

"Right. Well, your old man tried to test me, but you know how it is. I'm a thief, not a ninja." Gaius said, "Live my life working for candy and gold, not for some honor like serving some royalty. In fact, the only reason I'm here is because Blues said he'd pay me with candy and gold if I work under him."

"Really?" Asugi said with a chuckle, "Well, aren't you lucky to come across a good employer. The first noble that hired me wanted me to kill someone and right there the old man and Lord Kamui came in. I wasn't too happy when they tried to get me to kill them and I went to beat them up instead. Tthey can hire me to do some odd jobs, but killing people who've done nothing is not one of the things I signed up for."

Gaius chuckled, "Really. That was what happened to me too that day. I thought my employer wanted me to open a lock and steal something from Ylisse's castle, but suddenly told me that he wanted me to kill the former exalt. She did nothing wrong and I saw no reason to kill her, so I refused too. Of course, Gloom and Blues found me and I ended up joining them for candies and gold. Huh, looks like we might not be so different, after all."

"So what are you going to do with the scroll?" Asugi asked, "My old man wouldn't be too happy, but I could care less if you plan to throw it away or burn it."

"Huh. I don't know." Gaius admitted curtly, "Honestly, I've just kept it with me because Bubbles was interested in it. Maybe I'll just give it to her. It'll certainly make her rather happy. Speaking of which, what are you going to do?"

"Do what?" Asugi questioned blankly.

The thief chuckled, "Don't give me that look. I already saw how close you are with my little niece. Though I'd warn you about her grandpa and her old man, you already got yourself some competition, Rusty."

Unsure what that meant, Sakura decided that she had enough waiting and walked in, "Asugi, Gaius, what are you two talking about?"

"Flower!" Gaius spoke with eyes wide, "How long have you been there?"

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Well, it sounded like you were talking about Sir Saizo and then something about Caeldori… Is something wrong?"

Kero sighed as he landed on top of her head, "It's fine. With her little head, she'd hardly understand anything you were saying. Oh! But, I'll stay quiet if you give me a caramel!"

"Wha-?! Kero!" Sakura scolded the little guardian as he lightly bonked on her head.

Gaius sighed as he rummaged through his bag, "Darn it… To think I'd let my guard down like that… Here!"

With that, he gave the beast a couple caramel candies, much to the beast's delight as he shouted, "Yay! Yay! You got yourself a deal!"

Sakura groaned, "I'm sorry, Gaius, Asugi. I shouldn't have eavesdropped, regardless."

Asugi sighed as he waved it off, "It's fine. Just forget it, Flower. So, what are you two here for?"

"Oh!" she suddenly recalled her task, "I'm here to help with the cooking duty tonight! Kero, can you start the fire for the pot?"

Kero replied as he savored the candy, "Well~…"

"Ke-ro-…!" Sakura glared at the beast.

The guardian jumped, "O-okay! Okay! Just give me a couple seconds!"

He flew off her head and to the fire wood before blowing out a small spit of flame onto the woods. Slowly, the fire began to grow as it was limited by the surrounding stones. With this, the four began to start working on the meal for the night without a word of what the two spoke of.

* * *

After the meal, Reflet walked into the council room where Chrom was.

"Ah, Reflet." Chrom greeted with a smile, "Is there something you'd like to speak of?"

Reflet nodded, "Yes, I wanted to see if we can at least ask Lady Tiki to join us on our trip back to Ylisse. With the war against Validar coming close, I think we would have a better chance if we have her on our side."

Frederick raised a brow, "The Voice?"

Chrom frowned, "She didn't seem to be with Lucina in her timeline… We can ask for her assistance, then. Also, I was thinking of passing by the cemetery in Chon'sin as well."

His retainer's eyes widen in confusion and surprise, "T-the cemetery, milord? If it's for her to speak with those lost in the war, why not Demon's Ingle?"

Chrom shook his head, "After the battle there, King Ryoma asked to send her brother's corpse back to Chon'sin's cemetery to rest there, instead. Say'ri have yet to know about this because it was a secret amongst us, so she would be able to focus on the final battle."

"It was my idea to keep quiet about it." Reflet confessed with a frown, "I understand how cruel it may sound, but I don't want her to lose her focus and end up joining him as well. Not to mention, she's the only one left to rule Chon'sin now that her brother have passed."

Chrom nodded, "True. However, I believe that her brother would probably start haunting us as well if he ended up seeing her as well."

Frederick sighed, "Though that doesn't sound possible, I certainly agree that he wouldn't be pleased to see that occur."

Chrom nodded, "So, I'm thinking of taking her to see her brother before she joins us to stop Validar. Just so she can focus on the battle ahead of us as well. Reflet, have you and your sister spoke with Eriol on how to retrieve his power back from Grima?"

The tactician nodded, "Yes, Chrom. Eriol said that there was two options. One that Grima is defeated and the power would return to him, or we reform the connection between him and his powers so he could pull it away from him. Though the latter is the most likely option to go for, Grima could be quite strong with his latch on Eriol's powers, so we thought of first separating the Silent dragon's abilities from him first before we tackle down Eriol's situation. The connection would also require Kinomoto's abilities to draw the line to his powers."

Chrom nodded, "I see… Then, do you know how are we going to separate the silent dragon's abilities from Grima first?"

With this, Reflet grimaced and shook his head, "I'm afraid I don't know. I've spoke with King Kamui and Princess Corrin, but neither of them knows how to go about this situation."

Chrom frowned and place his hand on his chin in thought, "Is that so… then, I suppose it would be best if we asked Lady Tiki for her assistance after all. Frederick, send a messenger to the Mila's tree. Hopefully, she knows something that could help us, even if she chose not to join us."

Reflet nodded as Frederick bowed and hurried out of the room.

* * *

Sakura was in her tent deep in thought with wool and fabric in front of her. With the war over, she can finally put her mind on other things. A way to return home, how to bring back Eriol's powers. Well, her thought was currently on the journey back to Ylisse, she recalled the little infant waiting with her wet nurse in the castle for her parents return. When she thought of that, she also recalled the gift she wanted to give to the little girl. With this in mind, she recalled the one thing she loved as a child growing up and thought that the child might enjoy having this as well. So, she spoke with her friends and was given a smooth, blue fabric, scissors and some cotton. She then set about working with her needle and thread only to forget to tie up the other end of her thread and losing all her work. She groaned in embarrassment as Kero laughed aloud. She ignored the childish little toy and returned to sewing with thoughts of how the little infant would enjoy the gift. At least, she hoped it would surpass her brother's rattle gift. There were a couple times she had to fight with the tangled strings, but, aside from that, she didn't have much problems and soon finished the first portion of her gift. As it was getting late she put away her gift as she prepared herself for bed that night.

Screams filled her ears as she looked up and saw blood poured onto the ground. She could feel herself tremble for strange reasons before seeing the dark robed man before her. The man wore a strangely familiar coat as an omnious presence flowed from him. Sakura gasped as the man brought down his hood. Then, a strangely familiar voice came into her mind. It sang a beautiful melody and spoke of the ocean. The melody soothed her as she stopped trembling and listened to it. Her surroundings was soon dyed white as if it had never been tainted before. At the same time, she saw a hand stretched out to her and gingerly took it cautious of what was occurring around her. She looked up and saw the owner being Kamui… No, Kamui doesn't have blue hair and that smile looked awfully familiar. The robe… She whispered in confusion, _"Mark?"_

Her eyes snapped open as she saw the faces of Nyx and Azura before her with worried expression strewn across their faces.

"Q-Queen Azura?" Sakura spoke as she slowly set up rubbing the drowsiness out of her eyes, "Nyx?"

"She's awake now? Thank god!"

She turned and saw Kamui sitting next to his wife, and Chrom with Syaoran by the door. Sakura tilted her head in confusion, "Syaoran? King Kamui? Chrom?"

"Good morning, Miss. Kinomoto."

She turned and saw Spinel sitting right next to her pillow. She looked around in complete confusion, "H-hoei-?!"

* * *

 **YueTian: Horray… Finally! Here's Chapter 30 everyone! I hope you enjoy it. The poll is now closed and I apologize to those who didn't see the message after I continuously reupdated chapter 29 about it. Pegasus Mage Morgan have been selected as the winner of the poll! But, I wonder what led to her to create such a unit? Well, this is probably going to be rather fun to read. And I had such a hard time trying to finish this chapter. I wonder what everyone thinks about the previous chapter. Also I apologize for the late update. It was rather hard thinking of what to put in. So, I put in three chapters worth of the game. School has also just finally started for me again this quarter and I'm hating it really badly. Though I have Tuesdays and Thrusdays off, Monday, Wednesday, and Friday are so busy I have class from 9am to 8pm! I so want to cry right now… Anyway, I'll try to update as much as I can now and keep up with the schedule. I can't promise you that I'll make all of it on time, but I can promise you that I'll try my best at the very least. I also already have my other chapter of Fe Fates of the World updated and I'm realizing how hard it is to think up of something to put down in that chapter. …so tired… Well, Lets try our best still!**

 **Sakura: Can I tell them what I'm making now? Also, why is everyone around me as soon as I woke up?**

 **Spinel: That's-**

 **YueTian: Nope! Until next time, everyone! Good night!**

 **Kero: Hey! Wait!**


	31. Chapter 31: Closing The First Curtains

Closing The First Curtains

"So it's been the same dream again?"

At Forrest's question, Sakura nodded, "Yes…"

"How long have this been going on?" Eriol asks as Spinel naps on the table.

"Since that day when we first met Kjelle." The card mage replied as she took a bit of her hash potato, "Since then, it starts to reappear more often at night…"

"Besides us, who else have you told about this?" The healer questions holding his cup of water.

Sakura thought, "Syaoran, Kero, Yue and Nyx."

Syaoran nodded, "Before the last battle we talked about speaking with Eriol today, but we never thought it would suddenly become worse like this."

Forrest frowned, "Thankfully, Uncle Kamui thought of bringing Aunt Azura to help. It's a good thing that Kero and Nyx went to find Syaoran and our Uncle."

"Miss. Kinomoto." Eriol calls to the girl, "You might be seeing an important prophetic dream. That must be why it continues to reoccur so often."

Forrest frowned with uncertainty, "But, Mark died that day by Walhart's hands… You don't think he somehow survived like Validar, do you?"

Syaoran frowned, "This time, I really hope that is the case…"

After that dream that morning, Sakura woke up to find herself surrounded by her friends. It took some processing before she realized that she had been unable to wake up for at least two hours while everyone had already gotten up themselves and were at the Mess tent. Kero had already realized something was off, especially when Nyx came rushing in that morning. When the two couldn't wake the child, they called her loved one and the Vallite King for help. It took a while and Eriol tried everything before Kamui's wife came in and decided to try singing. Miraculously, the girl finally awoken much to their surprise and relief. Following after that, they revealed Sakura's problem to them and the details of her dream, including seeing Grima in her world. As she spoke, Reflet and Chrom looked rather disturbed by the news before they became more resolved to send a messenger to Plegia and return to Ylisstol as soon as possible. The four continued speaking about the incident and what the others hope to do when they return to their world and time, which Sakura was unsure of now that it's been two years. She'll have to catch up on her studies before she can return to school that's for certain.

With Sakura's safety assured once more, Chrom and his tacticians returned to the council room where Frederick returned with a message from the Voice. Chrom frowned, "I'll have to see Say'ri about this."

"Milord, Lady Say'ri?" Frederick questions with nod, "I shall go bring her-"

"It's fine, Frederick." The exalt interrupted with a smile, "I'll go see her myself."

"Is something the matter, Chrom?" Robin asked curiously.

Chrom frowned in confusion, "Lady Tiki said that she would like to meet us at… 'Naga's Cradle'… Perhaps, Say'ri would know where that is. I wonder why she wants to meet with us there?"

* * *

After breakfast, she immediately hurried cleaning up her belongings with Ophelia's and Tomoyo's help. It wasn't long before they were soon on their way. According to Nina, their new destination was a place not too far from Demon's Ingles as Say'ri had told them. Lissa and Sakura continued to talk about what they hope to do after their battle with Grima. Apparently, the princess hopes to eventually move out and live with her family in Regna Ferox since her husband plans to return there and serve under Flavia or the new West-Khan as their champion. Sakura worried about the cold they had once encountered their first time up there, but Lissa just smiled, "I think it wouldn't be as bad now. I've been visiting Ferox with Lon'qu a lot before remember? I don't think it would be too bad living up there."

Sakura grinned, "I see. I think it would be great living with your family, are you planning to return to Ylisse every now and then too?"

Lissa giggled, "Of course! You saw how my brother always comes out with injuries. If Olivia and I aren't there, I bet he would end up getting more cuts and bruises."

Sakura giggled, "That does sound like him. Your brother is really nice… Toya always calls me a monster! I've always told him that I'm not a monster so many times, but he never stops!"

As she said this with a pout, Lissa giggled, "You and your brother gets along so well."

"Really?" Sakura questioned as she pondered her sibling relation with her brother with a frown.

As they talked, it was soon their turn to board the wagon as they drew closer to their destination according to the youngest Hoshidan princess.

"So, you've been there before?" Elise asks curiously, "What is that place like?"

"Well…" the princess began, "It's really calm and peaceful with soft grass, flowers and butterflies…"

"So calm and peaceful that she fell asleep not long after we only arrived!" Orochi interrupted with a chuckle, "Of course, we were escaping from Walhart's forces during that time. So, I had no choice, but to wake her up and continue our way to Mila's tree."

The Hoshidan princess blushed, "T-t-t-that's… w-well…"

Corrin frowned, "Well, I guess we'll have to warn Dwyer before we arrive, then… He certainly enjoys his naps sometimes."

Sakura looked to the manakete with a frown as she recalled her colleague, "Th-that's true…"

It didn't take long before Sakura suddenly felt a strange surge of power flowing from the hills ahead of them. At her glance, Syaoran nodded.

"Is something wrong, you two?"

At Orochi's voice, Syaoran pointed to the hills, "Is Naga's cradle just over those hills, Lady Orochi? Princess Sakura?"

The Onmyouji nodded with a bright smile, "Yup, that's it! So you sense something there?"

Sakura nodded, "It's strong, but-"

 _Sakura._

She paused and turned to them, "Yes?"

Elise gave her a confused expression, "What's wrong, Kinomoto?"

Sakura tilted her head, "Huh? Didn't someone called me just now?"

 _Sakura Kinomoto…_

This time, she glanced up, "Yes?"

Orochi looked to her with a frown, "Kinomoto, perhap-"

"Sakura!"

At her boyfriend's alarmed cry, a flash of bright light suddenly shined in front of her before it quickly enveloped around her.

* * *

When she opened her eyes once more, she was the met with the sky underneath her pink Chinese shoes that her best friend had made for her to go with her clothing. She nearly jumped in shock as a ripple was created underneath her feet.

" _Sakura Kinomoto…"_

She looked up and saw that it was the green hair woman once more. She was back in the dream realm… Sakura gasped, "Naga!"

She ran up to the woman as the other made no attempt to stop her this time.

"Are you all right?!" Sakura asked worriedly as her hands held on to the golden bars, "My friends and I brought back the retainers and Princess Corrin like you asked! Why are you still imprisoned?"

The goddess nodded, "I know. You've done well, Kinomoto… I am well. The Fell Dragon has yet to lay his hands on me. With the flow of power from my dear friend's child severed, Grima is not as powerful as we once feared. However, he's still as strong as before with grasp on my people's powers as a tool…"

She grimaced before a sigh left her lips and waved her hand to the bars before her, "Do you see this, Kinomoto?"

As she waved, Sakura could see a beautifully decorated, gold lock slowly emerged before her eyes. As it appeared chained to the bars before for feet, she nodded, "Yes…"

"With the child's power gone, I was able to locate the source of power that kept me locked in here and found this." She explained, "I need this lock to be unlock. For that, I believe that you may have the ability to unlock this magic lock where I can't. I've done all I could, but I'm unable to open it with my current abilities."

Sakura looked at the lock before she nodded, "A-all right. I'll see what I can do."

With that, she bent down and examined the lock intently moving the cold metal object in her hands. As she thought carefully, she saw the keyhole at the bottom of it and, while examining, she frowned. She had never seen such a small looking key hole before. Unlike the others she had seen on chests, this one was really small and there didn't seem to be any form of mechanism to turn it. Perhaps, that part was due to the fact that this lock was a magic one? As she thought of what to do, she felt another presence behind her as Naga spoke up, "It would seem that your friends have arrived, beloved child."

She turned and saw four very familiar figures appear before her. She jumped up in disbelief, "Syaoran! Nyx, Orochi, and Azura?!"

"Sakura!" Syaoran called out before hurrying over to the girl, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Y-yes!"

"What happened?" the adult-like Nyx spoke with a frown before earning surprised look from the Vallite Queen, "Lady Azura?"

"Is that really you, Nyx?" she questioned with wide eyes, "My, you look so mature and pretty!"

The dark sorceress blushed, "Th-thank you, milady... Well, I only appear like this in the dream realm. Regardless, what happened, Kinomoto? And is that?"

Azura's grimaced in disbelief upon the radiating caged woman with a gasp, "Could you be the divine goddess Naga everyone spoke of?"

"You are correct, Lady of the Lake, Queen Azura." The goddess nodded with a small smile, "Had the situation not been so dire, I would have a more detailed conversation with my friend's daughter-in-law; However, time does not permit such luxury as of late…"

Sakura nodded and pointed to the lock, "After we finished saving the retainers and Lady Corrin, Naga discovered this lock on her cage. She said that I could probably unlock it because I might have the power to do it, but…"

Syaoran nodded, "Let us have a look, then."

He then reached for the lock as Sakura spoke next to him, "I found this keyhole at the bottom of it, but it looks really weird. I don't think a normal size key could fit in there."

As Azura glanced at it, she slowly nodded, "That's certainly weird. But, it does look a bit familiar."

Orochi nodded as well with a grimace, "That's right… I wonder where have I seen such a pattern before…"

Syaoran frowned, "So, it's something we've seen numerous times before?"

Sakura frowned in confusion as she carefully thought. The key is somewhere close to them, was it… She thought of all the times where they would find such a key. However, all the keys they've found was used to unlock chests or doors. Was there any other places where they would come across keys? As she continued thinking of keys that could be lying around, she glanced back to the lock decorated with swirls of vines and stars. She recalled there being such a situation like this before when she was still a child rather than a teen. When was it? No. Where could there be a key? If she brought her here than… Her eyes widen as she tried to recall what kind of keys she could have on her at the moment. Thankfully, she was in her usual clothing rather than the one she had on in her dream. However, she had no such keys besides her room and her-

"That's it!" She gasped in revelation much to their surprise before she pulled out her pendant, "This may be it!"

"Your pendant?" Nyx said inspecting the key shaped pendant around her neck.

Azura smiled, "That's right! Your staff is also a key in its pendant form! Perhaps that is the key we need."

Sakura nodded as Syaoran spoke with a nod, "Then, let's give it a try."

Sakura got down and took the pendant off before putting it into the lock. Much to their relief, it slipped in and light shined. Slowly, the lock disintegrated into numerous spots of light allowing Syaoran and Orochi to open the sliding door. As it opened, there was a sudden tremble as the cage soon began to collapse around them. Hurriedly, Naga raised her arms and a flash of light occurred before they soon found themselves under a very familiar looking Sakura tree. Sakura gasped, "This is!"

The goddess nodded with a soft smile, "That's right, Kinomoto. Thank you for saving me. Now, I can grant my child the permission to use her powers."

Azura nodded with a grin, "That's a relief. Lady Tiki is already at Naga's Cradle waiting for you, milady."

"Really?!" Sakura said with a look of surprise.

Syaoran nodded, "Back in the real world, you suddenly collapsed in the wagon. Kero and Yue is waiting by your side with Prince Forrest and Ophelia. Chrom and King Kamui are currently protecting Lady Tiki from the incoming Risens at the shrine, so she can retrieve her powers without any interruptions. Queen Azura asked Yue and Cereberus to send the four of us here with the _Sleep_ and _Dream_ card."

Sakura gasped, "Then, I need to return as soon as possible!"

As they agreed, Naga spoke calmly, "Then, I shall send you all back to the present. However, let me gift you some words before you leave as my gratitude for your help, child beloved by the gods."

Sakura looked up in surprise before the goddess spoke, "In the lands of Ferox lies the young ones of my kind and children lost by time. There also lies comrades of the future past exalt my parallel self have sent as well as in the lands of Grima's faithful followers."

"Children of your kind?" Azura frowned before she gasped in horror, "N-no! Not them!"

"Calm yourself…" the divine dragon spoke gently, "Thou children are unharmed nor in danger of Grima's might at the moment. However, be wary. Grima is no fool and he is watching over you at the present. He seeks to correct what he deemed to be mistakes leading to his death. You must retrieve all the gemstones and use your wit to stay out of his traps. The children have two strong allies besides them and will be well protected by them. Even now, Grima has trouble catching them."

Hearing this, the Vallite Queen lit out a sigh of relief before Naga continued looking to Nyx and Orochi, "Please tell the former master of Clow cards, this. During my imprisonment, Grima have succeeded in taking the rest of his powers, I'm afraid. There wasn't much I could do to stop him."

Though confused, they all nodded knowing that it would mean Grima have suddenly become more powerful regardless. She then looked to them, "Now, I shall grant my child her powers as you will travel to seek out the children of the future. Each guided by your comrades. Find them before Grima's resurrection comes forth. Then, bring the Fire Emblems to me. I shall awaken the Shield of Flames and grant Yato some of my powers temporarily. You must stop Grima from escaping his fate once more."

With that, a bright light shined before them once more.

* * *

When she opened her eyes, Sakura was soon met with the faces of her friends and the blue sky as she and Syaoran slowly sat up. She looked to Lissa and Kero as she gave a small smile, "I-I'm back… I'm sorry for scaring you all…"

Suddenly, she was hugged by the healer, Kero and Maribelle as they teared up in relief to her return.

"I-I was afraid that something had happened to you again!" Lissa sobbed before letting the girl go.

"You certainly had all of us extremely worried!" Maribelle scolded as she wiped a tear away, "Really! You must warn us from now on before something like this occurs!"

"Y-yes…" Sakura said nervously.

Corrin walked over to her with a smile, "I'm glad that you're back now, Kinomoto. But, what happened? My sisters told me that you suddenly fainted and wouldn't wake up."

"It was Naga who brought her to the dream realm." Azura answered as she carefully stood on the soft grass.

"The divine dragon?" Elise said with wide eyes and jumped, "That's so cool!"

Princess Sakura looked to her nervously, "Wh-what happened?"

Orochi grinned widely, "Kinomoto was able to free her from the bird cage, milady!"

Corrin's eyes widen, "Really?! That's great news! Then, Lady Tiki should have her powers back soon."

Azura nodded with a smile.

"Indeed, she has given me permission to use my locked powers."

They turned and saw the green hair manakete before them with a smile, "Thank you, Sakura Kinomoto, for releasing my mother from her confinements. Now, I'll be able to join the exalts and their Shepherds to stop Grima."

"Lady Tiki!" Sakura called out in surprise, "Then, you have your powers back too?"

Tiki nodded, "Yes. I don't plan to remain hidden in my Shrine while Grima is on his way back."

Corrin giggled, "Now that's makes five manaketes in the Shepherds. Welcome, Lady Tiki."

The woman chuckled with a nod, "Thank you, Corrin. I hope to get along with everyone here."

As she said this, Azura looked to Corrin, "Corrin, where's Kamui? I must speak to the two of you."

The Vallite princess tilted her head, but nodded, "All right, then. He should be with Chrom and our brothers right now. I'll bring you over to them. I should also tell them about Kinomoto. Okay. So, Lady Tiki-"

She was cut short at the sight of the green hair manakete asleep while sitting up in the wagon next to them.

"Woah…" Elise says in admiration, "That's so cool. This is the first time I've seen anyone asleep while sitting up like that… What about you, Princess Sakura?"

The Hoshidan princess nodded before she spoke, "W-we should probably get a blanket for her. What if she catches a cold?"

Her best friend nodded, "That's true… All right! Effie? Can you help me find a blanket for the Voice?"

The pink armored blond knight bowed, "Of course, milady!"

Without much wait, the retainer was already on her way to the tents where the camp stood. As the Vallite queen and her sister-in-law left, Sakura looked in surprise, "Huh? Are we going to camp here tonight?"

The Hoshidan princess nodded, "Yeah. Big Brother Kamui said that it should be all right because it was away from the battle field and we need a place to rest since it's going to get dark."

"Are you sure that you're all right, Sakura…" Kero said to his mistress, "I thought something bad had happened when we couldn't figure out who's power it was that took over you."

Sakura nodded, "I'm all right, Kero. Orochi, Nyx, what kind of message did the Divine Dragon wanted you to tell Eriol? It seemed to be something rather serious…"

"Oh…" Orochi said with a nod, "So, that's who she meant. I'm not too certain either, but it seems the Eriol might know something about this. I'll go speak with him right now."

Nyx nodded, "Whatever it is seemed to influence our enemies' powers…"

The two talked before taking their leave to search for the mage's cat familiar.

* * *

After having checked the card mage's condition, Sakura finally put up her tent and made her way to her shift that evening. As Sakura finished taking care of the last patient, she set aside her report on the makeshift desk and sighed in relief before pulling out the gift she had been working on for the child. Seeing this, Tomoyo walked over to her best friend, "What are you making, Sakura?"

Sakura giggled, "It's a gift for the smaller Lucina back in the castle. I kind of forgot to get her a gift when she was born and Toya already brought her something."

Hearing this, her best friend quietly laughed, "Oh, that little rattle? It was really interesting when we saw him walking through the halls with a rattle in hand. I suppose it must be because she's his teacher's child."

Sakura nodded, "Maybe. I never thought I'd see him holding a rattle, though."

"So, may I ask what kind of gift you're making for her?" She asked.

Sakura smiled, "It's a teddy bear. I grew up with teddy bears and I think they're really cute. So, I thought that Lucina might like a little toy bear too."

Tomoyo nodded, "I see. But, would it really be all right? I mean, don't we hunt bears here too?"

Sakura nodded, "I've already talked with Lissa and Frederick about the idea and they don't see much harm behind it. So, it shouldn't be too much problem giving a stuffed bear to her."

"I see." Tomoyo nodded, "Then, let me know if you need any help or materials."

"Thanks, Tomoyo." She replied with a bright smile.

She then returned to sewing the blue teddy bear together joining the clothes together with her string and needle in hand.

* * *

That night, Kamui walked into the council room with his wife and sister beside him, "Chrom?"

Chrom looked up looked up with a smile at the sight of his friends, "Ah, Kamui, Corrin, and Azura. Is there something you need to discuss about?"

Kamui nodded with a frown, "I'm afraid so."

Hearing this, Chrom raised a brow as Corrin spoke, "Apparently, Azura was told of our children being in this time as well."

Hearing this, the exalt's eyes narrowed as he listened intently, "Really? Is this what Naga told you as well."

Azura nodded with a grimace, "Yes. It was as we feared. Our children are here in this time. We have a son, who's still a teenager. Though our daughter and Corrin's son have the ability to turn into dragons, they're still only children!"

Corrin nodded, "Naga said that they're safe right now, but we don't know how long that will be."

Chrom frowned, "Has she said where they maybe then? Some kind of clue?"

Azura nodded, "It is said that they are in the land of Ferox with a couple allies by their side. That and there are a few more of Lucina's friends in Ferox and, possibly, Plegia. She said that there are some in the lands where Grimleal is, so it must be there."

Chrom grimaced, "Damn it… Then, let's try sending some spies to search for the children first. If Grima is also keeping an eye on us, we can't suddenly leave without making sure where they are or he would use that chance and set a trap for us. I'm also worried that the Fell dragon would use the chance to attack Ylisstol while we're still away from the capitol. I'll speak with Flavia regarding the children in her kingdom."

Kamui nodded, "That may be the best choice for the time being. If only, Grima could look away for just one second…"

Chrom nodded, "I know. But, we mustn't let our guard down right now. Not when he could still be watching our every move."

Corrin nodded, "So, we should continue as planned and bring Say'ri to that cemetery?"

The exalt nodded, "Yes. We've already decided on this and, so I believe that we should follow through with it. At least, for Say'ri…"

* * *

With Kero by her side, Sakura was in her tent sewing her gift to the infant Lucina as she heard a voice call out to her from outside, "Sakura? It's me and Spinel."

"Oh!" Sakura looked up and moved the tent entrance aside allowing her three friends in, "Come in. Kero's here too."

The two then walked in and took a seat where the guardian beast gestured as the blue cat looked up to her with a familiar voice speaking from it, "Have there been anything amiss since this morning, Miss. Kinomoto?"

Hearing this, Sakura shook her head with a smile, "Nope! I haven't heard anything or been in and out of my dreams."

Eriol hummed thoughtfully before he spoke, "That good to hear… If I may, what are you working on? It seems as if your making another teddy bear that we made during primary school."

Sakura nodded with a bright smile, "Yup. It's for the younger Lucina back in the castle. Syaoran and Tomoyo have been helping me with it, so all three of us are going to give it to her."

The young man sighed, "None of us had enough time to prepare a gift during that time and so we've decided to help Sakura get the supplies to make a gift."

"A gift, is it?" Eriol said thoughtfully, "…Perhaps I should think of one as well… Hehe… as a gift for taking care of the children and for the new life."

"Children?" Sakura repeated as Syaoran grumbled something incoherent.

They continue to hear him chuckle as Spinel heaved a sigh, "Shall we go seek Prince Chrom now, Eriol. We still have some matters to discuss with him, you know."

"I know." Eriol replied, "Excuse me then, Miss. Kinomoto. I still have some matters to take care of."

Syaoran sighed before handing her some white fabrics, "I'll be leaving too. Here are some white fabrics. I saw them by the store this afternoon and thought that you might want it for the gift."

Sakura looked to it and gasped with a bright smile as she gently took it, "I was looking for this kind of cloth! Thank you very much, Syaoran!"

Suddenly, the swordsman spun around as his ears turned bright red, "W-w-well, what a coincidence. I-I have I just remembered to take care of! A-Anyway, let's get out of here now, Spinel!"

As he marched out of the tent, they heard Eriol chuckle before taking their leave as well. Sakura tilted her head in confusion from seeing their actions unsure of what had happened to the swordsman before shaking her head clearing it for the task at hand as Kero said with a sigh and a bright smile, "It would seem that the poor girl is still clueless as ever."

"What did you just say, Kero?" the card mage questioned.

The plush guardian froze as he struggled a light laugh, "I-it's nothing, Miss. Sakura. I was just saying…saying, uh… h-how the brat just needs to think more before coming into a girl's tent! Yeah!"

Sakura sighed, "Geez, Kero. It's fine if Eriol and Spinel were here with him, wouldn't it? and you were never against it before."

"Hah!" the beast laughed, "As if! If that brat does it again, I-I'll… I'll…um…"

"You'll what?" Sakura asked curious as to his strange reactions.

The guardian awkwardly remained standing on his hind legs as he pointed to the sky, "I-I'll f-force him to make me some sweets! Y-yeah… Cookies! Cakes!"

Sakura frowned in confusion, "U-um… O-okay?..."

* * *

"Wait. What do you mean that Grima now has hold of your other portion of power?" Reflet questioned with a frown of bewilderment, "I-I mean you're still right here right?"

Chrom and his allies had just finished speaking with the leading Khan in regards to the children's situation when Eriol and Ruby requested to speak with them in regards to something more urgent as Reflet and Robin had only came in to see how their close friend was faring. Spinel nodded as Eriol spoke, "Do you recall when I told you that I am Clow Reed's reincarnation? And that I am no longer the strongest magician in our world?"

Flavia nodded, "Of course. I doubt many would forget that!"

"So there is something more to this?" Takumi questioned with a frown."

"Yes." Eriol continued, "Well, to make it so that Kinomoto would bear the title of the strongest magician and the mistress of the Sakura Cards. I also split my powers into two. One of which is partially here before you and the other being reincarnated into another person without any memories of my incarnation. Simply put Clow Reed has two reincarnation. One of which is me Eriol Hiiragizawa with his memories and powers as the other holds my former physical appearance and a bit of my powers."

Ryoma grimaced, "So you're saying that Grima has taken this other person, who's also a reincarnation of that mage?"

Kamui frowned, "But, that would mean he's regained some power!"

Hinoka scowled, "And just after we took a majority away from him too…"

Chrom frowned, "Then, what should we do to pull that away from him too?"

Reflet frowned before he turned to Spinel, "Eriol, do you know anything else about this person?"

"Yes." He replied firmly, "He lived a life without much involvement in magic nor does he know that he has some in him. The only relation he has is that his son has inherited the powers to see the supernatural."

"He has a child?" Chrom said with a raised brow.

Eriol nodded, "However, he doesn't know anything about the magic to see or communicate with the paranormal. In all, he lived life like a normal person rather than being involved with the society of magic, which is why it confuses me as to how the Fell Dragon was able to find him."

Robin looked to the blue cat, "Then, were you aware of where he was?"

"Yes." He replied, "He's always been close to Miss. Kinomoto's family, which was why I wasn't too concern since he had very little powers. However, it seems I was too naïve in that sense."

Chrom shook his head, "Whether you were right to leave him unguarded or not doesn't matter right now, Eriol. Mistakes can occur because every person must have a flaw, wasn't this what you told me?"

After some silence, Spinel nodded as Eriol finally spoke, "You're correct, milord. For now, I am unable to sense anything from my other part and my powers. Therefore, the best choice would have to be to find where the other gemstone are and I can use the Fire Emblem to follow its connection to Grima. The next problem would have to be taking him back from the Fell Dragon."

Xander nodded, "Then, we should start with finding the gemstone as we planned."

"Right." Corrin nodded, "I guess it only makes it all the more obvious that we should start looking for it as soon as we return to Ylisse."

Chrom turned to the Hoshidan King, "However, we still have a stop to make before it. Ryoma have you received word from your retainers in regards to the burial?"

"Burial?" Camilla raised a brow, "It's for Mark, I assume…"

Robin shook his head, "None of us were able to find his remains, remember? All we were able to retrieve was a piece of his cloak and the rescuers' masks. Chrom, Ryoma, whose burial did you prepare for?"

Xander frowned as he answered, "The former ruler of Chon'sin…"

Kamui's eyes widen in disbelief as he muttered, "Yen'fay's…"

* * *

As they left Naga's cradle behind, they continued South leaving Demon's Ingle far behind them. Doing so, the temperature began to grow warmer as the fields of green grass continued forward. As though summer was here, they brought the tent surround the top of the wagon down as many changed into lighter clothings before continuing the path further South. The air began to grown humid as Sakura spoke looking out from the wagon, "This reminds me of another region back in my world…"

Syaoran grumbled, "I don't know. I think Japan is much better than some regions of China that I've been to, not that I've traveled a lot there before."

"'Shina'?" Lissa spoke with a frown, "That's the country where your hometown is right?"

Weary, Syaoran nodded, "Yes. The country is split into provinces and all four directions have their own unique culture and environments, similar to Japan where we lived. HongKong is more exposed to the foreign culture of other foreign countries than the other provinces and influences our culture quite a bit. So, you can think of it as, well… a country like Chon'sin, but with products made from Ylisse or Valm."

Putting her sewing materials down, Sakura grinned, "That's right! Japan is like that now too."

They heard a chuckle as they turned and saw that it was the Rosanne archer looking to them from his small book, "My, what a coincidence. Perhaps I should tell you that Rosanne had such a history before as well?"

"Rosanne did?" Takumi said with a raised brow of interest, "What do you mean?"

Virion smirked, "Well, I don't know the details too much I'm afraid; However, I do know that, somewhere between Prince Takumi's generation and that of my family's, the kingdom of Rosanne was that closely resembling Chon'sin from our history books. However, one of my noble ancestors, and Prince Takumi's descendants, became fascinated with the culture of Valm and the continent of Ylisse, thus bringing it to my kingdom and renaming our status to that of a Duke, rather than a King. Of course, things have settled down since the change, so it's not too much of an issue for further discussion anymore."

"Huh." Takumi sighed, "I suppose that would make sense now. I always wondered why Rosanne doesn't seem to be anything like Chon'sin."

"Wow…" Lissa said in awe, "It took me a while to understand, but that's like so cool!"

"I'm glad you think so, milady. Perhaps, we should hire back your history tutors and learn the history of Ylisse as well?"

The princess jumped and turned before seeing Leo and Frederick by the wagon on their war horses followed by the Nohrian retainers. The Ylissean princess shook her head fervently, "Ugh! No way! Really! They always give me nothing, but lectures. I hate that! I'm pretty sure I can do better in caring for the patients instead."

As Frederick sighed, Leo shook his head before speaking, "Anyway, our siblings have just received report from the villagers nearby."

Frederick nodded, "They speak of Risens plaguing the catacombs underground and, along with it, word of Yen'fay roaming the grounds."

"Say'ri's brother?!" Takumi said with wide eyes, "But, my brother said that they had just finished his burial!"

"B-burial?" Sakura's eyes widen in shock before she hesitantly questioned, "S-Syaoran? What's a… 'catacomb'? I-I-It's not a…"

Forrest raised a brow, "It's basically an underground passage for tombs. Simply put, an underground cemetary or graveyard."

"H-HOIE!"

Sakura's face paled at those words as she cried out making many cover their ears. Syaoran groaned as he finally uncovered them, "That's right… Sakura can't handle ghosts and dark places too much. Is it possible to leave her out of this battle, Sir Frederick?"

Leo sighed, "It's fine, Syaoran. We know…"

Frederick nodded with a grimace, "Her brother and Yukito had already requested Lord Chrom that we leave her out of this battle. Now, I can see why…"

"Th-thank you…" Sakura said as she tried to regain her composure, "But, will all of you be all right? Being is a 'catacomb'?"

Lissa grinned as she stood up, "Don't worry about a thing, Kinomoto! If it's my brother and the Shepherds, they can handle a couple of ghosts!"

Takumi sighed as he pointed out, "Are you certain you would want to say that Lissa? Your shaking in your shoes right now…"

Lissa glowered at the archer, "I'll be fine! Thank you!"

Leo sighed, "If you say so…"

As the four left with Virion, Lissa and Forrest, Leo whispered to one of his retainers, "Hey, Odin… Will your mother really be all right?"

Upon his question, there was an uncomfortable pause telling his liege all that he needs to know as the prince grimaced.

* * *

It hadn't been long since they traversed into the old stone structure when they came upon the sight of an old large room with rows of waterfalls flowing down from the ceiling.

"A-are we there yet?!" Lissa cried out for the umpteenth time from behind her older brother.

Chrom sighed, "This is why I said you should stay with Takumi and Syaoran, Lissa."

Robin scanned their surroundings as he spoke, "Hmm… I see some sort of ruins ahead."

"Is this place the catacomb, Lady Say'ri?" Toya said as he looked on.

The swordswoman's eyes widen in surprise as she answered with a nod, "A-aye. This is no ruins, but a tomb. Made to honor the spirits of our greatest warriors. Therein lie the warriors who built Chon'sin up from the earth. But not with stone or mortar did they work. They founded our country with steel! Any true child of Chon'sin knows their titles like family. The Holy Sword… The Demon's Edge… The Red Hilt… They struggled all their lives and found respite only in the grave. But, not it is a place overtaken by Risen, and neither living nor dead can know peace."

Frederick looked to the female samurai, "We've heard ill rumors about this place of late. Townsfolk are claiming they've seen your brother, Yen'fay, roaming the grounds."

Say'ri gaped before shaking her head, "That cannot be. I, of all people, know my brother's death was certain. The dead do not return, and to dream otherwise is the provenance of fools. Was the reason to escort me here was not to allow me speak to my brother's grave? …Yen'fay is gone."

Chrom nodded as Frederick continued otherwise, "You say the dead do not return, milady, and yet what of the Risen? If such a thing is possible, then perhaps your brother-"

"Fie, knight!" Say'ri stopped the retainer as she shook her head calmly, "'Tis cruelty itself to place such mad thoughts in my head!"

Camilla frowned, "But, let's say that it really was your brother in the flesh. Wouldn't you have want to speak with him again?"

Hesitant, Say'ri paused in silence before she finally nodded with a grimace and admitted, "Aye. Though if he did escape the reaper's clutch, I'd clearly love to talk with him once more…"

Suddenly, a shadow swooped down before them as they saw that it was none other than one of the Hoshidan king's retainer, Kagero. The woman looked to be out of breath and covered in bruises before she arrived before her liege and their allies.

"Kagero?" Ryoma raised a brow, "What happened? Where's Saizo?"

"Milord!" the ninja replied with a grimace, "I'm afraid we got separated when the horde of Risens suddenly rose from the ground! Last I saw him was behind some pillars in the far left!"

Chrom nodded, "Then, I'll head in at once!"

Ryoma nodded, "Say'ri, I need your help in locating my other retainer. Only he knows where your brother's grave is."

"Right!" the swordswoman said as she placed a hand on the hilt of her Raijinto.

They looked to Reflet and Robin, who both nodded.

"Then, you and Say'ri will go to the left side with my sister." Reflet said as he turned to those behind them, "Asugi, Virion, Lon'qu, Lissa, Gaius, Caeldori and Miriel will go with King Ryoma and Say'ri! When you find Saizo, go to the back of the area and come in through the center!"

As the shepherds hurry off, Robin turned to the dark knight, "Leo and his siblings will continue on ahead till you reach the end of that room. We're going to try and attack them on both sides. Hinoka, Cynthia, Brady, Tiki, Vaike and Henry!"

Chrom nodded, "The rest will follow me and Reflet! We're going to charge in for the attack head on! Am I right?"

Reflet and Robin nodded with a smile as they hurried to their task.

* * *

Sakura remained back in the wagon with the remaining Shepherds at their campsite waiting for the squads return from the extermination of the undead in the catacombs. After putting up a site, Sakura and Syaoran began to help Stahl and Flora with the Mess Tent and the Council Tent after finishing the Medical tent with Libra and Maribelle. It wasn't too hard, but a bit time consuming as Flora scolds Stahl for forgetting some parts of the tent. It wasn't till Takumi and Elise come by helping them when they finally finished setting up their large tent. Once done tying the tent to the ground, Sakura sighed in relief at their accomplishment with a smile before turning to the direction of the catacombs with a worried expression.

"Is something wrong, Sakura?" Syaoran questions at the sight of her worry with concern.

Sakura shook her head with a small smile before looking back at the catacombs, "It's nothing… Do you think Big Brother and the others will find him soon?"

The magic swordsman frowned before he looked to the distance as well, "They'll find him. You know them and our tacticians won't let him get hurt. What happened with Mark and Basilio was something that rarely happened. Since then, no one has truly disappeared from battle. I also doubt Chrom and King Ryoma would let him disappear again either."

Hearing this, Sakura paused before she nodded in agreement, "You're right. I'm sorry. It's not like to be thinking of the worst, is it?"

"That just means that you're growing."

They turned and saw Cordelia walking over to them with Spinel on her shoulder. Cordelia smiled as she stood before them, "With everything going on, it's only natural to be so anxious about things like this. If you think about it, would the you from the past want to think about something bad happening at a time like this?"

Sakura thought for a bit before shaking her head, "I don't think so. Well, not on purpose."

Cordelia nodded, "You see. This only shows that you and Syaoran are starting to mature."

At her words, her cheeks blushed in embarrassment as she glanced down to her feet, "I-I see."

Then, Takumi glanced over to the two, "Now, who was it that Chrom and my brother won't let disappear?"

"Th-that's-!" Sakura grimaced as thoughts rushed through her mind with ways of how to respond.

Syaoran's eyes widen and glanced over to the mage, who returned the glance with uncertainty, before he sighed to which the two frowned in confusion. He grimaced, "Y-you see…"

As if on cue, they heard flapping wings and looked up in time to see a white Pegasus glide before them and flap its wings more while landing. The force of the wings kicked up the sand as it blew into their face followed the gleeful voice, "We're back! The Risens in the catacombs have been exterminated!"

Takumi groaned after spitting out bits of sand that entered his mouth, "Really, Cynthia?!"

"Eeep!" the silver pigtail girl pulled her flying mount back, "M-my apologies, Prince Takumi…"

The archer sighed exaspserately, "I-it's fine. Just make sure not to land like that again…"

Cordelia smiled after brushing out the dust and sand in her hair and face, "Well, welcome back, Cynthia. If you're here, then I'm going to assume that Chrom and Reflet are back as well?"

As she said this, a wide smile spread on the girl's face, "You bet! And… And, you won't believe who we found in the catacombs!"

Takumi raised a brow before his eyes widen, "No…those rumors… you can't mean… But, I thought he died back in Demon's Ingles!"

Cynthia frowned with a look of confusion, "I know, right?! That's what I heard from Mother and Father too! He also wasn't there in the future either!"

Cordelia grimaced as she covered her ears from the girl's outburst, "T-take deep breath, Cynthia. Speaking fast and loud won't help get your words across. Maybe if you calm down a bit, then we can hear your words better."

The Pegasus knight nodded and did as Cordelia suggested before she repeated, "I heard from Mother and Father that he died back at Demon's Ingles. We were told that he died there too in the future. So, I'm very confuse right now. Did he really died back there?"

"He did." Takumi said with a grimace, "We saw his corpse clearly before the volcano erupted! We even stood by him! So, how-! Wait, don't tell me…"

He turned to the two children before a familiar voice called out, "I asked for Kinomoto's help to save him before he could die."

They turned and saw Ryoma and Chrom walking over to them as the exalt spoke, "And, I allowed and assisted him to save Yen'fay before his final breath."

Now, Chrom stood before them with a frown, "When they finished their task, I asked for them to keep quiet about this fact or Walhart may attempt blackmailing him again."

Takumi frowned, "Is that what happened?... Does our sisters or Nohr's royal family know of this?"

"Only King Xander." Chrom spoke with a grimace, "I… apologize for keeping this a secret from all of you. Not even, Reflet or Robin knew of this till now."

Before the prince could say another word, a voice spoke up, "If you're going to yell at them for being so reckless and not letting _all_ of us in on it, I believe I've already done that. And scold at them I did!"

They turned and saw the leading Khan walking over to them with knitted brow and an angry scowl over her face, "We've been through much already and they won't even let us in on a scheme like this! Hell, I would've helped if they just asked!"

Suddenly, Robin popped out from behind here with a grimace, "My brother might have just gave you a warning and let it go, but I'm not too intrigued about this plan either! No, I'm havve no problem knowing that Yen'fay lived. However, not only did you not tell us, you've even pulled two children into such a dangerous plan without letting us know. Chrom, you know that, if Excellus had realized that she and King Ryoma's retainers were there, he could've taken her hostage or worse."

The exalt took a step back at the incoming women with a nervous tight lip, "I know what I did was wrong, b-but we couldn't tell everyone at the last minute! The possibility that Say'ri may end up actually killing her brother did come to my mind, so I talked to King Ryoma."

As if oblivious to the women's advances, the king nodded, "We spoke briefly about this during the beginning of the battle and came up with this plan. So, I sent Saizo and Kagero to get Kinomoto and Syaoran to save Yen'fay should he fall. If we shout this out to everyone, Excellus would you the chance to take the two before they left."

Hearing this, Robin frowned, but nodded slowly, "That's… true…"

After some thought, she sighed as a smile appeared on the Khan's face, "Heh. Well, you certainly do have some pretty good reasons. _However_! The next time you plan something like this, you better consult with your tacticians at the very least! Honestly! I can't believe that you even didn't even tell your own tacticians of your plans!"

Robin sighed, "Well, that's enough from me as well. I'll just leave the rest to Olivia."

"P-Pardon?" Chrom said with a grimace, "Robin, don't tell me you…"

Flavia grinned, "Oh, did she notified your _wife_ of the events? She didn't have the time… But, I do have trusting messengers who would have such space in their work to do so."

As Chrom started to grow slightly pale and quickly rushed off to the direction of the other tents, Flavia chuckled, "Well, she's certainly grown to be a rather strong wife if she could make a ruler become like this! I think, with that, we've given him enough punishment."

Robin sighed and nodded, "True. What's happened is already in the past. As long as he learns not to do this again, then it's fine. Speaking of which, I wonder where's Hinoka?"

Flavia sighed, "I saw her leave to speak with Xander already, Robin."

Takumi grimaced, "Oh god…"

He turned to his sibling, "They're going to start dueling again, aren't they?"

The king shook his head, "She wouldn't do that. Knowing her, she would want an answer from King Xander first."

Nervously, Sakura walked up to them, "U-um… I-is Lady Say'ri and her brother…"

Ryoma frowned before looking to the camp entrance, "They need some time to talk things out first. Just leave them be for now."

Robin nodded, "If they need to spend time alone, we'll leave them be for the time being. However, there are some here willing to talk with them if they like."

"I see…" Sakura said as she looked to the direction of the entrance with a look of concern.

Though she wanted to go and see the two, she rethought that idea before taking their chance and quickly slipped out of the conversation the three began to have. As they walked, Syaoran looked back to her, "Let's go see where Toya and Yukito are."

"Eh?" She looked up in surprise.

"You're worried about them, right?" He clarifies.

She nodded, "Y-yeah. Let's go."

Without warning, she starts pulling him along with her too as his eyes widen in surprise, "W-whoa!"

* * *

For tonight, she and Syaoran were on cooking duty with Frederick and Midori again. As she added the carrots and small chunks of marinated bear meat, the apothecary added a small handful of mixed herbs over it. One of which she recognized as rosemary. Despite everyone's bewilderment upon seeing Say'ri brother alive, they were finally able to settle down and resume their task training or working. Olivia had thoroughly scolded the poor exalt while shedding tears herself for being left out, but they were soon able to put the issue aside as fast as it had emerged, thankfully. As Sakura stirred the pot, she recalled the incident…

* * *

" _Kinomoto!"_

 _They all turned around at the sound of a familiar voice. Hinoka's eyes widen, "Kagero! Is something wrong?"_

 _Kagero frowned, "Sir Frederick injured himself when he suddenly lost control of his horse! King Ryoma called for Kinomoto's assistance as she's the only one closest to us. Also, it would seem that Sumia's Pegasus is intimidated by the lava, so Lady Robin requests a change in unit with lady Hinoka immediately before she falls."_

" _What?!" Hinoka grimaced before jumping out of the wagon, "Tell her I'll be out there immediately, so bring her back!"_

 _Without waiting, the princess had already rushed out to her mount and hurriedly took flight. It wasn't long before she was soon out of sight. Kagero turned to Syaoran, "You should come as well, Syaoran. We need to remain cautious in case their tactician takes the chance to catch her."_

 _The young man nodded before he and Sakura slipped out of the wagon. The healer turned to the Pegasus knights, "I'll be back!"_

 _As they hurried to the side of the battlefield, Saizo suddenly showed up before them and whispered something to Kagero. Seeing this, Syaoran raised a brow before glancing around. He stopped and turned to them, "What's going on? I see that Frederick has no issue keeping his mount in line. Actually, it has rarely ever lost control before…"_

 _Sakura's eyes widen in surprise and turned to the two retainers as Saizo nodded, "The truth is that milord and the exalt of Ylisse had predicted Yen'fay would fall in battle with his sister."_

" _What?!" Sakura's eyes widen as Kagero nodded._

 _The brown hair ninja spoke, "They ask for your help to creat an illusion of some sort to switch out the real Yen'fay with a fake."_

 _As Syaoran's expression remained unchanged, he questioned, "I don't want to sound rude, but would that also be a big problem for the current situation as well?"_

 _Sakura wanted to speak back, but Kagero shook her head, "Not as much. No. But, they worry how it would affect Chon'sin and Lady Say'ri with his death. Milord, King Xander of Nohr, and the exalt have thought of both possibilities and decided to attempt saving Yen'fay from the possibility of dying in secret. So, please help."_

" _I got it."_

 _They looked to Sakura as Syaoran's eyes widen, "Sakura?"_

 _She turned to him, "I trust Lady Say'ri and her strength. So, I believe, if there's something she sets her mind on, she'll succeed it. However, from our time here in this world, we've seen people who are like that and, with the order of this world different from our, I'm worried that she might get hurt if she becomes to rushed in her resolve. So, I'll try and help prevent Yen'fay from dying to the best of my abilities. If I'm not the only person worried about this, then that only supports my concern."_

 _Syaoran sighed and shrugged, "I somehow knew you would say that… Fine, I'll help you too. It's good to be resolved in your own goal, but, if she continues this path, she could end up doing something she would come to regret later on, and… and I'm rather suspicious of that person talking to her brother. It's easy to tell with that look that he plans on hurting people mentally rather than using his own two hands. However, do you guys have a plan?"_

 _Saizo frowned, "We don't know the magic you use as well."_

 _Sakura nodded as she looked around with narrowed eyes before coming upon both Say'ri and her brother fighting. She looked around the edges of the cliffs to the molten lava below before finally clapping her hands, "I got it! Syaoran, when Yen'fay falls to the ground, is it possible to make some of the rocks on the edge fall into the lava? Just enough to make a small splash and won't reach them. As soon as you do that, I'm going to bring out_ Illusion, _all right?"_

 _Despite their hesitation and looks of confusion, Syaoran nodded, "Got it."_

 _Though reluctant, the ninjas were finally convinced to bring the children to where the siblings were and hidden them out of sight behind a large scorching rock. The two watched earnestly as Say'ri and her brother clashed. It wasn't long before they saw the deafening sound of her blade cut through the wind and the man fell to the ground. As he spoke, Syaoran didn't waste any time and quickly used a thunder spell shooting sparks of electricity at one of the edges nearby the brother. After it splashed into the lava, she began to rise before she quickly pulled out two cards. One of a strange pattern and another being none other than Time. She watched as Say'ri barely shielded her face from the fear of drops of it would land on her before freezing in place with the colors drained away from their surroundings. Then, with the help of Syaoran and the ninjas, she dragged the limp body further away from the battle field and behind another large rock near the wagon as strange patterns floated over where the prince once lay. Once placed on the ground, Kagero looked to her, "Now, we just need you to stop his bleeding. Can you do it?"_

 _Sakura nodded with a tight lips before responding, "Yes."_

 _Syaoran frowned, "What are we going to do about the others back in the wagon? This would surely take a while."_

 _Sakura nodded with a frown, "Kero is still back in the wagon… Okay."_

 _She stood up and pulled out another card from her pocket and called it out. This time, they saw a young girl with long white hair tied with green ribbons and wore a long flowing Japanese kimono of some sort. With glass like eyes, she looked to her mistress and raised a small decorated mirror to her before it suddenly flashed at the image of Sakura reflected off it. Suddenly, a bright light engulfed the child and, when it died down, another Sakura stood in her place. Before any of them could cry out, Syaoran immediately spoke up, "This is_ Mirror _. She is a card under Yue's and Sakura's jurisdiction. Her ability allows to reflect attacks, but what she's known for the most is copy other people's image like a copy."_

" _That's really interesting…." Kagero spoke as she stared at the exact copy of Sakura._

" _What is it that you would like me to do, Sakura?" the card questioned with a smile gentler than the real person before them._

 _Sakura nodded with a smile as she explained, "I need to be here and heal someone with the star staff, but I can't let the others know about this. They'll figure out that something is off if I'm gone for long. Can you take my place again and return to the wagon with Kagero over there for me please?"_

 _As she said this, she pointed to the wagon and continued, "Kero is over there right now and I'm sure he'll notice that I'm doing something really important if he feels your presence. So, please? Would you take my place for the time being?"_

 _The new girl glanced over to the wagon before she turned to them with a nod, "I understand."_

 _Sakura nodded, "Thank you very much,_ Mirror _._ Time!"

 _As she called the other card back, the warm colors soon returned to the area before Sakura turned to Kagero with a smile as the ninja nodded in return and began to escort the card back to the wagon. Immediately, Sakura hurried and began to heal the unconscious warrior with her staff as_ Mirror _and_ Illusion _did their best to assist her._

Sakura recalled the Nohrian king passing by for a quick check before Saizo and Kagero was ordered by their liege to bring the man to a renown graveyard as a better hiding place till the war was over and would slowly recover there till they bring his sister to be reunited. She gritted her teeth with a shudder. Never had she thought that this graveyard would take place underground brawling with Risens and possibly ghosts! After the Plegian wars, Sakura have visited the former Exalt's empty grave with Reflet and her friends once a year since the ruler's death. Due to this, she wasn't as fearful of graves as she had been before. However, going to one in the middle of the dark is like a horror movie to her and she's never been able to finish watching one before passing out from the first scare scene. She never knew why, but she's always been like this, even when she tried to become a bit braver. Indeed, she felt bad for her weakness dragging everyone else down with her, but Robin and Lissa had assured her before that such weakness aren't bad as it motivated her to become stronger.

* * *

She had just finished eating dinner and was about to leave the Mess Tent with Syaoran and a tray of food in her hands when she noticed Say'ri eating her meal in the corner. Sakura let out a sigh of relief. It seemed that the woman wasn't too uncomfortable to eat. Seeing that most of the Shepherds had eaten or are eating, Sakura decidedly left back to the Medical tent. For the next couple of days, she and Syaoran would be checking on Say'ri's brother with Lissa and Princess Sakura as he was still wounded from the battle that day he vanished and was forced to remain in the Medical tent till tomorrow morning. It was hard for herself as it was rather difficult to lie about it than it was to keep it a secret. Despite her and Syaoran's involvement in saving the man's life, they don't interact as much nor did the Shepherds around them were mad at them for keeping it a secret. Kamui and his twin on the other hand was really surprise and relieved to see Yen'fay so surprised. Though it seemed that only Chrom, Ryoma, and Xander knew of the plan, it turned out that there were others who already knew of it when she spoke with Orochi. She didn't know much details of what other people knew, but decided to remain working by Lissa and the other healers. Once she stepped into the tent, she was met by Midori who took the tray and brought it to the man stuck in the bed. Thanks to Lissa's and Mairbelle's order, he was stuck in the medical tent until the reopened wound on his chests has the chance to heal a bit more. With that done, Syaoran turned to Sakura, "Sakura, you still have some work to do here, correct? I need to go train with Lon'qu for a bit."

Sakura nodded with a smile, "Yeah. Then, I'll stay here with Midori and the others… But training with Lon'qu, is it? It's been a while since you last trained with him. Lately, you've only been sword fighting with Toya…"

And an intense battle, if she could say so. Since their first mock battle, Chrom and Kamui have given the order that the two are only allowed to use wooden blades in mock battles. The two weren't to badly injured from their fight, but it was rather clear that neither of them seemed successful in whatever they were trying to do, which wasn't actually to hurt each other. It was very weird and she couldn't understand what thought went through their rational minds to fight to such an extent. However, since then, they've followed their orders and there was never such a incident again. Syaoran nodded, "Yeah. I want to see how much I've changed since he's given me permission to leave as I like."

Sakura hummed before she nodded, "All right, then. But, be careful. We'll be right here if you get injured."

He nodded before walking out of the tent. It hadn't been long before she finally sat down on her stool and began treating Vaike's injuries from his brawl… again.

* * *

Since their return, Kamui and Corrin decided to take some time off their duty and walk around the camp site. Corrin looked around the camps as some Shepherds seemed to have just returned from a trip to town. She frowned in suspicion, "Is it just me or have there been more people coming in and out of town recently?"

Kamui nodded with a grin, "Well, it's only expected since many want to prepare for a party tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Corrin frowned before her eyes widen and she smiled, "That's right! Tomorrow is Virion and Tharja's wedding, right? I can't believe I've forgotten that."

Kamui chuckled, "It's fine, Corrin. It's been awhile since there's been a wedding amongst the Shepherds and, with the war just over…"

"There's going to be quite a feast." Corrin finished with a giggle, "Do you remember that incident at Hana's and Hayato's wedding?"

Kamui groaned, "I wonder why they didn't thoroughly check those flowers when they planned it? I was worried that things would turn around in a bad way between the two when that happened…"

Corrin smiled, "True. Had Azura not offered to sing for their wedding, perhaps things would've certainly gone sour."

Kamui chuckled, "Azura really is the best at settling down arguments and her songs are definitely soothing… Hehe… do you recall what happened at your wedding? The first wedding with mixed traditions of Nohr and Hoshido?"

Corrin lips suddenly flipped upside down as a pale red blush came over her cheeks, "… Really, Kamui. At the very least, don't remind me _that one_ part… I never drank alcohol before, so how was I supposed to have known that I was unable to contain it? Oh gods… Out of everything that was the only thing I found embarrassing…"

Kamui nodded, "All right. I get it. Still, I wonder how did the glass of champa- I-I mean, alcohol get to your hands? Knowing Big Sisters Camilla and Hinoka, they would've told Felicia to never give you the glass. Jakob would've told her as well…"

Corrin sighed, "I don't know, brother. It was just there in my hand at some point in time. I'm just relieved that nobody was hurt and the event itself was not ruined. Anyway, let's talk about something else… besides that part of my wedding. Is Azura all right? She seemed a little tire as of late…"

From her words, Kamui gritted his teeth with uncertainty, "I know what you mean. It wasn't as bad during the time we've received the letter. However, she seemed to become even more tired now than she had been before. I've been trying to talk to her and see what the problem may be, but she kept insisting that nothing's wrong… Honestly, I'm starting to get really worried that something bad is going to occur to her…"

"What?" Corrin's eyes widen stunned upon his words, "You don't think she maybe going through that again, right? Going through that at a time like this may put her in danger in battle. Lissa and Elise said that Cordelia would be able to make the trip back to Ylisstol without much problems on the boat, but, if we have two…"

Kamui heaved a sigh and shook his head, "I can assure you that these can't be signs of another child, Corrin. What I'm worried about is if she caught something that we have no knowledge of treating it. Like I thought, I'll have to ask her again tonight…"

He folded his arms and placed a hand on his chin in deep thought, "I wonder what it is that is bothering her…"

Corrin frowned, "Have you spoke with Big Brother Ryoma? Since Azura has spent most of her time with our Hoshido siblings, perhaps they would know what's troubling her?"

Kamui grimaced as he thought, "I thought the same, but, the last time I did that, it turned out to be Ahna. I really don't want to give everyone another panic like that again, but, at the same time, I don't want her situation to worsen either…"

Corrin shook her head, 'Even if you don't want either of the situation, wouldn't Azura become more tired as time passes?"

Kamui nodded, "You're right. I should at least make sure that she's all right… Perhaps, I should speak with Ryoma and Hinoka, then. They would probably know something."

Corrin nodded, "That would be best-"

"Corrin~! Kamui~!"

The silver hair manakete princess froze at the sound of a very familiar chirping voice and slowly turned her head as did her brother. As they expected, two little girls came rushing over to them. One of them pratically skipping with a carefree smile as she did so and the other braided pig tail girl hurried after her to-be-mother with a fluster and worried expression. Without much thought, Corrin turned to her brother only for her jaw to drop as the man had already disappeared from the sight, "K-Kamui…"

She quietly bit her lips with an angry shine in her eyes.

"Please try not to blame him too much…"

She turned back to the girls as Nowi clung onto her like a child and the pigtail girl sighed, "This happens often with my mother and me sometimes… Father told me what happened…"

Corrin sighed as her rage began to subside, "I know… My siblings told me as well… Still, he really could've given me a notice before he left. He's a manakete as well…"

A soft voice chuckled, "Sometimes things like this would happen because younger manakete are harder to care for than those that are half human and half manakete."

The princess looked behind the two as her eyes widen at the sight of the green hair manakete princess, "L-lady Tiki? You're awake!"

The girl strained a smile as she nodded, "Partially, I admit. Young Nowi had begged for me to play with her non-stop since the end of the battle. It's been a while since I last played with a manakete younger than myself. But, I suppose it would be a nice change of pace for me."

Corrin tilted her head in confusion, "It's quite a mystery. I never recalled being as energetic as them growing up. I do recall it being harder to control my anger before, which is rather unusual cause I only occurred after I was able to transform. Kamui was never like that before…"

Tiki nodded, "Not every manaketes are the same, Corrin. We're also not so much different from humans in how we think or act."

"Only we can transform and age slower than humans!" Nowi added with glee and jumped, "Let's go play in the woods! Let's go!"

Corrin grimaced, "I don't think that's a good idea…"

Tiki nodded, "Shall we go to the training grounds, then? We're only going to be using the air."

Nowi pouted, but nodded, "All right…"

Her future daughter just sighed, but nodded with a shrug and followed the little manakete to the training grounds. Corrin shrugged as well and followed after before turning to the other manakete princess, "Excuse me, Lady Tiki, there are somethings I'm curious about."

Tiki looked to her with a smile, "Yes?"

"Well…" the other princess began hesitantly, "It's about our… growth."

Tiki nodded as she continued, "I grew up with my Nohrian siblings and I grow like humans do. So.."

Nah nodded with a sigh, "I feel the same…"

Corrin turned to the child with a small head tilt and a question look, "R-really?"

Nah nodded once more a frown, "I suppose you don't know since I look like my mother at her current age, but I'm actually around the same age as Inigo and Owain."

Stunned, Corrin's eyes widen as her mind raced with ways of response, "O-oh… Well… U-um… I'm sorry. I don't really know much about these thing despite being a manakete myself."

Nah easily smiled and, again, nodded for the third time, "It's all right, Lady Corrin. I get that a lot."

Tiki grinned, "It must have been uncomfortable, but, believe me, it's rather normal for the two of you. Depending on how much of your manakete parent's blood you inherit, it can also affect how you age and, since Little Nah's mother is a pure blood manakete, she doesn't age as quickly as Lady Corrin does. Perhaps, one of your parents have part manakete blood in them, Lady Corrin."

Corrin's eyes widen before she frowned, "I was told that the Vallite royal family was only gifted the powers of the first dragons… then, our mother shouldn't be able to change into a dragon without being related to one of the first dragons…"

Tiki's eyes widen before she continued hurriedly, "I-in any case, is there anything else you wish to ask about, Lady Corrin, Nah?"

"Oh!" the little half manakete jumped up and down as they came to a stop in front of the training ground, "When you transformed into a dragon, I noticed that Lady Tiki's teeth and claws are sharper than mine and your skin is thicker and harder than mine or mother's. Why is that?"

"Huh?" Corrin's eyes widen, "Really? I've never knew that… But, now that you mentioned it. I wonder why are we so different from one another?"

Tiki nodded, "Well, as dragons grow older and stronger, our teeth and claws become sharper. Nowi would grow to have the same characteristic, however, it would require for her to live for a millenia before then."

"Yeah!" the younger manakete jumped with glee, "So just wait! I'll become much stronger!"

Nah sighed, "But, by then, not many would be able to witness that, mother…"

Tiki nodded, "That's true. But, they'll always be watching you as you continue to live on."

"Oh…"

Corrin frowned, "I never knew that being a manakete would have such difficulty."

Tiki smiled, "I've told this before, but, due to our love for human kind, we are destined to suffer."

"'Destined to suffer'?" Corrin repeated with looks of hesitation and confusion, "Why?"

Tiki nodded, "We live for millenia, while humans flicker out like candles. However, though that maybe true, as manaketes, we must never allow our fate to dissuade you from living a full, rewarding life… do you understand Nah?"

Nah nodded with a bright smile, "Yup! We had this talk before I remember."

Tiki giggled, "Yes, we did… And I believe that you asked me the same question in regards to our physical appearance and strengths."

"R-really?" the child's eyes widen in surprise, "I didn't realize that I asked you about this before. I'm sorry."

As Tiki waved it off, Corrin glanced around to see that everyone was still very busy at work as Nowi rushed Nah to the training ground. Then, she turned to the other manakete princess, "Lady Tiki, there's something I'd wish to ask you about."

Tiki nodded with a smile, "Of course. What is it?"

Corrin frowned before she nodded, "You know that I have a daughter, correct?"

"Yes." Tiki replied as she recalled the silver hair apothecary.

"It's just…" She hesitated before continuing, "I have another son. A second child, who has inherited my ability to become a dragon back in our time. I just would like to know if it would hinder his growth as any regular child?"

Without a second thought, Tiki shook her head, "That wouldn't be likely. As the both of you only have a smaller portion of manakete blood flowing through your veins, you should grow as a human would. Also, unlike Nowi and Nah, you two would have better control over your emotions than we do. So, I find it unlikely that either of you would go on a rampage as easily. It's rare for those in your position, so I wouldn't worry as much…Hm…"

As she hummed, Corrin looked to her with uncertainty, "Lady Tiki?"

The woman shook her head with a strained smile, "It's nothing…"

Before Corrin could say anything, she was suddenly pulled along by a very familiar child as the yellow-green hair manakete grinned excitedly, "Come on, Corrin~! Let's play!"

As she watched the silver hair princess being dragged away, Tiki strained another smile before it flipped with her eyes narrowed deep in thought, "But, isn't Nan-nan a full blooded manakete as well? So, they should be no different than him, but their dragon form and their growth does not match their blood… Nan-nan… just what happened to you and your children in the past?"

"N-nowi!"

At the princess's echoing cry, Tiki's eyes widen with a grimace and turned to the training ground, "Oh no… I've forgotten that she's not accustomed to playing with other manaketes! I-I'm coming, Corrin!"

With that worry in mind, the green hair manakete hurried off to the training ground with her blue dragon stone shining in her hand.

As the area snowed heavily, a little girl with light blue hair tied in a bun, silver strips of armor, blue bandana around her neck, and black clothing treaded through the heavy snow drift barefoot as she sniffled, "Shigure! Morgan!... Marc!... K-kana?… F-father?!… M-m-mother…"

As she cried out, her calls turned into whines as she soon grew close to tears, ready to sob in the cold freezing forest with her arms around her shoulders shivering uncontrollably. Her legs soon give out as she finally sat in the snow and hugged a shining jewel in her hands.

* * *

"By the gods! What is a child doing out here?!"

She jumped at the sound of a booming voice and spun around before falling back into the snow with trails of wet tears stuck on her cheeks. To her surprise, there were a bunch of people standing before her. All, but one in hoods. She jumped with eyes wide like saucers as she called out, "U-u-um…"

Suddenly, the man with blue long shoulder length blue hair slightly darker than her and walked up to her cautiously before she could see the cloud of white cease for come from his lips, "Y-you're…"

He shook his head and asked with a look of anxiety over his face, "How long have you been out here?"

Before she could respond, she felt his warm hand touch her cold ones with a tight grimace bitterly and narrowed eyes before he concluded, "It must've been hours…"

He quickly brought his pack down from his back and pulled out a small cloth out from it before draping it around her. One of the taller man in white robe took a step forward. The girl looked up, but couldn't see his face as the formerly booming voice spoke, "For a child to be out here in the cold, what are you- Wait… That armor! Could it be…?"

The blue hair man nodded, "Yes…"

The blue hair man turned back to her, "Are you the only one out here?"

As her lips trembled, she shook her head and wiped away her tears, "I-I-I was with my big brother and cousin. We also had two more friends with us, but then those scary monsters came a-and we just ran. W-w-when I looked back, I couldn't find them anymore…"

The blue hair man grimaced before turning to them, "She growing paler. We're going to need a fire soon."

The other mysterious man nodded as he muttered, "My thoughts exactly. I'll go and find some wood. She won't make it to the next town in that state."

As he hurried off, the girl felt a couple pair of eyes staring at her and turned to where it was coming from. It was coming from the other two… men? Seeing this, one of them in a black robe left after the other man in a hurry as the white one spoke, "It doesn't look like she's native here… Where are you from?"

She looked to him, "V-V-Valla…"

"One of the three legendary kingdoms?" he said in a voice of unusual surprise.

She tilted her head, "'Legendary'?"

The man shook his head, "Never mind. Do you know where the others ran when you ran off?"

Ahna shook her head, "I-I-I don't know. M-M-My b-brother and cousin just told me to… run… So, I just ran…"

The white robe man nodded as the blue hair one pursed his lips and touched one side of her cheeks before he finally took off his torn gray cloak revealing an unusual looking black clothing underneath that was hard to describe with leather boots. Then, he wrapped it around her and brought her closer to his side as he patted her head, "It'll be all right. We'll start a fire. You'll be all right…"

Hearing this, the girl barely nodded unsure as she held onto her stone tightly. Then, the white robe man spoke, "With a child in her condition, how long does it take before the cold and heat begins to affect her? I can see that she's clearly not wearing any shoes either…"

The blue hair man nodded, "I'm assuming it would take about half a day in this temperature unless it's colder. Thankfully, this day wasn't like it was yesterday or the worst would have already occurred within a few hours."

"It was fortunate that we've found her before then…" the man spoke, "But, a daughter is it?"

Though frowning with calm eyes, the blue hair man nodded, "Yes… I hope the other children are safe as well…"

"And together."

They turned and saw the two men return with bundles of wood in their arms. The black robe man with blond hair sticking out from inside his hood spoke, "Not many children around her age would be able to withstand such temperature here, unless they grew up in this area. Perhaps a couple of us go around and look to see if any are in the area?"

"That'd be the best idea at the moment." The man starting the fire spoke as he stood up and grumbled, "So, what's your name, lass?"

"A-Ahna…" the girl responded.

The blue hair man nodded and brought the child closer to the now blazing camp fire. The booming man nodded as well, "Ahna, what does your group look like?"

She looked up and spoke, "W-well, Morgan and Marc both are mages and around the same age as me, but Morgan has red hair and Marc has orange hair. O-oh, b-b-but Marc can also use a sword too! Kana is also around my height and we wear similar clothes, but he has a sword and has green hair. T-then, my big brother, Shigure, has blue hair like mine and wears a blue and white armor. He also rides a white Pegasus and is a Sky knight like Aunt Hinoka!"

"A sky knight?" he repeated before turning to the other two opposite color-hooded people.

The white robe spoke, "They're what you call Pegasus knights here."

"Ah… That's right." the man nodded with a sigh, "A Pegasus knight… Well, it looks like it's time to go search for them now."

The blue hair man frowned in thought before he nodded, "Could the two of you remain with this child? I'll go with him to search."

The booming voice man turned to him, but the other two already nodded as the black robe spoke, "Then, we shall meet back in the next town."

The white robe nodded, "Do you still have the flare?"

The blue hair man nodded, "Ah."

The other man sighed, "Fine… Then, let's get going before the sun sets."

As the two mysterious man began taking their leave back into the deep knee length snow, the robed man whispered to the blue hair mage, "Hey, why did you insist on having them stay behind?"

The blue hair man sighed after barely able to see the small camp fire, "If either of them have gone, the children would have recognized them."

From his words, the man froze, "WHAT?! But, you said-!"

The blue hair mage shook his head, "You really thought that the Fell dragon would be the only one capable of bringing back the dead?"

Though hesitant, the robed man sighed and continue their walk, "They must've had it hard too…"

The other sighed, "All of them do… and it was all my fault they suffered so…"

* * *

"Kana! Ahna!"  
"Morgan! Kana! Ahna!"

Suddenly, a white Pegasus finally landed into the deep snow as a blue hair man in white and blue jumped off. A young boy with orange hair rushed up to him with a dark purple and brown coat trailing after. The boy held onto a tome in hand as he catches his breath and looks up, "Were you able to find them, Shigure?"

The man grimaced and shook his head as he placed his naginata by the next right next to him. As he breathed onto his hands he grimaced, "I searched around the area, but I can't find them… we need to find them before dark."

"I know." The boy replied with a sigh and sat down as he pressed a knuckle against his temple, "Damn it! They have to be somewhere around here. As long as Ahna and Kana doesn't turn into a dragon, they shouldn't be too far. Morgan too… She would only use a tome too… Darn it! This is why I said she should carry a sword with her! Let's see…"

He pulled out a map and began tracing his finger on it, "This is the area where I checked…"

Shigure leaned over his head and pointed around another part of the map, "This was about as far as I traveled…"

The boy hummed with his finger on his chin. He sighed, "Maybe, they're somewhere up ahead…"

Finally, he sighed and looked up, "Hopefully, they've ran up the path to the town…"

Shigure nodded, "We don't have much till sun set... Then, we should search further ahead…"

"Yeah…" the boy nodded and glanced around and pointed, "Then, I'll go in that direction and search- no… it's almost dark already and the temperature would go along with it…"

"But-…" The Pegasus knight sighed and looked around the area and the setting sun, "We've been searching since this morning already… Kana, Ahna, where are the two of you…?"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hi, everyone! I'm afraid that this will be as far as I can go for today. So, "** _ **Guest"**_ **, I'm assuming that this chapter answers your request? Haha… To be honest, I've already planned to have Sakura jump in to prevent his death when I thought about who would inherit the sacred weapons and their biological connections! I was just too impatient and didn't know how to get there naturally. So, that was fun… Anyway~, I'm also taking a Creative Writing course to improve my writing skills and I'm realizing the things I need more improvement on. I'll think of a way to fix all that. Now, I have TWO new changes coming to this production! One: I'm getting a new editor! Another college friend of mine. However, since we're both students and he's helping me take a look starting from my first chapter, he won't be able to get this far as quick. We're not machines, alright? And, thank you all for your patience and understanding! My previous editor have become to busy with class and real work to spare time and help me correct. So, I didn't want to bother her too much. Anyway~, here's #2!**

 **Kero: WAIT-!**

 **YueTian: Oh… (Sigh and hands over a piece of paper) I knew this would happen… Here!**

 **Kero: Huh? (Takes paper and reads) Ohhh… Got it! Ahem… (Takes a deep breath)**

 ***Alert***

 **New story coming up!**

 **Title: (Unknown… Sorry, readers… I just don't know what to call it. But, probably something related to "birds" … Somehow, that sounds lame… -_-")**

 **AwakeningXFates (Fire Emblem)**

 **Setting: In another world (not much like ours, I promise. I know how some don't like that.)**

 **Publish time: Occasionally (Cause I have two: this and The World -_- So, I need to be more devoted to this for you readers, after all.)**

 **Time (Should be part of "Setting", but oh well): Post-Awakening and Post-Fates**

 **Additional: There will be more OCs as this will take place in another world. I will be having ome troubles like this one as I am having a hard time adjusting having so many characters as I already am now with a cross-over.**

 **First Date of Publish: Somewhere this week (Reason? Class, projects, and, finally, … I DON'T KNOW WHERE TO STOP! X'( I'm already at page 39 and I still can't find an ending!X'( HELP!)**

 **And, that's it! Yahoo! She's on a roll!**

 **YueTian: (Sigh…) I hope all of you are thrilled (or relieved) to hear of these news! I'm so excited having a new person to work with and a new story coming out! I just don't know where to go from here though. I'm honestly having another writer's block with small obstacles along the way, but I'll do my best while taking my classes. I may have a little less time, since I'm taking a lot of classes this quarter and get a part-time job. Well, I'll see everyone next time!**

 **Kero: See ya! (Whisper) Psst… Hey! What about the title?**

 **YueTian: Oh, I've gotten the habit of typing it out last, so just wait a bit.**

 **Kero: *Sigh* Oh, well…**


	32. Chapter 32: Efforts To Keep Secrets

Efforts To Keep Secrets

"You'd think her brother would go back to Chon'sin and take up the throne."

Sakura chuckled weakly, "We can't really expect how their kingdom will react to the fact that he's alive. I think they'd be really happy that he didn't die, but… Prince Takumi thinks otherwise…"

"Oh, my." Tomoyo gasped, "I was afraid of that too."

"Really?" Lissa raised a brow, "But, shouldn't they be… you know, overjoyed and all that to see that he's alive and all?"

"If you add in that he nearly died and wasn't there to defeat Walhart with us, that could already cause a bit of conflict." Syaoran noted with a grimace, "Then, if we add to the fact that some of us found him in the catacombs and the rumor spreads…"

Lissa winced as she groaned, "That'd be a lot more to deal with than beating a bunch of dumb Risens!"

As she said this, she swung her staff in the air as her best friend sighed, "It is only to be predicted, Lissa dear. It is cruel, but that is their politics, I fear. But, to make our Kinomoto take on such a dangerous mission! Why I would-"

"Say, I heard there was this really cute café shop from the passing travelers." Elise jumped in with a wide grin on her face as her other princess friend joined her, "They said that it was in the next town! Do you guys want to come too?"

As Elise and the two noble healers spoke, Princess Sakura looked to her with a small smile and a nod. Suddenly, their attention was brought to the conversation as Lissa spoke up, "Well, how about Kinomoto and Elise go there instead?"

"Huh?" the card mage looks to them.

"I'm afraid I'll have to decline as well." Maribelle said with a small sigh, "Ricken and I already have something scheduled ahead. Perhaps, all of you would enjoy it together, instead?"

Tomoyo smiled softly, "Me too. Sorry, everyone."

Lissa smirked, "Why don't you guys take your husband with you, Elise, Sakura? Kinomoto and Syaoran can go too!"

"H-Huh?" the card mage's eyes widen and she glanced over to Syaoran who had already turned from her with red ears.

Hesitantly, the Hoshidan princess frowned with uncertainty, "I-I don't know… I've never been to a café with Prince Leo before."

Elise sighed, "Odin already planned to take me and our daughter to a restaurant in the next town. He said that it should just have opened recently, but it was good before he left to our time."

Lissa frowned before turning to Sakura, "Then, it just leaves you and Syaoran! You two don't have anything planned, right? And, tomorrow is your day off too."

Out of her own disappointment, Sakura forced a smile, "But, we can't leave camp alone."

Syaoran nodded as he adds, "Grima could attack us at any moment notice."

The Hoshidan princess hesitated, "Th-then, what if you ask Asugi and Caeldori to go with you? Asugi loves sweets and Caeldori seems to be free when I last saw her with the pegasi."

"I guess…" Sakura muttered hesitantly.

* * *

After much traveling, the Shepherds finally began to set up camp for the night. After much consideration, Chrom and his friends have decided that they would first go back to Ylisstol, where they would check up on the little princess, whereas Flavia would send scouts to Ferox in search of the children the divine dragon had told them of. From there, they would wait and see if anything comes up for them as they keep watch of movements from Plegia's new king. Now, they were nearing the port as the scent of the ocean begins to hit them once more. After seeing Kinomoto and her friends off to the nearby town, Reflet and Kamui mmaketheir way back to camp through the forest as the king spoke up, "I heard that you plan to have to have your wife stay back in Ylisstol during the next battle, Reflet."

The tactician nodded, "Right… about that."

"Huh? Did something happen?" Kamui questioned with concern.

"You can say that she's not willing to stay behind in the capitol…"

"Really?" Kamui's eyes widen in surprise, "That's unusual. But, would it be all right to come with us? She's going to have an infant in the next few months, after all."

Reflet nodded with a sigh, "I know. But, she refuses to stay in the capitol. I've been trying to persuade her, but she can be pretty hard to convince."

"Have you asked Selena and Subaki for help, then?" Kamui suggested with a small grin, "They might have an idea. Perhaps your other daughter?"

Reflet sighed, "Already did. Selena immediately said that she won't do it because she apparently knows her mother well enough than I do, while Subaki backed out after a few exchanges with her. I've talked with Severa, but she doesn't know what to do either and she's as stubborn as her mother. Like parent, like child they say."

Kamui struggled a smile as he said, "Well, how about asking her to stay in the wagon like she always have?"

"And that's what we settled on." Reflet said with a small chuckle, "I wonder if it was like this with Selena as well…"

Kamui shrugged, "Honestly, I don't know too much. All we did was send them to the astral realm. However, Selena came back to our group just before her daughter was a few weeks old and we do visit our kids from time to time. Like the other children, Caeldori was raised by the servants for the majority of the time."

"I've heard about the astral realm as well." Reflet said with a nod, "It probably would've been easier if we had something like that as well. We could wait for the kids to be born before bringing them back to Ylisstol and raise them there. We wouldn't have left them there to be growing up on their own if we brought them back to Ylisstol as well. I'm sure there would be people willing to care for them during our absence from home."

"That would've been idea." Kamui said with a nod, "However, we would need the power of one of my friends and she's not here with us. Her name is Lilith and she's a small astral dragon. We became friends before she gave up her human form."

"So like the opposite of a manakete?" Reflet noted with a nod, "Interesting."

"Maybe if Mark was still with us, we'd know more about the first dragons since he is from my biological father's generation. He might know something we don't." Kamui said.

"Still thinking about that incident?"

The king nodded, "Of course. I was the one who first asked if he would stay with my siblings at the castle, then he vanished after saving them. Next thing, we heard from him was that he fell while protecting Flavia. Though I'm glad she or my brother didn't fell instead, I wish we had stayed with them during that time."

"I see." Reflet responded with a sigh, "Well, if you feel responsible for what had happened, then I'm just as responsible for allowing Basilio to go stop Walhart's front line."

Kamui grimaced, "That's… But, it really wasn't your fault. Basilio decided for himself that he wanted to go, even after Lucina told him what would happen."

"That's the point." Reflet said with a nod, "My sister and I could've called the mission off and prevented his death, but doing so could ultimately killed all of us. When she foretold his death, it raised the possibility that he could die higher than before. But, we didn't know Mark would fall just from standing guard with your siblings. The chances were low and he was in that range without us even considering the possibility. Instead we only thought of your siblings. We didn't think that he would be the one to disappear then die in battle."

Kamui frowned, "You're right, but I still think, if I had chose a different path, like sending someone else than him, we could've prevented both from dying."

"That does sound like an idea, I admit. But, I believe that we might've found a different solution that would've both helped us win the war and save our comrades. Not all of the paths in our life would have the answer we're hoping to find. I believe that sometimes, we need to forge our own path rather than follow one of the many that's been set down for us." Reflet said firmly.

"I see where you're going with this." Kamui nodded, "However, I still believe that there must've been a way to prevent their death while still winning us the war."

"Maybe there was." He concurred, "However, none of us knew what our paths were. So, we couldn't have known. Instead, we have to follow what we decide to do, rather that's within our choices or not. We're the leaders of our own path, not the other way around."

"But, we do have to follow after the decisions we stand with, even if that means we decide to forge our own paths." Kamui noted with a smile and chuckled, "Who'd have thought that we'd end up taking up a philosophical conversation again. I recall the last time we went over this was just in the beginning of the Valmese War."

Reflet laughed, "You're right and now here we were talking about it again after it's all over. Now, we just have to stop Grima's resurrection, then we won't have to worry about this time's future being like Lucina's timeline."

Kamui nodded, "And to do that we have to extract the power of the Silent Dragon away from Grima…"

"We need to figure out that part of the plan first." Reflet said with a frown, "But, how are we going to extract something that's been consumed already?"

"Have you consulted with Lady Tiki? Perhaps, she might know something." Kamui suggested.

"That does sound like a good idea." Reflet nodded slowly, "Perhaps, she'd know what we should try to do. Speaking of which, there's also Spinel and Eriol. Perhaps, they'd know something from their world that would help us a great deal."

Kamui nodded, "Yes. Ah, Reflet, there's something I'd like to speak to you about."

* * *

It was morning again when Sakura left camp for the town with Syaoran. With them, Caeldori and Asugi followed as soon as the ninja heard that the café was popular for their pastries. Taking this chance, the made their way into town. Chrom had told them that they would take this chance and catch their breath before continuing onto the sea. Sakura wasn't too sure why he decided this, but she decided to continue as Lissa told her and, after passing a couple blocks of shops, they finally came to cute white building with red tiles, flowers from the sills, and a cute wooden porch. Sakura's eyes widen as she gasped, "I think this is it. It's so cute!"

Caeldori nodded with a grin, "It really is. I wonder what sweets they sell here?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Since it's summer, they probably would want to make something with fruits they could only get in the summer."

"We'll only know when we go in, guys. Come on. We've spent all afternoon looking for it yesterday. Let's not waste anymore time. I want to see the sweets they have in shop." Asugi said with a weary sigh and a small grin.

Upon entering, Sakura found the place to be well-managed with clean wooden floors, white chairs and tables, and a red counter filled with different pastries. A maid walked up to them with a wide grin, "Welcome! You can go up to the counter and pick what you like. After we get your orders, we'll escort you to your seats!"

"Huh?" Sakura tilted her head, "Well, all right."

Following her instructions, they approached the counter on the other side of the bustling room and looked at the sweets before them. There were muffins, cupcakes, cakes, tarts, pies and so on so forth of sweets.

"Mangoes, huh?" Syaoran comments with a frown, "That's strange. I've never seen mangoes in these parts of the country."

Hearing this, the maid walked up to them with a smile, "Yes. We've had these imported as soon as we heard that trade with foreign countries was no longer banned. So, we're holding an event today featuring mangoes and pineapples as the main ingredients in our recipes this week as celebration for being free from Valmese control."

"I see." Caeldori smiled and began to read the labels before the sweets, "Well, I'd like the mango short cake."

Sakura looks over the selection before she nodded, "Then, I'd like the Mango tart."

"Um… Pineapple and Yam filled Mochi?" Syaoran raised a brow as he hesitantly chose his sweets.

"This cream puff." Asugi pointed to the pastries with bits of mango in the whip cream.

As they made their separate orders, the waiter wrote it down and brought them to an empty table as they each took a seat around it.

"Oh!" Sakura quickly raised a hand, "Can I also have a couple mango crème cannolies when we leave?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The waiter nodded with a smile as she quickly jotted down the order onto her paper.

As she made her way out, Caeldori smiled, "For Kero?"

Sakura nodded as Syaoran raised a brow, "He's not here today? After we said that we're going to a café?"

Sakura strained a small grin, "Well, I told him that we're coming here today and he really wanted to come, but he and Spinel made a big mess this morning in the Mess tent. So, they're cleaning up today. It'll probably take a while since they nearly burnt down the tent too…"

Asugi sighed, "Well, as long as he stays out of my earnings."

Caeldori giggled, "So, you're still upset that he tried to take some of your sweets the other day?"

"Of course!" Asugi grumbled, "Why's that funny?"

Caeldori shook her head, "Nothing. Just a thought. Anyway, this café is really unusual in a good way. Rather than putting their selections on paper, they put it out for their customers to see. It'd be great if some cafes were like this too."

"Our world was like that as well." Syaoran said with a nod, "Many cafes and resturants would create fake versions of their food and display them to the public, so the customers would have a good idea of what their food would be like before they get them."

"Really?" Caeldori smiled, "That's interesting. But, why fake? Does it make them last longer?"

Sakura nodded, "Yes. The fake food are only a display and could last for a long time, so they wouldn't have to remake them everytime. Of course, it may not be for every selections, but it does help to chose when we want the real thing. I wonder what they'll do with those sweets on display here?"

"Charity." Asugi answered.

"Charity?" Syaoran raised a brow.

The ninja nodded, "We passed by a church on the way, right? I overheard a bunch of kids talking about what this café would bring them tonight. Not surprised if they bring them sweets every night."

"I see." Caeldori nodded as she noticed the waitress coming back with the tea, "Huh? Did we order tea?"

"No. It's a given to serve our customers tea when they order something." The waitress smiled before leaving.

Caeldori smiled, "It looks like the service here is pretty good too. I also didn't expect to find them sell mochi here too. I thought they'd selling sweets from Valm origins."

Sakura nodded, "I don't know. In our world, Japan café can sell sweets that originates from many different countries. The most popular are the cakes. Maybe the patisserie here is from Chon'sin?"

"Maybe." Caeldori nodded, "Speaking of your homeworld, have you decided what to do when you return? You must've thought about that lately since the dragon is the reason why you're stuck here. If we stop it, then you should be able to return, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah. Syaoran and I would probably have some studies to catch up, though."

"Studies?" Asugi raised a brow.

Syaoran nodded, "In our world, the only way an individual can thrive in our society depends on our knowledge and the level of our education."

"But, you can't expect all the children to have an education." Caeldori frowned, "We were able to attain our education because our families could afford it, since we work for the royal families, but some of our comrades don't have that luxury."

"Oh, I forgot. It was the same in Ylisse too…" Sakura frowned, "Well, in our country, it's required that all children are to have an education by law starting from before the age of five. I recall that I went to kindergarten which is a class with a level just before the actual class. Then, I spent six years in a primary class."

"Primary?" Caeldori tilted her head.

"The level of education given to students are split based on our age and knowledge." Syaoran explained, "It's the same for many other countries in our world, but it's a very complicated system. As students, we have to go through three different schools. In Japan, it's required by law that we reach at least to our eighth year of schooling before entering society. In fact, many countries compete their level of education and there's a lot of competition between students when it comes to exams, including who's on top of their year. Sakura, Miss. Daidouji, and I are only three of the many students in the seventh year."

"That's sounds tough…" Caeldori grimaced.

"Basically, your world runs more on how much you know than how strong you are." Asugi simplified.

As Syaoran nodded, Sakura added, "Well, it's really difficult, but it's not always about the competition. The grades and class we all go to is so that we're prepared when we enter society. So, when we return, we'd most likely have to study a lot to catch up with the rest of the class."

"Maybe." Syaoran nodded, "But, we may have to study more if we might have to skip grades due to our age. It's only been a few months since we vanished from our world, right?"

Sakura nodded, "I haven't thought about what I want to do in the future either…"

Asugi sighed, "Looks like you have a lot ahead of you before you guys even start."

"Well, what about you?" Sakura asked curiously, "Your world's time stopped, right?"

"Ah." Asugi nodded with a sigh, "But, I guess we'll go back to our normal routine. Serving the royal family and all that, but I plan on going on my own after that."

"You're not going to take on your family's role as retainers to the Hoshido royal family?" Syaoran raised a brow.

"Nah." The ninja shook his head, "Maybe I'll keep up the family tradition with the name and all that, but I don't want to serve under anyone. Sure I'll help if there's candy involved."

"So, you plan on being independent." Syaoran said with a nod, "I see."

"We all have something we agree and disagree with our family. I don't think I have many myself." Caeldori smiled, "What about you two?"

Sakura frowned, "My family is really… normal, I guess you could say. It's just me, Toya, and our dad. We're all really busy sometimes, but we're getting along just great too. Toya and Yukito goes to dorm at another school now, so it's just me and my dad. But, he does come over with Yukito sometimes."

"I may have to return to my country sometime in the far future." Syaoran said with a nod, "I'll have to take up my family's role in magic, since I'm the only one that inherited our parents' magic skills."

"You have other siblings, Li?" Asugi raised a brow, "I don't think you've ever told us any of that before."

"Why should I?" Syaoran raised a brow with a sigh, "Besides myself, I have four older siblings."

"Four?" Caeldori's jaw nearly dropped as Sakura strained a nervous smile, "But, that would mean that you're the youngest in your family, then."

Syaoran nodded, "Yes. But, I'm the only son and the only one with powers. My sisters are already planning to live on their own very soon. Some already have."

"Huh, I didn't think you'd be the youngest." Asugi raised a brow, "You certainly don't act like one."

"Being the youngest doesn't excuse you from your own responsibilities." Syaoran answered firmly, "Since young, I was trained in martial arts and magic by our mother and our butler. I heard from our other comrades that some of the Shepherds and those from your world, aren't that different."

Asugi nodded with a sigh and a frown, "Yup. The old man tried to do the same, though he wasn't always there."

Sakura's eyes widen with awe, "That's really impressive. All I was taught was what we have to prepare for school. So, study, basically. We didn't do martial arts or swordfight. Magic also isn't suppose to exists in our world, so I wasn't prepared when the cards came to me. I had Syaoran and Kero to help me for that. Then, there was Yue and Eriol. There was a lot of people. Without them, I probably wouldn't have made it here on my own."

"You're lucky to have people there to help you when the time came, then." Caeldori nodded, "Sometimes, I wondered why my mother never told me about my grandfather. They never told me, but I could only assume that he was just as perfect as well as my parents. I never knew that he would be a grandmaster tactician of the main militia in her homeland. It's really bizarre but in a good way."

Asugi sighed, "And who knows what else we have to watch out for here. Heck, if Bubbles are descended from the King of Nohr, then you're practically his descendant too! Then, there's my problem…"

As he let out another sigh, Caeldori smiled, "I don't think it should matter as much to us, though. After all, all of this is far into the future, Asugi. Sure, my mother would be descended from the king of another kingdom and that would include myself, but that shouldn't matter to us as much as it needs to. I'm just happy to have met my grandparents my mother have always talked about."

Asugi groaned, "Well, good for you, but I sure that doesn't apply for everyone here."

Caeldori strained a smile, "Still bothered by that?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Asugi frowned, "We have so many things going on and then we have this fact dropped on us. Heck, they even kidnapped you and Shiro's cousin one time! We didn't even know a thing…"

As he said this, Sakura looked up with a smile, "Oh, here comes our order! How about let's talk about this later after our food."

Asugi sighed but nodded with a small grin.

* * *

As Lucina made her way to the corner of the camp with a small sigh, she noticed a figure sitting on the a stone reading a book. She raised a brow before making her way over nervously.

"Prince Leo? What brings you all the way to the corner of camp to read?" Lucina questioned.

The prince looked up from the shade of the tree as his eyes widen, "Oh, Princess Lucina!"

"Please, Lucina is just fine." She said with a smile, "I'm not for formalities as much."

Leo chuckled, "Neither is your father."

"Is that… our library's history book?" Lucina raised a brow with a small giggle, "I haven't seen that book in years."

"So, you studied your kingdom's history and not your brother?" Leo raised a brow.

Lucina frowned, "Yes. It was deemed by the noble families that I should be taught everything fit for a to-be-exalt since the day our aunt declared that I'd be the next-in-line. Still we all persuaded that Owain and Inigo be taught the same subjects and when it didn't happen, I lent them my texts so we'd study together. Needless to say, our levels of understanding the subject wasn't on the same level since they were younger than me and still had trouble reading. The adults tried to fill in the shoes meant for our tutors instead."

Then, she smiled, "But, that book was what I grew up reading on. It holds the history of Ylisse and the royal family lineage dating back to that of the Hero-king, correct?"

"Yes." Leo nodded, "I was curious of what Ylisse's history was like after this supposed cataclysm, so I picked a book Reflet recommended and began reading it. I can see why this Hero-King was admired by many. To lose your own kingdom, then to reclaim it and save the entire continent from a dragon. It would seem that your linage is quite known for slaying evil dragons. Even the first exalt was said to have defeated Grima."

"If lineage could help us defeat Grima once and for all, then I'd be happy and proud to have descended from such a strong bloodline." Lucina nodded, "But, it makes me wonder what the real Marth would've done to save his kingdom from a death god, such as Grima. I failed and lost my entire kingdom save what's left of my father's Shepherds and my family."

"It mustn't have been easy for the Hero-king either." Leo responded as he closed the book, "It's said, that, aside from nearly losing his kingdom, he lost his own parents and close friends during those wars. Of course, you didn't choose for such an outcome, but what happened to you was different. You lost your kingdom and your parents, but you still have your closest friends by your side, Lucina. Of course, I'm not saying that you should've tried to strive for the opposite, but that you maybe are more fortunate than the past king had during his battles. What's more you still have a second chance rather or not you can return to your own timeline. You came to this timeline before Grima was revived and you still have the chance to protect what you lost in your time."

"That's true…" Lucina slowly nodded after some thoughts with a small smile, "Thank you, Prince Leo. I'll make certain not to repeat what the true Hero-king have gone through… For his sake as well."

Leo nodded before he raised a brow, "Now, I'm curious as to why you're here. Normally, I'd see you sparing against your father or my siblings."

Lucina chuckled, "Yes. Well, with the war over, everybody have either gone preparing for the final battle against Validar or decided to take a breather. I'd have gone training on the training ground, but Father have decided to spar against my younger brother. They've rarely done this before, so I think I'll leave them training like that on their own for a while. I can't always be the one to spar with our father."

"I see." Leo nodded, "That reminds me. I overheard that there was a ruckus this morning and your brother seemed to be involved in it today. Did something happened?"

Lucina's eyes widened as she grimaced, "Ah… Right. That was something else. Just a little sibling matters."

"One that would involve screaming?" Leo raised a brow before he shook his head, "Never mind. But, I do have another thing to inquire of."

"Sure, what is it?" Lucina smiled.

"That's your blade, Falchion, correct?" Leo glanced over to a certain direction, "Is it all right for Inigo to treat such a sacred weapon in the manner of a fruit knife?"

Lucina's eyes widen as she spun around and saw her little brother peeling an apple with her precious blade as she grimaced, "How-?"

She shook her head with a sigh, "Thank you very much, Prince Leo. I was actually looking as to where it was, but it seems you've found it for me. I got to go now. Thank you again!"

As she rushed off, Leo raised a brow before shaking his own head with a sigh, "Well, weird things do happen every now and-"

"Oh! Prince Leo?!"

He looked up and saw the princess as she pointed to her shoulder with a strained smile. He raised a brow before his eyes widen and he glanced to his own only to find his cape and collar inside out. He groaned before waving back to the girl and quickly began to return to his tent before his wife and son could return from their trip to town.

It was only after he done so did he hear some voices outside of his tent. He sighed before he placed the Library's book into his bag and walked outside knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to get his reading done as he hoped. However, as he made his way out, he came across his step-sister, Azura, looking worryingly upon her pendant before she entered hers and Kamui's tent. He raised a brow, but, as he made his way over, he bumped into someone unexpected.

"Silas?" Leo's eyes widen.

"P-Prince Leo?" Silas' jaw dropped, "Wh-?!"

"It's fine. But, what are you doing here?" Leo questioned with a frown.

"I was going back to the tent, sir. But, then I-!"

There was a sudden light coming from the tent as Leo frowned and turned to Silas, "I saw her too. Let's go see what's going on?"

Silas slowly nodded, "Of course. I was tasked with her safety."

Knowing this, Leo and Silas headed over to the camp before the tent as Leo called to her, "Azura? Is something wrong? That light just now…"

After a couple seconds, the queen emerged from the tent as she strained a small smile, "Oh, Leo, Silas? What brings you here?"

"That light just now…" Leo raised a brow as he frowned, "Did something happened?"

Azura's eyes widen before she frowned, "Well… It's not really anything big. Just…"

As she said this, she slowly glanced back down to her pendant. Leo thought for a bit before he finally spoke up, "I've always wondered this for a while now, but does it have something to do with your pendant, Sister? We saw you look to your pendant for a while before you entered your tent."

Azura remained as hesitant as Leo continued, "Azura… Is something the matter?"

After some seconds, Azura sighed and strained a small smile before she finally answered, "Well, perhaps we can speak about this in the council tent. I haven't really told anyone, but my family and Corrin's family. Silas? Could you help me fetch Kaze and ask that he help guard the council tent?"

The man stood rigid before he bowed and rushed off to find his other colleague. Azura sighed as she commented with a small smile, "Perhaps, I should think of getting myself a couple retainers as Queen Mikoto had…"

Leo thought carefully before he glanced over to her, "Azura…"

Azura looked to him before she said, "To tell you the truth, I don't think there going to be much time left…"

Leo's eyes widen upon hearing her words before he questioned, "Not much time? Azura, what do you mean? Does this have something to do with that pendant? Does Kamui know?"

Azura frowned, "He does. I'll explain everything when we enter the tent."

Leo frowned fearing that he's just stepped into something he was not meant to know of but hearing that his step-sister was running out of time was neither reassuring and it agitated him thinking that he could lose another sibling as they had during the concubine wars in Nohr. Not wanting to let his fear get the best of him, he remained as calm as he could and called upon his own retainers.

Upon entering the tent, they were soon met with his second brother, Kamui, who sat in one of the wooden chairs as Silas stood behind him. Seeing them enter, Kamui got up and hurried to them, "Azura? How are you feeling? Is it still-?"

She strained a small smile, "Not as much, but the pendant accidentally reacted at the wrong time…"

"I see." Kamui frowned before turning to Leo, "We're really sorry for pulling you into this mess, Leo. Please have a seat. I'll help explain everything, though I believe that Azura may know more about this than I do."

"All right?" Leo frowned before he said, "What about Xander?"

Azura grimaced, "I'm afraid neither he nor Ryoma knows about this either. It's only been my mother, after all."

It didn't take long for him to realize that he may have accidentally stumbled on an area he was not meant to be in.

* * *

Upon seeing that Kinomoto and her escorts have returned to camp followed by some others, Chrom notified the camp that they would depart in the next couple of days as Flavia and her soldiers began to either scout or help the shepherds examine the ships. Having finished this, Frederick soon returned with his little side quests for the information they needed. As Chrom examined the books and scrolls on the table, he said with a small smile, "It's great that you were able to cover this much. Honestly, I thought information would be hard to come by since it was a long time ago."

"Yes." Robin smiled, "I just hope that we find what we need in time."

"What's all this?"

They looked up and saw Say'ri enter with Yen'fay behind her as her eyes widen, "So many books and scrolls. Are you all preparing for the final battle? If so, then-"

"No." Chrom shook his head, "We're trying to find what we can in regards to Queen Azura's pendant."

"Azura's pendant?"

Chrom's eyes widen as another large figure entered through the tent entrance.

"What's this about her pendant?" Ryoma raised a brow.

Robin grimaced hesitantly and looked back to Chrom who frowned as she spoke, "Well… It's just that your siblings came to us for help to find information in regards to her necklace."

Chrom thought carefully before he spoke, "Queen Azura believes that her pendant maybe what we need to pull back the foreign power Grima has control of."

Ryoma narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?"

"Queen Azura said that her pendant is what gives her the power to temporarily stop the Silent Dragon's power."

"What?!" Ryoma's eyes widen upon seeing Reflet enter and answer for them, "Is that true? She's never told me such a thing-"

"She couldn't." Reflet said with a sigh and a grimace, "I probably wouldn't have either if it were me."

"If it were you?" Say'ri frowned.

Robin nodded, "Two days ago, your siblings and Azura came to us asking for help. They wanted to find a way to use the pendant's power. If we couldn't find a way, Azura would try to refrain from using the pendant any further, but, with everything going on, it's proven to be hard."

Reflet turned to Ryoma, "King Ryoma, Azura's pendant isn't any normal pendant. With it, she has the ability to use it with her song to manipulate water, but, in exchange, she's giving up part of her energy for it. It a double-edge magic."

"What?!" the Hoshidan king's eyes widen as he frowned.

Chrom nodded, "We were asked to help them find information about her pendant to prevent the worst for occurring."

"Hence, all the books…" Yen'fay noted with a frown.

Ryoma narrowed his eyes, "So, what have you found so far?"

Robin picked up one of the tomes and answered with a frown, "Well… I've read that, three years after the war, Azura tossed her pendant into a lake and, since then, it's whereabouts remained unknown just as she had hoped."

"So, she threw it away." Ryoma frowned.

Reflet nodded, "We're going to look more into this. In the meantime, Tharja, Henry, and Miriel is looking for a way to isolate the pendant's powers from the owner, Azura. Tharja and Ricken have already placed a couple spells and hexes on it for now, but we need something to make sure that we can stop the curse from draining energy from Azura before we face Validar, if not Grima."

Ryoma grimaced, "All this time, I've never known about this… Who else knows about this curse?"

"Aside from us, Corrin and Kamui." Robin answered with a nod, "Most of our mages knows about it as well."

Frederick said with frown, "If I may. There's been rumors of ill news in town as well and a request from one of the travelers."

"What is it?" Chrom asked with a frown.

"One of the travelers seeks help from the Shepherds to protect their village from Grimleals." Frederick answered with a frown, "It seems they've begun terrorizing villages and towns on an island east from our position for young woman as sacrifices."

"What?" Chrom scowled upon the word of the followers before he shook his head, "No. We'll provide aid for them as soon as we can."

"There's also been rumors circulating of a hidden village west from our position." Frederick added.

"A hidden village?" Say'ri raised a brow, "I've never heard of such rumors of one west from here before. Is there a reason for such an act?"

"Yes." Frederick nodded, "Rumors has it that the descendant of the Radiant Hero resides in the village."

"The Radiant Hero?" Chrom's eyes widen as he heard this.

He frowned before he nodded, "As much as I'd like to go investigate this, our main concern should be the Grimleals. If we take a detour now, they'll take this chance and kidnap all the villagers before we reach there. As much as I'd like to go and confirm this, we just don't have the chance if the destination is farther than two days."

"Aye. Then, shall we go instead?" Say'ri asked, "We'll search for this village as you go save the people from the Grimleals. If the search goes well, we could find some information about the village, or better, the village itself."

"Huh?" Chrom's eyes widen, "But, you don't really have to do it-"

Say'ri shook her head, "You and the Shepherds have done much for Chon'sin and the resistance, Prince Chrom. Now, let us help you in your search. To be honest, I'm also intrigued by the thought of meeting the descendant of the Radiant Hero as well."

"So, what all do you know about this Radiant Hero anyway?" Robin raised a brow curiously, "I've never heard anything about them."

"I'd like to know as well." The king said with a raised brow, "I've heard of the Hero-King, the founder of Valm, and some of this timeline, but not the Radiant Hero."

"Only what the legends tell." Chrom said with a frown, "That he's an unparalleled warrior from another world. However, unlike Kinomoto's and Toya's, they say he felled thousands with a divine blade blessed by Ashera herself."

"Ashera?" Ryoma raised a brow.

Frederick nodded, "Records says that she is half of a creator Goddess and is the embodiment of order, stability, and law. Neither kind nor loving of the living or dead. Nor is she a good or bad being. At least, that what the records go by. Her existence is a mystery here, but it's believed that she maybe on par with the Divine Dragon, Naga, herself."

"Huh, interesting." Reflet said with narrowed eyes, "Then if his descendant exists and possesses even a tenth of his skill."

Chrom nodded, "Exactly. Strength like that could be of great use to our cause. But, I have my doubts if his descendant truly resides there."

Robin nodded, "Then, the only way to know this is if we go out and see for ourselves."

Chrom nodded, "Then, perhaps Reflet shall go with Say'ri in search of the village. Robin-"

"Go with you and stop the Grimleals, correct?" Robin smiled before she thought carefully, "We do have many soldiers amongst us. It shouldn't be a problem for us to send a scout squad from the group."

"True." Reflet nodded, "Then, I'll go with Say'ri and go look for the village. I'll also see what else I can find about Azura's pendant."

"Then, I shall join Reflet in the search." Ryoma stated.

Chrom nodded, "For Azura, right? I understand. I'll ask King Xander for aid against the Grimleals."

Frederick nodded, "That maybe for the best. It seems the Grimleals' activity rose since the war ended a few days ago, milord."

"Damn it, those Grimleals." Chrom grimaced, "All the more reason for us to return to Ylisse as soon as we can."

Ryoma nodded, "Then, I'll speak with Kamui and Azura. It would probably be safer for her to stay away from the Grimleals. Once they learn what my siblings is capable of…"

"They'll come for them." Reflet nodded.

"Then, I shall order the Shepherds leaving for the search to prepare for the expedition at once." Frederick said.

"Thank you, Frederick." Chrom replied with a confirm nod, "Remember that only those who wish to join either may go."

The retainer bowed before leaving the tent. Reflet grinned, "Needless to say, I bet that all the Shepherds will be leaving either way, Chrom."

"Perhaps." Chrom said with a chuckle, "By the way, will Cordelia be able to board the ship?"

"Maribelle said that it wasn't idea, but it should be all right as long as it's not frequent." Reflet strained a smile, "It's only going to be a couple days or so."

Chrom nodded, "Then, it would be better if she goes with you on the search. We may travel back and forth between land for a bit."

"I was thinking the same." Reflet nodded, "Also, I've spoke with Eriol about Grima's hold on the Silent Dragon's power. Let's just say that he's told me something rather interesting."

"Really?" Chrom raised a brow.

* * *

After many conversations and talk, Kinomoto and Syaoran decided to follow Chrom and Corrin's group to the island the day after Tomoyo and Kamui's group follow his Hoshidan brothers and Say'ri to the west for this mysterious village. She knew that Reflet would stay with Say'ri and Yen'fay for Cordelia's sake. So, she chose to remain with Chrom and the others who chose to help protect the village from Grimleals, though she wasn't certain what she could do to help them in the situation as she was no sage, but an average healer. She also bears the responsibility of the cards as well. Syaoran said that she should stay by their side during the expedition, but worry still poked into her sides. The next day, Say'ri and Reflet left on their search with Kamui and King Ryoma's militia. As she trained against Lissa who was now promoted to a sage, Sakura noticed something float down from the morning sky. Seeing this, Lissa withdrew her fire tome with wide eyes as it drifted into Sakura's hand, "What's that?"

"I don't know…" Sakura replied carefully before opening her palm and saw the brow feather in the center of her palm, "A feather? Wait… This looks like… a feather of the golden eagle?"

"You recognize where it came from too?" Lissa gasped with excitement as she put away her tome, "It looks like your training with the birds paid off!"

Sakura nodded with a strained grin, "Y-Yeah… But, I've only heard that they live in Plegia. What's one doing all the way out here?"

As she searched the sky, she saw that the bird that must've owned this wasn't there. She frowned, "Why…?"

Lissa hummed to herself, "Maybe… it was a really unusual coincidence? A-Anyway, let's go back to training before Frederick thinks we're slacking off again!"

Sakura thought to herself before she slowly nodded and placed the feather into her pocket. As Lissa quickly returned to her position, Sakura slowly muttered to herself anxiously, "But, Kero told me that there was no such thing as coincidences…"

When the training was over, she cleaned herself up in the women's shower tent and got ready for lunch. Though her best friend and Eriol weren't with them, she still had her new friends and those she still has with her here. She wanted to go see Henry and speak with his raven she's grown to know so well, but he had left with Reflet to search for the village followed by a few other mages. It was strange now that she thought about it. She had rarely seen their mages leave on an expedition all together, save for the time during the wars. Taking careful hold of Kero's teaching, she made certain that the cards stay by her side at all times for their safety as well as herself. Ever since those dreams and attacks, she made careful watch for her friends and the cards. Each time they fought against the Risens and everytime she sees a wound, she can't help but think back to the one person she was unable to help two years ago. It didn't pain her as much as it did before, but she worried of those who probably still feel the pain of her absence, specifically the Ylissean royal family and their only retainer. They knew her far longer than Sakura had and she feared that it probably still does haunt them, especially Chrom who set out just to save her that day. The days seemed to pass by fast now that she thought about it. She felt that it was only just yesterday when Chrom and Robin saved her from the forest between Ylisstol and Southtown. How she woke up and found herself in the castle. Thinking this, she wondered if Reflet felt the same. She heard from the twins that he was found just like she had but without danger or memories. The only thing he could recall that day was Chrom's name first before his own, or at least he thought it was his own. Nevertheless, those days come and pass. Though she misses those days of wonders and teachings, she could still recall her own red tiled two story house, her father either in his apron doing chores or in his suit leaving for his next lecture in archeology with his students, her friends and teachers, and her hometown she'd grown up knowing so well. She missed those days just as much as she did with the memories she held these last two years. Now, the Valmese Wars were over and she could feel the end drawing nearer as all that was left was Grima and his Grimleals. She wanted all of this to be over and peace to return to this world, but, at the same time, she knew that she was going to miss this place a lot. She most likely would never see Reflet and Robin anymore. No more little chats with the princesses, nor caring for the birds in the clinical cage set as a temporary home. She wondered how those little patients she had were doing. Are they all set to return to their homes? It was unusual for her to think this much as it has been a while now. Taking her slice of meat and vegetables, she made her way to Syaoran and Kero. They sat around the bench and began to dig into the meal. Lucky for them, Gaius and Jakob was on cooking duty today instead. As they ate, Syaoran whispered, "Have you noticed?"

Sakura nodded with a frown, "Yeah… Miriel and the other mages aren't here. I wonder why so many left with Reflet and Lady Say'ri?"

Kero sighed as he waved his large spoon around, "It's for something important. Only the mages are called because it's in the range of studies they're use to."

Syaoran raised a brow, "What would that be?"

"Something related to dark magic." Kero answered as he swallowed his vegetables, "It's private amongst Prince Chrom and the others."

Sakura and Syaoran looked to each other before the swordsman sighed, "Well, since it's them, then it's probably for something important, then."

Sakura nodded in agreement, "We can trust Chrom and our friends. I just hope they succeed in what they're trying to do."

"I hope so as well." Kero said with a sigh.

Sakura remained quiet and swallowed a piece of her lettuce. Kero's expression seemed to be one of deep concern. She looked to Syaoran who returned her look with a nod. He was also a bit concerned too. They trusts their friends whom they grown up next to for two years now, but they fear that what they're trying to accomplish may by more difficult this time around. Still, they finished their meal and returned to the clinic tent where Lissa and Elise were. As they worked together sorting out the patients' papers and the vulnaries, concotions, and elixirs, Lissa sighed as she stretched, "Finally! It's always after the fighting that we get piled up with more work."

"I know, right?" Elise sighed as well and set the papers back down on the table, "After the fighting against the Silent dragon, Sakura and I were covered in the records from both armies. It was crazy! We even had to pull all nighters because of it. I didn't get to play for a good week too! Then, there was Big Brother's coronations. Both! Big Brother Xander and Kamui! It seemed to be the same for Sakura too. And Felicia! Since she and Jakob were the only healers, they were probably stuck with them too!"

Lissa groaned, "That must've been tough. Not too mention, you have like… six siblings? I've rarely heard of a royal family with so many siblings!"

"I know, right?!" Elise grinned, "Oh, but I heard that we use to have a lot more…"

"More?" Sakura gasped, "How is that possible?"

Elise chuckled nervously, "Well, my siblings and I all have the same Father, but we all pretty much come from different mothers. Then, trouble in the family happened and there was only four of us before Kamui and Corrin joined us."

"Oh…" Sakura's eyes widen as the thought came to her mind, "I-I'm sorry to make you share this with us…"

"It's fine." Elise smiled, "Someone was bound to find out since it's not really a secret. Besides, though we didn't sound that close when we were small, we really are now! And, it's great too! Not to mention, I get to meet Odin later on too!"

Lissa giggled, "Lon'qu would have to get use to have two more women in the family soon. We didn't think things would get this crazy!"

Sakura couldn't help, but giggle with the two. She was certainly going to miss this. Though she heard from Odin that Lissa spent more time with Lon'qu and Maribelle than the other healers, it was hard to tell since it seems the two are what makes the militia's morale stay positive. The Hoshidan princess is one as well, but the two young princess had told her that the attention shifted to the children at some point in time. She wasn't certain who it is and was surprised to learn that they weren't here at the moment. She feared that things were going to become worse if she doesn't start to take action against the Grimleals soon.

* * *

After traveling for nearly a full day, Kamui's and Say'ri's group finally came to rest near the town closest to them. As he looked around the camp, he noticed how unusual their travel was. Though he and Azura enjoyed speaking with their Hoshidan siblings, he noticed that either their eldest sibling or his retainer had often came back to the wagon to check on them. Kamui was uncertain of his brother's actions as he wondered what the matter was till a thought came to him. As he left his tent and made his way to Reflet, he met the man leaving the training ground and calling out to the manakete, "Kamui!"

"Reflet?" Kamui raised a brow, "Is something amiss? You seem to be in a hurry…"

"Y-Yeah." Reflet grimaced, "I completely forgot to tell you something very important."

Kamui frowned in thought, "Something important?"

The tactician nodded, "It's about the favor you asked me yesterday. My deepest apologies, Kamui. You told me not to tell your siblings, but King Ryoma walked in while we still had our materials out. We had to tell him the situation in the end."

Kamui's eyes widen as he nodded with a sigh, "I see… It's fine, Reflet. Really… I didn't think we'd be able to keep it a secret much longer anyway."

"Huh?" Reflet raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

"You see…" Kamui grimaced as he explained, "Leo saw Azura's pendant glow yesterday not long after I asked you the favor…"

"Him too?" Reflet grimaced, "At this rate…"

As the two continue talking, a shadow vanished in the corner of the space. The Hoshidan king walked away from the two and decided to make his way back to his tent. Just outside, he came across Say'ri and Yen'fay. Say'ri seemed to be talking with her brother nervously much to his own worry as he knew the child could sometimes get herself into trouble. He raised a brow, "Say'ri? Yen'fay? Is something the matter?"

The woman jumped and spun to see him as Yen'fay frowned. The king raised a brow upon their behavior as Yen'fay slowly sighed before his sister cut in, "I-I… M-My apologies, King Ryoma… I was looking for Orochi and stumbled into your tent… I-I accidentally saw something… in this orb…"

Ryoma's eyes widen before he sighed with a nod, "It's fine, Say'ri. Tell me… Do you understand the contents of the orb?"

The woman hesitated before she slowly nodded firmly, "Yes… I understood what I've seen through it."

Ryoma nodded again, "Then, I ask that, in return, do not speak of the matter until the day I allow them to know their truth. No matter what the reality is as a fact. Bonds through blood does not define who we are to each others, but the bonds we forge together. Right now, they do not need to know the truth yet. It's still too early for them."

Say'ri grimaced, "But, because of our war, their-!"

"It wasn't your fault." He responded with a frown, "If anything, you can blame Grima for the Risens and the war Walhart pulled us into. However, you two were only ones he pulled into the war and that includes the Shepherds. We were all pulled into it. None of us willing jumped into a war we knew little about. We had to do so to protect. It was the same for him. So, for him, please, do not speak a word of this to them."

Say'ri grimaced, but the two slowly nodded.

"Aye. I understand, sir." Say'ri responded firmly as Yen'fay nodded quietly.

When the two left, Kagero appeared as Ryoma asked, "Has he still not improved?"

The ninja shook her head with a grimace, "I'm afraid not, your majesty."

Ryoma looked to the siblings before he nodded, "I see. Then, just watch from the sidelines. It won't be good for him, if we continue to spy on him any further. Let him recover himself."

"Understood." The woman bowed before disappearing once more with the wind.

When she left, he entered his tent to find the place a bit of a mess as Ryoma strained a smile upon seeing the attempt of a clean up, "Well, she certainly said that she stumbled inside. It's only to be expected."

As he placed his belongings back to their original place, he came upon the orb Takumi had brought to him from the man.

"The orb…" Ryoma frowned as he saw the item and carefully placed it back in its box his wife had lent to him.

Stepping back to look, he frowned as he muttered quietly, "Mark… You've certainly placed some awfully big responsibility on your children. But, if you really cared for them, then why…?"

He shook his head with a rare sigh, "Never mind. All parents have their own struggles. I know this from my own child, after all."

He looked back at the orb again, "But you know, sometimes, the best mentors in parenting would also be the children we raise. I wished you knew that before you passed…"

* * *

After the due two days, Kinomoto followed Chrom's and Corrin's group on to the ships and together they sailed east. What they thought would be a grueling four days of sailing on the summer ocean became a half day as they soon came upon a small island full of mountain ranges and ravines. When she saw this on the deck with Robin, the tactician grimaced with a sigh of relief, "I'm glad we didn't send more of our fliers and knights with Reflet than I was afraid of."

"What do you mean?" Kinomoto raised a brow.

Robin looked to her with a small smile, "Oh, it's just our battle could take place on tall hills or small mountains. And, those ravines there look pretty nasty. We'll need Camilla and Sumia to cross those obstacles…"

Then, she chuckled with a small grin, "Unless, you want to go hiking up the mountains instead?"

Kinomoto immediately shook her head fervently.

"See?" Robin said with a nod, "Don't worry. I was only jesting."

Sakura nodded with a strained smile as the thought of herself climbing the mountains and hills with Grimleals behind her was going to become an awful nightmare if she thought anymore of it. Suddenly, there was a heavy weight on her head as Robin brought a large grin on her own face, "I see your little friend came back to see you again, Kinomoto."

She gasped in delight, "The seagull!"

"Now, don't get yourself completely covered in its scent or you could make Henry's raven jealous." Robin warned with a smile, "It seems caring for birds really does pay off in the end."

* * *

By the time they got off the boat and reached the village as per the guide who brought them, the sun had already set behind the tall hills and mountain ranges creating a large shadow over the village before them. Next to Lissa, Kinomoto watched as an elderly man quickly rushed out of the village and the wall clearly elated to see them, "I can't believe you've come to our aid! Oh, gods be good! Thank you, sir!"

As he shook hands with Frederick and Chrom, the Ylissean retainer continued, "We heard rumors of girls being snatched by the Grimleal for use in sacrificial rites."

As the elder looked to their messenger, he nodded with a sigh, "All true, I fear… Our own village has lost three already. Please, you must see that no more are allowed to suffer this cruel fate! IF only we were strong enough, we'd have beaten them back or fled, but…"

Upon his second sigh, Chrom said to the man firmly, "The Grimleal have stolen their last victim. I swear it."

Xander nodded and, after seeing their surroundings, he heard Frederick ask, "Do you know where the zealots gather?"

The elder shook his head, "One of the girls escaped and made her way here. Perhaps she can tell you more."

Kinomoto breathed in relief as she whispered to Lissa, "It's a good thing one of them escaped."

"Yes, it is." Leo replied overhearing her words, "Now, we also might have a clue as to where their hideout is."

The elder frowned, "Y-Yes. She's a gentle sort, but a bit… um… Well, I'll just bring her."

Lissa frowned in confusion as she watched the man leave in a hurry, "Huh? What was that about?"

"I don't know…" Corrin shook her head in confusion.

Kinomoto frowned and remained closer to Forrest and Ophelia as she recalled her instructions if she were in danger. Though they weren't strong fighters, they were still skilled in magic and have their tomes beside them. Suddenly, she noticed a large brown bird hover over the village as she narrowed her eyes and said to Syaoran not far behind her, "Syaoran, is that… a golden eagle?"

The young man raised a brow and glanced up into the sky with a frown, "You're right. Our world have them to. Even a symbol on one of the countries' flags."

Kinomoto frowned as Leo raised a brow, "What's wrong, Kinomoto?"

She looked to him in confusion as she answered, "But, I read that golden eagles are native in Plegian territory where there's sand and cacti, it'll be harder for them to live in mountain ranges like this."

Lissa gasped, "Speaking of which, didn't you found its feather yesterday during training?"

Sakura nodded and pulled out the feather from her pocket. Leo frowned, "But, we're in Valm territory… Why?"

There was a sudden shriek as they looked back up. Chrom raised a brow as he spoke, "It seem he's come back. And, our eagle have joined him as we-…"

They froze as another figure followed behind him. Another rather familiar looking figure with the eagle perched on her shoulder. In a sage clothing, the woman had curly blond hair and a very familiar looking symbol on her forehead. Sensing the shock in the air, Elise asked nervously, "Um… What's going on?"

Corrin shook her head with a grimace, "I don't know, but that symbol on her forehead. Isn't that the brand of the exalt?"

"No…" Kinomoto's wide eyes felt like it could become wider though she knew that would be impossible as her staff slipped from her hand and onto the ground.

Leo grimaced in disbelief, "That's…"

"Emmeryn?!" Robin's eyes widen as she recognized the woman whom she returned to the kingdom she fled in order to save.

"E-Emmeryn?!" Chrom exclaimed in bewilderment, "Sister, is that you?!"

"Oh my gosh! Emmeryn!" Lissa screamed as she jumped into the woman's arms.

"Sis…ter?" the woman repeated incoherently.

"It's me, Emm!" Lissa shouted, "Lissa! Emm!"

"Lissa…" Leo tapped on her shoulder, "Something's not right…"

As the princess looked back at her in confusion, she slowly let go of her as Chrom grimaced, "What magic is this?! Do you not recognize us?!"

"I…" Emmeryn frowned as she shook her head worryingly, "Wh-why…"

Xander frowned and turned to the elder, "What's the meaning of all this?"

"Please, sir." The elder said with a frown, "I fear you're upsetting the girl. She doesn't comprehend as you or I."

"Explain!" Chrom ordered with a grimace.

Though Corrin would usually think of intervening, she restrained herself and watched knowing a deep confusion and loss the siblings must be feeling upon seeing their long-lost sister in this state. She would've done the same if it were any of her own, including Azura.

"I…" The elder frowned, "I know little about the situation, sir. The girl doesn't hail from here. She's been like this ever since the night she arrived in our village. When she speaks, it's with the words of a small child. It pains my heart to imagine what horrors drove her to such a state…"

"I… Th-This…" the former exalt uttered with a grimace of uncertainty.

"Ah, gods, Emmeryn…" Tears began to form in the corners of Lissa's eyes as she quietly began to tear up.

"Emm…" Chrom grimaced upon seeing the state their sister was in.

Kinomoto felt a tap on her shoulder as she looked up and saw that it was Camilla who gave her a small smile to them, "How about you go to the wagon for now? Just leave all of this with Chrom, all right?"

As Kinomoto and Syaoran nodded, they suddenly heard a shout calling out to them, "Ill new, sir! Ill news! Th-The Grimleal! They make for the village!"

"No!" The elder panicked with a grimace as he stamped his wooden cane on the ground, "Not again! We can't allow any more innocent girls to be hurt!"

"Nor can we." Chrom nodded firmly, "Shepherds! Prepare for battle!"

Camilla guided the former exalt to the elder and villager, "Please watch over her until the battle is over, would you? She's someone very dear to us. It'll only take a bit."

"Of course." The elder responded with deep gratitude, "Thank you!"

He turned to Emmeryn, "Come. Let's return behind the walls. The village is safer than outside, miss."

Robin glanced around before she nodded, "Chrom, Leo, I'll need you to take the front line. Then, we need Sully and Stahl to follow after. Frederick, your job will be to assist them with Kinomoto. Syaoran and I will take the rear. Camilla, Hinoka, we need you to head behind those mountains, wait for my signal, then charge in. Lissa, Velouria, partner up and guard the village entrance. Lucina, Gerome guard south of the village. There's a good chance their Pegasus knights and Wyverns will reach them before we can return in time. Then…"

As she quickly shouted orders, Kinomoto hurried over to Frederick after giving Syaoran a firm nod.

Frederick looked down to her, "Quickly, we'll move faster if you ride on my steed."

As she got up on his horse, he explained to her, "From the looks of it, Robin is looking that we reach their leader as quickly as we can before they can call reinforcements. If so, we would need your help the most when our Shepherds are down."

"I understand." Kinomoto replied with a nod.

As they began to set out, Kinomoto noticed Chrom and Leo speaking with the elder outside the village as a tense atmosphere formed around them. Finally, Chrom shouted in shock, "… what do you mean she's not here?!"

"I-I'm sorry, sir!" The elder grimaced in panick, "I looked away for bit a moment and she'd disappeared! Perhaps she thought the zealots had come to take her back and wanted to spare us."

"What?" Leo grimaced, "Damn it… Again?"

"That certainly sounds like something she'd do." Chrom nodded with a frown, "Well, she can't have gotten far. Come on!"

Leo nodded and scanned the surroundings before he shouted, "There! By the fort! Robin! The person by the fort. Could it be-?"

"Yeah!" Robin nodded with a grimace, "I have an idea, but it's risky. If we want to get this done with losing anyone, we have to be fast!"

Xander nodded, "Then, let's hear it."

"First, Frederick! Kinomoto! When I give the signal, Camilla and Hinoka will come out of hiding. Before that I need you two to go up front as soon as Chrom and Leo gets as close as they can to the fort. You have to follow after them on horse. Elise, give Kinomoto one of your rescue staves. We'll use at least two to get her to safety. If we're going to get this done right, we have to be cautious not to mess this up or it won't be easy to fix!"

Chrom nodded, "I see. Then, Shepherds! Let's go!"

Kinomoto rode on the horse as she held tightly onto the retainers so she wouldn't fall… again. She wasn't certain what was happening, but she have orders to follow and the best she'd have to do is just follow them and see what Robin is planning. She knew the tactician wouldn't try to hurt her in any way, so she needs to do her best and get this right. As they came close behind Chrom and Leo, they noticed Grimleal soldiers come up from the side of the mountains across from those Camilla and Hinoka were hiding as they made their way to the fort where the image of the former exalt grew more visible. Suddenly, their fliers appeared from the mountains and cut down a couple the approaching ax men grimleals.

"Kinomoto! Hinoka! Quick! Switch places!" They heard Robin shout.

Quickly, Camilla lowered closer to them as Kinomoto carefully jumped onto Marzia's sadle behind the Nohiran princess. Hinoka flew over the retainer as Robin shouted, "Now! The staff!"

Kinomoto breathed in deeply before she raised the unfamiliar looking steel staff. Light flashed as the Grimleals drew closer. She recalled how to use this weapon as she had used it once to save Syaoran and her brother. She concentrated on Emmeryen and where she needed to be. Far from the enemy and closer to their army! Suddenly, light shined from the exalt as she soon vanished into a bright light blinding the enemy making them easy targets for Leo and Robin. When Kinomoto finished her job, she stuck around with Camilla as they and Corrin swept in and began picking off the grimleal mercenaries in the air. Virion helped cover for them from Wyvern knights and Pegasus knights. It's safe to say that the sniper have become quite proficient in using the sacred weapon now than he had during the advancing battle against Valm. Concerned for the former exalt, Sakura had looked back to see that Emmeryn was safely guarded by Frederick, who cut down the Grimleal that came for her. As she and Lissa healed the Shepherds and their comrades, she soon came to discover that the battle this time may not be as easy as their battles against the Risens. She was healing one soldier after another from each blow they received on their end. As soon as she healed up Flora, she heard their tactician shouted, "Kinomoto! Partner up with Kero! Then, pull back!"

Sakura quickly looked around before seeing her guardian below them in his beast form.

"Jump!" the beast shouted.

Before Camilla could stop her in confusion, Kinomoto hopped off of Marzia and landed on Kero's back.

The two quickly flew back to the village and saw that Syaoran and Gerome was barely getting by with Lucina bearing the most injuries. She grimaced as Kero swooped in. Quickly, she brought up her staff as magic particles flowed out of her and surrounded the three. She saw Lucina's eyes widen as well as Gerome's but said nothing of it as Kero shot down an incoming Pegasus knight.

"Ah, wait! Yarne!"

She spun around and saw the taguel run to the back as Kjelle fought off the Grimleals with Siegbert coming in from he side as backup. Kero grimaced, "Yarne is going to get it after all this…"

"You mean, _if_ we get by all this!" Kjelle hollered as Kero flinched, "If you don't get over here too, I'll-"

"C-Coming!" Kero replied with a grimace as he gave a quick glance to Lucina who nodded.

"Go."

Taking this chance the two hurried over before she noticed the taguel limping in the corners as his father hurried over to him. The two dove over to the General and the paladin as Kero shot out another fireball at the Grimleal in the face. Quickly, Kjelle rushed in and cut the warrior's head off before he could be burned alive by it. Sakura grimaced but continued to push forward as she could see Chrom and Robin finally emerge from the other side of the mountain in the distance.

"I think we're almost there!" Kinomoto said, "Chrom and Robin have passed the mountains on the other side."

"Really!" Seigbert smiled in relief, "It maybe almost time for us to go in and attack soon."

"When Yarne gets back here…" Kjelle muttered with irritation.

Before Kinomoto could make a response, a shout was heard, "Their leader has been defeated! Chrom! Robin!"

She looked up and saw Corrin in her dragon form with Kellam rushing across the plain. Seigbert's jaw drop as they noticed something lying on the ground, "Aunt Corrin?! H-How-?"

Kjelle laughed aloud startling the remaining of their enemies, "She teamed up with my father! That's why! Now, let's finish this up!"

As she said this, a majority of the soldiers quickly retreated as those close to them ran in for the kill before meeting the end of Kjelle's spear and Seigbert's silver sword. Kinomoto and Kero quickly rushed in to help on the sidelines providing back up of magic and healing.

* * *

When it was over, Kinomoto joined Frederick and watched the siblings try to reach out with their long-lost sibling. Corrin and her siblings have gone to speak with the elders ensuring him that the Grimleal won't be returning anytime soon and that they'd care for Emmeryn while showing the man gratitude for taking her in with some gold for the village's repairs. However, the elder and the villagers seeming are refusing it. Watching both go on, Kinomoto asked, "Will the former exalt ever remember us again?"

Frederick sighed, "It's hard to say, but let's not give up hope. For milord and milady's sake."

Kero nodded, "For now, let's just hope it's not a damage from the fall or it would be permenant. It doesn't seem that way right now either, so it must just be a mental shock from being pursued. She was the exalt after all and her brand is as clear as day."

"It's a relief that she's alive though…" Kinomoto said, "I just wished she wasn't in this state…"

Frederick nodded, "It's already enough knowing the former exalt is alive, Kinomoto. Though she may not be able to return as the exalt anymore, I'm certain Prince Chrom will think of something for his sibling. However, it may be for the best for milady to forget her time as an exalt. All rulers have their share of pressure and being the exalt is no exception. However, I believe Lord Chrom and Lady Lissa knows that better than any of us here."

Kinomoto frowned with uncertainty, but slowly nodded as well.

After returning to the boats, Kinomoto was about to return to the boat's clinic with Lissa from the deck when she noticed Leo walking over to the former exalt.

"I wonder what's Leo talking with Emm about?" Lissa asked curiously.

"Kinomoto!"

She turned around and saw Robin walk over to them with Virion behind her, "There's something I'd like to speak with you about."

"Huh?" Kinomoto tilted her head in confusion.

* * *

After a couple days of traveling, Reflet couldn't help, but have a smug grin on his face as he made his way back to the camp for the night. Seeing this, Kamui raised a brow as he watched the tactician return from the nearby town. He approached him the moment Reflet entered the camp, "Good afternoon, Reflet. Did something happened? You seem awfully happy today."

Reflet laughed, "Yes, well. I just came across some information regarding the village's location. I certain we've tracked it down now."

"I see." Kamui smiled, "This is going to be exciting. Finding a hidden village and meeting a descendant of a famed hero."

"That's right." Reflet grimaced, "I heard that you use to grow up in a tower with onl your retainers and servants, right?"

"Yes." Kamui nodded with a smile, "I wasn't allowed to leave the fort believing that I wasn't ready to leave the tower with my sister, but, with Gunter's help and my siblings, we grew strong enough to leave the fort to the main castle."

"Gunter?" Reflet raised a brow, "Who is Gunter?"

"My former retainer." Kamui answered, "He was a veteran soldier and used to serve under the former Nohrian king as a soldier. After refusing a proposal to become his retainer, he became my retainer and a mentor in combat."

"Strange…" Reflet frowned, "It sounds like he played a big role in the war, then. I've never heard of him before."

Kamui grimaced, "Oh… That's probably because he disappeared after the war against the Silent Dragon. He was really loyal, gave us good advice, and was someone we depended on while growing up, but, during the war, the Silent Dragon took control of him using his past. After that, he vanished when it was all over sadly. I fear it was probably because he tried to attack us that he left…"

"I-I see." Reflet grimaced, "My apologies for bringing that back up."

Kamui shook his head, "It's fine, Reflet. At the very least, I don't believe that he purposely fought against us due to his past. Also, I believe he's still out there living in retirement from his service in the army. Huh? Reflet, do you see that? It looks like a bird."

Reflet turned around as his eyes widen, "It is a bird… A white… pigeon… Wait! That looks like a Homing Pigeon!"

Saying this, the bird landed on Reflet's shoulder as the tactician gasped, "By the gods, I thought they've all died out at some point in time! How…"

"Look! There's a message on its leg!" Kamui pointed out with wide eyes, "Birds sending messages… I've only read this in books!"

Reflet quickly untied the piece of paper and read aloud, "Reflet, This is a message for you and Kamui…"

As his voice faltered, his hands began to shake and his eyes widen.

"Reflet? What's wrong?" Kamui raised a brow anxious by the unusual reaction of the man.

The tactician remained silently reading as if his question was missed before he slowly looked up to him, "The Exal… no… Emmeryn… She's alive…"

"What?!" Kamui's jaw nearly dropped as his mind processed the words, "Former exalt Emmeryn… H-how-?"

Reflet shook his head with a chuckle before he said, "I don't know how, but she's alive."

He frowned before continuing, "However, her condition isn't really looking up in return…"

"Huh?"

Reflet shook his head again with a grimace, "She seemed to have a mental shook and, not only has trouble speaking, but also have amnesia…"

Kamui's eyes widen with a grimace.

"What did you say?"

The two turned around in surprise and saw Takumi and his sister standing behind them as the archer's eyes widen, "The exalt doesn't remember any of us?"

Before they could respond, the man finally let out a sigh and shook his head, "It's fine, brother. Just… as long as she alive and doesn't give us anymore frights."

Kamui raised a brow, but turned to Reflet who nodded with a small smile, "Well, as long as nothing else happens to her. I just wished that she'd remember who we are…"

Takumi shook his head, "You remember what Chrom said about her past. I don't like saying this, but it'd probably be for the best that she doesn't remember her past. It'd only make thing worse for her."

"What?" Sakura's eyes widen, "But-!"

Reflet shook his head, "What Takumi said is true. After what she endured during her reign for her family and country, this would be the only best course of action we can take for her sake. We won't force her to remember her past anymore than what she already knows. I'm sure Chrom will think of something for her safety."

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! It's been four months since I last did an update! FOUR MONTHS! Honestly, I was busy with preparations for GRE Exams and other reality stuff. Then, I had a writer's block and decided to work on other fanfics, such as a chapter of Fates of the World and about five or six chapters on Sky's Fate since its beginning around May or June. Since then, I've finally come up with some ideas and decided to get this chapter done as soon as possible. I'll be honest. It was really difficult to come up with something good. I wonder what I should try to make in the next chapter. Oh, and since school is starting in another month or two, I'll be very busy preparing for my exams, which I'm very terrified of. Then, I'll continue to use Fanfic as my little space to imagine all the things I want. Well, I'll think of something and I do recommend you all trying to read either of the fanfic I just mentioned here. Fates of the World may be a bit unusual as not many have heard of Norn 9 and Sky's Fate can be very long like sixty pages without double space, but I do think that it's pretty good so far. Sky's Fate is my first fanfic that's not a crossover to other animes or games but it's own series. I hope you consider about going to try out a couple chapter of them, especially if you think you can tackle on the sixty pages. Hehe… Well, I'll be putting on the title of this chapter and updating it now! Remember, if you're interested in Sky's Fate, the details about it are in the previous chapter 31! See ya!**

 **Kero: Wait! H-Hold on! Sixty pages?! Are you an idiot?!**

 **Spinel: Interesting. Though, I'd probably want to put second thoughts on the other story. If it's sixty pages, it'd better be a good story.**

 **Kero: Are you CRAZY?! That's way too long for one sitting!"**

 **Spinel: *Yawn* It's the summer still. We have plenty of time till the readers have to go to school. That's, unless, they have a job.**

 **Kero: Well, we do! I have to protect Sakura and find a way home! You have to make sure Eriol stays safe and bring back his body! Dang it… Miriel and the other mages aren't here either. Why am I stuck with you… Sakura! Where's the caramel…?**


	33. Chapter 33: Clues

Clues

Kinomoto cautiously approached the woman she knew as she hesitantly spoke up, "U-Um…"

The woman looked to her with a smile, "He…llo."

It was true. Her words was like that of a child. Upon seeing her condition more closely, Kero was uncertain if it was either damage in the brain that caused this dilemma or if it was the harsh world outside that caused her to lose her memory and her speech. However, none of the healers were certain if she would recover them or any to their concerns. Today, they were going to go rejoin with the other Shepherds as Flavia returns to Regna Ferox to send scouts and prepare for the upcoming battle against Validar. Having already finished all of their own preparations, Kinomoto and Syaoran decided to go see if they were allowed to see the Former Exalt, Emmeryn. As they felt it would be a tangible thread, Libra believed that it would be better to assign Sakura and Lissa to go care for her whenever she needed. Today was Lissa's shift which was the reason why the young princess could be seen humming a tune to herself as she went about helping her older sister pack some of her belongings. Kero and Maribelle were worried at first wondering if it would be all right for them to do things they don't even know if she were willing to let them do for her, but it seems Emmeryn didn't mind as much. Kinomoto was still more dazed upon seeing the caring woman infront of her as if she came to life from the dead. To her, it was saddening that she no longer remember her. A girl whom she took into her family's care from her decision even after her believed death. As much as it pained her so, she was just as happy knowing that she was alive than thinking she was still dead.

"H-Hi…" Kinomoto responded timidly uncertain if her presence would trigger any unwanted memories for the former Exalt.

"Y-Your… na…mes…"

Piecing it together carefully, she nodded slowly, "My name is Sakura Kinomoto. But the Shepherds call me Kinomoto because there's another Sakura here."

Syaoran gave her a curt bow, "My name is Syaoran Li."

"Another… Sakura…" Emmeryn's widen before she grinned, "Kino…mo..to… Syao- Syaoran… so..young…"

Syaoran nodded, "We've been here for two years now. Chrom and the Shepherds took us in when we were found stranded on the continent of Ylisse. Now, we choose to fight by their side as Shepherds until we can find a way back home."

"Yeah!" Lissa smiled, "At first, we thought it'd be better for them to stay at home with you and everyone else, but you said that it would be better if she stayed with us. It's a good thing you did too! She helped us a lot and we get to find Syaoran in Regna Ferox. You probably don't remember it, but, after you vanished, we found more of their friends. They're with the other group searching for the Radiant Hero's kid or something like that!"

"Ra..diant… Hero." Emmeryn echoed in confusion.

Lissa nodded, "Yes. He came from another world different from Sakura and Syaoran here! You use to tell us stories about him when we were kids too. He fought of a gazillion of villains when he was around! Now, they said that there might be his kid out here somewhere! I wonder what they're like?"

Emmeryn giggled, "…interesting…"

Lissa smiled, "Yeah!"

Her sister frowned in confusion, "Why…"

Lissa wondered before she answered, "Well… with Grima doing bad things and all that, Chrom is hoping that he'd come help us stop Grima and save the future from this scary future he would create. I mean, we sort of know who's behind his resurrection in the future. So, we just need to stop him. But we still need the last gemstone for the shield Chrom has."

"Shield? Gri…ma?" Emmeryn frowned before her eyes widen as she grimaced bitterly, "Grim…leals… Lissa."

The princess's eyes widen upon seeing her sister's sudden reaction, "W-What's wrong, Emm? Did you remember something?"

Emmeryn shook her head before slowly touching her temples and slowly got up from her chair in slight pain, "S-sear…ching…"

Kinomoto frowned before helping the woman from collapsing, "L-Lissa, let's help her back down."

"Right!"

The princess nodded and hurried over helping her sister back to her seat. As Sakura lets go, the former Exalt held onto her sister's sleeve, "L-Lissa."

"Yes?"

Lissa looked to her worryingly before she continued, "G-Grim…leals… sea…rching…"

"Searching?" Lissa's eyes widen.

Emmeryn nodded with a grimace, "Searching… for… Silver…"

"Silver?" Lissa frowned in confusion.

Her sister nodded and touched her own long curly blonde hair. Lissa looked up in bewilderment, "Silver… hair?"

Emmeryn nodded with a strained smile. Lissa's eyes widen as she spoke hesitantly, "Sh-Should I go bring Chrom right now?"

The former Exalt nodded with a grimace.

"All right..." Lissa nodded as she slowly got to her feet and turned to Sakura, "Let me know if she remembers anything else. I'll be back with Chrom."

"Y-Yes!" Sakura nodded before the princess rushed out of the tent.

Once she was gone, Sakura saw the sage still clutching her head. Worringly, Kinomoto said, "Are you feeling all right?"

The woman strained a smile, "Y-Yes… head… hurts a… little."

A headache? Kinomto thought to herself with uncertainty, "Normally, we'd try to relieve pain with an ice pack, but…"

Suddenly, the door opened as Lissa returned with Camilla and Leo.

"Emm!" Chrom said, "Are you all right? Lissa told me you remembered something?"

The former exalt nodded, "S-Silver… hair… Grim… leals…"

"Silver hair?" Chrom raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

"Could it be the leader?" Leo suggested with a frown, "No. It's most likely that Validar would be the leader or that Heirophant, but didn't the Heirophant looked exactly like Reflet?"

Upon Em's frantic expression, Camilla shook her head with a smile, "Leo? Chrom? Let's take a deep breath, shall we? All this rushing won't help us understand what she's trying to tell us and it most likely she's doing her very best to remember too. Let's not rush her."

Chrom's eyes widen before he nodded with a strained grin, "Y-You're right… Sorry about that, Em. But, what is this about silver hair that relates with the Grimleals?"

Emm grimaced as she tries to speak, "Grim..leal.. want-… Silver… hair… dark… robe…"

Chrom frowned in confusion, "Silver hair and…"

"Dark robe?" Lissa looked up to them in bewilderment, "What would that mean?"

"She said want." Syaoran pointed out with a frown, "Perhaps they wanted someone with silver hair and dark robe?"

They turned to Chrom's older sister who slowly nodded with a relieved smile. In response, Chrom too had a grin on his face, "So, that's what you meant… But, a person with silver hair and dark robe?"

"That's it!" Leo's eyes lit up as he turned to the former exalt with a victorious smirk, "Is it… a sacrifice? Do they have a specific looking person as a sacrifice, Emmeryn?"

Emmeryn's eyes widen as her smile grew wider with a nod, "Said… sac..rifice… have… Silver… hair…"

"And a black cloak…" Chrom raised a brow, "The Grimleals are searching for a specific person with those features as a sacrifice?"

Camilla nodded, "I see… Then, since they were going after the woman in the villages. That would only mean that their target is a woman with silver hair and a dark robe."

"Dark robe and silver hair?" Chrom raised a brow, "Somewhere on that island? Just why th-"

Suddenly, sound of flapping wings could be heard as a white pigeon flew into the tent and landed on Sakura's shoulder. Kinomoto's eyes widen as she quickly petted the bird before untying the strings to the message it held around its leg. She quickly passed the note to the current exalt who unrolled it and read the contents on the small piece of paper before he nodded, "I see. It seems that Reflet and Say'ri have found the village."

"Really?" Leo's eyes widen in surprise.

"On another island just off the coast of Valm to the west." Chrom finished with a sigh, "I hope it's not as long as this one here."

Chrom sighed before handing the note to Leo who took it and began to read it for himself.

The exalt said with a frown, "This sacrifice the grimleals are looking for. We may have to send a scout and see where they have gone. We might be able to track where this sacrifice is before they get to her."

"That sounds like a sound plan." Leo nodded with a smile, "Is your tacticians starting to influence your strategies more?"

"Perhaps." Chrom chuckled, "For now, Kinomoto, can you send word to Flavia for now and ask her to try to keep track of the Grimleals whereabouts? We'll try to get to the sacrifice before they do. Let's see…"

"I can talk with Virion and see if he knows how to help us with that." Kinomoto suggeseted.

"All right." Chrom said with a nod before turning to Camilla and Leo, "If any luck we should find a lead on where they plan to search next."

As Sakura soon left the room with Syaoran, Chrom frowned as he wondered, "Still, why a specific sacrifice? For what reason?"

Leo nodded, "That's something to think about. If our guess is right and Validar is the leader of Grima's followers, then they are up to something we should be concerned about."

Chrom nodded back, "I'm well aware of that since the day Lucina told us about Grima's resurrection. I was so sure that they'd be more focused on bring back the Fell Dragon. Now all this too?"

"We'll just do what we can for now." Camilla said with a smile, "Right now, we need to prepare for the fight against their King."

Chrom nodded, "That's right. The descendant of the Radiant Hero. It's great that Reflet and the other have found the village, but that still doesn't mean the descendant would be there. Honestly, I don't think that a person like themselves would reside in a village so far away."

"We shall see." Camilla smiled as she said this.

After leaving Emmeryn in Lissa's care, the three exit the tent as Leo glanced over to the Exalt, "Chrom, those descriptions of the sacrifice…"

"Yes." Chrom nodded with a grimace, "If there really is any relation between them, then we may have another problem at hand than we thought we had."

* * *

After a two day travel by land and sea, Kinomoto and the others finally arrived in the outskirts of the nearby village hidden in the mass of trees and hills. From the hills of green grass, Sakura peaked out over it in awe, "That's amazing. No one would've found the village all the way out here."

Syaoran nodded with a sigh, "Still I don't think we should be wandering this far from camp."

"I know…" Kinomoto frowned hesitantly, "But, Henry's raven…"

After meeting back with Reflet's group, Chrom and Reflet immediately went out to visit the town nearby leaving her and her friends with Cordelia. Just for a greeting, Kinomoto went to see Henry and his raven. However, after being allowed in, they accidentally startled the raven and it flew out of camp. Immediately, she and Syaoran hurried off to pursue it into the woods. Now, they were nearing the village to where she could already see the village in the distance. Just like Syaoran, Kinomoto was also starting to get worried. She knew that she wasn't suppose to leave the camp unsupervised for their safety, but, now that they were so far from camp, she wasn't certain if they would be able to return. Wherever she looked was trees and grass. They couldn't tell where they had come through. However, they could see the village in the distance and Chrom's squad just outside of it. Perhaps it would be better to just get in trouble and scolded by Chrom and the tacticians rather than find themselves at the end of a Risen's blade.

"Kinomoto! Syaoran!"

They spun around upon the familiar voice and saw that it was the general soldier.

"Kellam!" Kinomoto said in relief, "How did you get here?"

"I saw you run out of camp in a hurry." Kellam grimaced, "What are you two doing out here? What if a Risen find you? Didn't the captain said that you can't leave camp without an escort?"

"Sorry, Kellam." Syaoran frowned, "We were chasing after Henry's raven. We accidently scared it off when we went to see him and his birds."

"Oh." Kellam nodded, "Well, next time make sure that someone comes with you. It's still isn't safe for you to leave camp unguarded. Now let's go back to camp before anyone finds out that you're missing."

"Okay." Kinomoto nodded before she and Syaoran began to follow after him when they began to hear running footsteps.

Kinomoto looked up and saw that it was Henry. The mage smiled, "Haha… Finally _cawt_ up to ya! Ha… Ha… You two sure run fast."

"Henry!" Kinomoto frowned apologetically, "I'm really sorry. We can't find your raven."

The mage chuckled and petted their heads as if they were still the young children two years ago, "It's all right _caws_ that guy always comes back for dinner. Now, let's go back to camp, okay?"

Sakura nodded with a small smile.

"Oh!" Henry grinned awkwardly, "Kinomoto, how about let's play a quick game, shall we?"

"Right now?" Kinomto tilted her head in confusion, "But, shouldn't we be returning?"

"Don't worry about it." Henry laughed, "I need ya to guess what I can sense from the clues I tell ya."

"Oh! Like an eye spy game?" Kinomoto's eyes widen, "All right…"

Syaoran raised a brow, but nodded.

"Oh, you can join in if you want too, Kellam!" Henry grinned awkwardly.

"All right?" the General raised a brow but nodded.

As they began their way back, Henry said with a laugh, "Oh! I see something green… and brown!"

"A tree!" Kinomoto answered with a wide grin.

"You got it!" the mage laughed, "Now… I see something brown and it smells… Let's see… Earthy?"

Syaoran sighed, "The dirt…"

"That was fast!" Henry laughed before he wore a mischievous grin, "Now, I feel something… in the air…"

"Something in the air?" Kinomoto raised a brow, "Wind?"

"Nope! Try again~!"

After some thoughts, Kinomoto heard Syaoran gasped, "Magic! Clow-!"

"Right!" Henry grinned before Kinomoto felt a hand grab her wrist as she was pulled up, "Run!"

Syaoran gasped, "Wha-?!"

But, Henry continued to pull them forward as the trees rushed past their eyes. They didn't stop till they found the patrol squad doing their usual routine with a shocking sight. Kinomoto gasped as Syaoran grimaced, "Kellam?!"

The general jolted in surprise next to his daughter, "Huh? You notice me?"

Kinomoto shuddered as she whispered, "Then…"

She turned around to see their general running behind them morph into an unusual Risen with a bag other its head.

"Henry?" Sumia gasped in shock, "What happened? There's a Risen-"

"Yeah!" Henry strained a smile, "I'll tell you all about it later. Help me destroy that thing, will ya?"

As the others rushed off, his daughter hurried over to them, "Father? Where's your tome?"

The dark mage chuckled, "Ah, well, the Odin fella asked if I could lent him mine before his grandpa could catch him without one! Then, one of my friends flew out the tent all of the sudden and I forgot to bring another tome out. Haha…"

Sumia sighed, "Oh, I knew I should've told you where your tomes were before I left. I'm really sorry about that!"

"Hey, I'm all right!" Henry laughed, "And they didn't get _cawt_!"

Upon seeing both Syaoran and Kinomoto, Kinomoto said nervously, "I-I accidentally scared off one of his ravens and ran to find it, but…"

They heard the sound of heavy footsteps as they looked up and saw Kjelle walk over to them with a sigh, "Let's talk about that later. For now, that Risen is exterminated. Let's return to camp so we can report this to Camilla. I'd say you're lucky that Takumi's not the one in charge today, or you'd get a pretty bad scolding."

"Yeah…" Kinomoto agreed.

As they made their way back to camp, she looked back once and saw that the Risen that had come after them had already turned into a purple haze under Owain's Killer Edge blade. However, she could feel that something was still off as they made their way back to the camp site safely.

* * *

Reflet smiled, "I stand corrected. It seems the rumors of a hidden village were true…"

"Indeed." Chrom nodded in agreement before giving a doubtful look, "But could a descendant of the Radiant Hero truly reside here? I still have my doubts."

"So, what is this Radiant Hero?" Elise spoke up in wonder, "It sounds like something really cool!"

"Apparently, there're legends in this time that he was a warrior from another world similar to ours." Leo answered, "Is that right Chrom?"

The Exalt nodded, "That's correct. He also felled many enemies with a divine blade blessed by another goddess called Ashera."

"I get it now." Takumi nodded, "So, if his descendant is really here and is just as strong…"

"Exactly." Chrom nodded.

Reflet said, "Strength like that could be a great asset to the Shepherds against the Validar and the Fell Dragon."

"This assumes he would even fight for you."

They froze before they turned to see a man in blue and silver armor, cerulean blue hair darker than Chrom's, a black headband, a blade at his side, and a red cape around his shoulder. The man continued in a gruff voice, "A bold assumption, that."

"What-?!" Robin gasped.

Reflet frowned, "When did you…?"

Immediately, many were already on guard upon the sudden appearance of the warrior. However, Chrom stepped up, "Who are you?"

"I'm Priam." The man answered bluntly, "…The hypothetical descendant you were just going on about."

"What?" Chrom's eyes widen as he nodded, "Well mete, then! I'm Chrom, of Ylisse. I apologize if I sounded presumptuous. Though I see I was clearly correct in my assumptions about your strength…"

"Flattery is cheap, friend." Priam responded expressionless, "Very cheap. So, to hat do I owe the honor? A royal's come all this way just to enlist me?"

Before Corrin could answer, she was stopped by Xander as Chrom answered, "Yes, actually."

"Interesting." The man said in wonder before giving back a quick response, "But I've little interest in following someone else's orders."

Kamui grimaced, "But-!"

"Unless," Priam interrupted looking to them cautiously, "they're handed down by a man who can fight for himself."

"And if I prove I'm such a man?" Chrom asked with a frown.

"Prove it and see." The man huffed with a scowl as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sheathed blade.

"Heh. Right to the point, I see." Chrom smiled as he also began to draw his blade, "… I think I like ou already."

Pulling their blade out, Chrom said firmly, "Very well. I accept!"

"Wai-!" Robin said before she sighed and shook her head, "Well, I should've known. Everyone, let's get to formation!"

"Robin?" Hinoka frowned in confusion.

"Look." Leo pointed out to the hills, "It seems that he has his own band of mercenary as well. Interesting. I recall that his ancestor also ran a band of mercenaries."

"Then, those are probably either descendants or followers?" Takumi raised a brow.

"Let's ask him about the details later!" Reflet said with a frown, "Right now, it looks like they're ready to attack us at any moment now."

* * *

As if a routine, the tacticians quickly returned to sending out orders. Forming the vanguard without a split second to waste, then to point out where to attack followed by which weapons to equip. As Leo watched all of this from afar, his best friend nodded in awe, "Looks like they've already become really amazing tacticians."

Leo nodded, "Ah. They've came so far already and have won so many battles while still being able to protect all of their allies. They remind me a lot like Kamui and Corrin."

"You think so too?" Takumi strained a smile before he defeated an enemy archer, "Damn it. These allies of his are strong…"

Leo sighed before wrapping their foes in vines, "If we're already having trouble with his comrades, it'll be troublesome when dealing with the man himself."

Takumi grimaced, "What if we send Chrom against the man instead? Priam, was it?"

"Ah." Leo nodded, "That'd be the best choice. But, I think that's also what their tacticians is thinking as well."

It was as the dark knight said. As they were busy approaching the enemy slowly, some of their other siblings and Robin is making a path for the Exalt and Reflet to pass through. Every now and then, enemy assassins and cavalries would pass through, but Chrom instantly defeated them with one swing of his blade. Takumi grimaced, "Just how in the world has your descendant become so insanely strong, Leo?"

Leo shrugged with a frown, "I don't know, but not all of us would become what our parents are. My father certainly didn't use magic as I have and Forrest is more of a healer like her mother than a mage."

Suddenly, there was a loud thud behind them as they spun around and saw the future past princess defeated an incoming swordmaster amidst the rubble of stones and clouds of dust. The princess glanced around nervously before meeting their eyes with a grimace, "U-Um… I toppled over a stone wall just to stop the enemies, if you want an explanation…"

Leo raised a brow, "U-Um… how did you do that?"

Lucina frowned, "Well… Father is extremely strong and would break things, so I thought, if I am like him so much, maybe I'd be able to break down a stone wall if I tried hard enough… Did I do it?"

Takumi groaned as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in disbelief, "You've… Well, it's safe to say that you've reached his level all right. Just please try not to break our dummies too. We only have so much left."

* * *

Facing off against Chrom, Priam smirked, "Heh. I'm impressed. Now…"

He pointed his blade at the exalt and his right hand man, "Show me what you're made of!"

Without a response, Chrom rushed in with his blade swiped it across. However, the man jumped back and charged forward with his own weapon. He brought the blade down on the exalt and was parried against by Falchion. Taking this chance, Reflet brought forth lightning with his weapon and shot at the hero with it. The man took a step back and dodged it just in time till Chrom jumped up into the air and brought Falchion down on him. The man stopped it with his blade barely pushed back a couple inches from the shock. The man repositioned himself before rushing at them again. Dodging Refelt's lightning attacks, he then knocked the grandmaster to the side and ran towards Chrom. This time, the exalt got back into his stance and stayed as he said with a grimace, "Come at me!"

As the man got closer for the attack, Chrom stepped back from the attack before bringing the blade next to the Hero's shoulder. There was a still pause in the air before Priam finally said with a grimace, "Heh… You're good."

"You're pretty strong yourself." Chrom said with a nod before releasing the man and sheathing his blade.

The Hero carefully got to his feet and looked around to see that all of his comrades' eyes were on him now as he shouted, "The battle is over. They've proved their strength. Pull back!"

The mercenaries quickly followed his words and returned to the shelter of the trees and woods. Priam then turned to Chrom, "Seems I've been a big fish in a small pond for too long. It's time I saw the open sea again. Sign me up."

As he said this with a smile, Chrom grinned, "Excellent. And welcome aboard."

Hearing this, a knight rushed out from the trees followed by a few others in shock, "Y-You're leaving us, Priam? But, we'll be adrift without you! You were the inspiration of every man here! …And a true friend."

Chrom's eyes widen upon seeing the man's fellow soldiers, "That man wears a Valmese Knight's armor. And there's a Feroxi swordsman. I also see one of Ylisse's Pegasus knights. … And is that a Plegian wyvern rider?! You've a small army here, Priam! How did this happen?"

Priam nodded, "They came to challenge me ad never left."

"We'll not hold you back, Priam. This world has need of men like you." The knight said firmly, "But do us the honor of one last match before you set sail!"

Hearing this, Priam laughed, "Haha! All right, you're on!"

Suddenly, he froze before turning to Chrom and his friends, "…Er, sorry, Chrom. I'll try to make this quick."

"Is the man serious?" Xander's eyes widen in disbelief of the words entering his ears.

Chrom shook his head, "He actually means to challenge them all. Regardless of skill or the crest they bear, he treats them as peers. Despite the violence, I can see a kind of peace in it. … A brotherhood."

Chrom smiled as he continued, "Perhaps he'll help us craft a world where this is the only sort of fighting left."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Corrin smiled as she made her way over to them.

Suddenly, a bright light flapped around the exalt before it landed on his outstretched hand. Chrom's eyes widen upon the familiarity of it as he whispered, "This… Eriol's spell."

As he said this, the paper unwinded itself revealing a piece of paper. Chrom skimmed through the piece of paper before handing it over to Reflet with a frown, "It's from Princess Camilla. Something happened back at camp."

The twins looked through the paper with a grimace before handing it over to Kamui and his siblings as Robin said, "At least, Kinomoto and Syaoran is safe. But, hearing that Grima can already use Eriol's powers isn't any good news."

Chrom nodded, "We have to get back Eriol's powers and his body as quick as we can or otherwise, it'll turn our whole militia against us over time."

Reflet nodded, "If distrust begins to build in our ranks, it'll become disastrous when neither of us would know who to trust."

"Damn it." Takumi grimaced upon seeing the letter.

Ryoma frowned, "We have to return to camp as soon as possible before they sneak in a spy when we least expect it."

Chrom nodded, "I agree."

* * *

It's been a couple days since Chrom and the Shepherds returned from the village and arrived at the port. They took their boats and left the port shortly after they've arrived. Of course, the minute they returned from their expedition, Kinomoto received a brief scolding from the tacticians before her brother came to check in on her. Kero lets out a sigh as he muttered, "Man, what a day! First this, then the Risen, then we got a new member, finally we get scolded!"

As he fell back on his sleeping bag in their barrack shared with Severa, Caeldori, and Tomoyo, Kinomoto strained a small smile, "Well, it was my fault for leaving the camp grounds without escorts. I'm really sorry to make you stay here with me, Severa, Caeldori."

"GAWDS!" Severa grimaced, "For the last time, it's fine. Really!"

Caeldori nodded, "You were lucky to survive that ambush. If Aunt Cynthia's Father wasn't there, you'd be captured by Grima right now."

"Y-Yes." Kinomoto nodded with a small grin.

"So boring! Well?" Severa grinned mischeviously, "Since we're all stuck here, how about let's talk about something. Like… Oh!"

She turned to Caeldori with a smirk, "So, it's a given that Kinomoto have Syaoran, but what about you, Caeldori?"

"Huh?" Caeldori's eyes widen in bewildernment.

"Well, you're pretty much around my age just like I am with my mom." Severa grinned as she explained, "Someone must've caught your eye for a while now, right?"

"H-Huh?" Kinomoto's eyes widen in shock as she felt gratitude that Tomoyo was currently at her shift than here with her during her temporary grounding.

She'd have joined the mercenary in her conversation as one of her supporters otherwise. A visible blush rose on the sky knight's cheeks as she stammered, "W-Wh-What?! Me? W-Well… I do enjoy the topic of romance, b-but I don't think I have anyone in mind right now. Not really…"

"What? Really?" Severa groaned in disappointment, "I thought you'd have boys who'd have their eyes on you by now with your talent and beauty."

"Talent and beauty?" Caeldori's eyes widen as she chuckled, "I don't know about that. I mean, I was always told that I look like my mother sometimes."

Severa frowned, "Really?"

After some thoughts, she admitted, "Well, it does look like I've trained myself a lot to become so good at what I will do in the future. Whether you like it or not, I'm not really perfect like my mother."

Caeldori nodded, "My mother told me that before. She also told me tales of grandmother for as long as I can remember. Strangely enough, she never mentioned a word of grandfather before."

"Really?" Kinomoto's eyes widen as she glanced over to the mercenary, "But, it doesn't sound like you dislike Reflet, right?"

Severa raised a brow as she answered bluntly, "Of course not! He's the greatest dad I know. Out of everyone who wanted to marry mother, he end up catching her attention instead. Honestly, when I was small, he would spoil me. Sure, he's not home a lot either, but he always makes up for it by taking me to places. Strange… I wonder why I never talked about him in the future."

"Huh?" Kinomoto raised a brow, "You said that your dad caught her attention? But, I was told that Cordelia was the one who caught his. Robin told me that personally at their wedding a couple weeks before we found her pregnant."

"It seems their feeling were mutual from the very beginning." Caeldori giggled, "That sounds really romantic. Hehe! I hope that I can go through that too."

Severa raised a brow before she shrugged and sighed, "Maybe you can. You still haven't found the guy who catches your eye, apparently. I wonder what made my future self choose your dad in the first place? I mean, everything he does reminds me a lot like my mother that it's really irritating."

"Well…" Caeldori hummed to herself thoughtfully, "Father and Mother never told me this, but Princess Camilla told me stories of them before their marriage. She seems to really like you in the future and how hard you work. She said that they were always competing in everything they did. You even got really mad at him one day. I never knew how they got together, but they are now."

"Competing, huh?" Severa grimaced, "I hoped that I'd grow out of that when I grow older."

Kinomoto giggled, "But, it seems that was the key to your future."

"Well?" Severa wore a mischievous smirk as she stared at the card mage, "How did you come across Syaoran? Honestly, it's hard to believe that you landed yourself on someone talented in both combat and magic."

Kinomoto chuckled nervously as she could feel the heat rise on her face and back, "Th-That's… I-I'm not really sure. I mean! T-Tomoyo was the one who kept giving me clues about it and it seems like she and his cousin knew about it, but I never knew till he told me before he returned to his home country around a year ago in our world."

"What?!" Severa sighed in disappointment, "Then, did you guys go on dates before then?"

As the temperature rose, Sakura shook her head as her eyes casted to the wooden ground. She stammered, "W-Well… I was always focusing on retrieving the cards I accidentally scattered, but we did go to some places, like a local festival we took part in and a teddy bear event."

Caeldori raised brow, "Um, Kinomoto? That local festival. Was it perhaps a play for you twenty to thirty student class? I believe Tomoyo wouldn't stop telling us how cute you looked back then…"

Severa groaned, "So, you've never spent anytime with him alone?"

"Well, we were still just kids back then." Sakura said with a strained grin.

Severa sighed, "Jeez, you're lucky to find it while you were still a kid. I didn't even had a single crush growing up. Thinking about it now, I wonder if Selena had one before."

"I don't know." Caeldori shook her head, "I don't know a lot about my parent's before they met each other. I do know that Father have always been perfect and mother have always been a perfect retainer under Princess Camilla. I never knew mother was from another timeline."

She smiled, "Thinking about it now, it must've been quite an adventure arriving to Father's time and meeting him. But, I think it probably wouldn't have been a good experience going against our enemy the moment we've arrived in a place we know nothing about."

"Well, I knew that the moment I arrived here." Severa said with a sigh, "We even promised that we'd return to Ylisstol and meet up there, but here we are returning to Ylisse with some of us still missing. I wish my future self would just tell me what I should do in the future."

"That would most likely create a paradox…" Kero said with a sigh before reaching into Kinomoto's bag, "Hey, Sakura? Where's the candy?"

Kinomoto hands her guardian a bag of caramel Lissa gave her in exchange for some pastries she made that morning before turning to Severa, "Say, Severa? I know the future was really grim and bleak, but have you seen the Fell Dragon like Lucina did before?"

Severa grimaced, "Ah, that monster? Yeah. I don't know if Lucina looks at it the way I have. But, that monster was enormous and just… well, evil. It wanted all of us to die that's for sure. In the end, we were the only one that survived in that pit of hell. The only _humans_ left alive in the world. So, Lucina went to find the Divine Dragon and this is the closest we've come to stopping Grima."

"You know…" Caeldori frowned in confusion, "It sounds like you and mother are really close to Princess Lucina."

Severa chuckled, "Well, we are best friends since we were kids, so yeah! Did you remember that blue dress she wore at Uncle Virion and Aunt Tharja's wedding? Guess who picked that out?"

Kinomoto's jaw dropped as she muttered, "You picked that out?"

"Yup!" Severa smirked before she sighed, "She's always liked really odd clothing since we were kids. So, we, girls, have always tried to help her pick her clothing before she leaves the castle."

Then, she paused with a frown before she continued, "That was till Grima came and attacked us. Then, we became to busy to think about any events to dress up for."

"I-I see." Caeldori grimaced before she strained a smile, "W-Well, can you tell me a bit about grandfather? Mother never really told me much about her so…"

Suddenly, her face lit up, "Well, now! Let's see. Dad always brought some kind of souvenier home when we were kids. When I was really small, he brought me over to the castle and we became playmates."

"Wow!" the Sky knight looked to her clearly impressed, "So, it was true that you were really close with Princess Lucina."

"Yup!" Severa grinned, "Oh! And there was Brady too!"

"Brady?" Kinomoto's eyes widen, "Oh! That's right. Since his mother is Ms. Maribelle, he and Owain must've met when they were kids too, huh?"

"I guess so." Severa grinned, "I only met him when we had just started learning combat from our parents, but we never really talked as much even after we joined Lucina's Shepherds. Then, there was this one guy who tried get me to do all his dirty work till he learned to do his own things the hard way. That dastard, mother and Lucina's dad helped me with, was only worse and more stupid."

Caeldori giggled, "I see. Mother had always told me stories about missions she and grandmother took on as if she was still alive. That's one mystery solved."

"Hey, I was the one who had always wondered why mother suddenly had a twin." Severa giggled, "But, to think that my future kid would look so much like her…"

Caeldori grimaced, "O-Oh… Sorry about that. I'm afraid that there nothing that can be done to change how I look. Mother seemed to have that same trouble too."

Severa frowned, "Oh… I guess I probably couldn't really help it then. You just really look exactly like her, after all. A-And, I can't really say that my mother from my time and I ever got along too well. She's always the perfect role model while I was always pressured to take after her perfect image. As you can see it never really happened."

"Not yet!" Kinomoto grinned, "Didn't Camilla and Caeldori said that Selena was perfect and a great retainer? So, maybe what you need to do is practice more. Selena must've practiced really hard to get to where she is."

"You're right!" Severa grinned, "As if I need to reach my mother's perfection so soon. One step at a time, huh? I suppose that's the only way to do this."

As Kinomoto smiled upon hearing the words, she watched the happy future mother and future child.

 _It seems things are starting to look up, right? Sakura?_

"Huh?"

She spun around upon hearing a voice.

"Kinomoto? What's wrong now?" Severa groaned, "You're not going to pass out again, are you?"

"N-No!" Kinomoto shook her head, "At least, I hope that doesn't happen again any time in the future."

"Well, then come on!" She said with a grin, "I want to hear about your world."

"O-Okay!"

* * *

After they returned to the castle, Frederick and some of Kamui's allies were sent to scout out to find the last gemstone as Chrom and his tacticians took over the training regime in his absence. The next day after they arrived, Sakura cautiously made her way up through the halls with Syaoran and Tomoyo by her side. They soon approached to the double doors as they saw Robin return from the training sessions. The tactician looked up to them with a smile, "Ah, Kinomoto, Syaoran, and Tomoyo! What brings you all here?"

Kinomoto stammered nervously, "W-We wanted to give the little Lucina her gift! I know it's late, b-but…"

As her voice faded, Robin smiled softly, "Is that so? Well, don't just stand there. Come in!"

After knocking and receiving the permission, she opened one of the double door for them as Kinomoto nodded her head nervously, "Th-Thank you!"

They four made their way in and saw Olivia sitting on the corner of the bed side with her daughter in her arms. Upon seeing the four, Olivia's eyes widen, "O-oh my! I thought that there was only Robin, but- What can I do for you three?"

Tomoyo grinned, "We have something we weren't able to give Lucina after she was born."

Syaoran nodded, "It was all of a sudden so we weren't really prepared, which was why it's a bit late."

Kinomoto pulled out the white wing, blue bear from her bag to show them, "W-We helped make this gift for Lucina during the expedition! I-I'm really sorry that it was late."

Olivia gasped before a wide grinned spread on her lips, "Oh, wow! That's a really cute bear! And, so creative! I bet Lucina will love it!"

Robin chuckled, "That's true. I just hope she doesn't end up throwing it like she had with the little rattle Toya gave her. I heard she wouldn't stop playing with it while we were gone."

The dancer sighed, "Lately, she just loves moving her arms about. I can already see her take after Chrom in almost every way."

She carried the infant princess down to the red rug littered with toys either gifted to her by her parent's friends or themselves. To their surprise, the princess slowly began to roll on the ground. Olivia quickly placed her back in her position on her back with a sigh, "Lucina dear, please stop rolling about. You're going to scare me to death if something hits you while you do so."

The child giggled and cooed before Kinomoto carefully walked over to them. Soon, her eyes were trained on the mage with the brand of the exalt imprinted in her eye. The baby smiled and laughed making Kinomoto grin as well. A little more confident now, she placed the bear in one of the infants small arms. Soon, the infant's eyes were trained on the bear itself as the smile faded. Kinomoto held her breath as she watch the infant stare at the strange stuffed toy with small white wings. After a couple seconds, a smile grew on the infant's small face as she hugged the bear in her arms. Olivia giggled upon seeing her first child interact with the toy, "Oh my! She seems quite taken with the bear. Thank you, Kinomoto, Tomoyo, and Syaoran. It must've taken you a long time to make this bear for her."

"I just thought that it would be better if I made her something I really liked when I was small." Sakura smiled, "Tomoyo and Syaoran helped me a lot too."

Tomoyo nodded with a giggle, "We wanted to give her something too, after all."

"I see." Olivia smiled, "Thank you so much. Now, she has two toys she likes very much."

After their chat with the Exalt's wife and the tactician, the three soon made their way out of the room and into the halls when they noticed Chrom rushing past them with Reflet and Corrin. The three adults gave a quick glance back as Chrom called over to them briefly, "Good afternoon, Kinomoto! Tomoyo! Syaoran!"

Rather than stopping, the adults hurried down the hall as Tomoyo tilted her head in confusion, "Oh my… I wonder what the hurry is all about."

Kinomoto nodded, "I hope it's nothing too severe."

Syaoran narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he watched the three disappear down the steps.

* * *

"Are you sure about this?" Leo grimaced upon hearing the news.

They were in the Shepherds' garrison announcing the next order in place of Frederick, who was still out on the mission. Chrom nodded, "Yes. Flavia's scouts returned with information of some children and a warrior spotted near some ruins in the western side of Ferox where Basilio used to manage."

"Why are they going to a ruin instead of a town or village?" Kamui grimaced, "If it were Shigure, I believe that he would bring the children to the nearest town for safety and information instead of a ruin."

"Well," Reflet grimaced, "I don't know if this would help, but there were word of a treasure with a small portion of Naga's power kept within those ruins."

"Oh! Maybe, they went treasure hunting!" Nowi shouted with a playful grin.

Nah sighed, "Mother, please…"

Robin smiled with a shimmer in her eyes, "No. That's probably the reason! Kamui, you have a younger child, right? What if they wanted to go seeking out this treasure based on this rumor as a child's play? Dangerous, yes. But, a child would love tales like these, wouldn't they? Children have a way of sneaking out of the adults' supervision the moment we take their eyes off them for a few seconds and could get into trouble at times when that occurs. This could be one of those times."

Azura grimaced, "That's true… You don't really think…"

Corrin frowned, "Oh no. If that's true, then…"

Chrom nodded, "Then, we're all going there to bring them back. With the Risens about, even a deserted place can be a den full of enemies."

Reflet nodded, "Even the safest place won't protect you from danger of being harmed."

After closing the meeting, Reflet and Chrom began to make their way to the convoy.

"Father!"

Hearing the familiar voice, the tactician turned around and saw his future-future daughter rush over to them.

"Sever- Selena?" Reflet raised a brow, "To see you in such a rush like this, is something the matter?"

"You and Aunt Robin are going, right?" Selena asked looking at her father expectantly.

Reflet raised a brow, "Well, Robin is going to stay here with Lucina…"

"C-Can she please go with you this time?"

Chrom raised a brow as well while his best friend frowned, "This… Does this have something to do with your past?"

S-Sort of…" Selena grimaced, "Just please take Aunt Robin with you. She's the only one he remembers, after all."

"Who?" Chrom asked in confusion.

"N-Nothing!" Selena grimaced, "J-Just please ask her to go with you! S-see ya!"

Suddenly, the retainer ran off leaving a very confused Grandmaster Tactician and Great Lord. Chrom frowned, "Should we ask Robin to come with us?"

After some thought, Reflet nodded, "Perhaps. It sounds like Selena knows something is up and she wants to change it. Also…"

Chrom raised a brow as Reflet continued, "I've never seen her so agitated before. It's like another side I've never seen her show to me nor Cordelia, her parents."

Chrom nodded, "Then, let's ask Robin. If it's something Selena asks for, it must be something she really wants to change for the better, but I wonder what does it all have to do with Robin?"

"I don't know…"

* * *

Leaving Prince Leo and Princess Sakura in the castle with Olivia and the younger Lucina, Chrom led the remaining half of the Shepherds to Regna Ferox up North. Leaving the ice and snow, they soon arrived into the interior of an abandoned ruin. Looking around the pristine ice ruins, Kamui breathed in a breath as they looked around in awe, "This place is truly breathtaking…"

Corrin nodded, "It's so…"

"Let's just leave it at breathtaking." Azura grinned as she finished before scanning around the place, "Shigure… Ahna…."

Robin patted her on the shoulder, "We'll find them and bring them back, Azura."

"Hey, Robin?" Reflet called out to her, "I think we have a problem. A _big_ problem."

Hearing this, the worst possible image came to her head, "Does it have anything to do with Validar coming here to bring back a dragon?"

"No." Reflet grimaced before turning to Chrom, "This… is this really the place?"

As the exalt looked around from the top entrance of the descending floor, he grimaced, "Yeah, it's got to be. The townsfolk spoke of ruins in these parts that carry the legacy of the divine dragon. Of course, they neglected to mention that the place is crawling with Risens…"

As they made their way to their side, Elise gasped, "S-So many enemies…"

"This must be one of their dens." Takumi grimaced upon seeing the massive amount of Risens covering the floor.

Reflet frowned, "This…"

Chrom shook his head, "There's still a chance that the children are safe. I can already see some parts of the ground that is left untouched… Look! Over there!"

As he pointed out to the corner of the field, they noticed a small red hair girl and a black Pegasus taking shelter within a crack in the walls as the Risens pass by them. Kamui grimaced, "Wha-?! We have to go help her!"

"You're right." Azura nodded.

"Come on! Let's go, Shepherds!" Chrom shouted.

Robin nodded, "Our first priority is finding the children."

"It looks like we might be able to walk over the ice pools." Reflet noted with a nod, "But, we would have to be really careful about this. So…"

Robin nodded, "Then, let's have Gaius and the ninjas pass over this. Those with flying mounts can just fly over this and can cover more grounds."

* * *

As the two quickly began issuing orders, Corrin noticed the young version of her Nohrian sister's retainer looking off into the direction. Before she could question the situation, Lucina was already over there speaking with her. The two then rushed onto the battlefield upon Reflet's call before Corrin could walk over to the two. Curious, Corrin had thought of following the two, but decided against it as she trusts the princess and the mercenary while knowing that the child's safety comes first above all else.

This time, Corrin and Robin was placed in charge of scouting for children that may have survived from the Risens. She and her retainers carefully made their way from the side as they cautious began picking off the enemies one at a time in the shadows. Due to using this strategy, she brought out her Brave sword she was given from the castle's convoy. She rarely used a blade in combat but that doesn't meant that she stopped training with the sword ever since she discover her ability as a manakete. She swiftly cut down her enemies as she kept a look out for the children.

"Corrin! Princess Corrin!"

She turned around after cutting down a warrior risen. It was Kinomoto riding on Kero's back.

"We saw another Pegasus knight ahead of us. Their armor looks a lot like Mister Subaki's armor, but light blue!" the card mage called out to them.

"Shigure!" Azura gasped, "It's probably him!"

"Then, we should hurry!" Robin said with a frown, "Corrin, there's no archers in sight. Have Azura get on your dragon form and fly over to him. Kinomoto, go with them! We'll catch up behind you soon."

"Got it!" The Vallite princess nodded before she morphed into her silver-plated dragon form.

Quickly, Azura hoped onto it and the two quickly disappeared as Kinomoto and Kero flew after them.

As they made their way through the air, Kinomoto asked the two royalty, "Is it really okay to be so far away from the others?"

"Ah." Corrin gave a curt nod, "Knowing Robin, she will catch up to us soon. We can't really go forward without them, after all."

"More importantly." Azura said with a frown, "Do you still have your enchanted emblem on you?"

"The one blessed by Ms. Tharja, right?" Kinomoto asked as she nodded, "Yes, I have it on me."

After the encounter with the shape-shifting Risens left them rather uneased before Eriol have given their mages instruction on what could be done to avoid spying Risens to enter their ranks unnoticed. Corrin said in a disappointed tone, "To think the Fell dragon can utilize Eriol's abilities to this extent. It's so frustrating knowing that we still don't have a way to take that power away from him."

"I know." Azura nodded, "But, there's nothing to be done about this. Look! Over there!"

Hearing the Queen call out, Kinomoto looked up to see a young man with short light blue hair, blue sky knight armor and rode a white Pegasus equipped with a similar type of armor as Subaki's and Hinata's pegasi. Seeing this, a thought came to her as Kinomoto glanced over to Azura, "Is he your son? The two of you have the same hair color."

Azura grinned, "Yes. Let's hurry! He may need our help."

The two dove in as the man looked up from his battle. His eyes widen as Kinomoto could see the familiar yellow eyes he got from his mother. This man really is Azura's son. The two parent and child looked rather similar in physical characteristic.

"Mother!" The man gasped and guided his mount up into the air by the reins.

"Shigure!" Azura sighed in relief, "It's a good thing we found you here so quickly. We came as soon as we heard that you were spotted coming into these ruins."

Upon seeing a boy sitting behind the Sky knight on the saddle, Azura raised a brow, "Is this one of the children?"

"U-Um… You not one of those morphing monsters, right?" the boy asked nervously with his hand still on his steel sword.

"So, you've already encountered them as well." Azura said with a frown, "No, we're not. We'll explain everything when we get back to the others. For now, take these. I had asked our allies to create a few more for you when we heard that you may be here with us."

"You heard about that?" Shigure's eyes widen as he took one of the silver emblems from his mother's hand.

"Yes." Corrin answered, "We've already encountered them along the way. Right now, we need to return to the group quickly before the enemies surrounds us."

Shigure nodded, "Right."

The three quickly turned and flew away from the place as the boy shouted, "Wait! But, my cousin is still somewhere around here!"

Corrin gasped and she inquired, "What does she look like?"

The boy grimaced, "Her name is Morgan. She has red hair almost to her shoulders and we have the same brow eyes. She's also a dark flier and rides a black Pegasus."

"We've seen her!" Corrin said with a chuckle, "My brother and our friends are already going to save her right now. We saw her hiding from the Risens in the crack of the walls. She's fortunate to not have been found by them yet."

"Really?!" a smile appeared on the boy's face, "That's amazing! …Um, what a Risen?"

"Right…" Corrin said hesitantly, "Like we said, I'll explain that later."

As they dodged the tomahawk axes and javelins, they soon spotted Robin and Camilla making their way to them as their squad was now going on a full out offense upon seeing the dwindling amount of Risens left.

"Robin! Camilla!" Corrin called out to them before landing in front of them.

"Corrin! Azura!" Camilla smiled, "I'm so glad to see that you're back, dears. I see Shigure is here with us as well. Oh, and who's this?"

Robin watched the boy jump off the horse with narrowed eyes as she hummed, "You… don't look like a treasure hunter. What brings you here?"

The orange-hair boy looked up to Robin and his eyes lit up, "There you are, Mother! I was beginning to think I'd never find you after we got separated!"

Robin frowned in confusion, "…I'm sorry, what?"

"Well, no harm done. At least we can head home now." The boy smiled before he quickly added, "Oh, after we find Morgan."

"Uh…" Robin raised a brow in confusion.

"Mother?" Kinomoto gasped, "Could it be…"

"That explains the hood." Kero grinned with a small chuckle.

The boy raised a brow before examining Robin closer in surprise, "Goodness, the air here agrees with you! You look a decade younger, at least!"

As Camilla giggled, Robin waved her arms, "Wait. Let's go back to the 'Mother' thing."

She paused before continuing, "Did you travel back from the future with Lucina?"

"Huh?" Morgan frowned in bewilderment, "Who's Lucina? And did you seriously just ask me if I came from the future?"

Kinomoto saw Shigure raise a brow as the other ladies looked to the boy in surprise. However, the boy laughed upon the stares, "Why are you looking at me like that? Hello? It's me! Marc!"

As Robin frowned in confusion, Marc continued, "Your son? Love of your life and strapping young lad and all that?"

Aside from the nearing end of the battle, there was a pit of silence as Marc laughed, "Wow, you're really acting strange today. Let's go home and get you to bed."

He scanned around the place, "Hm, but why way is home? Let's see… We're in Regna Ferox, but… Is it-"

Kinomoto gasped, "Wait, does he have-?"

Out of the blue, he winced as he clenched the side of his head, "Ngh! M-my head!"

"Easy- Don't try to force it!" Robin said as he patted the boy's head and continued slowly, "Just stay calm and listen to me."

As he nodded, she continued, "I know this sounds mad, but I believe that you came here from the future."

"Are you out of your mind?" He snapped as everyone jumped from the sudden change, "That's not even possible!"

"Actually, it is." Robin answered with a grimace, "Think about it. You said I looked younger, but look again. Closely. Do I look like I'm of an age where I could have had a child as old as you? At this point in time, in _our_ time, you still haven't been born."

"Y-you do look younger, but…"

"It's hard, I know." Robin nodded, "And you don't have to believe me right this minute. But, you must come with me. It's dangerous along, especially if your memory is gone. I was in the same position once, you know. Even now, I don't have all of my memories back. If Chrom and my bro- your uncle hadn't found me in the desert of Plegia, who knows what would've happened to me…"

"Wait, you woke up in the middle of nowhere, too?" Morgan laughed, "Hah! Like mother, like son, huh? Oh, that's too funny! And, I only have memories of you and Morgan!"

Kinomoto strained a smile as Robin sighed in relief, "Glad to see you inherited my blithe outlook. And, Gaius is gonna be up for a surprise. Just try to stay close, will you?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Marc responded with big smile.

Robin smiled before turning back to the battlefield, "Let's go! We're almost finished with this side of the field!"

"Right!" Kinomoto nodded before returning back to the battlefield to find more injured to heal.

"Marc?" Robin turned around and saw Severa standing there with Lucina as he jaw dropped, "Marc, is that really you?"

Lucina grimaced and reached out a hand, "Severa, wait! That's-!"

"Yes? Um, sorry, but who are you?" Marc asked with a raised brow.

The girls froze as Robin's eyes widen, "That's right. That would mean."

She turned to Marc, "Marc, you remember anyone else besides me?"

Marc frowned, "Well, there's Uncle Reflet and Morgan, but…"

"It's fine." Severa shook her head, "We're in the middle of battle. All you need to know is that I'm Morgan's big sister. If you're here, then is she here too? Is… Morgan back?"

Marc raised a brow, "Back? Well, I heard that she was found. Oh! I Ahna and Kana here too?"

Robin noticed Corrin and Azura stifled upon hearing those names before asking him, "Ahna and Kana?"

Marc nodded, "Yeah! Shigure and the two found me and Morgan in the snow. If not for them, we'd be icebergs by now."

"Robin!"

Robin grimaced upon hearing her name called again as she muttered under her breath, "Oh god, please don't tell me something bad happened now of all times."

She looked around till she spotted Chrom running over to her with a smile, "The battle is over. We've defeated the last of the Risens. Huh? Who's…"

"My cousin." Severa answered as she crossed her arms.

"Cousin?" Chrom looked to Robin.

Robin nodded, "Yeah. He's Gaius and my future kid. Takes after me as well as you can see."

As he raised a brow, the boy smiled, "Hi! I'm Marc!"

Chrom smiled, "I see. Huh, Mark, is it?"

"Yeah!" Marc grinned, "My name is spelled M-A-R-C, but mother wanted to name me after this tactician called Mark!"

"I-I see." Chrom replied with a small smile, "Well, I guess that's three-"

He quickly noticed Shigure next to Azura in surprise as he quickly corrected himself, "'Oh! I mean, four additions now?"

"Four?" Corrin grimaced, "You mean… Let's see… Shigure, Ahna, Kana. Then, there's Marc and Severa's younger sibling…"

Chrom grimaced, "Then, we're missing this child name Ahna. Kana was found hiding behind Morgan's Pegasus. Morgan is your niece by the way, Robin."

"I've heard." Robin nodded, "Marc told me. But, that would just leave Ahna."

Shigure nodded as he spoke up, "Marc and I came here shortly after we were separated from everyone around a week ago. I-I don't know where she is, but, when I heard that some children were spotted entering these ruins, we came here as soon as we can to see if they could be them."

Marc nodded, "But, then, we were suddenly attacked by Risens and were forced deeper into these ruins."

"So, then just one more." Chrom grimaced before he nodded, "I'll send some of our own scouts to search the area. The children can return to the wagon to rest. We'll try to look for Ahna. But, what does the child look like? From the name, I assume that it's a girl?"

"A girl around Kana's age with the same blue hair as mine and silver armor like Kana's." Shigure answered, "She also have the blue bandana around her neck too."

"All right." Chrom nodded, "Reflet and I will go send out the scouts as soon as we can. For now, you and your friends should go rest. Severa, can you show them back to the wagon? Morgan looked like she was going to pass out at any minute, so I don't want to pull any luck that they'll stay up longer after three days here."

"Three?!" Robin grimaced in shock, "Then, let's not wait any longer."

"I'll bring them there, then." Severa nodded as she looked to them, "Follow me. I'll take you to the wagon."

"Thank you." The sky knight strained a smile.

As they watched the three leave, Robin turned to Chrom with a frown as she said, "Well, was there something you want to tell me? Aside from it being three days, you could've asked to bring the wagon here instead."

Chrom nodded, "It seems that the Risens were after some children in the ruins. And from the looks of it, I'd guess that they were Morgan and Marc, since the Risens didn't go after Kana at some point when we split him to go with his father."

"What?" Robin frowned in disbelief.

"Then, perhaps that could mean they're free." Lucina said with a strained smile.

"What do you mean?" Camilla raised a brow.

"I'd like an explanation as well."

They turned and saw Xander and Reflet make their way over as the king's wife passed behind them holding both hers and the child's black Pegasus by the reins followed by Kero and Kinomoto. As she did this, Robin noticed Laslow carrying a red hair girl on his back as they made their way out of the ruins. Robin's eyes widen, "Is that?"

"Morgan." Reflet strained a frown, "She pushed herself too hard and nearly collapsed as soon as the fighting was over."

He turned to Corrin, "Kana is with Kaze right now and they've returned to the wagon. It seems the wagon will become a temporary tent for the children for today."

"I've already sent out Peri and Benny out to scout for Ahna." Xander said with a nod, "More importantly, I've heard what you said earlier, Lucina. What do you mean that they're free?"

"Well, basically, after Grima was resurrected, Father's Shepherds were swarmed with daily battles against the Risens." Lucina said with a grimace, "Everyone was dying and the militia was rarely home for the day, unless there was dire situation that couldn't be helped. However, it was shortly after Marc's parents died and he was taken into Severa's household, or so I was told. Severa's mother went out on an expedition against one of the attacks one day leaving her and the two with the servants at their home. However, that night, there was a sneak attack in her home. Aunt Lissa and Uncle Lon'qu rushed to go save them, but, by the time they got there, they were only able to save Severa."

"What?!" Reflet's eyes widen in disbelief, "What about Morgan and Marc?"

Lucina frowned, "We didn't know what happened to them. Owain and I went with Aunt Lissa that night. When it all ended, Owain's father died and Morgan and Marc was nowhere to be seen. They were only children, then. The next morning, Sir Frederick returned bearing news of Cordelia's death on the battlefield. When we saw Morgana and Marc again, they were on the battlefield fighting as one of Grima's underlings. They were brainwashed into doing his biddings and to attack us."

"That's…" Camila narrowed her eyes.

Lucina nodded, "It's most likely that, after we left our timeline, Grima sent Morgan and Marc after us. Though I'd like to confirm this, I'd like to think that the brainwashing wore off due to the passage of times."

"I hope so." Chrom frowned.

"Reflet," Robin said to her twin, "Let's go ask Tharja and Eriol to help us check is that all right? If Morgan and Marc are our children, I doubt she'd try anything weird on them with her hexes. Also, she did help us a great deal with the emblem."

Hesitant, Reflet nodded, "That would probably be for the best. I'd be happier knowing that Grima hasn't tried anymore weird thing on the kids from this day forward. Also, let's not awaken their memories too. It would probably hurt them knowing what had happened before they arrived here."

Camilla nodded, "I think Severa is thinking the same thing when she said that they didn't have to recall their past."

"Severa…" Reflet grimaced, "I'll let Cordelia know that Morgan's memories are a fragile subject to touch on."

"I'll make sure to tell Gaius as well." Robin nodded.

Chrom nodded, "All that's left now is Ahna."

* * *

After the battle had ended, Kinomoto had gone to help Hinoka and Gaius with that night's supper, which became mostly the mage and the thief's job after the princess continue mixing up random spices into the pot. The two knew immediately that she still needed special training when it comes to cooking and were more thankful that Kjelle didn't try to join them after their last run-in with her "breakfast." That was until she saw some people rush past the tent in a hurry to the clinic. When her curiosity was visible, Hinoka smiled and offered to, at least, take over the last bit of preparations for dinner with Gaius's help. She then hurried over and saw a little girl sitting in a chair next to Elise as she's wrapped in a familiar gray hood wrapped around her. Elise scribbled something down on the paper before looking to them with wide grin, "All done! She seems to be in good shape!"

Kinomoto saw Kamui sigh in relief before Chrom got down to the girls height and asked, "That hood. Ahna, can you tell us who gave you the hood?"

The girl nodded, "It was these man! One of them had a white hood and the other had a black one!"

"Really?" Reflet's eyes widen.

"Yeah!" Ahna nodded, "There was also one with blue hair! He gave me his hood."

Hearing this, Kamui looked over to Azura, who frowned in confusion before asking, "Blue hair and Gray cloak?"

"Yeah." Ahna nodded again in concern, "Is something wrong, Mama?"

Kamui shook his head with a smile as he spoke, "No. I think you gave us some really good information Ahna. Do you want to have dinner with us now?"

"Yes, please!" the girl shouted with a wide grin, "I haven't eaten much since this morning, so I'm really hungry!"

Azura smiled, "I see. Then, let's go to the Mess tent, all right?"

"Yes!" the child grinned as she followed Azura to the entrance of the tent.

Seeing this, Kinomoto quickly hurried back to the Mess tent as she wanted to let the Sky knight know of her niece's safe return.

* * *

In the tent, Kamui turned to Chrom with a stern expression as he said, "Could it be that…"

"Let's not jump to conclusions yet." Chrom said firmly before a smile spread on his face, "Is what I'd like to say."

Robin nodded with a smile, "Given that we couldn't find their remains that does make a close connection with her words. It's possible that they're still alive."

Corrin raised a brow, "Then, why didn't he come searching for us or even wait for us if he heard that she was from Valla?"

"I don't know."Reflet shook his head, "But, I think that our friends here have something up their sleeves that they're not telling us. And, it's hard to tell if there's any secret agenda to all of this either."

"That can't be!" Corrin shook her head, "He came and saved us from Grima, then he saved Flavia and Ahna. I don't think that he would do all this for some secret agenda he has."

"Though it's certainly a mystery, I'm going to have to agree with my siblings."

They looked to the canvas door and saw the Hoshidan king walk through with a firm expression.

"Ryoma?" Chrom raised a brow, "Do you know something that could put this down."

"I do." Ryoma nodded before he frowned, "However, I'm afraid that's not something I'm willing to give out right now. All I can say is that I know what this secret agenda of his might be, but it's certainly not something that I can prove. Not right now."

Reflet frowned but slowly nodded, "Well, if you think that what he's trying to do isn't against us, then I'll trust what you have to say even if you don't have evidence. But, I'm curious about this proof. When will you be able to provide us with it?"

To their surprise, Ryoma shook his head with a sigh, "When I believe the time is right."

They looked to him in confusion before he walked out of the tent and disappeared, probably, to the Mess tent.

* * *

 **YueTian: Finally! Now, I hope I can get the next story out by the thirteenth or, even better, the twelfth! Reason? It's almost the anniversary since the start of FE: Awakening With Blossoms! To celebrate this, I'm hoping to get a new chapter out by then and, if possibly and only if possible, put out a side story of this fanfic about Sakura Kinomoto's time in Ylisse or during the wars. Also, I have news about my personal life…. My family and I have a new puppy! His name is Ciel (Obviously, I was the one who picked it out and that's the same name that I've used for one of the characters in Sky's Fates.) because I also really like the name! He's a yellow lab, who loves to chew on my dad's shoes, steal socks, tear up anything wooden and smelly (like the used toilet paper. UGH! That's so disgusting just cleaning up after him.), pee under the piano, and frustrate my mom (Who doesn't want to get associated with animals anymore after her white cat ran away when she was young) by steal her oven mitts and kitchen towel every time she turns her back to him. And, yes, he knows it's bad and still tries to get away with it! Silly pup! Almost four month old now too! Mom yells at us for laughing, but I really can't help but laugh at his antics as I cleaned up after him. I think she's just a tiny bit amused about it too, but won't show it. Anyway, it's already midnight and I'm going to have to prepare for bed so I could go to work tomorrow in the afternoon for tutor. To bad it's not one on one or it would've been a little easier than going nine to twelve on one. Oh well… Anyway, gonna at least get a paragraph or two down before going to bed. I really want you guys to get the update before or on that day (even though I know that some of you have school starting that day). See ya!**

 **Kero: WAI-!**


	34. Chapter 34:Kidnap(HappyStoryAnniversary)

Kidnap

It's already been a week since Kinomoto returned to the castle of Ylisstol with Chrom and the others. Having arrived, Kinomoto was swamped with work. Organizing the schedule and files, sorting out the herbs with their apothecraries, and checking on their patients. To her disappointment, their most visited patient have always been Vaike due to constantly daring Chrom and Lon'qu to spar. It was also safe to say that Syaoran have also joined their level in his head. Lissa was rarely ever in the castle anymore since she and the Hoshidan princess take turns assisting Emmeryn now. Kinomoto was uncertain of what they decided to do for the former exalt, but knowing that Chrom and the tacticians were the ones managing it, she wasn't too worried and was more relieved see that she still lives. As for Yen'fay and Priam, it's safe to say that nobody on this continent can really recognize the swordmaster as the former ruler of Chonsin and he decided to give up the sacred blade to his sister much to Say'ri's bewilderment as he rejected her offer to reclaim the blade she took from him. However, Priam was always seen moving about on his training regimen that even includes eating as one of his training, which she finds very unusual. Every now and then, Toya and Eriol would come to see her near the end of her shifts or in the Mess Hall. Kero now has decided to stay closer to her since Miriel and some of the other mages began to focus more on something else that seems to have to do with separating Grima's powers. Now, he helps her around with the equipments and the records of their patient's. Despite the peace and intense training, Kinomoto felt that something was off. There has been little to no attacks from the Risens, which was unusual considering their time to face off against the Plegian King was closing in on them any moment now. It was hard not to feel anxious over the teammates and, even more, knowing that Mark was somewhere out there and could be the cause for the decrease in Risens attacks. Ever since she overheard the leaders' conversation, she found it weird how they had yet to think of Mark's survival. With Emmeryn back with them, she knew that not all could be lost and that the man might also be alive somewhere out there too. Suddenly, there was sound of running footsteps through the hall as she looked up from her paper of her latest patient. Kinomoto took a quick peek through the gap in the door from her seat. She could barely see Spinel and Miriel rushing through the hall under the sun's bright rays. Seeing the two, Kinomoto muttered under her breath, "I wonder what could've happened?"

"I don't know." Forrest shook his head with a frown, "Lately, our mages have been moving about too. Nina, Ophelia, perhaps the two of you would know what's occurred amongst the mages lately?"

However, both girls shook their heads as Ophelia grimaced, "I'm really sorry, but my father would not tell me what has occurred amongst the other mages lately nor am I given any information regarding their movements."

Forrest shook his head again, "It's fine, Ophelia. Still, I wonder what's happened…"

Kinomoto nodded anxiously as the footsteps soon faded.

* * *

As Reflet walked into the library that morning, his eyes widen upon the sight of his best friend and Takumi sitting around one of the tables by one of the rows of book shelves.

"They're here?" Leo raised a brow before looking up, "Big Brother too?"

They looked up and saw Xander on one of the wooden ladders taking out books and putting it away after looking in the contents briefly from the ninth shelf or so. He turned to them with a small grin and got off the ladder, "Leo, Reflet, good morning."

"Good morning, Xander." Leo said with a nod before raising a brow, "What made you come to the castle's library, Brother?"

The king turned to the table, "A friend needed some help and, with his retainer gone elsewhere, I've decided to lend a hand."

"Really?" Leo smiled in amusement, "He could've asked me since I've been coming here almost daily now."

"I told him the same thing, but neither one of us could find you in the castle." Xander said.

Leo grimaced, "Oh, that's right. Sorry about that. Kamui and Azura had an incident early this morning and needed help. Then, Morgan's and Marc's experiment went off course and blew up our training grounds and…"

He sighed as he shook his head, "Let's just say I had things thrown at me one after another this morning. Had either of my retainers not offered to help step in for me, I'd still be there making sure the new recruits won't end up blowing up the castle or its walls."

"I see." Xander strained a grimace, "That'd explain where Reflet and Robin went."

Leo nodded, "Robin's gone to help them clean up the mess instead. Hopefully, that'd include banning them from anymore little traps and tricks up their sleeves."

"They're quite a handful." Xander nodded with a small chuckle, "But, I got a feeling they'll be rather powerful mages in the future, especially since Morgan is our first dark flier in the militia. Marc's skill in magic and swordsmanship seems to have earned him a place here as well."

Reflet strained a smile as he spoke, "I'm glad you think of the children so highly, but they still have a long way to go before they can start walking their own path independently, especially when both wants to become tacticians as well."

"Tacticians?" Leo grinned, "So, that's their goal. Then, they're going to have to study more if they wish to take on the job. It definitely is not an easy path for any of us to become one after all."

"Yes." Reflet nodded, "But, they're open-minded children and really optimistic despite the situations. I got the feeling that they'll pull through whatever comes at them."

Suddenly, there was a sigh as they looked over to the table where Chrom sat with furrowed brows. Reflet chuckled as he walked over to the Exalt, "I know that face… 'Dueling with unpleasant thoughts,' are we?"

Chrom looked up and chuckled, "You know me well, Reflet."

Looking around, Reflet grinned, "Hey remember when Lissa first brought me to the Shepheds' garrison? When I met all the Shepherds? And Sumia… Haha! Oh, what a day!"

After some thoughts, Reflet added, "Actually, that's my first memory, in a way."

"Heh. I suppose so." Chrom nodded as he closed his thick book, "I wish all our memories since could have been as joyful."

Reflet nodded upon remembering the past events that followed after, "I know… So much needless bloodshed. So many days of pain and doubt and fighting… We would have never made it without you there to guide us, you know. Robin thought the same this morning as well."

Chrom raised a brow, "Funny. I was going to say the same to you."

Reflet chuckled, "I guess we really are three halve of the same whole. You know, if Frederick were here, he'd have joined in on our conversation right about now."

Takumi sighed as he closed his book and placed it down on the table, "We've sent him to search for Sabel, the Final Gemstone, remember?"

Chrom nodded as he tapped a finger on the book he had been reading as well, "And I've been reading more about the Awakening ritual. Takumi and Xander have been helping me find more about it."

"And?" Leo asked recalling the vital answer it may have to their problem, "What have you learned?"

"It seems that whoever attempts the rite must brave Naga's fire." Chrom answered with narrowed eyes.

"Her fire?" the Nohrian prince raised a brow.

"Yeah." Takumi said with a sigh, "Naga is a divine dragon just like Lady Tiki, remember? Only much more powerful, I guess."

Chrom nodded, "If both body and spirit survive the agony, they are blessed with the dragon's power."

"And, if they don't they won't get the power, correct?" Xander said with a frown.

Chrom shook his head, "Yes, but worse. The candidate… dies."

"What?! No!"

Before they could say a thing, the voice had already said their part as they quickly turned to the door and saw the future-past princess already there with her head barely sticking out of the gap between the double doors. Lucina's eyes widen as she walked out before them and stammered, "…Er, that is… Father, must you attempt this?"

Chrom looked to her with a stern expression as he said, "Eavesdropping, young lady?"

"Forgive me, Father." Lucina grimaced, "I didn't intend to… I came to speak with you, but I couldn't find the right moment and-"

"It's all right, Lucina." Chrom nodded forgiving his daughter, "And yes, I'll be all right, too. I will withstand Naga's fire. I'm sure of it."

As Lucina opened her mouth, the door suddenly opened as a very familiar knight came walking in with the red samurai.

"Milord, I have returned." Frederick said with a curt bow.

"Ryoma?!" Takumi raised a brow, "You're here too?"

"Yes, Frederick? Did you find it?" Chrom asked focusing on the news of the retainer who have been absent for a couple weeks now."

"I believe so, sire." Frederick nodded, "King Validar has extended an invitation. He says Plegia has been guarding Sable, and now he wishes to return it to you."

"Validar…" Chrom narrowed his eyes in suspicions.

"How did you get this?" Leo raised a brow as the retainer's words caught everyone's attention.

"They sent word to me." Frederick answered, "They must have caught wind of my search…"

"A trap." Takumi said with a grimace.

Ryoma nodded as he said, "I agree, but let's first hear the rest of the news, Takumi."

Frederick nodded back in gratitude, "In any case, Validar asks that you visit him in person, that he might formally present it. Perhaps needless to say, milord, I agree with Prince Takumi. I don't like this one bit."

Chrom nodded with a sigh, "Neither do I, Frederick the Wary. Neither do I. At best, it's selfish political maneuvering at a time when the world can ill afford it."

"And those Risens back on Carrion Isle." Xander said with a grimace upon the memory.

Chrom nodded again in agreement, "At worst, our run-in with those Risen last visit was no accident..."

Leo frowned, "Then, we should-"

"But, we will meet with him." Chrom cut in and said to the retainer, "Send word at once."

"What?!" Takumi cried out in disbelief.

Hesitantly, Frederick frowned, "Milord, are you… certain that's wise?"

"No," Chrom agreed, "But, we haven't time to be certain… And my sister never refuse a diplomatic gesture, no matter how foul smelling."

His words brought back the memory when the Former Exalt met with the Former Plegian King. Though not all may have been there at the time, Ryoma was told of the incident that sparked war on both sides from the Shepherds themselves. None of them knew what to say as his words were true.

"If he doesn't give us the stone, he may at least reveal where it is." Chrom pointed out, "…Don't worry, Frederick, Takumi. I'm not walking into this blindly. We will make certain everyone is armed to the teeth."

Frederick nodded, "Then, the Fire Emblem, milord- You ought at least leave it behind."

Chrom said, "Unless that's what Validar expects, and he comes to steal it with my best men away…"

The Exalt shook his head, "No, it's safest with me, for now. We'll learn the truth of Validar's motive soon enough…"

The retainer bowed and walked out of the room, most likely, to prepare for the battle ahead of them. Chrom then turned to his future daughter, "Lucina, I need you to help keep watch of Kinomoto and Syaoran. I don't know why, but I'm rather concerned about their whereabouts and safety after hearing the news."

"I understand, Father." Lucina nodded, "They're in the infirmary clinic, right?"

Chrom nodded before they watched her leave the room. Then, he turned to the royalties and his tactician, "We, on the other hand, have something else to speak of."

They nodded.

* * *

It was unusual. Kinomoto and Syaoran were in the clinic tending to their patients when Lucina came in and notified them of the expedition. Then, as the others left, they were pulled to the side as Lucina quickly told them of her father's decision for an extra guard as they felt the end of their journey was coming to a close. However, she didn't stick with them till they came outside after packing their belongings. A message was sent to Flavia as they would meet up in Plegia. When Kinomoto joined some of their allies in the wagon, she soon found that Cordelia was there as well, much to her surprise. She knew the Pegasus knight was in no state to be taking part in combat, but the knight's persistence told them otherwise as she followed them. Kinomoto anxiously watched out of the little opening between the canvas cover over the tent as she could feel the butterflies in her stomach. She was anxious and she got the feeling that Tomoyo and Syaoran was probably feeling the same. Something just didn't feel right at all and she didn't know just what it was. However, it seemed as if Syaoran nor Eriol had the same exact feeling as her and they were also well verse in their world's magic and foresight. Even now, her dreams have never gone away. To make it worse, it only got clearer each time she saw it. A horrifying dark dragon before the dark thundering sky. Glowing red eyes. Purple and black scales. It towered over the Tokyo Tower of her world and her hometown. It's roar loud enough to remaining ringing in their heads for hours as if an alarm of immediate danger that could not be overcome. Perhaps not in her world. She had told this dream to her friends, Leo, Forrest and, sometimes, even the tacticians whenever they ask what had been troubling her. Each time she described it to them, they only listen to her intently before reassuring her that it should end when they prevented Grima's resurrection. However, she wondered if they were already aware of her reoccurring nightmares. Probably, Nyx had notified them of the problem before she was asked it? In response to her dreams, she trained herself with her cards daily to make sure that she would be prepared to fight against the monster when the time came and they couldn't stop his resurrection. She knew what they had told her over and over again, but she felt that something dark is starting to cover this world in a thick veil of negative, dark presence as if smothering it. Though she was told that all would go well, she feared that danger was approaching and she was terrified of it. After a half day of traveling, they finally reached the outskirts of Plegia, she suddenly felt the eyes of somebody and spun around, but the owner of it wasn't with them in the wagon.

"Kinomoto?" Nina frowned, "What is it?"

Hesitantly, the card mage looked to her with a frown, "I-I think I can sense Eriol's magic."

"Clow, right?"

They look to Syaoran as he frowned, "I think it's coming from that direction."

As he pointed West-South, he added, "It's faint and feels rather far from here. I think we should keep an eye out for anything unusual, then."

Lucina nodded before she raised a brow, "Are all mages in your world able to sense magic?"

Syaoran nodded, "Many of us can. All it needs is some concentration on our part and with experience we can do it more naturally."

"That's incredible." Lucina said with a small grin, "Then, what about those who wields weapons?"

"Well, there are tales in our world, but not many uses blades now from what I know of. Perhaps my mother would know more than I would." He said before a thought came to him, "Wait, that Keroberos and Yue might know something. They've been around our world longer than my mother have."

"However, Kero _have_ fell asleep the last thirty years or so before I found in and the cards in our basement." Kinomoto added with a small smile.

"Speaking of which." Nina said with a sigh, "He's still sleeping in your bag too, huh?"

Kinomoto strained a small smile as Syaoran sighed and shrugged.

* * *

After three days and four nights of traveling, it was safe to say that Kinomoto was definitely utterly exhausted from her trip. However, with their meeting with Validar drawing closer, she did her best to keep up with everyone and, with Lucina and Syaoran's help, she was able to pull herself through the journey under the harsh heat of the sun. One thing she knew for certain is that she could get past winning their world's sport's festival with all this traveling and training at this rate. As she quietly giggled upon her little joke, Lucina turned to her with a raised brow, "What's so funny, Kinomoto?"

She shook her head, "Oh, I just remembered one of our school's event back in my world. Once a year, we always have this sports event, where we make up some fun activity involved with exercising and teamwork. It's a really competitive event and is really fun. If I took part in it again with Syaoran, I bet we might be a little stronger than everyone now with all this traveling and training."

Hearing this, Lucina chuckled, "I see your point now. You did say that your world doesn't have as many fighters as we do here. But, don't forget the reason why we've taken part in these intense training. Our goal has always been to protect the people and, to do that, we have to get stronger to face whatever threatens the kingdom and the people. Not for games and competitions. Though, you can take part in them at times. Just don't let that be your purpose for coming this far since it won't take you the rest of the way."

"I understand, Lucina." Kinomoto nodded before looking up, "It's hard to believe that it's been two years since we've been here already."

"Yes…" Lucina nodded.

"Shepherds! Be on your guard!" Frederick's voice called out to them, "We're about to arrive on the castle grounds!"

Hearing this, Lucina turns to Forrest, "Forrest, could you watch over Kinomoto and Syaoran for me? I need to see my Father."

"Of course." He nodded.

As they watched her leave, Syaoran whispered to her, "Sakura, you felt that strong power too, right?"

She nodded, "Me too. It's only been getting darker as time passes. Could it be the Fell Dragon?"

"Perhaps." Syaoran nodded.

* * *

Lucina ran up to her father and their allies before she came to a halt upon seeing the massive skull. Just in time, Lissa turned around and saw her niece's stride slow down to cautious steps as Lucina stares upon the massive lizard skull.

"What's wrong, Lucina?" Lissa asked in confusion as some also turns around and saw her.

"That great skull." Lucina said with a frown as she continued cautiously, "I saw it once before when Emmeryn was sentenced to die."

"That's right." Corrin nodded with a grimace, "You and my siblilngs were there when you tried to save your aunt."

Lucina nodded, "Even then it reminded me of… him…"

Her words finally caught everyone's attention as Chrom frowned, "You mean…"

"Yes." Lucina nodded with a grimace, "Grima, the fell dragon."

There was a dry silence as Lucina continued, "A cataclysmic war ushered his return… It's said he fed on the souls of the fallen before turning upon the living… Our first encounter was when he attacked Ylisstol and its castle. Everyone died that night leaving only us to come here to find a solution."

She paused before she slowly added, "Whether these are his true bones or just an effigy, I cannot say. But I know this: we cannot let that monster come back to life."

As she says this, some could already feel the reality of the situation was starting to sink in forcing them into realizing that this was no made-up fantasy story told to children. This was their past and could very well be their future.

"We'll stop him, Lucina." Chrom said solemnly as he nodded, "I promise. The future can be changed. You've proven it already."

He smiled as he continued, "And with all of us together, we can turn the course of history."

Lucina slowly brought up a small smile as she said, "I want to believe that, Father. I want to believe that, more than anything…"

As they continued forward, Reflet whispered to his archer friend, "Do you or your retainers see anything abnormal, Takumi?"

He shook his head, "Well, the only thing abnormal here is how few soldiers they have on duty here. I still think we should just pull back. And wait for Flavia's group."

Reflet shook his head, "I know that you're just being cautious, Takumi, but you know as well as I do now that Chrom wouldn't want that. For now, we need to keep Kinomoto and her friends safe. I doubt Validar wouldn't try to do anything when he learns of what her connection is to this whole situation. Even worse, what if he already knows."

"If he had, then he would've requested her presence."

They looked up and saw the Hoshidan king before them.

"We're arriving at his castle. If he wanted her, all he had to do was request her presence in his castle and kidnap her there." He continued.

"That's right." Robin said firmly, "And, if he does try to come after them, all of us will be there while you and Chrom speak with him. Not to mention, we're already prepared for the worst outcome."

"You're right." Reflet nodded, "Right now his only major concern should be the Fire Emblems."

"I doubt he'd know that we have two Fire Emblems with us right now either." Kamui said with a grin.

* * *

Kinomoto stuck close by Forrest's and Cordelia's side as they made their way to the entrance of the throne room. She watched as Chrom, Reflet and Lucina enter the room by themselves as Frerderick remained outside keeping watch of their surroundings in the seemingly empty halls. She watched as words passes along the Shepherds before Nina whispered to her, "Don't look around. Just stay where you are."

She froze before she noticed something grab her wrist. When she looked, she saw that it was Syaoran who nodded quietly. Kinomoto nodded back slowly as she remained close within the Shepherds formation. As time ticked on, she saw Leo speaking with Robin. The tactician said something in return with a strained smile and looked away as Leo raised a brow.

As the minutes ticked by, everyone was standing in wait as their leader and friends speak with the king behind the double doors. Kinomoto was already looking around the castle through the corner of her eyes. She had seen the castle from afar before, but just coming close to it was a new experience for her, even in these horrifying times. Unlike the other castle's, this one had a purple carpet laid out across the floor as yellow rims lined around it. The air was much drier here than it have been in the other castles, but the temperature wasn't as bad as it had been outside. The stone walls were definitely more brownish than the others kingdoms, but that was it. She recalled the words of how Cordelia was the one who struck Gangrel the last blow behind those wooden double doors and how Forrest's cousin snuck in through the back entrance that Henry had shown him that time. All this happened behind those doors and, now, so is their discussion. Suddenly, the doors slammed open as Chrom, Lucina, and Reflet reappeared. All with a discouraging look on their faces.

"Shepherds, pull back!" Chrom's shout brought out the needed results of their discussion as Kinomoto and Syaoran quickly followed Nina. They didn't have the time to look around as much as she held the cards and her staff close to her. Kinomoto saw with wide eyes, Plegian soldiers who suddenly appeared out of nowhere as blasts of purple magic came through the window barely missing everyone by a feet had they not kept hustling. Robin and Reflet quickly paired up some of their friends and brought them up to the front line as they cut down the enemy soldiers. As they quickly passed through the halls soon littered with the bodies of the enemy soldiers, she noticed some very familiar looking garb as they dashed through the halls. She spoke up to her friend, "Syaoran, I think these are Grimleals. They have the garbs."

Syaoran looked to her than nodded, "Got it. Come on. Let's stick close with the others first. Right now, the king's target should be Chrom and Reflet… So, maybe, Robin?"

"That'd probably be the best choice right now." Kinomoto nodded.

Suddenly sound of hooves rushed up before them as they looked up expecting to see an enemy cavalry breaking through their ranks when they noticed a familiar looking blond hair dark knight rushing over to them followed by a red-hair sky knight.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of weaving through the enemies and halls, they finally came close to the main hall where the double doors awaited them. There stood a brigand who seemed to be their general. However, despite all the laughing and cursing, he easily fell to Chrom's javelin that he kept on his back. Taking this chance, Chrom shouted, " Almost there! The exit is just-"

Suddenly, he halted in his tracks as he signaled for them to stop as well.

"Chrom?!" Takumi exclaimed in disbelief, "We're in a hurry here…"

"Wait." Chrom looked to them in suspicion, "Do you feel…"

Out of the blue, a flash of light appeared before him as a hand suddenly stuck out before the Exalt.

"Chrom!"

A hand suddenly grabbed the exalt and the Great Lord was pulled back. Suddenly, a purple haze erupted before them followed by a scream. When they all looked up, Robin was lying on the ground unconscious and Validar was before them with a crooked grin, "Run all you like- you can't escape fate. Don't you know that?"

"Robin!" Reflet gasped as he rushed over to his twin.

"Reflet! Watch out!"

Another blast came before them as the mage was pulled back by Kamui.

"But, my sister!" Reflet grimaced.

Out of nowhere, a very familiar looking dark flier appeared out of sky and picked up the younger tactician.

"Aversa!" Reflet snapped in anger.

The white hair woman turned around with a smirk, "Well, now, I'd love to chat with you, but I'm afraid our god wants something to sate his hunger and such an honorable feat can't compete with you. So, don't worry about your standing."

Validar grinned before turning to them with a sharp gaze, "The Fire Emblem. Give it freely, or it will be taken."

"Just try it!" Chrom scowled as he glared at the Plegian king.

The man chuckled, " _I_ won't need to do anything…"

He turned to the other tactician and called to him, "Reflet!"

Suddenly, the tactician clenched his head as his face contorted with pain.

"Reflet?" Chrom looked to him in bewilderment.

"Seize the Emblem and bring it to me." The king continued with a grin.

Gritting his teeth, Reflet struggled out his words, "No… I…"

One step at a time, Reflet made his way to Chrom as Leo shouted, "Damn it! Stop him! Validar has him under his control!"

"What?!" Lucina shouted in disbelief.

It was already too late. With Reflet being the closest to the Exalt, he took the Fire Emblem off Chrom's arm. As Chrom tried to wrestle back the shield, he grimaced with wide eyes, "Reflet… What are you… doing?!"

However, the shield was torn from the exalt in incredible strength before it was thrown to the king who caught it with ease and chuckled as he slipped out a black orb out of thin air then fitted it tightly into the shield's last socket. He grinned upon the sight of the complete form of the shield, "Well done, my child. At last, the Fire Emblem belongs to me! And, with my Gemstones, it is complete! Now, to set the Table and perform the rite…"

Chrom grimaced and rushed over to the king, "Don't you-"

Suddenly, a dark orb came out of nowhere and shot at the ground before them. Chrom halted in his tracks and pulled back slightly as the ground began to move. The stone bricks soon came out of its place and built upon themselves till a human figure of stone stood before them moving. Chrom scowled as he pulled out his blade, "D-Damn you, Validar!"

With one swing of his blade, Chrom split the golem into two as it crumbled into rubbish. However, seeing that the king was gone, he quickly hurried over to Reflet, who was supported by Olivia. He shook his shoulders, "Reflet? Reflet! Snap out of it! Are you all right?"

The man grumbled in pain before he slowly looked up in a slight daze, "Ch-Chrom…?"

His eyes soon fell on the man's arm as his eyes widen in disbelief, "What have I… done?!"

Chrom shook his head with a sigh, "At least, you seem unharmed."

Suddenly, the ground shook as Chrom shouted, "Reflet! We must go!"

"Ch-Chrom, I'm sorry!" Reflet said as he got to his feet with a grimace, "I don't… know what came over me… I'm so sorry!"

"I know you are," Chrom nodded, "But, right now, we need to focus on getting out of here!"

Reflet looked around and, upon seeing the situation and regaining his senses, he nodded, "Understood."

* * *

It wasn't till they all escaped the collapsing castle Chrom finally called in an emergency summit and sending out scouts to look for any clues as to where the king and his tactician vanished to. Kinomoto and Syaoran remained close to Lucina as they meeting began with Kero and Spinel being one of the members summoned to the meeting. Reflet, who was finally coming around, said with guilt, "What I did… It's… it's unforgivable."

"Enough of that, Reflet." Chrom said, "Save your energy for helping us track him down."

Reflet only grimaced, "No, I… You must leave me behind. He could use me again… I can't be trusted!"

Kinomoto noticed Elise startled from the raise in the tactician's voice. The man also saw this and nodded apologetically as he continued shaking his head, "This cursed blood in me must somehow give… my father… dominion over me…"

From his words, Kinomoto could understand the tactician's hesitation over mentioning the presence and connection between the villain and himself as Chrom nodded, "But, he never had full control… You can fight it, Reflet. And, if he expects you to blindly obey, that might be the surprise we need."

"Chrom, you…" Reflet frowned with uncertainty, "You put too much faith in me."

"Get back on that horse, Reflet." Frederick said encouragingly, "You can't give up now!"

"But you're not listening!" he argued, "I told you, I'm not-"

"Reflet." Kamui spoke with a frown, "We all trust you and we know what you did wasn't your fault. Furthermore, just because Validar was able to take over you, doesn't mean he could read your every thoughts."

Azura nodded, "There's still a chance. To undo your mistake too."

"Azura is "right. The deed is done." Chrom said, "But you can still try undo the damage. It's not too late!"

Reflet looked between his friends before he slowly nodded, "All right. I'll… I'll try."

"Just do your best, Reflet!" Elise smiled, "I know you can do it!"

"Thank you, Elise." Reflet strained a smile across his face.

"Right." Chrom frowned, "Now, on to more pressing matters."

"Robin…" Hinoka said with a grimace.

Chrom nodded, "If we don't save her soon, I don't want to imagine what they're planning to do with her."

"It's simple." Leo said with a grimace, "Don't you remember what your sister told us, Chrom? Silver hair. Dark robe. They want her as the sacrifice. I knew this and even had my retainer stay with her, but, in the end, this happened."

"Like we said." Xander spoke with a nod, "What's done is done. Right now, we have to bring her back or she will become sacrificed to the Fell Dragon. But, of all people, why Robin?"

They looked to Leo who shook his head, "Even, I don't know."

"What I don't get about that guy is why choose your own daughter as the sacrifice like that?" Takumi said with a frown.

"The answer is to that rather easy." Camilla answered with a frown, "His loyalty and life revolves solely around the Fell Dragon. With his devotion and distance with his blood family, we can already tell his priority is his little god above everything he has."

"That's right." Reflet nodded, "Didn't she said that our mother took my sister and I away from our home and, even after all these years, she was still pursued after her death? Validar must've already planned for us to take part in bringing back the Fell Dragon from the moment we came into this world."

Ryoma frowned, "Then that could only mean you have been given a role in all this as well, Reflet."

The tactician nodded with a grimace, "Without a doubt. Aversa said it as well. How I can't be the one to play her role. But, just what is it? All he's made me done so far is making me his puppet!"

Kinomoto watched the group continue to converse into words she could no longer follow as Syaoran and Eriol easily listened and took part in it as well. However, she noticed something was off as she looked up and saw Lucina staring intently at Reflet with narrowed eyes.

"Lucina?" She whispered to the princess, "Are you all right?"

The princess's eyes open wide before seeing Kinomoto watching her as she shook her head with a smile, "It's nothing."

Despite her words, Kinomoto felt something was off as she slowly nodded in return, "A-All right…"

* * *

It was already afternoon when Forrest reported to Leo of Kinomoto's and Syaoran's conditions. With the meeting or summit over, Leo tried to focus on his book once more. However, due to the current dire situation, it was rather difficult for him to focus as he was son forced to shut it with a heavy sigh and placed it back into his bag like before. Instead, he took out his sacred and weapon and took a step outside for the training ground. As he passed the Mess Tent, he noticed Reflet leaving the tent. As he raised a brow, he soon saw Lucina leave not long after he had. Wanting to dismiss it all, he soon saw Lucina turn back causing him to sigh realizing how suspicious his descendant was acting while being relieved that, like her father, she isn't as good as acting either. Due to curiosity, he thought about he reason for the unusual behavior before his eyes widen and he shook his head. Although he knew the dangers of leaving camp alone without his retainers, he carried his tome and hurried out after the two before he suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

Reflet walked through the plains of Breakneck Pass. The place where they first met against Gangrel's men and where he first called war against Ylisse. He looked around before he finally found the owner of the footsteps.

"Beg pardon, Reflet." Lucina said, "Might I have a word?"

"Lucina…" he said with a nod, "What is it?"

"It's about my father."

Reflet nodded as she continued, "I have memories of him, you know. From when I was little. Before he… died."

"I see…" Reflet nodded.

"He was courageous, and king, and everyone spoke fondly of him." Lucina smiled upon the memories she must be going through, "People say he was brave right up until the very end. I always yearned to know him better. And, now that I do, I can see that the world will be robbed of a very great man. I… won't allow that to happen."

"I understand." Reflet chuckled, "You love him. We all do."

Lucina shook her head, "Reflet, I… Please, forgive me…"

Out of the blue, the swordswoman drew her sword and aimed it at the man himself. Reflet's eyes widen in surprise as he grimaced, "Lucina?!"

"Stay where you are, Reflet!" Lucina warned as she remained there with her Falchion to him, "I have no choice. I must kill you."

"What?!" Reflet exclaimed in bewilderment, "What madness is this?!"

Lucina grimaced, "In my future, you…"

"You are my father's murderer." Lucina continued as she looked to him with a stern expression.

"No! That's insane!" Reflet shook his head, "Why would I kill Chrom?"

"I was not certain myself." Lucina nodded, "Until now… I knew he had been killed by his closest friend. Having witnessed your bond with him, I doubted it could be so… But today's events make it clear. You are at Validar's mercy and Robin is taken to be a sacrifice. I suspect it's he who forces you to take my father's life, and very soon…"

Reflet nodded, "Lucina, wait."

"If my father is right, then we can change our fates." Lucina said, "If this dark future is to be averted, sacrifices must be made. I am sorry, Reflet! I know this is murder, I… I know that…"

"Lucina, you don't have to-"

"Don't make it harder!" Lucina intercepted his words, "Don't resist, and your death will be swift and painless. If you hold any love for Chrom, then let this be done…"

Reflet thought carefully before he nodded, "… Very well. I forfeit my life."

"Godspeed, Reflet." Lucina said with a shaky nod.

"Enough!"

"Lucina! Stop this!"

The two froze before turning around and saw what they didn't hope to see. Chrom and, surprisingly, Xander running over to them as Leo quickly followed after them. Lucina looked to them as she said, "Father, you don't-"

"Lucina, lower your sword…" Chrom said as he took side glances to the blade pointing at his best friend.

"But, Father-"

" _Lower your sword!"_ Chrom ordered as he looked straight at his future daughter.

Startled, Lucina nodded, "A-All right."

She lowered her blade till it was pointing to the ground before she turned to Chrom hesitantly, "… I can explain."

"There's no need." Chrom shook his head, "You're not the only one who can eavesdrop, though I can see you're also not very good at sneaking out either. Either way, we heard every word. Lucina, I know your heart is in the right place… But, I trust Reflet. You cannot shake my faith in him or in Robin."

"This is not about trust!" Lucina argued back, "He'll be the death of you!"

"That's-!" Leo started but Xander raised a hand for him to stop.

Understanding the situation, Leo nodded as Chrom said, "The three of us have held fast through good times and ill… We swore to be three of a greater whole. You underestimate the strength of those ties, the bonds we share. I believe in them more than some foretold 'destiny.'"

"That is easier to say when you haven't seen it yourself…" Lucina said with a frown.

"Lucina," he said, "aren't out ties stronger here now than they were in your future? You said so yourself. In this flow of time, we are bound tighter than ever, you and I. Not just as father and daughter… But as friends."

Finally, a reassuring smile slowly came over his face, "We can change things- we already have… and we will again."

Hesitantly, Lucina thought for a bit before she finally nodded, "Very well, Father."

She turned to Reflet with a grimace, "I would ask for you forgiveness, Reflet, but I cannot expect it."

"I do forgive you, Lucina." Reflet responded shaking his head, "You needn't speak of it again."

"I pray… That is, I trust the both of you will prove me wrong. And that this future will fall to pieces before your bond ever would."

"It will." Chrom said with a nod, "Now, if this is finally over, let's-"

"Milord!"

The four turned and saw Frederick rushing over to them on his steed as quickly as he could before jumping down before them and bowed with sweat still pouring from his forehead, "The scouts have already found Validar's whereabouts!"

"Where is it?" Chrom said as he focused on the retainer.

"Through a ruins south, the scouts spotted him traveling through whilst carrying our other tactician." Frederick responded firmly, "They suspect that they would continue west from there."

"If that's true, he must be going to use her as a sacrifice as fast as he can and free Grima." Reflet said with a grimace, "Chrom."

The Exalt nodded, "Call the Shepherds. We have to stop him!"

"Understood." Frederick bowed before he jumped back on his steed and rushed back to camp.

Chrom turned to them, "Let's return too."

They nodded and began treading their way through the grass. As he did so, Reflet felt a tap on his shoulder as he turned and saw Leo. He raised a brow as the prince whispered to him, "Also, regarding the conversation, I recommend that you think about yourself first before you make some self-sacrificing decision again, Reflet. Or have you forgotten that you still have a pregnant wife and two children still waiting for you back in the camp. Do you truly believe, that Cordelia would manage a child all on her own during the first few years?"

Reflet grimaced as he slowly nodded, "I was naïve to believe that Cordelia would be fine without me and I could already see what kind of parent I was from Severa's description of me in the future. I understand what you're trying to tell me and I promise, to myself and them, that I won't leave them behind again as I had in Lucina's timeline."

"I see that you've finally changed your mind." Xander nodded firmly, "Had Chrom nor either of us been there, I don't think you would have the time for second thoughts as you do now."

"Right, I apologize for pulling you into our personal problems as well." Reflet said.

"It's nothing to apologize for, Reflet. We were just there at the time and followed you two." Xander replied with a small smile, "It's a good thing we did."

Leo nodded with a sigh, "Now, let's hope Big Sister Camilla nor Cordelia hadn't found out about this, or you probably won't hear the end of it till we reach Validar. Worse? If Camilla tries to make you her wyvern's lunch... Hehe... A-Anyway, don't worry. I'll think of something if the situation arises, though I'm unsure if it will work."

"Considering how close she even values her relation with her retainers for better or worse," Reflet strained a small smile, "I pray this all works out before we get to him again."

* * *

Due to the headaches she have been having, Kinomoto decided to take a breather from her shift and rest in her tent. It wasn't till around the afternoon when Morgan and Ophelia came in to wake her up. Together, they entered the wagon with Forrest and Cordelia as they brought her up to date of the news.

"We're going to a ruin again?" Kinomoto said in confusion.

Morgan nodded, "Yeah! We're going to beat up that bad guy and go home with Aunty!"

Kinomoto nodded with a small grin. Even though, the person they are speaking of is her grarndfather, Morgan seemed quite eager in stopping Validar. Suddenly, a wave of pain came through her head as she grimaced in pain and gingerly touched it.

"Kinomoto?" Ophelia called out to her in worry, "Are you all right?"

She nodded, "Yeah… I'm just a little dizzy."

"I'm not surprised."

She looked up and was surprised to see the flying figure, "E-Eriol…?"

They turned and saw Spinel before them followed by Frederick and Lucina. But, before she could say a word, Kinomoto slumped over to Morgan as the other girl struggled to keep her sitting up. Forrest rushed over to check on the mage as the three newcomers rushed in. Frederick and Lucina still doesn't seem to understand the situation as Lucina spoke, "Eriol, what's going on? First, Syaoran, then Sakura."

"The negative energy is trying to enter into their minds." Eriol's voice echoed, "Because mages of our world is sensitive to the presence of magic, negative energy can harm us just as well."

"Do you mean this gloomy and dense atmosphere we're feeling right now?" Cordelia said as her attention came upon the younger woman, "If this is negative energy, I'm worried just how painful it must be for her right now."

"But, all energy should have a source." Forrest said.

"The source can only be from the Fell Dragon." Eriol answered, "He had done the same to me for a couple days before he attacked me."

"Then, could this be a sign of his return?" Frederick questioned with furrowed brow.

"That can't be." Lucina said with a grimace, "But, if Robin is the sacrifice-"

"We should hurry." Eriol spoke urgently, "For now, bring Syaoran here and I'll create a barrier around them till Miss. Kinomoto can make her own. Till then, she must stay in here. It'll protect them from being taken over by the Fell Dragon. Right now, we have to hurry and make sure they don't release him or he could come after both worlds and time."

"I'll bring Syaoran here, then." Frederick said before he rushed out of the wagon.

"I'll go tell Reflet and my father the situation." Lucina said before she hurried after him.

Kinomoto looked around before she noticed something, "Have we stopped?"

Forrest frowned and slowly nodded, "Yes. There's a small commotion going on, but my uncles and aunts are going to check it out. Let's stay inside till it's over. Father came to tell us to stay inside."

"A-all right." Kinomoto nodded.

Cordelia smiled, "Kinomoto, you seem a little tired. You should take a break till we reach the ruins. It could be some time."

She nodded, "A-All right. Thanks!"

It hadn't even been a couple seconds before they could already hear the silent snore coming from the girl. They looked to one another worringly as Forrest grimaced, "I thought something was off with her lately. I should've known to speak with Eriol sooner."

"None of us knew." Cordelia shook her head, "What matters now is that we stop the Fell Dragon, so she won't be influenced by the enemy. I bet it's the same situation with Kero, right now. He also seem to be in a daze lately."

As she said this, there was some words spoken aloud outside incoherently as Frederick appeared with Syaoran on his back. With the help of Nina and Forrest, the three got him off and into the wagon. Cordelia spoke up, "The situation-"

Frederick shook his head, "We're getting close to the ruins, but, even milord believes that something isn't right. We're going to continue forward, but Reflet wants Eriol and these children to remain in the wagon. To make matters worse, it seems even he is demanding this rather than requesting it."

"That just means the matter isn't something small to begin with." Forrest nodded, "He said he went through the same thing, so that means he knows what could happen next."

"That's right." Frederick nodded, "For them to go through and end up like Eriol is no laughing matter as well. Even our best mages said that he was fortunate enough to be accepted into his familiar's body and survive with two souls. If these two fall as well, they'd become lost, I heard."

Cordelia nodded, "Then, I'll stay here with them, if needed. Right, Morgan?"

"Of course, mother!" Morgan grinned widely, "I'll help make sure they stay in the wagon!"

"That would be much appreciated." Frederick said with a curt nod, "Now, I must return back to Chrom's side before we reach the destination."

Saying this, Frederick hurried back to most likely the front leaving them with Eriol still outside in Spinel's body as he conjures a barrier around the wagon itself.

* * *

Despite the news, Chrom ordered for the militia to continue forth as soon as he received word that the otherworld mage had finished his barrier and have told him all that would mean that he was an exception to these dark magic drifting about in the air. However, as they finally reached what seems to be a ruin as per the description in the report with a tall tower. They soon saw the numerous amount of Plegian civilian that came with it as they slowly trickled into the direction of the tower. Chrom narrowed his eyes, "All these strange travelers… What's happening here?"

"Let's ask 'em!" Lissa suggested and rushed over to one of the civilian before any could pull her back, "Um, excuse me, sir?"

However, there was strangely no response as Lissa raised a brow and called out to him again, "Sir?"

But, the man did not respond as he muttered something incoherently. After some efforts, the villager finally said something in pieces, "…the appointed… time… to the Dragon's… Table… our prayers… Grima…"

"Riiiight…" Lissa cautiously took a step back as she continued, "I'll just be backing away slowly then…"

Kamui frowned, "Just what is going on here?"

Hinoka frowned, "You don't think they're possessed too?"

"That certainly seems to be the case, but something doesn't seem right." Camilla answered with a suspicious frown.

Leo frowned, "Wait. He said the Dragon's Table. Wasn't that where the Earth Dragons were once sealed, Chrom?"

Before the exalt could answer, Frederick rushed over to them as he shouted, "Sire!"

"Frederick!" Chrom sighed in relief, "Have the scouts returned?"

"Yes, milord, and with grim news." The retainer answered with a frown, "Validay has moved to a great altar to Grima known as the Dragon's Table. What's more, it seems all the Grimleal in Plegia are headed there as well. It's as if they're being drawn by some unseen force…"

Chrom frowned, "An idea what it all means?"

"Who can say, sire?" Frederick shook his head, "They speak only gibberish and plod on as if possessed."

"The cataclysm in Lucina's future…" Chrom muttered under his breath anxiously, "This shows all the signs leading to it."

"Including the dark sky." Elise added as she glanced around in the air to the blacken cloudy sky.

"Damn!" Chrom cursed, "This destiny is a stubborn business…"

"We cannot give up." Lucina shook her head with a frown.

"And we will not." Chrom nodded with certainty, "We make for the Dragon's Table, and quickly! Come, everyone! We must press on and get to the table before he sacrifices Robin! Hurry!"

With Chrom's orders, the group hurried through the crowds of Grimleals pushing the villagers and civilians to the side just so they wouldn't get separated. Kamui and Corrin hurried over to Chrom as the brother asked, "Chrom, what are we going to do about Grima if he does come back?"

"We won't let him." Chrom answered with a grimace, "Not with our future and the lives here at stake. Even Kinomoto and Syaoran need Grima to stay gone so they can be safe to roam about."

Corrin nodded, "Just don't try to imagine the worst coming to life…"

As she muttered this, Reflet pointed to the entrance of the growing tower, "Look! Over there!"

To where he pointed stood two figures they have already come to loathe as Chrom grimaced, "Validar and his tactician…"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! Sorry for the late update! I tried really hard to get this up on time, but I was falling behind with my personal work which led me to work on this in the middle of the night and not waking up till the afternoon for three days straight. There was also some other factors to the cause, so it's not just this. By the time, you read this, it will have already been updated with a title! I'm so happy to see that this fanfic survive for a whole year unlike my previous one. Yes, I'm thinking of ending that one soon. Honestly, when I first started this, I was really nervous and had to double check to see if anyone have done this before just so I wasn't the only one with such a 'crazy' idea, but nope! I was the only one and thinking back now, it certainly wasn't as crazy as some of the other fanfics I've accidentally come across (By going all the way to the back or going through crazy pairings. Don't say a word. I was really bored those times!). However, they were still good, just some factors of it make me cringe from the thought of putting them more realistically. Right now, we're really close to the ending of the fanfic sadly, but that doesn't mean that it's over yet! What does that mean? I can't tell you, but you can already use your imagination for the answer. Also, there are some other fanfics I've been working on over the years that I've announced on this story such as "FE: Fates of The World" and "FE: Sky's Fate". Just so, everyone could come see this if they have such a thought, I've put up that some of the characters would be the children in Sky's Fate as the revolving characters while Fates of The World will have only Fe Fates Characters notified! Sadly, this chapter didn't go as long as I wished and I would certainly put more if I could, but it's almost time and I don't want to break a promise that I couldn't keep, so I'll be putting the cut scenes lines and title as soon as possible. Sadly, I wasn't able to put up a side story today, but that doesn't have to be today. So, I get this over with as quickly as I can and put this up as quickly as possible! See you all next time!**

 **Kero: WAIT~! We still haven't had our anniversary conversations!**

 **YueTian: (Speaking *Normally A.K.A As fast as light* with a smile) I'm sorry, Kero. I don't know what an anniversary conversation is and I need to put this up as quickly as I can. Also, just so you know, if you don't wake up soon before** _ **that time**_ **aka the possible awakening of Grima, you could probably die in the next… Oh~, I don't know~… couple of hours.**

 **Kero: As if-!**

 **YueTian: And that includes Sakura-**

 **Kero: WHAT?! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT SOONER?!**

 **YueTian: Yup! Well, bye~!**


	35. Chapter 35: Truth of Clow

Truth of Clow

As the man in question finishes his quick chat with his tactician, they watch the man began to turn around and enter the tower as they rush over to them.

"We're not letting you get away!" Leo shouted as he opened his tome and conjured up a wall of vines over the entrance.

The Plegian king turned around with a grimace, "Damn you, ancestors! Well, no matter. Lord Grima shall return and take care of you all very soon…"

"Validar!" Chrom shouted as they face against the king and his tactician.

Seeing the exalt, the king's frown curled into his crooked grin, "Fools! Do you know where you've come?"

"Return the Fire Emblem now, and we can end this!" Chrom offered.

The man laughed, "You would… end this?"

Chrom nodded with a raised brow upon seeing the man's grin, "Yes, once and for all."

"My dear boy," Validar sighed as he shook his head, "We already know how this story end- you and I both! And yet you rush here… Are you so eager to meet the fell dragon yourself? Or perhps your own fatal destiny- you would have that realized first? Haha!"

"To hell with you destiny." Chrom scowled, "I'll write a new ending."

This time, Aversa laughed, "Oh ho ho, so now you believe you can change fate? And here I thought your exalted sister had delusions of grandeur…"

"We've done it already." Chrom answered with a nod.

"Your victory over sad little Gangrel?" Aversa grinned, "Or perhaps Walhart's defeat? Those were meant to happen. They were preordained. You are just another fool in motley, capering on the stage!"

Lissa pouted, "But… what about Emmeryn!"

"You changed only the method of her death." Aversa answered as she shook her head in dismay, "Either way, she was planted in the ground…"

"But that was Gangrel's will…" Frederick pointed out, "Not yours… Not Validar's…"

"You aren't listening." Aversa said with a sigh, "All of this- every word and action- has been orchestrated… Gangrel held the exalt in contempt, yet, so Validar and I used him. In life _and_ death. This king's demise threw Plegian into chaos. It drove the people to Grima… Now their life force and rancor can be laid before the fell dragon enmasse."

"You couldn't mean…" Chrom's eyes narrowed as he heard her words.

"It is called the Table for a reason, you naïve little man." Aversa said, "It's where Grima feeds! The Grimleal have gladly offered themselves to him for ages. Even now, they pray for his return… Today, the Table overflows with bounty and their prayers will be answered!"

Then, she grinned, "With Robin's soul to give him all the life force and the freedom he needs, of course."

"Hold on!" Kamui shouted, "Out of all the people out there in this world, you specifically went after Robin. Why do that?"

"Kamui's right." Corrin nodded, "We've already noticed all the Grimleals' movements. A sacrifice wouldn't require you to be so specific. We saw that once. So, why be so specific now?'

"Why, you say?" Aversa grinned, "Because you helped us confirm her existence. Did you know that, years ago when she first came to be, Reflet is not meant to have a twin?"

"What did you say?" Reflet's eyes widen as she said this.

Aversa's smile only widened upon his 'fun' reaction as she continued, "Oh… It seems I may have run my mouth a little too long. Perhaps your father will be happy to explain everything than I would… after the rite, that is."

"I'll never allow any of that to happen!" Chrom shouted as he swung his arm in a gesture.

"But it already _has_ happened in our future." Aversa grinned, "This moment was set a millennium ago."

"How could anyone give their life willingly to that… thing?" Lucina exclaimed in disgust, "That monster!"

"I will stop you!" Chrom swore as he shouted, "I will stop Grima!"

"Goodness! Now you're starting to sound like Walhart, the big bully…" Aversa chuckled, "He itended to destroy Grima as well, you know. …Our thanks, incidentally, for taking him off the stage for us."

"So, that's why you give us your ships and treasure, but no soldiers…" Chrom said from her reasoning.

"Get rid of Walhart, but keep the faithful Plegians to set your god's Table…" Leo said with a frown, "You had it all planned out from the beginning, just like you said."

"Aversa, it is time." Validar grinned, "I must prepare."

"As you command, Master." The woman replied before a steams of darkness fumed from behind the vines disintegrating it.

"Wha-! Validar!" Chrom shouted, " _Validar!"_

However, the man entered avoiding all the vines that Leo threw at him as he entered. Now, Aversa stood before them solemnly, "Master Validar is not to be disturbed."

Then, she brought out her tome and jumped onto her Pegasus, "But fear not, I have brought the Deadlords to keep you entertained. These 12 generals were great warriors in life… and even greater, now, in death! I would introduce them one by one, but well, as you'll see, they're not much for talk. Besides, you'll meet them all soon enough!"

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew from behind them as they soon saw that they weren't the only ones here. Leo grimaced, "Damn it! We're surrounded!"

"Not for long!" Reflet grimaced, "Quickly! Cherche! Take Chrom and head to the west! Gerome, Take Lissa and follow them! Nah, Marc! Follow Morgan and Severa and take the East side. Corrin, take your group and head east with them. Kamui, go west. If what their tactician said is true, then we need to stay close in a pincer formation. I'll follow Chrom and Lucina shall go with them."

"Right. That'd be the best decision we should go with for now." Kamui nodded and turned to his siblings before starting to form their groups.

Before leaving, Reflet called out to them, "Kamui, Corrin!"

The twins turned before they were handed a couple of cards each. Kamui raised a brow, "This?"

"Cards I received from this sort of outrealm gate as your time called it." Reflet answered with a grimace, "I admit that they'll be powerful allies in battle, but I could never quite bring myself to call upon them knowing that it'll be just like using them as tools of war. Which is why if you find yourself in a pinch don't hesitate to call on them. I was told to just throw them into the battlefield, but that was it."

"I see…" Corrin frowned in confusion, "Well, be sure to follow your instructions. Thank you, Reflet."

The tactician nodded, "Just stay safe and watch over the wagon if you can. I know Eriol's barrier is protecting them, but I worry just that won't be enough."

"I understand that well enough." Corrin nodded with a grimace, "I'm worried about that as well. It just feels like there's something more powerful than Eriol around us."

"Either way, we'll help keep watch of the wagon too." Kamui said, "It's this fire times, it's better that we really on each other if we all want to survive this war."

"Thank you, Kamui, Corrin." Reflet replied with a small smile.

* * *

By the time, Kinomoto and Syaoran and awoken, the battle had already begun. Kinomoto looked outside in surprise upon the unusual undeads before turning to Cordelia and Spinel as her loved one asked in confusion, "There must've been a reason for all this. Why wake us up after the battle began?"

Despite, Syaoran's accusing glare, Kinomoto felt that something was off and asked Spinel, "Eriol, Spinel. U-Um… W-Well…"

They could her a strained sigh as Eriol spoke, "It's because we feared that Grima is trying to take control of your two, my most powerful descendant and successor."

"What?" Kinomoto gasped.

"It's true." Forrest said with a grimace, "Not long after you passed out the first time after we came close to this tower, Syaoran had passed out before hand."

"What did you say?" Syaoran said weakly in shock as he heard this, "Sakura also passed out too?"

Cordelia nodded, "Yes."

"This culprit is Grima." Eriol answered, "Before he ambushed me in my home, I had already begin to feel the power of darkness before then. I suspected it had been something else and took up some barrier used for warding up spirits and the like. The mistake I made was that it was not something the Grima couldn't overcome. For him, it would've been a simple matter. So, I created a barrier around this wagon specifically against Grima. Which is why no matter the situation, you mustn't leave the barrier unless anyone of us sees it safe for you to leave or Grima will take you two as well."

Kinomoto's eyes widen, "But, that's-"

She topped upon seeing Spinel shake his head as Eriol continued, "But, I can't hold out for long. Miss. Kinomoto. I need your assistance to call out one of your card and form a barrier around yourselves."

"What about you?" Syaoran asked.

"I'll be fine." Eriol answered, "For I don't have a body from him to take control of and a familiar's body isn't something anyone can control as easily. I've studied all I could here and found that, with his strength, he could only take control of one of our familiars, not two or more. When we freed Ruby and strengthened our contract, he is unable to do a thing is our contract was renewed along with the power."

"That's why Yue and Kero are outside…" Kinomoto muttered upon the realization.

Spinel nodded. Kinomoto frowned anxiously as she watched the battle outside, "No, way… T-Then, what do we do until it's safe for us to leave?"

"Right now," Forrest answered, "Caeldori's and Soliel's grandparents doesn't believe that the enemy knows that you're here. So, till we can stop the resurrection, you should stay here with us."

Kinomoto didn't like the idea nor the plan of leaving everything to their friends who were out on the field fighting for everyone's sake, but, at the same time, she knew her assistance out on the battlefield won't be as much benefit when she was suppose to be hiding herself from being detected. She looked to Syaoran who could only struggle a nod as well. She looked outside once more before seeing her brother and her best friend also out there on the battlefield as she provides him the backup to the best of her ability despite not being as physically as Kinomoto was during their world's sports events when they were younger. Is staying in the safety of the wagon really the only way for the to help their friends when they're out there fighting for their lives?

* * *

"I can't believe it." Takumi said with a grimace upon the current situation.

"Neither can I." Leo said with a frown, "But, the proof is right before us and our fight was apart of it."

Though there were only twelve enemies to fight against, Reflet's strategy was proved to be quite effective as the enemies on both sides of the battle field fell when they band together to fight against them one at a time. In fact, it was just enough time for them to turn around and prepare themselves before the next wave of enemies came at them. Kamui grinned as he approached them, "I think it's safe to say that, whatever happens in the future, the people and our descendants will be all right, don't you?"

"Perhaps." Takumi said with a shrug and he turned and saw Tharja and Virion in the distance dealing the final blow on one of the generals.

"He should be fine since hexes don't work on him, right?" Kamui strained a smile as the same thought came to his head.

"Hexes, not." Takumi said with a sigh, "But, there's always other ways to do so, I bet."

"It should be fine, Takumi." Kamui chuckled, "Virion has always come out alive and he isn't a child."

"I know that!" Takumi snapped with another sigh, "Fine… Still, I get a feeling that something is going to happen eventually."

Leo shook his head, "Just let me know if it does happen. I see what the problem is and try to fix it like before."

"Like before?" Kamui raised a brow.

Takumi shook his head, "I-It's nothing! … Kamui, behind you!"

The archer let loose another arrow as it was dodged by its target in a mere inch. The dark tactician's lips curled into a grin, "Oh~? So, this is the power of the royal families of the mystical kingdoms, is it? Interesting…"

"Kamui!"

They turned and saw Reflet rushing over to them before letting out another lightning strike from his fingers. Like the arrow, she too dodged it with more ease as Reflet caught up to them. He shook his head, "I'll never understand minions like you and Excellus. No lives of your own… Living only to serve at the beck and call of your masters. Pathetic."

"Oh?" Aversa sighed, "I might say as much about your relationship to the prince… And please, don't lump me in with that half-witted little toad. Excellus was nothing but a pawn on our board Another actor on our stage. His ambition was our insurance against Walhart's threat. If you had failed, he might have destroyed the empire from the inside. But, in the end, he was just another puppet whose strings we had to cut."

"Then, you've confirmed my theory." Reflet said.

"Yes," Aversa grinned with a giggle, "I promised him the Plegian throne in exchange for the Emblem… He jumped at the offer! Well, as much as the fat little piggie could jump… Men are all the same. Learn their ambition, and you have them by the-"

She stopped before she chuckled, "Oho… Well, perhaps Excellus was a bit different in that respect…"

Reflet shook his head, "Here I thought him the lowest form of slime imaginable, but you win handily…"

"Yes," Aversa sighed, "well, we play the roles we're given, Reflet, as you'll soon discover."

Reflet scowled, "If we all stand on a great stage, I'll be happy to assist with your exit!"

"Oh really now, how amusing…" A smile curled on her lips once more, "You so cute when you try to be clever. But, Master Validar already considers you stronger and smarter than I… Whatever shall I do if he decides you're more witty as well? Perhaps I'd best kill you before you ripen and become his everything…"

"Before I 'ripen'?" Reflet said inquisitively.

The woman brought a finger to her lips, "Shh… Nothing to worry your pretty little head over. Focus on our battle, instead! If you truly are as gifted as my master says…"

She opened her tome, "There is no need for me to hold back!"

But, before she could throw out a spell, Reflet had already opened his and summoned up a spiral of wind. It hit the dark flier and her Pegasus as the steed was unable to control its flight in the air and was soon spun around throwing Aversa off to the ground. Reflet approached her with his sacred weapon to her, "Now, tell me where is Robin?"

The witch grinned, "Oh, I would, but the ritual has already begun. You are too late!"

Suddenly, a dark mass formed between them as Reflet jumped back just in time. However, Aversa was already far from reach as she shouted, "Farewell! Perhaps, we shall meet again? Oh, actually… I suppose not!"

As she laughed, her steed galloped to her as she swung herself on its back and flew up into the sky.

"Damn!" Chrom grimaced as he rushed over to them with their other half of the allies, "She escaped!"

"I'll send a squad after her." Corrin began.

"No." Chrom shook his head, "Aversa wouldn't leave Validar before he was ready, even with her wounds."

The Hoshidan king frowned, "But, that would only mean-"

Chrom nodded, "His preparations must be complete…"

"We have to stop him!" Lucina shouted in alarm, "My future is upon us!"

"We will, Lucina." Chrom answered, "I swear to you- we will."

* * *

After leaving the scene and entering the tower, Chrom noticed his friend being awfully silent as he spoke to the tactician, "Reflet? Is something troubling you?"

After some hesitation, Reflet grimaced, "Aversa… she said that Robin and I weren't meant to be twins…"

"A ruse to get you worked up probably." Leo said with a sigh.

"Perhaps." Reflet said with a frown, "But, I somehow get the feeling that what they say weren't wrong. What if she was telling the truth?"

"Reflet." Corrin said with a frown, "What if they were telling the truth? Does it really matter to you if Robin really is your sister by blood or if it was meant to be that the two of you are twins?"

"Well, no." Reflet shook his head, "Even if we're not meant to be twins, she's always been my younger twin whether or not that's meant to be, but the troubling thing is, if we're not meant to be twins, then what changed that and why?"

Chrom frowned, "I'm going to assume that Validar might have the answer to all that. Didn't she said that he might tell us more about it?"

"That's true…" Reflet frowned, "I just hope we'll still be able to save her."

Xander nodded, "Then, we must hurry before it's too late."

"Right!" Chrom nodded as the group continued forward.

As they went up the spiraling staircase, Lucina said with a grimace, "Father, Reflet, are you certain that Kinomoto and her friends will be safe at the entrance?"

Chrom nodded, "Yes, Lucina. If what Validar wants is her, then we should keep her where he can't see them. Also, why look for her when he's so close to being resurrected?"

Reflet shook his head, "I don't know, but her barrier is currently at work. So, whatever happens, she'll be safe as long as she remains in the wagon."

"Till we stop Validar and Grima, she's unable to set foot out of the wagon or the worst could occur." Chrom reminded them.

"That's right." Kamui nodded.

* * *

It wasn't long before they soon reached the top that Reflet and the others looked around their surroundings. After taking in the dark scene of a room filled with pillars and lit by torches, Chrom said, "Are you ready, Reflet?"

"Chrom, first I have a favor to ask…" Reflet said carefully.

"As long as it's not a request to leave you behind." Chrom said with a nod.

"It's not…" Reflet said before he paused, "Though, I did consider it. I can't hurt you if I'm not there in the first place. But… I can't run from Validar forever. And, if I'm going to overcome him, my best chance is with you by my side."

"That's more like it." Chrom nodded once more with a grin.

"But therein lies the favor…" Reflet continued, "If Validar somehow does gain control over me… Promise me… Promise me you'll cut me down before I can do harm."

"You can't mean that." Chrom said with a frown, "You can't _ask_ that!"

"I'll resist him with all that I am." Reflet pointed out, "I promise you. But there are other people involved here- too many people to ignore… You have a duty to protect them as well."

Chrom hesitated before he noticed his younger sister and their time traveling friends speak amongst the other soldiers preparing for combat, not noticing the conversation there were having. He frowned, "You're right… The words burn my tongue, but you're right. But you mustn't let Validar seize control! Whatever it takes. Whatever the cost!"

"I'll try." Reflet nodded, "You know I will."

* * *

Upon their arrival to the large stone throne with what looked to be a dragon figure casting over it, Reflet's eyes soon fell upon a familiar figure standing and another lying on what he discovered the throne to be a table as he shouted, "Robin!"

However, the dark figure stood in their way. Chrom scowled, "Validar!"

"Chrom…" the Plegian king grinned, "Come to witness the glorious culmination of your failure? How nice. I have the Fire Emblem and the sacrifice, and the Dragon's Table is set for a feast. I will return Grima to this world!"

"You'll _destroy_ the world!" Chrom corrected with a frown, "Lucina has seen it!"

Validar grinned, "Then, I pray today's spectacle lives up to her nightmares! The Awakening rite is not only for exalts and Naga, you know. With it, I'll arouse Grima!"

"I doubt that will work." Leo said with a frown, "We've already studied your method of resurrection before it even began! Even if you brought back Grima, he won't affect the world without a… No!"

Validar grinned as he sees the realization dawn upon the dark knight, "I see you finally caught on, ancestors, but you were still a fool nonetheless. It's true Grima won't fully return as a soul, but that can be fixed quite easily, you see. The fell dragon needs only a mortal vessel, which you so kindly brought along…"

As his eyes shifted to Reflet, the tactician's eyes widen as he also realized the meaning of his words, "Oh gods. He means me…"

Validar laughed, "You ken quickly, Reflet. That's my boy."

"So, that was Reflet's role in all of this?!" Kamui grimaced upon hearing this, "Using your own children as tools for something as sinister as this?!"

"No!" Reflet rejected firmly, "Never! I'll die first!"

Validar said, "My own children? Of course. You carry my blood, Reflet… The blood of the Fell Dragon. His soul slumbers within you. And, now the time has come to awaken you both!"

"W-What?!" the tactician exclaimed in shock, " _I'm_ Grima? _I'm_ the Fell Dragon?!"

"The Grimleal have worked for generations to create someone like you…" Validar said with a nod, "A vessel worthy of our master. Simply having Grima's blood in your veins is not enough… My father was not worthy, nor was his father before him. Even I was not able to accept Grima's most sacred gift. But you? You had all the makings. You were perfection!"

"N-No…" Reflet said taken aback by the fact.

Corrin grimaced upon seeing the situation before she saw Robin still on the table, "Then, what about Robin?! Why make her the sacrifice when they were born together? Instead, you made Reflet the only vessel here. What made him more important than his sister?"

Validar grinned, "She didn't have the makings of one. Instead, she was brought into this world exclusively to become the sacrifice. Yes, she's very special… though not as special as her own sibling, I'm afraid. However, unlike the exalt's little girl, she does not exists from any other timeline, but the little girl's and here."

"What do you mean?" Xander said with a raised brow.

Validar sighed, "Just as I had said. Robin only exists within these timelines only to grant Grima more power. While you are the vessel for his soul, your sister is what contained all the powers from the other Grima's in the previous timelines that our lord has worked so hard to retrieve!"

He sighed as he continued in anger, "In your damnable mother hadn't been seized by weakness and fear… She betrayed us- stole you both from your crib, and fled with you in the night! I know naught of your life thereafter; but all that matters is your return. That you two are here is _proof_ of your purpose! It is why you still draw breath!"

"You've proven nothing but your own madness." Chrom pointed out, "This can be stopped. _You_ can be stopped!"

The man grinned, "You may have killed me in some future past, but I a stronger this time! With the power of the Dragon's Table flowing through me, I am unstoppable."

Chrom shouted, "You're not the only one stronger this time! Right, Reflet? …Reflet?"

They turned to him and was surprised to see the man looking to them in doubt as Chrom shouted, "Stay with me, Reflet! You're not beholden to this fiend! You can fight it! We've all seen how strong you are! We've seen what you're capable of! Don't let him shake your resolve!"

"C-Chrom, I… I don't know." Reflet said with uncertainty.

"Damn it!" Takumi grimaced, "Validar! You-!"

"Enough! This sorry display ill befits he heir to our master's power." Validar shouted, "And you, Prince- your sad poem sounds lovely, but it will not alter destiny."

"They're more than just words!" Reflet rebuked in anger.

"Be still now, my son…" Validar advised.

"My life did not begin with you." Reflet said firmly, "It began the day Chrom found me in that field. I have been all over this world, and I have helped it change it- for the better. I have fought and laughed and bled with my friends, and _that_ is what matters!"

"Reflet…" Corrin sighed in relief upon the return of their friend.

"The ties we forged, the bonds we share- they are of a power greater than Grima." Reflet finished.

Validar shook his head, "A ludicrous idea, as you will know better than anyone soon enough…"

Reflet shook his head, "We doo agree on one thing: my life so far has all been in preparation for this moment… When I kill you or die trying!"

Validar laughed as if watching a child's banter, "You have your father's courage, but your mother's judgement… Very well, pup. Come! Do your worst! Come at me with all you have! There is no damage I can do your body that the fell dragon cannot repair!"

As the man raised a hand, a barrier of dark energy was formed separating them from their allies as Lucina shouted in shock, "Father!"

However, she was pulled back from tackling the walls. She turned around and saw Leo standing before her, "Leave this to them. We have other matters to worry about…"

As she followed his gesture and turned her head, she saw the hordes of Risens emerging from the other steps below and soon sounds of heavy footsteps could be heard below them as well. Kamui grimaced, "If we don't hurry, we'll be surrounded. Quick!"

To her surprise, Lucina watched as the Vallite king and his twin took charge of the situation before her eyes for the first time as he called out to his own army and theirs. As she watched the army charge against the enemies in groups and cutting the down in time to take on the next wave, she muttered in awe, "So, this is the strength of the militia that took on the Silent Dragon in the tales… I've always heard of the legend, but to see it in person…"

Leo gave her a small smile as he said, "That's big brother and big sister for you. Even with me around, they already know how to take charge of battle and turn the tides."

"They're always so strong, after all."

She turned and saw Princess Sakura before them as she continued, "W-We should hurry and help as well before they get us on both sides."

Lucina looked around and saw the opposing side was starting to crumble as theirs emerged more Risens from the stairs behind them. She nodded, "You're right. Let's go!"

* * *

Kinomoto waited in the wagon with Syaoran and Tomoyo as he head slowly began to clear. Still she looked to the entrance of the tower, "They'll be safe, right?"

Forrest nodded, "From what Ophelia told us about her father's journal. It should be fine…"

"Tomoyo. Forrest."

* * *

After nearly an hour of battle, Lucina looked up in shock upon the barrier disintegrating and revealing a fallen King turning into purple haze as if he was a Risen as well.

"It's over…" Lucina said with wide eyes.

Hearing this, Kamui looked up from his finished match and saw Chrom and Reflet still standing and their enemy fallen.

"Yes." Kamui said with a nod, "It's finally over."

"This isn't over yet!"

Suddenly, the fallen man rose up from the ground and a ball of purple haze shot out of him heading straight for-

"Chrom! Watch out!" Kamui shouted.

His voice caught many attention as his siblings looked up in shock as Reflet jumped in and pushed Chrom aside taking the hit directly as he fell.

"Reflet!" Kamui rushed over to them before a Risen stood before him.

He cut it and down saw that Chrom had already gotten to him. He hurriedly made his way there as he watched the Exalt help his friend up till he saw the scene. He could hear his sister's gasp as a lightning bolt stuck out from Chrom's abdomen. Lucina, who had been rushing over to them froze upon seeing her father collapse to the ground and Reflet staring down upon him in silence before the Table. For them, time seemingly froze before them as they witness the sight.

"N-no…" the princess muttered in disbelief upon the scene, "Father! No!"

"Lucina! Get out of there!" Hinoka shouted as they saw the formerly fallen man stand back up with a wide grin across his face as he watches the expression of the woman before him.

"With the Give Gemstones in hand, my magic knows no bounds. Reflet s powerless to resist me and his sister is ready to be devoured by Grima." Validar laughed, "Do you see now, Son? Human bonds are leaves in the wind. They offer you nothing."

"This can't be happening. We were supposed to change this!" Lucina shouted, "Everything I have done is… worthless."

"The hell it was!"

"Huh? I know hat voice…" Lucina said in confusion.

Kamui's eyes widen as he turned around and saw someone he had not seen in a long time. Sounds of gasps and bewilderment could be heard as they watched the man walk past them and stand next to Lucina as the warrior shouted, "Don't you put any stock in this destiny hogwash! Let the dead whine about their fate… As long as I draw breath, I choose to keep fighting! That's what life is all about!"

"Basilio?!" Kamui said with wide eyes.

"Khan Basilio!" Lucina exclaimed, "I-I thought… We all thought you were-"

"Worm food, back in Valm?" Basilio finished, "It almost went that way. But I scraped by, thanks to you."

"I don't understand…" Corrin said in surprise before noticing that the Risens have stopped moving, "Huh?"

"It's probably because their leader is in the same confusion."

She turned and saw Ryoma grinning widely as her eyes widen in bewilderment, "What do you mean, Ryoma? And Basilio…"

"Once I took a couple hits from Walhart, I knew he was too strong for me." The warrior explained as he revealed the scar across his chest with a sigh, "Normally, pride would've had me dead before I'd even thought twice about it. But your warning gave me the courage to be a coward, hah ha! I played dead like a big, bald opossum! It wasn't hard. In truth, I almost _was_ dead. You saved me life, Lucina. Had you not said anything… I'd have stood my ground against that monster and died on the spot."

Upon the usual sense of slight humor and seriousness, Lucina laughed for the first time in a while, "Oh, Basilio!"

They could all see the king's reaction in amusement as the man's grin flipped around, "This… does… not… _matter!_ If you didn't die there, then you can die _here!"_

"Hah! You're no Walhart, snake eyes! Not as strong, or even as clever… For example: you _still_ haven't realized that you've been tricked." Basilio shouted back.

"What?!"

"What do you mean, Basilio?" Kamui narrowed his eyes, "I don't remember planning anything after this."

"Reflet and Robin predicted everything that would happen here. He saw it in a dream. Saw this very fight with you." Basilio said to the Plegian king.

Validar frowned, "If you think-"

"Guess what else was in the dream?" Basilio cut in enthusiastically, "The five Gemstones."

"The five Gemstones?" Camilla's eyes widen, "My, that would mean-"

Basilio nodded, "When Flavia gave my stone to Chrom, Reflet saw what fate had in store. He knew Chrom couldn't bring the real Gemstones here to Plegia. That would be like swinging a big, juicy steak right in front of destiny's choppers!"

Hearing this, the man laughed, "A worthy bluff, Feroxi fool, but ridiculous all the same. I had your merry little band watched since Carrion Isle. Your every move! So I know Reflet hasn't touched the stones- he hasn't been near them!"

"You watched out party, yes-" Basilio agreed, "The members your men knew about; the live ones. But, they weren't watching the dead men, were they? … They weren't watching me."

Finally, the man staggered, "I… No, that's not-"

"Heh, looks like it might be finally starting to sink in…" Basilio huffed as they saw the king's expression change.

"That is not possible!" Validar shouted, "These have to be… They must be…"

"Why? Because of… _Destiny?"_ Basilio laughed, "Reflet and Robin had your destiny beat days ago, when they came up with this plan. The expression on your face… it makes all those long nights in hiding worth it. Hah!"

"Damn you!" Validar cursed as the other watched on stunned as his words sunk into them, "Damn you to all the hells! None of this matters! Chrom is dead! Your fates sealed! Grima will- Eh?"

As he turned around upon the strange presence, a white blast hit him directly as he took on the full brunt of it. As the man fell, Kamui's eyes widen upon seeing his friend rise up as if he had been revived.

"No…" Validar grimaced.

"Father! You're alive!" Lucina shouted ecstatically.

"Chrom!" Kamui rushed over to them, "But how-?!"

The exalt groaned as he clenched his abdomen, "Reflet… spared me… He weakened his magic… just before the strike…"

Although they all looked to their tactician, Reflet continued to glower down upon his biological father in anger. Valdiar hollered in frustration, "Damn you all, and your stones! I won't need them to kill you! And, with the sacrifice, I'll- What?!"

Lucina looked up and saw that, behind her father and their tactician, The sacrifice, Robin, had vanished from the table and was nowhere to be seen.

"Ready to end this, Reflet?" Chrom asked with a grin.

The tactician smiled and nodded, "Let's do it. I'm ready to see what our true future has in store."

"We will." Chrom nodded before looking back to the Plegian king, "Now. Together."

Validar glared at them, "Damn you all!"

Before they could strike the man down, light wrapped him and he vanished before reappearing behind his undead minions.

"Damn that little!" Takumi cursed under his breath.

Kamui turned to his friends with a chuckle, "You know, you could've told us about the plan before putting up the act."

Chrom strained a grin, "Sorry, Kamui, Corrin. But… that was the best act I could pull."

The exalt rubbed his abdomen painfully, "It would've been great if your could pull back a little too, Reflet. Damn it… that still hurts…"

"Still better than dying, right Chrom?"

They turned and saw Flavia appear with a wide grin as she said with a sigh, "Or would you like to feel my wrath for not informing this sooner too. I can assure you that it'll only be the blunt side of my blade."

Sensing the anger behind her smile, Chrom shrinked back a bit as he struggled a smile, "Y-Yeah… better than dying…"

"That's great." Flavia nodded, "Next time this happens, remember to inform me as well rather than have me follow your little plan without knowing it."

"Y-Yes, ma'am…" Reflet grimaced as he also took a step back.

"F-Flavia?!" Corrin shouted, "I could use your help a little!"

"Got it! Just hang tight!" the Hero Khan rushed to back up the silver dragon as she pulled out her blade.

Reflet grimaced, "Right, let's finish what we started! Sully! Take Kellam to the front! Lon'qu, Lissa follow them! Then,…"

* * *

As the orders flowed, it wasn't long before the two armies soon began to mow down the enemies as each took a side to either go after the Plegian King or stall the reinforcement. Lucina strained a smile as she saw the situation now in their favor. She then recalled the words of her friends from the other timelines and a thought came to her as she muttered, "No, this is only a part of the problem. So far, it's due to our on beliefs and help that we got through this. The next part is where our allies come in. Grima still has control of the other powers. If that's not taken care of, then who knows what he plans to do next."

"I think we can do this."

She turned and saw Kamui cut down a Risen from behind her.

"Thanks." Lucina said, "I'll keep a closer watch around my surroundings… But, can we really do this?"

"It was possible where our retainers came from and seeing how much Chrom and the others have come, wouldn't you?" Kamui said as he scanned around the surroundings, "And I believe this would mean that all the stairs are now surrounded. It's a straight line to Validar from here now."

Lucina looked around in disbelief as she saw that most of their soldiers and their allies have already surrounded all the entrance of the stairs where the enemies emerged. Her Father and Reflet were already on their way against the enemy leader as Lucina muttered in shock, "Was it always this easy? We haven't been here for more than a couple hours."

"Probably not by ourselves." Kamui strained a smile, "But, your brother did say that it took all of your friends hours before they finished this battle."

There was a short pause before Lucina shouted in shock, "You knew?!"

There was a laugh as they turned and saw the East-Khan arrive with Corrin turning back into her human form, "I'd say so. It seems they finally told us the entire truth while you were all gone. What was _suppose_ to happen."

Corrin sighed as she too smiled, "However, it seems only our brothers knew what happened earlier. Kamui and our sisters were the only ones not notified of all of this, including me. Quite a surprise too."

"Forget that now." Flavia shook her head, "You should go make sure Chrom and Reflet comes out alive from their fight. It'd be a waste to lose them after all this hard work! We got these dastards handled!"

"R-Right!"

Lucina quickly rushed out across the room to the other side where her father and Reflet was already facing off against the Plegian King. It wasn't long before she could already hear the dying king's words, "Why… Why would you squander your birthright… Reflet… my son…"

By the time, she arrived the man had already fallen to the ground and Chrom shouted in triumph, "We did it! We did it, Reflet! We've altered our destiny! We… We've won."

As Lucina sighed in relief, a flash of light appeared behind them. From it, a dark figure appeared.

"You!" Reflet grimaced.

"Chrom! Reflet! The Risens suddenly-!"

Kamui and his siblings froze upon the sight of another Reflet before them as Takumi muttered, "What in the…"

"The Heirophant…" Leo grimaced as he recalled the result of the negotiation a few months ago.

Not minding the additional presence, the Heirophant pointed out, "You may have altered the course of history, but not its destination."

"What do you mean?!" Reflet demanded anxiously.

The Heirophant chuckled, "It is still written that Chrom died here at your hands. Or, perhaps to be more prercise… mine."

"Chrom!" Corrin shouted but was stopped in her tracks as the exalt stopped her.

"Who are you, really?!" Chrom ordered with a frown.

"I told you. I'm Reflet." The man sighed, "The Reflet that murdered you and became the surviving version of the fell dragon, Grima. When this 'Marth' of yours decided to come back in time… I came with her."

"That's what we were told, but another version of me?" Reflet grimaced, "But how…?"

The man shook his head with another sigh, "I can be so daft sometimes… It's really quite simple. I am you. Our only difference is the decisions we've made and…"

He turned to the time-travelers with a dark smile, "And the people we met…"

Turning back to the three, he continued, "Those vivid dreams you have- those are my memories. The original ones. One with no interruption of other worlds or timelines. We share those memories because we share the same heart… Grima's heart."

Reflet's eyes widen upon realization, "Th-the headaches… The voices… It was you!"

"You recollection begins the day I entered this world." The hierophant explained, "It was simple. Gathering those memories of all of my past selves. Locating where you live and send my forces over… But you escaped and lived to meet your friends. Still, I intended for us to unite then, the first moment I found you. But, like before, your heart was still too weak to contain Grima's power. The shock of my attempt wiped your memory clean."

"So, that would explain Reflet's amnesia." Kamui said with a frown.

"I knew if Lucina managed to rerwrite history, Grima would never be resurrected. And I, in turn, would cease to exist. So, I had to step in, now and again, to keep my future secured. Like when Validar was killed in his attempt to assassinate Emmeryn…"

"So, that was your doing!" Hinoka grimaced.

"And, I know something else." The man continued, "That, if I were to continue onto this path and accept the offering, you'd go find help from Ylisse's pathetic dragon and erase us from all the timeline."

"So, that's how it was." Lucina grimaced, "The original corrected timeline was where we really did erased Grima."

The man laughed, "All, but one."

"What do you mean?" Corrin asked, "We heard what was suppose to happen. My friends destroyed you and, in turn, it would destroy all the other Grimas in the other timelines. So, why are you the only one left? You should've vanished with the others."

"Why?" the man grinned, "Well, that's simple. Grima watched from his slumber. He saw everything that had happened and he knew that there still existed other worlds and their tales in each."

"So, that was it." Reflet said with a grimace, "You planned to find Eriol for his abilities and power."

The man laughed, "Yes, he did. But, not any mages of that world will do. Only their strongest mage will fit well into our choosing. So, I picked the strongest mage of their world. The mage who was said to have done the impossible and stopped the inevitible part of life, death. The mage by the name of Clow Reed."

"He stopped death?" Kamui's eyes widen, "That's what made him so powerful?"

"Of course." The Heirophant chuckled, "Death is said to be the inevitable part of life and nobody could evade the final part of living, but that man defied it and went against death. In doing so, he succeeded in stopping it."

"That's not right." Reflet shook his head, "Clow died years ago in Kinomoto's world, so how?"

Reflet laughed, "That fool didn't stop death for himself. Instead, he was a fool and stopped it for another individual. Who it was I will never know nor do I want to spent the effort in searching for such a pointless subject. What matters to me more is the power. So, I did what I could and found his reincarnation, Eriol Hiiragizawa. It was time consuming, but not as difficult. All I needed to do was expose him to my power and weaken him till the time was ripe. Then, I stole him of his power and his familiar."

"Not for long!" Chrom said, "We took Ruby back and strengthened her contract with her master!"

"That's right!"

Suddenly, they turned and saw Xander approached them as a blue cat slipped out of the bag on the saddle. Eriol's voice echoed, "You took my power and my familiar, but you're hold on Ruby was weak. Weak enough for us to bring her back from you."

"Clow Reed's reincarnation…" The man chuckled, "So, you've been reduced to rely on your servants to care for your own fragile soul. How pathetic! I've wondered what I happened to the rest of the supposed powers I was promised when I defeated you."

Spinel growled as Ruby soon appeared in her guardian form with glaring pink eyes. However, Eriol continued calmly, "Did you really think that because you have taken my powers that it would become rightfully yours, Vessel of the Fell Dragon?"

The man paused as the smile soon turned stiff and he asked, "What do you mean?"

"As calculated as your lord may be," Eriol's voice echoed, "You have done one of a taboo upon crossing the worlds. In due time, those who safeguards the power will come for you for the payment. So, unless you give up the power you stole from my realm and send us back, the witch will hear of your act and collect the payment whether you like it or not. Of course, considering the damage you've done to this timeline, you will still have to give an equal payment for the damage, which is why I warn you now. Return all you've stolen or you'll suffer an even more sad ending than those in the other timelines."

"Oh really?" the man chuckled, "However, I've have these powers for years now. Do you truly believe I won't be as powerful as this 'witch' you brought up? Clow's reincarnation, your threat is nothing more than a jest to fool me, but do you truly believe that I won't be able to tell a lie from a truth such as my own underling have? Now, that's just even more pathetic."

Spinel growled, but Eriol continued with a calm voice, "Grima's vessel-"

"Enough about this trivial things of the future." The Heirophant said with a grin before turning to them, "We have our future past to think of. All that remains is for you to become Grima, as I did. Then, ou and I will become as one, and we can reclaim my power."

"We are not yet the same?" Reflet said with confusion.

The clone shook his head, "You were supposed to choose godhood over your pathetic band of servants. But if you'll not claim what is left of the sacrifice laid at the Dragon's Table… I will claim it in your place!"

Suddenly, red orbs began to appear drifting around the man as light began to shine on the table till a purple flame went ablaze on it.

"What?!" Reflet took a step back.

Suddenly, the light came to the hierophant as a purple blaze burned around him leaving him unscathed. The man laughed, "The fell dragon and I are one! And though my journey through time has diminished my power… the life force here shall renew me!"

As he said this, the purple blaze grew and, out of the blue, lightning shot out from every corner of him. As the fire grew larger, Leo shouted, "Th-This is bad! Everyone, get our of here now!"

Out of nowhere, Lucina was pulled away from her place as she was forced to flee the place after Sakura. Reflet was grabbed by the hood and thrown onto the back of Corrin's dragon form as Chrom quickly followed behind. The group quickly ran out of the room and either flew out of the window or rushed down the steps. Leo shouted, "Odin! What's going on?! Don't tell me…"

"I'm afraid so, milord!" The man shouted back careful not to get crushed by a debris crumbling over their head, "H-He's back! Again!"

"Great! So, we failed!" Takumi grimaced, "Hey! So, how big is this dragon?!"

Odin grimaced, "That's-"

"We'll see for ourselves!" Kamui grimaced, "Hurry! The exit!"

As they rushed out of the doorway, Chrom quickly reached the entrance and made certain that everyone was out before he and his daughter rushed out of the collapsing building. As they ran out together, Chrom heard a shout, "Lucina! Chrom!"

Chrom grimaced before he noticed the light above the gather black clouds. Instinctively, he charged into his daughter pushing the both of them out of the way as lightning struck where they once stood. The two looked up and saw the light shot out from the tower and into the air as an enormous shadow casted down upon them from the illuminating light and from it three glowing spheres shone amongst the lightworks. They watched breathlessly as six wings descended from the sky and the shadow grew darker revealing a black scaled head with gigantic horns on each side. The narrow head flung high up into the air as an earth-splitting cry could be heard echoing in their head. As Chrom and the other watched on with unease and fear, Chrom grimaced, "Right… Now, what?"

There was a pause before Lucina muttered in horror upon the familiar sight, "Grima… It's all over…"

As she slowly got to her feet, Lucina said dumbfounded, "That's Grima! That's the demon who destroyed my world. And now he is among us in reality…"

"The terrible size of it…" Frederick noted with a grimace, "Gods! For once the legends spoke true. We can't face him, not in a straight battle- He'd kill us all!"

Kamui grimaced, "This… This is bigger than the one we encountered back in Kinomoto's dream realm!"

"And, I can still remember that just Falchion and Kamui's Fire Emblem wasn't enough." Takumi reminded them with a frown.

Chrom gritted his teeth, "If only we still had the Fire Emblem, we could ask Naga for her power. Then, at least, we'd have a chance."

"But, Validar took the Emblem!" Lissa reminded them with worry.

"And it was lost inside the Dragon's Table… I know." Chrom said with a grimace.

Lucina turned to her future brother, "Laslow! In your timeline, we defeated Grima, right? That's how you're here. How did you do it?"

Laslow grimaced as he answered in confusion, "I don't know the details too well, but Father always had the Emblem in the end. To us, that was all it mattered."

Before Lucina could inquire him once more, Reflet walked up to them as he pulled something out from under the back of his robe, "What, you mean _this_ Fire Emblem?"

As he said this, they all turned and saw the emblem in the tactician's hands with the orbs shining on it.

"The Emblem!" Chrom said with wide eyes, "But how…"

Reflet smirked mischeviously, "I stole it from you once, remember? The least I could do was steal it back. After all, my so-called-father seemed to have a tendency to run his mouth for too long."

There was a pause before Chrom broke the silence with a hearty laugh, "Reflet, you old dastard. You never cease to amaze! So, this was how we were able to take back the Emblem."

The others were also smiling and chuckling upon the welcomed discovery, but, before they could give a comment, Chrom ushered, "Quickly now! We must complete the Awakening before Grima catches on!"

"Why the awakening first?" Kamui raised a brow, "Grima still has the Silent Dragon's powers and Eriol's magic. If we can't separate that from him, then-"

"It's said the first exalt paid tribute to Naga at a site on Mount Prism." Frederick explained, "If we don't perform the rite first, Grima wouldn't be so daft as to leave it be."

Reflet nodded, "He'd want to destroy that first, especially since it was most likely how he fell to begin with."

Chrom nodded and said to Frederick, "Do you know where, exactly?"

"Yes." The retainer nodded, "There is an altar at the peak of the mountain. If milord would perform the Awakening. It must be done there."

"A small hope is better than no hope at all." Chrom said firmly then turned to the Shepherds, "Hurry, everyone!"

"Chrom sir!"

They all turned and saw Stahl and Flora rush over to them.

"We've got really, really bad news." Stahl said with a grimace, "A spy infiltrated our camp and kidnapped Kinomoto and her guardians!"

"What?!"

* * *

They all arrived at the wagon where they found Cordelia and Ophelia trying to comfort a sobbing Tomoyo just outside the wagon as Forrest quickly tended to their tactician who had yet to awaken from her slumber. Takumi grimaced upon hearing everything from Stahl and Flora, "So, you're saying that a spy came in disguised as Toya and then took Tomoyo hostage?"

Forrest looked up from the sound of his father's best friend and rushed over to Leo, "Father! I-I can explain-!"

Leo nodded, "We know, Forrest. I heard how you tried to stop Tomoyo. It wasn't your fault."

Chrom nodded, "No, it was ours instead. We were too careless and let a spy enter the camp while we were gone. Now, Grima has Kinomoto in his clutches. Forrest, Ophelia, did the spy ever reveal themselves? If so, what did they look like? Another Risen?"

Forrest shook his head, "No. It was human, sir."

"Human?" Eriol's voice echoed bitterly as Spinel joined them out of the bag hanging on the saddle of Leo's steed.

Ophelia nodded enthusiastically, "Y-Yeah! He had a hat just like Uncle Brady's father and a mage's robe! It was all blue like the night and he had a staff in his hands with a strange sun and moon shape on the end!"

Leo frowned in confusion, "What in the-"

"Does he have spectacles?" Eriol cut in quickly.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Ophelia answered swiftly in surprise.

Chrom turned to him, "Eriol, do you know him? He does sound familiar…"

"Oh, I know him very well." Eriol said in a low tone, "That's my body."

"What?!" Kamui shouted in shock, "Then, Grima must've used your body to do his biddings!"

"I'm afraid so." The voice replied negatively, "But, if it was my body they were against… Where's my descendant?"

"Your descendant?" Ryoma frowned in confusion, "Would you mean Syaoran?"

Upon the word, Forrest grimaced, "He tried to stop Grima from kidnapping Kinomoto and rushed out of the barrier too. But, he was sent flying into the tower's wall."

"What?!" Lissa gasped upon hearing the new of her husband's pupil, "Where is he now? The clinic?"

Forrest nodded, "Maribelle and Brady are currently tending to him. They said that he'll be all right and recover, but he has yet to regain consciousness. He suffered numbers of wounds in a blink of an eye. It's like the body didn't even bat an eye at him."

"That's…" Chrom grimaced, "Eriol, you were actually this powerful? Then, could Clow Reed be…"

Eriol sighed as Spinel lowered himself down and settled on one of Ruby's shoulder, "The tale of my incarnation's life isn't all soothing as you are hoping to learn of. Nor is my current life that I hoped for at the start."

Chrom shook his head, "Then, we shall hear of it as we hurry to the altar. I'll go speak with Toya. He's just come out from a harsh battle, so I'll have to break the news to him carefully. Lissa-"

"Go check on, Syaoran, right?" Lissa nodded with a grimace, "I already have that first on my list."

"I'm coming too!" Elise joined in firmly as she tapped her staff in her other hand, "The more healers the better!"

Sakura looked to Tomoyo in concern, "Then, I'll-"

"I think it'll be better if you go help Princess Elise and Lissa, Sakura." Ryoma said with a strained smile, "Tomoyo will need sometime to herself and she already have our friends beside her."

The princess looked anxiously before she slowly nodded and quickly the three princess rushed off to the tent. Once gone, Reflet turned to his friend, "It's possible that Grima knew that we wouldn't risk bring her with us."

Chrom nodded, "It would've been better to have left her in the castle, but what's done is done. Right now, our only chance of bring her back in the slightest is the other Fire Emblem. Our present time's."

"But, then, you'll have to brave Naga's flames, Father." Lucina said with a grimace, "If your don't survive it, then, you'll-"

"I'll be just fine, Lucina." Chrom nodded, "Myself in the other timeline have done it and, if going through it is the only way for us to succeed, then I won't have any problems going through with it myself. It's not just Kinomoto and our own lives at stake here. So, is the world and your future."

He turned to Reflet, "Stay with Robin for now, and let us know when she comes to. You're going to need some rest as well after Grima and Validar tried to take control of you. We can ask Robin about her experiences later and if she's feeling up to it. Speaking of her, where's Gaius? He was with you till our little performance."

"He's gone to find some more elixirs since we have a few Shepherds critically injured." Forrest explained, "He's also gone to see how the enemy was able to infiltrate our camp."

"He won't be able to find it. I can assure you." Eriol spoke up with a sigh, "I have the ability to teleport between places. With enough power and an image in mind, it's not so difficult, especially if my body must've been residing here with the Grimleals. It's the only way for it to remain missing till now."

"Speaking of which." Chrom frowned, "I recall there being an attack to the castle where Kinomoto was training to be a healer once."

"I remember that too." Leo said with a frown, "And, that Lon'qu told us that the incident maybe related to Clow."

"I was wondering why the name sounded so familiar when Eriol told us about him." Chrom grimaced, "So, is it safe to safe that he was behind the attack that day too?"

"Most likely." Eriol said bitterly, "My descendant wouldn't mistake my presence for someone else's as easily. I would've be surprised with what he had forced me to do all these years."

Chrom sighed, "It seems we'll have a lot of things to sort out along the way. For now, let's wait till Gaius returns before we head out."

"Honestly, he shouldn't have gone out by himself." Reflet added with a frown, "With Grima back, he can bring out Risens at any time."

Chrom nodded, "If he doesn't return soon, we may have to send a search party for him."

* * *

Thankfully, the thief, who was promoted into assassin, returned just before they could send out another squad in search for him. Chrom and Reflet refrained from telling him of their plans to search for him as he was unusually focused on getting the goods, that they checked weren't stolen, to he clinic. Syaoran had yet to regain consciousness and Robin was still a little dazed when awoken, but they decided to have them in the wagon with the rest of the wounded as time was of the essence. Their destination, Naga's Altar. Along the way through Plegia, Spinel nestled in Frederick's bag on the saddle as he began, "So, how much do you currently know about my incarnation, Chrom?"

"We heard that he was once the strongest mage in your world. You told us that as well." Chrom replied.  
"Oh! Oh!" Lissa jumped on her feet, "And he created Kinomoto's cards and staff! I heard she changed it to her magic and all that stuff, but that's just about it."

"Grima said that he stopped death, though." Kamui said with confusion, "Did he really do that, Eriol?"

Spinel nodded as Eriol answered, "He did."

"But, nobody can avoid death." Leo said with a raised brow, "Even if they avoid getting killed, they can't avoid age."

"That's right." Eriol responded, "Which was why he was given the title of the strongest when he stopped death in its tracks."

Upon their look of confusion, Eriol spoke, "Clow Reed's father was a Western Magician, what you call a mage, and his mother was an Eastern Magician… I'd assume similar to an Onmyouji. They were both very powerful magicians in our world and because of this lineage in his blood, he grew to become a really powerful mage the world has ever known. And, with strong power, our age and appearance are affected as well in our world. He was able to live for hundreds of years without his power ever diminishing."

"What?!" Reflet grimaced in disbelief, "He lived for so long?"

"Wow…" Elise looked to the cat in awe, "I wonder how many times he went through his birthdays?"

Lissa giggled, "Yeah!"

Chrom sighed as he shook his head with a slight grin on his face, "So, because of his power he was able to stop death?"

"No…"

As the mage's voice echoed, some looked to him as they notice the darkness in his voice. He continued, "That was something else. During his life, he had created many things and seen into many realms. Some of which inspired his creations. He then created the Clow cards that would each hold power over the elements of our world and their characteristics. They each were gifted with personalities from their own elements. However, due to some of them clashing against each other, he created two guardians to keep them in check from creating havoc."

"That's Kero and Yue, right?" Elise grinned widely, "Kero told us that before!"

"That's right." Eriol responded with a chuckle upon her enthusiasm, "He created those two as his familiar and guardians of his creation. Keroberus of the Sun, in charge of Earthy and Firey and those under them. Yue of the Moon, in charge of Watery and Windy as well."

"Sounds like a very powerful mage all right." Takumi nodded in agreement, "But, how did he die when he was suppose to have beaten death?"

"He didn't." Eriol responded, "Not for him, at least."

As they looked to him in confusion, Eriol continued, "He was never opposed to the idea of dying when his time came, but he was unable to accept something else. As a powerful magician with such lineage, he had many connection despite living a secluded life in his own mansion, which is like your well-designed two story home in this world. One of his connections was with a friend, who was just as powerful, but fragile all the same. They were rather close and created items together making them a really strong pair."

Reflet grimaced, "Don't tell me the death he stopped…"

"Yes." Eriol answered, "One day, her life was coming to an end despite being young. About to lose someone close to him, he couldn't accept that thought very strongly and wished to stop her death… Her time."

"And just like that, he stopped her death?" Hinoka's eyes widen in bewilderment.

"Yes…" Eriol answered, "But, for a costly price."

"What was it?" Chrom raised a brow.

"She was to remain in a barrier for as long as she exists and, though she was able to leave the barrier, it can only be for a limited time." Eriol explained, "And, when you consider the fact that she was unable to die anymore…"

Corrin gasped, "That would mean that she's stuck there for a long long time."

"It was one of the mistakes he made." Eriol said in acknowledgement, "And it was his greatest regret. It's easy to assume that, even now, she's still remains trapped in her own home."

"That's…" Reflet grimaced, "It's more like a curse than a blessing. Clearly, he got more than he had hoped for and suffered from it."

"Yes." Eriol agreed, "He knew that it wasn't possible to go against nature, but he was unable to withhold his desire to wish for her to continue to stay that he trapped her between the realm of life and death."

"She's trapped?" Ryoma raised a brow.

"Yes." Eriol answered, "He did wish to stop her from dying and, in doing so, he stopped her time. Now, she's stuck between the state of a peaceful death and life. Some in our world are unable to consider her either alive nor dead anymore. But, this mistake didn't stop others from naming him the strongest magician in the world, regardless of whether it was a mistake."

"I don't get it." Leo said with a grimace, "I've studied magic as well and I've heard of spells that would utilize the dead in ways that I find disgust. But, I've never come across such magic as this."

Eriol clarified, "That's because of her home."

"Her home?" Camilla raised a brow.

"She ran a shop that would grant wishes, but for a price." Eriol explained, "Due to that, she now has a lot of things in her warehouse as price for the wishes she granted. And, to tell what's the right price for the wish you grant is not an easy job for anyone. Like knights, it would take years of experience before we can tell if taking the item of the value to the customer is correct, or the shop will hurt the owner to make up for what was either not enough or too much."

"And, he made a wish to stop her from dying." Ryoma said with a grimace.

"He also took on the payment as well." Eriol said, "He was unable to visit her home as per the price."

"That's terrible." Camilla frowned, "Just wishing for a loved one to stay with him, doesn't mean that the wish should be granted and have them both suffer."

Xander frowned, "Does Kinomoto or Syaoran know of this?"

"No." Eriol answered firmly, "Right now is too early for her and I hope that she would not come to learn the truth. I fear it would be too much for her to handle."

"A good choice." Reflet nodded.

"Yes." Frederick concurred, "She has a strong will, but, I fear that the matter will be too much for either of the children."

"So, this was the reason why Grima came looking for him." Chrom said with a frown, "Then, it's a good thing that he split his powers when he did."

"Yes." Eriol said with a frown, "But, I wouldn't doubt that Clow hadn't foresaw that with his ability."

"Eriol, are you able to tell when your body will reappear again?" Chrom asked.

The voice answered, "I'm afraid not. If so, I'd have been able to trace its location by now."

Ryoma said, "Then, it's safe to say that wherever we're going, Grima will send him as well."

* * *

The journey took a little over a day. Though Chrom had thought of letting the Shepherds rest, they knew that wasn't possible as they entered Ylisse. Chrom had looked up and saw that the dark clouds had already spread over the Plegian lands. Quickly, the group headed east through the night and, by morning, they came to a small desert far east of Ylisse. Though the group wasn't as fond of treasure hunting, they helped a young man search for a lost treasure hidden in the desert after hearing that he had been searching all of Plegia, but could 'calculate' if the rumors were true and was at a dead end in his studies. The man was about to give up when Corrin suggested having someone else with a similar mindset converse with him in hopes of reigniting his determination. Needless to say, it was unanimous vote to have Miriel give it a try. However, many were bewildered upon finding that the person they've come across was actually the scholar mage's future son. Though he didn't have the proof and Miriel was willing to go search to see if it was true, many believed in his claim and was relieved that he was aid them in their quest after revealing the disturbing situation to him. Then, from there, they continued north till it was it was soon afternoon and the group decided to take a breather by the woods. Taking this chance, Chrom and Reflet went to check on Robin who was in the clinic as Lissa gave her a quick check up just to see how she was doing. The tactician looked up and saw her brother and her friend. She greeted them with a strained grin, "Chrom, Brother! How are you holding up? The militia have been traveling for a while now."

"Reflet glanced over to Chrom before pulling a small smile back to her, "I'll be fine after this rest. Needless to say, it seem Chrom can still go on."

Robin chuckled, "That, I believe."

"Anyway." Chrom cleared his throat, "How are you feeling now?"

"My heads a lot clearer now." Robin said with a sigh, "It's still rather hard to believe that I was to be the sacrifice."

"Do you remember what happened after you were taken?" Reflet asked hesitantly.

Robin shook her head, "Not too much. I do believe that I did wake up once and there was something drk blue, like… huh, I'd say like Spinel's fur?"

Reflet raised a brow as Chrom questioned, "Maybe, that was Eriol's body?"

Reflet grimaced, "Eriol's body, huh? Considering what he is capable of, there's a good chance that he may have either done something to make you pass out again."

Robin sighed, "I heard everything from Gaius and Lucina."

She strained a grin, "You must've put up one interesting show to fool Validar like that."

"At least, it still went along as planned till the Heirophant showed up." Chrom said with a grimace, "Damn it. Who'd have thought that was the whole truth behind all this."

Reflet turned to the small part of the room still covered by the white curtains. Chrom frowned, "Lissa, about Syaoran's condition, is he-?"

Lissa sighed and shook her head as she looked up, "Eriol, came to check on him this morning when he didn't wake up."

"What did he say?"

Lissa frowned, "He said that he got cursed by his magic and the only way to get out of the is to take him to a place with a lot of this thingy in the air. But, the thing is that it can only be in their world for some reason."

There was a sigh as they saw Maribelle emerge from the canvas door, "It's spiritual energy, Lissa. And it can only be in their world because the altar where going to contains a special kind of energy that can only be used here."

"Oh, yeah! That was it!" Lissa said with a smile, "Thanks, Maribelle!"

Maribelle sighed and shook her head, "Oh nevermind. Prince Chrom, Eriol and Spinel was searching for you just now in the council tent. It seems he has some inquiries of Divine Naga's altar."

"I see. Thank you, Maribelle." Chrom nodded.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Robin said as she got up.

Reflet shook his head, "Robin, you're still a little dazed right now. Unlike me, Validar used magic on you."

"But-"

Chrom shook his head before he raised a brow, "That reminds me. I recall that you took one of Validar's magic meant for me. Were you badly injured from that time?"

"Nah." Lissa answered, "When we checked on her, she was already healed."

Chrom smiled, "That's good. We were worried when we heard that you were their sacrifice. Als-"

Suddenly, there was a loud explosion as Reflet grimaced, "Damn it!"

Chrom nodded, "Let's get the Shepherds-"

"No, Chrom…" Robin sighed, "Forget what I said. I'll watch over the children…"

"The children?" Chrom's eyes widen as he grimaced, "Oh…"

After leaving Syaoran to the healers, Chrom and Reflet made their way to the council tent where they found the blue cat napping on the empty wooden table.

"Ah, there you are Chrom sir." The voice spoke, "I was looking for you."

"I heard." Chrom nodded, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes." Eriol said, "It's about Naga's altar. Is that the place where you shall meet the Divine Dragon?"

"From what I read, it is." Chrom nodded.

"Then, I have something to discuss with you."

* * *

"That can't be." Hinoka said with a grimace, "The Fire Emblem is cursed?!"

Tiki nodded, "Yes. Though it is what will be needed to defeat Grima, it was after the Seal of Shields became the Fire Emblem. Though it began as a clean shield used to protect its people from the degenerated dragons, it went missing for a period of time and, when it came to the hands of the royal family of Archanea, it had been cursed in order to guarantee the victory of Marth's ancestor."

"B-But that can't be." Corrin shook her head, "Lady Tiki, what is this curse?"

Tiki grimaced, "It was… to doom its wielders when it is passed on to someone else in order to save the world or such a feat."

As they were taking a break, Corrin had decided to inquire more about the Fire Emblem's origins and its history from none other than the descendant of its creator who use her brother's blade alongside their own fang. With her was Hinoka and Leo, who were all curious of the tale as well, came to the wagon for the tale. However, it would seem that they've received more than they had hoped to find as Lady Tiki revealed to them its history involving the Hero-king's own ancestor, Anri, who had been only a peasant during his lifetime. Leo frowned, "But that can't be… Before Chrom had the Emblem, it was in Emmeryn's possession. Emmeryn still lives and Chrom is unharmed."

Lady Tiki shook her head, "Unharmed and alive, yes. But, Emmeryn lost her ability to speak normally and her memories, did she not?"

"That's…" Corrin grimaced.

What she said was true. She had been told that, before Chrom, Emmeryn was the one who wielded the shield and, when war began, she gave him the shield to keep it safe and out of the previous Plegian king's hands. Leo's eyes widen as he muttered, "Kero had been right. There's no such thing as coincidences…"

Tiki nodded, "It was meant to occur whether they knew it or not. In turn, it sent the Archanea's royal family to misery throughout its history before Mar-Mar became the king. It's all written in Ylisse's record deep in its chambers. However, nobody knows who placed such a curse on my mother's creation, even to this day. It was the same for Lucina. In her time, Emmeryn passed, leaving the shield to her brother, Chrom. When he saved his kingdom from Plegia, he passed and the emblem was given to his daughter."

"Then, it'll all be a cycle all over again. Someone dies and hands the blade to someone else. They save the world. Then, the wielder dies and it happens all over again." Leo grimaced.

Tiki added, "A cruel fate to those who just wants peace."

"To think it was actually like this." Hinoka frowned, "But, that doesn't mean the Emblem was responsible for Emmeryn's current condition, right?"

"That's right." Tiki agreed, "Even, if the Emblem had the curse, what happened to Emmeryn had little to do with her supposed death and current situation. In the end, it was the former king who wanted her death, and he thought he did in the end of his life. So… what happened… wasn't really the Emblem's… curse…"

Upon the fading voice, Hinoka looked to the manakete, "Uh… Lady Tiki?"

Leo sighed, "She fell asleep again. Sitting up too."

Corrin sighed in disappointment, "And here I was hoping to ask her what made her mistaken my brother for the Silent Dragon. You don't suppose she'll tell me while she's asleep, would you?"

As she joked, a voice answered, "Pretty ruby eyes…"

The three froze and turned to the manakete as Corrin's eyes widen, "U-Um.. excuse me?"

"Nan-nan…" Tiki snored, "Had pretty ruby eyes… too…"

"Um…" Hinoka frowned, "She's talking about Anankos, right?"

There was a bit of silence before Leo sighed, "And here I thought that it only ended with her occasionally falling asleep."

However, despite the humor, Corrin frowned, "The Silent Dragon had the same eyes?"

Suddenly, there was an explosion as Tiki slept on shockingly. Hinoka grimaced, "Just what if the world was that?!"

Corrin grimaced, "By the god, please tell me it was just Reflet's daughter. It's too soon for a Risen attack!"

As Hinoka and Corrin rushed out to check on the commotion, Leo stayed behind as he raised a brow before turning to Tiki, "Lady Tiki… Anankos. Did he… No, could he be…"

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! Was this chapter good enough for all of you? I really tried hard to get everything packed in here and get all the children into this chapter. We're still missing a couple now, but I think I know what I should do to add them inside. What do you think of the sudden change to the plot than the original to those who know the plot of the game? Anyway, I'll get this up and going soon. I have an idea of what I should do now that I feel like I'm close to the end. It's still really hard to believe that it's been over a year now, since I created this story. Looking back, I think I've done a little better in the character, but my sensory details still need some work. I've been told by many friends who helped my read some of it that I need to add more background and senses with better vocabulary since I'm repeating the same words. I bet that my friend/editor is having a hard time still correcting the first few chapter of this story due to the vocabulary and grammars. Anyway, let's start with the late anniversary update conversation! To compare my on thoughts and ideas, and my progress from the firsts chapter up till now! ...You know, if Kero was here, he probably would tell me to be more confident in myself and continue talking.**

 **Spinel: The idiot will if he was here.**

 **YueTian: Right, sorry about that. Usually, he's the funniest one to tease about with his big attitude. And I even brought some Mooncakes as an early gift for the harvest festival. I'd take them if they weren't so packed with oil and I wouldn't feel so guilty in doing so. Do you want some instead, Spinel?**

 **Spinel: (Glare.)**

 **YueTian: Right… Nevermind… Then, perhaps Ruby would like some instead? I heard she's not too happy about the latest development with this chapter. Perhaps some of these might lighten her mood a little. If not, maybe share it with the militia?**

 **Eriol: (Chuckle) Thank you very much. (Spinel is forced to hold the red bags of holiday treats)**

 **YueTian: Next time, I'll bring some holiday snacks that aren't… sweet just for Spinel.**

 **Corrin: Wow, you seem to know what Spinel would like. Speaking of which, you knew some of our soldier's preferences too.**

 **YueTian: (Sigh) It's just one of those things you learn when you become an older sibling. I have two rather picky younger sibling and one of them even has food allergy. So guess who checks all the food packages and asks the waiters all the questions before eating? You can't expect your parents to keep an eye on all of us when they have work and our studies too. Life is just never easy, especially when the pressure comes down to you. I can't count how many times I wanted to puke from it all and even couldn't swallow my own lunch, much less breakfast. Thanks to that I even lost weight once when I was in middle school and high school. It was the same in the beginning of college. Well, at least, I'm not physically fighting in a live or perish situation. Either way, I'm surprised by how much the growth of some of the characters have influenced my plot. I recall Takumi being rather blunt and harsh during the game, but here he is a little grown and willing to listen a little more than just making blunt decisions and comments. Leo… hasn't changed much, I think.**

 **Chrom: (Raised a brow) Really now… He was like this in the past as well?**

 **YueTian: Oh! Uh… Yeah… I forgot that their plot is your past in this story. But, aside from Takumi, I don't think anyone else has changed much. But, Robin… I never planned for her to act like a younger sister at all. Yet here she is being occasionally mischievous, but not so much as Lissa and minus the pranks. She seems to have a sense of humor that I never even considered for her to have when I decided that there will be twins in this story. And I have decided for a long time that there would be twins. Kamui was another situation. The idea came to me at first. I thought that just Kamui would be fine and all, but as the story progressed, I thought of many scenarios that would occur if there was another pair of twins. In the end, Corrin was created and brought into this tale as well. It really wasn't because it sounded better. Well, sort of. Kamui just sounded like a manlier name than Corrin, though they were probably both given to any genders. Maybe the preference has to do with my ethnicity since Kamui is Corrin's Japanese name in the game and I have an Asian background though I was born in US. It was the same when choosing Reflet, well sort of. In the beginning of my first fanfic that I still plan on stopping, I gave Reflet the name 'Roban' and, boy, was it bad. Not just to the readers, but even I thought that it was terrible. I mean, all I did was change the freaking 'i' to an 'a', for goodness sake! So needless to say, it was horrible. I was then saved by a reader who gave me a review or private messaging and suggested that I use Reflet. Why? Because, it was Robin's Japanese name! And, man, did I feel so much better after changing out that embarrassing name. This all happened when I was writing Questions and Reasons. And… It's a good thing Reflet's not here with us now or he could be-**

 **Reflet: What is this about my name?**

 **YueTian: EEEK! N-Nothing, sir!**

 **Reflet: Hmm? You're hiding something from me…**

 **YueTian: A-Anyway… Heheh… Now, about Kinomoto and her friends! First and Foremost, I did not plan her situation to be like this from the start. My idea was simple. Bring her in before the Clear series (Yes, I read the manga and created this just before the anime coincidentally came out out of the blue causing me to freak out and blah, blah, blah, you can probably guess all that… and I was sad because the cards all changed as if being erased in my heart and I dearly loved each of those cards that came into her possession before the series. Just so you know, I don't like change too much.), then take her out to help stop Grima who was after her powers. She meets Chrom and the others and joins them on their fight. Learn the importance of defeating others in order to protect. However, there was factors I did not intend to add into when I created this!**

 **Robin: What?!**

 **YueTian: (Nodding) One: I only intended for Sakura and Syaoran to be here with the guardians. It was only added after when I realized how much change this could affect the plot of the story. Two: She wasn't intended to become a healer as well. It was just out of the blue because I need for there to be a reason and a permission for her to go out and be there when the major cutscenes occur in the game's plot. And, I do try to get all of them. I just can't get her into Plegian's castle for the negotiations in the beginning, because Validar is too smart not to call out her presence if he knew and, if Chrom and his tacticians really thought carefully about her safety, she wouldn't be there with a man who took over their enemy's empty position as king! Three: She was only there to help defeat Grima, then be offered a way back home. End of the story till I made it more complicated by adding that Grima took Eriol's power and I even brought him into this well-rounded mess as well. Hahaha… Oh, sometimes I hate myself for wanting to complicate things so…**

 **Leo: (Sigh) So, what are you going to do about this?**

 **YueTian: Well now… I don't know.**

 **Takumi: What?! What do you mean?!**

 **YueTian: (Shrug) I told you my intentions from the beginning. That changed and now all I've been writing since you and your siblings' appearance is all mostly improvised plot I thought and planned for a day before writing. Even your involvement and relation to the story in this wasn't planned from the start. So, I changed my opening summary a bit and added all of you in or it wouldn't be as fu… Let's just say a sort of filler kind of thing.**

 **Leo: Where you embarrassed me by keeping my lips shut and threw my brother across the arena.**

 **Takumi: I'll never forget that day either… As far as I can recall, nobody has been able to do that to any of our older brothers, unless it was Kamui and Corrin in their dragon form.**

 **Kamui: There'd have to be a really convincing reason for either one of us to do that, Takumi.**

 **YueTian: Hmmm… Throwing the kings up into the air due to dragons…?**

 **Corrin: Don't you dare…**

 **YueTian: R-right… sorry about that. It's was just a thought. Sorry. Either way, here we are now close to the end and it's already been over a year! I'm so relieved that it's lived this long. Thank you to everyone out there who supports and loves my story! Thank you! Oh, I'm very sorry that I am not able to add Sakura Kinomoto and her guardians into this conversation since they're still trapped with Grima. I was really bad timing on my part. Anyway, I hope you all go out and try out some of my other stories, though I wouldn't recommend Questions and Reason or The Start of A Wildfire for certain reasons and that they're not really my better works, but if you want to see how much I've changed since then, I won't stop you. I do highly recommend FE Fates of the World and FE Sky's Fate /FE Fate of The Sky, I don't remember. They're unusual in their own right, but I was told that they aren't as bad and, as the writer, I also like them as well. So, please give them a try if you could. If you're lost go to my profile and you can find it in my stories. I do want to make a poll to see which ones do you guys like better, including Blossoms, but with so much of a gap in readers and chapters, I feel that it's still too early for such a poll. So, I'll just leave it like this. Again, thank you every one for your support! I hope to continue seeing you from here on out!**


	36. Chapter 36: Coming Together

Coming Together

They have traveled up North towards the coast of Ylisse as they head up North halfway near the borders of Regna Ferox. That was until they were stopped in their tracks by a large river entrance to the sea. Chrom grimaced as he came back to the group with his retainer, "Not good. The water is too deep. Just like you said Reflet. It's not any help when all the ferries have stopped operating."

As she looked out to the rushing waters, Robin nodded, "I was afraid of that. The current is too strong…"

Chrom nodded and looked around, "Where's Kamui and his siblings?"

Reflet frowned, "They told us that they're trying to see if there was this Dragon Vein in the area."

"A dragon Vein?" Frederick raised a brow.

The exalt narrowed his eyes, "I recall them asking us about it before too. I'm going to assume that it has something associated with their blood and lineage."

"It does."

Reflet turns around and saw Kamui and his siblings return as Kamui explained, "Well, simply put. There's certain places where we can use our blood to change parts of the terrain. It comes in handy when we can't move forward or change the tides of war in battle."

Camilla nodded, "Only those with royal blood can release them. If the dragon's blood was strong in your veins, you would be able to use it too."

She sighed and continued with a troubled expression, "But, sadly, such places are either so hard to come by or there're none left in this time."

Chrom grimaced, "If we have such a place, I really would've been a lot easier for us-"

He stopped as the faint rumbling sound could be heard behind him. He turned and saw that a long bridge of dirt appear before them and searches all the way to the other side of who knows where. Reflet's jaw dropped at the sight. Camilla struggled a grin as she said, "Well, now. It seems someone has brought an example out for us."

Hinoka frowned, "But, who could've done it? And where? I haven't seen a Dragon Vein in so long till now."

Corrin looked to Chrom, "Umm… Are you all right, Chrom?"

As she tapped him on the shoulder, the exalt jumped and turned to them, "Huh? What? Oh, right… Sorry, this is the first time something like this happened."

"Beside the one where Lucina came through the portal and Grima came back!" Lissa pointed out as she jumped on her toes, "This time, something cool happened and it helped us, like when Lucina came!"

"Right…" Takumi raised a brow, "Let's save all the excitement for a little while. What I want to know is who activated one?"

"Agreed." Leo said with a grimace, "The only one in this world with such an ability can only be a manakete. That or Grima…"

"That's not possible."

They turned and saw Tiki arrive before the group as she continued, "Grima should not be capable of using these veins you spoke of."

"Lady Tiki!" Ryoma's eyes narrowed, "Why? Is he not a dragon as well?"

Tiki nodded, "To all, he is a dragon. He has the body of a dragon and the power of one of the Earth Dragons. However, he is not a true dragon."

"What?" Chrom shook his head, "I'm sorry, but can you make explain this in details so we can understand, Lady Tiki? I'm rather confused. Is he not a dragon?"

"He is a special one." Tiki said with a grimace, "Between the years when Marth became the King of Altea and the era when his journey to become the ruler of Archanea began, there was another war that occurred in the midst of the peace. The war began below its continent where two polar opposite kingdoms, similar to Nohr and Hoshido took place. The kingdoms were also raised by two sibling Divine Dragons exiled by my clan. Their war was what led to the founding kingdom of Valentia."

"Valentia?" Ryoma frowned.

Tiki nodded, "This is going to be a long tale, but I'll cut it don as short as I can. A thousand years later, its name was soon changed from Valentia to Valm."

"The Kingdom of Valm?!" Hinoka's eyes widen.

"That's right." Tiki answered, "Sadly, the siblings fell to the degenerations and, in those dark time, the first king of Valm united the people of both kingdoms together and defeated one of the siblings who was used by the greed of humans. That man was the lost prince from that sibling's kingdom. During one of their expedition, they soon came upon an alchemist who wanted to create a powerful being. In his experiments of dark Alchemy using bit of dragons and his own blood as his subjects, he soon created a dark being that would later on become Grima."

In their stunned silence, she turned to their tactician, "That man was none other than your distant-ancestor, Reflet, Robin. However, when he attempted to merge with Grima, he failed as he was not strong enough to do so. And, he never finished what he started, because it was then that the first king appeared with his militia and ended that man's life and his freshly made creation. Or so he thought…"

"What?" Chrom grimaced, "He was the first to slay Grima?"

Tiki nodded, "There was no need for the Fire Emblem as the Fell dragon was nothing more than a mewling hatchling. However, the darkness coming from him was described to be very… real, even after he was slayed. They never knew that he never fully gone nor would return full grown and threaten the humans with extinction. This was all written in the journals that have been gathered from many other manaketes and travelers."

Reflet grimaced, "But, how? Can this actually be true?"

"I'm afraid so." Tiki frowned, "Like him, you should have a mark or a tatoo on you, do you not?"

Reflet froze with eyes widen before he slowly removed one of his brown gloves and uttered, "This? This was it?"

Sure enough, on the back of his left hand was the purple tattoo of a Grimleal symbol. Tiki nodded, "Yes. That looks about it. That was why Validar stated that you were bounded to all of this by blood. Because the alchemist used his own blood to tie himself to Grima the day he was born."

"But, why can't he use the Dragon Vein?" Xander said with a frown.

Tiki frowned, "That's because he was made from the blood of Reflet's ancestor. He was not born with the power of a dragon, even if the alchemist used the Earth dragon as his subjects."

"That's so horrible." Elise exclaimed with a disapproving frown, "How could he do such a thing?"

Chrom nodded, "But, that has nothing to do with Reflet or Robin now. Reflet have fought off Grima's control on them before and Robin has no connection with the rite anymore. But, if it's not Grima, then who is it?"

As nervous silence ensues, Xander was the first to speak, "Well, we probably won't know till we cross the bridge. Not the wisest decision, I understand, but the tide will wash away the path very soon if we do not hurry as well."

Ryoma nodded, "This is the quickest path to the other side."

He turned to the darkened sky, "And, Grima is only drawing closer as we speak. I agree that we cross the bridge as well."

Reflet raised a brow as Robin hesitated, "Well, we do have our fliers should things go south. Without Kinomoto on our side, this will be rather dangerous."

Chrom nodded, "I agree. We must hurry, then. Before Grima catches up to us. Frederick, gather the shepherds. We're going to cross the bridge."

The retainer frowned, but bowed and quickly rushed off to the militia.

* * *

The bridge was about ten yards wide and how no how long as it stretches far into the distance. Everyone one was hesitant at first, especially the war steeds. Reflet instructed that those with flying mounts would take to the air and keep an eye out for any enemy risens. It wasn't long before the noticed the other side of the bridge was a part of the cliff as the bridge began tilting up slightly. Chrom's eyes widen, "Is that it?"

"I believe so." Lucina said with wide eyes, "It looks different from my timeline. I never even knew that there had been a cliff there."

"Well, then! What are we waiting for! Let's go!" Lissa shouted with glee as she and the other younger princesses hurried up the slant.

Kamui chuckled, "I think I'll miss hearing those three running around."

Chrom grinned, "We've all been together for so long now. I guess some of the things we don't experience in the other timelines are just a natural thing for us. All that's left is to bring back Kinomoto and hopefully they can bring Syaoran back."

"But, we don't know where she is right now." Hinoka said with a grimace.

"It's best to assume that she's with Grima." Robin said with a grimace, "I doubt he would let her go knowing that she's the strongest mage in her world."

Reflet nodded, "He'd want to keep her where he could keep an eye on her."

Corrin frowned, "Do you think he'll come for us personally? My siblings' retainers had told us that the awakening was one of the factors to his fall."

Reflet's eyes widen and turned to her, "If that's true, then we must pick up the pace. He definitely won't sit by idly and watch as Chrom does the Awakening."

Robin grimaced, "If worst comes to worst, we may have to send Chrom in there by himself as we keep Grima at bay."

Reflet shook his head, "That won't work. I feel that Grima has no weakness aside from Falchion and the Fire Emblem."

Kamui grimaced, "That's-"

"Everyone, we're here." Chrom said as they looked up and saw the cliff nearing before them.

Taking a step onto solid ground, Lissa gasped in awe as she breathed, "It's beautiful…"

"Yes…" Sakura concurred breathlessly.

Before them was grassy plains covering bit of ruin debris and a large waterfall training down into the river on facing back to Ylisse. Lucina grinned with a nod, "The divine dragon's power flows through every blade of grass here."

"I think I feel something." Robin said with a grimace.

"Really?" Reflet frowned, "I… don't feel anything different about here…"

Xander shook his head, "It's probably what happened between you and Grima, Reflet. I'm sure you'll get it after Grima is gone for good."

Corrin's voice called out to them, "G-Guys?!"

They turned around and saw that Corrin's and Kamui's body glowed they suddenly turned into their dragon form. Surprisingly, it as the same for Kamui as he became the same dragon form as his younger twin. There was a couple of screams as Shigure's voice called out, "Ahna! Kana!"

"Kana!" Midori screamed in bewilderment.

The group looked back to the ranks and saw two smaller dragons exactly like their parents. Chrom grimaced, "What?!"

Reflet frowned, "What… What's going on?! The manakete's are becoming dragons! Oh gods…"

Robin quickly looked to Lady Tiki, who nodded, "It's just the results of my mother's power influencing the place. Just like back in Naga's Cradle, but stronger."

Robin shook her head, "But, neither you or our other manaketes turning into dragons."

Tiki nodded, "That's most likely due to having been directly descended from the Divine Dragons clan. Because their Dragon's blood is thicker, the surrounding area can loosen their grip on our form unless you've gotten use to handling the power of shifting between forms over decades. That's why Nowi and I aren't turning into our true forms. Nah is only partially a manakete, so the surrounding won't affect her hold on her as she still has half the blood from her human father."

She turned to the dragons, "Try returning to your human form. It's just like when you transform to and from."

One of the larger dragons nodded as light began to flash and water appear around them. It wasn't long before they have two siblings before them again and two little cousins looking around in confusion as Tiki said, "Try not to let yourself go with this place's atmosphere or you can turn back into dragons unintentionally."

"Thank you, Lady Tiki." Corrin said with a grimace, "That was rather alarming."

Kamui nodded, "You have my gratitude as well."

Chrom sighed in relief, "I'm just glad that it's nothing too serious."

Reflet nodded, "I was worried that you would be dragon permanently with the way you transformed."

Robin nodded before she frowned in confusion, "But, I'm confused. Lady Tiki said that you have to be directly descended from the Divine Dragon clan to lose your grip in shapeshifting here. Sure, some of the Divine Dragons may have become your First Dragons, but why is it that only you and one of your children lost your grip?"

"Wait…" Chrom frowned, "Sorry to interrupt, but something doesn't feel right."

The group remained silent as they scanned around their surroundings. Suddenly, Reflet shouted with a grimace, "We must prepare for battle! Grima has sent servants here. I can sense it. They'll be on us soon!"

Without a moment to waste, their tactician quickly formulated a plan as they scan the area that was now full of Risens, which popped out of nowhere, and call upon their soldiers. Lucina grimaced in bewilderment, "How could Risen infiltrate this sacred place?"

"Their power must be linked to Grima's." Chrom said with a grimace.

Kamui nodded as he drew his blade, "Then, we have to destroy them to move forward!"

Chrom nodded, "Shepherds, charge!"

At once, the soldiers was already on the move as Robin and Reflet gave out the commands. As usual Chrom was on the front line and Kamui and his siblings have already pitched in with their soldiers. Forrest and the children was placed to secure an escape route if it was needed. Kamui strained a smile as he noticed that there was a marble building poking out on a hill. He shouted, "Chrom! Is that it?!"

The exalt looked up and nodded, "It seems so! We need to push forward!"

"Right!"

* * *

Azura was taking shelter behind one of the debris of a ruin nursing a badly sprained ankle as she felt something coming from within her. A strong surge of power. Tempted, she poked her head out a little doing her best to use her other leg as she could see the reinforcing army of Risens coming up from behind the enemy ranks. Nervous, she frowned, "This doesn't look good…"

She suddenly noticed something shining in the corner of her eye as she turned and saw an area with glittering sparks floating in the air. She knew that place very well as she gasped, "A Dragon Vein?"

It's been a very long time since she last seen one. She looked around and saw that her husband and her siblings were all busy with the enemy. Hesitantly, she struggled to her feet as he tries to come up with a plan to get there, despite knowing that she did no have the power to open it. But, the sensation she was currently feeling…

"Queen Azura!"

She turned around and saw Reflet's youngest daughter diving down to her then landed before her, "Are you all righ- Oh… I guess not."

She hopped off her Pegasus and took a closer look to the wound with a grimace, "Ugh… That' s got to hurt… Father said that we need to pull back into defense formation."

Azura nodded, "Before that, Morgan, can you take me next to that waterfall on your Pegasus. I think I see a Dragon Vein in that area. If I open it, then it should change the tide of battle to our favor."

Morgan looked to the waterfall and raised a brow, "Okay? But, Gramps said that you don't really have any powers…"

Though uncertain of who Gramps was, Azura nodded, then pleaded, "But, I think I actually can. Please, Morgan, take me over there before the enemy spots us."

* * *

As Chrom and the others pull back, the earth beneath them rumbled heavily as he exclaimed in disbelief, "What?! An earthquake?!"

"No…" Kamui's eyes widen as he spun around till he saw his wife by the waterfall they were at with Morgan on her black Pegasus, "Azura!"

"What?" Corrin muttered in confusion, "But, I thought she doesn't have the ability to open dragon veins!"

"That doesn't matter right now. We'll speak with her after!" Chrom said with a grimace, "Look!"

As he said this, the waterfall split into two as one side it collapsed before the fall creating a long river that rushed out before their enemy sweeping them into the ocean on the other side of the cliff. Kamui said in surprise, "The Risens are falling with the waters… Reflet! Robin! Bring out the cavaliers and the sky knight and Malig knights! Camilla! Hinoka! Pair up with the closest Shepherd or soldier to you and take them across the river! Xander! Leo! We need to cover as much distance and charge forward while we still have the chance!"

The Shepherd's tacticians thought carefully before Reflet nodded, "I get it."

Robin grinned, "Yeah. Cherche! Sumia! Pair up with the closest soldier to you and charge forward! Frederick! Take Chrom and move up!"

"Stahl!" Reflet shouted, "Take Flora and create some ice steps on the water for those who can't do either! We'll follow up from behind! Can you and Felicia do that, Flora?"

"Ice what?" Stahl shouted in confusion.

"Ice steps." Flora said with a sigh, "I understand! Stahl, take me to my sister. Quickly now!"

"All right." Stahl said with a nod.

Seeing the two off, Reflet noticed some of the Risens fighting against the current placed his Excalibur tome away and brought out Thoron.

"Robin." He said.

The female tactician nodded as she brought out her yellow tome, "I'm way ahead of you, brother. Hurry!"

The two rushed over to the river and casted their spell.

" _THORON!"_

A large spark of lightning shot out from their outstretched hand and hit the water. Following it was hollow screams of the enemy as they faded into purple haze. What soon followed after it was a thick layer of ice as Reflet nodded, "Good. Let's keep going!"

Robin nodded, "But, first… Lon'qu! Lissa! Cross the river and wait on the other side! Morgan! Morgan?!"

"I'm over here, Aunty!" the girl called waving her hand still producing static in the air.

"Good! Take Azura to Lissa quickly! It looks like Azura got hurt."

"That's because she is!" Morgan called back, "Don't worry! We'll be there soon!"

Seeing the situation care for, the tacticians continued forward bring down numerous more Risen with them either by their magic swords or their tomes.

* * *

After crossing the river, Chrom made his way forward when he noticed the general mage on the sidelines. His eyes widen at the shocking familiarity and turned to his retainer, "Frederick, get Eriol! Quick!"

Seeing the same man, the retainer nodded and quickly rushed through the battlefield. Recalling the words of the powerful mage, Chrom quickly blend himself amongst the battle. However, he saw the young man turn to his direction. Chrom grimaced before he heard a scream behind him. He spun around and saw a young blue hair woman in green clothing and archer armor on the ground as the Risen came closer to her. Chrom looked back to the magician in blue before turning his back and hurried over to the woman. Quickly, he raised his blade and cut the enemy down before hurrying to the woman, "Are you all right there?"

"Y-Yes!" The woman nodded as she slowly got up, "Th-Thank you… Watch out!"

He turned around and saw a Risen before him raising his axe when a dark ball of energy blasted it into a haze. He looked to the source and saw a very familiar woman as his eyes widen, "Tharja?"

"Now what's this?" the woman in unusual dark clothing frowned, "Not even a thank you for saving a life?"

Chrom strained a smile, "Sorry. Thanks for saving us there. Hm? Is that an onmyouji clothing?"

This time, the woman with brown hair looked up to him with a dark gaze, "So you know?"

Chrom nodded, "I'm Chrom. Captain of the Shepherds. For the last two years, We've been allies with Kamui's and Corrin's militia."

This time, the woman gaze a creepy grin, "Ah, that saves all the energy, then. Is my cowardly father here? Or better yet, my mother?"

"Your father?" Chrom raised a brow.

"Of course." The woman sighed, "His name is Hayato."

Chrom's eyes widen, "What?! Then, you're their child?"

"Are they here with the captains or are they not?" the woman repeated more darkly.

Chrom strained a smile, "Yes, they're here. They are in the back of the battle field with Princess Sakura."

"That sounds much like mother." The woman nodded, "As thanks, my name is Rhajat."

As she left, Chrom grimaced, "Another Doppelganger like child? She's very much like Tharja."

"U-Um…"

He turned to the archer slightly startled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you friends of hers?"

"Y-Yes." The woman nodded, "You're C-Chrom, sir?"

The exalt raised a brow and nodded, "Yes?"

The woman let out a sigh of relief, "U-Um…"

She took out a ring and continued, "My Mother and Father should be a Shepherd here."

Chrom's eyes widen as he continued, "Friends of my daughter, then?"

The archer struggled a nod, "Y-Yes. I was one of Lucina's Shepherds… My name is Noire, sir."

Chrom nodded with a friendly smile, "I see. Right now, we have something big going on. So, I'll need you to stick with one of the Shepherds till the battle is over."

As the woman nodded, Chrom looked around till he noticed figures approaching them, "Leo! Xander!"

Frederick had returned with both siblings as a blue cat flew out of one of the saddle.

"Chrom?" Eriol's voice called out to him, "You needed my assistance?"

Chrom nodded with a grimace, "You might want to look over there."

As he pointed, the cat turned his head as the mage' voice muttered in dismay, "I see. This is unfortunate… Blunt force will be difficult to restrain my body."

"Bad news." Chrom frowned, "He's the general here."

"What about your familiars?" Leo asked.

The cat shook his head as Spinel answered, "In terms of power, Eriol is stronger than the two of us."

Eriol spoke up, "I have a plan, but we must act fast and your assistance is required, Prince Leo."

Leo nodded, "What is this plan of yours?"

"I'll distract my body." Eriol answered, "When I do so, I need you to use your vines and restrain him completely. See that staff in my hands? That's the medium I need to utilize my magic. We need to knock that out of my hand."

"Alright." Leo said.

Quickly, a whirl of wind blew around the cat as the black jaguar appeared in its place. The two was about to leave when Noire spoke up, "Wait! Let me help too! If it's distracting the enemy, I'm good at that too!"

Chrom shook his head, "The general isn't like any other mages of our world. However, Lucina and your friends would need your archery skills. You're an archer, correct? You are holding a bow."

Noire nodded, "Rhajat and I fled here as soon as we saw those ominous clouds and those Risens. It was only by luck that I met up with you here."

Chrom frowned, "That doesn't sound reassuring. Frederick, can you bring this girl to Lucina? The Risens on their side doesn't seem to be reducing anytime soon. Her name's Noire. Apparently, she's friends of Lucina's."

"Friends of Lucina?" Frederick raised a brow.

Noire nodded, "U-Um… Sir Frederick the Wary… If you want, I can show you my talisman."

"Talisman?" The knight frowned in confusion as he took the purple slip of paper.

She nodded again and pulled it out to them, "M-My mother is a sorcerer, s-see… This is the last thing she's ever given me before she passed."

Chrom's eyes widen, "A…"

"Sorcerer…" Frerderick grimaced as he cleared his throat, "S-So, her name is…"

"Th-Tharja, sir." Noire stammered nervously, "Her name is Tharja."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Leo grimaced, "And… your father."

"His name is Virion." Noire answered, "He's the ruling duke of Rosanne, sir. W-Well… At least, he was in our timeline… B-before he passed…"

"I-I see." Frederick said with a quick nod, "Then, I shall take you to Lucina immediately."

Noire slowly nodded, "Th-Thank you, sir. U-Um… can I please have my talisman back? I can't continue forward without it. It helps me fight too…"

"Okay?" Frederick raised a brow and handed the purple paper back to her.

After seeing the knight and the archer leave, Leo sighed, "Tell me that's the last child."

Chrom struggled a grin as he answered, "Well, it should be… Unless, they suddenly have another sibling… At least, their daughter seems to be just like any normal child. A bit shy, perhaps, but that doesn't seem like any big issue to worry over."

"I hate to interrupt a pleasant discovery, sir." Eriol said, "But, we have to subdue the general as quickly as possible. And, if the worst comes to be…"

"No." Chrom nodded, "We'll make sure to get you back in your body. So, just subdue it to the best of your abilities. Xander and I will provide back up."

Spinel nodded as Eriol said, "Yes, sir. Thank you. Spinel."

"Understood." The jaguar muttered as he took to the air on his butterfly wings.

With him, Chrom and the other followed from afar hoping to catch the man off guard when the time came. Once close, Spinel dove in tried to claw at the man only for a barrier to form around him. Finally the man looked up revealing dead blue eyes and spectacles just as Ophelia had described. Regardless, Spinel jumped back and shot a red orb at him, which vanished against the barrier. However, Spinel that charged at him as his claws became longer before bringing it down against the barrier. Only for the transparent barrier to vanish as the claws fell through, much to their shock. However, another barrier was formed before the man as vines suddenly wrapped around the body. Out of the blue an arrow appeared out of nowhere and knocked the gold staff out of the man's hand.

"Now!" Eriol's voice pulled through as Spinel charged into the body pulling the vines from the ground.

There was a sudden burst of light illuminating the area catching everyone's attention, including the Risens.

Chrom took cover behind his cape as he shouted, "Eriol! Spinel!"

Regardless, there was no response. It wasn't till a couple seconds later when the light finally died away. When it finally did, They saw that the man was on the ground unmoving and Spinel was getting up. Chrom rushed over to them as he shouted, "Eriol!"

Leo and Xander was already there as Chrom approached them. Spinel gave himself a quick shake before approaching the staff and picking it up in his jaws. He strode over to the body. Anxious over their comrade, Chrom grimaced as he looked to Spinel, "Eriol?"

Spinel shook his head as he turned to the body. It moved before the man slowly sat up with a grimace, "U-Ugh… Well, it's certainly been a while, hasn't it?"

Chrom sighed in relief as the familiar voice left the body. He strained a smile as he sighed in relief, "You gave us quite a scare there, Eriol."

The man pushed up his spectacles with a small chuckle, "My apologies for the trouble and the worries, Chrom."

"Chrom." Leo called to the exalt in bewilderment, "The Risens are retreating…"

Chrom's eyes soon turned to the battlefield and widened upon seeing the undead pull back in a rush, "How-?"

Eriol took the staff into his hands as Chrom and Leo helped him up to his feet. The magician muttered upon the sight with a firm nod, "I thought so. With my body and my powers back, the best choice to do in this case is regroup and think of another strategy. He knows what I'm capable of."

"What would you do if he didn't?" Xander questioned curiously.

"I'll cover the world in a temporary darkness." Eriol answered solemnly, "Without the sun or the moon, the world will fall to sleep until we can defeat his servants. However, the spell takes a lot of effort and using it in my current state is no small task."

"That's… unbelievable…" Leo shook his head, "The mages of your world are certainly not one to be taken lightly."

Eriol smiled before he looked up as he realizing something, "Ah, that's right. According to the memories in my body, I recall seeing Miss. Kinomoto. She's unharmed, it seems."

"Kinomoto!" Chrom's eyes widen, "Then, where is she?"

Eriol's expression darkened slightly as he answered, "She's with Grima's vessel."

* * *

After what seemed to be hours of fighting against the shocking number of Risens, Chrom and the army have finally arrived at the Temple after defeating their foes. Kamui rushed to Azura as he asked anxiously, "Are you all right, Azura? That was quite a feat using the Dragon Vein, but how did you do it? I've never seen you use the ability till now."

Azura shook her head, "I don't know as well, myself. I just felt something pulling me be the waterfall and I saw a Dragon Vein right next to the falls. I couldn't walk earlier, so I was fortunate when Morgan decided to join our group when she did."

Reflet nodded with a frown as he looked to his daughter, "Speaking of which, didn't I tell you not to leave your sister, Morgan? You disobeyed our instructions, young lady. I'll give you your punishment when this is over."

The young Dark flier looked to the ground anxiously. That was till she saw the smile of Reflet's face as he continued, "Is what I like to say, but seeing that you've saved one of our allies today. I'll let you go this time. However, don't wander away from your instructions in the future, Morgan. Your aunt and I decided for you to join your sister's group for a reason and that was to keep you off the front line till you're ready. Should this occur again, there will be consequences. Now, go check up on Syaoran in the wagon while we enter the temple. Also, no experiments while we're gone."

The girl's eyes lit up as she nodded enthusiastically, "Yes, Father!"

As she rushed off with her black pegasus, Reflet let out a sigh of relief as Kamui strained a smile, "Getting into the parenting role, Reflet?"

The tactician chuckled, "You could say that. I just didn't think I'd have to pull that out so soon in my life. Still seeing your own daughter suddenly in a place that full of danger is a horrifying thought."

Azura nodded with a small smile, "I think we can relate to that. We've had to protect our own kids from harm many times even after they joined our ranks."

Reflet smiled before he looked to the entrance solemnly. Seeing this Chrom nodded, "Let's hurry while we still have time."

Kamui nodded, "Right."

As the group entered the large marble temple in small groups, they soon came upon a figure of a large dragon and a small stone seat at the end. As Kamui and Corrin was too busy looking around their surroundings, Reflet said, "So, that must be the altar…"

The two looked back up and saw the white chair and glass window above both the chair and the dragon figure.

"You're right. We've made it… the altar." Chrom nodded as he made certain the shield was strapped to his other arm, "Wait here… I'll be right back."

"Be careful, Chrom…" Lissa said anxiously, "I heard from Odin that there was going to be this big fire that you will have to go through."

"We must believe in him, Aunt Lissa." Lucina said with a nod, "We've come this far. It would make no sense for things to go astray now."

Chrom nodded and turned around as he approached the altar. The moment he stood before the empty throne, Chrom called out, "Here me, Naga! I bear proof of our sacred covenant!'

Suddenly, the gemstones on the shield began to glow as he continued, "In the name of the exalted blood, I ask for the divine dragon's power! Baptize me in fire, that I may become your true son!"

A bright light flashed before them as white transparent flames sprung out before them as they watched in shock as the exalt was now covered in the flames while the man too cover with the shield. The heat radiated to them as they could feel the sudden rise in temperature.

"Father!" Lucina shouted in horror.

The man raised a hand, "I'm… I'm all right!"

He confirmed his words as the man slowly steadied himself with the shield now to his side. Before them, a transparent glowing figure appeared as the transparent woman spoke, "Be welcome, Awakener. Your heart has been tested and deemed worthy. Cleansed in my fire, your desire has proven to burn the stronger."

The woman before them have long green hair, pointy ear that signified her manakete blood, a flowing pink and white gown, an armlet on each arm and a long sash flowing against the heat of the flames. Xander asked his younger siblings, "So, I would assume that she's the Divine Dragon?"

Azura nodded bitterly, "Yes, Xander. She was the one Kinomoto freed from Grima's imprisonment."

Chrom asked Naga, "Then, you will grant me the power to save our friend and defeat Grima?"

Hesitantly, he added, "… The power of a god?"

"Yes." The woman nodded, "But know this: I am no god."

"But milady, you are the divine dragon!" Lucina called out to her in confusion.

"So do sons of man name me." She replied, "But I am no creator. I possess not the powers of making or unmaking. And neither does Grima. Neither of us bears the power to destroy the other utterly."

Chrom's eyes widen before he nodded firmly, "Then what power can you grant me?"

"With my blessing, thou may draw forth Falchion's true might." Naga answered, "The blade of the exalts shall again strike like the dragon's fang. You strength will then be my equal."

"But not strong enough to destroy Grima?" Chrom inquired hesitantly.

"Alas, Grima cannot be slain." Naga shook her head, "Sleep alone can be your victory. Just as your ancestor put the fell dragon to sleep a millennium ago. But, you must weaken him first. Only as the final blow can my power be used to bind his."

Lissa shook her head in confusion and irritation, "That can't be right! In the other timelines, we destroyed him. Isn't there _any_ way o destroy him for good?"

Naga answered, "These is, perchance, a power that could end Grima. However…"

She hesitated before she continued, "'Twould be his own."

Leo raised a brow, "He has to kill himself? Our retainers never told us that before."

Naga clarified, "Yes. And never would he do so of his own volition. He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world."

As she referred to the Fell Dragon, Leo frowned, "And he already did."

"Yes." Naga nodded, "He has claimed the degenerated power of a Fallen Wise Dragon. Due to his actions, I, too, have brought those who have brought down his power, though it was not by their choice."

"You mean us." Takumi said with a grimace.

Naga nodded, "There was nothing else I could do as I tempered with my kind's creation to create a shield that would protect humanity years ago."

Kamui nodded, "I understand. We can already see the situation when we heard everything from our retainers. You need our Fire Emblem to counter Grima's new found power."

"Yes." Naga replied.

"If I may…" Eriol spoke up.

Naga looked to the man with a nod, "Reincarnation of Clow Reed. Thou incarnation is known very few amongst us. My apologies for bringing thou successor to our realm without notice."

Eriol smiled, "But, you saved her life. Hers and her loved ones. What I hope you know now is where is Grima right now. The words of those who experienced this future past in their timeline spoke that the Fell Dragon was in this world sheltering above an isolated island far east between the continents. However… I do not feel his complete presence."

"What do you mean?" Chrom's eyes widen as he turned to the magician, "He's not here?"

Naga frowned, "There is little to be done here. Thou must traverse to another realm to find him. What remains in this realm is the corpse of my people that he claimed as his own. One that he dare to consume, the Former Wise Dragon."

"The silent dragon…" Reflet's eyes widen, "That's the only thing aside from souls and prayers that he consumed! Before then, he went into the past and took in the Silent Dragon's powers. It wouldn't be weird for him to bring back someone so powerful because he already has made the connection hen he did that."

"You can't be serious." Hinoka grimaced as the words came out of the tactician.

Takumi frowned as he said, "Does it look like a time to pull a joke like that, sister?"

"Still, this is a serious matter." Camilla noted hesitantly, "It was not easy bringing down such an enemy in the past. But, to hear that we have to go through it all over again while there's another larger dragon around."

Naga nodded, "Thus, I shall remain here and form a barrier amongst the humans. But, such a task if not to be done alone."

Tiki walked out from amongst the group as she spoke, "Then, shall I help thou, mother?"

"No." Naga shook her head, "Tiki must stay with the exalted one and aid him in his battle. The fight here is not for thou to take part in, dear child."

She turned to Kamui and Corrin, "Thou ancestors are here to assist my powers. Once Grima is defeated, I shall return everyone to their rightful place."

"Our group?" Kamui raised a brow.

"No." Xander answered, "I believe she means someone else, am I correct?"

Naga nodded, "Now, come. There is little time."

As she said this, she waved an arm next to her. A white vortex appeared beside her as she continued, "In the past, I have opened a portal through time. Now, I've paid the price for thou warriors to travel between realms. Fighting here will do little change as the one control our enemy here is Grima."

"In another world." Chrom grimaced.

Naga nodded, "I do not know where for certain the dragon is in the world. All I can deduct is a tower of light. That shines in the darkness."

"A tower of light…" Eriol muttered in thought, "If I may, is this worl-!"

Out of the blue, the ground beneath them trembled as many struggled to hold their grounds.

"What's going on?!" Kamui shouted in shock.

When it quieted down, Naga frowned, "It's the Wise Dragon! Quickly now! Enter the portal. I shall create a barrier around the temple. Remember, Awakener! The power I shall give you cannot destroy Grima."

"It can only put him back to sleep." Robin said with a frown.

As she said this, Naga nodded, "Correct, Fellblood."

"So you know of our lineage?" Reflet said with a grimace.

"You possess power not so different from my own." Naga said calmly.

Suddenly, the blade shined as the Fire Emblem glowed bright. Chrom's eyes widen, "This…"

"Use it wisely, exalted one." Naga said with a frown, "Now, hurry past the entrance. It won't be long before he comes."

Chrom looked to her hesitantly before he nodded, "Right."

He turned to them, "Shepherds! Hurry through the portal! We don't have much time!"

As the soldiers quickly rushed through the portal, Reflet turned to his sister, "Robin! Go with Cordelia and the other children. I'm worried this form of travel won't be the safest for her or the baby."

The tactician nodded without much complaint and hurried to the back. Kamui turned to the exalt, "Chrom, you and Lucina should go ahead first. We'll follow after."

Chrom looked between their allies and Reflet, who was still making sure that none would be left behind. He nodded, "All right. We'll meet you on the other side, then. Lucina!"

The woman looked up from her passing friends as Chrom called to her, "Hurry through the portal!"

"Already on it, Father!" Lucina called back as she gave the agitated newcomer an encouraging push into the portal as she followed after.

Quickly, Chrom rushed through the light as Kamui watched on.

After making certain that nearly everyone had passed. Naga called out, "Tiki."

The Voice hurried to the spirit of her mother as she pushed out of the line, "Mother, you called?"

Naga nodded and cupped one of her hand as if she was still just a child, "I shall give you the power to send Grima into eternal slumber. When the exalted one has weakened him and is ready to use the seal, use it just as you have called upon the sons of man for aid. As I will not be there to help him, you must do so in my place."

As she said this, light flowed from the Divine Dragon into the Voice. Uncertain, Corrin called out to her, "Lady Tiki! We must hurry before the Silent Dragon comes."

The woman looked to them and saw that everyone but the ancestors, their children ready to pass through the portal, and herself remain in the temple. When the spiritual dragon hesitantly let go of her daugher's hands, the doors to the temple swung open as Risens came pouring into interior with the sound of shattering glass. Naga grimaced for the first time they've seen her do so, "No… They've broken through the barrier!"

At the same time, the top to the temple was torn off revealing the horrifying sight of an enormous black dragon with a ball of crimson eyes in its mouth. The thing was just as large as Grima as it roared out before them. Kamui could hear their youngest sisters scream as the elder ones hurriedly shelter them. His twin and their brothers were already standing before Naga and Tiki as they cover for them with hm entering into the fray drawing his own blade. As the Risens charged before them, shadows rushed past them as it took out the first wave of Risens. Their eyes widen upon the familiar sight of hoods and masks. Kamui exclaimed in shock, "That's-!"

With the first wave taken out, Naga raised her hands as another smaller barrier formed around them and the entrance. Suddenly, the man with the white mask and black robe turned around and rushed at them. Kamui stood in confusion when the man suddenly ran past them. At the same time, a scream was heard as Corrin gasped, "Elise!"

They turned and saw the Nohrian princess caught right before a pegasus knight Risen. With great strength, the man decapitated the undead's head and picked up the princess before rushing back to the entrance of the portal. Kamui and Corrin rushed over to the two as he carefully sets her down to the ground.

"Th-Thank you, sir!" Elise said with a renewed smiled.

"Elise!" Kamui shouted as the other quickly rushed over to her.

"Elise!" Leo called out to her in surprise, "Are you all right?! Seriously! How did a Risen appear behind us?"

Sakura said tearfully, "I-I'm so sorry! I-I didn't look behind us and… and…"

As she sniffled, Elise smiled, "Hey! Cheer up already, Sakura! I'm no hurt anywhere see? O-Oops!"

As she jumped carefreely with her staff in hand, the stick accidentally hit the man's mask as if fell off his face. As Elise quickly turned around hurriedly, her eyes widen as she gasped, "B-Big Brother?"

Behind the mask revealed to be a man with blond hair and brown eyes much like the Nohrian king.

"No…" Xander said in disbelief as he muttered, "F-Father?"

"What?!" Kamui's eye widen in shock as he grimaced, "But, King Garon was killed by the Silent Dragon. We saw him pass. And, he looks too young to be King Garon…"

"This is due to the power of the Fell Dragon."

They turned around and saw the white robe man take off his black mask revealing the face of a very familiar man with a black beard and mustache.

"What?" Kamui struggled the word through the recoil of his bewilderment, "Father?"

The man gave him a small smile. Ryoma asked in confusion, "But… how can this be? Grima brought you back? But, then-…"

The Former Nohrian King answered solemnly, "When we came to, we found ourselves in the lands of Plegia surrounded by these monsters. When we learned that we were to be puppets and generals of armies to slaughter humans, we worked with another individual to set ourselves free from the monster's hold on us."

The Former Hoshidan king nodded, "However, when we fled, Ruby used her magic to fight against our pursuers and sacrificed her chance for freedom for ours. We failed to bring her with us. We then took a ferry to the continent of Valm in hopes of learning of our whereabouts and the situation. It took us quite a turn when we learned that we were in the future millions of years after our children's. After we arrived in a village in Valm, we knew that we had to hide ourselves from the Fell Dragon. So, we used what we had on us and got ourselves these to hide under. With the situation, we were also forced to work together for a long time now."

Ryoma smiled, "Haha… So, it was you all along, Father! Leading us to Chrom and Kamui and the bridge connecting to the temple!"

He raised his hood with a chuckle, "King Garon doubted that it would hide us, but it certainly fooled all of you easily."

The ax-man sighed, "Again, a dark hood in broad daylight is just a target for snipers in hiding, King Sumeragi."

King Garon looked to them solemnly before he began, "I heard everything from the tales told in these lands. What happened to the Kingdoms and what I've become in the end. Honestly, I have no recollection after that day Arete passed away before my eyes, but that doesn't mean I was not responsible for starting the war between the kingdoms or aiding the Silent Dragon when I was not conscious or to go as far as brainwashing two innocent infants with lies of their origins. In the beginning, all I hoped for was trade between Hoshido and Nohr to help my people who was suffering from the cold weathers, but, when I lost my wives, I gave into the voice that keeps speaking to me in my head."

"A voice in your head?" Leo's eyes widen as he realized something, "Could it be the Silent Dragon? You've always had a stone picture on the ceiling above the throne room for as long as I can remember. We learned in Valla that it was the image of the Silent Dragon."

"Perhaps." Garon shook his head, "Whether it was or wasn't doesn't matter anymore the damage was dealt and the dragon is gone. The best I can do now is make sure that all of you pass through the portal safely with the Voice."

King Sumeragi nodded, "We shall remain here and make certain that Naga doesn't fall against the undead."

"What?!" Corrin said in disbelief.

Kamui's eyes widen, "But, can't all of you come with us, Father? Grima isn't here. He's in another world. Fighting to die again here won't solve anything!"

Naga shook her head, "They are bound to this world by their souls, Kamui. Since summoned, their souls are chained to this world as Grima's servants. Though escaped, they cannot make the independent decision to leave this realm to the next without Grima's powers. Just as my duty ties me to this world and the pleas of the sons of man."

Elise frowned in disappointment as Camilla grimaced, "But, to lose our parents again?"

Garon shook his head, "The next generation has already started, Camilla."

He looked to Seigbert and the children as he continued, "And, with it, a brighter future. All of you have already achieved what we failed to succeed. The end of the Silent Dragon, the future of Valla, and the ties between the three kingdoms that crumbled during our rule."

Sumeragi nodded as he turned to Kamui, "What we hope for now is the end of the Fell Dragon the safety of the future and all of you, Kamui. Which is why you must hurry through the portal now."

As he patted Kamui on the shoulder, the manakete king grimaced in uncertainty.

Suddenly, another crack could be heard as Naga frowned, "They're coming. Hurry, Tiki!"

As the woman ushered her daughter to the portal, Kamui turned to the Former Kings, who drew their weapons, "Father? King Garon?"

"Ryoma." The Former Hoshidan king called out to him, "Take your siblings and go through the portal! Hurry!"

"What?!" Elise said in shock before turning to Garon, "B-But I was hoping play with Father…"

Hearing this, Garon chuckled much to their surprise as he noted, "Really? I recall Leo always ask the same when he was a child…"

"Wha-?!" Leo blushed, "Father! You didn't have to say that infront of everyone! Also, Elise, can't you act like the adult you're suppose to be just this one time?"

The king chuckled again before turning to Xander and Camilla, "Take your siblings and your children through the portal. It would do the world good to have people with such personalities. That's my last request to the two of you, Xander, Camilla."

"Father…" Camilla muttered with a grimace as Xander nodded solemnly.

As the group hurriedly rushed everyone through the portal, there was a loud crack as Kamui and Corrin felt a shove behind them. They turned around in surprise as they could see the back of the kings and the large figure of a man with long blue hair and crimson eyes in a familiar ragged grey hood looking to them desperately as he shouted, "You have to survive, Kamui! Corrin! Live!"

Upon seeing the crimson eyes, Corrin's eyes widen as she muttered in disbelief, "F-Father?"

His red eyes widen before a small smile formed on his lips. Suddenly, Garon's hand reached out from behind him and grabbed the man's hood as a shout was heard, "I understand your worries, but we need your help on this side!"

Drifting in the space, the light surrounded them as the fading smile of the man lingered before it vanished in front of them.

* * *

When Kamui came to, he found themselves looking up to a white wall above his head. He struggled to sit up as a hand supported him from behind.

"Careful now…" said a rusty voice.

After having cleared his head for a couple seconds in silence, a voice called to him, "Are you all right?"

He looked up and saw a tall, gray hair, elderly man in a white collar shirt and brown vest with a well-trimmed beard under the sun's light from the window. As the man looked to him with concern, Kamui slowly nodded with a small smile, "Y-Yes, sir. Thank you, um…"

"Masaki Amamiya." The man said with a small smile as he reached out his hand.

Kamui nodded and shook it, "My name is Kamui, sir."

He looked around in confusion, "Where am I?"

"Tomoeda. This is my summer house." The man said with a sigh of relief, "I was just about to leave when I notice that you were finally coming around."

Kamui frowned, "Tomoeda? That sounds really familiar…"

Masaki looked to him before he poured out a cup of water from the jug on the bedside table and said, "How about you rest for a bit before you take a look around, sir? And, perhaps explain to me what had occurred to bring you to my garden?"

"Your garden?" Kamui frowned in confusion, "What do you mean?"

Masaki nodded as he steadied the glass cup in Kamui's hand, "Well, I was in the garden back from a sports game when a mysterious pattern of light appeared in my garden yesterday. My granddaughter and I were certainly surprised to find you and your friends fall out of it. From your attire, I'd say that you are from the Medival Ages."

Kamui's eyes widen as the events played in the back of his mind. The retainers, Chrom and his tacticians, Ylisse, Lucina, Kinomoto, and everything all came back to him, especially when they were pushed into the portal. Kamui frowned as he knew that it wasn't such a time to think about such things at a time like this. Thought uncertain, he turned to the man as he said hesitantly, "If you don't mind, it's… a really long story, Masaki."

The elderly man took a seat by the bed as he nodded, "Hearing what your daughter had told me, I believe I'm ready for the tales of your journey, Kamui."

Though surprised to hear this, Kamui nodded. Taking a deep breath, he finally began his story of Ylisse.

* * *

When he was done, there as a moment of silence as Kamui smoothed the surface of the glass cup with his thumb. Finally, the man spoke with a sigh, "So, that's what happened. For something like magic to exist in this world as well."

"Huh?" Kamui looked up in confusion as he muttered, "For something like magic?"

The man got up slowly with a sigh, "To be honest with you, I was uncertain whether my granddaughter and I should have called the police to take you in when I saw you… Today's nation's knights, if put simply in your world's words."

Kamui nodded slowly, "That… would've probably been a simpler idea, if its like that. But, if I may, why didn't you?"

Masaki nodded as he brushed his beard with his hand, "Because my great grandson was amongst your band of friends, Kamui."

"Your great grandson?" Kamui raised a brow.

The man nodded as he took a roll of paper and unrolled it, "I don't think the young man has ever seen me before… Due to family problems…"

He made his way over to him and placed the paper on his lap, "This is a newspaper. I don't know if your world has this, but it tells us what has occurred in the world. Like a book with pictures, it was made by people who writes the events in the world, even down to the accidents that occurs in our life. Some of the most intriguing news or even most important is put on the headlines. This was this one is from three days ago and the headline…"

He pointed to the large words printed on the top as it read "Unplanned Light Show Occurs!"

With Masaki's guidance, he read the portion that spoke about the event.

 _Amongst all the strange occurrences in Japan of Undead that seem to have shook the people in fear, an unscheduled light show was orchestrated by a man in a dark purple hood with strange purple designs. Though the display was impressive and incredibly realistic, the authorities are not impressed by the intrusion. When asked about their thoughts of the incident, a senior policeman stated that it was an unwanted performance during a time of unsettling rumors and disappearances. Having children himself and seeing the ominous display doesn't make it any reassuring for him. The event only spurs more anxiety in the people and they want to make the citizens feel safe in their own cities and towns. The police said that they will do everything in the abilities to catch this culprit and put an end to the problem. It's been nearly a week since the disappearance of the disappearance of numerous people. The situation only grows more dire as there's been reports of the same occurrences in other countries. The culprit are said to have taken people indiscriminately: men, women, elderly and, even, children. It's difficult to say whether the danger will end and the police will catch the culprit, but the authorities requests the civilians keep their children indoors and reduce their time about the streets. Due to these incidents, schools have been closed and the students sent to their homes for an extended amount of time. So, we ask that the civilians do as the authorities advice and stay indoors as often as they can._

As Kamui finished reading the part, he grimaced when he saw the familiar picture of the dark clouds and the shape of the head. Masaki continued, "Due to the incident, Tomoeda have become far more quiet than it should be. The people here are afraid of everything that's occurred. And amongst them…"

He pulled out a piece of paper from the pocked of his vest and placed it on the man's lap. Kamui's eyes widen when he saw the smooth picture.

"My great-granddaughter is one of those who vanished." Masaki said.

Kamui muttered in disbelief upon the picture, "Sakura Kinomoto."

The photo was that of a smaller Kinomoto in a navy blue and white dress with a two small pigtails in her hair standing amongst the other girls around her age with a metal stick in her Masaki nodded, "So, it seems I was right. This was when her school was holding a sport festival. She was part of a cheerleading performance that day. Hence, the baton in their hands."

As if a load of his shoulders, he sat back down with a sigh of relief as he folded his hands together, "Thank goodness… After she had vanished her brother and her cousin disappeared too. Sonomi and her father couldn't find them anywhere. Then, next thing we knew, her father vanished as well. I've been on the edge of my seat unable to do anything as my granddaughter looks for them everywhere."

Kamui said with a grimace, "So, then Grima came to her world?"

"It would seem so." Masaki said with a curt nod, "It's a miraculous coincidence that all of you would appear at my home."

Though he wanted to say something to it, Kamui bit back with a small smile and a nod, "Yes…"

Finally, after a short silence, Masaki stood up and said, "Now then, would you like to come outside and see your daughter? My granddaughter, Sonomi, is watching over them right now in the garden. She has some words she would like to speak with you of. Can you walk?"

Kamui nodded and slowly got out of his bed. That's when he realized the detail of the room. It was an elegant guest room of wood and white paint with elaborate gold designs… till he noticed that it seemed to be of paint. Following the man out of the room, he found himself before a long carpet hall. As they walked to a large lobby with stairs, Masaki spoke, "I'm afraid that there was not enough rooms to house your friends, so Sonomi and I set up some futons for them in the dining hall, if that's all right. I've brought the children into the available rooms and the grown-ups to the hall. My granddaughter thought of confiscating your weapons, but your daughter told us that it would be all right. You were one of the few adults that we could take you to a room."

"I see." Kamui said with a curt nod, "You have my gratitude for your hospitality, sir."

Masaki chuckled, "It's quite all right, Kamui. It's not every day I get to have royalty under my house, after all. It's certainly unusual when this world have some minor monarch countries left."

Kamui nodded as a thought came to him, "Ah, that's right. I believe Kinomoto told us that as well."

"Toya?" Masaki said with a raised brow, "Now, that's rather unusual."

Kamui shook his head, "No. I'm speaking about Sakura. My apologies for the confusion, it's just… You see, one of my sisters amongst us have the same first name and we didn't want to confuse the two when we call them. So, we spoke with Kinomoto and she said that we should just refer to her last name. Our world doesn't have many people with last names, just the house or town we came from."

"I see." Masaki said with a smile, "So, it seems that she still recalls her studies for two years."

"So, it seems." Kamui said with a nod.

As he walked through the house to the back, Kamui raised a brow, "Masaki, do you live here by yourself? I don't see any maids or servants for such a big home."

Masaki nodded, "Yes. I do hire a housemaid to help clean the place from time to time, but I mostly live here on my own during the summer."

As they made it past the double doors, they came to a patio with a table and chairs as the a wide garden of flowers and walk path laid out before them. Around the table sat two familiar figures.

"Corrin! Chrom!"

The two looked up from their white chairs in surprise before a smile appeared on both of their faces.

"Kamui! You're awake!" Corrin said in relief.

"We were worried when you weren't with us in the dining room." Chrom said with a small chuckle.

"I'm glad to see that you're both awake too."

Across from the circular table sat a woman with brown bobcut hair, make up, and in a yellow top and skirt. She got up from her seat and held out a hand in a business like manner, "Hello! I'm Sonomi Daidouji. I'm Tomoyo's mother."

The image of Kinomoto's best friend came to his mind as he smiled and shook her hand, "Ah, I see. My name is Kamui."

"Kamui." Sonomi nodded, "I see. Please have a seat. I know you're busy and all right now, but it would probably be better to wait till your siblings wake up. I heard everything from Chrom and your sister, Corrin."

Masaki chuckled as he took a seat, "Really now? I was rather convinced that you wouldn't buy their story from the children for a good amount of time now."

"W-Well, people change their minds, grandfather. I can't always keep firmly believing in things like a teenage girl." Sonomi said with slight embarrassment before turning to them, "Still, I know that Sakura is taken hostage, but I would like to thank you all for taking in my daughter in our absence. She and Sakura means the whole world to me."

Chrom shook his head, "It's quite all right, Sonomi. The two are strong. My tacticians and I were worried that the changes between our world would be a problem for them, but they adapted quite well to the changes and very modest children. Moreover, I think we should be the ones thanking them. There's been countless accounts when they've saved us and our soldiers."

Sonomi nodded with a frown, "It's just so hard to believe that Sakura has such a secret, but I'm relieved to know that she wasn't alone and is protected by this… Kero, was it?"

Chrom nodded with a strained smile, "Yes. I heard that they've kept it a secret from their families. I believe that Tomoyo was the only one she told this to. Toya on the other hand seemed to know that she was hiding something. So, the secret wasn't really well-kept. Speaking of him, is he all right?"

Masaki nodded, "He was still sleeping when I checked in on him. Tomoyo was sleeping as well."

"I see." Chrom said with a smile, "When I told him what had happened, he looked like he was about to go marching off on his own. I was worried that he might try doing so, now that we're in his homeworld. I'm truly sorry we weren't there when our enemy kidnapped Sakura. I promise we'll get her back to you with every in our power."

Masaki nodded, "Nobody is to be blamed for her kidnap, Chrom. You did what you could and have brought back Tomoyo and Toya, but it was be wonderful if you can bring back Sakura and find her father for us. Her father and I are still on a bit shaky terms, but I know what he cares about Sakura and Toya just as much as his children does to him. Please bring them back to us."

"I understand, sir." Chrom nodded solemnly, "So, if I remember correctly, we are in Japan?"

"Yes." Masaki nodded, "It is, but an island country from the mainland, Chrom."

Kamui nodded, "The problem is that Naga told us that Grima would be at this tower of light, but she couldn't tell us where. Since she never associated with other worlds, it's safe to say that this will be difficult."

"Tower of light?" Sonomi repeated, "Oh, well, there are certainly many all over the world. World prized architectures and such, but the problem is that there is so many. However, the closest you can go check is most likely Tokyo Tower. It's the tallest architecture known in Japan with a long history."

"Tokyo Tower?" Corrin repeated.

Sonomi nodded, "The only problem is the army, your belonging, and your attire."

Chrom nodded, "I certainly recall Kinomoto wearing unusual clothing."

Sonomi nodded against, "That's right. First of all, your clothing will make you stand out and, if people felt insecure, they could call in the police. Weapons with blades are also controlled by the government and normally we aren't allowed to own one or even wield one without a license for security reasons. Also, if so many people were to join together and walk across the road in broad daylight, you can be seen as a mafia group, this group of people band together majority of the times doing illegal things. Which is why if you are going to go so far then you need to come up with a way to blend in or travel in secret. Also, I heard from your tales that you killed people to protect others. I understand, but please try to restrain that here. Unless for self-defense, most of the case the action could be labeled as murder here."

Masaki nodded, "This world has put up a lot of laws on the civilians. Japan have done so for the safety of the people and, for a long time, it's been so well managed that even children can safely walk themselves to school or errands alone till night."

"That's amazing…" Chrom said in shock, "So, that's why there was little issue when Kinomoto was walking back home."

Sonomi said, "So, here's what I'm thinking. Since the incident, there has been little to no people around. I can have my body guards escort some of you at a time in a vehicle to the tower… I-I mean… I don't think you know what a vehicle is, huh?"

Masaki nodded, "Shall we say a carriage run completely on oil? Well, there's no horses involved and it goes rather fast on wheels using oil as it's natural source for energy. It's technology is on another level than your time."

Sonomi frowned, "But, it could take two or three days before everyone can get there. Bringing an army there is incredibly difficult unless you use another travel technology."

"Shall I take them there, instead?"

The group turned around and Eriol stood before them with a human Ruby. The man saw the two and gave a small smile, "Good afternoon, sir."

"Eriol, Ruby, you're awake." Chrom smiled, "Where's Spinel?"

Ruby giggled, "With his size, he probably got mixed up for a stuffed toy."

Sonomi gasped, "You mean, the little blue cat with blue wings? I thought it was Ahna's."

"Well…" Kamui strained a smile, "At least we know where he is."

"Speaking of which…" Corrin frowned, "Where's our mounts?"

Masaki frowned, "Ahh… the horses are in the tennis courts. As for the dragons…"

"We led them into the garage we emptied out." Sonomi finished with a sigh, "Maybe I should think about having a stable on the property, but we don't have the time to care for animals much less a cat."

Masaki nodded, "It probably isn't idea to keep large creatures like that indoors, but dragons and Pegasus doesn't exist in this world and if anyone sees them, I fear that there will be a lot of attention brought here."

Sonomi nodded with a sigh, "Just give us credit for having the courage to bring them to a safer place. I thought I was going to be eaten alive by them!"

Corrin strained a smile, "It's true. You done well hiding our mounts, Sonomi, Masaki, and you have our gratitude for protecting us. Though I may want to inform you that those are wyverns, not dragons…"

"Oh my…" Sonomi gasped, "Well, we can't really differentiate them when neither exists in this world. Though, I'm sorry if that offended you."

"It's quite all right, Sonomi." Chrom said with a smile, "A common mistake for those who saw them the first time, and, yes, if you're not careful, you can get hurt. Just watch out not to offend our wyvern riders of their mounts. They and their mounts have a very close bond, or they wouldn't even be able to ride the into battle. However, all of them are understanding of the fears when it comes to wyverns."

"A-All right." Sonomi nodded before she turned to Eriol, "Eriol was it? You look quite young. My name is Sonomi Daidouji."

"Ah. Could you be related to Tomoyo?" Eriol said with a smile as they shook hands, "I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa. I came from England before all of this started."

"England?!" Sonomi gasped, "But that a country of this world. Then, you're of this world?"

Chrom nodded, "Yes. Sonomi, Masaki, this is the reincarnation that we spoke to you about. Sorry, Eriol. It would be unfair not to tell them of the situation when they're the children's guardians."

Eriol nodded, "I understand. They have the right, after all. However, it would be best not to mention of my presence to others. Even now within our society, my incarnation is said to be dead. They cannot know that I am his reincarnation."

"Is it all right if I ask what is your connection to the children, then?" Masaki said with knitted brow, "Though reincarnation or not, that doesn't make you him as a person. What's your role with them personally?"

Sonomi raised a brow in confusion. Eriol nodded, "Truth is I'm actually older than you believe I am. By know I'd be around the age of an working adult had I not turned myself into a child."

"What?" Chrom raised a brow, "I never heard of that before."

Eriol nodded, "It was when Sakura has unlocked her magic. With the memories of my past life, I turned myself to be around her age and became her classmate. My intention in all of this was to make sure that she could safely harness the cards and her magic as the role of ownership shifts to her as Clow Reed's successor. I remained by her and helped her secretly along the way. She is a child loved among many and, so I stayed by her side to make sure that she attains the control of the cards."

"Why her?" Sonomi frowned, "This is my cousin's daughter your speaking of, you know."

"He doesn't know." Eriol shook his head, "But, Clow wasn't against the idea. He wanted her to be able to safely take in the cards when he foretold that she would be the successor years before she came into the world and to prepare her for the trials. I see now, that it was because of her nature that the cards and her familiars will be willing to accept her as the new mistress of the cards. Trustworthy, accepting, and determined. She built a close bonds with each cards and her familiars which shows that in turn she is also being protected by them. However, Grima had gone into other worlds and claimed more to power reach past us. With it, he kidnapped her and her familiars. When I returned to my body, I recall an image of her. She is unharmed and safe for now. Grima can't take her magic or her life because the cards have formed a barrier protecting her, but, even they have a limit because they're thriving on her magic and she need to be in good health and mentality to keep this up for a long time. If we're going to save her, it has to be within this week or Grima will reach to her."

After a couple seconds, Masaki nodded as he folded his hands on the table, "All right… I'll accept your explanation, "However, you told us that you can get everyone to the tower."

Eriol nodded, "I can get them to the tower with my powers. It'll take a lot of effort, but, if we can get to Grima and stop him so we can save Kinomoto, then it's all worth it."

"All right, then." Masaki said a nod.

"Daddy!"

They looked to the garden as they saw Ahna run up to them with Spinel in her arms as her cousin soon followed.

"Ahna!" Kamui said with a sigh of relief as he got out of his seat.

The girl jumped and hugged her father before she showed him Spinel, "Look! I found this stuff toy when we got here!"

"Ah…" Kamui strained a smile, "Ahna… Spinel isn't a stuffed toy."

Eriol chuckled, "Yes. He's actually my familiar, Miss. Ahna."

"Huh? Really?" her eyes widen in surprise, "I-I'm really really sorry, sir…"

"See…" Kana said, "I thought I saw it blink!"

Masaki chuckled as a voice called out to them from the entrance, "So that's where you were!"

Kamui turned around and saw Xander and some of his siblings coming out followed by his tactician as Leo said with a sigh, "I can't find Sakura or Elise in the Dining Hall. Have you seen them, Kamui?"

"Well…" Kamui chuckled, "I was told that the younger children were placed in available rooms."

Masaki nodded as he carefully got up from his seat, "No need to worry. I'm Masaki Amamiya, the home owner of this summer house. All of your younger friends are resting in the other rooms. Perhaps, its about time that they've come to as well. Ah, if any of you have steeds and mounts, we've hidden the Pegasus and dragon-… No, wyverns, was it? They're in the garage we've emptied out. I know it's not idea to put large creatures in small spaces, but there are some circumstances. Sonomi-"

"I understand, Grandfather." The woman got up with a nod before looking to them, "I'm Sonomi Daidouji. If you want, I shall bring you over the garage. It's not far and is part of the house."

"Daidouji?" Takumi raised a brow, "That sounds familiar…"

"She's Tomoyo's mother." Chrom explained, "Masaki is also Tomoyo's and Kinomoto's great grandfather. As it turns out, we've arrived in their world. It seems Naga was kind and has sent us to their resident rather than out into the open."

"Their great grandfather?" Xander's eyes widen slightly.

The Masaki chuckled at the surprised look on their faces as he said, "I was coming back from my activities when I saw a flash of light and all of you came falling out of this 'portal'. Your friends told us what has occurred."

Sonomi sighed, "If I had not seen Kinomoto's brother and my daughter we would've called the security in, but it's only fair that we bring you in for rest after seeing that Tomoyo is unharmed."

Kamui nodded as he said, "Also, it seems that they have something happening in their world too. It's best if you hear of it after."

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! Was this too much for you? I was worried that it would be because of my tendency to blab all day. I'm afraid that I'll have to stop right here for today and think of what to do tomorrow. It's for certain that Kamui, Chrom, and their friends have all arrived in Sakura's world as expected, but they unexpectedly arrived at her Great-Grandfather's summer house (He's referred to as grandfather in the mange with Sonomi and Sakura's mother as the daughters while in the manga he's the great-grandfather and they're the granddaughters.)! So, I'm going to quickly put up the lines and the title before I upload it so I can get a good night's sleep (at least better than my previous ones). See ya!**

 **(I think of adding more to the author's note after. I just want to get this out as soon as possible.)**


	37. Chapter 37: The Painful Truth

***Major Spoiler Alert***

 **To see the full true plot of this, either go play FE Fates' DLC Hidden Truths or watch it on youtube!**

 ***Major Spoiler Alert***

* * *

The Painful Truth

Once everything as finally starting to settle and organized, Chrom immediately sent his soldiers to certain rooms. Having finished the work themselves, Kamui took a seat on the bed of the room designated for his daughter and his nieces. He had been told that the room belonged to none other than Kinomoto's mother when she was a child, hence the toys, children drawing, and small dresses. Corrin was on the veranda as she looked out to the sky in a daze before Kamui finally looked up from his hand, "What do you think that Mark really could've been our biological father, Corrin?"

"The eyes…" Corrin answered hesitantly before she strained a smile, "You can find surprising things answered by the Voice when you ask her during her naps…"

"And she said that it was the red eyes?" Kamui said with a grimace, "But how could she have known our father?"

"I didn't…" Corrin said with a grimace, "I asked what made her mistaken you for the Silent Dragon and she answered crimson eyes… Thinking back, maybe it should've been better if I had kept my mouth shut…"

"No…" Kamui shook his head, "You were curious about Lady Tiki's mistake. I was too. If you hadn't asked, I would've done so already. But, from what you say, it can't be that our biological father-"

"Kamui. Corrin."

The two looked to the entrance and was surprised to see their eldest brothers at the door. Xander was the first to speak with a strained smile, "If you wish to have a private talk, it's best to always close the door and lock it before you do."

Kamui's eyes widen before he looked to his sister and back to them. This time, Xander said solemnly, "We've decided that it was probably best to tell you everything by now…"

Ryoma nodded, "It's about your father. Your biological father."

As he closed the door, Kamui's eyes widen as Corrin turned to them in surprise, "You knew?"

"Not at first." Ryoma said with a frown, "Father and Queen Mikoto never wanted you to know the truth of your heritage. All I knew was that you were not biologically related to us, but I was the only one who knew. Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura never knew that you weren't blood related to us. I believe that, at that time, Father never wanted for the two of you to feel left out being from a different man, so he made sure to keep quiet of the truth as did I. For Queen Mikoto, I chose not to question her about your biological father, since it always seems as if she wanted to avoid the subject."

Xander nodded, "I felt that something wasn't right when I realized the unusual difference in the amount of dragon blood within you two in comparison to the Former King Sumeragi and your siblings. So, I questioned King Ryoma while we were still in Valm."

Kamui nodded, "I heard it all from… Mark. He said that we were born in Valla. The day Azura and we were born into the kingdom. Even, if King Sumeragi wasn't our biological father, he cared for us and protected us with his life. To Corrin and I, he is our father. But… Mark said… that we were children of a soldier of Valla. Why did he grinned when Corrin called him Father? And the things about red eyes. It was of why the Silent Dragon and I look like to be mistakened."

There was some silence as Ryoma finally spoke, "Kamui, Corrin. There's something I want to give you two."

"Okay?" Kamui raised a brow and walked over to them as Corrin quickly followed.

Ryoma pulled out an orb from a leather bag and carefully placed it in their hands. Suddenly, the orb shined a bright light engulfing the two as Ryoma said, "This should answer some of your questions…"

"What?!" Kamui grimaced as he shielded himself from the light while holding onto the ball.

Finally, when it died down, they found themselves in none other than Mila's Tree as a familiar looking man stood upon one of the roots with them followed by three other familiar figures. It was Mark and the three retainers still in their younger forms. Mark said to them, "Owain, Inigo, Severa. Are you ready for this?"

"Yes." Owain replied with a firm smile, "My fell hand and I are ready."

"Naturally." Inigo said with a familiar smirk on his face.

Severa sighed as she pushed aside some strand of her silver hair over her shoulder, "Let's get this over with."

Mark smiled, "Then, let us begin."

He opened his mouth as a familiar sound of a dragon rang through the air. Suddenly, a bright light wrapped around the three. When it vanished, Owain's brown hair as blond like his mother's and Severa's hair was a fiery red much like Cordelia's. Inigo's hair however was that of a greyish silver color. Corrin gasped, "The retainers? Could this be when they first like their world?"

Kamui nodded, "It must be. Why else would their appearances change?"

Severa's eyes widen as she grimaced, "Wh-what just happened?! Why did you change the color of my hair?!"

Owain immediately pulled up his sleeve as he shouted, "Huh?! My Brand is gone!"

Being the only seemingly composed guy, Inigo strained a grin as he said, "You've got some powerful magic up your sleeves, Mr. Anankos."

The man nodded, "I thought it wise to alter your appearances before we depart for our destination. Any characteristics that could hint at your true lineages must be kept hidden. The least I can do is lessen the brden you three shall endure for taking on this task."

"Drat…" Severa sighed I disappointment, "I really like the color of my hair."

"Don't worry, Severa. That new color is rather fetching on you!" Inigo said with a chuckle.

Owain grinned, "Heh. You're still as much as a flirt as you ever were. I guess even Anankos doesn't have the power to change _that._ At least you're consistent. That's one thing that even the war ending didn't affect."

"Anankos…" Kamui's eyes slowly widen before his muttered in disbelief, "Mark was Anankos?! But that can't be?! Did we killed our own father then?"

Corrin placed a hand on his shoulder, "Kamui, let's keep watching for now. I don't think they can hear us."

Kamui shook his head in attempts to clear it as he said, "R-Right… Sorry about that."

"Now that I have altered your appearances, you'll need new clothes and powers." Anankos continued with a small nod, "Finally, the last step will be to create new names for the three of you."

"New names?! You're joking!" Owain's eyes widen in utter shock.

"I am not." Anankos frowned, "I'm afraid abandoning your real names is a necessary precaution."

"So basically we mst hide our true identities in case the worst happens…" Owain thought to himself with a growing smile, "A shadowy warrior of darkness living under false identity- I could get used to that!"

Inigo walked up to Anankos, "Um, Mr. Anankos, since you're having us change our name and appearances… that means this task you're asking of us is incredibly difficult and dangerous. Correct?"

"You are correct." Anankos frowned, "I need you three to travel to another place and time to fight for me. It is a world where fates intertwine. A world of choices and consequences. I truly hope the fates are kind to you there, because if they are not… Then death awaits you all."

"Death?!" Inigo took a step back in surprise.

"But we finally achieved peace here! I can't go _dying_ before I've had time to enjoy it!" Severa argued with a frown.

"She's got a point!" Owain said with a grimace, "Dark missions are my specialty, but risking my life again…"

"I see." Anankos said with a grimace, "I cannot say your reluctance is unexpected. I will not force any of you to go. You have every right to refuse my request."

"So it was optional." Corrin said with a nod.

"Wait! Who said anything about refusing?" Inigo said with a grin.

"Inigo?" Kamui raised a brow.

"Yeah, I never said I wouldn't go." Severa cut in with a nod, "It's just a shame, is all."

"Though I doubt there's much reward in it for us. I will lend you my unholy strength!" Owain added with a smirk on his face.

To their surprise, the man was taken aback, "You agree to my request? I must ask… Why?"

"Well, it's clear you're in a real mess." Owain answered as he shook his head and shrugged his shoulder, "You need us."

Anankos looked to them as he hummed with uncertainty.

"Look. We may be young, but we have tons of experience on the battlefield." Severa reasoned, "And we've all been through a lot. We can tell hen someone really needs help."

Inigo nodded, "It's true. And when someone truly need our help, it's not in our nature to refuse. The stakes are high- that much is clear. We want to help in any way we can. Even if it all turns out to be a lie, We're choosing to believe in you."

Anankos thought to himself carefully before he nodded, "Thank you, young heroes."

Severa sighed, "You sure looked suspicious when we first met, though, covering your face like that. I never thought someone like you would come calling for us at the inn in Chon'sin!"

Owain put on a serious face as he nodded, "And the first thing out of your mouth was, 'Please, save my kingdom!' Even though you wouldn't tell us more, that certainly got our attention."

"Yeah." Inigo strained a smile, "The most we could get out of you was hen and where to meet you. 'If you trust me, follow this map and meet with me on the night of he next full moon.' It was all kinds of mysterious! How could we refuse?"

"I am sorry for keeping you in the dark." The man replied with a small smile.

"Meh, no worries." Severa said with a shrug, "But there's one thing I still don't understand… Why did we have to all this way to another kingdom to get more info?! You realize most people wouln't be able to manage that, right?"

Anankos gave a small laugh, "I am sorry about that too. Still, you all came, nonetheless."

"I suppose being heroes is our birthright." Owain grinned, "Ow maybe we crave the thrill of conquest… the seduction of revelation. No, I think it's just that we can't bear o abandon someone in need. But if we find out you're taking advantage of our heroic nature… I hope you're prepared to face the consequences."

"I understand." Anankos replied solemnly, "I have no intention of deceiving you or taking advantage off your generosity. As heroes who defeated the Fell dragon Grimace, you deserve far better."

"Um, did we tell you about that?" Inigo raised a brow with a nervous grin, "I don't recall telling you about that…"

Anakos grimaced troubled, "Again, I must apologize. Knowing you three come from a desolute future… It pains me to involve you in another war."

"You even know we're from the future?!" Inigo shouted in disbelief, "Just who are you, Mr. Anankos?"

"I…" Anankos bit his lip in hesitation.

Kamui grimaced, "He messed up, didn't he?"

Now, on the edge, Severa grimaced, "Go on! Spit it our already!"

"Sever, get down!" He abruptly shouted.

"Huh?!" The woman quickly ducked just in time to dodge the sword that flew over her head.

The three jumped back as Severa shouted in surprise, "Wh-who is that creep?!"

The familiar transparent figure caused the twins to gasp as Corrin shouted, "What? But, that's…"

"Father." Kamui said with a grimace, "He must've been under the Silent Dragon's control the whole time, but why…"

"No! This cannot be!" Anankos shouted in disbelief, "They must have caught wind of my plans…"

"What are those things?!" Owain shouted in shock, "Zombies? Risen?!"

"No, I don't think so." Inigo shook his head as he drew his blade, "We can sense them, but we can't see them. They clearly intend to kill us. But why?"

Anankos sighed as he said, "I'm afraid the fault is mine."

"What do you mean?" Inigo raised a brow.

"Listen carefully." Anankos said, "Those are warriors from another world. They followed me here. I didn't ant to affect this world anymore than necessary, but-"

"What kind of a world do you live in if there are creepy jerks like those around?!" Severa cut in with a grimace as transparent warriors surrounds them from the other roots.

Anankos struggled his words before he spoke, "I… can't tell you that. Not yet."

"Even if you could, we don't have the time." Owain shouted as he drew his two blades, "We need to defend ourselves! I don't care who they are- we can't let them harm our world!"

"He's right! We can discuss this over a nice cup of tea later." Inigo said with a genuine grin, "And besides, we already said we believe in you. We meant it."

Strangely, the man froze as Severa cuts in with a sigh, "That's sweet and all, but can we start fighting already?! We said we'd take on the job, so let's get to it!"

She turned to Anankos with a stern stare, " _But,_ after this is over, you better answer all of our questions. And I mean _all!"_

"Yes, of course." Anankos vowed, "You have my word."

Seeing the three rush off to battle, Corrin shook her head, "Anankos… he came to this world to find help? And he's fighting off the Invisible soldiers? I don't get this. Did Mother know?"

Kamui nodded, "There must've been a reason for this. He couldn't tell them the situation or anything else because of the curse. He also didn't want to involve others constantly because he knew of the risks and the dangers that comes with it. But, if he's Anankos, who did we fight against? I just hope the magic continues from here."

Though agreed, Corrin frowned, "But, why didn't the retainers tell us? They usually don't hide things from us for no reason."

Despite this, they knew that the answer wouldn't come to them as quickly. Knowing that this was just an image of the past, they watched the battle as the enemies run past them. However, as they waited the scenery around them begin to shift. This time they were at the base of the tree and the soldiers were all gone. Kamui's eye widen in confusion, "What's going on?"

"All right, mister. A deal's deal." Severa said as she turned to him with a suspicious glare, "Start talking! Who were those freaks anyway? And who, may I ask, are _you?!_ "

"Those freaks?" Corrin frowned in confusion, "Could they have defeated them already?"

"I will tell you all you wish to know, Severa. However…" Anankos said with frown, "I cannot answer your questions until we reach my kingdom."

"Huh?" Severa grimaced, "Why?"

"If I tell you all I know here, I shall vanish from this world." He replied, "There is a curse that protects the information you seek."

"A curse?!" Inigo's eyes widen.

Kamui grimaced, "If it was so simple to speak of the curse, I would've done so from the beginning."

Corrin nodded, "But, why is it that the curse also affects the one who placed it?"

"Yes, I'm afraid so." Anakos confirmed with a grimace as if answering their question.

"…Fine." Owain said with unusual seriousness, "If that's how it is, then let's get moving. We won't know what we're dealing with until we have all the details."

"I am sorry for the secrecy." Anankos apologized, "As an apology, allow me to reward you three in advance. What sorts of things do humans like… Longevity? Eternal beauty? Incomparable wealth?"

Upon the future retainers' surprise as he listed off the possibilities, Corrin said with a sigh, "This does sound like something someone with great powers can grant."

Kamui nodded, "He's given himself away with this, but they don't know about him."

As Inigo and Owain fooled around with that thought like bickering children, Severa snapped at them, "You two are totally missing the point! Those 'rewards' are impossible! Longevity? Incomparable wealth? Who do you think you are- some kind of god or something?"

Anankos strained a faint smiled as he said hesitantly, "Well… I have been called one in the past."

"Huh?!" Inigo's eyes widen, "I… see. But if you have that kind of power, why do you need our help?"

The man grimaced, "That's…"

Upon his silence, Severa hummed to herself, "He probably can't say because of that weird curse he mentioned. All right. Give us the goods, and let's get out of here."

Inigo scratched the back on his neck nervously as he muttered, "I can't rap my head around all this. Longevity sounds nice, but it'll be a long time until we can appreciate it."

"If there's something else you desire, you have only to name it." Anankos explained.

"Actually…"

Before they could reply, Owain spoke up, "Just out of curiosity… Can you brig people back to life? Or is that too much to ask for?"

As he said this, the thought came to the twins of the timeline's past.

"Are you crazy, Owain?!" Severa shouted with a grimace.

"You're not going to like this, Severa." Inigo replied with a frown, "But, I was thinking the same thing. I'm sorry, but I want to know too."

"N-No need to apologize." Severa said with an awkward sigh as she looked away, "I mean, I've thought about it countless times too. If only I could have my real parents back again. Not the ones helped save, but the ones I grew up with…"

Owain nodded firmly and turned to Anankos, "So, Anankos? Can you bring back our loved ones?"

"I am truly sorry. It is not possible to bring the dead back to life." Anankos apologized with a frown, "Such a thing is beyond even my power."

Owain sighed as he took a step back in disappointment, "That's what I thought you'd say."

"Then…" Inigo said in wonder, "What abut restoring a world that's been decimated?"

"What do you mean?" Anankos asked in confusion.

"There's a place we couldn't protect. Our original timeline, to be precise." Inigo explained, "But if it was filled with flowers and plants again… Well, then at least it would look as nice as it did when it was at peace. It may seem small, but it would bring hope. That's not nothing."

"That's not a bad idea." Severa noted with a small nod as she recalls their time, "And I want gravestones too. Gravestones for every person that died in that world. Nice ones."

"Yes." Owain nodded, "It would mean so much to me to make that world beautiful again… and create a proper memorial for all those who were lost. Even if we could never see it with our own eyes… at least we'd know we did something to improve the world we came from."

"Is that really all you want?" Anankos asked with a troubled look, "That means you'll be risking your lives for a reward you may never see. You'll have no way of knowing I even did what you asked."

"That's true. But it's what I want." Inigo agreed as the others nodded.

Seeing this, the hooded man slowly nodded, "Very well. I shall restore the earth of your hopeless future. And I shall create gravestones for all who died there. And I shall create gravestones for all who died there. As the keeper of ancient knowledge… As ruler of the world when it began… With my power, pure and righteous, I bless the world of these warriors…"

Suddenly, a bright light flashed from the man before he nodded, "It is done. The land is blossoming once more. I have granted your request."

"Thank you. It feels as though a great burden has been lifed." Severa said with a nod.

"It does." Inigo said with a grin, "Thank you, ."

"Sorry for saying you didn't look like you could reward us with much." Owain apologized awkwardly.

Anankos smile, "Haha, do not worry about- Huh?"

"What's wrong?" Owain said.

"I… heard voices." Anankos replied in bewilderment.

"Voices?" Severa said in confusion.

"When I blessed your world… I sensed the prersence of a certain tactician." Anankos said, "I st up a grave for that person those they were closest to. Though their bodies are long gone, I felt it was the right thing to do. And just now… I heard their voices."

Severa's eyes widen as she grimaced, "That could only be…!"

"Yes, it is mot certainly the ones you are thinking of." Anankos replied with a smile.

"So, um… What did they say?" Inigo questioned.

Anankos's grinned slightly wider, "'Thank you.' Over and over again. With joy and with laughter. They also said, 'safe travels.' And one more thing… 'We're alays watching over you, no matter where you are."

As the three muttered quietly to themselves, Anankos then spoke, "Before we journey to my kingdom, I wish to give you something."

He then hands the three each a small orb. Kamui gasped, "That's-!"

"A tiny crystal ball?" Owain raised a brow.

"Listen well." Anankos said, "When you work is done, f you wish to return to your true home… use this, and you may do so."

"What?!" Inigo's eyes widen.

"That crystal has the power to transport you through space and time." Anankos said, "After you complete your mission, you can use it to return here. Or, if you truly desire it, you can return to your own time and world. However, know that it can only be used once."

Severa nodded, "So, if we decide to return to the future, we can never come back here again?"

"Yes." Anankos nodded, "It is taboo for humans to travel through time as it is. "Even I do not have the power to break this rule anymore than I already have. That the god of this world had the power to transport so many of you… leaves me in awe."

However, the moment Owain opened his mouth another topic came flowing through, "I never thought we'd ever be able to go back. But…"

"That would mean leaving everyone here. I couldn't go back without them." Inigo agreed with a grimace.

"But we could visit our parents' graves…" Severa added on the otherside of the conversation, "Leave flowers for them…"

"You need not mke your decision now. Consider your options carefully." Anankos advised, "You may wait to decide until after you complete your mission in my world."

As the three remained silent in thought, Owain finally broke it as he answered, " Yes, let's save the world. Again. As many times as it takes!"

The two looked to him shocked as Inigo called to his friend, "Um, Owain?"

"What are you saying, Owain?!" Severa snapped, "This is no time for theatrics!"

"You're wrong." Owain replied with a smirk, "All we need to think about right now is helping our friend here. There's no point thinking or worrying about the future just yet, right? We have a mission to complete first. Then we can decide what to do. After all, the three of us are going together. We're a team. We'll have plenty of time to think it through and talk things over."

"Owain…" Inigo chuckled as he shook his head, "You are fascinating. You're right, too. Now is not the time to pine over our old world, or to miss our current one. We've already received a better reward than we could have hoped for. So, right now, for Mr. Anankos… Let's join together and focus on the task on hand!"

"Yeah!" Severa finally grinned, "Our parents even gave us their blessing and their thanks. I'll… always cherish that thought. Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go, Anankos! We're counting on you!"

The man smiled under his gray hood, "Thank you, young arrior. I am counting on all of you as well. I shall begin the process of transportation us to my world. Please have patience. It may take some time."

"Ok! I'm ready when you are!" Owain grinned, "Alrighty! We'll be waiting over there."

"Just call us when you're ready!" Severa smiled.

"Understood." Anankos nodded before he suddenly took something out from his pocket, ",,,What's this? Was it… somehow given to me by that tactician?"

"Then I shall accept it with gratitude. This gift will surely come in handy." Anankos nodded, "Yes, it most certainly will."

"What is it?" Corrin frowned as they moved in closer for a look of curiosity only for them to come face to face with Anankos.

The siblings quickly pulled back as Anankos stretched out a hand to where their faces were. Under the hood, though obscure, the glowing red eyes stood out amongst all the other features staring at them. The two held their breath as Anankos frowned in confusion and touched the air till Inigo called out to him, "Is something the matter, Mr. Anankos?"

The man froze and looked to him before shaking his head, "It's nothing."

As the turned around, Anankos muttered, "It must've just been my imagination…"

As he walked off, Corrin whispered breathlessly in shock, "I thought… I thought that he must've spotted us just now. But, did you see that, Brother? His face…"

Kamui grimaced as he slowly nodded, "Ah. He really does look at lot like me. And, his red eyes… Then, we're really related? But, to be related to him… The Silent Dragon…"

Corrin nodded as she looked back to the man called their biological father with worry, "Just what was he doing when mother and our aunt fled Valla? I remember that our brother said ,when their retainers were appointed to them, we were still children, but Mar-… Anankos said that, when mother fled, we were still infants."

Kamui shook his head, "I wish that there was someway for us to get in touch with one another… Then, we'd get our answers."

"Why didn't he fight against himself before the war started?" Corrin nodded, "Was he that tactician that worked alongside with Azura's father?"

"More importantly, why wasn't he there to protect mother?" Kamui said with a grimace, "I know that we can't rewind time and thinking of what the past would've been, but had he been there that day, she probably would've lived…"

His younger twin shook her head, "Maybe, but I heard that mother had known about her death beforehand. Yes, she still came, if it hadn't been her to use her life to save us, it would've been him. But, why wasn't he there that day?"

As the wind blew brushing up leaves from the ground, they soon notice the change of scenery as they looked around in surprise. Corrin gasped, "This is…!"

"Valla." Kamui nodded with a grimace, "At least before we freed it."

There was shouts and remarks coming from behind then as a voice chuckled, "I am not surprised you find my home to be a bit strange."

They turned around and saw Anankos speaking with the three as he smiled.

"Why is it so quiet? Do people really live here?" Severa noted suspiciously.

"No, they do not." Anankos frowned, "Hardly anything dwelling here is alive anymore. Vallite soldiers are the only ones that roam around outdoors."

"Oh, I see." Owain frowned, "Is that what those things were that followed you into our world?"

"Yes." He nodded, "All of the soldiers in this kingdom are reranimated puppets of the dead."

"So they _are_ zombies!" Owain exclaimed before he suddenly grimaced, "I mean… I'm sorry, that was tactless."

Anankos shook his head, "No need to apologize. I'm afraid that's not far from the truth. This was once a prosperous kingdom… Now, it's nothing more than a wasteland."

Inigo nodded, "Mr. Anankos, if I may be so bold… You're essentially a god, correct? Then, why would you bother yourself with saving this dying kingdom? Did you come to us for help because you love this place? If so, I can definitely understand that."

His words brought their attention as the twins looked to the man as well. Anankos answered, "What you say is partially true… and partially untrue."

"What do you mean?" Kamui said only to be jinxed with the silver hair retainer.

Anankos sighed, "To properly answer your question, I must first tell you a story about a dragon."

"A dragon?" Severa said in question.

The twins looked to one another before Anankos answered with a nod, "Yes. It's the tale of the dragon that helped to build this kingdom. This dragon loved humans with all of his heart. So, he gave them knowledge and longevity. He even chose to live among them. He was especially close with a line of great kings whom he spent much time with. But hundreds of years ago, the dragon realized something terrible. His ancient animal instincts were beginning to invade his thoughts. Though he adored this kingdom, he also felt an intense desire to destroy it. Each day, those feelings grew stronger, and his control over them began to wane."

"The Degeneration…" Kamui grimaced, "So, we were right…"

"That sounds familiar." Severa noted, "A friend of ours can turn into a dragon as well. She said sometimes she gets an incredible urge to rampage a bit. Is that what you mean?"

Anankos frowned in thought, "Hmm, perhaps it was something very similar to that. But as the dragon had tremendous power, those urges were also tremendous. He knew someday those urges wold drive him mad, and the thought terrorized him. That is why he lefet an ancient and powerful song with the Vallite king of the time."

"A song?" Inigo's eyes looked to him with great interest, "Interesting. What happened when someone sang the song?"

Narrowing his eyes, Kamui frowned, "Could that be…?"

"Singing this song weakened the power and destructive urges off the dragon." Anankos answered, "However… only those with his same ancient blood could unlock the song's power. That alone was not enough, as a fragment of his Dragonstone was also required. To ensure this world's safety, the dragon increased his blessings of power over time. He bestowed this gift upon each generation of the royal family, and them alone. He did so hoping one day, when the time came, they might be able to stop him. Sadly, the final king in that royal lie was killed before he could sing the song."

Corrin frowned, "This is going along with everything Azura said to us that day…"

"Does that mean…" Owain frowned, "Did the dragon…?"

"Yes." Anankos nodded, "It all started with a single act of rage. The dragon could not contain himself and obliterated an entire forest. Fortunately, no one was killed, but humans still cursed the dragon for the destruction. Believing he had grown dangerous and murderous, they tried to kill him. And that is when the dragon lost himself to a most unfortunate thought… That humans were loathsome things. It was he who had blessed them with such power and prosperity. To turn on their benefactor, their god, and try to destroy the hand that fed… He felt it could only mean one thing."

"This…" Corrin gasped, "Is that what happened?!"

"Gods…" Owain frowned.

"The dragon went into isolation, locking himself away in a remote mountain cave." Aankos continued, "He spent his days detesting mankind and cursing their very existence."

"The poor thig. What an awful situation." Severa pitied as she casted her eyes down, "I feel sorry for him."

"Yes, it's easy to see why the dragon would feel that way." Owain nodded.

"True." Inigo agreed, "After all, the people he tried to help ended up trying to kill him. It's sad."

Anankos struggled a smile as he said, "You are all kind souls. In truth, there were people that said those very things to the dragon."

"Really?" Kamui said with wide eyes.

"The king and his family…" Anankos said, "They along continued to believe in the dragon. They visited him in his isolation countless times and tried to salvage his mind. They tried explaining things to the people as well, but it was no use. The dragon simply wasn't strong enough to believe in humans anymore. In a moment of weakness and madness, he attacked his one true friend."

"No…" Inigo's vovice was the only one audible as the other grimaced.

"Azura's father…" Corrin frowned.

"Killing his friend, the king, was the last straw. Madness overcame him." Anankos grimaced, "Now alone in his insanity, he began to destroy the kingdom he once loved. But before this, in a final moment of clarity and desperation, he tore out his soul. That soul took on the form of a human and began to think and act on its own. That soul… stands before you now."

"What?!" Severa exclaimed.

"Are you serious?!" Owain said.

"So that means you're the dragon who made this land flourish…" Inigo clarified in shock, "And also the one who destroyed it."

"It is so." Anankos nodded with a frown, "The desolation you see is my fault for not being able to suppress my rage. I grew to detest even the people who I cared for the most and who cared for me. I could not believe the king when he said he trusted me still. Everything that happened is because I was weak. And now my entire kingdom is…"

As his voice faltered, Inigo grimaced, "Mr. Anankos…"

"I am sorry." Anankos gritted his teeth, "Please give me a moment to compose myself. Now is not the time for sorrow. I must finish telling you my story."

After a moment of pause, he spoke again, "After breaking free from my former body, I lost all of my memories. I wandered aimlessly for an indeterminable amount of time, lost in shadows. The one who saved me was the Vallite Queen's younger sister, Mikoto."

"Mother?!" Corrin gasped in disbelief.

"That's right…" Kamui said with a grimace, "He did say that mother and Queen Arete fled from Valla together…"

"Over time, she and I fell in love, Eventually, she gave birth to our children." He continued.

"Whoa! Back up!" Owain exclaimed, "You have kids?!"

The man grinned, "I do. They have never known me, nor called me their father though."

Kamui grimaced, "So, he really is…"

"Just before Valla fell to ruin, I finally regained my memories." Anakos continued suddenly, "I told Mikoto everything and did all I could to help her escape this kingdom. She took our children and left, along with her sister, Arete, and her sister's little girl. That was the last time I saw them… Still tiny, helpless babes. They can't possibly remember me."

"But wouldn't Mikoto have told her about you?" Severa said.

"No." Anankos shook his head, "I asked Mikoto to never speak of me to them."

"What?" Corrin grimaced.

"Why?" Severa asked.

"Consider what knowledge like that would do to a child's mind." Anankos said with a grimace, "Knowing your father is to blame for destroying an entire kingdom… I did not wish to burden them with the sins of my past."

"Do you ever regret your decision?" Inigo asked looking to the man, "Wouldn't you like to hear them call you Father one day?"

After a pause, Anankos nodded, "I'd be lying if I said I did not wish for it every day. But in this world, just as in any world, some truths are better left unspoken."

"Oh…" Inigo frowned.

"I fear we have strayed off topic again." Anankos shook his head.

"No!" Corrin shouted.

The man froze as the wind halted. He turned around with jaw agape the two knew that this was no longer a flashback. This time, he really did see them.

"K-Kamui… Corrin…" the man muttered in disbelief, "How did you-?"

Kamui held up the orb that still laid in his palm, "Ryoma sent us here."

The man didn't respond as he saw the orb that the Hoshidan king had given his step-siblings. As he was silent, Kamui spoke, "Even after your dragon body was gone, why didn't you choose to tell us the truth? You had weeks during our journey in Valm."

Anankos pursed his lips before he finally spoke, "Would you be able to get by knowing that not only did you destroyed the dragon form of your father, but also that the one who destroyed the kingdom was your own father?"

Corrin frowned, "That body wasn't you. You're not the one who laid the full destruction on Valla. You have no control over yourself, but you did everything in your power to stop it. That's what matters to us."

Kamui nodded with a smile, "You did try to take responsibility for your actions by correcting it. That's all that matters to us. You are who the real Anankos is. The body isn't you. It only acted upon pure impulse, but you didn't let it take over you. That's why you separated yourself from your body, right? As a last effort to try and save the kingdom that you love. You said it yourself. Before you let rage take over you, you tore yourself from the body that was affected by the Degeneration. You may not be fully responsible for what happened later, but you took your responsibility as far as to go to Chrom's time and find help. Isn't that enough to prove that you really cared about the kingdom. You even said that it was hard to bring so many people to another time, but you still did it."

Corrin grinned, "If mother was here, she'd probably tell you the same. She made sure to keep her promise till the very end too. Never told a soul of you or what really happened that led you to this situation. Even after your body brought her back as a puppet. Not to us, not to our step-siblings, nor Ryoma. I don't believe that Former King Sumeragi knew either."

"Mikoto…" Anankos slowly struggled a smile and nodded, "I know. King Ryoma told me when he was here. Curious. He also said those same words and even lectured me as well in the same matter. Your siblings were no exceptions, hehe… I'm glad to see that your families cared for you as much regardless of seeing the truth…"

"Wait, what?" Corrin's eyes widen, "So, it wasn't just us here?"

Anankos chuckled as he answered, "The current Nohrian King. The first Nohrian princess and the second Nohrian prince. Even Prince Takumi was here as well. He was a strict young man for his age. But, each and everyone all said the same thing when they got here."

As he said this, he finally sighed and waved a hand as the background and the three young retainers vanished. Now, they were standing on a lake in Valla. Looking around, Kamui recognized the place rather well, "The castle of Valla…"

Anankos grinned, "I believed that after our encounter at Naga's altar, it would be the final time I would see you again. I should've known that they would go and send you to me through my message."

As he took his hood down, they could not only see the long blue hair, but the crimson red eyes, pointy ears of a manakete, and a face much like the Vallite King. They were taken aback at first before Kamui chuckled, "So, it really was you who saved Ahna that day."

The man grinned, "Yes. But, it wasn't just myself. The uncorrupted King Garon and Former King Sumeragi was there as well. Basilio too."

"Basilio?!" Corrin's eyes widen, "Then, he-!"

"Don't put blame on him, please." Anankos strained a smile, "I requested him to keep the truth a secret."

Kamui nodded with a grin, "Neither do we intend to, Father."

The man froze in silence before a small smile formed on his lips and his struggled a laugh, "It's hard to believe that, after all that's happened, I'd still get the chance to hear you call me that."

Corrin giggled, "After being raised by a king and eight siblings from two different families but still learn that you aren't blood related to neither, I wonder which is stranger?"

From her words, laughter came as they thought of their current situation within their family relations. Anankos sighed before turning to them and said after clearing his throat nervously, "My apologies… for forbidding you two from ever knowing the truth of your heritage, Kamui, Corrin. And, to put you in such dangers throughout your childhood. After I leave this world, I still have to apologize to your mother as well… for forcing her to keep everything a secret. It must've been very hard on her."

Kamui smiled, "We already forgive you after hearing the truth, Father, and, knowing mother, she would forgive you without a second thought."

Anankos nodded with a chuckle, "She would, wouldn't she? She's always been trusting and straightforward for as long as I remember."

After a couple seconds, Corrin slowly spoke, "Did… How did Fa- King Sumeragi react when he saw you? Did he know?"

Anankos nodded solemnly, "He knew… And, he forgave me for everything surprisingly. The three of us had a lot to negotiate over when we were in Valm. As part of a powerful dragon, the poison didn't have much affect on me, Though I bled, the kings found me a healer and healed me before I awoken two days later. It gave us time to speak of matters personal and general."

After a pause, he continued, "After I heard what happened the day you two were kidnapped to Nohr, I was shocked to hear that… I thought that Hoshido would be the safest place for the two of you knowing that the kingdom was not affected by my body, but I never thought that possibility that you would be kidnapped to Nohr. King Sumeragi filled me in on everything that happened on that day. I'm glad to hear that you were taken in and cared for as the man's children, regardless of your hidden heritage. But, had I known that my body would plot such a plan before we separated completely, I'd have stepped in and tried to stop it from occurring."

"That's what I wanted to know about just now." Corrin nodded, "What happened? Knowing who you are now, it's strange how you weren't there before nor after. You really do care about us to even keep all of this silent for our safety."

Anankos nodded with a grimace, "The day I discovered this was when I had gone in search of your siblings' retainers and returned. He knew of your heritage, which was why he chose to kidnap the two of you that day when he heard that my children would be the one to stop him."

"Us?" Kamui's eyes widen, "How could you have known?"

"I have the power to foresee events, Kamui." Anankos answered with a grin, "I saw the two of you bring him down with your own hands. I wasn't certain if it had been the two of you, but red eyes and pointy ears… I could only suspect that it would be you two. However, what I didn't know was that, even though I planned all my movements, my body was still connected to me, so he knew what I was planning. Thus, he kidnapped the two of you and planned to turn you into his puppets."

"But, he failed." Corrin said, "That day at the Bottomless Canyon, we were separated from everyone when his underling attempted to kill us. We survived that attack unscathed by help from a friend and Kaze and Rinkah found us shortly after. We were brought back to Hoshido afterwards and told the truth."

Kamui nodded, "However, we didn't believe it at first because we were brainwashed by the former Nohrian king into thinking that we were his children. We were locked away in a tower for years believing that this was due to poor health and for us to grow stronger. But, the truth was rather shocking when we heard of it. Our memories didn't return until the moment mother jumped in to save us from the Silent Dragon's attack at a public announcement. But, by then, mother was already dying. Even, Sakura was unable to heal her at the time."

"I see." Anankos said with a grimace.

"Still." Kamui shook his head, "I don't understand why was Laslow and his friends in Nohr? We were in Hoshido, right?"

"When I heard that you were kidnapped to Nohr," Anankos began, "We were ambushed by someone manipulated under my dragon form's power. To save them, I gave them their final order and teleported them to Nohr. After that, the ambush claimed my life."

Kamui's eyes widen, "That's right! Laslow told us that before… You told them to become Nohrian retainers."

Anankos nodded, "All so, they could ensure your safety."

Corrin struggled a smile as she said, "I suppose there wasn't enough time to give them our names was there? They spent years in Nohr as retainers before we left Nohr. They only knew that it was us after we left, but stayed in Nohr because they knew that we were safe in Hoshido."

Anankos smiled, "That's good news. I regret for the difficulty, but, at the very least, they found the two of you."

Kamui nodded before he said sternly, "Father, about Grima…"

The man nodded with a grimace, "I never thought he would escape death and take my body and powers. The only thing that can fight back against the powers he stole is the Fire Emblem and the song I created."

"That song." Kamui said with a frown, "Could it be…"

"I believe that Queen Arete and her child would know it." Anankos answered, "Arete was the last to know of the lyrics to the song."

"And now, so does two more." Kamui said with a grimace.

"Two?" Anankos said with a frown, "Was it not just Azura?"

Kamui shook his head, "Azura and I have another child, Father. The elder one."

His eyes widen as he recalled his meeting with his granddaughter, "Shigure."

Corrin nodded, "He's inherited his mother's talent for singing and has been able to sing the song with no errors according to Azura."

"What of my dragonstone?" Anankos questioned.

"Well…" Kamui frowned, "What does your stone look like?"

The older dragon frowned, "A tear drop shaped stone protected in a decorative gold. On the surface, it's seen as any regular pendant, but, in truth, it's a dragon stone with my powers incased in it."

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen, "Father, that's Azura's pendant you're describing!"

Corrin nodded quickly, "After Queen Arete's death, Azura inherited her pendant and she's had that with her ever since. Father, Azura is thinking of using the power in it to stop your powers from being used by Grima, but she told us that it could cost her her life."

"That's not good." Anankos grimaced, "I had hoped it wasn't true. Though only Valla's royal family can use it and sing the song, overusing the power can cause an unspeakable outcome. She must not use the pendant, no matter what! Queen Arete has done a lot for me while I had lost my memories. I can't just let her daughter leave this world as well."

"But, what should we do?" Corrin questioned, "We've done whatever research we could and our friends have searched through many books in their time as well. All we know was that she disposed of the pendant four years after the war. There wasn't much else."

"I should be able to figure out something…" Anankos muttered with a frown, "I was the one who created the pendant and the song. I know their nature, so there must be a way to either go around this or avoid using the pendant at all."

Corrin grimaced, "Can't you come to the world we're currently in and help us stop Grima?"

Kamui nodded, "When you came to save me and Kinomoto, you attacked Grima and the damage that dealt him was more effective than our weapons."

Anankos shook his head, "That's not possible, because I was also brought back by Grima. When this is over, I will also disappear. If not for the fact that I was also from the divine dragon tribe, I would've been fighting against you and your friends by now."

"You're a Divine Dragon, Father?!" Kamui's eyes widen, "That'd explain why Tiki knew of you so well."

Corrin nodded, "She did say that you were her tutor for a while."

Anankos strained a smile, "True. But, fighting against Grima won't be easy for Lady Tiki either. She can't do it by herself nor can she kill it."

Kamui grimaced, "This… This is going to be a difficult problem to solve, then…"

With a irritated frown, Anankos nodded solemnly, "Yes, my son. Yes, it is…"

* * *

It was dark in her dream. As she looked around, she saw that she was no longer in her dream realm, but in a dream she often experience in the past that is defined as a prophetic dream. Though she could see her magic circle under her feet, she could also see that she was still in the white dress and gold decorations. She looked around only to find herself in her home. Her true home. Tomoeda town. She as she looked out the window from afar, she could see the afternoon sun peeping out from the houses away from hers. She knew that she was in a dream despite the vivid details of her room. As she walked out and explored her home calling out for anyone that would be there, she found that her home was terrifyingly silent and unusual. Nobody was home and there was dust collecting in the was unusual considering that she's in her home and her father should be here, but when she checked on the calendar of everyone's schedule, she could still see her handwriting and her father's stating that he would be going to work that evening. However, the date was about a week or to ago from what she could remember from her diary. It wasn't hard to recall the day she disappeared from her world as it was also the day they had a festival at school. How did she knew that it's been nearly over a week since she vanished? Her electric alarm clock gave her all the information she needed to know and she knew it's been more than over two weeks since she vanished without a trace. Her father wasn't home and she found that to be very strange. As she made her way to the front door, something pull on one of her sashes as she turned around and saw someone very familiar, " _Hope_?"

The girl nodded as she carefully spoke, " _Mistress, it's too dangerous for you to be outside. The darkness will get you. You have to stay indoors."_

As she said this, cards came flying through the house and appeared before her. Kinomoto's eyes widen, "The cards…"

Suddenly, everything came back to her. Kinomoto had been waiting outside of the Dragon's Table with Forrest and the others in the wagon. That was till her brother appeared outside of the wagon and said, "Tomoyo. Forrest. The healers are asking for assistance in the clinic tent. Somebody twisted an ankle really badly in the previous battle, but doesn't want to get treatment. Maribelle and Brady are having a hard time getting him down for healing."

"Oh!" Tomoyo nodded in surprise, "All right! We'll be right there!"

As the girl quickly rushed out of the wagon, Forrest's eyes widen as he reached out to her, "Tomoyo, no!"

"Huh?"

Suddenly, a hand grabbed the girls hand as what was the figure of her brother suddenly turned into that of her friend. However, without much thought, Kinomoto jumped out of the wagon as soon as she heard her best friend's scream. However, the moment she was out of the wagon, the figure tossed Tomoyo into the sand and grabbed Kinomoto's arm. She was spun around before she felt a sharp pain in the back of her neck. From there, everything went black as an incoherent voice shouted in her ears.

She had been knocked out. Kinomoto knew that quite well, and the only person that would want her now would be the Fell Dragon. Knowing that she was the strongest magician, he had come for her and succeeded in getting her. But, where was she now? This certainly isn't where Plegia is. It as clearly her own home. The beige walls and white rail stairs. Smooth wooden floors and the furnishing. Everything was as she remembered. Kinomoto frowned, "Where am I?"

" _Between dreams and reality_." Hope answered.

"Between dreams and reality?" Kinomoto repeated as Hope confirmed her question with a nod.

" _After Grima took you, we took your body and sealed it in a place with the most sacred pure energy in this place, then we transferred your mind to where you are the most comfortable at." Hope_ explained with a small smile, " _We didn't want mistress to be harmed by the monster and so we did everythin in our power to protect you. He still has a hold of you in the real world through a string, but we've already hide you and your powers."_

Hearing this, Kinomoto carefully pieced everything together before she had a small smile of her lips as well and bowed gratefully, "I understand the situation now. Thank you, everyone! It mustn't have been easy for you to go so far in protecting me. So, I really am grateful for everything you've done for me!"

Flustered, _Hope_ shook her head as the cards spun about them, " _No! No! You are our mistress and, to all of us, you mean a lot to everyone. We should be the ones grateful for having you as our mistress."_

" _That's right."_

"Eh?" Kinomoto looked up and saw _Light_ and her sister, _Dark_ , before her.

The pale woman continued, " _You have done well as our mistress, Sakura Kinomoto. So, from here, let us protect you."_

Dark spoke, " _Your allies are here in this realm as well. We shall guide them to free you, young mistress."_

"Huh?! Chrom and the royal siblings are all here too?!" Kinomoto's eyes widen upon disbelief but it was all confirmed once more as Light nodded.

" _That's right, mistress." Light answered_ , " _But stay here for now,_ Shield _has created a barrier around your home. Sadly, we've used your magic to enact this, young mistress, but we believe that they should come and save you soon."_

Kinomoto nodded, "I understand. Thank you very much!"

As she looked around the living room, _Light_ chuckled softly, " _There's no need for physical meals, young mistress. We do appreciate your kind thoughts, though."_

 _Hope_ nodded, " _It would probably be better if you have rested enough or our friends and I will fear that you should collapse in the near future from fatigue."_

Kinomoto then recalled Kero's lesson from when she started becoming the real owners of the cards. Her cards feeds on her magic to remain alive. Without her powers, each one of them can slowly disappear and become normal cards. Without warmth or life in them. She nodded with a smile, "I understand. I know you probably got things under control and I might not be as knowledgeable as Kero, but please let me know when you need help for something. I promise that I'll do everything I can to help you too!"

Hearing this, the card spirits smiled softly before a thought suddenly came to her, "Speaking of Kero… Is he all right? He's still in camp when I last saw him…"

* * *

In the elegant children's room, a ball of light suddenly appeared in thin air as Ryoma looked up from his seat by a small table and said firmly, "They're back…"

Xander nodded as he walked back inside from the veranda with Hinoka as he spoke, "Now, the question is did the man finally tell them everything..."

Elise looked down to the ground in worry, "You don't think that… they'll feel really terrible knowing what we all did, right?"

Camilla patted her sister's shoulders with a forced smile, "Let's see. Knowing them though, they'll pull through…"

Hinoka grimaced, "I still think it was a horrible idea to keep it all from them though… Even if it was because he cared…"

Takumi pursed his teeth in anger before he turned his head away, "He could've just told us while we were in Valm…"

Finally, two familiar figures appeared around the orb as the drifted to the ground. The two figures landed on their feet as the orb's light slowly faded. The twins scanned their surroundings before Corrin struggled a smile, "We're… back?"

Suddenly, Elise and Sakura dove in and tackle hugged the two to the ground much to their surprise as Kamui gasped, "Wha-?! You as well, Sakura? You've gotten a lot stronger."

Corrin giggled, "Just what have you been teaching our sister, Elise?"

However, the pale red hair girl looked to the two in tears, "Y-You're not… mad?"

"About what?" Corrin said curiously.

"That we knew the truth before you did!" Elise said with tears streaming down her cheeks, "We're really sorry! We heard everything while our Big brothers were having a meeting and… and…"

Kamui strained a smile, "We're not mad. Seriously, Elise. We're not."

As they got to their feet, he continued, "But, it certainly was quite an unexpected shock."

"Not a really good one either." Corrin nodded with a strained look on her face.

"So… have you spoke with him?" Azura questioned as she walked over before them from the bed, "With your biological father?"

After a moment of silence, they nodded.

"We did." Kamui nodded with a small smile.

"Oh, what was your dad like?" Elise asked with curiously.

"Elise!" Leo quietly scolded, "You shouldn't be-"

"It's fine, Leo." Kamui grinned wider, "He was a very kind man, who cares a lot for the land and the people who lives on it."

Corrin gave a weak chuckle as she finished, "But, I think he ponders on things a little too much and worries a lot. I can see how he and mother got along in the past."

Ryoma nodded, "When I saw everything, I realized it as well. He was just like a normal man with flaws like any other people."

Xander agreed solemnly, "He has his worries, but is too hesitant to decide on take which course of action. His last course of action in our time was one of his best as well. To put his children's safety before himself."

Camilla nodded firmly, "It's a good thing he did. Nohr back during King Garon's rule was no longer a safe place for children such as you. Sending you to the Northern Fort and keeping you there was better than putting you two into the battle field with us. If our retainers was first brought here for your safety, then that makes me feel better knowing that you were under safe hands regardless if we were there or not."

Leo sighed, "Still, thinking too much really is the problem. It's good to be cautious, but being too cautious can be a big set back when you're in his shoes…"

Takumi grumbled, "He knew all along that we would defeat him, but can't he have at least told us his side of the situation while we were at Valm?"

"You're still going on about that, Takumi?" Hinoka strained a smile as she looks to her little brother.

"Kamui. Corrin." Ryoma said, "After seeing all that, what do you think of the man?"

Kamui nodded, "Even despite his mistakes and his flaws, he was still a man doing his duty as a ruler who loved the people and as a parent who loves his children. It's unusual to see that we would have another parent who left the world protecting us and I can't say that it was right to have defeated him without knowing his side of the situation. However, that wasn't a possibility and all that was left of him was nothing but a shell. Defeating his body may have been the only right choice we've ever had back then and I still think so now."

Corrin added, "A ruler trying to correct his mistakes and make up for his shortcomings, as well as a father doing everything he can with only his family in mind."

Xander slowly nodded, "It's difficult balancing everything you are responsible for and everything that you love. Anankos, however, was at his end trying to balance both at once."

Kamui said solemnly, "I think he knew that as well, which was why he had such a hard time. He really did care for the people and his family, but, because he couldn't trust the people anymore, he was already falling apart."

Corrin nodded, "It's a sad tale with a sad ending, but I believe this was what he wanted in the end. To be free from his suffering. I just wish that he was here to help us fight against Grima."

"True." Ryoma concurred, "But, he's bound to our world just as our father. What we can do now is stop the Fell Dragon and free them."

"As for that matter." Xander spoke up, "Have you found anything that would help Azura? If what Anankos said was true in the past, he was the creator of the song Azura sings today, correct?"

"What?!" Kamui's eyes widen before looking to his twin and back, "How did you…?"

"They knew because King Ryoma caught Chrom and our friends helping you." Leo groaned, "Then, when Xander told me, I had to confess to knowing it as well. Sorry, Kamui."

Azura strained a smile, "It's not what we hoped, but it had the best formation in the end."

Kamui let out a deep breath and slowly nodded, "You're right. It was rather cruel of us to keep it a secret from our siblings. My apologies."

Elise jumped with cheer, "Hey! At least, we all get to pitch into help now!"

Hinoka grinned, "It's all right. You and Azura are our siblings, regardless of blood. It's only natural that we help one another!"

"Well said, Hinoka." Camilla grinned, "It was cruel to leave your sister out of such a dire problem. If you had just told me, I'd be happy to go out and find everything I can about it until we have a solution, dears. Just please, don't leave you loving sister out of it again."

The two, and Azura, nearly jumped when their sister suddenly dove in for another overbearing bear hug in her tight arms. Still, the three could only chuckle and giggle during it all. When she finally let go, Kamui spoke up with a strained smile, "Well, I can't say that there was a solution, but it's safe to say that we know a little more about the pendant now."

Corrin nodded, "Our biological father told us that he was also the one who created the pendant Azura has around her neck. The stone came from a part of his dragonstone, which is why it's so powerful. Only those descended from Valla's royal bloodline can tap into its powers."

Azura's eyes widen, "So, that's it."

"Yes. You were also right when you said that overusing the power can result badly in the end." Kamui frowned, "When using the abilities, the pendant requires the life force of the wielder who sings the song he created. It was used to prevent him from going mad, but, in the end, that wasn't enough. However, anymore would only endanger the singer. Your energy can be restored through rest, but you can't overdo it or the consequences are as we know."

Ryoma nodded, "Does he know anyway to save Azura and stop Grima from using anymore of his powers?"

They grimaced as Corrin shook her head, "No. He's thinking of one as we speak. He said that, because he created them and knows their nature, he should be able to come up with something. That's why…"

Kamui lifted the orb in his palm as they gasped.

"It's black!" Leo grimaced.

"What's going on?" Takumi turned to them, "Why is it like this?"

"Though we can still use it," Kamui said with a grimace, "he'll keep himself in the orb until he can come up with something. Until then, he placed a barrier in the orb to keep Grima from trying to reach his mind through his powers just as the Silent Dragon had in the past."

Hinoka sighed, "Why can't we just work together to think of an answer? He doesn't have to shut himself from us to think of one."

"You don't think that he's still suspicious of humans, is he?" Sakura spoke up timidly.

Kamui shook his head, "I don't know. But, I believe that he's trying his best to come up with something. I just hope he doesn't try to sacrifice himself again without asking us for help."

"He does have a lot of trouble on his mind." Corrin nodded, "Still, he is driven to solve this before the time is up."

Kamui turned to Azura, "Azura, Anankos asked that you cease any use of the pendant till he comes up with something."

"Really?" Camilla raised a brow, "At least he cares for his daughter-in-law."

Corrin strained a smile, "It seems he really want to help, not just because that she's part of his family, but also because he really respects Queen Arete for aiding him while he lost his memories."

"He knew my mother?" Azura questioned, "That's right. He was with Former Queen Mikoto, so he must've met my mother in the past while she stilled ruled over Valla."

"That's right." Kamui nodded, "As for the current situation, he said something surprising…"

"What is it?" Takumi raised a brow.

Kamui frowned before he asked, "Xander, Takumi… Did Anankos ever told you anything during his confession to his actions before he vanished? Anything about our family?"

As they raised a brow, Corrin answered, "You see… He said that when the Silent Dragon took over, he created a child of his own through the powers to do his work. Anankos said that the child should've left to find us after he died because she chose to stop working under the Silent Dragon, but for our biological father. He said that he took her under his wing the last moment as his child due to the circumstances. So, we have an elder sibling before us."

Amongst the shocked looks, their eyes widen as Xander thought carefully before he answered, "He did. Before he vanished, he told us that you have a big sister. We were asked to keep it a secret due to her circumstances, most likely, after he passed."

"There is more?" Corrin's eyes widen, "But, then we have a sister?!"

"He told us that we should look for her for help if we are in need of a place to set camp." Kamui explained.

Takumi groaned as he muttered, "Which we already did… Geez, I can't believe that we forgot to tell you this!"

Upon looks of confusion, Xander explained, "I'm afraid that I'll first have to explain a little about her, since I saw everything to his final moments. Kamui, Corrin, your sister was the one who chased after your father and our retainers throughout Valla back then. She was also the one who set the last ambush against Anankos, but she wasn't the one who dealt the last blow. That was the silent dragon who did that. She didn't have the heart to do that because he accepted her as one of his own child before he died. Kamui, Corrin, listen. She choose to pay the price to be given the power to protect you two."

"A price?" Leo narrowed his eyes.

Xander nodded, "In order to be granted the power to protect you, she would give up her right to tell you that she is your sister herself for the power the Astral Dragon, Moro, would give her."

"Moro!" Kamui's eyes widen, "But that's-!"

"Lilith!" Corrin gasped in surprise, "She's the only one who can contact him! Can it really be her all this time?"

Leo's eyes widen, "I can't believe it! And, all this time, I thought it was suspicious who she suddenly appeared like that. To think it was like this…"

Xander nodded, "She stayed with them to protect them, but never told anyone that she was their elder sister."

Hinoka frowned, "Well, the problem is where is she now? We've searched all over the future and didn't even come across her once. She's still a dragon, right? But, we haven't come across any that isn't just a manakete."

"No." Kamui shook his head, "We didn't find her there, but what about here? It's unlikely, but it's still a possibility. We've done this before and it worked."

Corrin nodded, "It's a long shot, but we should be able to come across her here. We just got to hope that she either finds her way to us or we find her."

As they nodded, Elise spoke up, "Then, umm… does that mean we get another sister?"

"Elise!" Leo scolded louder this time with blushed cheeks.

"Actually…" Sakura spoke up timidly, "I-I-I-I was thinking the same thing, b-but I don't really know if that's how things work. S-so…"

As Leo's ears were now red and Takumi could only cover his eyes with a sigh, the elder siblings, including Kamui and Corrin, burst into laughter. Camilla placed a hand on the confused Elise's shoulder as she spoke gently, "It's not that simple, but, if you wish so, you could ask her when we find her again. I'm sure that she wouldn't mind, but remember not to overwhelm her, all right?"

Elise's eyes glittered before grabbing Sakura's hands and spinning around chanting, "We're going to have another sibling! Yay! I really hope she says yes!"

The Hoshidan princess was barely hanging on as Leo called out to his sister with worry, "Elise! Let Princess Sakura go! You're going to make her trip soon if you don't!"

"Aw…" she whined, "Can't we play for a bit? She's always been with you all the time, Leo."

"Wha-?!"

As Leo sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed, Takumi groaned, "And here we go again…"

Seeing the long-lost antics of the younger siblings, Kamui could only chuckle as herestrain further laughter. He finally looked out the veranda entrance to see that the sun was already setting across the small mountain peaks as the thought of Lilith being his actual sister played in his mind as did the same occur with his twin while watching the four argue about.

* * *

Outside of the room, Chrom and his tacticians smiled as Chrom whispered, "I'm glad that everything worked out in the end. I was worried that something had happened ever since we arrived in this world. Thank you, Kaze and Saizo, for letting us through."

Though one was silent, the green ninja just smiled quietly before they were soon led away from the door guarded by the tactician's time-traveling daughter and Lissa's time-traveling son.

* * *

After borrowing the kitchen and Toya back on his feet, the man showed them how to operate their world's technology with the stove and the oven. Since it had been a while, they were able to use their own resources to make their meal for the night consisting of freshly baked bread and bear stew. Though insisted by Chrom, Toya refused to bother his relative any further feeling the awkward air between the two relatives. Tomoyo's mother had gone to talk with her daughter knowing the close relationship she has with Kinomoto and wanted to comfort her as she stayed in her mother's room. Masaki offered his dining room and the garden for them to settle down with their meal. By the end of it all, the garden, kitchen and dining hall was cleaned and dusted thoroughly by their only maids, butler, and Frederick, of course. As Chrom and the leader planned their next course of action with Masaki's granddaughter, everyone had began to check up on their supplies and equipments once more. Doing their utmost to be prepared for any situations and changes that could occur tomorrow. There was many thing to take into account that night. Kinomoto's safety, finding a way to wake up Syaoran, and to put an end to the fell dragon so they could all return to their respective homes.

Chrom walked through the halls as he made his way back to his room after the meeting and helping Keaton return to his family's room. There was also some incidents with one of Elise's retainers, but it seems his son, Percy, have gotten the handle of things for them. It was a relief that there was enough space for all of them that night. Though they would have to worry about where to camp in the future, they would have to rest for now and think of that another day.

"Are you sure that it's safe for Chrom to keep it with him then, Lady Tiki?"

Chrom looked up in surprise as he saw the hall turn to a corner to the left.

"There is no need for further worries." Tiki's voice answered, "I plan to speak with him tomorrow at morn. For his safety and Mar-Mar's future descendants. I want him to know."

Chrom raised a brow as he made his way over and turn to the corner, "Lady Tiki? Prince Leo? Is something the matter?"

The two jumped in surprise as Tiki turned around and nodded, "Chrom, you came at the right time. May I speak with you tomorrow of something about the Fire Emblem? It'd be best for you to know before more occurs in the future."

Chrom raised a brow, but nodded, "Okay? I don't know what's going on. But, I'm always ready if you ever wish to speak with me, Leo, Lady Tiki."

"Thank you, Chrom." The Voice smiled as she then began to leave.

Chrom looked to Leo with a sigh before he said, "I don't know what's going on with your conversation about me Prince Leo. However, I won't ask what it is any further. But, just let me know if you wish to speak with me. Perhaps, I can be of some help if you need it."

Leo thought for a bit before he slowly nodded with a strained smile, "Thank you, Chrom. My apologies for speaking about you behind your back…"

Chrom smiled, "It's all right, Prince Leo. It's getting late and we need the energy before our travels into this new world. You should get some sleep. We can think of something regarding the wyverns tomorrow."

"I understand." Leo nodded before he turned around, "Then, I shall see you tomorrow."

As he left, Chrom looked to their direction curiously as he wondered, "Hm… Just what could they've been talking about me for?"

Regardless, he turned around and made his way back to his room that he is currently sharing with his family. Luckily, Inigo would be unable to sneak out at this time of night and place, so all would be well. As he opened the door, he was met with Lucina rushing out of the door and his wife's worrying look giving him all that he needs to know as he muttered with a strained smile, "Let me guess… Our son has gone missing again."

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! I know this isn't fair, but I'll have to make this author's note rather short and I do know that some don't really read it to begin with. I'll edit this the coming afternoon around three or three thirty as it's late. I'm tired, but I really want you all to get the next chapter I spent all my study breaks working on. Now, I know how some of you know that what happened above came from FE Fates' DLC Hidden Truths where it tells of how Inigo, Severa, and Owain got dragged into Fates and what I have up there isn't entirely correct. That's because it isn't. it was edited to fit in with the plot. Truthfully, the three weren't led to another country, but another continent because Anankos went to Ylisstol castle to find them before bringing them to Mila's tree. As for Grima's background, I don't think that it's entirely true as the tales here goes. It's believed that Robin's ancestor made him in Valm during FE Echoes, but it's not entirely supported and I'm just saying this from what I can recall and I don't have the best memory in the world, sadly. As for what goes on here, it is the major spoiler of the Hidden Truths that I've been revealing for the last couple of chapters while forgetting to put the spoiler alert sign, which I promise to do tomorrow as it's currently past three. Okay. That's all for now. I'll do some editing in the author's notes by tomorrow and upload it soon for you all to see. Good night, everyone!**


	38. Chapter 38: To Believe In

**Edit:**

 **Lilith is going to be a younger sister instead of an older sister, because they were born before she was made, so that makes her younger than them in my opinion.**

* * *

To Believe In

To say that everything would be all right wouldn't have been as simple as it sounds. After finalizing some plans the night before, Chrom and his friends realized that this world has a lot more regulation than they had anticipated and, in turn, was leaving them with very minimal actions to take. Sadly, neither, Masaki nor Sonomi have any connections to the government or the military giving them less room to move about in their new environment. However, with Sonomi being the boss of a major company of toys, surprisingly, they were able to come with some methods of transporting the steeds. With her connections, she got her hands on some form of covers for their pegsi hiding their wings to blend in with the horses. They were then loaded onto the back of trailers borrowed from some ranches. Reflet frowned as he noticed the steeds heads poking out from one of the cage windows, "The people will know that we have mounts with us… How are you-?"

Sonomi gave him the thumbs up and a grin, "I posted a false event featuring horse riding lessons all the way in another region of Japan. But, only Tomoeda town knows about this. If all of Japan knew, then we'd really have to put on up, but they don't. I don't really enjoy doing this, but, as long as you get rid of that monster and bring back Kinomoto, then it's worth the effort."

Chrom smiled and nodded in gratitude, "We greatly appreciate your contributions to aid us, Sonomi. If it weren't for you and your grandfather, we would still be wondering about your country."

Sonomi chuckled, "It's quite all right. It was because of you and your friends that my daughter is back home safe and sound again. We'll keep looking out for Sakura's father on our side. Let us know if you found him during your move. We've given a… communicator to Toya. He knows how to operate it, so you don't have to worry about which buttons to push."

Robin nodded as she took the picture of Kinomoto's father from her hand. It was a tall man with glasses, a suit, brown hair and brown eyes. It wasn't too hard to find the connection between the man and his children before she carefully put it in her pocket of her hood. She looked to her with a smile, "We'll keep an eye out for him, but I do have one question…"

"Yes?" Sonomi smiled.

"About our wyverns…"

Sonomi's face paled a bit at the thought of those terrifying dragons, but she said with a sigh, "Well, I can't say that it's the safest way for them, but I got the biggest truck we can get. Those large things on wheels. It'll pull a large metal wagon and we've used rough cloth and tied it around them. Their owners have changed into their disguise, correct?"

Chrom nodded, "Robin handed them their clothing as soon as we received them."

Sonomi nodded, "Good. With their owners beside them, then we shouldn't worry too much about them moving about during their ride. It's important that we should keep the public from knowing that they are here with us or the worst could happen to them since they aren't described as friendly in our world. But, I trust you and my daughter."

Chrom nodded again, "Thank you for the warning. We'll be sure to let our wyvern rider and Malig knights know before we set out."

Sonomi nodded, "It's cramped, I know. But, it's the only way I can think of to avoid trouble for your friends. At most, you can reach to their school from here. They don't allow any form of military activities there, but you should be able to find some form of shelter there and get Sakura's friend awake. How long will it be before Eriol can cast his magic?"

"In another day, he said." Chrom replied with a frown, "Till then we would have to find another place to shelter."

Sonomi nodded, "I've had taken care of a couple animals when I was young, but I'm going to assume that horses and… wyverns will need a place to stretch. Sadly, we don't have such freedom to roam the skies on your mounts or a place to run freely."

"I know a place!"

They turned around from all the commotion of transporting the horses and pegasi to see Tomoyo ushing over to them in her world's clothing of a floral dress and her pink hairband. She made it to them as she continued, "Mother, Peguin Park is usually quiet and deserted in the middle of the night. Behind it is a large forest. Can't they hide there for the night? It's really close to the shrine too. Hiiragizawa said that a shrine is the best place to help bring back Li."

Her mother thought for a bit in hesitation before she slowly nodded, "There's an idea that we can give it a try. Though I can't say it would be well for the wyverns."

She smiled, "I've always wondered why you needed to go to certain places in the middle of the night. I'll speak with you about that later, but the park may be the best place for now. Toya is with you too. I don't know if he has any better ideas, but he should be able to help you along the way. He should know Tomoeda really well too. He and Sakura grew up here, I heard."

Chrom nodded, "Then, we'll tell Toya about our next move and see what he thinks about the matter."

"Great." Sonomi nodded, "Then, I'll continue making sure that everything is organized before we start moving."

As she rushed off, Robin said with a strained smile, "Wow… As a business owner, she really does know her way around her company."

Tomoyo smiled, "That's because she runs the entire company. Daidouji Toys company is a large toy corporation. Due to her position, she's not home a lot because of meetings and overseas work, but she does make the effort to come to my music performances and events."

"She really cares a lot about her family, huh?" Robin smiled, "Even for Sakura."

Tomoyo nodded, "Our mothers are cousins and were very close to each other. She was very fond of Sakura's mother and even styled my hair after her. Sakura and I never realized that we were cousins until our parents told us one day when they met for the first time."

"And the two of you are very close too." Chrom smiled, "That's rather surprising."

Tomoyo giggled, "Yes. Sakura and I were really shocked to hear that."

* * *

After some time of preparation, everything was ready as Chrom and the tacticians got on a large black vehicle. Finishing some discussion with her body guard, the woman in black brought down the other windows as Sonomi said to Chrom and their allies, "Eriol told me that there's a stop you have to get to first to wake up the little boy in the back."

"A shrine." Leo clarified.

Sonomi nodded, "That's the only one we have in this town. If there's anything you need, you can try going by Kinomoto's home. His son said he still has the key. So there should be no problem there, but I'll tell you that it's not a mansion, just an average house."

She looked to Tomoyo worryingly, "Tomoyo, I know you want to bring back Sakura, but please watch out for those zombies, okay? Try not to get hurt too."

The girl stuck her head out from the back with a reassuring smile, "I understand, mom. I'll be fine."

As Chrom nodded, "We'll watch over her, Sonomi."

"Please." She nodded with a smile, "She and Sakura are very important to us."

After the van began to move away, Chrom looked out the window as the large mansion began to slip away behind the trees. The movement of the van was really unusual are startling as the driver remained quiet. Winding roads and the movements were sometimes unpredictable, but they were more fortunate not to run into Risens. As they saw the trees on the base of the hill, Princess Sakura murmured, "I wonder if Big Sis will be all right."

"They'll be fine, Sakura." Corrin smiled, "Camilla and Subaki are there with her too. They'll be all right."

As Princess Sakura nodded, Kamui frowned, "I just hope everyone is feeling all right. Sonomi told us that there maybe some chance that some of us could feel sick."

"Carsick." Robin clarified, "She's not wrong, though. We had to give Vaike a lot of disposable bags after they barely moved away one meter. I wonder if the pill will really help him."

"The medical knowledge here is really far from what we know." Elise noted in awe, "It's no wonder Sakura and the others rarely ever got sick."

Tomoyo smiled, "That's because we were given medication injected into our body through a needle when we were infants and kids. In our world, we're vulnerable to many untreatable illnesses and the only way around that is through the contents of the vaccine medicine. Even if we can't treat it, we can prevent it most of the dangerous ones. They're usually the ones that appear after a long time usually caused by how we live and what we consume in the current times. But there's a lot of studies that were done before the scholars could come up with a cure. Now we rarely use herbs for medicines."

"That's amazing." Sakura noted impressed.

"So they teach you that in school, huh?" Leo said with a frown, "I wonder how you got the materials to learn that?"

"Our government funds our education through tax till our eighth year." Tomoyo answered, "After that, we would have to pay for our education or find scholarships that would cover the bill for us. Since my parents own a company, I'd have to pay for mine after my eighth year. It's by law in our country to have at least eight years worth of education, but it's highly recommended that we go for another four years or longer. In some countries, it's required."

"So that's how it is, huh." Robin said with a nod, "Then, it's like free education."

It was then that the scene soon turned from trees, to a lit up tunnel, then to a large town about the size of a small capital filled with tall buildings and smooth grounds. Few people walk by as they saw workers working behind large glass windows. Corrin's eyes widen in wonder, "So this is where you and Kinomoto live."

As Tomoyo looked she frowned, "Yes. This is Tomoeda town… But, there's it's usually filled with more people than this…"

"That's not surprising." Chrom frowned, "There are enemies that those without weapons can fight back against. Masaki did mention that the law regarding armed weapons is still a troubling matter."

Tomoyo noted, "I don't know much about that, but we're almost at the Shrine."

"Really?" Princess Sakura frowned.

Elise tilted her head as she looked out her window, "But it's all rocks and buildings…"

It was at that moment that the female driver turned the corner that the many tall buildings became small homes in rows. It looked a bit like a small brick home with gardens in the front and back guarded by small gates. Robin could see some people behind the windows of small families spending time together and smiled, "So Kinomoto's home is similar to this?"

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes. Her family has an average income and her father travels overseas sometimes or stays at school. So, it seems they chose a home like these. It's really nice, though."

It was then that, after some turns, they finally left the rows of houses and arrived at a place slightly away from them. There was a tall wall with trees on the top of the hill. Tomoyo said nervously, "We're almost there- What?!"

Before them was many Risens crowding the entrance to the stairs. Princess Sakura gasped, "So many risens…"

"Eighteen. No, twenty- Damn it! I lost count!" Robin grimaced.

The driver halted with a frown, "My apologies, Miss."

Tomoyo shook her head, "This is enough already."

Chrom frowned as he grabbed the handle of the door, "We're going to have to fight then-!"

Just as he said this a sudden light shone as flames erupted before them incinerating the enemies before them."

"What in the world?!" Takumi's eyes widen.

The Hoshidan king narrowed his eyes before he pointed, "There…"

As the flames began to diminish with the screaming monsters, a black figure eventually appeared before them amongst the dying flames. It was a tall woman in white and pink robe clothings and long black hair.

"Who is she?" Xander frowned.

Tomoyo gasped, "Could that be…?"

Suddenly, a Risen flew across the road and down the steep hill next to them breaking the metal rails and tumbling out of sight. A girl around Tomoyo's height jumped down in a red and white clothing.

"Meiling!" Tomoyo jumped, "She's Syaoran's cousin!"

"Really?" Princess Sakura's eyes widen as she watched the girl turn to them and gave them a curt bow, "Then that woman…"

"That's his mother." Tomoyo answered, "Maybe she came here looking for him."

"If so, we have a lot to explain…" Chrom frowned as he opened the door and stepped out.

They quickly followed suit as Chrom greeted the woman, "Thank you for defeating the Risens. Tomoyo told us about you just now. I'm Chrom. It… maybe hard to believe, but we came from another world."

The woman stared at them with dark grey eyes before she gave a curt nod, "I know."

The cousin noticed Tomoyo with wide eyes and gave a small smile as she remained quietly listening.

"I saw what has happened." She said unmoved, "Up there is where the purest form of energy is."

Chrom nodded, "We were told."

"Preparations have been made. My daughters have prepared what is needed for Clow's reincarnation. Go up and I shall break the barrier into the temple." She instructed firmly.

Princess Sakura gasped, "But, breaking the barrier of a shrine is nearly impossible."

"Not for the head of the Li family."

They turned and saw Eriol walking out to them with Spinel and Ruby. The mage explained, "Being Clow's direct descendent, she is exceptionally powerful with the ability to negate barriers and shields. Breaking the seal of a temple is also in her capabilities."

The healer looked to her in awe as the woman nodded, "My name is Yelan Li. As the current head of the Li family and the direct descendant of Clow Reed, I have the responsibility of ensuring his creations."

Eriol smiled, "She sent Syaoran to this town when she noticed that Clow's cards have started to act back in her country overseas."

"Overseas…" Leo frowned, "That's not a simple task nor is it easily done."

"Meiling." She said to her niece.

The girl nodded and rushed over to them, "I'll guide you up the stairs."

As the others began their ascent up the long steps, Chrom turned to her, "Thank you, Yelan."

He then followed after them.

* * *

"Since when have you arrived to Japan, Meiling?" Tomoyo asked with a bright smile, "It's a surprise to find you here."

The girl smiled, "Well, I tried to call Syaoran a couple weeks ago, but he never even picked up. Then my aunt called my mother and they had some deep conversation. She said she wanted me to come here with her and that Syaoran is in trouble."

"So, she knew by then." Reflet frowned.

"Yeah." Meiling nodded, "She's very powerful and have strong spiritual abilities."

"You too, then?" Reflet questioned with a raised brow.

"Nah." She sighed in disappointment, "My and my older cousins aren't born with any abilities. Just Syaoran. We knew each other very well though, since we practiced Martial Arts together since we were small."

Robin hummed, "You know… I do remember Kinomoto telling me that your family is big."

"It kind of is." Meiling shrugged, "I'm an only child, but Syaoran has older quadrupulet sisters. He's the youngest. I don't know much about our distant relatives, so I'm not going to go into any deep details. Just that the Li family is well known in our magician society, especially our connection to Clow Reed. A lot of people respects my aunt, though. She's really powerful and is now the head after my uncle. Oh, hey! There it is!"

It can practically be said that there was no wagon to pull since it hadn't been needed and left in the vehicles, but, after the long steps, they finally arrived before a large tree. Eriol walked up to the temple behind it with a faint smile, "This will suffice."

Suddenly, there was a large visible crack over the barrier as it grew longer and finally gave way to a large gap. Eriol turned around, "Hurry."

Spinel nodded. The guardians quickly hurried back to carry the comatose boy inside as Eriol turned to Meiling, "Miss. Meiling. I need you to remain outside to keep watch of the Risens. It shouldn't take too long. I'll bring him back."

As he said this, Meiling nodded uncertain of how to interact with the reincarnation before she noticed her cousin and stared at him dumbfounded, "Syaoran?! How did he get so big? That reminds me! How did Tomoyo-!"

"We'll explain that." Reflet strained a smile, "Eriol, you should hurry. We're in need of time and we can't leave without him."

The magician nodded and stepped into the barrier. Reflet turned to Meiling with a sigh, "Let's just say that time flows differently between our worlds. It's been two years since they came back basically."

"What?!"

Explaining the situation to the boy's cousin was a little difficult for the girl to wrap her head around, but, the moment she heard Kinomoto's situation, she had a clear stunned look on her, "She's kidnapped?"

It was then that Eriol came walking back out with the young man. Syaoran looked about in surprise as he saw the familiar scene before him.

"I'm in Japan again…" Syaoran noted before seeing his cousin, "Meiling?"

"Syaoran!" Meiling rushed over to him, "I head what happened! Sakura! Sakura is-!"

"I know…" Syaoran grimaced and looked to Chrom and the tactician, "Eriol told me what happened."

Chrom nodded as he continued, "Tokyo tower is known to light up during the night. It's most likelyt that place. Getting up there is dangerous without any equipment or experience, unless you're just at the platform. But, that's a problem too. The only way up there is narrow and provide little space for everyone. Our best choice is a planned ambush or magic. Also, I think I can feel Kinomoto's presence nearby."

"Really?" Leo raised a brow.

Eriol nodded, "Breaking the barrier seemed to have revealed a trail of magic that was all used here. It seems my successor is one of them-"

"Interesting…"

They spun around in time to see the shrine beginning to deteriorate to rotten wood as a familiar hooded figure appeared before them.

"Grima!" Chrom scowled as the man smiled with the same purple aura.

Syaoran quickly stepped back pulling his cousin along with him.

" _Thoron!"_ Owain shouted as lightning hit the enemy.

However, it missed much to his disappointment as the man grinned.

"An image." Reflet grimaced, "He's not actually here."

"I'm not." The man smiled, "But, there's still so much I can do and need."

He reached out to Syaoran, "Such as this detecting power of yours."

Robin's eyes widen, "What?!"

Just as a purple flare rushed out at them, Eriol lowered his staff as light shone. The flame was disintegrated by the light as Grima scowled, "I knew I should've kept a closer eye on you…"

"Perhaps." Eriol noted as he looked to the enemy, "But, not after today."

Another tap with the bottom of his staff a bright light shined under them as it soon enveloped them.

They all braced themselves with some of them screaming as they could no longer see what was before them.

* * *

When they came to, Chrom grimaced looking around, "This…"

Eriol grimaced, "My deepest apologies."

There was a sigh as they looked back and saw that Toya and Tiki was with them. The man grimaced, "I was right to come here, then."

They looked to him in shock as Chrom noted in surprise, "Toya? Lady Tiki!"

Tiki nodded, "After you left, I felt Grima's presence and came at once. I notified everyone but the driver to follow the driver's words and bring to the rest area at this park. Toya."

The man nodded and pointed to a two floor yellow house, "This is our house."

Kamui looked to Eriol with a frown, "So we'll remain here?"

The mage nodded, "There's a barrier around this house. We should lay low until he pulls back."

Chrom hesitated before Robin said, "It'd be the best idea, Chrom. We weren't prepared for his ambush back there. Not too mention, there's a lot going on in this world."

Eriol nodded and brought out a piece of paper before it shined and vanished, "We should be able to remain hidden for now."

Toya nodded with a sigh and pulled out a key, "I'll let everyone in."

Chrom let out a sigh and nodded, "We really weren't ready to go after him…"

As Toya inserted the key, he froze. Taking note of this, Reflet raised a brow, "Toya?"

Syaoran raised a brow, "This is… her presence… But something's not right."

"Huh?!" Elise's eyes widen in confusion, "Then, she's trapped here?"

Syaoran shook his head, "Like I said, something isn't right."

Regardless, Toya opened the door as they entered cautiously. Their eyes widen as they saw a familiar figure before them.

"Sakura!" Meiling gasped.

"No." Syaoran grimaced as he watched the brown hair girl in her school uniform, "You're… _Mirror."_

The girl gave them a small smile and bowed before reverting to that of a young girl with a circular mirror in hand, her hair is parted with two tails tied in front. She wore a lengthy Chinese or Hoshidan style dress with baggy pants and thin slippers. On her back was glass shards protruding out like wings as Toya noticed the green ribbons, "It's you."

The girl smiled and gave him a small bow with a voice close to her mistress's, she said, " _Milady is upstairs. I can-"_

"Syaoran!"

They nearly jumped before seeing Sakura in her dreamworld attire appear before them nearly transparent.

"Kinomoto!" Princess Sakura gasped, "What happened to you?"

Takumi grimaced, "Can we first get inside before we start talking?"

They looked back and saw that the archer and the mage was blocked due to their height as Kamui frowned, "Oh, right… Sorry about that, guys."

They shrugged regardless of it before Toya lead them into the living room from the wooden tile entrance. It wasn't till after they took a seat and Toya brought out tea and coffee to the coffee table that Leo asked, "Kinomoto."

She nodded nervously, "I'm not too sure. I seemed to have been sleeping for a while, but then I found myself back home in my room a couple days ago. My cards told me that they brought me and my powers here, but my body…"

"Then, Grima…" Syaoran frowed.

Eriol shook his head, "Miss. Kinomoto is different from us. Her magic and abilities lies in her soul, not her body. Without both, he's unable to gain access to her powers."

Chrom sighed in relief, "So, she's all right for now."

"But, that'd just leave her body." Robin frowned, "It's with him, isn't it?"

Eriol nodded, "Without doubt. Even if it lost its use to him, there are ways he can use it to make us give both of them up. We need to be wary."

When they nodded, Kinomoto watched them in confusion, "Eriol? Excuse me, but did you just met another dragon? There's that similar feeling with you… It's like King Kamui's and Princess Corrin's…"

Eriol chuckled, "You can say that. We found this in the temple sleeping like a child."

With an outstretched hand, a small blue and white ball appeared before them with a bit of white cloth sticking out. As it landed gently on his palm heavily, Corrin gasped as she nearly jumped out of her seat, Lilith!"

"Yay! We finally found her!" Elise cheered, "Does that mean she's our new sister now?!"

"Elise!" Leo hushed with a grimace much to their retainer's confusion, "Again?"

"S—Sister?" Inigo's eyes widen.

Kamui strained a small frown, "Yes… well, we may have seen everything of that day, Inigo. Sorry about that…"

"Wait, what?!" the mercenary's eyes widen, "B-But, I wasn't finished making that dance! A-An-"

"When it turned out that you met with their biological father…" Leo clarified with a sigh.

"Oh, that…" the man looked to him anxiously, "Um…"

"Our deepest apologies for not revealing it sooner!" Owain interjected nervously, "We weren't certain rather to reveal the truth-!"

"It's fine!" Kamui struggled a small wave while carefully avoiding hitting his cup of tea, "Father told us everything. You three was doing it for him and for us, so we understand."

As the retainers remained quiet, Chrom quietly explained everything to his tacticians leaving the children out of the situation. Eriol chuckled as he said, "Well, it seems she's absorbed a little too much pure energy from the shrine, but she'll come to in a few hours."

Sitting back down, Kamui sighed with a small smile, "That's a relief to hear."

"So, um, what actually happened?" Kinomoto questioned timidly.

Chrom strained a small smile, "Well…"

"First, let's tell them what happened." Ryoma said with a frown, "We should piece together what we can at the moment."

Kamui nodded and began to retell them everything that happened upon their entrance to this world.

After the information was given, Kinomoto's eyes widen, "Then, you were at grandpa's place? And you met with Syaoran's mother?"

The young swordsman grimaced, "Mother… To make her come all this way."

Seeing the unusual expression on his face, Chrom wasn't certain what to make of this until Corrin said, "Well, that's what happened. We tried everything, but, when Grima appeared, it caught us all off-guard."

There was an uncomfortable atmosphere as Takumi scowled, "Damn it! We had everyone and the equipments all back in those things!"

"I'm grateful that we got away though." Chrom said with a frown, "Also, it's not the end of it all. We can still stop Grima. As long as we're alive and moving we can still stop him."

As Toya placed the cups of tea upon the coffee table, he noted, "Tokyo's tower is well-known in the country as the tallest tower during the time of its construction. It also has a long history. Information about its floor plan can be found through our technology."

"Then, can we count on you to help us get the information?" Reflet asked the man, "We hardly know much about this world's function."

"I understand." Toya nodded.

As Eriol placed the sleeping dragon into Corrin's lap, he noted, "I've decided. I can use my powers to teleport all of us onto the floor if needed, Sir Reflet, Ms. Robin."

"Thank you, Eriol." Robin smiled, "Just please be careful not to overexert yourself."

"What about this Magician society you told us about?" Leo said with a frown, "Would they be able to lend a hand?"

As Toya went to hand tea to some of the retainers in the hall, Eriol frowned, "The most we can ask for is Missus Li. I doubt the others would be willing to help without any payment of some sort. Not all magicians are willing to help with a good heart. I'd avoid doing so. They may be more interested in the method you traveled between worlds and times. If they want to do other activities as big as this, they'd have to risk doing it under the society's noses, such as Missus Li had."

"You're kidding…" Takumi grimaced, "There's a dragon right over us and that would be the only thing they'd think about?"

"I'm glad Syaoran's mother was willing to help us get this far." Princess Sakura said in a grateful tone, "It probably wasn't easy to do so."

"Yes." Ryoma frowned, "But, aside of our retainers, what of Orochi and the other soldiers?"

"I'll get in contact with my bodyguards." Tomoyo said.

"Be wary, Miss Daidouji." Eriol warned, "It's possible that Grima can tap into your conversation over the lines. I'll help, but I can only do so far."

Tomoyo nodded, "That's would be enough. Thank you."

Reflet nodded, "Then, we'll come up with a plan of action for tonight."

Chrom looked to them, "Everyone else can take this chance and rest up for the night. You too, Eriol. It must've been tiring after doing so much today."

* * *

As afternoon became night, Tomoyo contacted her bodyguards to figure out the situation as the others figured out a way to spend the night. The tacticians and Takumi have already claimed the kitchen table while Toya busied himself making food for everyone. The two Sakuras spent time chatting with Syaoran, Meiling, and Elise while Leo spoke a bit with Eriol. For some reasons, Chrom was pulled aside by Tiki for a private talk in the basement with Kamui and the kings. Everything seemed to run smoothly as Everyoe finally began to calm down with time to formulate a way through the problem. Toya went online and printed out a layout of the tower and the platform as he quickly began to explain the area and what to watch out for. Corrin was in Kinomoto's room where the girls would sleep that night with Liith on the bed. As she watched the dragon stir once in a while, she wondered how strange it would be to speak with her as a sibling rather than a friend. It certainly thrilled her that they now have a younger sibling, but the idea of the sudden change was unusual to her. With the owner's permission, she was now looking through the practice math booklet the child's school have given them. It intrigued her with the idea of a system of free education, but she thought of the families that still requires the reparations for the war and the healing it would need. If anything, this may suit Nohr much better as it's a kingdom of better technology and magic. Without crops to grow, they would have the most time on hand aside from providing for their family. That was another problem. Would it really be a better idea to do this?

* * *

"So, all that happened to you?!" Meiling gasped.

The Sakuras strained a smile.

"Pretty much…" Kinomoto nodded.

"And you're from another timeline of it, then?" she looked to the two other girls, "And real princesses?"

Elise and Sakura nodded.

"Yeah!" Elise smiled, "I'm Elise! And this is Sakura."

"It's nice to meet you." She gave a small nod, "My name is Meiling Li."

"Li. So, you're Syaoran's cousin, after all." Princess Sakura smiled, "N-Not that I meant it in a bad way, I promise! It's just I never knew that he had a cousin…"

As they looked to him, Syaoran sighed, "Is there really any purpose in talking about everyone in my family?"

Meiling smiled, "Syaoran isn't very open about our family, but I'm pretty sure that's just to protect us."

Kinomoto looked to her in awe, "You've really changed, Meiling…"

"It's just good manners." The pigtail girl replied slightly confused.

Syaoran looked to the window and saw the empty street outside as Meiling continued, "So, what's like living in the Medieval times?"

"That's our time… right?" Elise said in slight confusion.

Tomoyo nodded, "Yes. It's actually quite nice. There wasn't any vehicles and media, but it's amazing."

"Aside from the wars and battles." She quickly added.

Sakura nodded, "We were lucky that Chrom and Reflet found Kero and me when they did."

"I was with the allied kingdom." Syaoran noted with a small nod, "Yukito was with me there."

Tomoyo frowned, "I was found by Nyx and Prince Seigbert."

"Prince…?" Meiling tilted her head.

Sakura strained a smile as she realized that her good friend is going to become very dumbfounded to listen the rest of the story.

After explaining the rest of the situation to the girl, Meiling nodded finally with a quick glance to Kinomoto and Syaoran before she said, "So, you all have kids?"

"Pretty much!" Elise smiled, "We didn't want to send them somewhere far, but it was safer."

Meiling sighed, "Wow… That's a lot of things going on. They're all with your group, right?"

Princess Sakura nodded, "Forrest is with his cousins."

"Ophelia should be with him too." Elise giggled, "She's a retainer now."

To Kinomoto, Meiling looked a little dizzy as she seemingly processed the information. Finally, she mumbled, "That's… a lot."

"It's the same when we explain it to the other people in the castle." Elise giggled, "Their shocked faces are so funny sometimes! Do you remember your kingdom's tactician, Sakura?"

Princess Sakura said nervously, "We were really worried and Yukimura seemed a little… surprised?"

"Hey! At least, that cleared up really fast!" Elise grinned, "He was even all right with you moving to Nohr!"

Princess Sakura nodded timidly. Meiling seemed to be trying to wrap her head around the situation before she heard a knock on the door. Kinomoto tried reaching for the door knob only for her hand to pass through it.

"Let me!" Meiling quickly got up and opened the door to find Toya.

Corrin and Felicia was also there having returned from helping Toya with the shopping shortly before. Now, they return with trays of food in the maid's and warrior's arms.

"Yay! It's time to eat!" Elise jumped to her feet.

As they helped distribute the food, Princess Sakura said with a smile, "Thank you, Toya and Felicia."

He nodded as Felicia bowed, "You're welcome, Lady Sakura."

As the two left to the other rooms, Corrin sighed and sat down on the table. Seeing her take a look at the sleeping dragon, Elise said with a smile, "She'll wake up soon, Big Sis! Come on! The food is going to get cold!"

"Y-You're right…" Corrin strained a small smile as she looked to her steak.

As she did, there was a grumbling sound as the group froze and looked up.

"Is that…" Meiling looked to the girls in question.

They, however, looked over to Corrin, who raised a brow and glanced over to the dragon with wide eyes and said nervously, "L-Lilith?"

The little dragon finally mumbled something in her sleep as Elise gasped, "Is she waking up?"

"It sounds like she's hungry…" Meiling noted quietly.

Kinomoto looked to her food with a frown, "How about giving her my plate? I can't really eat in this form and I'm not hungry like this either."

"You're right, but are you sure?" Syaoran questioned worry.

Kinomoto nodded with a smile, "Yes."

"Okay…" Corrin said nervously as she set the plate by the bedside table.

As a thought came to her, Elise smirked and whispered to Princess Sakura quietly. The Hoshidan princess tilted her head with a worried look but didn't say a word till Meiling brought up a question, "Pardon me, Princess Corrin, but can you really…"

"Turn into a dragon?" Corrin finished with a smile, "Well, yes. It's not as big as the one on the newspapers in your world, but I can turn into a dragon."

As the talk continued, Elise quietly reached over to the plate and cut out a small bit of the steak before bringing it over to the small dragaon. Drifting it over Lilith's nose, she watched the nose twitch as she struggled back a small giggle.

"Um… Elise? What are you doing?"

She looked up to her sister's voice in surprise to see everyone else see her before she felt a sudden tug on the fork. She looked down and saw the dragon's mouth shut tight over the utensil refusing to let go of it. She gasped, "Woah!"

"I guess Lilith was really hungry, after all." Kinomoto said in wonder.

"Lilith?" Corrin wondered quietly in surprise.

Suddenly, the eyes opened wide and spat out the fork immediately.

"W-Wha?!" the dragon looked around with bright yellow eyes, "L-Lady Corrin?"

"Wow!" Elise noted with a wide smile, "She must really like steak, huh?"

Corrin looked to her sister. Uncertain as to whether to scold her or to praise her, she just laughed at those words.

* * *

Once everything had settled down and dinner was over, Corrin had Felicia bring over her twin. Deciding to let them have their private talk, Kinomoto and the others left to the living room leaving the siblings in her room. Silence came over them after they told the Astral dragon everything that had happened to this point. Lilith particularly seemed rather agitated by it all. She was really quiet as they told her about their father and what he had told them. After some time, Lilith finally spoke as she floated down onto the bed, "So, you know…"

She strained a chuckle, "And I planned to take this a secret for a long time too…"

She slowly looked to them nervously, "You're not going to punish me?"

Kamui looked to Corrin in confusion, "No…"

He shook his head and continued, "We don't plan to punish you, Lilith. For a long time, you have been one of our closest friends and now our sibling."

Corrin nodded, "We've already talked this over, Lilith. We understand that there are reasons you can't tell us about our father or the part of father who created you and we're not going to punish you for it. We can already assume the reason. We have had such a parent one time as well. Though we can't assume well how it was under the dragon part of father. You cared much for him too, right?"

Lilith's eyes widen as she slowly nodded, "Father. Though the father I have now is the same as yours, the father who brought me into this life still deserves that much respect from me, at least. If not for our father, I wouldn't know where I am now…"

After some silence, she continued, "I-I deeply apologized for not being able to stop him for dying."

"True…" Kamui struggled a smile, "But, you tried. He alaso tried to free you from his otherself. And for that, we're grateful that he did so in the end. So, Lilith. Would you like to be our little sister, then?"

The dragon looked up to them in surprise. Corrin smiled, "Of course, you can decide whether you want to be our little sister. In fact, Kamui and I talked it over with our other siblings and we'd be happy to have you with us. Elise and Sakura especially, but the decision is yours to make."

"B-but, I'm a dragon…"

"Maybe so." Kamui smiled, "But, you're still yourself, Lilith. Your form changed, but not yourself and we're all right with that. If you'd like, you can also take some time to decide too. You might need some time to think about it, after all."

After some quiet thoughts, the dragon looked to them.

"Father…" Lilith started, "What do you think of him?"

Kamui looked to Corrin before he nodded, "Father… He made a lot of mistakes in the past and may have brought about the fall of Valla and endangered the kingdom through his rage… But, he did everything he could to fix it."

Corrin nodded, "And Father is just like any other man. We all make mistakes. He still cared about mother and us after we left Valla."

Kamui smiled, "To us, he's just like a father to us as well. King Sumeragi and this part of Anankos. They risked their lives to protect us. It's hard to say that one of them isn't our father."

After some thoughts, Kamui nodded, "We've told this to our siblings before, but our stepfather and our biological father were both like a real parent to us regardless of blood relation or not."

Corrin frowned, "It must've been just as hard not being able to be by our side when he really wished to do so."

Lilith nodded, "When we revealed that you were taken to Nohr, Father panicked. He always thought that you were safe in Hoshido with the Hoshidan royal family. He then sent the retainers to go look for you. I also think that he really wanted to be with you till the very end."

* * *

Elise was nearly jumping on her feet as the girls sat outside in the living room. Toya had gone to tidy up the rooms with Felicia and Kaze, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. The tacticians were now discussing over the plan with Chrom and the other kings leaving the younger brothers now watching over their younger sisters.

"I can't believe you had to do that…" Leo sighed exasperatingly.

"But, we got her to wake up!" Elise reasoned with a bright smile, "Right, Sakura?"

"And don't pull Sakura with your little plans!" Leo pointed out with a sigh.

"Well, she's up now." Takumi said with a sigh, "I wonder what her decision will be."

"Will we get a sister, then?" Sakura tilted her head, "Is that how it works?"

"Normally, no." Leo sighed, "But, this is slightly different."

"I'm guessing she won't do it." Takumi said with a frown, "I'm not saying I don't want her as a little sister, but she's always been our siblings' assistant. The change would be big for her. It's not like when Kamui and Corrin became our step-siblings. We hardly even remember that they were our step-siblings."

"I agree." Leo nodded, "We all had time to get to know them as our siblings since we were children. I have no problem having her as our younger siblings, but what would she think?"

Suddenly, Azura walked over to the confused Kinomoto and her friends, "My apologies, but can you let us be for a bit?"

Kinomoto nodded, "It's fine. We can go to my dad's study."

Tomoyo and Syaoran nodded as they followed her transparent from to the basement door.

Seeing the children gone, Azura looked to her siblings, "Whatever happens, we should respect her decision. We know that, no matter the choice, Kamui and Corrin will always be caring for her just as they have with us. It would also need a bit of time for all of us to readjust to these facts."

"Do you think she'll need as much time to decide?" Takumi frowned, "I've never done things like this before."

"She would." Azura answered, "Let's not make her rush to her decision too. I'm only worried about how either would feel…"

"Kamui and Corrin seemed rather happy about it." Takumi said with a frown, "It'd be disappointing if Lilith decides not to be apart of the family."

Leo nodded, "Corrin was really nervous about it since we got her back with us. But, I wonder what she wants."

"I wish we can speak with Hinoka a little more." Princess Sakura said timidly, "She'd probably wants to know too."

Leo nodded, "Camilla would probably be overjoyed to hear that we found her anyway."

"I'd like another sister, though…" Elise wondered aloud of the topic, "Would this make her our older sister or younger sister?"

As they chuckled, Leo sighed and nodded with a small smile, "Somehow, I'm not surprised that you're still thinking about that. But, we're lucky that Eriol brought her along when he did. We'd have lost her otherwise."

"I wonder what she was doing in this world?" Takumi asked with a frown, "It'd make sense if she was in the future timeline, but she was here…"

"I'm sure she'll tell us later." Elise said before looking to the stairs, "I wonder how are things going…"

"We'll get our answers eventually." Leo sighed, "It's ten. You should get some sleep. We have to travel in those machines tomorrow."

Takumi groaned, "Seriously?"

* * *

After everyone had gone off to bed, Kinomoto was left wandering about the house as she wasn't tired, probably due to the fact that she wasn't in her body. She decided to make her way down to the dining room. There she found Reflet still around the table with papers of the tower's floor plan in hand. His sister seemed to have fallen asleep on the table with a blanket drapped over her shoulders. Leo sat across with what looked like one of her father's history books in hand. He must've gotten it from the basement, she wondered. As she drifted in, she noticed Niles and Owain to the side somewhat looking about the room. Her entrance made the yellow mage look up in surprise, "Oh, good evening, Kinomoto."

"Good evening…" she nodded as she noticed the archer looking to a photo in the cupboard, "Is something the matter?"

As the archer shook his head, Reflet looked up in surprise, "Kinomoto? What brought you here?"

"I'm just walking around…" She said with a small smile, "Everyone's asleep, but I'm just not that tired. So, I'm hoping to see mom."

Reflet and Leo glanced over to her with a raised brow as Leo noted, "It's still night, though."

She nodded, "I just want her photo."

Leo looked around before seeing his retainer reach over to the cupboard.

"This picture? Is the other room all right with you?" Niles asked.

Sakura nodded, "Yes. Thank you!"

As they left the room, Leo looked to Reflet, "Is something still bothering you?"

Reflet frowned and looked over the structure's map once more, "I know we went over this for a while, but it's still troubling."

The prince nodded, "The streets are too narrow for a large army, so the only chance we have is the skies. Without Eriol's magic, we won't get ourselves anywhere if Grima has the chance of picking us off one by one."

Reflet nodded, "How's the orb looking?"

Leo pulled out the black orb from his bag. Reflet frowned, "Nothing, huh? If we can just pull his power away in this world and push him back in ours…"

"Um…"

They looked up again and saw that it was Lilith! Leo's eyes widen as he put the book back down on the table, "Lilith?"

* * *

When it was a dark, cloudy morning again, everyone began moving once more. This time, Toya led the way. As they passed through the empty market path, Kamui looked about in awe. The place looked to have been lively and flashy with clean streets and many crosswalks. Quietly, they made their way to a small building from afar. Toya temporarily left the group before coming back with small paper bits. They each held one and snuck through some sort of rotating bars after putting it into the mouth of some metal box. Luckily, the glass box was empty as they waited.

"Stand behind the yellow path or you really will lose your life." Toya warned.

Doing so, they soon saw a long moving vehicle rushing past them before coming to a stop.

"What is this?" Takumi narrowed his eyes in suspicions.

"A train." Toya replied bluntly, "Get on before the doors close. They won't wait for us."

They nodded and hurried in after Syaoran. It was as they thought. Through out the entire trip, the place was empty with hardly any people. Kinomoto's soul stuck close to Eriol, who let her use her book as a portable medium. Now hidden in the book, she could be taken to where her body could be. Tomoyo nodded, "We'll be at the stop soon."

Syaoran nodded and looked to the pink book, "Are you all right, Sakura?"

"Yes…"

As her voice echoed, Chrom nodded, "So, let's go over this again. Our army will confront against Grima and Syaoran and Toya's group will go look for Kinomoto's body and the guardians."

Syaoran nodded as he now held the book, "Sakura and I will detect her magic and find her body that way."

"We'll keep Grima busy." Tiki said with a nod, "If we can get there close enough, I might be able to use my mother's powers to get us on his back."

"That'd be perfect considering that I can only get you all so far." Eriol smiled.

"What about your mother, Syaoran?" Kamui looked to the young man.

"I told her everything." Syaoran answered, "She'll help keep the Risens away from the tower."

Chrom smiled, "That's good to hear. We'll try to finish this as soon as possible."

Eventually the view of the large city appeared. Robin's eyes widen, "This is Tokyo? It's so big?!"

"Look at all those people!" Elise pointed out in awe.

There was so many people walking about that it was like watching little ants moving about their business. Meiling smiled, "China has more people than this, though. But there is a lot more to our world."

Toya frowned, "But, the country should be under a drill of some kind…"

"They're definitely not Risens, either…" Reflet noted suspiciously.

They soon came the view of a red and white tower. Tomoyo pointed, "There! That's the tower!"

"Seriously?" Takumi grimaced, "That floor is smaller than I thought!"

"But, what we're trying to get to isn't the floor." Leo pointed out, "It's the back."

They all nodded before a voice echoed from a small speaker above, "Next stop, Tokyo city…"

Toya nodded as he interrupted, "We're here."

As they quickly got off the train, Toya quickly led the group through the crowd of people who stared at them in bewilderment. As questions and murmurs went about, they quickly made their way out of the building as Toya sighed in relief.

"What's a cosplay?" Robin frowned in confusion.

Tomoyo strained a smile, "Dress up basically. We did mention that we don't have knights or monarchy in our world."

Chrom wore a bitter smile, "So, I guess it's our turn to be viewed as a fantasy story? That doesn't sound too well."

"Well, it could've been worse. Like someone calling the security if they found that you have a real weapon on you." Meiling pointed out.

"Speaking of which, we should hurry before they do realize that." Syaoran grimaced, "We can't let the Fire Emblems be taken before getting to Grima. They will confiscate the weapons if they found that out."

"Then, let's move out." Chrom said with a grimace.

Though the street were busy, Toya easily pushed them through the streets to the tower as it drew closer and larger. Doing so, the sky grew darker and thunder began rolling in the skies above. Reflet grimaced, "I… I can feel it. He's up in that tower."

"Just like we thought." Chrom said with a grimace.

Eriol nodded, "Then, I'll bring everyone there. Syaoran, Miss Daidouji, I wish you good luck."

The children nodded and left the group.

* * *

Standing near the tower sat their army under the cover of blue tents.  
"Father!" Lucina rushed up to them as she saw the group enter the tents.

"Dear!" Olivia rushed up and hugged him.

"Lucina! Olivia!" Chrom smiled, "Was everyone all right?"

Frederick hurried over, "Milord! Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine, Frederick." Chrom nodded.

Frederick continued, "Everyone's accounted for. Where's Toya and the others?"

"They went to find Kinomoto." Reflet answered, "Our job is to distract Grima and push him back to our world. We also need to extract the powers Grima has stolen."

"But, the place is so small." Hinoka pointed out with a grimace as Camilla soon followed.

"We already have the floor plan." Leo said, "Eriol will teleport everyone up there and Lady Tiki will use magic to get us all on Grima's back. But the magic-"

Suddenly, light shined from under Leo's cape. Corrin gasped, "The orb!"

Leo quickly pulled out the orb and handed it to her. However, the light shined as it engulfed them.

* * *

When Kamui came to, he found himself back at what was probably Valla before its initial fall. However, he wasn't alone.

"Oh…" His father's red eyes widen at the sight of the group of siblings that had followed. All but Chrom and his friends.

"Who are you?!" Hinoka grimaced and pulled out her naginata.

However, Camilla frowned in confusion, "You're…"

"Anankos…" Takumi strained a frown, "Took you long enough."

"He's-?!" Hinoka's eyes widen and lowered her weapon.

"That's Big Brother Kamui's and Big sister Corrin's daddy?" Elise's eyes grew wide, "He looks so much like Kamui! Wow!"

"My deepest apologies." The man frowned, "I didn't intend to drag it out till now."

"It's all right." Kamui smiled in relief, "Have you found something, Father?"

The man frowned, "Yes, but it's going to take a lot of effort."

"What do you mean?" Xander raised a brow.

"I need you to bring this orb up to his back." Anankos said, "Can you do that?"

"We can."

They turned around and saw Eriol and Tiki before them.

"Lady Tiki!" Anankos's eyes grew wide again, "Can that possibly be…?"

Tiki nodded with a small smile, "It's been too long, Nan-nan…"

A small smile also formed on his lips as he gave her a bow, "It has. I see you've taken after milady now…"

"Perhaps…" Tiki before she narrowed her eyes, "But are you sure about this? To enter the real world through your creation?"

"What?!" Leo's eyes widen.

"Only a dragon can subdue another dragon. You understand that better than us, milady." Anankos grimaced.

"True…" She nodded, "I also realize that it'll…"

As she paused, she shook her head, "But, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"Yes." He nodded slowly, "There's already too-"

"Too much at stake." Tiki finished, "You always like to say that a lot. But, this time… your own children are fighting too. Do you want them to see your plan in motion?"

This time, Anankos hesitated in silence. Ryoma narrowed his eyes, "So there really was something else…"

Anankos slowly nodded, "Like I said. Only a dragon can subdue another dragon. Which means I can stop Grima from attacking, but that's just it. I'll stop him from moving in my dragon form, but, once the Fire Emblems strike him, I shall also follow him to his slumber… or his death."

"What?!" Kamui grimaced, "But, then you won't be able to…"

"I said it before, Kamui." Anankos frowned, "I only came to this world through Grima's powers. Once he's gone, so will I."

"But, that's…" Princess Sakura frowned.

Eriol nodded, "Doing so is basically binding your soul to his artificial one. You can be stuck with him for a long time before his darkness consumes you to dust."

Anankos nodded, "But, I won't have Arete's daughter use the song any further. You may not know this, but the song was made from the knowledge of the branches of future of our time. Should my children chose Nohr over Hoshido or Hoshido over Nohr. Their decision could change any outcome. However, doing so, did not change the outcome. Her daughter, Azura, perished in both of them before Kamui and Corrin could finally choose neither."

"That can't be…" Kamui grimaced, "You're saying that our decision back in Hoshido had the weight of the outcome of the wars?!"

Corrin frowned, "But, that's not going to stop the wars. It'll only hurt both kingdoms!"

Anankos nodded, "Each side would only claim lives as a price."

"Then, if we chose either side…" Kamui frowned.

Anankos grimaced, "If you chose Hoshido, King Xander would no longer be standing and Princess Elise would vanish from an accident. Whereas, King Ryoma would be gone instead and you would need to face your brother who's been controlled by my body."

"You're joking…" Takumi's eyes widen.

"However," He continued, "In both, Princess Azura's song would save them in a life and death situation in exchange for her own existence from using so much of the pendant's power. I… I couldn't let either occur. Which is why I spoke with Moro to turn back time as a fellow dragon, but retain those memories in your bodies."

"Then, it really happened?!" Leo grimaced, "That's insane!"

"So…" Kamui grimaced, "Which ever I chose could hurt my own family. Pitting myself against them… That's… I can't believe we did that! And Azura…"

"No."

Azura walked up with a frown, "True. The song you created can kill me and it may already have, but that doesn't mean I would pull back if my home is going to be in danger again. I'll sing the song as many times I as need if I can protect the kingdoms and my family."

"Yeah!" Elise nodded, "Sure, those stuff probably happened, but that's not the present and our siblings wouldn't do that on purpose."

"That's true." Takumi nodded, "I mean, look at where we are now."

"The kingdoms are all working together now." Xander said.

Corrin smiled, "That's right. The worst is over. Thanks to your help, we were able to fix what had happened. We saved all _three_ kingdoms."

"And now, we can still do it all over again." Kamui grinned, "We're going to stop Grima, Father. So, please… believe in all of us this time."

Anankos's eyes widen as he looked at the group till his eyes set on Lilith and Tiki, whom the two smiled to him with a small nod.

"Believe in everyone, huh?" Anankos said nervously with a small chuckle, "Was I that untrusting of all of you?"

Kamui frowned, "That's…"

Anankos smiled, "All right. Then, I'll try something else. I'll try to pull out my powers from him. It's mine from the start so my powers need to be returned. From there, it's all just Grima himself. Kamui, when I pull back my power, I need you to sever the link between our powers with Yato. It should leave him vulnerable enough to leave the world willingly."

"Then, we shall chase him down back to our world." Tiki said and turned to Lilith, "Could you assist me with your teleportation magic, little one?"

Lilith smiled, "Of course!"

Eriol smiled, "With this, you shall be freed from this world."

They looked to Anankos, who smiled with a small nod, "Yes… I can finally go and apologize to Mikoto and my friends for the trouble I've caused… Though, she might scold me for a good while again. And the first king of Valla… it's been ages since I last saw him and his family."

He chuckled, "It seems no matter where I go there's just a lot of things to do."

Camilla chuckled, "Well, do pace yourself and not overthink things again."

"An Advice I shall take." Anankos smiled and turned to his children, "Kamui, Corrin, I hope you and your family don't join us anytime soon and watch over Lilith while I'm gone. She is your younger sister, after all."

"Father…" the small dragon said almost too tearfully.

"You did well protecting your siblings, Lilith." He smiled.

"Yes…" She nodded.

"We'll all watch over them, sir." Hinoka smiled as they nodded.

"We'll keep watch of things from here, Father." Kamui smiled.

"Yes. We'll watch over Lilith." Corrin smiled and then joked, "Just worry over this lecture mother might give you."

Anankos smiled as a bright light slowly blinded them. As his smile gradually disappeared with the light, his voice said softly, "Thank you… all of you… for everything."

* * *

Eriol teleported all of them to the empty tower where they found a humming white hair tactician waiting for them with a smile in a large empty room with enough room for their wyverns.

"Took you long enough. Have you finally changed your mind?"

"As if!" Robin growled.

"Quiet!" He snapped at her with a glare and looked to her sibling, "Well?"

"I won't let you hurt my friends or the worlds, Grima!" Reflet scowled back at him with a glare of his own.

The man sighed, "I was afraid of this. Well, I'll just have to make you open your eyes, then."

He snapped his finger as the faint from the skies finally vanished. He smirked, "With the magic of the most powerful magician of this world, I now also control the light and the darkness. This power… you shall perish before it!"

Eriol grimaced as his staff shined, "No…"

As the thunder rolled, the light behind the clouds returned turning the black clouds back to grey.

"You…" The possessed tactician clicked his tongue before he vanished into a purple haze before them.

Eriol grimaced "Hurry!"

Tiki nodded and shouted, "Hold tight!"

She pulled out her blue dragonstone as it shined bright and consumed the entire room. When they opened their eyes again, they found themselves on the back of a scaly surface over the clouds! From afar was the tactician who grimaced, "Fleas, huh…? Then…"

As a transparent glow came from his hand, a shadow appeared from behind the enemy.

"Nope!"

The tactician teleported away leaving the figure of the candy thief. Quickly, Chrom dashed up followed by Kamui. As if cornered, the man's face twisted with anger and impatience, "You… _Die!"_

" _Thoron!"_

He was hit back by a few blasts of lightning as he tumbled back. Looking up, he saw a line of mages followed by the tacticians. The dragon let out an angry screech as he angrily swung down his hand.

However, it was stopped by a chain of light wrapping around his arms.

" _What?!"_

He looked back as he struggled against the strength of the chains. The long strand of chains led to a bright shining orb in the hands of Valla's Manakete princess. The sight of the orb made the man's eyes glow red seething with rage.

" _You…"_ He growled as light shined from his body only to fade as soon as it appeared, " _What?! No!"_

As he screamed, the dragon turned his head and shot out flames of darkness at them also summoning Risens to engage battle with their armies. However, it was blocked by the dragons as the orb was soon handed down to the princess's daughter. Suddenly, a voice entered as waves of water wrapped themselves around the man, who now struggle to fight back. The fell dragon however, swung its head back and attacked the group of soldiers! From the waters, light shined as the image of a familiar looking dragon appeared. Many gasped as Kamui's eyes widen with a small whisper, "The Silent Dragon?"

The dragon grabbed the head of the fell dragon and with some shifts bit onto the long neck. Chrom smiled, "No, Kamui! It's him! _Mark!_ "

As the thought came back to him, Kamui smiled, "This… We have to help him!"

Tiki nodded and changed into a dragon followed by Nowi and her daughter. They jumped into the fray and began to tug at the chains with all their might. Finally, the chains pulled through him bringing out a transparent glowing ball of light with it. Hinoka could see the thin line of light between the two and shouted, "Now, Kamui! Hurry!"

The king was already at it as he charged through the allies' and enemies' fight and cut through the fine line with one swift motion. The man screamed and pushed them back with a strong force. However, it was too late. As the Fell dragon desperately fought back against the Wise Dragon, the transparent light disappeared back into the true owner. The eyes of the dragon, Anankos's eyes shifted to them and more specifically his family and theirs. Their was a soft growl before he finally vanished before them with somewhat of a smile.

Quietly, the twins bid their father farewell before looking back to the more exhausted tactician. However, the tactician only spat our incoherent curses as a huge gust of wind pushed them back. Kamui scrambled across the back as the wind pushed his allies off the back. He gasped, "Everyone!"

Without much luck, he soon followed them down into the sky as the dark clouds and dragon vanished before them.

* * *

Sakura, with her physical body, now watched the scene in a panic with her family and friends before she turned around and said with her hands clasped together, "Please… I wish that they can return safely to their world to finish the battle."

* * *

 **YueTian: Hooray! I finally finished the chapter! Now, there's just one more left! It may also be the last. I'm so sad and happy at the same time. Thank you to everyone who read this far with me! I'll invite the other characters here on this chapter soon after I finish posting this up on the website! See ya!**


	39. Chapter 39: The Fateful Battle

The Fateful Battle

"Ow…"

Reflet got up to find himself at a very familiar temple.

"We're… back?" his sister said cautiously as they got up and looked around.

It was the temple. Chrom quickly got up and spun around, "Is everyone okay?"

"Cordelia!" Reflet's eyes widen, "Cordelia?"

As the tactician hurried to the wagon, Chrom looked to Princess Sakura, "I know Elise is there with her, but can you check on those in the wagon?"

"Of course!" Sakura nodded and hurried off.

Robin looked to Chrom, "Chrom… Kinomoto and her friends…"

Chrom shook his head as all eyes looked to him, "We've already asked enough from them, Robin. And we've said our goodbyes. It's a shame we couldn't have everyone say it or see Kinomoto one more time, but we've kept our promise."

" _Yes. And, in return, they helped you_."

They looked back to the glowing white figure before the damaged altar. Robin gasped, "Divine Dragon Naga…"

"Divine Dragon…" Chrom looked up to her, "Pardon me, but what do you mean?"

Naga hesitated before she replied, " _The young ones have succeeded in freeing the god's most beloved child from the Fell ones' confines. With Grima's influence erased from their world, the victims have returned to their dwellings."_

Lissa gasped in delight, "Then, that means that Kinomoto and her dad is okay, right?"

Naga slowly nodded as she continued, _"In the very end, the children made a wish."_

"A wish?" Leo raised a brow.

Tiki walked up, "Is that how we returned to our world, Mother?"

Ryoma raised a brow, "You mean, it's not your powers that helped us?"

Tiki shook her head and looked to her mother. Naga nodded, " _The wish was to send you back to our world in one peace."_

"What?" Chrom's eyes widen.

"Kinomoto…" Robin muttered quietly.

"However," Naga continued, "There's a price for earning a passage through space and time…"

"What?" Leo grimaced and looked to his retainer, "Owain."

"Despite his power and status," Owain spoke in rare clarity, "The mage was only capable of sending the three of us to our time through whatever was in his capabilities, milord."

Inigo gave a curt bow, "Prince Leo, it would seem that even his powers has a limit, unlike the one which the Divine Dragon holds."

Xander nodded, "If I remember correctly, he didn't have any physical connection to the tribe at that point in time. Perhaps that was why…"

Naga nodded, "The young kin…"

"What was the price?" Camilla frowned, "Kinomoto and her friends are all but children. Asking them to offer something is already as risky as it is for their safety."

Naga nodded as she looked to them in silence before her lips parted, "The price… was their two years time they spent here and their memories of their life in this realm."

Hinoka's eyes widen, "What?!"

"Then, they won't remember anything that happened in this world?!" Reflet muttered in bewilderment as Cordelia stood beside him.

Naga nodded, "I'm afraid so…"

"No…" Lissa's stared dumbfounded, "But, Kinomoto…"

Small footsteps could be heard as a voice spoke of, "But this is what the child accepted did she not?"

They looked back and saw Nyx approaching the front with a frown.

"Nyx…" Leo grimaced, "But…"

Tiki nodded, "When given a chance to grant a wish, the price must be made clear before the transaction is complete."

Chrom was quiet as murmurs broke out through out the back. Finally, he sighed and said solemnly, "If this is what they decided to follow through with, then we'll respect their wishes. We must not let their efforts go in vain!"

His words brought many back as Reflet slowly nodded with a smile, "That's right… If Kinomoto and Syaoran trusts in us this much, then we have to give this everything we have too!"

"J-Just you wait, Kinomoto, Syaoran!" Lissa said with tears starting to emerge from her eyes, "We'll show Grima not to mess with us!"

"Even without their memories of us," Robin smiled, "We will always have the memories we share in our heart."

Kamui nodded, "That's right. They'd taught us so much just by being by their side."

"This time, we shall be the ones to take the front for them." Corrin smiled widely.

Chrom looked at the group of Shepherds that have grown so much in so little time and grinned widely, "We've already come this far. Kinomoto, Syaoran, Tomoyo, leave everything to us now. This time, we'll stop Grima for good."

As he looked to his further future son and his allies, the older Inigo nodded with a small smile as his own family stood behind him and their lieges. As they looked to Naga, the goddess shook her head, "Twould have to be his own power that would end Grima."

Takumi grimaced, "He would have to kill himself…"

Naga nodded, "Yes. And never would he do so of his own volition. He seeks only to add to his power, and set ruin upon the world. Now come. There is little time…"

Chrom frowned, "Where is Grima now?"

"To the west lies a volcano known as Origin Peak. You shall find the fell dragon there."

Chrom nodded, "Then, that's where we shall search."

* * *

As the goddess vanished and the Shepherds now preparing for the final battle, Leo led away his younger descendants and the tearful Lissa. After some time, they finally set back on their journey to the Origin Peak. As Reflet looked to the maps, he pointed afar, "Origin Peaks seems to be on an island in the middle of the ocean between the continents, Chrom."

Chrom nodded, "Then, we shall find a passage to the island through Plegia's land."

"I shall seek for the boat, milord." Frederick bowed and hurried off.

"F-Frederick?" Chrom hurried after, "We haven't even reached Plegia, yet!"

As the two hurried off, Robin smiled, "It seems Chrom has finally gotten over most of his grudge against Plegia now."

Xander nodded with a chuckle, "He's come a long way since the day we met. It's a little…"

"Weird?" Reflet chuckled, "It seemed just like yesterday when we met you and your siblings back in Ferox. Kinomoto certainly threw us in for a huge loop."

Xander shook his head with a wide smile, "A joke? She certainly is a powerful young mage. But, now is the time she rests in peace in the lands of her world. This is our world's problem."

Kamui nodded, "This time, we shall also put everything at rest. We will stop Grima here and peace shall return to all the worlds… and all the futures."

* * *

Reflet entered the tent he shared with Cordelia as she looked up to him from the little swelling belly under her nightgown, "R-Reflet?"

"It's all right, Cordelia." Reflet waved with a smile, "A little tiring, but I'll be all right. More importantly…"

Cordelia patted the small bump and smiled, "She's doing just fine. Our little Severa…"

After much thought, the couple decided to keep the child's name as their future self had planned seeing the admiration behind the name his wife had chosen. Reflet's smile widened, "Severa, huh…"

"Yup." Cordelia chuckled.

As he thought of the child's future, a thought came to him as he grimaced, "Ugh… I still don't know…"

Catching on, Cordelia giggled, "Again, dear? Subaki doesn't seem to be a bad match to our Severa. Certainly, we don't know if she will meet him in the future as well, but I think Severa have picked a wonderful man as her husband."

Reflet groaned, "Fine… It's not like I have much against him either."

"I think you're just being overprotective, dear." Cordelia giggled.

Reflet sighed as he slumped his shoulders, "Now, that sounds like you're comparing my fatherhood to Chrom's."

He shuddered as the image came to him.

"What happened?" her eyes widened in surprise.

Reflet sighed, "Just today, Frederick's future son talked with Chrom for Lucina's hand and Chrom seemed to have blown off the top when he heard that. He was close to chasing Gerome around the camp for a good half hour before Olivia and his wyvern came in to stop him."

He shook his head furiously, "There's absolutely no way I'm going to do that! Sure, we'll watch over her, but there's absolutely no way, I'll-"

"Then, what do you call your first encounter with him?" Cordelia asked with a mischievous smile.

Reflet was at a lose for words as he sighed. Cordelia giggled, "How about we take this one step at a time, dear? Severa needs us now, so we should stay with her until she can make decisions for herself."

Reflet strained a smile, "If that's what you think… I agree with you too, of course. I'm probably thinking way too much right now, aren't I?"

"Honestly, you kind of are." Cordelia giggled.

She sighed as she said, "Kinomoto was hoping to see her as well…"

"She was." Reflet nodded with a regretful smile, "It's gotten a little quiet now that they're gone…"

"It has…" Cordelia nodded back.

As silence came over, Reflet was the first to break it anxiously, "Cordelia… I-I…"

"I know…" Cordelia smiled, "I thought you might come up with such a plan. It's very much like you, you know."

Reflet seemed at a lost for words as he stuttered, "R-really? Was I that obvious…"

Cordelia strained a smile, "To me, perhaps. You've been with me for so long, it's gotten easy for me to tell now. You have something on your mind. So, you probably won't be back in a while, isn't it?"

Reflet heaved a sigh and struggled a painful laugh, "Some tactician I am, huh?"

"A very clever one." Cordelia corrected, "Severa and I will be waiting for you back at our new residence, dear. So please remember to bring the child at least something before she starts to complain that you didn't bring back a souvenir."

Reflet laughed from her jest, "Haha… Of course. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can…"

* * *

Outside of the warm tent, Xander quietly walked away as he turned to his two retainers, "Inigo, is this really how things will be?"

Inigo seemed hesitant as well before he nodded, "Yes, milord."

Xander seemed to be at a lose for words before he finally found himself again, "Then… we shall help him…"

Inigo was quiet before he deeply bowed, "Thank you, King Xander…"

* * *

In the clinic, Lissa was still sniffling as Forrest and Ophelia tried to help the young woman. Finally, a thought came to him as he strained a smile, "Lissa, I understand that it's painful to loose someone so close to you, but you just must cheer up."

"That's right, treasure." Maribelle assured her, "The young girl have become a wonderful lady and healer of her own rights too. Wouldn't it pain her just as much if she saw that her efforts only made you cry for so long and ruin your own looks?"

"I-I'm sorry…" Lissa sniffled, "I just… never lost someone till now. I know Kinomoto is all right, but it hurts not being able to see her and Syaoran like we had before."

Ophelia posed, "Fear not, Lissa! We are all under the same stars! The very same who have chosen us to wield their unlimited powers!"

Forrest strained a smile, "Right. We're all under the same space, the same sky. No matter how faraway we will part, we're all just as close inside of us all. I'm certain if Kinomoto was here, she'd tell you the same, Lissa."

"As long as our hearts are connected!" the younger Owain added with a bright smile and a pose alongside his future daughter.

Seeing this, Lissa struggled a giggle as she wiped away her tears, "I-I guess you're right. Sorry you had to see all that."

"It's fine, Lissa treasure." Maribelle heaved a relieved sigh and pulled out her handkerchief, "It's our job as healers to help others, remember. All we did was help our friends. You and Kinomoto."

Lissa nodded, "You're right! We healers have to help everyone alike! Kinomoto is surely going to find a way to check in on us one way or another one day. When that happens, I want to show her a world full of happy and healthy people!"

Maribelle struggled a smile as she stated, "Now, that's just all nonsense, but if it's you, then…"

Owain laughed and pound on his chest, "If mother put anything on her mind, she'll be blessed with the power of light to achieve it!"

Brady sighed, "Ah, shut the trap, would ya?! She can do it if she tries as hard as she have! More importantly, show me that foot!"

"Ah, what?" Owain looked to him in confusion.

"Don't act like ya didn't hear!" Brady grumbled, "If we don't treat that now, I don't want to be the one to do some serious stuff on it, ya hear?!"

As the two friends exchanged, Maribelle could only sigh as she shook her head while Lissa only giggled. Ophelia, however, wondered aloud, "Could it be… that Uncle Brady also misses Kinomoto?"

"What?" Brady's eyes widen, "As if!"

"Huh." Owain raised a brow, "So, you'd accept being called uncle instead of accepting the other fact?"

"That's not what I meant!" Brady grumbled and walked away dragging Owain by the ear, "Let's go get ya foot fixed already!"

"Ow! Ow!" the brown hair man grimaced, "I-I get it, Brady. I admit defeat, just let the ear go, would you?"

* * *

After some time recovering everything that had been brought with them, Inigo noticed his older self lifting up some crates. He raised a brow and made his way over to him, "Hey. Weren't you suppose to be practicing?"

The older man sighed before placing the luggage down on the cart, "Well, I would. But, I can't go neglecting my duties or his majesty won't be too happy about it. If you remember this, don't go ignoring your duties or there would be no time for anything once they find out. Almost had that happen once… Gods, why am I remembering that now?"

The younger Inigo looked to his future self in confusion, "Well, all right…"

The older Inigo returned to work. With Toya and the guardians gone, others helped take over what was once his part of the chores. Seeing this from afar, Chrom frowned, "It seems that Toya and Yukito really did have a pretty hard task. They really could've mentioned about it…"

He shook his head, "He never really did like to speak up if the others aren't involved, huh…"

It was unusual for his pupil to be gone from them. Normally, the man would be about doing some odd works or helping others out. Other times, he would request spars or lessons from Chrom or Frederick. It always kept Chrom and his family about with friends to talk with. Occassionally, Kinomoto would come to help Lissa watch over their younger Lucina. They were now in the castle of Ylisstol, but it was only a brief stay for the night before they would have to hurry off again tomorrow. The appearance of Risens increased during their travel back to the castle. They need to hurry before the number gets the chance to overwhelm them as it had for Lucina and her band of young Shepherds. As he thought this and made his way to the garrison, he noticed the sudden crowd of soldiers going about the place.

"It's going to be a big difference after Kamui and the others return home."

He turned around and saw Robin walk over to him with a small smile and a tome in hand. Chrom smiled back, "That's true. Nearly half of the Shepherds are our allies armies, after all."

"Things are going to be a little more quiet once everything is over too." Robin added.

Chrom nodded, "Yes. I guess that's what it means when we defeat Grima. But that just means that everything is back in order after this."

Robin sighed with a shrug, "Well, that would mean that Olivia might need a nanny for the children, afterwards. Two children won't be easy in the future. Last I remember, Sakura was watching over Lucina for her, right?"

Chrom raised a brow as he glanced over to her.

* * *

Having finished his training, Takumi and Ryoma left the garrison when the elder noticed two other people next to the archery practice.

"Takumi, is that Virion and his daughter?" the king questioned with a raise brow.

The archer looked over to them and nodded curiously, "You're right. But, what are they doing out here?"

He pondered when he noticed the noble man showing Noire some strange objects in his bag. Ryoma frowned, "I recognize that… Orochi had that with her once… Could it be Tharja's belongings?"

Takumi noticed the shocked look on the daughter's eyes and a dark figure closing in from afar before he grimaced, "Oh god… What have you done this time, Virion?"

* * *

"What was that?"

Kamui looked to his sister with a frown, "What was what?"

Corrin shook her head, "I thought I heard a scream just now… My imagination, perhaps?"

Kamui shrugged, "Perhaps so, sister. Either way, what shall we do with this orb?"

Kamui brought out the glass orb once more. The black hue from it had gone and what remains of it now is a empty glass orb. Corrin sighed as she took it in her arms, "Father is really gone with Mother and Father…"

Kamui nodded, "He is… He left us with many things to consider of too, but… I know what we must do now."

Corrin said firmly, "We can't repeat the mistakes our parents made. We must keep looking to the future and believe in our family and friends."

Kamui smiled, "That's right. I'm sure that's what they would want of us now after coming so far. I hope our kingdoms could wait a little longer so we can figure things out here."

Corrin nodded, "After this battle, we'll find a way to return home. Perhaps, with the Divine Dragon's help, we can return to our time."

Kamui frowned, "It won't be easy, but it's worth a try. Even Father was uncertain with how she did it for Lucina and the others remember?"

Corrin nodded again, "You're right. Then, perhaps the outrealm where Reflet found these cards."

As she pulled out the cards given to them, Kamui hummed, "That's a good idea. I'll ask him and Robin about them later."

* * *

After restocking and staying the night, Chrom and the others began one their way once more. They traveled through the Ylissean towns and past the borders. Needless to say, they didn't et very far with the land being littered with Risens. Though they were able to reach as far as past the Plegian castle, it wasn't difficult to say that the overnight travels had taken tolls on the soldiers, which led to the camp outside the capital of Plegia. After much conversation, Chrom left the tent with Gaius as the thief sighed, "I get it, Blues. Just leave it to me. Just make sure you have the payment ready after."

Chrom chuckled, "Well, all right, then."

As the thief walked away, another appeared.

"Huh, I wonder what that's all about?"

Chrom looked back in surprise, "Gaius-… N-no, I mean, Asugi… My apologies, the two of you look so much alike."

"Not a surprise there." The young thief shrugged, "But, have you seen Caeldori by any chance?"

"Reflet's granddaughter?" Chrom raised a brow, "I was sure I saw her tending to our warhorses with Prince Shiro. I thought I'd see her with you today, though?"

The thief shrugged, "Nah, I'm not going to ruin her gramp's mood either."

"Either?" Chrom raised a brow.

Asugi waved his hand, "Nothing. You should just go back to your royalty duties. Thanks though. See ya!"

The man was quickly gone as he had came leaving Chrom rather confused. As Chrom glanced back to the campsite once more, memories of the past came flowing back to him. The day they found Reflet and Kinomoto with Kero. Then, they met the royalties of the long ago past and Syaoran and Yue. Kinomoto's brother and his pupil, Toya. Then, they came across Robin during the Plegian war. The horrid times of his sister's supposed death. They all came to him as vivid memories to him. One that he will always cherish knowing that he could no longer see them any longer. And after this war, the royalties will soon have to return to their countries before the time of the disasters that would sure to come one day. He didn't feel the need to worry when his future son will one day vanish after the war with his friends. But, will they still react the same when they meet with the Silent Dragon?

There was just so many questions in his head that came with the nostalgic memories of the past. There was anger, sorrow, and worry that still last to this day, but he can still remember the calmer and brighter thoughts of the future and their past. One thing for certain.

"We have to stop Grima here once and for all if the time and space can also rest in peace." Chrom muttered quietly as he recalled how his allies adventure began.

"Still thinking about it?"

He turned around to see Leo and his retainers walk out behind him. Chrom nodded, "My self from the other timeline stopped Grima once, but we never thought that he would still have the power to return and cause so much problems. It pulled a child into our problems and then your timeline. Getting a chance to finally be able to stop him after all this time only means the weight of it all is even more heavy than what it once was. Honestly, it surprises me how my other self was able to get this far."

Owain grinned, "Uncle have always fought valiantly with the Shepherds, Uncle! As a scion of justice himself, he went against the hardships of it all to get to where we are now. The only difference is the intervention of the chosen one called Kinomoto and our presence!"

Niles raised a brow, "Meaning?"

Owain sighed, "You've gotten this far because you always led everyone with you and we all believe in everyone, especially you, uncle. The only thing that's different is the changes and presences we and Kinomoto have influenced here."

"Is that so?" Chrom said thoughtfully, "Then, I got this far without our ancestors' help or Kinomoto? This must be including when Grima didn't get his hands on any foreign power to achieve this far. That doesn't change the fact that we still can't let our guard down."

Leo nodded.

* * *

After another day of traveling and restocking from a nearby town, Reflet had pulled the future Severa aside of camp as Severa sighed, "This… is about what you're going to do, isn't it, Father?"

Reflet jumped a little as he heard this and grimaced, "So, he did the same…"

Severa nodded, "You and Aunt Robin gave your life to stop Grima. I've seen it happen before. Mother seemed all right, but she didn't look any better either…"

"I was afraid of that." Reflet grimaced as he realized the change of tone and speech from his daughter, "Listen, Severa. I don't know what happened after, but I most likely won't be there to witness your first moments in our world and I'm apologize for being absent at your most important moments from here on to your present. You most likely won't be any happier that I wasn't there for you during those times, but I promise, no matter what you choose to do, your mother and I will be with you every step of the way. I can't speak for the parents who raised you, but I'm positive that's what they would want to do for you too."

Severa seemed rather startled and quiet at first before she snapped and looked away, "I-I-I get it, Daddy! I already know about that! Geez!"

She looked back to him with a light scowl, "Just make sure you come back as soon as possible! My younger self wouldn't be any happier if you don't return by the next birthday!"

Reflet was speechless at first before he nodded with a smile, "Ah. I will do everything I can to come back to you and your mother one day."

Reflet thought he could see something glisten by her eyes as the girl… no, woman stomped away.

He thought he heard something rustle as he turned around and frowned, "Eavesdropping, I see…"

As the Sky knight remained quiet with a neutral look, Reflet sighed and shook his head, "Please, even if you do have your duties, do try to stay by her side and watch over her in our stead."

The Sky knight's eyes widen momentarily before he raised a brow, "That's the role of a husband, but what are you planning to do, sir?"

Reflet shook his head with a sigh again, "You shall see. Just make sure my daughter doesn't try to do anything rash, Subaki. I was told she takes after myself and her mother quite a like with her stubbornness."

The man was quiet as the tactician finally decides to take his leave back to the camp site. With this, he was certain that everything was set for motion.

* * *

A couple weeks have gone by when they finally arrived at the port. As Frederick had gone to get them a boat, Chrom noticed the absence of one of his friends. He raised a brow, "Huh? Where's Reflet?"

Leo and Takumi didn't seem to want to answer as Sakura nervously spoke up, "He's… speaking with Cordelia…"

Chrom sighed, "She's still refusing to remain at the port with Olivia? Well, I can't really blame him."

Leo raised a brow, "What does that mean?"

Kamui frowned, "You can't be saying…"

Chrom shook his head as he grumbled, "I can't get Olivia to remain in the castle or at the port."

"Huh?" Elise frowned in confusion, "But didn't you let her come with us in the first place? Right, Camilla?"

Camilla nodded with a strained smile, "He did, but I got a feeling this is about something else slightly different. So, a year difference, is it?"

As eyes turned to the grey silver hair retainer, Inigo just looked away in silence with red ears as he groaned, "P-Please, may we just get back to the topic, milady?"

Camilla giggled softly before turning to Chrom as her younger sister asked, "So, do you know much about Origin Peak, Chrom?"

The exalt shook his head, "I'm afraid not. Just that it's a volcano on a deserted island. However, I was told that the volcano can be just as active as the previous one we encountered."

"Great." Takumi grumbled, "More lava…"

"As long as it'll stop him." Leo muttered with a shrug.

"Milord! I've found many willing to offer ferries to the island!"

They turned and saw Frederick running over to them before giving them a curt bow.

"It seems we have little to worry over transportation, milord." The retainer said with a relieved smile.

"That's good news." Chrom nodded, "We need to get everyone on board quickly before Grima begins his strike from his resting spot."

As the boarded one of the merchant's ships, Reflet made his way over to them as he asked, "You don't think Aversa would be there too, would she?"

Chrom frowned, "We haven't seen her after the previous battle, so there is a good chance…"

"Her again?" Corrin frowned, "Then, there's a good chance that we'll encounter her there too, huh?"

Chrom narrowed his eyes, "We'll be ready, then. We've come too far to take a step back after all this. Reflet, Robin. We're counting on you."

The two tactician bowed as the elder one replied, "Of course."

As everyone began to descend down the steps, Chrom watched on in silence, "Gaius…"

The thief appeared from behind the steps to the upper deck.

"I got it." Gaius grumbled as he plopped another candy into his mouth, "As soon as we get off, right?"

"Yeah…"

* * *

After a couple days of traveling, the captain announced their arrival. Chrom and the others got off the ship after he thanked the men on board. After following them down, he looked up to the burning mountain as he muttered, "Origin Peak…"

" _The fell dragon is indeed here."_

"The Divine Dragon?" Ryoma looked up in surprise.

" _Remember, Awakener! The power my daughter and I gave you cannot destroy Grima."_

"It can only put him back to sleep…" Reflet noted.

" _Correct, Fellblood."_

"So, you know of my lineage?" Reflet grimaced slightly taken aback.

" _You possess power not so different from my own."_

"Power not so different from her own?" Kamui's eyes widen he looked to Reflet, "That's right! If the one who created Grima was also their ancestor, then they don't need to worry about any amount of dragon's blood in them…"

"Then, their children…" Hinoka grimaced.

"We must find some way to break this unholy cycle!" Chrom said firmly, "We can't just keep putting Grima back to sleep every few centuries. Otherwise we merely will his vengeance on our descendants."

Reflet was quiet before he spoke up, "I may know a way."

"Yes, Reflet?" Chrom asked, "You have some strategy?"

"The other me claimed the draon and I were the same, yes?" Reflet clarified hesitantly, "If I strike the final blow, he'd be killed by his own hand…"

"Reflet!" Chrom looked to him in surprise, "Ingenious! Naga? Will it work?"

There was an uncomfortable silence before an answer was given, _"...Perhaps. But there would be consequences."_

"What do you mean?" Xander questioned with a raised brow.

" _Grima's heart and Reflet's are inexorably linked."_ She replied, " _Drragon and man can no longer be separated. Therefore, slaying Grima would also cause the end of Reflet's life."_

"What?!" Corrin gasped.

Reflet was quiet before he nodded, "I realized that. I am ready."

"Reflet, don't." Kamui grimaced, "You could die if you do this!"

" _There is… a chance you could survive, but it is small indeed."_

"So, there's still a chance…" Leo narrowed his eyes.

" _You have bound your heart to those of many others in this world."_ The divine dragon explained, " _If those ties prove strong enough, they may yet keep you in this reality. But I would not give you false hope. The chance you would live is insignificant. In truth, you will almost certainly cease to exist."_

"W-what?!" Elise gasped, "B-But, Isn't that worse that dying?"

"We won't remember him?" Sakura questioned in confusion as she heard this.

"Reflet would cease to be?!" Chrom grimaced, "No. We'll find another way."

"Chrom, wait." Reflet called up, "You're not thinking clearly. Think about what your sister could have wanted."

"Emmeryn would never have asked you to do this!" Chrom replied.

"What is one life, when weighed against millions?" Reflet argued back.

"Stop it!" Chrom snapped, "You're one of us. You'll _always_ be one of us. There has to be another way. We just have to find it. Promise me, Reflet, Robin. Promise me both of you won't do this!"

Reflet was quiet at first before he spoke, "You have been so very kind to us, Chrom, always… But this is my decision."

Chrom was hesitant as he muttered, "Reflet… Robin…"

" _The time for deliberation is over, Awakener."_ Naga said, " _The Grimleal have found us."_

Just as she said, Lucina came running up to them with their scouts.

"Father!" Lucina gasped, "We're under attack!"

"The Grimleals are still together?" Hinoka frowned.

Chrom shook his head as Kamui frowned, "We should go and see what's happening!"

* * *

Upon arrival of the side of the smoking mountain, a familiar shadow appeared in the skies as Takumi grimaced, "You're kidding!"

Robin frowned, "I knew it…"

"Really now," the figure sighed, "still at your little schemes? Butchering Validar wasn't enough? Do you _see_ what your great struggle has won you?! Nothing! Master Grima has returned! The world's fate is sealed! Or perhaps you simply seek a tender embrace here at end? Hmm? I'm not completely cruel, you know. Come, I have a kiss for each of you."

It was the dark flier, Aversa, on her black Pegasus. It seemed that she had already prepared their little grand entrance once more with numerous Plegian soldiers before them.

"If you want to keep your limbs attached, you'd keep your distance from my siblings and family." Camilla smirked as she pulled out her axe.

"Camilla…" Corrin patted her shoulder, "We'll start the battle soon after planning, so please wait till the start of battle."

" _Be swift, Awakener. Grima's servants will harry you to the very last. You must reach the dragon before it is too late. You must reach the dragon before it's too late."_ Naga told them.

"Wait!" Kamui called out.

"And she's gone…" Takumi sighed

"We can worry about that later." Chrom grimaced, " Reflet, Robin, a pla-"

"We're going to need some with flying mounts." Robin responded, "Hinoka, Camilla, can you two take for those hills in the distance with Cherche and Sumia?"

"Got it." Hinoka nodded.

Reflet looked to the field, "The others can take those path through the battlefield, Chrom."

"All right." The exalt nodded, "Then, we'll start with that."

Reflet and Robin quickly put together the groups and soldiers in their mind before putting it into motion. As the fighting started, Robin felt something was unusual about the woman. She frowned, "Brother, I think this is going to be a rather difficult fight."

"I know." Reflet grimaced, "We did kill Validar back at the Dragon's Table. But, we need to stop Grima!"

So the battle continued with their fliers moving out over the hills and the battle on the land. The groups, they formed before hand proved rather useful this time around with so many allies. But, it would've been more simple if the hills weren't everywhere for them. Regardless, Lucina and Chrom helped lead the way as the other Shepherds followed suit from behind.

* * *

Back in the castle, the young Lucina was playing with the little rattle placed in her crib with the little blue teddy bear. Toys she seemed quite taken to out of everything lying in her room. She cooed and laughed as she had one small grasp on the rattle and the small arm around the little bear handmade for the child. She seemed quite taken to the toys as her wet nurse watched on with adoration, "My, playing with the rattle again, Lucina?"

Felicia giggled as she walked in with the bottle of water, "Looks like she really likes the rattle Sir Toya gave her. She seemed to really like the teddy bear too."

The wet nurse laughed, "Of course, what child wouldn't like a stuffed toy! Oh, but you should see this."

As she got up and walked over to one of the shelves, Lucina watched the wet nurse with a bright smile and reached out to her dropping the little rattle. Noticing this, Felicia asked, "What is it?"

The wet nurse smiled as she pulled out a large golden bird cage and a tall gold stand. Fastening the cage to the stand and placing it in front of the window, Felicia gasped, "Oh wow…"

Before it was a large blue butterfly glimmering behind the darkening skies caused by the emergence of the Fell Dragon. The butterfly glimmered with lights as if it was a fairy from the fairytales told to children around the little princess's age. Felicia looked to the wet nurse who smiled proudly, "It was a late gift from Sir Eriol! The little princess loves it so much that she always nearly knocks the stand over, so we had to put it somewhere else for her safety."

"I see." Felicia nodded as she picked up the young princess in her arms.

Inching her closer to the cage, the child's smile widen as her little hand touched the bars. Felicia wondered, "I've never seen such a pretty butterfly before…"

The wet nurse nodded as she checked the bottle temperature, "I heard Sir Eriol had created it with his powers."

"Oh, why hadn't I thought of that?" Felicia nodded, "Sir Eriol is really a powerful mage, like Kinomoto."

"Yes." The other woman nodded, "It's too bad he had returned home without seeing the princess grown to appreciate it more than just a toy."

As Felicia nodded, she looked up to the skies with worry. With everyone on the battlefield, Corrin had asked her to stay behind and watch over the young princess due to the fact that they now knew of the Fell Dragon's desperation to live. She recalled Eriol's words the day they were taking shelter in Kinomoto's home, " _Now, that he knew of death and his fate, he could be willing to do anything to keep himself tied to your world. Beware of what he could try and do."_

After those words, the only thing that came to the exalt and his wife's mind was their little girl back in the castle. If the words were true, then Grima could try and do anything even if it means destroying all of Ylisse before they could get to him. It was already afternoon and the wet nurse decided to have the child try some water once more after the first time she had some from her mother's glass a few days back. Seeing the eyes of wonder entertained them the most as all they've seen from her was smiles and cries. She was a very expressive little princess in the eyes of the castle staff, who all had seen her with her parents. You could say that she's become the joy of the castle and the one with the most attention. They knew that, in time, she would eventually have a best friend after the child of exalt's right hand man comes to the world. The child's blue eyes shined as the small brand in it seemed to light up from the sparkles of the butterfly reflecting in them. After setting her back down in the crib with the bottle, Felicia suddenly heard a shriek from behind as she spun around.

* * *

"Aversa, put your weapon down!" Corrin called out to the general despite knowing the futility of the soldier to actually follow it, "We can still talk this out!"

The woman, covered with cuts and bruises, huffed with a scowl, "Murderers!"

Corrin jumped back away from a dark orb.

"You'll pay for taking Master Validar away from me!" She hissed and conjured out another dark orb in her palm.

Leo frowned, "If only we had Kinomoto with us right now… Now!"

Branches and leaved sprouted from under the flying mount as the woman quickly dodged it and threw the orb right for the two!

" _Rexcalibur!"_

Suddenly, a visible gusts of wind wrapped itself around the mage as it dispersed the orb. The woman was flung from the Pegasus and down to the ground as a horrifying sound that followed it. They turned around and saw Robin hurrying over to them covered in scratches from the branches she had to push through with Gaius. Leo sighed with a smile, "That was close."

Corrin nodded in agreement with a grin before she turned to the woman with a small look of pity on her face. Voices croaked from the dying mage's lips as the light start to fade from her eyes, "Ahh… Finally… Sweet… death…"

As her voice faded, Corrin walked over to her in her human form with a frown, "I don't get it… Why did does the Grimleal choose to aid the Fell Dragon when he is a god of destruction?"

Robin shook her head, "Perhaps some fear him enough to want to live a short life under him? I don't know. Just as I don't know much about Validar and his logic behind the idea. But, it's probably safer not to sympathize to much with them, or we could get roped into their ideas as well."

Corrin was quiet before she nodded, "Perhaps, you're right… Still, I wish that we didn't have had to meet with her like this. She seemed to have the right feelings if she hadn't been so devoted to the Plegian king and their plans."

"Perhaps." Robin shook her head, "We've been enemies for so long that just the possibility is an unusual thought, but perhaps you're right. We don't know much of our own enemies."

With the fall of the enemy and the end of the general, everyone began to catch up to them as the other grimleal begin to flee the field. As this occurs, a sudden shriek was released into the air loud enough to vibrate the ground they stood on.

"Yikes!" Lissa shuddered, "What was that?!"

Takumi frowned, "There's only one answer."

"The dragon's call!" Lucina answered as she winced.

They all looked above them as a dark shadow emerged from the smoke and ash of the active volcano.

"Grima!" Lucina grimaced as the six eyes and double jaws appeared with two large horns and six wings. Lightning flashed in the dark clouds around them as Chrom said, "We can defeat him!"

"Milord," Frederick called out in bewilderment, "how does a man challenge a mountain?! Where would one even strike?!"

As some look to their allies from the past, a familiar voice spoke up, " _The fell dragon has a weakness on the nape of his neck. But that weakness will be guarded by his servants."_

Kamui shook his head, "But how do we get on his back?"

" _I can send you onto the dragon's back, but the rest is in your hands."_ Naga responded.

"Then please, milady, and quickly!" Chrom pleaded, "We would ask no more of you. Everyone, gird yourselves! One way or another this ends here!"

A bright light shined around them once more as they soon found themselves on the familiar dark black scales. Takumi grumbled, "Again with the light?"

" _Wretched son of Naga…"_ a familiar voice hissed, " _You will be destroyed."_

Before them stood the vessel of Grima and the Risens as Chrom raised his blade, "Are you ready, Reflet, Robin?"

"As ready as we will ever be, Chrom." Robin pulled out her blade and opened her tome, "Let's finish this!"

The vessel smirked as more Risens appeared next to him and thunder sparked from his hands. Questioning this, Kamui looked to the enemy when he felt a sudden pain in his stomach. Sounds of screams and curses filled the air as he looked down to see black shards pierce through him. He crumbled to the ground before looking up to see that he wasn't the only one as it retracted.

"What just…" He managed out of his mouth as he tried to stop the bleeding in futile.

Chrom was trying to catch his breath as he struggled to stay standing, "Wh-what… what manner of magic…"

"Magic?" Basilio grumbled, "That was a… damned… catastrophe… He's weakened us all… He's too strong… rrgh…"

"It cannot end like this…" Frederick said as he struggled to get back to his feet next to his weakened mount, "I won't have… all our struggle… be for naught…"

"No…" Lucina grimaced, "This darkness… The future is upon us! Oh gods… F-Father…"

" _And so it ends, Reflet_." Grima smirked, " _See how frail these human bods of yours are? How short lived? How pointless? You have all thrown your lives away and the result is the same!"_

"We're not dead yet!" Robin shouted with a scowl.

" _Silence!"_ Grima frowned and shot lightning at her.

As she gasped, Chrom shouted, "Robin!"

As the smoke cleared, the woman was gone. Robin was no longer there with them anymore…

Reflet shot him a glare as did many others, "You…"

Grima shook his head, _"Details, details…"_

He sighed, _"But yes, I suppose it's time I got you all off my back as well, so to speak- permanently."_

Reflet grimaced, "No…"

Grima smirked, _"No, you don't want this, do you? You do have a choice, you know. It doesn't have to be this way. You can still save all your friends… Become one with me, and we shall spare their lives."_

As the smile vanished, he continued, " _Refuse, and watch as I rend the flesh from their bones!"_

The tactician hesistated, "I…"

"No, Reflet…" Chrom grimaced, "Don't… do it…"

"He's lying…" Lissa shook her head, "It's… a trap…"

" _Now! I will have your decision!"_ Grima shouted, " _Will you save these worms? Will you JOING ME and become a GOD?"_

Reflet spat, "Do you think me a fool? You'll kill them anyway!"

Grima was quiet before he nodded, "… Well, of course, I would. I only though you might want to leave your comrades with a heroic, selfless image. But so be it. Leave them with the final memory that you were their undoing!"

As the enemy raised their palm, Reflet braced himself for the worst.

"Reflet!" Chrom called out to him.

"Reflet!" Corrin shouted.

However, darkness had already consumed him and the tactician soon vanished into the deep darkness with it.

* * *

When he came to, he found himself in a dark place with the vessel of Grima before him. He scowled, "Where am I?"

"Where your god wills you to be." Grima answered, "Now if you will excuse me… I have some fleas on my back to take care of."

"No…" Reflet shook his head, "I won't let you!"

The darkness that inched closer around him slowly withdrew as Grima scowled, "You still DARE resist ME?! Then perhaps I should end you first!"

As he said this, an orb of darkness came at Reflet shocking him down to the ground unable to stand back up on his feet.

"So dark…" Reflet grumbled as he struggled, "A sea of black… I have… no final strategy… No cards left to play… He has… won… Ah… I c-can't see… I can't hear… I feel… nothing…"

He was quiet as the words echoed in his head, "Nothing…"

"Reflet?"

"Huh?" the tactician's eyes widen upon the familiar voice, "This…"

"Sir Reflet!"

The man strained his head up as his eyes grew wider. Amongst the figures that stood around him, one of them in white bent down before him and touched his branded hand with small hands of her own. His eyes widen as he saw the familiar small face he hasn't seen in two years.

"Kino… moto?"

The girl looked to be back when she first arrived in their world two years ago and was now in her dream garb he had seen twice. Seeing him, the young girl wore a relieved smile as the other hurried before him and helped him to his feet. He looked to the figure in disbelief, "Syaoran? H-how?"

"Let us be the one to help you this time, Sir Reflet." Syaoran nodded with a firm nod, "When we made our wishes, we asked for our magic to follow after you and Lady Robin."

Kinomoto nodded as well, "We were worried that Grima would try to use your connections to him to try and take over you two. Eriol told us about it."

"And it seems he was right." Syaoran nodded as he glared at the vessel.

The identical man glared at the three as he rushed over only to be stopped by a barrier.

" _You dare…"_

Kinomoto wrapped her hands around his branded one and smiled, "They're there, Reflet. You just have to listen closely."

"Everyone?" Reflet questioned with doubt.

Kinomoto nodded, "Everyone. Chrom, Lissa, Sir Frederick, Kamui and Corrin… Everybody is calling out for you. Listen."

He tried to strain his ears over the sound of Grima's attempt to shatter the barrier of glowing sakura petals.

"…ve to…..ack!"

He looked up to the Sakura tree under the darkness in surprise, "Huh?"

"Yo… ha… fi… back! … ghting!"

"I… hear something…" Reflet managed, "A voice…"

"Fight ba-! …ave to keep… ing!"

"Voices." Syaoran corrected with a smile, "Remeber? Your friends and allies?"

"Fight back, Reflet! You swore to do so, remember? Now keep your damn word!"

"C-Chrom?" Reflet's eyes widen, "Chrom! Chrom, I can hear you!"

" _What?!"_ Grima scowled, " _No! You are mine now! The dragon's grip cannot be broken!"_

"Come back to us, Reflet!" Lissa shouted.

"I know it would take more than this to stop you, sir!" Frederick called out to him.

"You gonna let that ugly snake get the last hiss?" Sully's voice echoed, "Come on!"

"Wake up, Reflet!" Stahl shouted, "Only I get to oversleep!"

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Kellam asked, "… Perhaps, if I shout? AAAAAH!"

"Reflet, remember all the days we spent together!" Sumia shouted

"Answer us, Reflet!" Lon'qu called out to them.

"Get up right this instant, or suffer a swift smack of my parasol!" Maribelle scolded desperately.

"I thought I was your favorite dragon!" Nowi's voice echoed, "Forget about Grima!"

"Get up, Reflet." Tharja's voice entered eerily, "No one goes down without my say so…"

"You have earned my trust, sir. Now return to us!" Lucina called out to him.

"Aye, Awaken! You cannot leave now, with my debt to you unpaid!" Say'ri's voice came in.

"Reflet, you can't close up shop on us now!" Anna chuckled, "We still need you!"

"You are not Grima, nor is he you." Tiki's voice slipped in, "Remember that, Reflet!"

One by one, the voices of the Shepherds and their friends came through giving Reflet the strength to straighten himself once more, "I can hear them… I hear my friends!"

" _Stop!"_ Grima ordered, " _Stop this at once! SILENCE those wretched voices! You are all powerless! Frail! Insignificant! You are NOOOTHING!"_

Kinomoto shook her head and looked to Reflet as he smiled and nodded, "They're all there waiting…"

"Return to us, Reflet!" Chrom's voice broke through, "Your bond with us is stronger than even the fell dragon's might!"

"Chrom!" Reflet called back to the voices with a smile, "I'm coming, Chrom! Hold on!"

Suddenly, he looked back to the children as Kinomoto smiled brightly, "You should go, Reflet. Don't worry about us. As long as you all have us in your memory, we'll always be here waiting under the Sakura tree. Next time we meet again, I hope you can tell me about the little Severa. I'll be waiting."

Syaoran nodded, "Grima can't get past this barrier. Leave this place to us, sir. My teacher and the princess won't be too happy if you're still missing."

Reflet nodded with a sad smile, "Kinomoto… Syaoran… Thank you and to your friends… for everything."

As they nodded, a bright light shined in his eyes.

* * *

When he returned, he found himself back where he was with everyone.

"Reflet!" Kamui smiled in relief.

" _Children of man, take my power! Rise now, and face the fell dragon!"_

"Lady Naga!" Corrin's eyes widen as the voice came to them.

Light shone around them as the wounds and pain began to vanish.

"Brother!"

Reflet turned around and found his sister hidden under Xander's cape. His eyes widen as a smile formed on his lips followed by a small sigh of relief, "You're okay! Thank god!"

The woman rushed over and gave her brother a tight hug. Chrom rushed over with a relieved smile, "Thank the gods…"

Reflet looked up to the Nohrian king, "Thank you, King Xander."

The king shook his head and looked over to Seigbert, "The credit goes to Seigbert. Had he not reached out to Robin in time, she really would've been gone."

The red hair prince smiled, "I was just the closest one to her and it's not that hard to assume what Grima would do after how he treated her the first time. I just did what I could."

Chrom nodded, "Regardless, if not for you two, I would've lost one of my tacticians and one of my close friends this day. Also, it's good to have you back, Reflet."

Reflet smiled and nodded, "Kinomoto and Syaoran… They saved me back there…"

As their words played in his mind, he continued with a soft smile, "'As long as you all have us in your memory, we'll always be here waiting under the Sakura tree' was what she said."

The exalt's eyes widen as a smile formed on his face with a chuckle, "I should've known that they'd never just stay in the back and rest… All right! We're going to end this here!"

Kamui nodded, "For those children."

"Our worlds and our timelines." Corrin grinned.

"The future…" Lucina unsheathed her Falchion.

"The children and everyone." Chrom thought as he signaled for them all to prepare for battle.

"Milords!"

Frederick's call brought them back to the enemy. Seeing that the light had blinded the vessel before, now the replica of the elder tactician glared at them with bright red eyes as he growled, " _You… Fine, then! So be it! I'll end you right here right now with these insignificant wretches! Perish!"_

As he hollered, the dragon tossed his head up in a loud roar that followed. Chrom grimaced and pulled out his awakened weapon, "Everyone, ready?!"

His word were met with a powerful unison of shouts and war cries. Finally, the battle had begun. Reflet and Robin took this chance and begun issuing out partners and orders. Kamui and Corrin led their armies to combat the Risens and Grimleals that emerged from the symbols on the shoulders of each wings. The two Kings each held off a side with the descendants and the future and past children. Kamui and Corrin followed Chrom and Reflet to the front of the battlefield charging through the small horde of Risens pulled by the vessel himself. After smashing through some Risens, throwing them down into the ground far below, Corrin called out through her dragon form, "We have to stop Grima as quickly as we can!"

"We know!" Robin replied, "If we can stop him, we can stop the Risens and Grimleals from emerging and this dragon!"

Reflet nodded as he shot out lightning from his own Seigfried, "We need to get Chrom up there quickly! Only Falchion can do any real damage on Grima! Without connection to the Silent Dragon, Kamui's Fire Emblem has no effect on him!"

Kamui grimaced, "Sorry, guys. If only my sister and I could fly through these winds."

"Just do what is in your power is all we ask for, Kamui." Chrom replied as he pushed back the Grimleal that got past the wall of Shepherds.

As they drew close and closer, Chrom could see the figure of the vessel emerge amongst the swarm of enemies that tried to push them back. However, Chrom and their allies were the ones that were pushing the enemy back as the Shepherds began to take over the magic circles one by one. Seeing this, the anger across the vessel's face was visibly dark.

"Kamui! Corrin, we've taken control of the enemies!" Ryoma called out to them.

"We've just finished stopping the flow of enemies on our side too!" The Nohrian king added.

Chrom was busy handling against an Ax wielder Risen when a blade cut through its chest. As it vanished, Chrom saw that it was Kamui and Corrin in surprise!

"Chrom! Reflet! Hurry!" Kamui called out to them.

Chrom slightly hesitated before he nodded firmly, "Right! Reflet! Hurry!"

"I'm coming!" Reflet nodded and pushed back his enemy to the Manakete princess, "Be careful, Kamui, Corrin!"

As Chrom made his way straight for the vessel, they were met with a peculiar sight. The vessel with eyes still glowing red seemed to be struggling as it wavered from side to side. It groaned, " _Argh… No… H-How…"_

"What's going on?" Chrom braced himself as they watched the man struggle against an unseen force.

" _N-No…"_ Grima managed as his voice broke through, " _Ch-Chrom…"_

After some hesitations, a thought came to his mind as Reflet's eyes widen, "Can it be…?!"

"What? What's going on, Reflet?!" Chrom asked slightly agitated by the unusual scene.

"Perhaps… the me from the other future timeline… is struggling to escape Grima's influence?" Reflet assumed with a frown, "But, now of all times?"

" _N-no…"_ The vessel shook his head, " _Argh!"_

Suddenly, the ground slightly shook as the head of the dragon, nearly the size of the capital of Ylisse, appeared before them as it bent its long neck back to them and shot a dark breath of flames at them!

"Father!" Lucina screamed as she and Shigure saw this from his flying pegasus.

But, the flames disappeared leaving the two untouched as they shielded themselves behind their Fire Emblem. The dragon roared as the vessel began to slowly pull himself up once more, " _…RETURN TO ME… COME… WE ARE ONE… AND THE SAME…"_

Reflet grimaced hesitantly before he pulled out his sacred weapon and shot out lightning from it.

" _Bolganone!"_

Lava erupted from the ground and, with the lightning from Reflet's blade with his sister's Fire magic, an explosion was created. When the smoke broke through, they saw the vessel getting back to his feet as smoke rose from his body and his robes and clothes slightly burnt.

"That still wasn't enough?!" Chrom grimaced in disbelief.

" _Hear my words, Awakener! Grima's servants will beset you to no end. Dispatch him as soon as you are able! Once the fell one is weakened a choice will await you…"_ Naga's voice broke through to them all, " _If Chrom lets fall the final blow, Grima shall survive but return to his slumber…"_

"So be it." Chrom replied and readied his blade.

" _If Reflet and his sister strike in Chrom's stead, both their lives and Grima's are forever over. Only in this way may the fell dragon be destroyed for good and all."_

Not only her brother, Robin as well was just as quiet as she soon realized the reality of the decision weighing on her as well.

" _The Final decision… is yours."_ Naga said hesitantly.

Hearing the voice reluctantly vanish from them, Chrom walked closer, "Now, Reflet! Robin! This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!"

Suddenly, a dark hole appeared before them midair as shocking image appeared. Before them was the vision of none other than Felicia and Kaden knocked across the floor unconscious with the wet nurse as the black smoke surrounded the one child in her crib. Cries could be heard as Chrom gasped after recognizing the small infant, "Lucina!"

"Lucina! No!" Olivia's cries could be heard in the distance behind them with Orochi.

The dragon's voice broke through from the weakened vessel, " _Cut me and watch your mewling child crumble in blood!"_

As a shirek rumbled the air around them, many hesitated as Chrom did as well with a scowl, "Grima… You dare…"

" _Nope…"_ the Vessel slowly smirked as the dark aura visibly grew closer, " _Lower your blade or the child dies!"_

As the child's cries grew, Chrom grimaced hesitantly before he eventually did as it said.

"Damn it…" he silently cursed under his breath in clear anger.

"Chrom…" Robin grimaced.

As many others were about to do the same, their heart stopped as the Vessel's smirk grew wide. The darkness struck forward regardless of their compliance and began to engulf the small infant.

"Lucina!" Chrom called out in shock.

"No!" The future one gasped in horror as she sees this.

However, it was too late as what remained of the crib was pure black. Reflet scowled as he glared at the vessel, "You-!"

"Look!"

Upon a small voice, they looked back and saw light began to pierce out from the darkness pushing it back. When it did, they saw what looked to be large wings budding from the crib as it slowly unfolded revealing the little infant sitting straight up in her crib looking about it wonder at the floating blue bear before her.

" _What?!"_ the vessel's eyes widen in shock before he crumbled to the ground, " _Nrgh….!"_

As the darkness was driven back, a pale blue light shone as they saw the butterfly, that Eriol had gifted the child as a late welcome and birthday gift, began to move. The little golden gate unlocked itself as the blue butterfly escaped from its confines. Its light shined brighter as more and more of it multiplied and flooded through the room driving the darkness out of the room before one flew back into the cage. As the cage locked itself, the vessel grimaced and conjured a large orb of black magic in his palm, " _Damn you all! Argh… N-No-!"_

To their surprise, the red eyes disintegrated from the vessel as the familiar brown ones returned. As the orb slowly vanished, the vessel, or Reflet, looked up to them pleading as he grimaced, "H-H-Hurry…"

Chrom's eyes widened before he quickly nodded, "Reflet! Robin! Quick! I nee- Reflet?!"

Eyes turned as they saw the tactician already with a similar black orb in his palm. Chrom's eyes widened as he soon noticed, Robin struggling against her husband's gasps, "Robin?! Wait, what-! No!"

Seemingly in a struggle with power, Grima's voice broke through, " _…WHAT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same." Reflet scowled, "Now I can give my life to protect those I care for. Now I can give my life to protect those I care for…"

"…YOU WOULD… NOT DARE!" Grima scowled.

"I would and I will." Reflet said firmly, "The evils you would visit on this world are unthinkable… In some way, I- we share the blame. It's only right we meet our end together!"

" _NOOOOO!"_ Grima's voice echoed.

Robin screamed, "Wait! Reflet!"

"Reflet, stop!" Kamui's voice echoed as some hurried over to stop the tactician.

However, he had already thrown the dark magic at the vessel knocking it back into dust as a faint smile appeared on the identical face, "…Thank you…"

Chrom thought he saw a tear fell from the enemy's face when a loud roar shook the air once more. The dragon's head lifted once before plummeting down as the body began to descend from the skies. However, the urgency of the situation didn't hit them as Chrom saw in horror while one of his best friends began to disintegrate just as the future one had.

"Reflet! No!" Chrom rushed over in futile, "Damn it! I was too late!"

"Brother…" Robin whispered quietly as she watched her brother slowly vanish without her.

Reflet looked back with a smile, "Robin. Thank you for being my sister in this timeline and being with me. Thanks to you, I… was never really alone without a family… Please… help watch over Severa when you can for me…"

Without much to do or say in the shock of the situation, Robin could only struggle a nod as Gaius did the same quietly behind her. Reflet smiled. He looked to Chrom, "Thank you, Chrom. For… everything… Tell the others… my last thoughts were of them… May we meet again, in a better life…"

"Reflet! No!" Chrom hollered, "Ah, gods. NO!"

However, the man only waved a hand as light engulfed the entire militia.

* * *

When it finally died away, they found themselves before the fossilized bones of the Fell Dragon under the luminate blue skies. Chrom looked over the edge of the cliff to see the fossil and grimaced, "The war is ended, my friends. Never again will the fell dragon trouble our worlds and times. I owe you all far more than words can ever repay. Especially Reflet, who gave himself to save us all. To save all the worlds to come."

Lissa sniffled from the tears that fell from the edge of the eyes, "P-Poor Reflet… After everything he did for us…"

"Reflet…" Corrin quietly whispered in her human form.

"Why?" Kamui shook his head in bewilderment.

As Lissa bawled, Chrom patted her shoulder, "Don't cry, Lissa. We'll see him again. I'm sure of it. Remember what Naga said? That Reflet would survive if our ties were strong enough. This isn't over. I believe Reflet is out there… somewhere… And I'll find him. If it takes me the rest of my days, I'll find him…"

There was some silence before Lissa dried her tears and pouted, "You're right! He has to be out there somewhere… And we'll find a way to bring him home. Even if we have to search every open field in this whole stupid world!"

"I believe the same, my prince." Frederick nodded, "Reflet is too strong to simply disappear. It falls to us to look after the realm until he returns."

"Reflet had damn well _better_ come back!" Sully chuckled, "If that blasted dragon truly got him, I'll be the one breathing fire!"

Virion nodded, "He made a noble sacrifice, and I know my nobility! And I know Reflet shall someday return!"

"Reflet has gotta be out there somewhere…" Vaike announced.

Takumi sighed as he shook his head, but Vaike stuck out his tongue, "How do I now? Hey, you don't question the Vaike!"

"Why did I even ask?" Takumi muttered quietly.

"I can feel it, too." Stahl said with a smile, "Reflet is out there waiting for us. Though I surely will miss him in the meantime…"

"While statistically unsubstantiated," Miriel pushed back her red glasses, "I have what laymen might call a 'hunch.' This hunch corroborates most of the statements made thus far."

Kellam seemed to have said something, but none could hear as Sumia said determinedly, "I wish he could have stayed with us long enough to see me grow stronger… But all the more reason to work hard between now and his return!"

As the knight sighed, Lon'qu said quietly, "… He lives. I know it. Some people just aren't the dying sort."

Takumi nodded with a sigh, "If there's anything he does the best in, that would be to have a plan for everything. He'll be back, right?"

Hinoka nodded, "He's not the kind to back down easily too. Perhaps he'll return shortly before we return home."

Leo sighed, "That's far too soon… But, this is Reflet we're talking about. I'm sure we'll find him in time."

Xander smiled as he patted Robin's head in encouragement, "True. I still have some things I'd like his advice on with his sister as well. With his skills, I'm sure he'll return to the future. People, like him and his sister, won't just simply vanish from this world."

"Well," Ricken smiled, "If Chrom believes he's all right, then so do I! Maybe I can work out some new magic to bring him home…"

As murmurs of agreement and strong beliefs rose into the luminating skies, Kamui nodded, "He'll be back. I believe it."

"Yes." Corrin nodded, "Regardless if our retainers know it or not, I believe in his return. He'll return to this world."

"Brother…" Robin said with renewed determination as she held his sacred weapon firmly in her arms, "I'll come looking for you with Chrom and the others as soon as we finish repairing the kingdom that we fought to protect for so long. Till then, I'll help Cordelia and watch over your Seigfried. So, please return as quickly as possible."

Chrom nodded firmly, "Reflet has secured for us all the most precious gift: a future. Now it falls upon our shoulders to protect what was given. I vow to give my all to healing the damage this war has wrought upon the realm. When Reflet returns, I want him to see what his sacrifice brought. Reflet… if you can hear me… You will always have a place here with us. Remember that."

"Always."

* * *

 **YueTian: Hey, guys! The story is finally coming to an end! Oh my gosh! I'm so sad and happy as well! Oh! But, don't just start leaving the story completely! I'm going to write the epilogue of it very soon. Right, guys?!**

 **Robin: …**

 **Chrom: Well…**

 **Kero: Hmph!**

 **Camilla: Oh my…**

 **YueTian: Uh… what?**

 **Camilla: I think you may have something to say to them. You certainly have left so many of us out of the author's note, now.**

 **YueTian: That's true… I also didn't get to put everyone's quote into the chapters, but what did you expect there? There was over twenty of you all! Still, I didn't really have much time to do the author's note too… Anyway, Veteran's day is coming up, so hopefully I can get out another the final chapter by the end of tomorrow or before Thanksgiving. Also, thank you for coming this far with me until now! By the last Author's note of this story, I'll put up how many people have followed and favorited me. Simply because I was impressed by how many of you have liked this tale. But, I will remind you that I will be doing some corrections to my chapter one at a time to better improve it all and make the story flow. Also, who knows? I might even put up some side chapters too! However, after the last chapter. I will still be putting up the "Complete" notice on the story. If you want to catch the occasional side chapters, please be sure to stay followed at the very least. I'm thinking of making a Holiday side chapter for Christmas and Thanksgiving! I'm a little worried if it would come out late, though. Anyway! I hope you all like what's going to happen after all this adventuring! Anyway… Kero? Aren't you going to say anything?**

 **Kero: Well… Maybe… Oh! Please stay tune for the events that happened to Sakura's rescue in the next Chapter an-**

 **Yuetian: WAIT! I haven't thought about that yet!**

 **Kero: SERIOUSLY?! Dude… You had weeks to think about this!**

 **Yuetian: Well, it's not like I planned for all of this to happen ahead of time too!**

 **Kero: (Sigh) You need to get your act together…**

 **Yuetian: Says the one who keeps playing video games, and sleeping on the job! Also, what happened to my egg pudding? I spent hours looking for that thing and they were having it in the Market Limited Edition!**

 **Chrom: They're at it again…**

 **Robin: (Giggle) It's certainly been a while since we've seen this sight.**

 **Kamui: True. I'm sure it'll be even livelier once Reflet returns too.**

 **Xander: As long as we're still here looking for a way back, we'll wait.**

 **Elise: I wished we could've said goodbye to Kinomoto back then, though…**

 **Sakura: Me too…**

 **Hinoka: We'll see them one day.**

 **Camilla: Yes. But, till then, we have our memories we spent with them, right?"**

 **Sakura and Elise: (Nods)**

 **Leo: (Sigh) I haven't had such an adventure like this in a while.**

 **Takumi: I agree. Just thinking about all that happened gives me headaches too. I think I'll just accept the things that occurred here eventually.**

 **Corrin: (Giggle) Perhaps a short vacation to the beach with everyone after we settle things back home too? It's been a while since we gave our tickets and the campaign that occurred at the beach.**

 **Ryoma: Perhaps after we finish what needs to be done in our time.**

 **Kamui: (Nod) Then, we can think about going there together after.**

 **Chrom: Perhaps we shall do the same after we find Reflet once more. I'm certain our children would enjoy it now that the enemies are gone.**

 **Olivia: (nods) Yes! Maybe when the infant Lucina is a little older, then we'll bring her to the beach too!**


	40. Chapter 40:Epilogue: We Shall Meet Again

Epilogue: We Shall Meet Again

It's been two months since they returned to Ylisstol. Constructions were now going underway and trade had been extended with other nations. Kamui took another turn away from the marketplace and found what he had been looking for. He smiled. A cottage with a stable outside and a long fence that stretched around it. Subaki smiled as he patted the nose of his Pegasus. Ever since Reflet vanished in the battle, Kamui and his Nohrian siblings occasionally came to check up on Cordelia who now had to call for temporary leave from the militia. Her future daughters made sure to come by and check up on their mother daily. Their Severa hurried up to the gates and pushed it open for them to walk through. She hurried over and knocked on the door. As the door opened, a familiar face popped out, "Future Big Sis?! Yay!"

Morgan jumped out and hugged the woman.

"Is Caeldori here with you today too?" she asked with a bright smile.

"She's busy helping Prince Shigure with the mounts today, Morgan." Severa responded, "Still you realize that we have guests, right?"

"Obviously!" Morgan grinned, "Hi, King Kamui! Hey, Subaki! Snacks are already out on the table! I'll go get the tea done!"

"Watch the stove this time, Morgan!"

"I know, mother!" the girl replied before hurrying to the kitchen.

As they walked in, another figure came to greet them. The woman smiled, "King Kamui! I certainly wasn't expecting you to come by with Subaki and my daughter! Please have a seat."

She gestured to the table in the middle of the room surrounded with chairs. It was large enough to seat seven people and hold a large dinner for them. But it now holds sweets and fruits. Kamui took a seat and smiled, "Thank you, Cordelia."

As she also took a seat, Kamui noticed the bump under the red and white dress. Severa was the first to speak, "How have you been feeling, Mother?"

"I'm doing well, Severa. Thank you for asking." She smiled, "Princess Lissa came by the other day and said that you'd be born in a matter of a few more months."

"That's good news." Kamui nodded, "My siblings couldn't come by today since bandits started to appear in the outskirts of town again. Leo and Frederick is still trying to help Chrom get to his meeting on time too. He still dotes on his child till the last minute. Other than that, everyone else is busy helping the citizens with the constructions. Robin is still trying to juggle between finding Morgan and her husband since Gaius kept bringing him to a candy store. In fact, she went looking for them right before we left the castle today too!"

As he sighed, Cordelia chuckled, "I see milord is doing well. If I may, how is everyone else doing back at the castle? I heard that some of Severa's and Morgan's friends are starting to arrive."

Subaki smiled, "Lady Lissa had finally called for leave yesterday. It seems the younger Owain is on his way."

Kamui nodded again, "Sumia too. Henry wouldn't stop cracking jokes in the castle for the past three days. You can tell that he's ecstatic with the news."

"That's great!" Cordelia smiled before she frowned anxiously, "What about Sully? I heard-"

Severa shook her head and sighed, "Obviously, still training the new Shepherds. Geez, you'd think she'd take it easy for the little Kjelle's sake. Well, she was like this too back in our timeline."

Kamui chuckled, "It seems the next generations is finally coming to our world. I'm just worried about one thing…"

As Severa nodded, Cordelia raised a brow, "Is something wrong?"

Subaki strained a smile, "I wouldn't say 'wrong', mother-in-law. Just that… the other day, Lady Nowi surprised us all with a large egg two days ago. It seems that she has to stay at home and keep watch over it."

"Really?!" Cordelia gasped, "An egg? As in…"

Kamui sighed as he kept his mouth shut. Silently, he thanked the dragons that his mother didn't have had to go through any of that during their birth. Regardless, Cordelia looked to them, "Have Lady Tiki figured out a way to send you back to your time, Milord?"

Kamui nodded, "Yes, but it'll take a while before she could finalize everything for our trip. In the mean time, Nyx and Orochi will aid her. They're our best Sorceress and Onmyouji at the moment."

"I see…" Cordelia nodded quietly.

Seeing her touch the womb, Kamui could already assume what's currently going through the Pegasus knight's mind at the moment. Ever since the new came to her, Cordelia has been rather quiet. Rarely speaking a word about her husband unless mentioned. However, there was a moment in time when he saw he touch her womb that he hesitantly questioned her thoughts. Her only response was a soft smile.

" _I'm just hoping that Severa would arrive safely when my husband returns."_

It worried Kamui at first, but he agreed that Reflet would come back to them regardless if Kamui and his friends would be there or not. He wanted nothing more, but to help the tactician's family with their missing, important family member while he's away. Especially, since he believed that Cordelia would have to act as the only parent for some time before Reflet returns. For now, they wait for his return as they help the other kingdoms. His elder Hoshidan brother had gone to help Say'ri learn how to run a kingdom rebuilding from the war and attacks of Risens to the best of his ability. So far, they've already began establishing trade between Chon'sin and this continent. So, in a way, it seems that they're doing well. His elder Nohrian brother had gone to check on Plegia as they heard that their new ruler was none other than the son of a Plegian general they knew of. Xander was accompanying Chrom there in hopes of being on a more favorable side after all that had occurred during those tragic years of wars. In his absence, Leo helped Robin keep an eye on things back in the capital while their sisters busied themselves with training the soldiers with their battle techniques and healing skills or helping the Exalt's wife babysit the young princess. It would be an understatement if he mentioned that the young princess was getting a lot more attention now that she's finally began to crawl about her nursery. Speaking of Lucina, the future-past princess have finally gotten the blessings of her parents and her beloved's parents just the other day. Yesterday, they told them of their plans to leave for Wyvern Valley on the other continent where Gerome's mother, Cherche, met Minerva and live their life there after their wedding. Chrom still has problems hearing that his future daughter was already leaving their side so soon, but Olivia was on their side and is ready to snap some sense into her husband if need be. Kamui was grateful that, no matter how angry his wife was, she wouldn't physically harm him as Olivia had. At least, Chrom hadn't chosen Sumia as his wife which he heard was the rumor during the Plegian wars. This marriage event was rather important due to all the things that his friend nearly did out of confusion and shock, such as chasing after Gerome with Falchion through the castle while Frederick wasn't around. They certainly couldn't really tell the retainer after he returned from training the Shepherds either. Now he worried about the day when his son would find himself someone such as how he and Azura came to be together. He was the eldest of the two he has at the moment, which shouldn't be surprise if he returns with a partner they know little to nothing about. Regardless to say, they already have their hands full despite not being from either of the kingdoms.

* * *

After their chat, Kamui left the cottage alone to return to the castle. As he entered the center of the capital, he was greeted by some of the passerbys.

"King Kamui! Visiting the towns again today?" An elder man smiled and waved, "Thank you for saving my friend the other day. Please pass my gratitude to the Exalt as well."

"I will, sir." Kamui smiled and waved back.

"Oh! King Kamui! You're here again?" A shopkeeper grinned as she pulled out a couple loaves of bread, "Please have some of this bread I made with the sesame seeds from Chon'sin! They're made just this morning. Oh! I also made some for that polite butler of yours too. He seemed to like the garlic bread I made the other day!"

"Of course." Kamui strained a smile as he took it and gave her the payment, "Thank you, ma'am. I'll make sure Jakob receives it too."

As he walked away, he knew he could never tell her that Jakob was actually attempting to poison check the food that day. He knew the butler was a really loyal retainer and butler, but that worried him and Corrin after that attempt. Thankfully, he never did that again under their persuasion. At least, he found something he likes.

"King Kamui! It's King Kamui!"

He turned around and saw the children running over to him with bright smiles as the tallest amongst them asked, "Hi, King Kamu! Will Princess Elise and Princess Sakura be here today?"

"Is Princess Lissa still very busy?" the girl asked nervously, "I want to show her these flowers we found in the woods the today…"

Kamui nodded as he got down to their eye level, "Yeah. I'm afraid my sisters won't be here today, I think. Also, Lissa is really busy and I don't think she'll come to see you for a while. If you want, I can bring the flowers to her for you?"

The girl looked up with a bright smile and nodded before handing him some pretty wild flowers. Kamui nodded and gently held the items before getting up and looking to them, "I'll let my sisters know that you were looking for them. I'm sure they'll stop by soon. Also, make sure you stay out of those woods. If something happens, no one would be there to help you when you're so far away. So, stay within the capital at all times, got it?"

"Yes, sir!" They nodded before bidding him farewell and running off.

Kamui smiled and waved before turning around and making his way back to the castle. After the war, it was widely known of their presence as many began to recognize them. In the end, Chrom had little choice, but to reveal who they really were and the situation that brought them here. As a result, they received more attention then they initially had as Shepherds, but now more of rulers and soldiers of the mythical kingdoms. At the very least, none knew of their relation to the royal families and the existence of the sacred weapons. Speaking of Sacred weapons, with the increase in bandits, Cordelia have decided to allow Marc take Seigfried as the second wielder of it in hopes of quelling the sudden rise of criminals preying on the weak. Each day, Xander trained the young tactician as he had with the young man's uncle. However, with the mind like his mother's, the boy found other ways of winning that the king had little knowledge of such as petty traps that was exaggerated into a more literal sense that it took them nearly a day to help get the king out of the pitfall he dug someway somehow. The memory still struck Kamui as somewhat funny since he rarely seen something like this happen to all of his siblings, minus Takumi. As he thought this, he soon recalled the day his father led him and his retainer into a pitfall with Takumi. A bittersweet memory he and Takumi still have of his biological father. After all these weeks, Kamui and Corrin still held onto the orb their biological father had gifted their elder Hoshidan brother. They were prepared to set in a chest that they would bring with them back to their time. The thought of his parents and the truth of their fates still ached him and his sister at times, but, for their father's sake and theirs, they've decided to move on and carry the lessons they've learned from the experience. Since then, the three retainers spoke more freely with those around them as they continue with their career as his Nohrian sibling's retainers. Thanks to this, he felt closer to the retainers though still keeping a distance to ensure they don't get overwhelmed with it all. As for their younger selves, the three children have decided to leave their families for the sake of their child selves' growth. But, it would only be temporary for the time before they return to Ylisstol for visits. Regardless, they never really interacted with their future lieges and, whenever they did, it was curt and awkward due to the fact that they see no reason to pledge themselves as their retainers. But, they never pushed for it for they knew that it would happen eventually. They just don't know how.

* * *

Chrom had just returned from Plegia and was resting up in the castle. The first thing he did wasthe obvious. Passing through the halls and corridors, he soon found himself before a door. He smiled as he knocked on it.

"Olivia? Lucina?" He called out with a chuckle as he soon heard the giggles.

Olivia's voice came through, "Please come in! The door's unlocked."

He opened it and came to sight with his wife playing with their younger Lucina in the chair. The Exalt smiled as the child began to play with the blue teddy bear once more, "She's gotten bigger."

"She has." Olivia giggled, "Oh! Guess what? This morning, Lucina spoke her first word!"

His jaw nearly dropped as he couldn't seem to help but smile wider, "Seriously?! By the gods! If only I was here this morning! Of all times to miss such an important event."

Olivia patted his shoulder, "There's other chances, dear."

"Ear… B…ear…"

Olivia gasped, "Oh! She did it again!"

Chrom laughed, "I see now! Bear, huh?"

The infant went on again saying the one word and grasping the toy's ear. Olivia smiled and picked up the infant with the bear in the child's arms. Chrom smiled as he petted his daughter's head, "Lucina has gotten big now… Eventually, the nursery will become too small for her."

Olivia nodded as she picked up the bear again to the infant, "If not for Kinomoto and her friends we probably wouldn't have seen this day with her."

Chrom nodded as he looked to the caged butterfly next to the crib. He nodded, "Yes. If not for them, I don't want to think the best of Lucina's future after that."

Olivia smiled, "They're safe back in their home right now, Chrom."

Chrom nodded again, "Yeah. As long as we remember them, they'll always be there for us too."

As he says this, he falls silent again.

"Dear?" Olivia called out to him in question.

Chrom shook his head, "I was thinking. Maybe… If Reflet was here too…"

"Dear…" Olivia said quietly as they knew that it's been two months without a single world, much less rumor of him.

They knew that Robin was also on the lookout for her brother as they have. Gaius have also been seen inquiring some in Plegia of the tactician's whereabouts after the war. However, there was no avail.

* * *

Leo looked up to Vaike in surprise, "You're going to return to your town?"

"Ah." Vaike laughed nervously, "Been a while, see. Also, Miriel want ta see Teach's town!"

Leo nodded, "I see… So far, it seems everyone is going to leave the Shepherds."

"Not everyone…" Frederick smiled as he walked in, "Some are staying, such as Kellam and Sully. However, milord and I never expected Stahl to join you in your cause, milord."

Leo shook his head with a smile, "If anything we were just as surprised as you were. But, I believe that it's not us that made him want to join my siblings."

Frederick sighed, "Yes. Their maid is certainly impressive to make my student leave the Shepherds. I believe there will be many things he will find interesting back in your time."

"He has Flora and my siblings' soldiers for help when that happens." Leo nodded, "But, I see what you mean, it was confusing the first time we went there as well. But, he'll be fine after a few days there."

"I see." Frederick nodded, "Speaking of which, has Lady Tiki ever replied?"

Leo nodded, "It seems we'll be leaving in the next couple of weeks."

"In the next couple of weeks, is it?" Frederick nodded, "So that's why there's a celebration held in the next week."

Leo sighed, "It seems Chrom won't let us go without a proper good bye, or so he says."

Frederick smiled, "It'll only be the Shepherds attending, but the town is also in preparations for a festival as well. Perhaps, your departure may become another holiday for the capital."

"That's a surprise." Leo chuckled, "I never knew that you would jest as well."

"Oh no, milord." The man smiled, "That was certainly no jest."

"Uh… what?" Leo raised a brow and looked to Vaike.

The berserker just laughed, "More booze for the Teach!"

Leo sighed as he shook his head, "I should've known…"

* * *

Needless to say, a week after that, a celebration was made in honor of Kamui and his allies that aided Chrom in the war. Many arrived to the party. Say'ri came alone with Hinoka who went to escort her there. Yen'fay, who had gone on a journey throughout Ylisse had also returned to the castle in secret. Cordelia, who was suppose to be at home, also arrived with the help of her family. Many who had gone on their journey returned when news of the celebration reached them. In time, the party was soon in full swing. The musicians played numerous songs, and couples and friends danced and ate throughout the night as soon as Chrom finally finished his speech which Frederick helped him with. Needless to say, Leo wasn't too pleased to hear of this either, but decided to let it go as he knew that the exalt would have to figure it out for himself one of these days. He wasn't Leo or his son after all and neither was the retainers like them. When those days of celebration that stretched to two days were over, Lady Tiki called them back to her mother's temple and created a portal. After bidding their friends farewell, Naga appeared before them and handed them back the orb Anankos had given the generation.

" _A gift…"_ she said, " _for saving mankind."_

Kamui and Corrin thanked the goddess before bidding their longtime friends farewell once more.

* * *

"Sir Reflet? Are you asleep again?"

"Reflet, please wake up. Chrom and everyone else will be worried about you."

The tactician wearily opened his eyes.

"Where am I?" He muttered.

Upon seeing the two figures, his eyes widened, "Kinomoto! Syaoran! That's right…"

He muttered as the scenes came back to his head, "I… died…"

Kinomoto shook her head, "No… you're going back home. The goddess told us… that as long as your bond with Chrom and the others are strong you will return. You're going back home, Reflet."

Syaoran nodded, "Remember. Remember it all, sir. Chrom. Lady Lissa. Cordelia."

"Cordelia…" Reflet's eyes widen, "That's right! She and Severa is still waiting for me."

"That's right." Kinomoto smiled as she stretched out her hand and grasped a falling petal, "Take it, Reflet, and imagine… the calm breeze from the hills of Ylisstol over the bustling towns and the castle from afar under the light of the sun."

Her description really hit the point of the image Reflet formed in his mind of his home. His new home. He could see the vivid scenery of the hill around Ylisstol and, in the capitol, his wife and friends all waiting for him.

"We have to do _something,_ Chrom!"

"Well, what do you propose we do?"

As his eyes opened once more to the overly familiar scene of the figures, the woman and the man, Chrom, saw him awoke. The woman gasped, "Ah!"

"I see you're awake now." Chrom said with a smile.

"Hey there." The woman called out to him with a soft grin and a giggle.

He nodded back to her with a smile.

"There are better place to sleep than on the ground, you know." Chrom smirked as he offered a hand, "Give me your hand."

Reflet took his hand with his own… unbranded hand. As Chrom helped him up, Chrom chuckled, "Welcome back. It's over now."

* * *

It's been a few months since his return to the capitol. Reflet has been busy was a lot of things since his return. The moment he arrived, he was greeted by a tearful younger sister and crowd full of citizens in the capitol as he went to get a quick gift for his daughter. It's been two years since he was gone from this world. However, this morning was rather peculiar as they soon received a message from the older Lucina who had gone to meet up with her husband with her cousin, brother, and best friend. It wrote a troubling situation where the three had gone missing in just a few hours after they left. Chrom and Reflet wanted to worry because this was their future children they were talking about, but, at the same time, they couldn't for some unknown reason. Finally, by the fourth day, everything came back to them. The competition between the Khans, the battles, Lucina's arrival as Marth. Everything regarding the three mythical kingdoms returned. Along with the fact of where the three had gone, Chrom spoke to his tacitican with a firm smile, "We've done our part. Now, it's time for them to face their own destiny."

Reflet nodded as he polished his sacred weapon, "I agree."

Chrom looked out to the training ground before he raised a brow, "So, Morgan has finally gone as well…"

Reflet looked up with a smile, "She left with Marc and her fiancée. Since, her younger self in now on the way."

Chrom chuckled, "Somehow it doesn't surprise me that she'd catch the attention of Vaike's son."

Reflet shook his head, "I don't know, Chrom. I still find that rather surprising. Then again, this is Morgan we're talking about. Marc certainly any surprise in the least. Morgan will make anyone open up to her in time."

Chrom chuckled, "You mean the last time she persuaded the entire band of bandits to surrender without any bloodloss."

Reflet chuckled, "There was that too."

Chrom sighed and nodded as he looked up to the blue skies, "I hope they are all right from here on out."

Robin, who had been silently looking out the window giggled, "How about we ask Kinomoto and the others to watch over them for us too? I'm sure Stahl would also need their help in their future where he's with Flora."

Chrom chuckled as he responded, "That pairs surprises me as much as Virion and Tharja. And I wondered where he had gone to in all these years. Naga really does chooses ways to save us from loosing something so important to us. Speaking of which, I heard they finished repairing the damage done to the temple. In time, Libra would be going there with Panne."

"I visited their orphanage a few days ago." Reflet smiled, "They're doing really well taking in orphanages. Panne seems like she enjoys taking care of the children as Libra is."

"That's good." Chrom smiled, "I was worried when she didn't give much of a response before. Perhaps a change of heart?"

Robin shook her head, "Panne has always been rather nice, Chrom. I think it's just the way she's expressing her agreement to things."

"Bear! My Teddy!"

They turned around from the window and saw the young Lucina running after the floating bear as the young Noire ran after her timidly in tears, "I-I-I-I'm sorry! WAHH!"

Chrom sighed as he strained a smile and walked over to them, "It seems that our children still need the time to develop as well. This time, with a brighter future."

Reflet and Robin nodded as they followed after Chrom to retrieve the toy and calm the children. While doing this, Reflet looked to the skies once more with a soft smile as he muttered quietly, "Kinomoto, Syaoran, thank you… for everything."

* * *

Back in the kingdom of Valla, Kamui and Azura was sitting around the small lake in their castle with their children when Corrin ran up to them with the orb in hand.

"Kamui! Azura! Look at this!" the manakete princess shouted as she pulled out the orb to them.

A bright light glowed from it as they soon saw Reflet lying on the grassy plains outside of a very familiar town. Kamui smiled, "South Town! Reflet's there?"

Soon, Chrom and the others appeared running over to him as the tactician woke up and got to his feet. Azura smiled, "So, he's returned. That's a relief. It seems Severa was right. In the next two year, her father would return."

Caeldori smiled, "That would mean that this is when mother and my uncles decides to leave for our time, then…"

"That's right."

They looked up and saw Camilla and her retainers following her. Soon, the other royalties followed her into the garden. The princess looked to the orb, "Oh look! My, their Lucina has gotten so big now."

It was as she said. The scene switched to the children that visited the castle of Ylisstol where Chrom and all of his shepherds were present. Kamui smiled and looked over to the familiar green knight, "Stahl! Come here, quick! Reflet is back!"

"H-He is?!" the man smiled before he walked over to them nervously.

His eyes widen as he saw the castle of Ylisse. Ryoma nodded, "With this, everything is now in place once more."

Xander smiled, "Our kingdoms are also back where it should be years before too."

Kamui nodded. It's been a couple years since they returned from the future. Since then, they did everything they could to repair the damages done from their own wars and, in time, they also mended most of the relations that was lost from the years of isolation. Kamui then assigned Stahl as one of the commander to their army. There was doubt at first, but, in time, everyone came to recognition of the knight's techniques in battle. Thought it confused them, Kamui and his siblings kept quiet of the origin of the knight as he then earned his own residence in their capital.

"My, Selena looked so adorable as a child as well." Camilla giggled as her retainer soon grew red.

"M-Milady?" the retainer muttered in shock.

However, the retainer just giggled. Kamui sighed as he soon saw the younger distince Owain and a surprising timid infant with blue hair bawling behind his cousin's cape. Corrin strained a smile and pulled back the orb, "How about let's stop here?"

As they nodded, Laslow was blushing red as he gave a curt bow, "Th-Thank you, Princess Corrin…"

There was some chuckles and quiet sighs as the sound of peace and quiet echoed through the winds.

* * *

When Chrom opened his eyes, he found himself before a very familiar looking space. He muttered in surprise, "Tokyo tower?"

It's been a while as he looked about the modernized technology and culture. Amongst them stood some very familiar figures who walked about.

"Kinomoto! Syaoran and Tomoyo!" Chrom watched them walk by him in shock.

However as they did, Kinomoto stopped. Chrom held his breath as he saw that they were in a similar uniform as the photos her great grandfather had shown them. She turned around and looked to him in the eyes with confusion. He looked to them quietly as Syaoran raised a brow, but, soon their eyes widen as Kinomoto gasped, "Ch…rom…?"

A smile came over his face as he saw this and, suddenly, a familiar figure floated down from above the three children. He knew who it was as he looked back to them and patted Syaoran and Kinomoto on the shoulders as he said quietly, "It's long over, Kinomoto, Syaoran, Tomoyo… We've won and Grima's dead. Thank you... for everything you've done for us. All I ask is that you don't forget us again. Just as we won't forget you."

As he said this, he opened his eyes once more to the dark ceiling of their room. As he got up, he notice Olivia began to stir as well, "Chrom dear? … I just had the strangest dreams."

"Really?" Chrom raised a brow and chuckled, "I had one just now too. It was about Kinomoto and her friends remembering us."

"It's the same in my dream too!" Olivia gasped as she soon sat up.

The two couple looked between one another before they giggled and laughed. Finally, everything have been restored.

* * *

 **YueTian: I'm done!**

 **Kero: Congrats! But… where was I?**

 **YueTian: (sigh) As if I can make you appear whenever you like. Also, there's no way I can just create a scene where it shows Sakura's rescue so easily, idiot! It takes time. A lot of time!**

 **Kero: Seriously?!**

 **Kamui: Come on, guys. We finally ended things on a happier note, can't we just get along?**

 **Reflet: It's fine, Kamui. They'll always be like this.**

 **Corrin: Reflet! At least, you're back!**

 **Chrom: It took us a while before he found him by chance around South town.**

 **Reflet: Sorry about that, Chrom.**

 **Chrom: As long as you're back were you belong.**

 **Takumi: Well, can we get back to the main topic now?**

 **Leo: They're still busy arguing… Oh well… (Clears throat and opens paper…) According to the graph and numbers, a total of 34 Favorites and 28 Followers have been recorded to have marked this story with at least 34 reviews since the upload of the previous chapter. YueTian has predicted that there would be at least 35 reviews within the next week or two depending on various conditions. Though there are no communities for this story, there has been 10,792 views on the story itself within the last year or so. ( Folds paper) With this, our adventure finally comes back to an end and… are you seriously crying?**

 **YueTian: No! Well, maybe a little, but still! What can you expect? I spent over one year on this and my first journey has finally come to a close. It was a bitter sweet tale in its own right after all this time I spent on this story! It was just one of the things I always think about when I watch the walkthrough or play the Awakening game! And, yes, I just got my brother the game over the summer and have played it with him. It was awesome! My pairing here is the same as my game! It was really difficult to get that whirlwind thing between Chrom and-**

 **Chrom: You can stop there!**

 **Robin: Haha… YueTian, how about the other story or if there's anything coming up with this story?**

 **YueTian: Oh, that's right! I'm planning on creating side chapters for this story and will be focusing more on FE Fates of The Worlds! There is also FE Fate of The Sky where I'll be keeping the minimum around thirty pages and hold a poll rather to continue with that or not! Anyway, I hope everything enjoyed our journey through the chapters of FE: Awakening with Blossoms! This marks the official end of the story! Though the story will be marked complete, I will occasionally add in the side chapters with numbers marked in between certain chapters, such as 13.5 referring to the chapter taking place between chapter 13 to chapter 14 or in the chapters itself. I hope everyone enjoys the story as this is also heartbreaking for me as well since I've enjoyed writing the story so much! I hope everyone have a Happy Thanksgiving and Veterans Day! I shall see you again on either the other stories or in future occasional chapters! See you next time! Bye!**

 **Kamui: I shall see you in further chapters or in the other stories! See you all later!**

 **Chrom: Perhaps in future stories we shall meet again!**

 **Kero: Wait! It's ending already-**

 **Reflet: We shall meet again, then!**

 **Robin: See you!**

 **Corrin: Never stop believing in the friends you trust! See you all later!**

 **Takumi: Well, it's not really farewell between us here. I shall see you all in the next stories.**

 **Leo: (Shrug) True…**

 **Kinomoto: Good bye! Let's meet again in the side chapters!**

 **Syaoran: See ya.**


End file.
